


Das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Liebe

by RegenUndApplaus



Series: Das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Liebe - Universum [1]
Category: Freelancer
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 124
Words: 321,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenUndApplaus/pseuds/RegenUndApplaus
Summary: Als Kai mit 14 Jahren ins Waisenhaus kam, war Christian sein einziger Halt. Doch Christian kann nicht immer für ihn da sein, denn Menschen werden älter und verlieren sich aus den Augen. Doch bekanntlich trifft man sich immer zweimal im Leben und Christian wird schnell bemerken, dass sich Kais Leben um einiges anders entwickelt hat, als sein Eigenes.
Series: Das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Liebe - Universum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979434
Comments: 77
Kudos: 70





	1. Epilog

In Gedanken versunken schaut Kai aus dem Autofenster. In dicken Flocken fällt der Schnee auf den Boden und taucht die ganze Landschaft in eine weisse Decke. Eigentlich hat er Schnee immer geliebt, doch jetzt dreht sich ihm fast der Magen um, wenn er das weisse Nass betrachtet. Eine Stimme redet permanent auf ihn ein, doch er reagiert nicht darauf. Er hat keine Lust mit Sonja zu reden. Er erträgt es nicht, wie jeder ihn mit diesem Blick anschaut und ihm immer wieder sagt, dass alles gut wird und er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen kann. Er will seinen Gefühlen nicht das Ruder übergeben und er will nicht darüber reden. Er will es einfach nur vergessen, doch das scheint niemand zu verstehen. Sonja hat inzwischen aufgegeben und ist verstummt. Konzentriert sich lieber wieder auf die Strasse. Obwohl er so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Auto will, wird im speiübel, als Sonja von der Strasse abfährt und auf einen Vorplatz fährt, wo das Auto schlussendlich zum Stillstand kommt. Mit grossen Augen schaut er sich das riesige, graue Gebäude vor sich an. Selten hat er so was Schreckliches gesehen und am liebsten würde er einfach nur losrennen und nie mehr anhalten. Doch diese Möglichkeit hat er nicht. 

Sonja hat inzwischen das Auto verlassen und Kai Autotür geöffnet. Aufmunternd schaut sie ihn an und bitte ihn auszusteigen. Wiederwillig folgt er ihrer Anweisung und folgt ihr über den Platz bis zur Tür. Mit jedem Schritt in Richtung des Ungetüms, sackt Kai noch mehr in sich zusammen. Er will hier nicht sein. Er will nach Hause. Er will zu seinen Eltern. Will das Alles wieder so wie früher ist. Er schluckt den Klos in seinem Hals runter und folgt weiterhin Sonja. Sie gehen durch ein paar Flure und immer mal wieder laufen sie einem Kind über den Weg, welches sie Beide gespannt beobachtet. Manche sagen ‘Hallo’, andere tuscheln, wieder andere schauen sie einfach nur an. Kai ignoriert alle Blicke und versucht stur auf den Boden zu starren. Irgendwann hält Sonja vor einer Tür. Sie klopft an und keine Sekunden später stehen sie auch schon in einem Büro. Ein älterer Herr kommt freundlich lächelnd auf sie zugelaufen, reicht zuerst Sonja die Hand und wuschelt dann einmal Kai durch die Haare. Dieser windet sich sofort weg und macht ein paar Schritte zurück. Der Herr, welcher sich nun als Holger vorstellt, scheint zu verstehen und bleibt mit Abstand zu Kai stehen und begrüsst ihn freundlich. Kai schaut ihn nur an, sagt aber nichts. Holger setzt sich wieder an seinen Bürotisch und Sonja und Kai setzten sich ihm gegenüber hin.

«Du bist also Kai?» fragt dann Holger freundlich.

Kai nickt nur.

«Und wie alt bist du?» fragt Holger weiter.

Kai schaut ihn weiterhin nur an, sagt aber nichts.

Sonja seufzt auf, doch Holger gibt ihr direkt zu verstehen, dass es nicht schlimm sei.

«Er hat seitdem nicht mehr geredet» sagt dann Sonja.

«Verstehe. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Es ist schliesslich auch erst...» kurz blättert er in seinen Unterlagen herum.

«...5 Tage her, ist das richtig?»

Sonja nickt bestätigend.

«Ein Autounfall. Sie sind bei dem starken Schneefall von der Strasse abgekommen.»

Sonja wollte extra nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, solange Kai neben ihnen sitzt. Doch der hat schon lange wieder abgeschalten und nimmt das Gespräch gar nicht wirklich wahr. Holger durchstöbert weiter seine Unterlagen.

«Und du bist also 14?» versucht er nochmals irgendwas aus Kai rauszubekommen, doch der reagiert überhaupt nicht mehr.

Holger ist erfahren genug, um zu merken, dass es keinen Sinn macht, weiterhin irgendwie mit Kai reden zu wollen. Der Junge steht unter Schock, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, wenn man auf einen Schlag seine Eltern verliert. Deshalb bedankt er sich bei Sonja, dass diese sich die letzten fünf Tage um Kai gekümmert hat und schickt sie wieder nach Hause. Bevor sie geht, hat sie sich mit einer Umarmung von Kai verabschiedet. Er wurde bei der Berührung stocksteif und hat einfach nur gewartet, bis es vorbei ist. Jetzt folgt er Holger wieder durch das riesige Gebäude und versucht sich irgendwie all die Informationen zu merken. Wo die Duschen und Toiletten sind, wo die Küche und der Speisesaal und wann die Essenszeiten sind. Dann treten sie kurz durch die Hintertür. Ein riesiger Garten erstreckt sich vor ihnen und sogar ein Basketballfeld ist vorhanden. Ein Haufen Kinder tollen durch den Schnee, bauen Schneemänner oder machen eine Schneeballschlacht. Kai beobachtet sie kurz, doch als die ersten Kinder sich nach ihm umschauen, dreht er sich um und geht sofort wieder rein. Holger folgt ihm und bringt ihn dann zu seinem Zimmer. Es ist nicht sehr gross. Da stehen zwei Betten, zwei Schreibtische und zwei Schränke. Alles wie ein Spiegelbild angeordnet. Die eine Seite ist ordentlich und unberührt, die andere ein bisschen chaotisch. Holger muss ihm nichts sagen, um zu wissen, welche seine Seite ist. Verloren setzt er sich auf sein Bett und schaut aus dem Fenster.

«Wir sind momentan komplett ausgelastet. Dieses Bett ist erst gerade leer geworden und ein anderes Zimmer haben wir leider nicht, weshalb du dir dein Zimmer mit Christian teilen musst. Er ist schon 17, aber ich denke ihr werdet euch trotz des Altersunterschiedes gut verstehen.» 

Kai schaut weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Nur ein leichtes Nicken versichert Holger, dass Kai verstanden hat, was er gerade erzählt hat.

«Komm hier erstmal an. Schau dich um und rede mit den anderen Kindern. Finde neue Freunde, das macht vieles leichter. Und Ende Monat schauen wir dann mal, ob du wieder in die Schule kannst.»

Wieder nickt Kai. Er will einfach nur, dass Holger geht. Er will allein sein. Holger tut ihm den Gefallen, verlässt den Raum und schliesst die Tür hinter sich. Das Schliessen der Tür ist wie ein Schalter für Kai und seine Fassade bricht. Er rollt sich auf seinem Bett zusammen, schluchzt laut auf und weint bitterlich los. Noch nie in seinem Leben hat er sich so verloren und einsam gefühlt. Alles in ihm zieht sich zusammen und er kann nur schwer atmen. Er würde alles dafür geben, um jetzt in den Armen seiner Mutter zu liegen, welche ihm beruhigend über den Rücken streicht. Doch das wird nie wieder passieren. Kai weiss nicht, wie lange er so auf dem Bett lag, doch als er Stimmen auf dem Flur hört, die immer näher kommen, zuckt er sofort zusammen, wischt sich hastig über das Gesicht und setzt sich hin. Dann öffnet sich auch schon schwungvoll die Tür und gleich darauf stehen drei Jugendliche im Zimmer und verstummen sofort, als sie Kai entdecken.

«Hey, du musst wohl Kai sein?» sagt dann ein grosser, blonder Junge mit Brille.

«Ich bin Christian» redet dieser direkt weiter, ohne auf Kai Bestätigung zu warten und streckt ihm seine Hand hin.

Kai schaut diese an, als wäre sie das achte Weltwunder, bis Christian sie wieder wegzieht. 

«Haben deine Eltern dir keine Manieren beigebracht?» sagt dann einer der anderen Jungs.

«Olli!» giftet Christian ihn jedoch an, während er ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gibt und ihn strafend ansieht.

Kai ist hier gelandet, weil er gerade offensichtlich seine Eltern verloren hat, da braucht er nicht noch solch dumme Sprüche von Olli. Dieser hebt nur entschuldigend seine Hände. Als Christian sieht, dass Jakob schon seinen Mund öffnen will, fällt er ihm direkt ins Wort. 

«Los macht nen Abgang und lasst mich mal mit Kai alleine. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.»

Unter Protest schiebt er die Beiden aus dem Zimmer, schliesst die Tür und lehnt sich seufzend dagegen.

«Sorry, wegen Olli. Der hat das nicht so gemeint. Er hat einfach nur ne grosse Klappe. Die sind eigentlich Beide voll okay.»

Kai hat indes schon wieder den Kopf abgewannt und schaut wieder zum Fenster raus. Erschrocken zuckt er zusammen, als sich die Matratze neben ihm senkt und mit grossen Augen blickt er zu Christian, der sich offensichtlich neben ihn gesetzt hat. Als dieser Kai panischen Blick erkennt, rückt er ein bisschen weg, um ihm mehr Freiraum zu geben und nimmt zufrieden wahr, wie Kai sich langsam wieder entspannt.

«Hey hör zu, ich weiss wie du dich gerade fühlst. Auch ich hab meine Eltern verloren...sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Ich weiss es ist schrecklich, aber glaub mir, es wird besser.»

Christian kam vor 8 Jahren hier her und hat die halbe Kindheit in diesem Waisenhaus verbracht. Die Schule hat er beendet und inzwischen macht er eine Ausbildung zum Mechaniker. Er kann es kaum erwarten, wenn er in 13 Monaten endlich 18 wird und das Waisenhaus verlassen kann. Endlich auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Natürlich ist er allen Leuten hier sehr dankbar und dieser Ort wurde zwangsmässig zu einem zu Hause für ihn, trotzdem ist er froh, wenn er diesem Ort den Rücken zuwenden kann. Denn egal wie viel Mühe sie jede einzelne Person gibt, dieser Ort ist ständig umgeben von einer Aura der Traurigkeit. 

Kai starrt indes immer noch CHristian an. Er weiss nicht, was er von ihm halten soll. Er scheint nett zu sein, aber er kennt ihn ja auch erst fünf Sekunden lang. Ausserdem will er hier gar keine Freunde finden. Erstens war er in dieser Angelegenheit noch nie gut und zweitens will er niemals mehr jemanden in sein Herz lassen, denn es schmerzt zu sehr, wenn dieser einen dann verlässt.

«Du redest nicht, oder?» fragt Christian sanft nach.

KAi kaut unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe während seine Fingere unaufhörlich Flusen von seinem Pullover ziehen. Er fühlt sich unwohl in dieser Situation. Er fühlt sich unwohl an diesem Ort. Er will nicht reden. Er will keine Fragen beantworten müssen. Er will nicht daran erinnert werden.

«Schon gut, ist okay. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, das dir hier niemand was Böses will. Und wenn du doch das Bedürfnis haben solltest, reden zu wollen, du weißt ja wo mein Bett steht.»

Den letzten Satz hat Christian mit einem Grinsen gesagt und dabei mit dem Kopf zu dem gegenüberliegenden Bett gedeutet. Da Kai immer noch überhaupt nicht auf Christian reagiert, steht dieser nun wieder auf, um zur Tür zu gehen. Er will ihm den Freiraum geben, den er wohl gerade braucht. Schliesslich ist er erst gerade hier angekommen.

«In ner halben Stunde gibt’s Essen. Du kommst dann besser runter, sonst holt Holger noch das Sonderkommando.»

Lachend verlässt Christian das Zimmer wieder und bekommt deshalb nicht mit, dass sich das erste Mal ein kleines Lächeln in Kais Gesicht geschlichen hat. Eine halbe Stunde später steht Kai tatsächlich im Speisesaal. Überall sitzen schon Kinder und Jugendliche, welche gierig ihr Abendessen verschlingen. Auch Kai holt sich nun eine Portion und setzt sich an einen noch leeren Tisch. Auch Christian sitzt schon mit Olli und Jakob im Speisesaal und beobachtet nun Kai, wie dieser lustlos im Essen rumstochert. Unweigerlich muss er daran denken, wie es ihm ging, als er hier ankam. Er war verloren und davon überzeugt, dass sein Leben nun beendet ist. Er war sich sicher, dass er nie wieder glücklich werden würde. Doch die Zeit heilt viele Wunden. Sie kann Dinge nicht ungeschehen machen und kann einem den Schmerz nie komplett nehmen, doch sie hilft das Negative immer weiter verblassen zu lassen und dafür das Positive hervor zu holen. Christian hofft nur, dass Kai nicht allzu lange leiden wird.

Als sie dann abends in ihren Betten liegen, kann Christian nicht schlafen, weil er immer noch etwas aufgewühlt ist. Er war schon immer ein sehr empathischer Mensch gewesen und leidet automatisch mit, wenn es jemand anderem schlecht geht. Auch Kai kann nicht schlafen, weil die ganze Situation ihn momentan einfach zu erdrücken scheint. Als es lange Zeit mucksmäuschenstill ist, ist sich Kai sicher, dass Christian eingeschlafen sein muss. Langsam gibt er seinen Gefühlen nach und schluchzt leise auf, während einzelne Tränen über seine Wangen rollen und vom Kopfkissen aufgesogen werden. Christian hat natürlich noch nicht geschlafen und hört nun, wie Kai sich gehen lässt. Am liebsten würde er jetzt aufstehen und Kai in den Arm nehmen, doch er bleibt liegen und stellt sich weiter schlafend. Er hat inzwischen so viele trauernde Menschen kennengelernt, dass er das Gefühl hat, er könnte als Psychologe arbeiten und er weiss, dass er Kai gerade keinen Gefallen tun würde, wenn er jetzt zu ihm gehen würde. Deshalb hört er nur dem leisen Schluchzen zu, bis Kai vor Erschöpfung endlich eingeschlafen ist und Christian erleichtert ausatmet. Schlaf ist gut. Schlaf ist wichtig. Schlaf gibt einem die Möglichkeit, für kurze Zeit vor all dem Leid zu fliehen.

Die nächsten Tage vergehen und Kai sitzt häufig im Aufenthaltsraum, da Holger nicht will, dass er den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer verbringt. Es sind nicht viele Kinder da, da die meisten entweder in der Schule, oder wie Christian auf der Arbeit sind. Dadurch ist es relativ ruhig. Einerseits ist Kai froh, wenn nicht zu viele Leute um ihn rumwuseln, ihn anschauen oder noch besser ihm Fragen stellen, andererseits macht ihn diese Stille auch wahnsinnig. Er lebt von Tag zu Tag, ohne grosse Motivation. Mal sitzt er mit der kleinen Mia zusammen und stapelt mit ihr Bauklötze, mal liegt er auf dem Sofa und blättert in irgendeinem Buch rum und mal sitzt er einfach nur da und starrt in die Ferne. 

Auch wenn er am Anfang alles dafür gegeben hätte, wenn er ein eigenes Zimmer hätte, wo er sich den ganzen Tag verkriechen kann, ist er inzwischen froh, dass er sein Zimmer mit Christian teilt. Christian hat irgendeine positive Aura, die auch auf Kai übergeht. Er fühlt sich erstaunlich wohl in dessen Umgebung. Ausserdem ist er Christian dankbar, dass dieser ihn zu nichts drängt. Er liegt ihm nicht ständig damit in den Ohren, dass er reden soll und dass er einfach mal seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf geben soll. Er ist einfach nur da, witzelt rum, erzählt von seinem Tag, oder was für ein Mist Jakob und Olli mal wieder angestellt haben. Es interessiert ihn nicht, dass von Kai nie eine Antwort kommt. Das denkt zumindest Kai. Christian interessiert es aber sehr wohl, dass Kai nicht spricht und er macht sich deswegen auch Sorgen um ihn. Sie kennen sich zwar erst seit gut zehn Tagen, aber der Kleine ist ihm schon ordentlich ans Herz gewachsen. Er weiss, dass er Kai nicht bedrängen darf und hat Angst, dass dieser dann komplett dicht macht, schliesslich hat er mit Erleichterung festgestellt, dass immer mal wieder ein Lächeln über Kai Gesicht huscht. Ja letzten Abend hat er sogar über einen dämlichen Witz laut losgelacht und Christian Herz hat vor Freude einen doppelt so schnellen Rhythmus aufgenommen. Aber er hat Angst, dass sich all die Emotionen, die Kai in sich reinfrisst, sich irgendwann explosionsartig entladen werden. Denn nach der ersten Nacht, in der Kai heimlich geweint hatte, war es die darauffolgenden Nächte immer still und Christian ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kai seit dieser Nacht, nie wieder seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben hat. Ausserdem ist Christian sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis Holger die Geduld verliert und Kai zur Psychologin schicken wird. Ein Umstand, der Kai sicher nicht gefallen wird.

Joko sollte recht behalten, denn an einem Freitag wird Kai tatsächlich von Holger aus dem Aufenthaltsraum geholt und zu einem abgelegenen Büro geführt. Kai hat ein ungutes Gefühl und als sie den Raum betreten und Holger die braunhaarige Dame namens Julia als Psychologin vorstellt, würde Kai sich am liebsten umdrehen und losrennen. Doch Holger ist schneller, hat bereits die Tür wieder verschlossen und Kai steht nun alleine mit Julia da. Auf deren Bitte hin, setzt er sich auf das kleine Sofa und schaut angestrengt auf seine Hände. Er ist nicht dumm. Er weiss genau, warum er hier ist und was jetzt kommen wird. Aber er will einfach nicht darüber sprechen. Er will es doch einfach nur aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen. Wieso kann das denn niemand verstehen?! Seine Hände sind schweissnass und egal wie sehr er versucht, Julias Stimme auszublenden, so dringt diese doch immer deutlicher an sein Gehör. Worte wie ‘Mutter’, ‘Vater’, ‘tot’, ‘reden’, ‘weinen’, ‘Gefühle’ prasseln wie Hagelsteine auf ihn ein. Kai wird immer unruhiger, rutscht auf dem Sofa hin und her, bis Julias Stimme in seinem Kopf so laut ist, dass er sich die Hände fest auf die Ohren presst und dabei gegen die hochkommenden Tränen ankämpft. Er presst die Augenlider fest aufeinander und will einfach nur noch weg. Als er dann auch noch plötzlich Julias Hand auf seine Schulter spürt, hält er es nicht mehr aus. Er springt auf und rennt los. Ignoriert Julias Rufe, ignoriert die irritierten Blicke links und rechts und rennt einfach weiter. Er reisst die Tür zum Garten auf, stolpert durch die dicke Schneeschicht und rennt einfach nur permanent weiter, bis er ein Stück weit im Wald über einen Stein stolpert und ihm kalten Schnee landet. Er bleibt liegen und schreit seinen ganzen Schmerz, die Wut und die Angst in die Welt hinaus. Es ist so, wie Christian es befürchtet hat. Alles entlädt sich in einem Moment und Kai weiss nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Schliesslich ist er noch ein Kind, dass gerade ganz allein im Wald sitzt und versucht mit dem Leben klar zu kommen. 

Christian ist inzwischen von der Arbeit zurück gekommen und hat durch den ganzen Tumult direkt mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Als er dann gehört hat, dass Kai abgehauen sei und ohne Jacke irgendwo draussen sitzt, wurde ihm direkt schlecht. Holger ist mit ein paar der Mitarbeitern losgezogen, um Kai zu suchen. Sollten sie ihn bis zur Dämmerung nicht gefunden haben, würden sie wohl oder übel die Polizei rufen müssen. Christian wollte bei der Suche helfen, doch es wurde ihm nicht erlaubt. Jetzt sitzt er unruhig in seinem Zimmer und hofft, dass sie Kai bald finden werden. Nicht nur, dass ein 14-jähriger Junge nicht die Nacht allein im Wald verbringen sollte, und das schon gar nicht in diesem Zustand, so wird es ja schliesslich auch schweinekalt und dementsprechend auch gefährlich. Langsam verschwindet die Sonne am Horizont und Holger und die Aanderen sind immer noch unterwegs, als sich plötzlich Christians Zimmer Tür öffnet und ein zitternder und verheulter Kai den Raum betritt. Bevor Christian irgendwie über sein Handeln nachdenken kann, ist er schon von seinem Bett aufgesprungen, mit einem langen Schritt bei Kai und zieht ihn in seine Arme.

«Meine Güte Kai, wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht.»

Kai versteift sich durch den Körperkontakt etwas, wehrt sich aber nicht dagegen, da Christians Körperwärme ihm momentan wirklich gut tut, denn Kai ist bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren. 

Christian löst sich etwas von Kai und schaut ihn mit wässrigen Augen an.

«Tu so was nie wieder, okay? Das war sau gefährlich man. Scheisse, ich hab mir schon die schlimmsten Szenarien ausgemalt.»

Kai nickt etwas überrumpelt. Er ist völlig überrascht von Christians ehrlicher Besorgnis und der Tatsache, dass dieser gerade kurz davor ist, zu weinen und das nur, weil Kai abgehauen war. Und das erste Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit fühlt Kai wieder etwas, dass er so sehr vermisst hat. Liebe und Fürsorge. Weinend wirft er sich wieder in Christians Arme. Dieser wiederum ist nun von Kais emotionaler Art überrumpelt, schliesst aber sofort schützend seine Arme um den bebenden Körper.

«Ich vermisse sie so sehr» schluchzt dann Kai auf. 

Christians Herz macht trotz der traurigen Botschaft einen kleinen Hüpfer, denn Kai hat endlich geredet. Das erste Mal, seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, hat er wieder geredet.

«Ich weiss» antwortet Christian nun auch mit zittriger Stimme.

«Aber du bist nicht allein. Ich bin für dich da, okay?»

Kai nickt immer noch schluchzend an Christians Brust. Seine Gefühle drohen ihn noch immer zu erdrücken, doch er ist nicht mehr damit allein. Christian beschützt ihn und mit einer gewissen Erleichterung geniesst Kai endlich wieder dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit.


	2. Ein normaler Tag

Es dauert einige Sekunden bis Christian realisiert, dass er nicht gerade in einem Club steht und zu Despacito tanzt, sondern in seinem Bett liegt und sein Wecker ihn gerade anbrüllt, dass er aufstehen muss. Mit einem Murren dreht er sich blind nach rechts und schlägt gezielt auf den grossen Knopf, um das schreckliche Gedudel auszuschalten. Welcher Radiosender spielt auch schon morgens um 04:30 diesen Sommer-Sonne-Gute-Laune-Song, vor allem wenn es Februar ist und draussen weder Sommer, noch Sonne, noch gute Laune auf einen wartet, sondern Winter, Dunkelheit, Schnee und die gehasste Frühschicht. Christian greift nach dem freien Kopfkissen neben sich und drückt es sich auf das Gesicht, so als ob er sich vor der Sonne schützen will, die sein Schlafzimmer durchflutet. Doch wie gesagt, es ist Februar und es ist 04:30 in der Früh. Es gibt keine UV-Strahlen, vor denen Christian seine Pupillen schützen müsste und dennoch wiederholt er dieses Ritual jeden Morgen. Christian atmet einmal tief ein, was durch den Stoff gar nicht so einfach ist. Dennoch steigt ihm der subtile Geruch von Lavendel in die Nase und zum widerholten Male fragt er sich, wieso er dieses neue Waschmittel ausprobieren musste, nur weil er einen Rabattgutschein dafür hatte, schliesslich weiss er doch eigentlich, dass er solch künstliche Düfte nicht ausstehen kann. Deshalb zieht er nun auch leicht angeekelt und etwas zu schwungvoll das Kissen wieder von seinem Gesicht, so dass dieses direkt über die Bettkante der Matratze hinweg gleitet und vollkommen leise Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden macht. Christian folgt diesem, dreht sich raschelnd unter der Bettdecke über die Matratze, bis seine Beine im Nichts hängen. Wenn er nicht wüsste, dass sein Fussboden doch relativ hart ist, würde er sich jetzt einfach wie ein Sack Reis aus dem Bett fallen lassen. Doch so richtet er sich nun wohl oder übel auf und tritt mit nackten Füssen auf den Holzboden. Dieser knarrt unter der Last und egal wie viel Mühe sich Christian auch geben würde, es wäre ihm unmöglich irgendwo hinzuschleichen. Das ist aber auch nicht nötig, denn hier ist niemand, den Christian wecken könnte. Ausser vielleicht seine zwei Bartagamen, zu welchen er auch direkt hingeht. Das grosse Terrarium nimmt gefühlt die Hälfte seines Wohnzimmers ein, doch Christian war es wichtig, dass seine Tiere genügend Platz haben. Er selbst kann ja schliesslich jeder Zeit seine Wohnung verlassen, wenn ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, seine Reptilien jedoch nicht.

«Guten Morgen Apple…guten Morgen Cherry» begrüsst Christian die beiden Damen.

Diese verziehen jedoch keine Miene, oder geben Christian sonst irgendwie zu verstehen, dass sie ihn gehört haben. Sie liegen einfach nur unter ihrer UV-Lampe und tanken Energie für den kommenden Tag. Kurz checkt Christian noch die Anzeige, um Temperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit zu überprüfen, doch Christian ist mit den Zahlen zufrieden, weshalb er das Wohnzimmer wieder verlässt und direkt die gegenüberliegende Küche betritt. Blind betätigt er den Lichtschalter zu seiner Linken und nach kurzem Flackern wird der kleine Raum in ein mattes Licht getaucht. Das Surren der Neonröhre vermischt sich mit dem Brummen des Kühlschrankes und als würde diese Geräuschkulisse nicht reichen, wirft Christian auch noch die Kaffeemaschine an, welche nun fröhlich mit summt. Doch auch in der Küche verweilt Christian nicht lange. Immer noch müde tragen ihn seine Füsse ins Badezimmer. Hier wiederholt sich das Spiel von vorne. Das Licht flackert munter vor sich hin, bevor es endlich seine Tätigkeit komplett aufnimmt. Gleichzeitig beginnt die Lüftung zu grummeln, doch nach nur wenige Sekunden wird sie vom Plätschern des Wassers übertönt. Christian dreht die Dusche immer schon an, bevor er sie betritt. Nichts hasst er mehr, als wenn das Wasser noch kalt auf seinen Körper trifft. Deshalb entledigt er sich in einer Seelenruhe von seinem Schlafoutfit, bevor er mit seinem Handrücken nochmals vorsichtig die Wassertemperatur überprüft und dann unter den Wasserstrahl hüpft. Zufrieden seufzt er leise auf, als das Wasser heiss auf seine Schultern prasselt. Eine heisse Dusche am Morgen ist für Christian überlebenswichtig. Wichtiger als jedes Frühstück und wichtiger als jeder Kaffee. Für den kurzen Moment, in dem er unter der Dusche steht, schaltet er nochmals komplett ab. Gleichzeitig schwemmt das Wasser die ganze Anspannung und Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper. Wenn Christian die Dusche wieder verlässt, fühlt er sich jedenfalls jedes Mal wie ein neuer Mensch. So auch an diesem Morgen. Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte richtet er sich vor dem Spiegel die Haare. Seit er diese vor einiger Zeit relativ kurz zurück geschnitten hat, geht das morgendliche Styling viel schneller. Trotzdem hat er vor, die Haare wieder etwas länger wachsen zu lassen. Ganz so kurz mag er es irgendwie doch nicht.

Kaum hat er das Badezimmer, welches nach dem Duschen immer mehr einem Dampfbad gleichkommt, verlassen, steigt ihm auch schon der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee in die Nase. Trotzdem macht er einen Abstecher in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich frische Klamotten überzuziehen. Mit inzwischen relativ guter Laune folgt er nun dem feinen Duft in die Küche, giesst sich eine Tasse von dem Gebräu ein und nimmt direkt einen grossen Schluck. Ein Fehler, wie ihm seine Zunge und sein Gaumen nur eine Millisekunde später klarmachen. Fluchend fächert er sich mit der freien Hand frische Luft in die Mundhöhle, in der Hoffnung, es hilft irgendwie gegen den Schmerz. Als dieser endlich langsam vergeht und durch ein dumpfes Gefühl ersetzt wird, stellt er die Tasse wieder hin. Vielleicht sollte der Kaffee erst Mal etwas abkühlen. Deshalb öffnet er den Kühlschrank und fischt dafür eine Zucchini und eine Paprika aus dem Gemüsefach. Als würde er nie was anderes machen, schnippelt er diese in Akkordzeit in kleine Stücke. Mit dem beladenen Schneidbrett geht er zurück ins Wohnzimmer zum Terrarium. Doch auch jetzt hält sich die Begeisterung von Apple und Cherry in Grenzen. Erst als Christian die Schiebetür schon längst wieder zugeschoben und abgeschlossen hat, setzen sich die Reptilien in Bewegung, um sich über ihr Frühstück herzumachen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtet Christian die Beiden für eine kurze Zeit. 

Er weiss noch gut wie er es vor sieben Jahren kaum erwarten konnte, endlich das Waisenhaus zu verlassen und seine eigenen vier Wände zu beziehen. Endlich weg von dem Trubel, der Trauer und der negativen Energie, die dieses Gebäude ausstrahlt. Endlich kehrte Ruhe ein. Doch sehr schnell wurde Christian klar, dass Ruhe und Stille nicht viel besser waren. Fast zehn Jahre hat er im Waisenhaus verbracht und so sehr er es manchmal gehasst hat, dass er nicht mal eine Minute nur für sich allein hatte, so sehr vermisst er nun den ganzen Trubel und seine Freunde. Er vermisste Holger, er vermisste Olli und Jakob und er vermisste Kai. Wenn er abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, war da niemand, dem er davon berichten konnte. Da war niemand, der ihm erzählte wie sein Tag war. Es war einfach nur still. Da in diese Stille zermürbte, musste er etwas daran ändert. Ein Haustier musste her. Ein Freund, der dem zu Hause Leben einhaucht. Doch Christian musste realistisch bleiben. Für einen Hund oder eine Katze, hatte er keine Zeit, deshalb zogen kurze Zeit später zwei Wellensittiche bei ihm ein. Er liebte diese Tiere. Liebte das Gezwitschere am frühen Morgen und die Energie, welche die Vögel der Wohnung einhauchten. Leider sahen seine Nachbaren das Anders, welche sich über den Lärm der Vögel beschwerten. Christian blieb deshalb nichts andere übrig, als seine geliebten Wellensittiche zu verkaufen. Da er aber nicht wieder allein in dieser Wohnung leben wollte, zogen nach kurzer Zeit Apple und Cherry ein. Er hat die Bartagamen im Tierheim entdeckt und für Lärm würden die Beiden mit Sicherheit nicht sorgen.

Kurz wird Christian etwas sentimental, als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf spuckt, wieso er sich diese Tiere angeschafft hat. Manchmal fragt er sich, wie es wohl den anderen geht. Was Jakob und Olli inzwischen machen und wo es sie hin verschlagen hat. Gerade Olli war wohl immer sein wichtigster Freund und Stütze in seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Schliesslich hat er sie komplett mit ihm zusammen verbracht, denn Olli war schon in dem Waisenhaus, bevor Christian mit neun Jahren dort hinkam. Olli war speziell und schon mit jungen Jahren sarkastisch und etwas verschroben. Doch sein Herz sprüht nur vor Liebe und Fürsorge. Christian wusste, auf Olli ist immer verlasse und er wird immer für einen da sein. Olli war eigentlich das für Christian, was Christian für Kai war. Er war das Rettungsboot. Der sichere Hafen. Das Sicherheitsnetz, das einen auffängt, wenn man völlig verloren in diese Welt hineingeworfen wird. Ohne Olli hätte Christian es wohl nicht überlebt und ohne Christian hätte Kai wohl nicht überlebt. Christian kann sich nur zu gut an den Moment erinnern, als Kai weinend in seinen Armen lag und endlich wieder begonnen hat zu Reden. Gut, am Anfang hat er nur mit Christian geredet, ansonsten hat er immer noch geschwiegen wie ein Grab, doch da er bei Christian all seine Gefühle und Sorgen rausliess, war es für alle okay. Niemand machte ihm Druck, denn niemand wollte Kai nochmal in solch eine Situation drängen, in der er nur noch die Flucht sah. Also war Christian sowas wie sein privater Therapeut. Er war immer für Kai da. Hat mit ihm gelacht und geweint, bis Kai sich Stück für Stück zu öffnen begann. Bis er wieder mit jedem Sprach...bis Christian das Waisenhaus verliess. Ja, er konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich diesen Ort zu verlassen, doch Kai, der weinend auf seinem Bett sass und ihn anflehte, nicht zu gehen, hat ihm einen tiefen Stich in sein Herz gesetzt. Und trotzdem hätte er sowieso keine Wahl gehabt. Er war 18 Jahre alt. Er war nur Erwachsen und bereit für sich selbst zu Sorgen. Er musste Platz machen für das nächste Kind, welches Hilfe brauchte. Und so ist Christian gegangen. Er ist in seine kleine 1-Zimmerwohnung gezogen und hat sein eigenes Leben gelebt. Am Anfang ging er hin und wieder am Wochenende ins Waisenhaus und besuchte Jakob und Kai. Olli war schon wenige Wochen nach Kai Ankunft ausgezogen, weit weg direkt nach Hamburg. Doch Olli kam nie zurück für Besuche. Am Anfang haben sie sich ab und an noch ein paar Nachrichten geschrieben, doch seit fast fünf Jahren hat Christian kein Wort mehr von ihm gehört. Doch das ist okay. Menschen teilen Freundschaften und Menschen verlieren sich aus den Augen. So ist das Leben. Ausserdem kann Christian Olli keine Vorwürfe machen, schliesslich war er kein Stück besser, denn auch er liess den Kontakt zu seinen alten Freunden immer weiter auslaufen. Als er dann nach einem Jahr nach Berlin zog, setzte er damit den imaginären Schlussstrich und er hat seither auch nie mehr etwas von Jakob oder Kai gehört. 

Seufzend löst Christian den Blick vom Terrarium und schüttelt sich seine sentimentalen Gedanken ab. Als er zurück in der Küche ist und seinen Kaffee trinken will, spuckt er diesen direkt wieder mit angewidertem Gesicht aus. Nicht etwa, weil er sich schon wieder die Zunge verbrannt hat, sondern weil er eiskalt ist. Wie lange hat er bitteschön gerade in Gedanken versunken vor dem Terrarium gestanden? Ein Blick auf sein Handy verrät ihm, dass es zwanzig Minuten waren. Ausserdem verrät es ihm, dass sein Bus in zehn Minuten fährt und wenn er sich nicht sofort auf den Weg macht, wird er diesen verpassen und somit zu spät zur Arbeit kommen. Deshalb schüttet er hektisch das kalte Getränk in den Abfluss, sprinten ins Badezimmer, um sich notdürftig innert 30 Sekunden die Zähne zu putzen und dann aus der Wohnung zu hasten. Im Treppenhaus zieht er sich Mütze und Schal an und trotzdem beginnt er direkt zu zittern, als er in die kalte Nachtluft tritt. Sein Sprint zur Bushaltestelle, welche mehrmals fast mit einem Slapstick-mässigen Hinfallen geendet hätte, heizt ihm aber ordentlich ein, so dass er sich im Bus direkt die Jacke öffnet und Schal und Mütze wieder auszieht, da er nun doch ins Schwitzen gekommen ist. Doch nun kann er erstmal durchatmen und entspannen, denn die Busfahrt dauert nicht ganz dreissig Minuten. Christian lässt seine Stirn an die eiskalte Scheibe gleiten und blickt in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

Einen Vorteil hat es, wenn man so früh zur Arbeit muss. Die Strassen sind leer und die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel auch. Ansonsten kann Christian den frühen Morgenstunden nicht sehr viel abgewinnen. Trotzdem liebt er seinen Beruf. Als er damals nach der Schule vor die Wahl gestellt wurde, welche Ausbildung er nun machen will, hat er sich ohne gross zu Überlegen für eine Ausbildung zum Mechaniker entschieden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es ihm schlicht egal, was er lernen wird. Er wollte einfach nur irgendwie auf eigenen Beinen stehen können. Ausserdem ist dieser Beruf in der Männerwelt durchaus angesehen. Es ist nun mal ein typischer Männerberuf, nicht wie Krankenpfleger, bei dem er sich inzwischen manchmal rechtfertigen muss, wenn er das jemandem erzählt. Aber Christian hat nun Mal nach kurzer Zeit bemerkt, dass ihm der Beruf des Mechanikers nicht ausfüllt. Er mochte den Job, doch er empfand keine Leidenschaft dafür. Irgendwie schien es fast, als hätte ihn die Zeit im Waisenhaus so sehr geprägt, dass es für Christian eine Selbstverständlichkeit war, dass er etwas machen möchte, bei dem er Anderen helfen kann. Also hat er kurzerhand nach der fertigen Ausbildung zum Mechaniker noch eine Ausbildung zum Krankenpfleger angehängt. Diese startete er in einem Berliner Krankenhaus, in welchem er auch jetzt immer noch arbeitet. Als Mann ist er dort definitiv in der Unterzahl. Etwas, dass Christian nicht so ganz verstehen kann. Ein flüchtiger Bekannter hat mal witzelnd zu Christian gemeint, ob er denn schwul sei, weil er solch einen Beruf ausübt. Daraufhin wurde Christian ziemlich ungehalten. Er versteht nicht, wieso Männer und Frauen so sehr in klischeehafte Persönlichkeiten gedrängt werden müssen, dass nicht auch ein Mann einen sozialen Beruf, oder eine Frau einen handwerklichen Beruf ausüben kann. Dass sein Bekannter durchaus ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, ignorierte Christian komplett, denn in seinen Augen hatte das nichts miteinander zu tun. Nur weil er bi ist, was aber niemand ausser Olli weiss, heisst das doch noch lange nicht, dass er anders ist, als jeder andere Mann auch. Für Christian macht es keinen Unterschied, ob er eine Frau küsst, oder einen Mann. Er hat dabei dieselben Gefühle. Er war schon in Frauen verliebt, genauso wie er schon in Männer verliebt war. Dennoch hatte er noch nie eine feste Beziehung, was jedoch nicht heissen soll, dass er sich nicht schon ausprobiert hat. Seine erste wirkliche Erfahrung hat er sogar mit Olli gemacht. Sie hatten eine spezielle Freundschaft. Irgendwie war sie geprägt von Zärtlichkeiten und Geborgenheit. Nicht selten hat Christian sich nachts zu Olli ins Zimmer geschlichen, da dieser einer der wenigen Jugendlichen war, der ein Einzelzimmer hatte. Dann hat er sich in dessen Arme gekuschelt, sie haben sich geküsst und gestreichelt, bis Christian eingeschlafen war. Doch immer bevor die Sonne aufging, schlich sich Christian zurück in sein Zimmer. Ihre Beziehung war innig, doch es war keine Liebe. Und spätestens ab dem Moment, als Kai bei Christian im Zimmer eingezogen war, haben diese nächtlichen Besuche aufgehört. Christian und Olli haben nie darüber gesprochen, was das damals zwischen ihnen war, doch Christian ist sich inzwischen sicher, dass Olli einfach nur eine emotionale Stütze für Christian sein wollte. So wie Christian es für Kai sein wollte und auch war, auch wenn es nie dieses Ausmass annahm.

Mit einem Ruck kommt der Bus zum Stehen und gedankenverloren blickt sich Christian um, bis er die Augen aufreisst und von seinem Platz aufspringt, als er bemerkt, dass er schon bei seiner Haltestelle angekommen ist. Was ist denn heute nur los? Er weiss nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so in Gedanken versunken war, dass er so sehr die Zeit vergass und nichts mehr von seiner Umwelt wahrnimmt. Vor allem weiss er auch nicht, wieso er sich plötzlich so viele Gedanken über seine Kindheit und Jugend macht. Hoffentlich würde er wenigstens bei der Arbeit besser bei der Sache sein. Fehler durch Unkonzentriertheit kann er sich hier nämlich nicht erlauben. Als er durch den Hintereingang das Krankenhaus betritt, steigt ihm direkt der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel in die Nase. Ein Geruch, den er zu gleichem Masse hasst und liebt. Auf dem Weg zur Garderobe begegnet er keiner Menschenseele. Die Nachtschicht scheint wohl noch fleissig bei der Arbeit zu sein. Geschwind schält er sich aus seinen Klamotten, welche er in seinem Spint wegschliesst, nur um dafür in seine Arbeitskleidung zu schlüpfen. Er steckt sich sein Namenschild an, bestückt seine Taschen mit seinem Notizbuch, dem Diensthandy und etlichen Kugelschreibern. Davon kann man nie genug dabei haben, denn wenn man normalerweise den Dienst mit fünf Stück startet, wird man ihn vermutlich mit lediglich einem beenden. Er schwingt sich noch das Stethoskop um den Hals und dann macht er sich auch schon auf den Weg zu seiner Station. Vor der grossen, wissen Tür angekommen, lässt er seinen Nacken noch einmal knackend rotieren, besprüht seine Hände ordentlich mit Desinfektionsmittel und öffnet über den Sensor die Tür, um sich ins alltägliche Chaos zu stürzen.


	3. Notfall

Christian ist auf der Notfallstation eingeteilt. Eigentlich eine Abteilung, die er liebt. Ja, es ist immer sehr stressig, hektisch und emotional, doch Christian hat das Gefühl hier vor Ort kann er am meisten Helfen. Kaum hat er die Abteilung betreten, kommt ihm auch schon Monika gestresst entgegen. Monika ist gerade mal 1.57 m gross, doch sie hat Energie für Zwei und ein Herz für Zehn, denn egal wie gestresst Monika gerade ist, kaum kommt sie vor Christian zum Stehen, hat sich auch schon ein ehrliches, freundliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gelegt. Christian liebte diese Eigenschaft an ihr, genauso wie es die Patienten tun und Christian hofft, dass er selbst in fünf Jahren auch noch so viel Freude und Elan in seinem Beruf haben wird, wie es Monika mit ihren 30 Jahren hat. 

«Na, war wieder mal viel los?» begrüsst er Monika.

Monika lacht nur auf, so dass sich kleine Fältchen um ihre Augen bilden. 

«Es war Freitag Nacht, natürlich war viel los» antwortet sie dann kopfschüttelnd, während sie sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken lässt. 

Christian tut es ihr gleich und fischt nun sein Notizbuch aus seiner Hosentasche. Monika beginnt über die Patienten zu berichten, welche neu dazu gekommen sind, welche bereits auf Station liegen und welche immer noch warten. Christian macht sich Stichwortartig seine Notizen, um den Überblick nicht zu verlieren. Als er sich seine Finger fast schon wundgeschrieben hat, atmet Monika einmal tief durch.

«Das wäre alles» sagt sie dann erleichtert.

Also klappt Christian das kleine Buch wieder zu und steckt es zurück in seine Tasche.

«Na dann los, ab nach Hause ins Bett» meint er dann, während er Monika an den Schultern packt und in Richtung Ausgang schiebt. 

Diese lacht daraufhin giggelnd auf, betätigt mit einer flinken Handbewegung den Sensor und begibt sich endlich in den wohlverdienten Feierabend. Christian blickt ihr noch nach, bis die Tür sich wieder verschlossen hat, dann atmet er einmal tief durch, bevor er sich direkt auf den Weg zum Wartezimmer macht. Unterwegs stoppt er kurz beim Empfangstresen, um sich die Unterlagen des Patienten zu holen und überfliegt diese nochmals kurz, bevor er das Wartezimmer betritt. 

«Herr Mischke?» fragt er dann abwartend in den Raum, obwohl nur noch ein Mann und eine Frau auf den steril weissen Stühlen sitzen und darauf warten, endlich an die Reihe zu kommen.

Selbstverständlich erhebt sich der Mann zu Christians rechten und kommt grummelnd auf ihn zu. Er ist ungefähr gleich alt wie Christian, jedoch um einiges kleiner als er.

«Und wann komme ich?!» fragt die Frau nun etwas ungehalten, aber auch leicht verzweifelt.

«Keine Sorge, hier geht niemand vergessen. Haben Sie noch etwas Geduld.» antwortet Christian ihr möglichst freundlich und aufmunternd, bevor er sich umdreht, um mit Herrn Mischke den Warteraum zu verlassen.

Das Fluchen der Dame, welches aus dem Zimmer dringt, ignoriert er. Er kann sie ja verstehen, vermutlich wird sie schon einige Stunden hier sitzen und warten, aber schlussendlich kann er nichts daran ändern. Es ist ja nicht so, dass die Ärzte Däumchen drehend am Kaffee trinken sind und die Patienten extra warten lassen. Sie sind schlicht am Rande ihrer Kapazität angekommen, arbeiten Non Stopp und können dennoch nicht verhindern, dass es lange Wartezeiten gibt. Christian biegt mit Herrn Mischke im Schlepptau zwei Mal rechts ab, bevor er einen der Behandlungsräume betritt und Herrn Mischke mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gibt, sich auf die Liege zu setzen. Er schliesst die Tür hinter sich, schnappt sich den Stuhl und rollt damit zur Liege. Kurz blickt er nochmals auf die Unterlagen, bevor er wieder zu dem Herrn aufblickt.

«Herr Mischke, Wiemann ist mein Name. Sie klagen über Schmerzen im rechten Handgelenk. Was genau ist passiert.?» fragt nun Christian nach.

«Ich kam von der Arbeit nach Hause und bin auf dem vereisten Bürgersteig ausgerutscht und hingefallen. Ich hab mich versucht mit der Hand abzustützen. Ich glaub das ist gebrochen.» antwortet ihm Herr Mischke, während er ihm besagtes Handgelenk vor das Gesicht hält.

«Das werden wir mit Sicherheit Röntgen müssen, um genaueres zu sagen. Haben Sie starke Schmerzen? Brauchen Sie etwas, oder halten Sie es noch aus, bis der Arzt einen Blick drauf werfen konnte?»

«Ne, geht schon. Ich bin ja ein Mann.» winkt Herr Mischke ab.

Einerseits ist Christian über diese Aussage froh, denn es ist immer unvorteilhaft, wenn der Patient zur Untersuchung schon auf Schmerzmitteln ist, andererseits verdreht er innerlich die Augen. Als dürfte ein Mann nicht zugeben, dass er Schmerzen hat und leidet.

«Haben Sie was getrunken?» fragt nun Christian nach.

«Nein, wie gesagt, ich kam ja von der Arbeit.»

Christian nickt verstehend und krizelt ein paar Worte auf das Formular.

«Sonst irgendwelche Vorerkrankungen, von denen wir wissen müssen? Nehmen Sie irgendwelche Medikamente?» fragt Christian routinemässig weiter, doch Herr Mischke verneint beides.

Daraufhin erhebt sich Christian wieder und verabschiedet sich mit den Worten ‘Der Arzt kommt gleich’ aus dem Behandlungszimmer, wohlwissen, dass das Wort ‘gleich’ in seinem Beruf ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff ist. Bevor er sich jedoch auf die Suche nach dem Assistenzarzt macht, ruft er direkt im Röntgen an. Auch wenn er kein Arzt ist, ist Christian klar, dass Herr Mischke definitiv nicht um ein Röntgen kommen wird, wieso also Zeit vergeuden und warten, bis der behandelte Arzt die Untersuchung beantragt. Es klingelt zwei Mal, bis die Röntgenassistentin Nina abnimmt. 

«Guten Morgen Nina» flötet Christian gut gelaunt in den Hörer, im Wissen, dass er Nina, welche alles andere als ein Morgenmensch ist, damit in den Wahnsinn treiben wird.

«Fick dich Christian» kommt es auch prompt zurück und Christian muss laut auflachen.

«Was brauchst du?» fragt Nina nach.

«Handgelenk, dorso-palmar und radio-ulnar, Verdacht Fraktur oder Kontusion.»

Christian hört kurz das Klappern der Tastatur, bevor Nina ihm ein ‘9:30 Uhr’ an den Kopf wirft. Dankend legt Christian auf und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Assistenzarzt. Er weiss nicht mal, wer heute Dienst hat. Als er gerade trotzdem sein Handy zücken wollte, um anzurufen, läuft ihm auch schon Steffi gestresst über den Weg.

«Ach Steffi, du hast heute Dienst?» fragt Christian unnötigerweise nach.

«Ne, ich verbringe nur gerne meine Freizeit hier» antwortet ihm Steffi sarkastisch, aber grinsend.

Christian grinst zurück und drückt ihr die Unterlagen von Herrn Mischke in die Hand.

«Zimmer 3, auf dem Eis ausgerutscht, Schmerzen im Handgelenk, vermutlich gebrochen. Anamnestisch sauber und hat auch noch nichts bekommen. Röntgen um 09:30.» rattert Christian die Informationen runter.

«Danke Christian» antwortet Steffi ihm, während sie sich schon in Richtung Behandlungszimmer begibt.

«Ruf mich an, wenn du Hilfe brauchst» ruft Christian ihr nach, dann ist sie auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

Deshalb macht er sich nun auf den Weg zurück zur Notfallstation. Freitag nachts bzw. Samstag früh sind hier die Hälfte der Betten meist mit Alkoholleichen bestückt. So auch heute. Er begrüsst Mirjam, welche gerade die Vitalparameter einer diese Patienten überprüft, indem er stumm die Hand hebt und ihr zunickt. Mirjam nickt zurück und konzentriert sich dann wieder völlig auf den bewusstlosen Mann, wobei das Wort Teenager hier wohl eher zutreffend ist. Christian hat es inzwischen aufgegeben, darüber zu urteilen. Am Anfang konnte er nicht verstehen, dass jedes Wochenende dutzende Leute hier eingeliefert werden, weil sie einfach nicht wissen, wann es genug ist. Es hat ihn wütend gemacht, wie jemand so fahrlässig mit dem eigenen Leben umgehen kann und es hat ihn wütend gemacht, dass diese Leute den unverschuldeten Notfällen Platz und Zeit rauben. Inzwischen weiss Christian aber, dass es nichts bringt, wenn er sich darüber aufregt, denn es wird sowieso nichts ändern. Deshalb tritt er nun eiligen Schrittes an eines der Betten, auf dem sich gerade eine junge Frau stöhnend umdreht und versucht sich aufzurichten. Christian kann gerade noch die Kotztüte auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch schnappen und ihr vor den Mund halten, bevor diese sich würgend übergibt. Als deren Magen sich endlich wieder beruhigt hat, dreht er sie vorsichtig zurück in die stabile Seitenlage und dann ist die Frau auch schon wieder in eine andere Welt abgetaucht. Kopfschüttelnd entsorgt er die Kotztüte und bestückt den Beistelltisch mit einer neuen, denn es wird sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass die Frau sich übergeben wird.

Und so zieht sich Christians Schicht durch den Tag. Die Alkoholopfer der letzten Partynacht betreten mehr und mehr die Welt der Lebenden und Bett für Bett wird frei gemacht. Doch der Warteraum der Notfallstation leert sich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ein Notfall nach dem anderen trudelt ein, wobei die meisten der Notfälle eigentlich kein Notfall wäre. Eltern die mit ihren Kindern angerannt kommen, weil diese eine hundsgewöhnliche Grippe haben, Menschen mit chronischen Schmerzen, die plötzlich nach mehreren Wochen entschliessen, dass es nun doch ein absoluter Notfall sei, oder Menschen die Kopfschmerzen haben und überzeugt sind, dass sie einen Hirntumor haben. Die Menschen heutzutage können oder wollen einfach nicht mehr richtig einschätzen, was ein Notfall ist und so werden die Notfallstationen überrannt und die Wartezeiten ziehen sich ins Unendliche. Natürlich gibt es auch richtige Notfälle. Gerade zu dieser Jahreszeit werden immer wieder gerade ältere Menschen eingeliefert, die auf dem Bürgersteig ausgerutscht sind und sich ein Bein, einen Arm oder die Hüfte gebrochen haben. Auch bei dem nächsten Notfall, der gerade angekündigt wird, sind schwerere Verletzungen nicht auszuschliessen. Christian weiss nur, dass der Rettungswagen in ca. 10 Minuten einen jungen, bewusstlosen Mann mit multiplen Verletzungen vorbei bringen wird. Mehr ist nicht bekannt. Also bereitet Christian den Schockraum so gut es geht schon mal vor und informiert Steffi über den angekündigten Notfall. 

Kurz vor Christians Feierabend trifft dann das Team des RTW zeitgleich mit Steffi im Schockraum ein. Im Schlepptau haben sie den bewusstlosen Patienten, dick eingepackt in eine Rettungsdecke, so dass lediglich der Kopf zum Vorschein kommt, welcher aber auch zur Hälfte von der Zervikalkrause verdeckt ist. 

«Patient war schon bei Ankunft nicht mehr ansprechbar, Angaben zur Person gibt es keine. Passanten haben ihn draussen auf dem Bürgersteig entdeckt und uns alarmiert» beginnt einer der Rettungskräfte zu berichten, während sie die Trage neben die Behandlungsliege schieben.

«Auf mein Kommando, 1…2…3» unterbricht Christian ihn, als sie bei der Liege ankommen.

Schwungvoll, aber vorsichtig wird der Patient umgelagert, wodurch die Rettungsdecke verrutscht. 

«Wurde er so gefunden?» fragt Steffi nach, als ersichtlich wird, dass der Patient lediglich mit einem T-Shirt und einer Jogginghose bekleidet ist.

«Ja. Patient ist deswegen auch hypotherm mit 33.5°C. Mehrere Hämatome an Oberkörper und Arme, Rippenfrakturen sind nicht ausgeschlossen. Ausserdem Platzwunde an der Linken Schläfe und gebrochene Nase. Schädelhirntraume, sowie Verletzung der Wirbelsäule sind nicht ausschliessbar. Pupillenreflexe sind jedoch obB und auch Herz-Kreislauf soweit stabil. Patient ist momentan ohne Medikation und hat von uns lediglich Ringer Lactat erhalten.»

Während Steffi gebannt alle Informationen aufnimmt, hat Christian bereits begonnen den Patienten an das EKG und den Pulsoxymeter anzuschliessen.

«Normaler Sinusrhythmus, Herzfrequenz 82, Sauerstoffsättigung 97%» rattert Christian die gewonnenen Daten runter.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu wartet, eilt Christian zum gegenüberliegenden Schrank und fischt den Bair Hugger raus. Zurück beim Patienten angekommen, zieht er die Rettungsdecke komplett runter und deckt den Mann dafür mit dem Bair Hugger zu und wirft diesen direkt an, so dass dieser surrend warme Luft um den unterkühlten Körper pustet. Das Rettungsteam hat sich inzwischen wieder verabschiedet und Steffi wendet sich wieder zu dem Patienten. Vorsichtig hebt sie die Isolierdecke an und beginnt den Oberkörper zu untersuchen. Tatsächlich ist der ganze Oberkörper übersäht von Hämatomen, offene Verletzungen lassen sich jedoch keine finde. Steffi zieht nun den portablen Ultraschall an den Tisch, verteilt grosszügig etwas Gel auf dem Abdomen des Mannes und drückt vorsichtig, aber trotzdem mit dem nötigen Druck die Sonde auf die Haut. Nach kurzer Zeit gibt Steffi Entwarnung.

«Keine inneren Blutungen.»

Vorsichtig tastet sie die Rippenbögen ab, doch auch hier gibt sie erst Mal Entwarnung.

«Rippen scheinen auch okay zu sein. Christian ruf trotzdem bitte im CT an. Ich will Aufnahmen vom Kopf und Thorax.»

Sofort zieht Christian sein Diensthandy aus der Tasche und ruft bei den Kollegen an.

«Nina, wir brauchen ein CT von Thorax und Kopf. So schnell wie möglich.» redete Christian direkt los, als das Tuten aufgehört hat.

Kurz ist es still und wiedermal hört Christian nur das Tippen der Tastatur.

«In 30 Minuten» kommt dann die Antwort von Nina.

Christian bedankt sich noch kurz, dann hat er auch schon aufgelegt. 

«30 Minuten» ruft er Steffi zu, welche sich gerade dem Kopf des Patienten zugewendet hat.

«Ich brauch Tupfer und Octenisept» entgegnet ihm Steffi.

Also sammelt er die Gegenstände in eine Nierenschale und bringt sie zu Steffi auf den Tisch. 

«Die Nase muss nicht gerichtet werden» murmelt Steffi mehr zu sich selbst als zu Christian, als sie beginnt vorsichtig die restlichen Wunden zu säubern.

Während Steffi also beschäftigt ist, überprüft Christian erneut die Temperatur.

«33.9°C. Temperatur steigt» gibt er erleichtert Auskunft.

«Sehr gut» murmelt Steffi wieder mehr zu sich selbst, als dass es wirklich eine Antwort wäre.

«Die Platzwunde muss genäht werden. Prolene 5-0 bitte» weist Steffi ihn wieder an.

Christian begibt sich direkt wieder zu einem der Schränke und sucht sich das benötigte Material zusammen. Kurz darauf legt er Steffi Faden, Nadelhalter und Fadenschere auf einen kleinen Behandlungstisch. Sogleich greift Steffi danach und beginnt mit dem Nähen. Das erste Mal blickt nun Christian in das Gesicht des Patienten, um das Ausmass der Verletzungen zu sehen. Kurz kommt er ins Stocken, denn irgendwie kommt ihm das aufgeschlagene Gesicht bekannt vor, doch er kann es nicht zuordnen. Er wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Handywecker klingelt.

«Bereit fürs CT» wendet er sich wieder Steffi zu, welche gerade den letzten Knoten gesetzt hat.

Steffi gibt mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie auch bereit ist, deshalb entfernt er das EKG und Pulsoxy von dem Körper des Patienten, stellt den Bair Hugger aus und schiebt zusammen mit Steffi den Patienten in Richtung CT. Dort wartet bereits Nina auf ihn, welche den Patienten direkt in Empfang nimmt. Die Tür schliesst sich und Steffi und Christian atmen zeitgleich hörbar aus. Für einen kurzen Moment liegt die Verantwortung nicht mehr bei ihnen und sich können etwas durchatmen. Steffi dreht sich nun um und geht in den kleinen Raum neben dem CT, um sich die Aufnahme direkt ansehen zu können. Christian will gerade zurück in den Schockraum, als er abrupt stehen bleibt. Plötzlich schreit es in seinem Kopf ganz laut und er weiss wieder, wer da gerade eingeliefert wurde. Es ist Kai.


	4. Wiedersehen

Zur Salzsäule erstarrt bleibt Christian stehen und dreht sich dann in Zeitlupentempo wieder zur Tür um. Er starrt diese für einige Sekunden an, so als könnte er dann plötzlich durch sie hindurch sehen und Kai direkt in die Augen blicken. Kann das sein? Liegt dort drin wirklich Kai, oder hat er sich das nur eingebildet? Schliesslich war er ja schon den ganzen Tag etwas sentimental und hat immer wieder mal an seine Zeit im Waisenhaus gedacht. Hat sein Gehirn sich da gerade etwas zusammen gesponnen, was so gar nicht stimmt? Das Gesicht des Patienten war ja schliesslich ganz schön ramponiert und immer noch zur Hälfte von der Zervikalkrause verdeckt. Eigentlich könnte Christian so doch gar nicht wirklich erkennen, wer da liegt. Und doch schreit die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf gerade unaufhörlich den Namen Kai. Erst das knarzende Öffnen einer Tür neben ihm, lässt ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen und kopfschüttelnd geht Christian zurück in den Schockraum. Dort angekommen ist sein erster Gang zu der Patientenakte. Auch wenn die Rettungskräfte ja bereits angekündigt haben, dass der Patient noch nicht identifiziert werden konnte, hat Christian die absurde Hoffnung, dass ihm gleich ein Name fett entgegenleuchten wird. Doch natürlich ist dem nicht der Fall. Abermals schüttelt Christian den Kopf. Es bringt jetzt nichts, wenn er sich den Kopf darüber zerbricht. Er wird es vermutlich früh genug herausfinden. Also macht er sich wieder an die Arbeit, dafür wird er schliesslich bezahlt. Er beginnt die Unordnung aufzuräumen und den Schockraum für den nächsten Notfall vorzubereiten, denn der nächste Notfall wird bestimmt kommen. Doch Christian wird es nicht mehr betreffen, denn gerade spürt er eine Hand auf seine Schulter, was ihn kurz überrascht zusammenzucken lässt. Schwungvoll dreht er seinen Kopf nach hinten und blickt ihn die grünen Augen von Mareike. 

«Schon Feierabend?» fragt Christian völlig irritiert und nicht gerade intelligent wirkend.

Mareike lacht kurz auf. 

«Ich kann auch wieder gehen» meint sie dann ironisch, während sie sich bereits umdreht und weggehen will.

«Untersteh dich!» ruft ihr Christian ernst nach, so dass Mareike sich wieder grinsend zurück dreht.

«Erzähl, was gibt’s Neues?»

Und so beginnt Christian mit der Patientenübergabe, während sich Mareike fleissig Notizen macht. Als die letzte wichtige Info Christians Lippen verlassen hat, klingelt sein Handy. Ninas Name blinkt ihm entgegen und Christian dreht sich entschuldigend von Mareike weg, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

«Euer Patient ist fertig» ist Ninas Begrüssung.

«Okay, ich komm ihn holen» antwortet Christian ihr und dann hat Nina auch schon aufgelegt.

Heute scheint sie ja wirklich allerbester Laune zu sein. Christian will schon los in Richtung CT, als Mareike ihn am Arm zurückhält. 

«Du hast Feierabend. Wo liegt er? Ich hole ihn.» 

Doch Christian winkt nur ab.

«Danke Mareike, aber den mache ich noch kurz selbst fertig.» 

Mareike kann zwar nicht nachvollziehen, wieso Christian gerne länger als nötig hier bleiben will, aber sie will sich jetzt auch nicht um die Arbeit prügeln. Also lässt sie Christian ziehen. Dieser hastet nun in schnellen Schritten in Richtung CT und bleibt dann doch etwas unsicher vor der Tür stehen. Plötzlich wird er wieder ganz nervös. Was, wenn dort wirklich Kai liegt? Was würde das bedeuten? Bedeutet es überhaupt was? Ja, sie waren guten Freunde, doch sie kannten sich gerade mal ein Jahr, bevor sie sich aus den Augen verloren haben. Christian atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er den Raum betreten will, als gerade Steffi aus dem kleinen Computerraum nebenan rauskommt. 

«Ach Christian, da bist du ja. Es ist alles obB. Keine Frakturen und Wirbelsäule ist auch okay. Krause kann also ab. Bringst du ihn bitte auf die Chirurgie?»

«Natürlich!»

Erleichtert, dass es dem Patienten den Umständen entsprechend gut geht, betritt er nun den Raum. Zögerlich wandert sein Blick von den Füssen über den Körper bis zum Gesicht. Und dann friert sein Blick ein. Sekundenlang blickt er einfach nur in das von Wunden übersäte Gesicht und kann nicht mehr leugnen, dass es Kai ist, der da vor ihm liegt. Und dann plötzlich kommt Regung in den Körper. Ganz zaghaft zucken die Finger und ein leises, schmerzhaftes Stöhnen dringt an Christians Ohr. Sofort tritt er ganz nahe an Kai ran und legt ihm sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter. 

«Ganz ruhig. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Aber es ist alles gut. Du wirst wieder.»

Kai stöhnt immer noch vor sich hin, blickt unruhig im Raum umher und versucht etwas seinen Kopf zu bewegen. 

«Warte, ich helfe dir» sagt Christian, während er vorsichtig die Zervikalkrause löst.

Das ist das erste Mal, dass Kai Christian direkt ansieht. Seine blauen Augen blicken trüb und schwach in Christians Braun. Dann blinzelt Kai, beendet damit den Blickkontakt und schliesst danach wieder komplett die Augen. Christian weiss nicht, ob Kai ihn erkannt hat. Vermutlich ist er gerade überflutet von Reizen und Schmerzimpulsen und kann gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Deshalb tritt Christian nun endlich wieder in Aktion. Er schiebt Kai aus dem Raum in Richtung Aufzug, während er gleichzeitig schon mal auf der Station anruft, um Kai Ankunft bekannt zu geben. In Zimmer 207 angekommen, wartet auch schon Stefan, um seinen neuen Patienten in Empfang zu nehmen. Er hält bereits die Akte in der Hand, welche er nun zur Seite legt und nun Christian hilft, Kai vorsichtig in das Bett umzulagern. 

«Danke Christian, du kannst jetzt gehen» sagt dann Stefan.

Christians Blick ruht immer noch auf Kai, dessen Augenlider auf Halbmast stehen. So ganz bei klarem Verstand scheint er immer noch nicht zu sein. Erst als Stefan Christian sanft an den Schultern Richtung Türe dirigiert, setzt er sich nun selbstständig in Bewegung.

«Wie heissen Sie?» hört Christian Stefan hinter sich fragen.

Für kurze Zeit ist es still und eine Sekunde bevor die Tür ins Schloss fällt, dringt ein heiseres «Kai Hesing» an seine Ohren.

Auch wenn er sich schon vorhin zu 100% sicher war, dass es Kai ist, ziehen ihm diese Worte gerade den Boden unter den Füssen weg. Hier hat er nun also auch seine Antwort. Ja, es bedeutet etwas. Es bedeutet sogar unglaublich viel. Als er vorhin in Kai Augen geblickt hatte, die voller Schmerz, Angst und Verlorenheit waren, fühlte sich Christian direkt 8 Jahre zurück versetzt. Als Kai als Kind so verloren in seinem Zimmer stand. Und obwohl sie sich jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen haben, stellt sich Christian unweigerlich die Frage, was Kai passiert war, dass er mit diesen Verletzungen hier gelandet ist und wieso Christian nicht da war, um ihn zu beschützen, so wie er Kai nach diesem verhängnisvollen Ereignis das stumme Versprechen dazu gegeben hat. 

Christian ist mal wieder so in Gedanken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hat, dass er bereits bei der Garderobe angekommen. Völlig neben den Schuhen betritt er den Raum und ist froh, dass er allein ist. Ein Vorteil, wenn man einer der wenigen männlichen Krankenpfleger hier ist. Er fischt seine Klamotten aus dem Spint und wirft sie achtlos auf die kleine Sitzbank. Die Hälfte rutscht tatsächlich von dieser runter und landet auf dem Boden, doch Christian macht sich nicht die Mühe, sie wieder aufzuheben. Plötzlich spürt er nämlich neben seinem, vor Gedanken dröhnenden Schädel auch die körperliche Müdigkeit, nach der anstrengenden Schicht. Kurz schnaubt er belustigt auf, als er bemerkt, dass in seiner Tasche tatsächlich nur noch zwei Kugelschreiber sind. Wo, oder besser gesagt bei wem wohl die restlichen Drei mal wieder liegen? Als er seine Arbeitskleidung endlich ausgezogen und in den Spint zurück gelegt hat, setzt er sich, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, auf die Sitzbank. Er schliesst seine Augen, reibt sich seufzend seinen Nacken und gleich darauf die Nasenwurzel. 

Was ist das nur für ein Tag heute. Christian findet es fast ein bisschen beängstigend, dass er heute Morgen aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer wieder an das Waisenhaus und dementsprechend an Kai denken musste und dieser nun hier eingeliefert wird. Als hätte sein Unterbewusstsein es geahnt. Christian biegt einmal seinen Rücken durch und wohlig seufzt er auf, als dieser knackend die Verspannungen löst. Dann beginnt Christian endlich damit, seine Klamotten anzuziehen, denn langsam beginnt er zu frösteln. Als er sich auch noch Mütze und Schal übergestreift und den Mantel bis ganz oben zugeknöpft hat, verlässt er die Garderobe und kurz darauf das Gebäude. Es ist kurz vor Drei Uhr und die Sonne scheint ihm ausnahmsweise mal strahlend entgegen, so dass Christian sogar die Augen zusammenkneifen muss. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass es immer noch beissend kalt ist. Deshalb stellt er den Kragen auf und vergräbt seine Nase tief in der schützenden Wärme, während er zur Bushaltstelle eilt. Wenigstens fährt um diese Zeit alle zehn Minuten ein Bus und so muss er nicht lange in der Kälte stehen und warten. Christian steigt jedoch zwei Stationen früher aus, denn sein Kühlschrank gibt wieder mal nichts her und wenn Christian über das Wochenende noch irgendwas essen will, muss er zwangsläufig beim Supermarkt einen Zwischenstopp einlegen, auch wenn Christian sich am liebsten sofort mit einer Wolldecke auf dem Sofa verkrümeln würde. Gott sei Dank ist der Supermarkt aber relativ leer und Christian kommt zügig voran. Selbst an der Kasse muss er nicht lange anstehen, weshalb er um kurz nach Vier, als die Sonne schon langsam am untergehen ist, nach Hause kommt. Als die Einkäufe endlich alle verstaut sind und die Pizza im Ofen vor sich hin backt, verzieht sich Christian nun endlich auf das Sofa. Er schnappt sich direkt die fliederfarbene Fleece Decke, welche immer über der Sofalehne liegt und wickelt sich darin ein. 

«Ihr glaubt nicht, was heute passiert ist» beginnt dann Christian zu erzählen, während er Apple und Cherry beobachtet, welche es sich auf dem heissen Stein gemütlich gemacht haben.

«Kai wurde heute eingeliefert…könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?» redet Christian weiter, als würde er auf eine Antwort der Reptilien warten.

Doch natürlich kommt keine Antwort. Trotzdem redet Christian unbeirrt weiter.

«Meine Güte ich habe ihn gut sechs Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt liegt er einfach im Krankenhaus.»

Christian steht, immer noch in die Fleece Decke eingewickelt, auf und geht näher zum Terrarium hin.

«Ich glaub er hat mich nicht erkannt» erklärt er dann Apple, welche tatsächlich ihren Kopf zu Christian gedreht hat.

«Ich weiss nicht mal, was mit ihm passiert ist. Vermutlich wurde er zusammengeschlagen, so wie er aussah...aber wer tut denn so was? Und wieso war er bei dem Wetter nur im T-Shirt und Jogginghose unterwegs?»

Christian blickt zum Fenster, doch ausser seinem eigenen Spiegelbild erkennt er nicht viel, denn die Sonne ist inzwischen untergegangen.

«Vielleicht wurde er überfallen und ausgeraubt und dann haben die ihm direkt die ganzen Klamotten abgenommen…das würde auch erklären, wieso er weder Handy noch Portemonnaie bei sich hatte» überlegt sich nun Christian, während er wieder zu den Bartagamen blickt.

Bevor Christian weiter irgendwelchen Ideen nachgehen kann, wird er je vom Klingeln der Eieruhr aus den Gedanken gerissen. Christian war so sehr auf seine Detektivarbeit konzentriert, dass er mehr als offensichtlich zusammengezuckt ist, als das schrille Geräusch seine Ohren erreicht hatte. Theatralische greift er sich nun an sein Herz bevor er in die Küche geht. Der Duft von Pizza kommt ihm schon entgegen und das Wasser läuft ihm bereits im Mund zusammen. Mit allergrösster Vorsicht fischt er die Pizza vom Backblech, ohne sich dabei die Finger zu verbrennen. Dann verzieht er sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wirft den Fernseher an und stellt sein Gehirn auf Sparflamme. Einfach mal alle Gedanken abschalten und nichts mehr tun. Das würde ihm nach diesem Tag gut tun. Das anspruchslose Fernsehprogramm erfüllt seinen Zweck sogar so sehr, dass Christian irgendwann weg nickt. Nur gut, hat er den Teller zuvor auf den Couchtisch gestellt, sonst würde dieser nun in tausend Scherben auf dem Boden liegen.

Als Christian wieder aufwacht, schmerzt bereits sein Nacken. Kein Wunder, denn die Sofalehne ist nicht gerade besonders angenehm und hat permanent Druck auf die bereits verspannte Körperstelle ausgeübt. Stöhnend reibt sich Christian abermals seinen Nacken und erhebt sich dann. Es wäre wohl klüger sich ins Bett zu verziehen, schliesslich steht morgen schon die nächste Frühschicht an. So liegt Christian kurze Zeit später in seinem weichen Bett und ist auch schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder in der Traumwelt angekommen. Als am nächsten Morgen der Wecker klingelt, kommt Christian diesmal erstaunlich einfach aus den Federn, denn er kann es kaum erwarten zur Arbeit zu kommen. Christian will unbedingt mit Kai sprechen. Er will wissen, was diesem zugestossen ist. Er will wissen, seit wann Kai in Berlin ist und er will wissen, wie es ihm die letzten Jahre ergangen ist. Christian kann nur den Kopf über sich selbst schütteln. Es ist schon traurig, dass Kai erst verletzt bei ihm im Krankenhaus landen muss, bevor Christian sich beginnt Gedanken über Kai und dessen Leben zu machen. 

Obwohl Kai an diesem frühen Morgen gerade die grösste Motivation war, sich in die kalte Nacht zu begeben, wird sich Christian gerade darüber klar, dass das ja eigentlich gar keinen Sinn macht. Erstens kann er morgens um 6 Uhr sowieso nicht zu Kai, da dieser sicherlich noch schlafen wird und auch schlafen soll. Ausserdem ist Christian immer noch auf der Notfallstation eingeteilt. Kai fällt somit gar nicht in seinen Arbeitsbereich. Doch wenn er Glück hat, würde sich eine ruhige Minute ergeben, wo er sich auch mal von der Notfallstation verdrücken kann, um Kai einen Besuch abzustatten. Bei dem Gedanken muss Christian direkt selbst auflachen. Als würde es an einem Sonntag auf der Notfallstation eine ruhige Minute geben.   
Selbstverständlich gab es keine ruhige Minute, ganz im Gegenteil. Christian ist eigentlich nur von einem Patienten zum nächsten gerannt und seine Stimmung war spätestens dann auf dem Tiefpunkt, als einer der Patienten verstarb. Ein junger Mann, der seine Fahrkünste wohl über- und die Strassenverhältnisse unterschätzt hat und mit seinem Auto gegen einen Baum geprallt ist. Der Patient lag noch keine zwei Minuten im Schockraum, als dessen Körper keine Kraft mehr hatte und sein Herz aufgab. Vergeblich hatten sie versucht den Mann zurück ins Leben zu holen und irgendwann mussten sie aufgeben. Es ist nicht der erste Patient, der vor Christians Augen verstorben ist und dennoch fühlt es sich jedes Mal an, als wäre es das erste Mal. Es ist etwas, an das sich Christian wohl nie gewöhnen wird und auch nie gewöhnen will. Er weiss, ab dem Tag, an dem er nichts mehr verspürt, wenn ein Patient verstirbt, wird es Zeit sich nach einem neuen Beruf umzusehen, denn Christian will nicht, dass Tod und Trauer zur Routine werden.

Als dann seine Schicht endlich zu Ende geht und er Mareike alle Patienten übergeben hat, will er eigentlich nur noch nach Hause. Sein Körper ist ausgelaugt und er freut sich auf die drei freien Tage, die er nun haben wird. Doch bevor er nach Hause geht, will er nun endlich zu Kai. Sonst könnte er wohl sowieso nicht seine freien Tage geniessen. Deshalb tragen ihn seine Füsse nicht zu den Garderoben, sondern in die Chirurgie, genauer gesagt zum Zimmer 207.


	5. Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel

Christian klopft zaghaft an der Tür an. Vielleicht etwas zu zaghaft, denn nicht mal Christian selbst hat das Klopfen wirklich gehört. Dennoch hört er direkt ein gegrummeltes ‘herein’, so dass Christian eintritt. Sein Blick schweift zuerst zur rechten Raumseite und Christian stellt erstaunt fest, dass Kai immer noch allein in dem Zweibettzimmer untergebracht ist. Normalerweise platzen sie immer aus allen Nähten und praktisch jedes Bett ist belegt. Da scheint Kai wohl Glück zu haben. Zu eben diesem schweift nun Christians Blick, während er blind die Tür hinter sich schliesst.

«Was wollt ihr denn jetzt noch? Habt ihr mich nicht langsam genug gequält?» blafft ihn Kai direkt an.

Christian ist ab dieser Begrüssung so überrascht, dass er direkt stehen bleibt. Er weiss nicht, mit welcher Reaktion seitens Kai er gerechnet hat, aber damit definitiv nicht.

«Oh…ich bin nicht mehr im Dienst, keine Sorge» sagt er dann, als er an sich runter schaut und bemerkt, dass er ja immer noch seine Arbeitsklamotten an hat.

«Ich wollte nur mal schauen, wie es dir geht» redet er weiter, weil von Kai, abgesehen des immer noch kritischen Blickes, keine Reaktion kommt.

Doch auch jetzt verzieht Kai immer noch keine Miene und sieht Christian an, als wäre er eine wildfremde Person.

«Ich bin’s…Christian» sagt Christian deshalb unsicher, während er zur Verdeutlichung auf sich selbst deutet, so als könnte Kai sonst denken, der Stuhl neben ihm wäre gemeint.

Doch von Kai kommt immer noch keinerlei Reaktion. Erkennt Kai Christian wirklich nicht mehr? Waren die Kopfverletzungen vielleicht doch schlimmer als vermutet? In Christians Kopf rattern schon alle möglichen Ursachen und im Geiste ist er bereits dabei Nina anzurufen, um Kai nochmals ins CT oder noch besser ins MRT zu schieben. Doch zuerst startet er einen letzten Versuch.

«Du weisst schon… der aus dem…» 

Und das ist der Moment, als endlich eine Reaktion von Kai kommt. Dieser fällt Christian direkt wirsch ins Wort. Er möchte nämlich das Wort ‘Waisenhaus’ nicht hören. 

«Ich weiss schon welcher Christian.»

Christian bleibt immer noch mit einigem Abstand zu Kais Bett stehen. Wie gesagt, er weiss nicht, mit was er gerechnet hat, aber definitiv nicht mit dieser kalter, abweisenden Art. Doch ganz so taff wie Kai sich gerade zu geben versucht, ist er nicht, denn er schafft es nicht eine Sekunde Christian dabei in die Augen zu schauen. Sein Blick wandert permanent durch den Raum und kommt schlussendlich auf den eigenen Fingern zu liegen, welche unruhig an der Bettdecke rumspielen. Es ist dieser Fakt, diese kleine Unsicherheit, die Christian dazu ermutigt sich wieder in Richtung Kai zu bewegen und nicht in Richtung Tür, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Neben Kais Bett angekommen, zögert er kurz. Da Kai aber immer noch stur auf seine Hände blickt und keinerlei Abwehr zeigt, setzt sich Christian vorsichtig auf die Bettkante, darauf bedacht, Kai ja nicht zu berühren. Diese zuckt kurz kaum merklich zusammen, als sich die Matratze etwas einsenkt.

«Okay, du bist sauer auf mich, weil ich gegangen bin» beginnt dann Christian wieder zu sprechen, während er nun selbst auf seine Hände schaut, da er Kai nicht anstarren und noch weiter verunsichern will.

«Ich bin nicht sauer. Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten. Du warst erwachsen und bist gegangen. So ist das Leben.» wiederspricht ihm Kai kalt.

Diese Worte lassen Christian nun doch den Blick von seinen eigenen Händen lösen und ihn dafür auf Kais Gesicht richten. Dieser hat dasselbe getan und das erste Mal schauen sie sich nun in die Augen und Kais Augen strafen ihn gerade der Lüge, denn sie verraten ihn. Verraten, dass Kai sehr wohl sauer ist. Und was Christian noch mehr zu schaffen macht, sie verraten, dass Kai deswegen immer noch verletzt ist. Christian weiss, dass Kai nicht verletzt ist, weil er das Waisenhaus verlassen hat. Selbst Kai war damals klar, dass Christian gehen muss. Nein, Kai ist verletzt, weil Christian danach einfach nach Berlin abgehauen ist und ihn ohne ein Wort alleine zurückgelassen hat. Christian schluckt einmal und bricht dann den Blickkontakt ab. Wenn er gedacht hatte, er war gestern schon sentimental drauf, dann legt dieses Gespräch mit Kai gerade noch eine ordentliche Schippe oben drauf. Christian fühlt sich in dieser Situation gerade sehr unwohl und Kai wird es nicht anders gehen. Doch auch wenn Christian am liebsten einfach aufstehen und gehen würde, bleibt er sitzen. Er will nicht schon wieder einfach so gehen. 

Kai hat inzwischen wieder begonnen mit seiner Bettdecke zu spielen und würdigt Christian keines Blickes mehr. Christian hingegen schaut sich einmal im Zimmer um und bleibt dann beim Infusionsständer hängen. Er checkt die Beutel ab und nimmt zufrieden wahr, dass dort Novalgin hängt. Im nächsten Moment schüttelt er innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf. Was hat er denn erwartet? Dass Stefan und der behandelnde Arzt Kai ohne Schmerzmittel zurücklassen? Als nächstes mustert Christian Kai Gesicht, inspiziert unauffällig die Wunden, wobei auch hier Stefan schon längstens eingegriffen hätte, wenn was nicht stimmen würde. 

«Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wurdest du überfallen?» stellt Christian dann die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Zunge brennt.

«Denkst du, ich hab mir das selbst zugefügt, oder was? Natürlich wurde ich überfallen!»

Christian hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.

«Und hast du schon die Polizei kommen lassen?» fragt er dann vorsichtig nach.

«Nein. Für was auch? Ich hab den Typen ja nicht gesehen. Da kann die Polizei ja sowieso nichts machen.»

Christian seufzt auf. Er findet das keine gute Idee. Dann soll Kai wenigstens Anzeige gegen unbekannt machen. Vielleicht gibt’s es ja auch Zeugen, die weiterhelfen können. Da Kai momentan aber wohl nicht gerade in der besten Laune ist und sowieso nicht gut auf Christian zu sprechen ist, hält dieser sich noch zurück. Vielleicht würden Kais Freunde ihm ja noch ins Gewissen reden. 

«Und was ist mit deinen Sachen, die gestohlen wurden? Klamotten, Handy, Geldbörse…ich nehme an, da waren alle deine Karten drin. Hast du jemanden, der die dir sperren kann?» spricht Christian deshalb weiter.

«Der Typ hat mir nichts gestohlen» winkt dann Kai ab.

Jetzt ist Christian verwirrt.

«Du warst also nur in T-Shirt und Jogginghose draussen? Ohne Jacke, ohne Handy, ohne Geld?» fragt Christian skeptisch nach.

«Nein man! Ich war nur kurz am Briefkasten, als mich der Typ von hinten niedergeschlagen hatte.»

Christian nickt verstehend. Das ergibt Sinn. Erst jetzt fällt Christian auf, dass Kai immer noch dasselbe T-Shirt an hat. Fragend zieht er deshalb die Augenbraue hoch.

«Was?!» kommt es direkt von Kai.

«Das ist dasselbe T-Shirt, mit dem du eingeliefert wurdest» erklärt Christian sich dann.

«Ja und?!» 

«Hast du niemand, der dir was vorbei bringen kann…Freunde z.B.?» 

Christian war kurz davor sein Standartwort ‘Familie’ zu gebrauchen, konnte sich aber zum Glück noch im richtigen Moment zurückhalten.

«Oder bist du allein hier in Berlin?» hängt er dann noch an.

Gekränkt schnaubt Kai auf.

«Ich bin nicht alleine hier. Ich wohne mit meinem Freund zusammen.»

Christian guckt Kai nun etwas verblüfft an, was Kai ein weiteres Mal aufschnauben lässt.

«Was ist? Hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich schwul bin?!»

«Nein…Nein! Meine Güte Kai, wie kommst du denn auf sowas…ich…nein…ich war nur etwas erstaunt, dass du seit mehr als 24 Stunden hier liegst und dein Freund noch nicht hier war, um zu schauen wie es dir geht und dir Sachen vorbei zu bringen.»

«Was willst du mir damit sagen? Dass ich dich angelogen habe? Dass mein Freund gar nicht existiert?» fragt nun Kai sauer zurück.

«Nein man, ich will dir gar nichts unterstellen, ich…»

Doch Kai lässt Christian sich gar nicht wirklich erklären.

«Er heisst Matthias und er liebt mich sehr! Allerdings ist er momentan nicht in der Stadt, deshalb kann er auch nicht vorbeikommen. Und wenn du mir sonst nichts weiter zu berichten hast, würde ich dich bitten zu gehen, ich bin nämlich sehr müde und würde gerne schlafen!»

Demonstrativ dreht Kai sich nun etwas umständlich auf die Seite und kehrt Christian den Rücken zu. Dass ein tellergrosses Hämatom in dieser Position gerade ziemlich unangenehm komprimiert wird, ignoriert er tapfer. Christian bleibt für einige Sekunde noch etwas perplex sitzen, bevor er sich seufzend erhebt. Langsam geht er zur Tür, dreht sich dann aber nochmals zu Kai um. Er weiss aber eigentlich gar nicht, was er zu Kai sagen soll. Tausend Worte schwirren durch seinen Kopf. Entschuldigungen, für sein Verhalten in der Vergangenheit. Fragen über Kais körperlichen Zustand. Fragen, über dessen Leben. Doch die einzigen Worte, die Christians Lippen dann verlassen sind ein trauriges ‘Schlaf gut’. Dann verlässt er das Zimmer, zieht die Tür hinter sich wieder zu und macht sich auf den Weg zu der Garderobe. Er kann nicht mehr sehen, wie Kai sich wieder erleichtert zurück auf den Rücken dreht, um die Schmerzen erträglicher zu machen. Und er kann nicht mehr sehen, wie Kais kalte, taffe Fassade einbricht und durch Tränen ersetzt werden.

Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl begibt sich Christian nun endlich in den Keller zu seinem Spint. Es schmerzt ihn sehr, dass Kai so abweisend reagiert hat. Nein, es schmerzt ihn mehr, dass Kai anscheinend so enttäuscht von Christian ist und wenn Christian ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, schmerzt es am Meisten, weil Kai alles Recht dazu hat. Hätten sie damals die Rollen getauscht, so wäre Christian wohl genau so tief verletzt gewesen, wenn Kai einfach mir nichts dir nichts abgehauen wäre und er könnte nicht sagen, ob er sich dann freuen würde, den anderen nach so langer Zeit wieder zu treffen. Vor allem in der aktuellen Situation. Kai ist sowieso schon aufgewühlt und durcheinander. Er liegt hier verletzt im Krankenhaus und ist wohl allgemein gerade etwas überfordert. Da muss Christian nicht noch alte Wunden aufreissen. 

Obwohl Christian eigentlich nun endlich entspannen und sich über die freien Tage erholen wollte, sitzt er trotzdem den ganzen Abend grübelnd auf dem Sofa. Er hat nicht mal den Fernseher angemacht. Er sitzt einfach nur da, denkt nach oder starrt immer mal wieder einfach vor sich hin, ohne irgendeinen Gedanken. Er hat permanent diesen kleinen Druck auf seiner Brust. Dieses Unwohlsein. Das Wissen, dass etwas nicht gut ist. Kurz gesagt, er hatte Schuldgefühle. Schuldgefühle, die er bis jetzt immer wunderschön weggesperrt hatte. Ab dem Moment, als er seine Wohnung in Berlin betreten hatte, hat er sie direkt im Keim erstickt und seine Vergangenheit in eine emotionslose Schublade gesteckt. 

Seufzend streicht sich Christian über das Gesicht. Er hatte es Kai nicht mal gesagt. Er sass damals nach langer Zeit wieder mal an einem Sonntag bei Kai im Waisenhaus und hat mit ihm geplaudert. Hat sich Kais Sorgen angehört, weil dieser mal wieder mit der ganzen Grundsituation überfordert war und ihn trostspenden in den Arm genommen. Und das alles hat er aus tiefstem Herzen getan und trotzdem hat er sich am Abend von Kai verabschiedet und dabei mit keinem Sterbenswort erwähnt, dass er in drei Wochen umziehen wird. Er ist einfach weggezogen, ohne Kai Bescheid zu geben. Das hat dann vermutlich Holger übernommen, denn ihm hat es Christian gesagt. Er hat ihm erklärt, dass er dort eine zweite Ausbildung starten wird. Doch Kai hat er es nicht gesagt. Wieso? Damals hatte Christian sich eingeredet, dass es ja nicht nötig sei. Kai und er sind ja einfach Kumpel. Ab und an, wenn Christian gerade Zeit hat, besucht er ihn, doch das wars. Mehr ist das ja nicht. Also ist er Kai ja auch keine Erklärung schuldig. Inzwischen weiss Christian, dass er einfach ein Feigling war. Er hat seine halbe Kindheit in diesem Waisenhaus verbracht und er hat es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er wollte Abstand von alle dem, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er dadurch auch seine Freunde verlieren wird. Also hat er sich eingeredet, er müsse Kai ja nicht Bescheid geben. Dabei hatte er nur Angst vor Kais Reaktion. Er wusste, er würde mit dem enttäuschten Blick und den ziemlich sicher darauf folgenden Tränen nicht klar kommen. Doch was man nicht sieht, das betrifft einen ja nicht. Oder? Spätestens jetzt weiss Christian, doch, es betrifft ihn immer noch und Christian ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Enttäuschung in Kais Blick heute, zehn Mal härter ist, als es damals gewesen wäre.

Auch wenn Christian es tatsächlich schafft, die nächsten drei Tage sich etwas zu entspannen und zur Ruhe zu kommen, so kann er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken immer mal wieder um Kai Kreise. Wie ein Schatten verfolgen sie ihn und Christian weiss, dass die Schuldgefühle wohl so schnell nicht wieder weggehen werden. Deshalb hat er auch schnell den Entschluss gefasst, dass er direkt an seinem ersten Arbeitstag nochmals zu Kai gehen wird, um sich ordentlich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Zumindest das hat Kai verdient. Und so machts sich Christian am Donnerstag extra früher auf den Weg. Er hat die Spätschicht und müsste seinen Dienst eigentlich erst um 14 Uhr antreten, doch jetzt steht Christian schon um 13:30 fertig umgezogen vor seinem Spint. Ein letztes Mal überprüft er, ob er alles für seinen Dienst eingepackt hat, bevor er sich auf den Weg zur Chirurgie macht und wieder einmal beim Zimmer 207 anklopft.


	6. Glückliches Leben?

Ein lautes und kräftiges ‘herein’ dringt an Christians Ohr und mutig öffnet er die Tür. Wieder stellt er als Erstes erleichtert fest, dass Kai immer noch allein auf diesem Zimmer untergebracht ist. Somit würde sie niemand bei einem Gespräch stören. Das Zweite was er wahrnimmt, ist Kai, der relativ fit aufrecht in seinem Bett sitzt und Christian mit einem nicht definierbaren Blick anschaut. Immerhin ist dieser nicht mehr so kalt und abweisend wie bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen vor vier Tagen, aber Begeisterung sieht definitiv anders aus. 

«Darf ich mich setzen?» fragt Christian, während er auf Kais Bettende deutet.

Mit einem Kopfnicken gibt ihm Kai non-verbal die Erlaubnis dazu, weshalb sich Christian wieder in Bewegung setzt und sich vorsichtig auf die Matratze sinken lässt. Ihm fällt direkt auf, dass Kai immer noch die gleichen Sachen trägt. Liegt Kai nun tatsächlich seit vier Tagen hier und sein Freund ist ihn noch nie besuchen kommen? 

«Soll ich dir Morgen ein paar Klamotten von mir mitbringen?» fragt Christian deshalb gerade heraus.

«Nicht nötig» winkt dieser jedoch direkt ab.

«Ich werde heute entlassen und warte nur darauf, dass Matthias mich holen kommt.»

«Ach so…das freut mich zu hören. Geht’s dir denn besser?» 

«Ich werde nicht gleich tot umfallen, also gibt’s auch keinen Grund, dass ich hier weiter rumliege.»

Christian nickt nur, sagt aber nichts dazu.

«Bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch zur Polizei gehen willst?» fragt er stattdessen.

Doch Kai verdreht nur die Augen. 

«Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Wie gesagt, das hat ja sowieso keinen Sinn.»

Christian hat schon seinen Mund geöffnet, um Kai zu wiedersprechen, als dieser ihn jedoch gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen lässt.

«Warum bist du hier Christian? Um mir ans Herz zu legen, dass ich zur Polizei gehen soll? Das hast du getan, dann kannst du jetzt auch wieder gehen.»

Auch wenn Kai gerade versucht seine eiserne Fassade wiederaufzubauen, ganz gelingen will ihm das nicht. Christian kann nicht sagen, was genau es ist. Ob es nun Kais Körperhaltung ist, dessen Blick oder die Art, wie er die Worte ausgesprochen hat, aber Christian spürt, dass Kai eigentlich nicht will, dass er geht. Oder vielleicht will sich Christian das auch einfach nur einreden.

«Ich bin nicht hier wegen der Polizei» sagt Christian deshalb.

Auffordernd blickt ihn Kai an und Christian kann wieder Mal den intensiven Blickkontakt nicht aufrecht halten, sondern schaut leise seufzend auf seine Hände.

«Ich wollte mich entschuldigen…wegen damals…du weisst schon, dass ich einfach nach Berlin gegangen bin, ohne dir was zu sagen und ich dich einfach zurückgelassen habe.»

Kai bleibt still und schüchtern blickt Christian wieder hoch. Kaum merklich schüttelt Kai den Kopf.

«Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es war nie deine Pflicht für mich da zu sein.»

Diese Worte verlassen Kai Mund mit solch einer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass Christian diese ohne zu zögern glaubt. Doch falls es Kai Absicht gewesen wäre, Christian damit das Schuldgefühl zu nehmen, hat er damit kein Erfolg. Ganz im Gegenteil. Christian fühlt sich nur noch schlechter. Kai war für ihn doch keine Pflicht. Er hat sich um ihn gekümmert, weil er es aus tiefstem Herzen so wollte. Weil Kai ihm wichtig war. Er will nicht, dass Kai denkt, das Ganze war für ihn nur eine lästige Pflicht, weil er der Ältere war und gezwungener Weise ein Zimmer mit Kai teilen musste. Doch bevor Christian etwas dazu sagen kann, öffnet sich schwungvoll die Tür. Sowohl Christian als auch Kai blicken sofort zur Geräuschquelle. Während Christian den Störenfried einfach nur überrumpelt anschaut, spielt sich in Kai Blick gerade ein Wechselbad der Gefühle ab. Vermutlich jede einzelne Emotion, die ein Mensch fühlen kann, durchlebt Kai in einer Millisekunde. Freude, Liebe, Glück, Angst, Scham, Enttäuschung, Traurigkeit. Christian bekommt von alle dem nichts mit, da sein Blick immer noch auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann gerichtet ist, der nun schnellen Schrittes auf das Bett zukommt und Kai direkt die Lippen aufdrückt. Das ist der Moment, in dem sich Kais Gefühlswelt definitiv für Freude entscheidet. Christian sitzt immer noch perplex am Bettende und beobachtet die Zwei. Als die sich wieder lösen, streicht Kais Freund, als welchen Christian den Fremden nun identifiziert hat, sachte über Kais Wange und betrachtet dessen Gesicht. Dann schüttelt er traurig den Kopf.

«Ist alles okay Matthias. Mir geht es gut.» versucht Kai ihn jedoch zu beruhigen.

Matthias beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt nur. Dann fällt sein Blick auf Christian, der immer noch wie ein verlorener Gegenstand auf der Matratze sitzt und Kai und Matthias beobachtet.

«Habe ich Sie bei irgendwas unterbrochen?» fragt Matthias ihn dann freundlich.

«Nein. Herr Wiemann wollte nur kurz schauen, wie es mir geht, da er mich bei meiner Ankunft auf der Notfallstation betreut hat. Jetzt muss er auch wieder dorthin zurück, oder nicht?»

Ohne Christian eine Chance zu geben, selbst zu antworten, hat Kai direkt begonnen zu reden. Christian hat das Gefühl, heute ist seine Kernkompetenz dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen, denn auch jetzt schaut er Kai kurz perplex an, bevor er sich nickend erhebt.

«Ähm…ja genau. Dann wünsch ich Ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft.» antwortet dann Christian, bevor er den Raum verlässt und dabei spürt, wie sich Kais und Matthias Blick fast in seinen Rücken brennen.

Als Christian sich nun auf den Weg zur Notfallstation macht, rattern seine Gedanken. Das Gespräch ist wiedermal nicht so ausgegangen, wie er es sich gewünscht hat. Er hat gehofft, diese Sache mit Kai klären zu können, doch Kai schien nicht das Bedürfnis danach zu haben. Und was sollte diese Abfuhr gerade zum Schluss? Wieso hat Kai nicht einfach zu Matthias gesagt, dass er und Christian sich von früher kennen? Vermutlich will Kai einfach nichts mehr mit Christian zu tun haben. Christian hat es ordentlich verbockt und damit muss er jetzt wohl leben. Seufzend betätigt Christian den Sensor zur Notfallstation, verdrängt die schlechten Gefühle und konzentriert sich wieder komplett auf die Arbeit. Jetzt muss er wieder funktionieren.

Kai hat inzwischen mit Matthias Hilfe das Bett verlassen und ist in den Mantel geschlüpft, den Matthias ihm mitgebracht hat. Er wird zwar heute entlassen, aber sein Körper ist immer noch alles andere als verheilt und manch eine Bewegung schmerzt ihn immer noch. Jetzt heisst es einfach Zähne zusammenbeissen. Aber das kennt Kai ja schon. Nachdem sie sich im Krankenhaus fast verirrt hätten, stehen sie nun endlich in der Tiefgarage vor Matthias Auto. Das Einsteigen stellt sich wiederum als kleines Hindernis heraus und Kai lässt sich mehr hinplumpsen, als dass er sich kontrolliert hinsetzt. Kurz beisst er sich auf die Lippen und atmet gegen den Schmerzimpuls, während Matthias auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nimmt. Kritisch mustert er Kai schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. 

«Müssen wir bei einer Apotheke halten? Hast du ein Rezept für Schmerzmittel bekommen?» fragt er dann eindringlich.

Kai winkt ab. Er hat zwar natürlich ein Rezept erhalten, doch er wird sich keine Schmerzmittel holen. Es war schon Niederlage genug, dass er fünf Tage im Krankenhaus lag. Noch nie ist es so weit gekommen, dass er tatsächlich stationär im Krankenhaus aufgenommen wurde, geschweige denn, dass er mit dem Krankenwagen dorthin gebracht wurde. Wenn er nur daran denkt, wird ihm ganz schlecht. Da wird er sich nun nicht auch noch die Blösse geben und sich die nächsten Tage mit Schmerzmittel vollpumpen. Nein, das hat er nicht nötig. Es soll so schnell wie möglich wieder Normalität einkehren, so als wäre das alles nie passiert. So wie sie es bis jetzt immer getan haben.

Matthias betrachtet ihn für ein paar Sekunden weiterhin kritisch, bevor er nickt und den Motor startet. Erleichtert atmet Kai aus und freut sich einfach nur darauf, endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Lange ist es still im Auto. Nur das gelegentliche Setzen des Blinkers, das Heulen des Motors und das Rauschen der anderen Autos ist zu hören. Kai hat schon die Hoffnung, dass er um das Gespräch herum kommt, doch irgendwann dringt dann doch Matthias Stimme an sein Ohr. 

«War es sehr schlimm?» fragt er dann und Kai weiss immer noch nicht was er davon halten soll, dass da wirklich ehrliches Mitleid in Matthias Stimme liegt.

«Ach halb so schlimm. Ist alles noch dran.» spielt Kai den Vorfall jedoch wie immer gekonnt runter.

Für einen Moment schweigt Matthias wieder und Kai weiss schon, was jetzt kommen wird. Er hasst dieses Gespräch gleichermassen, wie er es liebt. Er hasst es, weil er es nicht mehr hören kann. Weil er nicht weiter darüber sprechen will, sondern den Vorfall einfach als ‘passiert’ abhaken will und fertig. Doch er liebt es auch, da dieses Gespräch, vor allem der gleich folgende Satz, ihn am Leben erhält. Ihm immer wieder Kraft und Hoffnung gibt, auch wenn Kai tief im Inneren weiss, dass es ein absoluter Witz ist.

«Es tut mir wirklich leid» kommt es dann von Matthias.

Kai Herz ist auf diesen Satz konditioniert, wie der pawlowsche Hund auf die Glocke. Freudig hüpft es auf, zwingt seinen Verstand dazu die Klappe zu halten und lässt Kai wie jedes Mal die Worte aussprechen, die schlussendlich doch nur alles schlimmer machen.

«Weiss ich doch. War nicht dein Fehler, es war mein Fehler.»

Kai glaubt das wirklich, was er da von sich gibt. Er hat es inzwischen schon so oft gesagt, dass er es wirklich glaubt. So funktioniert das. Man muss sich nur lange genug selbst belügen und irgendwann glaubt man sich selbst diese Lügen. Und so glaubt Kai, dass er schuld an dem Vorfall war. Ja, für Kai ist es einen Vorfall. Es ist nicht häusliche Gewalt. Es ist nicht Körperverletzung, die ihn diesmal sogar stationär ins Krankenhaus befördert hat. Es ist einfach nur ein Vorfall und fertig. Und wie immer ist Kai daran schuld. Es ist Kais Schuld, dass er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war und deshalb den Postboten nicht gehört hatte, welcher geklingelt hatte, um wichtige Dokumente zu überreichen, die Matthias dringend brauchte. Es ist Kais Schuld, dass Matthias deswegen noch zur Post gehen musste, um diese zu holen, bevor er für ein paar Tage zurück nach Hamburg fuhr, um letzte Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Es ist Kais Schuld, dass Matthias deswegen wütend und enttäuscht war und er hat es verdient, dass Matthias ihn deswegen verprügelte. Matthias hatte alles Recht dazu und beschämt hatte sich Kai danach zum Briefkasten geschleppt, um wenigstens die restliche Post zu holen. Sein Körper spielte da aber nicht mehr mit. Hatte um eine Pause und Erholung geschrien und so wurde plötzlich alles ganz verschwommen und Kai lag auf einmal im kalten Schnee vor seiner Haustür. Das Letzte, was er noch wahrnahm, war Matthias, der neben ihm vorbei lief und vermutlich zur Post ging. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Irgendwie ist es fast ironisch, dass Kai gerade mal vier Tage in Berlin wohnt und bereits das erste Mal im Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde. Wieso es diesmal so dermassen eskaliert ist, dass es nicht nur bei einem blauen Auge blieb? Kai weiss es nicht. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, denn es ist Vergangenheit. Dass es früher oder später wieder passieren wird, ignoriert Kai. Vielleicht würde er es ja hier in Berlin nun endlich mal schaffen, alles richtig zu machen, ohne Matthias zu enttäuschen. So wäre Matthias auch nicht gezwungen, zu solchen Massnahmen zu greifen. 

Als Matthias kurze Zeit später den Wagen direkt vor der Haustüre parkt, atmet Kai erleichtert auf. Endlich wieder zu Hause. Er wohnt zwar erst seit ein paar Tagen mit Matthias hier in Berlin, doch er fühlt sich hier schon viel wohler, als er es die letzten drei Jahre in Hamburg getan hat. In Hamburg hatte Kai einfach zu viele Fehler begangen. Da kam es ihm ganz Recht, als Matthias verkündete, dass er einen neuen Job in Berlin hat und sie deswegen umziehen werden. Ausserdem war Kai schon zu oft ambulant auf der Notfallstation und die Ärzte haben begonnen Fragen zu stellen. Fragen die Kai nicht beantworten wollte und konnte. Deshalb kam ihm dieser Cut nur allzu recht und er hat grosse Hoffnungen, dass hier in Berlin alles anders werden wird. Dass es jetzt nach nicht mal einer Woche schon wieder komplett eskaliert ist, hat ja nichts zu bedeuten. Matthias ist schliesslich gestresst. Der neue Job hier in Berlin, die letzten Angelegenheiten die Matthias in Hamburg wegen dessen alter Arbeitsstelle noch klären muss, der Umzug, das alles war und ist sehr nervenaufreibend für Matthias. Da hätte Kai ihn nicht noch zusätzlich provozieren müssen. Aber das ist ja nun alles erledigt und jetzt wird es bergauf gehen. Kai wird ein guter Freund sein, so wie Matthias es verdient hat und sie werden einfach nur eine glückliche Beziehung führen.

Als Kai die Autotür öffnet, ist Matthias bereits ums Auto geeilt und hilft ihm raus. Zum Glück wohnen sie im Erdgeschoss und so muss Kai sich nicht mit Treppenstufen abmühen. Matthias hat sich längst Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen, während sich Kai immer noch mit den Schuhen abmüht. Vielleicht wäre es doch klüger gewesen, bei einer Apotheke Schmerzmittel zu holen. 

«Hast du schon was gegessen?» fragt dann Matthias, während dieser bereits in die Küche geht und Kai allein im Flur zurücklässt.

«Nein» ruft ihm Kai hinterher und seufzt erleichtert auf, als er endlich seine Füsse von den Schuhen befreit hat.

«Dann geh jetzt duschen und zieh dir was anderes an. Ich koche uns derweil was.» kommt es aus der Küche zurück.

Freudig hüpft Kai Herz. Es kommt nur selten vor, dass Matthias für sie kocht. Normalerweise ist es Kai, der den Haushalt inklusive kochen übernimmt. Kein Wunder, schliesslich ist dieser ja auch den ganzen Tag zu Hause, während Matthias arbeiten geht. Kai hat natürlich auch eine Ausbildung gemacht. In einem kleinen Restaurant, ganz in der Nähe des Waisenhauses, hatte er das Kochen gelernt. Eine Eigenschaft, die Matthias an ihm liebt, denn Kai beherrscht sein Handwerk wirklich gut. Doch Matthias wollte nicht, dass Kai diesen Beruf auch ausübt. Matthias wollte nicht, dass Kai irgendeinen Beruf ausübt. Es sei ja auch nicht nötig, dass Kai arbeiten geht, Matthias verdient ja schliesslich genügend, um Beide zu versorgen. Ausserdem braucht es ja jemanden, der den Haushalt übernimmt. Wäre ja Schade, wenn die gemeinsame Freizeit für den Haushalt drauf geht. Alles Argumente, die Kai überzeugt haben. Schlussendlich hätte Matthias wohl auch alles von ihm verlangen können, Kai hätte es getan und würde es noch immer tun, Hauptsache, er kann mit Matthias zusammen sein. Hauptsache, er kann Matthias damit glücklich machen. Hauptsache, er wird von jemandem geliebt. 

Als sie abends im Dunkeln im Bett liegen, Kai sich vorsichtig an Matthias gekuschelt hat und dieser ihm sachte über den Rücken streicht, fällt Kai mit grossem Schrecken ein, dass er sich bei Matthias gar nicht entschuldigt hat. Ganz im Gegenteil, Matthias hat sich beim ihm entschuldigt und gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut, doch Kai hat sich noch gar nicht bei Matthias für seinen Fehler entschuldigt.

«Es tut mir leid» flüstert er deshalb leise in die Stille.

Matthias Hand wandert nun in Kais Nacken und mit sanftem Druck, zieht er Kais Kopf noch etwas enger an seine Brust.

«Ich will das doch auch nicht Kai, aber du zwingst mich dazu» antwortet Matthias nun genau so leise.

«Ich weiss, tut mir leid. Ich gebe mein Bestes…versprochen!» nuschelt Kai beschämt an Matthias Brust.

«Das hoff ich für uns Beide. Ich liebe dich Kai und ich will dir nicht weh tun müssen» antwortet ihm Matthias, bevor er ganz sanft einen Kuss auf Kai Schläfe setzt, nur wenige Millimeter neben seiner langsam heilenden Platzwunde.

«Ich liebe dich auch» erwidert Kai glücklich, denn das Einzige was Kai Kopf und Herz gerade aufsaugt, sind diese magischen drei Worte, die Kais einziger Motor zum Überleben sind.

Und so schläft Kai glücklich in den Armen seines eigenen Teufels ein.


	7. Alte Wunden

Als Kai am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist Matthias weg. Seufzend rollt sich Kai auf Matthias Bettseite, in der Hoffnung, noch etwas von seiner Wärme aufsaugen zu können, doch die Matratze ist längst kalt. Kein Wunder, denn als Kai mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den Wecker schielt, bemerkt er, dass es bereits 10 Uhr ist. Matthias ist also schon längst bei der Arbeit. In Kais Kopf beginnt es zu rattern. Es ist 10 Uhr. Das heisst, es dauert ungefähr noch 8 Stunden, bis Matthias wieder nach Hause kommt. Diese Erkenntnis lässt ihn gerade leicht panisch werden. Das ist zu lange. Viel zu lange. Wie soll er so lange allein klarkommen? Verzweifelt klammert er sich nun an der Bettdecke fest. Umklammert diese mit Armen und Beinen und presst sie fest an sich, während er sein Gesicht in Matthias Kopfkissen vergräbt und versucht dessen Duft zu inhalieren. Kai versucht sich zu beruhigen und tief durchzuatmen. Er muss sich zusammenreissen. Doch es dauert geschlagene 30 Minuten, bis Kai nicht mehr wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind zitternd im Bett liegt. Still liegt Kai nun auf dem Rücken und starrt die Decken an. Seit zwei Jahren hatte er keine solche Panikattacke mehr gehabt. Er dachte auch, er würde nie wieder eine solche haben, denn seit Matthias für ihn da ist, hat das aufgehört. Aber die letzten Tage waren für Kai die Hölle auf Erden. Der Umzug und die Tatsache, dass er Matthias enttäuscht hat, sowie deren Konsequenzen. Der Krankenhausaufenthalt, bei dem Kai allein und verloren tagein und tagaus in seinem Bett lag und Christian, der plötzlich aus dem nichts wieder in sein Leben tritt und alte Wunden aufreisst, für welche Kai Ewigkeiten gebraucht hatte, um sie zu verschliessen. 

Stöhnend rollt er sich nun aus dem Bett und begibt sich in das anliegende Badezimmer. Eine Dusche würde ihm guttun. Er vermeidet tunlichst einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen. Er kann sein Spiegelbild nicht mehr ertragen und schon gar nicht, wenn er so aussieht, wie jetzt gerade. Das warme Wasser beruhigt ihn noch mehr. Wie eine schützende Umarmung legt sich das warme Nass um seinen Körper und wenn Kai die Augen zumacht, fühlt es sich auf seiner Kopfhaut an, als würde ihm jemand sanft durchs Haar kraulen. So wie es seine Mutter immer getan hat. So wie es Christian getan hat. Er sollte seine Augen wieder öffnen. Er sollte das Wasser abdrehen, sich abtrocknen und in frische Klamotten steigen. Doch Kai ist zu schwach. Deshalb lässt er seine Augen geschlossen. Fühlt die sanfte Berührung auf seinem Kopf und stellt sich dabei vor, dass es nicht der Duschstrahl ist, sondern zärtliche Finger. Und weil zu Kais bedauern die Erinnerungen an seine Mutter von Tag zu Tag blasser werden, Christian jedoch momentan so präsent in seinen Gedanken ist wie kein anderer, sind es Christians Finger, die ihn sanft kraulen und ihm Halt geben. So wie Christian es früher immer getan hat, wenn Kai fast gestorben wäre, weil er seine Eltern mal wieder so schmerzhaft vermisst hatte. Langsam vermischen sich Kai Tränen mit dem Wasser, während Christian ihn sachte in den Arm nimmt und ihm immer wieder zuflüstert ‘es ist alles gut’. Und so steht Kai da, abgetaucht in seiner eigenen Welt, hält sich selbst fest und murmelt leise vor sich hin ‘es ist alles gut’.

Kai stand lange wie in Trance unter der Dusche und wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr aus seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt auftauchen. Erst als das Badezimmer bereits einem Dampfbad glich, hat er widerwillig seine Augen wieder geöffnet. Mit dem ersten Lichtstrahl, der seine Netzhaut trifft, ist er schlagartig wieder im hier und jetzt. Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, hat er das Wasser endlich abgedreht und ist aus der Duschkabine getreten. Er kann nur hoffen, dass es sich bald wieder im Griff hat, ansonsten würde das Böse enden. Mit seinem rechten Unterarm befreit er den Spiegel soweit es geht vom Wasserdampf und blickt dann ihn sein verzerrtes Spiegelbild. Auch wenn er sich gar nicht richtig erkenne kann, reicht ihm das schon, um den Blick schnell wieder abzuwenden und das Badezimmer wieder zu verlassen. Zurück im Schlafzimmer angekommen, zieht er sich eine frische Jogginghose und einen Hoodie aus dem Schrank. Er würde heute sowieso das Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Wieso also was Ordentliches anziehen? Als er dann aber den Kühlschrank öffnet und ihn nur eine vergammelte Karotte und ein paar Bierdosen begrüssen, wird ihm klar, dass er das Haus wohl doch noch verlassen muss. Schliesslich kann er Matthias zum Abendessen schlecht einfach nur ein Bier hinstellen. Etwas Ablenkung würde ihm aber im jetzigen Zustand sicherlich auch nicht schaden. Motivation, etwas anderes anzuziehen, hat Kai trotzdem nicht. Deshalb schlüpft er einfach in seine ausgelatschten Sneakers, wirft sich seine dicke Jacke über und verlässt die Wohnung. An der kalten Winterluft angekommen, atmet er einmal tief ein, streift sich die Kapuze über die noch feuchten Haare und läuft einfach los. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo es hier in der Nähe einen Supermarkt hat, aber er wird schon einen finden. Kai schlendert über den Bürgersteig, das Gesicht in seiner Kapuze versteckt, die Hände tief in die Taschen gesteckt. Zu Kai Glück findet er tatsächlich nach nicht mal fünf Minuten einen Supermarkt und eilig tritt er durch den warmen Luftstrahl ins Innere. Langsam arbeitet er sich durch die verschiedenen Gänge, füllt seinen Korb Stück für Stück und zufrieden mit seiner Ausbeute begibt er sich zur Kasse. Die Kassiererin, welche sein Gesicht kritisch beäugt, aber natürlich kein Wort dazu sagt, ignoriert er komplett. Darin hat er inzwischen genügend Erfahrung.

Als die Einkäufe zu Hause endlich alle in der Küche verstaut sind, verzieht sich Kai ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa. Dieser Ausflug war gerade sehr anstrengend für ihn und er muss erstmal etwas zur Ruhe kommen. Er zappt etwas durch das Fernsehprogramm, doch heute kann irgendwie nichts überzeugen. Als er im Krankenhaus lag, hätte er alles dafür gegeben, jetzt auf dem Sofa liegen zu können und einfach nur fernzusehen, doch jetzt, wo er das kann, ist er damit auch nicht zufrieden. Kai hat eine tiefe Unruhe in sich. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl, dass wie ein Panzer auf seiner Brust ruht. Es ist nicht vergleichbar mit der Panikattacke in der Früh, doch es reicht, um Kai völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Frustriert wälzt er sich auf dem Sofa hin und her und versucht sich mit aller Kraft auf das Programm zu konzentrieren, doch es geht nicht und Kai verflucht sich, Christian und die ganze Welt dafür. Ja verdammt, es ist Christian, der für diesen Gefühlszustand verantwortlich ist, das weiss Kai genau, denn es fühlt sich genau so an wie damals, als Christian ihn allein gelassen hat. Seit Christian in seinem Krankenzimmer aufgetaucht ist und nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als alle alten Wunden wieder aufzureissen, verspürt er wieder dieses dumpfe Gefühl, welches ihn zu erdrücken scheint. Und er hasst Christian dafür. Er hasst ihn dafür, dass er Kai wieder so schwach und verloren macht. Und er hasst sich selbst dafür, dass er sieben Jahre lang eine Mauer um seine Vergangenheit gebaut hat und es anscheinend reicht, Christian nur einmal in die Augen zu blicken, um wieder so aus dem Konzept zu geraten. Langsam bemerkt Kai, wie das Atmen wieder schwerer fällt. Wie sich seine Kehle langsam wieder schmerzhaft zusammenschnürt. 

«Reiss dich zusammen Kai!» tadelt er sich selbst.

«Matthias kommt wieder. Matthias hat dich nicht verlassen.» murmelt er vor sich hin.

Kai hat das Gefühl, wenn er sich das nur allzu oft sagt, wird sein Kopf ihm irgendwann endlich glauben und dem Körper das Signal zum Entspannen zu geben. Doch es dauert lange. Viel zu lange. Kai liegt da, möchte Weinen, möchte Schreien, doch zu nichts von alle dem ist er im Stande. Er liegt nur da und jeder Atemzug schmerzt unglaublich. Und was Kai mit seinem ständigen Mantra innert Stunden nicht hinbekommen hat, das schafft Matthias mit dem blossen Öffnen der Tür. Kai hört das Drehen des Schlüssels im Schloss und sitzt in der nächsten Sekunde aufrecht da. Er hört wie die Türklinke nach unten gedrückt wird und eilt in den Flur. Er sieht wie die Tür sich öffnet, Matthias die Wohnung betritt und schlagartig kann er wieder atmen. Er ist da. Matthias hat ihn nicht verlassen. Mit wässrigen Augen torkelt er zu Matthias und will in dessen Arme fallen. Er will gehalten werden und sich beschützt und behütet fühlen. Doch Matthias hält ihn mit seiner Hand auf Abstand. Seine Gesichtszüge sind angespannt, die Zähne fest aufeinandergepresst, seine Laune offensichtlich im Keller.

«Darf ich mich erst Mal bitte ausziehen?!» blafft Matthias ihn direkt an und Kai bleibt wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm stehen.

«Tschuldigung» nuschelt er unsicher, während er auf den Boden blickt.

Wieso muss er auch gleich so aufdringlich sein. Matthias hat schliesslich einen langen Arbeitstag hinter sich, da sollte Kai doch etwas Rücksicht nehmen.

«Was ist denn los?» fragt ihn Matthias, nachdem dieser endlich Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen hat.

Fast etwas grob greift er unter Kais Kinn und zwingt Kai damit zu ihm hochzuschauen. Kai lässt es geschehen und schaut Matthias immer noch mit wässrigen Augen und einem schüchternen Lächeln an. Endlich werden Matthias Gesichtszüge etwas weicher, während er seine Hand wieder zurück zieht.

«Was ist?» fragt er erneut.

«Nichts… ich hab dich nur vermisst» nuschelt Kai weiter, während er unsicher mit dem Saum seines Hoodies spielt. 

Matthias schaut ihn kurz weiterhin kritisch an, bevor er die Augen verdreht und seufzend seine Arme öffnet. Kais Lächeln wird nun etwas breiter und glücklich lässt er sich gegen den warmen, grossen Körper sinken und entspannt augenblicklich, als zwei starke Arme sich um seinen Rücken schliessen.

«Seit wann denn wieder so sentimental?» fragt dann Matthias nach einigen Sekunden, lässt aber die Arme um Kai geschlossen.

«Keine Ahnung…war nur etwas viel die letzten Tage» murmelt Kai an Matthias Brust in der Hoffnung, dieser möchte keine genauere Erläuterung.

Doch zu Kais Erleichterung spürt er diesen nur stumm Nicken. Zu seiner Enttäuschung, spürt er aber auch, wie der Druck um seinen Rücken abnimmt und Matthias sich gleich darauf von ihm löst und in die Küche geht. Kai bleibt im Flur stehen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen und versucht das warme, schützende Gefühl von Matthias Umarmung in sich aufzusaugen und einzufrieren. Erschrocken zuckt er jedoch zusammen, als Matthias Stimme aus der Küche dringt.

«Wo ist das Essen?» fragt dieser nämlich nun ungeduldig.

‘Fuck’ hallt es Kai durch den Kopf. Er hat kein Abendessen gekocht. Welcher Idiot geht einkaufen, aber vergisst dann zu kochen?! Er sprintet in die Küche, reisst den Kühlschrank auf und beginnt hastig die Lebensmittel zusammen zu sammeln.

«Ich…fuck…es tut mir leid…ich…ich mach ganz schnell» stottert Kai unbeholfen vor sich hin, während er alles zusammensammelt, was er braucht. 

Er traut sich nicht, zu Matthias zu schauen. Zu gross ist die Angst vor der Enttäuschung, die in dessen Augen liegen wird. 

«Ich geh dann mal duschen. Beil dich!» kommt es dann von Matthias, während Kai bereits begonnen hat, das Gemüse klein zu schneiden.

«Ich beeil mich. Versprochen! Ich beeil mich» antwortet Kai, obwohl Matthias die Küche schon längst verlassen hat und ihn gar nicht mehr hören kann.

«Du Vollidiot! Du verdammter Vollidiot. Liegst den ganzen Tag wie ein Penner auf dem Sofa, anstatt zu kochen» staucht sich Kai selbst zusammen.

Als er dann abends im Bett liegt und sich ganz eng an Matthias gekuschelt hat, lauscht er ganz angestrengt dessen Herzschlag. Eigentlich ist Kai hundemüde und kurz davor einzuschlafen, doch er zwingt sich wach zu bleiben. Er will jede Sekunde, die er hier in Matthias Armen liegt, aufsaugen und konservieren. So als könnte er sich einen Vorrat für den nächsten Tag erschaffen, wenn Matthias wieder gezwungenermassen weg sein wird. Kai hat nämlich dich grosse Befürchtung, dass sein emotionales Desaster morgen von vorne beginnen wird und noch so einen Aussetzer wie heute kann er sich nicht mehr leisten. Nicht etwa, weil er Angst hat, Matthias wütend zu machen und dadurch Schläge zu kassieren, sondern weil er Angst hat, Matthias zu enttäuschen. Und weil er Angst hat, dass Matthias irgendwann die Geduld mit ihm komplett verlieren wird und bemerkt, dass er Kai keinen Verstand einprügeln kann und ihn dann verlassen wird. Schon nur wenn Kai daran denkt, wird ihm ganz anders. Deshalb verbietet er sich diesen Gedanken, lauscht wieder angestrengt dem dumpfen Herzschlag unter seinem linken Ohr und kann doch nicht verhindern, dass er irgendwann einschläft. 

Als Kai am nächsten Tag aufwacht, nimmt er Matthias Körperwärme wahr, bevor er wirklich im hier und jetzt ist. Erst danach bemerkt er, dass die Sonne bereits das Zimmer geflutet hat. Verwundert richtet sich Kai auf und will Matthias schon wecken, weil dieser verschlafen hat, als ihm bewusst wird, dass es ja Samstag ist. Erleichtert will sich Kai wieder hinlegen und an Matthias kuscheln, als dieser sich grummelnd wegdreht. Kai Aktion hat ihn also aufgeweckt. 

«Kaffee» kommt es dann murrend, während Matthias das Gesicht im Kissen vergräbt.

«Können wir nicht noch etwas kuscheln?» fragt Kai schüchtern nach, während er zaghaft über Matthias nackten Rücken streicht.

Dieser schlägt aber Kais Hand blind weg.

«Kai du weisst ich hab ne kurze Zündschnur, wenn ich müde bin. Also bring mir bitte meinen Kaffee!» dringt es nun etwas lauter an Kais Ohr. 

Ergeben hievt sich Kai deswegen aus dem Bett und schlurft nur in Boxershorts bekleidet in die Küche. Leicht fröstelnd steht er nun in der Küche und wartet darauf, dass die Kaffeemaschine endlich das Heissgetränk ausgespuckt hat. Als dies endlich geschehen ist, eilt Kai schnell mit der Tasse zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er selbst trinkt morgens nie Kaffee. Matthias hat sich inzwischen im Bett aufgesetzt und die Decke sich bis zum Kinn gezogen.

«Na endlich» grummelt er los, während er die Hand bereits erwartungsvoll ausstreckt.

Kai drückt ihm die Tasse in die Hand und schlüpft direkt unter die wärmespendende Decke. Mutig robbt er dann zu Matthias und will sich erneut an dessen Körper kuscheln, als dieser mit einem Ruck von Kai weg weicht.

«Scheisse Kai, du bist ja eiskalt!» flucht Matthias los.

Entschuldigend zieht Kai sich etwas zurück und wickelt sich dafür etwas mehr in die Decke ein. Enttäuscht blickt er zu Matthias.

«Schau mich jetzt nicht so an, als hätte ich dir gerade eine runtergehauen! Ich geb dir sonst gleich was, damit du nen Grund hast mich so anzusehen!» zischt ihm Matthias entgegen, als er Kais Blick bemerkt.

«Sorry» entschuldigt sich Kai direkt, während er sich auf den Rücken dreht, um Matthias nicht weiter zu beobachten.

«Ich geb dir gleich Sorry! Scheisse man, nicht mal am Morgen hat man seine Ruhe» flucht Matthias jedoch weiter, während er sich aus dem Bett schwingt, die halb leere Tasse auf den Nachttisch stellt und aus dem Zimmer verschwindet. 

Kurze Zeit später hört Kai das Plätschern der Dusche. Seufzend steht er auf, streift sich wieder Jogginghose und Hoodie über, welche verknittert neben dem Bett liegen und begibt sich mit der Kaffeetasse zurück in die Küche. Wenig motiviert beginnt er den Frühstückstisch zu decken, auch wenn er gar keinen Appetit hat. Er hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass längst wieder Ruhe in der Wohnung eingekehrt ist und zuckt etwas überrascht zusammen, als plötzlich Matthias seine Arme von hinten um Kai schliesst.

«Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeblafft habe. Aber du weisst ja, morgens hab ich schlechte Laune.» entschuldigt sich dieser, während er sanfte Küsse auf Kais Nacken verteilt.

Und wie immer verzeiht ihm Kai.


	8. Eigentumsverhältnisse

Matthias Küsse wandern über Kais Nacken hinter dessen rechtes Ohr. Dort leckt er mit seiner Zunge einmal über die empfindliche Stelle, bevor er beginnt an Kais Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. 

«Leg das endlich weg» raunt er dann bestimmend in Kais Ohr, währen er mit einer Hand die Packung Toastbrot aus Kais Händen schlägt.

Kai lässt es geschehen und schliesst seufzend die Augen. Er konzentriert sich nur noch auf Matthias Stimme, dessen Hände auf seiner Brust und die feuchte Zunge, welche über seine Ohrmuscheln streicht. Gebannt steht er da und wartet darauf, was Matthias als nächstes mit ihm machen wird. Dieser wandert nun prompt mit seinen Händen unter Kais Hoodie und streicht zaghaft über dessen Brust und Bauch. Ab und an zieht Kai zischend Luft ein, wenn Matthias eines der Hämatome touchiert. Doch jedes Mal setzt Matthias dafür einen neuen Kuss auf Kais Hals und lässt ihn dadurch den Schmerz direkt wieder vergessen. Als Matthias dann federleicht über Kais Brustwarzen streicht, stützt sich Kai mit seinen Händen leicht zitternd auf der Küchenzeile ab. Durch die nun leicht gebückte Haltung, drückt sein Hintern nun gegen Matthias Schritt, was diesen rau an Kais Nacken stöhnen lässt. Sofort stellen sich Kais Nackenhaare auf und er atmet hörbar aus. Mit leichtem Druck lässt Matthias nun sein Becken gegen Kais Hintern kreisen und Kai lässt ergeben den Kopf noch vorne Fallen. Plötzlich zieht Matthias seine Hände unter Kai Hoodie hervor und greift dafür direkt in den Bund der Jogginghose, um diese samt Boxershorts auf den Boden zu befördern. Mit einem Fuss drängt er Kais Beine etwas weiter auseinander, um so mehr Spielraum zu erhalten. Kai steht erwartungsvoll und ergeben da, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Als er Matthias feuchte Finger drängend an seinem Muskelring spürt, atmet er zittrig aus, während seine Erektion langsam wächst. Unsanft beisst Matthias in Kais Nacken, lenkt diesen damit ab, als er direkt zwei Finger in Kai versenkt. Durch den plötzlichen Schmerzimpuls an seinem Nacken, drückt Kai den Rücken durch und drängt sich damit ungewollt noch mehr Matthias Fingern entgegen. Überflutet von Reizen knicken Kais Arme ein, doch Matthias freier Arm legt sich um seine Brust und zieht ihn zurück in eine aufrechte Position. Also sucht Kai den Halt bei Matthias, lässt sich nach hinten gegen dessen Körper sinken und sorgt dafür, dass Matthias Finger dadurch komplett in ihm versenkt werden.

«Fuck» keucht Kai atemlos, als Matthias direkt beginnt die Finger rhythmisch zu bewegen.

Kais Penis ist inzwischen zur Gänze angeschwollen und pulsiert ungeduldig. Gerade als Kai aufgeben und ergeben selbst Hand anlegen wollte, entzieht ihm Matthias jedoch die Finger, löst seinen Arm um dessen Brust und legt dafür die Hand zwischen Kais Schulterblätter. Noch bevor Kai irgendwie reagieren kann, hat ihn Matthias schon mit dem Oberkörper auf die Küchenzeile gedrückt, die eigene Jogginghose etwas runtergezogen, dadurch seinen Penis freigelegt und dringt nun mit einem Stoss in Kai ein. Schmerzhaft stöhnt Kai auf. Nicht etwa wegen der plötzlichen Penetration, sondern weil Matthias ihn so fest auf die Küchenzeile drückt, dass seine Hämatome schmerzhaft komprimiert werden. Mit jedem Stoss stöhnt Kai auf und versucht gegen den Schmerz zu atmen. Doch Matthias zieht sich nach kurzer Zeit unvermittelt komplett aus Kai zurück und löst seine Hand von Kais Rücken. Irritiert verharrt Kai in dieser Position.

‘Was hab ich falsch gemacht?’ hallt es direkt durch Kais Kopf. 

Doch er kann nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, den im nächsten Moment hat Matthias ihn an der Schulter gepackt, in eine aufrechte Position gezogen und zu sich umgedreht. Unsicher schaut Kai ihm entgegen. Wieso hat er aufgehört? Doch Matthias schüttelt nur augenrollend den Kopf.

«Sag doch was» tadelt ihn dann Matthias, während er Kai an den Hüften packt und auf die Küchenzeile legt.

Erst jetzt begreift Kai, dass Matthias hier gerade die Position geändert hat, um Kais Körper zu schonen. Er will sich gerade dafür bedanken, als Matthias sich wieder zwischen seinen Beinen positioniert und direkt in ihn eindringt. Statt einem ‘Danke’ entkommt Kais Kehle deswegen nur ein abgehacktes Keuchen und er sieht direkt Sterne, als Matthias unverzüglich wieder den schnellen und harten Rhythmus von vorhin aufnimmt. Kai klammert sich mit seinen Händen an der Küchenzeile fest, presst seine Augenlider zusammen und als er es gar nicht mehr aushält, löst er seine linke Hand und streicht nur zweimal mit festem Druck über seine Eichel, bevor er endlich über die Klippe springt und dadurch seinen Hoodie ruiniert. Kai ist durch den Orgasmus dermassen in eine andere Welt katapultiert, dass er erst bemerkt, dass Matthias ihm gefolgt ist, als dieser sich aus Kai zurück zieht. Erschöpft öffnet er die Augen und sieht, wie Matthias sich seine Hose wieder hochzieht und zum Esstisch geht. Kai lässt sich von der Küchenzeile gleiten und sammelt seine Shorts und Jogginghose vom Boden auf.

«Ich geh dann mal kurz duschen» sagt Kai, begibt sich aber erst dann auf den Weg, als Matthias ihm zunickt.

Im Badezimmer angekommen, zieht er sich direkt den verschmutzten Hoodie über den Kopf und wirft ihn in die Waschmaschine. Da diese sowieso schon recht voll ist, stellt er sie auch direkt an und begibt sich dann unter die Dusche. Diesmal verbietet er sich jedoch die Augen zu schliessen und sich irgendwie ablenken zu lassen. Er wäscht nur eilig seinen Körper und seine Haare und eilt dann so schnell wie möglich mit frischen Klamotten wieder in die Küche. Matthias hat inzwischen fertig gefrühstückt und will gerade den Tisch abräumen, als Kai ihm dazwischen kommt und den Teller aus der Hand zieht.

«Ich mach das schon» sagt Kai lächelnd und sein Lächeln wird noch breiter, als er dafür einen Kuss von Matthias erhält.

Da draussen das Wetter inzwischen umgeschlagen hat und es ganz schön kalt und nass ist, bleiben sie den ganzen Tag zu Hause. Wenn Kai ehrlich wäre, würde er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht wirklich viel mit dem Wetter zu tun hat, denn sie gehen so gut wie nie raus, um irgendwas zusammen zu unternehmen und zu erleben. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung schon. Sie gingen oft zusammen aus, um zu feiern oder einfach mal ins Kino oder in ein Café. Doch das hat sich schon nach wenigen Monaten verändert. Matthias war einfach am Abend und am Wochenende zu müde, um irgendwas zu unternehmen und hat es auch nicht eingesehen, wieso er mit Kai raus gehen soll. Sie können ihre Zeit zu zweit ja genau so zu Haus verbringen. Am Anfang hat Kai sich darüber noch beschwert. Spätestens aber nach den ersten Auseinandersetzungen und Ohrfeigen, hat Kai Ruhe gegeben. Inzwischen hat er sich selbst eingeredet, dass es ja so eigentlich viel besser sei. Und so sitzt Kai eigentlich relativ zufrieden zusammen mit Matthias auf dem Sofa und schaut Fern. Nach einiger Zeit hält es Kai jedoch nicht mehr nur neben Matthias aus, weshalb er etwas näher zu ihm robbt und sich vorsichtig an ihn ran lehnt. Dieser hebt zu Kais Zufriedenheit direkt den Arm und Kai kuschelt sich ergeben an Matthias Brust. Wegen den letzten Tagen ist Kai emotional einfach ein paar hundert Meter zurück geworfen worden und der enge Körperkontakt und der Halt seitens Matthias ist für ihn gerade unglaublich wichtig. Und so kommt es, dass Kai sich eigentlich fast den ganzen Tag regelrecht an Matthias klammert. Dieser lässt das zwar zu, aber Kai merkt wie das Fragezeichen über dessen Kopf immer grösser wird. Kais Anhänglichkeit wird aber spätestens dann unterbrochen, als Matthias am frühen Sonntag verkündet, dass er sich mit einem Kumpel treffen wird. 

«Kann ich nicht mitkommen?» fragt er leicht panisch, obwohl er weiss, dass die Frage unnötig ist.

«Du weisst, dass du so nicht mitkommen kannst» antwortet Matthias, während er in seine Schuhe schlüpft. 

Das Wort ‘so’ bedeutet so viel wie, offensichtlich verprügelt und damit Fragen aufwerfend. 

«Aber…» will Kai ansetzen, wird jedoch direkt unwirsch von Matthias unterbrochen.

«Nichts aber! Ausserdem brauch ich auch mal Zeit nur für mich. Meine Güte Kai du klebst ja schon das ganze Wochenende wie ein Kaugummi an mir!»

Mit diesen Worten hat Matthias seinen Mantel angezogen und will nun gerade die Wohnungstür öffnen, als Kai ohne gross Nachzudenken ihn am Arm packt und so zurückhält.

«Bitte Matthias…lass mich nicht allein zurück» fleht Kai schon fast.

Doch Matthias reisst sich nur von Kai los. 

«Heilige Scheisse, was ist denn nur los mit dir?!»

«Ich…ich…» stammelt Kai vor sich hin, sichtlich bemüht, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

«Ich…ich…» macht Matthias ihn hämisch nach.

«Lern erst mal zu sprechen! Das ist ja jämmerlich.»

Und mit diesen Worten hat Matthias sich wieder umgedreht und die Wohnung verlassen. Zurück bleibt Kai, der seine Tränen nun endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Sein Sichtfeld verschwimmt und unkontrolliert schluchzt er auf. Verflucht sich selbst wieder dafür, dass er Matthias gerade sauer gemacht hat und dass er wieder so ein emotionales Häufchen Elend ist. Er hatte doch so sehr gehofft, dass in Berlin alles besser werden würde, doch er hat das Gefühl, es wird von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Wie konnte das alles nur so schnell aus den Fugen geraten? Wie konnte alles, dass sich Kai mühsam in den letzten Jahren aufgebaut hat, durch eine Begegnung mit Christian wieder den Bach runter gehen? Völlig überfordert gleitet Kai zu Boden und bleibt zitternd und schluchzend sitzen. Er fühlt sich wieder vollkommen verloren und allein, wie damals im Waisenhaus. Er wünscht sich Matthias zurück, der ihm Halt gibt. Er wünscht sich Christian zurück, der ihn in den Arm nimmt und beschützt. Er wünscht sich seine Eltern zurück, die ihn lieben und behüten. Aber alle sind weg. Alle haben ihn allein gelassen. Und je mehr Kai darüber nachdenkt, desto mehr steigert er sich in die Situation hinein. Bekommt Panik, dass Matthias nicht mehr nach Hause kommen wird, was wiederum die Verzweiflung noch mehr verstärkt, weil er doch allein nicht überleben kann. Er ist doch ein Nichts. Unfähig irgendwie sein Leben zu regeln. 

Kai ist dermassen in diesem Teufelskreis gefangen, dass er gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen hat, wie die Zeit vergeht. Er hat auch nicht mitbekommen, wie die Tür sich geöffnet hat. Er hat nicht mitbekommen wie Matthias ihn angesprochen hat. Erst als er dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt, blinzelt er mehrmals und schaut hoch. Er braucht einige Sekunden, bis er realisiert, dass Matthias wieder da ist. Dass Matthias ihn nicht verlassen hat.

«Sag mal bist du jetzt vier Stunden heulend hier am Boden gesessen?» nimmt er plötzlich Matthias Stimme war.

Vier Stunden? Sind tatsächlich schon vier Stunden vergangen, seit Matthias gegangen war? Völlig überfordert blinzelt er einfach nur Matthias entgegen, unfähig ihm irgendwie zu antworten.

«Meine Güte Kai» seufzt Matthias, während er Kais Handgelenk umgreift und ihn auf die Füsse zieht.

Kai lässt es einfach geschehen. Steht nun wie ein verlorenes, kleines Kind vor Matthias und schaut ihn unsicher an. Er fühlt sich selbst gerade so schäbig, dass er tatsächlich vier Stunden hier auf den Boden gesessen ist. Er fühlt sich so schäbig, dass er Matthias wiedermal enttäuscht hat. Er fühlt sich so schäbig, dass Matthias sich um ihn kümmern muss, wie um ein kleines Kind. Dieser schüttelt nur mitleidig den Kopf, bevor er Kai in seine Arme zieht. Und als würde Matthias damit einen Schalter bei Kai umlegen, beginnt dieser wieder aufzuschluchzen und erste Tränen kullern über seine Wangen. Matthias steht einfach nur da, hält Kai in seinen Armen und wartet, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hat.

«Okay, was ist los Kai?» fragt Matthias dann, als Kai sich endlich wieder beruhigt hat.

«Ich…ich weiss es nicht» stottert Kai vor sich hin.

Nun drückt Matthias Kai von sich weg und schaut ihn eindringlich an.

«Wieso lügst du mich an?»

«Ich lüge dich nicht an» beteuert Kai jedoch sofort.

«So ein emotionales Wrack warst du das letzte Mal, als ich dich vor drei Jahren aufgesammelt habe. Also was ist passiert?»

«Nichts…es war nur etwas viel die letzten Tage» stammelt Kai, unfähig den Blickkontakt weiter aufrecht zu halten.

«Lüg mich nicht an!» kommt es aber direkt mit scharfer Stimme zurück.

«Es ist wegen Christian» nuschelt dann Kai kaum verständlich.

«Wie kommst du denn plötzlich wieder auf Christian?!» fragt Matthias verwirrt.

«Er…ich…das war der Typ, der mich auf der Notfallstation betreut hat» gibt dann Kai endlich zu, im Wissen, dass es Matthias gar nicht gefallen wird.

Prompt tritt Matthias einen Schritt zurück und schaut ihn wütend an.

«Aha…und wann wolltest du mir das sagen?!» 

«Hab ich doch jetzt» antwortet Kai leicht trotzig.

«Komm mir nicht so! Und jetzt?! Wegen diesem Typen drehst du nun wieder am Rad?!»

«Ich…ich weiss doch auch nicht» stammelt Kai weiter, während er merkt, dass das Ganze mal wieder in die ganz falsche Richtung verläuft.

«Kai!» zischt ihm Matthias entgegen

«Seit ich ihn halt wieder gesehen habe, denke ich wieder zurück an diese Zeit und…»

«Und was?!»

«…und ich vermisse ihn, weil er für mich da war und…» 

‘ich muss dran denken, wie er mich verlassen hat und dann habe ich Angst, dass du mich auch verlassen wirst’, will Kai eigentlich weitersprechen, doch Matthias unterbricht ihn forsch.

«Ach du vermisst ihn?! Weil er für dich da war?! Und deshalb sitzt du hier heulend rum, oder was?! Sag mal bist du noch ganz sauber im Kopf? Vermisst dieses Stück Scheisse, dass dich einfach hat fallen lassen? ICH bin derjenige, der dich aufgesammelt hat. ICH bin derjenige, der sich seitdem um dich kümmert. ICH bin derjenige, der deine scheiss Unfähigkeit jeden Tag aushält und du vermisst IHN?!»

«Nein, ich…» versucht Kai sich zu erklären, aber Matthias lässt ihm keinen Chancen.

«Halt dein dreckiges Maul!» brüllt ihm Matthias nämlich entgegen, während sich kleine Bläschen in dessen Mundwinkel bilden.

«Ich will doch nur…» versucht es Kai erneut und bringt damit das Fass endgültig zum überlaufen.

Denn diesmal sind es nicht Worte, die Kai zum Schweigen bringen, sondern Matthias Faust. Obwohl es Kai hat kommen sehen, taumelt er überrascht zurück. Gerade als er glaubt, wieder einen festen Stand gefunden zu haben, spürt er schon den nächsten Schlag. Diesmal kann er sich nicht mehr Halten und fällt zu Boden. Schützend hält er sich die Arme vor sein Gesicht, während er spürt, wie sich der Schmerz dumpf von der Einschlagsstelle über das ganze Gesicht ausbreitet und kurz darauf, wie Blut warm über seine Schläfe läuft. Er wartet darauf, dass weitere Schläge folgen werden, doch es kommt nichts. Es kommt etwas, das noch viel mehr schmerzt als jeder Faustschlag.

«Kein Wunder, dass dich alle verlassen haben, so erbärmlich wie du bist! Verpiss dich aus meinen Augen, ich will dich hier heute nicht mehr sehen!» kommt es mit eiskalter Stimme

Panisch, verletzt und verzweifelt zieht Kai seine Hände zurück und schaut zu Matthias hoch.

«Na los, renn doch zu deinem Christian ins Krankenhaus, weil du ihn so vermisst hast! Mal schauen wann er diesmal abhaut.» brüllt ihm nun Matthias wieder entgegen, als er Kais aufgeplatzte Wunde erblickt.

«Matthias ich…» versucht sich Kai ein allerletztes Mal zu erklären, doch Matthias will nichts hören.

«Du hast genau fünf Sekunden Zeit dich anzuziehen, ansonsten verlässt du diese Wohnung nicht mit einer warmen Jacke, sondern mit einer gebrochenen Nase!»

Mit zittrigen Knien rappelt sich Kai auf, greift nach seinen Schuhen und der Winterjacke und torkelt dann zur Tür. Als er im Treppenhaus steht, dreht er sich nochmals zu Matthias um, welcher ihm inzwischen zur Tür gefolgt ist.

«Darf ich morgen wieder kommen?» fragt er verzweifelt.

Von Matthias kommt jedoch keine Antwort. Er schlägt lediglich mit einem lauten Knall die Tür vor Kais Nase zu. Wie in Trance starrt Kai die verschlossene Tür an. Sein schmerzendes Gesicht nimmt er gar nicht war. Das Einzige was er wahrnimmt, ist die Panik, die mit rasend schnellem Herzschlag durch die Venen gepumpt wird. Die Panik, dass Matthias ihn nicht mehr zurück nehmen wird. Die Panik, dass er nun niemanden mehr hat.


	9. Kurzschlussreaktion

Kai steht einfach nur da und starrt die Tür an. Für einen kurzen Moment kann er gar nichts fühlen. Sein Körper und seine Seele sind taub und er hat das Gefühl, die Person, die hier im Treppenhaus steht, ist nicht er selbst. Erst als Blut in sein linkes Auge läuft, kneift er seine Lider fest zusammen und taucht langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Der körperliche Schmerz breitet sich wieder über sein Gesicht aus und vorsichtig reibt sich Kai das Blut aus dem Auge. Doch neben dem körperlichen Schmerz bemerkt Kai auch, wie seine Emotionen langsam wieder in seine Brust schleichen und dafür sorgen, dass sein Herzschlag sich wieder ungesund beschleunigt. Er kann eine Panikattacke aber jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Würde er jetzt weinend vor der Haustüre zusammenbrechen, würde das bei den Nachbarn nur Fragen aufwerfen. Ausserdem würde er Matthias damit nur noch wütender machen. Etwas was er tunlichst vermeiden will. Und wieder mal nicht etwa, weil er Angst vor weiteren Schlägen hat, sondern weil er Angst hat, dass Matthias ihn deswegen verlassen wird. Um sich selbst etwas zu beruhigen, sagt sich Kai immer wieder, dass Matthias ihm an den Kopf geworfen hat, er will ihn heute nicht mehr sehen. Er hat heute gesagt und nicht, dass er Kai gar nicht mehr sehen will. Dies lässt Kai tatsächlich etwas ruhiger werden, weshalb er sich nun umdreht und den Rückzug antritt. 

Er öffnet die Haustür und tritt raus in die Kälte. Es ist zwar noch nicht mal 18 Uhr, doch die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen. Sofort beginnt Kai zu frieren und erst jetzt realisiert er, dass er Schuhe und Jacke immer noch in den Händen hält. Umständlich streift er sich nun diese über und zieht direkt die Kapuze hoch. Zischend zieht er Luft ein, als die Kapuze die Wunde an seinem Kopf berührt. Vorsichtig greift Kai mit seinen Fingern an besagte Stelle und stellt seufzend fest, dass er immer noch blutet. Da er sowieso nicht weiss, wie der die Zeit bis morgen früh rumschlagen will, macht er sich nun auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Die Wunde muss sicherlich erneut genäht werden. Eigentlich könnte Kai nun in die U-Bahn steigen und dann wäre er in nicht mal 15 Minuten im Krankenhaus, doch Kai hat weder Geld noch sein Handy dabei. Also läuft er, auch wenn er zu Fuss fast eine Stunde braucht. Aber wie gesagt, er muss sowieso die nächsten Stunden irgendwie rumbringen. Ausserdem hat er so eine Stunde Zeit, um sich einigermassen zu beruhigen, damit er auf der Notfallstation kein Aufsehen erregt. Seine Ausrede hat er sich schon längst ausgedacht. Kai ist inzwischen so geübt darin, dass ihm diese Erklärungen teilweise einfallen, während Matthias immer noch auf ihn einprügelt. Heute würde es ganz leicht sein. Er ist auf dem Bürgersteig ausgerutscht und hingefallen, dadurch ist die Platzwunde wieder aufgegangen. Simpel und einleuchtend. Doch wenn er in Tränen und zitternd dort ankommt, dann müsste er sich wahrscheinlich weiter erklären und auf das kann Kai verzichten.

Deshalb läuft er nun durch die Stadt, versucht sein Gesicht so gut es geht unter der Kapuze zu verstecken und alle Menschen um sich herum auszublenden. Seit die Sonne untergegangen ist, ist die Temperatur wieder fast auf den Gefrierpunkt gefallen und leicht fröstelnd steckt Kai seine Hände so tief in die Jackentasche wie nur möglich. Bei jedem Atemzug bildet sich eine kleine Rauchwolke vor Kais Mund und er fragt sich, wann endlich der Frühling kommen wird. Schliesslich ist doch bald schon März, da sollten die Temperaturen doch endlich mal etwas steigen. Erst jetzt bemerkt Kai etwas panisch, dass er ja vermutlich die Nacht hier draussen in der Kälte verbringen muss. ‘Fuck’, hallt es durch Kais Kopf. Das wird eine anstrengende Nacht. Seufzend streicht er sich vorsichtig über sein Gesicht. Er hat es ja nicht anders verdient. Als sich dann aber kurze Zeit später die Schiebetüre zur Notaufnahme öffnet und Kai in die warme Luft eintritt, kann er sich erstmal etwas aufzuwärmen. Auch wenn er Krankenhäuser eigentlich nicht wirklich leiden kann, ist er froh nun hier zu sein. Er steuert direkt den Empfangstresen an, wo bereits eine junge Dame ihm freundlich entgegen lächelt. Kai atmet einmal tief durch. Jetzt heisst es wieder Showtime. Beim Tresen angekommen, zieht er seine Kapuze zurück und deutet entschuldigend lächelnd auf seine Platzwunde.

«Ich wurde vor einer Woche hier eingeliefert und letzten Donnerstag entlassen. Leider bin ich ausgerutscht und hingefallen und die Wunde ist wieder aufgeplatzt. Ich glaub das muss noch nochmals genäht werden.»

Mitleidig schaut ihm die junge Dame, welche laut Namensschild wohl T. Frey heisst, entgegen und nickt dann.

«Ja ich denke, da kommen Sie nicht drum herum. Wie ist denn ihr Name?» 

«Kai Hesing» antwortet Kai knapp.

Die Empfangsdame lässt ihre Finger über die Tastatur gleiten, nickt manchmal vor sich hin und hebt dann lächelnd den Kopf, um Kai wieder anzublicken.

«Okay, nehmen Sie bitte im Warteraum Platz» sagt sie dann, während sie mit ihrer Hand den Weg zum Wartezimmer deutet.

Kai nickt dankend und macht sich dann auf den Weg. Person Nummer 1 ist also schon mal erfolgreich überzeugt. Als Kai das Wartezimmer betritt bleibt er kurz stehen. Hier sitzen schon fünf Leute und diese blicken dem Neuankömmling nun entgegen. Kai nuschelt ein ‘Guten Abend’, senkt den Blick wieder, zieht die Kapuze erneut hoch und setzt sich auf einen freien Platz. Er mag es nicht, unter so vielen fremden Leuten zu sein. Die sind aber zum Glück alle mit sich und ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt und haben die Blicke längst wieder abgewendet. Es ist relativ still in diesem Zimmer, nicht mal ein Radio dudelt hier im Hintergrund. Lediglich hier mal ein Husten und da mal ein Räuspern ist zu hören und diese Stille lässt Kais Kopf wieder auf Hochtouren laufen. Einerseits beginnt sein Kopf nun wieder vor Schmerz zu dröhnen, seit er sich wieder einigermassen aufgewärmt hat. Die Kälte draussen hat den Schmerz irgendwie gut betäubt. Aber auch seine Gedanken bereiten ihm wieder Kopfschmerzen. Kai wird sich wieder bewusst, wo er gerade ist. Es ist wieder eskaliert. Kai ist noch nicht mal ein Monat in Berlin und er sitzt schon das zweite Mal in der Notaufnahme. Wieso? Was hat er falsch gemacht? Er wollte Matthias doch nicht wütend machen. Er hat ihn doch nur vermisst. Hatte doch nur Angst, dass dieser ihn verlassen könnte und Matthias hat das völlig falsch verstanden. Kai seufzt auf. Es sollte in Berlin doch alles besser werden. 

Kais Herz setzt eine Sekunde aus und zieht sich danach schmerzhaft zusammen, als plötzlich eine Stimme laut die Stille in dem Warteraum durchdringt. Eine Stimme, die er auch sofort erkennen würde, wenn er sie nicht erst gerade vor ein paar Tagen gehört hätte. Christians Stimme.

«Herr Schilling?» fragt dieser nämlich in die Runde.

Ganz vorsichtig linst Kai hoch in Richtung Tür, versucht sein Gesicht immer noch so gut es geht unter der Kapuze zu verstecken, doch das ohne Erfolg. Er blickt nämlich direkt in die braunen Augen von Christian. Dieser hatte ihn schon längst entdeckt und mustert ihn skeptisch. Überfordert senkt Kai sofort wieder den Blick und ist mehr als froh, als er hört, wie Christian mit diesem Herr Schilling, das Wartezimmer wieder verlässt. 

«Scheisse» murmelt Kai vor sich hin.

Natürlich wusste er ja, dass Christian in diesem Krankenhaus arbeitet, aber irgendwie war er der festen Überzeugung, dass er ihm nicht über den Weg laufen wird. Wie gross ist schliesslich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Christian genau dann Dienst auf der Notfallstation hat, wenn Kai dort ankommt? Andererseits ist das ja schon einmal passiert. Aber gerade weil es schon einmal passiert ist, bekommt Kai leichte Panik. Er kann die Empfangsdame belügen. Er kann die Ärzte belügen, doch er weiss nicht, ob er Christian ein weiters Mal belügen kann. Christian wird ihn durschauen. Er wird merken, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Er wird Fragen stellen und Kai in Bedrängnis bringen. Ausserdem will Kai Christian sowieso nicht sehen. Schliesslich ist Christian ja an der ganzen Situation schuld. Ja genau, Christian ist schuld, dass Kai erneut im Krankenhaus sitzt. Hätte Christian ihn nicht so dermassen aus dem Konzept gebracht, wäre alles gut und er würde ein glückliches Leben mit Matthias führen. Aber nein, Christian musste ja wieder aus dem nichts in Kais Leben auftauchen, alte Wunden aufreissen und Kais ganze Welt aus den Bahnen werfen. Nein, er kann heute definitiv nicht mit Christian sprechen, weshalb Kai hastig aufsteht und aus dem Gebäude eilt. Einfach nur weg von Christian. Selbst als Kai schon längst auf dem Bürgersteig ist, eilt er immer noch viel zu schnell den Weg entlang. Er weiss gar nicht, wo er eigentlich hingeht, er läuft einfach nur so schnell er kann. Weg von diesem Krankenhaus, weg von Christian, weg von seiner Vergangenheit, weg von der Realität. 

Erst als seine Lungen bei jedem Atemzug, bei dem er eiskalte Luft einsaugt, zu schmerzen beginnt, verlangsamt Kai seinen Schritt, bis er schliesslich ganz zu stehen kommt. Er lehnt sich an die kühle Hauswand und versucht sich zu sammeln, was gar nicht so leicht ist. Seine Gedanken kreisen und malträtieren seinen Kopf. Neben den Sorgen, dass Matthias ihn verlassen könnte, kommen nun wieder die Gedanken über Christian dazu. Wie wichtig ihm Christian war und wie sehr er ihm vertraut hat. Wie er wirklich geglaubt hatte, Christian würde immer für ihn da sein. Wie er wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass er Christian etwas bedeutet. Dabei hatte der nur Mitleid mit dem Häufchen Elend, welches gezwungener Weise sein Mitbewohner wurde und irgendwann hatte er es satt, ständig Kais Geheule zu ertragen. Er hatte es satt, Kai ständig trösten zu müssen. Matthias hatte recht. Es ist kein Wunder, dass ihn alle verlassen haben, denn er ist wirklich einfach nur erbärmlich. Unfähig sein Leben zu leben, sondern ständig auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen. Eigentlich hat er nicht mal eine Daseinsberechtigung und wiedermal fragt sich Kai, wieso er eigentlich nicht zusammen mit seinen Eltern in diesem Auto sass. Dann hätte er vielen Leuten Kummer und Sorgen erspart. 

Kais Körper beginnt zu zittern, doch diesmal ist nicht die Kälte daran schuld. Langsam beginnen die Tränen über seine Wangen zu kullern und Kai macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, diese zurück halten zu wollen. Es würde sowieso nicht funktionieren. An Ort und Stelle lässt er sich der Hauswand entlang zu Boden sinken, schlingt die Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine und presst sein Gesicht an seine Knie. Wiedermal hat der seelische Schmerz den körperlichen verdrängt und das einzige was Kai fühlt, ist dieser unglaubliche Druck auf seinem Körper. Dieses Gefühl, als würde er gerade ertrinken. Er schlingt die Arme fester um seine Beine, macht sich so klein wie möglich und versucht sich selbst Halt zu geben. Die Leute, welche an ihm vorbei gehen, scheren sich einen Dreck um ihn. Sie haben wahrscheinlich das Gefühl, Kai ist irgendein obdachloser Penner und alle eilen hastig an ihm vorbei. Lediglich eine junge Frau bleibt zögerlich vor Kai stehen.

«Alles in Ordnung?» fragt sie schüchtern, während sie ganze sachte ihre Hand auf die bebende Schulter legt.

Kai zuckt sofort weg und presst sich gegen die Hauswand hinter sich.

«Fass mich nicht an» sagt er mit panisch aufgerissenen Augen. 

Sofort zieht die junge Frau ihre Hand zurück.

«Entschuldigung» sagt diese dann leicht überfordert und mit mitleidigem Blick, bevor sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzt und verschwindet.

Kai schaut ihr nach und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er die Frau so angegangen ist. Sie wollte doch nur helfen. Bitter muss Kai auflachen, während er mit seinem Ärmel sich das verweinte Gesicht säubert. Ihm kann niemand helfen. Langsam rappelt Kai sich wieder auf und ordnet sich in den Strom der Leute ein. Versucht darin zu versinken und nicht mehr wahrgenommen zu werden. Während er weiterhin wahllos durch die Stadt irrt, blickt er auf seine Uhr. Es ist erst 20 Uhr. Was soll er so lange nur tun? Wo soll er hin? Sein Herz zieht ihn zurück nach Hause. Zurück zu Matthias. Er will in seinen Armen liegen. Sich endlich wieder entspannen können. Endlich wieder behütet und geliebt werden. Doch er will Matthias nicht wütend machen. Dieser hat Kai unmissverständlich gesagt, dass er ihn heute nicht mehr sehen will. Kai hat die Hoffnung, dass wenn er sich brav zurück hält, Matthias sich morgen wieder beruhigt hat, ihm nochmals verzeiht und ihn wieder zurück nimmt. Trotzdem tragen ihn seine Füsse zurück in seine Strasse. Am Ende des Bürgersteigt erkennt er seinen Wohnblock und Kai sieht, dass Licht im Wohnzimmer brennt. Vermutlich wird Matthias gerade fernsehen. Auf der anderen Strassenseite erblickt Kai eine alte Telefonzelle. Die Glaswände sind von Graffitis verschmiert und das Telefon schon längst nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Aber hier ist es wenigstens etwas isoliert und windgeschützt. Also setzt sich Kai in die Telefonzelle, verkriecht sich so gut es geht in seiner Jacke und wartet. Und auch wenn Kai es nicht geglaubt hätte, so schläft er sogar immer wieder für kurze Zeit ein.

Gegen den frühen Morgen hält er es aber fast nicht mehr aus. Sein Hintern und sein Rücken schmerzen von dem harten Untergrund und sein Körper ist durchgefroren. Ausserdem hämmert sein Kopf ganz schön stark, da er auch seit fast 12 Stunden nichts mehr getrunken hat. Kai blickt auf seine Uhr und stellt fest, dass Matthias innerhalb der nächsten Stunde zur Arbeit gehen wird. Also rappelt er sich umständlich auf und versucht irgendwie seinen leicht unterkühlten Körper wieder in Schwung zu bringen. Seine Füsse schmerzen vor Kälte, als er über die Strasse in Richtung Türe geht. Er schliesst sie auf und wird direkt von einer wohltuenden Wärme umgeben. Erleichtert lässt er sich gegenüber seiner Wohnungstür auf den Boden gleiten. Er hofft einfach nur, dass keiner der Nachbaren auftauchen wird und sich fragt, wieso Kai hier draussen auf dem Flur sitzt. Das würde nämlich nur wieder Probleme geben und Matthias sicherlich nicht gefallen. Doch glücklicherweise taucht kein Nachbar auf, sondern nach nicht mal zehn Minuten öffnet sich seine Wohnungstür. Sofort schleicht sich wieder eine unbändige Nervosität in Kais Körper und ganz vorsichtig schielt er hoch zu Matthias, der im Türrahmen steht. Kai hat riesige Angst, dass er gleich Ablehnung in Matthias Blick finden wird. Doch als er endlich Matthias Augen erreicht, atmet er erleichtert aus. Da ist nämlich keine Wut mehr erkennbar. Matthias unterstreicht diese Tatsache, indem er seine Arme ausbreitet. Lächelnd steht Kai auf, macht zwei Schritte auf Matthias zu und lässt sich dann in die wohltuende Umarmung sinken.

«Alles gut?» fragt Matthias, während er einen Schritt zurück macht und Kai mit sich in die Wohnung zieht, ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.

Kai nickt zur Antwort nur an Matthias Brust und es ist noch nicht mal gelogen. Jetzt gerade in dieser Sekunde ist für Kai wieder alles gut. 

«Wieso warst du nicht im Krankenhaus?» fragt dann Matthias weiter, ohne Kai loszulassen.

Ihm ist natürlich aufgefallen, dass die Platzwunde nicht genäht wurde.

«Christian war da und ich wollte ihm nicht über den Weg laufen» antwortet Kai dann wahrheitsgemäss in der Hoffnung, Matthias damit nicht wieder sauer zu machen. 

Dieser nickt jedoch nur verstehend. 

«Dann gehst du aber bitte heute nochmals dort vorbei. Das muss genäht werden. Jetzt sollte Christian ja Schichtende haben.»

«Okay» nuschelt Kai knapp.

Momentan ist ihm nämlich alles um ihn herum egal. Das einzige was zählt ist die Liebe, die ihm Matthias gerade schenkt.


	10. Detektivarbeit

Christian blieb kurz wie versteinert stehen, als er da im Wartezimmer Kai entdeckt hatte. Dieser sass ganz hinten, das Gesicht tief versteckt unter der Kapuze und doch hat Christian ihn sofort erkannt. Es gefiel Christian gar nicht, Kai wieder hier zu entdecken, denn es bedeutet nun Mal nie etwas Gutes, wenn jemand in der Notaufnahme sitzt. Ausserdem sah Kai irgendwie so verloren aus. Seine ganze Körperhaltung schrie nach Hilfe und als Kai dann auch noch seinen Blick hob und Christian direkt in die Augen sah, da konnte dieser nicht mehr verhindern, dass Christian ihm direkt in die Seele blicken konnte. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde, bevor Kai schnell wieder weggeschaut hat, doch das reichte Christian vollkommen aus. Kai hatte sich ihm in seiner völligen Hilflosigkeit und Verlorenheit präsentiert und am liebsten wäre Christian zu ihm hin gegangen, hätte ihn in seine Arme gezogen und nie mehr losgelassen. Er wollte ihm versprechen, dass er ihn nie wieder allein lässt und ihn immer beschützen wird. Und erst dann fiel Christian auf, dass die Person, die das doch eigentlich übernehmen sollte, mal wieder nicht da war. Wo war Kais Freund? Wieso sass Kai mal wieder allein hier im Krankenhaus? Doch bevor Christian weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hat sich Herr Schilling zu seiner Rechten erhoben und ihn daran erinnert, dass gerade mehr Menschen auf der Welt existieren als Kai und er. Deshalb hat er sich kurz gesammelt und dann mit seinem Patienten den Warteraum verlassen. Schliesslich brauchen auch noch andere Leute als Kai Hilfe. 

Allerdings konnte Christian sich ab der Sekunde, in der er Kai erblickt hatte, nicht mehr wirklich konzentrieren. Er machte keine Fehler, war einfühlsam wie immer und er hat seine Arbeit gut gemacht, doch in Gedanken war er nur bei Kai und er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis Herr Schilling endlich fertig behandelt wurde, damit er endlich Kai holen kann. Eigentlich wäre nicht mal Kai als nächster dran, vor ihm wären eigentlich noch zwei weitere Personen an der Reihe, doch Christian entscheidet diesmal einfach eigenmächtig, dass er die Abfolge ändern wird. Keiner der anderen zwei Personen ist ein absoluter Notfall und sie können gut noch ein bisschen länger warten. Vermutlich könnte Kai das auch, aber das spielt für Christian gerade keine Rolle. Es ist nicht Kais körperlicher Zustand, der Christian gerade anspornt, diesen so schnell wie möglich zu sich zu holen, sondern dessen seelischer Zustand. Deshalb läuft er nun eiligen Schrittes beim Empfang vorbei und holt sich Kais Akte.

«Platzwunde am Kopf» liest Christian sich selbst laut vor, während er sich bereits auf den Weg zum Wartezimmer macht.

Schon wieder? Was ist denn nun passiert, dass Kai schon wieder eine Platzwunde hat? Wurde er schon wieder überfallen? Doch dann liest er die kleine Notiz darunter: ‘Ausgerutscht und hingefallen’. Christian weiss nicht wieso, aber irgendwas in seinem Kopf flüstert leise ‘Nein’, als er das liest. Obwohl gerade in dieser Jahreszeit viele Menschen mit solchen Geschichten bei ihnen auftauchen, kann er sie hier einfach nicht glauben. Aber er wird es schon noch erfahren, denkt sich Christian während er ins Wartezimmer abbiegt und bereits nach Herr Hesing fragt, bevor er den Blick von der Akte löst. Das tut er dann aber in der nächsten Sekunde und blickt auf einen leeren Platz. Verwirrt schaute er nach links und rechts. Vielleicht hat Kai sich ja einfach umgesetzt. Doch das Wartezimmer ist nun mal nicht gross und auch wenn es Christian nicht wahrhaben will, Kai ist nicht mehr hier. Vielleicht ist er aber auch nur kurz auf die Toilette, denkt er sich dann im nächsten Moment.

«Der Herr ist schon vor zwanzig Minuten verschwunden» sagt dann aber eine ältere Dame und zerstört damit Christians letzte Hoffnung.

Kai ist also wirklich abgehauen, nachdem er Christian entdeckt hatte und auch wenn Christian die letzten Tage einfach das Gefühl hatte, Kai möchte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, weil dieser immer noch sauer und zu tiefst verletzt ist, kann er diese Erklärung nun nicht mehr glauben. Auch wenn Kai noch so sauer ist, so würde er deswegen doch kaum aus der Notaufnahme abhauen. Aus irgendeinem körperlichen Grund ist er ja hier aufgetaucht. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass da definitiv mehr dahinter stecken muss und das macht Christian Angst. Ein kalter Schauer läuft über seinen Rücken, wenn er an Kais Blick denkt. Irgendwas läuft in Kais Leben gerade gewaltig schief und Christian hat keine Ahnung was. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er ihm helfen kann und was noch viel schlimmer ist, er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kai auch nicht mal will, dass Christian ihm hilft.

«Wie lange muss ich denn noch warten?» fragt die ältere Dame nun freundlich und löst Christian damit aus seiner Starre.

«Ähm…kleiner Moment bitte, ich muss kurz Ihre Akte holen.»

Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Christian um und verlässt das Wartezimmer wieder. Der Rest seiner Schicht zieht sich wie Kaugummi. Egal wie sehr er auch versucht hat, sich auf seine tatsächlich körperlich anwesenden Patienten zu konzentrieren, mindestens die Hälfte seines Gehirnes hatte nur Platz für Kai. Als er nun endlich die Patentenübergabe hinter sich gebracht hat und nicht mehr offiziell im Dienst ist, atmet er erleichtert aus, als er die Notfallstation verlässt und seine Gedanken endlich ohne schlechtes Gewissen komplett Kai widmen kann. Doch so erleichtert er gerade war, so enttäuscht ist er in der nächsten Sekunde. Was will er eigentlich machen? Wie soll er Kai helfen? Braucht er überhaupt wirklich Hilfe, oder täuscht sein Gefühl Christian? Bildet sich Christian das alles nur ein? Theatralisch schüttelt Christian seinen Kopf. Nein, das hat er sich nicht eingebildet. Kais Blick hat Bände gesprochen. Ob das nun geplant war oder nicht, kann Christian nicht sagen, aber Kai hat definitiv Preis gegeben, dass es ihm momentan gerade alles andere als gut geht. Aber offensichtlicher Weise will er Christians Hilfe nicht, sonst wäre er ja kaum aus der Notaufnahme geflüchtet, als er Christian erblickt hatte. 

Christian war kurz davor seufzend aufzugeben und zur Garderobe zu gehen, als er erneut den Kopf schüttelt, seine Schultern strafft und mit einem gemurmelten ‘Scheiss drauf’ zum Empfangstresen marschiert. Er hat Kai schon einmal im Stich gelassen, nochmals wird er das nicht tun. Ja, vielleicht ist wirklich alles okay und Christian macht sich umsonst einen Kopf und ja, vielleicht wird Kai ihn wütend wegschicken, weil er Christians Hilfe nicht will, aber Christian muss es einfach probieren. Beim Empfang angekommen grüsst er Natascha, welche gerade den Dienst antritt und sucht sich dann durch die ganzen Akten. Natascha stellt zum Glück keine Fragen, da sie selbst gerade mit dem Computer beschäftigt ist. Endlich blitzt ihm der Name ‘Hesing’ entgegen. Er blättert sich durch die Dokumente, bis er zu den Kontaktdaten kommt. Natürlich, da ist kein Handynummer aufgelistet. Innerlich verdreht Christian die Augen. 

«Mach’s mir doch nicht so schwer, kleiner Mann» nuschelt er vor sich hin.

«Was?» ertönt es von rechts und Christian zuckt kurz zusammen.

«Ach nichts» winkt er ab und ist erleichtert, als Natascha sich wortlos wieder dem Computer zuwendet.

Dann halt auf die harte Tour, denkt sich Christian, während er sich die angegebene Adresse merkt. Dann würde er halt einfach zu Kai nach Hause gehen. Er lässt ihm ja keine andere Wahl.

«Guten Dienst» verabschiedet er sich mit erhobener Hand von Natascha, während er bereits um den Tresen rumläuft. 

Natascha wünscht ihm freundlich einen schönen Feierabend und dann ist Christian auch schon um die Ecke gebogen. Es ist kurz nach 22 Uhr, als Christian das Krankenhaus verlässt und ihm direkt beissende Kälte entgegen schlägt. Am liebsten würde er jetzt direkt los zu der Adresse, um mit Kai zu reden, doch Christian weiss, dass dieser so oder so über Christians Besuch nicht amüsiert sein wird. Wenn er jetzt noch so spät abends auftaucht, hätte Christian wohl sowieso keine Chance, irgendwie zu Kai durchzudringen. Er würde morgen gehen, denn er hat morgen erst um 14 Uhr Schichtbeginn. Da kann er vorher einen Abstecher zu Kai machen, denn wenn ihn nicht alles täuscht, liegt Kais Adresse ziemlich nahe beim Krankenhaus. Ab dem Moment, als Christian den definitiven Entschluss gefasst hat, morgen zu Kai zu gehen und sich der Sache, was auch immer Sache ist, anzunehmen, ist Christian sehr ruhig geworden. Seine Gedanken hören auf zu Kreisen und erst jetzt merkt er, wie sehr ihm diese Grübeleien Kopfschmerzen bereitet haben. Seufzend reibt er sich über die pochende Schläfe, während er in den Bus einsteigt und sich hinsetzt. Kurz zieht er überrascht zischend Luft ein, als er seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe lehnt, entspannt sich dann aber direkt, als die Kälte sich wohltuend über den Schmerz legt. Zu Hause angekommen schmeisst sich Christian direkt ins Bett, ohne noch irgendwas zu essen. Der Hunger wäre zwar da, aber Christian ist einfach auch unfassbar müde und ausgelaugt und so liegt er auch keine fünf Minuten im Bett, da ist er bereits eingeschlafen.

Sein Schlaf war leider alles andere als erholsam, denn wüste Träume jagten ihn durch die Nacht. Bilder von Kai, der hilflos im Krankenhaus sitzt. Bilder von Kai, der hilflos im Waisenhaus sitzt. Bilder von Kai, der hilflos im Wald sitzt. Und in jedem Szenario hat Kai ihn um Hilfe angefleht und in jedem Szenario hat Christian versagt. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, um welche Hilfe Kai konkret gebeten hatte, aber Kais trauriger und verletzter Blick, weil Christian ihm schlicht und ergreifend nicht half, hat sich fest in sein Gehirn gebrannt, als er schon längst wieder aufrecht in seinem Bett sass. Christian weiss, dass er selbst daran schuld ist. Er weiss, dass jetzt gerade alle Schuldgefühle wieder hochkommen, welche er so lange feinsäuberlich verdrängt hatte. Aber Christian lässt sich von dem nicht entmutigen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er nimmt es als Ansporn, das Ganze jetzt erst recht endlich zu klären. Motiviert schwingt er sich deshalb aus dem Bett und ohne Umwege tapst er Barfuss über den kalten Boden ins Wohnzimmer zu seinem Laptop. Schnell zieht er seine Füsse hoch, als er sich auf den Stuhl sinken lässt und entflieht so der Kälte, die sich durch seine Füsse bis in seine Wirbelsäule gefressen hat. Kais Adresse ist schnell in dem Suchfenster eingegeben und tatsächlich hüpft da nun eine kleine Stecknadel auf der Karte hoch und runter, welche nur ein paar Blocks vom Krankenhaus entfernt liegt. Christian blickt kurz auf die kleine Zeitanzeige am unteren Bildschirmrand und seufzt kaum hörbar, als diese ihm verrät, dass es gerade mal 09:34 ist. Viel zu früh, um jetzt schon los zu gehen, dabei war Christian doch schon voller Tatendrang. Also bündelt er seine Energie, über welche Christian nach dieser Nacht selbst erstaunt ist, für etwas anderes. Ist ja nicht so, dass er nicht noch genügend im Haushalt zu tun hätte. Küche und Bad wurden schon lange nicht mehr ordentlich geputzt, ein paar Spinnweben haben sich auch in die ein oder andere Ecke verirrt und die reichlich verteilten Topfpflanzen würden sich über einen Schluck Wasser wohl auch nicht beklagen. 

Mit all diesen Tätigkeiten vergeht die Zeit tatsächlich viel schneller, als Christian gedacht hat. Top motiviert greift er nun nach Schlüssel, Handy und Portemonnaie und verlässt die Wohnung. Die Sonne scheint im warm ins Gesicht und Christian hat Hoffnungen, dass vielleicht doch bald der Frühling kommen wird. Als er dann im Bus sitzt und gedankenverloren auf die vorbeiziehenden Häuser, Autos und Menschen schaut, merkt er langsam, wie die Nervosität zurück kommt. Was will er Kai überhaupt sagen, wenn er ihm gleich gegenüber steht? Er versucht sich irgendwie ein Konzept vorzubereiten, verwirft aber schnell alle vorgefertigten Sätze wieder. Christian ist ein Bauchmensch und er hat das Gefühl, es ist am besten, wenn er einfach spontan drauflos redet. Er will nicht mit einem auswendig gelernten Vortrag da auftauchen, das würde Kai wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr abschrecken. Es soll spontan und ehrlich sein. Deshalb lüftet Christian seinen Kopf wieder und verlässt zwei Stationen früher als gewöhnlich den Bus. Kurz steht er etwas verloren an der Bushaltstelle und er dreht sich zweimal um die eigene Achse, bis er die Orientierung wieder gefunden hat und gezielt losmarschiert. Mit strammem Schritt läuft er drauf los und ignoriert sein Herz, das fest gegen seinen Brustkorb poldert. Nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten biegt er in die gesuchte Strasse ein und sucht die Nummernschilder ab.

«60…58…56…54» murmelt Christian vor sich hin, bevor er schlussendlich vor dem Wohnblock mit der Nummer 52 anhält.

Er tritt zur Haustür und beginnt die Klingelschilder durchzuschauen. Gezielt scannt er ein Schild nach dem anderen ab und sucht nach Hesing, doch er bleibt erfolglos. Frustriert seufzt Christian auf. Vielleicht ist auch nur Kais Freund aufgelistet, doch Christian hat keine Ahnung, wie der zum Nachnamen heisst. Da jedoch bei jedem Schild noch der erste Buchstabe des Vornamens abgebildet ist, sucht er nach einem Schild, das mit M. beginnt. Tatsächlich findet er ein solches Schild und schulterzuckend drückt Christian auf den Knopf. Kurz darauf erklingt tatsächlich ein schrilles Summen und Christian drückt die Tür auf und betritt das Treppenhaus. Er begibt sich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock und als er dort ankommt, poltert sein Herz fast schon rebellisch in seiner Brust. Er schaut sich gerade suchend auf der Etage um, als sich hinter ihm eine Türe öffnet. Schwungvoll dreht sich Christian um und blickt direkt in trübe, blaue Augen.

«Sie sind ja gar nicht mein Enkel» erklingt es leicht heiser.

Entschuldigend blickt Christian der alten Dame entgegen, welche sich haltsuchend am Türrahmen festhält.

«Oh tut mir leid, ich muss wohl die falsche Klingel gedrückt haben. Ich suche Kai Hesing und seinen Lebensgefährten Matthias. Können Sie mir sagen, in welcher Wohnung die Beiden wohnen?» 

Der Blick der Dame verfinstert sich nun etwas.

«Hier wohnen keine schwulen Menschen! Ich weiss nicht, was sie von mir wollen, aber wenn sie nicht sofort dieses Haus verlassen, dann ruf ich die Polizei!» wettert die Dame los.

Christian hebt beschwichtigend die Hände und macht einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

«Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht belästigen. Ich bin schon weg.» 

Ohne sich zu verabschieden, schliesst die Dame schwungvoll die Türe wieder und lässt einen verwirrten Christian zurück. Dieser tritt den Rückzug an und verlässt den Wohnblock wieder. Kai wohnt hier nicht. Aber vielleicht, hat er ja eine falsche Hausnummer aufgeschrieben. Deshalb beginnt Christian nun die umliegenden Häuser abzuklappern. Doch auch beim vierten Haus bleibt Christian ohne Erfolg. Irgendwann muss er aufgeben, da er sonst zu spät zur Arbeit kommen wird. Motivationslos begibt er sich deshalb in Richtung Krankenhaus. Christian ist frustriert. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, endlich alles mit Kai zu klären und ihm zur Seite zu stehen und jetzt scheitert es daran, dass er Kai nicht finden kann. Christian hat noch die Hoffnung, dass er sich die Adresse falsch gemerkt hat, oder, dass Kai sie vielleicht ausversehen falsch aufgeschrieben hat. Zahlendreher können ja schnell passieren. Deshalb ist sein erster Halt im Krankenhaus direkt der Empfangstresen, um Kais Akte rauszusuchen. Frustriert stöhnt er auf, als er sieht, dass er sich die Adresse nicht falsch gemerkt hat. Er war genau an dem Ort, den Kai hier angegeben hat. Seine Augen werden jedoch gross, als er sich durch die Akte klickt und sieht, dass Kai vor nicht mal zwei Stunden hier war. Er liest sich die Krankengeschichte durch, als wäre es ein Bestseller. 

«Platzwunde an linker Schläfe, wurde vor 9 Tagen genäht. Patient ist hingefallen und Wunde ging wieder auf. Wunde gesäubert, Wundränder aufgefrischt und erneut genäht. Laut Patient keine Schmerzen vorhanden, keine Medikation nötig. Notiz: War gestern Abend schon da, ist aber vor möglicher Behandlung wieder gegangen. Laut Patienteninfo gab es einen privaten Notfall, weshalb er schnell weg musste. Habe Patient aufgeklärt, dass er sich abmelden soll und nicht einfach weggehen kann.»

Einerseits atmet Christian erleichtert auf, als er sieht, dass Kai sich doch noch behandeln hat lassen. Andererseits bekommt er noch ein flaueres Gefühl im Magen, wenn er sich Kais Erklärung durchliest. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Kai wegen eines privaten Notfalls wegmusste. Es wäre ja schon ein grosser Zufall, dass er genau dann weg muss, nachdem er Christian erblickt hatte. Deshalb stellt sich Christian wieder unweigerlich die Frage, wieso Kai lügt. Christian wird immer wie mehr in der Entscheidung bestärkt, dass er mit Kai reden muss und dass dieser Hilfe braucht. Doch seine Frustration steigt, als er sieht, dass Kai auch bei der heutigen Behandlung wieder die gleiche Adresse angegeben hat. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Kai zweimal ausversehen die falsche Adresse angibt geht gegen Null. Das heisst, Kai hat absichtlich die falsche Adresse aufgeschrieben und das wiederrum heisst, dass Kai wohl mit aller Kraft versucht anonym zu bleiben. Christian Sorge wird immer wie grösser, doch der Frust auch, denn er hat schlicht und ergreifend keine Ahnung, wie er Kai finden soll.


	11. Letzte Chance?

Frustriert schliesst Christian die Akte wieder und lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, so dass dieser direkt ein paar Zentimeter zurück rollt. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger schiebt er sich die Brille etwas hoch und fährt mit Druck über seinen Nasenrücken und seine Augen. Vor etwas mehr als einer Woche ist Kai wie aus dem Nichts wieder in seinem Leben aufgetaucht und diese Zeit war, und ist immer noch, sehr kräftezerrend. Christians Beruf ist körperlich, als auch emotional sehr belastend, doch bis vor Kurzem konnte sich Christian wenigstens in seiner freien Zeit gut erholen und neue Energie tanken. In den letzten Tagen kreisen seine Gedanken aber permanent um Kai, ob er will oder nicht und das lässt ihm keine Chance wirklich zur Ruhe zu kommen und abzuschalten. Kurz ist Christian versucht in Selbstmitleid zu baden, doch dann verzieht er leicht angewidert sein Gesicht. Kai scheint es augenscheinlich momentan schlechter zu gehen, da hat Christian eigentlich kein Recht sich selbst nun in den Vordergrund zu stellen. Schon gar nicht nach seinem Abgang in der Vergangenheit.

«Entschuldigen Sie, wo finde ich denn hier die Toilette?»

Sofort straft Christian seine Schultern, setzt sich in eine physiologisch gesunde, aufrechte Position, lässt seine Brille wieder auf seinen Nasenrücken gleiten und setzt sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf, während er zu der älteren Dame auf der anderen Seite des Empfangstresens blickt. 

«Den Flur runter und dann die zweite Tür rechts» erklärt er hilfsbereit, während seine Hände ungefragt seine Wegbeschreibung untermalen.

Die ältere Dame nickt dankend und verschwindet auch schon in die angegebene Richtung. Das ist der Moment, in dem Christian wieder in seine Rolle schlüpft. Der private Christian wird erstmal hinten angestellt und sein Arbeits-Ich tritt in Aktion. Christian ist erleichtert, dass ihm zumindest das noch gelingt, ansonsten würde es langsam prekär werden. Hochkonzentriert betritt er die Notfallstation und taucht ab in seien Arbeitswelt. Christian hätte aber auch gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich irgendwelche Gedanken über Kai zu machen, denn die Notfallstation war mal wieder bis zum Bersten voll. Auch wenn Christian nicht eine Sekunde lang aktiv an Kai denkt, so kann er trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass seine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt ist. Seine Nerven sind angespannt und sein Geduldsfaden schon ziemlich angesägt und kurz davor zu reissen. Man muss kein Psychologe oder Detektiv sein, um zu erkennen, dass für diesen Gemütszustand sehr wohl Kai zuständig ist. Christian gelingt es zwar unter aller grösster Anstrengung seine stets freundliche und hilfsbereite Art bei den Patienten beizubehalten, doch je länger der Arbeitstag dauert, desto weniger Ressourcen bleiben ihm für seine Arbeitskollegen. Während er sonst immer derjenige war, der für gute Laune und Teamzusammenhörigkeit gesorgt hat, der für jeden Spass zu haben und sich um keinen schlechten Witz zu schade war, so präsentiert er sich heute als ein dünnhäutiges, reizbares Arschloch, welcher die Auszubildende laut anfährt, weil diese, zumindest für Christian, mehr als offensichtlich unnütz im Weg rumsteht. Diese hat sich daraufhin geknickt in die andere Ecke der Notfallstation verkrochen, so dass Christian ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Wenigstens scheint er also nicht komplett zu einem Arschloch mutiert zu sein. Der tadelnde, aber auch leicht mitleidige Blick seitens Steffi, die zu Christians Freude mal wieder in derselben Schicht wie er eingeteilt wurde, hat sein schlechtes Gewissen nur noch mehr verstärkt.

«Sag mal, was ist denn heute los mit dir? Du bist ja ein richtiges Biest?» fragt ihn Steffi dann, als endlich mal zwei Minuten kein Chaos herrscht.

«Bin ich echt so schlimm?» fragt Christian entschuldigend nach, obwohl er die Antwort selbst schon kennt.

Steffi verzeiht ihren Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln und nickt dann. Theatralisch lässt Christian den Kopf hängen.

«Ach man, ich weiss doch auch nicht. Ich bin momentan einfach etwas gestresst.»

«Willst du darüber sprechen?» fragt Steffi nach, da sie natürlich weiss, dass da ziemlich sicher mehr dahinter stecken wird.

«Ne schon gut» winkt Christian jedoch ab.

Er mag Steffi wirklich sehr, aber sie waren jetzt nicht wirklich enge Freunde, die auch mal was privat zusammen unternehmen und sich gegenseitig ihre Probleme anvertrauen. Natürlich ist er ihr für dieses Angebot sehr dankbar, aber dies auch anzunehmen, steht für ihn gerade nicht zur Option. Steffi scheint dies zu verstehen, lächelt Christian nochmals aufmunternd zu und zieht dann wieder von dannen. Christian hingegen schliesst kurz die Augen, atmet einmal tief durch und versucht sich für die letzte Stunde Arbeit nochmals zu sammeln. Doch egal wie sehr er sich Mühe gibt, sowas wie gute Laune will sich an diesem Tag nicht mal im Ansatz einstellen. Das einzige, dass ihm an diesem Tag ein ehrliches Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern kann, sind Apple und Cherry, welche völlig entspannt und zufrieden unter ihrer Wärmelampe liegen und darauf warten, dass es etwas zu fressen gibt. Christian geht vor dem Glaskubus in die Hocke und betrachtet die Tierchen. 

«Man Leute, ich hätte auch gerne so ein Leben wie ihr. Den ganzen Tag faul rumliegen, Sonne tanken, fressen, schlafen und sich über nichts den Kopf zerbrechen müssen.»

Auch wenn es kaum möglich ist, so hat Christian das Gefühl, dass Cherry ihn gerade hämisch angrinst, während sie sich noch etwas gemütlicher auf dem heissen Stein ausbreitet. Grinsend hat Christian sich wieder erhoben und ist in die Küche verschwunden, um sich selbst und den lieben Tierchen Abendessen zuzubereiten. Es ist zwar schon fast 22 Uhr, doch Christians Magen knurrt zu sehr, als dass er jetzt ohne was zu essen ins Bett gehen könnte. Mit Essen und Duschen wurde es dann doch fast 23 Uhr und völlig erschöpft lässt er sich in die Kissen fallen. Ziemlich unmotiviert, hat er sich den Wecker dann auf 04:30 gestellt. Welcher Idiot ist auch auf die Idee gekommen, ihm nach der Spätschicht, direkt für die nächsten zwei Tage die Frühschicht zuzuteilen?! Die Aussicht, dass er dann aber dafür ab Donnerstag ein langes Wochenende haben wird, gibt ihm wenigstens einen kleinen Motivationsschub.

Auch wenn Christian wie ein Stein geschlafen hat, fühlt er sich am frühen Morgen einfach nur ausgelaugt. Seine Motivation jetzt aufzustehen und raus in die dunkle Kälte zu gehen, läuft gegen Null. Er hatte selten so wenig Lust zur Arbeit zu gehen wie heute und Christian ist frustriert, weil er eigentlich immer gerne zur Arbeit gegangen ist. Es ist nicht so, dass er plötzlich seinen Beruf nicht mehr gerne ausführt, aber seit Kai plötzlich wieder in sein Leben getreten und auch genauso schnell wieder verschwunden war, ist er nicht mehr mit 100% bei der Arbeit und das frustriert ihn. Wenn er daran denkt, wie er sich gestern aufgeführt hat, kann er nur über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Er muss sich wieder in den Griff bekommen und Berufliches von Privatem trennen. Da Kai aber nun mal zu einem grossen Teil auch beruflich war, fällt das Christian gar nicht so leicht.

Noch schwerer wird es, als Christian auf der Notfallstation Daniel trifft. Daniel hat nämlich gestern Morgen Kai behandelt und so kann Christian es nicht lassen, Daniel in einer kurzen Pause darauf anzusprechen.

«Kannst du dich an Herrn Hesing erinnern? Du hast ihn gestern wegen einer aufgeplatzten Wunde an der Schläfe behandelt.» fragt Christian, während Daniel sich eine Tasse aus dem kleinen Regal über der Spüle fischt.

Daniel muss sich dafür ganz schön strecken, weil er mit seinen 1.65m ziemlich kurz geraten ist. Ohne sich zu Christian umzudrehen, antwortet Daniel ihm.

«Ja, junger Mann. Sehr freundlich. Wieso?»

«Naja, er war ja, als ich Spätschicht hatte, schon da und ist dann wieder abgehauen.»

«Ja, er hatte wohl nen privaten Notfall und musste schnell los. Hab ihn aber darauf hingewiesen, dass er sich in Zukunft bei jemandem abmelden soll.» antwortet Daniel fast schon nebenbei, während er die Tasse mit dem energiespendenden Getränk befüllt.

«Und du glaubst ihm? Also, dass er wegen nem privaten Notfall weg musste.»

Jetzt dreht sich Daniel doch zu Christian um und schaut ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

«Wieso nicht?» fragt er nach, bevor er sich einen ersten Schluck gönnt.

«Naja, ich kenn ihn von früher. Ist aber schon lange her. Als ich ihn aber im Wartezimmer entdeckt habe und er dementsprechend mich, war da irgendwie ne komische Anspannung in der Luft. Und gleich darauf ist er verschwunden. Das ist doch irgendwie komisch, oder nicht?» erklärt sich Christian.

«Schon möglich. Keine Ahnung.» antwortet Daniel schulterzuckend.

«Ich hab das Gefühl, da stimmt irgendwas nicht. Ich kann nicht sagen was, aber irgendwas stimmt einfach nicht.» spricht Christian mehr zu sich selbst als zu Daniel.

«Dann frag ihn doch einfach.» 

«Ich hab keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihm. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich ihn erreichen soll.» seufzt Christian auf. 

Er erzählt natürlich nicht, dass er in Kais Akte nach der Adresse gesucht hat, um ihn privat zu finden. Genauso wenig erzählt er, dass Kais Adresse sowieso falsch ist.

«Ach Christian, du machst dir mal wieder viel zu viel Sorgen» lächelt ihm Daniel leicht mitleidig zu, bevor er sich neben ihm durch die Türe quetscht und somit das Gespräch beendet.

Damit konnte er aber Christians Sorgen ganz und gar nicht vermindern. Daniel hat doch keine Ahnung. Natürlich stimmt da was nicht, das bildet er sich doch nicht nur ein. Trotzdem muss Christian frustriert zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass er immer noch gleich weit ist. Er hat immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er Kai erreichen soll. Wobei eine Möglichkeit gibt es noch. Die Chance ist gering, dass er damit zu Informationen kommen wird, doch Christian wird es versuchen. Eine andere Möglichkeit, hat er ja nicht.

Und so kommt es, dass er Donnerstag schon in den frühen Morgenstunden durch den Wecker aus dem Bett geklingelt wird. Gut verglichen mit den Frühschichten, bei denen er um 04:30 aufstehen muss, ist es heute geradezu human, wenn der Wecker erst um 6 Uhr Alarm schlägt. Wenn man aber bedenkt, dass heute eigentlich Christians freier Tag ist und er ursprünglich eigentlich mal geplant hatte, diesen Tag zu brauchen, um sein Schlafdefizit mal wieder etwas auszugleichen, ist es plötzlich doch nicht mehr so human. Trotzdem schlägt Christian motiviert die Decke zur Seite und hüpft aus dem Bett. Er hat heute wichtiges vor und ausserdem hat er noch fast fünf Stunden Zugfahrt vor sich. Da kann er noch genügend schlafen. Nachdem er sich kurz frisch gemacht hat, schnappt er sich seinen Rucksack, stopft ein paar Zeitschriften, Regenschirm, Handy und Portemonnaie rein und begibt sich dann auch schon aus dem Haus. Lust auf frühstücken hatte er heute gar keine. Eine leichte Nervosität hat sich auf seinen Magen gelegt und seinen Appetit vertrieben. Es ist nicht nur die Nervosität, weil das vermutlich gerade die letzte Möglichkeit ist, um irgendwie an Kai ranzukommen, sondern auch, weil er wieder mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden wird. Ja, Christian wird heute noch Köln fahren. Zurück zu seiner ehemaligen Heimat. Zurück zum Waisenhause. Denn das ist die letzte Idee, die Christian noch hat. Die Hoffnung, dass man ihm im Waisenhaus Auskunft über Kais Aufenthaltsort geben wird. Christian weiss, dass das eigentlich nicht erlaubt ist, schliesslich sind das vertrauliche Daten. Deshalb will er sich auch heute auf diese Reise begeben. Natürlich hätte er einfach nur anrufen können, doch dann wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Informationen wohl gegen Null gegangen. Wenn er aber vor Ort sein wird, hat er hoffentlich etwas grössere Chancen.

Am Hauptbahnhof angekommen, muss Christian erstmal feststellen, dass er viel zu früh da ist und sein Zug erst in 25 Minuten losfährt. Natürlich hätte er einen späteren Bus nehmen können, aber Christian hatte Angst vor dem allmorgendlichen Verkehr und er wollte auf keinen Fall seinen Zug verpassen, denn sonst müsste er eine Stunde auf den nächsten Zug warten. Das wäre nicht nur ärgerlich gewesen, sondern auch einen ein herber Zeitverlust, schliesslich muss Christian noch am selben Tag wieder zurück nach Berlin fahren. Christian schüttelt leicht amüsiert den Kopf. Da fährt er heute doch tatsächlich 10 Stunden mit dem Zug, mit der leichten Hoffnung, irgendwie an Kais Adresse zu kommen. Einerseits wünscht er sich, dass es sich hoffentlich lohnt und er hier nicht umsonst Alarm schlägt, andererseits wünscht er sich eigentlich nichts mehr, als dass er gerade überreagiert und bei Kai in Wirklichkeit alles in Ordnung ist.

Da Christian nun sowieso Zeit totschlagen muss, holt er sich zumindest einen Kaffee und begibt sich damit schon mal zum Bahnsteig. Verschlafen beobachtet er die Pendler, welche sich wie eine Ameisenkolonie durch den Bahnhof schlängeln. So viele Leute auf so engem Raum, keiner spricht und trotzdem gibt es keine Kollisionen. Eigentlich ein faszinierendes Spektakel, dass es dem Menschen anscheinend möglich ist, über Augenkontakt und kleinste Körperbewegungen sein Gegenüber zu lesen und zu interpretieren, was dieser als nächstes tun wird. Das menschliche Wesen ist empathisch und kann sich in sein Gegenüber reinversetzen und diese Empathie ist es, die Christian gerade dazu treibt, in den Zug einzusteigen, welcher gerade mit laut quietschenden Rädern im Bahnhof einfährt. Auch wenn er gedacht hatte, er könne ja im Zug etwas schlafen und Christian eigentlich auch wirklich noch müde ist, kann er kein Auge zu tun. Er wird mit jedem Meter, dem er Köln näher kommt, nervöser. Seit er nach Berlin gezogen war, war das Waisenhaus aus seinem Leben gestrichen, verdrängt, nicht präsent. Heute nun wieder dieses Gebäude zu betreten, wird ihn mit vielen Emotionen überschütten, dessen ist sich Christian sicher und er weiss nicht, ob er für diese Gefühle bereit ist. Das monotone Gemurmel der ganzen Mitreisenden, welches ungefiltert ihn Christians Ohren dringt, lässt ihn nur noch unruhiger werden, weshalb er seine Kopfhörer aus dem Rucksack kramt und in die Welt der Musik abtaucht. Und tatsächlich schafft es Christian endlich etwas runter zukommen und nicht schon als nervliches Wrack in Köln anzukommen.

Als der Zug dann in besagter Stadt einfährt, ist Christian sogar erleichtert endlich da zu sein. Fünf Stunden Zugfahrt erfordern viel Sitzfleisch und durch Christians Beruf ist er sich dies einfach nicht mehr gewohnt. Eigentlich fast ironisch, weil er sich bei der Arbeit oft mal eine ruhige Minute wünscht, wo er sich einfach mal hinsetzen kann, aber fünf Stunden sind definitiv zu viel. Deshalb ist er nun froh seine Beine etwas vertreten zu können, während er sich auf den Weg zur S-Bahn macht. Seine Reise ist nämlich noch nicht vorbei. Das Waisenhaus liegt ausserhalb der Stadt und Christian muss dafür noch 20 Minuten mit der S-Bahn und dann noch einige Stationen mit dem Bus bewältigen. Gekonnt hat sich Christian in den Pendlerstrom eingeordnet und lässt sich von ihm Treiben wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Er bricht aus, als der Bahnsteig zur S-Bahn erreicht ist und stapft mit ein paar einzelnen weiteren Passagieren die lange Treppe hoch. Suchend blickt er sich nach der Anzeigetafel um und Christian entspannt sich etwas, als er bemerkt, dass er am Richtigen Ort ist und die S-Bahn in sieben Minuten einfahren wird. Diese sieben Minuten ziehen sich jedoch wie Kaugummi. Unruhig trippelt Christian von einem Fuss auf den anderen, dreht sich nach links und rechts und zieht alle paar Sekunden das Handy aus der Hosentasche, um zu sehen, wie spät es ist. Christian weiss nicht, wieso diese Nervosität plötzlich auf einen Schlag wieder von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat. Vielleicht ist es die Kölner Luft, die tief in seinem Innern als etwas Bekanntes wahrgenommen wird und das Wissen, dass er gleich mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert werden wird.


	12. Reise in die Vergangenheit

Auch die Fahrt mit der S-Bahn zieht sich für ihn ins unendliche und Christian hat das Gefühl, die fünf Stunden Zugfahrt von Berlin nach Köln verliefen schneller. Als er dann jedoch im Bus sitzt, welcher neben ihm lediglich zwei weitere Fahrgäste beherbergt, geht plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Eine Haltestelle nach der anderen rast an ihm vorbei und bevor Christian sich wirklich darüber bewusst wird, kommt der Bus nur wenige Meter vom Waisenhaus entfernt zum Stehen. Christian verabschiedet sich freundlich vom Busfahrer, welcher nun ohne jeglichen Fahrgast die Weiterfahrt antritt und Christian steht immer noch auf demselben Fleck, als der Bus längst in die nächste Strasse eingebogen ist. Mit klitschnassen Händen steht Christian da und betrachtet das grosse Gebäude auf der anderen Strassenseite. Er hört das Kinderlachen bis hier her. Vermutlich sind die Kinder gerade im Garten und spielen Basketball. Ohne es zu wollen sieht Christian sich selbst in diesem Garten stehen. Er fühlt sich zurückversetzt in seine Kindheit. Das bellen eines Hundes, in einem der Nachbargärten lässt ihn erschrocken zusammenzucken und endlich setzt sich Christian in Bewegung. Er spürt, wie sein Herz mit jedem Schritt schneller schlägt und droht aus der Brust zu springen, als er durch das Tor läuft und plötzlich direkt vor dem Waisenhaus steht. Wieder bleibt Christian kurz stehen und schluckt trocken, während er die graue Fassade betrachtet. Das Kinderlachen wird lauter und zieht Christian mit magischer Hand an. Langsam steigt er die kleine Treppe hoch und ohne Umwege öffnet er die Tür. 

Als Christian in der grossen Eingangshalle steht, bleibt ihm kurz die Luft weg. Fast sieben Jahre ist es her, seit Christian das letzte Mal hier war, und auch wenn sich einiges verändert hat, Möbel umgestellt wurden, Wände neu gestrichen wurden und selbst der Boden neu gemacht wurde, so fühlt es sich für Christian an, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Und Christian kann nicht sagen, ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist. Er kann seine Gefühle momentan nicht in positiv oder negativ einordnen, sondern ist einfach nur komplett überfordert. Sein Herz schmerzt, weil ihm alles so vertraut ist und es sich wie ein nach Hause kommen anfühlt, zeitgleich aber auch den Drang in ihm weckt, sich einfach nur umzudrehen und wegzurennen. Einfach nur so schnell wie möglich weg von hier, bevor man zwangsläufig wieder mit all dem Leid konfrontiert wird, dass sich in diesen Wänden festgesetzt hat, wie Zigarettenrauch, den man nie wieder wirklich los wird. Doch bevor sich Christian für das eine oder andere entscheiden kann, tritt schon eine junge Frau mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand aus der Tür rechts von ihm. Christian kennt diese Frau nicht, genauso wenig, wie er das Mädchen kennt. Wie auch, dieses Mädchen ist schliesslich maximal vier Jahre alt und die Frau höchstens Anfang 20. Beide viel zu jung, um schon dagewesen zu sein, als Christian noch da war. Als das Mädchen Christian entdeckt, versteckt sie sich schüchtern hinter der blonden Frau, welche nun ebenfalls stehen geblieben ist und Christian überrascht mustert.

«Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?» fragt sie dann freundlich nach, während das kleine Mädchen mit roten Locken vorsichtig hinter dem Bein hervorguckt.

Christian lächelt der Kleinen entgegen, bevor er wieder zu der Betreuerin hoch schaut und zu reden beginnt.

«Guten Tag. Wiemann mein Name. Könnte ich vielleicht mit Frau Scholler sprechen?»

Frau Scholler war die Sekretärin, welche alle Zu- und Abgänge dokumentiert und verwaltet hat. Doch Christians Gegenüber schaut ihn nur fragend an.

«Tut mir leid, hier arbeitet keine Frau Scholler.»

«Oh…dann hat sie wohl aufgehört. Könnte ich dann vielleicht mit der neuen Sekretärin sprechen?» 

Christian ist mit dem Verlauf dieses Gespräches unzufrieden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Informationen aus jemandem raus zu bekommen, der einen nicht kennt, ist um einiges geringer, als wenn er mit Frau Scholler hätte reden können. 

«Sekretär» korrigiert ihn nun die blonde Dame.

«Warten Sie kurz hier. Ich bringe kurz die Kleine hoch und dann bringe ich Sie zu Herrn Schaufler.»

Christian nickt verstehend und ist dankbar, dass er sich nicht schon hier erklären muss. Während die Frau nun mit dem kleinen Mädchen die Treppe hoch verschwindet, bleibt Christian allein zurück. Es juckt ihn in den Füssen los zu laufen, alte Wege abzugehen, bekannte Räumlichkeiten zu betreten. Er würde liebend gerne in sein altes Zimmer gehen, doch er hat Angst, was es in ihm auslösen würde. Da er aber sowieso nicht einfach hier rumlatschen kann, bleibt er brav stehen und wartet. Es dauert auch nicht lang, da taucht die Dame wieder auf und gibt Christian mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Christian folgt ihr, auch wenn er eigentlich genau weiss, wo er hinmuss. Dort angekommen, klopft die Dame kurz an und öffnet die Tür.

«John, hier möchte dich jemand sprechen. Ein Herr…» fragend dreht sie sich zu Christian um.

«Wiemann» hilft er ihr auf die Sprünge.

Sie lächelt ihm kurz dankend zu und nachdem John ein ‘Kommen Sie herein’ von sich gegeben hat, verschwindet sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer und schliesst die Tür hinter Christian. Dieser hat ihr kurz nachgeblickt und dreht sich nun zu John um. 

«Setzen Sie sich. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?» fragt dieser freundlich, während er auf einen Stuhl, vor seinem Schreibtisch deutet.

Christian nickt ihm dankend zu und setzt sich dann hin.

«Erst mal danke, dass Sie sich für mich Zeit nehmen» beginnt Christian zu reden, während er John die Hand hinhält, welche von diesem auch gleich freundlich ergriffen wird.

«Ich hab ein Problem. Ich habe den grössten Teil meiner Jungend hier verbracht. Das letzte Jahr habe ich mein Zimmer mit einem Kai Hesing geteilt. Er hatte es nicht leicht. Gut was rede ich da, keiner der Kinder hier hat es leicht. Das wissen Sie ja selbst. Aber Kai war sehr sensibel, hat lange nicht geredet und hatte viele Probleme sich hier einzufinden.» 

John blickt ihm direkt in die Augen und lässt Christian mit regelmässigem Nicken wissen, dass er ihm immer noch folgt.

«Ich hatte einen guten Draht zu ihm. Er hat mir vertraut, sich mir irgendwann geöffnet und helfen lassen.»

Christian kommt kurz ins Stocken. Wiedermal wird ihm klar, wie wichtig er für Kai war und wie feige es von Christian war, ihn einfach so zu verlassen. Christian atmet einmal hörbar aus, bevor er weiter redet.

«Vor sieben Jahren habe ich nun das Waisenhaus verlassen. Am Anfang habe ich Kai noch oft besucht, aber dann bin ich nach Berlin gezogen und der Kontakt brach ab. Vor ungefähr zwei Wochen wurde Kai jedoch bei uns im Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Sie müssen wissen, ich bin Krankenpfleger. Er wurde ziemlich stark verprügelt und hatte diverse Verletzungen.»

«Oh das ist ja schrecklich» wirft John ehrlich schockiert ein.

«Ja das ist es. Ich habe jedenfalls danach mit ihm geredet, aber er war sehr verschlossen und hat mich nicht wirklich an ihn ran gelassen. Ein paar Tage später sass es wieder in der Notaufnahme wegen einer erneuten Platzwunde am Kopf. Als er mich gesehen hat, ist er jedoch abgehauen. Ich mache mir nun jedenfalls Sorgen um ihn. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Da bin ich mir 100% sicher.»

John nickt weiterhin, versteht jedoch noch nicht ganz, auf was Christian hier hinaus will.

«Jedenfalls habe ich weder Adresse noch Telefonnummer von ihm und da wollte ich fragen, ob Sie mir seine Adresse geben könnten.»

Wieder lächelt John ihn mitleidig an.

«Herr Wiemann, Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben darf.»

«Bitte Herr Schaufler. Es ist wichtig! Ich muss Kai helfen.»

«Woher wissen Sie denn, dass er Hilfe braucht. Und wobei überhaupt?»

«Keine Ahnung, aber ich weiss es einfach. Sein Blick hat mir alles gesagt, was ich wissen muss. Er braucht Hilfe und ich kann ihn nicht schon wieder allein lassen. Den Fehler kann ich nicht ein zweites Mal begehen!»

Christian fleht schon fast, doch John schüttelt wieder nur den Kopf.

«Herr Wiemann, das geht nicht.»

«Kann ich mit Holger sprechen? Bitte!»

Christian will nicht aufgeben. Nicht schon wieder. John scheint kurz zu überlegen, seufzt dann und greift nach seinem Telefon. Erleichtert lehnt sich Christian in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sich zu John rüber gelehnt und fast schon an den Tisch festgeklammert hat.

«Holger, kannst du kurz kommen? Ein Herr Wiemann möchte mit dir reden…danke.»

Es dauert keine Minute und hinter Christian öffnet sich die Tür. Noch bevor er sich umdrehen kann, dringt schon ein fröhliches ‘Christian’ an sein Ohr. Christian kann sich gerade noch von seinem Stuhl erheben, als er von Holger auch schon in die Arme gezogen wird. Seufzend lässt sich Christian in die Umarmung fallen. Ja, das ist definitiv Heimat. 

«Was verschlägt dich denn hier her, nach so langer Zeit?» fragt Holger, als er Christian wieder aus der Umarmung entlässt.

Seufzend lässt sich Christian wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und erzählt Holger exakt das Gleiche, was er eben gerade John erzählt hat. Holger blickt ihm die ganze Zeit kritisch entgegen und nickt immer wieder.

«Bitte Holger, ich brauche die Adresse» beendet Christian flehend seine Erzählungen.

Nun seufzt Holger auf.

«Christian du weisst, dass ich die dir nicht geben darf.»

Christian will schon zu Protest ansetzen, als Holger unbeirrt weiterspricht.

«Aber es wird dir auch nichts bringen. Ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, die letzte Adresse, welche wir von Kai in den Akten haben, ist seine erste Wohnung hier in Köln. Nachdem er das Waisenhaus verlassen hat, brach der Kontakt ziemlich schnell ab und er hat sich nie wieder bei uns gemeldet. Wir haben dann erfahren, dass er schon nach wenigen Monaten aus Köln weggezogen ist. Wohin haben auch wir keine Ahnung. Tut mir leid.»

Trostspenden hat Holger seine Hand auf Christians Schulter gelegt und sie aufmunternd gedrückt. Christian hingegen lässt traurig den Kopf fallen. Das war sie also, die letzte Chance, Kai zu finden.

«Aber was mach ich denn nun?» flüstert Christian vor sich hin.

Die Frage ist nicht mal wirklich an Holger gereichtet, denn Christian weiss, dass Holger ihm genau so wenig helfen kann.

«Weisst du was ich glaube?» sagt dann Holger sanft.

Fragend blickt Christian zu ihm hoch.

«Ich glaube dein schlechtes Gewissen geht mit dir durch Christian. Du warst schon immer so ein empathischer Mensch und hast dir die Probleme Andere direkt zu Herzen genommen. Es hatte seine Gründe, weshalb ich Kai damals zu dir ins Zimmer gesteckt habe, denn ich wusste, bei dir ist er am besten aufgehoben.»

Christian schaut Holger mit grossen Augen entgegen. 

«Du hast dich um die Kids hier gekümmert, als wärst du ein Mitarbeiter und nicht selbst ein Waisenkind und ich habe das sehr wertgeschätzt. Wir alle haben das sehr wertgeschätzt und die anderen Kinder sowieso. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, du hast dich selbst dabei vergessen.»

Holger bricht den Blickkontakt ab und seufzt einmal leise auf.

«Als du nach Berlin gegangen bist und dich danach nie mehr gemeldet hast, war ich sehr verwundert. Ich hätte das nie von dir erwartet.»

Betroffen schaut Christian auf den Boden, während er unruhig am Saum seines Pullis rum zupft. Sein schlechtes Gewissen wird direkt noch grösser.

«Aber ich konnte es verstehen.» spricht dann Holger weiter, weshalb Christian verwundert wieder zu ihm hochblickt.

«Ich konnte es verstehen und ich denke es war für dich persönlich die beste Entscheidung.» wiederholt sich Holger.

Fragend zieht Christian die Augenbrauen hoch. Was will Holger ihm damit sagen? Dieser lächelt ihm milde entgegen.

«Wie gesagt, du hast dich selbst vergessen. Du gingst unter. Du brauchst mal Abstand. Zeit, wo es nur um dich ging. Das hätte nicht funktioniert, wenn du in Kontakt geblieben wärst.»

«Aber ich habe Kai damit das Herz gebrochen» seufzt Christian.

«Und damit sind wir wieder am Anfang Christian. Du hast nun Kai wiederentdeckt und dein ganzes schlechte Gewissen kommt deshalb hoch und ich habe das Gefühl du interpretierst deshalb Ding in Situationen rein, die gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Kai wurde überfallen und ja das ist schlimm, aber das kann jedem passieren.»

Ungehalten springt Christian von seinem Stuhl auf, so dass dieser fast umgefallen wäre. John zuckt überrascht zusammen, während Holger unbeeindruckt und mitleidig zu Christian schaut.

«Nein Holger, irgendwas stimmt nicht! Ja, ich habe Kai im Stich gelassen und ja, mein schlechtes Gewissen frisst mich deswegen fast auf, aber das hat hier nichts damit zu tun. Irgendwas läuft bei Kai falsch und ich muss ihm helfen!»

Wütend hat Christian sich vor Holger aufgebaut, dieser ist jedoch sogar 2cm grösser als Christian und um einige Kilo schwerer, weshalb Holger nicht wirklich eingeschüchtert ist. Er blickt Christian nur entschuldigend und voller väterlicher Liebe in die Augen, bevor er Christian kurzerhand in eine Umarmung zieht. Christians angespannte Körperhaltung fällt sofort in sich zusammen und erschöpft lässt er sich in die Umarmung sinken.

«Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich» sagt dann Holger mit ruhiger Stimme.

«Und ich mach mich Sorgen um Kai» nuschelt Christian vor sich hin.

Holger lächelt sanft auf, doch Christian kann es nicht sehen. 

«Pass bitte auf dich auf, ja? Verrenn dich in nichts und vergiss dich selbst nicht bei der ganzen Sache, ja?» sagt dann Holger, während er sich von Christian löst und ihm ernst in die Augen schaut.

Christian nickt nur, bevor er sich bei John und Holger verabschiedet und das Büro wieder verlässt.


	13. Hilfeschrei

Ziemlich aufgelöst läuft Christian den langen Flur entlang. Sein Blick ist nur auf seine Füsse gerichtet und Christian blickt erst wieder hoch, als er bereits in der grossen Eingangshalle steht. Eigentlich wollte er, vor allem nach dem Ausgang dieses Gespräches, einfach nur schnell wieder weg von diesem Ort, doch jetzt hält er inne. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt steht er in mitten des Raumes und starrt die Eingangstüre an, sein Körper bewegt sich jedoch keinen Millimeter darauf zu. Es ist, als ob der Geist dieses Hauses ihn mit aller Kraft festhält, denn egal welch schmerzhafte Erinnerungen Christian auch mit diesem Ort verbindet, es ist und bleibt seine Heimat. Hier ist er gross geworden. Hier hat er die Hälfte seiner Kindheit verbracht und Holger und all die anderen Mitarbeiter wurden zu seinen neuen Eltern. Die anderen Kids wurden zu seinen Geschwistern und das Gebäude zu seinem zu Hause. Christian kann es nicht ändern, es ist und bleibt ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit. 

Überrascht zuckt er zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. Sein Blick bleibt jedoch weiterhin auf die Tür gerichtet.

«Willst du es sehen?» fragt Holger, ohne die Hand von Christians Schulter zu nehmen.

Christian zögert kurz, starrt weiter die Tür an. Will er es sehen? Will er nochmal sein ehemaliges Zimmer betreten? Doch dann nickt er, löst sich aus der Starre, läuft einfach die Treppe hoch und Holger folgt ihm. Sein Blick ist wieder auf den Boden gerichtet und trotzdem linst er immer wieder mal nach links und rechts. Entdeckt kleine Details, die sich nicht geändert haben und ihn zurück katapultieren in eine längst vergangene Zeit. Die vorletzte Treppenstufe, welche laut knarzt, wenn man sie zu weit rechts berührt und deshalb oft der Endgegner war, wenn man sich rauf oder runter schleichen wollte. Der Hick im Parket direkt am Fusse der Treppe, weil Olli mit seinem Skateboard dort reingeknallt ist. Die kleine, inzwischen stark verblasste Blume auf der weissen Tapete, weil die kleine Johanna nicht verstanden hat, dass Wachsmalstifte nur auf das Papier gehören. All das ist immer noch da und lässt Christian trocken schlucken. Als er vor seiner ehemaligen Zimmertür ankommt, bleibt Christian stehen. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei, diese Türe nun zu öffnen, schliesslich gehört das Zimmer nun jemand anderem. Deshalb greift Holger nach der Türklinke und öffnet die Tür. Holger betritt das Zimmer, doch Christian bleibt im Flur. Er hatte immer noch nicht das Gefühl, dass er einfach so das zu Hause jemand anderes betreten darf. 

«Du kannst ruhig reinkommen. Das Zimmer ist momentan nicht besetzt.» erklärt ihm jedoch Holger, während dieser Christian mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gibt, einzutreten.

Zögerlich setzt sich Christian deshalb in Bewegung, immer auf der Hut, als ob ihn die Vergangenheit plötzlich aus dem nichts k.o. schlagen würde. Doch sie schlägt ihn nicht k.o., sie nimmt in einfach nur liebevoll in den Arm. Mit weichen Knien setzt er sich auf sein Bett und streicht zaghaft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den weichen Stoff der Bettdecke. Holger setzt sich neben ihn und legt ihm abermals die Hand auf die Schulter. Er beweist gerade, dass die Kinder immer seine Schützlinge bleiben, auch wenn sie das Waisenhaus schon längst verlassen haben.

«Ich dachte, ich kann sie los werden…» seufzt Christian auf, während er auf einen imaginären Punkt vor seinen Füssen blickt.

«…wenn ich nur weit genug weggehe, dann kann ich die Vergangenheit loswerden…aber sie war immer da…und sie wird auch nie weggehen…oder?» 

Fragend schaut Christian zu Holger, auch wenn er die Antwort eigentlich schon kennt. Holger schüttelt leicht den Kopf und bestätig Christian damit seine Gedanken. 

«Soll sie denn weggehen?» fragt Holger nach.

Stumm blickt sich Christian nochmals in dem Zimmer um. Das Zimmer, das neun Jahre sein zu Hause war. Das Zimmer, in dem er so viele Dinge erlebt hat. Er blickt zu dem gegenüberliegenden Bett und denkt an Paul, mit dem er die ersten paar Jahre das Zimmer geteilt hat. Und er denkt selbstverständlich an Kai. Kai, der nur für einen sehr kurzen Abschnitt ein Teil seines Lebens war und doch einen so prägenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hat. Das alles hier gehört zu ihm. Es hat ihn geformt und zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist. Soll das denn weggehen? 

«Nein» beantwortet Christian dann endlich Holgers Frage.

Dieser lächelt nur. Hat die Antwort wohl schon gewusst, bevor sie Christian selbst kannte und wollte diesem nur etwas auf die Sprünge helfen.

«Danke Holger» bedankt sich Christian deshalb, während er zu ihm rüber blickt.

Holger nickt ihm nur lächelnd zu und erhebt sich dann.

«Darf ich noch kurz hierbleiben?» fragt Christian nach.

«Solange du willst.»

Christian schenkt Holger ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor dieser sich umdreht und zur Tür geht. Dort angekommen dreht er sich nochmals zu Christian um.

«Komm gut nach Hause.»

Christian sass noch einige Minuten auf seinem alten Bett, lies alles auf sich wirken und dachte nach. Er dachte über alles nach, was passiert war und er dachte über Holgers Worte nach. ‘Vergiss dich nicht selbst’, hat er gesagt. Aber was soll Christian denn machen? Er ist nun mal ein empathischer Mensch, der dafür lebt, dass er anderen Menschen helfen kann und es diesen gut geht. Nicht um sonst ist er Krankenpfleger geworden. Ausserdem hat er doch jetzt gemerkt, dass ihn das schlechte Gewissen fast auffrisst, weil er mal egoistisch nur an sich gedacht hatte. Es geht ihm deswegen nun nur noch schlechter. 

Auch als Christian sich aufgerappelt hatte, um den Heimweg anzutreten, hörten seine Gedanken nicht auf zu kreisen. Hatte Holger recht? Geht wirklich sein schlechtes Gewissen mit ihm durch? Interpretiert er viel zu viel in die Sache mit Kai? Hatte er Kais Blick völlig falsch interpretiert? Redet das schlechte Gewissen Christian wirklich nur ein, dass Kai Hilfe braucht, damit Christian eine Möglichkeit hat, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen? Geht es bei dieser ganzen Sache vielleicht gar nicht um Kai, sondern um Christian selbst?

Mit einer ordentlichen Portion Kopfschmerzen ist Christian spätabends wieder in seiner kleinen Wohnung in Berlin angekommen und auch wenn er während der ganzen Zugfahrt überlegt und studiert hatte, war er auf keinen grünen Zweig gekommen. Deshalb legt er sich nun völlig erschöpft in sein Bett und will seinen Kopf wenigstens für ein paar Stunden einfach nur Ruhe gönnen. 

Und so vergehen die Tage und obwohl Christian jeden Tag an Kai denkt und sich den Kopf über ihn zerbricht, musste er sich eingestehen, dass, egal ob Kai nun wirklich Hilfe braucht oder nicht, Christian schlicht und ergreifend nichts tun kann. Und so kehrt immer mehr der Alltag zurück in sein Leben und Christian denkt jeden Tag ein bisschen weniger an Kai, bis er schlussendlich morgens früh aufsteht und abends spät ins Bett geht und der Name Kai nicht einmal in seinem Kopf auftaucht. Doch tief in seinem Innersten hat er Kai nie vergessen. Christian nimmt es gar nicht wirklich wahr, aber es vergeht nicht ein Herzschlag, bei dem sich sein Herz nicht schmerzhaft zusammenzieht. Es vergeht keine Mahlzeit, an dem das subtile, flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen ihm nicht den Appetit verringert. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem er nicht unbewusst alle Menschen in seinem Blickfeld nach einem braunen Schopf und blauen Augen abscannt. Kurz um gesagt, Kai ist so präsent in seinem Kopf wie nie, doch Christians Gehirn hat es geschafft, die Verbindung zu diesen Gedanken erfolgreich zu kappen. Sein Unterbewusstsein wollte Kai immer noch mit allen Mittel finden und Christian hätte wohl zu Beginn dieser aussichtslosen Suche gedacht, dass wenn er Kai endlich irgendwo wiederfindet, sein Herz kleine Freudensprünge machen würde und sich Erleichterung in ihm breit macht. Doch dem ist nicht so. Dem ist ganz und gar nicht so, denn ziemlich genau einen Monat später taucht Kai wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf. Zumindest das, was von Kai übrig geblieben ist und Christians Herz macht keine Freudensprünge, sondern setzt für ein paar Sekunden komplett aus.

«Ich brauche Hilfe!» schreit es nämlich an einem späten Mittwochabend aus dem Empfangsbereich der Notaufnahme.

Im nächsten Moment piepst auch schon Christians und Steffis Pager. Beide eilen in den Empfangsbereich, um zu sehen, welcher Notfall hier aufgetaucht ist und als sie um die Ecke biegen, bleibt Christian wie versteinert stehen. Sein Herz bleibt kurz stehen, bevor es mit zehnfacher Geschwindigkeit Adrenalin durch seinen Körper pumpt. Kalter Schweiss bildet sich auf seiner Stirn und es wird ihm kurz schwindlig. Er muss sich nicht selbst im Spiegel betrachten, um zu wissen, dass er kreidebleich sein wird. Steffi ist inzwischen zu Matthias geeilt, welcher Kais leblosen Körper in seinen Armen hält. Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln hängt Kais hagerer Körper in Matthias Armen und Christian kann und will nicht glauben, was er hier sieht. 

«Christian hol die Trage!» ruft Steffi Christian zu, ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

«CHRISTIAN!» ruft Steffi nochmals energischer, da dieser immer noch unverändert am selben Fleck stehen bleibt.

Endlich reagiert Christian, hastet zwei Schritte zurück und schnappt sich die Trage, welche auf dem Flur geparkt ist. Im Eilzugstempo schiebt er diese zu Kai und zieht dann Matthias etwas unwirsch Kais Körper aus den Armen. Einerseits, weil es jetzt schnell gehen muss, andererseits weil er gerade wütend auf Matthias ist. Matthias ist verdammt nochmal Kais Freund. Er müsste sich um Kai kümmern, doch anscheinend versagt dieser immer und immer wieder, sonst würde Kai nicht schon zum dritten Mal hier auf der Notfallstation auftauchen. Christian hat ja keine Ahnung, dass Matthias nicht nur unfähig war sich um Kai zu kümmern, sondern Grund für als das Übel ist. Würde Christian dies wissen, würde er Matthias wohl hier und jetzt höchst persönlich in ein Krankenhausbett befördern. 

«Was ist passiert?» fragt Steffi, während sich die ganze Truppe auf den Weg in Richtung Schockraum begibt.

«Er hat Tabletten geschluckt. Keine Ahnung wie viele, aber es müssen ungefähr 20 gewesen sein.» antwortet Matthias aufgelöst.

Christians Blut gefriert kurzzeitig in seinen Adern. Kai hat Tabletten geschluckt. Kai wollte sich also umbringen? Schlagartig wird Christian schlecht. Er hatte recht. Er hatte die ganze Zeit recht. Kai brauchte Hilfe. Er brauchte so verdammt dringend Hilfe und Christian hat es nicht hinbekommen. Christian hat wieder mal versagt.

«Was waren das für Tabletten?» reisst ihn Steffis Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Matthias kramt irgendeine Verpackung aus seiner Tasche und streckt sie Steffi hin.

«Mogadon» liest Steffi laut vor.

‘Fuck, Benzos’ denkt sich Christian und Steffi stellt direkt die nächste Frage, die Christian im Kopf rumschwirrt.

«Hat er auch Alkohol getrunken?» 

Matthias nickt nur und Christians Magen zieht sich noch mehr zusammen. Beim Schockraum angekommen, öffnet Christian mit einer Handbewegung über den Sensor die Tür und Steffi huscht mit Kai rein. Christian stellt sich direkt vor Matthias und schneidet diesem den Weg ab.

«Hier dürfen Sie nicht rein!» blafft Christian Matthias an und lässt dann einen verdatterten und überforderten Matthias zurück, als er Steffi nacheilt.

Diese hat bereits begonnen das EKG und das Pulsoxymeter an Kai anzuschliessen und Christians Herzschlag verlangsamt sich etwas, als ein Piepsen an sein Ohr dringt. Es ist zwar langsam und unregelmässig, aber es ist da. Kai ist noch nicht tot. Die Sauerstoffsättigung von 87% gefällt Christian aber gar nicht.

«Intubieren?» fragt er bei Steffi nach, während er schon zum Schrank mit den Tuben eilt.

Natürlich ist Steffis Antwort ‘ja’ und keine zwei Sekunden später hat er ihr das benötigte Material in die Hand gedrückt. Während Steffi Kai intubiert, legt Christian ihm einen venösen Zugang, um ihm etwas Blut abnehmen und mit Flüssigkeit versorgen zu können. Als die Infusion angehängt und Kai an den Sauerstoff angeschlossen ist, können sie endlich damit beginnen, Kais Magen auszupumpen. Keine schöne Tätigkeit, aber die einzige Möglichkeit, um hoffentlich Kais Leben zu retten. Immer und immer wieder pumpen sie Kochsalzlösung in Kais Magen, um diese direkt danach sofort wieder abzuziehen. Erst als sie nur noch völlig klare Flüssigkeit abpumpen können und dementsprechend Kais Magen offensichtlich leer ist, hören sie auf. Sie verabreichen ihm aber zusätzlich noch Aktivkohle, damit die Wirkstoffe, welche bereits in den Darm gelangt sind, schneller ausgeschieden werden. Jetzt heisst es nur noch abwarten und hoffen. Gott sei Dank hat sich Kais Herzschlag aber schon während der Prozedur normalisiert und schlägt nun wieder in einem regelmässigen, wenn auch etwas langsameren Rhythmus und auch die Sauerstoffsättigung im Blut ist dank der Sauerstoffzufuhr wieder auf 95% gestiegen. Kai scheint über den Berg zu sein, weshalb Steffi ihm den Tubus wieder zieht.

Erst jetzt wird Christian wieder so richtig klar, wie knapp das gerade war und dass er heute Nacht gerade hätte Kai verlieren können. Mit zittrigen Beinen lässt er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und schliesst kurz schweratmend die Augen. Wenn Kai heute gestorben wäre, hätte er sich das niemals verziehen.

«Christian…als gut?» 

Überrascht schlägt er seine Augen wieder auf, als er eine Hand an seiner Stirn spürt. Steffi ist vor ihn hingetreten und mustert ihn kritisch. Christian nickt etwas überfordert.

«Das war gerade nur…etwas heftig» stammelt er dann.

Steffi beäugt ihn kritisch. Ja, solche Situation sind kräftezerrend und psychisch belastend, aber das ist nicht die erste solche Situation, die sie mit Christian gemeistert hat und Christian hatte noch nie so heftig reagiert. Doch plötzlich macht es bei ihr Klick.

«Du kennst ihn, oder?» fragt sich dann nach.

Christian nickt nur. Steffi streicht ihm nochmals liebevoll die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelt ihn aufmunternd an.

«Er ist über den Berg. Er wird es packen.»

Christian lächelt dankbar zurück. Ja, Kai hat es überlebt, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er versucht hatte, sich umzubringen. Ein Gedanke, den Christian fix und fertig macht. Steffi ist inzwischen zurück ins Wartezimmer gegangen, um Matthias aufzuklären. Dieser ist sofort von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen, als Steffi eintrat.

«Lebt er?» fragt er mit aschfahlem Gesicht.

«Ja» sagt Steffi nickend und Matthias lässt sich erleichtert wieder in den Stuhl sinken.

«Wissen Sie, wieso er die Tabletten geschluckt hat? Hat er psychische Probleme?» fragt Steffi vorsichtig nach.

Matthias schüttelt nur den Kopf.

«Ich weiss es nicht» nuschelt er dann vor sich hin und so absurd es klingen mag, Matthias begreift wirklich nicht, dass er an Kais Zustand schuld ist.

Steffi legt auch Matthias sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückt kurz aufmunternd zu.

«Gehen Sie nach Hause und ruhen Sie sich aus. Ihr Freund wird bis morgen früh sowieso erstmal durschlafen.»

Matthias zögert kurz, nickt dann jedoch und steht auf, um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Christian sitzt derweil immer noch im Schockraum und betrachtet Kai, der so seelenruhig auf dem Behandlungstisch liegt, als wäre nichts gewesen. Nur sein immer noch blasses Gesicht verrät, dass gerade eigentlich nichts gut ist. Zögerlich steht Christian auf und geht zu Kai rüber. Sanft und vorsichtig streicht er Kai die Haare aus dem Gesicht. 

«Wieso machst du denn sowas...was ist denn nur passiert?» flüstert Christian.

Überrascht zuckt Christian zusammen, als er Steffis Hand an seinem Rücken spürt. Er hat gar nicht gehört, dass sie zurück gekommen ist.

«Ich hab seinen Freund nach Hause geschickt.»

Christian nickt verstehend, ohne den Blick von Kai zu lösen.

«Bringst du ihn auf Station? Markus weiss Bescheid.»

Wieder nickt Christian, zögert dann noch kurz und löst danach den Blick von Kais Gesicht, um die Überwachungsmonitore von dessen Körper zu lösen. Er pflückt den Infusionsbeutel vom Ständer und hängt ihn an den Behandlungswagen, bei welchem er nun die Bremse löst und Kai vorsichtig aus dem Schockraum in Richtung Station schiebt. Wenig später nimmt Markus Kai in Empfang und nur wiederwillig gibt Christian den fragilen Körper in fremde Hände über. Doch Christian weiss, dass Kai hier im Krankenhaus bei jedem in guten Händen ist und tritt deshalb den Rückzug an. Zurück im Schockraum angekommen, schaut ihm Steffi mitleidig entgegen. Er scheint wohl immer noch so elendig auszusehen, wie er sich auch fühlt.

«Geh nach Hause Christian» sagt ihm dann Steffi.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schaut Christian sie an.

«Meine Schicht dauert noch 45 Minuten.»

«Sandra vertritt dich. In dem Zustand bist du sowieso nicht zu gebrauchen. Geh Heim und schlaf dich aus. Morgen sieht die Welt schon anders an.»

Christian nickt nur, murmelt ein ‘Danke’ und verzieht sich dann. Morgen würde die Welt nicht anders aussehen, denn Kai würde immer noch hier im Krankenhaus liegen, weil er versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen.


	14. Warum?

Den Heimweg hat Christian gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Wie eine ferngesteuerte Marionette war er unterwegs und als Christian kurz vor 22 Uhr zu Hause ankommt, stellt er sich direkt unter die Dusche. Seine Klamotten lässt er achtlos vor der Duschkabine liegen und seufzend stellt er sich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser denselben Effekt wie immer haben wird und ihm helfen wird, zumindest einen Teil seiner Anspannung loszuwerden. Tatsächlich beginnt Christian durch das warme, prickelnde Gefühl, welches die Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut hinterlassen, wieder seinen Körper zu spüren und zitternd stützt er sich an den Fliesen ab, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Sobald er die Augen schliesst, sieht er Kais leblosen Körper, der so hilflos und zerbrechlich in Matthias Armen lag und unverzüglich zieht sich wieder Christians Magen zusammen. Fuck, wieso hatte Kai das getan? Wieso wollte er sich selbst töten? Christian beginnt sich selbst zu verfluchen. Schimpft sich selbst, dass er nicht besser auf Kai aufgepasst hat. Er wirft sich selbst vor, dass er nicht hätte aufgeben dürfen, nach Kai zu suchen. Er hätte weiter suchen müssen, bis er Kai gefunden hätte, auch wenn dies bedeutet hätte, dass er jedes beschiessene Haus in Berlin hätte abklappern müssen. Seufzend streicht er sich über das Gesicht, weiss er doch selbst, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war Kai zu finden, was aber trotzdem nichts an seinem immens schlechten Gewissen ändert. 

In dieser Nacht hat Christian so gut wie nicht geschlafen. Zuerst lag er bis um kurz nach 1 Uhr wach im Bett und konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht ausschalten. Als er dann endlich eingeschlafen war, ist er dafür in regelmässigen Abständen schweissgebadet hochgeschreckt. Er konnte sich zwar nie an den Traum erinnern, doch Christian war auch so bewusst, dass es mit Kai zu tun haben musste und war deshalb auch ziemlich froh, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Inhalt erinnern konnte. Als dann der Wecker losging, welcher standardmässig auf 8 Uhr eingestellt war, damit Christian noch genügend Zeit für Haushalt und Sonstiges hatte, bevor er um 14 Uhr wieder im Krankenhaus sein muss, hat Christian ihn blind ausgemacht und sich seufzend wieder umgedreht. Er hatte vielleicht drei Stunden geschlafen und fühlte sich einfach nur müde, kaputt und elend. Würde er so zur Arbeit gehen, wäre er ein allgemeines Sicherheitsrisiko, weshalb Christian sich dazu entschied, dass der Boden auch ein anderes Mal geputzt werden kann und er versucht weiter zu schlafen und wenigstens noch ein zwei Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen. Tatsächlich hatte das Zwitschern der Vögel und das rege Treiben der Leute auf der Strasse einen beruhigenden Effekt auf Christian, weshalb er noch in einen ruhigen Schlaf verfallen ist.

Kai hingegen kommt gerade langsam wieder zu sich. Sein Körper ist schwer wie Blei und ihm ist kotzübel. Ausserdem hämmert sein Schädel, als würden kleine Männchen mit Hammer und Meissel versuchen seine Schädeldecke aufzubrechen. Unfähig seine Augen zu öffnen, greift er sich stöhnend an den Kopf und versucht sich, gefangen in der Dunkelheit, zu orientieren. Er hört das Rascheln der Decke und spürt die weiche Matratze unter seinem Körper. Kai muss kein Detektiv sein, um zu wissen, dass er im Bett liegt. Doch irgendwas ist anders. Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Da ist ein Geräusch, dass Kai nicht zuordnen kann. Ein Geräusch, dass nicht hierher gehört. Ein regelmässiges Piepsen, welches gefühlt immer lauter wird. Nur langsam beginnt sein Gehirn das alles zu verarbeiten und plötzlich macht es Klick. Er kennt dieses Piepsen. Er hat es schon mal gehört. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.

Seufzend lässt Kai den Arm wieder auf die Matratze sinken, die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen. Warum liegt er schon wieder im Krankenhaus? Wie kommt er hier her und was war passiert? Kai versucht sich zu erinnern, auch wenn sein Kopf dabei droht zu explodieren. Er hangelt sich von Gedankenfetzen zu Gedankenfetzten und versucht irgendwie den roten Faden zu seinen Erinnerungen zu erhaschen. Er war zu Hause. Alleine. Matthias war weg. Er hatte Angst. Er bekam Panik. Matthias war nicht da. Matthias war wütend. Matthias hatte ihn verlassen. 

Schlagartig wird sich Kai dessen wieder komplett bewusst und bevor er was dagegen tun kann, zieht sich sein Magen spastisch zusammen. Er kann sich gerade noch blind zur Seite rollen und übergibt sich über die Bettkante auf den Boden. Matthias hatte ihn verlassen. Panik schiesst durch seine Blutgefässe und Kais Gehirn wird überrollt von Erinnerungen. Er war verzweifelt und allein. Wollte dem Ganze entfliehen und hatte sich deshalb die Whiskyflasche geschnappt. Er trank und trank, doch es wurde nicht besser. Die Panik blieb und Kai wollte doch nur, dass es aufhört. Er wollte doch einfach nur, dass es aufhört. Er wollte schlafen und vergessen. Deshalb nahm er eine der Schlaftabletten. Doch sie half nicht. Hatte gar nicht die Möglichkeit zu wirken, da Kai einfach keine Geduld hatte und deshalb nahm er noch eine und noch eine. So lange, bis seine Gefühle endlich betäubt und die Panik verschwunden war. So lange, bis endlich alles ganz still um ihn herum wurde und die Dunkelheit ihn schützend empfangen hatte.

Kai zuckt erschrocken zusammen und reisst die Augen auf, als er eine Hand an seiner Schulter spürt. Er will die Hand wegschlagen. Will sich wegdrehen und dem Körperkontakt entfliehen, doch sein Körper braucht gerade seine ganze Kraft, um sich erneut zu übergeben. Keuchend hängt Kai immer noch über der Bettkante und versucht irgendwie seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er fühlt sich gerade, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht. Als sein Magen endlich Ruhe gibt, drückt ihn die Krankenpflegerin vorsichtig wieder zurück in die Matratze und Kai lässt es geschehen. Er hat gerade wirklich keine Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren. Kaum hat die Hand ihn losgelassen, wir ihm auch schon ein Glas Wasser und ein Spuckeimer hingehalten. Kai nimmt das Glas entgegen und spült sich den Mund aus. Erst jetzt dringt langsam die Stimme der Krankenpflegerin an sein Ohr. Wie lange sie wohl schon geredet hat?

«..wieder gut? Ist Ihnen noch übel?»

Kai schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Nein, übel ist ihm nicht mehr, aber elend fühlt er sich noch immer. 

«Versuchen Sie noch etwas zu schlafen» meint dann die Krankenpflegerin und Kai gehorcht ihr.

Erschöpft schliesst er die Augen und ist in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Doch genauso wüst, wie Christians Träume waren, waren auch Kais Träume. Nur war nicht er der Hauptdarsteller seiner Träume, sondern Matthias. Als er dann endlich wieder aufwacht, reisst er direkt panisch die Augen auf. Er will so schnell wie möglich weg von dieser Traumwelt und zurück in die Realität, nur um im nächsten Moment zu realisieren, dass die Realität nicht schöner ist als sein Albtraum. Sofort beschleunigt sich sein Herzschlag wieder und er beginnt erneut zu zittern. 

«Hey, ganz ruhig» ertönt es dann plötzlich und Kai entspannt sich schlagartig, als wenn ihm gerade jemand die volle Dröhnung Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht hat. 

Schüchtern blickt er zur Geräuschquelle. Hat Angst, dass er sich das gerade nur eingebildet hat, doch er sitzt tatsächlich da. Matthias sitzt neben seinem Bett und hat nun vorsichtig Kais Hand in seine gezogen und sanft begonnen kleine Kreise auf Kais Handrücken zu zeichnen. Kai blickt kurz auf ihre Hände, dann wieder hoch in Matthias Gesicht und ist unfähig irgendwas zu sagen. Pure Erleichterung flutet seinen Körper, lässt all die Kopfschmerzen und das Leid vergessen und Kai hat für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl zu schweben.

«Wieso hast du das gemacht?» fragt Matthias heiser nach und Kai muss schlucken, weil Matthias Stimme brüchig ist.

Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, wie Matthias Augen wässrig glitzern und mit einem schlechten Gewissen blickt Kai wieder auf ihre Hände.

«Ich…ich hatte Angst, weil du mich verlassen hattest…ich wollte doch nur für einen kurzen Moment vergessen und schlafen.» nuschelt Kai leise, aber trotzdem laut genug, so dass Matthias jedes Wort verstehen konnte.

«Für einen kurzen Moment?!» schnaubt Matthias auf und Kai zuckt kaum merklich zusammen, doch Matthias hat es bemerkt und dämpft seine Stimme wieder.

«Scheisse Kai, Selbstmord ist endgültig! Das ist nichts mit ‘für einen kurzen Moment’!» redet dann Matthias immer noch etwas ungehalten weiter.

«Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen» nuschelt Kai immer noch leise, während er vorsichtig wieder zu Matthias hochblickt.

Dieser zeiht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und lässt Kai damit wissen, dass er diesen Satz gerne erklärt bekommen würde.

«Ich wollte doch nur schlafen, aber die Tablette hat nicht gewirkt, also hab ich noch eine genommen und noch eine und…»

«20 Stück verdammt!» unterbricht in Matthias aufgebracht.

Sofort blickt Kai wieder beschämt auf ihre Hände und dankt stumm Gott, dass Matthias seine Hand immer noch sanft festhält und ihm so etwas Halt gibt.

«Es tut mir leid» murmelt Kai wieder leise und Matthias seufzt auf.

Kurz ist es still und nur das Piepsen des Herzmonitors, sowie das Zwitschern der Vögel vor dem Fenster ist zu hören.

«Was soll überhaupt heissen, ich hab dich verlassen?» fragt dann Matthias mit etwas ruhigerer Stimme. 

Verwundert schaut Kai nun zu Matthias hoch. 

«Du hast gesagt, du hast die Schnauze voll von mir und bist gegangen» erklärt Kai unsicher.

Sie hatten sich gestritten. Mal wieder. Kai weiss nicht mehr über was genau. Wahrscheinlich wars irgendetwas banales. Er kann sich aber sehr wohl noch an die schallende Ohrfeige und an eben erwähnte Worte erinnern. Genauso wie er sich an die zufallende Tür und die daraus resultierende Leere und Panik erinnern kann.

«Mein Gott Kai, ich hab dich doch nicht verlassen. Ich brauchte nur etwas Abstand und Ruhe und dann kommt man abends nach Hause und ich finde dich bewusstlos im Bad, neben dir ne halb leere Whiskyflasche und ne leere Packung Tabletten!»

Matthias ist inzwischen wieder sehr aufgebracht, hat Kais Hand losgelassen, damit Kais letzte emotionale Stütze entfernt und lauft nun aufgebracht durch das Krankenzimmer.

«Es tut mir leid…es tut mir so leid» schluchzt nun Kai los.

Er kann seine Emotionen nicht mehr zurück halten und ist verzweifelt, weil er Matthias schon wieder enttäuscht hat. Meine Güte, wie oft kann er denn noch versagen? Matthias bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu Kai um und rauft sich die Haare. Dann setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung, quetscht sich zu Kai aufs Krankenbett und zieht ihn in seine Arme. Kai klammert sich an ihn, als würde er sonst in der Matratze versinken wie in Treibsand.

«Mach das einfach nie wieder, okay?!» flüstert dann Matthias, bevor er Kai einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzt.

Kai nickt an Matthias Brust und schliesst die Augen. Für längere Zeit liegen sie stumm so da und Kai ist kurz davor einzuschlafen, als plötzliche Matthias Finger sanft durch seine Haare streichen. 

«Ich muss leider los…du weisst ja, ich hab einen Termin in Hamburg und bin erst morgen Abend wieder zurück.»

Kai schluckt trocken und nickt dann verstehend. 

«Kommst du alleine klar?» fragt Matthias, während er Kai sanft von sich wegschiebt, um ihm ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

Schwach lächelt Kai ihm entgegen und nickt dann wieder. Hat er denn eine andere Wahl? Matthias schaut ich kurz kritisch an und scheint wohl abzuwiegen, ob es Kai wirklich zurücklassen kann.

«Geh schon» murmelt dann Kai.

Matthias zögert noch eine Sekunde, bevor er Kai einen liebevollen Abschiedskuss gibt, sich dann aus dem Bett schält und zur Tür geht. Dort angekommen dreht er sich nochmals zu Kai um, welcher verloren in dem grossen Bett liegt.

«Bitte mach keinen Scheiss, okay?» will sich Matthias nochmals versichern.

«Versprochen!»

Und dann ist Matthias weg und eine undefinierbare Mischung aus Emotionen durchflutet Kais Körper. Er ist überfordert mit den Geschehnissen des letzten Tages, erleichtert, dass Matthias ihn nicht verlassen hat, wütend auf sich selbst, dass er Matthias zum tausensten Mal enttäuscht hat und traurig, dass er wieder alleine in diesem Krankenhauszimmer liegt. Er verschwendet aber nicht einen Gedanken daran, ob er nun glücklich, oder traurig sein soll, dass er letzte Nacht nicht gestorben ist. Kai ist gar nicht bewusst, wie knapp er dem Tod entgangen ist und dass nicht nur Matthias wegen Kais Handlung zu tiefst schockiert war. Nach einer halben Stunde kommt er aber nicht mehr drum her, sich Gedanken über sein Handeln machen zu müssen, denn nach einem kurzen Klopfen betritt eine Psychologin das Zimmer. Selbstverständlich kann das Krankenhaus nicht einfach ignorieren, dass Kai wegen einem vermeintlichen Selbstmordversuch hier gelandet ist und die Psychologin soll nun rausfinden, ob es Absicht war oder nicht.

«Guten Tag Herr Hesing. Mein Name ist Gubler und ich bin die Krankenhauspsychologin» stellt sich die ältere Dame mit grauen Haaren vor, während sie sich einen Stuhl schnappt und sich neben Kais Bett setzt.

Na toll, eine Psychologin. Das hatte Kai gerade noch gefehlt. Er kann keine Psychologen mehr sehen. Zu oft wurde er als Jugendlicher von einem zum nächsten geschleppt und Kai hat einfach nur die Schnauze voll von ihnen. Trotzdem bleibt Kai freundlich und höflich. Wie gesagt, er hat genügend von ihnen kennen gelernt und weiss, wie er sich präsentieren muss, um sie schnell wieder loszuwerden.

«Wie geht es Ihnen?» fragt die Dame freundlich und ehrlich interessiert.

«Ich bin körperlich noch etwas angeschlagen, aber sonst geht’s mir gut» antwortet Kai selbstsicher.

Frau Gubler nickt und schlägt die Beine übereinander.

«Und wie ging es Ihnen gestern?» fragt sie weiter.

«Hören Sie Frau Gubler, ich weiss wieso Sie hier sind. Sie sind hier, um abzuschätzen, ob ich dieses Krankenhaus verlassen und danach vor den nächsten Zug springen werde und es ist gut, dass Sie sich solche Gedanken um mich machen und nicht wegschauen, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich bin in keinster Weise selbstmordgefährdet.» 

Kai hat ruhig und selbstsicher gesprochen, mit so viel Überzeugung, wie es ihm nur möglich ist.

«Und wieso haben Sie dann eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten genommen?» fragt die Psychologin zurück, ohne Kai damit irgendwas unterstellen zu wollen.

«Ich war betrunken, okay? Ich habe mich mit meinem Freund gestritten. Etwas was in jeder Beziehung mal vorkommt. Ich war wütend und habe mich deshalb betrunken. Dann wollte ich schlafen gehen, doch es ging nicht, weil sich alles gedreht hat. Also hab ich eine Schlaftablette genommen. Wie gesagt, ich war betrunken und nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig und gab der Tablette gar keine Zeit zu wirken. Also habe ich halt noch mehr Tabletten genommen und dann ist es passiert. Es war keine Absicht und ich hatte nie den Plan mir das Leben zu nehmen. Ich war betrunken und habe nicht gut aufgepasst. Etwas, das mir sicherlich nicht nochmals passieren wird.»

Frau Gubler hat ihm aufmerksam zugehört, dabei seine Körperhaltung studiert und blättert nun durch ein paar Blätter.

«2.1 Promille…das ist ganz schön viel» sagt sie dann.

«Ich weiss. Ich habe es übertrieben und meine Grenzen nicht gekannt. Das kommt aber nur daher, weil ich normalerweise kein Alkohol trinke. Ich habe mich über- und den Alkohol und dessen Konsequenzen unterschätzt. Ich hatte wirklich grosses Glück, dass ich es überlebt habe, aber glauben Sie mir, ich werde nicht nochmals denselben Fehler begehen.»

Frau Gubler nickt, kritzelt irgendwas in ihre Unterlagen und erhebt sich dann. 

«Dann wünsche ich Ihnen alles Guten und passen Sie in Zukunft besser auf sich auf» ermahnt ihn Frau Gubler freundlich, bevor sich das Zimmer wieder verlässt.

Das ging ja einfach. Erleichtert lässt sich Kai wieder in die Kissen sinken.


	15. Stopp!

Christian ist nach dieser aufwühlenden Nacht tatsächlich nochmals eingeschlafen und wurde erst durch den Wecker kurz nach zwölf Uhr geweckt. Wirklich erholt hat er sich trotzdem nicht gefühlt. Alles, was er eigentlich an seinem freien Morgen geplant hatte, hat er auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt vertagt, denn erstens, hatte er nun sowieso nicht mehr wirklich Zeit, da er zur Arbeit muss und zweitens fühlt er sich immer noch elend. Von wegen, morgen sieht die Welt schon anders aus. Nichts sieht anders aus. Alles ist immer noch gleich beschissen wie am Tag zuvor und Christian könnte sich immer noch dafür Ohrfeigen, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Mit einem unguten Gefühl hat er sich dann auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht. Wiedermal konnte er es einerseits kaum erwarten, endlich im Krankenhaus anzukommen, andererseits hatte er einfach nur blanke Angst. Es ist nicht mal zwingend die Angst, dass er vielleicht erfahren könnte, dass Kai die Nacht nicht überlebt hatte. Dafür war Kai zu stabil, als Christian nach Hause ginge. Die grösste Angst hat er davor, Kai in die Augen zu sehen und mit ihm zu sprechen, denn dass sie um ein Gespräch nicht herum kommen würden, ist für Christian absolut klar. Kai wird das vielleicht anders sehen, aber diesmal würde sich Christian nicht abweisen lassen. Ob er aber wirklich hören möchte, was Kai ihm dann hoffentlich ehrlich erzählen wird, weiss Christian nicht. 

Als Christian das Krankenhaus betritt, fühlt er sich wie damals, als er für das Bewerbungsgespräch hierherkam. Klitschnasse Hände, rasendes Herz, Angst vor dem Ungewissen. Als er fertig umgezogen und sich mit allen nötigen Utensilien ausgerüstet hat, sitzt er unschlüssig auf der Bank vor seinem Spint. Er hat noch 15 Minuten Zeit, bis sein Dienst beginnt und Christian weiss nicht, was er jetzt tun soll. Er will das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, aber gleichzeitig auch gerne bis ans Ende seiner Tage hinaus zögern. Es macht aber keinen Sinn, wenn er jetzt vorbei geht, denn innerhalb von 15 Minuten lässt sich solch ein Gespräch nicht führen. Andererseits hat Christian erst um 22 Uhr Schichtende und um diese Uhrzeit ein solches Gespräch zu führen, ist auch nicht viel sinnvoller. Aber Christian muss unbedingt noch heute mit Kai sprechen, denn diese Ungewissheit, wieso Kai das getan hat, macht Christian fertig. Solange er nicht weiss, was Kai für Probleme hat, kann Christian nicht mehr ruhig schlafen, denn wer versichert ihm, dass Kai es nicht nochmals versuchen wird. Selbstverständlich weiss Christian, dass die Psychologin mit Kai sprechen wird, wenn sie das denn nicht schon bereits getan hat, aber Christian fühlt sich trotzdem erst sicher, wenn er sich selbst ein Bild von Kai machen konnte. Und deshalb steht er nun trotzdem auf und begibt sich auf Station, um nach Kai zu sehen. Er würde noch nicht mit Kai über die Geschehnisse sprechen, dafür will er sich Zeit nehmen können, aber er muss sich einfach versichern, dass Kai okay ist. Soweit das nun mal in Kais Zustand überhaupt möglich ist.

Bei Kais Zimmer angekommen, atmet Christian einmal tief durch und klopft dann an. Obwohl auch nach mehreren Sekunden keine Antwort kommt, öffnet Christian langsam und vorsichtig die Tür. Er hält sogar kurz die Augen verschlossen, als die Tür so weit geöffnet ist, dass Christian auf das Bett blicken kann. Einfach nur weil er Angst hat, vor dem was er gleich sehen wird. Als er dann aber seine Lider wieder öffnet, erblickt er einfach nur einen schlafenden Kai, eingekuschelt unter der Bettdecke, so dass man nur noch dessen Gesicht sehen kann. Es ist immer noch blass und hager, aber lange nicht mehr so angsteinflössend wie letzte Nacht. Trotzdem huscht Christians Blick direkt zu dem Monitor neben Kais Bett, einfach nur um sicher zu gehen, dass das Herz seinen Dienst nicht aufgegeben hat und brav weiter schlägt. So leise wie möglich schliesst er die Tür hinter sich und geht dann zum Bett. Er will Kai nicht wecken. Auf keinen Fall. Es ist gut, wenn er schläft und sich erholt. Sein Blick huscht zu der Akte, welche am Bettende befestigt ist und Christian kann nicht anders, als sie zu lesen. Einerseits ist er erleichtert, als er liest, dass Kai anscheinend vor zwei Stunden das erste Mal wach geworden ist, andererseits schmerzt es ihn, wenn er liest, dass Kai sich direkt mehrfach übergeben musste. Auch wenn er wieder die kleine Bemerkung ‘Suizidversuch?’ liest, durchzuckt ihn ein kleiner Stich. Schnell richtet er den Blick wieder auf Kai. Versichert sich damit zu tausendsten Mal, dass Kai noch lebt. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, kann es einfach immer noch nicht glauben und blinzelt die hochsteigenden Tränen weg. Er ist noch näher an Kai ran getreten und müsste nun nur seine Hand ausstrecken, um mit seinen Fingern durch Kais Haar zu streichen. Er hat den Arm sogar schon ausgestreckt, hält aber nun, nur wenige Millimeter von Kais Kopf entfernt, inne. Er hat das Gefühl er kann Kais Aura spüren, doch er traut sich nicht, den letzten Abstand zu überbrücken und Kai zu berühren. Er hat Angst ihn aufzuwecken und er hat Angst, vor den ungefilterten Wahrheit, in dessen Augen, die ihm dann entgegen blicken. Deshalb zieht er seine Hand wieder zurück und bleibt weiterhin vor dem Bett stehen. Lauscht nur dem regelmässigen Piepsen, dass Christian im Sekundentakt bestätigt, dass es Hoffnung gibt.

Als es dann 14 Uhr ist und Christians Anwesenheit auf der Notfallstation verlangt wird, löst er, wenn auch nur wiederwillig, den Blick von dem schlafenden Körper und Christian verlässt auf leisen Sohlen das Zimmer. Als er in Zeitlupentempo, damit er auch ja keinen Lärm macht, die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hat, atmet Christian hörbar aus. Unbewusst hat er seine Atmung auf ein Minimum reduziert, aus Angst zu laut zu sein. Während es in Kais Zimmer fast so still wie in einem Tempel war, schlägt ihm jetzt der ganze Krankenhaustrubel mit voller Wucht um die Ohren. Überall irren Menschen rum. Ärzte, Krankenpfleger, Patienten und Angehörige. Überall hört man Stimmen, mal lauter, mal leiser. Es wird getuschelt, geflüstert, geschrien und geschwiegen. Es wird gehustet, gekeucht, geweint und gelacht. Es ist so laut, dass Christian das Gefühl hat, sein Kopf explodiert und am liebsten würde er zurück in Kais Zimmer gehen, sich zu ihm ins Bett legen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und alles andere aus seinem Leben verbannen. Aber das geht nicht und deshalb macht sie Christian auf den Weg. Als ein Mann seinen Weg kreuzt, hämmert sein Herz hart gegen seine Brust, bevor sein Gehirn überhaupt verstanden hat, wer ihm da entgegen kommt. Mit kalten Augen blickt er Matthias entgegen, welcher auf ihn zukommt und auch wenn Matthias versucht seine Emotionen zu verschlüsseln, erkennt Christian Abneigung in Matthias Augen. Sie sagen kein Wort, verziehen keine Miene und blicken sich lediglich konstant in die Augen, während sie aneinander vorbei laufen. Ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen, läuft Christian weiter und versucht die Wut runterzuschlucken. Er kann nicht mal sagen, wieso er so wütend auf Matthias ist. Er kennt ihn nicht wirklich und sollte ihm eigentlich dankbar sein, da Matthias derjenige war, der Kai auf die Notfallstation gebracht hatte. Ohne Matthias, wäre Kai vielleicht gestorben. Und trotzdem ist Christian wütend auf ihn. Er hat das Gefühl, Matthias hat als Freund auf ganzer Linie versagt und hätte es von Beginn an verhindern müssen. Er hätte immer an Kais Seite sein müssen und ihn unterstützen und beschützen müssen, wenn Kai mal wieder im Krankenhaus sass. Christian hat ja immer noch keine Ahnung, dass er mehr als alles Recht dazu hat, dermassen wütend auf Matthias zu sein.

Als er seinen Dienst auf der Notfallstation antritt, ist Christian froh, dass er nicht mit Steffi Dienst hat. Nicht etwa, weil er sie nicht mag. Ganz im Gegenteil, aber er ist froh, wenn er während der Arbeit so viel Abstand wie möglich von Kai bekommt, auch wenn das alles andere als leicht wird, wenn dieser nur ein paar Stockwerke von ihm entfernt liegt. Aber wenn er dann auch noch mitleidige Blicke von Steffi bekommen würde, dann würde er vermutlich durchdrehen. Doch heute hat er Dienst mit Benni. Ein sehr schweigsamer und ruhiger Mensch und Christian könnte gerade nichts lieber sein. Schnell hat er mit Mareike die Patientenübergabe erledigt und dann stürzt er sich in die Arbeit. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit ist er dankbar, dass das Wartezimmer fast aus allen Nähten platzt. Alles was ihn irgendwie ablenkt, nimmt er dankend an, auch wenn der junge Mann mit dem verstauchten Fuss, etwas zu blaue Augen hat und auch wenn der ältere Herr mit den Unterleibsschmerzen Kain heisst und auch wenn der kleine Junge, welcher sich im Sportunterricht den Arm gebrochen hat, weinend auf der Behandlungsliege sitzt und sich von seiner Lehrerin nicht beruhigen lässt, weil er seine Eltern vermisst und zu ihnen will. Jedes Mal hat Christians Herz protestiert und jedes Mal musste er die aufkommenden Gedanken runterschlucken, weil sie hier und jetzt nichts verloren haben. Als er dann aber nun alle Patienten an Fynn übergeben hat und Christian bewusst wird, dass er jetzt Feierabend und gleich drei Tag frei haben wird, wird ihm kurz übel. Jetzt ist es also soweit. Jetzt muss er mit Kai reden. Auch wenn jetzt schon 22 Uhr ist und das alles andere als eine angemessene Zeit dafür ist, Christian kann es nicht länger heraus zögern.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, geht er direkt in Arbeitskleidung hoch zur Station, ignoriert alle Menschen um sich herum, bis er bei Kais Zimmer ankommt. Bevor er wieder den Mut verliert und sich zu viele Gedanken macht, klopft er kurz an und tritt dann ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Überrascht bleibt er stehen, als er Kai entdeckt, der mit nacktem Oberkörper neben dem Bett steht und gerade in seine Jeans schlüpft. Auch Kai ist sofort erstarrt, als er sich zur Geräuschquelle gedreht und Christian entdeckt hatte. Wie versteinert steht er da, den Knopf seiner Jeans immer noch fest in seinem Griff und ungläubig starrt er zu Christian. Wiedermal durchfegt ein Gefühlschaos Kais Innerste und er ist einfach nur überfordert. Am liebsten würde er sich in Christians Arme werfen und sich bei ihm den Halt holen, den er so dringend nötig hat. Gleichzeitig wünscht er sich nichts mehr, dass Christian sich einfach wieder umdreht und geht. Und zwar endgültig und für immer. 

Kai ist der erste, der dieses unangenehme Starren löst und ohne ein Wort an Christian zu richten, beginnt sich weiter anzuziehen. Jetzt kommt auch wieder Bewegung in Christian und gezielt schliesst er die Tür hinter sich. 

«Was machst du?» fragt Christian etwas überfordert.

«Ich geh nach Hause» kommt es direkt als Antwort.

Kai vermeidet jeden weitere Blickkontakt und zieht sich nun sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

«Bist du entlassen worden?» fragt Christian etwas ungläubig.

«Ja, bin ich» kommt es unter dem T-Shirt hervor und so kann Kai nicht sehen, wie Christian kritisch die Augenbrauen hochzieht.

Er kann beim besten Willen nicht glauben, dass Kai tatsächlich schon entlassen wurde. Sein Blick schweift kurz durch das Zimmer. Die Elektroden für das EKG hängen wirr über dem Monitor, welcher immer noch läuft, aber logischerweise kein Signal mehr anzeigt. Der Infusionsbeutel mit der Kochsalzlösung hängt immer noch am Ständer, der Verlängerungsschlauch wurde ein paar Mal um den Haken gewickelt und tropft nun munter auf den Boden. Nie und nimmer, hat eine Fachperson Kai von dem EKG befreit und ihm den Venenkatheter gezogen. Während Kai nun in seine Schuhe schlüpft, den Blick immer noch konsequent von Christian abgerichtet, greift Christian nach Kais Akte am Bettende. Hier sind keine unterzeichneten Entlassungspapiere, kein Verweis, wer ihn entlassen hat oder sonstige Hinweise. Kai wurde definitiv noch nicht offiziell entlassen.

«Du bist noch nicht entlassen worden» sagt Christian deshalb verwirrt, während er zur Verdeutlichung die Akte in die Luft hält.

«Doch bin ich» kommt es von Kai wie von einem trotzigen Kind, während er sich nun auch noch seine Jacke überstreift.

«Kai du kannst noch nicht gehen» erklärt ihm Christian nochmals, doch Kai ignoriert es und stiefelt an Christian vorbei in Richtung Tür.

«KAI, du bleibst verdammt nochmal hier!» ruft nun Christian laut und wütend aus.

Dies zeigt endlich Wirkung. Kai zuckt merklich zusammen und bleibt dann vor der Tür stehen, den Rücken jedoch immer noch zu Christian gedreht.

«Glaubst du echt, du kannst ein Selbstmordversuch starten und ich lass dich dann einfach so davon latschen?!» 

«Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen» murmelt Kai abermals, doch Christian hat es gar nicht gehört.

«Weisst du eigentlich, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als Matthias gestern mit deinem leblosen Körper angerannt kam?! Wie ich mich gefühlt habe, während ich mit Steffi um dein Leben gekämpft habe?!»

Christian muss sich richtig zusammenreissen, um nicht loszubrüllen. Er merkt gar nicht, wie Kai mit jedem Wort etwas mehr in sich zusammen sackt. Wie jedes Wort die, unter Verzweiflung hochgezogene, Schutzmauer von Kai Stück für Stück zerstört.

«Und jetzt hast du das Gefühl, du kannst einfach so abhauen?! Nicht mit mir, Kai. Und jetzt setzt dich verdammt nochmal wieder auf dein Bett!»

Christians Herz poldert wie wild in seiner Brust und er muss nach seinem Wutausbruch erstmal durchatmen. Aber es hat Wirkung gezeigt. Kai hat sich tatsächlich umgedreht und ist mit gesenktem Kopf neben Christian vorbei zurück zu seinem Bett gegangen, wo er sich nun hinsetzt und schuldbewusst auf seine Hände starrt. Als Christian sich wieder einigermassen beruhigt hat, lässt er sich neben Kai auf das Bett sinken. Dieser zuckt zusammen und versteift sich. Seufzend rutscht Christian etwas weg. Gibt Kai den Freiraum, den er braucht und ist frustriert, dass er wieder auf dem Level ist, auf dem er war, als Kai ins Waisenhaus kam. Alles Vertrauen, dass er sich über die Monate hatte erkämpfen können ist wieder zunichte.

«Du warst das?» fragt dann Kai irgendwann leise, ohne den Blick anzuheben, deshalb kann er Christians fragenden Blick nicht erkennen.

«Was war ich?» fragt dieser deshalb nach.

«Du hast mein Leben gerettet?» spezifiziert Kai deshalb seine Frage.

«Ja» antwortet Christian zögerlich, da er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Kai ihm dafür dankbar ist, oder ob er ihn dafür hasst.

«Danke» antwortet Kai dann jedoch leise.

Eine kleine Last fällt von Christians Schulter und trotzdem ist er auch etwas verwirrt. Kai scheint dies zu bemerken.

«Ich wollte mich umbringen» wiederholt Kai deshalb nochmals und blickt zum ersten Mal hoch in Christians Gesicht.

Christian mustert ihn eindringlich und versucht aus dessen Augen abzulesen, ob Kai das gerade ernst meint. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung, scheint Kai wirklich die Wahrheit zu sagen, oder er ist ein wahnsinnig guter Schauspieler. Aber die pure Verzweiflung und die Hilflosigkeit, die Christian schon damals im Wartezimmer erkannt hatte, ist immer noch pur und rein vorhanden und lässt Christians Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. Er glaubt Kai, dass er sich nicht umbringen wollte und das beruhigt Christian wirklich sehr, aber es ist immer noch weit entfernt von ‘alles ist okay’. 

«Zeig mal her» sagt dann Christian nach kurzer Stille und greift gezielt nach Kais Hand.

Er ist dankbar, dass Kai ihn lässt, auch wenn Christian merkt, wie Kai sich direkt wieder verspannt. Er betrachtet Kais Handrücken und lässt sie zufrieden wieder los als er sieht, dass sich kein Hämatom gebildet hat. 

«Ich will nicht hier bleiben, ich drehe hier durch. Ich will nach Hause.» sagt dann Kai, während er Christian fast schon flehend ansieht.

«Was hat dein Arzt gesagt?»

«Er will mich bis Morgen zur Beobachtung hier behalten» seufzt Kai.

«War die Psychologin bei dir?» fragt Christian weiter.

Kai nickt bestätigend. 

«Ich will mich nicht umbringen» wiederholt sich Kai nochmal.

«Warte hier» befiehlt ihm dann Christian, während er aufsteht, sich Kais Akte schnappt und das Zimmer verlässt.

Während Kai völlig verwirrt zurück bleibt, stapft Christian durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses. Als ihm Thomas über den Weg läuft, fängt er diesen direkt ab.

«Thomas stopp. Kannst du bitte Herrn Hesing entlassen? Philippe möchte ihn zwar gerne bis Morgen zur Beobachtung dalassen, aber Herr Hesing möchte sich gerne selbst frühzeitig entlassen.»

Thomas schaut ihn kurz ob des Überfalles überfordert an, bevor er nach der Akte in Christians Hand greift und diese kurz durchblättert.

«Findest du das eine gute Idee?» fragt er dann zurück.

«Ich kenn ihn. Ich hab ein Auge auf ihn. Ausserdem können wir niemanden dazu zwingen hierzubleiben.»

Thomas seufzt, weiss natürlich, dass Christian recht hat. Also zückt er einen Kugelschreiber aus seinem weissen Kittel und unterzeichnet die Entlassungspapiere. Christian nickt ihm dankend zu und stapft direkt weiter in ein leeres Behandlungszimmer, um alle Informationen auch noch auf dem Computer einzugeben, damit morgen niemand verwirrt ist, wenn Kai plötzlich weg ist. Dann geht er zurück zu Kais Zimmer. Schwungvoll öffnet er die Tür, weshalb Kai, welcher immer noch in der gleichen Position auf dem Bett sitzt, zusammenzuckt. Er streckt Kai die Entlassungspapiere hin und begibt sich bereits wieder in Richtung Tür.

«Du bist auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen. Sollte etwas passieren, trifft das Krankenhaus keine Schuld.»

«Heisst das, ich darf nach Hause?» fragt Kai verwirrt nach, schliesslich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Christian sich gerade um seine Entlassung kümmert.

«Ja…» sagt Christian, der bereits in der Tür steht und sich nun wieder zu Kai umdreht.

«…aber bevor du nach Hause gehst, werden wir reden!»


	16. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Kai zu warten ist Christian losgelaufen. Seine Gefühlswelt gleicht gerade einem wüsten Wirbelsturm und droht das letzte bisschen von Christian selbst zu zerstören. Wut frisst ihn innerlich auf. Wut auf sich selbst, Wut auch Kai, Wut auf Matthias, Wut auf die ganze beschissene Situation. Dazu gesellt sich Angst, Sorge, Liebe und Beschützerinstinkt und Christian braucht gerade die letzte zusammengekratzte Energie, um Kai nicht ungeschützt mit diesem Tsunami an Emotionen zu überwalzen. Zu gross ist die Angst, ihn damit endgültig in die Flucht zu schlagen und ihr mehr als brüchiges Verhältnis endgültig zu zerstören. In zügigen Schritten läuft Christian voran und nach kurzem Zögern hat sich auch Kai in Bewegung gesetzt und eilt Christian nun nach. Sie laufen durch Flure und Gänge, biegen immer mal wieder ab und Kai hat längst die Orientierung verloren. Um diese Uhrzeit ist es auf den Stationen fast schon gespenstig leer und nur selten begegnen sie einem Krankenpfleger, welcher wohl gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Patienten ist. Vor einer Tür, auf der in grossen, schwarzen Buchstaben ‘Zutritt nun für Berechtigte’ geschrieben steht, erhebt Christian das erste Mal wieder seine Stimme.

«Warte hier» befiehlt er Kai mit kaltem Ton, weil er gerade keine Ahnung hat, welche Emotion sich sonst seinen Weg nach aussen bahnen würde.

Er hat den Türgriff schon in der Hand und will diese nach unten drücken, als Christian innehält und sich dann doch zu Kai umdreht.

«Bitte, warte hier» wiederholt er dann sanfter und einfühlsamer, während er in Kais Augen nach der stummen Bestätigung sucht, dass dieser nicht einfach abhauen wird, wenn Christian durch diese Tür tritt.

Ein zaghaftes Nicken muss Christian reichen und entschlossen dreht er sich um und tritt durch die Tür. In Akkordtempo hat er die Garderobe betreten, sich umgezogen und eilt nun zurück zu Kai. Mit einer leichten Anspannung öffnet er die Tür und seine Körperspannung sackt etwas in sich zusammen, als er sieht, dass Kai tatsächlich immer noch an derselben Stelle steht, an der er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln lässt Christians Mundwinkel nach oben zucken und zufrieden stellt er fest, dass auch Kai ihn schüchtern zurück anlächelt. 

Als sie in die Dunkelheit treten, saugt Kais Lunge die frische Luft auf wie ein Schwamm. Er lag diesmal nicht lange in diesem Krankenhausbett und doch drohte er bereits dort drin durchzudrehen. Kai bleibt zögerlich stehen, während Christian sich bereits wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hat. Als er jedoch bemerkt, dass Kai ihm nicht folgt, dreht er sich fragend zu ihm um. Kai steht immer noch etwas verloren vor dem Eingang des Krankenhauses und sieht Christian unsicher an. 

«Wo gehen wir hin?»

Kais Stimme ist gezeichnet von purer Verletzlichkeit und Unsicherheit, ja fast schon Angst und ein kleiner Stich durchfährt Christians Brust. Er macht einen Schritt auf Kai zu und blickt ihm warm entgegen. 

«Da hinten ist ein Burgerladen, der hat bis nach Mitternacht geöffnet.»

Kais Anspannung scheint zu schwinden und Christian ist gleichermassen froh darüber, wie es ihn zu gleichen Massen aber auch schmerzt, dass Kai um keinen Preis der Welt mit Christian an einen privaten Ort ohne Rückzugsmöglichkeiten gehen möchte. Um Kai nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn das verletzt, dreht sich Christian wieder um und setzte seinen Weg fort, während Kai ihm schweigend und mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand folgt. Tatsächlich stehen sie keine fünf Minuten später in besagtem Burgerladen und erst als Christian bereits vor dem Tresen steht, schliesst Kai neben ihm auf. Noch bevor Christian überhaupt die Möglichkeit hat, sich einen Überblick über die grosse Auswahl an Burgern zu machen, welche allesamt in übergrossen und perfekt drapierten Fotos präsentiert werden, verlangt die Kellnerin auch schon nach der Bestellung. Deshalb bestellt Christian den üblichen, langweiligen Burger, den er schon tausendmal gegessen hatte und wartet nun darauf, dass auch Kai seine Bestellung aufgibt. Erwartungsvoll und auch etwas ungeduldig blickt die Kellnerin nun ebenfalls zu Kai und Christian hat das Gefühl, dass Kai bereits mit dieser Handlung überfordert ist. 

«Ich nehme nichts» sagt er dann und es ist nicht auszumachen, ob er Christian oder die Kellnerin anspricht.

Die Kellnerin will sich schon umdrehen und die Bestellung fertig machen, als Christian das Wort erhebt.

«Er nimmt das gleiche wie ich.»

Ohne nochmals Christian oder Kai anzusehen, tippt die Kellnerin auf ihrem Monitor rum und beginnt dann die Burger und Fritten zusammen zu suchen. Kai beginnt nun unruhig neben Christian hin und her zu wippen und durchstöbert mit seinen Fingern nochmals seine Hosen- und Jackentaschen, aber egal wie gründlich er suchen wird, er wird kein Geld finden, denn sein Geldbeutel liegt zu Hause in seiner Wohnung. 

«Ich hab kein Geld» nuschelt er dann irgendwann ergeben und traut sich nicht dabei, Christian anzusehen.

«Ich weiss» antwortet dieser aber völlig beiläufig, während er das Essen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln entgegen nimmt und der Dame dafür ein paar Scheine in die Hand drückt.

Wiedermal steht Kai völlig perplex an Ort und Stelle und blickt Christian nach, der sich mit dem Essen bereits zu einem der Tische begibt. Kai folgt ihm und lässt sich Christian gegenüber auf den Stuhl sinken.

«Ich zahle es dir zurück» sagt er dann bestimmt, während Christian ihm seinen Burger unter die Nase schiebt.

«Ach quatsch, musst du nicht» winkt Christian jedoch ab, bevor er genussvoll in sein Essen beisst und danach leicht fluchend mit einer Serviette die Ketchup Reste von seinen Fingern wischt.

Danach herrscht Stille und Beide essen ihre Burger, ohne überhaupt zu dem Anderen aufzublicken. Beide nutzen diese letzten Minuten, um sich zu sammeln, bevor ein Gespräch ansteht, auf das Beide am liebsten verzichten würden und von dem Beide nicht wissen, wie es enden wird. Kai weiss nicht, was Christian von ihm hören will und genauso wenig weiss er, was er ihm alles erzählen kann und will. Christian hingegen weiss nicht, ob er überhaupt hören will, was Kai ihm sagen wird. Er hat Angst, dass die Realität ihm den Boden unter den Füssen wegziehen wird und am liebsten würde er einfach alles so belassen wie es ist. Alles soll unausgesprochen bleiben, denn solange es unausgesprochen ist, ist es nicht real. Zumindest für Christian. Doch Kai, den das Ganze augenscheinlich so sehr mitnimmt, dass dieser mit einer Überdosis Schlaftabletten in der Notaufnahme gelandet ist, ob nun gewollt oder nicht, lässt Christian keine andere Wahl, als Kai dazu zu zwingen, es auszusprechen. Als auch die letzte Fritte den Weg von der Papiertüte in den Magen gefunden hat und es keine Ablenkung mehr gibt, bleibt ihnen nichts anders übrig, als das Gespräch zu beginnen.

«Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?» fragt Christian so selbstsicher wie möglich nach.

Er will Kai nicht zeigen, wie viel Angst er selbst vor diesem Gespräch hat. Er hatte die Frage extra weit und offen formuliert, um Kai auch selbst in diesem Gespräch Rückzugsmöglichkeiten zu geben und ihn nicht wie ein verängstigtes Tier in eine Ecke zu treiben. Doch bereits diese Frage scheint für Kais geschundene Seele zu viel zu sein, denn ein leichtes Zittern durchflutet seinen Körper, bevor er Christian ein abschätziges ‘Du meinst, was passiert ist, seit du dich feige davon geschlichen hast?!’ an den Kopf wirft. 

Christian schliesst kurz die Augen und atmet tief durch. Kai hat alles Recht der Welt wütend zu sein und wenn diese Wut ihm hilft, mit der Situation klar zukommen, dann wird Christian nichts tun, um Kai diese Wut weg zu nehmen. Er nickt deshalb nur bestätigend und versucht nicht sich mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Kai schnaubt nochmals verächtlich auf und schüttelt den Kopf.

«Viel ist passiert» sagt er und verstummt dann wieder, als wären diese drei Worte Erklärung genug.

Den Blick hat Kai wieder abgewendet und trotzdem kann Christian erkennen, dass er gerade mit sich selbst Krieg führt, ob er es nun aussprechen soll oder nicht. Obwohl Christian sich zurückhalten wollte und Kai den Freiraum geben wollte, den dieser braucht, legt er nun sachte seine Hand auf Kais. Für einen kurzen Moment versteift sich Kai total und sein Herz setzt kurz aus. Kai traut sich nicht mal mehr zu atmen und Christian will traurig die Hand wieder zurück ziehen, als Kai ganz vorsichtig seine Finger spreizt und Christians Gegenspieler in die freien Lücken rutschen, als hätten sie nie wo anders hingehört. Kai schliesst die Augen und konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl von Christians Nähe, welches so vertraut und doch so fremd ist. Aber es gibt ihm in dieser ausweglosen Situation gerade genügend Halt und Kraft, um den letzten Schritt zu gehen.

«Du warst damals die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, wusstest du das?» fragt Kai dann leise, ohne die Augen aufzumachen.

Christian wird bei der Frage übel. Natürlich wusste er es. Er muss Kai aber keine Antwort geben, denn die Vehemenz, mit der er sich nun an Kais Hand festhält, gibt Kai mehr Auskunft als jedes ausgesprochene Wort. Deshalb spricht dieser nun weiter.

«Ich hatte von einer Sekunde auf die andere meine Eltern verloren und meine ganze Welt brach zusammen.»

Kai muss schlucken. Zulange ist es her, dass er darüber gesprochen hat. Zulange hat er sich verboten nur daran zu denken. 

«Du wusstest, wie ich mich damals gefühlt haben musste. Du und nur du. Nicht Holger, nicht die Psychologin, nicht die Leute vom Jugendamt. Niemand konnte wissen, wie ich mich gerade fühle. Aber du wusstest es. Du hast es selbst erlebt.»

Christian wagt es nicht zu atmen. Er hat Angst mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung Kai in seinen Erzählungen zu unterbrechen und Christian hat Angst, dass Kai dann nie mehr den Mut finden wird, darüber zu spreche, denn Christian kann spüren wie unglaublich schwer dies Kai gerade fällt. Und deshalb schweigt Christian, bewegt sich nicht einen Millimeter und versucht lediglich mit seiner Hand, die Kais Gegenspieler immer noch fest umschlossen hält, diesem die Kraft zu geben, um weiterzusprechen, auch wenn jedes Wort unglaublich schmerzt.

«Du hast mich aufgefangen und warst für mich da. Du hast mir die Zeit gegeben, die ich gebraucht hatte, hast mich nie zurückgewiesen, sondern warst immer und ausnahmslos für mich da.»

Zittrig zieht Kai seine Hand zurück und versenkt mit dieser Handlung gerade eine Samuraischwert in Christians Herz.

«Und ich Idiot dachte, das würde immer so sein. Als wärst du nur wegen mir auf dieser Welt. Als hättest du sonst nichts Besseres im Leben zu tun, als dich um ein verdammtes, erbärmliches Kind zu kümmern.»

Christian merkt, wie dieses Gespräch gerade in die falsche Richtung abdriftet. Wenn er gedacht hatte, Kai war labil, als er als Teenager in dieses Waisenhaus kam, merkt Christian nun, dass es momentan noch schlimmer ist. Kai hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, welche schwer und zittrig auf der Tischplatte liegen und Christian merkt wie die Wut in Kai hochsteigt. Die Wut ist jedoch nicht gegen Christian gerichtet, sondern gegen sich selbst und diese Wut kann Christian nicht durchgehen lassen. Diese Wut muss er unterbinden und deshalb greift er wieder nach Kais Händen, lässt sich von dem schwachen Versuch, wieder abgeschüttelt zu werden, nicht beirren. Kai ist verstummt, hat Christian immer noch den Blickkontakt verwehrt, aber Christian merkt, wie die Fäuste sich langsam entspannen, die angespannten Muskeln wieder weich werden und sich ihre Finger wieder finden, als wären sie nie getrennt worden.

«Holger hat versucht es mir zu erklären und ich habe versucht es zu verstehen. Ich habe versucht zu verstehen, wieso du nicht mehr da sein konntest. Dass du dich über die ganzen Jahre selbst vergessen hattest und nun Abstand brauchtest. Dass verlorene Seelen wie ich dich rücksichtslos konsumiert haben, obwohl du selbst genauso verloren warst.»

«Hör auf!» unterbricht Christian ihn, obwohl er nichts sagen wollte.

Etwas überrascht blickt Kai zu ihm hoch, den Blick verschleiert und doch so voller Schmerz, dass es Christian fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

«Du hast mich nicht rücksichtslos konsumiert!» 

Kai lächelt schwach, senkt seinen Blick wieder und redet einfach weiter. Sie wissen Beide, dass Kai recht hat. Menschen wie Kai haben Christians komplette Lebensenergie für sich selbst aufgesaugt. Ob dies nun mit Absicht oder ohne geschah, spielt keine Rolle. 

«Ich versuchte damit klar zu kommen. Das musst du mir glauben Christian! Ich habe es so sehr versucht. Ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Ich wollte es versuchen. Ich wollte vertrauen…doch es fiel mir so schwer. Niemand hat mich verstanden. Niemand hat das Leben mit meinen Augen gesehen.»

Unsicher kaut Kai auf seiner Unterlippe, so dass das umliegende Fleisch weiss aufleuchtet.

«Ungefähr ein Jahr, nachdem du weg warst, wurde ich adoptiert.»

Überrascht starrt Christian ihn an. Er wusste nicht, dass Kai adoptiert wurde und Holger hat es auch mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Das macht doch keinen Sinn. Wieso hat Holger ihm nicht die Kontaktdaten von Kais Adoptiveltern gegeben? Dann hätte er Kai mit Sicherheit gefunden und hätte früher eingreifen können. Er hätte das alles vielleicht verhindern können.

«Nach zwei Monaten haben sie mich zurück ins Waisenhaus gebracht.»

Wie ein Faustschlag reissen diese Worte Christian aus seinen Gedanken. Mit riesigen Augen starrt er Kai ungläubig an. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Die Traurigkeit, die ihn Kais Augen liegt, als er zu Christian hochlinst, bestätigt Christian leider, dass es die Wahrheit ist.

«Ich war zu anstrengend…zu kaputt…zu undankbar…habe mich nicht direkt in ihre Arme geworfen und ihnen mit meinem Leben gedankt, dass sie sich erbarmt hatten, Eltern für mich zu sein. Verlangten von mir ab Tag 1 grenzenlose Liebe, Offenheit und Vertrauen…etwas was ich ihnen nicht geben konnte.»

Christian schluckt fassungslos, will nicht hören, was Kai da erzählt.

«Also haben sie mich zurück gebracht…als den nicht vermittelbaren Jungen…wie so ein tollwütiger Hund…und wieder wurde ich verlassen…meine Eltern…meine Adoptiveltern…du…niemand hat es lange mit mir ausgehalten.»

Am liebsten würde Christian aufspringen und Kai in seine Arme ziehen. Nein, am liebsten würde er die Zeit zurück drehen und diesen verlorenen, kleinen Jungen in seine Arme ziehen und ihn nie wieder los lassen. Erst jetzt wird Christian so richtig bewusst, was sein Abgang bei Kai ausgelöst hat und es zerreisst ihm das Herz. 

«Ab da konnte ich einfach nicht mehr…ich konnte nicht mehr vertrauen und ich wollte nicht mehr fühlen, nur um dann wieder verlassen zu werden.»

Traurig blickt Kai hoch und fleht Christian stumm an es zu verstehen. Zu verstehen, wieso Kai aufgegeben hat. Wieso er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, weiterzukämpfen. Und Christian versteht es. Versteht den Schmerz, den Kai durchleben musste und würde alles dafür tun, wenn er ihm diesen nur hätte nehmen können, nur um im nächsten Moment zu merken, dass er einfach nur hätte bleiben müssen. Er hätte einfach nur da sein müssen und hätte damit Kai so vieles ersparen können. 

«Aber du hast wieder vertraut…wieso?» fragt dann Christian nach.

Sofort legt sich ein warmes Gefühl auf Kais Brust, als er an Matthias denkt. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf seine Lippen und seine ganze verzerrte Wahrnehmung ist bereit dazu, Christian zu erzählen, wieso er genau diesem Mann sein Leben und sein Herz anvertraut hat.


	17. "Ich will doch nur helfen"

«Die letzte zwei Jahre im Waisenhaus habe ich komplett zugemacht. Ich habe getan, was von mir verlangt wurde, habe mich gefügt, aber das wars auch. Noch an meinem 18ten Geburtstag habe ich mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Aber das kannst du ja sicher nachvollziehen.»

Christian ignoriert denn nächsten schmerzhaften Angriff, den Kai gerade gegen ihn startet und nickt nur bestätigend. 

«Das Problem war nur, dass ich dann ja vollkommen allein war. Ja, ich wollte nie wieder jemanden an mich ranlassen, gleichzeitig bin ich aber an der Einsamkeit eingegangen. Der Mensch ist nicht dazu gemacht, allein zu leben. Der Mensch braucht Liebe genauso zum Überleben, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Hast du gewusst, dass vor langer Zeit Versuche an Babys durchgeführt wurden, bei denen geschaut wurde, wie sich Liebesentzug auf den Körper auswirkt?»

Fragend schaut Kai Christian entgegen. Dieser schüttelt skeptisch den Kopf. Er hat zwar schon mal was in diese Richtung aufgeschnappt, aber wirklich daran erinnern kann er sich nicht.

«Sie sind allesamt gestorben. Sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten. Nahrung, Flüssigkeit, Sauerstoff und trotzdem sind sie alle gestorben. Es fehlte die Liebe, denn die Liebe ist überlebenswichtig.»

Betroffen schaut Christian Kai an. Er will sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich diese Babys gefühlt haben müssen. 

«Ich drohte zu sterben, Christian» flüstert dann Kai leise und mit zittriger Stimme.

«Es tat so weh. Jeden Tag…aber dann kam Matthias.»

Sofort hellt sich Kais Mine auf, als das Wort Matthias seine Lippen verlässt.

«Er hat mich in einer Bar aufgelesen und mich mit nach Hause genommen. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, mich beschützt und behütet. Er war für mich da und ich wurde endlich wieder geliebt.»

Seelig lächelt Kai vor sich hin und seine Augen glitzern freudig. Doch Christian erkennt da auch noch was anderes. Es ist subtil, tief versteckt und trotzdem für ihn unübersehbar... Angst. 

«Er hat dich ja super behütet und beschützt, so oft wie du hier im Krankenhaus gelandet bist» sagt dann Christian abschätzig und impulsiv, ohne gross nachzudenken.

Die Wut auf Matthias ist einfach immer noch da. Doch mit dieser Aussage, hat er nun auch Kai wieder wütend gemacht. Dieser funkelt ihn nämlich böse an, während er harsch seine Hände wegzieht.

«Matthias ist für mich da!» zischt er Christian entgegen.

Dieser ist über Kais vehemente Art, mit der er Matthias verteidigt, etwas perplex und erinnert sich zurück an das Gespräch, als Kai das erste Mal im Krankenhaus lag. Damals, nach dem Überfall. Schon damals hat Kai Matthias wie eine Löwenmutter verteidigt. 

«Ach ja? Wenn er immer für dich da ist, wo ist er dann jetzt? Wo war er, als du überfallen wurdest und fünf Tage im Krankenhaus lagst? Wo war er, als du, wieso auch immer, dir die Birne weggeknallt hast?!» 

Christian weiss nicht wieso, aber er hat das Gefühl mit der Ausdauer, mit der Kai Matthias verteidigt, muss er Matthias angreifen. Der Schmerz, der bei Christians Worten jedoch in Kais Augen aufblitzt, lässt ihn seine harschen Worte etwas bereuen.

«Im Gegensatz zu anderen, hat er mich nie verlassen! Scheiss egal, wie oft ich ihn enttäusche und ich versage, er bleibt bei mir!»

Kai hat das Gefühl, er muss Matthias hier gerade verteidigen, als wenn er gerade höchstpersönlich angegriffen wird. Und Christian kann es nicht verstehen. Er hat das Gefühl, mit jedem Wort, mit dem Kai Matthias beschützt, mag er diesen weniger. 

«Wo war er, als du dich fast umgebracht hättest?!» wiederholt nun auch Christian wütend.

Gott sei Dank, sind sie inzwischen die letzten Gäste in dem Restaurant und niemand bekommt ihr aufgebrachtes Gespräch mit.

«Ich wollte mich nicht umbringen!» keift Kai fast schon hysterisch zurück.

«Wo, Kai? WO?!»

«WEG!» schreit ihm nun Kai entgegen, während er vom Stuhl aufspringt und schweratmend da steht, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich. 

Und dann herrscht Stille. Mit jedem hektischen Atemzug weicht die Wut aus Kai Augen und wird wieder Stück für Stück durch Angst und Schmerz ersetzt.

«Hast du deshalb…?» 

Christian will das Wort Selbstmord nicht mehr in den Mund nehmen, zu fragil erscheint ihm Kai in der jetzigen Sekunde. Er hat das Gefühl, ein starker Atemzug würde reichen und Kai würde in Tausend Teile zerbrechen. Verzweifelt lässt sich Kai wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

«Wir haben uns gestritten. Ich hab ihn enttäuscht. Mal wieder. Dann ist er gegangen. Ich dachte er hat mich verlassen und hab Panik bekommen. Der Alkohol hat nicht geholfen, darum hab ich die Tabletten genommen…ich wollte doch nur, dass die Angst weggeht.»

Und da war er wieder. Der kleine, verletzliche Junge, der allein im Strudel des Lebens zu ertrinken droht. Der kleine Junge, der viel zu früh in die grosse, grausame Welt geworfen wurde, um allein auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, obwohl er doch noch eine stützende Hand links und rechts gebraucht hätte. Mit letzter Kraft versucht er sich seit Jahren irgendwie über der Wasseroberfläche zu halten, doch die Wellen schlagen ihm ungebremst entgegen und er wird ihnen nicht mehr lange standhalten können. Christian kann sich das nicht mit ansehen. Wie kann man daneben sitzen und zuschauen, wie jemand ertrinkt? Deshalb streck Christian seine Hände aus, versucht Kai aus den Fluten zu retten und greift wortwörtlich nach dessen Händen. Ohne grossen Widerstand lässt Kai es zu, dass Christian seine Hände von seinem Gesicht wegzieht und schüchtern blickt er ihm aus glitzernden Augen entgegen. Er versucht mit aller Kraft seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Wollte doch nie mehr wegen jemand anderem weinen müssen und sieht nicht mal die Absurdität, dass er wegen Matthias doch so oft hatte weinen müssen. Doch als Christian seine Hände stärker umfasst und gleichzeitig mit der Leichtigkeit einer Feder die Daumen über seine Handrücken gleiten lässt, kann Kai nicht verhindern, dass sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel löst. 

«Wo ist Matthias jetzt?» fragt dann Christian sanft nach.

Er möchte wissen, wieso Kai in solch einer belastenden Situation von ihm allein gelassen wurde.

«In Hamburg. Er hat einen Termin und kommt erst morgen Abend wieder zurück.»

Christian schliesst die Augen und seufzt. Wie kann Matthias ein Termin in Hamburg wichtiger sein, als sein Freund, der vor 24 Stunden fast gestorben wäre und emotional gerade mehr als angeschlagen ist? 

«Wie kann er dich in dieser Situation nur allein lassen?» spricht er deshalb seine Gedanken aus.

Christian kann es einfach nicht verstehen. Wirklich nicht.

«Ich komm schon allein klar» winkt Kai halbherzige ab, weiss er doch selbst, was für eine fette Lüge dies ist.

Christian lacht trocken auf.

«Nein kommst du nicht.»

«Was soll das denn heissen?!» empört sich Kai wieder, einfach nur aus dem Grund, weil er sich nicht eingestehen will, dass er von Matthias dermassen abhängig ist und dieser trotzdem nicht für ihn da ist.

«Kai, du hast mir eben erzählt, dass du, wenn auch anscheinend unabsichtlich, ne Überdosis Schlaftabletten genommen hast, nach dem du dir über 2 Promille angetrunken hast und das alles, weil Matthias dich alleine gelassen hat. Du kommst nicht allein klar und das hast du uns allen überdeutlich demonstriert und trotzdem lässt er dich wieder allein. Das geht doch nicht, verdammt! Man, du könntest tot sein, ist dir das eigentlich klar?! Ist das Matthias eigentlich klar?! Ich glaube nämlich nicht!»

Obwohl Christian ruhig bleiben wollte, kann er nicht verhindern, dass er nun wieder ziemlich aufgebracht ist. Er hat einfach das Gefühl, niemandem ausser ihm ist wirklich klar, was in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert ist. Weder Kai, noch Matthias haben die Tragweite seiner Tat erkannt und keiner der Beiden scheint zu bemerken, dass sich in Zukunft etwas ändern muss. Kai schaut ihn ungläubig und auch leicht verzweifelt an. Er will nicht hören, was Christian erzählt und er will nicht wahrhaben, dass an Christians Worten etwas Wahres dran sein könnte. 

«Ich möchte da jetzt nicht mehr drüber sprechen. Meine Beziehung geht dich eigentlich nichts an!»

Christian seufzt auf. Es wundert ihn nicht, dass Kai wieder dicht macht, wenn sie der unangenehmen Wahrheit näher kommen. Es wundert ihn eher, wie lange Kai sich auf das Gespräch eingelassen hat, auch wenn Einsicht auf Kais Seite nur sehr wenig vorhanden war. Christian weiss aber auch, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr macht, weiter auf Kai einzureden. Es ist schon bald Mitternacht, sie sind Beide müde und überreizt und Kai stecken die letzten 24 Stunden definitiv noch in den Knochen und Christian hat Angst, dass wenn er jetzt nicht locker lässt, Kai sich wieder komplett verschliesst und abhaut.

«Okay» antwortet er deshalb, während er sich in seinen Stuhl sinken lässt. 

Er hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie verspannt er während den letzten Minuten dagesessen hat. Kai schaut ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass Christian einfach so kleinbeigeben würde und wollte sich schon verteidigen. 

«Okay?» kommt es deshalb etwas verwirrt und schon fast als Frage zurück, so dass Christian fast etwas schmunzeln muss.

«Du solltest schlafen. Dein Körper muss sich erholen. Ich bring dich nach Hause.» erklärt Christian, während er sich aus seinem Stuhl erhebt.

«Du musst mich nicht nach Hause bringen» erwidert Kai aber sofort.

«Oh doch! Ich lass dich nach den Geschehnissen sicherlich nicht um Mitternacht allein rumlatschen. Ausserdem will ich gerne wissen wo du wohnst, da du im Krankenhaus ja die falsche Adresse angegeben hast.»

Kai hält abrupt in seiner Bewegung inne und blickt Christian entgeistert und ertappt an. Wieso weiss Christian das?

«Ich hab dich gesucht, weil ich mit dir reden wollte, nachdem du nachts aus der Notaufnahme geflohen bist» erklärt Christian unaufgefordert, da er genau weiss, welche Frage sich Kai gerad gestellt hatte.

Kai steht immer noch erstarrt da und scheint wohl zu überlegen, ob es Sinn macht, das alles zu leugnen.

«Wieso hast du das überhaupt gemacht?» fragt dann Christian weiter.

Mit grossen Augen blickt ihm Kai entgegen, die Angst nicht mehr zu verbergen. Er will nicht mit Christian darüber sprechen. Christian würde das nicht verstehen. Niemand versteht das.

«Ich hatte einen privaten Notfall. Das habe ich doch dem anderen Arzt gesagt.» antwortet dann Kai, in dem Wissen, dass auch Christian dies bereits als Lüge enttarnt hat und es Christian schlussendlich sowieso hauptsächlich um die falsche Adresse geht.

«Kai bitte» seufzt Christian augenverdrehend, während er sich in Richtung Ausgang begibt und der Kellnerin mit erhobener Hand stumm einen schönen Abend wünscht.

Kai folgt ihm überrumpelt.

«Wir wissen Beide, dass da kein privater Notfall war. Du bist in dem Moment abgehauen, in dem du mich gesehen hast und der Blick, den du mir dabei geschenkt hast, war der ausschlaggebende Punkt, dass ich dich danach gesucht habe. Und da wären wir auch wieder beim Punkt, wieso du eine falsche Adresse angegeben hast.»

Als sie in die dunkle, relativ kühle Nacht treten, hält Christian wieder an und dreht sich auffordernd zu Kai um. Dieser fühlt sich dadurch schon wieder in die Ecke gedrängt, weiss aber selbst, dass er ohne Antworten nicht aus dieser Ecke kommen wird. Also entschliesst er sich Christian wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit zu erzählen.

«Ich habe dir erzählt, wie wichtig du früher für mich warst. Als du plötzlich wieder vor mir gestanden hast, hat mich das total fertig gemacht. All die Emotionen von früher kamen wieder hoch und ich konnte damit nicht umgehen. Deshalb wollte ich das alles so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen, was aber nicht möglich ist, wenn du in der Notaufnahme schon wieder auftauchst. Deshalb bin ich abgehauen.» erklärt sich Kai mit gesenktem Blick.

Christian muss leer schlucken. Es schmerzt, dass für Kai anscheinend nichts anderes in Frage gekommen ist, als vor Christian zu fliehen, weil er nicht damit umgehen konnte. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht die falsche Adresse, weshalb er auch genau dies zu Kai sagt.

«Ich hatte Angst, dass du genau das tust, was du getan hast. Nämlich mich zu suchen. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht mehr sehen.»

Kai fühlt sich schrecklich, denn einerseits sieht er, als er den Blick hebt, wie sehr seine Worte Christian verletzen, andererseits weiss er auch, dass er Christian zu einem grossen Teil angelogen hat. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass Christian ihn findet, aber diese Vorsichtsmassnahme galt nicht Christian im speziellen, sondern jedem Menschen, der irgendwann Fragen stellen würde. Immer noch Fragen, die er nicht beantworten kann und will. Christian scheint ihm aber seine Lügen als volle Wahrheit abzukaufen, denn er beisst sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe und nuschelt dann ein ‘es tut mir leid’.

«Aber du verstehst sicherlich, dass ich dich nach allem was passiert ist, nicht einfach ziehen lassen kann. Ich muss wissen wo du wohnst und ich muss wissen, dass es dir gut geht.» fügt er dann aber bestimmt an.

Kai nickt ergeben, weiss er doch, dass es keinen Sinn hat, Christian abwimmeln zu wollen. Ausserdem muss er zugeben, dass, egal wie schmerzhaft dieses Gespräch heute Abend war, ihm Christians Anwesenheit auch sehr viel Seelenruhe gegeben hat.

«Also, wo wohnst du? Wo müssen wir hin?»

«Wir müssen da hinten auf die U-Bahn» sagt dann Kai, während er zur Verdeutlichung in eine Richtung zeigt. 

Christian läuft schon los, als Kai etwas Wichtiges bewusst wird. Scheisse. Christian merkt nach drei Schritten, dass Kai ihm nicht folgt und dreht sich fragend um. Hat er Kais Wegweisung gerade falsch verstanden?

«Ich hab keinen Schlüssel. Der ist zu Hause…und Matthias ist nicht da» erklärt dann Kai.

Leichte Panik zeichnet seine Stimme. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Er will nach Hause. Er will nicht wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus. Dort dreht er durch. Er hat ausserdem Angst, dass sie dann mehr Fragen stellen werden und weiss sonst was mit ihm anstellen wollen. Dass sie ihn in irgendeine Therapie stecken wollen.

«Hey» reisst ihn Christians sanfte Stimme aus seinen panischen Gedanken.

Christian hat natürlich sofort bemerkt, dass Kai beim Gedanken, wieder ins Krankenhaus zu müssen, gerade panisch wird.

«Du kannst bei mir schlafen.»

Die Panik weicht nicht wirklich aus Kais Augen. Er soll bei Christian schlafen? Geht das denn überhaupt? Er will ihm doch nicht zur Last fallen. Und was wird Matthias davon halten? Bestimmt nichts Gutes. Matthias kann Christian nicht ausstehen und Kai will Matthias nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. 

«Hey, das ist wirklich okay» versucht Christian ihn zu beruhigen, während er ganz sanft und vorsichtig seine Hand auf Kais Schulter legt.

Er weiss bei Kai momentan schliesslich nie, wie viel Nähe dieser verträgt. Doch Kai weicht nicht zurück, weshalb Christian seine Hand dort liegen lässt.

«Aber…» verzweifelt sucht Kai nach einer Alternative.

Tausend Gedanken schwirren durch seinen Kopf, aber keine brauchbare Lösung kommt ihm in den Sinn.

«Matthias wird das nicht mögen» flüstert dann Kai.

Fragend zieht Christian die Augenbrauen hoch, so dass sich eine tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn bildet.

«Warum?»

«Er mag dich nicht, weil…weil du mich damals alleine gelassen hast» erklärt dann Kai.

«Und ich mag ihn nicht, weil er dich jetzt allein lässt» schnaubt Christian auf.

Kai funkelt ihn kurz böse an. Er will nicht schon wieder über dieses Thema reden.

«Ich sage ihm nichts. Er wird es nie erfahren.» beschwichtigt dann Christian.

Kai scheint noch ein paar Sekunden zu überlegen. Vielleicht würde sich ja doch noch plötzlich aus dem Nichts die Lösung präsentieren. Doch die leuchtende Glühbirne über seinem Kopf bleibt aus und seufzend stimmt Kai zu. Christian drückt ihm aufmunternd kurz die Schulter, bevor er seine Hand wegzieht und in Richtung Bushaltestelle läuft. Kai folgt ihm etwas mürrisch. Aber er folgt ihm. Die Busfahrt erfolgt unter totalem Schweigen. Kai ist einfach nur tot müde. Der Tag und dieses Gespräch waren mehr als anstrengend. Deshalb ist er inzwischen auch mehr als glücklich, als Christian endlich seine Wohnungstür aufschliesst. Kai folgt ihm in den Flur, bewegt sich aber ab dann keinen Zentimeter in der Wohnung ohne Erlaubnis. Erst als Christian ihn anweist, er soll Schuhe und Jacke ausziehen, tut Kai dies und steht dann wieder verloren im Flur da. 

«Komm schon» fordert Christian ihn auf, während er in Richtung Wohnzimmer läuft.

«Dort ist das Bad, da die Küche. Fühl dich wie zu Hause!» sagt dann Christian nochmals zur Verdeutlichung, auch wenn er nicht glaubt, dass Kai sich nachts auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen wird.

«Setz dich» sagt er dann, während er auf das Sofa deutet.

Wieder gehorcht Kai ihm und erschöpft lässt er sich auf das türkise Stoffsofa sinken.

«Ich hol dir kurz ne Decke und ein Kissen.»

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Christian ins Schlafzimmer. Als er besagte Utensilien aus seinem Schrank gekramt hat und zurück ins Wohnzimmer geht, bleibt er im Türrahmen stehen. Kai liegt bereits auf dem Sofa und schläft. Kein Wunder, Christian will sich nicht vorstellen, wie anstrengend die letzten Stunden für ihn gewesen sein müssen. Auf leisen Sohlen schleicht er zum Sofa und breitet behutsam die Decke über Kais Körper aus. Kurz bleibt er vor dem Sofa stehen, bevor er nochmals in die Hocke geht und mit einer federleichten Berührung seine Finger durch Kais Haare fahren lässt.

«Schlaf gut» flüstert er dann, auch wenn er weiss, dass Kai es nicht hören kann.

Er löscht das Licht im Wohnzimmer, schleicht sich so leise wie möglich ins Badezimmer und macht sich dann selbst bettfertig. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit geht Christian mit einem ruhigen Gefühl ins Bett, denn er weiss Kai liegt im Raum neben an und es kann ihm nichts passieren.


	18. Der Morgen danach

Das ruhige Schlafen hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Christian ist regelmässig aufgewacht und auch wenn er Kai vertrauen wollte, so konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er genau das nicht tat. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte sich sogar geschlagene dreimal nicht zurückhalten und ist so leise wie möglich ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen, was gar nicht so einfach war, bei dem alten, knarzenden Boden, welcher Christians Wohnung hat. Aber Christian konnte es nicht lassen. Er musste sicher gehen, dass Kai noch auf diesem alten, wohl nicht sehr bequemen Sofa lag und nicht wieder die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Würde Kai jetzt abhauen, wäre Christian wieder am Anfang seiner verdammten Suche, denn er hat immer noch keine Adresse oder sonst was, mit dem er Kai wiederfinden könnte. Doch Kai lag jedes Mal auf dem Sofa und das leise Schnarchen, das immer zu an Christians Ohren drang, wenn er im Türrahmen stand und die, vom Mondlicht gezeichnete Silhouette betrachtete, versicherte Christian zusätzlich, dass Kai auch noch lebt. 

Die Tatsache, dass er Kai wirklich fast verloren hätte, steckt Christian einfach immer noch viel zu tief in den Knochen und er wird einfach nicht das Gefühl los, dass er wirklich der Einzige ist, der das begriffen hat. Ja, er glaubt Kai, dass er es nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat, aber es bereitet ihm Bauchschmerzen, dass er das Gefühl hat, es wäre Kai irgendwie auch egal gewesen, wenn es halt doch anders geendet hätte. Und ja, Matthias war völlig aufgelöst, als er Kai in die Notaufnahme geschleppt hatte und ja, Matthias hat Kai damit das Leben gerettet, aber schon nur die Tatsache, dass er nicht mal 24 Stunden später schon wieder in einer anderen Stadt sitzt, sagt doch eigentlich alles.

Christian wird schlussendlich in den Morgenstunden durch einen kurzen Aufschrei und einen dumpfen Knall geweckt. Er braucht kurz etwas Zeit, um sich zu orientieren und die Reize zu verarbeiten, bis er sich klar wird, dass die Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen, in dem ja Kai liegt. Nun doch relativ wach, hüpft Christian aus dem Bett und eilt ins Wohnzimmer. Wieder bleibt er im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtet sorgenvoll Kai, der mit dem Rücken zu Christian neben dem Sofa steht und sich den Hinterkopf reibt.

«Was ist passiert» fragt Christian besorgt, während er sicher wieder in Bewegung setzt, um zu Kai zu gehen.

Dieser dreht sich erschrocken um, weil er Christian nicht gehört hatte, verheddert sich bei der wenig eleganten Pirouette mit den Füssen in der schweren Decke, welche neben dem Sofa liegt und kommt gefährlich ins Straucheln. Gott sei Dank ist Christian aber schon nahe genug an ihn ran getreten und kann ihn abfangen, bevor er anscheinend ein weiteres Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hätte. Als Kais Füsse wieder sicher auf dem Boden stehen und er sich selbst aufrecht halten kann, löst Christian seine Hände wieder, da er direkt bemerkt, dass es Kai sehr unangenehm ist. Trotzdem kann er es nicht lassen, Kai etwas zu necken und damit hoffentlich etwas die Anspannung aus dem Raum zu nehmen.

«Du kommst wirklich nicht allein klar, oder?» sagt deshalb Christian grinsend, in der Hoffnung, dass Kai es nicht zu ernst nimmt.

Zu Christians Erleichterung muss dieser wirklich schmunzeln, während er sich erneut über den Hinterkopf streicht.

«Was ist denn passiert?» fragt dann Christian nach.

«Bin vom Sofa gefallen» nuschelt Kai peinlich berührt und Christian könnte schwören, dass Kais Gesicht dabei leicht rot wird.

«Ja soweit konnte ich mir das auch noch zusammenreimen» grinst dann Christian kopfschüttelnd, während er nach Kais Kopf greift, um sich das Ausmass der ganzen Sache anzusehen. 

Erst als er seine Hand schon an Kais Schopf platziert hat, wird Christian sich wieder darüber klar, was er hier eigentlich tut. Da Kai es aber anscheinend einfach so gefallen lässt, tut Christian einfach so, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Kai war aber natürlich im ersten Moment wegen diesem Körperkontakt total überrumpelt, wollte sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen. Es ist ja eigentlich nichts Schlimmes. Oder? Christian will ihm ja nichts Böses. Christian hat ihn früher ja auch viel berührt, umarmt und getröstet. Das war doch schön. Oder?

«Sieht nicht so schlimm aus. Ne Beule wirst du wahrscheinlich trotzdem davontragen.» sagt dann Christian erleichtert, während er Kai einmal durch die, vom Schlaf verwüsteten Haare wuschelt.

Kai schaut Christian mit grosser Empörung an, so dass dieser laut auflachen muss. Wie immer ist Christians Lachen einfach zu ansteckend und Kai steigt in das Lachen ein, während er versucht sich irgendwie die Haare zu richten. Die Situation ist eigentlich völlig absurd. Vor nicht mal 48 Stunden, wäre Kai fast gestorben, gestern Abend hatten sie ein aufwühlendes und teils sehr lautes Gespräch und jetzt stehen sie lachend in Christians Wohnzimmer, als wäre nie was gewesen. Als wäre die Welt in Ordnung.

«Sag mal, wieso bist du denn jetzt vom Sofa geplumpst?» fragt dann Christian noch leicht lachend nach, während er die Decke vom Boden aufsammelt und beginnt diese sorgfältig zusammen zu falten.

«Ja deswegen» sagt Kai schon fast leicht vorwurfsvoll, während er auf das grosse Terrarium zeigt, welches direkt neben dem Sofa steht.

Kai hat es gestern Abend gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Er war einfach nur müde, kaputt und mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. Da hat er sich einfach aufs Sofa gelegt und ist eingeschlafen. Da war nichts mehr mit Gegenständen in der näheren Umgebung wahrnehmen.

«Da wacht man morgens auf und blickt direkt so einem Monster ins Gesicht.»

Jetzt muss Christian wieder laut auflachen. Monster? Appel und Cherry? Seine kleinen, süssen Bartagamen? Niemals.

«Ey, das ist nicht witzig. Ich hab mich echt erschrocken!» empört sich Kai.

Christian versucht sich zusammenzureissen, aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass immer noch ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht ziert. Kai schaut ihn weiterhin empört an, auch wenn er sich doch leicht dumm vorkommt, dass er wegen zwei Eidechsen schreiend vom Sofa gefallen ist. Aber er hat sich wirklich einfach total erschrocken, weil er sowieso noch in dieser Welt zwischen Traum und Realität war, sich nicht wirklich orientieren konnte, wo er hier gerade liegt und dann dieses Tier, dass ihn anstarrt. Ausserdem war er noch nie ein grosser Freund von Reptilien. Er kann nicht sagen wieso, aber ganz geheuer sind sie ihm nicht.

«Willst du sie mal anfassen? Die sind echt lieb» fragt dann Christian, während er schon auf das Terrarium zugeht.

«Nein!» kommt es fast schon hysterisch von Kai, so dass er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln muss.

«Okay» meint Christian schmunzelnd. 

«Ich mach den Beiden und uns mal Frühstück. Willst du in der Zeit duschen gehen?»

Kai nickt eifrig. Eine Dusche wäre jetzt wirklich gut, denn er hat das Gefühl, der Krankenhausduft haftet immer noch an ihm. 

«Gut, dann hol ich dir mal eben frische Klamotten von mir.»

Wieder will Christian schon losgehen, als ein erneutes ‘Nein!’ ihn stoppen lässt. Fragend blickt er Kai entgegen. Wer steigt denn nach dem Duschen freiwillig in die alten, getragenen Klamotten?

«Matthias würde es bemerken» erklärt dann Kai unsicher. 

Bäm. Direkt ist die lockere Stimmung weg, die zumindest Christian für kurze Zeit hat vergessen lassen, wieso sie heute hier sind. Christian könnte jetzt wieder loslegen und Kai erklären, wieso er Matthias nicht mag, doch es hätte ja sowieso keinen Sinn. Ausserdem hat er Kai gestern Abend versprochen, dass Matthias nicht erfahren wird, dass Kai bei ihm geschlafen hat. Also nickt er nur ergeben und verstehend.

«In dem kleinen Schrank neben dem Waschbecken hat’s frische Handtücher. Bediene dich einfach.»

Während Kai mit einem gemurmelten ‘Danke’ in richtig Badezimmer verschwindet, begibt sich Christian seufzend in die Küche. Der Kühlschrank gibt nicht mehr viel her und Christian muss heute dringend noch einkaufen gehen. Ein paar Gemüsereste für Apple und Cherry sind jedoch noch da, weshalb er direkt mit dem Frühstück für die Beiden beginnt. Das Gemüse ist schnell in kleine Stücke geschnitten. Noch etwas Kalzium-Pulver drüber streuen und fertig ist das Essen. Christian hat dieses auch kaum in die kleine Tonschale im Terrarium umgeleert, da stürzen sich die zwei Reptilien auch schon drauf. Schmunzelnd beobachtet er die Beiden noch kurz und kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie man vor den Zwei Angst haben kann. 

Kai hat sich in der Zwischenzeit unter die Dusche gestellt. Das Gefühl des warmen Wassers auf seiner Haut lässt ihn wie jedes Mal entspannen. Wie von Zauberhand löst sich seine verspannte Nackenmuskulatur. Das Sofa war zum Schlafen doch relativ hart und hat bei Kai seine Spuren hinterlassen. Trotzdem würde er es immer wieder gegen ein noch so weiches Krankenhausbett eintauschen. Aber über das eigene, weiche Bett in Kombination mit Matthias warmen Körper geht sowieso nichts und Kai kann es nicht erwarten, heute Abend wieder dort zu liegen. 

Während das Wasser aus seinen feuchten Haaren über seine Stirn tropft und er vor seinen gebrauchten Klamotten steht, wird sich Kai wieder bewusst, in was für eine absurde Situation er hier eigentlich geraten ist. Wie er unter anderem wegen Christian zu einem psychischen Wrack geworden ist, obwohl er weiss, dass Christian eigentlich nichts dafür konnte. Wie Matthias ihn irgendwie wieder auf die Beine bekommen hat und alles wieder einknickte, als Christian plötzlich wieder in Kais Leben auftauchte. Wie es wegen Christian immer wieder Streit mit Matthias gab. Und was macht Kai? Er steht nun bei genau diesem Christian im Badezimmer und auch wenn Kai weiss, dass es völlig falsch ist, er kann nicht leugnen, dass er Christian die ganze Zeit einfach nur schmerzhaft vermisst hatte und ihm dessen Anwesenheit Ruhe und Kraft vermittelt. Und deshalb zieht er sich nun wieder seine gebrauchten Klamotten an, in der Hoffnung, Matthias wird nie erfahren, dass er hier war.

Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer tritt, zieht ihn der Duft von Kaffee direkt in die Küche. Christian giesst das Gebräu gerade in zwei Tassen und blickt lächelnd zu Kai, als er dessen Schritte auf dem knarzenden Boden hört.

«Milch? Zucker?» fragt er, während er sich seine eigene Tasse auf den kleinen Küchentisch stellt. 

«Etwas Milch bitte» antwortet Kai, während er unsicher im Türrahmen stehen bleibt.

Er will sich nicht unaufgefordert hinsetzen. Schon gar nicht, wenn Christian noch am Arbeiten ist. Dieser giesst nämlich gerade etwas Milch in Kais Tasse und dann direkt über die vorbereiteten Müslis, in welche er noch kurz etwas Banane und Apfel reinwirft. Damit wäre dann wirklich alles, was der Kühlschrank noch beherbergte, aufgebraucht. 

«Setz dich doch» sagt dann Christian überrascht, als er sich, bepackt mit den Schüsseln, umdreht und sieht, dass Kai immer noch an Ort und Stelle steht.

Kai lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten, setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und nimmt Christian die Schüssel ab, bevor sich dieser ihm gegenüber hinsetzt. Kai greift nach dem Löffel, blickt in sein Müsli und stockt. 

«Ich hoffe, du magst Müsli» sagt dann Christian unsicher, als er selbst den ersten Bissen runtergeschluckt hat und sieht, dass Kai noch nichts gegessen hat und einfach nur das Essen anstarrt.

Aber er könnte schwören, im Waisenhaus hatte Kai auch Müsli zum Frühstück gegessen.

«Ja…ich…ich mag Müsli» flüstert dann Kai.

«Aber?» fragt Christian vorsichtig nach, da ihm Kai gerade wieder sehr zerbrechlich erscheint.

«Meine Mama hatte mir morgens vor der Schule immer Müsli mit Apfel und Banane gemacht…ich hab das seither nie mehr so gegessen» erklärt sich dann Kai, während er unsicher zu Christian hoch schaut und hofft, dass dieser ihn versteht und nicht für vollkommen verrückt erklärt, weil er gerad wegen eines Müslis sentimental wird.

Christian nickt aber nur verstehend.

«Willst du was anderes?» fragt er einfühlsam nach, doch Kai schüttelt vehement den Kopf.

«Nein, du hast es doch schon vorbereitet. Ausserdem mochte ich es immer sehr. Ich war nur gerade etwas…überfordert» sagt er dann schulterzuckend, während er sich einen vollen Löffel in den Mund steckt.

Christian schaut ihn noch für einige Sekunden an und wägt ab, ob er es dabei lassen soll, oder ob Kai darüber sprechen will, entschliesst sich dann aber, es dabei zu lassen. Kai spricht nicht gerne über seine Eltern und dessen Tod. Hat er noch nie, weshalb es Christian wundert, dass er es gerade eben überhaupt angesprochen hat. Aber Christian hat das Gefühl, das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Er hat das Gefühl langsam, wirklich nur ganz langsam, beginnt er wieder das Vertrauen des Kleineren zu erlangen. 

Das Frühstück verläuft lange Zeit schweigend und Kai vermeidet sogar jeglichen Blickkontakt so gut es geht. Er braucht gerade etwas Zeit, um sich emotional wieder zu sammeln und Christian gibt ihm diese Zeit. Als er das Gefühl hat, Kai ist wieder stabil, erhebt er erneut das Wort.

«Wann kommt Matthias überhaupt zurück?» 

«Er kommt kurz nach 18 Uhr mit dem Zug an» antwortet ihm Kai.

«Gut, dann haben wir ja noch 8 Stunden Zeit.»

«Musst du nicht zur Arbeit?» fragt Kai überrascht nach.

«Ne, hab heute frei. Muss erst am Montag wieder antanzen.» sagt Christian fröhlich, während er das gebrauchte Geschirr ins Spülbecken befördert.

«Was ist eigentlich mit dir? Wie lange wurdest du krank geschrieben?» fragt er dann interessiert nach.

«Ich arbeite nicht» nuschelt Kai, während er sich zum Spülbecken begibt und beginnt das Geschirr zu waschen.

Wenn er schon hier von Christian verköstigt wird und Unterschlupf gewährt bekommt, dann ist das ja wohl das Mindeste.

«Das musst du nicht machen» sagt zwar Christian, doch Kai überhört es grosszügig.

Also lässt Christian ihn machen, und reinigt dafür die Tischoberfläche.

«Hast du noch keinen Job hier in Berlin gefunden?» fragt Christian neben bei nach.

«Ja» kommt es einsilbig von Kai.

Christian muss ja nicht wissen, dass er auch in Hamburg nicht gearbeitet hatte und dass er gar nicht nach einem Job sucht.

«Was hast du überhaupt gelernt?» fragt Christian interessiert nach.

Als sie früher noch Kontakt hatten, war Kai schliesslich noch in der Schule.

«Koch» antwortet Kai schulterzuckend.

«Echt jetzt?» fragt Christian begeistert nach, während er den Waschlappen neben dem Spülbecken platziert.

Auch Kai hat inzwischen den letzten Löffel penibel geputzt, dreht das Wasser aus und dreht sich dann zu Christian um.

«Ja» antwortet er wieder schulterzuckend.

«Dann kannst du ja mal irgendwas für uns kochen» redet Christian euphorisch weiter.

Seine Euphorie wird jedoch gebremst, als er Kais traurigen und entschuldigenden Blick sieht.

«Christian das geht nicht…du weisst schon…»

«Matthias» ergänzt Christian nickend.

«Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder enttäuschen» erklärt sich Kai entschuldigend.

Ja, er mag Christian immer noch sehr, aber sein Leben ist inzwischen nicht mehr von Christian abhängig, sondern von Matthias und er will diesen endlich mal nicht mehr enttäuschen. Es reicht schon, dass er heute hinter dessen Rücken bei Christian ist. Weitere Treffen will er aber vermeiden. Christian hingegen fragt sich, was Kai jedes Mal mit enttäuschen meint, schliesslich kennt er Kai als den aufopferungsvollsten Menschen, den es gibt. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er Matthias irgendwie enttäuschen könnte. Christian selbst kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen Enttäuschung ausstrahlen, hatte er sich doch schliesslich erhofft, er könne mit Kai wieder auf eine alte Basis zurück kehren. Er hatte das Gefühl, Kai würde ihm langsam wieder etwas vertrauen, aber vielleicht hat er sich da auch einfach getäuscht. Komplett ziehen lassen, kann er ihn trotzdem nicht. Deshalb kramt er einen Stift und einen Zettel aus seiner, mit Krims Krams gefüllten Schublade und streckt dies Kai entgegen.

«Ich brauch deine Adresse und deine Handynummer. Wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, okay. Aber ich brauche diese Sicherheit. Die Möglichkeit, dich irgendwie erreichen zu können, um sicher zu gehen, dass es dir gut geht. Ich halte diese Ungewissheit nicht nochmals aus.»

Kai schaut ihn mit grossen Augen an. Er glaubt Christian jedes Wort und spürt den Schmerz, der dahinter steckt. Den Schmerz der Enttäuschung und die Sorgen, die sich Christian wirklich um ihn macht. Deshalb greift Kai nach dem Stift und schreibt Beides auf. Den Zettel streckt er dann wieder Christian hin. Dieser nimmt ihn in seine Hände und starrt auf die Zahlen und Buchstaben. Dann blickt er hoch, direkt in Kais Augen.

«Diesmal stimmt es wirklich» beteuert dann Kai mit sanfter Stimme.

Christian glaubt ihm. Vertraut ihm. Hat schlussendlich auch keine andere Wahl, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Kai ihn nicht schon wieder angelogen hat, später durch diese Tür verschwinden und wieder unauffindbar sein wird. Er reisst das leere Ende des Zettels ab, kritzelt selbst seine Handynummer drauf und streckt es Kai hin.

«Wenn irgendwas ist, scheiss egal was…melde dich…bitte!»

Beiden ist klar, dass Christian vor allem eine spezifische Situation anspricht. Kai schaut auf den Zettel, greift mit zittrigen Fingern danach und nickt. Vielleicht könnte es ja doch wieder so wie früher werden? Vielleicht könnten Christian und er ja doch wieder Freunde werden. Vielleicht könnte er ja Christian doch wieder vertrauen…aber Matthias…der würde das niemals erlauben.

«Und jetzt lass uns noch einen schönen Tag machen» sagt dann Christian etwas zu laut und überdreht, um die Spannung aus der Situation zu bekommen.

Kai starrt noch kurz auf den Zettel, bevor er diesen in seine Hosentasche steckt und lächelnd nickt. Christian hat recht. Einfach mal nicht nachdenken und die nächsten Stunden geniessen, ist eine gute Idee.


	19. Wechselbad der Gefühle

«Also, was willst du machen?» 

Erwartungsvoll schaut Christian zu Kai. Dieser schaut ihn etwas überfordert an. Was soll er denn jetzt bitte dazu sagen? Er weiss doch nicht, was Christian gerne macht und welche Möglichkeiten sie überhaupt haben.

«Ich weiss nicht…was hast du denn heute geplant?» stellt Kai deshalb die Gegenfrage.

«Nicht viel. Einkaufen gehen, Wohnung putzen…Haushalt eben» antwortet Christian schulterzuckend.

«Dann lass uns das tun.»

Nun schaut Christian irritiert Kai an. So verbringt man doch nicht den Tag mit seinem Kumpel. Man trifft sich nicht und putzt dann gemeinsam die Wohnung. 

«Ähm, das kann ich auch morgen machen» meint Christian deshalb.

Kai hingegen lässt sich nicht beirren. Er ist gut in solchen Dingen. Das ist etwas, dass er kann. Etwas, dass er ja zu Hause auch immer macht. Deshalb steht er auf und greift nach dem Lappen, um die Küchenzeile zu reinigen, doch Christian ist schneller und zieht im das gelbe Dinge vor der Nase weg.

«Wir putzen jetzt nicht meine Wohnung!» sagt er dann ernst, weshalb Kai ihn verunsichert ansieht.

Er will doch nur helfen.

«Jetzt sag mir was DU machen willst» redet dann Christian weiter, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger zur Verdeutlichung auf Kais Brust deutet.

Kai schaut zuerst auf den Finger, der so unverschämt auf seiner Brust ruht und dann wieder zu Christian, der ihn erwartungsvoll anblickt. Was antwortet man denn auf so eine Frage? Was will den Kai machen? 

«Ich weiss es nicht» sagt er dann überfordert.

«Was können wir denn machen?» fragt er schon fast verzweifelt, weil er nicht weiss, wie er aus dieser Situation rauskommen soll.

«Na was du willst. Wir können fernsehen oder irgendeinen Film schauen, einfach nur quatschen, auf der Playstation zocken…» beginnt Christian aufzuzählen.

Kaum merklich beginnen Kais Augen bei dem Wort Playstation zu glitzern. Christian bemerkt es jedoch sofort. 

«Ich hab Fifa da» fügt er deshalb grinsend an.

Zufrieden stellt er fest, wie Kais Augen noch mehr zu glitzern beginnen. Da hätte er eigentlich selbst drauf kommen können. Sie hatten früher viel zusammen gezockt. Im Heim gab es im Aufenthaltsraum eine Playstation. Die musste jedoch mit allen Kindern geteilt werden, weshalb man wirklich froh sein konnte, wenn man mal eine Stunde an die Reihe kam. Aber wenn Christian und Kai mal an der Reihe waren, dann haben sie Fifa gezockt, bis ihnen das nächste wartende Kind fast den Controller aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

«Fifa klingt super» antwortet Kai so lässig wie möglich.

Es ist ihm irgendwie peinlich, sich mit 21 Jahren wie ein kleines Kind offensichtlich übers Zocken zu freuen, aber er hatte es damals wirklich geliebt und nachdem Christian gegangen war nie wieder gespielt. Ohne Christian wollte er es nicht spielen. Es machte allein, oder mit jemandem anderem nicht so viel Spass, ausserdem erinnerte es ihn nur jedes Mal daran, dass Christian weg war. Der Gedanke daran, jetzt mit Christian zu zocken, lässt Kais Körper jedoch unendlich viele Endorphine freisetzen. Die Möglichkeit, wieder in diese Unbeschwertheit einzutauchen, die er jedes Mal verspürt hatte, wenn sie zusammen gespielt haben, lässt Kai gerade sehr glücklich werden. Deshalb fällt es ihm schwer, nicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen. Als er jedoch sieht, wie Christian ihn wissend anlächelt, spürt er direkt, wie er rot wird und er wendet verlegen den Blick ab. Christian schmunzelt leise vor sich hin. Er findet es durchaus niedlich, aber irgendwie auch etwas traurig, dass es Kai peinlich ist, sich offensichtlich über etwas zu freuen. Aber Kai fühlt sich nun mal allgemein unwohl, wenn er Emotionen zeigt. Da spielt es keine Rolle, ob das nun Freude, Trauer, Angst oder Wut ist. Er kann nicht mal wirklich sagen wieso. Vermutlich ist es einfach die Angst aufgrund irgendeiner Emotion auf Ablehnung des Gegenübers zu stossen.

Als sie dann aber nebeneinander auf Christians Sofa sitze, ist von Kais emotionaler Zurückhaltung nicht mehr viel übrig. Am Anfang hat er sich noch zurückgenommen und zusammengerissen. Ist ja nur ein Spiel. Doch je mehr Christian sich über Fehlpässe ärgerte und über Tore lautstark freute, desto mehr lies auch Kai die Emotionen zu, bis schlussendlich nun Beide grölend auf dem Sofa sitzen und auf ihrem Controller rum hacken, als wären sie irgendwelche pubertierende Jugendliche. So wie früher, als die Welt noch einigermassen in Ordnung war. Und Kai liebt es. Er ist völlig losgelöst, lacht, jubelt, ärgert sich, fühlt und lebt. Die Zeit vergeht und Kai ist einfach nur im hier und jetzt, vergisst für einen kurzen Moment alle Sorge. Sein Kopf ist frei und er denkt an nichts. Nicht mal an Matthias und das ist ein Zustand, den es so bei Kai in den drei Jahren Beziehung nicht eine Sekunde gab. Matthias war immer präsent, als würde er über ihm schweben. Matthias war immer da und auch wenn Kai es nicht wahrhaben will, so war es oft nicht im guten Sinne. Meistens war es verbunden mit Angst und Sorge. Angst, dass Matthias ihn verlassen wird. Angst, dass Matthias sauer ist. Angst, dass Matthias enttäuscht ist und ja auch Angst, dass Matthias gewalttätig wird. Doch nicht jetzt. Christian hat es geschafft, Kai dies tatsächlich vergessen zu lassen. Mal wieder hat es Christian geschafft, dass Kai einfach mal alles Negative vergisst. 

Erst Stunden später, als Kai Magen beginnt laut zu knurrend und Christians Magen direkt in das Konzert miteinsteigt, beenden die Beiden lachend ihr Spiel, um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Sie haben nämlich mit erschrecken festgestellt, dass es bereits 14 Uhr ist. Da aber nun Mal wirklich nichts Essbares mehr in Christians Wohnung vorhanden ist, beschliesst er kurzerhand, dass sie sich Pizza bestellen. Kai stimmt diesem Vorschlag zu, weil er wirklich Lust auf Pizza hat. Er hätte aber auch zugestimmt, wenn er Pizza hassen würde. So ist er nun Mal. Er würde nicht Christians Vorschlag, oder den Vorschlag von sonst irgendjemandem, ablehnen. Das könnte er nicht. Aber glücklicherweise liebt Kai Pizza und er kann es kaum erwarten, dass diese endlich geliefert wird, da er inzwischen wirklich grossen Hunger hat. 

Während Christian also kurz in der Küche verschwindet, um den Prospekt der Lieferdienstes rauszusuchen und dort anzurufen, bleibt Kai im Wohnzimmer zurück und als würde Christian die ganze positive Energie aufsaugen und mitnehmen, sind all die sonst immer so präsenten Gedanken auf einen Schlag zurück, als Christian durch die Wohnzimmertür verschwindet und Kai mit der erdrückenden Stille zurück bleibt. Und da ist wieder Matthias, der sich in sein Gehirn bohrt, wie ein glühender Nagel und ein schlechtes Gewissen in Kai ausbreitet, dass es fast schon schmerzt. Wie kann Kai hier bei Christian sitzen? Matthias wird ihn dafür hassen. Nervös rutscht Kai auf dem Sofa rum, blickt auf die Uhr über dem Fernseher und rechnet sich aus, wie viele Minuten noch vergehen, bis Matthias wieder in Berlin ist. Würde er etwas bemerken? Würde er wütend werden? Würde er ihn vielleicht diesmal sogar wirklich verlassen? Er spürte, wie ein kalter Schauer seinen Rücken hochstieg und sich einzelne Schweissperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten, obwohl es hier alles andere als heiss war. Kai wurde übel und sein Herz pumpte in Rekordzeit das Blut durch seine Venen. Das ist sie also mal wieder, die alte bekannte Panikattacke. Stur blickt er auf einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Fussboden und versucht seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

«Kai?» dringt es dumpf an sein Gehör und Kai muss die grösste Energie aufwenden, um seinen Blick von dem Boden zu lösen und dafür auf die Geräuschquelle zu richten.

Christian steht ihm Türrahmen und schaut ihm sorgenvoll entgegen. Kein Wunder, er muss wohl gerade ein erbärmliches Bild abgeben. So fühlt er sich zumindest. Christian setzt sich nun in Bewegung und lässt sich vorsichtig neben Kai auf das Sofa sinken. Kais Blick klebt an ihm und die Panik die Christian in dessen Augen erkennen kann, gefällt ihm nicht. 

«Kai?» fragt er deshalb nochmals sanft, während er behutsam seine Hand auf Kais Rücken legt.

Nur ganz sanft, ohne Druck. Er überlässt Kai die Entscheidung, ob er sich in Christians Umarmung fallen lassen, oder doch lieber auf Abstand gehen will. Dieser löst nun wieder den Blick und starrt erneut auf den imaginären Punkt auf dem Boden. Seine Atmung geht bedrohlich schnell. 

«Was, wenn Matthias es rausfindet?» stammelt er dann keuchend, da seine Atmung gerade nicht viel Freiraum zum Sprechen gibt.

Christian schliesst leise seufzend die Augen. Er hat es ab der Sekunde geahnt, als er wieder im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht ist und Kai wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa sass. Er musste Kai nur eine Millisekunde ansehen und wusste, dass dessen Kopf gerade nur von einem Mann dominiert wird… Matthias. Matthias, der so präsent ist, als wäre er Kais siamesischer Zwilling, welcher Kai jedoch alle Energie zum Leben wegsaugt und Christian glaubt nicht, dass dieser mit Liebe Kais Energiepool zu genügen wieder auffüllt. Und es schmerzt Christian unglaublich, weil bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, Matthias nicht präsent war und Kai so losgelöst, wie er ihn fast nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Sanft lässt er seine Finger über Kais Rücken gleiten und ist erleichtert, als sich der zitternde Körper gegen ihn sinken lässt. Behutsam schliesst er seine Arme um den Oberkörper, platziert sein Kinn auf dem weichen Haarschopf und versucht dem erschöpften Körper irgendwie Halt und Sicherheit zu spenden. 

«Wird er nicht» antwortet Christian dann leise.

Kai reagiert nicht darauf. Christian ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob er es gehört hat. Und deshalb herrscht Stille, welche nur durch Kais hektische Atmung unterbrochen wird. Doch mit jeder verstrichenen Minute wird diese ruhiger und das Zittern weniger, bis Kai einfach nur still und leise in Christians Armen liegt, völlig erschöpft und am Ende seine Kräfte. Solche Panikattacken sind unglaublich kräftezerrend und Kai ist froh, dass Christian ihn einfach still weiter hält und ihm so noch etwas Zeit zur Erholung gibt. Erst als die schrille Melodie der Haustürklingel die Stille wie ein Blitz durchdringt, löst sich Kai wortlos aus der Umarmung. Auch Christian erhebt sich wortlos und begibt sich in Richtung Flur. Bevor er jedoch aus Kais Blickfeld verschwindet, dreht er sich nochmals zu diesem um. Er deutet auf das kleine Regal neben dem Fernseher, welches eine kleine Sammlung an DVD’s beherbergt.

«Such dir was aus» sagt dann Christian, als wäre nichts gewesen, bevor er sich wieder umdreht, um die Pizza in Empfang zu nehmen.

Dankbar steht Kai auf. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Christian das eben Geschehene einfach so auf sich beruhen lässt. Er hätte gedacht, Christian macht ihm Vorwürfe, lacht ihn aus, wirft ihn aus der Wohnung oder sonst was. Als Christian zurück kehrt, zieht Kai gerade die ‘Stirb Langsam’-DVD aus dem Regal und zeigt sie fragend Christian. Dieser nickt nur, während er die Pizza auf dem kleinen Couchtisch abstellt und dann nach der Fernbedienung greift. Surrend nimmt der DVD-Player seinen Dienst auf und Kai legt die glitzernde Disc ein, bevor er sich wieder zu Christian auf die Couch setzt. Schweigend essen sie ihr verspätetes Mittagessen und schauen Bruce Willis zu, wie dieser versucht während der Weihnachtsfeier nicht drauf zu gehen. 

Als der Abspann über den Bildschirm flimmert, erhebt Christian als erstes das Wort und Kai hat schon Angst vor den Worten, die nun folgend könnten, während Christian nur den Mund öffnet. Er hat Angst, dass Christian sauer ist, oder erneut versuchen wird ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen. Doch Christian ist weder sauer auf Kai, noch will er diesem ins Gewissen reden, weiss er doch selbst, dass es keinen Sinn hat. Nicht jetzt in dieser Situation.

«Es ist bald 18 Uhr» sagt er deshalb schweren Herzens.

Kai blickt abermals hoch zur Uhr. Tatsächlich. Noch 38 Minuten, dann wird Matthias Zug in den Bahnhof einfahren.

«Darf ich dich wenigstens zum Bahnhof bringen?» redet Christian weiter.

«Aber Matthias…» will Kai schon protestieren.

«Ich verschwinden, bevor der Zug einfährt. Keine Angst.» 

Wiedermal hat Christian sanft seine Hand auf Kais Hand gelegt, da er in letzter Zeit mit Körperkontakt viel Erfolg bei Kai erzielt hat. Er will damit keinen Druck aufbauen, weiss aber dennoch, dass er so bessere Chance hat, zu Kai durchzudringen. Tatsächlich nickt Kai und zufrieden drückt Christian einmal zu, bevor er sich vom Sofa erhebt. Die Fahrt im Bus zum Bahnhof verläuft schweigend und Christian hat Angst, dass das hier gerade in einem Abschied für immer enden könnte. Er hat zwar Kais Nummer und Adresse, aber er will Kai keinen Ärger einhandeln, in dem er bei ihm zu Hause auftaucht. Die Adresse hat er wirklich nur für den allerschlimmsten Notfall. Er hofft einfach, dass sie über das Handy in Kontakt bleiben können und dass Christian so genügend über Kais aktuellen Gemütszustand erfahren wird, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können, denn die Panikattacke heute Mittag hat Christian mal wieder schmerzhaft gezeigt, dass Kai alles andere als über den Berg und immer noch emotional sehr labil ist. 

Beim Bahnhof angekommen, lässt der laute Geräuschpegel ein Gespräch sowieso nicht mehr zu. Überall drücken sich Pendler durch und Christian und Kai müssen sich Mühe geben, damit sie sich nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Es ist laut, stickig und stressig und Kai ist froh, wenn er bald mit Matthias zurück in seinen eigenen vier Wänden ist. Er mag dieses Gedränge und diese Unruhe, welche dieser Ort ausstrahlt, nicht. Als sie endlich am Bahnsteig angekommen sind, stellen sie sich nebeneinander und blicken zeitgleich zur Anzeigetafel. Der Zug würde in 9 Minuten einfahren. Christians Unwohlsein nimmt mit jeder Minute, die vergeht zu und am liebsten würde er Kai packen und wieder mit nach Hause schleifen. Doch das geht nicht. Er hat getan was er konnte und kann nun lediglich hoffen, dass Kai die helfende Hand nicht wieder loslässt und das Seil, welches sie verbindet, nicht durchschneidet. 

Noch zwei Minuten und Christian schliesst kurz seine Augen. Vorsichtig schieben sich grazile Finger zwischen seine und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schliesst er seine Hand, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Als er es dann doch wieder tut, schaut Kai wie gebannt auf die Gleise, darauf wartend, dass der Zug endlich eintrifft. Als ein Knacken, gefolgt von der Durchsage, dass der Zug nun Einfahren würde, durch die Lautsprecher dringt, ist es Kai, der diesmal kurz sanft Christians Hand drückt und dann seine Hand zurück zieht. Etwas traurig dreht er sich zu Christian um und blickt zu diesem hoch.

«Danke» murmelt er nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sie sich einfach nur angesehen haben.

Dann legt er für einen kurzen Moment seine Arme um Christians Körper, vergräbt sein Gesicht in dessen Jacke und seufzt kurz auf, als sich Christians Arme um seinen Rücken schliessen. Der Zug taucht am Horizont auf und Christians schliesst seufzend die Augen. Er drückt einen hauchzarten Kuss auf den braunen Scheitel, nuschelt ein ‘bitte pass auf dich auf’ und lässt den warmen Körper los. Er muss jetzt gehen. Er muss sich zurück ziehen. Das ist er Kai schuldig. Er hat es ihm versprochen. Und so geht er los und verschwindet im Strom der Pendler. Nur wenige Sekunden und Kai hat ihn bereits aus den Augen verloren. Im nächsten Moment rattert der Zug mit quietschenden Reifen an ihm vorbei. Wagon um Wagon ziehen an ihm vorbei, werden immer langsamer, bis der Zug komplett anhält. Sofort bilden sich Menschentrauben um die Türen, welche sich öffnen und eine Scharr von Menschen entlässt. Suchend blickt Kai immer wieder nach links und rechts. Sucht die Menge nach Matthias ab, bis er ihn endlich findet. Eiligen Schrittes geht er auf diesen zu, schlängelt sich durch die ganzen fremden Leute, bis er endlich vor Matthias steht. Dieser wäre fast in ihn rein gelaufen und kann gerade noch abbremsen. Mit grossen Augen blickt er Kai an, welcher sich bereits in seine Arme wirft und an ihm festklammert.

«Was machst du denn hier?» fragt Matthias völlig überrascht, während er nun ebenfalls die Arme um Kai schliesst und den fragilen Körper dadurch von den ganzen Pendlern, welche sich nun fluchend neben ihnen durchzwängen, abschirmt.

«Ich bin bereits entlassen worden» nuschelt Kai an Matthias Brust.

«Ich hab dich vermisst» nuschelt Kai weiter, während er Matthias Duft einatmet und dessen Körperwärme aufsaugt und zufrieden feststellt, wie das erlösende Gefühl von Heimat seinen Körper flutet. 

Doch ein kleines Ziehen in der Brust bleibt.


	20. Fühlt sich so der Himmel an?

Christian steht in sicherer Entfernung und beobachtet, wie Kai sich in die Arme von Matthias wirft. Wie er sich an den grossen, schwarzhaarigen Mann klammert und Christians angespannte Körperhaltung lässt etwas lockerer, als er sieht, wie Matthias nun ebenfalls die Arme um Kai schliesst. Selbst ein Blinder erkennt doch, wie unglaublich abhängig Kai von Matthias ist, wieso kann Matthias selbst das denn nicht sehen? Oder sieht dieser es, aber es ist ihm schlicht egal? Sieht er wie labil Kai ist und lässt ihn trotzdem einfach so allein? Christian atmet hörbar aus. Einerseits ist er froh, dass Kai offensichtlich wieder bei Matthias in seiner sicheren Zone angekommen ist, andererseits hat er das Gefühl, diese sichere Zone ist gespickt mit Minen und Matthias wird irgendwann erneute eine dieser Minen auslösen und Kai damit zerfetzen. 

Christian wendet den Blick ab und läuft in Richtung des Ausgangs, bevor er am Schluss doch noch von Matthias entdeckt wird. Er sollte dringend noch Einkaufen gehen, wenn er sich die nächsten Tage nicht vom Lieferdienst ernähren will. Als er wieder zu Hause ankommt, und die ganzen Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank verstaut sind, entschliesst sich Christian direkt noch die Wohnung zu Putzen. Es ist zwar schon fast 20 Uhr, doch heute ist ihm sowieso nicht mehr danach, irgendwas anderes zu machen. Seine Gedanken sind irgendwie permanent bei Kai. Nicht mehr so negativ belastet wie damals, als er ihn überall gesucht hatte, aber auch nicht wirklich positiv. Er hat zwar einen Schritt vorwärts getan, indem er endlich Kais Kontaktdaten bekommen hat und es ihm heute sogar möglich war, wieder eine gewisse Bindung zu Kai aufzubauen, doch er hat genau so auch einen Schritt rückwärts getan. Nein, eigentlich mehrere, denn Kai hat ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass es wegen Matthias keinen Kontakt zwischen ihnen geben darf und Matthias bereitet Christian einfach Bauchschmerzen, war er schliesslich irgendwie der Auslöser dafür, dass Kai sich fast getötet hätte. 

Christian steckt gerade die leeren Pizzakartons in den Müll, als sein Handy auf dem Couchtisch vibriert. Schnell wäscht er sich noch die schmutzigen Finger ab, begibt sich dann zur Geräuschquelle und greift nach dem Handy, während er sich aufs Sofa fallen lässt. Eine unbekannte Nummer hat ihm eine Nachricht geschickt. Mit einer Wischbewegung öffnete er die Nachricht und ist erleichtert, dass sie tatsächlich von der Person ist, von der er es erhofft hat.

«Matthias hat nichts gemerkt. Danke nochmals. Kai»

Christian ist erstaunt, dass Kai ihm geschrieben hat. Er hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet. Gut, das war jetzt auch mehr eine Infonachricht, damit sich Christian keine Sorgen machen muss, aber dennoch ist Christian erleichtert. Kai hätte sich auch genau so gar nicht mehr melden können. Schnell speichert er die Nummer, bevor er Kai antwortet.

«Das freut mich. Bitte gern geschehen und du weisst, dass ich immer da bin, wenn was sein sollte! Schlaf gut»

Kai spuckt gerade die Zahnpaste aus dem Mund, als sein Handy auf dem Klodeckel aufsummt. Ohne den Mund auszuwaschen eilt er zu seinem Smartphone und öffnet die Nachricht. Als er Schritte auf dem Flur hört, löscht er schnell den Verlauf und eilt wieder zum Spülbecken, um sich den Mund auszuwaschen. Im nächsten Moment taucht auch schon Matthias im Türrahmen auf.

«Kommst du?» fragt dieser nach.

Kai antwortet mit einem ‘sofort’, während er sich mit einem Handtuch den Mund trocknet, nach seinem Handy greift und Matthias ins Schlafzimmer folgt. Dieser liegt bereits im Bett und hält die Bettdecke einladend hoch. Kai betätigt den Lichtschalter neben der Tür und taucht dadurch das Zimmer in absolute Dunkelheit. In kurzen Schritten tapst er in Richtung Bett, bis er mit den Beinen den Holzrahmen erfühlt. Vorsichtig lässt er sich auf die Matratze sinke, robbt tastend über den weichen Stoff, bis er Matthias nackte Brust ertastet. Sofort kuschelt er sich an ihn und spürt, wie sich die Bettdecke langsam über ihm ausbreitet und Matthias Arme ihn noch näher an dessen warmen Körper ziehen. So fühlt sich Heimat an. Im Krankenhausbett wäre er am liebsten gestorben, auf Christians Sofa war es ganz okay, aber hier im eigenen Bett, in den Armen eines Menschen, der einen liebt, das ist es, was Kai so dringend braucht. Was ihm unsagbar viel Kraft und Energie gibt. Und so ist es kein Wunder, dass es nicht lange dauert bis Kai erschöpft einschläft. Doch etwas ist anders als sonst, denn heute galt sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er in Welt der Träume abgetaucht ist, allein Christian.

Als Kai am Morgen aufwacht, liegt er immer noch fest umschlungen in Matthias Armen und sobald Bewegung in Kais Körper kommt, zieht Matthias ihn nur noch fester an sich, streicht sanft und behutsam über Kais Rücken und gibt ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und des Geliebt werden. 

«Du darfst dir nie wieder was antun, verstanden?» sagt Matthias dann sogar und seine Stimme ist verdächtig brüchig.

Kai ist darüber völlig perplex. Er versteht nicht, warum Matthias das zu ihm sagt und wieso diesem dieses Ereignis offensichtlich so nahe geht. Kai wollte sich doch nicht umbringen. Das hat er Matthias doch schon gesagt. Und überhaupt hätte Matthias doch alles Recht der Welt gehabt, wütend auf ihn zu sein, weil er ihn abermals enttäuscht hatte. Doch Matthias ist anscheinend nicht wütend, sondern einfach nur traurig und besorgt und diese Tatsache lässt Kai leise aufschluchzen. Kaum hat dieser Ton seine Kehle verlassen, hat Matthias ihn noch mehr an sich gezogen und Kai kann nicht länger an sich halten. Zu sehr sehnt sich sein Körper und seine Seele nach Liebe und dies nun in reinster Form von Matthias zu erhalten, überfordert ihn dermassen, wie es ihn auch glücklich macht und hemmungslos kämpft sich all der Schmerz der letzten Tage in Form von Tränen seinen Weg nach draussen. Und der Auslöser dieser bitteren Tränen ist da, um diese mit Hingabe weg zu streicheln und zu küssen, bis Kai sich wieder beruhigt hat.

An diesem Wochenende wich Matthias nicht eine Sekunde von Kais Seite. Matthias bekochte ihn, zog ihn auf dem Sofa regelmässig in eine feste Umarmung, kuschelte und küsste ihn mit voller Hingabe, fragte nach Kais Bedürfnissen und wie es ihm gerade ging. Kai fühlte sich in diesen zwei Tagen wie im Himmel und für einen kurzen Moment ertappte er sich sogar bei der idiotischen Frage, ob er nicht doch an den Schlaftabletten gestorben und nun tatsächlich im Himmel war. Er kannte es nicht, von Matthias dermassen auf Händen getragen zu werden. Er wusste, dass Matthias ihn liebte, anders konnte er es sich auch gar nicht erklären, dass dieser immer noch mit ihm zusammen war, obwohl Kai auf ganzer Linie immer und immer wieder versagte, aber er hatte diese Liebe noch nie in dieser reinen Form erlebt und Kai sog es auf wie ein Schwamm. Aber er war damit auch immer wieder heillos überfordert und konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese Überforderung sich in regelmässigen Abständen in Form von Tränen präsentierte. Irgendwann kam es jedoch, wie es kommen musste. Während Matthias am Anfang noch sofort zur Stelle war, um Kai zu trösten, war er irgendwann jedoch nur noch genervt und pampte Kai an, dass es auch irgendwann mal reichen würde. Matthias konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Kai so reagierte. Wieso dieser nur noch am Weinen war, wenn Matthias ihn doch gerade mit all dieser Liebe überschüttet. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Kai all das so schmerzhaft vermisst und gebraucht hatte, so dass er nun einfach nicht damit umgehen konnte, wenn er all dies nun bekam. Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte Kai zusammen, als Matthias diesmal jedoch nicht zu ihm kam, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, sondern nur fluchend fragte, wieso Kai die ganze Zeit am Heulen sei und ihn ermahnte, dass jetzt auch mal gut wäre. Sofort ist Kai verstummt, kein Schluchzer verlies mehr seine Kehle und hastig hat er sich die Tränen weggewischt. 

«Verdammt» hallte es in seinem Kopf. Er dachte, er könne seine Gefühle und seine emotionale Überforderung offen zeigen. Er dacht Matthias versteht ihn, doch dem war wohl nicht so. Mal wieder hat er ihn enttäuscht. Ab dem Moment weinte Kai kein einziges Mal mehr. Er wollte Matthias nicht weiter enttäuschen und hoffte, nicht alles mit seiner Heulerei zerstört zu haben. Doch als er am Montag Morgen aufwacht, ist er allein. Keine Arme, die ihn schützend festhalten, kein Körper, der ihm Wärme und Sicherheit spendet. Matthias ist weg. Matthias ist bei der Arbeit und Kai bleibt allein zurück und die schmerzhafte Befürchtung, dass Kai es verspielt hat, nistet sich in seiner Brust ein. Dass er den Himmel, in welchem er das Wochenende verbracht hatte, zerstört hat. Ein wahnsinniger Druck, macht sich in ihm breit und er fragt sich, wieso er nicht einfach mit dem zufrieden ist, was er hat. Früher hat das doch auch gereicht. Früher war er damit glücklich und zufrieden. Wieso stellt er denn jetzt so hohe Ansprüche?

Aber egal wie sehr Kai sich bemüht und versucht sich vom Gegenteil zu überzeuge, es gelingt ihm einfach nicht. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen Blut geleckt. Er weiss nun wie es ist, ausnahmslos von Matthias geliebt zu werden und er weiss wieder wie es ist, einen Freund zu haben, der einen Unterstützt und mit dem man Spass haben kann und er möchte Beides wieder haben. Ist das den zu viel verlangt? Darf er denn nicht auch mal egoistisch sein? Da er aber bei Matthias zu viel Angst hat, irgendwas falsch zu machen, schluckt er dieses Verlangen runter und versucht sich mit dem zufrieden zu geben, was Matthias ihm geben kann. Und das ist ja eigentlich auch okay. Matthias ist ja schliesslich gut zu ihm. Wenn er abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, dann begrüsst er Kai mit einem liebevollen Kuss. Manchmal schauen sie zusammen einen Film und kuscheln dabei. Abends im Bett hält Matthias ihn fast ausnahmslos in den Armen und manchmal fragt er auch beim Sex nach Kais Bedürfnissen. Das gleicht doch all die Momente aus, in denen Matthias Kai alleine zurück lässt, weil er mit Freunden feiern gehen will. Das gleicht doch all die Momente aus, in denen er Kai von sich stösst, weil Kai mal wieder zu sehr an ihm klebt. Das gleicht doch alle Momente aus, in denen Matthias ihn anbrüllt, beleidigt und verflucht, weil er mal wieder einen Fehler begangen hat. Weil er das Essen hat anbrennen lassen. Weil er nicht das richtige Shampoo für Matthias Haare gekauft hat. Weil ihm ausversehen ein Teller zu Boden gefallen ist. Das gleicht es doch alles aus. Oder nicht?

Und obwohl Kai nun wirklich nichts falsch machen will, obwohl er wirklich ein guter Freund sein will, obwohl er Matthias keinen Grund geben möchte, sauer und enttäuscht zu sein, oder im allerschlimmsten Fall einen Grund, wieso er Kai verlassen könnte, so kann er nicht verhindern, dass er auch Christian unglaublich vermisst. Er hatte Christian gehasst. Jahrelang hatte er Christian gehasst, weil es einfacher war mit dieser Emotion umzugehen als mit Trauer und Sehnsucht. Mit dem Wissen, verlassen worden zu sein. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass es nichts zu Vermissen gab. Dass Christian ein Arschloch war. Dass er Christian sowieso nie wichtig war. Und dann kam Christian, setzte sich mit ihm in einen Burgerladen, spielte einen Nachmittag Fifa mit ihm und all der Hass und die ganze Schutzmauer, die Kai mühsam und in Kleinstarbeit aufgebaut hatte, hatte Christian mit einer Leichtigkeit zerstört, als hätte Kai für seine Mauer nicht Beton, sondern Zuckerwatte gebraucht. Und jetzt ist sie wieder da…diese Sehnsucht…dieses Bedürfnis nach einem Kumpel, mit dem man Spass haben kann, mit dem man reden kann und der einen unterstützt. Kurz gesagt, er vermisste Christian und die gemeinsame Zeit so sehr, dass er einfach mal nicht auf seinen Verstand hört, sondern seinem Bedürfnis nachgibt. Er weiss, dass es falsch und gefährlich ist, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. Deshalb zückt er nach zwei Wochen sein Handy, kramt den kleinen Zettel, aus dem Versteck in der Unterwäschekommode und beginnt Christian zu schreiben. Nun gut, schreiben kann man es nicht wirklich nennen, denn jeder Satz, den er formuliert, löscht er direkt wieder, bis er nach langem hin und her einfach ein ‘Hallo’ losschickt. Er löscht den Nachrichtenverlauf direkt wieder, zu gross ist die Angst, Matthias könnte was bemerken. Matthias hat zwar noch nie sein Handy kontrolliert, aber er will einfach kein Risiko eingehen. Das letzte Mal als in ihrer Beziehung Christian zur Sprache kam, landete Kai in der Notaufnahme. Darauf kann er gut und gerne verzichten. 

Gebannt blickt Kai auf sein Handy und wartet auf eine Antwort. Mit jeder Minute, die verstreicht und sein Handy nicht vibriert, wird er nervöser. Will Christian überhaupt, dass Kai sich bei ihm meldet? Vielleicht war der ja froh, Kai endlich wieder los zu werden. Vielleicht war das ja nur eine Floskel, dass Kai sich jederzeit bei ihm melden könne. Vielleicht war Christian ja nur höflich und hoffte, Kai würde sich in Wirklichkeit nie melden. Und so vergehen Minuten und Stunden, in denen Kai immer nervöser und trauriger wird. Am liebsten würde er sich selbst Ohrfeigen, dass er Christian diese Nachricht geschrieben hat. Überhaupt, was war ‘Hallo’ auch für eine Nachricht? Da ist es ja logisch, dass Christian sich nicht meldet. Was soll man auf ein ‘Hallo’ den bitteschön antworten? Kai verfluchte sich, dass er seine Schutzmauern abgebaut hatte und sich tatsächlich erhofft hatte, sowas wie einen Freund haben zu können. Wie konnte er auch nur so naiv und dumm sein. Wer würde denn auch mit ihm was zu tun haben wollen. Christian hatte ja schon einmal die Schnauze voll von ihm. Wieso sollte es heute anders sein? Frustriert und aufgewühlt, hat er sich den Waschlappen geschnappt und begonnen die Küche zu putzen. Dafür ist er ja schliesslich da. Dafür ist er zu gebrauchen. Das ist seine Welt.

Christian zieht sich erschöpft das Stethoskop vom Hals. Seine Schicht war anstrengend, zermürbend und kräfteraubend. Bis gerade eben haben sie in der Notaufnahme um das Leben einer 25-jährigen Frau und ihrer 6-jährigen Tochter gekämpft. Sie hatten einen Autounfall. Die Mutter hatte den Wagen stark alkoholisiert gegen einen Baum gefahren. Ob es Absicht war, oder nicht, muss nun die Polizei herausfinden. Weder sie noch ihre Tochter, welche auf der Rückbank sass, waren angeschnallt. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie nicht Beide direkt auf der Stelle tot waren. Doch auch ein Wunder hat seine Grenzen, und egal wie sehr sich seine Kollegen bemühten, so verstarb die Mutter nur wenige Minuten nach der Ankunft in der Notaufnahme. Christian und sein Team hatten Gott sei Dank mehr Glück und das Mädchen überlebte. Sie ist über den Berg und kommt mit einem gebrochenen Arm, zwei gebrochenen Rippen, einem verstauchten Fuss und diversen Schnittverletzungen, welche auch ihr Gesicht nicht verschont haben, davon. Trotzdem eigentlich viel zu viel für so einen kleinen Körper. Jetzt wird jemand die glorreiche Aufgabe bekommen, ihr später mitzuteilen, dass es Mama nicht geschafft hat und nun im Himmel lebt. Dann gilt es rauszufinden, ob es irgendwo einen Vater, Grosseltern, Tanten oder sonst was gibt, welche die Kleine aufnehmen könne. Christians Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er dran denkt, dass das kleine blonde Geschöpf sonst im Waisenhaus landen wird. 

Seufzend streicht sich Christian über die Augen. Da wären wir nämlich direkt wieder beim nächsten Geist, der ihn plagt. Kai hat sich seit diesem Tag nicht mehr gemeldet. Seit der Nachricht, dass Matthias nichts gemerkt habe, herrschte Funkstille und Christian kann nicht leugnen, dass es ihn traurig macht. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, er konnte seinen Fehler von früher wieder gut machen. Er hatte gehofft, mit Kai wieder eine Freundschaft aufzubauen. Nicht nur, weil er gerne ein Auge auf den Kleinen gehabt hätte, sondern weil er Kai auch wirklich mag. Aber Kai schien das anders zu sehen und Christian wollte ihn nicht bedrängen oder gar in Schwierigkeiten bringen, indem er ihm schrieb. 

Müde rappelt er sich wieder auf, um sich endlich umzuziehen. Er will nur noch nach Hause, sich auf die Couch legen und nichts mehr tun. Es ist zwar erst 15 Uhr, aber er ist seit 4 Uhr auf den Beinen und muss auch morgen wieder gleich früh aus den Federn. Während er sich seine Dienstkleidung auszieht, versucht er all die schlechten und belastenden Gedanken, welche die Arbeit heute mit sich gezogen hatte, ebenfalls von sich abzustreifen. Er hofft, das kleine Mädchen würde heute hier im Krankenhaus bleiben und sich nicht den Weg zu ihm nach Hause erschleichen. Als er fertig umgezogen ist, pflückt er noch Schlüssel, Handy und Geldbeutel von der kleinen Ablagefläche im Schliessfach und steckt sich besagte Gegenstände in die Hosentaschen. Nicht jedoch ohne zuvor das Display das Handys zu entsperren. 

«Kai: 1 neue Nachricht» steht gross drauf und Christian blinzelt überrascht.


	21. Schüchternheit und Selbstzweifel

‘Hallo’ steht da lediglich in ihrem Chatverlauf und trotzdem muss Christian etwas schmunzeln. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Kai je wieder melden würde und so lässt ihn ein banales ‘Hallo’ schon ein paar Glückshormone ausschütten, was in Anbetracht der letzten Stunden Christians Körper sicherlich gut tut. ‘Hallo’ tippt er direkt zurück und schickt direkt noch ein lächelndes Smiley hinterher. Dann steckt er das Handy in die Hosentasche und macht sich endlich auf den Weg in den Feierabend. 

Kai hat vor Schreck fast den Teller, welchen er gerade aus der Spülmaschine geholt hatte, fallen lassen, als ihm sein Handy hinter ihm vibrierend und auf dem Tisch hüpfend mitteilte, dass er eine Nachricht bekommen hat. Vorsichtig legt er den sauberen Teller auf den Stapel im Küchenschrank und greift dann nach dem nächsten Teller, der darauf wartet, ordentlich versorgt zu werden. Mehrere Stunden hat er nun auf eine Antwort gehofft und gebangt und jetzt wo sein Handy eben dies angekündigt hat, traut sich Kai nicht, die Nachricht zu lesen. Was, wenn sie gar nicht von Christian kommt? Was wenn doch, aber Kai die Antwort nicht gefallen wird? Wenn Christian ihm schreibt, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen soll? Und deshalb ignoriert er die Nachricht und konzentriert sich nur auf den Haushalt. Erst als auch die letzte Gabel sauber poliert in der Schublade verschwunden war, hat sich Kai seufzend umgedreht und seinen Blick auf das Handy gerichtet, welches so unschuldig auf dem Tisch liegt. Ohne den Blick zu lösen, legt er das Geschirrtuch bei Seite, läuft zwei Schritte zum Tisch und greift nach dem Handy. Das Display ist schwarz, lediglich das kleine, weisse Lämpchen, welches immer wieder aufblinkt, versichert ihm, dass da etwas auf ihn wartet. Mit einem leichten Kribbeln in der Brust entsperrt er schliesslich das Display und ist für einen kurzen Moment erleichtert, als er sieht, dass die Nachricht wirklich von Christian ist. Auf die Erleichterung folgt jedoch direkt wieder die Panik. Kai hat wirklich Angst, vor dem was da nun stehen könnte. Nach einem kurzen Zögern öffnet er dann aber die Nachricht und fühlt sich direkt eine Tonne leichter, als da ebenfalls ein banales ‘Hallo’ mit einem Smiley steht. Aber jetzt? Was soll Kai nun schreiben? Er kommt sich selbst schon wieder so dumm vor, dass er nicht mal in der Lage ist, solch banale Dinge zu bewerkstelligen.

«Wie geht es dir?» ist schlussendlich die geistreiche Antwort, welche er losschickt. 

Kai will gerade das Handy wieder weglegen, als er sieht, dass Christian online gekommen ist und zu schreiben beginnt. Also hält Kai gebannt das Handy in der Hand und wartet darauf, dass eine neue Nachricht von Christian auftauchen wird. Es dauert auch nicht lange und sie taucht auf.

«Arbeit war sehr belastend und traurig, aber ich hab mich sehr gefreut, von dir zu hören. Das hat meine Laune direkt gehoben.»

Natürlich, Christian war im Krankenhaus. Deshalb hat er nicht direkt geantwortet. Kai kann über sich selbst nur den Kopf schütteln. Dass er nicht mal soweit denken kann, ist ja mal wieder typisch. Aber wenn er daran denkt, dass er mit seinem banalen Hallo Christians Laune heben konnte, erwärmt das ihm direkt das Herz. Oder hat Christian das einfach nur so geschrieben? Kais Gefühle schwappen gerade im Sekundentakt von Freude zu Angst und wieder zurück. 

«Oh das tut mir leid zu hören. Willst du darüber sprechen?» schreibt er schlussendlich zurück.

Am liebsten hätte er geschrieben, wie glücklich es ihn gemacht hat, dass Christian sich über eine Nachricht von ihm gefreut hat. Die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die jedoch sagt, dass Christian das gar nicht ernst meint und sich deshalb kaputt lachen wird, dass Kai so naiv ist und das glaubt, lässt nicht zu, dass er es schreibt.

«Ne schon okay. Die Arbeit soll im Krankenhaus bleiben. Wenn ich das Mitnehme, mache ich es mir nur selbst schwer.»

«Ja natürlich. Das kann ich verstehen.»

Das kann er wirklich. Er bewundert Christian sowieso dafür, dass dieser an solch einem Ort arbeiten kann. Er selbst könnte das nicht. Er wäre mit dem vielen Leid vollkommen überfordert. Kai bewundert Christian auch dafür, dass dieser tatsächlich diesen Cut zwischen Arbeit und Privatleben ziehen kann. Er weiss schliesslich nicht, wie sehr es Christian belastet hatte und auch immer noch belastet, als ihm dieser Cut im Zusammenhang mit Kai nicht gelungen ist. 

«Und wie geht’s dir?» fragt nun Christian zurück.

«Gut» schreibt Kai direkt zurück, ohne darüber nach zu denken, wie es ihm eigentlich wirklich geht. 

Die Antwort ‘gut’ hat sich auf diese Frage einfach schon so ritualisiert, dass Kai gar nicht mehr drüber nachdenkt, ob sie wirklich stimmt. Geht es ihm denn wirklich gut? Würde Kai ehrlich darüber nachdenken und auch ehrlich antworten, so würde er schreiben ‘Mit geht’s nicht gut. Ich vermisse dich als Freund und ich vermisse die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit von Matthias. Ich vermisse es geliebt zu werden und wichtig zu sein und das alles frisst mich innerlich auf.’ Aber Kai ist nun mal nicht ehrlich, weder zu sich, noch zu sonst jemandem und so bleibt es bei der heuchlerischen Antwort ‘gut’.

«Sehr schön» schreibt Christian zurück und für eine kurze Sekunden spürt Kai einen dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Brust.

Tief im Innersten hat er gehofft, dass Christian es bemerken würde, dass er alles und jeden anlügt. Dass es ihm eben nicht gut geht. Kai kann ihm aber nicht mal Vorwürfe machen. Wie soll Christian es denn bemerken, wenn Kai sich so dermassen verschliesst? Kai streicht sich seufzend durchs Gesicht. Jetzt sitzt er da mit dem Handy in der Hand, ist schon beim banalsten Smalltalk überfordert und hat sich doch eigentlich erhofft, irgendwie ein weiteres Treffen mit Christian zu arrangieren. Einfach noch einmal ein paar glücklich Stunden erleben. Noch einmal für einen kurzen Zeitraum alle Probleme vergessen. Doch wie gesagt, er ist schon mit dem Smalltalk überfordert und wenn er sich überlegt, wie er Christian sein Anliegen erklären soll, dreht sich ihm der Kopf. Wie würde Christian reagieren? Würde er ihn abblitzen lassen? Würde er die Augenverdrehen und sich nerven, dass Kai Kontakt herstellen will? Würde er ihm eine höfliche Ausrede präsentieren, warum es gerade nicht geht oder würde er ihm schonungslos an den Kopf werfen, dass er keinen Bock auf Kai hat? In dem ganzen Gedankenwirrwarr kommt Kai nicht einmal die Idee, dass Christian sich freuen würden. Dass Christian sich gerne mit ihm treffen würde. Und während Kai immer noch völlig überfordert vor dem Handy sitzt und nicht weiss, was er nun tun soll, verändert sich bei Christian das ‘Online’ zu einem ‘Offline’ und Kai schliesst seufzend die Augen. Er hat es verbockt. Er hat es mal wieder verbockt und seine Chance vertan. Schwer schluckend löscht er den Chatverlauf und legt dann das Handy beiseite. Was hat er denn auch erwartet? Dass Christian sich darum prügelt, sich mit Kai treffen zu können? Wieso sollte er auch? Wieso sollte sich sowieso irgendjemand über ein Treffen mit ihm freuen?

Kais Laune ist wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt und verloren und einsam sitzt er an dem kleinen Küchentisch. Sein Blick huscht zur Uhr, welche neben dem Fenster hängt. Noch ungefähr zwei Stunde bis Matthias nach Hause kommen wird. Zwei Stunden…oder 120 Minuten…oder 7200 Sekunden. Hastig steht Kai auf. 

«Nein! Du bekommst jetzt keine Panikattacke, weil du zwei Stunden allein hier sein wirst» schimpft sich Kai selbst.

Nervös stapft er ins Wohnzimmer. Er braucht eine Beschäftigung. Eine Ablenkung von der aufkommenden Panik. Kais Blick schweift durch den Raum und bleibt dann an dem Bücherregal hängen. Er geht darauf zu und beginnt alle Bücher aus dem Regal zu ziehen, legt sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und beginnt dann alle nach Grösse und Farbe wieder ein zu sortieren. Der Duft von Papier und Staub steigt ihm in die Nase und lässt ihn kurz seine Angst vergessen. Doch ihr Wohnzimmer ist nun Mal keine Bibliothek und die kleine Büchersammlung, welche zum grössten Teil noch von keinem der Beiden gelesen wurde, ist viel zu schnell ordentlich eingeräumt, als dass diese Tätigkeit zwei Stunden füllen könnte. Um genau zu sein brauchte diese Tätigkeit genau 49 Minuten. Kai hat also immer noch 71 Minuten, bis er nicht mehr alleine in diese Wohnung sitzen wird. Immer davon ausgehend, dass Matthias auch wirklich pünktlich und auf die Minute genau nach Hause kommen wird, was in Anbetracht des Berliner Strassenverkehrs ja sowieso völlig absurd ist. Ein Gedanke, den Kai aber nicht an sich ranlässt. Aber gut, 71 Minuten sind machbar. In 71 Minuten kann man z.B. was Ordentliches kochen. Ein schönes Abendessen, über das sich Matthias nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag sicherlich freuen wird. Und wenn dann Matthias da ist, dann wird sowieso alles gut. Dann ist Kai nicht mehr allein. Und morgen ist sowieso endlich Wochenende. Sprich zwei Tage, an denen Kai Matthias ganz für sich alleine hat. 

Zufrieden mit seinem Rettungsplan beginnt Kai zu kochen. Wiederum eine Tätigkeit, die ihm viel Spass macht. Nicht um sonst hat er damals eine Ausbildung zum Koch gemacht. Er mochte diesen Beruf wirklich sehr und manchmal, ja ganz manchmal, vermisst Kai das Arbeiten. Ganz manchmal würde er sich wünschen, auch Arbeiten gehen zu dürfen. 

Kai zuckt kurz erschrocken zusammen, als er hört, wie die Haustüre geöffnet wird. Sein Blick huscht sofort zur Uhr und überrascht stellt er fest, dass Matthias schon nach 59 Minuten nach Hause kommt. Glücklich legt er den Kochlöffel zur Seite, dreht die Temperatur des Herdes etwas runter und mit einem Lächeln tritt er in den Flur. Matthias ist aber anscheinend schon im Schlafzimmer angekommen, aus welchem leise Geräusche dringen. Also begibt sich Kai dort hin, bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und trifft dann auf Matthias, welcher vor dem Kleiderschrank steht und sich ein paar Klamotten raus sucht.

«Hey» sagt Kai fast schon schüchtern, weil Matthias ihn noch nicht bemerkt hat.

Matthias dreht darauf hin kurz seinen Kopf zu Kai, lächelt ihn kurz an und schenkt ihm ebenfalls ein ‘Hey’.

Kai tritt nun direkt neben Matthias, welcher sich gerade die Arbeitsklamotten abstreift und durch Freizeitkleidung ersetzt. Matthias Blick huscht wieder zu Kai.

«Oh…hast du gekocht?» fragt dieser, als ihm die Kochschürze auffällt.

«Ja» antwortet Kai lächelnd.

Das Lächeln verschwindet aber direkt, als Matthias fertig angezogen sich zu ihm dreht, ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt und sich mit einem ‘Tut mir leid, aber ich bin schon wieder weg. Geh mit Emil noch ein paar Bierchen trinken’, das Schlafzimmer verlässt. Etwas überfordert stolpert Kai ihm hinterher. Am liebsten würde er schreien ‘Nein geh bitte nicht! Ich brauch dich heute hier. Bitte bleib bei mir, nimm mich in den Arm und halt mich einfach fest.’, doch kein Wort verlässt Kais Kehle. Er steht nur stumm da und beobachtet Matthias, wie dieser sich seine Sneakers überstreift. Er hat kein Recht, Matthias mit sowas in den Ohren zu liegen. Will ihn nicht schon wieder wütend machen. Will ihn nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. 

«Okay, viel Spass» ist deshalb das Einzige, was leise seine Kehle verlässt.

Die Worte schwimmen nur so in Trauer und Verletztheit, dass selbst ein Tauber es bemerken würde, doch nicht Matthias. Oder er will es einfach nicht bemerken. Es interessiert ihn vielleicht einfach nicht. Der verschwindet nämlich lediglich mit einem ‘Danke’ aus der Haustür und hinterlässt einen verlorenen Kai im Flur. 

Müde hatte er sich wieder in die Küche begeben. Das Essen hatte er weggeworfen, denn Appetit hatte er sowieso keinen mehr. Jetzt ist es kurz vor 19 Uhr und Kai liegt bereits im Bett. Er will einfach nur schlafen. Er will einfach nur für einen kurzen Moment diese Welt verlassen und hoffen, dass wenn er wieder aufwacht, Matthias neben ihm liegen wird. Kurz bevor er wegdriftet, summt sein Handy auf dem Nachttisch auf und das Licht erhellt den dunklen Raum. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen greift er nach dem Smartphone und öffnet die erhaltene Nachricht. Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt haben, doch dann kann er endlich die Nachricht lesen. Es ist eine unbekannte, nicht eingespeicherte Nummer und trotzdem erkennt Kai sie sofort. Es ist Christians Nummer. 

«Ich weiss, du hast gesagt, wir können uns wegen Matthias nicht mehr Treffen, aber meinst du nicht, wie könnten mal eine kleine Ausnahme mache? Er wird es ja nie erfahren. Fifa alleine zu spielen, macht einfach nicht so viel Spass ;-)»

Ungläubig starrt Kai diese Nachricht an. Er hat sich dreimal durchgelesen und kann es einfach immer noch nicht glauben, dass Christian gerade ein Treffen vorschlägt. Er liest die Nachricht ein viertes Mal durch. Sucht nach Worten, die er falsch verstanden haben könnte. Nach Ironie und Sarkasmus. Doch er findet nichts. Er findet lediglich Christians Frage, nach einem Treffen. Kai hat gar nicht wahrgenommen, wie er begonnen hat über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Christian will sich tatsächlich mit ihm Treffen. Mit ihm, Kai Hesing. 

«Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich mich über ein Treffen sehr freuen» tippt er zurück.

Die zwei Häkchen verfärben sich sofort blau und Christian beginnt zu schreiben.

«Super, das freut mich mega! Ich arbeite noch das ganze Wochenende, habe dann aber am Montag frei. Hast du dann Zeit? So 14 Uhr bei mir?»

Kais Grinsen wird noch ein Tick grösser, während er hastig ein ‘Ja, das passt’ eintippt.

«Sehr schön. Ich freu mich!»

Seelig lächelnd schaut Kai sich diese Nachricht an. Christian freut sich. Christian freut sich, ihn zu treffen.

«Ich mich auch» schreibt Kai zurück. 

‘Du weisst gar nicht wie sehr ich mich darauf freue. Das bedeutet mir gerade die Welt.’ würde Kai gerne wahrheitsgemäss dazu schreiben, doch er tut es nicht. Was würde das schliesslich für einen erbärmlichen Eindruck machen? Damit würde er Christian wohl direkt wieder vertreiben. Christians Status ändert sich wieder auf offline und glücklich löscht Kai den Chatverlauf, bevor er das Handy wieder beiseite legt und zufrieden die Augen schliesst.

Kai konnte es schlussendlich kaum erwarten, dass es Montag wird. Etwas, das sonst nie vorgekommen ist. Er hasste Montage, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. Nicht jedoch, weil er am Montag wieder arbeiten gehen muss, sondern weil Matthias dann wieder weg ist. Nur selten ist Matthias zwar auch wirklich das ganze Wochenende für Kai da, trotzdem zog Kai immer wahnsinnig viel Energie aus diesen 48 Stunden. Schon nur die Tatsache, am Morgen aufzuwachen und Matthias liegt auch noch im Bett und ist noch nicht bei der Arbeit, bedeutet Kai wahnsinnig viel. Auch an diesem Samstag lag Matthias am Morgen neben Kai im Bett. Er ist erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause gekommen, hat rumpelnd im Flur den Kleiderständer umgeworfen, dabei ein Foto von ihm und Kai auf den Boden befördert, wo es in tausend Scherben zersprungen ist. Dann ist er ins Badezimmer gestolpert, wo er sich übergeben hatte. Kai stand besorgt im Türrahmen und wusste nicht, was er tun soll. Irgendwann hat sich Matthias wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt, sich wortlos neben Kai durch die Tür geschoben und ist ins Schlafzimmer getorkelt. Kai hingegen betätigte die Spülung der Toilette, putzte die Spritzer vom Boden und räumte das Chaos im Flur auf. Als er wieder im Schlafzimmer ankam, lag Matthias komplett bekleidet auf dem Bett und schlief bereits. Mühsam hat Kai ihn bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen und zugedeckt, bevor er sich selbst wieder schlafen gelegt hatte. 

Am Samstag wurde Matthias dann schlussendlich den ganzen Tag von einem Kater gequält und immer wenn Matthias einen Kater hat, ist er dünnhäutig, gereizt und aggressiv, weshalb Kai den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt war, den Kopf einzuziehen und nicht unter die Räder zu kommen. Bis auf ein paar Beleidigungen ist ihm das auch gut gelungen. Am Sonntag war Matthias dann zwar wieder wie ausgewechselt und sie haben den Tag mehrheitlich kuschelnd und fernsehschauend auf dem Sofa verbracht, doch Kai konnte es trotzdem kaum erwarten, dass es Montag wird.

Als er dann um kurz vor 14 Uhr vor Christians Wohnblock steht, ist er sich plötzlich unsicher, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war, hierher zu kommen. Er ist wieder unendlich nervös, hat Angst, sich von diesem Treffen mit Christian mehr zu erhoffen, als Christian es tut. Hat Angst, dass Matthias irgendetwas merken könnte. Hat Angst irgendwas Dummes oder Peinliches zu tun. Er hat schlicht und ergreifend einfach vor allem Angst. Und trotzdem nimmt er all seinen Mut zusammen und drückt auf die Klingel und ist froh, dass es keine zwei Sekunden dauert, bis Christian ihm aufmacht, so dass er gar nicht erst die Zeit hat, es sich doch anders zu überlegen und einfach wieder zu gehen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl läuft er die Treppe hoch, schielt schüchtern nach oben, als er im Treppenhaus um die letzte Ecke biegt und erblickt Christian der lächelnd an der Tür auf ihn wartet. Er hat eine Jogginghose und ein relativ locker sitzendes T-Shirt an, welches wohl mal schwarz war, inzwischen aber schon relativ verwaschen ausschaut.

«Hey» begrüsst ihn dieser, bevor Kai überhaupt bei ihm angekommen ist.

«Hey» nuschelt Kai zurück, jedoch so leise, dass es Christian nicht mal gehört hat.

Schüchtern, nervös und leicht überfordert steht Kai nun vor Christian und er wagt es nicht mal wirklich, den Blick anzuheben und Christian in die Augen zu sehen. Dann setzt irgendwas in ihm aus und ohne nachzudenken, wirft er sich einfach in Christians Arme, schlingt seine Arme fest um Christian und presst sich an den warmen Körper. Noch bevor Christian, welcher völlig überrumpelt von dieser Aktion ist, irgendwie darauf reagieren kann, wird Kai bewusst, was er hier gerade tut und schockiert löst er sich wieder von Christian. 

«Tschuldigung» murmelt er verlegen vor sich hin, während er spürt, wie er rot wird.

Christian schätzt die Situation Gott sei Dank direkt richtig ein, merkt wie peinlich Kai das Ganze ist und dass er am Liebsten gerade im Erdboden versinken würde. Christian würde ihn am liebsten wieder in seine Arme ziehen, beruhigend über Kais Rücken streichen und ihm sagen, dass doch alles okay sei. Er will ihn aber nicht überfordern.

«Ach, ist doch alles gut» sagt er deshalb lediglich locker.

«Komm rein, lass uns zocken» fügt er direkt an, währen er einen Schritt zur Seite macht, um Kai rein zulassen.

Dieser ist Christian gerade mehr als dankbar, dass er nicht auf eben geschehene Situation eingeht. Die Unsicherheit und Nervosität bleibt jedoch nicht vor der Tür. Sie verfolgt Kai bis ins Wohnzimmer und als er auf dem Sofa sitzt und Christian gerade etwas zu trinken aus der Küche holt, ist sich Kai wieder unsicher, ob es dich richtige Entscheidung war, hierher zu kommen. Wiedermal schätzt Christian jedoch die Situation direkt richtig ein. Er sieht Kai mal wieder vollkommen verloren auf seinem Sofa sitzen, als der mit den Gläsern zurück kommt und weiss, dass ein Gespräch momentan völlig fehl am Platz wäre. Als stellt er wortlos die Gläser auf den kleinen Couchtisch, startet die Playstation und streckt Kai seinen Controller hin. 

«Ich werde dich fertig machen» grinst Christian ihm entgegen.

«Das werden wir ja sehen» antwortet Kai schüchtern lächelnd, während er nach dem Controller greift.

Und mit jeder Minute, die sie spielend vor dem Fernseher sitzen, fällt mehr und mehr Last von Kai ab.


	22. Auf leisen Sohlen

Christian war während des Nachmittages erstaunt, wie losgelöst sich Kai bereits nach kurzer Zeit wieder präsentierte. All die Unsicherheit und Schüchternheit war wieder wie weggeblasen und Kai präsentierte sich selbstbewusst und glücklich. Kai hatte Christian sogar mehrere Male besiegt und es sich nicht verkneifen können, den ein oder anderen dummen Spruch deswegen fallen zu lassen und Christian hat es geliebt. Natürlich hat er sich empört, wie Kai nur so gemein zu ihm sein kann, aber innerlich hat er es geliebt, dass Kai aus sich rauskommt, nicht jede Handlung zehn Mal überdenkt und einfach nur sich selbst ist. Ohne Zweifel und Selbsthass. Er wollte dieses fragile Glück jedoch nicht zerstören, weshalb er nie den Versuch startete, ein ernsteres, privates Gespräch zu starten. Kai schien so glücklich beim Spielen, dass Christian nicht anders konnte, so dass sie tatsächlich drei Stunden lang durchgezockt haben, bis Kai erschrocken festgestellt hatte, dass er nach Hause muss, bevor Matthias von der Arbeit zurückkommen wird. Hastig ist er aufgestanden und in den Flur geeilt, um sich seine Schuhe und Jacke anzuziehen. Als er schon fast kopflos aus der Tür rennen wollte, hat Christian ihn jedoch am Oberarm gepackt, um ihn zum Anhalten zu animieren. Erschrocken hat sich Kai zu Christian umgedreht, so als hätte er ganz vergessen, dass Christian ja auch noch da ist. Christian hat daraufhin seine Hand wieder zurückgezogen und Kai fragend angesehen.

«Können wir das wiederholen?» fragt er dann und Christian kann nicht verhindern, dass er dabei etwas unsicher klingt.

Zu gross ist die Angst, dass Kai es ablehnen könnte. Für einen kurzen Moment erhellt sich Kais Miene. Der ernste, besorgte Gesichtsausdruck fällt ab, die Falten auf seiner Stirn verschwinden und ein leichtes Glitzern legt sich auf seine Augen. Dann verschwindet das alles wieder und Christian kann sehen, wie es in Kais Kopf rattert. Wie er das Dafür und Dagegen abwiegt. Wie er mit sich selbst hadert, bis sich, zu Christians Erleichterung, wieder ein schüchternes Lächeln auf Kais Gesicht schleicht.

«Ich denke schon» sagt dann Kai und Christian lächelt erleichtert zurück.

«Aber jetzt muss ich los, bevor Matthias was merkt.»

Christian mag es nicht, wie sich bei dieser Aussage direkt wieder Kais Gesichtsausdruck änderte. Wie sich nun Sorge, ja sogar Angst in seinen Augen abzeichnet. Diesmal ist es deshalb Christian, der Kai in seine Arme zieht. Es ist aber nicht eine impulsive, kopflose Aktion, wie es Kai bei der Begrüssung getan hatte. Nein, es ist eine geplante Aktion. Eine Geste, die Kai zeigen soll, dass er Christian wirklich viel bedeutet. Eine Geste, die Kai etwas Kraft und Energie spenden soll. Und eine Geste, die Kai zeigen soll, dass es okay ist, wenn auch er den Körperkontakt in Form einer Umarmung sucht. 

Kai stand da und hielt die Luft an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, war überfordert und verwirrt. Er wusste die Geste nicht richtig einzuordnen. Er wusste nur, dass es ihm viel zu sehr gefällt. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich genau das ist, was er braucht. Eigentlich sogar noch zu wenig. Am liebsten würde er sich noch viel mehr in diese Umarmung fallen lassen. Am liebsten würde er sich regelrecht an Christian klammer, sein Gesicht in dessen T-Shirt vergraben und nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnehmen. Am liebsten würde er diese Umarmung nie mehr lösen. Wollte für immer und ewig in diesem sicheren Hafen bleiben. Aber Kai weiss, dass das nicht geht. Er hat ein unglaubliches schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Matthias anlügt und hier in Christians Armen liegt. Er hat Angst, dass Christian sich irritiert, ja sogar angewidert zurückziehen könnte, wenn Kai sich in diese Umarmung fallen lässt und preisgibt, wie verzweifelt er diese gerade braucht. Er hat Angst, ihn dadurch zu verscheuchen und zu verlieren, weshalb er lediglich seine Arme ganz sachte um Christians Rücken legt und versucht so wenig Körperkontakt wie möglich aufzubauen, auch wenn alles in ihm nach mehr schreit. Dann löst er sich aus der Umarmung, fragt sich, ob er sich nicht schon unnatürlich lange in Christians Armen befunden hat und ob das nicht schon über die Normen, einer normalen Abschiedsumarmung geht. 

Ohne nochmals Christian in die Augen zu schauen, dreht er sich um und verschwindet mit einem gemurmelten ‘Tschüss’. Er traut sich nicht, in Christians Augen zu sehen. Er hat Angst Ablehnung oder Irritiertheit zu erkennen. 

«Bitte schreib mir» ruft ihm Christian noch hinterher und Kai hofft, dass Christian es wirklich ernst meint.

Kai ist gerade mal zehn Minuten zu Hause, als auch Matthias eintrudelt und Kai wird gerade bewusst, wie knapp das Ganze war. Natürlich wäre Matthias erster Gedanke sicherlich nicht gewesen, dass Kai bei Christian war. Kai hätte ja sonst wo sein können. Es ist ihm ja schliesslich nicht verboten in Matthias Abwesenheit die Wohnung zu verlassen. Aber Matthias hätte sicherlich nachgefragt und Kai ist ein wahnsinnig schlechter Lügner, wenn es um Matthias geht. Noch bevor ein Wort seine Kehle verlassen würde, hätte Matthias ihn bereits durchschaut und was dann passieren würde, wollte sich Kai gar nicht erst vorstellen. Doch Kai hatte ja nochmals Glück gehabt, denn er sitzt bereits auf dem Sofa und schaut Fern, als Matthias zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer tritt. Sofort erhebt sich Kai und geht mit einem Lächeln auf ihn zu. Sehnsüchtig nimmt er Matthias weiche Lippen entgegen und für einen kurzen Moment ist sein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Doch viel zu schnell entfernen sich Matthias wieder. Für wenige Sekunden bleibt Kai mit geschlossenen Augen steht und fühlt und schmeckt dem Kuss nach, während Matthias schon längst das Wohnzimmer verlassen hat.

Es ist schon etwas länger her, dass sie intim wurden und dabei dachte Kai nicht nur an den Sex. Auch leidenschaftliche Knutschereien und Gefummle wurde weniger und war in den letzten Tagen gänzlich inexistent. Oder waren es schon Woche? Kai vermisste nicht die sexuelle Befriedigung. Selbstverständlich genoss er jeden Orgasmus, doch er hatte selten, um ehrlich zu sein nie, das Gefühl, dass es beim Sex um ihn gehen würde. Er hat auch nicht das Gefühl, dass es um ihn gehen sollte. Er ist der passive Part. Das war er schon immer und beim Sex geht es doch lediglich um die Bedürfnisse des Aktiven. Das ist zumindest die Meinung von Kai. So hat er es gelernt. Er hat als passiver Part dafür zu sorgen, dass der Aktive eine schöne Zeit erlebt. Dass er dabei selbst zum Orgasmus kommt, ist nur ein Nebenprodukt. Dass Matthias aber schon länger nicht mehr das Bedürfnis hatte, Sex mit Kai zu haben, bereitet ihm jedoch Bauchschmerzen. Es macht Kai Angst. Er hat Angst, dass er in seiner Rolle als Passiver versagt hat. Dass er nicht mehr in der Lage ist, Matthias ein schönes Erlebnis zu bereiten. Vielleicht findet Matthias ihn ja nicht mehr attraktiv. Vielleicht ist Kai ihm zu fett geworden. Nachdenklich öffnet Kai seine Augen und blickt an sich runter. Verlegen schiebt er sogar sein Shirt etwas hoch und betrachtet seinen Bauch. Wenn man fest zugreift, ja dann kann man ein Fettröllchen umfassen. War das Matthias schon zu viel? Ekelt sich Matthias vielleicht vor ihm? 

«Hast du nichts gekocht?» 

Matthias laute Worte aus der Küche reissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sofort zupft er sein T-Shirt wieder zurecht und eilt in die Küche. Natürlich hat er nicht gekocht. Wie soll er auch, wenn er den ganzen Nachmittag bei Christian mit Zocken verbracht hatte. 

«Nein, tut mir leid» entschuldigt sich Kai, während er zum Kühlschrank geht.

«Ich wusste nicht, ob du zum Essen da bist» fügt er noch an.

Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, bereut er sie schon wieder. Für eine Millisekunde gerät er ins Stocken, schliesst die Augen und seufzt kaum hörbar auf. 

«Was soll das den heissen?» fragt Matthias nun überrascht.

Doch Kai erkennt auch direkt diesen subtilen Unterton. Matthias ist von Kais Aussage verletzt und Matthias wird nicht gerne verletzt.

«Nichts» winkt deshalb Kai ab, während er geschäftig die Lebensmittel aus dem Kühlschrank befördert und auf der Küchenzeile ausbreitet, stets darauf bedacht, nicht in Matthias Augen zu blicken.

«Ach nichts?! Kann es nicht sein, dass du auf eine bestimmte Situation anspielst?» 

Matthias lässt nicht locker. Was hat sich Kai auch nur dabei gedacht. Zuerst lügt er Matthias an und dann ist die Lüge auch noch als Vorwurf formuliert. Sehr gut gemacht Hesing.

«Nein, wirklich nicht» versucht es Kai trotzdem erneut, während er nun die Kochtöpfe aus dem Küchenschrank angelt.

Matthias hat aber keine Geduld mehr für diese Spielchen und greift Kai etwas grob am Arm, als dieser mit den Töpfen zum Herd laufen will. Kai beisst die Zähne zusammen, blickt zuerst auf Matthias Finger, die sich immer noch fest um seinen Oberarm schliessen und dann schliesslich hoch in Matthias Gesicht. Als hätte Matthias nur darauf gewartet, endlich Kais ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, redet er wieder weiter.

«Na los, sag es?» fordert ihn Matthias auf.

Kais Blick huscht unkoordiniert über Matthias Gesicht, bleibt immer wieder an dessen Augen hängen, doch Kai schafft es dennoch nie dem Blickkontakt Stand zu halten.

«Ich hätte mich wirklich gefreut, wenn du mit mir zu Abend gegessen hättest» gibt dann Kai kleinlaut zu, sein Blick unsicher aus Matthias Brust gerichtet.

«Hab ich dich enttäuscht, dass ich stattdessen mit Emil losgezogen bin?» 

«Nein» antwortet Kai direkt, woraufhin sich Matthias Griff etwas verstärkt.

Natürlich erkennt er Kais Lüge direkt.

«...ich…ja» gibt Kai dann wieder leise zu.

Sein Blick immer noch auf Matthias Brust gerichtet, wartet er darauf, was nun geschehen wird. Plötzlich lösen sich die verkrampften Finger um seinen Arm und legen sich dafür auf seinen Rücken. Im nächsten Moment wird er an Matthias Brust gezogen und Kai keucht überrascht auf.

«Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht» nuschelt dann Matthias in den braunen Haarschopf, bevor er Kai einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzt, ihn wieder loslässt und dann aus der Küche verschwindet.

Kai stand noch einige Sekunden perplex in Mitten des Raumes, die Töpfe immer noch fest in seinem Griff. Er hat mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Entschuldigung. Eine Entschuldigung von Matthias ist eine Seltenheit. Meist entschuldigt er sich nur, wenn er wirklich zu weit gegangen ist. Wenn er mal wieder wütend um sich geschlagen hatte. Und selbst dann war die Entschuldigung immer mit einer Rechtfertigung bespickt. Es tut mir leid, aber…Umso überraschter ist Kai deshalb von dieser Aktion. Kopfschüttelnd setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung, um endlich das Abendessen zu kochen.

Als sie abends im Bett liegen, kuschelt sich Kai direkt an Matthias Brust. Es ist zwar erst Ende April, trotzdem sind die Temperaturen schon relativ warm, weshalb Matthias lediglich in Boxershorts schläft und Kai liebt es. Er liebts er sich an Matthias nackte Brust zu schmiegen und dem dumpfen Herzschlag zu lauschen. Er kann Matthias riechen, er kann ihn hören, er kann ihn fühlen. Matthias zieht mit seiner Hand kleine Kreise über Kais Rücken, bis sein Arm immer träger wird und das Gefühl vollkommen verschwindet. Matthias ist eingeschlafen und sein Atem geht ruhig und leise. Kai liegt da und saugt so viel Energie, wie nur möglich aus diesem Moment, dem ihm Matthias gerade schenkt und trotzdem ist es Christian, der da in seinem Kopf rumspuckt. 

Er weiss nicht, was Christian für ihn ist. Christian ist für ihn ein Gefäss, befüllt mit allen Emotionen, die er fühlen kann. Er verbindet so viel mit ihm. Freundschaft, Fürsorge, ja auch Liebe, doch genau so auch Hass, Angst und Verletztheit. Christian war lang Zeit die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Christian war für ihn ein grosser Bruder. Ein Beschützer. Familienersatz. Als er weg war, hat es ihm wortwörtlich das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Als Holger ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Christian nun in Berlin lebt, hatte es ihm den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. Tagelang hatte er geweint und lies niemanden an sich heran. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er schon wieder die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben verloren hatte. Kai dachte, Hass könnte ihm helfen, mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Er dachte Christian zu hassen, sei die Lösung aller Dinge, doch er kann ihn nicht mehr hassen. Zu sehr sehnt er sich nach ihm. Er will wieder diese Sicherheit, die ihm Christian früher schenkte. Die Kraft, die er ihm immer gab. Er will es so sehr und umso grösser ist deshalb die Angst, Christian wieder zu verlieren. Er hat versucht sich dagegen zu sträuben und Christian nicht mehr in sein Leben zu lassen, doch er ist kläglich gescheitert. Das Wissen, dass Christian ihn nun wieder verlassen könnte, ihm erneut das Herz rausreissen könnte, macht ihm eine heillose Angst. Aber er weiss er hat sowieso schon längst verloren. Er kann sich nicht mehr von sich auch zurück ziehen, ohne sich damit nicht noch mehr Schmerz zuzufügen.

Deshalb hat er auch direkt am nächsten Tag sein Handy gezückt und erneut Christian geschrieben. Er wollte sich wieder mit ihm treffen, scheiss egal wie gefährlich es ist. Unbeholfen hat er irgendetwas zusammen getextet, das nicht so klang, dass es sein Untergang wäre, wenn Christian es ablehnen würde, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Etwas, das Christian nicht vermittelte, wie verzweifelt und erbärmlich er eigentlich ist. Es sollte eine normale Nachricht eines Kumpels sein, der unbefangen nach einem Treffen fragt. Ob dies Kai geglückt ist, konnte er nicht sagen. Er weiss nur, dass er sowieso nie mit der Nachricht zufrieden gewesen wäre und hat sie in einem mutigen Moment, als sein Körper gerade von Adrenalin geflutet wurde, losgesendet. Die Panik, die sich direkt in der nächsten Sekunde in seinem Körper ausbreitete, versuchte er weg zu atmen. Er versuchte sich auch immer wieder klar zu machen, dass Christian nicht zurück schreibt, weil er bei der Arbeit ist und nicht, weil der sich gerade vor Lachen kugelt und sich fragt, wie Kai das Gefühl haben könnte, er wolle etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. 

Kai schaffte es tatsächlich sich durch den Tag zu hangeln, ohne von einer Panikattacke überrollt zu werden, stand aber kurz davor, als Christian ihm zurück geschrieben hatte. Dasselbe Spiel wie letztes Mal wiederholte sich und es dauerte geschlagene 27 Minuten, bis Kai sich dazu durchringen konnte, die Nachricht zu lesen. Als er dann aber in der Nachricht von Christian nicht auf Ablehnung, sondern pure Freude traf, entlud sich seine ganze angestaute Panik auf einen Schlag und er lag weinend und zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa. Er war selbst wieder Mal vollkommen verwirrt und fragte sich, wieso glücklich sein, genauso schmerzt, wie Trauer. Vermutlich war es einfach der Teil seines Bewusstseins, der sich schon damit auseinandersetzt, dass dieses Glück nicht ewig währen wird. Der sich schonmal darauf vorbereitet, dass irgendwann sich das Loch unter einem wieder auftun und einen verschlingen wird und deshalb beschliesst, direkt jetzt schon mal den Schmerz zu fühlen, der irgendwann kommen wird. Dass er kommen wird, das schreit ihm diese kleine Stimme im Kopf laut entgegen. 

Als Kai sich einigermassen beruhigt hatte, hatte er Christian geantwortet und mit ihm ein Treffen ausgemacht. Christian sollte bereits am Freitag wieder einen freien Tag haben und war mehr als gewillt, diesen mit Kai zu verbringen. Und so begann es sich zu ritualisieren, dass immer, wenn Christian unter der Woche frei hatte, Kai vorbei kam und Kai war froh, dass es dieses Ritual gab. Dass Christian bevor Kai wieder nach Hause ging, ihm mitteilte, wann er das nächste Mal frei hat und Kai nicht nach einem Treffen fragen musste, denn noch immer hatte er das Gefühl, Christian zu belästigen, wenn der Wunsch nach einem Treffen von ihm ausging und nicht von Christian. Er wurde zwar mit jedem Mal lockerer und hatte keine Bauchschmerzen mehr, wenn er dieses Treppenhaus hochlief. Blödelte schon nach wenigen Treffen ab Minute eins mit Christian rum, lacht und hatte Spass, ohne sich permanent zu hinterfragen, ob er gerade richtig handelt, oder ob Christian sich innerlich gerade fragt, was für ein Vollidiot er hier neben sich sitzen hat. Aber sobald er Christians Wohnung wieder verlässt, macht sich eine Angst in ihm breit. Die Angst, das alles zu sehr zu geniessen. Die Angst, das alles falsch zu interpretieren. Die Angst, Christian in Wirklichkeit auf die Nerven zu gehen. Die Angst, dass Matthias es rausfinden würde. 

Kai wusste, dass das Spiel, was er hier spielte höchst gefährlich und eigentlich zum Scheitern verurteil war. Mit jedem Treffen stieg das Risiko, dass Matthias etwas bemerken würde. Mit jedem Treffen stieg das Risiko, das Christian etwas bemerken würde, denn Christian versuchte sich auch immer wieder an persönlichen Gesprächen. Fragte z.B. nach, ob er denn inzwischen schon einen Job gefunden hat und Kai könnte ihm nicht ewig irgendwelche Lügen auftischen. Irgendwann würde Christian es bemerken und Kai müsste sich erklären. Er müsste erklären, wieso er überhaupt nicht nach Arbeit sucht und er weiss jetzt schon, dass Christian es nicht verstehen würde. Christian würde weiter bohren und Kai könnte ihm keine Antworten geben, denn Christian würde es einfach nicht verstehen. Niemand versteht es. Niemand versteht, wieso Matthias so handelt und wieso Kai nichts dagegen tut. Um ehrlich zu sein, versteht es ja nicht mal Kai selbst. Christian würde ihm Vorwürfe machen und ihn bedrängen und wenn Kai nur daran denkt, wird ihm ganz schlecht. Und trotzdem geht er jede Woche in diese Wohnung. Wie ein Junkie zieht es ihn dorthin. Er ignoriert die Stimmen, die ihm zur Vernunft raten.

Und jetzt steht er unangemeldet vor Christians Wohnblock und fragt sich, ob er nicht doch auf diese Stimmen hätte hören sollen. Sein Magen dreht sich um, als er die Stufen hochgeht und seine Schritte werden immer langsamer. Fast in Zeitlupe dreht er um die letzte Ecke im Treppenhaus und er kann Christians Blick förmlich auf sich spüren, weshalb er komplett innehält und wenige Meter von Christian entfernt stehen bleibt. Sein Magen rebelliert und Kai will sich gerade umdrehen und wieder gehen, als ein verwirrtes, leicht besorgtes ‘Kai?’ an seine Ohren dringt. Als würde dieses Wort gerade eine imaginäre Hand unter Kais Kinn schieben, hebt Kai seinen Kopf an und blickt hoch zu Christian, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich direkt von besorgt zu schockiert ändert. Jetzt ist also der Moment gekommen…

«Er wird es nicht verstehen» summt die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf.


	23. Verleugnung der Realität

Christian ist gerade mal 10 Minuten zu Hause, als es an der Tür klingelt. Verwundert hat er auf die Uhr geblickt. Es ist fast halb 11 abends und Christian fragt sich, wer um diese Zeit unangemeldet vorbei kommen könnte. Eigentlich wollte er nur kurz unter die Dusche hüpfen und dann ins Bett. Der Tag auf der Notfallstation war mal wieder anstrengend und lang und Christian freut sich, auf ein freies Wochenende, wo er mal wieder etwas Energie tanken könnte. Trotzdem läuft er zurück in den Flur und betätigt den Türöffner. Der unbekannte Besucher wird sicherlich seine Gründe haben, um diese Zeit bei ihm aufzutauchen. Neugierig steht er in der Tür und lauscht den Schritten, welche langsam näher kommen. Er hat das Gefühl sie werden immer langsamer und innerlich seufzt Christian auf. Kann der Störenfried sich nicht etwas beeilen? Dann plötzlich taucht eine Gestalt um die Ecke und bleibt schlussendlich ganz stehen. Obwohl er das Gesicht nicht sehen kann, erkennt Christian sofort, dass es Kai ist. Was macht denn Kai um diese Uhrzeit hier?

«Kai?» fragt er deshalb etwas verwirrt, da dieser einfach wie angewurzelt auf den Stufen stehen bleibt.

Dies scheint Kai zumindest ein bisschen aus seiner Starre zu lösen, weshalb er seinen Kopf hebt und Christian entgegen blickt. Zuerst ist Christian für eine Millisekunde verwirrt und kann das Gesehene nicht richtig einordnen, doch dann wird ihm die Realität bewusst. Geschockt blickt er in Kais Gesicht, welches geziert ist von einzelnen Platzwunden und Blutstriemen. Kais Blick ist ängstlich und verloren.

«Scheisse Kai, was ist denn passiert?» fragt Christian besorgt und aufgebracht, während er die Stufen zu Kai runter eilt, weil dieser immer noch wie angewurzelt an derselben Stelle steht.

Steht er etwa unter Schock? Als Christian nur wenige Zentimeter vor Kai zu stehen kommt, schaut dieser ihn zwar immer noch an, aber Christian hat das Gefühl Kai schaut fast durch ihn hindurch. 

«Kai?» wiederholt er deshalb so ruhig wie möglich, obwohl er gerade alles andere als ruhig ist.

Sachte, fast in Zeitlupentempo legt er seine Hand an Kais Oberarm, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da ist. Kais leerer Blick fällt nun auf Christians Hand an seinem Arm und dann wieder hoch zu Christians Gesicht. Verzweifelt sucht er in Christians Blick nach Sicherheit und Hilfe, aber Christian ist momentan selbst zu aufgewühlt, als dass er die Ruhe ausstrahlen könnte, die Kai gerade braucht. 

«Komm, ich bring dich hoch» redet Christian sanft weiter, während er mit seiner Hand ganz leichten Druck ausübt, um Kai die letzten Stufen hoch in seine Wohnung zu dirigieren.

Kai lässt sich führen. Innerlich hat er bereits aufgegeben. Der Abend ist bereits eskaliert, doch er weiss, dass die nächste Eskalation in dieser Wohnung auf ihn warten wird. Dennoch lässt er sich von Christian durch die Tür schieben, welche hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt und kalte Schauer durch Kais Körper schickt. Christian dirigiert Kai direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn auf dem Sofa hinsetzt.

«Bin gleich wieder da» verspricht ihm Christian, als er das Wohnzimmer wieder in Richtung Bad verlässt.

So als müsste er Kai versichern, dass er ihn nicht gerade in seine Wohnung geschleppt hat, um dann abzuhauen. Im Bad angekommen, atmet Christian einmal tief durch. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, wie er sich die letzte Minute komplett versteift hatte und streicht nun überfordert durch sein Gesicht. Was bitteschön ist denn schon wieder passiert? Und wieso ist Kai zu ihm gekommen? Nicht, dass Christian etwas dagegen hätte. Nicht im Geringsten. Er ist froh, dass Kai sich bei ihm Hilfe sucht, aber verstehen kann Christian es trotzdem nicht. Er atmet einmal tief durch, um die Überforderung und Angespanntheit loszuwerden. Er muss jetzt für Kai Ruhe und Sicherheit ausstrahlen. Er öffnet seinen kleinen Badezimmerschrank und sucht sich Desinfektionsmittel, Tupfer und Pflaster zusammen. Dann gibt er noch ein bisschen lauwarmes Wasser in eine Schüssel und begibt sich zurück zu Kai.

Dieser sitzt immer noch unverändert auf dem Sofa. Den ganzen Weg zu Christians Wohnung hat es in seinem Kopf gerattert. Dreimal hat er sich umgedreht und ist in eine andere Richtung gegangen, nur um dann doch wieder umzudrehen und zu Christian zu laufen. Er hat sich überlegt, was er sagen könnte, ist eine Ausrede nach der anderen im Kopf durchgegangen und wusste doch, dass es alles keinen Sinn hat, weil Christian ihn durchschauen würde. Er war bei Christian ein genauso schlechter Lügner wie bei Matthias. Wieso er trotzdem zu Christian gelaufen ist, obwohl er nicht mal wusste, ob dieser zu Hause, oder bei der Arbeit ist? Kai kann es nicht sagen. Vielleicht hat er ein kleines bisschen gehofft, dass Christian es verstehen würde. Vielleicht hat er ein kleines bisschen gehofft, dass Christian ihm helfen könnte. Und jetzt sitzt er da, würde in der einen Sekunde am liebsten aufspringen und aus dieser Wohnung rennen und in der anderen einfach nur hier bei Christian bleiben, sich in seine Arme werfen und schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen. Nichts sagen müssen. Nichts erklären müssen. Doch er tut weder das eine noch das andere. Er sitzt einfach nur da und ist unfähig, irgendwas zu machen.

«Darf ich?» fragt Christian nach, als er vor Kai in die Hocke geht und einen durchnässten Tupfer in die Höhe hält, um Kai zu zeigen, dass er sich gerne um die Wunden kümmern würde.

Kai nickt nur. Die Wunden müssen versorgt werden. So wie immer. Er hofft nur, es ist nicht so schlimm, dass Christian ihn ins Krankenhaus schicken wird. Stumm beginnt also Christian das verkrustete Blut von der Haut zu entfernen. Nur wenn Kai kurz aufzischt, oder schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzieht, murmelt Christian ein ‘Entschuldigung’. Als alles Blut entfernt ist, beurteilt Christian skeptisch die Wunden. Die Unterlippe ist aufgeplatzt, das linke Auge zur Hälfte zugeschwollen und über der linken Augenbraue klafft eine weitere kleine Platzwunde. Vermutlich würde ein straffes Pflaster jedoch reichen.

«Ich glaub, da muss nichts genäht werden» erklärt Christian deshalb, doch Kai reagiert kaum darauf.

Er hat es sehr wohl gehört und es beruhigt ihn auch, nicht ins Krankenhaus zu müssen, aber seine Gedanken sind gerade wo anders, denn Kai wartet nur darauf, dass Christian die unumgängliche Frage stellen wird.

«Das wird kurz brennen» kommentiert Christian sein weiteres Vorgehen, während er einen Tupfer mit Desinfektionsmittel tränkt und damit vorsichtig die Platzwunde über dem Auge und die Lippe abtupft. 

Wieder zischt Kai auf, weicht jedoch nicht zurück.

«Wer hat dir das angetan?» fragt Christian, während er das Pflaster auf Kais Stirn anbringt.

Kai reagiert nicht. Er schliesst nur die Augen und atmet tief durch. Ist jetzt also der Moment gekommen? Christian ist mit der Situation überfordert. Kai hat noch nicht ein Wort gesprochen und Christian hat das Gefühl, er dringt nicht wirklich zu Kai durch. Er weiss nicht Mal, ob Kai ihn wirklich aktiv wahrnimmt. 

«Wo ist Matthias?» fragt er deshalb.

Er mag Matthias nicht, trotzdem ist er Kais Freund und Christian hat das Gefühl, dass Matthias der Einzige ist, der momentan zu Kai durchdringen könnte. Matthias ist Kais sicherer Hafen und Christian hat das Gefühl, er muss dafür sorgen, dass Kai diesen um sich hat. Ausserdem will Matthias sicher wissen, dass Kai verletzt wurde. Da sollte es ja in den Hintergrund rücken, dass weder Christian Matthias, noch Matthias Christian leiden kann.

«Kai, wo ist Matthias? Hast du mir seine Handynummer?» fragt er erneut, als Kai nicht reagiert.

«Er wars» nuschelt Kai dann leise, während er auf seine Füsse starrt.

«Was?» fragt Christian nach, weil er es akustisch nicht verstanden hat.

«Matthias wars» wiederholt Kai immer noch leise.

«Was war Matthias?» fragt Christian verwirrt nach.

Christian versteht einfach nicht, was Kai ihm sagen will.

«Das» ist Kais simple Antwort, während er zu Christian hochblickt und diesem erneut sein verletztes Gesicht präsentiert.

Christian schaut ihn ein paar Sekunden perplex an und Kai kann sehen, wie bei Christian der Groschen fällt. Noch bevor sich Christians Gesichtszüge verfinstern, blickt Kai wieder auf seine Füsse.

‘Er versteht es nicht’ summt die Stimme wieder leise in Kais Kopf.

Und Christian versteht es wirklich nicht. Matthias ist an Kais Verletzungen schuld? Matthias hat Kai verprügelt? Wut und Entsetzen fluten seinen Körper und lassen Christian ganz hibbelig werden. Vorbei ist die Ruhe, die Christian doch eigentlich ausstrahlen wollte. Er erhebt sich wieder in eine aufrechte Position, bleibt jedoch vor Kai stehen. Dieser traut sich noch immer nicht, zu Christian hochzublicken. Er hat schlicht und ergreifend Angst, was er dort erblicken wird und schämt sich zusätzlich in Grund und Boden.

«Matthias war das?! Matthias hat dich geschlagen?!» fragt Christian leicht hysterisch und für Kais Nerven viel zu laut.

Kai nickt nur kaum merklich mit seinem Kopf.

«Warum?!» 

Christians Stimme ist viel zu laut. Viel zu aufgebracht. Viel zu wütend. 

«Er hat rausgefunden, dass ich bei dir war.»

Kais Stimme ist leise und brüchig. Er will Christian keine Vorwürfe machen. Christian kann nichts dafür. Es ist allein Kais Schuld und er fragt sich, wieso er so egoistisch war und hierher gekommen ist. Wieso er Christian in das ganze Schlammassel mit reinzieht. Wieso er zuerst Matthias enttäuscht und nun auch noch Christian wütend macht.

«Was?! Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund dich zu verprügeln. Ist der Wichser noch ganz dicht?!» brüllt Christian und Kai zuckt zusammen und zieht den Kopf schützend zwischen seine Schultern.

«Ich habs drauf angelegt. Ich hätte ihn nicht schon wieder enttäuschen dürfen.»

Kai fühlt sich elend. Sein Gesicht schmerzt, sein Magen rebelliert, sein Kopf dreht sich. Er ist mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert. Er kommt mit Christians Wut nicht klar. Er kommt mit seiner verletzten Seele nicht klar. Er kommt einfach mit gar nichts mehr klar.

In Christians Kopf rattert es. Ich habe ihn schon wieder enttäuscht. Kai hat schon so oft im Zusammenhang mit Matthias von Enttäuschen gesprochen. Ein unschöner Gedanke nistet sich in Christians Gehirn ein, doch er will ihn nicht glauben. Das darf nicht sein.

«Du wurdest damals nicht Überfallen…das war Matthias» spricht Christian seine Befürchtung laut aus.

Kai antwortet nicht. Er schliesst nur seine Augen. Eigentlich ist dies schon Antwort genug, aber Christian will es hören. Er muss es hören.

«Das war Matthias, oder?!» fragt er deshalb lauter nach.

Seine Wut steigert sich inzwischen ins Unermessliche und er kann gar nicht mehr sehen, dass Kai gerade eigentlich eine schützende Umarmung brauchen würde und kein Verhör.

«Ja» antwortet Kai leise.

«Und du bist auch nicht ausgerutscht und hingefallen. Das war auch wieder Matthias, oder?» 

Wieder nuschelt Kai ein ‘Ja’.

«Wie oft?» fragt dann Christian nach und er weiss gar nicht, ob er die Antwort hören will.

Kai schluckt hörbar. Presst die Augenlieder noch fester zusammen.

«Wie oft Kai?»

Christian gibt nicht locker.

«Schon immer. Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen.»

Kais Stimme ist tonlos und er hat das Gefühl, als würde ein Zentner schwerer Stein auf seiner Brust ruhen.

«Dieser Wichser!» brüllt Christian wieder los, während er zum Couchtisch läuft und nach seinem Handy greift.

«Was machst du?» fragt Kai ängstlich nach.

«Ich ruf die Polizei. Das Arschloch soll hinter Gitter kommen!»

«Nein!» sagt, nein brüllt, nun Kai hysterisch, so dass Christian vor Schreck fast das Handy aus der Hand gefallen wäre.

Gleichzeitig springt Kai vom Sofa auf und schaut Christian mit riesigen Augen an. Christian interpretiert Kais Gefühlsausbruch jedoch völlig falsch. Er hat das Gefühl, Kai hat Angst vor Matthias, wenn sie nun die Polizei rufen werden.

«Du musst keine Angst haben. Er kann dir dann nichts mehr tun.» sagt er deshalb.

«Ich hab keine Angst vor ihm» antwortet Kai sofort, jedoch wieder etwas leiser.

Kai redet sich ein, dass er keine Angst vor Matthias hat. In Wirklichkeit hat er jedoch eine scheiss Angst vor ihm. Doch eine andere Angst ist noch grösser und lässt diese dadurch in den Hintergrund rücken. Die Angst, Matthias zu verlieren und dadurch wieder allein zu sein.

Christian schaut ihn verwirrt an.

«Wieso willst du dann nicht die Polizei rufen?»

«Weil wir uns lieben!» ist Kais schlichte Antwort.

«Kai, das ist doch keine Liebe!» lacht Christian hysterisch auf.

«Doch! Matthias liebt mich.» entgegnet Kai wie ein quengeliges Kind, während er sich versucht vor Christian gross zu machen, so als ob ihm dann dieser eher glauben würde.

«Wenn er dich lieben würde, würde er dich nicht schlagen!» 

Christian ist verzweifelt und sein Herz schlägt im Takt eines Presslufthammers. Wieso sieht Kai das nicht ein? 

«Du verstehst das nicht!» antwortet Kai nun genau so verzweifelt.

«Doch, ich versteh das sehr wohl und das ist keine Liebe!» sagt er nun eindringlich, während er Kai an den Oberarmen greift.

Am liebsten würde er ihn schütteln und ihn so zu Vernunft kommen lassen.

«Doch ist es!» gibt Kai aber nicht nach.

Sein Kopf dreht sich und er spürt die ersten Tränen in sich hoch steigen. Matthias liebt ihn. Das darf nicht anders sein.

«Nein ist es nicht. Sieh es doch endlich ein!»

Die ersten Tränen rollen über Kais Wangen. Sein Verstand hat Christian längst zugestimmt, aber sein Herz kämpft dagegen an.

«Nein…» schluchzt Kai auf.

«Nimm es mir nicht weg…bitte nimm es mir nicht weg» fleht er schluchzend, während langsam seine Beine nachgeben und er zusammenbricht.

Christian gleitet mit ihm zu Boden und löst dann endlich seine Finger von Kais Oberarmen, nur um ihn dafür an seine Brust zu ziehen. Sanft legt er seine Arme um Kais bebenden Körper und zieht ihn näher an sich. Es zerreisst ihm das Herz Kai so gebrochen in seinen Armen zu halten.

«Matthias liebt mich…bitte nimm es mir nicht weg» schluchzt Kai an Christians Brust und Christian beginnt zu begreifen, wieso Kai sich so dermassen an diese Beziehung klammert.

Kai nimmt alles in Kauf, um irgendwie Liebe zu erfahren, weil alles besser ist, als allein zurück zu bleiben.

Sanft wiegt Christian den zitternden Körper hin und her. Versucht ihn zu trösten und zu beschützen und fragt sich, ob er diese verletzte Seele je wieder heilen kann.


	24. Zweite Chance

Kai kann nicht verstehen, wie es soweit kommen konnte, obwohl er ja eigentlich selbst weiss, dass er es quasi drauf angelegt hatte. Seit fast fünf Wochen war er meist zweimal pro Woche bei Christian. Wie konnte er da glauben, dass das nie rauskommen würde? Ausserdem wurde er nachlässig und schlampig. Er liess den Haushalt schleifen und es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass ihm Matthias nicht schon längst die Dreckwäsche um die Ohren geschlagen hatte. Doch dieses Benehmen war noch heilig im Gegensatz zu der dummen, egoistischen Idee, Christians Nachricht nicht löschen. Es war nur eine Nachricht. Eine einzige, die er im Gegensatz zu allen anderen nicht gelöscht hatte.

«Es hat heute wahnsinnig viel Spass gemacht. Du bist wirklich ein toller Mensch. Ich freu mich schon auf Mittwoch.»

Kai konnte sie nicht löschen. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Sie bedeutete ihm viel zu viel. Er hat sie immer wieder gelesen. Nicht immer, wenn er sie las, konnte er die Worte glauben, aber wenn doch, dann schenkten ihm diese Worte unglaublich viel Kraft.

Es war pure Dummheit diese Nachricht nicht auch wie all die anderen zu löschen. Und es war noch dümmer, sie unter dem Namen Christian zu speichern. Er kannte Christians Nummer inzwischen in und auswendig. Wieso musste er sie abspeichern? Vermutlich hat es ihm einfach ein besseres Gefühl gegeben, wenn diese wundervolle Nachricht unter Christians Namen auftauchte und nicht unter irgendeiner kalten Zahlenabfolge.

Warum Matthias an diesem Abend Kais Handy genommen und diesen Chat geöffnet hatte, weiss Kai nicht. Vielleicht hatte Matthias etwas vermutet, vielleicht war es aber auch purer Zufall. Als Kai jedoch frisch geduscht aus dem Bad kam und zu Matthias ins Wohnzimmer ging, stand dieser direkt vom Sofa auf, lief zwei Schritte auf Kai zu und in dem Moment, in dem Kai diese eiskalten und vor Wut lodernden Augen sah, traf ihn auch schon der erste Schlag. Für Kai kam er zu unerwartet, als dass er sich darauf hätte vorbereiten können. Er verlor sogleich das Gleichgewicht, knallte keuchend mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden auf und schmeckte direkt den eisigen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund. Kai verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht was passiert war. Er wusste nicht, was er in den 10 Minuten, in denen er duschen war, falsch gemacht hatte. Aber offensichtlich muss er ganz schön viel falsch gemacht haben.

Unbewusst hatte er die Augen geschlossen und die Arme schützend vors Gesicht gezogen. Neben all seinen Gedankengängen wartete er nur darauf, dass der nächste Schlag kommen würde. Doch er kam nicht, weshalb er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete und hinter seinem Oberarm hervorlinste. Matthias stand dicht vor ihm, sein Blick so kalt, dass es Kai Angst machte. 

«Was ist das?!» zischt ihm Matthias ruhig entgegen und Kai wünschte sich, er würde brüllen.

Er wünschte sich, Matthias würde seine Energie mit Schreien loswerden, denn wenn er so ruhig und kalt sprach, wusste Kai, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen würde. Während Kai noch versuchte rauszufinden, was Matthias mit ‘das’ meinte, pfefferte dieser auch schon Kais Handy auf den Boden. Ein wunder, dass es nicht in tausend Teile zersprang, geschweige denn das Display kaputt ging. Kai lag immer noch auf dem Boden und schielte zu dem Handy, welches nun neben ihm lag. Er traute sich nicht, danach zu greifen. Das musste er aber auch nicht. Es sah im Augenwinkel den geöffneten Chat und diese Nachricht, die ihm so viel bedeutete, momentan aber einfach nur heillos Angst machte. ‘FUCK!’ schrie es in seinem Kopf. 

«Wie lange schon?» fragte dann Matthias nach und Kai hatte das Gefühl, Matthias war noch etwas näher an ihn ran getreten.

Augenblicklich wurde Kai schlecht. Matthias dachte wohl, er hat mit Christian eine Affäre.

«Wir schlafen nicht mit einander» beteuert er deswegen, doch Matthias schnaubt nur auf.

«Das hab ich auch nicht vermutet. Wer will schon mit so jemandem wie dir schlafen?!» 

Matthias Stimme war immer noch ruhig und eiskalt und Kai wünschte sich, Matthias würde einfach seine Faust sprechen lassen. Das würde weniger schmerzen als solche Aussagen. Wobei, wo Matthias recht hat, hat er recht. Wer will schon mit Kai schlafen?

«Seit wann trefft ihr euch?» fragte Matthias erneut nach.

Kai blieb still. Er wollte diese Frage nicht beantworten, weiss er doch selbst, dass es falsch war.

«SEIT WANN!» brüllt nun Matthias ungehalten.

Kai hat sich so dermassen erschrocken, dass er zusammenzuckte und sich schützend auf dem Boden einrollte, doch Matthias ging vor ihm in die Hocke und packte ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts. Er liess nicht zu, dass Kai sich selbst schützte. 

«Seit ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde.» 

Kais Stimme war leise, verängstigt und schuldbewusst. Sein Blick gesenkt. Die Angst vor dem was kommen könnte gross, obwohl er genau wusste, was kommen wird. Vielleicht auch gerade deswegen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange. Kaum hatte Kai die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte er direkt den nächsten Schlag. Gefolgt von noch einem und noch einem. Blut tropfte in Kais Auge und er kniff es überreizt zusammen. Es würde sowieso bald zuschwellen. Kais Arme hingen schlaff an seinem Körper runter. Er hätte sowieso keine Chance sich zu wehren und versuchte es erst gar nicht. Es würde Matthias sowieso nur noch wütender machen. Nach einem weiteren Schlag, es musste der fünfte gewesen sein, lies Matthias von ihm ab und Kai sackte kraftlos zusammen. 

«Du bist erbärmlich, weisst du das?» zischte Matthias ihm entgegen, während er sich aufrichtete und über seine blutverschmierten Knöchel strich.

«Ich rate dir, dass zu klären!»

Mit diesen Worten verlies Matthias die Wohnung. Kai blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Er liess in der Sekunde die Tränen zu, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Matthias hasste es, wenn Kai in solchen Situationen weinte und Kai hatte sehr schnell gelernt, sich zurück zu halten. Alles runterzuschlucken und erst aus sich rauszulassen, wenn sich ihre Wege trennten, damit Matthias runterkommen konnte. Mal war es Matthias, der ging. Mal war Kai derjenige, der gehen musste. 

Kais Schädel dröhnte und alles drehte sich, obwohl er ruhig auf dem Boden lag. Tränen und Blut reizten seine Augen und machten es ihm unmöglich irgendwas zu erkennen. Nach einiger Zeit, als er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde gleich explodieren, hatte er sich vorsichtig aufgesetzt, sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen und das Blut aus den Augen gewischt und nach dem Handy gegriffen. Es war immer noch Christians Nachricht geöffnet und ein tiefer Schmerz bohrte sich in Kais Herz, als er ohne zu zögern auch diese Nachricht löschte. Matthias hatte ihm befohlen, das Ganze zu klären, was so viel bedeutet wie, sag Christian, dass ihr euch nie mehr wieder sehen werdet. Wieso Kai Christian nicht einfach eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, sondern sich schwerfällig aus dem Haus in Richtung Christian bewegt hatte und nun weinend in seinen Armen liegt, weiss Kai selbst nicht genau. Er weiss nicht, wieso er sich und allen Beteiligten alles schwerer macht, als es sowieso schon ist. Vermutlich brauchte seine vernarbte Seele nach diesem Abend einfach eine schützende Umarmung und vermutlich hatte sein Unterbewusstsein gewusst, dass er diese nur bei Christian finden würde.

Eigentlich würde Kai Christian gerne wieder hassen, denn Christians Worte haben ihn in ein tiefes Loch gestürzt. Das Einzige, was Kai am Leben gehalten hatte, soll eine Lüge sein? Ohne Liebe würde Kai genau wie diese Säuglinge in dem Experiment sterben. Die Liebe ist seine Medizin und auch wenn Matthias allerhöchstens einen Placeboeffekt hatte, so hatte Matthias doch seine Wirkung. Zu wissen, dass Matthias ihn nicht liebt, vermutlich nie geliebt hat, zerreisst Kai gerade das Herz, so dass es in seiner Brust momentan mehr schmerzt als in seinem Gesicht. Christian hat recht und das weiss Kai, doch er will es nicht akzeptieren. Er ist feige und hat Angst, was es für ihn bedeutet, wenn er es glaubt und akzeptiert. Deshalb liegt er nun an einem späten Freitagabend auf dem Boden in Christians Armen und geniesst die letzten Momente mit seinem Freund, bevor er wohl oder übel ein weiteres Mal aus seinem Leben verschwinden wird. Diesmal ist es jedoch nicht Christian, der ihn verlassen wird. Diesmal ist es umgekehrt und Kai schmerzt dies noch viel mehr. Aber er hat keine andere Wahl. Klär das, hat Matthias gesagt und Kai wird gehorchen wie er es immer getan hat. Sein Kopf weiss, dass es falsch ist, aber sein Herz ist nicht dazu bereit etwas zu ändern, weil Kai schlicht und ergreifend eine riesige Angst vor dem allein sein hat. 

Christian hält Kai immer noch vorsichtig in seinen Armen und wiegt ihn sanft hin und her. Er hat Kai zur Hälfte auf seinen Schoss gezogen, um ihm mehr Halt geben zu können. Christians Beine sind unter der Last schon längst eingeschlafen und kribbeln jedes Mal, wenn Christian seine Zehen bewegt, um das Blut trotzdem irgendwie zirkulieren zu lassen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verrät Christian, dass sie nun schon gut 20 Minuten auf dem Boden sitzen. Er ist immer noch zu tiefst schockiert über all die Informationen, die er heute Abend erhalten hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er an Matthias denkt, spürt er, wie sein Herz beginnt zu Pumpen und sich Wut in seinem Körper ausbreitet. Er kann nicht verstehen, wie jemand so handeln kann. Wie jemand einen anderen Menschen schlagen und verprügeln kann. Wie jemand so bestialisch mit einem anderen Menschen umgehen kann und trotzdem nicht die Macht über diesen verliert. Matthias hat Kai im Griff, lässt alles Kais Schuld sein und Kai glaubt es ihm. Vor allem diese Tatsache zerreisst Christian förmlich das Herz. Kai hat tatsächlich das Gefühl, es sei seine Schuld. Er hat Matthias ja schliesslich provoziert. Er hat Matthias enttäuscht. Er hat versagt. Er hat die Schläge verdient. Als würde es nicht reichen, dass Matthias Kai körperlich verletzt. Nein, er muss diesem auch noch Schuldgefühle und ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden. Wieso habe ich das nie bemerkt, fragt sich Christian unweigerlich. Er hat doch gesehen, wie schlecht es Kai ging. Er hat doch gesehen, wie oft Kai in dieser kurzen Zeit im Krankenhaus war. Warum hat er es nicht gesehen? Warum hat er nicht eins und eins zusammengezählt?

Christian spürt, wie Kais Körper immer schwerer wird. Einerseits, weil Kai inzwischen seit fast einer halben Stunde auf ihm liegt, andererseits, weil immer weniger Körperspannung vorhanden ist. Kai scheint langsam einzuschlafen und Christian streicht ihm ganz vorsichtig einer Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Kai nuschelt darauf hin etwas Unverständliches, vergräbt kurz sein Gesicht in Christians Shirt und zieht dabei zischend Luft ein, da seine Verletzungen dadurch schmerzen. Trotzdem verharrt Kai kurz in dieser Position, atmet tief durch, bevor er sich aus Christians Armen schält und von ihm runter rollt. Mit wackligen Beinen steht er auf. Christian schaut ihn fragend und leicht ängstlich an, während er selbst versucht aufzustehen, was mit seinen eingeschlafenen Beinen gar nicht so leicht ist.

«Es tut mir leid» flüstert dann Kai mit einer Stimme, welche Christians Rücken wie kalte Schauer runterjagt.

Er weiss nicht was dieses ‘es tut mir leid’ heissen soll. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts gesagt habe? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mitreingezogen habe? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe? Es tut mir leid, dass wegen mir deine Beine eingeschlafen sind?

Als dann Kai aber das Wohnzimmer verlässt und in Richtung Haustüre verschwindet, wird Christian klar, was dieses ‘er tut mir leid’ bedeutet. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nun aus deinem Leben verschwinden werde. Panisch springt nun Christian auf und stolpert Kai hinterher.

«Wag es jetzt nicht da raus zu gehen!» fordert ihn Christian hysterisch auf, als Kai bereits die Hand an der Türklinke hat.

Kai bleibt tatsächlich stehen, die Hand verharrt aber weiterhin auf der Klinke, den Rücken zu Christian gewendet, welcher sich am Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers festhält, weil seine Beine noch nicht so ganz wollen. Kai schliesst die Augen und atmet geräuschlos aus. 

‘Wieso machst du es mir so schwer?’ fragt er sich, spricht es aber nicht laut aus.

«Ich muss nach Hause» flüstert er stattdessen.

«Das ist nicht dein zu Hause» antwortet Christian verzweifelt.

Er bleibt jedoch immer noch im Türrahmen stehen. Er hat Angst, Kai würde wie ein aufgescheuchtes Tier fliehen, wenn er näher kommt.

«Matthias ist mein zu Hause» antwortet Kai ruhig.

‘Ist es das? Wieso tut es dann so verdammt weh zurück zu gehen?’ hallt es leise in seinem Kopf.

«Kai bitte, bleib hier. Nur eine Nacht. Schlaf bitte eine Nacht drüber, bevor du die Entscheidung triffst, vor die dich Matthias gestellt hat!» fleht Christian.

Christian weiss genau, dass Matthias Kai vor die Wahl, entweder Matthias oder er, gestellt hat. Er weiss, dass seine Karten schlecht stehen und er weiss, wenn Kai jetzt durch diese Tür geht, wird er ihn nie wieder sehen. Vermutlich erst wieder, wenn Matthias ihn krankenhausreif geprügelt hat und Kai mal wieder in der Notaufnahme landet. Oder noch schlimmer. Christian wird schlecht, wenn er nur daran denkt. Das darf nicht passieren.

«Bitte» fleht er ein weiteres Mal.

Als dann Kais Hand zögerlich von der Türklinke rutscht, atmet Christian erleichtert aus. 

«Komm her» fordert er Kai leise auf, weil dieser immer noch vor der Tür steht.

Tatsächlich dreht sich dieser um und läuft auf Christian zu. Seine Augen spiegeln einen Sturm aus Emotionen wider, doch Christian kann es nur kurz erkennen, da Kai sich gleich darauf in Christians ausgebreiteten Arme fallen lässt.

«Ich muss nach Hause» flüstert er an Christians Brust.

«Du bist zu Hause» antwortet Christian, ohne nachzudenken.

Er kann nicht sehen, wie Kais Mundwinkel bei dieser Aussage kurz hochgezuckt ist. Er hat es einfach so gesagt und als sich Christian dessen bewusst wird, wird ihm im selben Moment auch klar, dass er es ernst meint. Christian ist solange Kais zu Hause, wie dieser das braucht. Er wird denselben Fehler nicht noch ein zweites Mal begehen.

Wiedermal stehen sie lange einfach nur im Flur und halten sich gegenseitig fest, als Kai leise zu sprechen beginnt.

«Hast du das ernst gemeint?»

Kai hat sicherlich 10 Minuten gebraucht, bis ihm diese Frage über die Lippen gekommen ist. In seinem Kopf ist sie seit Christian ihm geantwortet hatte. Wiedermal ist aber die Angst gross, dass Christian es zurücknehmen wird. Dass er es gar nicht so gemeint hat. 

‘Wäre das schlimm? Hattest du dich nicht eigentlich schon längst gegen Christian entschieden’ summt es in seinem Kopf. 

Und trotzdem spricht er die Frage aus. Er muss es wissen. Er braucht eine Antwort, ein Rettungsanker, ein Plan B.

«Ja» antwortet Christian, ohne zu zögern, während er Kai zur Verdeutlichung noch etwas näher an sich zieht.

Kai schliesst seufzend die Augen.

‘Wieso machst du es mir so schwer?’ hallt es erneut in seinem Kopf.


	25. Das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Liebe

Kai steht im Flur, umschlossen von Christians Armen, umgeben von dieser wunderbaren Wärme und in seinem Kopf rattert es. Christian meint das also ernst? Christian wäre für ihn da? Christian wäre für ihn ein zu Hause? Dass dies funktionieren würde, weiss Kai nur zu gut. In der Zeit, die sie gemeinsam im Waisenhaus verbracht hatten, war Christian definitiv sein zu Hause. Kai fühlte sich verstanden, behütet und geliebt. Aber genau das ist das Problem. Christian hat ihn schon einmal verlassen. Wieso sollte es diesmal anders sein? Wieso sollte Christian nicht wieder früher oder später die Schnauze von ihm voll haben und ihn fallen lassen? Sich wieder aus Kais Leben verabschieden? Kai weiss nicht, ob er dies ein weiteres Mal überleben würde. Wäre es da nicht dumm von ihm, sich gegen Matthias und für Christian zu entscheiden? Was wenn er dann am Ende ganz alleine dasteht? Mit Matthias hat er schliesslich eine gemeinsame Wohnung und eine Beziehung. Er liebt Matthias, das tut er wirklich. Das redet er sich zumindest ein. Und Matthias liebt doch auch ihn, oder hat Christian doch recht? Liebt Matthias ihn gar nicht? Aber wieso hat er Kai dann bei sich aufgenommen? Wieso ist er immer noch mit Kai zusammen? Wieso küsst und umarmt ihn Matthias? Das ist doch Liebe, oder nicht? 

Kais Kopf droht zu explodieren. Wie soll er in diesem kurzen Zeitraum eine vernünftige Entscheidung treffen? Wenn er bis morgen nicht wieder zu Hause ist, wird ihn Matthias vermutlich sowieso aus der Wohnung schmeissen und ihm damit die Entscheidung abnehmen. Aber er will doch selbst eine Entscheidung treffen. Wieso muss das auch alles so verdammt schwer sein? Er ist doch einfach nur hierher gekommen, um sich von Christian zu verabschieden. Es zu klären, wie Matthias von ihm verlangt hatte. Wieso steht er nun immer noch im Flur und klammert sich förmlich an Christian fest? Wieso macht es Christian ihm so schwer?

«Wieso machst du es mir so schwer?» fragt er deshalb nun auch etwas aufgebracht, während er sich aus der Umarmung kämpft, auch wenn er die Wärme direkt vermisst.

‘Wieso geniesst du das so?’ schimpft er sich in Gedanken selbst. Das darf er doch gar nicht. Durch sein ganzes Gedankenchaos ist er wieder kurz davor in die komplette Verleugnung abzurutschen. Alles ungeschehen zu machen und sein Leben wieder in alte Bahnen zu leiten. Das ist schliesslich um einiges einfacher, als sich mit der Realität auseinander zu setzen.

Christian ist von Kais plötzlicher Aufgebrachtheit sehr verwundert. Er macht einen Schritt auf Kai zu, doch der weicht direkt einen Schritt zurück. 

«Nein, das tust du jetzt nicht! Nein!» sagt Christian kopfschüttelnd, als er merkt, dass Kai gerade dabei ist wieder komplett dicht zu machen.

«Wieso machst du es mir so schwer?» fragt Kai erneut nach.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Christian auf ihn zu geht, weicht er einen zurück, bis er nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen kann, da er mit dem Rücken an der Wand steht. Doch Christian bedrängt ihn nicht weiter, sondern bleibt mit etwas Abstand vor ihm stehen. 

«Weil du mir etwas bedeutest, verdammt!» erklärt ihm Christian.

«Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du weiter in dein Verderben rennst. Ich würde mir niemals verzeihen, wenn du irgendwann wieder wegen Matthias in der Notaufnahme landest und dass das passieren wird, wissen wir Beide!» redet Christian aufgebracht weiter.

«Wieso interessiert es dich plötzlich? Wieso bedeute ich dir plötzlich etwas?»

Kais Stimme ist aufgebracht und gleichzeitig verängstigt.

«Soll das ein Witz sein?! Du hast mir schon immer etwas bedeutet!» beteuert Christian verzweifelt.

«Und wieso bist du dann einfach gegangen?! Du hast mich damit fast getötet!» schreit nun Kai mit wässrigen Augen.

Christian zuckt überrascht zusammen. Er hat Kai noch nie so laut und aufgebracht erlebt. Und die Botschaft in Kais Worten, ist wie ein Messerstich in sein Herz. 

«Weil ich überfordert war, okay?» antwortet Christian verzweifelt.

Kai schaut ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

«Scheisse Kai, ich war genauso ein Waisenkind wie du! Ich hab meine Eltern verloren als ich neun war. Ich hab die Hälfte meiner Kindheit in diesem Haus verbracht. Hab Kinder kommen und gehen sehen. Jeden Tag war da dieses Leid. Jeden Tag war jemand überfordert, verzweifelt, traurig. Ich konnte das nicht ertragen. Ich wollte es ändern und helfen wo ich kann. Aber diese Aura…dieses Leben…ich musste da weg…» 

Am Anfang seines Monologs war Christian richtig aufgebracht. Die ganze Anspannung, die im Raum steht, Kais Geständnis bezüglich Matthias, die Gedanken an seine Kindheit und das Wissen, dass er damals nicht anders handeln konnte und damit Kai trotzdem so sehr verletzt hatte, macht ihn ganz verzweifelt. Kai, der ihn aber einfach nur traurig und verletzt anblickt, lässt ihn immer leiser werden. Er weiss, dass es ein grosser Fehler war, einfach so aus Kais Leben zu verschwinden. Er weiss, wie sehr er Kai damit verletzt hatte und dass diese Handlung ihn vermutlich in Matthias Arme getrieben hatte. Christian weiss, dass es Kai heute vielleicht gut gehen würde, wenn er bei ihm geblieben wäre. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste dort weg. Christian weiss nicht, wie es ihm selbst sonst heute gehen würde, wenn er geblieben wäre. Wenn er nicht einfach diesen Cut gesetzt hätte, um einfach mal an sich zu denken. Macht ihn das zu einem schlechten Menschen? Ist er ein schlechter Mensch, weil er sein Wohl über das von Kai gestellt hatte?

«Bitte Kai, du musst mir glauben, du warst mir schon immer sehr wichtig. Ich mochte dich wirklich immer unglaublich gerne und habe auch gerne Zeit mit dir verbracht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damals hab hängen lassen, aber ich verspreche dir, das werde ich nicht nochmals tun. Solange du mich an deiner Seite haben willst, bin ich da!»

Christian ist langsam wieder auf Kai zugegangen und ist froh, dass dieser nicht weiter zurückweicht. Zögerlich streckt er seine Hand nach ihm aus. Er will ihn damit einladen, wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen. Kai ist von seinem Gefühlschaos schon ganz schwindlig. Seine Emotionen schwappen an diesem Abend von einem Extrem ins andere und er fühlt sich selbst so labil und völlig durchgeknallt, dass er sich selbst nicht erklären kann, wieso er tatsächlich nach Christians Hand greift und die Distanz wieder überwindet, nur um Christian im nächsten Moment seine Lippen aufzulegen. Ganz vorsichtig und sachte. Dass seine aufgeplatzte Lippe dabei etwas schmerzt, ignoriert er. Christian hat mit dieser Handlung überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Völlig perplex steht er da und bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Er braucht einige Sekunden, bis er aus seiner Starre erwacht. Behutsam legt er seine Hand auf Kais Brust und drückt ihn sachte von sich weg. Kai lässt sich ohne Wiederstand wegschieben, beisst sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe und schaut auf seine Füsse. Seine Lippen beginnen verdächtig zu beben. Wieso macht er auch immer alles falsch?

«Hey» sagt Christian leise, während er Kai einfach in seine Arme zieht.

Er will nicht, dass Kai das Gefühl hat, er ist nun wütend auf ihn, oder würde sich nun von ihm abwenden. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er denn Kuss nicht mochte, auch wenn er nicht darauf einging. Es ist auch nicht so, dass er sich nicht vorstellen könnte, mit Kai mehr als nur Freundschaft zu teilen, auch wenn er bis jetzt eigentlich nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für Kai hatte. Aber er hat das Gefühl, dieser Kuss ist von Kai gerade eine Art Übersprunghandlung, oder noch schlimmer, dass Kai das Gefühl hat, er muss Christian irgendetwas sexuell zurück geben. Christian weiss ja nicht, was Matthias Kai alles eingebläut hat. Kai ist völlig aufgewühlt und fast nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig und Christian will nicht, dass Kai schlussendlich gerade etwas tut, das er bereut oder eigentlich gar nicht wirklich will. 

Kai jedoch fühlt sich nun noch schlechter als zuvor. Wieso er Christian geküsst hat? Er weiss es nicht. Vielleicht wollte er sehen, ob er von Christian die Liebe erhalten kann, die er so sehnlichst braucht. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch wirklich das Gefühl, er muss Christian etwas zurück geben, wenn dieser ihm schon sagt, er würde an seiner Seite bleiben. Aber anscheinend hat er damit schon wieder alles falsch gemacht. Wie konnte er auch nur das Gefühl haben, Christian würde vielleicht irgendetwas von ihm wollen? 

Christian hat gemerkt, dass Kai stocksteif dasteht. Vorsichtig zieht er ihn deshalb etwas stärker an sich.

«Hey…ich mag dich wirklich sehr, aber ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du gar nicht willst. Du bist momentan völlig aufgewühlt und ich will nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas gedrängt fühlst.»

Er spürt Kais Nicken an seiner Brust.

«Es ist alles gut…wirklich! Es hat sich nichts geändert. Ich bin für dich da, egal was passiert!» redet er weiter, während er sanft über Kais Rücken streicht. 

Endlich entspannt sich Kai und seine Körperspannung fällt zusammen. Erleichtert atmet Christian aus.

«Du solltest schlafen. Du brauchst Ruhe.» flüstert Christian.

Wieder spürt er Kais Nicken an seiner Brust. Schlaf wäre vielleicht wirklich gut, denn Kai hat das Gefühl sein Kopf ist kurz vor dem Explodieren. Er kann nicht mehr klar denken und nicht mehr klar handeln. Er weiss nicht was er tun und wie er handeln soll. Er weiss nicht, was er will und was er nicht will. Aber er weiss, dass er in diesem Zustand keine Entscheidung mehr fällen kann. Er will einfach nur schlafen, in der Hoffnung, dass Morgen alles leichter sein wird. Breitwillig lässt er sich von Christian ins Schlafzimmer schieben. Er hinterfragt nicht mal, wieso Christian ihn gerade aufs Bett drückt und nicht aufs Sofa. Er legt sich einfach komplett bekleidet hin und zieht sich die Decke bis unters Kinn.

«Ich penn auf dem Sofa, wenn was ist» sagt Christian während er, vor dem Bett in die Hocke geht.

Sie schauen sich direkt in die Augen und Christian streicht Kai ganz sanft die Haare aus der Stirn.

«Es tut mir leid» nuschelt Kai, während er die Augen schliesst.

Er weiss nicht mal, für was er sich genau entschuldigt, er hat einfach das Gefühl, er muss es tun. Sich entschuldigen, dass er Christian angelogen hatte, sich entschuldigen, dass er ihm solche Umstände macht, sich entschuldigen, dass er ihn geküsst hat, sich entschuldigen, dass er nun hier in seinem Bett liegt.

«Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen» antworte Christian leise.

Kurz zögert er, bevor er dann Kai einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückt.

«Schlaf gut» sagt er dann, während er sich erhebt und das Zimmer verlässt.

Der Raum wird in Dunkelheit gehüllt und es dauert nur drei Atemzüge und Kai ist eingeschlafen. Christian hat sich gleich darauf aufs Sofa gelegt. Auf Duschen hatte er jetzt keine Lust mehr. Seufzend streicht er sich durch das Gesicht. Was war das für ein Abend? In dieser kurzen Zeit ist so viel passiert, was sein und Kais Leben total aus den Fugen geworfen hat. Er macht sich unglaubliche Sorgen um Kai, ist voller Hass auf Matthias und total verwirrt, wegen dem Kuss. Er weiss nicht, was dieser Kuss für Kai bedeutet und er weiss nicht, was der Kuss für ihn selbst bedeutet. Er mag Kai wirklich unglaublich gerne, aber er hat sich wirklich einfach noch nie die Frage gestellt, ob da mehr in ihm schlummert. Aber eigentlich spielt das auch keine Rolle, denn so wie Kai momentan beisammen ist, könnte er keine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen. Das würde Kai nicht gut tun, denn Christian hat das Gefühl, Kai würde in demselben Muster weiterleben, in dem er mit Matthias lebt. Christian würden ihn natürlich niemals verletzen, aber Kai würde sich ihm wohl immer unterordnen und sich selbst komplett vergessen, einfach weil er es nicht anders kennt. Und solange das so ist, ist eine Beziehung keine Option. Das würde einfach niemandem gut tun. Das bedeutet natürlich wiederrum nicht, dass Christian nicht für Kai da wäre. Was er Kai gesagt hat, meint er auch tot ernst. Er wäre immer an Kais Seite, würde ihn bei sich aufnehmen und ihn unterstützen, um aus dieser Welt und dieser Lebensart rauszukommen. Aber alles rein freundschaftlich, bis sich Kai darüber bewusst wird, was er überhaupt braucht und will. Christian ist sich deshalb ziemlich sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, den Kuss zu unterbrechen, trotzdem hat er Angst, dass Kai es falsch aufnimmt. Dass dieser sich nun ein weiteres Mal weggestossen fühlt und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Kai deswegen zu Matthias zurück gehen wird, wieder grösser ist. Mit einem brummenden Kopf und der Angst, was am nächsten Tag passieren wird, ist schliesslich auch Christian eingeschlafen.

Kai ist am nächsten Morgen relativ früh aufgewacht. Jetzt liegt er schon drei Stunden wach im Bett und starrt die Decke an. Seine Verletzungen schmerzen immer noch und sein Gefühlschaos hat sich über Nacht nur zum Teil gelegt. Er ist immer noch gleich verwirrt und überfordert wie am Abend, aber nicht mehr so aufgebracht und verzweifelt. Jetzt kommt aber dazu, dass er nicht weiss, wie er mit Christian umgehen soll. Sein emotionaler Zusammenbruch ist ihm mehr als peinlich und den Kuss, den Christian abgeblockt hat, macht ihm Bauchschmerzen. Er hat gehört, dass Christian seit einer Stunde schon wach ist, aber er traut sich einfach nicht raus. Er weiss nicht was er sagen soll. Er weiss nicht mal, wie er Christian begrüssen soll. Am liebsten würde er sich für immer in diesem Bett verstecken, doch seine Blase, die langsam ganz schön drückt, macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Deshalb steht er wohl oder übel auf und schleicht ins Bad. Die knarzenden Dielen machen ihm jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung und Christian hat gehört, dass Kai aufgestanden ist. Spätestens bei der Klospülung hätte es Christian ja aber sowieso bemerkt. Trotzdem schleicht Kai wieder aus dem Badezimmer, in der Hoffnung, Christian hat nichts gehört. Doch er hat noch nicht mal die Badezimmertür komplett geöffnet, als Christians Stimme aus der Küche dringt.

«Magst du Kaffee?»

Kai schliesst kurz die Augen und geht dann seufzend und ganz langsam in Richtung Küche. Eigentlich ist es absurd. Kai hätte sich ja sowieso nicht den Rest seines Lebens in Christians Schlafzimmer verkriechen können. Vielleicht hat Christian ihn deshalb gestern ins Schlafzimmer dirigiert und nicht auf das Sofa. Damit Kai nicht die Möglichkeit hat, sich heimlich wegzuschleichen.

«Kaffee?» fragt Christian erneut, als Kai im Türrahmen auftaucht.

Kai nickt nur, worauf hin Christian ihm sofort eine Tasse einschenkt und auf den Küchentisch stellt. Kai setzt sich darauf hin an den kleinen Tisch, während Christian an die Küchenzeile gelehnt stehen bleibt. Kai versucht so gut es geht Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Er fühlt sich momentan nämlich einfach nur unwohl.

«Hast ja schön lange geschlafen. Hoffe du konntest dich etwas erholen.» meint Christian nach längerem, unerträglichem Schweigen.

«Mmh» nickt Kai einfach nur, während er kurz auf die Küchenuhr blickt. Es ist tatsächlich schon kurz nach 10 Uhr. Aber Christian weiss ja nicht, dass er schon seit sicherlich drei Stunden wach im Bett lag.

Christian betrachtet weiterhin Kai, welcher seinen Blick stur auf den Kaffee gerichtet hat. Er weiss nicht, wie er Kai ansprechen soll. Die Frage, nach Kais Entscheidung brennt ihm auf der Zunge, aber er traut sich nicht, sie auszusprechen. Er hat zu grosse Angst, dass die Antwort anders ausfällt, als er es sich erhofft. Als dann die Klingel diese qualvolle Stille durchdringt, zucken Beide erschrocken zusammen. Kopfschüttelnd verlässt Christian die Küche und Kai atmet die angespannt Luft aus. Er hat sich in Christians Anwesenheit nicht mal wirklich getraut zu atmen. Er hört wie Christian die Türe öffnet und wie nach kurzer Zeit Schritte durch das Treppenhaus hallen. 

«Das ist jetzt nicht dein Scheiss ernst!» erklingt es dann wütend von Christian und Kai spannt sich sofort wieder an.

Das kann nur eines bedeuten.

«Wo ist er?» nimmt er dann auch schon Matthias Stimme war.

«Das geht dich nen Scheiss an und jetzt verpiss dich, oder ich ruf die Polizei!» schnaubt Christian und er muss sich Mühe geben, dass er nicht das ganze Treppenhaus zusammen brüllt.

Kai hört Matthias kurz amüsiert auflachen.

«Ach komm, musst du dich jetzt plötzlich als der Retter in der Not aufspielen? Ganz schön grosskotzig, nachdem du Kai einfach weggeworfen hast wie Müll.» kontert Matthias seelenruhig.

«Ich schwör dir, ich prügle dich grün und blau, wenn du Kai nicht sofort in Ruhe lässt und verschwindest!» antwortet Christian ungehalten, während er bereits die Fäuste ballt.

Unbändige Wut brodelt in ihm und er würde Matthias nur liebend gerne dieses schiefe, hinterlistige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen.

«Ach da bist du ja» sagt dann Matthias lächelnd und ruhig, während er neben Christian vorbei blickt.

‘Nein Kai, Nein! Geh zurück in die Küche’ schreit es in Christians Kopf. Er blickt nun etwas zurück und entdeckt ebenfalls Kai, der unsicher im Flur steht. Christian will gerade etwas sagen, um Kai vor der falschen Entscheidung abzuhalten, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzt. Der Blick gesenkt, läuft er auf ihn und Matthias zu und Christian weiss, dass er verloren hat. 

«Kai bitte bleib hier!» fleht Christian, während Kai neben ihm aus der Wohnung tritt.

Schuldbewusst hebt Kai kurz den Blick und schaut direkt in Christians Augen. Sie schreien so viel wie ‘Es tut mir leid’.

«Geht’s dir gut?» fragt Matthias liebevoll, während er seine Arme öffnet. 

Kai löst den Blick von Christian und lässt sich von Matthias in seine Arme ziehen. Er schliesst die Augen und weiss nicht, ob er hier das Richtige tut. Trotzdem nuschelt er ein ‘Ja’ an Matthias Brust, woraufhin, dieser ihn kurz etwas fester an sich drückt, sich wieder von Kai löst und ihn dann, ohne Christian noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, die Treppe runter führt. Kai lässt sich führen, blickt ebenfalls nicht nochmals zu Christian zurück, weil er die Enttäuschung und die Wut nicht sehen will. Und Christian steht immer noch in der offenen Tür, als die Beiden längst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden sind und würde am liebsten einfach nur Schreien und alles Kurz und Klein schlagen.


	26. "Machst du hier das Richtige?"

Als Christian hört wie die Haustür ins Schloss fällt, rennt er endlich los. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hüpft er die Treppe runter und zweimal wäre er fast die Treppe runter gestürzt, wenn er sich nicht noch am Geländer hätte festhalten können. Schwungvoll stösst er die Haustür auf und stolpert auf den Bürgersteig. Von dem lauten Geräusch hinter sich zusammenzuckend, dreht sich Kai leicht um und erblickt Christian, der ihnen nachhechtet, doch Matthias zieht Kai einfach am Handgelenk mit. Erst als Christian neben ihnen vorbei eilt und sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, bleibt Matthias genervt stöhnend stehen.

«Was soll das?» blafft er Christian an.

«Kai bitte, geh nicht mit ihm mit» spricht Christian aber direkt Kai an, welcher von Matthias etwas hinter diesen geschoben wurde.

Matthias ignoriert er einfach mal vollkommen.

«Kai hat sich entschieden, akzeptier das und verpiss dich» antwortet Matthias, während Christian weiterhin stur zu Kai schaut. 

«Er hat sich nicht entschieden, du setzt ihn unter Druck und manipulierst ihn!» sagt Christian dann, während er das erste Mal zu Matthias blickt.

Sein Blick ist voller Wut und die Wut wird noch grösser, als er in diese kalten, arroganten Augen schaut. 

«Ich rate dir, dich aus Kais Leben zu verpissen, wir wollen doch nicht, dass es Ärger gibt und gewisse Leute darunter leiden müssen.» 

Kurz klappt Christians Mund auf, bevor er den Kiefer hart aufeinander presst. Sein Körper bebt vor Wut und sein Kopf ist vermutlich inzwischen knallrot.

«Ich schwör dir, wenn du Kai nur noch einmal anfasst, bring ich dich um!» 

Christian hätte die Worte am liebsten in Matthias Gesicht gebrüllt und noch lieber hätte er einfach seine Faust sprechen lassen, auch wenn er sich noch nie im Leben geprügelt hatte und Gewalt verabscheut. Aber er tut weder das eine noch das andere, da zu viele Leute in ihrer Umgebung sind, welche jetzt schon teilweise skeptisch zu ihnen rüber blicken. Matthias lächelt Christian nur frech entgegen, geht nicht auf diese Drohung ein und schiebt sich einfach an Christian vorbei. Als Kai jedoch nicht mitkommt, da dieser immer noch wie festgewurzelt da steht und Christian anstarrt, verfestigt er den Griff um Kais Handgelenk, so dass dieser kurz aufzischt und Matthias dann trotzdem gezwungenermassen hinterher stolpert. Christian bleibt stehen und blickt ihnen nach.

«ICH SCHWÖR DIR, ICH RBING DICH UM!» brüllt er schlussendlich trotzdem hinterher, obwohl nun definitiv alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet sind.

Als Kai und Matthias um die nächste Ecke biegen und damit erneut aus Christians Blickfeld verschwinden, dreht er sich schnaubend um und geht zurück in seine Wohnung. Viel zu laut knallt er die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu, doch er muss irgendwie seine Wut loswerden. Was bildet sich dieser Wichser eigentlich ein?! Christian weiss nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so wütend war, wie gerade jetzt. Vermutlich war er noch nie so wütend, denn momentan hat er wirklich Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er war wirklich kurz davor gewesen, Matthias einfach am helllichten Tag mitten auf der Strasse zu verprügeln. Verzweifelt streicht er sich durchs Haar, während er sich aufs Sofa fallen lässt.

«FUCK!» flucht er laut.

«Was mach ich denn jetzt nun?» fragt er dann leiser und verzweifelt, während er Apple und Cherry anschaut.

Vielleicht hätten die Beiden ja eine Lösung für diese beschiessene Situation.

Kai stolpert immer noch Matthias hinterher, welcher strammen Schrittes über den Bürgersteig eilt. Matthias ist still, aber Kai sieht, dass auch er relativ wütend ist. Christians Aufstand ist an Matthias nicht so spurlos vorüber gegangen, wie Matthias es gerne dargestellt hätte. Deshalb bleibt Kai auch still. Er will nicht Matthias noch wütender machen. Plötzlich bleibt Matthias stehen und Kai wäre fast in ihn reingelaufen. Erst da fällt ihm auf, dass sie bei Matthias Auto angekommen sind. Matthias lässt nun auch endlich Kais Arm los und steigt auf der Fahrerseite ein. Kai eilt ums Auto und steigt auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Kaum hat er sich angeschnallt, ist Matthias auch schon mit Vollgas losgedüst. Nervös trommelt Matthias auf dem Lenkrad rum, während Kai stumm aus dem Fenster blickt. Christians Wutausbruch hat ihm Eindruck gemacht. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Christian so sauer wird und das nur wegen ihm. Christian würde sich für ihn prügeln? Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er Christian so wichtig ist. Er hatte gedacht, Christian ist im ersten Moment wütend, aber in dem Moment, in dem Kai wieder weg ist, ist er Christian wieder egal.

‘Machst du hier gerade das Richtige?’ hallt es in seinem Kopf. 

Zu Hause angekommen setzt sich Matthias direkt aufs Sofa. Zögerlich lässt sich Kai neben ihn sinken. Für einige Zeit sitzen sie einfach nur stumm nebeneinander, bis Kai das Gefühl hat, Matthias hat sich komplett abreagiert.

«Woher wusstest du, wo ich bin?» fragt er dann schüchtern nach, in der Hoffnung, Matthias nicht wieder wütend zu machen.

«Wo solltest du sonst bitte sein, als bei Christian?» schnaubt Matthias auf.

«Aber woher wusstest du, wo er wohnt?» spezifiziert Kai seine Frage.

«Ich bin dir gestern gefolgt» ist Matthias schlichte Antwort.

«Weisst du, ich hab dir vertraut. Ich hab dich zu ihm gehen lassen, damit du dich verabschieden kannst, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht verstehen kann, wieso du so an diesem Stück Scheisse hängst. Ich hab dir vertraut, dass du zurück kommst…» 

Matthias schaut ihn intensiv und vorwurfsvoll an. 

«Wärst du zurück gekommen, wenn ich dich nicht geholt hätte?» 

Kai muss schlucken. Er weiss es doch selbst nicht. Er weiss doch selbst nicht, welche Entscheidung die richtige ist und er weiss nicht was er getan hätte, wenn Matthias nicht aufgetaucht wäre. 

«Gib mir dein Handy» fordert Matthias ihn auf, weil Kai nicht antwortet.

Kai ist verwirrt, zieht aber trotzdem sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und gibt es Matthias. Dieser nimmt es an sich und wischt ein paar Mal über das Display, bevor er zu tippen beginnt. Kai kann nicht sehen was er tut, aber er kann es erahnen. Nach kurzer Zeit steckt Matthias sich das Handy ein.

«Offenbar kann ich dir ja nicht vertrauen. Das Handy kriegst du nur noch, wenn ich anwesend bin, damit du nicht auf dumme Ideen kommst.»

Mit diesen Worten erhebt sich Matthias und verschwindet ins Badezimmer. Kai bleibt überfordert zurück.

‘Machst du hier das Richtige?’ hallt es wieder in seinem Kopf.

Christian zuckt zusammen, als sein Handy auf dem kleinen Couchtisch vibrierend über die Glasplatte hüpft. Sofort greift er danach und öffnet die Nachricht, welche in Kais Chat aufgetaucht ist.

«Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Lass mich in Zukunft in Ruhe.»

Hysterisch lachend wirft er das Handy zurück auf den Tisch.

«Guter Versuch Matthias» schnaubt Christian dann vor sich hin.

Nie und nimmer hat Kai diese Nachricht geschrieben. Dafür kennt Christian ihn zu gut. Matthias versucht also alles damit Christian sich von Kai fernhält. Verzweifelt lacht Christian auf. Das Arschloch hat nun mal mit seiner Drohung Erfolg, denn Christian hat Angst, wenn er sich nun aufdrängt, dass Matthias es an Kai auslässt. Das könnte sich Christian niemals verzeihen. Es reicht, dass Kai schon mal wegen ihm verprügelt wurde. Er weiss ja nicht, dass es sogar schon zwei Mal vorgekommen ist. Aber was soll er sonst tun? Er kann doch nicht einfach wegschauen und Kai seinem Schicksal überlassen? Seufzend vergräbt er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hat schlicht und ergreifend keine Ahnung, was er tun soll. 

Kai sitzt immer noch auf dem Sofa, als Matthias wenig später anscheinend frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer zurück kommt. Er hat das Wohnzimmer noch nicht mal wirklich betreten, als Kai zu ihm hochschaut.

«Liebst du mich?» fragt er direkt, während sich Matthias wieder aufs Sofa setzt und sich gleichzeitig die Haare trocken rubbelt. 

«Was?» fragt Matthias nach.

«Du hast mich schon verstanden. Liebst du mich?» fragt Kai erneut mit fester Stimme nach.

Matthias lacht kurz auf und legt das Handtuch zur Seite, bevor er sein Kopf zu Kai dreht.

«Wieso fragst du das?» fragt er immer noch leicht lachend.

«Ja oder nein?» 

Kai braucht eine Antwort. Er muss wissen, ob Christian recht hatte.

«Ja, ich liebe dich, was glaubst du, wieso ich mit dir zusammen bin?» antwortet Matthias nun etwas ernster.

Kai schaut ihn weiterhin unschlüssig an. 

«Hat er dir das eingeredet?!» fragt dann Matthias nach.

Seine Miene verfinstert sich direkt wieder. Kai beisst sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, entlässt sie aber direkt wieder zischend, weil sie immer noch geschwollen und offen ist. Vorsichtig legt Matthias seine Hand and Kais Wange. Hauchzart fährt er mit seiner Fingerkruppe über Kais Verletzungen. Dieser schliesst leise seufzend die Augen. 

«Du weisst, dass mir das leid tut, oder?» fragt Matthias leise nach.

Anders als sonst, antwortet Kai nicht direkt. Tut es Matthias denn wirklich leid?

«Ich will dir nicht weh tun. Wirklich nicht. Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen? Du…du lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl. Das heisst doch aber nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe!»

Matthias Stimme ist leise, weich und einfühlsam. Sie steht im völligen Kontrast zu vorher.

«Aber Christian hat gesagt…»

Matthias weiche Hand verschwindet unverzüglich.

«Christian redet verdammte Scheisse! Seit wann vertraust du mehr auf das was er sagt, als auf meine Worte?!» unterbricht Matthias ihn direkt.

Matthias versucht die Fassung zu halten, doch Kai merkt, wie die Temperatur langsam wieder unter den Gefrierpunkt sinkt. Langsam öffnet er seine Augen und blickt in Matthias’. Ja, sie sind eindeutig kühl.

«Tut mir leid» gibt sich Kai geschlagen, während er aufsteht.

Matthias greift nach seiner Hand, doch Kai entzieht sie ihm. Er will sie heute nicht mehr mit ihm streiten. Er will ihn nicht wütend machen. Er will nicht weiter darüber diskutieren, es macht ja doch keinen Sinn. 

«Ich brauch etwas Ruhe, mein Kopf schmerzt» sagt Kai, während er auf seine, vom Pflaster verdeckte Platzwunde deutet.

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Matthias zu warten, verzieht er sich ins Schlafzimmer. Ja, sein Kopf schmerzt, aber das nicht mal zwingend wegen den Verletzungen. Es ist die Stimme, die ihn permanent anschreit, welche ihm Kopfschmerzen bereitet.

‘ Machst du hier das Richtige?’

Kai verbrachte tatsächlich den ganzen Tag im Schlafzimmer. Er brauchte Ruhe und Abstand, um sich irgendwie darüber klar zu werden, was gerade in seinem Leben passiert. Er hält es keine Sekunde länger mehr aus, wenn Matthias oder Christian ihm einreden wollen, was er tun und lassen soll. Er will es selbst entscheiden, auch wenn er nicht mehr weiss, was richtig und was falsch ist. 

Er weiss, dass er Matthias liebt, aber er weiss inzwischen auch, dass Matthias ihm Angst macht. Wenn er mit Matthias zusammen ist, ist er immer auf der Hut. Er ist immer angespannt, ja gar gestresst. Es war immer subtil und Kai hat es gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Es war für ihn normal. So war sein Leben. Aber seit er mehr Zeit mit Christian verbracht hatte, ist ihm aufgefallen, wie entspannt er in diesen Situationen immer war und er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass ihm das nicht gefällt. 

Er weiss auch, dass er Christian wirklich mag und am liebsten würde er momentan ununterbrochen an dessen Seite kleben, weil Christian einfach etwas beruhigendes ausstrahlt. Er weiss, dass er jede Sekunde mit ihm genossen hatte und wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdenkt, merkt er, dass es ihm jedes Mal unglaublich schwer fiel, wieder zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Jedes Mal hatte er ein dumpfes Gefühl auf der Brust, wenn er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Matthias begeben hatte. 

Kai weiss jedoch nicht, ob Matthias ihn wirklich liebt. Er hat es nie bezweifelt. Hat es nie in Frage gestellt. Für ihn war es einfach logisch. Wieso sollte Matthias sonst mit ihm zusammen sein? Wieso sollte er sonst Kais Leben finanzieren? Wieso sollte er sonst Kai immer wieder alle Fehler verzeihen? Aber Christians Worte haben ihn unsicher werden lassen. Hat Christian wirklich recht? Liebt Matthias ihn gar nicht? Auch Matthias Antwort vorhin hat ihm irgendwie keine Klarheit verschafft. Er weiss nicht wieso er diesmal Matthias nicht einfach so glaubt.

Und schlussendlich weiss Kai auch nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er sich wirklich von Matthias trennen würde. Kai hat nichts. Er ist komplett von Matthias abhängig. Wie soll er ohne Matthias überleben. Könnte er wirklich zu Christian gehen? Er kann sich ihm doch nicht aufdrängen. Er kann doch nicht verlangen, dass Christian sich um ihn kümmert. Christian hat es zwar gesagt. Er hat gesagt, er sei für ihn da, aber Kai weiss nicht, wo Christians Grenzen sind. Kai weiss aber sehr wohl, dass er Christian vereinnahmen würde. Er kennt sich inzwischen selbst gut genug. Er bräuchte Christian in vollen Zügen, nicht einfach nur als Kumpel, mit dem man mal ein Bier trinken geht und ein paar Probleme bespricht. Er bräuchte ihn komplett. So wie früher. Er bräuchte ihn wirklich als Rettungsanker. Und damit hat er ihn schon mal überfordert. Das würde doch über kurz oder lang wieder passieren, oder nicht? Irgendwann hätte Christian keine Geduld mehr mit ihm. Irgendwann hätte er die Schnauze voll. Und dann? Würde er gehen? Würde er Kai verlassen? Vermutlich ja. 

Überrascht zuckt Kai zusammen, als sich neben ihm die Matratze senkt. Verwundert blinzelt er ein paar Mal, als ihm klar wird, dass der Raum längst in Dunkelheit getaucht ist. Er hatte tatsächlich den ganzen Tag in Gedanken versunken hier gelegen. Matthias hat sich bereits bis auf die Boxershorts ausgezogen und zieht nun die Decke bis über seine Hüfte und blickt Kai entgegen. Dieser ist immer noch überrumpelt, so dass er Matthias einfach nur mit grossen Augen anblickt.

«Soll ich auf die Couch gehen?» fragt Matthias einfühlsam, aber auch skeptisch, da er Kais Blick nicht richtig deuten kann.

«Nein…ich…» 

Kai beendet den Satz nicht. Er weiss selbst nicht, was er eigentlich sagen will. Stattdessen rollt er sich aus dem Bett, zieht sich selbst bis auf die Shorts aus und krabbelt dann wieder auf die Matratze. Matthias hält ihm einladen die Bettdecke hoch und Kai legt sich dankbar darunter. Etwas zögerlich rutscht er näher an Matthias, als dieser daraufhin seinen Arm anhebt. Kai nimmt die Einladung an und bettet vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf Matthias Brust. Kurz verändert er etwas die Position, damit kein Druck auf seine Platzwunde vorhanden ist. Dann schliesst er die Augen und atmet Matthias Duft ein. Matthias Arme schliessen sich um seinen Körper und halten ihn fest. Ziemlich schnell werden dessen Atemzüge langsamer und regelmässiger bis er eingeschlafen ist. Kai liegt immer noch da, Matthias Duft in der Nase und fragt sich, wieso das Gefühl von Zuhause sein, einfach nicht mehr einkehren will.

‘ Machst du hier das Richtige?’ ist das Letzte was er denkt, bevor auch er endlich einschläft.


	27. Angst und Panik

Am Sontag früh wird Kai von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Er liegt immer noch an Matthias gekuschelt und früher hätte es Kai nicht mal gewagt zu atmen, um Matthias ja nicht zu wecken, damit er noch so lange wie möglich mit ihm kuscheln kann. Doch heute schält er sich schon nach einer Minute vorsichtig aus Matthias Armen. Dieser seufzt einmal auf und dreht sich zur Seite, wo er leise grummelnd weiterschläft. Kai hingegen schleicht sich ins Badezimmer, trotzdem darauf bedacht Matthias nicht zu wecken. Erst als die Schlaf- und Badezimmertür sie Beide trennt, atmet Kai leise aus. Seufzend zieht er sich seine Boxershorts aus und dreht die Dusche auf. Als warmer Dampf aus der Kabine tritt, stellt er sich schon leicht fröstelnd unter den warmen Strahl. Eigentlich ist er fast schon zu heiss und hinterlässt ein brennendes Gefühl auf seinen Schultern, doch Kai bleibt trotzdem regungslos stehen. Der leichte Schmerz lenkt ihn von all dem anderen körperlichen und psychischen Schmerz ab. Wieso fühlt sich plötzlich alles so falsch an? Wieso fühlt er sich hier nicht mehr zu Hause? Er hat diese Wohnung geliebt. Hier konnte er durchatmen. Hier fühlte er sich immer geborgen und sicher. Das war seine gewohnte Umgebung und jetzt ist das irgendwie alles weg. Seit er bei Christian war, ist das alles weg. Er fühlt sich hier verloren und unwohl. Er findet hier nicht mehr die Ruhe, die ihn durchatmen lässt. Matthias Geruch und Berührungen lassen ihn nicht mehr entspannen und glücklich sein. Matthias ist nicht mehr sein Ruhepol und Kai weiss nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. 

Viel zu lange stand er unter der Dusche, so dass das Pflaster über seinem Auge so eingeweicht ist, dass es einfach so von seiner Haut gleitet. Kurz zischt Kai auf, als darauf hin ungebremst das heisse Wasser über die Wunde fliesst, weshalb er das Wasser endlich abdreht und aus der Dusch tritt. Notdürftig trocknet er sich ab, wischt danach mit dem Handtuch einmal über den beschlagenen Spiegel und betrachtet darauf seine verzerrte Fratze. Sein Auge und seine Lippe schwellen ganz langsam wieder ab, werden aber nun von einer Palette aus Blau- und Gelbtönen geziert. Die Platzwunde über dem Auge blutet zwar nicht mehr, aber sie ist immer noch sehr frisch. Ein bisschen Spannung und sie würde wohl wieder aufgehen, weshalb Kai ein neues Pflaster aus dem Spiegelschrank kramt und aufklebt. Als es an Ort und Stelle klebt, betrachtet Kai erneut sein Gesicht im Spiegelbild.

«Gott bist du hässlich» murmelt er vor sich hin, während er es nicht schafft, den Blick von sich abzuwenden. 

‘Kein Wunder, will Matthias nicht mehr mit dir intim werden’ denkt er weiter, während er nun einmal an seinem nackten Körper runterschaut. Er hasst seinen Körper. Das hat er schon immer, doch in letzter Zeit findet er nicht mehr einen Zentimeter an sich, den er mag. Höchstens vielleicht seine blauen Augen. Doch in diesem verquollenen Gesicht, können selbst die nichts mehr retten. Er kneift sich in seine Hüfte und nimmt jedes noch so kleine Fettpolster in seine Finger. Er hört wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnet, doch er blickt nicht auf, sondern schaut weiterhin auf seinen Bauch, der eigentlich von Muskeln geziert sein sollte.

«Was tust du da?» fragt Matthias, während er sich vor die Toilette stellt.

Kai antwortet ihm nicht. Er weiss nicht, ob er die Frage in seinem Kopf aussprechen soll. Will er die Antwort überhaupt hören?

Matthias betätigt nach kurzer Zeit die Spülung und tritt neben Kai ans Spülbecken, um sich die Hände zu waschen.

«Na sag schon» wiederholt sich Matthias, während er Kais Spiegelbild betrachtet.

«Findest du mich hässlich?» fragt dann Kai leise, während er weiter auf seinen Bauch schaut.

Matthias lacht kurz auf, während er den Wasserhahn wieder zudreht.

«Wie kommst du auf sowas?»

«Wieso schläfst du dann nicht mehr mit mir?» fragt Kai schüchtern nach.

«Ach darum geht es. Wenn du willst, dass ich dich vögle, dann sag das doch.» 

Matthias Stimme wird direkt ein paar Oktaven tiefer, während er sich hinter Kai stellt und seine Hände über Kai Brust und Bauch gleiten lässt. Kai beobachtet Matthias Hände und bekommt automatisch eine Gänsehaut, als er Matthias warmen Atem im Nacken spürt. Er schliesst seine Augen, als sich Matthias näher an ihn drängt und er dessen warme Haut an seinem noch leicht feuchten Rücken spürt. 

«Willst du, dass ich dich vögle?» raunt ihm Matthias ziemlich nahe ins Ohr, während er beginnt seine Hüfte an Kais Hintern zu reiben.

Kai betrachtet wieder Matthias Finger, welche spielerisch um seinen Bauchnabel wandern. Will er denn, dass Matthias ihn vögelt? Es war ja noch nie so, dass Kai derjenige war, der den Sex wollte. Es war zwar nicht so, dass er es nicht auch irgendwie mochte, aber im Grossen und Ganze war der Sex zwischen ihnen etwas, dass Matthias Spass machen sollte und Kai war glücklich, wenn Matthias es deshalb war. Aber Kai hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis von sich auch nach dem Sex zu verlangen, denn wie gesagt, es geht dabei ja nicht um ihn, sondern um Matthias. Deshalb stellt sich Kai nun erneut die Frage, will er Sex mit Matthias haben? Eigentlich nicht unbedingt. Will er Matthias glücklich machen? Ja, definitiv.

«Willst du denn?» fragt er deshalb unsicher nach, während er hoch zu Matthias Spiegelbild blickt.

Matthias drückt sein Becken fester gegen Kais Hintern, so dass Kai Matthias beginnende Erektion an seinem Steissbein spüren kann. Das soll wohl Antwort genug sein, denn Matthias löst eine Hand von Kais Bauch und öffnet mit dieser den Spiegelschrank, wo er ohne Umwege direkt die Tube Gleitgel hervorkramt. Kai beobachtet über den Spiegel wie Matthias sich etwas Gleitgel auf den Finger gibt und kaum ist der Finger aus Kais Sichtfeld verschwunden, spürt er ihn auch schon nass und kalt an seinem Hintern. Er atmet langsam aus und versucht sich zu entspannen, um es Matthias einfach zu machen. Dieser beginnt ihn nun zu weiten, während er permanent Küsse in Kais Nacken verteilt. Kai schliesst die Augen und versucht sie weiter zu entspannen, doch komplett will es ihm nicht gelingen. Irgendwann verschwinden die Finger und Matthias tritt etwas von ihm weg. Kai hält dich Augen geschlossen. Er weiss, was jetzt kommt. Es dauert auch nicht lange, da hat Matthias sich die Boxershorts von den Beinen gestrampelt, seine Erektion in Position gebracht und dringt nun langsam in Kai ein. Kai verzieht kurz das Gesicht, da es trotz Vorbereitung jedes Mal etwas unangenehm zieht. Diesmal zieht es jedoch etwas mehr und Kai weiss, dass er selbst schuld ist, weil er sich einfach nicht komplett entspannen kann. Das entgeht aber auch Matthias nicht.

«Scheiss bist du eng» keucht dieser nämlich abgehackt.

Matthias scheint dies jedoch eher zu erregen als zu besorgen, denn stöhnend beginnt er direkt einen harten Rhythmus aufzunehmen. Kai nimmt jeden Stoss auf, versucht dabei gescheit zu atmen und sich fallen zu lassen. Er ist ja eigentlich unglaublich froh, dass er Matthias anscheinend immer noch gut genug ist. Dass dieser immer noch mit ihm Sex haben will und trotzdem wartet er nur darauf, dass es endlich fertig ist. Es ist anders als sonst. Unangenehmer und damit sind nicht mal der körperliche Schmerz gemeint, weil Kai einfach komplett verspannt ist und Matthias ungehalten zustösst. Es ist unangenehmer, weil Kai sich unwohl fühlt und sein Kopf ihm Matthias Frage eigentlich beantwortet hat. Nein, er will eigentlich nicht, dass Matthias ihn vögelt. Und trotzdem steht er da und tut nichts, weil er Matthias nicht enttäuschen will. Dieser bringt stöhnend zu ende, was er begonnen hat, scheint sich nicht eine Sekunde darüber zu wundern, wieso Kai nicht mal eine Erektion hatte und zieht sich schwer atmend zurück.

«Und jetzt? Wieder gut?» fragt er grinsend nach, während er sich unter die Dusche stellt und direkt das Wasser anlässt, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

«…nein…» murmelt Kai mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er sich mit etwas Klopapier reinigt und dann ins Schlafzimmer geht.

Nein, es ist nicht wieder gut. Nichts ist gut und Kai könnte verzweifeln. Alles hat sich verändert und Kai hat das Gefühl, es erdrückt ihn bei lebendigem Leib. Matthias scheint davon nichts mitzubekommen. Er hat das Gefühl Kais Niedergeschlagenheit und Lustlosigkeit hat mit den Verletzungen zu tun, welche Kai körperlich belasten. So war es schliesslich immer, weshalb es ihn nicht wundert, dass Kai sich auch fast den kompletten Sonntag ins Schlafzimmer verzogen hatte. Kai fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Er hat das Gefühl nicht eine Sekunde mehr frei durchatmen zu können. Er kann nicht mehr schlafen. Fühlt sich allein im Bett genauso verloren, wie wenn er sich in Matthias Arme kuschelt. Fühlt nicht mehr diese Erleichterung, wenn Matthias nach der Arbeit nach Hause kommt. Er fühlt sich allein und einsam, auch wenn Matthias direkt neben ihm sitzt und er hat das Gefühl jeden Morgen aufzustehen, nur um sich den ganzen Tag danach zu sehnen, abends wieder ins Bett gehen zu können und zu schlafen und somit der Realität entfliehen zu können.

Nach fünf Tagen, ist dann auch Matthias mal aufgefallen, dass Kais depressives Verhalten nicht mehr mit den körperlichen Verletzungen im Zusammenhang stehen kann. Kais Gesicht ist nämlich schon fast komplett abgeheilt und nur noch ein paar Krusten und eine leicht bläuliche Verfärbung weisen darauf hin, wie Kais Leben vor ein paar Tagen komplett aus den Fugen geraten ist. 

«Sag mal, kommst du auch mal wieder klar, oder bleibst du jetzt so ein depressiver Haufen?!» fährt in Matthias eines Abends an, als Kai schon um kurz nach 20 Uhr vom Sofa aufsteht und sich ins Schlafzimmer verziehen will, nachdem er schon den ganzen Abend geistig komplett abwesend neben Matthias sass.

«Ich will schlafen» nuschelt Kai vor sich hin, während er einfach weiter läuft.

Wütend springt Matthias vom Sofa auf und packt Kai am Arm, um ihn zurück zu halten.

«Ich sprech mit dir!» faucht er Kai an.

Dieser zuckt kurz zusammen, weil Matthias so laut ist und dreht sich dann zu ihm um.

«Mir geht’s nicht gut» sagt Kai leise, während er Matthias aus müden Augen anblickt.

«Trauerst du echt immer noch diesem Wichser nach?!» empört sich Matthias

Kai schaut ihn einfach nur an, sagt aber nichts. Ja, er vermisst Christian. Er vermisst Christian so sehr, dass es ihn schier zerreisst. Er vermisst die Geborgenheit, welche Christian ihm schenkte und er hier nicht mehr findet. Er vermisst den Spass, den sie Beide zusammen hatten, wenn sie sich trafen. Er vermisst Christians Lachen. Er vermisst Christians Verständnis. Er vermisst Christian Umarmungen. Er vermisst Christians Körperwärme. Er vermisst sein zu Hause.

«Du interessierst ihn einen Scheiss!» redet Matthias weiter, weil von Kai keine Reaktion kommt. 

Er lässt Kais Arm los und zieht stattdessen dessen Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Mit ein paar Wischbewegungen hat er Christians Chat geöffnet und hält ihn nun vor Kais Nase.

«Siehst du das?! Da steht nichts! Weil er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hat! Weil es ihn einen scheiss interessiert, wie es dir geht!» faucht ihm Matthias zufrieden entgegen.

«Weil du es ihm verboten hast» antwortet Kai schulterzuckend, bevor er sich wieder umdreht und gehen will.

Er hofft einfach, dass er recht hat. Dass Christian es wirklich ernst gemeint hat. Dass Christian wirklich für ihn da wäre, ihn aber nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen will. Dass das der einzige Grund ist, warum sich Christian nicht mehr gemeldet hat. Oder etwa nicht? Ist er Christian wirklich scheiss egal?

«Ey, hab ich dir gesagt, du kannst gehen?!» empört sich Matthias, während er Kai an der Schulter packt und mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich umdreht.

«Tut mir leid» entschuldigt sich Kai leise. 

«Darf ich bitte ins Bett gehen?»

Matthias schaut ihn ein paar Sekunden wütend an, bevor er ihn in Richtung Tür schubst.

«Krieg dich in den Griff» ermahnt er Kai nochmals, während er sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen lässt.

Kai nickt nur und verschwindet endlich ins Schlafzimmer. Müde liegt er nun im Bett, doch schlafen kann er trotzdem nicht. Wäre Christian wirklich für ihn da, oder hat Matthias doch recht? Könnte er zu ihm gehen? Könnte er alles riskieren und auf Christian hoffen? Als Matthias das Schlafzimmer betritt, stellt er sich schlafend. Er bewegt sich keinen Millimeter und versucht tief und regelmässig zu atmen. Matthias kauft Kai entweder das Schauspiel ab, oder er hat sowieso keine Lust mehr mit Kai zu sprechen oder zu kuscheln, denn er legt sich mit genügend Abstand ebenfalls ins Bett und zu Kais Erleichterung scheint er auch schnell eingeschlafen zu sein. Trotzdem wartet Kai noch einige Minuten, bevor er sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Bett rollt. In dem spärlichen Licht, welches die Strassenlaternen ins Schlafzimmer werfen, sucht Kai nach Matthias Hose. Als er sie auf dem Boden findet greift er raschelnd in die Hosentasche und hält den Atem an, als die Gürtelschnalle klimpert. Matthias Körper bleibt jedoch regungslos liegen und ganz vorsichtig zieht Kai nun sein Handy aus der Tasche. Im Zeitlupentempo erhebt er sich und schleicht zur Tür. Da er nicht zu viel Lärm machen will, lehnt er die Tür nur an, als er auf dem Flur ist. Mit zittrigen Händen entsperrt er sein Handy und öffnet den Chat mit Christian.

«Darf ich zu dir kom…» weiter kommt er nicht, da ein Lichtkegel sich neben ihm auftut. 

Sein Herz bleibt stehen und er muss nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Matthias hinter ihm steht und vor Wut wohl gerade bebt. Ihm wird heiss und kalt gleichzeitig und in seinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Starr vor Angst umklammert er sein Handy, starrt auf die angefangene Nachricht und weiss, dass Matthias hinter ihm sie auch schon längst gelesen hat. Matthias wird ihn verprügeln. Und wie er ihn verprügeln wird, denn Kai hat sich mit diesen wenigen Worten gerade hinter Matthias Rücken gegen diesen und für Christian entschieden. Kai weiss nicht wie lange er hier nun schon steht. Es fühlt sich an wie Stunden, doch in Wirklichkeit sind es wohl nicht mal wenige Sekunden. 

«WAS…» vernimmt er Matthias laute Stimme hinter sich und als hätte diese Stimme ihm gerade einen Stromschlag versetzt, rennt Kai los.

Er kommt gerade mal zwei Schritte weit, da hat ihn Matthias schon am Saum des T-Shirts gepackt und Kai verliert strauchelnd das Gleichgewicht. Er stolpert ein paar Schritte nach vorne und knallt leicht ungebremst gegen eine Kommode und lässt dadurch das Handy zu Boden fallen. In Kais Ohren rauscht es laut, während Adrenalin durch seinen Körper peitscht. Er kann Matthias nicht hören, welcher laut rum brüllt. Er spürt jedoch wie Matthias ihn an den Schultern packt und rumreisst. Kai kneift die Augen zusammen und versucht sich mit den Armen vor Schlägen zu schützen und gleichzeitig Matthias von sich weg zu schlagen. Kai hatte sich bis jetzt noch nie gegen Matthias gewehrt und dieser ist dadurch für einen kurzen Moment so überrascht, dass Kai es tatsächlich schafft Matthias von sich wegzuschubsen. Dieser prallt nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und braucht einen kurzen Moment, um wieder einen festen Stand zu erlangen. Kai nutzt diese Zeit, um nach dem Handy zu greifen und strauchelnd loszurennen. Er schafft es gerade noch ins Badezimmer, lehnt sich mich vollem Gewicht gegen die Tür, als Matthias auch schon wie ein Irrer beginnt gegen diese zu schlagen. Nach dem dritten Anlauf schafft Kai es mit zittrigen Händen abzuschliessen. Er taumelt ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis er kalte Fliesen an seinem Rücken spürt. Mit zittrigen Beinen lässt er sich der Wand entlang auf den Boden gleiten, den Blick immer noch auf die Tür gerichtet. Polternd schlägt Matthias immer wieder dagegen, rüttelt am Türgriff und brüllt umher «ICH BRING DICH UM!».

Erste Tränen steigen in Kais Augen hoch als er sein Blick auf sein Handy richtet. Das grelle Licht des Displays blendet ihn in dem sonst so dunkeln Raum und die Tränen lassen seine Sicht verschwimmen. Trotzdem schafft er es Christians Nummer anzuwählen. Zitternd presst er sich sein Handy ans Ohr. Das monotone Tuten vermischt sich mit Matthias wütender Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür und Kai hat das Gefühl, sein Kopf explodiert gleich. Er kann durch die Tränen längst nichts mehr sehen, hat das Gefühl, mit jedem weiteren ‘Tut’ an seinem Ohr weniger atmen zu können, als es endlich in der Leitung knackt.

«Hallo?» hört er Christians verschlafene Stimme.

«Bitte hilf mir!» schluchzt Kai in den Hörer und er hofft, dass Christian ihm wirklich helfen würde.


	28. Sicherheit

Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis Christian aus seiner Traumwelt zurück in die Realität findet und versteht, dass sein Handy gerade klingelt. Es dauert weitere Sekunden, bis Christian realisiert hat, dass es nicht sein Handywecker ist, der ihn zur Frühschicht rausbeordert, sondern dass ihn jemand anruft. Grummelnd dreht er sich über die Matratze bis zur Bettkante und fischt blind nach dem Störenfried, der vibrierend und laut summend auf dem Nachttisch rum hüpft. Das Display leuchtet grell und überreizt Christians Netzhaut vollkommen, weshalb er die Augen zusammenkneift und blind den Anruf entgegen nimmt. 

«Hallo?» brummt Christian in den Hörer, während er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken lässt.

Der Anrufer wird ja wissen, wen er gerade anruft, deshalb hält es Christian nicht für nötig, sich mit einem ‘Christian Wiemann’ am Handy zu melden.

Als erstes vernimmt Christian nur Rauschen, Poldern und laute Stimmen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubt er, der Anruf war gar nicht geplant. Kommt ja immer mal wieder vor, dass das Handy in der Hosentasche ausversehen irgendwelche Anrufe tätigt. Er will gerade das Handy vom Ohr ziehen, um doch einen kurzen Blick auf das Display zu werfen, um zumindest zu wissen, wessen Handy sich da gerade verselbstständigt hat, als sich leise Kais Stimme in den Vordergrund des Geräuschteppichs drängt.

«Bitte hilf mir!» hat diese nämlich in den Hörer geschluchzt und Christian hat wie vom Blitz getroffen in einer fliessenden Bewegung das Handy wieder fest an sein Ohr gepresst und sich kerzengerade im Bett aufrecht hingesetzt.

Jetzt ist er hellwach und sein Herzschlag hat sich auf einen Schlag verdoppelt.

«Kai?!» fragt er schrill, verwirrt und besorgt.

Eigentlich hat er Kais Stimme sofort erkennt, trotzdem muss er einfach sicher gehen, dass sein, vom Schlaf vernebeltes Gehirn ihm keinen Streich spielt. Schliesslich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, je wieder von Kai zu hören.

«Er wird mich umbringen» schluchzt Kai wieder ins Telefon und gibt Christian damit die Bestätigung, dass dieser sich nichts eingebildet hat.

Erst jetzt wird Christian wirklich bewusst, was hier gerade passiert. Erst jetzt ordnet er den Lärm und die laute Stimme im Hintergrund richtig zu und Christian hat schlagartig das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Es läuft ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, sein Herz schlägt so laut, dass er es selbst hören kann und sein Körper ist wie gelähmt. Er traut Matthias alles zu. Kai hat bis jetzt immer alles kleiner gemacht, als es ist. Er hat immer alles runtergespielt, doch wenn selbst Kai nun völlig verängstigt sagt, dass Matthias ihn umbringen wird, dann weiss Christian, dass es verdammt ernst ist. Er zieht das Handy vom Ohr und macht den Lautsprecher an.

«Kai wo bist du?» fragt er nach, während er aus dem Bett hüpft und sich zum Kleiderschrank begibt.

Er versucht ruhig zu klingen, doch er weiss selbst, dass er kläglich scheitert. Seine Stimme zittert mindestens genauso stark wie sein ganzer Körper.

«Im Badezimmer» antwortet Kai leise.

Er will nicht zu laut reden. Er hat Angst Matthias dreht noch mehr durch, wenn dieser mitbekommt, dass Kai gerade mit Christian telefoniert und er weiss nicht, wie lange diese Holztüre Matthias noch beschäftigen wird.

«In welchem Stock ist eure Wohnung?» fragt Christian weiter nach, während, er sich wahllos die ersten Klamotten, die ihm in die Finger geraten, aus dem Schrank zieht.

«Im Erdgeschoss» kommt es zurück.

«Okay, kannst du aus dem Fenster klettern?» fragt Christian voller Hoffnung, während er auf einem Bein hüpfend sich die erste Socke überzieht.

«Es gibt hier kein Fenster» antwortet Kai ein Stück ängstlicher als noch zuvor.

Hat die Türe gerade etwas geknackst? Panisch klammert sich Kai noch mehr an dem Handy fest, so als ob Christian ihm durch das Telefon irgendwie helfen könnte, wenn Matthias es tatsächlich schafft, die Türe aufzubrechen.

«Okay...okay…such dir eine Waffe…ein Gegenstand, mit dem du dich irgendwie schützen kannst. Irgendwas, auch wenn es nur ein Deo ist, dass du ihm in die Augen sprühst.»

Christian hat sich inzwischen in die Jeans gequetscht und versucht einen klaren Kopf zu wahren. Doch Kais panische Stimme und dessen hektische Atmung übertragen sich ungebremst auf Christian, so dass er das Gefühl hat, selbst gerade in diesem Badezimmer zu sitzen. Kai will sich gerade irgendwie aufrappeln, um sich irgendeine Waffe zu besorgen, als Christians Stimme wieder an sein Ohr dringt.

«Ich leg jetzt auf und..»

«NEIN, Nein leg nicht auf!» schreit Kai hysterisch in den Hörer und unterbricht Christian damit direkt.

Kai hat das Gefühl, wenn er jetzt auch noch Christians Stimme verliert und wieder ganz alleine in diesem Badezimmer sitzt, wird er sterben. Das würde er nicht überleben und allein der Gedanke daran, lässt ihn durchdrehen.

Christian zieht sich gerade das T-Shirt über den Kopf, eilt wieder zum Handy, entfernt den Lautsprecher und presst sich die einzige Verbindung zu Kai wieder ans Ohr.

«Kai, ich muss die Polizei anrufen» erklärt Christian, während er sein Schlafzimmer verlässt.

«Bitte leg nicht auf» schluchzt aber Kai erneut.

Christians Worte hat er gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Er hört nur Matthias, der immer noch mit aller Kraft versucht durch diese Tür zu kommen und Kai zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal zubrüllt, dass er ihn umbringen wird und Kai glaubt ihm jedes Wort. 

Christian bleibt nun abrupt im Flur stehen. Er versucht sich kurz zu sammeln, denn solange er selbst ein hibbeliges Wrack ist, wird er Kai kaum beruhigen können. 

«Kai…Hase…hör mir zu…schliess die Augen und atme einmal durch.»

Christian ist selbst überrascht, wie ruhig seine Stimme gerade ist und wie selbstverständlich schliesst auch er selbst kurz die Augen und atmet hörbar aus. 

«Du suchst die jetzt eine Waffe und ich rufe die Polizei, okay?»

Von Kai kommt keine Antwort, aber zumindest auch kein panischer Gegenspruch. 

«Kai, ich leg jetzt auf und ruf dich danach direkt wieder zurück» wiederholt sich Christian nochmals.

«Okay» flüstert Kai dann schlussendlich zurück, obwohl er nicht will, dass Christian auflegt.

Aber selbst in diesem panischen Angstzustand versteht Kai, dass Christian recht hat.

«Okay…Hase es wird alles gut…ich lass nicht zu, dass er dir weh tun wird» sagt Christian und obwohl sowohl er, als auch Kai wissen, dass Christian gerade überhaupt nicht sagen kann, ob alles gut wird, beruhigen diese Worte Kai ungemein.

Erneut murmelt er ein ‘okay’ in den Hörer und dann hat Christian auch schon aufgelegt. Kurz verstärkt sich die Panik wieder, als er das monotone Tuten an seinem Ohr vernimmt, doch als Matthias sich ein weiteres Mal polternd gegen die Tür wirft, springt Kai vom Boden auf. Er tastet sich in dem dunklen Raum zum Waschbecken und öffnet den Spiegelschrank. Dort angekommen, schaltet er mit zittrigen Fingern die Taschenlampe an seinem Handy ein, um irgendwas zu erkennen. Er könnte auch einfach das Licht im Badezimmer anstellen, doch der Schalter ist direkt neben der Tür und er hat schlicht und ergreifend Angst sich nur in die Nähe der Tür zu begeben. Wenn Matthias es schafft, diese Türe aufzubrechen, will Kai so weit wie möglich davon entfernt sein, auch wenn es in dieser Situation keinen Unterschied machen wird, ob er nun direkt hinter der Tür steht, oder sich zwei Meter entfernt in der Dusche verkriecht. Sollte Matthias durch diese Tür kommen, dann hat er verloren. Das weiss er. Trotzdem durchsucht er den Spiegelschrank nach irgendetwas, das ihm helfen kann. Doch seine einzige Errungenschaft bleibt das Deo, welches Kai wohl kaum vor einem durchdrehenden Matthias schützen wird. Trotzdem hält er es fest umschlossen, während er sich in die hinterste Ecke des Badezimmers, neben der Toilette wieder auf den Boden kauert. Sein Blick fällt auf den Klobürstenhalter aus Keramik. Hastig zieht er auch diesen zu sich. Vielleicht könnte er diesen Matthias an den Kopf werfen.

Christian hat indes sofort die 110 gewählt, klemmt sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und schlüpft währenddessen in seine Schuhe.

«Polizei-Notruf Zentral. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?» erklingt es schon nach kurzer Zeit.

«Mein Freund braucht schnell Hilfe. Sein Lebensgefährte dreht durch und droht ihn umzubringen.» antwortet Christian viel zu schnell und hysterisch. 

Die ganze Ruhe, die er sich während des Telefonats mit Kai mühsam zusammengekratzt hat, ist nun vorbei.

«Wo ist Ihr Freund jetzt?» kommt es direkt zurück.

«Er hats ich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen, aber ich weiss nicht, wie lange die Tür das noch aushält.» 

Christian schnappt sich seinen Geldbeutel und den Schlüssel, welche auf dem kleinen Schuhschrank neben der Tür liegen und will schon das Haus verlassen, als die Polizistin am anderen Ende antwortet.

«Okay, wie ist die Adresse Ihres Freundes?»

Fuck, wie ist nochmal die Adresse?! Christian rennt ins Wohnzimmer, reisst die Schublade einer Kommode auf und durchsucht einen Stapel an Zetteln und Notizen. Hier muss er doch irgendwo sein. Panisch zieht er ein Papier nach dem anderen aus der Schublade, bis ihm endlich der kleine Zettel mit Kais Handschrift ins Auge fällt. Schnell gibt er die Adresse durch und steckt sich den Zettel in die Hosentasche.

«Alles klar. Ein Streifenwagen ist unterwegs. Er sollte in ca. 10 Minuten bei ihrem Freund sein.» kommt es nach wenigen Sekunde zurück und Christian entspannt sich ein wenig.

Aber nur ein wenig. Hilfe ist zwar nun endlich unterwegs, aber 10 Minuten können lang sein. Zu lang. Christian will gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

«Okay danke, auf Wiederhören» antwortet Christian und will schon auflegen, um endlich wieder Kai anzurufen.

«Moment, ich brauche noch Ihren Namen und den Namen Ihres Freundes.»

«Christian Wiemann und Kai Hesing» antwortet Christian knapp, während er nun endlich die Wohnung verlässt und den Anruf danach endlich beendet.

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend springt er die Treppe runter. Als er auf dem Bürgersteig ankommt, bleibt er kurz stehen. Er fröstelt leicht, da er nur ein T-Shirt anhat. Es ist zwar schon Ende Mai, aber nachts um kurz nach ein Uhr ist es doch noch sehr frisch. Das Frösteln ignoriert er jedoch komplett, er fragt sich aber gerade, wie er zu Kai kommen soll. Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel fahren keine mehr, ein Fahrrad oder Auto hat er nicht und wenn er laufen würde, bräuchte er wohl mindestens 40 Minuten, bis er bei Kai wäre. Selbst wenn er den ganzen Weg durchrennen würde, bräuchte er viel zu lange. Als bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich ein Taxi zu rufen. Als das getan ist, ruft er endlich Kai zurück.

Diesem ist vor Schreck das Handy direkt zu Boden gefallen, als es in seiner Hand zu vibrieren begann. Er hatte schon Angst, Christian würde sich nicht mehr melden. Er hatte bereits die Befürchtung, dass Christian ihn einfach abwimmeln wollte und sich wieder ins Bett verzogen hatte. Doch jetzt taucht tatsächlich Christians Name auf dem Display auf und hastig greift er nach dem Handy und presst es sich aufs Ohr.

«Christian?» fragt er panisch nach.

«Ich bin da» antwortet Christian so ruhig wie möglich, während er nervös auf dem Bürgersteig auf und ab tigert und darauf wartet, dass endlich dieses beschiessene Taxi kommt.

«Die Polizei ist unterwegs. In 10 Minuten sind sie da. Kai, es wird alles gut!» redete Christian direkt weiter, ohne Luft zu holen.

Ungewollt zuckt er etwas zusammen, als Matthias Gebrülle laut an sein Ohr dringt. Auch Kai zuckt erneut zusammen, als Matthias daraufhin wohl irgendeinen Gegenstand mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür geworfen hatte. Immer und immer wieder fliegt irgendetwas polternd gegen die Tür und Kai zuckt jedes Mal wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen.

«GEH WEG» brüllt er dann verzweifelt durch die Tür, während er das Handy und das Deo aus seinen Händen gleiten lässt, nur um die Hände sich fest auf seine Ohren zu pressen.

Auch die Augenlider presst er fest aufeinander. Er kann nicht mehr. Er kann einfach nicht mehr.

«Geh weg» schluchzt er vor sich hin, während er sich mit aller Kraft die Ohren zuhält und trotzdem nicht verhindern kann, dass sich die lauten Geräusche bis in seine Knochen fressen. Christian, der verzweifelt seinen Namen durch das Handy ruft, nimmt er nicht mehr wahr.

Christian hat nun das Gefühl komplett durchzudrehen. Von Kai kommt keine Antwort mehr und er hört lediglich Matthias Gebrülle im Hintergrund. Er weiss nicht was passiert und das macht ihn gerade wahnsinnig. Noch ein paar Mal ruft er Kais Namen in den Hörer, doch als immer noch keine Reaktion kommt, legt er mit zittrigen Fingern auf. Christian ist kotzübel und am liebsten würde er sich übergeben. Glücklicherweise fährt im nächsten Moment das Taxi um die Ecke und Christian hat die Autotür schon geöffnet, bevor das Taxi komplett zum Stehen gekommen ist. Ab dieser Aktion etwas irritiert blickt ihm der Taxifahrer entgegen, doch Christian ignoriert es vollkommen. Er wirft diesem nur Kais Adresse an den Kopf und schnallt sich an. Nach drei Versuchen gelingt es ihm auch endlich seine zittrigen Finger so still zu halten, um das silberne Ende einzuklicken. Der Taxifahrer muss wohl das Gefühl haben, er ist irgendein Drogenjunkie, der sich gerade verzweifelt auf die Suche nach einem neuen Schuss macht. Gott sei Dank fährt der Fahrer aber trotzdem los und stellt keine Fragen.

Die Fahrt zieht sich wie Kaugummi und am liebsten würde er dem Fahrer das Lenkrad aus der Hand reissen und selbst fahren. Aber er hält sich zurück. Umklammert sein Handy, weil das irgendwie die einzige Verbindung zu Kai ist und betet zu Gott, dass die Polizei nicht zu spät kommt. Als das Taxi nach rund 15 Minuten in Kais Strasse abbiegt, erkennt Christian schon von weitem den Streifenwagen, der immer noch mit Blaulicht, aber ohne Sirene am Strassenrand steht. Der Taxifahrer zieht abermals fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als er begreift, dass der Streifenwagen sich bei der Zieladresse befindet, doch bevor er was sagen kann, hat Christian ihm einfach schon viel zu viele Euroscheine hingeworfen und springt aus dem Auto. 

Die Eingangstür zum Wohnhaus steht offen und er hört laute Stimmen nach aussen dringen. Gleich darauf taucht Matthias im Türrahmen auf. Fluchend und tobend stolpert er über den Bürgersteig, während er von einem Polizisten unnachgiebig in Richtung Streifenwagen geschoben wird. Christians Blick wandert zwischen Matthias und dem Polizisten hin und her und erkennt sofort, dass Matthias bereits in Handschellen gelegt wurde. Keine schlechte Idee, denn als Matthias Christian erblickt, bäumt er sich direkt wieder auf und brüllt nun genau so Morddrohungen gegen Christian, welche jedoch direkt unterbrochen werden, als der Polizisten mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung Matthias Handgelenke etwas verdreht und ihn gegen den Streifenwagen drückt. Matthias stöhnt schmerzverzerrt auf und Christian hätte nichts dagegen, wenn der Polizist Matthias direkt beide Handgelenke brechen würde. Matthias versucht sich immer noch leicht zur Wehr zu setzen, doch der Polizist zupft nochmal etwas an den Handschellen und bringt damit Matthias dazu still zu sein.

«Ruhig jetzt!» ermahnt ihn der Polizist trotzdem, während er die Tür des Streifenwagens öffnet und Matthias etwas unsanft reinbefördert.

Christian hat das ganze Spektakel aus ein paar Meter Entfernung beobachtet. Seine Wut gegenüber Matthias lodert wie ein Waldbrand und er muss sich wirklich zusammenreissen, dass er nicht einfach zu ihm hingeht und ihn eigenhändig verprügelt. Verdient hätte er es allemal. Nur einmal soll er erleben, was er Kai jedes Mal angetan hatte. 

«Wer sind Sie?» fragt der Polizist nun Christian, als Matthias sicher verstaut ist.

«Christian Wiemann. Ich habe Sie angerufen. Wie geht’s Kai? Wo ist er?» schiesst es nur so aus Christian raus.

Bevor der Polizist jedoch antworten kann, kommt dessen Kollege aus dem Haus und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

«Wir müssen die Tür aufbrechen. Er öffnet sie nicht.» 

Mit diesen Worten ist er schon zum Kofferraum gegangen, um sich das benötigte Werkzeug zu holen. Christian blickt ihn entgeistert an. Seine Angst um Kai steigt gerade wieder ins Unermessliche. Wieso öffnet Kai die Tür nicht? Dann merkt er aber wieder, dass Matthias ja anscheinend nicht bis zu ihm vorgedrungen ist, also kann er Kai nicht verletzt haben. Vermutlich ist Kai einfach gerade total verängstigt und steht unter Schock und öffnet deshalb die Tür nicht. Vielleicht hat er ja gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass die Polizei hier ist und nun alles gut wird. 

«Darf ich es probieren? Vielleicht öffnet er bei mir dir Tür.» fragt dann Christian, als die Polizisten wieder ins Haus gehen wollen.

«Und wer sind Sie?» fragt nun der zweite Polizist mit fragendem Blick.

«Ich bin sein Freund. Ich habe Sie angerufen.»

Der Polizist scheint sich kurz non-verbal über Blicke mit seinem Kollegen zu unterhalten und deutet mit einem «Versuchen Sie es» auf die Tür. Christian nickt dankend und verstehend und läuft langsam ins Haus, dicht gefolgt von den Polizisten. Als er die Wohnung betritt, muss er direkt leer schlucken. Ein paar Bilderrahmen liegen verstreut und kaputt auf dem Boden und eine Kommode steht leicht verschoben im Weg. Vor der Badezimmertür liegt ein Holzstuhl auf dem Boden, bei dem ein Bein schon abgebrochen ist und gut einen Meter entfernt vor der Wohnzimmertür liegt. Die Badezimmertür selbst ist geschlossen, doch unzählige Risse und Dellen zieren sie von oben bis unten und Christian fällt es schwer normal zu atmen, wenn er daran denkt, dass Kai hinter dieser Tür sass, und immer noch sitzt, während Matthias wie ein tollwütig gewordenes Tier versucht hat diese Tür aufzubrechen, nur um am Kai zu kommen und so wie sich dieser Flur ihm gerade präsentiert, ist sich Christian ziemlich sicher, dass Matthias dieses Mal wirklich kurzen Prozess mit Kai gemacht hätte. Kai muss Todesängste ausgestanden haben, während er da sass und einfach nur hoffen konnte, dass das alte Holz ihn genug lang schützen würde, bis endlich Hilfe kommt.

Mit zittrigen Beinen durchquert Christian das Schlachtfeld und bleibt vor der Badezimmertür stehen. Leise klopft er an, weil er Kai nicht erschrecken will.

«Kai…ich bin’s, Christian…du bist in Sicherheit! Matthias ist weg. Du kannst rauskommen.» 

Christian muss einmal schlucken. Seine Stimme ist dünn, zittrig und brüchig. Gebannt lauscht er, ob er irgendwas hören kann. Starrt den Türgriff an und wartet darauf, dass er sich bewegt.

«Kai, bitte mach auf» fleht er heiser, als sich nach ein paar Sekunden warten nichts tut.

Und dann endlich hört er, wie sich der Schlüssel klirrend im Schloss dreht und die Tür langsam geöffnet wird. Der Raum ist vollkommen dunkel, doch das Licht aus dem Flur reicht, um Kais Körper zu beleuchten, welcher zitternd neben der Tür steht und sich mit einer Hand immer noch am Türgriff festklammert. Christian kann nicht verhindern, dass sich bei diesem Anblick Tränen in seinen Augen sammeln und als Kai dann in Zeitlupentempo seine Hand von dem Türgriff sinken lässt und sich kraftlos in Christians Arme fallen lässt, kann Christian nicht anders als leise aufzuschluchzen, während er Kais Körper fest an sich presst.


	29. Schlussstrich

Christian schliesst seine Arme so fest es geht um Kais Körper und presst mit seiner linken Hand dessen Kopf an seine Brust. Er hält ihn fast schon schmerzhaft fest umklammert, während immer mal wieder ein Schluchzer seine Kehle verlässt und Tränen über seine Wangen laufen und auf Kais Haarschopf tropfen. Er hatte in den letzten 30 Minuten solch eine Angst um Kai, dass er ihn nun einfach spüren muss. Der Gedanke, dass die Hilfe zu spät hätte kommen können und Kai dann vermutlich nun nicht heil in seinen Armen liegen würde, sondern wahrscheinlich schwer verletzt im Krankenwagen, macht ihn komplett fertig. Das Wissen, dass Kai gerade vermutlich die schlimmsten 30 Minuten seines Lebens durchlebt hatte, lässt sein Herz sich verkrampfen und Christian presst den warmen Körper noch etwas fester an sich. 

Kai hingegen ist vollkommen still. Er weint nicht. Er hat das Gefühl wie in Watte gepackt zu sein. Er bekommt seine ganze Umgebung gar nicht richtig mit. Er fühlt sich, als wäre er high. Nicht anwesend in dieser Welt. Nicht anwesend in seinem Körper. Er spürt die ganzen Emotionen, die in seinem Körper toben, doch greifen kann er sie nicht. Sie sind da und doch irgendwie auch nicht. Er hat sich mit seinen Fingern in Christians Shirt an dessen Brust verkrallt und seine Ellbogen etwas zwischen seinen und Christians Brustkorb geschoben, um zumindest minimalen Spielraum zum Atmen zu bekommen. Christians Umarmung ist wirklich schon fast schmerzhaft fest und trotzdem will Kai nicht, dass sie aufhört. Er nimmt diesen körperlichen Druck als etwas positives wahr und hat das Gefühl, würde Christian ihn nun loslassen, würde er in tausend Teile zerfallen.

Wieder dringt ein Schluchzen an Kais Ohr und diesmal ist es sein Herz, welches schmerzt. Er will nicht, dass Christian weint. Nicht wegen ihm. Er wollte ihm doch nicht weh tun. Er wollte ihm doch keine Probleme bereiten. 

«Tut mir leid» nuschelt er deshalb an Christians Brust. 

Sofort lösen sich Christians Arme um seinen Körper und Kai erschaudert. Ist das jetzt der Moment, in dem Christian geht? Doch gleich darauf spürt er weiche, zittrige Finger an seinen Wangen und ohne es zu wollen, schaut er hoch in Christians wässrige Augen.

«Du musst dich hier für gar nichts entschuldigen. Du hast rein gar nichts falsch gemacht!» sagt Christian eindringlich.

Kais Blick huscht über den verwüsteten Flur, weiter zu den zwei Polizisten, welche geduldig ein paar Schritte entfernt warten, dass sich die Beiden beruhigt haben und dann wieder zurück zu Christian.

«Ich habe euch allen so viele Umstände gemacht. Das wollte ich nicht. Es ist Mitten in der Nacht. Ich hab dich aus dem Bett geklingelt, dabei solltest du schlafen. Mein Gott der Lärm hat sicher das ganze Haus geweckt.» 

Langsam sickern die Emotionen zurück in sein Bewusstsein und Unwohlsein, Scham und Panik stehen an vorderster Front.

Christian will gerade etwas darauf antworten, als sich einer der Polizisten einschaltet.

«Sie haben uns keine Umstände bereitet. Das ist schliesslich unsere Arbeit. Wenn uns jemand Umstände bereitet hat, dann ist es ihr Partner und sicherlich nicht Sie! Diesen würden wir nun auch gerne aufs Revier fahren, wo er sicherlich die nächsten 24 Stunden verbringen wird. Ich würde Sie bitten, morgen aufs Revier zu kommen, um Ihre Aussage aufzunehmen und falls Sie wollen auch um Anzeige zu erstatten.»

Kai nickt nur überfordert, weshalb Christian für ihn das Sprechen übernimmt.

«Wir werden morgen auf das Revier kommen.»

«Sehr gut. Wenn Sie nichts mehr von uns brauchen, würden wir nun fahren. Ich gehe davon aus, Sie kümmern sich um Ihren Freund?» fragt der Polizist Christian.

«Selbstverständlich…und nochmals herzlichen Dank für Ihre Hilfe!»

Mit einem ‘nichts zu danken’ drehen sich die Polizisten um und verschwinden aus dem Haus. Kurz darauf kann Christian hören, wie der Motor gestartet wird und die Polizisten wegfahren. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstreicht, entspannt sich Christian mehr, weil er weiss, dass mit jeder Sekunde Matthias sich weiter von ihm und Kai entfernt. 

Kai schaut sich inzwischen erneut im Flur um. Das Chaos zu sehen schmerzt ihn, weil es sein ganzes eskaliertes Leben zu gut wiederspiegelt. Er blickt auf das zersplittere Foto am Boden, welches Matthias und ihn zeigt. Lachend haben sie die Arme um die Schulter des anderen gelegt. Das Foto entstand nur wenige Tage, nachdem sie zusammengekommen waren und Kai weiss noch, wie glücklich er war. Es war das erste Mal seit Christian ihn verlassen hatte, dass er wieder wirklich glücklich war. Er weiss aber auch noch, dass nur wenige Tage später Matthias ihm die erste Ohrfeige gab. Er weiss nicht mehr wieso ihn Matthias damals geohrfeigt hatte, aber irgendwie hat sich diese erste Ohrfeige im Schrank der Erinnerungen eingereiht neben dem ersten Kuss, dem ersten ‘ich liebe dich’ und dem ersten Sex. Die ganze Gewalt gehört für ihn zu dieser Beziehung wie die Luft zum Atmen. Er glaubte und vertraute Matthias blind. Kaufte ihm jede Lüge ab. Liess sich alles von ihm schön reden und redete sich selbst alles schön. Er glaubte die letzten zwei Jahre wirklich mit Matthias eine Stütze und Partner fürs Leben gefunden zu haben und jetzt blickt er sich in dieser Flur um und fragt sich, ob Matthias ihn je geliebt hatte. 

«Lass uns gehen» dringt Christians Stimme an sein Ohr, während dieser sanft seine Hand auf Kais Schulter legt.

Kai löst den Blick vom Chaos und schaut etwas schüchtern zu Christian.

«Wohin?» fragt er unsicher nach. 

Er weiss nicht was jetzt passieren soll. Wie sein Leben nun weiter gehen soll. Seine Existenz hat sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst und das bereitet ihm Kopfschmerzen.

«Na zu mir. Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich nur noch eine weitere Sekunde hier zurück lasse?!»

Christian ist schon fast etwas geschockt. Hat Kai wirklich das Gefühl, er lässt ihn nun wieder allein? Oder will Kai gar nicht zu ihm kommen? Kai leises ‘okay’ welches sehr erleichtert klang, beruhigt ihn aber direkt wieder.

«Gut, dann zieh dir was an und hol dir ein paar Ersatzklamotten und Toilettenartikel. Deine restlichen Sachen holen wir ein andermal.»

Kai schaut ihn weiter schüchtern an, weshalb Christian plötzlich doch wieder unsicher wird, ob Kai mit zu ihm kommen will.

«Kannst du…kannst du mir meine Sachen aus dem Badezimmer holen? Ich…» 

Kai schluckt einmal laut.

«…ich will da nicht nochmal rein» sprich er dann mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme weiter.

Christians Blick wird sofort noch sanfter. 

«Natürlich»

Während sich Kai nun ins Schlafzimmer verzieht, um sich eine Hose und ein Hoodie anzuziehen und ein paar Klamotten in einen kleinen Rucksack zu stopfen, begibt sich Christian ins Bad. Er bleibt im Türrahmen stehen, während er blind den Lichtschalter betätigt. Nach mehrmaligem Flackern hüllt die Neonröhre über dem Spülbecken den Raum in ein künstliches Licht. Selbst Christian spürt ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Magen, als er den Raum betritt und er kann verstehen, dass Kai nicht mehr einen Schritt hier reinsetzen möchte. Sein Blick fällt direkt auf das Handy und das Deo, welche neben der Toilette auf dem Boden liegen. Christian geht davor in die Hocke und schaut auf die Fliesen vor ihm. Hier hat er also gesessen, gewartet und gebetet, dass alles gut werden würde. Stumm lacht er kurz bitter auf. Wie unfair kann das Leben eigentlich sein? Hat Kai in seinem Leben nicht schon genug durchstehen müssen? Seufzend greift er nach den Gegenständen und richtet sich wieder auf. Dabei streicht er ungewollt kurz über das Display, welches nun hell aufleuchtet. Christians Blick fällt sofort darauf und er erkennt den geöffneten Whats App Chat. 

«Darf ich zu dir kom» steht dort unvollendet und nicht abgesendet.

Christians Blick huscht hoch zum potenziellen Empfänger und sein Herz schlägt schneller, als er dort seine eigene Nummer entdeckt. Kai wollte also wirklich zu ihm kommen, denkt sich Christian. Einerseits freut er sich unglaublich über diese Tatsache. Es freut in ungemein, dass Kai sich endlich gegen Matthias entschieden hatte und sich tatsächlich Hilfe bei Christian holen wollte. Aber dann denkt er daran, dass er selbst wohl der Grund war, wieso Matthias heute Nacht so ausgerastet ist. Matthias muss Kai erwischt haben, anders kann sich Christian nicht erklären, wieso Kai diese Nachricht weder fertig geschrieben, noch an ihn gesendet hatte. Sofort macht sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm breit und er fühlt sich schuldig. Hätte er doch schon früher reagieren sollen? Hätte er schon damals mit aller Kraft versuchen müssen, Kai bei sich zu behalten? Hätte er nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Kai wieder mit Matthias mitgeht? Hätte er in der Zwischenzeit sich erkundigen müssen, wie es Kai geht? Hätte er zur Polizei gehen müssen? Aber was hätte er bei der Polizei schon tun sollen? Matthias hatte nicht ihn geschlagen, er konnte ihn also schlecht Anzeigen. Das kann nur Kai. Er konnte Kai auch genau so wenig gegen dessen Willen bei sich behalten und er hat ja versucht, weiterhin ein Auge auf Kai zu haben. Jeden verschissenen Tag hat er an ihn gedacht. Jeden Tag ging er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zur Arbeit, aus Angst Kai in der Notaufnahme zu entdecken. Tausend Mal hat er eine Nachricht an Kai geschrieben und sie dann doch nicht losgeschickt, weil er schlicht und ergreifen Angst hatte, Kai dadurch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Und deshalb hat er nichts getan und trotzdem ist es wieder eskaliert. Er weiss, dass er nicht viel hätte anders machen können und hat trotzdem das Gefühl, alles falsch gemacht zu haben, beginnend mit dem Entscheid, Kai damals zu verlassen. 

Das Handy ist inzwischen wieder in den Ruhemodus übergegangen und Christian setzt sich seufzend wieder in Bewegung. Er wühlt sich durch ein paar Schubladen der kleinen Kommode, welche unter dem Waschbecken steht und findet schliesslich einen Kulturbeutel. Er stopft das Deo, eine Bürste und eine Tube Zahnpaste rein. Da er nicht weiss, welche Zahnbürste Kai gehört, greift er nach einem immer noch verpackten Exemplar und stopft auch diese zu den anderen Gegenständen, bevor er das Bad wieder verlässt. Er löscht das Licht, blickt ein letztes Mal in den dunklen Raum und zieht dann kopfschüttelnd die Türe zu. Zögerlich gleiten seine Fingerkuppen über das splitternde Holz. Wie lange es wohl noch gehalten hätte?

Christian zieht seine Hand zurück, als Kai in seinem Augenwinkel auftaucht. Als dieser bei ihm ist, zieht Christian ihm den Rucksack aus den Händen, stopft den Kulturbeutel zu den Klamotten und schultert sich den Rucksack direkt selbst. Bevor er losgeht, schaut er noch mal liebevoll, aber auch ernst zu Kai. Er streckt diesem das Handy hin, welches dieser wortlos entgegen nimmt und in die Hosentasche steckt. 

«Du darfst IMMER zu mir kommen» sagt Christian dann, als Kai wieder zu ihm hochblickt.

Kai braucht einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was Christian damit meint und lächelt ihn dann kurz schüchtern an. Christian lächelt zurück, legt den Arm um Kai Schultern und dirigiert ihn durch das Schlachtfeld zur Wohnungstür. Kai dreht sich nochmals um und blickt in die Wohnung. Es schmerzt ihn, seinem zu Hause den Rücken zu zukehren. Er weiss, wenn er jetzt diese Türe verschliesst, verliert er den grössten und wichtigsten Teil seines Lebens. Und trotzdem will er hier weg. Er will einfach nur noch hier weg. Deshalb löscht er das Licht, zieht die Tür zu und schliesst ab. Willig lässt er sich von Christian auf den Bürgersteig führen. Dort angekommen, zieht Christian sein Handy aus der Tasche und ruft erneut ein Taxi. Während sie auf dieses warten, lässt sich Kai auf den kleinen Absatz vor der Wohnungstür sinken und blickt zum Himmel. Er sucht nach den Sternen, doch er kann sie nicht finden. Berlin strahlt einfach zu hell dagegen an. Er zuckt kurz zusammen, als Christian sich neben ihn setzt, löst den Blick jedoch nicht vom Himmel. Auch Christians Blick wandert hoch in die dunkle Nacht. Eine wohlige Wärme breitet sich in ihm aus, als Kai plötzlich ganz sanft seinen Kopf auf Christians Schulter ablegt.

«Danke» murmelt dieser dann leise und weiss selbst nicht, was genau er damit meint.

Wahrscheinlich einfach alles. Dass Christian für ihn da ist. Dass Christian ihn nicht aufgibt. Dass Christian ihm damals im Krankenhaus das Leben gerettet hatte. Zweimal. Dass Christian ihm vielleicht sogar heute Abend das Leben gerettet hat. Dass er nun hier mit ihm auf dem Bürgersteig sitzt. Mitten in der Nacht. Dass er ihn bei sich aufnimmt. Dass er sein Freund ist.

Christian antwortet ihm nicht. Er drückt ihm lediglich einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und lehnt dann seinen Kopf an Kais und starrt erneut in die dunkle, schwarze Nacht.


	30. Sicherer Hafen

Es dauert gut 10 Minuten, bis das Taxi endlich auftaucht und Christian ist mehr als erleichtert, dass es nicht derselbe Taxifahrer ist, der ihn hierher gebracht hat. Als das Auto vor ihnen zum Stehen kommt, hebt Kai müde seinen Kopf an und steht auf. Er fühlt sich ausgelaugt, müde und leer und er will eigentlich einfach nur schlafen. Schlafen und vergessen. Christian steht ebenfalls auf und folgt Kai zum Taxi. Sie setzen sich beide auf die Rückbank und sobald der Taxifahrer die Zieladresse erfahren hat, fährt er los. Kai versucht wach zu bleiben, weiss er ja selbst, dass sie in gut 15 Minuten bei Christian sein werden, aber seine Augen fallen trotz aller Bemühung immer wieder zu, nur damit er sie gleich darauf mit einem kleinen Adrenalinschub wieder aufreisst. Christian beobachtet das Schauspiel im Augenwinkel und am liebsten würde er nach Kais Kopf greifen, diesen auf seinem Schoss ablegen und ihn schlafen lassen. Doch er weiss selbst, dass das keinen Sinn macht.

«Wir sind gleich da» sagt er deshalb leise zu Kai.

Dieser blickt kurz etwas beschämt zu Christian und nickt verstehend. Er empfindet es als unangenehm, dass er nicht mal in der Lage ist, 15 Minuten wach zu bleiben und Christian dies bemerkt hat. Es sind kleine banale Dinge. Geschehnisse, über die sich Christian nicht mal Gedanken macht und trotzdem führen sie dazu, dass Kai sich unwohl fühlt. Sich schämt und im absurdesten Sinn das Gefühl hat, wiedermal versagt zu haben. Kai ist deshalb froh, als sie endlich bei Christians Wohnung ankommen und er dieses Taxi verlassen kann. Er fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, während er unfähig war, sich wirklich wachzuhalten. Er folgt Christian die Treppe hoch und bleibt hinter ihm stehen, als dieser die Wohnungstür aufschliesst. Spärliches Licht beleuchtet den Flur, in dem sie sich nun die Schuhe ausziehen. Für Kai präsentiert sich diese Wohnung nachts, bei künstlichem Licht, so viel anderes als bei Tageslicht. Er mag Christians Wohnung und hatte sich bei ihren Treffen auch sehr schnell hier wohlgefühlt, aber das Wissen, dass das jetzt für die nächste Zeit sein zu Hause sein wird, fühlt sich komisch an. Er platzt hier einfach so in Christians Privatsphäre rein. Er betritt hier ein fertiges zu Hause, welches nicht sein zu Hause ist und er fühlt sich fehl am Platz. Kurz fällt ihm das Atmen schwer, wenn er daran denkt, dass er ab dieser Nacht kein zu Hause mehr haben wird. Kein sicherer Ort, an den er sich zurück ziehen kann. Es ist nicht so, dass er nicht froh ist, hier bei Christian zu sein. Er ist ihm unglaublich dankbar, dass er jetzt gerade hier in Christians Wohnung stehen darf, aber es ist einfach nicht sein zu Hause und das macht ihm Angst. 

Kai ist niemand, der sich gut an neue Situationen adaptieren kann. Schon als Kind hat er nur ungern bei Freunden übernachtet. So gerne er auch Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte, brauchte er doch am Ende des Tages sein zu Hause, wo er durchatmen konnte und für sich war. Er ist jemand, der für eine Nacht in einem Hotelzimmer sitzt und nicht zu Ruhe kommt, weil er einfach wieder in seine eigenen vier Wände will. Da hilft es nicht, dass er weiss, dass er morgen schon wieder zu Hause sein wird. Da hilft es nichts, dass das Hotelzimmer wie eine Luxusoase eingerichtet ist. Da hilft es nichts, dass es ja eigentlich keine Rolle spielt, ob er nun in diesem Hotelbett liegt und schläft, oder in seinem eigenen Bett. Das alles hilft nichts, weil Kai einfach nur richtig durchatmen kann, wenn er in seinem sicheren Hafen ist. Aber dieser Hafen ist nun weg und Kai weiss, dass er das nicht erst seit dieser Nacht ist. Er war weg, ab der Sekunde, als er damals bei Christian war und ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Matthias Wohnung war ab der Sekunde kein sicherer Hafen mehr und Kai wird jetzt so richtig bewusst, dass er nun auf offener See treibt und nicht weiss, wann er je wieder einen sicheren Hafen erreichen wird.

«Alles gut?»

Überreizt zuckt Kai zusammen, als er Christians Hand an seinem Oberarm spürt. Christian mustert ihn kritisch und Kai versucht sich zu beruhigen und ruhig zu atmen. Wie kann er sich anmassen, hier nun Probleme zu machen, wenn Christian schon die Güte besitzt, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen? Einfach so. Mitten in der Nacht. Nein, Kai kann es sich nicht erlauben, Probleme mit dieser Situation zu haben. Er sollte dankbar sein, für das, was Christian gerade für ihn opfert. Er sollte sich zufrieden geben mit der jetzigen Situation. 

«Komm du solltest schlafen. Du brauchst Ruhe.» redet Christian sanft weiter, weil Kai, mal abgesehen von leicht panisch geweiteten Pupillen, nicht auf Christians Frage reagiert hat.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, dirigiert Christian ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Im Türrahmen bleibt Kai jedoch stehen und Christian tut es ihm gezwungenermassen gleich.

«Nein, ich schlaf auf dem Sofa. Ich kann dir nicht schon wieder dein Bett wegnehmen.» erklärt Kai sein Handeln, während er auf den Boden blickt.

«Du nimmst mir das Bett ja nicht weg. Komm leg dich hin.» 

Mit diesen Worten drückt Christian ihn sanft in Richtung des Bettes und Kai lässt sich ergeben auf die weiche Matratze sinken. 

«Auf welcher Seite schläfst du?» fragt er dann unsicher nach, da er nach Christians Aussage davon ausgeht, dass sie Beide in dem Bett schlafen werden, da es ja schliesslich gross genug ist.

Trotzdem will er Christian nicht auch noch dessen Bettseite wegnehmen. 

«Ich schlaf nicht mehr» antwortet Christian, während er Kais Rucksack neben dem Kleiderschrank auf den Boden gleiten lässt.

«Ich müsste in etwas mehr als ner Stunde sowieso wieder aufstehen. Ich hab Frühschicht.» erklärt Christian weiter, nachdem ihm sein Handy verraten hat, dass es schon kurz nach drei Uhr ist. 

Kai schaut ihn geschockt an. Sein schlechtes Gewissen wächst auf das Ausmass eines Elefanten an. Wegen ihm hat nun Christian fast keinen Schlaf bekommen und muss nun so zur Arbeit. 

«Fuck…tut mir leid, daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Ich hab nicht überlegt…»

«Hey, alles gut. Deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger als mein Schlaf. Ich wäre auch ne ganze Woche am Stück wach geblieben, um dich da rauszuholen.»

Christian ist vor Kai, welcher immer noch auf der Bettkante sitzt, in die Hocke gegangen und hat seine Hände auf Kais Knie gelegt. Unbewusst malt er mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf Kais Beine, während er spricht. Unsicher kaut Kai auf seiner Unterlippe rum. Wieso macht er immer allen Menschen in seiner Umgebung solche Umstände?

«Es ist wirklich alles gut. Ich hätte sowieso nicht mehr schlafen könne. Aber du legst dich jetzt hin. Dein Körper ist ja schon völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte.»

Kai nickt ergeben. Ja, er ist wirklich am Ende seiner Kräfte und Schlaf klingt wirklich sehr verlockend.

«Kommst du allein klar?» fragt dann Christian etwas ernster nach.

Er lässt Kai eigentlich ungern jetzt allein zurück, aber sie sind bei der Arbeit momentan schon unterbesetzt, weil zwei Kollegen krank sind und eine im Urlaub ist. So kurzfristig einen Ersatz für Christian aufzutreiben ist schier unmöglich und sein Team hängen lassen, möchte er nicht. Wüsste er nicht, dass Matthias sicherlich die nächsten 24h auf der Polizeiwache festsitzt, würde er selbstverständlich keine Millimeter von Kais Seite weichen, aber so hat er die Hoffnung, dass Kai während seiner Abwesenheit schlafen und sich erholen kann.

Kai nickt sofort. Erstens würde er sich nie anmassen, Christian zu bitten wegen ihm hier zu bleiben. Er hat ihm schon so viel zu viel Umstände bereitet. Zweitens ist er momentan mit der Situation sowieso dermassen überfordert, dass er fast schon froh ist, wenn er nun allein ist. Er hat das Gefühl, erst dann kann er wieder richtig aufatmen. 

«Okay. Ich werde um ca. 15 Uhr zurück sein. Dann gehen wir zusammen zum Revier.»

Wieder nickt Kai, auch wenn er auf den Besuch auf dem Revier verzichten kann. Was, wenn er dort auf Matthias trifft? Was werden ihn die Polizisten fragen? Was werden sie von ihm hören wollen?

«Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause. Wenn du Hunger hast, nimm dir was aus dem Kühlschrank.» 

Mit diesen Worten streicht Christian ein letztes Mal über Kais Oberschenkel, bevor er aufsteht und zur Tür geht. Dort dreht er sich nochmals zu Kai um, welcher immer noch auf dem Bett sitzt.

«Schlaf gut» sagt Christian leise, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.

Die Tür ist noch nicht mal wirklich ins Schloss gefallen, als sich schon die ersten Tränen blinzelnd aus Kais Augenwinkel lösen. Alles, was sich in dieser Nacht aufgestaut hat, kann und will er nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. So dankbar er Christian war, dass dieser bis eben bei ihm war, ihn in den Armen hielt und tröstete, so froh ist er nun auch alleine zu sein, so dass er einfach mal los lassen kann. Dass er all den Schmerz, der ihn gerade innerlich auffrisst und in Gedanken an die Zukunft panisch werden lässt, einfach mal rauslassen kann. Dass er seine völlige Verzweiflung nicht mehr zurückhalten muss, denn egal wie sehr Kai es auch möchte, er kann sich nicht in Anwesenheit von jemand anderem als das seelische Wrack präsentieren, dass er gerade ist. Zu gross ist die Angst, dass die Person dann über kurz oder lang gehen würde. Zu gross ist die Angst, dass Christian gehen würde.

Deshalb lässt er erst jetzt all die Emotionen zu, zieht sich zitternd die Klamotten aus, löscht das Licht und rollte sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen. Leise schluchzend, rollt er sich mit jedem Zittern und Beben seines Körpers noch mehr zusammen, bis ihn irgendwann endlich die Dunkelheit empfängt und seinem Körper und seiner Seele wenigstens für ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnt.

Christian ist in die Küche gegangen und hat sich einen Kaffee gemacht. Während die Kaffeemaschine gurgelnd das Getränk ausspuckt, lehnt sich Christian an der Küchenzeile an und schliesst die Augen. Was war das nur für eine Nacht? Christian ist immer noch sehr aufgewühlt und kommt mit dem Geschehenen gar nicht so richtig zu recht. Er hat das Gefühl Kai stand erst gerade gestern in dieser Wohnung und hat ihm mehr oder weniger freiwillig gebeichtet, dass Matthias ihn schlägt. Er hat Christian damit für einen Moment den Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen, denn mit sowas hatte er einfach nicht gerechnet und er wollte sich bis dahin auch einfach nicht vorstellen, dass einem seiner Freunde sowas passieren würde. Ja und jetzt liegt Kai in seinem Bett, hat ein weiteres Mal etwas erlebt, was kein Mensch je in seinem Leben erleben sollte und Christian weiss nicht, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Selbstverständlich wird er für Kai da sein. Wird ihn unterstützen und beschützen, aber Christian kann nicht einschätzen, ob das auch das ist, was Kai will. Er weiss nicht, wie Kai mit dieser Situation zurecht kommen wird und er hat Angst, dass er scheitern wird und Kai nicht helfen kann. 

Seufzend greift er nach der inzwischen vollen Tasse und setzt sich mit ihr auf das Sofa. Es bringt nichts, wenn er sich nun den Kopf darüber zerbricht. Matthias ist erstmal ausser Gefecht gesetzt und Kai liegt sicher in seinem Bett und schläft. Momentan kann Christian eh nichts tun. Ausserdem muss er das sowieso mit Kai besprechen. Schliesslich geht es ja um dessen Zukunft. Um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis Christian zur Arbeit fahren kann, schaut er etwas Fern. Er würde ja auch jetzt schon losgehen, aber der erste Bus fährt nun Mal erst in etwas mehr als einer Stunde. Um diese Uhrzeit liefert das Fernsehprogramm aber nicht gerade die beste Unterhaltung, weshalb Christian die meiste Zeit einfach nur wild durch die Kanäle wechselt. Aber es hilft ihn abzulenken. Jetzt wo das Adrenalin langsam seinen Körper verlässt, legt sich die Müdigkeit nun doch langsam wieder über ihn. Um dem Einhalt zu gebieten, stellt Christian den Fernseher wieder aus, spült seine leere Tasse in der Küche aus und stellt sich dann unter die Dusche. Die würde ihm schon neue Lebensenergie einhauchen. Christian liebt es einfach nur unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl zu stehen und nichts zu machen. Einfach nur die Augen schliessen und entspannen. Doch normalerweise hat er morgens nicht Zeit dafür. Lieber schläft er etwas länger und hüpft dafür nur ganz schnell unter die Dusche, aber jetzt muss er sowieso noch etwas Zeit totschlagen, weshalb er sich einfach nur seufzend unter das Wasserstrahl stellt, welcher auf seine Schultern prasselt und sich anfühlt wie eine wohltuende Massage. Erst als das Badezimmer schon einem Dampfbad gleicht, dreht Christian das Wasser aus. Seine Haare rubbelt er einigermassen trocken, auf den Föhn verzichtet er aber, weil er Kai nicht wecken will. Es ist inzwischen warm genug draussen, um sich nicht direkt eine Erkältung einzufangen, wenn man mal mit etwas klammen Haaren raus geht. Bevor er die Wohnung jedoch verlässt, schleicht er sich nochmals zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Ganz langsam öffnet er die Tür und linst durch den kleinen Spalt. Als er Kai schlafend im Bett erblickt, atmet er leicht erleichternd aus. So als ob sein Unterbewusstsein irgendwie damit gerechnet hätte, dass Kai weg ist. Dass er nicht hier in Sicherheit ist. Aber das ist er glücklicherweise und erleichtert zieht Christian die Tür wieder zu und macht sich danach auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.


	31. "Ich hab Angst"

Pünktlich um sechs Uhr betritt Christian die Notfallabteilung. Sofort kommt ihm Monika mit einem breiten Grinsen entgegen und beginnt nach einem kurzen Hallo direkt los zu quasseln, was in der Nacht alles passiert ist, welche neuen Patienten auf ihn warten und was sonst alles für Christians Schicht wichtig ist. Christian mag Monika wirklich sehr. Er findet es bewundernswert wie diese kleine Frau jede Schicht meistert, als wäre es ein Kindergeburtstag und auch nach einer Nachtschicht an Silvester mit gefühlt 100 Alkoholleichen immer noch mit guter Laune die Schicht beendet. Er liebt sie für ihre offene und fröhliche Art, aber jetzt gerade würde er sich wünschen, sie würde einfach still sein. Er hasst sich selbst gerade für diesen Gedanken, weiss, dass er ihr damit unrecht tut, aber er ist gerade nicht in einem Zustand, in dem er diese gute Laune und laute Stimme erträgt. Er ist müde, denn egal was der Kaffee und die Dusche ihm an Lebensgeister wieder eingehaucht haben, hat die lange Busfahrt wieder zunichte gemacht und Christian musste sich Mühe geben, nicht einfach im Bus einzuschlafen. Jetzt steht er hier, weiss, dass eine anstrengende acht Stunden Schicht auf ihn wartet und er wäre eigentlich viel lieber zu Hause bei Kai. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein schlechtes Gewissen auf seinen Magen legt, bei dem Wissen, dass er ihn einfach allein gelassen hat. Ja, dieser schläft zwar und ja, Kai hat gesagt, er kommt allein klar, aber wohl fühlt sich Christian trotzdem nicht. Er kennt Kai inzwischen recht gut und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass zuerst fast die Welt untergehen muss, bevor dieser nach Hilfe bittet. Das hatte die Vergangenheit nur zugut gezeigt. Christian weiss, dass Kai nicht etwa zu eitel ist, um nach Hilfe zu fragen, sondern dass dieser schlicht und ergreifend Angst hat. Hätte er doch zu Hause bleiben sollen? Christian kann aber nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn kaum hat Monika die Patientenübergabe beendet und sich in den Feierabend verabschiedet, da kommt auch schon die Meldung, dass ein Rettungswagen unterwegs ist. Älterer Herr mit Herzinfarkt. Christian schüttelt seine Gedanken ab, ermahnt sich, privates und berufliches zu trennen und sich nun vollends auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren. 

Ganz gelingen will ihm das nicht. In jeder freien Sekunde zieht er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, um zu sehen, ob Kai ihm vielleicht geschrieben hat. Normalerweise lässt er sein privates Handy immer in der Umkleidekabine in seinem Spint zurück, da er auf der Arbeit nicht abgelenkt werden will, aber jetzt gerade würde er es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn Kai sich bei ihm melden würde, weil dieser eben doch nicht alleine klar kommt und Christian es nicht sehen würde. Schlussendlich weiss er aber auch nicht, ob die Tatsache, dass Kai sich eben nicht meldet, ihn beruhigen oder doch eher beunruhigen sollte. Nach wenigen Stunden kann er dann auch nicht mehr verhindern, dass die Müdigkeit ihm wirklich zu schaffen macht. Er fühlt sich träge und schlapp und merkt, wie sein Gehirn auf Sparflamme geht. Er kennt seine Arbeit zu gut und hat zu viel Routine, als dass ihm schwerwiegende Fehler unterlaufen würden, aber er ist langsamer als sonst. Wenn er Medikamente aufzieht, muss er eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf die viel zu kleine Skalierung der Spritze starren, bis seine müden Augen es schaffen, sich auf die schwarzen Striche zu fokussieren und ihm damit zu bestätigen, dass er nun wirklich die richtige Menge aufgezogen hat. Christian hat Glück, dass an diesem Mittwoch Morgen nicht sehr viel los ist und seine Langsamkeit nicht zu einem heillosen Chaos ausartet, doch es bleibt nicht unbemerkt und als Christian um 11 Uhr in der kleinen Küche sitzt und sich bereits den zweiten Kaffee einverleibt, setzte sich Daniel zu ihm und mustert ihn skeptisch.

«Sag mal, was ist heute mit dir los? Muss ich mir Sorgen um meine Patienten machen?» fragt der Assistenzarzt ernst.

Christian schaut seufzend zu ihm.

«Nein musst du nicht. Du kennst mich, ich würde nicht arbeiten, wenn ich ein Risiko wäre. Ich bin nur etwas müde. Hatte sehr wenig Schlaf diese Nacht.»

Als wollte er dies untermauern, muss er herzhaft gähnen, bevor er sich wieder einen grossen Schluck Kaffee gönnt. Daniel mustert ihn weiter kritisch und hofft, dass Christian wirklich so gewissenhaft ist, wie er ihn einschätzt und die Bremse ziehen würde, bevor er beginnt Fehler zu machen, welche in diesem Berufsfeld fatal enden könnten. Trotzdem nervt es ihn, dass Christian so übermüdet zur Arbeit erscheint.

«Gestern zu viel Party gemacht, oder was?»

Christian wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Daniel sollte eigentlich wissen, dass er nie seinen Job und damit seine Patienten durch zu viel Feiern in Gefahr bringen würde.

«Nein, keine Party» antwortet Christian ernst und seufzt am Ende auf. 

Was würde er dafür geben, wenn er tatsächlich wegen zu viel Feiern nun so müde wäre.

«Was dann?» fragt Daniel nach, da er wohl merkt, dass da was Ernsteres dahintersteckt.

Christian fragt sich kurz, wie viel er erzählen kann, entscheidet sich dann aber kurzer Hand, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Die ganze Situation belastet ihn sehr und das Verlangen, mit irgendwem darüber sprechen zu können, ist gross.

«Kannst du dich an Hesing erinnern? Der Typ, mit der Platzwunde?»

Daniel lacht auf und Christian muss über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Das ist gut drei Monate her. Daniel hatte seitdem wohl zig Patienten mit einer Platzwunde zu versorgen. Als ob er da Kai aus all den Patienten heraus fischen könnte.

«Er war schon in meiner Nachtschicht da und ist wieder abgehauen, weil er angeblich einen privaten Notfall hatte, aber ich konnte das nicht glauben.» präzisiert sich Christian deshalb.

«Ich hab dir damals gesagt, dass ich die Befürchtung habe, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmt.»

«Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich. Du kanntest den glaube ich von früher, oder?»

Christian nickt bestätigend.

«Und?» fragt Daniel neugierig nach.

«Ich hatte recht. Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich von ihm erfahren, dass sein Freund…» Christian muss bei dem Wort Freund kurz bitter auflachen «…ihn regelmässig verprügelt.»

«Oh fuck» kommt es erstaunt von Daniel. 

Damit hat er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

«Ja, fuck trifft es richtig. Jedenfalls ist es diese Nacht total eskaliert. Er hat mich angerufen, weil sein Freund total ausgerastet ist und ihm gedroht hat ihn umzubringen.»

Daniel schaut ihn geschockt an, während sich Christians Finger krampfhaft um das Keramik schliessen.

«Geht’s ihm gut?»

«Ja. Körperlich zumindest. Er konnte sich im Badezimmer einschliessen und ich hab dann die Polizei hingeschickt, welche zum Glück schnell genug vor Ort war. Ich hab ihn dann zu mir nach Hause geholt.»

«Und deshalb warst du die ganze Nacht wach» versteht nun auch Daniel mitleidig.

Christian nickt erneut und nimmt noch einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

«Und jetzt? Wie geht es weiter?» fragt Daniel ehrlich interessiert, weshalb Christian erstaunt den Blick auf ihn richtet.

Er dachte, er spricht sich hier die Geschehnisse einfach mal von der Seele, aber nicht, dass Daniel es ernsthaft interessieren würde. So gute Freunden waren sie nun schliesslich auch nicht.

«Keine Ahnung…ich weiss es nicht» seufzt Christian.

«Ich geh mit ihm nach der Arbeit aufs Revier, wegen der Aussage…aber was dann passiert…ich weiss es nicht.»

Christian weiss es wirklich nicht. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie es nun weitergehen soll.

«Ich bin völlig überfordert, Daniel. Ich weiss nicht was ich machen soll. Ich weiss nicht wie ich ihm helfen soll. Er ist so sensibel und…gebrochen…ich weiss nicht, ob ich ihm aus diesem Loch helfen kann.»

Christian hat den Blick wieder auf die letzten Kaffeereste in seiner Tasse gerichtet, welche er mit sanften Bewegungen umher schwenken lässt. Als ob er dort die Antwort auf all diese Fragen finden würde. Daniel lächelt ihn aufmunternd an, auch wenn Christian es nicht sehen kann.

«Wenn das jemand schaffen kann, dann ja wohl du.» 

Mit diesen Worten hat er nun auch wieder Christians volle Aufmerksamkeit.

«Ich kenne kaum jemanden, der so einfühlsam und hilfsbereit ist wie du! Allein schon die Tatsache, dass du ihn diese Nacht zu dir geholt hast, sagt doch schon alles. Ich bin mir sicher, du bekommst ihn wieder auf die Beine.»

Jetzt lächelt auch Christian dankbar zurück.

Kai hat tatsächlich relativ lange geschlafen und sich erst langsam aus dem Bett gerollt, als es kurz nach 11 Uhr war. Erstens war sein Körper wirklich ausgelaugt und er braucht den Schlaf, um sich zu erholen, zweitens ist er aber auch mindestens dreimal schweissgebadet hochgeschreckt. Er konnte sich nie an den Alptraum erinnern und trotzdem fühlte er eine Panik in seinem Körper, dass er das Licht anstellen musste und minutenlang zitternd da sass, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er versuchte sich an die Träume zu erinnern, obwohl er selbst nicht wusste, ob es nicht klüger war, sich nicht daran erinnern zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl die Erinnerungen sind direkt vor seiner Nase, aber er kann sie nicht greifen. Jedes Mal, wenn er dachte er kann sich erinnern, war in der nächsten Sekunde sein Gehirn wieder leer gefegt und zurück blieb nur das dumpfe Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Deshalb war sein Schlaf nun trotzdem nicht so erholsam, wie er hätte sein sollen, doch länger schlafen kann er trotzdem nicht mehr.

Jetzt steht er unter der Dusche, schliesst die Augen und versucht sich zu entspannen. Er hat es schon immer geliebt zu Duschen. Irgendwie war das immer eine Möglichkeit vom Alltag abzuschalten und abzutauchen. Weg von allen Problemen. Da Christian sein Duschgel und Shampoo nicht in den Kulturbeutel gesteckt hatte, bedient sich Kai nun gezwungenermassen an Christians Produkten und als ihm der Duft von Christians Shampoo in die Nase steigt, breitet sich direkt ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Körper aus. Kai erkennt den Duft sofort wieder. Christian benutzt tatsächlich immer noch dieselbe Marke, die er schon damals im Waisenhaus benutzt hatte und Kai fühlt sich direkt zurück versetzt in die Zeit, als sie sich oft frisch geduscht auf Christians Bett gekuschelt haben und einfach nur geredet haben. Kai fühlte sich in diesen Momenten so geborgen wie selten, denn Christian strahlte schon damals eine Ruhe und Sicherheit aus, die Kai einfach alle Ängste nahm und allein dieser Geruch lässt Kai gerade alle Sorgen vergessen. Er denkt nicht mehr an Matthias. Er denkt nicht mehr an gestern Nacht. Er denkt nicht mehr an den bevorstehenden Polizeibesuch. Er denkt nicht mehr an seine ungewisse Zukunft. Er denkt an gar nichts mehr und ist einfach nur ruhig.

Die restliche Schicht hat Christian zum Glück auch noch irgendwie überstanden, ohne irgendwelche schwerwiegende Fehler zu begehen. Er war zwar weiterhin relativ langsam unterwegs, hat mal ausversehen das sterile Besteck auf den Boden fallen lassen, so dass er Neues besorgen musste und musste teilweise zwei- oder drei Mal laufen, weil er teilweise einfach die Hälfte vergessen hatte, aber nun ist seine Schicht endlich vorbei und als er schließlich aus seinen Arbeitsklamotten schlüpft, atmet er erleichtert auf, weil er nun tatsächlich die nächsten vier Tage frei haben würde. Genug Zeit, um sich zu erholen. Hoffentlich zumindest. Denn jetzt heisst es erstmal auf zur Polizei.

Die Busfahrt nach Hause kam ihm unglaublich lange vor. Im Minutentakt schaute er auf seine Uhr und sehnte sich einfach nur nach Hause zu kommen. Obwohl er den ganzen Tag relativ ruhig war, steigt nun nämlich gerade die Panik, dass Kai weg sein könnte. Was, wenn Kai es sich wieder anders überlegt hat? Wenn er wieder nach Hause gegangen ist? Eigentlich kann Christian sich das nicht vorstellen, aber unsicher bleibt er trotzdem. Als er dann die Haustür öffnet, lauscht er sofort nach irgendwelchen Geräuschen, doch er hört nichts. Unweigerlich spannt er sich an, atmet aber direkt wieder erleichtert aus, als er Kais Schuhe neben dem Schuhschrank entdeckt. Da er eigentlich direkt weiter zum Revier will, zieht er sich selbst die Schuhe gar nicht erst aus. Er wirft einen Blick in die Küche, doch da ist Kai nicht. Deshalb geht er weiter und erkennt dann, dass Kai im Wohnzimmer ist. Er erblickt den braunen Haarschopf und unbemerkt schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf Christians Gesicht. Kai hier bei sich in Sicherheit zu wissen, fühlt sich einfach nur unglaublich befreiend an. Dieser sitzt im Schneidersitz vor dem grossen Terrarium und beobachtet Apple und Cherry, welche es sich unter der Wärmelampe bequem gemacht haben.

«Gefallen sie dir?» fragt Christian lächelnd nach, während er ins Wohnzimmer eintritt.

Kai bleibt für einige Sekunden still und Christian ist sich nicht sicher, ob Kai ihn gehört hat. Als er aber direkt hinter ihm zum Stehen kommt, dreht Kai seinen Kopf zu ihm um und linst zu ihm hoch.

«Ich weiss nicht. Ich denke schon. Ganz geheuer sind sie mir aber trotzdem nicht.»

Christian muss darüber schmunzeln, während Kai den Blick wieder auf die Echsen lenkt. Für einige Momente stehen, bzw. sitzen sie still da und beobachten die Tiere, welche sich genau so wenig bewegen. Auch wenn Christian diesen Moment gerne so lange wie möglich erhalten möchte, muss er ihn unweigerlich zerstören.

«Wollen wir zur Polizei gehen?» fragt er sanft und leise nach.

Er kann Kais Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er kann auch so erkennen, wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel in Kais Körper anspannt. Kurz zögert er, legt dann aber trotzdem seine Hand auf Kais steinharte Schulter. Sachte streicht er mit dem Daumen über die Muskeln, spürt wie sie sich ganz langsam entspannen und Kai schliesslich mit einem genuschelten ‘Ja’ langsam und etwas umständlich aufsteht. Da Christian, mal abgesehen von den nicht mal zwei Stunden, die er letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte, nun fast 35 Stunden wach ist, hat er keine Lust, jetzt auch noch mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zur Polizeiwache zu fahren, denn er hat nachgeschaut. Sie müssten unterwegs einmal die U-Bahn wechseln und dann noch einen Bus nehmen und wären so fast 45 Minuten unterwegs, nur für einen Weg. Deshalb bestellt er sich nun lieber ein Taxi, welches sie in vermutlich nicht mal 20 Minuten ans Ziel bringen wird. 

Die ganze Fahrt über wippt Kai nervös mit seinem rechten Bein umher, schaut krampfhaft aus dem Fenster und versucht sich irgendwie abzulenken. Er hat keine Ahnung, was ihn gleich erwarten wird und diese Ungewissheit macht ihm eine ungeheure Angst. Je näher sie dem Ziel kommen, desto nervöser wird Kai, bis er es schliesslich gar nicht mehr aushält, seine Augen schliesst und sich versucht nur auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Erschrocken reisst er seine Augen auf, als er spürt, wie ein Arm sich um seine Schulter legt, doch als ihm klar wird, dass es lediglich Christian ist, der ihn wortlos mit dem Oberkörper etwas an dessen Körper gezogen hat, schliesst Kai willig wieder seine Augen und legt seinen dröhnenden Kopf auf Christians Brust ab. 

«Ich habe Angst» nuschelt Kai nach einiger Zeit so leise wie möglich, so dass der Taxifahrer nichts mitbekommt, Christian ihn aber dennoch verstehen kann.

Die Überwindung war gross, diese Worte auszusprechen, auch wenn seine Körpersprache ja sowieso Bände spricht und Christian es vermutlich schon längst weiss. Offen zuzugeben, dass er gerade eine scheiss Angst hat, schwach ist und Hilfe braucht, fällt ihm unglaublich schwer, und doch wollte er es sagen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es Christian sagen.

«Ich weiss» murmelt der nur zurück, während er Kai kurz etwas fester an seine Brust zieht. 

«Ich bin da…ich werde immer da sein» schiebt Christian noch nach.

Kai spürt, wie ihm das Atmen leichter fällt und er fragt sich zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal, wie er, Kai Hesing, jemanden wie Christian nur verdient hat. Als das Taxi zum Stehen kommt, atmet Kai tief durch, bevor er die Augen öffnet und sich aufrecht hinsetzte und damit den Körperkontakt zu Christian löst. Christian bezahlt den Taxifahrer, während Kai mit leicht zittrigen Fingern den Sicherheitsgurt löst, sich versucht irgendwie auf das jetzt folgende vorzubereiten und gleichzeitig ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, dass Christian schon zum dritten Mal wegen ihm ein Taxi bezahlen muss. Er würde es ihm definitiv zurück zahlen, beschliesst er zwischen den panischen Gedanken. Als sie das Taxi verlassen haben, geht Kai strammen Schrittes in Richtung des Einganges. 

‘Tief durchatmen. Du packst das’ versucht er sich selbst zu beruhigen, während er die schwere Tür aufdrückt.


	32. Anzeige

Kai betritt das Polizeirevier und bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen, als er von dem ganzen Tumult fast erschlagen wird. Christian, welcher ihm dicht gefolgt ist, legt seine Hände auf Kais Schultern und dirigiert ihn mit sanftem Druck zum Empfangstresen. Eine jüngere Polizistin, vermutlich gerade Mal Anfang 20, schaut lächelnd hoch, als die Beiden vor dem Empfangstresen zum Stehen kommen. Da Christian sich denken kann, dass Kai gerade etwas überfordert ist, übernimmt er direkt das Sprechen.

«Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Christian Wiemann. Ich habe gestern angerufen, weil mein Freund…» dabei zeigt er mit seiner Hand auf Kai «…von seinem Partner bedroht wurde. Zwei Polizisten haben ihn dann verhaftet und abgeführt und uns gebeten heute wegen einer Aussage vorbei zu kommen.»

Die junge Polizistin nickt verstehend und tippt etwas in den Computer, welcher vor ihr steht.

«Wiemann…» murmelt sie leise vor sich hin «…und Ihr Name ist?»

Fragend blickt sie zu Kai hoch. Der räuspert sich etwas überrumpelt und krächzt dann ein ‘Hesing’.

«Ja ich sehe, es geht um Herrn Thelen, ist das richtig?»

Wieder blickt sie fragend zu Kai. Dieser nickt nur und fühlt sich jetzt schon sichtlich unwohl. Wie soll das erst bei der Befragung werden?

«Die Aussage von Herrn Thelen wurde schon aufgenommen» erklärt die Polizistin, während sie schon wieder etwas Neues in den Computer tippt.

«Wie lange wird er in Haft bleiben?» fragt nun Christian nach.

Er will wissen, ab wann er Kai keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen darf.

«Sobald wir auch Ihre Aussagen aufgenommen haben, wird er vermutlich entlassen» erklärt die Polizistin direkt mit einem mitleidigen Blick, weil sie wohl erahnen kann, dass Christian gerne gehört hätte, dass Matthias nie wieder auch nur einen Fuss auf freien Boden setzen wird.

Christian schluckt nur und nickt dann. So schnell also.

«Und wie sollen wir Kais Sachen holen, ohne dass ich Angst haben muss, dass Matthias auf ihn losgehen wird?» fragt Christian ernst nach.

«Falls es nötig ist, werden wir Ihnen einen Polizisten zur Seite stellen, der dabei ist und aufpasst.» erklärt die Polizistin freundlich.

«Und wie das nötig sein wird. Ich lasse Kai nicht eine Sekunde ungeschützt in Matthias Nähe.»

Kai wollte sich schon einschalten. Er wollte Christian sagen, dass er übertreibt und Matthias nicht so gefährlich ist, doch dann denkt er an letzte Nacht. Denkt an die Morddrohungen, die Matthias ihm unentwegt an den Kopf geworfen hat. Denkt an den puren Hasse, der in Matthias Stimme lag und er denkt an die zerbeulte Badezimmertür, welche Matthias nur mit einem Ziel versucht hatte aufzubrechen. Nämlich Kai zu verletzen. Deshalb bleibt Kai weiterhin still und schluckt die aufsteigende Panik bei dem Gedanken an all diese Dinge mühsam runter.

«Dann können Sie uns, wenn es soweit ist, Bescheid geben und wir werden das gemeinsam organisieren.»

Wieder lächelt die Polizistin freundlich über den Tresen, bevor sie auf ein paar Stühle zeigt.

«Bitte nehmen Sie noch kurz Platz. Kommissar Jung wird gleich bei Ihnen sein.»

Dankend begeben sich die Beiden zu den Stühlen und lassen sich auf das etwas unbequeme Holz sinken. 

«Alles gut?» fragt Christian, weil Kai etwas blass wirkt.

«Ja…ich bin nur nervös…» erklärt Kai unsicher.

«Danach ist alles so endgültig…was, wenn ich nun alles wegwerfe und es dann bereue? Mach ich hier das Falsche?» 

Etwas verzweifelt blickt er zu Christian. Sucht bei ihm nach Hilfe für diese Entscheidung, die alles, aber auch wirklich alles in seinem Leben verändern wird. 

‘Bitte sag mir, dass ich das Richtige tue. Bitte nimm mir all meine Zweifel. Bitte gib mir die Kraft, die ich nicht habe.’

Christian schaut ihn zuerst etwas entgeistert an. Er kann nicht verstehen, wie Kai immer noch Zweifel daran haben kann. Wie kann eine Zukunft voller Gewalt mit Matthias immer noch eine mögliche Option sein? Wie kann Kai das Gefühl haben, es womöglich zu bereuen, dem Ganzen den Rücken zugedreht zu haben? Dann erkennt er aber in Kais§ Augen, wie dieser einfach nur nach Bestätigung sucht. Wie er eigentlich vor der richtigen Tür steht, aber noch einen kleinen Schubser hindurch benötigt. Kai weiss eigentlich, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann, vertraut seiner eigenen Meinung aber nicht komplett und braucht deshalb einfach noch etwas Hilfe und Unterstützung und Christian wird bewusst, wie dankbar er gerade ist, dass Kai sich dies nun hier bei Christian zu holen versucht. Deshalb legt er nun seine Hand auf Kais, welche nervös mit dem Saum seines Shirts spielt. Sofort stoppt Kai mit dieser Bewegung.

«Hör zu…» beginnt Christian sanft und liebevoll.

«… ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du es nicht bereuen wirst, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass du nichts wegwirfst. Du beginnst lediglich einen neuen Lebensabschnitt, in dem Matthias nichts verloren hat, weil Matthias es nicht verdient hat weiterhin Teil deines Lebens zu sein. Er hatte seine Chance. Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten mit dieser wundervollen Person…» zur Verdeutlichung tippt er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Kais Brust.

«…ein tolles Leben zu führen und er hat es vermasselt. Er hat dich nicht wertgeschätzt, sondern andauernd verletzt und das nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch hier…» Christians Finger wandert über Kais Brust und stoppt direkt über Kais pochendem Herz. 

«…und das hast du nicht verdient. Deshalb nein, du tust nicht das Falsche. Du tust genau das Richtige.»

Christian konnte sehen, wie sich mit jedem weiteren Wort seinerseits, Kais Augen aufhellten. Wie die Zweifel nach und nach verdrängt wurden. Er hatte das Gefühl, Kai wollte noch etwas sagen, doch eine laute Stimme am anderen Ende des Flurs, die gerade nach Hesing ruft, unterbricht ihr Gespräch. Christian hatte mit seiner Vermutung recht. Kai wollte etwas sagen. Er wollte ihm für diese Worte und für die Unterstützung danken, doch jetzt blicken sie Beide zu dem Polizisten, der einige Meter entfernt im Türrahmen steht und wartend zu ihnen blickt. Deshalb steht Kai auf, atmet noch einmal tief durch, spürt, wie Christians Finger hauchzart über seinen Handrücken gleiten und setzt sich dann in Bewegung. Der Polizist stellt sich als der angekündigte Kommissar Jung vor und läuft dann auch schon los. Kai folgt ihm durch das Labyrinth an Gängen, merkt, wie er mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von Christian entfernt nervöser wird und versucht sich dann selbst daran zu erinnern, dass er verdammt noch mal Dinge auch selbst hinbekommen muss. Irgendwann stoppen sie vor einer Tür, welche ihm Herr Jung einladen aufhält und Kai tritt seufzend ein. Herr Jung setzt sich an seinen Computer und Kai setzt sich nach einer kurzen Aufforderung ihm gegenüber hin.

«Also fürs Protokoll. Ihr Name ist?» beginnt Herr Jung zu sprechen

«Kai Hesing» 

«Herr Hesing, wir haben bereits die Aussage von Herrn Thelen aufgenommen. Ich möchte gerne nun die Ereignisse aus Ihrer Sicht hören.»

«Okay…» beginnt Kai zögerlich, da er nicht weiss, was er erzählen soll, wo er beginnen soll und vor allem weiss er nicht, was Matthias erzählt hatte. Was wenn sie ihm gar nicht glauben würden, sondern Matthias?

«Ich bin jetzt seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahre mit Matthias, also mit Herrn Thelen zusammen. Ich…ich dachte wir lieben uns, aber…» Kai kommt ins Stocken.

Darüber zu sprechen fällt ihm verdammt schwer, erst recht vor einem Fremden. Ausserdem kann er inzwischen nicht mehr beurteilen, wie viel davon wirklich sein Fehler war und er hat Angst, dass ihm nun klar gemacht wird, dass es eben doch seine Schuld war. 

«…schon nach kurzer Zeit hat er begonnen mich zu schlagen. Am Anfang noch harmlos…nur eine Ohrfeige…»

Kai denkt erneut zurück an die erste Ohrfeige. Sie ist in seinem Kopf so präsent, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er kann förmlich seine glühende Wange spüren. Er kann die Traurigkeit, die sich deswegen auf ihn gelegt hatte, spüren. Er kann Matthias enttäuschten Blick sehen. Aber er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern wieso. Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Mit welcher Aktion er diesen Stein ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

«…mit der Zeit wurde es schlimmer, bis ich das erste Mal in die Notaufnahme musste.»

Das erste Mal in der Notaufnahme. Ein weiterer Meilenstein in seinem Leben gespickt mit Tiefpunkten. Allein der Gedanke, wie er mit gebrochener Nase und zugeschwollenem Auge in dem Warteraum sass, lässt ihn nun schwer atmen. Er hatte damals das Gefühl, alle haben ihn angestarrt. Alle haben gesehen was passiert ist und ihn deswegen verurteilt. Dass er ja selbst schuld ist, wenn sein Freund ihn verprügelt, der hatte ja schliesslich seinen Grund. Was war der Grund? Kai weiss es nicht mehr. Das ist das Einzige, an was sich Kai nie erinnern kann. Was der Grund für die Schläge war. Vermutlich, weil es schlicht und ergreifend keine Gründe gab. Er wäre damals am liebsten in Erdboden versunken. Er hatte sich, so absurd es klingen mag, Matthias an seine Seite gewünscht, der ihn vor den Blicken beschützen würde, doch er sass allein in dieser Notaufnahme. Er musste allein den Ärzten eine Story auftischen, woher er die Verletzungen hatte und er wurde gezwungenermassen überraschend schnell verdammt routiniert in diesen Dingen.

Kai blickt die ganze Zeit nur auf seine Finger, welche erneut nervös mit seinem T-Shirt spielen. Lediglich das Klappern der Tastatur versichert ihm, dass sein Gegenüber noch anwesend ist und zuhört. 

«Haben Sie je Anzeige erstattet?» fragt nun Herr Jung, weil Kai nicht mehr weiterredet.

«Nein…ich dachte…ich…» stammelt Kai vor sich hin.

«Sie dachten es ist Ihre Schuld?» fragt deshalb Herr Jung nach.

Er ist nicht dumm, hat er schliesslich genügend Fälle von häuslicher Gewalt erlebt. Es sind zwar nur selten Männer, die darunter leiden, doch schlussendlich macht es keinen Unterschied, ob es nun ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Das Muster bleibt das Gleiche. Das Opfer wird geschlagen, doch dieses gibt niemals dem Täter die Schuld, sondern immer sich selbst. Schliesslich wird dies dem Opfer so eingetrichtert.

«Ja» antwortet Kai etwas beschämt und ist sich immer noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob es eben nicht doch seine Schuld war. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat Matthias ihn ja geschlagen. 

«Und dann?» versucht Herr Jung ihn wieder zum Reden zu bekommen.

«Anfang des Jahres sind wir dann hierher gezogen. Wir haben vorher in Hamburg gelebt. Ziemlich schnell musste ich dann auch hier in die Notaufnahme und hab dann dort Christian, ähm ich meine Herrn Wiemann, getroffen.»

«Er arbeitet im Krankenhaus?» fragt Herr Jung nach.

«Ja, als Krankenpfleger. Wir…wir kennen uns von früher…wir sind zusammen im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen. Wir blieben dann wieder in Kontakt, aber Matthias wollte das nicht…also habe wir uns heimlich getroffen.»

«Sie hatten eine Affäre?» will Herr Jung nun genauer wissen.

«Nein! Wir haben nur zusammen geredet und Zeit verbracht. Mehr nicht…Matthias hat es dann aber irgendwann rausgefunden und ist…ausgerastet. Das war der Moment, wo ich dann Christian die Wahrheit erzählt hatte…also über die Herkunft der Verletzungen.»

Kai atmet einmal tief durch, bevor er weiterspricht.

«Er wollte dann, dass ich Matthias verlasse, aber…ich konnte nicht…ich…ich bin dann trotzdem wieder zu ihm zurück…aber ich hielt es dort nicht mehr aus. Alles war irgendwie anders. Alles fühlte sich irgendwie so falsch an.» 

Kai wurde ganz aufgebracht, so als würde er sich mit diesen Worten selbst nochmal versichern wollen, dass er gerade den richtigen Weg gewählt hat.

«Ich wollte dann gehen. Wollte Ihn heimlich verlassen und zu Christian gehen, weil er gesagt hat, er wäre für mich da, aber…»

Kai verstummt. Er kann Matthias direkt vor sich sehen. Die Wut und der Hass, der in seinen Augen aufblitzte, als dieser Kais unvollendete Nachricht las. Er spürt die Angst und Panik, die in ihm hochkam, als würde es gerade nochmals passieren.

«Herr Thelen hat Sie erwischt und ist ausgerastet?» 

Kai nickt nur und schluckt den Kloss in seinem Hals runter, blinzelt gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an und kann trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ein leises Schluchzen seine Kehle verlässt, als er weiter spricht.

«Ich hatte Angst und wollte wegrennen, aber er war schneller und hat mich gepackt. Er hat versucht mich zu schlagen, aber ich konnte mich irgendwie losreisen und ins Badezimmer fliehen, wo ich mich eingeschlossen habe.»

Kai schliesst kurz die Augen und reisst sie direkt wieder panisch auf, als er die kühlen Fliesen des Badezimmers vor sich sieht.

«Er hat versucht die Tür aufzubrechen. War völlig ausser sich und hat mir immer wieder gedroht, dass er mich umbringen würde…und ich glaubte es ihm.»

Kais Stimme war am Ende nur noch dünn, leise und zittrig.

«Und was haben Sie dann gemacht?» 

Herr Jung spricht auch direkt etwas leiser und einfühlsam.

«Ich hab Christian angerufen» schluchzt Kai los und schämt sich in Grund und Boden, hier vor dem Polizisten zu weinen.

«Er hat gesagt, er ruft die Polizei und ich soll mir irgendwas zum Verteidigen suchen…dann weiss ich nicht mehr so genau was passiert ist…irgendwann waren dann Christian und die Polizei da.»

«Okay…» sagt Herr Jung einfühlsam, während er ein Taschentuch in Kais Sichtfeld schiebt, welches dieser etwas verlegen, aber dankbar annimmt.

«Das deckt sich mit den Aussagen von Herrn Thelen» spricht er weiter, weshalb Kai etwas verdutzt zu ihm hochblickt.

«Er hat das Gleiche gesagt?» fragt er nach, da er sich sicher war, dass Matthias lügen würde.

«Ja, hat er. Zumindest, was die letzte Nacht anbelangt. Mein Kollege nimmt gerade die Aussage von Herrn Wiemann auf. Ich gehe aber mal davon aus, dass auch dieser dasselbe erzählen wird.»

«Und jetzt?» fragt Kai unsicher nach.

«Sie können, wenn Sie wollen, wegen letzter Nacht Anzeige gegen Herrn Thelen erstatten. Wegen versuchter Körperverletzung.»

Kai beisst sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe und spielt mit dem Taschentuch rum. 

«Nur letzte Nacht?» fragt er dann nach.

«Sie können selbstverständlich auch Anzeige wegen der Körperverletzung in den vergangenen Jahren erstatten, aber da wir keine Beweise dafür haben, wird es kaum zu einer Anklage kommen werden.» erklärt Herr Jung entschuldigend.

«Verstehe» nuschelt Kai.

«Und wenn ich ihn für vergangene Nacht anzeige…was passiert dann?» fragt er weiter.

«Dann kommt er vor Gericht und wird vermutlich eine Geldstrafe und eine Freiheitsstrafe auf Bewährung erhalten. Aber das kann ich jetzt natürlich noch nicht genau sagen.»

Kai nickt verstehend. Er weiss nicht, was er davon halten soll. Er weiss nicht mal wirklich, was er sich erhofft hatte.

«Und muss ich dort hin…wenn er vor Gericht kommt?»

Kai will nicht vor Gericht müssen. Er will das Ganze nicht nochmals erzählen müssen. Und er will Matthias nicht begegnen. Er will nicht in demselben Raum sitzen, wenn Matthias wegen ihm bestraft wird.

«Nein, das müssen Sie nicht. Wir haben nun Ihre schriftliche Aussage, das reicht aus.»

«Okay…dann…dann würde ich gern Anzeige erstatten.»

Kaum hat Kai den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, atmet er hörbar aus. Erleichterung und Schuldgefühle wechseln sich im Sekundentakt ab und bereiten ihm Kopfschmerzen. Trotzdem hat er das Gefühl, das Richtige getan zu haben. Oder?

Herr Jung kramt daraufhin in einer Schublade rum und kommt mit einem Formular zurück, welches Kai noch ausfüllen und unterschreiben muss. Kaum hat er dies getan, ist die Anzeige offiziell und Kai darf endlich nach Hause. Herr Jung begleitet ihn netterweise wieder zurück bis zum Empfangstresen, da er allein den Weg nie und nimmer gefunden hätte. Christian, der mit seiner Aussage auch schon fertig ist, sitzt wieder auf einem der unbequemen Holzstühle und wartet auf Kai. Als er diesen erblickt, steht er sofort auf. Kai verabschiedet sich höflich von Herrn Jung und läuft dann mit gesenktem Blick zu Christian und bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen.

«Alles okay?» fragt Christian etwas besorgt nach, da Kai mehr als offensichtlich mit den Nerven am Ende ist.

«Mmmh» brummt Kai leise, ohne Christian anzusehen.

Unsicher schliesst er seine Augen, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammennimmt und zu reden beginnt.

«Kannst du…würdest du mich…»

Kai muss die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen, da hat Christian ihn auch schon in seine Arme gezogen.


	33. Falsche Hoffnungen?

Kai muss sich alle Mühe geben, nicht schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Er fühlt zwar eine Erleichterung, nachdem er diesen Schritt getätigt und endlich Matthias verlassen und ihn angezeigt hat, aber es zeigt ihm einfach erneut schmerzlich auf, wie kaputt sein Leben eigentlich ist. Wie unfähig er bis jetzt war, sein Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Wie naiv er war zu glauben, dass Matthias ihn liebte. Wie naiv er war zu glauben, dass ihn irgendjemand liebte. Und unweigerlich wird ihm klar, dass er schon wieder verlassen wurde. Seine Eltern, seine Adoptiveltern, Christian und nun auch Matthias. Alle hatten sie ihn verlassen. Allen hat er im gewissen Sinne vertraut. Alle waren ihm wichtig und trotzdem steht er jedes Mal wieder allein da. Und es tut weh. Es tut so verdammt weh. 

Christian hält ihn fest, schützt ihn vor dem ganzen Tumult auf diesem Revier und versucht ihm Trost und Kraft zu spenden…Christian… Christian, der ihn verlassen hatte. Christian, dem Kai vertraut hatte. Christian, der Kai so verdammt wichtig war und während Kai sich gerade an Christian fest klammert, fragt er sich wie naiv und dumm er eigentlich ist, um schon wieder zu vertrauen. Wie oft er noch enttäuscht werden muss, bevor er endlich begreift, dass er niemandem vertrauen kann. Dass er jedes Mal wieder verletzt werden wird. Dass er jedes Mal wieder verlassen werden wird. Dass er nie geliebt werden wird. Aber Kai vertraut trotzdem. Kann einfach nicht anders. Es muss Christian einfach vertrauen, denn wenn er es nicht tut, wäre es sein Ende. Er würde es nicht überleben. Wieder allein dazustehen, packt er nicht mehr. Und so hofft er einfach, dass Christian sich Zeit lassen würde, bis er irgendwann die Schnauze von ihm voll hat und gehen wird. 

«Wollen wir nach Hause?» fragt Christian leise ganz nahe an Kais Ohr.

Dieser nickt stumm an Christians Brust und löst sich aus dessen Umarmung. Christian legt aber sogleich seinen Arm um Kais Schulter und dirigiert ihn nach draussen. Auch wenn der Tumult auf den Strassen Berlins nicht kleiner ist, hat Kai das Gefühl etwas besser durchatmen zu können. Christian zieht mit der freien Hand sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und ruft abermals ein Taxi. Dies braucht auch nicht mal fünf Minuten, bis es um die Ecke biegt und vor dem Polizeirevier hält. Die Fahrt zurück zieht sich jedoch sehr, denn der Feierabendverkehr legt die Stadt lahm. Langsam schlängeln sie durch die Strassen umgeben von hupenden Autos, ungeduldigen Fahrradfahrern, tonnenweise Fussgänger, roten Ampeln, Lärm und Stress. Auch der Taxifahrer hat nicht gerade die beste Laune und flucht immer wieder auf, während er das Gefühl hat, der Einzige zu sein, der wirklich Auto fahren kann, obwohl er sich selbst waghalsig durch den Verkehr drängt. 

Diesmal ist es Christian, der seine Augen nur schwer offen halten kann. Er ist nun seit ungefähr 37 Stunden auf den Beinen, hat ungefähr 1 Stunde davon Todesängste ausgestanden, ob er seinen Freund nochmals lebend wieder sehen wird, ist 16 Stunde lang durch die Notaufnahme geeilt und hat gerade die letzten Energiereserven auf dem Polizeirevier verbraucht. Trotzdem versucht er standhaft wach zu bleiben. Als er aber bemerkt, wie langsam sie hier voran kommen und dass sie vermutlich mindestens noch 20 Minuten in diesem Taxi sitzen werden, gibt er auf und lehnt seufzend seinen Kopf an die Autoscheibe. Nur kurz etwas die Augen schliessen. Nur kurz etwas ausruhen. 

Überrascht zuckt Christian zusammen, als eine laute Stimme an sein Ohr dringt.

«Hallo?! Wir sind da!» ruft der Taxifahrer abermals nach hinten.

Müde blinzelnd setzte sich Christian wieder gerade hin und erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass Kais Hand auf seinem Oberarm liegt und sanft darüber streicht. 

«Tschuldigung, ich bin kurz eingenickt» entschuldigt sich Christian, während er seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche zieht.

«Ja schön für Sie, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit!» schnauzt aber der Taxifahrer zurück.

Christian verdreht nur die Augen und zieht das benötigte Geld hervor. Er zuckt kurz überrascht zusammen, als Kai neben ihm zu sprechen beginnt.

«Mein Freund hier ist gerade seit ungefähr 40 Stunde auf den Beinen, weil er unter anderem stundenlang in der Notaufnahme gearbeitet hat, um Leuten wie Ihnen, welche durch kopflose Aktionen irgendwelche Autounfälle bauen, das Leben zu retten!»

Der Taxifahrer brummt nur genervt auf und zieht Christian den Geldschein aus der Hand, welcher immer noch komplett verdattert Kai anstarrt. Eine solche Aktion hätte er niemals von Kai erwartet. Dieser schnaubt nun ebenfalls auf und verlässt ohne eine Verabschiedung das Taxi. Christian braucht kurz, um sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und steigt dann ebenfalls aus. Kaum hat er die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen, düst der Taxifahrer auch schon los. Kopfschüttelnd geht Christian nun zu Kai, welcher bereits vor der Haustüre wartet.

«Blödes Arschloch» flucht Kai vor sich hin.

«Hey reg dich nicht so auf» sagt Christian sanft, während er eine Hand auf Kais Schulter legt.

«Ja aber stimmt doch! Was motzt der dich so blöd an?! Der hat doch keine Ahnung, warum du alles Recht der Welt hast, müden zu sein und zu schlafen!» 

Kai ist richtig wütend. Wütend auf diesen Taxifahrer, dass dieser Christian so anmotzt und wütend auf sich selbst, weil er der Grund ist, wieso Christian überhaupt so müde ist.

«Hey, es ist alles gut» lächelt Christian ihm milde an, bevor er Kai kurz in seine Arme zieht.

Er hört, wie Kai laut ausatmet und wie sich Kais Körper etwas entspannt. 

«Und wag es nicht, dich jetzt zu entschuldigen!» sagt Christian direkt ernst, aber mit einem Schmunzeln, weiss er doch genau, dass Kai sich mal wieder Vorwürfe macht und sich für Dinge entschuldigen will, für die er sich nicht entschuldigen muss.

Deshalb schluckt Kai seine Entschuldigung wieder runter und löst sich etwas verlegen aus der Umarmung. Christian schaut ihn liebevoll an. Sanft lächelt er ihm entgegen.

«Danke, das war echt lieb von dir» sagt er dann und sieht wie Kai leicht rot wird.

Das lässt Christian leise auflachen, bevor er sich umdreht und die Tür aufschliesst. Kai folgt ihm die Treppe hoch, bis sie in Christians Wohnung ankommen. Christian hat kaum seine Schuhe und Jacke ausgezogen, da läuft er auch schon ins Wohnzimmer und lässt sich seufzend aufs Sofa fallen. Kai folgt ihm, bleibt im Türrahmen kurz stehen, bevor er zu ihm geht und sich zögerlich neben ihm hinsetzt.

«Willst du nicht schlafen gehen?» fragt er dann nach.

«Nein, ich bleib noch wach. Sonst kann ich nachts nicht mehr schlafen» erklärt aber Christian.

Wenn er jetzt schlafen geht, wäre sein ganzer Schlafrhythmus im Arsch. Gut, es ist nicht so, dass er mit seinem Beruf je einen regelmässigen Schlafrhythmus hatte, aber wenn er nun schlafen geht, wird er vermutlich Mitten in der Nacht aufwachen und hell wach sein. Auf die paar Stunden kommts jetzt auch nicht mehr drauf an. Es ist schliesslich schon fast 18 Uhr. Da kann er sich auch noch ein paar Stunden wach halten.

«Okay…ähm…hast du…Hunger?» stammelt Kai vor sich hin.

«Ja eigentlich schon. Du auch? Soll ich uns was machen?» 

Mit diesen Worten ist Christian vom Sofa aufgestanden, doch Kai hält ihn am Handgelenk fest, so dass Christian überrascht wieder zurück in die Polster fällt.

«Ich koch was. Du hast schon viel zu viel für mich getan.» erklärt Kai, während er nun selbst aufsteht.

Eigentlich will Christian das verneinen. Eigentlich will er Kai sagen, dass es für ihn immer noch selbstverständlich ist, dass er ihm geholfen hat und weiterhin helfen wird und dass Kai sich weiss Gott nicht irgendwie bei ihm revanchieren muss. Doch er sieht, wie wichtig das Kai gerade ist. Wie unangenehm es diesem ist, Christian angeblich so zur Lust zu fallen und dass er einfach endlich mal was zurück geben will. Deshalb lässt Christian es zu. 

«Okay…danke» sagt er lächelnd, während er sich tiefer ins Sofa sinken lässt.

Während Kai also in die Küche geht und sich umschaut, was ihm der Kühlschrank so zu bieten hat, schaltet Christian den Fernseher an, um sich abzulenken und wachzubleiben. Obwohl Christians Kühlschrank nun wirklich nicht mehr viel hergab, hat Kai es trotzdem geschafft, innerhalb kurzer Zeit ein Abendessen herzuzaubern. Nicht um sonst ist er ein ausgebildeter Koch und Kai liebt das Kochen immer noch so sehr, wie er es früher getan hat. Als er das Essen angerichtet hat, geht er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um Christian zu holen. Leicht schmunzelnd bleibt er im Türrahmen stehen, als er sieht, dass Christian fast im Sofa versunken ist. Aber die Augen sind noch offen und blicken nun direkt zu Kai.

«Das Essen ist fertig» erklärt dieser und Christian hüpft freudig auf.

Fast schon gierig schiebt Christian sich eine Gabel nach der anderen in den Mund und kommt nicht aus dem Schwärmen raus, wie gut es doch schmeckt. Kai wird ab dem vielen Lob schon ganz rot und weiss nicht so ganz wie er damit umgehen soll. Deshalb nuschelt er nur verlegen ein ‘Danke’ während er mit einem leichten Grinsen den Blick auf seinen Teller wendet. Auch wenn er mit dem Lob nicht umgehen kann, heisst das nicht, dass er sich nicht trotzdem sehr darüber freut. Ausser dem Lob von Christian, bleibt es sonst aber während des Essens still und Kai wird langsam wieder nervöser, weil er dadurch Zeit hatte, nachzudenken. Nachdenken, was in der Zukunft passieren wird. Und dabei denkt er nicht mal an die Zukunft in weiter Ferne, sondern schon an das, was die nächsten Tage passieren wird. Wie geht es nun weiter? Wo kommt er unter? Wie kommt er an Geld? Er hat so gut wie nichts auf der Seite. Mit seinem Ersparten kommt er nicht weit. Wie soll er sich da eine Wohnung leisten? Wie soll er überhaupt auf die Schnelle eine Wohnung finden? 

«Über was denkst du nach?» reisst ihn Christian aus den Gedanken und Kai blickt ertappt auf seine volle Gabel, die er wohl schon Ewigkeiten in der Hand hält.

«Ich…ähm» stammelt Kai vor sich hin, bevor er die Gabel wieder hinlegt und unsicher zu Christian blickt.

«Wie viel Zeit hab ich?» fragt er dann.

Christian schaut ihn einfach nur total verwirrt an.

«Was meinst du?» fragt Christian etwas überfordert zurück.

«Wie schnell muss ich eine Bleibe gefunden haben? Ich mein…wie lange kann ich hier schlafen? Kann ich bis…Montag bleiben?»

Christian schaut ihn entgeistert an und Kai schluckt leise. Muss er doch schneller etwas finden? Aber wie soll er das anstellen? Er weiss ja nicht mal wie er bis Montag etwas finden soll.

«Ja, du kannst bis Montag bleiben» beginnt dann Christian ernst zu sprechen.

«Und zwar bis Montag in 10 Jahren.»

«Wie meinst du das?» fragt nun Kai verwirrt zurück.

«Meine Güte Kai, wie oft muss ich es dir denn noch sagen? Ich bin für dich da und ich helfe dir. Und das bedeutet auch, dass du hier so lange bleiben kannst, wie du willst.»

«Aber...das…das geht doch nicht…ich…nein» stammelt Kai wirr vor sich hin.

«Wieso geht das nicht? Kai ich sags dir nochmals. Du bist mein Freund und ich werde dich unterstützen und dir helfen. Immer!»

«Sag das nicht» erwidert dann Kai leise, während er den Blick abwendet und schwer schluckt.

«Was?» fragt Christian ebenfalls leise nach.

«Sag nicht, dass du immer für mich da sein wirst» kommt es leise zurück.

«Wieso nicht?» 

Christian versteht nicht, wo das Problem ist.

«Weil es nicht stimmt.»

Christian will schon was erwidern, doch Kai spricht einfach weiter. Etwas lauter. Verzweifelter.

«Irgendwann hast du die Schnauze voll. Irgendwann willst du wieder deine Ruhe haben und nicht die ganze Zeit jemanden auf deinem Sofa schlafen haben. Irgendwann wirst du kommen und mich höflich bitten, endlich zu gehen, damit du wieder Ruhe hast. Das ist auch okay. Das ist völlig okay…aber lass mich nicht in diese Situation laufen. Sag mir bitte einfach jetzt, wann ich gehen muss. Sag mir, ob das Morgen ist, oder am Montag oder in zwei Wochen, oder…»

«Montag in 10 Jahren» unterbricht ihn Christian einfach forsch, so dass Kai verstummt und zu ihm blickt. Die Augen verdächtig am Glitzern.

«Bitte Christian…mach mir nicht Angst» sagt er mit leiser, zittriger Stimme.

Christian steht nun von seinem Stuhl auf und geht dafür vor Kai in die Hocke.

«Wieso mach ich dir Angst?» fragt er einfühlsam nach.

«Du machst mir Hoffnungen…dass das, was du gesagt hast, wirklich dein ernst ist. Und ich hab Angst, dass ich dir vertraue und dann…»

«Wieder alleine gelassen werde…» beendet Christian seufzend Kai Satz.

«Das wird nicht passieren» erklärt er sich aber direkt, während er sanft seine Hand auf Kais Knie legt.

«Woher willst du das wissen? Das kannst du nicht wissen. Irgendwann wirst du die Schnauze von mir voll haben und dann...»

«Das wird nicht passieren» wiederholt Christian erneut, während er einfach Kai in seine Arme zieht.

«Dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig» ergänzt er.

Und endlich verstummt Kai und stellt seine Gegenwehr ein. Dafür saugt er gerade Christians Körperwärme auf. Geniesst diesen Körperkontakt bis in die letzte Faser. Er ist fast süchtig danach. Süchtig nach schutzgebenden Umarmungen und Berührungen. Er ist süchtig nach Körperkontakt und Zuneigung. Viel zu oft musste er darauf verzichten. Und er beginnt zu hoffen, dass Christian es wirklich ernst meint. Und genau so wie er zu hoffen beginnt, breitet sich auch direkt die Angst in ihm aus, dass es dennoch anders enden wird. Dass er erneut enttäuscht werden wird. Das irgendwann der Tag kommt, wo Christian sich von ihm abwendet und ihm grinsend an den Kopf werfen wird, wie dumm und naiv er doch war zu glauben, er sei Christian wirklich wichtig. 

Aber er hofft. Er hofft und vertraut…und betet, dass es kein Fehler ist.

Christian hat Kai noch relativ lange in seinen Armen gehalten und einfach nur stumm über dessen Rücken gestrichen und dessen Nacken gekrault. Er ist immer wieder überrascht, welchen Effekt das auf den Kleineren hat, denn er kann jedes Mal spüren, wie krass sich Kai entspannt, wenn er ihn festhält. Manchmal verspannt er sich zuerst und lässt es nicht so richtig zu, doch dann gibt er nach und lässt los. Dann kann Christian spüren, wie wichtig Kai dieser Körperkontakt ist und er wird den Teufel tun ihm das zu verwehren. Er selbst ist schliesslich auch ein Mensch, dem Körperkontakt, Umarmungen und Zuneigung wahnsinnig wichtig sind. 

Irgendwann hat Christian Kai losgelassen, stumm nach dessen Handgelenk gegriffen und ihn ins Wohnzimmer gezogen. Dort liess er sich aufs Sofa fallen, zog Kai mit sich und hat direkt wieder einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn an sich gezogen, bevor er den Fernseher wieder angestellt hat. Still haben sie irgendeinen Spielfilm geschaut, während Christian unaufhörlich Kai festgehalten und gekrault hatte und Kai konnte gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar er Christian gerade dafür war. Er lag einfach nur da und hat es genossen. Irgendwann werden die Streicheleinheiten von Christian jedoch immer weniger, bis er sie ganz einstellt. Kai ist zuerst schon etwas traurig und linst vorsichtig zu Christian. Dann sieht er jedoch, dass Christian eingeschlafen ist. Vorsichtig schält er sich aus Christians Armen und streicht ihm dann sanft über den Oberarm. Sofort öffnete Christian ruckartig seine Augen und blickt sich etwas verwirrt um.

«Sorry» murmelt Kai etwas verlegen, weshalb Christians Blick sich nun auf ihn fokussiert.

«Du bist eingeschlafen und…ich dachte du solltest vielleicht endlich in dein Bett und dort richtig schlafen.»

Christian lächelt ihm immer noch etwas verschlafen entgegen und blickt dann auf die Uhr. Es ist zwar erst 20:38, aber jetzt ins Bett zu gehen, könnte er wohl verantworten, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, nachts um 3 Uhr hell wach zu sein. Deshalb steht er nun gähnend vom Sofa auf.

«Ich denke, du hast Recht» sagt er müde.

Kai lächelt ihm entgegen, weil Christian mit diesen kleinen, müden Augen einfach zu niedlich aussieht. Dann dackelt Christian auch schon schlurfend ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Kai bleibt auf dem Sofa sitzen und konzentriert sich wieder auf den Film. Kurze Zeit später taucht Christian wieder im Wohnzimmer auf. Im Schlepptau eine raschelnde Decke, welche er sich über die Schulter geworfen hat und ein Kissen, welches er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hat. 

«Hier, für dich» murmelt er schon wieder fast schlafend, so dass Kai wieder grinsen muss, während er vom Sofa aufsteht, um Christian das Bettzeug abzunehmen.

«Danke…gute Nacht» sagt Kai und sofort ist wieder ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als Christian ihn einfach erneut in seine Arme zieht und an sich drückt.

«Gute Nacht» nuschelt Christian in Kais Haarschopf und schlurft dann zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um sich endlich in sein Bett zu werfen. 

Kai kann nicht anders, als ihm lächelnd nachzuschauen.


	34. Bitte geh!

Obwohl Christian schon um 20:30 ins Bett ging, hat er geschlafen wie ein Stein und ist nicht einmal aufgewacht. Da er ja sowieso nun vier Tag frei hat und erst am Montag wieder zur Arbeit muss, hat er sich auch keinen Wecker gestellt und wird deshalb erst um kurz nach 8 Uhr wach, als ihm die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht scheint. Er hat zwar Fensterläden, die er schliessen könnte, um den Raum in Dunkelheit zu tauchen, aber Christian lässt sie immer offen. Er mag es morgens von der Sonne geweckt zu werden. Das macht einem das Aufstehen direkt viel leichter. Da er aber nun sowieso fast 12 Stunden durchgeschlafen hat, ist er nun ohnehin top fit und rollt sich relativ motiviert aus den Federn. Sein Rücken gibt einen Knacklaut von sich, als er sich durchstreckt und den Nacken kreisen lässt. Dann schlüpft er in eine Jogginghose und streift sich ein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Es ist schon Ende Mai und die Temperaturen sind in den letzten Tagen ganz schön angestiegen und lassen auf einen warmen Sommer hoffen und diese positive Energie geht nun irgendwie auf Christian über. Er liebte die Sommermonate schon immer. Die viele Sonne, der Duft von blühenden Wiesen, die warme Luft, das alles liess ihn immer schon entspannen. Aber momentan hat all dies nur wenig mit der positiven Energie zu tun, die Christian durchströmt. Der Hauptgrund dafür liegt einen Raum weiter auf dem Sofa und hört auf den Namen Kai und zu wissen, dass dieser nun verdammt nochmal bei ihm und in Sicherheit ist, fühlt sich besser an alles Zuckerwatte, Regenbögen und Einhörner zusammen. 

Leise öffnet er seine Schlafzimmertür und schleicht raus. Er weiss nicht, ob Kai noch schläft und falls ja, will er ihn unter keinen Umständen wecken. Doch dann sieht er, dass die Wohnzimmertür offen ist und hört gleich darauf auch das Klirren von Geschirr aus der Küche. Kai ist also schon wach und auf Christians Gesicht legt sich gleich ein Grinsen. Er will sich gerade auf den Weg zu diesem in die Küche machen, als es an der Tür klingelt. Deshalb läuft er direkt zur Wohnungstür und drückt auf den Summer. Da der Störenfried ja noch vier Stockwerke hochlaufen muss, geht Christian in der Zwischenzeit nochmals kurz zurück ins Schlafzimmer, da er dort sein Handy vergessen hat. Kaum hat er dies vom Nachttisch gepflückt, klingelt es auch schon erneut an der Wohnungstüre. Da muss es jemand eilig haben. Vermutlich der Postbote, der noch genügend anderes zu tun hat. Während Christian also wieder zur Tür eilt, scrollt er kurz durch ein paar Nachrichten, die er erhalten hatte und öffnet dann blind die Tür. Ein Fehler, wie er schnell feststellt, denn als er freundlich lächelnd von seinem Display hochblickt, um sein Gegenüber höfflich zu grüssen, blickt er direkt in Matthias Gesicht. 

Innerhalb einer Millisekunde entgleisen ihm alle Gesichtszüge und ein Sturm an Emotionen brodelt in ihm. Er kann nicht genau sagen was es ist, aber es ist eine Mischung aus Angst, Panik, Sorge und purem Hass. Sein Körper steht unter Adrenalin und lässt sein Herz viel zu schnell pumpen, während er sich wortlos gegen die Tür wirft und versucht diese vor Matthias Nase zuzudrücken. Dieser ist jedoch schneller, hat bereits ein Fuss in die Tür gesetzte und drückt sich nun gekonnt durch den kleinen Spalt in die Wohnung. Die Tür fällt hinter ihm ins Schloss und Christian besteht nur noch aus Panik. Er hat Angst um sein eigenes Wohl, aber in erster Linie hat er Angst um Kai. Meine Güte er hat ihm versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen und jetzt hat er gerade zugelassen, dass Matthias die Wohnung betritt.

«Wo ist er?» fragt Matthias aufgebracht, während er sich an Christian vorbei schieben will.

Dieser stellt sich ihm aber nun mit aller Kraft in den Weg, presst seine Hände auf Matthias Brust und versucht ihn zurück zur Tür zu schieben, was ihm jedoch nur bedingt gelingt.

«Verpiss dich Matthias! Raus aus meiner Wohnung!» zischt er ihm entgegen, aber Matthias macht keine Anstalten wieder zu gehen.

«KAI?...KAI BITTE, LASS UNS REDEN!» brüllt Matthias nun in die Wohnung, während er erneut versucht, an Christian vorbei zu kommen.

Christian würde sich aber zuerst ein Bein ausreissen, bevor er zulässt, dass Matthias zu Kai geht. Da müsste Matthias ihn erst bewusstlos schlagen. 

«Matthias ich ruf die Bullen!» droht Christian ihm, auch wenn er weiss, dass das gerade schwer möglich ist, da er ganzen Körpereinsatz braucht, um Matthias am Weiterkommen zu hindern. 

«Kai!» hellt sich plötzlich Matthias Mine auf und Christian durchlebt gerade ein Déjà-vu.

‘Kai geh bitte in die Küche zurück’ halt es erneut in seinem Kopf. Das darf nicht nochmals passiere. Das darf es einfach nicht.

«Es tut mir leid!» beteuert dann Matthias, während er etwas nachgibt und nicht mehr mit aller Kraft versucht an Christian vorbei zu kommen.

«Bitte geh» ertönt es dann leise hinter Christian und ihm wird schlagartig schlecht, wenn er hört welcher Schmerz in Kais Stimme liegt.

«Bitte Kai. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin zu weit gegangen, aber das kommt nicht mehr vor. Versprochen!» antwortet Matthias verzweifelt, während er erneut versucht zu Kai zu kommen.

Aber Christian lässt es nicht zu, packt ihn erneut am Kragen und presst ihn an die Wand. 

«Matthias ich warne dich!» zischt Christian ihm entgegen, aber Matthias scheint ihn gar nicht zu hören.

«Bitte geh endlich! Bitte!» fleht Kai verzweifelt.

«Kai, ich mach alles was du willst, aber gib mir noch eine Chance, okay?»

Christian linst so gut es geht rüber zu Kai. Er sieht, wie dieser neben der Küchentür steht, leicht zittert und den Kopf schüttelt.

«Geh einfach» fleht Kai erneut, die Stimme schon längst gebrochen.

«KAI!» fleht aber auch Matthias unaufhörlich.

Christian wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Kais Stimme wieder den Raum erfüllt. So leise und traurig, dass sie ihm direkt das Herz zerreisst.

«Zwing mich nicht nochmal die Polizei zu rufen.»

Christian linst erneut zu Kai, sieht wie dieser zitternd sein Handy in der Hand hält. Bereit den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Und dann spürt er, wie die Körperspannung aus Matthias Körper schwindet und die Gegenwehr verschwindet. Vorsichtig löst Christian seinen Griff, jeder Zeit bereit, wieder zuzugreifen, sollte es nötig sein.

«Verpiss dich endlich! Du hast Kai genug Leid zu gefügt. Lass ihn endlich in Frieden!»

Christians Stimme ist ruhig und eiskalt und endlich hat er auch wieder Matthias Aufmerksamkeit, welcher kurz zu ihm blickt, dann wieder zu Kai und schlussendlich sich endlich umdreht und nach der Türklinke greift. Doch bevor er die Tür öffnet, hält er nochmals inne.

«Es tut mir wirklich leid» beteuert dann Matthias nochmals, bevor er endlich die Wohnung verlässt. 

Kaum hat Matthias beide Füsse durch die Tür gesetzt, hat Christian auch schon die Tür zu geschoben und hastig abgeschlossen. Als er sich umdreht, ist Kai weg. Sofort läuft Christian den Flur entlang, und erblickt Kai dann in der Küche. Er steht mit dem Rücken zur Tür an der Küchenzeile und hantiert an der Kaffeemaschine. Langsam betritt Christian die Küche, sein Herz schlägt immer noch wild gegen seine Brust, aber er kann spüren, wie das Adrenalin langsam seinen Körper verlässt und mit ihm kurzzeitig seine Kraft. Mit weichen Knien betritt er die Küche.

«Kai?» spricht er vorsichtig den Kleineren an, welcher gerade eine Tasse auf die vorgesehene Halterung stellt.

Kai reagiert nicht. Hat seine Aufmerksamkeit weiterhin stur auf die grummelnde Maschine gerichtet. 

«Kai?» fragt Christian erneut leise nach, als er nun direkt hinter ihm steht. 

Kai reagiert aber immer noch nicht. Er zieht lediglich die zweite leere Tasse, welche etwas abseits steht, näher zu sich hin. Dann hört Christian, wie Kai leise schniefend die Nase hochzieht und erneut ein leichtes Zittern durch dessen Körper geht. Wortlos greift Christian nun nach der leeren Tasse, zieht sie Kai widerstandslos aus der Hand und stellt sie wieder auf die Anrichte. Dann greift er nach Kais Schulter, dreht ihn, ebenfalls widerstandlos, zu sich um und presst dessen Körper an sich. Schliesst seine Arme fest um Kai, legt eine Hand an dessen Nacken und hält ihn fest. Gibt damit Kai die Sicherheit und Nähe, die dieser gerade so dringend braucht und weinend bricht Kai in Christians Armen zusammen. Christian ist von der Intensität vollkommen überrascht und hat glücklicherweise seine Arme fest genug um den zitternden Körper geschlossen, so dass Kai nicht einfach ungebremst auf den Boden knallt. Gezielt gleitet Christian mit ihm auf den Boden und zieht ihn so fest er kann an seine Brust. 

Christian weiss nicht, was er tun soll. Der Zustand, in dem Kai sich gerade befindet, hat ein vollkommen neues Level angenommen. So hat Christian ihn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Nicht damals, alles Kai ihm weinend gestanden hatte, dass Matthias ihn schlägt. Nicht vorletzte Nacht, als er Kai aus diesem beschissenen Badezimmer geholt hatte. Nicht mal damals, als Kai nach dem Tod seiner Eltern im Waisenhaus ankam. Es scheint Christian, als würde gerade einfach alles, was sich je in diesem verletzlichen Körper angesammelt hatte, ausbrechen und Kai in die Knie zwingen. Und Christian fühlt sich schrecklich, weil er nichts anderes tun kann, als einfach nur Kai festzuhalten und zu warten. Er würde alles dafür tun, wenn er Kai zumindest einen Teil des Schmerzes abnehmen könnte, aber er kann nicht. Deshalb rollen auch Christian ein paar Tränen der Verzweiflung über seine Wangen, während Kai laut schluchzend in seinen Armen liegt.

Kai selbst weiss gerade nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Er weiss selbst nicht, wieso er gerade in Christians Armen zusammenbricht. Er hatte versucht sich zu beruhigen. Hatte versucht den Sturm an Emotionen, welcher ab der Sekunde, in dem er Matthias hörte, in ihm tobte, zu bändigen. Er wollte gegen die Emotionen ankämpfen. Stand in der Küche, versucht tief durchzuatmen und nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Zuckte mit jedem Wort, das Matthias Kehle verliess zusammen. Presste sich an die Küchenzeile und betete, dass Matthias einfach wieder gehen würde. Aber er ging nicht. Matthias blieb und kämpfte und Kai hörte, welche Mühe Christian hatte, ihn zurück zu halten. Und dann fühlte er sich so unglaublich schlecht. Fragte sich, wie er sich hier in der Küche verstecken konnte, wie ein kleines Kind, während Christian, der nichts, aber auch gar nichts für Kai beschissenes Leben konnte, sich mit Matthias abmühte. Und deshalb ging er aus der Küche raus. Er wollte Christian helfen und Matthias wegschicken. Hatte seinen ganzen Mut und die ganze Kraft, die er irgendwo in seinem Körper finden konnte, zusammengekratzt, nur um in der Sekunde, in der er Matthias erblickt hatte, zu merken, dass er keine Chance hat. Nicht gegen diesen Mann. Dieser Mann hatte ihn gebrochen, weshalb lediglich ein leises Flehen übrig blieb. Und als Matthias dann endlich gegangen ist, wurde Kai schwindelig. Sein Herz schlug unerbittlich und viel zu schnell. Er musste dagegen ankämpfen. Sich beruhigen. Es war schliesslich nichts passiert. Er hatte schon ganz andere Situationen erlebt. Schlimmere Situationen. Und trotzdem fühlte sich Kai gerade, als würde er sterben. Es war einfach die letzte Aktion, die das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Aber er durfte dem nicht nachgeben. Versuchte weiterhin sich zu beruhigen, durchzuatmen, zu entspannen. Einfach weitermachen. Weitermachen, als wäre nichts passiert. Stark sein. Doch dann war da plötzlich Christian. Christian, der ihn in den Arm nahm und den Damm zum Brechen brachte. Christian der für ihn stark war und Kai das Gefühl gab, das erste Mal in seinem Leben schwach sein zu dürfen. Den Schmerz zulassen zu dürfen. Und Kai lies es zu, weil er wusste, er würde nicht ungebremst in den Abgrund stürzen. Weil er wusste, dass Christian da war. Und ab dem Moment, wo Kai es zuliess, wurde er überrollt von all dem Schmerz und hofft nur, dass Christian ihn da wieder rausholen würde, denn er selbst kann sich gerade nicht mehr beruhigen. Sein Körper wird geschüttelt und von einer Attacke nach der anderen überrollt. Sein Atem überschlägt sich, seine Kehle schmerzt und seine Augen brennen.

Christian sitzt weiter hilflos da. Hält den warmen Körper an sich gepresst, streichelt mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare und den weichen Stoff von Kais Shirt. Versichert ihm murmelnd unentwegt, dass er da ist, auch wenn Kai ihn momentan vermutlich nicht mal hören kann. Und irgendwann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wird Kai ruhiger. Nur noch selten verlässt ein Schluchzer dessen Kehle. Sein Atem wird ruhiger. Regelmässiger. So regelmässig, dass er irgendwann in Christians Armen eingeschlafen ist.


	35. Jetzt wird alles besser

Christian löst vorsichtig seine Hand aus Kais Nacken und streicht sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie sanft wieder auf Kais Hinterkopf legt. Von der guten Laune, mit der er heute Morgen aufgestanden ist, ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben, aber es beruhigt ihn, dass Kai standhaft geblieben ist und Matthias die Wohnung verlassen hat ohne Schaden anzurichten. Wenn man mal den Zusammenbruch, den er bei Kai ausgelöst hat, ignoriert, was aber nur schwer möglich ist, da Christian ja immer noch mit Kai in den Armen auf dem Küchenboden sitzt. 

Kai ist nur für kurze Zeit eingeschlafen und schon nach zehn Minuten öffnet er müde wieder seine Augen. Er blinzelt ein paar Mal und braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm klar wird, wo er ist und was passiert ist, doch dann spürt er Christians Finger, die federleicht durch seine Haare gleiten und er hört Christians Herzschlag an seinem Ohr, der auf ihn eine solch beruhigende Wirkung hat, wie eine Schlaftablette. Er will sich nicht aus dieser Obhut lösen. Am liebsten würde er bis in alle Ewigkeit in Christians Armen liegen bleiben, aber er weiss nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon hier liegt. Wie lange er eingeschlafen war und wie lange Christian dementsprechend mit ihm hier sitzen musste. Deshalb will er Christians Geduld nicht überstrapazieren und rollt sich von diesem runter. Mit dem Rücken zu Christian bleibt er auf dem Boden sitzen, streicht sich kurz fahrig über das Gesicht, um die eingetrockneten Tränen wegzuwischen und steht dann auf.

«Entschuldigung…ich…ähm…ich wollte dich nicht in diese unangenehme Situation bringen» stammelt er dann verlegen, weil ihm gerade so richtig bewusst wird, dass er gerade einen filmreifen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte und sich Christian einfach aufgezwungen hatte.

Christian hat sich inzwischen auch wieder aufgerappelt und streckt kurz seine eingeschlafenen Glieder von sich. Dann schnippt er mit seinen Fingern leicht gegen Kais Hinterkopf, was diesen dazu veranlasst, sich irritiert zu Christian umzudrehen.

«Ich hab gesagt, du sollst aufhören, dich immer zu entschuldigen» sagt Christian dann grinsend und mit erhobenen Zeigfinger.

Kai ist kurz total irritiert und schaut Christian verdutzt an, welcher nun den inzwischen kalten Kaffee in den Abguss giesst und dafür Neuen aus der Maschine lässt. Dann muss Kai auch leicht grinsend den Kopf schütteln. Er ist Christian gerade ziemlich dankbar, dass dieser nicht weiter auf den Zwischenfall eingeht. Als die Kaffeemaschine dann neuen Kaffee spendiert hat, begibt sich Christian mit den Tassen an den Küchentisch, welcher Kai zuvor bereits gedeckt hatte. Bis gerade eben ist das Christian nicht mal wirklich aufgefallen und er lächelt Kai dankend an, als er sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzt und ihm eine der Kaffeetassen reicht. Kai murmelt ein ‘Danke’ bevor er gegen die Hitze anpustet und sich einen Schluck gönnt. Stumm beginnen sie dann zu frühstücken und in Kais Kopf rattert es. Nach seinem Zusammenbruch fühlt er sich eigentlich immer noch sehr schlapp. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber so ein Heulkrampf fühlt sich für seinen Körper an, als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen. Trotzdem fühlt er aber einen gewissen Tatendrang in sich. Eine kleine Welle der Euphorie. Entschlossen legt er das Messer, mit dem er bis gerade eben noch Butter auf sein Brötchen geschmiert hatte, geräuschvoll neben den Teller, was dazu führt, dass Christian zu ihm rüber blickt.

«Ich will es beenden. Endgültig.» sagt Kai ernst, während er Christian anblickt.

Christian schaut ihn fragend an und weiss nicht ganz, was Kai damit meint.

«Ich will einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Jetzt. Es soll Vergangenheit werden. Ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel.» erklärt Kai. 

Er fragt sich gerade selbst woher sein Wille kommt. Woher er die Kraft nimmt, nachdem er vor wenigen Minuten fast noch gestorben war, als er Matthias vor sich stehen hatte. Christian lächelt ihn aufmunternd an, als diesem langsam klar wird, was Kai da gerade versucht zu erklären.

«Ich will heute meine Sachen holen. Ich will meinen Namen von der Türklingel entfernen. Ich will meine Post umleiten. Jedem klar machen, dass ich nicht mehr in diese Wohnung gehöre. Dass ich nicht mehr zu Matthias gehöre» redet Kai voller Tatendrang weiter und lässt damit Christians Herz schneller schlagen.

«Hilfst du mir dabei? Ich weiss eigentlich ist heute dein freier Tag und...» fragt Kai dann wieder etwas schüchterner und unsicher.

Christian unterbricht ihn, indem er einfach gezielt nach Kais Hand greift und diese einmal drückt.

«Wir rufen nach dem Frühstück bei der Polizei an und fragen die, wann sie Zeit haben, uns zu Matthias Wohnung zu begleiten. Dann holen wir deine ganzen Sachen und machen uns daran, allen deine neue Adresse durchzugeben.»

Kai lächelt und nickt leicht.

«Klingt gut…danke»

Zufrieden lächelnd haben sie ihre Brötchen fertig gegessen und Christian hat die Hoffnung, dass dieser Tag ja vielleicht doch so gut enden könnte, wie er ursprünglich gestartet hat. Während Kai sich nach dem Frühstück im Bad frisch macht, ruft Christian bei der Polizei an. Er hatte gestern, als Herr Braun seine Aussage aufgenommen hatte, mit diesem nochmals über das Problem mit Kais Habseligkeiten in Matthias Wohnung gesprochen. Auch er hat Christian versichert, dass sie ihnen einen Polizisten zur Seite stellen würden und hat Christian seine Karte in die Hand gedrückt. Diese hat er nun aus seinem Geldbeutel rausgekramt und die angegebene Nummer gewählt. Herr Braun konnte sich zum Glück direkt an Christian erinnern und hat ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie Matthias heute früh wieder haben gehen lassen. Christian hat nur aufgeschnaubt und gemeint, dass sie das auch schon gemerkt haben, weil Matthias bei ihm zu Hause aufgetaucht ist. Herr Braun war ehrlich besorgt und wollte wissen, ob es Probleme gab, aber Christian konnte ihn Gott sei Dank beruhigen. Kais Nervenzusammenbruch muss er ja nicht erwähnen. Das geht niemanden was an. Herr Braun hat ihm dann mitgeteilt, dass ein Kollege um 10:30 vor Matthias Wohnung bereit stehen wird. Christian wollte schon dankend wieder auflegen, als Herr Braun ihn nochmals aufhielt.

«Sollte es in Zukunft weiterhin Probleme mit Herrn Thelen geben, teilen Sie bitte Herrn Hesing mit, dass es die Möglichkeit eines Kontaktverbotes gibt. Aber ich hoffe das wird nicht nötig sein.»

Christian hat sich für diese Information nochmals herzlich bedankt und dann aufgelegt. Sie sollten um 10:30 bei Matthias sein. Jetzt ist es kurz nach 9 Uhr. Das heisst, sie haben noch genügend Zeit. Er bestellt direkt ein Taxi, dass um 10:10 bei Ihnen sein soll und beginnt dann den Küchentisch abzuräumen. Danach geht er ins Schlafzimmer, öffnet die Fenster, um etwas durchzulüften und macht das Bett ordentlich. Als er hört, dass Kai aus dem Badezimmer kommt, tritt er zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Kai sitzt auf dem Sofa, ein Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen, die Haare sind noch feucht und stehen wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Christian kann nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln, als er das sieht und hat dadurch auch Kais Aufmerksamkeit. 

«Was?» fragt dieser etwas verwirrt.

«Ach nichts» grinst ihm Christian entgegen, während er zu ihm hingeht

«Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut?» fragt er dann lächelnd als er vor Kai zu stehen kommt und ohne darüber nachzudenken, durch Kais Haare streicht und so wenigstens etwas Ordnung reinbringt.

Kai lacht verlegen auf und wird dabei etwas rot. Christian lässt dann wieder von ihm ab und dreht sich grinsend um, um das Wohnzimmer wieder zu verlassen.

«Die Polizei wartet um 10:30 bei Matthias auf uns. Das Taxi ist um 10 nach hier.» sagt er dann, bevor er den Raum endgültig verlässt und ins Bad geht, um sich ebenfalls noch frisch zu machen.

Der Spiegel ist noch leicht beschlagen, die Fliesen der Dusche immer noch feucht. Christian stellt sich unter den Wasserstrahl, welcher direkt nach einer Sekunde schon warm auf ihn niederprasselt und wohlig seufzend schliesst Christian seine Augen. Erneut lässt er seinen Nacken kreisen und spürt wie sich knackend ein paar Verspannungen lösen. Eigentlich ist er wieder relativ entspannt, aber er hat Angst, dass sich das ändern könnte, wenn sie bei Matthias sind. Er hat Angst wie dieser reagieren wird und wie Kai reagieren wird. Er ist inzwischen zwar überzeugt, dass Kai nicht mehr zu Matthias zurück gehen wird, aber er hat trotzdem Angst, dass dieses Zusammentreffen neuen seelischen Schmerz bei Kai auslösen wird. Etwas, dass Christian um alles in der Welt verhindern möchte und schlussendlich doch nichts dagegen tun kann. Aber vielleicht haben sie ja Glück und Matthias ist gar nicht da und sie können in Ruhe Kais Sachen holen.

Natürlich haben sie kein Glück und als Christian Matthias Wohnungstür aufschliesst, kommt der auch schon aus dem nächsten Zimmer gesaust. 

«Kai?» erklang er schon hoffnungsvoll, bevor Matthias überhaupt im Flur aufgetaucht ist.

Als er dann aber Christian entdeckt, bleibt er abrupt stehen und funkelt diesen böse an. Kai hatte Christian gebeten vor zu gehen. Er schämte sich zwar dafür, sich wie ein kleines Kind hinter der Mama zu verstecken, aber Matthias unter die Augen zu treten, fällt ihm einfach immer noch unglaublich schwer. Matthias will gerade Christian anfahren, was diesem einfällt hier einfach so in seiner Wohnung aufzutauchen, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, welch Ironie da gerade in seinen Worten liegt, als er Kai hinter Christian entdeckt. Sofort ist Christian vergessen und Matthias Gesicht hellt sich wieder etwas auf. 

«Kai» begrüsst er ihn freundlich und will auf ihn zugehen, doch Kai tritt instinktiv noch einen Schritt hinter Christian, welcher auch direkt schützend einen Arm vor ihn hält.

«Was wird das?» fragt dann Matthias skeptisch, bleibt aber auf Abstand.

«Ich hole meine Sachen und gehe zu Christian» kommt es dann so selbstbewusst wie möglich hinter Christians Rücken hervor. 

Dass eine selbstbewusste Stimme nicht gerade viel bringt, wenn er sich zeitgleich hinter Christian versteckt, ist auch Kai klar, aber er kann einfach nicht anders. 

Matthias lacht einmal laut auf.

«Nein tust du ganz bestimmt nicht. Kai jetzt hör auf mit dem Scheiss! Ich bin zu weit gegangen, das hab ich kapiert. Du hast mich angezeigt, jetzt sind wie quitt. Jetzt schickst du diesen verdammten Hampelmann nach Hause und bleibst hier.»

Matthias redet nicht besonders laut, aber bestimmend. Herrisch. In einer Tonlage, in der er keine Widerworte duldet. Eine Tonlage, in der Kai es früher auch nie gewagt hätte, nicht zu gehorchen. 

«Ihr seid jetzt quitt?! Bist du noch ganz dicht? Du hast Kai mehrfach ins Krankenhaus befördert und du denkst ihr seid jetzt quitt?!» 

Christian brodelt vor Wut. Wie ignorant kann ein Mensch nur sein?

«Du hältst direkt mal deine Fresse! Hier in meiner Wohnung hast du gar nichts zu melden!» spuckt ihm Matthias nun laut entgegen und will schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, als sich nun der Polizist einschaltet. 

Er hat bis eben im Treppenhaus gewartet und wollte nicht eingreifen, so lange es nicht nötig ist. Jetzt ist es aber definitiv an der Zeit zu handeln. Als Matthias den Polizisten entdeckt, bleibt er direkt stehen und lacht dann leicht hysterisch auf.

«Echt jetzt? Ihr holt euch nen scheiss Bullen?!»

«Ich rate Ihnen, sich zu beruhigen, oder ich werde Sie hier und jetzt gleich wieder mit aufs Revier mitnehmen!» entgegnet ihm eben dieser Bulle, während er auf Matthias zu geht und sich etwas vor ihm aufbaut. 

Das wäre nicht mal nötig gewesen, denn der Polizist ist fast zwei Meter gross und hat die Statur eines Schrankes. Man würde ihn eher als Türsteher erwarten und nicht als Polizist. Es reicht jedenfalls, dass Matthias aufgibt.

«Weisst du was?! Mach doch was du willst, du erbärmliches Stück Scheisse! Geh zurück zu deinem scheiss Christian, aber komm dann nicht wieder heulend an, wenn er dich abermals verlässt! Ich werde dir nicht mehr helfen, wenn du dir deine verdammte Birne wegsäufst und dabei fast die Pulsadern aufschlitzt! Das nächste Mal kannst du einsam und allein verrecken!» 

Der Polizist hat Matthias längst ins Wohnzimmer geschoben und auf das Sofa verfrachtet, während Matthias immer noch weiter rumflucht. Kai versucht es auszublenden. Er versucht die Worte nicht an sich ranzulassen und greift dafür nach dem Koffer, den sie mitgebracht hatten und immer noch im Treppenhaus steht. Dann geht er damit direkt ins Schlafzimmer und beginnt seine Klamotten reinzustopfen. Christian ist ihm inzwischen zögernd gefolgt und beobachtet ihn sorgenvoll. Wenigstens ist Matthias endlich ruhig. Er will sich nicht vorstellen, was diese Worte gerade wieder in Kai ausgelöst haben, aber am Meisten beschäftigt ihn gerade Matthias Satz, dass er Kai davor bewahrt hatte, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschlitzen. Kai hatte ihm erzählt, dass Matthias ihn in einer Bar aufgelesen hatte, als es ihm schlecht ging, aber Christian wusste nicht, dass es ihm so schlecht ging. 

Christian stand so lange im Türrahmen und hat Kai in Gedanken versunken angestarrt, dass dieser in der Zwischenzeit schon all seine Klamotten eingeräumt hat und sich nun an Christian vorbei quetscht und in das kleine Arbeitszimmer neben an geht. Dort sucht er sich alle Ordner und Dokumente zusammen, die hier gelagert sind. Bankverbindungen, Geburtsurkunde, Reisepass und vieles mehr. Dann zieht er eine Mappe hervor, welche ihn leise schlucken lässt. Er weiss was dort drin ist, nämlich Fotos von ihm und seinen Eltern. Fotos aus seiner Kindheit. Etwas, das ihm unglaublich viel bedeutet und trotzdem hat er sie all die Jahre in dieser Mappe gelassen und sich nie getraut, sie anzusehen. Zu gross war die Angst vor dem Schmerz, den sie auslösen würden. Auch jetzt öffnet er die Mappe nicht, sondern steckt sich seufzend zu den anderen Unterlagen. Aus einer Schublade kramt er seinen Laptop und diverse Ladekabel hervor und befördert auch dies in den Koffer, welcher nun ziemlich voll ist. Als er wieder in den Flur tritt und vor dem Badezimmer zu stehen kommt, zögert er kurz. Die Tür sieht immer noch gleich schrecklich aus und Kai schliesst kurz seufzend die Augen. Er atmet hörbar aus, als er plötzlich Christians warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. Dann öffnet er seine Augen wieder und geht zum Schuhschrank. Das wichtigste Zeugs aus dem Badezimmer hatte Christian ihm schon letztes Mal eingepackt. Alles andere, kann er sich neu besorgen. Er würde dort nicht nochmals reingehen. Als auch noch die Schuhe mühsam ihren Weg in den nun übervollen Koffer gefunden hat, bleibt Kai seufzend im Flur stehen. Christian steht vor ihm und schaut ihn aufmunternd an. 

Kai atmet tief durch und betritt dann das Wohnzimmer. Matthias sitzt immer noch auf dem Sofa und der Polizist steht vor ihm. Als Matthias Kai erblickt, will Matthias schon aufhüpfen, doch der Polizist schiebt ihn direkt wieder aufs Sofa und schaut ihn mahnend an, deshalb bleibt Matthias murrend sitzen. Kai tritt etwas näher und bleibt vor dem Couchtisch stehen. Dann zieht er den Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, dreht ihn nervös in seinen Fingern hin und her und blickt stur auf das klimpernde Metall.

«Weisst du…ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mich damals gerettet hast…und…ich hab dich wirklich geliebt…aber…» Kai schluckt hörbar.

«…ich kann nicht mehr» flüstert er dann, während er den Schlüssel auf den Couchtisch legt und wieder geht, ohne Matthias anzusehen. 

Der bleibt erstaunlicherweise still und bleibt auf dem Sofa sitzen, während die Anderen seine Wohnung wieder verlassen. Die Tür fällt zu und Kai atmet aus. Ja, die Worte, die Matthias ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, haben weh getan. Sehr weh sogar. Aber trotzdem spürt er eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass es nun vorbei ist und Kai ist auch etwas stolz auf sich, dass er tatsächlich durchgezogen hat. Genau das sagt ihm nun auch Christian, als er Kai kurz in seine Arme zieht. 

Der Polizist ist sogar so freundlich und fährt die Beiden wieder nach Hause, damit sie sich nicht ein Taxi bestellen müssen. Dort angekommen, beginnt Christian Mittagsessen zu kochen, während Kai seine Dokumente durchgeht und beginnt systematisch alle anzurufen und die neue Adresse durchzugeben. Bald hat er auch hinter den letzten Punkt seiner Checkliste einen Haken gesetzt und zufrieden legt er das Handy zur Seite. Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen ruft Christian in dem Moment aus der Küche, dass das Essen fertig ist. Das Essen verläuft schweigend und Kai hat das Gefühl, dass da mehr dahinter steckt und so kann er nicht verhindern, dass er beginnt sich wieder Sorgen zu machen, ob Christian es nun doch bereut, dass er vorübergehend hier bei ihm unterkommt. Als Christian dann schweigend das Geschirr wegräumt, hat Kai schon richtige Bauchschmerzen. 

«Hab ich was falsch gemacht?» fragt er dann schüchtern als Christian nach seinem Teller greift.

Entgeistert schaut Christian ihm entgegen.

«Nein…ich…Nein! Wie kommst du darauf?»

«Du…bist so still…und…keine Ahnung.»

Unsicher kaut Kai auf seiner Unterlippe und Christian stellt stumm den Teller zurück auf den Tisch. Dann zieht er seinen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und setzt sich direkt vor Kai.

«Hey, du hast nichts falsch gemacht…ich hab nur nachgedacht…ich…» tief atmet Christian durch «…stimmt es was Matthias gesagt hat?» 

Kai versucht sich an Matthias Worte zu erinnern, doch es war zu viel, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Zu viele schmerzvolle Dinge, die er nicht in Erinnerung halten wollte. Christian scheint zu merken, dass Kai nicht weiss, worauf er hinaus will und präzisiert deshalb seine Frage.

«Wolltest du dich damals wirklich umbringen?» 

Darum geht es also. Kai fühlt sich direkt noch schlechter, da er weiss, dass Christian sich wohl gerade Vorwürfe macht. Aber Christian war nur ein Teil, wieso es Kai damals so schlecht ging. Christian war nur ein Stück im grossen Puzzle, das langsam auseinander fiel und Kai ins Verderben zog. Es ist somit definitiv nicht Christians Schuld. Ausserdem ist es ja nicht mal so, dass Kai sich wirklich umbringen wollte. Ja, er war sturzbetrunken in dieser Nacht, als er auf der Toilette in der Bar ausversehen sein Glas zerbrach, welches er, aus welchem Grund auch immer, mit aufs Klo genommen hatte. Die Scherben in seinen Händen waren plötzlich eine bisher nicht dagewesene Option, aber noch bevor er sich in seinem benebelten Zustand wirklich überlegen konnte, was nun die richtige Entscheidung ist, hat Matthias, welcher die Toilette betrat, ihm das Glas bereits aus den Händen gezogen. Das nächste, an was sich Kai erinnern kann, war, dass er am nächsten Morgen mit einem üblen Kater bei Matthias zu Hause auf dem Sofa aufgewacht war und ab dem Tag hatte sich Matthias um ihn gekümmert. Kai will nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, als er das Stechen in seiner Brust fühlt. Damals war alles noch gut zwischen Matthias und ihm. Das glaubt er zumindest. 

Christian schaut ihn immer noch fragend, unruhig und schuldbewusst an und Kai wird bewusst, dass er ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben hat.

«Nein…ich glaube nicht…ich war betrunken, das Glas war kaputt, ich hatte die Scherben in der Hand, aber…nein…ich wollte es nicht…mach dir keine Vorwürfe» erklärt er stammelnd.

Erleichtert nimmt er war, wie Christian sich etwas entspannt. 

«Es tut mir trotzdem wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich einfach…» hörbar schnauft Christian auf.

«Ich weiss» sagt Kai, während er sanft seine Hand auf Christians Knie legt. 

Christian lächelt ihn dankbar an und legt seine Hand auf Kais Hand und drückt einmal zu.

«Jetzt wird alles besser» sagt er dann lächelnd und Kai lächelt zurück.

Ja, jetzt wird hoffentlich alles besser.


	36. Bewerbungen

Am nächsten Tag sitzt Kai mit seinem Laptop am Küchentisch, während Christian verkündet hat, dass er mal wieder baden geht. Kai musste schmunzeln, weil Christian schon früher im Waisenhaus teilweise das Badezimmer auf ihrer Wohnetage blockiert hatte, weil er baden wollte und dann kam es nicht selten vor, dass er einfach mal fast eine Stunde dort drin lag, bis irgendwann Holger an die Tür geklopft hat und ihn raus beordert hat, damit auch die anderen Kinder sich noch frisch machen konnte. Christian sah dann teilweise wie eine verschrumpelte Tomate aus, wenn er in Jogginghose und Shirt zurück in ihr Zimmer kam und Kai musste jedes Mal auflachen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, Christian blieb nur deswegen solang in der Badewanne, damit er Kai mit seinem verschrumpelten Aussehen zum Lachen bringen konnte.

Christian lässt sich genüsslich in das etwas zu heisse Wasser sinken. Es ist wirklich schon lange her, dass er sich ein Bad gegönnt hatte und nach den ganzen Strapazen in den letzten Tagen wird es wirklich mal wieder Zeit. Kurz verharrt er in einer hockenden Position, da das Wasser doch ganz schön heiss auf seiner Haut brennt, doch nach ein paar Sekunden hat er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt und lässt sich nun bis fast zum Kinn unter die Schaumdecke gleite. Das Wasser schlägt unruhige Wellen und wie ein kleines Kind lässt Christians seine Hände mehrmals plantschend durch den Schaum schlagen, bevor er auch seine Arme ruhig unter die Wasseroberfläche sinken lässt, die Augen schliesst und komplett abschaltet. Etwas was Christian sonst nicht so leicht fällt, aber umgeben von dieser wohligen Wärme fällt es ihm ziemlich leicht. Seufzend legt er den Kopf auf das weiche Nackenkissen und döst vor sich hin. Tatsächlich schwebt er permanent in dieser Sphäre zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein und erst als das Wasser schon komplett abgekühlt ist und Christians Körper leicht beginnt zu frösteln, rappelt er sich auf und verlässt die Badewanne. Schmunzelnd betrachtet er sich im Spiegel, bevor er in die Jogginghose und einen Hoodie schlüpft. Ja, er hatte es wieder Mal übertrieben, aber Baden ist einfach auch zu geil. Sichtlich erholt verlässt er das Badezimmer und geht zu Kai in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Kai grinst ihn hinter dem Laptop hervorlugend breit an.

«47 Minuten» sagt er dann, während er auf die kleine Uhr auf seinem Laptop schaut.

«Du hast es immer noch drauf» ergänzt er lachend.

Ebenfalls lachend setzt sich Christian mit seinem Glas zu Kai an den Tisch und präsentiert ihm fast schon stolz seine, von Furchen übersäten Fingerkuppen.

«Sieht so aus» antwortet Christian grinsend.

Kai schüttelt leise lachend seinen Kopf und konzentriert sich dann wieder auf den Bildschirm.

«Und was machst du?» fragt dann Christian, nachdem er einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hat.  
«Naja…ich such nach freien Stellen, damit ich irgendwie wieder an Geld komme und dir nicht weiter auf der Tasche liege…du weisst ja, du bekommst alles zurück.»

«Du musst mir bestimmt nichts zurück zahlen» winkt jedoch Christian ab.

«Doch…das geht doch nicht, ich…»

«Und hast du schon was Brauchbares gefunden?» unterbricht ihn Christian einfach direkt.

Er wird erst gar nicht mit Kai diskutieren. Er wird kein Geld von ihm annehmen. Fertig. Dieser blickt ihn kurz stumm an, bevor nachgibt.

«Ja, sogar zwei. Einmal ein Restaurant nicht unweit von hier entfernt, welches eigentlich ab sofort einen Koch sucht, da der jetzige kurzfristig ausfällt und dann ein Seniorenheim am anderen Ende von Berlin. Die suchen jemanden auf Anfang August, also in zwei Monaten.»

«Das klingt doch super» meint Christian fröhlich, stutzt dann aber etwas, weil Kai nicht so begeistert wirkt.

«Naja, die im Restaurant suchen jemanden mit viel Erfahrung, welcher die Küche direkt komplett übernehmen kann und ich glaub nicht, dass ich da der Richtige bin. Ich hab nach der Ausbildung nur noch ein paar Monate gearbeitet, bevor ich aufgehört habe. Da ist also nicht viel mit Erfahrung und das Seniorenheim sucht halt erst in zwei Monaten jemand…das ist na lange Zeit, wo ich dir hier auf den Keks gehen würde.»

Christian schüttelt seufzend und augenrollend den Kopf. Wie oft denn noch, Hesing?

«Was?» fragt Kai nun unsicher nach, da er Christians Reaktion nicht deuten kann.

«Hast du schon wieder vergessen, dass du meinetwegen auch 10 Jahre bei mir unterkommen kannst? Ist doch scheissegal ob das erst in zwei Monaten ist oder nicht.» 

Kai schaut ihn immer noch etwas skeptisch an. Er kann einfach immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Christian wirklich kein Problem damit hat, ihn hier solange auf dem Sofa zu haben.

«Es ist für mich wirklich kein Problem, Kai. Ich würd es dir nicht sagen, wenn ich es nicht so meine. Ausserdem ist es ganz schön, nicht immer allein zu Hause zu sein.»

Kai wird leicht rot und wendet den Blick ab, was Christian leise schmunzeln lässt.

«Also soll ich mich da bewerben?» fragt er dann, um irgendwie abzulenken.

«Ja natürlich! Bei beiden Stellen. Ist doch egal, wenn du nicht so viel Erfahrung hast. Vielleicht wollen sie dich ja trotzdem. Mehr als ne Absage, kanns nicht werden.»

Christian ist schon wieder ganz euphorisch und Kai kann nicht verhindern, dass ein Teil dieser positiven Energie auf ihn übergeht. 

«Okay…ähm…hilfst du mir mit den Bewerbungen. Meine sind schon ziemlich alt und müssten wohl wieder auf Vordermann gebracht werden.»

«Natürlich, zeig mal her»

Mit diesen Worten hat Christian seinen Stuhl neben Kais gezogen, um ebenfalls einen guten Blick auf den Laptop zu erhalten. Kai hat seine alte Bewerbung geöffnet, welche er für den Job nach der Ausbildung geschrieben hatte. Allzu schlecht, kann sie ja nicht sein, sonst hätte er damals nicht den Job bekommen. Unwohl fühlt sich Kai trotzdem irgendwie und tief im Innern hat er trotzdem immer noch diese absurde Angst, dass Christian gleich loslachen wird und ihn fragt, ob diese Bewerbung sein Ernst sei. Natürlich passiert dies jedoch nicht. Christian studiert lediglich hochkonzentriert die Unterlagen, bevor er nach dem Laptop greift, ihn etwas zu sich zieht und beginnt den Lebenslauf etwas um zu modellieren. Dann blickt er Kai direkt ins Gesicht, wieder zurück auf den Laptop und wieder in Kais Gesicht. 

«Ja doch, das Foto ist noch okay. Das können wir noch brauchen.» beschliesst dann Christian und Kai muss ab dem Wort ‘wir’ schmunzeln.

Es macht ihn aber auch irgendwie stolz, dass Christian das Ganze wohl auch als dessen Projekt ansieht.

«Also den Begleitbrief musst du natürlich noch an die jeweilige Arbeitsstelle anpassen, aber das Grundgerüst gefällt mir gut. Macht einen guten Eindruck.»

«Okay…danke»  
Christian schiebt ihm den Laptop wieder vor die Nase und steht auf.

«Kannst es mir nachher gerne nochmals zeigen, wenn du fertig bist.»

Kai hat sich dankend an die Arbeit gemacht, während Christian sich ins Wohnzimmer verzieht, um das Terrarium seiner Echsen zu reinigen. Auch das muss schliesslich erledigt werden. Wie immer kann er es nicht lassen Apple und Cherry dabei voll zuquatschen. Selbstverständlich erwartet er keine Antwort von den Reptilien, aber er hat trotzdem das Gefühl, dass Sprechen für ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Haustieren wichtig ist und deshalb plappert er die Bartagamen voll und erzählt ihnen, was alles so bei der Arbeit passiert ist. Als er dann fertig ist und es sich gerade auf dem Sofa gemütlich machen wollte, taucht Kai mit dem Laptop in der Hand auf und blickt ihn entschuldigend an.

«Na los, zeig schon» sagt aber Christian direkt, während er auffordernd auf die freie Sofafläche neben sich klopft. 

Kai setzt sich lächelnd neben ihm und reicht ihm den Laptop, welcher Christian sofort entgegen nimmt, um sich die Bewerbungsschreiben durchzulesen. Während Christian konzentriert den Text durchgeht, knetet Kai nervös seine Hände. Als dann Christian ihm lächelnd den Laptop mit einem ‘sehr gut’ wieder in die Hand drückt, atmet Kai erleichtert aus. Dankend nimmt er ihn entgegen und schickt auch so gleich die Bewerbungen raus. Jetzt heisst es abwarten.

Lange warten muss Kai jedoch nicht, denn schon am nächsten Tag hat er von dem Restaurant eine Mail erhalten. Er traute sich fast nicht die Mail zu öffnen, als er den Absender gesehen hatte und vermutete schon, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat, wenn er so schnell eine Antwort bekommt. Mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht ja nur eine Bestätigung für das Eintreffen der Bewerbungsunterlagen ist, hat er dann doch die Mail geöffnet. Leider behielt er aber recht, denn es war eine Absage. Da es in dem kleinen Restaurant nur einen Koch gibt, welcher nun eben unverhofft ausgefallen ist, brauchen sie jemanden, der direkt allein die Küche schmeissen kann und das kann Kai definitiv nicht und würde er sich auch nie zutrauen. Obwohl er ja eigentlich mit sowas gerechnet hat, trifft es ihn nun doch sehr, schliesslich ist es die erste Bewerbung, die er raus geschickt hat und dass dies nun direkt eine Absage ist, setzt ihm ganz schön zu und er beginnt schon wieder zu befürchten, dass er niemals eine Stelle finden wird und ohne Job gibt es kein Geld und ohne Geld keine Wohnung, was bedeutete, dass er wirklich noch 10 Jahre hier bei Christian bleiben müsste, was dieser sicherlich nicht mitmachen würde und Kai hat direkt wieder Panik vor dem Tag, an dem Christian die Schnauze voll hat und ihn auf die Strasse setzt. Es ist eine kleine Absage für eine Stelle, bei der sich Kai nicht mal wirklich Hoffnungen gemacht hat, doch wie ein schwarzes Loch zieht es ihn immer tiefer rein, so dass Christians ganzer Fortschritt wieder zunichte ist und Kai an allem zu Zweifeln beginnt. 

Christian weiss von diesem Desaster nicht mal was, denn Kai hat ihm nichts von der Absage erzählt und weil er nun sowieso gerade wieder daran zweifelt, dass Christian wirklich hinter ihm steht, für ihn da ist und ihn überhaupt mag, traut er sich erst recht nicht, Christian irgendwas zu sagen. Es ist ein Teufelskreis, der sich immer wieder wiederholen wird. Christian wird ihm klar machen, dass er ihn wirklich mag und Kai wird es irgendwann glauben, aber auch genauso wieder vergessen, so dass Christian von vorne anfangen muss und irgendwann wird Christian das zu dumm werden und er wird nicht mehr versuchen, Kai vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Er wird aufgeben, Kai dann erst recht dumm und mühsam finden und Kai würde durchdrehen.

«Kai? Alles okay?» reisst Christian ihn aus seinen ungesunden Gedanken.

Eigentlich sitzen sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa, um einen Film zu schauen, aber Kai hat ab Minute Eins nichts von dem Film mitbekommen und war nur mit seinem Kopf und seinen Fingernägeln, welche bald nicht mehr existent sind, beschäftigt. Eben diese Tatsache, lässt Christian nun etwas besorgt den Kleineren mustern. Kai nickt nur und schiebt ein halbherziges, nur wenig überzeugendes ‘ja’ hinterher.

«Komm schon…was ist los?» gibt Christian natürlich nicht nach, während er Kais Hand wegzieht, da dieser sich schon den nächsten Finger in den Mund gesteckt hat, um auch noch den letzten kleinen Rest Fingernagel zu eliminieren. 

Kai gibt wiederwillig nach und spielt dafür mit ein paar Flusen an seinem T-Shirt.

«Die haben mir abgesagt» nuschelt er dann vor sich hin.

«Oh…Beide?» fragt dann Christian nach.

«Nein, nur das Restaurant.»

«Na also. Dann wart doch mal ab, was das Seniorenheim meint.» 

Aufmunternd stupft Christian Kai an, doch dieser reagiert nicht gross.

«Und wenn die auch absagen? Was, wenn alle absagen? Wenn ich nie was finde?» 

«Das wird nicht passieren. Jeder findet irgendwann etwas, das zu ihm passt.» 

Christian hat inzwischen den Fernseher stumm geschalten, um die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gespräch zu lenken.

«Wieso sollten die mich schon nehmen? Ich kann ja nichts und es gibt tausend Leute die besser sind.» redet Kai einfach weiter.

«Hör mal auf dich so schlecht zu machen. Das bist du nämlich nicht!»

Christian hat sich komplett zu Kai umgedreht und schaut ihn direkt an, auch wenn Kai weiterhin nur auf seine, mit dem T-Shirt Saum beschäftigten, Finger schaut.

«Tschuldigung» nuschelt Kai verlegen.

Christian seufzt mitleidig auf, greift einfach nach Kais Schulter und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung. Kai hat das überhaupt nicht kommen sehen, ist völlig überrumpelt und bleibt für ein paar Sekunden stocksteif und mit angehaltenem Atem in dieser Umarmung.

«Was hat Matthias dir nur für Sachen in dein Köpfchen gepflanzt?» murmelt dann Christian mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kai.

«Egal was er die ganzen Jahre gesagt, oder dir non-verbal zu verstehen gegeben hat, es stimmt nicht. Du bist ein wundervoller, fähiger Mensch mit Können, Köpfchen und Talent. Du bist genau so wertvoll wie jeder andere Mensch auch… okay?»

Kai hat sich inzwischen von seinem Schock erholen und entspannt sich wieder. Er nickt nur. Das geflüsterte ‘okay’ ist so leise, dass Kai es nicht mal selbst hören kann.

«Wir werden schon was für dich finden» muntert ihn Christian weiter auf, als er sich wieder von Kai löst und ihm dabei einmal durch die Haare strubbelt, was diesen empört schnauben lässt.

Christian kann nicht anders, als zu lachen, während Kai versucht sich wieder seine Haare zu richten und Kai wiederum kann nicht anders, als in das Lachen einzusteigen. 

Und Christian scheint recht zu behalten, denn am Montag klingelt Kais Handy. Er steht gerade im Supermarkt, um Christians Kühlschrank wieder mit Lebensmitteln befüllen zu können, weshalb er den vollbepackten Einkaufswagen auf die Seite schiebt, um sein vibrierendes Handy aus der Hosentasche zu kramen. Als er eine unbekannte Nummer auf dem Display erkennt, wird er direkt nervös. Er hasst es allgemein zu telefonieren und wenn dann auch noch unklar ist, wer oder was ihn überhaupt erwartet, macht es das nicht gerade besser. Trotzdem geht er ran und als er realisiert, dass es das Seniorenheim ist, rutscht ihm das Herz fast in die Hosen. Er versucht sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen und locker, aber natürlich auch höfflich rüberzukommen, aber er hat keine Ahnung, ob ihm das gelingt. Als ihm dann die Dame am Hörer verkündet, dass sie ihn für ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit anschliessendem Probearbeiten einladen möchte, bleibt ihm sein Herz vor Freude und Panik kurz stehen. Ohne zu zögern, stimmt er dem Termin direkt zu, schliesslich hat er momentan ja sowieso immer Zeit. Als dann das Telefonat beendet ist, steht Kai voller Adrenalin mitten zwischen Frühstücksflocken und dutzenden Teesorten. Am liebsten würde er losschreien, rumhüpfen und losrennen. Er ist voller Energie, Freude, Euphorie, Angst und Panik, dass er schier droht durchzudrehen und gar nicht weiss, wie er mit all den Emotionen umgehen soll. Er braucht irgendein Ventil und deshalb öffnet er seinen Chat mit Christian und schreibt diesem die Neuigkeiten.


	37. Panikattacke

Völlig euphorisch beginnt Kai Christian eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Er weiss, dass dieser gerade arbeitet und sie deshalb wohl kaum lesen wird, trotzdem muss er einfach irgendjemandem davon erzählen, ansonsten hat er das Gefühl, er platzt gleich. Er bleibt einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen, der Einkaufswagen links neben ihm, wodurch eine Dame ihn genervt anmotzt, weil er einfach den ganzen Gang versperrt. Kai zieht entschuldigend den Wagen etwas zur Seite und lässt die immer noch vor sicher her grummelnde Frau durch. Mit deshalb wieder etwas gedämpfter Stimmung tippt er nun weiter, während er nach jedem Wort zur Seite blickt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht noch jemandem im Weg steht.

«Das Seniorenheim hat angerufen. Ich soll vorbei kommen.»

Ans Ende der Nachricht fügt er ein breit grinsendes Smiley an. Er hat kaum das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche gesteckt, als es zu vibrieren beginnt und sein Klingelton den ganzen Supermarkt flutet. Hastig zieht er das Handy wieder hervor und verflucht sich gerade, dass er es nicht stumm gestellt hat. Ohne zu schauen, wer anruft, drückt er direkt auf den grünen Hörer, um sein Handy wieder zum Verstummen zu bringen. Mit einem leisen ‘Hallo?’ meldet er sich zu Wort. 

«Kai, das ist ja mega!» kommt es direkt euphorisch und laut entgegen und ohne das Kai etwas dagegen machen könnte, beginnt er breit zu lächeln.

«Ich kanns gar nicht glauben. Die wollen, dass ich am Donnerstag für ein Bewerbungsgespräch vorbei komme und wenn es gut läuft, soll ich dann direkt noch Probearbeiten.» entgegnet Kai freudig, aber mit gedämpfter Stimme, da er sich doch etwas unwohl fühlt, zwischen all den fremden Leuten hier seine Freude raus zu posaunen. 

«Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du was findest… Oh, da kommt ein Notfall. Wir sprechen heute Abend weiter. Tschüss Kaichen.»

Noch bevor Kai was entgegen kann, hat Christian schon aufgelegt. Trotzdem muss Kai dümmlich grinsen. Erstens, weil Christian ihn Kaichen genannt hat und zweitens, weil er nicht glauben kann, dass Christian ihn tatsächlich direkt angerufen hat, als dieser die Nachricht gelesen hatte und sich wirklich für ihn freut. Kai kann nicht leugnen, dass sich das verdammt gut anfühlt.

Auch Christian steckt sich grinsend das Handy in seine Hosentasche. Er hatte gerade mit einem Kaffee im Pausenraum gesessen, als sein Handy vibrierte und die Nachricht von Kai eintraf. Da er sowieso gerade kurz Zeit hatte und er sich wegen diesen Informationen unglaublich freute, musste er einfach direkt Kai anrufen. Ihm ist nämlich genau so wie Kai ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Nicht etwa, weil er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass Kai wirklich keine Arbeit finden würde, sondern weil er Angst hatte, dass Kai an jeder weiteren Absage, was nun Mal auch dazu gehört, zerbrechen würde. Natürlich ist das Ding noch nicht in trockenen Tüchern, aber Christian ist zuversichtlich, dass Kai das Bewerbungsgespräch rocken wird, wenn er dann mal endlich an sich glaubt.

Gerne hätte er noch etwas länger mit Kai telefoniert, aber wie so oft, macht ihm die Arbeit einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er konnte nicht mal seinen Kaffee fertig trinken, als sein Piepser schon wieder einen Notfall ankündigt. Deshalb eilet er in den Schockraum, wo er direkt schlucken muss, als lautes Schluchzen an sein Ohr dringt. Auf der Trage sitzt ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Locken. Christian schätzt sie nicht älter als 6 Jahre. Völlig verloren sitzt sie auf dem, für sie viel zu grossen Untersuchungstisch, weint bitterliche Tränen, während sie ihren rechten Arm festhält und eine kleine Blutspur von ihrer rechten Schläfe über die kleine Wange läuft. Vor ihr sitzt Tobias, welcher sie mit dem Rettungswagen hier her gefahren hat, und versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch das Mädchen ist völlig aufgelöst, schreit und weint und Christians Herz bricht bei dem Anblick. Es sind nicht nur die Schmerzen, die das Mädchen plagen, sondern es ist vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie hier ganz allein an diesem so fremden Ort sitzt. Deshalb geht Christian nun zu Julian, welcher das Mädchen zusammen mit Tobias hierher gebracht hat, und fragt ihn, wo die Eltern sind.

«Wir wissen es nicht. Sie wurde auf dem Heimweg von der Schule von einem Fahrradfahrer über den Haufen gefahren. Das Arschloch ist einfach weitergefahren, aber ein Passant hat uns zum Glück dann angerufen. Wir konnten sie noch nicht beruhigen, deshalb wissen wir weder ihren Namen noch wo sie wohnt und können deshalb auch ihre Eltern nicht kontaktieren.»

Christian seufzt. Die Eltern sollten dringendst hier her kommen. Nicht nur, weil das Mädchen noch minderjährig ist und sie dementsprechend sowieso das Einverständnis der Eltern benötigen, sondern weil er weiss, wie sehr das Mädchen leidet, weil sie niemand Vertrautes um sich hat. Ein Gefühl das Christian nur zu gut kennt. Jedes Mal, wenn hier bei der Arbeit ein Kind allein da sitzt, fühlt er direkt den Schmerz, den er selbst gefühlt hatte, als er plötzlich allein war. 

Christian geht langsam auf das Mädchen zu, legt Tobias stumm die Hand auf die Schulter und gibt ihm damit zu verstehen, dass er hier übernimmt. Tobias räumt dankbar das Feld und hofft, dass Christian zu dem Mädchen durchdringen kann. Tobias und Julian verlassen die Notfallstation wieder und Christian bleibt mit dem Mädchen im Schockraum zurück. Als im selben Moment Benjamin, der Assistenzarzt, mit dem Christian heute zusammenarbeitet, die Station betritt, reicht ein stummer Blick von Christian, und er zieht sich wieder zurück. Christian will mit der Kleinen allein sein. Je weniger fremde Leute in dem Raum sind, desto weniger beängstigend ist es für das Mädchen. Leise spricht Christian das Mädchen an, doch diese reagiert gar nicht auf ihn, weshalb er ganz sanft seine Hand an ihren heilen Arm legt. Tatsächlich blickt sie ihn mit verweinten Augen weiter schluchzend an. 

«Hey, alles ist gut. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, okay?» spricht Christian sanft und leise.

Das Mädchen antwortet nicht, aber sie blickt Christian weiterhin ins Gesicht, weshalb Christian weiter spricht.

«Ich bin Christian» sagt er, während er zur Verdeutlichung auf seine Brust zeigt.

«Ich bin hier, um zusammen mit Benjamin dich wieder heile zu machen. Verstehst du? Damit dein Arm und dein Kopf dir nicht mehr weh tun. Das tut dir nämlich weh, stimmts?»

Schniefend nickt das Mädchen, während sie ihren rechten Arm direkt etwas fester hält. 

«Mhm, das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber weisst du was, wir haben da jemanden, der ist wahnsinnig gut, Schmerzen wegzuzaubern. Weisst du wer das ist?» fragt Christian nach.

Das Mädchen hat inzwischen aufgehört zu weinen und zeiht nur ab und an schniefend die Nase hoch, während sie Christian anblickt und den Kopf schüttelt.

«Das ist Herr Flauschi» erklärt dann Christian, während er das kleine Schränkchen neben dem Untersuchungstisch öffnet und einen flauschigen Teddybär rauszieht. 

«Magst du Herr Flauschi mal halten?» fragt er dann das Mädchen, während er ihr den Teddy präsentiert.

Das Mädchen nickt und streckt ihren Arm aus, um direkt den Teddy zu greifen und an ihren Körper zu pressen. 

«Und? Hilft er schon?»

Wieder nickt das Mädchen und Christian muss leicht schmunzeln.

«Magst du mir und Herr Flauschi verraten, wie du heisst?»

«Emma» kommt es dann leise und mit zittriger Stimme.

«Hallo Emma» lächelt ihr Christian entgegen.

«Emma, magst du mir auch verraten, in welche Schule und welche Klasse du gehst?»

«Schilling-Schule, Klasse 1c»

«Sehr schön Emma. Ich lass dich kurz mit Herr Flauschi allein, aber ich bin gleich zurück, okay?»

Emma nickt und klammert sich etwas stärker an ihren Teddy, während Christian wieder aufsteht, ihr kurz sanft durch die Haare wuschelt und dann den Raum verlässt. Davor wartet immer noch Benjamin.

«Sie heisst Emma. Sie hat mir verraten in welche Schule sie geht. Ich ruf dort an, damit die mir die Nummer ihrer Eltern geben können.»

Es dauerte dann tatsächlich gerade mal 15 Minuten, bis Emmas aufgelöste Mutter, welche sich schon schreckliche Sorgen gemacht hat, weil Emma nicht wie sonst immer pünktlich von der Schule nach Hause kam, im Krankenhaus auftaucht und Emma hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Die Untersuchung verging dann zum Glück auch relativ flott und neben einem verstauchten Arm und einer Platzwunde an der Schläfe, welche nicht mal genäht werden musste, ging es Emma gut, weshalb sie auch direkt wieder nach Hause durfte. Christian hat sich sehr für Emma gefreut, welche sich schlussendlich sogar mit einem Lächeln von ihm verabschiedet hat. 

Als Christian um kurz vor 15 Uhr die Wohnung aufschliesst, ist es mucksmäuschenstill, weshalb er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Kai zu Hause ist. Kai schliesst nämlich immer die Wohnungstür ab, ob er zu Hause ist oder nicht. Christian war das erste Mal sehr irritiert gewesen, weil er selbst, so lange er zu Hause ist, die Türe nie abschliesst. Erst wenn er ins Bett geht, schliesst er sie ab. Deshalb hat er Kai gesagt, dass es nicht nötig sei, doch Kai hat ihm dann scheu gestanden, dass er schlicht und ergreifend Angst hat, dass eines Tages Matthias in die Wohnung kommt, wenn er allein zu Hause ist. Christian hat das natürlich sofort verstanden und hätte sich selbst Ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht selbst soweit gedacht hatte. Natürlich hatte Kai Angst. Wer könnte es ihm denn verübeln, schliesslich ist es noch nicht mal zwei Wochen her, dass Matthias durchgedreht ist und versucht hat Kai zu verletzen, oder gar umzubringen. Christian wird jedes Mal übel, wenn er nur dran denkt und er will nicht wissen, wie es dann erst Kai gehen muss. Deshalb hat Christian auch angefangen, sein Handy während der Arbeit immer in der Hosentasche zu haben. Einfach nur zur Sicherheit, falls das Schlimmste eintreten würde und Kai versucht ihn zu erreichen. 

Christian schliesst hinter sich direkt wieder die Wohnungstüre ab und streift sich die Schuhe von den Füssen. Da es immer noch still ist, ist sich Christian inzwischen schon fast sicher, dass Kai unterwegs sein muss, doch zur Sicherheit blickt er sich doch in der Wohnung um und erblickt dann Kai tatsächlich im Wohnzimmer. Wieder muss er lächeln, als er sieht, wie Kai vor dem Terrarium sitzt und Apple und Cherry beobachtet. Wortlos setzt sich Christian neben Kai und sein Lächeln wird breiter, als er sieht, dass die Echsen gerade genüsslich ein paar Paprikastücke verspeisen.

«Danke» sagt dann Christian, weshalb ihn Kai fragend ansieht.

«Dass du sie gefüttert hast» erklärt deshalb Christian, während er lächelnd zu Kai schaut.

Kais rechter Mundwinkel zuckt etwas nach oben, bevor er den Blick wieder auf die Echsen richtet.

«Ich dachte, sie haben vielleicht Hunger» meint er dann schulterzuckend.

«Immer» lacht dann Christian auf und Kai lacht mit, bevor er wieder etwas ernster wird.

«Irgendwie hat es etwas Beruhigendes die Beiden zu beobachten.»

Christian nickt nur verstehend. Er weiss, was Kai meint. Oft sitzt er genau so da und beobachtet die beiden Echsen nur, oder spricht mit ihnen und man kann ihn für verrückt erklären, aber es hilft. Es hilft ungemein. 

«Und jetzt erzähl schon» stupst Christian Kai dann von der Seite an.

«Naja, ich sollte Donnerstag früh um 9 Uhr zu nem Vorstellungsgespräch und wenn es okay ist, direkt noch dort Probearbeiten.»

«Man, das ist doch mega! Ich freu mich so für dich» spricht dann Christian ganz euphorisch, während er Kai an den Schultern greift und etwas übereifrig durchschüttelt.

Dieser lässt sich schief grinsend durchschütteln, bevor er sich dann doch wieder unsicher auf die Unterlippe beisst, als Christian wieder von ihm ablässt. 

«Was?» fragt deshalb Christian nach, obwohl er es sich schon denken kann.

Kai schüttelt nur den Kopf, während er hörbar Luft aus seinen Lungen entlässt. Er weiss, dass er nichts sagen muss, weil Christian ja sowieso weiss, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht.

«Kai, das wird schon. Du hast Talent, bist klug, hilfsbereit und einfach ne Bereicherung für jeden. Die wären dumm, wenn sie dich nicht nehmen.»

Wieder zuckt sein Mundwinkel nach oben, denn diese Worte gehen runter wie Öl. Er lässt sich kurz nach rechts gegen Christian fallen, legt seinen Kopf für zwei Sekunden auf Christians Schulter ab und gibt ihm somit ein stummes Danke, bevor er sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzt.

Die nächsten zwei Tage nutzt Kai, um sich auf das Bewerbungsgespräch und das mögliche Probearbeiten vorzubereiten. Jede freie Minute setzt er sich hin und versucht sich auf jede mögliche Frage, welche kommen könnte, eine Antwort bereit zu legen. Ausserdem hat er sich seine alten Unterlagen aus der Ausbildung hervor gekramt, um sich nochmals in die ganze Technik des Kochens einzuarbeiten. Eigentlich weiss er noch alles, aber die Angst, dass er vielleicht doch irgendwas vergessen hat und es dann nicht kann, ist zu gross, weshalb er alles mehrmals durchgeht. Sein Selbstbewusstsein schwappt im Stundentakt von ‘ja, ich kann das. Mach dir keinen Kopf’ zu ‘Verdammt, ich werde das niemals schaffen. Ich werde 100% versagen’. Deshalb bereitet er sich trotzdem einfach non Stopp weiter vor, um sich selbst eine gewisse Sicherheit zu schaffen. 

Das klappt auch relativ gut und Kai fühlt sich relativ sicher, als er sich Mittwoch Abend aufs Sofa legt, um schlafen zu gehen. Doch kaum hat er sich aufs Sofa gelegt, beginnen seine Gedanken zu Kreisen und er kommt kaum zur Ruhe. Er will nochmals alles in seinem Kopf durchgehen, doch dieser spielt nicht mit, weshalb er erst recht unruhig wird. Sein Gehirn belohnt ihn mit einem Black Out und lässt Kai dadurch panisch werden. Also setzt er sich wieder auf und zieht erneut seine Unterlagen hervor. Schaut sich nochmals das an, was ihm gerade nicht mehr im Kopf präsent war. Doch was, wenn er den Rest auch nicht mehr weiss? Vielleicht sollte er die ganzen restlichen Unterlagen auch nochmals durchschauen. Aber er hat keine Zeit für alles. Also was soll er nochmals anschauen und was nicht? Er weiss nicht, wie er das entscheiden soll und bekommt Panik, dass er genau das nicht nochmals anschaut, was morgen wichtig sein wird. Und so dankbar wie sein Kopf ihm gerade ist, lässt die aufsteigende Panik ihn sowieso nicht mehr klar denken, weshalb er jeden Satz drei Mal durch liest und dann doch direkt wieder vergisst. 

Und so beginnt der Teufelskreis der Panik sich in ihm auszubreiten. Er kann nicht mehr klar denken und legt seufzend die Unterlagen beiseite. Er versucht sich erneut hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Er versucht sich selbst klar zu machen, dass er schlafen muss, um morgen ausgeruht dort zu erscheinen. Sonst würde es erst recht nicht klappen, aber unter diesem Druck ist Schlafen für ihn momentan unmöglich. Kaum legt er sich nämlich hin, beginnt sein Herz viel zu schnell zu schlagen und ihm wird übel. Deshalb steht er wieder auf, tigert durch die Wohnung und versucht irgendwie mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Doch je länger sich dieses Schauspiel zieht, desto schlimmer wird es. Mit jeder verstrichenen Minute wird es schlimmer, weil Kai weiss, dass er endlich Schlafen sollte, doch kaum legt er sich hin, hat er wirklich das Gefühl, dass er sich übergeben muss. Deshalb pendelt er zwischen Sofa und Klo hin und her und sitzt immer wieder keuchend vor der Toilette, wo er sich inzwischen schon wünscht, sich endlich übergeben zu können, damit es ihm vielleicht endlich besser geht. Doch selbst diesen Wunsch scheint ihm sein Körper nicht erfüllen zu wollen, weshalb er mit rasendem Herz, Schweissausbrüchen und Übelkeit auf den kühlen Fliesen im Bad sitzt und nicht weiss, wie er die Nacht und geschweige denn den nächsten Tag überleben soll. In seinem Kopf rattern die Optionen durch, die er hat und er ist sich wirklich am überlegen, einfach nicht hinzugehen, weil er einfach nur noch aus Panik besteht und keinen anderen Ausweg sieht.

Das ist wieder ein Moment, wo er alles dafür geben würde, wenn er noch seine Eltern hätte. Er würde alles dafür geben, wenn er nun nicht allein hier sitzen würde, sondern wenn seine Mutter da wäre. Sie würde ihn beschützen, ihm helfen, ihn beruhigen. Aber sie ist nicht da und dieses Bewusstsein, lässt Kai noch mehr verzweifeln. Als er dann hört, wie die Wohnungstür sich öffnet, rappelt sich Kai erschrocken auf. Sein Blick huscht auf seine Uhr und es ist tatsächlich schon fast Mitternacht und Christian kommt von seiner Spätschicht nach Hause. Dieser scheint auch sehr überrascht zu sein, dass Kai immer noch wach ist. Kai kommt nämlich gerade aus dem Badezimmer getorkelt, begrüsst knapp Christian und will dann ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Er fühlt sich schon schrecklich und er hat noch mehr Angst, in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand Christian unter die Augen zu treten. Dieser hat aber direkt gesehen, wie blass Kai ist, weshalb er ihn direkt aufhält.

«Kai, geht’s dir nicht gut?» fragt er besorgt, während er sich seine Schuhe auszieht.

«Nein, alles gut» winkt Kai ab, aber Christian ist nicht dumm.

«Hey, was ist denn los?» fragt er deshalb unbeirrt weiter, während er zu Kai geht.

Er bleibt vor ihm stehen und mustert ihn kritisch.

«Ich hab Panik wegen morgen…mir ist schlecht, ich kann nicht schlafen, alles dreht sich und ich würde am liebsten alles absagen. Kann ich einfach nicht hingehen? Bitte Christian ich will da nicht hin.»

Kai schaut nun völlig verzweifelt zu Christian und ist nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Weil Kai sich gerade in etwas hinein steigert, greift Christian mal wieder unaufgefordert nach dessen Schultern und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung. Er hat gemerkt, wie wichtig dieser Körperkontakt für Kai ist. Wie sehr dieser sich danach sehnt und wie viel Halt es diesem gibt. Am Anfang hatte sich Kai noch dagegen gesträubt. Nicht, weil er es nicht schon damals gewollt hätte, sondern weil er sich einfach nicht traute, den Kontakt zuzulassen und sich dadurch absolut verletzlich zu präsentieren. Doch inzwischen vertraut er Christian einfach wieder blind und lässt diese Hilfestellung deshalb nur zu gerne zu. Auch jetzt merkt er, wie ein grosser Teil seiner Panik abfällt, kaum dass er Christians Körperwärme spürt. Der Druck von Christians Armen an seinem Rücken, gibt ihm so unglaublich viel Halt, dass er gar nicht anders kann, als einmal tief durchzuatmen. Mit jeder streichelnden Bewegung von Christians Hand an seinem Rücken und in seinem Nacken, fällt mehr und mehr Ballast ab. Aber Christian ist auch klar, dass es nur mit einer Umarmung nicht getan ist. Er spürt, wie Kai entspannt, aber er spürt trotzdem auch noch die ganze Restpanik. Als er sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder von Kai löst und in dessen Gesicht blickt, wird ihm noch mehr klar, dass er den Kleineren niemals in dem Zustand aufs Sofa schicken und sich selbst ins Bett verziehen kann.

«Magst du heute Nacht bei mir pennen? Damit du nicht so allein bist?» fragt er deshalb nach.

Kai schaut ihn unsicher an. Einerseits will er nun wirklich nicht allein sein, denn er hat riesige Angst, direkt wieder in komplette Panik zu verfallen, sobald er wieder allein auf der Couch liegt. Andererseits weiss er nicht, ob er dieses Angebot annehmen kann. Christian kommt gerade von einem harten Arbeitstag nach Hause und will sicherlich einfach schlafen. Da will er ihn nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten. Wieder mal ringt er mit sich selbst und schaut dabei einfach nur stumm Christian an. Doch selbst dieser stumme Blick ist für Christian wie tausend Worte, weshalb er Kai einfach am Handgelenk packt und in sein Schlafzimmer zieht. Nebenbei löscht er das Licht im Wohnzimmer und Flur. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, schliesst er die Tür hinter sich und Kai und erst dann lässt er Kais Handgelenk wieder los. Dieser hat sich aber sowieso willig von Christian führen lassen und ist abermals froh, dass Christian ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hat und ihn einfach nur stumm versteht. Während sich Christian die Klamotten vom Körper streift, um sich bettfertig zu machen, setzt sich Kai etwas schüchtern auf die Bettkante. Erst als sich Christian auf die freie Bettseite gelegt hat, schlüpft auch Kai mit so viel Abstand wie möglich unter die Bettdecke. Er will Christian auf keinen Fall belästigen. Dieser löscht nun das Licht und wünscht eine Gute Nacht.

Obwohl Kai nun um einiges ruhiger ist, ist sein Körper immer noch aufgepeitscht und auf Flucht eingestellt. Christians Aura, die er auch mit diesem Abstand spüren kann, beruhigt in zwar, aber er hat vor dem Moment Angst, wenn Christian einschläft. Irgendwie hat er Angst, dass dann auch der ganze Halt von Christian wieder wegfallen würde. Dann wäre er ja trotzdem irgendwie wieder allein und das letzte, was er tun würde, wäre Christian zu wecken. Kai macht sich mal wieder viel zu viele Gedanken und ohne es zu merken, beginnt sich sein Atem wieder zu beschleunigen. Christian, der bis eben ganz still neben ihm gelegen hat, bewegt sich nun und die Decke raschelt, während sich Christian etwas zu Kai dreht. Dieser zuckt deswegen kurz zusammen.

«Darf ich was ausprobieren?» flüstert dann Christian.

Etwas irritiert schaut Kai zu Christian. Im fahlen Schein des Mondlichtes, kann er dessen Gesicht nur vage erkennen. 

«Darf ich?» fragt Christian erneut, weil Kai ihm nicht antwortet.

Kai nickt zaghaft und weiss nicht mal, ob Christian das überhaupt sehen kann.

«Okay, dann dreh dich mal auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu mir» sagt dann aber Christian.

Kai weiss zwar nicht, was Christian vorhat, aber er gehorcht ihm einfach aufs Wort.

«Nicht erschrecken» flüstert Christian ihm dann zu.

Obwohl Christian ihn vorwarnt, zuckt er doch etwas zusammen, als sich plötzlich Christians rechter Arm zwischen seinen Oberkörper und die Matratze schiebt und die rechte Hand auf Kai Brust platziert, während er seinen linken Arm um Kais Bauch schlingt. Kai spürt nun Christians Körper warm an seinem Rücken, wird fest umschlossen von dessen Armen, während dessen Hände sanft über Kais Brust und Bauch kraulen. 

«Immer, wenn ich früher Albträume hatte, hat meine Mutter mich so im Bett festgehalten und ich konnte wieder einschlafen» flüstert Christian ganz leise und in Kais Nacken breitet sich direkt eine Gänsehaut aus, als Christians warmer Atem seine Haut streift.

Zuerst ist Kai stocksteif und mit diesem intensiven Körperkontakt völlig überfordert. Doch Christian streichelt unbeirrt weiter über Kais Oberkörper und ob Kai will oder nicht, nach und nach entspannen sich seine Muskeln, bis jegliche Körperspannung aus seinem Körper gewichen ist. Christians rechte Hand ruht inzwischen ruhig auf Kais Brust, direkt über dessen Herz und er spürt, wie der Muskel immer langsamer pumpt und gegen die Rippen poldert. Es dauert nicht mal zehn Minuten und Kai liegt völlig ruhig in Christians Armen. Müdigkeit legt sich nun schwer auf seinen Körper und er lässt einfach los und driftet langsam weg.

«Schlaf gut» hört er es noch flüstern.

Er könnte schwören, er konnte noch fühlen, wie Christian ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken gehaucht hat, aber bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen kann, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hat, ist er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	38. Bewerbungsgespräch

Um 06:30 schreit Kais Wecker schon wieder um Aufmerksamkeit. Eigentlich ist es ein Glück, dass er den Wecker überhaupt gehört hat, wobei das nicht mal stimmt. Christian ist derjenige, der gehört hat, wie Kais Handywecker leise im Wohnzimmer vor sicher her summte. Sie hatten nämlich gestern Abend einfach vergessen, Kais Handy mit ins Schlafzimmer zu nehmen. Gott sei Dank hat Christian aber den Wecker gehört und Kai sanft an der Schulter gerüttelt, um ihn wach zu bekommen. Kai hatte tatsächlich bis eben wie ein Stein geschlafen. Einerseits, weil so ein Bett schon um einiges bequemer ist, als das Sofa, andererseits aber auch, weil Christian da war. Allein dessen Anwesenheit hatte Kai so viel Sicherheit gegeben, dass er einfach selig schlafen konnte. Als ihm nun aber bewusst wird, wieso Christian ihn gerade rüttelt und er leise seinen Klingelton hört, schreckt er senkrecht im Bett hoch, so dass Christian, erschrocken seine Hand zurück zieht. Wegen dieser schnellen Bewegung wird Kai kurz schwarz vor Augen und etwas überfordert, hält er sich seinen Kopf. Christian, der sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hat, streicht ihm sanft über den Rücken.

«Hey, immer langsam» schmunzelt er.

«Geht’s wieder?» fragt er dann nach.

Kai nickt und murmelt noch ein etwas verschlafenes ‘Ja’, als sich nicht mehr alles dreht. Sein Handy hat inzwischen aufgegeben und ist verstummt. 

«Ich sollte mich wohl mal fertig machen» nuschelt er dann etwas verlegen, als er sich aus dem Bett rollt. 

«Du rockst das Kai, das weiss ich» sagt Christian direkt.

Kai blickt nochmals zu Christian, welcher immer noch aufrecht im Bett sitzt und lächelt ihn dankbar an. Nicht nur wegen diesen Worten gerade, sondern auch wegen letzter Nacht. Ohne Christian wäre er wirklich durchgedreht. Er schaut Christian an, öffnet den Mund, ringt mit den Worten und weiss trotzdem nicht, wie er Christian danken kann, weshalb trotzdem keine Silbe seinen Mund verlässt.

«Ist okay Kai. Mach ich für dich immer wieder.» hilft ihm Christian aus der Situation und Kai lächelt ihn verlegen an, bevor er sich zur Schlafzimmertür begibt.

«Schlaf gut weiter» sagt er dann, bevor er die Tür öffnet und das Zimmer verlässt.

Christian hat erst wieder die Spätschicht, weshalb er getrost noch ein paar Stunden schlafen und damit Energie tanken kann, denn der Schichtplan wurde mal wieder so toll organisiert, dass er morgen direkt die Frühschicht hat. Was so viel heisst wie heute um Mitternacht im Bett sein und morgen um 04:30 wieder aufstehen. Wenigstens hat er dann samstags frei und muss erst am Sonntag zur Nachschicht wieder antanzen. Trotzdem schadet es sicherlich nicht, wenn er jetzt noch etwas schläft. Er hatte zwar gestern Abend, nachdem Kai eingeschlafen war, den Vorsatz gefasst, mit ihm heute früh aufzustehen, aber gerade eben war Kai so ruhig, dass Christian das Gefühl hat, dieser kommt auch ohne ihn klar. Er hofft es zumindest. Ein bisschen unwohl fühlt er sich schon, Kai jetzt allein zu lassen, aber er kann ja sowieso nicht ununterbrochen für ihn da sein. Spätestens beim Bewerbungsgespräch muss Kai da allein durch. 

Kai hat sich inzwischen unter die Dusche gestellt und geniesst die warme Umarmung des Wassers. Sanft gleitet er mit seinen Fingern über seine Haut. Nur hauchzart, so dass sein Körper es nicht als seine eigenen Finger wahrnimmt. So, dass es sich anfühlt, als würde jemand Fremdes ihn berühren und streicheln. Das macht er oft. Nicht nur unter der Dusche, sondern auch eigentlich jeden Abend, wenn er im Bett bzw. auf dem Sofa liegt, denn jedes Mal, wenn er sich zum Schlafen hinlegt, bricht für ihn klammheimlich, leise und still seine kleine Welt zusammen. Sein Konstrukt, welches den Tag über mehr oder weniger stabil steht, hält dem Druck der zermürbenden Stille nicht mehr stand und gibt Kai jede Nacht zu verstehen, wie einsam er ist. Das sind die Momente, wo Kai sich nur noch so zu helfen weiss. Wo er seinem Gehirn vorgaukelt, nicht allein zu sein. Wo er sich selbst streichelt, weil es kein anderer tut. Deshalb kann Kai auch nicht leugnen, wie verdammt gut es getan hat, gestern in Christians Armen zu schlafen. Es hat ihm unglaublich viel bedeutet, denn diese Geste hat ihm das Gefühl gegeben geliebt zu werden und Kai ist schlicht und ergreifend süchtig nach Liebe. Aber je länger er darauf verzichten muss und je öfters er von Menschen, bei denen er gedacht hatte, Liebe zu finden, verlassen wird, desto intensiver wird der Drang danach und desto grösser wird der Schmerz, weil er sich jede Nacht darüber klar wird, dass es für ihn keine Liebe gibt und geben wird.

Im nächsten Moment kommt ihm der Kuss wieder ins Gedächtnis. Prüfend gleitet seine Hand in seinen Nacken, so als könnte er erfühlen, ob da gestern Nacht wirklich Christians Lippen gelegen haben. Natürlich findet er aber keine Antwort und etwas frustriert, lässt er seine Hand wieder nach unten sacken. Er kann wirklich nicht sagen, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hat oder nicht, denn in dem emotionalen Desaster, in dem er sich gestern befunden hatte, kann er sich durchaus vorstellen, dass es einfach nur pure, verzweifelte Einbildung war. Wieso sollte Christian ihn schon küssen? Aber falls doch, was hat das zu bedeuten? Was hat überhaupt die gestrige Nacht zu bedeuten? War das noch normales, freundschaftliches Verhalten? Machen das Freunde so? Schlafen sie gemeinsam in einem Bett und kuscheln sich aneinander? Kai würde behaupten, die Antwort ist nein. Aber was sollte es sonst sein? Kai will sich nicht der kleinen Hoffnung hingeben, dass das Ganze mehr bedeuten könnte. Dass Christian vielleicht etwas in ihm sieht. Dass er bei Christian vielleicht Liebe finden würde. Die Liebe, die er so schmerzhaft vermisst. Er will sich keine Hoffnungen machen und als aller letztes würde er Christian danach fragen. Niemals würde er Christian fragen, was diese Nacht und der Kuss, falls er den wirklich passiert ist, zu bedeuten hatte. Zu gross ist die Scham, wenn Kai ihn fragen würde, ob da vielleicht mehr schlummert und Christian ihm dann klar machen würde, dass er sicherlich nichts für Kai empfinden würde. Er würde sich sowieso niemals Anmassen zu glauben, dass irgendwer etwas für ihn empfinden würde, denn er kann es sich schlicht und ergreifend einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es so ist. In seiner Welt ergibt es einfach keinen Sinn, dass ihn jemand lieben würde. Ausserdem hat ihn Christian ja schon einmal abblitzen lassen. Damals, als Kai ihn kopflos geküsst hatte. Christian hat es sofort beendet. Das sollte Kai doch eigentlich Antwort genug sein. Christian will definitiv nichts von ihm und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Letzte Nacht war rein freundschaftlich und Christian wollte ihn einfach nur beruhigen. Vermutlich hatte er einfach Angst, dass Kai ihm vor Stress die Bude vollkotzen würde. Oder, dass er tatsächlich nicht zu dem Vorstellungsgespräch geht, denn wenn er nicht dahin gehen würde, würde er 100% keinen Job bekommen und somit weiter Christian auf den Sack gehen. Das muss es sein. Das werden Christians Beweggründe gewesen sein. Anders kann es sich Kai nicht vorstellen, weshalb er seufzend wieder die Dusche verlässt.

Etwas positives haben diese unschönen Hirngespinste jedoch, denn so fokussiert er sich nicht auf das bevorstehende Bewerbungsgespräch und kann dementsprechend auch nicht in Panik verfallen. In ziemlich kurzer Zeit hat er sich frisch gemacht, angezogen und einen Kaffee getrunken. Für ein Frühstück war dann sein Körper dann doch noch nicht bereit, aber das ist kein Problem, denn Kai ist sowieso nicht der grosse Frühstückstyp. Das Outfit hat er sich direkt nach der Einladung zum Gespräch zusammengesucht und von Christian absegnen lassen. Sein haben sich für ein nicht allzu schickes Outfit entschieden, da Kai ja nach Möglichkeit direkt noch in der Küche arbeiten wird. Da ist z.B. eine Krawatte eher hinderlich. Ein schlichtes Hemd, bei welchem er nach Möglichkeit die Ärmel hochkrempeln kann, tut es auch. Als er sicher ist, dass er alles Wichtige beisammen hat, verlässt er das Haus. Er ist relativ früh dran, aber da er ans andere Ende von Berlin reisen muss, will er einfach auf Nummer sicher gehen und sich lieber zu viel Zeit einplanen. Schliesslich weiss man ja nie, ob der öffentliche Verkehr einen pünktlich ans Ziel bringen wird.

Die U-Bahn ist gerappelt voll. Kai fühlt sich wie in einer Sardinenbüchse, währende er zwischen den Körpern anderer Mensch eingeklemmt wird. Eine Situation, auf die er nur gerne verzichten würde. So sehr er sich nach Nähe und Geborgenheit bei sich vertrauten Personen, wie z.B. Christian sehnt, so sehr verabscheut er es bei fremden Menschen. Er fühlt sich dabei ausgeliefert. Hat in solchen Situationen schlicht und ergreifend nicht die Möglichkeit selbst zu entscheiden, ob er sich diesem Kontakt nun entziehen will oder nicht. Er muss ihn ertragen, ob er will oder nicht. Bei jeder Station kommt es zu weiterem Gedränge. Er wird nach rechts und nach links geschoben, gedrückt, gezerrt. Pure Erleichterung durchströmt ihn, als er endlich die Zielstation erreicht hat und aus dieser Menschenmasse entfliehen kann. Er muss zwar noch mit einem Bus weiter fahren, aber dieser ist zu Kais Glück relativ leer, so dass er wenigstens in der Ecke stehen kann, ohne irgendwen zu berühren oder berührt zu werden. Als er dann vor dem Seniorenheim ankommt, paart sich die Nervosität mit der Erleichterung endlich da zu sein. Tatsächlich ist er 20 Minuten zu früh, doch Kai konnte ja nicht darauf vertrauen, dass er so zügig voran kommen wird. 

Die Sonne blendet ihn leicht und blinzelnd schaut sich Kai um. Links vom grossen, mindestens fünfstöckigen Gebäude, führt ein kleiner Weg durch einen Rosenbogen in einen kleinen Park. Die Wiesen blühen, eine sanfte Brise lässt das Laub in den Bäumen leise rascheln und Vögel zwitschern wild und quer durcheinander. Auf einer nahegelegenen Bank lässt sich Kai nieder, schliesst die Augen und versucht sich zu entspannen. Es ist Anfang Juni und der Sommer legt sich langsam über die Stadt. Doch morgens ist die Sonne meist noch zu schwach, um gegen die kalte Nachtluft und die kühle Brise anzukommen. Auch jetzt stellt sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf Kai Haut auf, als ein feiner Luftzug ihn streift. Tief atmet er die frische Luft ein, lässt weiterhin die Augen geschlossen, während sich das Sonnenlicht durch seine Lider kämpft und als rote und orange Punkte auf seiner Netzhaut herumtanzt. Dieser kleine Garten strahlt eine unglaubliche Ruhe und Idylle aus und Kai kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch vom Trubel und Chaos Berlins fast erstickt worden wäre. Aber hier ist alles anders. Hier herrscht ein Klima der Entspannung und der Gelassenheit. Hier fühlt sich Kai wohl. Hier fühlt er sich geerdet. Langsam öffnet er seine Augen wieder, blinzelt erneut gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht, bevor er seinen Oberarm schützend über seine Stirn legt. Wenn in der Küche nur annährend eine ähnliche Aura herrscht wie hier, dann würde Kai es lieben, dort zu arbeiten.

Um kurz vor neun, betritt dann Kai das Gebäude mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe. Er ist selbst von sich total überrascht, hatte er doch befürchtet, vor dem Vorstellungsgespräch wieder komplett durchzudrehen. Doch jetzt ist er so ruhig, dass es ihm fast Angst macht. Als wäre ein Haken bei der ganzen Sache und dass sein Gehirn nur darauf wartet, ihm aus dem Hinterhalt eine Panikattacke an den Kopf zu werfen. Bevor er sich aber ab diesem Gedanken wieder verrückt macht, gibt er sich einfach damit zu frieden. Vielleicht hatte sein Körper ja gestern einfach schon genügend Panik geschoben, so dass er jetzt mal für kurze Zeit Ruhe gibt. 

Die junge Dame am Empfangstresen, welche Kai freundlich und mit einem warmen Lächeln begrüsst hat, weiss über das Vorstellungsgespräch schon bescheid und bittet Kai deshalb direkt, ihr zu folgen. Kai hat sich freundlich bedankt und folgt ihr nun über die breiten Flure. Jetzt wird er doch etwas nervös. Während er Schritt hält, blickt er immer mal wieder nach rechts und links. Überall sind alte Menschen. Gewisse im Rollstuhl, andere haben das Glück noch mobil zu sein. Auch wenn er all die Menschen jeweils nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sehen kann, so hat er doch das Gefühl, dass alle eine positive Aura haben. Kai scheint es, als seien die Senioren zufrieden mit ihrem Aufenthaltsort, was Kai wiederum sehr freut. Wenn er aber bedenkt, wie ruhig er selbst war, als er das Gelände betreten hatte, kann er verstehen, dass sich anscheinend auch die Bewohner hier wohlfühlen. 

Die Dame führt Kai nun in die Küche und Kai staunt nicht schlecht. Sie ist riesig und nicht vergleichbar mit der kleinen Küche in seinem Ausbildungsbetrieb. Kai hat aber auch in einem kleinen Restaurant gelernt, wo es nur ihn und seinen Ausbilder gab. Wenn es hoch kam, hatten sie zum Mittagstisch 20 Kunden. Aber hier in diesem Seniorenheim nimmt das Ganze dann doch nochmals andere Dimensionen an. Er hatte sich nämlich vorbereitet und herausgefunden, dass in diesem Heim bis zu 85 Senioren unterkommen konnten. Während er weiterhin der Dame durch die Küche folgt, scheinen drei Mitarbeiter gerade das Chaos des Frühstücks am Aufräumen zu sein. 

«André?» ertönt es dann fragend von der Dame.

Gleich darauf scheint wohl dieser André um die Ecke zu kommen. Als er Kai mit der Empfangsdame erblickt, lächelt er sogleich, während er sich kurz seine Hände mit dem Geschirrtuch, welches er lässig über die Schulter geworfen hatte, abputzt, nur um sie dann Kai hinzustrecken. Kai ergreift die dargebotene Hand sofort zur Begrüssung.

«Hallo. Ich bin Herr Baumann. Sie müssen wohl Herr Hesing sein.»

«Ja genau. Guten Tag Herr Baumann.» 

Kai strafft innerlich und äusserlich nochmals seine Schultern, um einen souveränen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Sein Gegenüber ist ungefähr einen Kopf grösser als Kai, hat eine komplette Glatze, dafür aber einen umso prächtigeren Schnäuzer. Kai fällt es unglaublich schwer, das Alter zu schätzen, aber er spekuliert auf Ende 30. 

«Danke Nadja» ruft der Chefkoch dann durch die Küche, durch welche die Empfangsdame bereits wieder schreitet, um zurück zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu kommen.

Herr Baumann bittet Kai dann in sein kleines Büro direkt neben der Küche. Der kleine Raum ist nicht gerade ordentlich und auf dem Schreibtisch ist so gut wie keine freie Fläche mehr zu sehen. Ein Stapel an Bewerbungen liegt mittig auf dem Holztisch, durch welchen sich Herr Baumann gerade arbeitet, um Kais Unterlagen zu finden. Das wiederum lässt Kai leise Schlucken. Fuck, wenn es so viele Bewerbungen gab, dann kann er eigentlich direkt wieder aufstehen und gehen. Nie und nimmer wird er sich gegen geschätzt 15 andere Bewerber durchsetzen. Bevor Kai aber wirklich auf die Idee kommen kann, direkt das Handtuch zu schmeissen und wieder zugehen, zieht Herr Baumann zufrieden grinsend mit einem ‘da ist sie ja’ Kais Unterlagen aus dem Stapel. Sie lagen fast zu unterst. Kai versucht gar nicht erst darüber nachzudenken, was das wohl zu bedeuten hat. 

Obwohl er innerlich schon aufgegeben hat, fühlt er sich erstaunlich wohl in dem Gespräch. André hat eine solch freundliche Ausstrahlung, dass man sich in seiner Gegenwart einfach nur wohl fühlen kann. Kai findet es fast ein bisschen beängstigend, dass einfach alles und jeder dem er hier begegnet, begonnen bei dem Gebäude an sich, solch eine positive Aura hat. Man fühlt sich hier willkommen und akzeptiert und Kai könnte fast vergessen, dass er hier nicht einfach mit einem Bekannten über Gott und die Welt quatscht, sondern dass er hier gerade ein Bewerbungsgespräch führt. Das wird ihm aber spätestens dann wieder klar, als die Frage auftaucht, vor der er am meisten Angst hatte.

«Was haben Sie nach der Ausbildung die letzten 3 Jahre gemacht? Darüber finde ich in Ihren Unterlagen keine Informationen.» 

Genau diese Frage hatte Kai auch Christian gestellt. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf diese Frage reagieren und was antworten sollte. Sag einfach die Wahrheit, war dann Christians schlichter Rat und Kai hatte ihn mit riesigen Augen angesehen, weshalb Christian ihm erklärte, dass er natürlich nicht im Detail erzählen soll und muss, was in seiner Beziehung mit Matthias alles passiert ist, aber halt so weit, um es zu verstehen. Kai hat dann genickt, aber jetzt in der Bewerbungssituation, ist es dann doch nochmal was anderes. Kai räuspert sich hörbar, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, während er etwas unruhig auf dem Stuhl rumrutscht. Als ihm das klar wird, setzt er sich direkt wieder stocksteif hin. Na super, zeig doch noch deutlicher, wie unfähig und unsicher du bist, schimpft sich Kai innerlich. Da er nicht ewig Schweigen kann, räuspert er sich erneut und fängt dann zögerlich an zu reden.

«Ich habe nach der Ausbildung für kurze Zeit noch weiter in meinem Ausbildungsbetrieb gearbeitet. Dann bin ich aber der Liebe wegen umgezogen und mein Partner wollte nicht, dass ich arbeiten gehe, weil er ja genug für uns Beide verdient und ähm…ja…deshalb bin ich auch nicht mehr Arbeiten gegangen.»

Herr Baumann schaut ihn etwas skeptisch an. Mit solch eine Antwort hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Kein Wunder, für einen Mann ist es in der heutigen Zeit doch immer noch etwas ungewöhnlich, wegen der Liebe wegen zu Hause zu bleiben und Hausmann zu spielen. 

«Verstehe. Und wieso wollen Sie nun doch wieder arbeiten?» fragt Herr Baumann deshalb weiter.

«Naja, wir haben uns getrennt» erklärt dann Kai mit einem Kloss im Magen. 

Er redete einfach nicht gerne über dieses Thema. Es bereitet ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue Bauchschmerzen und auch wenn sich Kai versucht einzureden, dass er mit Matthias abgeschlossen hat, so ist das eine Lüge. Diese Beziehung, deren Verlauf und das Ende verfolgen ihn immer noch und werden ihn wohl auch für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen. Ja, er hat eingesehen, dass sein Leben so nicht weitergehen konnte, aber das wars auch schon. 

Herr Baumann scheint zu merken wie unangenehm Kai dieses Thema ist und vermutlich bemerkt er auch, dass da mehr, als nur Trennungsschmerz dahinter steckt. Etwas mitleidig schaut er Kai an und nickt stumm.

«Ausserdem habe ich es eigentlich immer geliebt zu arbeiten und kochen und deshalb kann ich es auch kaum erwarten, endlich wieder meiner Passion nachzukommen» fügt dann Kai noch an.

Herr Baumann lächelt ihn nun wieder an.

«Einen passionierten Koch können wir auf jeden Fall gebrauchen» meint er dann.

«Dann zeigen Sie mir doch mal, was Sie so drauf haben» spricht er weiter, während er aufsteht und Kai mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gibt, ihm in die Küche zu folgen.

Und Kai wird klar, dass er das Bewerbungsgespräch tatsächlich heil überstanden hat und anscheinend einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, da er nun tatsächlich noch zum Probearbeiten eingeladen wird. Erleichternd lächelnd erhebt sich Kai von seinem Stuhl und folgt Herr Baumann in die Küche. Jetzt heisst es nochmals alles geben.


	39. Heisses Bad und Gulasch

Kai folgt nervös Herrn Baumann zurück in die Küche. Das Chaos des Frühstücks ist inzwischen erfolgreich behoben worden und die Arbeitsflächen glänzen nur so vor sich hin. Kai mag diesen Anblick. Er hasst nämlich nichts mehr als eine dreckige Küche. Wie soll man schliesslich etwas Gutes kochen, wenn überall Essensreste, dreckiges Geschirr oder sonst was rumliegt. Hygiene stand und steht bei ihm an vorderster Front und Kai ist sich sicher, dass in einem Seniorenheim darauf nochmals extra geachtet werden sollte. 

Herr Baumann führt Kai nun zu einem der anwesenden Köche und stellt diesen als Herr Sladek vor. Er scheint nur ein paar Jahre älter als Kai zu sein, hat kurze, schwarze Haare, ein schiefes Lächeln und strahlend grüne Augen. 

«Sie werden nun zusammen mit den Anderen das Mittagessen vorbereiten. Herr Sladek wird Sie unterrichten und bei Fragen zur Seite stehen und ich werde mir Ihre Arbeit aus sicherer Entfernung anschauen.» erklärt Herr Baumann lachend und Kai muss ab den Worten schmunzeln.

So als ob Herr Baumann Angst hat, Kai könnte ihn ausversehen mit dem Sparschäler verletzen. Herr Baumann zieht sich dann immer noch lachend zurück und Kai schaut grinsend zu Herrn Sladek.

«Hey, ich bin David» meint der dann freundlich und Kai fühlt sich direkt etwas wohler, weil es nicht mehr so förmlich ist.

«Kai» gibt er freundlich zurück und schüttelt dabei kurz Davids Hand.

«Also, was kochen wir denn?» fragt Kai dann direkt interessiert.

«Nun, zur Vorspeise gibt es eine Linsensuppe. Als Hauptgang gibt es Hühnerbrust mit Spargel und Reis und zum Dessert einen Fruchtsalat.»

Kai nickt verstehend, während er im Kopf schon mal die Arbeitsschritte durchgeht. 

«Die Kollegen dort drüben sind schon dran die Suppe zu kochen. Ich kümmere mich um die Hühnerbrust und den Reis. Du wirst den Spargel und später das Dessert zubereiten. Okay?»

Kai nickt wieder und blickt sich kurz in der Küche um.

«Wie soll ich den Spargel zubereiten?» fragt er dann, schliesslich gibt es geschätzt 100 Möglichkeiten.

«Überrasch mich» meint jedoch David, währende es Kai auf die Schulter klopft und sich dann zum Kühlraum begibt, um das Fleisch hervor zu holen.

Kai bleibt stehen und denkt nach. Schnell kommt er zum Schluss, dass er den Spargel im Backofen zubereiten wird. Also begibt er sich zu dem riesigen Haufen Spargel und beginnt erstmal jede Stange vorsichtig und ordentlich zu waschen, bevor er sich einen Sparschäler schnappt und nun ganz behutsam beginnt den Spargel zu schälen. Nur nicht mit zu viel Druck. Nicht, dass noch eine Stange bricht. Kai hat das Gefühl, er braucht deshalb relativ lange, bis er den ganzen Berg abgearbeitet hat, aber er will es ordentlich und richtig machen. So wie er es gelernt hat und nur weil er hier in einem Seniorenheim ist, wird er sicherlich nicht mit weniger Qualität arbeiten. Schliesslich haben die Senioren ein genauso ordentliches Essen verdient, wie jeder zahlende Kunde in einem Restaurant. Als er den Spargel dann endlich fertig hat, sucht er sich Backbleche zusammen, verteilt den geschälten Spargel darauf, gibt Wasser, etwas Salz und Zucker dazu und schiebt die Blecke in den vorgeheizten Ofen. Da der Spargel nun soweit erledigt ist, macht sich Kai direkt an das Dessert. Er wirft ebenfalls einen Blick in den Kühlraum und entdeck diverses Obst. 

«Kann ich nehmen, was ich möchte?» ruft er fragend in Davids Richtung.

Dieser antwortet nur mit einem knappen ‘Ja’, bevor er sich wieder seinen Hühnerbrüsten zuwendet. Also schnappt sich Kai eine grosse Schüssel und stapelt Äpfel, Bananen, Erdbeeren, Weintrauben und Kiwis darin und balanciert die Früchte zu seinem Arbeitsplatz. Routiniert wäscht er das Obst, bevor er es mit flinken Bewegungen klein schneidet, in eine grosse Schüssel gibt, alles grosszügig vermischt und mit etwas Zitronen- und Ananassaft abrundet. Kaum ist er mit dem Dessert fertig, ist auch der Spargel durch und zufrieden zeiht Kai diesen aus dem Ofen. Sein Timing ist perfekt, denn David ist auch mit dem Reis und dem Fleisch fertig. Das Essen wird warm gestellt und draussen wird Bescheid gegeben, dass das Essen bereit ist.

Herr Baumann, der bis eben noch still in der Ecke gestanden und Kai bei der Arbeit beobachtet hat, kommt nun wieder auf ihn zu. Als Kai das bemerkt, putzt er sich schnell noch den letzten Schmutz von den Fingern, strafft seine Schultern und schluckt die nun wieder aufkommende Nervosität runter. Bis gerade eben war er nämlich total ruhig. Er war in seinem Element und Kochen ist wohl eines der einzigen Dinge, bei dem er wirklich Selbstvertrauen hat. Bei dem er daran glaubt, dass er es kann. Das heisst nicht, dass er nicht genau so auch glaubt, dass es mindestens hundert Leute geben wird, die es besser können als er, aber er weiss, dass er auch einen ganz akzeptablen Job leistet. Aber jetzt ist das Messer beiseite gelegt, das Kochen beendet und Kais Nervosität zurück.

«Sehr schön. Herzlichen Dank für Ihre Mithilfe und Zeit. Sie werden von uns hören.»

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hält Herr Baumann Kai die Hand hin und Kai greift sie unsicher lächelnd. Sie werden von uns hören…ist das nun gut oder schlecht? Hat Kai sich gut angestellt? Er wagt es zu behaupten ja, aber wie gesagt, er weiss ja nicht, wie viel besser die anderen Bewerber waren. Mit gemischten Gefühlen verlässt er schliesslich das Seniorenheim. Einerseits ist er auf sich selbst wahnsinnig stolz, dass er dieses Bewerbungsgespräch gemeistert hat und nicht einmal in Panik verfallen ist. Andererseits kriecht da nun auch wieder die Angst sein Rückgrat hoch. Angst, dass er sich nun Hoffnungen macht, wirklich diese Stelle bekommen zu können und dann am Ende enttäuscht zu werden, weil sie logischerweise jemand besseres finden werden. Kai denkt zurück an den riesigen Stapel an Bewerbungen und seufzt. Hat er überhaupt die geringste Chance als Bester aus diesem Rennen hervor zu gehen? Kai versucht sich nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er will jetzt erst Mal einfach nur das Hochgefühl geniessen. Das Gefühl, etwas geschafft zu haben. Ob es auch langfristig Früchte tragen wird, versucht er jetzt erstmal zu ignorieren. 

Der Heimweg kommt Kai viel kürzer bzw. schneller vor als der Hinweg. Das liegt aber vielleicht auch daran, dass die U-Bahn jetzt nicht mehr so voll ist und er nicht eingequetscht zwischen fremden Menschen die Sekunden zählen muss, bis er endlich aussteigen kann. Ausserdem freut er sich sehr, wenn er wieder zu Hause ist. Kai kann es selbst noch nicht ganz glauben, aber er ist jetzt seit etwas mehr als einer Woche bei Christian untergekommen und inzwischen fühlt er sich dort wirklich wohl. Es ist noch nicht der sichere Hafen, den Kai sich wünscht und auf lange Zeit auch braucht, aber er kommt dort zur Ruhe, kann abschalten und durchatmen. Als er damals, in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, Matthias Wohnung verlassen hatte, hätte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass er bereits nach so kurzer Zeit sich bei Christian heimisch fühlen würde. Er hatte allgemein nicht damit gerechnet, sich je wieder heimisch zu fühlen, aber momentan kann er sich eigentlich nicht beklagen und er ist sich sicher, dass wenn er hoffentlich bald seine eigene Wohnung hat, er wieder vollends durchatmen kann. Irgendwie macht sich gerade ein kleines Hoch in ihm breit und Endorphine, Dopamin und Serotonin fluten seinen Körper. Als er dann gutgelaunt die Haustüre öffnet, wäre er fast in Christian gelaufen, der nämlich gerade die Wohnung verlassen wollte.

«Hey, da bist du ja. Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?» fragt Christian interessiert und freudig nach.

Kais breites Lächeln und seine Augen, die leicht funkeln, sollten eigentlich Christian Antwort genug sein, trotzdem gibt ihm Kai auch noch verbal Auskunft.

«Ich denke, es ist ganz gut gelaufen. Ich durfte Probearbeiten, hab niemandem einen Finger abgeschnitten und am Ende ein Essen auf dem Teller.» meint Kai grinsend und Christian muss kurz laut auflachen, weshalb auch Kai sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen kann.

«Na dann ist ja gut. Nicht, dass da ne Oma noch einen abgetrennten Finger in ihrem Essen hat.» witzelt Christian und Kai muss nun doch auch laut auflachen.

Kleine Fältchen bilden sich um Kais Augen, während das Blau nur so strahlt. Kai lacht definitiv zu wenig, denkt sich Christian in diesem Moment, denn dieses Bild, welches Kai ihm gerade präsentiert, würde er gerne viel öfters sehen. Er will Kai nur noch lachen sehen und nicht mehr dieses psychische Wrack, welches er gestern in seinen Armen hielt. Durch diesen Gedanken etwas sentimental werdend, zieht er den lachenden Kai in seine Arme und drückt dessen Körper kurz an sich.

«Hab dir doch gesagt, du wirst das rocken» murmelt er dann an Kais Ohr, was diesen direkt verstummen lässt.

Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf Kais Körper aus, ausgelöst durch den plötzlichen Körperkontakt und Christians tiefe, bass lastige, aber doch so sanfte Stimme. Seelig lächelt er vor sich hin, geniesst kurz die Wärme, die Christians Körper ausstrahlt, bevor dieser sich wieder von Kai löst.

«So, ich muss los. Bin schon spät dran. Wir sehen uns morgen Nachmittag.»

Mit diesen Worten zieht Christian die Wohnungstür wieder auf und eilt nach draussen, um nicht doch noch den Bus zu verpassen. Vor morgen Nachmittag wird Christian Kai wahrscheinlich nicht mehr sehen, denn wenn er heute nach der Spätschicht nach Hause kommt, wird Kai vermutlich schon schlafen und wenn er morgen für die Frühschicht aufsteht, wird Kai sicherlich immer noch schlafen. 

Tatsächlich haben sie sich erst am Freitag Nachmittag wieder gesehen. Christian kam völlig gerädert aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause. Er hatte zwischen seinen zwei Schichten gerade mal rund vier Stunden Schlaf und das machte sich mehr als bemerkbar. Müde schlurfte er durch den Flur, lies die Jacke, welche er in den frühen Morgenstunden trotz beginnendem Sommer einfach immer noch brauchte, achtlos auf den Boden fallen und gähnte herzhaft, als er sich die Schuhe von den Füssen streifte. Kai kam inzwischen aus dem Bad, lehnte sich am Türrahmen an und betrachtet nun Christian etwas mitleidig. 

«Hey» murmelt Christian immer noch gähnend, als er Kai erblickt und dieser drückt sich schmunzelnd vom Türrahmen ab und geht auf Christian zu.

«Hey» erwidert er, während er Christian am Handgelenk greift und mit sich zieht.

«Komm mit» fügt er noch an, obwohl Christian ihm sowieso schon etwas überrumpelt folgt.

Christian weiss zwar nicht, was das soll, aber er ist sowieso viel zu ausgelaugt, als dass er sich darüber nun Gedanken machen will. Er wird es ja gleich erfahren. Als Kai ihn aber ins Badezimmer zieht, ist er nun doch etwas irritiert. Dann sieht er aber die Badewanne, welche fast bis zum Rand mit Wasser gefüllt und von einer dicken Schaumdecke bedeckt ist. Sofort hellt sich sein Gesicht auf und er beginnt leicht zu strahlen.

«Dachte, dir könnte ein heisses Bad nach diesem doofen Schichtplan gut tun» erklärt dann Kai etwas verlegen und Christian muss schmunzeln, als er sieht, dass Kai sogar leicht rot wird.

«Wenn du wüsstest. Ein heisses Bad ist genau das, was ich gerade brauch. Also, wenn du nicht einen nackten Wiemann sehen willst, rate ich dir das Bad nun so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen» witzelt Christian grinsend, während er klimpernd seinen Gürtel öffnet.

Schmunzelnd sieht er, wie Kai knallrot anläuft und mit einem ‘bin schon weg’ das Bad verlässt. Christian lacht leise vor sich hin, während Kai die Tür hinter sich zuzieht. Als er sich wieder zu der vollen Badewanne umdreht, schüttelt er lächelnd seinen Kopf. Diese Geste ist einfach unglaublich lieb von Kai. Christian hätte nie im Leben mit sowas gerechnet. Selig vor sich hinlächelnd, zieht sich Christian nackt aus und gleitet vorsichtig mit dem linken Fuss ins Wasser. Zufrieden stellt er fest, dass das Wasser wirklich die perfekte Temperatur hat und wohlig seufzend lässt er sich komplett durch die Schaumdecke in die angenehme Wärme gleiten. Er lässt sich so tief sinken, dass der Schaum leicht an seinem Kinn kitzelt und Christian schliesst die Augen, atmet tief durch und lässt sich gehen. Der ganze körperliche Stress, all der Druck, den er sich psychisch tagtäglich bei der Arbeit aufgabelt, all das verblasst und tritt in den Hintergrund. Seine Muskeln entspannen, die verkrampften Schulter lassen endlich locker und mit einem leisen Knacken lässt Christian seinen Nacken im Uhrzeigersinn rotieren. Baden ist für Christian wie eine Beruhigungstablette und weil er sowieso völlig übermüdet ist, wäre er fast in der Badewanne eingeschlafen, wenn nicht der leichte Duft von Essen seine Geister geweckt hätte. Bestätigend grummelt in dem Moment sein Magen und wenn auch trotzdem etwas wiederwillig, hievt sich Christian aus der Badewanne, zieht den Stöpsel, um das Wasser abzulassen, schlüpft wieder in seine Klamotten und verlässt das Badezimmer. Kaum hat er die Tür geöffnet, dringt der herrlich duftende Geruch nach Abendessen ungefiltert in seine Nase und vorfreudig folgt Christian diesem in die Küche. 

«Du kommst zum perfekten Zeitpunkt. Das Essen ist fertig.» sagt Kai direkt, als Christian die Küche betritt.

«Also nur wenn du Hunger hast…ich hab gedacht ich koch einfach mal was, aber vielleicht hätte ich dich erst fragen sollen.»

Zack, da ist sie wieder, die altbekannte Unsicherheit, die Kai in jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder Situation einredet, vielleicht irgendwas falsch gemacht zu haben. 

«Machst du Witze? Ich hab richtig Kohldampf und hab schon gedacht, ausser ne Tiefkühlpizza gibts heute nichts mehr, weil ich einfach keinen Nerv mehr zum Kochen habe und dann kommst du und zauberst mir hier was hin.»

Christian ist inzwischen zu Kai an den Herd getreten und schaut begeistert in die Töpfe, weshalb auch Kai wieder ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen fällt. 

«Das duftet mega geil!» freut sich Christian immer noch wie ein kleines Kind, während Kai schmunzelnd das Gulasch und die Kartoffeln auf zwei Teller verteilt.

Kaum sitzen sie am Tisch, schiebt sich Christian gierig die erste Gabel in den Mund und stöhnt dann schon fast zufrieden auf.

«Fuck ist das gut» untermauert er sein momentanes Befinden und Kai muss leise lachen.

Es tut ihm wahnsinnig gut, dass Christian sein Essen anscheinend so wertschätzt und mag. 

«Also wenn die dich nicht nehmen… dann weiss ich ja auch nicht. Dann sind die einfach nur dumm.» spricht Christian mit vollem Mund weiter und Kai lächelt ihn an.

Ja, es tut wirklich wahnsinnig gut, sowas zu hören. Christian bemerkt Kais Blick und erwidert das Lächeln.

«Danke für das Essen und das Bad…du hast mir echt den Tag gerettet» sagt dann Christian, als er endlich den Mund leer hat.

«Ach kein Ding, hab ich gerne gemacht» winkt Kai ab.

Für ihn ist es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Wenn er bedenkt, was Christian alles für ihn getan hat, da müsste Kai Christian wohl ein Leben lang bekochen und ihm jeden Tag ein Bad einlassen und trotzdem könnte er seine Schulden nie begleichen. Christian hat so unglaublich viel für ihn getan und Kai kann eigentlich immer noch nicht verstehen wieso. Christian hätte einfach wegschauen können. Er hätte Kai wieder allein lassen können. Er hätte ihn wieder nach Hause schicken können, als Kai mit seinen Verletzungen bei ihm spät abends aufgetaucht ist. Er hätte das Handy auflegen können, als Kai ihn verzweifelt aus dem Badezimmer angerufen hatte. Er hätte ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen können. Doch er hat nichts von alle dem getan. Er hat ihm beigestanden. Hat ihn vor Matthias beschützt und in seine Obhut genommen. Kai weiss nicht wieso. Kann es nicht verstehen. Aber er weiss, dass er mehr als glücklich über diese Tatsache ist.


	40. Scherbenhaufen

Kai hat das ganze Wochenende für Christian gekocht. Selbst fürs Frühstück hat er sich nicht lumpen lassen, ein halbes Buffet aufzubauen. Seit dem Probearbeiten wurde bei ihm wieder ein Feuer entfacht. Die Leidenschaft zu kochen hat ihn zwar nie verlassen und er hat auch schon die Tage zuvor immer mal wieder für Christian gekocht, da er nicht einfach nur undankbar dessen Sofa belagern wollte, ohne etwas zurück zu geben, aber seit er in dieser grossen Küche stand, kann er sich einfach nichts schöneres mehr vorstellen, als zu kochen. Die Tatsache, dass Christian sich jedes Mal so sehr darüber freut und ihn mit Komplimenten überschüttet, wie geil er kochen kann, gibt ihm ausserdem zusätzliche Motivation, denn er hatte früher auch immer für Matthias gekocht, aber von diesem selten positive Rückmeldung bekommen. Meistens kam einfach gar keine Rückmeldung. Matthias hat es einfach gegessen und gut war. Da kam nie ein Lob, oder etwas in die Richtung. Wenn, dann bekam Kai eher zu hören, dass er das Falsche gekocht hat und Matthias eigentlich auf das jetzige Gericht keine Lust hat, oder Matthias ist einfach gar nicht zum Essen gekommen. Deshalb war für Kai natürlich wenig Motivation da und das Kochen war mehr mit Stress und Druck verbunden. Schliesslich wollte er für Matthias doch einfach nur alles richtig machen. Aber jetzt ist irgendwie alles anders und das beflügelt Kai.

Auch am Dienstag steht Kai in der Küche und kocht das Mittagsessen, während Christian das Badezimmer putzt. Christian hat glücklicherweise heute und morgen den ganzen Tag frei und da wollte er sich direkt das Bad vornehmen. Nicht, dass Kai in seinem Übereifer und mit seinen unbegründeten Schuldgefühlen auch noch das erledigt. Christian würde es ihm zutrauen, denn egal wie oft er ihm gesagt hat, dass er hier so lange wie nötig unterkommen kann und nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts dafür tun muss, hält Kai immer noch an dem Gedanken fest, dass er Christian trotzdem irgendwas zurück geben muss. Da lässt Christian ihn lieber kochen, weil Kai das wirklich unglaublich gut kann und es diesem offensichtlich auch wirklich Spass macht. 

«Essen ist fertig» ruft Kai aus der Küche und sofort legt sich ein Grinsen auf Christians Lippen.

Schon seit längerer Zeit zieht immer mal wieder eine Duftwolke aus der Küche ins Bad und hat Christians Magen zum Grummeln gebracht. Deshalb kann er es kaum erwarten, endlich auch das Essen vor sich auf dem Teller zu haben. Ein letztes Mal wischt er noch mit dem Lappen über das Spülbecken, bevor er sich die Haushaltshandschuhe auszieht, die Hände gründlich wäscht und die ganzen Putzutensilien wieder zurück in die Abstellkammer bringt. Voller Vorfreude betritt er die Küche, wo Kai bereits die vollen Teller auf den Tisch gestellt hat und geduldig gewartet hat, bis auch Christian sich dazu setzt. Wie immer ist das Essen unglaublich lecker und Christian hat das Gefühl, Kai könnte ihm auch ein Stück Pappe kochen und Christian würde es lieben. Kai hat einfach Talent.

«Was hast du heute noch vor?» fragt Christian mit kugelrundem Bauch, während er zufrieden sein Besteck zur Seite legt.

Auch Kai hat sich gerade die letzte volle Gabel in den Mund geschoben und antwortet lediglich mit einem Schulterzucken, weil er nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen will. 

«Zocken?» fragt dann Christian mit der diebischen Freude eines Teenagers und einem schiefen Grinsen.

Grinsend zieht Kai eine Augenbraue hoch, während er den letzten Bissen runterschluckt.

«Zocken?» wiederholt er dann immer noch grinsend.

«Ja man. Zocken! Das haben wir, seit du hier bist, nie mehr gemacht. Du schuldest mir noch ne Revanche.» 

Christian ist richtig euphorisch und Kai hat manchmal das Gefühl, wenn es um FIFA geht, steht ein kleiner Junge vor ihm und nicht ein erwachsener Mann, der im Krankenhaus arbeitet. Aber irgendwie findet es Kai auch beeindruckend, dass Christian sein inneres Kind bewahren konnte. Manchmal wünscht er sich, dass er genau so fröhlich und leicht durchs Leben schreiten könnte wie Christian und er fragt sich, wie Christian es trotz seiner Vergangenheit schaffen konnte, so positiv zu bleiben. Kai hat in der Hinsicht ganz schön versagt. Aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass er es genauso liebt zu Zocken und dabei jedes Mal abschalten kann und dabei unglaublich viel Spass hat, auch wenn Christian dazu einen grossen Teil beiträgt. Deshalb gibt er nun auch nickend sein Einverständnis zu dem Plan, während er aufsteht und beginnt das Geschirr wegzuräumen. 

«Oh super! Ich bereite schon mal alles vor.»

Mit diesen Worten saust Christian aus der Küche und Kai kann nicht anders, als leise aufzulachen. Das Geschirr ist schnell im Geschirrspüler verstaut und der Tisch von Krümeln befreit, so dass Kai Christian ins Wohnzimmer folgt. Dieser sitzt bereits auf dem Sofa und streckt Kai ungeduldig den Controller entgegen. Grinsend nimmt Kai diesen entgegen und lässt sich schwungvoll neben Christian aufs Sofa plumpsen.

«Du weisst aber schon, dass du gegen mich keine Chance hast?» fragt dann Kai mit einem schiefen Grinsen, ohne den Blick vom Fernseher zu nehmen.

Er kann Christians empörten Blick im Augenwinkel erkennen und sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter. 

«Och, warts ab. Heute mach ich dich fertig!» kontert Christian gespielt beleidigt.

«Sagte er, bevor er abermals scheiterte» zieht Kai ihn weiter auf und kassiert dafür ein empörtes Schnauben.

Christians Ehrgeiz ist nun wirklich geweckt und topmotiviert startet er das erste Spiel. Dafür, dass Kai mit Fussball im echten Leben überhaupt nichts anfangen kann, ist er auf der Spielekonsole einfach unschlagbar. Die vielen Stunden, die er im Waisenhaus damit verbracht hatte, machen sich da einfach bemerkbar. Aber da ist auch eine Prise Talent dabei, denn Christian hatte in seiner Kindheit ja mindestens genauso viel gezockt wie Kai, doch Kai ist einfach ruhiger und fokussierter, während Christian wie ein Hampelmann auf dem Sofa rumrutscht, weil er sich so sehr in das Spiel reinsteigert, dass er gar nicht still sitzen kann. Er flucht und schreit, feuert seine Spieler an und bedient den Controller mit vollem Körpereinsatz, wenn auch eigentlich lediglich eine Bewegung der Fingerkuppe reichen würde. Kai kann dann nicht anders, als Christian auszulachen und aufzuziehen, wenn dieser trotz grösstem Körpereinsatz einfach keine Chance gegen ihn hat, obwohl er im Vergleich zu Christian schon fast apathisch auf dem Sofa sitzt und ein paar Knöpfe drückt. Vielleicht ist es aber eben auch gerade Kais ruhige, konzentrierte Art, die ihn unschlagbar macht. 

«Fuck, ich will noch ne Revanche!» murrt Christian, als er inzwischen das dritte Spiel in Folge gegen Kai verloren hatte.

Kai lacht laut auf. 

«Wie viele denn noch Wiemann? Sieh es ein, ich bin einfach der Beste.» 

Kai hat seine Worte mit einem selbstverliebten Augenbraunen-Wackeln untermalt und Christian schaut ihn grinsend und mit grossen Augen an. Kai wird daraufhin direkt etwas rot. Er fragt sich gerade selbst, wo dieser selbstverliebte Grössenwahnsinn herkommt. Christian hingegen findet es super, mal sowas aus Kais Mund zu hören, anstatt immer nur Selbstkritik und Selbstzweifel. 

Kai will gerade etwas sagen, um diese, für ihn etwas unangenehme, Situation aufzulösen, als sein Handy beginnt vibrierend auf dem Couchtisch rum zu hüpfen. Deshalb legt er den Controller zur Seite und greift dafür nach seinem Handy. Er blickt auf das Display, kennt aber die Nummer nicht. Er hasst es, Telefonate anzunehmen, bei denen er nicht weiss, was bzw. wer ihn erwartet, aber er hat die Vermutung, dass es vielleicht das Seniorenheim sein könnte. Diese Tatsache lässt ihn aber auch nicht gerade ruhiger werden, denn wenn es wirklich das Seniorenheim ist, könnte seine gute Laune und Hoffnung in wenigen Minuten zerstört sein, falls sie ihm absagen würden. Nervös kaut er unbewusst auf seiner Unterlippe, während er weiterhin auf sein Display starrt, so als würde das irgendetwas an der Ausgangslage ändern. 

Christian hat direkt gemerkt, wie sich Kais ganze Körperhaltung verändert hat, seit sein Handy zu klingeln begann. Der Blick wurde ernst, die Gesichtszüge hart, die ganze Körperhaltung steif. Weg ist der lachende, glücklich Mensch mit Spass und Selbstvertrauen. Er wurde abermals durch Selbstzweifel, Angst und Pessimismus in die Knie gezwungen. Innerlich seufzt Christian deswegen auf. Er will gerade Kai ansprechen, da dieser einfach immer noch stumm vor dem laut nach Aufmerksamkeit schreienden Handy sitzt, als jedoch Leben in Kai kommt. Er erhebt sich nämlich mit dem Handy in der Hand vom Sofa, verzieht sich damit ins Badezimmer und schliesst die Tür hinter sich. Er weiss, wenn er jetzt eine Absage bekommen wird, wird für ihn abermals eine Welt zusammen brechen und so gut wie er seine Psyche momentan im Griff hat, kann er in dem Moment für nichts garantieren. Da will er nicht auch noch Christians Blicke auf sich spüren. Dann will er für sich allein sein. Dann hat er keine Kraft, um noch eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. 

Nervös setzt er sich auf den geschlossenen Klodeckel, schliesst für eine Sekunde die Augen und nimmt den Anruf entgegen.

«Hallo? Hesing hier.» spricht er so selbstbewusst wie möglich in den Hörer.

«Ja hallo. Hier ist Baumann.» kommt es zurück und Kais Herz bleibt kurz stehen.

Kai versucht seine Nervosität kurz weg zu atmen, bevor er freundlich antwortet.

«Guten Tag Herr Baumann.»

«Ich denke, Sie können sich denken, warum ich anrufe?»

«Wegen der offenen Stelle?» fragt Kai zurück, obwohl es ja eigentlich offensichtlich ist.

«Ja genau. Also, wir hatten noch ein paar gute Bewerber zum Probearbeiten da…»

Das ist der Moment, wo Kai schon nicht mehr richtig zuhört. Er hat es ja gewusst. Er hat keine Chance, sich gegen all die anderen Bewerber durchzusetzen. Wie auch? Er hat fast keine Berufserfahrung und ist doch sowieso unfähig. Er spürt bereits wie seine Kehle sich schmerzhaft zusammen schnürt und versucht möglichst leise zu schlucken. 

«…das hat uns wirklich sehr überzeugt, weshalb wir uns sehr freuen würden, wenn Sie bei uns beginnen würden.»

Kai blinzelt perplex ein paar einzelne Tränen weg, die sich bereits in seinen Augen gesammelt haben. Hat er gerade wirklich richtig gehört? Hat Herr Baumann ihm gerade gesagt, dass sie ihm den Job anbieten? Dass Kai sich gegen die anderen Bewerber durchgesetzte hat? Ungläubig starrt Kai die weissen Fliesen auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand an.

«Oder haben Sie sich dagegen entschieden?» fragt dann Herr Baumann etwas skeptisch nach, weil von Kai einfach keine Reaktion kommt. 

«Ähm, nein, nein! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, bei Ihnen arbeiten zu dürfen.» bekommt dann Kai mit trockener Kehle raus. 

«Sehr gut» erklingt es darauf hin euphorisch in der Leitung. 

«Dann werden Sie in den nächsten Tagen den Vertrag und alle wichtigen Informationen per Post erhalten und wir sehen uns dann in nicht ganz zwei Monaten.»

«Sehr schön. Danke vielmals Herr Baumann. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr.» krächzt Kai ins Telefon.

«Wir uns auch. Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag.» 

«Danke gleichfalls.»

Dann dringt monotones Tuten an Kais Ohr und perplex lässt er die Hand mit dem Handy nach unten sinken. Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Hat er wirklich nun einen Job? Kai kann es gar nicht glauben. Noch völlig neben der Spur verlässt er wieder das Bad und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Christian immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzt und ihn nun skeptisch mustert. Kai bleibt vor dem Couchtisch stehen und blickt Christian entgegen.

«Und? Was haben die gesagt?» fragt Christian neugierig, aber auch leicht unsicher nach, weil Kai so still ist.

Kai schluckt erneut und seine Kehle schmerzt dabei. Er will was sagen, doch seine Stimme ist weg und lediglich einzelne Tränen kullern über seine Wangen. Freudentränen. Doch Christian interpretiert sie völlig falsch, schaut Kai mitleidig an und will ihm schon gut zureden, als doch leise krächzend ein paar Worte Kais Kehle verlassen.

«Ich hab die Stelle» sagt er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Sofort hellt sich Christians Gesicht auf. Mit riesigen Augen springt er vom Sofa auf, stolpert um den Couchtisch herum und zieht Kai in seine Arme.

«Ich habs dir doch gesagt. Das ist der Hammer. Ich freu mich so für dich.»

Kai muss leise auflachen, weil Christian so euphorisch ist und sich dermassen für ihn freut und langsam sickert auch die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, dass er nun wirklich wieder einen Job hat.

«Oh mein Gott, das müssen wir feiern!» jubelt Christian, während er Kai an den Schultern packt und euphorisch durchschüttelt.

Kai lässt es schnaubend und lachend geschehen und sein Körper wird inzwischen von so vielen Glückshormonen geflutet, dass es das Gefühl hat in Watte gepackt zu sein und zu schweben. 

Christian hat die Worte ‘das müssen wir feiern’ sehr ernst genommen und gleich darauf seinen Alkoholvorrat geplündert. Es war zwar gerade mal später Nachmittag, aber das war ihm schlichtweg egal. Kai hatte sich solch einen Stress wegen der Arbeitssuche gemacht, dass diese Nachrichten nun einfach gefeiert werden müssen. Ausserdem muss Christian ja weder heute noch morgen arbeiten gehen, also kann man es ja ruhig etwas krachen lassen. Kai musste einmal laut auflachen und hat kopfschüttelnd das Gesicht in seine Hände vergraben, als Christian mit einem Sixpack Bier und einer Flasche Vodka unter dem Arm zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Gleich darauf wurde ihm aber direkt einer der Bierflaschen in die Hand gedrückt und keine 10 Minuten später haben beide die erste Flasche auch schon leer getrunken. So wurde der Nachmittag ziemlich feuchtfröhlich. Während sie zuerst das Bier geleert und dazu weiter gezockt haben, wurden beide immer wie betrunkener. Als dann das Bier alle war und Christian gefühlt schon hundert Mal gegen Kai verloren hatte, hat er in einem Verzweiflungsakt entschieden, dass man jedes Mal, wenn man ein Tor schiesst, einen Vodkashot trinken muss. Kai wusste, dass das keine gute Idee ist, da schliesslich er momentan der Einzige ist, der irgendwie Tore schiesst und dementsprechend auch der Einzige sein wird, der Shots trinken muss. Aber er war selbst schon zu betrunken und euphorisch, um diese Herausforderung abzulehnen.

Kai hat schon lange nicht mehr Alkohol getrunken und schon gar nicht in diesen rauen Mengen. Er hat sich in seiner Beziehung mit Matthias immer zurück gehalten und wollte für sie Beide einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Ein betrunkener Matthias war schliesslich nicht immer leicht im Handling und da konnte Kai es nicht riskieren, betrunken irgendwelche Fehler zu begehen. Aber heute lässt er es einfach zu, geniesst den Rausch in seinem Kopf und die Euphorie, die sein Herz mit jedem Schlag durch seine Adern pumpt. Er geniesst das Leben und das Hier und Jetzt und verschwendet keine Gedanken an einen möglichen Kater, den ihn morgen erwarten wird. Für einen Moment vergisst er mal all seine Probleme und Sorgen und fühlt einfach nur Glück in seiner reinsten Form. Er zerbricht sich nicht permanent den Kopf und zweifelt Alles und Jeden an. 

Mit jedem weiteren Shot wird seine körperliche Verfassung aber immer schlechter und seine Koordinationsfähigkeiten wandern gegen Null. Als er dann nach der halbvollen Flasche Vodka greift, um sich erneut einen Shot einzuschenken, gleitet ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und landet mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden. Glas zersplittert und der bittere Geruch von Alkohol verteilt sich in der Luft, während der Alkohol sich langsam in Form einer grossen Pfütze auf den Wohnzimmerboden ausbreitet. Kai hat sich das Schauspiel wie in Zeitlupe angesehen und fühlte sich auf einen Schlag wieder stocknüchtern. Ihm wird schlagartig schlecht und er wird blass um die Nase, als er sich das Chaos auf dem Boden ansieht. Sofort hüpft er auf, um die Situation irgendwie zu retten und weiteres Chaos zu verhindern.

«Fuck, es tut mir so leid…das wollte ich nicht... ich mach das sofort sauber» stammelt er vor sich hin, während er um den Tisch zum Scherbenhaufen eilt.

Christian, der bis eben still auf dem Sofa sass und in seinem betrunkenen Zustand gar nicht richtig verstanden hat, was gerade passiert ist, sieht nur, wie Kai gefährlich nahe auf eine einzelne, etwas abseits liegende Scherbe zu torkelt.

«KAI» ruft er deshalb laut, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

«Ich machs wieder gut» stammelt der aber nur erneut, während er einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten machen will, um sich neben den Scherbenhaufen zu knien.

Er sieht die Scherbe nicht, die direkt hinter ihm liegt. Etwas ungelenk springt Christian mit einem lauten «HEY» deshalb vom Sofa auf und packt nach Kais Arm, um ihn daran zu hindern, weiter rückwärts zu gehen. Das funktioniert auch tatsächlich, denn Kai bleibt wie versteinert stehen. Er spürt Christians Hand fest an seinem Unterarm, die ihn daran hindert sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Instinktiv zieht Kai seinen freien Arm schützend vor sein Gesicht und dreht sich etwas von Christian weg. Sein Herz pocht wie wild und er wartet nur auf das, was nun passieren wird. Auf das was immer passiert ist. Aber es passiert nichts, weshalb er vorsichtig hinter seinem Arm hervor zu Christian linst. Dieser schaut ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, weil diesem gerade klar wird, was Kai erwartet. Kai erwartet tatsächlich, dass Christian ihn nun schlagen wird und als Christian diese Erkenntnis richtig bewusst wird, zieht sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Für Christian fühlt es sich an, als hätte Kai ihm gerade ein Samurai Schwert in sein Herz gerammt, denn zu wissen, dass Kai ihm anscheinend sowas zutraut und momentan Angst vor ihm hat, tut so verdammt weh, dass er nicht mal mehr richtig atmen kann. 

Kai hat inzwischen wieder einen klareren Kopf seit er gesehen hat, welch Entsetzen und Schmerz sich da gerade in Christians Augen widerspiegelt. Er will gerade etwas sagen, als Christian ihn wortlos loslässt, neben ihm vorbei greift und schlussendlich die Glasscherbe auf dem Boden aufliest. Mit traurigem Blick hält er sie Kai vor die Nase und diesem wird so langsam bewusst, was Christians Intention war. Christian wollte ihn lediglich davor schützen, auf diese Scherbe zu treten. Christian beisst sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor er das Stück Glas stumm auf den restlichen Scherbenhaufen wirft. Leises Klirren füllt den Raum und Christian dreht sich seufzend von Kai weg und entfernt sich von ihm. Er läuft zum Fenster und blickt raus auf die Strassen Berlins. Kai bleibt weiterhin wie angewurzelt an der Stelle stehen. Sein Körper ist immer noch auf Adrenalin und voller Panik, trotzdem versteht er, was er mit seinem Verhalten Christian gerade angetan hat und das treibt ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er wollte Christian doch nicht verletzen. Christian hat so viel für ihn getan und anstatt dankbar zu sein, hat er Christian verletzt. Aber das wollte er doch nicht. Er hatte einfach Panik. Er ist betrunken und einfach gezeichnet von der Vergangenheit. Es war nicht seine aktive Entscheidung bei dieser Handlung in Panik zu verfallen und auf Schläge zu warten. Er hat da doch keine Kontrolle drüber. Und trotzdem hasst er sich gerade selbst für dieses Verhalten. 

«Ich…» beginnt Kai leise und mit zittriger Stimme zu reden, bricht aber direkt nach dem ersten Wort ab, als Christian sich wieder zu ihm umdreht und erneut mit diesem verletzten, aber inzwischen auch etwas wütenden Blick anschaut.

«Was muss ich denn noch machen, dass du mir endlich vertraust?! Scheisse Kai, wie lange willst du mir meinen Fehler aus der Vergangenheit noch vorhalten?! Ich weiss, ich habs damals verkackt, aber ich versuche es doch wieder gut zu machen. Ich versuch doch alles um dir zu helfen. Ich versuch dich zu schützen und du vertraust mir anscheinend so wenig, dass du mir sogar zutraust, dass ich dich schlage?!» 

Auch Christian ist betrunken und immer, wenn er betrunken ist, wird er sehr emotional. Das kann positiv sein, wenn er Glück und Freude intensiver wahrnimmt, doch es kann auch genau so negativ sein, weil es eben auch in die andere Richtung schlagen kann. So wie jetzt. Er ist eigentlich nicht mal wirklich wütend auf Kai. Christian ist einfach nur zu tiefst verletzt und transformiert diesen Schmerz gerade in Wut. Eigentlich ist er wütend auf sich selbst, weil er damals Kai verlassen und dadurch dieses ganze Elend erst ausgelöst hat. Und er ist wütend auf Matthias, weil dieser Kai so dermassen gebrochen hat, dass sowas wie gerade eben passieren konnte. Er ist wütend und Kai kriegt es ab, welcher ja sowieso schon heillos mit der ganzen Situation, seinen Schuldgefühlen, dem seelischen Schmerz und der Trauer überfordert ist. 

«Es tut mir leid…ich versuchs ja…» stammelt Kai wieder, während er sich inzwischen hingekniet hat, um wenigstens das physische Chaos aufzuräumen, dass er angerichtet hat.

Ja, er versucht es wirklich. Er versucht es so sehr, Christian zu vertrauen. Und er vertraut Christian ja eigentlich auch. Er vertraut wahrscheinlich niemandem auf dieser Welt so sehr wie Christian. Aber trotzdem sind die Narben einfach viel zu gross. Narben, bei denen nicht mal Christian der Auslöser war, und trotzdem sorgen sie dafür, dass Kai einfach nicht vertrauen kann. Noch nicht.

«Jetzt lass das doch mal liegen!» schnauzt ihn Christian an, als er sieht, dass Kai gerade versucht die Scherben zu beseitigen.

Der Scherbenhaufen ist ihm momentan scheissegal. Dieser verdammte Scherbenhaufen, der diese Eskalation gerade irgendwie ausgelöst hat, macht Christian nur noch wütender und die Tatsache, dass Kai selbst jetzt immer noch das Gefühl hat, er müsse sich auch noch um diesen kümmern, während er ja eigentlich offensichtlich am Ende mit seinen Nerven ist, schmerzt Christian erneut. Schmerz, der erneut in Wut umgewandelt wird. Kai hingegen lässt von den Scherben ab und steht wieder auf. Wie ein geprügelter Hund steht er da und wagt es nicht mehr, Christian anzusehen.

«Soll ich gehen?» fragt er dann, denn bei Matthias musste er schliesslich meistens auch gehen, wenn sie gestritten hatten, damit Matthias etwas abkühlen konnte.

Kais Stimme ist gekennzeichnet von Angst. Angst, dass Christian ihn nun wirklich wegschicken wird. Angst, dass er gerade wirklich alles kaputt gemacht hat.

«Nein verdammt! Du sollst nicht gehen. Du sollst herkommen.» kommt es aber direkt von Christian zurück. 

Kai hebt schüchtern den Blick an, bevor er zu Christian an das Fenster tritt. Wortlos greift Christian nach Kais Schultern und schaut diesem direkt in die Augen, bevor er seufzend den Kopf schüttelt und ihn in seine Arme zieht.

«Ich werde dir nie, nie, nie irgendwas tun. Niemals. Okay? » flüstert dann Christian mit nun ebenfalls zittriger Stimme.

Er spürt Kais Nicken an seiner Brust und schliesst die Arme etwas fester um dessen Körper, während er seine Hand in Kais Nacken legt. Stumm stehen sie da, während Christians T-Shirt langsam durch Kais Tränen durchnässt wird und auch Christian einzelne Tränen über die Wangen kullern, weil ihm wiedermal bewusst wird, wie sehr Matthias Kai gebrochen hat.


	41. Nächster Schritt?

Christian wusste in seinem, durch Alkohol benebelten Zustand nicht, wie lange er mit Kai im Wohnzimmer stand, ihn festgehalten hat und beide stumme Tränen geweint haben. Christian hatte sich zwar ziemlich schnell wieder im Griff und auch die ganze Wut war ab dem Moment, in dem er Kai in den Arm genommen hatte, verpufft, aber Kai brauchte ziemlich lange, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es war kein laut schluchzender Zusammenbruch, wie Christian es bei Kai leider schon zu oft gesehen hatte. Kai war ganz ruhig und hatte die Arme ebenfalls locker um Christians Rücken geschlungen. Hätte Christian nicht gespürt, wie sein T-Shirt von Kais Tränen durchnässt wird, hätte er nicht mal bemerkt, dass Kai weint. Dessen Atem ging langsam und kontrolliert, der Körper war ganz ruhig. So, als wäre eigentlich alles in Ordnung. Als wäre es einfach nur eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, wie wenn man einen Kumpel begrüsst. Lediglich Kais Tränen hatten ihn verraten. Nur sie hatten verraten, dass Kai wieder mal in einem emotionalen Strudel gefangen war, der ihn in die Knie zwang. Und das machte Christian etwas Sorgen, denn Christian wusste, dass sie heute Abend gerade wieder einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht haben. Lieber hätte er einen laut schluchzenden, zitternden oder schreienden Kai in seinen Armen, der einfach alles rauslässt. Doch Kai versuchte sich zurück zu halten und lies nicht zu, den Schmerz und die Trauer einfach rauszulassen. Das wiederrum hatte aber zur Folge, dass er einfach viel länger brauchte, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Bis er auf die wärmende Umarmung verzichten konnte. Und Christian hielt ihn so lange fest, bis der Strudel endlich besiegt war. Bis Kai wieder allein klar kommt und sich von Christian löst. 

Kai will sich schon etwas beschämt von Christian abwenden, weil er einfach schon wieder weinend in Christians Armen lag, aber Christian lässt es nicht zu. Er greift direkt nach Kais Kinn und dreht es wieder zu sich. Wischt danach mit seinem Daumen sanft die letzten Tränen von Kais Wangen. 

«Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Okay?» 

Kai nickt stumm und schluckte den Kloss in seinem Hals runter, bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf den Boden setzen, um den Scherbenhaufe zu beseitigen. Zurück bleibt ein hässlicher Fleck, der sich dunkel auf dem Holzboden abzeichnet. Christian räumt danach auch noch die ganzen leeren Bierflaschen in die Küche, während Kai sich etwas verloren auf das Sofa verkrümelt. Er hat die Beine vor sich angewinkelt und sein Kinn auf seinen Knien abgelegt, während er gedankenverloren den dunklen Fleck auf dem Boden betrachtet. Wie konnte der Tag, der ja eigentlich so grossartig angefangen hatte, so katastrophal enden? Er sieht immer noch diesen verletzen Blick von Christian und Kai fühlt sich deswegen schrecklich. 

«Ich geh dann mal ins Bett.» 

Überrumpelt blickt Kai hoch und entdeckt Christian im Türrahmen. Kai weiss nicht, wie lange Christian schon dagestanden ist. Christian scheint müde und ausgelaugt, weshalb Kai einfach stumm nickt und noch ein gemurmeltes ‘Gute Nacht’ hinterher schiebt. Dann ist Christian weg und Kai richtet den Blick wieder auf den Fleck auf dem Boden. Seufzend schliesst er seine Augen. Er muss hier weg. Er kann Christian nicht weiter zumuten mit ihm klarzukommen. Es reicht, wenn er kaputt ist. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn er Christian mit in dieses dunkle Loch zieht. Das hat Christian nicht verdient. 

‘Mach einmal das Richtige’ denkt er sich, während er das Licht löscht, sich wieder auf das Sofa legt und die Decke über den Kopf zieht. 

‘Mach einmal das Richtige und lass Christian in Ruhe.’

Christian lag noch relativ lange wach im Bett. Er war zwar wirklich müde und kaputt, aber dieser Vorfall liess ihm keine Ruhe. Und es ist nicht nur der Vorfall an sich, sondern auch die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben werden. Christian hat ab dem Moment, indem er Kai deswegen ungerechtfertigte Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, gemerkt wie Kai zugemacht hat. Wie er sich wieder ein paar Schritte von Christian entfernt hat und wie er schon wieder beginnt, seine Schutzmauer aufzubauen. Eine Tatsache, die Christian schmerzt. Er will nicht, dass Kai sich wieder zurück zieht. Er will, dass Kai ein glückliches, normales Leben führen kann. Christian könnte sich dafür Ohrfeigen, dass er Kai Vorwürfe gemacht hat, dass dieser ihm nicht vertraut. Er wusste doch, wie labil Kai eigentlich ist. Er wusste doch, wie schwer es Kai fällt, mit der ganzen aktuellen Situation klar zu kommen und dass es ihm einfach noch nicht möglich sein kann, wirklich loszulassen, zu glauben und zu vertrauen. Wie auch? Wie soll Kai alles, was er über Jahre von Matthias wortwörtlich in den Kopf geprügelt bekommen hat, einfach so schnell wieder vergessen? Christian will doch einfach nur für ihn da sein und ihm helfen, doch der heutige Abend hat ihm gezeigt, wie schwer diese Aufgabe ist. Sie geht Christian an die Nieren und verlangt ihm sehr viel ab. Immer für Kai stark zu sein, ist für ihn nicht leicht. Kai permanent mit diesem Schmerz in der Seele zu sehen, ist für ihn nicht leicht. Aber das Schlimmste ist die Angst, dass er Kai nicht helfen kann. Dass er versagen wird. Dass es immer wieder zu solchen Situationen, wie eben gerade kommen wird. 

Als Christian am nächsten Morgen aufsteht, brummt sein Schädel ganz schön. Aber es ist nicht nur der Alkohol, der sich nun bemerkbar macht. Es sind auch die zermürbenden Gedanken, die er sich gestern noch lange gemacht hat und der wenig erholsame Schlaf, der daraus resultierte. Deshalb geht Christian direkt ins Bad, gönnt sich als erste Handlung des Tages ein Aspirin und stellt sich dann unter die Dusche. Erstaunlicherweise fühlt er sich danach wirklich fit und bereit für den Tag. Als er dann die Küche betritt, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, erblickt er Kai, welcher mit dem Laptop am Küchentisch sitzt.

«Morgen» begrüsst Christian ihn, während er an ihm vorbei geht, um zur Kaffeemaschine zu gelangen.

«Morgen» kommt es von Kai zurück, während er aber den Blick weiter auf den Bildschirm gerichtet hat.

Als Christian sich dann mit der vollen Kaffeetasse umdreht, erlangt er ungehinderten Ausblick auf den Bildschirm und muss direkt schlucken. Kai schaut sich gerade Wohnungen an. Christian wusste ja, dass der Tag irgendwann kommen würde, schliesslich kann Kai nicht auf alle Ewigkeit auf seinem Sofa schlafen. Es ist nur logisch, dass Kai irgendwann in seine eigenen vier Wände ziehen wird und dass dieser Schritt jetzt, wo er endlich wieder Arbeit hat, passieren wird, ist auch nur mehr als logisch und dennoch sträubt sich in Christian irgendetwas dagegen. Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass es genau jetzt nach diesem Abend passiert und Christian deshalb Angst hat, dass Kai sich nach diesem Schritt wieder komplett zurück ziehen wird. 

Kai bemerkt Christians Blick und räuspert sich kurz.

«Ich dachte ich schau mich mal nach Wohnungen um, jetzt wo ich endlich ein Einkommen haben werde. Bin ja jetzt auch lang genug auf deinem Sofa gelegen.»

Christian lächelt ihn etwas gequält an. Irgendwie hat er sich so daran gewöhnt, dass da jemand ist, wenn man von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt. Dass da jemand ist, mit dem man sprechen kann. Jemand, mit dem mach lachen und Spass haben kann. Der Gedanke daran, dass Kai nun vermutlich bald nicht mehr da sein wird, gefällt ihm nicht. Irgendwie wurde ihm durch die Zeit mit Kai bewusst, wie einsam er selbst eigentlich ist. Er hat zwar viele gute Arbeitskollegen, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er zu Hause eben doch wieder allein ist. Er hatte noch nie eine feste Beziehung, jedoch immer mal wieder Bekanntschaften männlicher und weiblicher Natur. Menschen, die er wirklich mochte, sich aber nie etwas über die sexuelle Basis hinaus entwickeln konnte. Damals war das für Christian kein Problem, doch inzwischen ist er an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er nicht leugnen kann, dass auch sein Körper sich nach etwas Festem und Stabilem sehnt. Nach einem Partner, der einen liebt und einfach nur da ist und mit Kai hatte er das in gewisser Weise. Kai war die letzten Tage immer da. Trotzdem weiss er, dass das ja nicht für immer funktionieren kann und er von Kai nicht verlangen kann, nun immer auf seinem Sofa zu schlafen. 

«Und? Schon was gefunden?» fragt er deshalb so freundlich und interessiert wir möglich nach, während er sich neben Kai stellt, um noch einen besseren Blick auf den Laptop zu bekommen.

«Ich hab schon ein paar Wohnungen entdeckt, die nicht mal so weit vom Seniorenheim entfernt wären und auf den Bildern recht nett aussehen.»

«Das klingt doch super» antwortet Christian und ignoriert das leichte Ziehen in seiner Brust.

Kai hat den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, Wohnungen im Internet rauszusuchen und Fotos anzuschauen. Das einzige Ausschlusskriterium, das er hatte, war der Mietpreis. Grösse, Ausstattung, Aussehen und zum Grossteil auch die Lage, waren nebensächlich. Er will nicht wählerisch sein. Er will einfach nur eine Wohnung finden und Christian endlich in Ruhe lassen können. Kai weiss nicht, dass Christian eigentlich nicht will, dass Kai geht und Christian weiss nicht, dass Kai nur deshalb nun so überstürzt eine Wohnung sucht, weil die Selbstzweifel ihn mal wieder erdrücken. Weil er sich mal wieder als Last für alle ansieht und deshalb mal wieder aufgegeben hat. Dass er sich damit abgefunden hat, dass er immer allein bleiben wird, weil er einfach eine Belastung für andere Menschen ist. Die schwere Stimmung, die wegen dieses Missverständnisses zwischen den Beiden herrscht, bestätigt Kai nur noch mehr in seinem Tun. Er hat das Gefühl, Christian kann es kaum erwarten, dass er endlich geht und Christian versucht irgendwie damit zurecht zu kommen, dass Kai bald weg sein wird. Deshalb verbringt Kai die nächsten Tage damit, eine Wohnung nach der anderen zu besichtigen. Er steht mit gefühlt 100 anderen Bewerbern in viel zu kleinen Zimmern und versucht sich vorzustellen, wie es ist, hier zu leben. Er füllt ein Bewerbungsformular nach dem anderen aus und lässt keine Chance unversucht. Hauptsache, er findet eine Wohnung. 

Christian versucht sich langsam damit abzufinden, dass Kai nun Nägel mit Köpfen macht. Eigentlich ist er stolz auf ihn, dass er nun auch noch diesen Schritt geht und Christian weiss, dass es Kai gut tun wird, wenn er auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann. Wenn er eine Arbeit hat, die er liebt und eine Wohnung, die sein zu Hause ist. Das sind Ausgangslagen, die Kai braucht, um ein zufriedenes Leben mit Selbstvertrauen führen zu können. Christian versucht sich klar zu machen, dass es okay ist, wenn Kai weg sein wird. So schnell, wie er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass nun jemand zu Hause ist, genauso schnell wird er sich auch wieder daran gewöhnen, dass er wieder allein sein wird. Vielleicht würde Kai ja trotzdem hin und wieder vorbei kommen, um ein bisschen zu Zocken oder zu Quatschen. Aber obwohl Christian sich wirklich versucht mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden und auch das Gefühl hat, dass ihm das relativ gut gelingt, werden jedes Mal ein paar Glückshormone ausgeschüttet, wenn Kai eine Absage bekommt. Es ist nur kurz, bevor sie durch Mitleid ersetzt werden, wenn er sieht, wie traurig es Kai macht, denn Kai bekommt eine Absage nach der anderen. Niemand will ihm eine Wohnung geben, weil er keine Sicherheiten bieten kann. Er hat nun zwar einen Job, aber er wird dort erst noch eine Probezeit haben, was die Vermieter, welche Angst um ihre Miete haben, nur wenig beruhigt. Ausserdem hat Kai so gut wie kein Geld auf der Seite und da in der Vergangenheit Matthias alles Finanzielle geregelt hat, kann er auch nicht wirklich Referenzen angeben. Er hat auch keine Eltern, die in irgendeiner Weise für ihn bürgen könnten. Kurz gesagt, er kann keinem Vermieter die Sicherheit geben, dass er auf lange Sicht regelmässig seine Miete bezahlen kann, was dazu führt, dass sich die Vermieter für jemand anderes entscheiden. 

Diese Tatsache frustriert Kai ungemein. Er tritt auf der Stelle und mit jeder Absage schwindet seine Hoffnung, während das schlechte Gewissen gegenüber Christian proportional dazu ansteigt. Christians Worte, dass er ja hier so lange bleiben kann, wie er will, hat er schon längst wieder verdrängt. Christian entgeht natürlich nicht, wie frustrierend und belastend diese vielen Absagen für Kai sind und auch wenn er sich irgendwie darüber freut, tut es ihm im Herzen weh, wenn er sieht, wie diese Absagen Kai wieder Stück für Stück runterziehen und verzweifeln lassen. Deshalb setzt sich Christian nach gut zwei Wochen neben Kai, schiebt wortlos den Laptop, vor welchem Kai inzwischen fast ununterbrochen sitzt zur Seite und fordert damit Kais Aufmerksamkeit ein. Dieser schaut tatsächlich mit irritiertem Blick zu Christian und fragt sich mal wieder, was er falsch gemacht hat, dass Christian wortlos seinen Laptop weg zieht.

«Hör zu Kai, ich hab die letzten Tage etwas nachgedacht» beginnt Christian zu sprechen und Kais Herz poldert wie ein Presslufthammer, weil Christian anscheinend ein ernstes, wichtiges Gespräch führen will.

«Du bekommst eine Absage nach der anderen, weil du den Leuten noch keine finanzielle Sicherheit bieten kannst. Ich weiss, du willst eigentlich endlich deine eigenen vier Wände haben und das mein Sofa nicht auf alle Ewigkeit deine Schlafplatz sein kann…aber…»

Christian reibt sich nervös seine Hände und weiss nicht, wie er Kai seinen Vorschlag unterbreiten soll. Er will Kai nicht überrumpeln. Vor allem hat er aber Angst vor einem ‘nein’ als Antwort. Christians Unsicherheit schwappt aber ungebremst auf Kai über, dem sich direkt der Magen umdreht. Seit diesem Abend herrscht eine dermassen angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen, dass man sie greifen könnte und Kai macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er der Auslöser dafür war. 

«…weisst du, ich kann finanzielle Sicherheit bieten, auch wenn ich keine Unmengen an Geld verdiene. Aber für ne schlichte Wohnung reicht es allemal…und deshalb hab ich gedacht, vielleicht könnte ich hier ausziehen und wir suchen uns ne neue, grössere Wohnung und machen eine WG auf?»

Nervös reibt sich Christian den Nacken und schielt unsicher zu Kai. 

«Dann hättest du endlich mehr Privatsphäre und eine Rückzugsort…und…ähm…keine Ahnung, ich glaub wir würden super als WG funktionieren, weil wir gut harmonieren und…dann wäre niemand von uns allein.»

«Meinst du das ernst?» fragt Kai unsicher nach einigen Sekunden, die er brauchte, um Christians Worte verarbeiten zu können.

«Ja, sonst würde ich dich ja nicht fragen.»

«Du willst nicht endlich deine Ruhe von mir?» 

Kai kann es einfach nicht glauben. Nach den letzten Tagen hätte er niemals mit solch einer Frage gerechnet.

«Nein man. Wie oft denn noch? Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hab mich total daran gewöhnt, dass du hier bist und…um ehrlich zu sein gefällt mir der Gedanke nicht, dass bald wieder nur Apple und Cherry zu Hause auf mich warten werden.»

Christian lacht am Ende schnaubend auf und schaut immer noch etwas unsicher zu Kai. In dessen Körper hüpfen die Emotionen mal wieder wie Flumis rum. Christian ist ihm in letzter Zeit so dermassen wichtig geworden. Von ihm nun solche Worte zu hören, tut ihm, gerade nach den letzten Tagen, unglaublich gut. Zu hören, dass Christian mit ihm zusammen wohnen möchte, weil er die Zeit mit ihm geniesst. Deshalb kann er nicht anders als schüchtern Christian anzulächeln, bevor er nickend sein Einverständnis zu dem Plan gibt. Sofort hellt sich Christians Miene auf und mit einem Strahlen in den Augen blickt er Kai an.

«Heisst das ja? Wir machen ne WG?» fragt er zur Sicherheit nach.

Wieder nickt Kai lächelnd.

«Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir ne WG gründen» fügt er noch an.

Kaum hat er die Worte ausgesprochen, hat ihn Christian auch schon in eine überschwängliche Umarmung gezogen und Kai muss leise auflachen, bevor er sich der Umarmung hingibt, die Augen schliesst und entspannt. Er hatte es vermisst. Seit diesem verhängnisvollen Abend war alles wieder so schwer und düster gewesen. Christian schien ihm so unglaublich fern und jetzt ist da plötzlich wieder Licht. Da ist wieder diese Verbindung. Da ist wieder Hoffnung.


	42. Endlich zu Hause

«Und wie wäre es mit dem hier?» 

Kai läuft drei Schritte auf Christian zu, bis er neben ihm zum Stehen kommt. Er lässt seinen Blick über den schwarzen Schreibtisch wandern und gleitet mit seinen Fingern prüfend über das Holz. Der Tisch ist nicht gross, doch er hat ein paar grosse Schubladen, in denen er seine wichtigsten Dokumente unterbringen könnte. Auch wenn er den Tisch vermutlich nicht allzu häufig benützen wird, so will er trotzdem einen kleinen Arbeitsplatz in seinem Zimmer haben. Seine Finger wandern weiter zu dem Preisschild, welches an einem Bein befestigt ist.

«Liegt auch preislich im Rahmen» spricht Kai mehr zu sich selbst als zu Christian.

Praktischer Weise wird in diesen Möbelkaufhäusern immer direkt eine ganze Wohnlandschaft eingerichtet, weshalb auch direkt ein Bürostuhl in mattem Schwarz dazu einlädt, mit dem Tisch gekauft zu werden. Probeweiser setzt sich Kai kurz hin und lässt sich ein paar Mal gegen die Rückenlehne fallen, welche ihn federnd auffängt. Spasseshalber dreht er sich einmal grinsend mit Schwung um die eigene Achse, muss sich dann aber direkt an der Tischkante festhalten, damit er nicht wegrollt, was Christian mit einem schnaubenden Lächeln quittiert.

«Ist gekauft» grinst Kai ihm entgegen, während er sich wieder aus dem Stuhl erhebt. 

Sofort notiert sich Christian die Artikelnummer auf dem kleinen Zettel und folgt Kai, welcher bereits weiter durch das Wirrwarr an Möbeln eilt. 

Inzwischen ist ein Monat vergangen, seit Christian Kai den Vorschlag unterbreitet hat, umzuziehen und mit ihm eine WG zu eröffnen. Direkt nach Christians Vorschlag haben sie begonnen, nach passenden Wohnungen zu suchen und mit Christians finanzieller Sicherheit, dauerte es auch gerade mal drei Wochen, bis sie eine tolle 3-Zimmer Wohnung gefunden haben. Diese liegt nur gut 20 Minuten Fussweg von Kais zukünftigem Arbeitsplatz entfernt. Christian bräuchte von hier aus zwar etwas länger zur Arbeit, doch er könnte mit einer U-Bahn-Linie durchfahren und müsste nicht umsteigen. Als sie dann die Wohnung besichtigt hatten, war Christian klar, dass er diese Wohnung unter allen Umständen haben wollen würde. Sie liegt im fünften Stock, im Treppenhaus ist jedoch ein grosser Lift eingebaut. Die Wohnung selbst wurde erst vor kurzem renoviert. Die Küche ist zwar relativ klein, hat aber bereits eine Einbauküche, die alles bietet, was das Herz begehrt. Dieser Meinung war auch Kai, der da ja etwas mehr Ahnung hat. Auch wenn die Küche zu wenig Platz für einen Küchentisch bietet, ist im Gegenzug dafür das Wohnzimmer so gross, dass neben der Wohnecke locker noch der Esstisch reinpasst. Und auch für das Terrarium von Apple und Cherry ist mehr als genügend Platz vorhanden. Die beiden Schlafzimmer sind gross und geräumig und Christians zukünftiges Zimmer hat sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer mit Badewanne. Nicht nur wegen der Wanne war klar, dass Christian dieses Zimmer bekommen wird, sondern auch, weil er momentan mehr zur Miete beisteuern kann und dementsprechend auch das grössere Zimmer bekommen wird. Darauf hat Kai bestanden und sich gar nicht erst auf Diskussionen eingelassen. Er selbst hat ja neben seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer, das auch mehr als gross genug für ihn ist, das Gästebad mit Dusche. Die ganze Wohnung ist mit schönem, hellbraunem Parkett ausgelegt, welches im Gegensatz zu Christians Dielenboden nicht einmal knarzt, wenn man drüber läuft. Aber das Highlight ist der wirklich grosse Balkon, der vom Wohnzimmer aus betreten werden kann und der einen wahnsinnigen Ausblick über Berlin bietet. Er ist so gross, dass sogar eine Sitzecke darauf Platz findet. Sowohl Christian als auch Kai waren direkt Feuer und Flamme für diese Wohnung und als sie ein paar Tage später die Zusage bekommen haben, war die Freude riesig. Sie hätten nie damit gerechnet, diese Wohnung wirklich zu bekommen, weil sie einfach perfekt war und vor allem in Anbetracht der Grösse wirklich günstig.

Sie können zwar erst ab dem ersten September dort einziehen, aber so hat Christian genügend Zeit, um einen Nachmieter für seine Wohnung zu finden, denn eigentlich hat er drei Monate Kündigungsfrist und da er erst im Juli, als sie die Zusage für die neue Wohnung hatten, kündigen konnte, müsste er dementsprechend eigentlich bis Oktober warten. 

Jetzt dauert es noch genau fünf Wochen bis sie umziehen werden und trotzdem sind sie schon heute im Möbelhaus, um Kai mit allem Nötigen auszustatten, schliesslich braucht Kai von Grund auf eine Basisausstattung. Und weil Kai ab nächster Woche mit der Arbeit beginnen wird, wollen sie die verbleibenden, freien Tage nutzen, um alles Wichtige zu organisieren. Sie würden die Möbel jetzt kaufen und das Möbelhaus würde sie am Tag des Umzuges liefern. Neben dem Schreibtisch inklusive Bürostuhl, hat Kai sich bereits für ein Bett entschieden. Es war ein Sonderangebot, welches sowohl das Bett an sich, als auch Matratze, Decke und Kissen beinhaltet. Da musste Kai einfach zuschlagen. Jetzt braucht er für sich selbst nur noch einen Kleiderschrank. Ausserdem wollten sie noch eine kleine Sitzecke für den Balkon kaufen, sowie ein paar zusätzliche Utensilien für die Küche und das Bad. Ein paar Handtücher, ein Duschvorhang, ein paar neue Kochtöpfe, zusätzliches Geschirr und solche Dinge.

Sie haben fast den ganzen Tag in diesem Geschäft verbracht und gefühlt streckenmässig einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht, als sie abends körperlich völlig am Ende sich auf das Sofa fallen lassen. Der Tag war anstrengend, aber sie haben tatsächlich alles was sie brauchen gefunden und Kai ist mehr als zufrieden, weil er schlussendlich auch gut in seinem Budget geblieben ist. Christian hat ihm das Geld vorgestreckt und Kai wird es ihm direkt mit dem ersten Lohn zurück zahlen. Christian hat vor ein paar Tagen bereits für den Umzugstag einen Lieferwagen gemietet, mit welchem sie Christians Hab und Gut in die neue Wohnung bringen werden. Kai hatte sich deswegen schon Sorgen gemacht. Er wusste nicht, dass Christian einen Führerschein hat, denn er selbst hat ihn nie gemacht. Christian hingegen hatte diesen kurz nachdem er nach Berlin gezogen war, gemacht, auch wenn er nicht vor hatte, sich ein Auto zu kaufen. Trotzdem war er der Meinung, dass es sicherlich nicht schadet, wenn er ein Auto fahren könnte und das zahlt sich nun aus.

Sechs Wochen ist es nun her, als Kai Angst hatte, Christian würde ihn schlagen. Als Christian zu tiefst verletzt war, dass Kai ihm sowas zutrauen würde. Als sie wieder auseinander drifteten. Sich aus den Augen verloren und nicht offen miteinander sprachen. Vier Wochen ist es her, als Christian sich einen Ruck gab und die Karten auf den Tisch legte. Kai sagte, dass er eigentlich gar nicht will, dass Kai auszieht. Als Kai mehr als froh war, dass Christian ihn nicht loswerden will. Als Kai auf Wolken schwebte, weil Christian wirklich mit ihm zusammen wohnen wollte. Und jetzt sitzen sie hier, jeder ein Bier in der Hand, und gucken zum Abschluss des Tages noch einen Film zusammen. Körperlich sind sie fix und fertig, aber trotzdem sind sie einfach nur glücklich, weil nun alles für einen Neustart geregelt scheint. Und seit Christian Kai diesen Vorschlag gemacht hat, wurde die Stimmung zwischen ihnen auch wieder viel besser. Die Verbindung wurde wieder stärker. Das Vertrauen seitens Kai wieder grösser. Sie scheinen sich langsam wieder blind zu verstehen und das beruhigt Christian ungemein. Nach diesem Vorfall und dem darauffolgenden Rückzug seitens Kai, hat er Angst, dass er es nicht mehr schaffen wird, zu Kai vorzudringen. Auch wenn es für Christian anstrengend ist, so würde er sich trotzdem niemals verzeihen, wenn er Kai jemals wieder im Stich lassen würde. 

Das hat dazu geführt, dass Christian verzweifelt durch das Krankenhaus gewandert ist und einen Mitarbeiter nach dem anderen belästigt hat, um irgendwie seinen Dienst abzutauschen. Er hätte am 31. Juli Nachtschicht gehabt. Unter normalen Umständen wäre er damit auch sehr zufrieden gewesen, weil er am Tag davor und danach auch für die Nachtschicht eingetragen ist. Jetzt weiss er aber, dass Kai am 01. August seinen ersten Arbeitstag haben wird und auch wenn Kai nichts gesagt hat, so weiss Christian, dass Kai spätestens am Abend davor ein nervliches Wrack sein wird und vermutlich kein Auge zutun wird. Wenn er dran denkt, wie Kai beisammen war, als dieser zum Vorstellungsgespräch musste, kann er sich grob ausmalen, wie es diesmal sein wird. Deshalb wollte er es mit allen Mitteln verhindern, in dieser Nacht arbeiten zu müssen. Tatsächlich hatte er bei der sechsten Kollegin Glück und Monika hat ihren Dienst mit ihm getauscht. Er würde nun ihre Spätschicht übernehmen und wäre somit wenigstens kurz vor 23 Uhr zu Hause bei Kai. Der Tag würde zwar anstrengend werden, da er ja zuvor ebenfalls eine Nachtschicht hat und dem entsprechend maximal 5 Stunden Schlaf bekommen wird, bevor er die nächste Schicht antritt und er könnte Kai im Verlaufe des Tages nicht unterstützen, aber Christian ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kai vor allem Nachts seine Hilfe brauchen wird. Vermutlich wird er mit jeder Stunde, die er seinem Arbeitsbeginn näher kommt, pansicher werden und da will Christian wenigstens die Möglichkeit haben, eingreifen zu können, auch wenn er nicht weiss, ob er Erfolg haben wird.

Als Kai davon erfahren hat, wurde er mal wieder von Emotionen geflutet. Christian hat kurz nach Kais Einzug angefangen seinen Dienstplan an den Kühlschrank zu heften, damit auch Kai eine Übersicht hat, wann Christian arbeiten muss. Als er das erste Mal das Stück Papier mit einem Tesa an die Kühlschranktür geklebt hatte, musste er grinsen, weil in seiner Fantasie nur Familien ihre Kühlschränke vollkleben. Selbstgemalte Bilder, oder gute Prüfungsergebnisse von den Kindern, oder Wochenpläne, wann wer zum Fussballtraining oder zum Zahnarzt muss. Und jetzt hängt er hier seinen Wochenplan auf, damit Kai einen Überblick hat. Und als Christian mehr darüber nachgedacht hat, wurde ihm irgendwie klar, dass es hier ja nicht anders ist. Kai ist seine Familie. Sie sind nicht verwandt und sie haben sich für mehrere Jahre aus den Augen verloren, aber trotzdem sind sie zusammen aufgewachsen und zu einer Familie geworden. 

Als dann Kai vor ein paar Tagen neben dem Kühlschrank durchlief, sah er im Augenwinkel, wie der Plan mit rotem Stift bearbeitet wurde und als er diesen näher betrachtet hatte, fiel ihm eine grosse Last von der Schulter. Der Gedanke, dass Christian vor seinem ersten Arbeitstag nicht da sein würde, hat ihm schlicht und ergreifend Angst gemacht. Er kam sich aber ziemlich dumm vor, dass er als erwachsener Mann nicht in der Lage ist allein mit solch einer Stresssituation klar zu kommen. Deshalb hat er vor Christian auch nichts gesagt. Er hätte es aber eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Christian ihn schon längst durschaut hat und als er gesehen hat, dass Christian tatsächlich den Dienst getauscht hat, war er Christian mal wieder unglaublich dankbar, dass dieser ihn blind versteht.

«Hast du wegen mir den Dienst getauscht?» hat er dann beim Abendessen schüchtern gefragt, als sein Blick wieder auf den Dienstplan fiel.

Christian folgte Kais Blick, blieb kurz an der roten Markierungen hängen und schaute dann schulterzuckend wieder zu Kai, während ein schlichtes ‘Ja’ seine Lippen verlässt. Einerseits, weil es für Christian irgendwie eine Selbstverständlichkeit ist, andererseits, weil er kein grosses Ding daraus machen will und Kai damit irgendwie unterstellen, dass dieser allein nicht klar kommt. Er weiss ja, wie schwer es Kai sowieso schon fällt. Und wer weiss, vielleicht würde es ja gar nicht so schlimm werden.

Aber natürlich wurde es schlimm. Kai war eigentlich die Ruhe selbst. Er war so ruhig, dass es ihn selbst schon wieder fast verwundert hatte. Christian hat den ganzen Morgen geschlafen, da er direkt von der Nachschicht kam und kaum war er aufgestanden, musste er auch schon wieder los zur Spätschicht. Christian hat Kai in der Stunde, in der er wach und zu Hause war, genausten beobachtet und studiert und war selbst verwundert, dass dieser wirklich pure Gelassenheit ausgestrahlt hatte. Deshalb ging Christian auch relativ gelassen zur Arbeit und wünschte Kai zuvor schon mal sicherheitshalber einen grossartigen ersten Arbeitstag, falls dieser doch schon schlafen würde, wenn Christian nach Hause kommt. Kai ging dann noch raus, um einzukaufen und hat den restlichen Tag auf dem Sofa mit Fernsehen verbracht. Ihm war permanent bewusst, dass morgen sein erster Arbeitstag sein wird, aber es stresste ihn überhaupt nicht. Als er dann aber mit geputzten Zähnen aus dem Bad kam und sich in das dunkle Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa gelegt hatte, da schlug die Panik in ihn ein, wie ein Blitzschlag. Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt und in die Stille gelauscht, war sie in voller Grösse da. Das Bewusstsein, was für ein wichtiger Abschnitt ab Morgen starten würde, lies ihn mal wieder durchdrehen. Er versuchte sich zwar immer wieder klar zu machen, wie viel Spass ihm dieser Job ja macht und dass er es augenscheinlich gut macht, sonst hätten sie ihn ja nicht eingestellt. Das hat auch immer wieder dafür gesorgt, dass er für ein paar Herzschläge wieder ruhig wurde, doch die Panik kämpfte sich trotzdem immer wieder wie ein Biest den Weg frei in sein Gehirn, nistete sich dort ein und übernahm Stück für Stück die Kontrolle und Kai merkte, dass er alleine nicht mehr dagegen ankommen wird. Er lag auf dem Sofa, starrte seine Uhr an und zählte die Sekunden, bis Christian kommen würde. 

Der Gedanke, dass Christian kommen würde, lies in einigermassen klar im Kopf bleiben und als er dann gehört hat, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde, sprang er förmlich vom Sofa auf, nur um dann wie versteinert davor stehen zu bleiben. Er konnte doch nicht einfach zu Christian gehen und ihn mit seinen Problemen belästigen. Christian ist sicherlich müde von der Arbeit. Aber ohne Christian würde er wohl wirklich durchdrehen. Erst jetzt bemerkt Kai, dass es schon wieder vollkommen still im Flur ist und erst als ihm das bewusst wird, erkennt er auch Christian Silhouette im Türrahmen, welche nur durch das dumpfe Licht im Flur von hinten beleuchtet wird. Er kann Christians Gesicht nicht erkennen und Christian geht es nicht anders, da das Licht nicht bis zum Sofa reicht. Doch er sieht Kais Körper vor dem Sofa stehen und dessen Körperhaltung sagt mehr als tausend Worte. 

«Geht schon mal ins Schlafzimmer. Ich mach mich noch kurz im Bad frisch.» ertönt es dann von Christian und Kai zuckt kurz zusammen, da es bis eben einfach wirklich mucksmäuschenstill war. 

Bis ihm so richtig bewusst wird, was Christian da gerade eben gesagt hat, ist dieser schon längst im Bad verschwunden und Kai hört das leise Plätschern des Waschbeckens. Etwas überrumpelt bleibt Kai für weitere Sekunden im Wohnzimmer stehen, bevor er nach seinem Handy auf dem Couchtisch greift und langsam in Christians Schlafzimmer geht. Vor dem Bett bleibt er ein weiteres Mal etwas unschlüssig stehen. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl, sich einfach so in Christians Abwesenheit hinzulegen. Während er also etwas verloren vor dem Bett steht, merkt er, dass er die letzten Minuten nicht einmal an Morgen und seine Panik gedacht hatte. 

«Na los, leg dich schon hin.» 

Wieder zuckt Kai zusammen, weil er nicht gehört hat, dass Christian aus dem Bad und zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Christian beachtet Kai gar nicht gross, sondern läuft um das Bett rum und schält sich synchron aus seiner Kleidung, bis er nur noch seine Boxershorts und T-Shirt anhat. Das Licht hat er bereits beim Betreten des Schlafzimmers gelöscht, weshalb der Raum in Dunkelheit gehüllt ist. Als Kai das Rascheln der Bettdecke hört, erwacht er auch aus seiner Starre und gleitet selbst vorsichtig unter die Decke. Nun liegt er auf dem Rücken und starrt ins Nichts an die Decke.

«Umdrehen» ertönt es aber sogleich zu seiner Rechten und Kai gehorcht, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Kaum liegt Kai auf der Seite, da spürt er auch schon Christians Arme, die sich um seine Brust und seinen Bauch schlingen und ihn gegen Christians warmen Körper ziehen. Christian bringt seine rechte Hand über Kais Herz in Position und hält still. Er schliesst die Augen und fühlt. Stark und schnell poldert dieses gegen seine Handfläche und Christian atmet hörbar, tief ein- und wieder aus. Zufrieden stellt er fest, wie Kai bereits nach zwei Atemzügen ihn zu kopieren beginnt und noch zufriedener ist er, als das Klopfen an seiner Handfläche immer langsamer und schwächer wird. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schleicht sich auf Christians Gesicht und mit einem ‘Schlaf gut’ streicht er kurz fein über Kais Brust, bevor er wieder inne hält und nach kurzer Zeit, nur noch den leisen und regelmässigen Atmen von Kai hört.


	43. Umzug mit Überraschung

Heute ist es endlich soweit. Endlich ist der erste September und der Tag des Umzuges ist angebrochen. Christian und Kai konnten es kaum erwarten, bis sie in ihr neues zu Hause ziehen konnten. Die Vorfreude wurde nur noch grösser als Christian vor drei Wochen eine Nachmieterin finden konnte, welche auch froh war, im September endlich einziehen zu können. Sie arbeitet seit einem Monat in Berlin und pendelt immer noch jeden Tag von Magdeburg hier her. Das geht ihr langsam wirklich an die Substanz und deshalb war die Freude gross, als Christian ihr mit Handkuss die Wohnung angeboten hatte. Die junge Frau war ihm von Anfang an sympathisch und sie unterhielten sich, nachdem Christian ihr die ganze Wohnung gezeigt hatte, noch angeregt bei einem Kaffee. Christian hatte sich dabei nicht viel überlegt und fand Lisa einfach eine nette Gesprächspartnerin. Als dann aber Kai von der Arbeit nach Hause kam ein flüchtiges ‘Hallo’ in die Küche rief und dann ins Badezimmer verschwand, wurde Lisa etwas rot und verstummte. Christian nahm es erst gar nicht richtig wahr und war etwas verwundert, als Lisa gleich darauf meinte, sie müsse nun auch mal los. Christian begleitete sie etwas perplex bis zur Tür und fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas falsche gesagt hatte. Als er dann die Wohnungstür hinter Lisa geschlossen hatte, trat im nächsten Moment Kai aus dem Badezimmer und Christian wurde plötzlich klar, wieso Lisa so schnell gehen wollte. Ihm fiel es gerade wie Schuppen von den Augen und er fragte sich, wie er so blind sein konnte, es nicht zu bemerken. Lisa hatte mit ihm geflirtet. Und wie sie mit ihm geflirtet hatte. Als dann aber Kai nach Hause gekommen war, schien Lisa wohl gedacht zu haben, dass Kai Christians fester Freund ist. Nun ja, ist ja auch kein Wunder, die Wohnung hat nur ein Schlafzimmer und im Wohnzimmer deutet nicht gerade viel drauf hin, dass Kai hier momentan hauste, da Kai alles immer sehr ordentlich wegräumt. Lisa wurde also klar, dass sie mit Jemandem flirtete, der vergeben ist und erst noch schwul. Nun gut Christian war zwar weder mit Kai zusammen, noch war er nur an Männern interessiert, aber Christian kann verstehen, dass es Lisa peinlich war und sie gerne das Weite suchen wollte. Ausserdem war er wirklich nicht an ihr interessiert. Das zeigte ja schon nur die Tatsache, dass er ihre Flirtversuche gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Sie hatten darauf hin auch wirklich keinen Kontakt mehr, ausser ein paar kurzen Nachrichten, um die Wohnungsübergabe zu koordinieren. Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt es Christian aber auch nie für nötig, das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Wieso wusste er selbst nicht.

Nun haben sie den ganzen Morgen Zeit, Christians Hab und Gut in den Umzugswagen zu verstauen, bevor Lisa am Nachmittag ihre Wohnung übernehmen wird. Sie werden sich jedoch nicht sehen, weil Christian mit ihr ausgemacht hatte, den Schlüssel im Briefkasten zu deponieren. Um den Umzugswagen zu holen ist Christian nun morgens um 7 Uhr mit dem Bus losgezogen. Kai hat derweil begonnen, die letzten Kartons zu packen. Sie haben die letzten Tage schon so viel es ging verpackt und im Flur und in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer stapeln sich diese bereits bis fast unter die Decke, weshalb Kai schmunzeln musste. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie viel Zeugs Christian in seiner Wohnung liegen hatte und selbstverständlich muss alles mit. Aber da sie gewisse Dinge einfach bis zur letzten Minute brauchen würden, kann Kai diese erst jetzt in die letzten noch leeren Pappschachteln verpacken. Als es dann um kurz vor 8 Uhr an der Tür klingelt, begibt sich Kai kopfschüttelnd zum Summer, um den Gast reinzulassen. 

Der Gast ist David, Kais neuer Arbeitskollege. Der David, der ihn schon beim Probearbeiten unterstützt hatte und ihn auch direkt an seinem ersten Tag unter die Fittiche genommen hatte. Kai hatte vor seinem ersten Arbeitstag, Christian sei Dank, tatsächlich für ein paar Stunden die Augen schliessen können, so dass er nicht als Zombie dort aufgetaucht war. Sein Schlaf war zwar relativ unruhig und von wüsten Träumen geprägt, aber sobald er aufgewacht war, da spürte er Christians warmen Körper und den feinen Atem, der ihm Christian mit jedem Atemzug in den Nacken hauchte und das liess ihn ruhig werden. Ja und sobald er dann mal in der Küche stand, von allen Leuten überfreundlich empfangen und von David direkt in Beschlag genommen wurde, da war die Panik wie weggeblasen. Er fühlte sich, wie auch eigentlich ja schon beim Probearbeiten, Willkommen und in Sicherheit und fragte sich selbst, wieso er davor trotzdem wieder so eine Panik haben musste. Im Verlaufe der ersten Arbeitswoche hatte er sich bereits mit David angefreundet, was für Kai mehr als untypisch ist, da er normalerweise kein Typ ist, der einfach so jemanden an sich ranlässt. Aber David strahlt einfach etwas aus, dass Kai total locker werden lässt. Was dazu führt, dass Kai bereits nach zwei Wochen beginnt in der Küchen Witze zu machen. Was dazu führt, dass die Beiden sich spassige Wortgefechte liefern und wenn man sie nicht kennen würde, würde man denken, die Beiden kennen sich schon seit Jahren und nicht erst seit gut zwei Woche. Als David dann erfahren hat, dass Kai umziehen wird, hat er direkt seine Hilfe angeboten. Kai wollte sie zuerst nicht annehmen, da er das dann doch etwas zu viel des Guten fand, schon so früh solch eine Hilfe anzunehmen, doch David hat einfach darauf bestanden. Und da er heute erst zur Mittagsschicht ins Seniorenheim muss, hat er sich für die frühen Morgenstunden angemeldet. Dass er aber bereits so früh kommen wird, hätte Kai nicht gedacht.

«Hey, wie geht’s?» begrüsst Kai David, als er die Wohnungstür öffnet.

«Alles palletti» antwortet David, während er mit Kai kurz einschlägt.

«Und? Wo sind die Drachen?» fragt David, während er die Wohnung betritt.

«Im Wohnzimmer» antwortet Kai, während er die Tür schliesst und David bereits in Richtung besagtem Raum geht.

«Das sind mal geile Viecher» meint dann David staunend, als er vor Apple und Cherrys Terrarium steht und die zwei Echsen betrachtet.

Kai tritt schmunzelnd neben David.

«Ja irgendwie schon. Bin aber trotzdem froh, wenn die nicht mehr das erste sind, was ich sehe, wenn ich morgens die Augen öffne.»

David würde die Damen inklusive Terrarium in seinem Auto transportieren. Der Kofferraum seines SUV ist gross genug und würde den Transport um einiges schonender gestalten, als wenn die Echsen neben all den Kartons und Möbeln im Lieferwagen mitfahren müssten. 

David lässt sich auf das Sofa fallen und betrachtet weiterhin kurz das Terrarium, bevor er über den Stoff des Sofas streicht und zu Kai blickt, der gerade noch die letzten Utensilien in einen Karton verfrachtet.

«Und wieso nochmal hast du wochenlang auf diesem Sofa gehaust?» fragt er dann.

David weiss für einen Monat Freundschaft schon sehr viel über Kai. Er weiss, dass Kai schwul ist. Er weiss, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall starben und dass Kai deswegen in einem Waisenhaus aufwuchs. Er weiss, dass er seine Kindheit dort mit Christian verbracht hatte und er weiss, dass Kai bei eben diesem Christian nun auf dem Sofa pennt, bis die Beiden nun endlich ihre WG eröffnen. Aber er weiss nichts von Matthias. Er weiss nichts von Kais düsterer Beziehung mit diesem. Von all den Krankenhausaufenthalten oder dem Polizeieinsatz. Sofort wird Kai nervös. Einerseits, weil ihm jeglicher Gedanke an Matthias einfach immer noch unheimlich schmerzt und auch Angst macht, andererseits, weil er nicht weiss wie David darauf reagieren würde. Fahrig schliesst er die volle Kartonschachtel und überlegt, ob er David die Wahrheit erzählen soll, oder nicht. Als er dann aber hört, wie die Wohnungstür geöffnet wird, schickt er ein Stossgebet zum Himmel, weil Davids Aufmerksamkeit nun nicht mehr auf ihm liegt, sondern zu Christian schweift, der im Wohnzimmer auftaucht und freundlich lächelnd zu David hingeht.

«Hey, du musst David sein. Ich bin Christian.» 

Freundlich wird Hände geschüttelt und Kai ist erleichtert, dass David seine Frage wohl bereits wieder vergessen hat, weil der sich schon wieder Apple und Cherry zugewendet hat und Christian für die Prachtexemplare gratuliert.

«Nochmal herzlichen Dank, dass du für die Damen Taxi spielst» meint dann Christian, während Kai den letzten Karton verschliesst.

«Ach kein Ding» winkt David jedoch ab, bevor er sich wieder vom Terrarium ab- und den ganzen Kartons zuwendet.

«Dann wollen wir euer Zeugs mal in den Transporter bekommen» meint dann David motiviert, während er zur Verdeutlichung in seine Hände klatscht.

Die Motivation schwindet jedoch schnell, weil es doch relativ mühsam ist, jeden Karton aus dem vierten Stock runter zu tragen und dann wieder hochzulaufen und sie sind gerade alle mehr als dankbar, dass wenigstens in der neuen Wohnung ein Fahrstuhl vorhanden sein wird. Die Tatsache, dass es immer noch Sommer ist und auch schon am frühen Morgen die Sonne mit fast 20 Grad auf ihre Köpfe scheint, lässt schon nach kurzer Zeit kleine Schweissspuren auf der Stirn und dem Rücken der Männer entstehen. Während sie gedacht haben, dass die Kartons runter tragen schon mühsam war, werden sie eines Besseren belehrt, als nun auch noch die Möbel runter müssen. Sie wollen so gut es geht alle Möbel in einem Stück transportieren, damit sie in der neun Wohnung nicht allzu viel wieder zusammen bauen müssen. Dies funktioniert auch, da das Treppenhaus wenigstens wirklich gross und offen ist. Lediglich Christians Kleiderschrank ist zu gross und muss auseinander geschraubt werden. 

Nachdem aber dann Sofa, Bett, Tisch, Stühle und vieles mehr sich neben den Kartons im Lieferwagen befinden, seufzt Christian erleichtert auf. Nicht nur, dass es wirklich schweisstreibend und anstrengend war, alles runter auf die Strasse zu bekommen, ohne dabei sich das Genick zu brechen, so mussten sie danach noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde Tetris spielen, bis auch wirklich alles im Lieferwagen Platz gefunden hatte. Vermutlich wäre es doch leichter gewesen, alles so weit wie möglich auseinander zu bauen, was Kai auch mehrmals vorgeschlagen hatte, aber Christian hatte sich geweigert, weil er der Überzeugung war, dass er es niemals wieder in den Ausgangszustand bekommen wird. Er zweifelt schon daran, dass er seinen Kleiderschrank wieder zusammen bauen kann, ohne dass dieser schief und krumm sein wird. Aber immerhin ist nun wirklich alles im Lieferwagen. Lediglich Apple und Cherry sitzen noch in ihrem Terrarium und warten darauf, ebenfalls aus der Wohnung geholt zu werden. Währen Christian und David vorne und hinten das riesige Terrarium festhalten und in Zeitlupentempo runter tragen, versucht Kai Christian zu lenken und führen, da dieser Rückwärts gehen muss. Als dann auch noch die Echsen sicher in Davids Auto verstaut sind, kann es endlich los gehen. Kai schwingt sich zu David ins Auto, um ihn zur neuen Wohnung zu lotsen, während Christian ihnen mit dem Lieferwagen nachfahren wird. 

Zur Sicherheit huscht aber Christian ein letztes Mal das Treppenhaus hoch, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Wohnung wirklich leer ist und nichts vergessen ging. Als er sich davon überzeugt hat, bleibt er ein letztes Mal in dem leeren grossen Wohnzimmer stehen. Es ist komisch, wie anderes eine Wohnung wirkt, sobald alle Möbel entfernt wurden. Da ist kein Leben mehr vorhanden. Es sind einfach nur leere, kalte Räume und trotzdem verspürt Christian etwas Wehmut. Das hier war jahrelang seine Heimat. Er hat sich hier immer wohl gefühlt und gerne Zeit verbracht, weshalb er diesen Ort nur ungern verlässt. Der Gedanke nun aber mit Kai in diese tolle, grosse Wohnung zu ziehen, lässt ihn diese Wehmut jedoch schnell wieder vergessen. Mit einem Lächeln schliesst er die Tür, geht ein letztes Mal die Treppe runter und wirft den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten. In gut einer Stunde würde eine Putzfrau vorbei kommen und die Wohnung auf Vordermann bringen, bevor Lisa einzieht. Ohne nochmals zurück zu schauen, steigt er in den Lieferwagen und fährt los. Gut 20 Minuten später parkt er diesen direkt hinter Davids Auto. Eben dieser tritt gerade aus der Haustür auf den Bürgersteig.

«Das Terrarium ist bereits oben. Ich muss dann jetzt auch los zur Arbeit, bzw. zuerst kurz nach Hause, um mich umzuziehen.» beginnt David zu sprechen, während Christian aussteigt.

Dieser hat sich daraufhin nochmals von ganzem Herzen bei David für die Hilfe bedankt und dann war David auch schon weg. Seufzend dreht sich Christian wieder dem Lieferwagen zu. Der Umzug ist noch lange nicht geschafft. Jetzt muss alles wieder hoch in die neue Wohnung und die Möbel müssen wieder aufgestellt werden. Christian blickt kurz auf seine Uhr. Es ist inzwischen schon kurz vor 12 Uhr und die Sonne brennt hell vom Himmel runter. Heute hätte Christian weiss Gott nichts gegen ein paar Wolken. Um 14 Uhr würde die Lieferung mit Kais Möbeln kommen und um spätestens 16 Uhr muss Christian den Lieferwagen wieder zurück gebracht haben. Sie hatten also wirklich noch viel zu tun und da jetzt David auch noch weg ist, sind sie sogar nur noch zu zweit, was die Sache nicht gerade leichter macht. Wieder seufzt Christian auf, schnappt sich einen der Kartons aus dem Wagen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Als dieser mit einem Pling im fünften Stock hält und Christian in das Treppenhaus tritt, blickt er direkt zu seiner zukünftigen Wohnungstür. Mit dem Ellbogen drückt er die Türklinke nach unten, tritt in die Wohnung und bleibt wie versteinert stehen. Er lauscht den Stimmen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer an sein Ohr dringen und Christian ist sich sicher, er muss halluzinieren. Das kann doch nicht sein. Fast in Zeitlupe lässt er den Karton auf den Boden gleiten und läuft dann genau so langsam in Richtung der Stimmen. Starr bleibt er dann wieder im Türrahmen stehen, als er sieht, dass sein Gehirn im doch keinen Streich gespielt hatte.

«CHRISTIAN ALTES HAUS» erklingt es dann fast synchron, als eben dieser im Türrahmen entdeckt wird und gleich darauf auch schon Jakob und Olli grinsend auf ihn zukommen.

Völlig überfordert lacht Christian auf und lässt sich zuerst von Olli und dann von Jakob umarmen. 

«Was…ich meine…wie…» stammelt Christian dann vor sich hin, während er hilfesuchend zwischen Jakob, Olli und Kai, welcher etwas abseits und mit einem leichten Grinsen dasteht, hin und her blickt.

«Ein Vöglein hat uns gezwitschert, ihr braucht Hilfe beim Umzug» hilft ihm dann Olli auf die Sprünge, während er ihm etwas übermotiviert auf die Schulter klopft, so dass Christian direkt einen Schritt nach vorne stolpert.

Aber wirklich weiter hilft ihm diese Information auch nicht, weshalb sich nun Kai einschaltet. 

«Naja, ich bin vor ein paar Tagen per Zufall über Ollis Facebook-Profil gestolpert und da hab ich gedacht ich schreib ihn mal an, ob er nicht vorbei kommen will, weil ja…ihr wart ja wirklich gute Freunde und keine Ahnung.»

Etwas verlegen reibt er sich über den Nacken. 

«Wir» meint dann Christian lächelnd, während er auf Kai zugeht.

«Was?» fragt Kai verwirrt nach.

«Wir alle waren gute Freunde. Du gehörtest doch auch dazu.» erklärt dann Christian weiter.

Kai lächelt ihn kurz an bevor er weiter spricht.

«Ja und dann hat Olli gleich zugesagt und gemeint, er fragt auch noch Jakob und ja…da sind sie.»

Christian kann mal wieder nicht anders, als Kai einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen. 

«Danke» nuschelt er dann in den braunen Haarschopf unter seiner Nase, bevor er sich wieder von Kai löst.

Er dreht sich zu seinen Jugendfreunden um und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. Er kann es nicht glauben, dass Jakob und Olli gerade hier stehen. Dass Kai organisiert hat, dass die Beiden gerade hier in seinem neuen zu Hause stehen und er fragt sich, wieso er nicht selbst mal irgendwelche Versuche gestartet hat, mit den Beiden wieder in Kontakt zu treten, schliesslich waren sie früher wirklich gute Freunde. Vor allem Olli war für ihn als Kind die wichtigste Stütze in seinem Leben und er wüsste nicht, ob er es ohne Olli gepackt hätte.

«Wow» ist dann das einzige, wenig geistreiche, dass Christian rausbekommt, bevor er wieder zu Jakob und Olli geht und die Beiden nochmals in seine Arme schliesst.

Als dann Christian mit den Worten ‘dann lasst uns mal den Lieferwagen leer räumen’ das Wohnzimmer wieder verlassen wollte, hielt in Jakob am Handgelenk zurück.

«Wieso so eilig Wiemann? Das hat noch etwas Zeit. In fünf Minuten ist der Pizzalieferant hier. Dann essen wir erst Mal schön etwas und quatschen. Die Kartons laufen schon nicht weg.»

Auf dieses Angebot liess sich Christian nur zu gerne ein. Wenn sie nun zu viert waren, würden sie auch trotz Mittagspause den Lieferwagen pünktlich leer bekommen. Also haben sie sich zu viert in das leere Wohnzimmer auf den Boden gesetzt, jeder einen Pizzakarton vor sich und eine Bierflasche, welche Olli natürlich mitgebracht hatte, in der Hand und haben sie angeregt unterhalten. Obwohl sie sich nun wirklich lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen haben, fühlt es sich an, als wären sie nie getrennt gewesen. Die lockere und lustige Stimmung von früher ist direkt ab der ersten Sekunde wieder vorhanden und auch Kai ist völlig losgelöst und fröhlich. Sie schwelgen in alten Zeiten und würde jemand Fremdes ihnen zu hören, würde er wohl nie denken, dass die Vier in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen sind. Wie sich heraus stellt, leben Olli und Jakob immer noch in Köln. Olli ist vor zwei Jahren aus Hamburg zurück nach Köln gezogen und hat eine kleine Bar eröffnet und Jakob hat daraufhin seinen Bürojob bei der Bank, welchen er eigentlich immer gehasst hatte, gekündigt und ist zu Olli gewechselt. Das Geschäft läuft gut und die Bar wirft genug Geld ab, damit die Beiden gut über die Runden kommen können. 

Kai war gerade dabei, die Pizzakartons aus dem Weg zu räumen, um dann endlich wieder nach unten zu gehen, um den Umzugswagen zu entleeren, als Olli die eigentlich unumgängliche Frage stellt.

«Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ihr zusammen zieht?»

Christian wirft kurz einen fragenden Blick zu Kai, da er nicht weiss, was er darauf antworten soll und darf, aber Kai schaut nur stur auf die Pizzakartons, welche er vom Boden hochhebt und krampfhaft festhält.

«Ähm…naja» beginnt Christian zu Stammeln, während er versucht in seinem Kopf auf die Schnelle eine plausible Geschichte zu erfinden.

«Christian hat mich bei sich aufgenommen, weil mein Freund gewalttätig war und ich dort weg musste, bevor er mich eines Tages umgebracht hätte. Deshalb hat Christian mich dort raus geholt und weil mir kein Vermieter seine Wohnung überlassen wollte, hatte Christian sich um eine Wohnung gekümmert, in der wir eine WG gründen können.»

Olli und Jakob schauen Kai mit grossen Augen an und hätten sie nicht Christians traurigen und Kais gequälten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, würden sie wohl Beide laut loslachen und das Ganze als Witz abtun. Christian ist inzwischen zu Kai hingegangen und hat ihm die Pizzakartons, in welche sich Kais Finger schon komplett reingebohrt haben, vorsichtig weg genommen. Tatsächlich löst Kai seine verkrampften Finger, atmet einmal hörbar aus und schielt leicht zu Christian hoch. Es ist bereits das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass Kai mit dieser Frage konfrontiert wurde. Am liebsten hätte er sie nie zu hören bekommen, um nicht eine Sekunde an Matthias denken zu müssen, was aber sowieso illusorisch ist, weil Matthias immer irgendwo tief in seinem Kopf präsent ist. Trotzdem wollte er nun ehrlich zu Jakob und Olli sein und irgendwie auch ehrlich zu sich selbst. Es würde sich schliesslich nichts an der Ausgangslage ändern, egal wie sehr Kai es verleugnen würde. 

«So, jetzt lasst uns mal runter gehen, in gut 30 Minuten kommt schon der Transporter mit Kais Möbeln» fordert dann Christian seine Freunde bestimmt auf, nachdem es sekundenlang einfach mucksmäuschenstill war, weil niemand wusste, was er nun sagen soll.

«Gute Idee» meint dann Olli, während er in seine Hände klatscht und Jakob vor sich her aus der Tür schiebt und ins Treppenhaus verschwindet.

Christian bleibt mit Kai zurück und blickt diesen fragend an.

«Alles gut?» fragt Christian nach, da er weiss, wie schwer es Kai fällt, über Matthias und diese Beziehung zu sprechen.

Kai nickt nur, schenkt Christian ein leicht gequältes Lächeln und folgt dann Olli und Jakob runter auf die Strasse. Auf das Thema Matthias wird zu Kais Erleichterung nicht mehr weiter eingegangen. Die ersten paar Minuten war die Stimmung zwar noch etwas bedrückt und weder Jakob, noch Olli wussten so recht, wie sie auf das Gesagte reagieren sollten, doch je mehr Umzugskartons und Möbelstücke sie nach oben schleppten, desto mehr geriet Matthias wieder in den Hintergrund, was dazu führte, dass auch Kai wieder viel lockerer wurde. 

Es ist kurz nach 18 Uhr, als Christian mit einem jubelnden Aufschrei den Schraubenzieher beiseite legt. Er hat gerade eben noch den Lieferwagen zurück gebracht und es danach mit Ollis Hilfe doch noch geschafft, seinen Kleiderschrank wieder richtig zusammen zu schrauben, während Kai und Jakob als letzte Handlung noch Kais Bett zusammen gebaut haben. Jetzt stehen tatsächlich alle Möbelstücke fertig zusammengebaut an der richtigen Stelle in der Wohnung und auch die Kartons wurde zu einem grossen Teil schon ausgeräumt. Nur noch ein paar wenige Schachteln stehen im Wohnzimmer rum und warten darauf ausgepackt zu werden. 

«So und jetzt gibt’s Bier» flötet Christian vor sich hin, während er mit Olli im Schlepptau sein Schlafzimmer verlässt, um zu Kais Zimmer, welches direkt neben dem seinigen liegt, zu gehen und zu schauen, wie weit Kai und Jakob sind.

«Klingt verlockend, aber Jakob und ich müssen wieder los» meint Olli, während sie Jakob und Kai erblicken, welche gerade noch Kais Bett in die richtige Ecke schieben.

«Was? Ihr müsst schon los?» fragt Christian traurig nach.

«Ja leider, wir haben noch 6 Stunden Autofahrt nach Köln vor uns» erklärt dann Jakob, während er sich den Schweiss mit dem Handrücken von der Stirn streicht.

«Oh, natürlich» meint dann Christian traurig.

«Aber ich gehe mal schwer davon aus, ihr kommt uns mal in meiner heiligen Bar besuchen» meint dann Olli mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Christian und Kai antworten im Chor mit einem ‘Natürlich’ was alle Vier kurz auflachen lässt. Bei der Wohnungstür angekommen, wird dann zur Verabschiedung nochmals jeder in den Arm genommen. 

«Auf dass wir uns nie mehr aus den Augen verlieren werden» nuschelt dann Christian, während er von Olli umarmt wird.

«Bestimmt nicht. Kai hat unsere Nummern. Wir hören voneinander.» antwortet Olli, bevor er von Christian noch etwas fester gedrückt und dann wieder aus der Umarmung entlassen wird.

Ein letztes Mal heben sie zum Abschied die Hand und dann verschwinden Olli und Jakob im Treppenhaus und Christian schliesst die Tür hinten ihnen. Dann dreht er sich um, blickt zu Kai, welcher hinter ihm im Flur steht und Christian wird sich gerade bewusste, dass sie nun tatsächlich endlich in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung angekommen sind.


	44. SMS

«Ne lass mal» winkt Kai ab, bevor er seine Bierflasche an seine Lippen setzt und einen grossen Schluck nimmt.

«Vergiss es, das muss gefeiert werden!» widerspricht ihm Christian, während er sich schwungvoll neben Kai auf das Sofa schmeisst, seine Bierflasche gegen Kais klirren lässt und selbst einen ersten Schluck trinkt.

Zufrieden seufzend setzt er die Bierflasche wieder ab, während er mit seinem Hintern auf dem Sofa etwas nach vorne rutscht und dann seine Füsse auf dem Balkongeländer absetzt. Ein bisschen ungelenk sitzt, bzw. liegt er nun auf dem grauen Outdoorsofa, während Kai wenigstens ein Fuss auf das Sofa hochzieht und sein Kinn auf seinem nun angewinkelten Knie ablegt. Seine Beine sind nun Mal zu kurz, um ebenfalls das Geländer zu erreichen. 

Christian und Kai geniessen die letzten warmen Sommertage und sitzen wann immer es die Zeit und ihre unterschiedlichen Schichtpläne erlauben, abends zusammen auf dem Balkon und lassen den Tag ausklingen. Nun gut, sie wohnen erst seit zwei Wochen in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, aber sie haben es irgendwie trotzdem bereits sechs Mal hinbekommen, den Abend so zu verbringen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Beide im Schichtdienst arbeiten, wenn auch Kai keine Nachtschichten, sondern lediglich Früh- oder Spätschichten hat, ist es doch eine Meisterleistung, dass sie so viel Zeit mit einander verbringen können. 

«Ich wüsste nicht, wieso das gefeiert werden muss» nuschelt dann Kai vor sich hin, auch wenn er weiss, dass er bereits verloren hat.

«Hallo?! Weil es dein Geburtstag ist! Ausserdem ist dein Geburtstag am 22ten und du wirst 22 Jahre alt. Wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist, weiss ich auch nicht.» empört sich Christian, während er sich zu Kai umdreht, um ihn in die Schulter zu boxen, wodurch er mit den Füssen jedoch den Halt am Geländer verliert und krachend mit diesen auf den Boden rutscht, was Kai trotz Boxangriff hämisch auflachen lässt.

«Ne ne mein Lieber, du hast mich nun an der Backe und ich lass nicht zu, dass du dich wieder in dein Schneckenhäuschen zurück ziehst» witzelt Christian rum, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger Kais Kopf antippt. 

Auch wenn er es mit einem breiten Grinsen sagt und Kai auflacht, wissen Beide mit welcher Ernsthaftigkeit Christian diese Aussage eigentlich meint. Christian wird nicht zulassen, dass Kai sich vor dem sozialen Leben zurück ziehen wird. Kai ist inzwischen zwar gegenüber Christian wieder ziemlich offen und vertraut diesem, aber mit anderen Menschen ist da einfach immer noch diese grosse Unsicherheit, ausgelöst durch sein mangelndes Selbstwertgefühl. 

«Und wen willst du da bitteschön einladen? Wüsste nicht wer da kommen sollte.» mault Kai vor sich hin.

Er hat ja eigentlich keine Freunde. Das hat sich irgendwie nie ergeben, oder besser gesagt, Matthias hat es mehr oder minder unterbunden. Kai hatte ja von ihm nie wirklich die Möglichkeit bekommen, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Und Familie hat er ja auch keine mehr.

«David, Olli, Jakob…da wären wir schon Fünf. Dann setze ich Apple und Cherry noch Partyhüte auf und die Runde ist komplett.»

Aufmunternd stupst Christian Kai in die Seite, was diesen kurz aufschnauben lässt.

«Jakob und Olli sitzen in Köln und David muss vermutlich arbeiten.» 

«Olli hat ein Auto und wenn er und Jakob 6 Stunden von Köln für einen verdammten Umzug hierher gefahren sind, dann werden sie auch für deine Geburtstagsparty vorbeikommen und David muss höchstens bis 19 Uhr arbeiten. Dann kann er danach trotzdem noch herkommen.»

«Na wenn du meinst…viel Spass beim Organisieren» gibt Kai schulterzuckend, aber mit kritischem Blick zurück.

Es ist nicht nur der Gedanke an eine Party, wo sich alles um ihn drehen wird, der Kai etwas Bauchschmerzen macht. Es ist vor allem die Angst, dass vielleicht niemand kommen wollen würde und er mit Ernüchterung feststellen müsste, dass er eben vielleicht doch nicht wichtig ist. 

Noch am nächsten Tag wurde er aber eines Besseren belehrt. Er hat, wie so oft zum Glück, seine Schicht zusammen mit David, als dieser zu ihm kommt und ihm auf die Schulter klopft.

«Da muss ich erst von deinem Mitbewohner erfahren, dass du am Sonntag Geburtstag hast» schimpft David mit ihm und Kai schaut ihn perplex an.

Er wusste nicht, dass Christian David bereits geschrieben hat.

«Musst du dann nicht arbeiten?» fragt Kai unnötiger weise nach, da es, wie Christian ja bereits erklärt hatte, sowieso kein Problem sein würde.

«Ne man. Ich hab Sonntag und Montag frei. Das heisst, wir können auch getrost die ganze Nacht durchsaufen.» freut sich David und Kai fragt sich, wieso alle wegen seines Geburtstages euphorisch sind.

Aber er kann nicht verhindern, dass die Euphorie auch langsam auch auf ihn übergeht.

«Sag mal, haben wir denselben Schichtplan?» fragt dann Kai nach, da auch er Sonntag und Montag frei hat.

«Nicht ganz. Du hast Donnerstag glaube ich die Frühschicht und ich erst die Spätschicht und nächste Woche Mittwoch glaube ich auch. Aber sonst ist er gleich. Hab dem Chef gesagt, würde gerne so oft wie möglich mit meinem Kumpel Kai zusammen arbeiten.» erklärt David, während er seinen Arm um Kais Schulter legt.

Kai kann nicht verhindern, dass er daraufhin etwas verlegen lächeln muss. Aber es tut verdammt gut, einen Kumpel an der Seite zu haben, der wirklich gerne Zeit mit einem verbringt. 

«Sag mal, kann ich Vicky am Sonntag auch mitbringen?» fragt dann David weiter, während er sich endlich der Arbeit zuwendet.

«Ja klar. Wieso nicht. Aber du musst sie warnen, sie wird vermutlich die einzige Frau sein.» antwortet Kai, während auch er sich seinem Haufen Gemüse zuwendet, welches darauf wartet, geschält zu werden.

«Ach kein Problem, Vicky kann sich schon wehren» grinst dann David.

Vicky ist Davids Freundin. Kai hat sie erst einmal gesehen, als sie David abends von der Arbeit abgeholt hatte, weil sie gerade in der Gegend war. Sie ist eine hübsche, zierliche Frau mit feuerrotem Haar und grünen Augen. Kai kann nicht leugnen, dass sie wirklich attraktiv ist, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er auf Männer steht. Er hat zwar mit Vicky damals nur zwei, drei Worte gewechselt, aber sie schien ihm sympathisch. Ausserdem kann er David ja schlecht verbieten, seine Freundin mitzubringen.

Am Sonntag ist es dann soweit. Gähnend streckt Kai seine Extremitäten von sich, lässt einmal knackend seinen Nacken rollen und reibt sich immer noch relativ verschlafen seine müden Augen, welche sich nur langsam an die hellen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen. Blind tastet er mit einer Hand nach seinem Handy und checkt die Uhrzeit. Es ist 10:18. Das heisst, er wird noch mehr als vier Stunden dauern, bis Christian von der Frühschicht zurück kommt und die Gäste, sprich Jakob und Olli, welche sich tatsächlich kurzfristig Sonntag und Montag freigeschaufelt haben und nun in kürzester Zeit schon wieder sechs Stunden von Köln nach Berlin fahren werden, sowie David und seine Freundin Vicky, werden erst um 18 Uhr kommen. 

Kai will gerade sein Handy weglegen, als ihm auffällt, dass eine ungelesene Nachricht auf ihn wartet. Neugierig drückt er auf das Symbol und rechnet eigentlich unbewusst mit einer Nachricht von Christian. Es würde ihn nämlich nicht wundern, wenn dieser ihm schon gratulieren würde, obwohl sie sich ja in wenigen Stunden sehen werden. Als er dann aber sieht, von wem die Nachricht wirklich kommt, wird sein Körper direkt von Adrenalin geflutet. Kalter Schweiss bildet sich auf seiner Stirn und sein Herz poldert unnachgiebig gegen seine Rippen. 

«Happy Birthday. Feier schön mit deinem ‘Held’…» steht da unter Matthias Namen.

Für einige Sekunden starrt Kai diese Nachricht an, bevor er das Handy fallen lässt, als hätte er seine Finger daran verbrannt. Nicht nur, dass er nicht an Matthias denken will und eigentlich alles dafür macht, um ihn zu vergessen, hat er schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor ihm. Panisch Angst. Er weiss nicht, wie er solange Zeit mit ihm zusammen leben konnte, sich schlagen lassen konnte und sich trotzdem verzweifelt an ihm fest geklammert hat. Inzwischen reicht es lediglich den Namen Matthias zu lesen und sein Herzschlag verdoppelt sich. Er sah ihn das letzte Mal, als er seine Sache aus der Wohnung geholt hatte und eigentlich verwundert es ihn, dass er nicht schon früher, etwas von ihm gehört hatte. Es verwunderte ihn, dass Matthias ihn einfach so gehen liess, nachdem dieser zuvor versucht hatte, ihm den Schädel einzuschlagen, weil Kai gehen wollte. Und jetzt ist da diese Nachricht, die Kai nicht deuten kann und ihm dadurch einfach nur panische Angst macht. Was, wenn Matthias weiss, wo Kai inzwischen wohnt? Wenn er weiss, dass Christian momentan nicht zu Hause ist? Was, wenn er gerade vor der Tür steht? 

Panisch springt Kai aus dem Bett, schlittert barfuss über das Parkett, reisst seine Schlafzimmertür auf und rennt taumelnd zur Wohnungstür. Etwas Erleichterung macht sich in ihm breit, als er sieht, dass die Wohnungstür abgeschlossen ist. Eigentlich weiss Kai, dass Christian die Tür immer abschliesst, weil Christian weiss, dass Kai diese Sicherheit braucht. Trotzdem musste er sich versichern. Er musste sicher gehen, dass Matthias hier nicht reinkommen würde, wenn dieser nun vielleicht vor der Tür steht. Immer noch verängstigt eilt er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und greift nach dem Handy. Fahrig wischt er die Nachricht weg, öffnet seine Kontakte und wählt Christians Nummer. Während es monoton an seinem Ohr tutet, presst er sich an die Fensterscheibe und versucht runter auf den Bürgersteig zur Haustür zu schauen. Er will sehen, ob da irgendwo Matthias steht, doch er erkennt nichts. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verstummt das Tuten und Christians Stimme dringt dafür an sein Ohr.

«Kaichen, Happy Birthday!» flötet dieser nämlich ins Telefon.

«Ich glaub er ist hier» flüstert Kai ins Telefon, auch wenn er nicht weiss, wieso er flüstert.

Obwohl Kai nicht den Namen Matthias hat fallen lassen, weiss Christian schon nur wegen Kais Stimmlage, was Sache ist.

«Scheisse, wo ist er? Wo bist du?» kommt es nämlich direkt etwas panisch von Christian zurück.

«Ich weiss es nicht. Er hat mir geschrieben und…ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer…was, wenn er vor der Tür steht?» antwortet Kai nun etwas lauter und aufgebrachter, während er erneut auf den Bürgersteig runter schaut.

«Okay Kai, ganz ruhig. Wieso glaubst du, dass er vor der Tür steht? Er weiss doch gar nicht, wo wir nun wohnen. Was hat er dir geschrieben?»

«Er hat mir zum Geburtstag gratuliert und gemeint, ich soll schön mit meinem Helden, sprich dir, feiern. Was, wenn er raus gefunden hat wo wir wohnen? Wenn er mich suchen kommt? Er hat mich damals einfach gehen lassen. Wieso hat er mich einfach so gehen lassen?»

Kai beginnt sich in seiner Panik immer weiter in diese Angst rein zu steigern. 

«Hey Hase, atmen nicht vergessen, okay?» unterbricht ihn Christian und als hätte Kai es wirklich vergessen, atmet er tief ein.

«Kai, setz dich mal hin, schliess deine Augen und atme tief durch» spricht Christian sanft weiter.

Kurz zögert Kai, bevor er sich tatsächlich der Wand entlang auf den Boden sinken lässt, die Augen schliesst und versucht ruhig zu atmen. Christian ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kai gerade unbegründete Panik hat. Ansonsten hätte er nämlich schon längst die Polizei zu ihnen nach Hause geschickt. 

«Kai?» fragt Christian dann nach mehreren Sekunden der Stille.

«Hm?» kommt es von Kai zurück, welcher immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da sitzt und zwanghaft seine Atmung zu stabilisieren versucht.

«Er hat dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, ansonsten wäre er jetzt im Knast. Und Matthias ist nicht dumm. Er weiss, dass es für ihn böse enden wird, wenn er dir nur einen Schritt zu nahe kommt. Den Fehler wird er nicht begehen. Verstehst du?»

Von Kai kommt zwar keine Antwort, aber auch keine panische Gegenargumentation, weshalb Christian sich sicher ist, dass Kai ihn nicht nur akustisch verstanden hat. 

«Er weiss nicht, wo wir wohnen und er wird dich auch nicht suchen kommen. Er ist nicht da, Kai. Er ist nicht da…okay?»

«Okay» kommt es leise von Kai zurück, während er langsam wirklich wieder zur Vernunft kommt und ruhiger wird.

«Öffne deine Augen…sag mir, was du siehst.»

Langsam öffnet Kai seine Augen wieder und erblickt sein Bett.

«Mein Bett» erklärt er dementsprechend auch Christian.

«Genau…wo bist du?» fragt Christian weiter.

«In meinem Zimmer» antwortet Kai, auch wenn er nicht weiss, auf was Christian hinaus will.

«In deinem Zimmer, Kai. In deinem zu Hause. In unserem zu Hause…in Sicherheit, verstehst du? Kai, du bist nun in Sicherheit. Matthias kann dir nichts mehr tun.»

Kai atmet hörbar ein und wieder aus. Christian hat recht. 

«Danke» murmelt deshalb Kai nach ein paar Sekunden in sein Handy.

«Happy Birthday, Kai…bis später» antwortet Christian lächelnd, bevor er den Anruf beendet und endlich zurück auf die Station geht, wo er schon ungeduldig erwartet wird.

Kai atmet ein letztes Mal tief durch, bevor er sich vom Boden aufrappelt und sich erschöpft durch das Gesicht streicht. Er ist gerade mal wenige Minuten wach und fühlt sich schon wieder körperlich ausgelaugt. Aber er ist ruhig. Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie Christian es jedes Mal schafft, Kai mit nur wenigen Worten zu beruhigen und ihm die Angst zu nehmen. 

Um nun auch körperlich wieder in die Gänge zu kommen, verlässt Kai das Schlafzimmer, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Als er in die Küche einbiegt, bleibt er im Türrahmen kurz stehen, bevor er schmunzelnd zur Küchenzeile läuft. Auf dieser liegt ein kleiner Cupcake mit einer Schleife und daneben ein Zettel.

«Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Kaichen. Lass es dir schmecken. Bis später!» steht da in Christians Handschrift gekritzelt.

Breitgrinsend greift Kai nach dem Cupcake, löst die Schleife und beisst herzhaft rein. Was würde er nur ohne Christian an seiner Seite machen.


	45. Geburtstagsparty

Nachdem Kai seinen Geburtstags Cupcake aufgegessen und einen Kaffee getrunken hatte, ist er tatsächlich wieder komplett ruhig. Die Panik ist komplett abgeklungen und er fragt sich selbst, wie er gerade eben noch ein Häufchen Elend sein konnte, bzw. wie Christian es schafft, ihn genauso schnell, wie er in Panik verfällt, da auch wieder rauszuholen. Es beruhigt in ungemein zu wissen, dass er Christian an seiner Seite hat, denn Christian hat sich zu seiner Notfallmedikation entwickelt und das wiederrum macht ihm auch Angst. Er hat sich seelisch inzwischen wieder so sehr von Christian abhängig gemacht, dass er Angst hat, diesmal nicht mehr heil da rauszukommen, wenn Christian ihn irgendwann wieder verlassen wird. Und dass das passieren wird, ist auch Kai bewusst, schliesslich wird Christian nicht für immer mit ihm in einer WG leben. Er wird irgendwann eine Familie gründen und ein eigenes Leben starten. Kai wünscht sich dies auch für ihn. Er wünscht sich für Christian, dass er glücklich wird und ein erfülltes Leben leben wird, trotzdem macht es ihm Angst. Aber er will jetzt nicht daran denken. Damit kann er sich befassen, wenn es soweit ist. Jetzt geniesst er einfach die Momente, wo er noch unter dem Schutz von Christian steht.

Als er nach dem Frühstück geduscht hat, verlässt er das Haus, um noch für den Abend einzukaufen. Sie wollten selbst Pizza backen und einen Filmeabend machen. Kai wollte einfach nicht irgendwo hin gehen um zu Feiern. Das ist nicht seine Welt. Christian hat das selbstverständlich akzeptiert. Er ist dankbar, dass Kai es überhaupt zu gelassen hat, dass Freunde vorbei kommen. Trotzdem wollte Christian das Feiern nicht komplett unter den Tisch fallen lassen, weshalb er vor ein paar Tagen bereits den Alkoholvorrat aufgestockt hat. Die Zutaten fürs Pizza backen muss Kai jedoch heute noch besorgen gehen und weil es Sonntag ist, muss er etwas weiter fahren, um einen Supermarkt zu erreichen, der auch geöffnet hat. Als Kai dann aus dem Fahrstuhl tritt, bleibt er kurz stehen. Sein Herz beginnt wieder etwas schneller zu pochen und die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf fragt sich wieder, was passiert, wenn Matthias doch draussen auf ihn lauert. Also schliesst er kurz die Augen, atmet tief durch, holt sich Christians Worte zurück ins Bewusstsein und begibt sich dann todesmutig auf den Bürgersteig. Die Hand fest um das Handy gepresst, jeder Zeit bereit, um Christian anzurufen, linst er in alle Richtung und könnte sich im nächsten Moment selbst für seine Paranoia ohrfeigen, weil selbstverständlich nirgends ein Matthias steht, um ihm aufzulauern. 

Trotzdem ist Kai froh, als er mit vollen Einkaufstüten die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu- und auch wieder abschliesst. Und noch beruhigter ist er, als er später hört, wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt wird und Christian nach Hause kommt. Kai sitzt gerade noch in seinem Zimmer an seinem Schreibtisch und hangelt sich von einem Youtube Video zum nächsten. Nun schliesst er jedoch den Internetbrowser, fährt den Laptop runter und als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhebt und zu Christian gehen will, taucht dieser auch schon in seinem Zimmer auf. Christian scheint etwas nervös zu sein und schaut Kai leicht besorgt an, als dieser aber lächelnd auf Christian zu geht, legt sich auch ein Lächeln auf Christians Lippen. 

Christian hatte zwar am Telefon mitbekommen, dass Kai nach seinen Worten ruhiger wurde, trotzdem war er den Rest des Arbeitstages etwas nervös und machte sich Sorgen, dass Kai vielleicht doch wieder in Panik verfallen könnte. Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, ganz tief versteckt machte er sich auch etwas Sorgen, dass Matthias vielleicht wirklich Kai suchen kommt. Er kann es sich zwar eigentlich nicht vorstellen, da Matthias ja wirklich nicht dumm ist und nach der Anzeige eigentlich weiss, dass er keine Fehler mehr begehen darf, aber so impulsiv wie Matthias reagiert, kann Christian trotzdem nicht ausschliessen, dass dieser etwas unüberlegtes tut, dass für Kai böse enden könnte. Aber natürlich würde Christian dies Kai niemals sagen, ansonsten würde sich dieser wohl nur noch im Schlafzimmer einsperren. Um dem aber gegen zu wirken, hat Christian auf dem Heimweg noch einen kleinen Umweg gemacht und kommt deshalb nun etwas später als geplant zu Hause an.

«Happy Birthday» sagt dann Christian grinsend zur Begrüssung, während er Kai, welcher inzwischen zu ihm gekommen ist, in den Arm nimmt.

Sanft legt er seine rechte Hand in Kais Nacken, krault dort dessen Haaransatz, während er mit seiner linken Hand Kais Körper etwas fester an sich drückt. Die Umarmung ist kurz, doch sie reicht, um Kais Körper mit Wärme und Ruhe zu fluten und auch wenn er gedacht hatte, er war bis eben schon ruhig, merkt er, wie er jetzt wirklich komplett ruhig wird und entspannt. 

«Danke» murmelt Kai an Christians Halsbeuge, bevor sie den intimen Moment wieder auflösen und Christian ihn grinsend ansieht.

«Komm, ich hab Geschenke» meint dieser dann, worauf hin Kai ihn seufzend ansieht.

Er hat Christian und auch allen anderen gesagt, dass er nichts zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen will. Dass Christian jetzt sogar in der Mehrzahl spricht, behagt ihm nicht. 

«Christian ich hab gesagt…»

«…keine Geschenke, ich weiss» beendet Christian Kais Satz.

«Hab ich auch nicht vergessen, aber ganz ohne Geschenke kann man doch keinen Geburtstag feiern. Ausserdem ist es nichts Grosses, okay? Das erste Geschenk hast du vermutlich eh schon gefunden und verspeist, nehme ich mal an» plappert Christian weiter, während er in sein Schlafzimmer verschwindet und Kai ihm seufzend folgt.

«Der Cupcake?» fragt Kai unnötigerweise nach, was Christian mit einem Nicken bestätigt.

«Ja, der war mega lecker. Danke.»

«Bitte. Und hier kommt Geschenk Nummer 2 von 3. Das war eigentlich nicht geplant und deshalb auch nicht eingepackt, aber ich hoffe du verzeihst mir das.» 

Lächelnd streckt Christian ihm einen Umschlag entgegen und etwas skeptisch nimmt Kai diesen entgegen. Er zieht ein in Plastik eingeschweisstes, kleines Ding aus dem Umschlag und bevor Kai sich das Geschenk genauer anschauen kann, um zu erkennen, was es überhaupt ist, beginnt Christian schon zu sprechen.

«Ne neue SIM-Card mit ner neuen Handynummer, damit Matthias dich nicht mehr belästigen kann.»

Kai löst den Blick von der SIM-Card in seinen Fingern und blickt hoch zu Christian. Er blickt ihm einfach nur stumm entgegen, öffnet den Mund, um was zu sagen und bekommt trotzdem nichts raus. Zu gerührt ist er gerade, dass Christian tatsächlich nach dem heutigen Morgen losgezogen ist, um ihm einen neue Handynummer zu besorgen. Dass Christian einfach wieder und wieder alles macht, um ihn vor Matthias zu beschützen. Er schluckt einmal und versucht den Kloss in seinem Hals loszuwerden, der sich da einfach ungefragt eingenistet hat. 

«Ich hoffe, ich bekomme deinen neue Handynummer auch» witzelt dann Christian, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Tatsächlich lacht Kai kurz auf.

«Idiot» murmelt er vor sich hin, während er sich versucht wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. 

Dass er sowieso gleich versagen wird, konnte er da ja noch nicht ahnen, aber als Christian ihm das dritte und letzte Geschenk in die Finger drückt, Kai vorsichtig das rote Geschenkpapier löst und dann einen grossen Fotorahmen mit einer Fotocollage in seinen Fingern hält, hat er keine Chance mehr. Ohne es zu wollen, kullern einzelne Tränen über seine Wangen, als er sich die Fotos anschaut. Ein Foto wo seine Mutter ihn als kleines Baby auf dem Arm hält und über das ganze Gesicht strahlt. Ein Foto, wo er als kleiner Junge schlafend auf der Brust seinen Papas liegt, während dieser behutsam seine Arme um ihn geschlossen hat. Ein Foto, wo er sicher auf Mamas Armen einer Meute von Enten etwas Brot auf den Boden wirft. Und ein Foto, wo er, Christian, Jakob und Olli im Aufenthaltsraum im Waisenhaus auf dem Sofa sitzen und wilde Grimassen ziehen. Über den Fotos hat Christian von Hand ein paar Worte geschrieben.

‘Weil Familie immer für dich da ist’

«Ich hab die Fotos beim Umzug entdeckt und ich dachte, sie sollten nicht weggesperrt werden. Du sollst jeden Tag deine Familie ansehen und wissen, sie passen auf dich auf, egal ob sie hier, oder da oben sind. Wir passen alle auf dich auf.»

Jetzt kann Kai erst recht nicht mehr an sich halten und ein kleiner Schluchzer entkommt seiner Kehle, bevor er den Blick von den Fotos löst und zu Christian hochblickt, welcher gerade selbst sichtlich zu kämpfen hat, nicht auch zu weinen. Vorsichtig legt Kai den Bilderrahmen auf Christians Bett ab, bevor er sich hastig die Tränen wegwischt, ein ‘Danke’ murmelt und sich erneut an Christian drückt.

Kurz bevor die Gäste kommen ist dann die Stimmung auch schon deutlich besser. Das liegt aber sicher auch an dem Bier, dass Christian Kai nach der emotionalen Geschenkübergabe in die Hand gedrückt hatte und mit den Worten ‘und jetzt ist genug geheult, jetzt wird gefeiert’ untermalt hat. Darauf hin haben sie begonnen alle Zutaten für den Pizzabelag klein zu schneiden und kaum waren sie damit fertig, hat es auch schon an der Tür geklingelt und Olli und Jakob sind aufgetaucht. Und noch bevor Kai etwas tun konnte, hing er auch schon bei Olli im Schwitzkasten und bekam erstmal seine Frisur durchgewuschelt, während ihm Olli überschwänglich zum Geburtstag gratulierte. Kai versuchte empört zu sein, doch er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Gott Sei Dank hat Olli ihn irgendwann auch wieder in die Freiheit entlassen, woraufhin er aber direkt von Jakob in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Kai war mit all der Aufmerksamkeit und dem Körperkontakt fast etwas überfordert und wusste nicht recht, wie er damit umgehen sollte, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich auch verdammt gut anfühlt zu wissen, dass Jakob und Olli nur wegen ihm sechs Stunde hier her gefahren sind. 

Die Beiden werden in einem Hotel hier um die Ecke übernachten. Christian hatte ihnen zwar angeboten, sie können auf dem Sofa pennen, bzw. einer der Beiden könnte auf dem Sofa pennen und der andere auf einer Luftmatratze, aber sowohl Jakob als auch Olli haben ihm daraufhin den Vogel gezeigt, was Christian am Telefon natürlich nicht sehen konnte. 

«Wir sind Beide über 1.90 gross. Wir quetschen uns da sicher nicht auf dein kleines Sofa, oder eine Luftmatratze.» meinte Olli empört, was Christian auflachen liess.

Sein Sofa ist wirklich nicht all zu gross und er selbst würde auch nicht wirklich darauf schlafen wollen. Da hatte es Kai schon besser. Für ihn hatte das Sofa die perfekte Grösse. Trotzdem war auch dieser mehr als froh, inzwischen endlich wieder auf einem weichen Bett schlafen zu können.

Kaum hatten es sich Jakob und Olli aber dann auf eben diesem Sofa bequem gemacht, da tauchten auch schon David und Vicky auf. Die Begrüssung lief hier etwas geordneter ab und Kai war irgendwie ganz froh, dass Vicky dabei war und als einzige Frau vielleicht dafür sorgen würde, dass die Runde nicht komplett eskaliert, denn wie Kai feststellen musste, war es nicht die klügste Entscheidung den Gästen zu sagen, dass er keine Geschenke haben will. Da nämlich trotzdem niemand ohne Geschenke auftauchen möchte, haben alle Alkohol mitgebracht. Somit ist der Alkoholvorrat nun nicht nur mit einem Haufen Bier, welchen Christian gekauft hatte, ausgestattet, sondern neu auch noch mit einer Flasche Jägermeister, einer Flasche Vodka und weil Jakob sehr innovativ war, mit noch einer Flasche Vodka. Dies steht aber nun noch alles unangetastet im Wohnzimmer, während die ganze Truppe in der, für so viele Leute doch etwas kleinen Küche, die Pizza vorbereiten. Als diese dann endlich in den Ofen geschoben wurde, verschieben sich alle ins Wohnzimmer und stossen mit einer Flasche Bier auf das Geburtstagskind an.

Kai wollte es ja eigentlich ruhig angehen lassen, weshalb sie zu Hause bleiben wollten, zusammen Pizza essen und ein oder zwei Filme schauen wollten. Dumm nur, wenn aber Olli voller Freude alle Sharknado Filme mitbringt und Jakob das Ganze noch mit der Aussage ‘wir machen daraus ein Trinkspiel’ würzt. Und noch dümmer, wenn Vicky, auf welche Kai als Stimme der Vernunft seine ganze Hoffnung gesetzt hatte, euphorisch auf diese Idee eingeht. Also ergibt sich Kai seinem Schicksal und ist froh, dass keiner der Anwesenden morgen arbeiten gehen muss, denn er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es heute ziemlich eskalieren könnte. Wenigstens konnte Kai den Rest überzeugen, das Trinkspiel nur mit Bier zu starten und erst auf das härtere Zeugs umzusteigen, wenn sie mit der Pizza eine gewisse Grundlage hergestellt haben. Jakob hat zwar zuerst Einwände erhoben, aber Christian hat sich auf Kais Seite gestellt, worüber dieser sehr dankbar war. Kai weiss, dass er nicht allzu viel verträgt und wie der letzte Abend, als er und Christian betrunken waren, ausgegangen ist, wird er wohl nie vergessen können und er hat leichte Sorgen, dass es in irgendeiner Art und Weise ähnlich enden könnte.

«Trink einfach so viel wie du möchtest und lass dich von den Saufnasen zu nichts zwingen. Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet.» hat Christian ihm dann gesagt, als sie zu zweit kurz in die Küche verschwunden sind, um die fertige Pizza aus dem Ofen zu holen. 

Christian ist natürlich nicht entgangen, dass Kai sich da gerade etwas unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt hatte und das Letzte was er will, ist, dass Kai sich an seinem eigenen Geburtstag unwohl fühlt, oder zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Er soll Spass haben, feiern und eine gute Zeit haben. Er soll sehen, dass er Freunde hat. Aber er soll nicht irgendetwas tun, was ihn stresst, oder schlussendlich sogar noch eine Panikattacke auslösen könnte. Deshalb hat Christian ihn auch gut im Blick. Er hat stets ein Auge auf Kai gerichtet, um abzuschätzen, wie es diesem geht, ob Kai überfordert ist und er deshalb eingriffen muss. Aber Kai schlägt sich wacker und taut mehr und mehr auf, wobei der Alkohol sicherlich auch seinen Teil dazu beiträgt. Kai beginnt sich an die vielen Menschen, die ja eigentlich allesamt seine Freunde sind, zu gewöhnen, hört mit steigendem Alkoholpegel auf, alles zu hinterfragen und überdenken und beginnt einfach nur die Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu geniessen. 

Als sie Film Nummer Vier beendet haben und bereits seit Film Nummer Drei auf Jägermeister und Vodka umgestiegen sind, kann man nicht mehr verleugnen, dass alle Beteiligten schon ganz schön was intus haben. Vicky hatte in der Hälfte des letzten Filmes die Notbremse gezogen und liegt nun schlafend auf Davids Schoss, Jakob hat entschlossen, dass der Boden um einiges bequemer, als das, für sechs Leute sehr knapp bemessene Sofa ist und Kai hat sich dazu entschieden bei jedem zweiten Shot Wasser anstatt Alkohol zu trinken und kann trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass sein inzwischen viel zu schwerer Kopf, regelmässig für einen kurzen Moment etwas Ruhe auf Christians Schulter sucht, welche dank der engen Platzverhältnisse auf dem Sofa, sowieso so verlockend nahe an ihm zu liegen kommt. 

David nutzt das Ende des Films direkt, um zu verkünden, dass er sich mal auf den Heimweg begeben wird. Es ist inzwischen schon kurz vor 1 Uhr und Vicky ist ja sowieso schon lange ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Deshalb ruft David ein Taxi und nutzt die Zeit bis dieses ankommt, um Vicky aus dem Land der Träume zu holen, was sich als gar nicht so einfach herausstellt, um sich bei allen zu verabschieden. Etwas unkoordiniert umarmen sich Kai und David zum Abschied und Kai muss lachen, als sie dabei torkelnd fast zu Boden gefallen wären. Lediglich die Wand hat sie vor einem Sturz bewahrt. Christian, der irgendwie von allen noch am nüchternsten wirkt, hat David und Vicky noch bis runter zum Taxi begleitet, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch heil zu Hause ankommen. Als er wieder in der Wohnung ankommt, haben es sich Kai, Jakob und Olli bereits wieder auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht, dieses eigentlich komplett belagert und mit dem nächsten Film begonnen. Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd wollte sich Christian vor das Sofa auf den Boden setzen, als Kai wie ein quengelndes Kind nach ihm gegriffen und ihn hoch auf Sofa gezogen hat. Christian lies es lachend zu und sass nun zwischen Armlehne und Kai eingeklemmt da und es dauert nicht lange, da kommt auch schon wieder Kais Kopf auf Christians Schulter zu liegen. Als dann wieder mal alle zu den Gläsern greifen, um sich einen neuen Shot zu genehmigen, bleibt Kai jedoch regungslos auf Christians Schulter liegen und Christian wird bewusst, dass Kai eingeschlafen ist. Schmunzelnd und etwas umständlich manövriert er Kais Kopf auf seinen Schoss und ist fast ein bisschen verwundert, dass Kai dabei nicht aufgewacht ist. Unbewusst gleiten seine Finger kraulend durch Kais Haare, während er versucht sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren.

«Geht’s ihm gut?» fragt dann aber plötzlich Olli, während er mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Kai zeigt.

«Ja, ja, der schläft nur» winkt Christian direkt ab.

«Nein, ich meine…geht’s ihm gut?» fragt Olli erneut etwas ernster und Christian ist etwas verwundert, dass Olli plötzlich so nüchtern wirkt.

Als ihm bewusst wird, was Olli aber eigentlich meint, fühlt auch er sich direkt wieder nüchtern.

«Ich weiss es nicht...Er braucht einfach Zeit.» 

Kurz kommt Christian etwas ins Stocken und er schluckt einmal leer.

«Es war wirklich schlimm Olli…Matthias hat etwas zerstört…tief in ihm…» murmelt Christian mehr zu sich selbst, während er den Blick auf den schlafenden Kai in seinem Schoss richtet und erst jetzt bewusst wahrnimmt, dass er immer noch Kais Nacken krault.

Doch anstatt aufzuhören, vergräbt er seine Finger vorsichtig noch tiefer in dem seidig glatten Haar.

«Er packt das schon. Er hat ja jetzt dich.» schaltet sich Jakob dann ein.

Christians Blick ruht weiterhin auf Kai und er hofft, dass Jakob recht behält.


	46. "Nicht..."

Für den Rest des Filmes hat Christian sich so gut wie nicht mehr auf den Fernseher konzentriert. Das lag einerseits daran, dass es langsam wirklich schon spät war und Christian dementsprechend müde, andererseits auch daran, dass ihm der Alkohol sein Gehirn ganz schön vernebelt hat und seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit dadurch stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Zum grössten Teil liegt es aber an Kai, welcher sich zur Hälfte auf dem Sofa und zur anderen Hälfte auf Christians Schoss zusammengerollt hat und mit jedem Atemzug leise aufseufzt. Christians Hand hat permanent Kais Nacken gekrault und bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung seitens Kai, ist Christians Blick zu Kai runtergehuscht, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Christian weiss nicht wieso, aber momentan flutet das unbändige Bedürfnis Kai zu beschützen seinen Körper. Wie zerbrechlich und voller Vertrauen Kai hier auf seinem Schoss liegt, weckt seinen Beschützerinstinkt und er ist sich sicher, dass er jeden eigenhändig erwürgen würde, der Kai in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe kommen würde. 

Als der Abspann des Filmes zu laufen beginnt, steht Olli räuspernd auf und Christian hebt seinen Blick in Richtung Fernseher. Er kann nicht mal sagen, wie lange er nun auf Kai runter geblickt hat.

«Wir sollten dann mal gehen, wird echt Zeit fürs Bett» meint dann Jakob, welcher sich nun ebenfalls gähnend vom Sofa erhebt.

Christians Blick schweift daraufhin kurz auf seine Uhr und er stellt fest, dass es tatsächlich schon halb Drei in der Früh ist. 

«Lass den mal schlafen» meint dann Olli, weil Christian sanft über Kais Arm gestrichen hat, um diesen zu wecken.

«Wir kommen morgen Nachmittag, bevor wir losfahren, nochmals kurz vorbei, um Tschüss zu sagen» scheibt Olli hinterher und Christian nickt ihm verstehend entgegen.

Behutsam rollt Christian sich unter Kais Körper weg und legt vorsichtig dessen Kopf auf dem weichen Sofa ab, woraufhin Kai kurz vor sich hin schmatzt und sich erneut zusammenrollt. Schmunzelnd löst Christian den Blick von seinem schlafenden Freund, bevor er mit Jakob und Olli in den Flur zur Wohnungstür geht oder eher gesagt schwankt, da doch alle recht betrunken sind. Er nimmt Beide zur Verabschiedung in den Arm und kann es dann nicht lassen, sie darum zu bitten, dass sie ihm eine kurze Nachricht schreiben, wenn sie heil im Hotel angekommen sind. Olli und Jakob haben sich nämlich geweigert, sich ein teures Taxi zu bestellen, wenn sie auch 15 Minuten zum Hotel laufen können. Olli hat auf Christians Bitte hin nur geschmunzelt, Christian unkoordiniert durch die Haare gewuschelt und gemeint, dass er doch immer derjenige war, der auf den kleinen Christian aufpassen musste und nicht umgekehrt. Christian boxt ihm daraufhin gespielt empört gegen den Oberarm, aber Beide wissen, dass Olli recht hat. Christian wäre ohne Olli verloren gewesen. Mit einem leichten Ziehen in der Brust erinnert sich Christian an die vielen Nächte, in denen er Schutz bei ihm gesucht hatte. Wenn er nachts in seinem Bett das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken und von seinem Kummer aufgefressen zu werden und Olli stets da war, ihn in seine Arme gezogen hat und Christian einfach so lange festhielt, streichelte und küsste, bis Christian eingeschlafen war. 

Als Christian das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte und der Kontakt zu Olli langsam wegbrach, hatte er sich immer gefragt, wieso Olli das für ihn getan hatte. Seit aber Kai das erste Mal weinend in seinen Armen lag, als dieser das erste Mal preisgegeben hatte, wie tief er mit seiner Beziehung zu Matthias in der Miesere steckte, kann Christian nachfühlen, wieso Olli das damals für ihn getan hatte. Inzwischen weiss er, er würde sich genauso um Kai kümmern, wie Olli sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Weil er Kai beschützen will. Weil Kai verloren ist und Hilfe braucht.

Zurück im Wohnzimmer beginnt Christian so leise wie möglich das Chaos zu bewältigen. Er ist zwar hundemüde und will eigentlich nur ins Bett, aber das Chaos muss so oder so bereinigt werden und Christian kann sowieso erst beruhigt schlafen gehen, wenn von Jakob und Olli die Nachricht kommt, dass sie heil im Hotel angekommen sind und nicht irgendwo betrunken durch Berlin irren. Als er gerade als letzte Handlung mit einem feuchten Lappen ein paar Bierflecken vom Sofatisch wegwischt, vibriert sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Während er mit dem Lappen zurück in die Küche wankt, zieht er sich das Handy hervor und sieht, dass Jakob ihm geschrieben hat. Zufrieden steckt er das Handy zurück, wirft den Lappen achtlos ins Spülbecken und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Kai liegt tatsächlich immer noch zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa und schläft. Christian bekommt es aber nicht übers Herz, ihn nun zu wecken, weshalb er es für eine sinnvolle Idee hält, Kai ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Vorsichtig schiebt er seine Arme unter Kais Kniekehlen und Schultern durch und versucht vorsichtig Kai hochzuheben. Schnell muss Christian merken, dass die Idee vielleicht doch nicht so klug war, denn Kai ist doch etwas schwerer, als Christian vermutet hatte, oder Christian selbst etwas schwächer, als er gedacht hatte und einen festen Stand hat er durch den Alkohol auch nicht mehr wirklich. Trotzdem gelingt es ihm, sich mit Kai aufzurichten, woraufhin dieser kurz etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelt und sich dann an Christians Brust kuschelt. Ungelenk läuft Christian um den Sofatisch bis zur Tür, löscht mit dem Ellbogen das Licht und setzt den Weg fort bis zu Kais Zimmer. 

Dort angekommen versucht er Kai sanft auf dem Bett abzulegen, was ihm aber nicht gelingt, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Deshalb plumpst Kai mehr oder weniger unsanft auf die Matratze, doch dieser scheint durch die Müdigkeit und den Alkohol in einer vollkommenen anderen Welt zu sein, denn ohne nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, kuschelt sich Kai etwas tiefer in die weiche Decke unter sich. Ein Schmunzeln legt sich auf Christians Lippen, bevor er ganz behutsam Kais Hose öffnet und diese auszieht, was nicht gerade leicht ist, aber nach mehreren Anläufen hat es Christian geschafft. Die nächste Hürde folgt aber zugleich, denn Kai liegt mit dem vollen Gewicht auf der Bettdecke und Christian kann diese nur in Zeitlupentempo unter Kai hervorziehen, ohne diese zu wecken oder Kai vom Bett zu rollen. Etwas stolz auf sich selbst, zieht er dann die freie gewordene Decke über Kais Körper und will sich schon zufrieden auf den Weg in sein eigenes Bett machen, als er am Handgelenk zurückgehalten wird. Irritiert dreht er sich um, wodurch Kais Hand wieder von Christians Handgelenk wegrutscht und auf der Matratze landet. 

«Nicht weggehen» murmelt Kai in sein Kissen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Unschlüssig steht Christian vor dem Bett, blickt auf Kais Gesicht, welches zur Hälfte im Kissen vergraben ist und zögert, was er nun tun soll. Kai schläft eindeutig und hat seine eigen Bitte vermutlich nicht mal wahrgenommen, weshalb Christian nach einigen Sekunden sich erneut umdrehen und das Zimmer verlassen will.

«Nicht weggehen» murmelt dann Kai erneut und Christian kann nicht anders als stehen zu bleiben.

Ein letztes Mal blickt er auf Kai, bevor er die Tür zuzieht, sich selbst bis auf Shorts und T-Shirt auszieht und im Dunkeln sich leise zu Kai unter die Bettdecke legt. Wieder kommt er ins Zögern, starrt für ein paar Sekunden an die Decke, auch wenn er in der Dunkelheit nichts erkennt, bevor er seinem Drang nachgibt, sich auf die Seite legt und seine Arme um Kai Körper schliesst. Er zieht den warmen Körper fast an sich, vergräbt sein Gesicht in dem weichen Haarschopf und schliesst die Augen. 

Christian ist betrunken und wenn er betrunken ist, hat er oft nur noch wenig Kontrolle über seine Gefühle. Es sind dieselben Emotionen, die auch sonst in ihm schlummern, aber wenn er betrunken ist, treten sie meist ungefiltert an die Oberfläche und Christian muss sich eingestehen, dass er diese Nähe gerade genau so braucht, wie Kai es tut. Kai ist zurzeit emotional komplett abhängig von Christian, doch Christian geht es nicht anders. Christian ist einsam und wenn er ehrlich ist, vermisst es schmerzlich jemandem zu haben. Er vermisst Liebe und Nähe und Kai, der hier in seinen Armen liegt, der ihm vertraut und sich nach Christians Geborgenheit sehnt, lässt sein Herz sich leise Hoffnungen machen. Es lässt seinen Verstand in den Hintergrund treten und sorgt dafür, dass Christian immer stärker mit dieser Sehnsucht geflutet wird. 

Er zieht Kais Körper noch etwas fester an sich, schlingt ein Bein um Kais Hüfte und hält ihn fest, wie einen übergrossen Teddybären. Kai seufzt auf und kuschelt sich selbstständig fester in Christians Umarmung, vergräbt das Gesicht komplett in dem Kissen und präsentiert Christian dadurch seinen Nacken. Seufzend gibt Christian nach, atmet den Geruch ein und lässt sich einfach leiten. Sanft küsst er Kais Nacken und mit jeder hauchzarten Berührung, wächst seine Sehnsucht. Viel zu lange ist es her, dass er solch eine enge Beziehung mit jemandem geführt hatte. Dass er mit jemandem intim wurde. Und jetzt gerade scheint alles so perfekt und er lässt sich einfach von den Gefühlen leiten. Küsst weiterhin sanft Kais Nacken, während seine Hände über Kais Brust und Bauch wandern, bis er seine linke Hand unter Kais T-Shirt schiebt und mit seinen Fingerspitzen kleine Kreise knapp über dem Saum von Kais Boxershorts zeichnet. Immer wieder gleitet er mit der Fingerkuppe dem Saum entlang, bis er diesen leicht berührt. Es ist lediglich eine hauchzarte Berührung des Stoffes, ohne diesen zu verschieben oder anzuheben. Auch wenn Kai gar nicht wirklich in dieser Welt anwesend ist, reicht diese Berührung, um sein Unterbewusstsein in die Gänge zu bekommen.

«Bitte nicht weh tun…» murmelt nämlich Kai, woraufhin Christian sofort geschockt mit seinen Bewegungen stoppt.

«Matthias, nicht weh tun…» murmelt Kai erneut und Christians Magen verkrampft sich.

Hastig, als hätte er sich an Kai verbrannt, zieht er seine Hände zurück und robbt ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg. Leise seufzend dreht sich dann Kai jedoch um, so dass er nun mit dem Gesicht in Christians Richtung schaut. Blind tastet er nach vorne, bis er irgendwie Christians T-Shirt zu greifen bekommt, krallt sich daran fest, robbt so nahe wie möglich an Christian ran und kuschelt sich erneut an Christians Brust.

«Nicht weggehen» murmelt er dann erneut an Christians Brust und dessen Herz bricht.

Nach kurzem Zögern schliesst er ganz vorsichtig die Arme wieder um Kais Körper und atmet zittrig die unbewusst angehaltene Luft aus, als Kai einmal leise seufzt und dann leise atmend in Christians Armen weiterschläft. Christian hingegen fühlt sich gerade hellwach, stocknüchtern und hundeelend. Kai hat ihm sein Vertrauen geschenkt und Christian weiss, wie schwer Kai dies gefallen ist und immer noch fällt. Und er weiss, wie zerbrechlich Kai ist. Er weiss, wie viel Matthias in ihm zerstört hat. Er sieht jeden Tag, wie sehr es Kai beschäftigt und immer mal wieder in die Knie zwingt. Er weiss, dass Kai Zeit braucht. Er weiss, dass Kai noch längst nicht bereit für den nächsten Schritt ist. Und trotzdem hat er sich vom Alkohol benebeln lassen. Hat sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten lassen und hat dadurch einen Schritt zu viel gemacht. Er hat Kai überfordert, weil er nur an sich selbst gedacht hatte. Hat bei Kai eine seiner schlimmsten Ängste angestupst und Christian könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen. 

Kai hat sich ihm anvertraut. Hat sich damit komplett verletzlich gemacht und darauf vertraut, dass Christian ihm nicht weh tun wird. Dass Christian ihn schützen wird. Kai hat Christian sein Vertrauen geschenkt und Christian weiss, dass er dadurch mit einem Wimpernschlag Kai zerstören könnte und das nicht mal mit Absicht. Und gerade eben hat er Kai verletzt und Christian hasst sich dafür, weil er Kai doch eigentlich beschützen will. Mit schmerzendem Herz schliesst er seine Augen wieder, lauscht dem regelmässigen Atem und hält Kai fest. Er schwört sich, nie wieder so einen Fehler zu begehen und ignoriert deshalb die aufkommende Erkenntnis, wie sehr sein Herz Kai eigentlich gewollt hatte. Dass sich da mehr als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle in seiner Brust eingenistet hatten und das nicht erst seit gerade eben. Er schluckt es alles runter. Schliesst es weg, um nicht erneut einen solchen Fehler begehen zu können, denn Kai ist nicht bereit für eine Beziehung. Er braucht Christian als Freund. Als Beschützer. Als Vertrauensperson.


	47. Brief mit Folgen

Christian hat in dieser Nacht nicht sehr viel geschlafen, denn sein Herz und sein Magen rebellierten. Er hielt Kai fest, die Arme schützend um ihn geschlossen, die Decke bis zu Kais Kinn hochgezogen. Er spürte immer wieder Kais warmen Atem an seinem Schlüsselbein und auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigt dies Christian. Es beruhigte ihn, dass er Kai mit allen Sinnen wahrnehmen kann, denn er hat Angst vor dem kommenden Morgen. Angst, wenn Kai aufwacht und sich bewusst wird, was Christian letzte Nacht getan hat. Angst, dass Kai taumelnd zurück wankt und sich direkt wieder verschliesst. Christian sein Vertrauen wieder entzieht. Als dann am Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer fluten, weil Christian vergessen hatte, die Rollläden zu schliessen, kneift Kai müde die Augen zusammen und vergräbt sein Gesicht schutzsuchend tiefer unter die Decke. Näher an Christians Brust. Und im nächsten Moment spürt Christian, wie Kai stocksteif wird. Wie der regelmässige Atemzug an seiner Haut wegfällt, weil Kai den Atem angehalten hat. Auch Christian hält gespannt die Luft an. Hat Sorge, dass Kai sein heftig polterndes Herz eigentlich hören müsste. Christian weiss nicht, was er tun soll. Ob er seine Arme zurückziehen und Kai loslassen soll, oder ob er dem Drang, Kai beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen, nachgeben soll. Schlussendlich macht er gar nichts von Beidem und hält seine Arme einfach ruhig um Kais Körper geschlossen.

«Was…ist passiert?» 

Kais Stimme ist kratzig, weil seine Kehle sich staubtrocken anfühlt. 

Christian atmet zittrig die angehaltene Luft aus. Kai kann sich nicht daran erinnern und Christian weiss nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. 

«Du warst auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Ich hab dich ins Bett gebracht und dann wolltest du, dass ich bleibe.» erklärt Christian, während er vorsichtig nach untern schielt.

Doch Kai hat seine Augen immer noch verschlossen. Weniger wegen dem Sonnenlicht, sondern weil er sich schämt. 

«Oh…tut mir leid, dass ich dich immer belästige…ich…ähm…du darfst auch wieder in dein Bett gehen» meint Kai dann leise, während er etwas von Christian weg robbt, um diesem die Möglichkeit zu geben, weg zu gehen.

Christian vermisst direkt den engen Körperkontakt zu Kai und obwohl ihm das ein weiteres Zeichen sein sollte, jetzt zu gehen, um sich nicht weiter in das Verderben zu reiten, kann er Kai nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Noch nicht. Ausserdem braucht es Kai doch auch. Christian weiss doch, dass es Kai eigentlich braucht. Er braucht doch die Nähe eigentlich. Deshalb zieht Christian Kai einfach zurück an seine Brust.

«Alles okay…schlaf weiter» nuschelt er in den Haarschopf unter seiner Nase.

Tatsächlich entspannt sich Kai nach einigen Sekunden wieder, die angespannte Körperhaltung lässt nach und Christian kann spüren wie Kais Kopf immer schwerer wird, bis Kai einfach nachgibt, seinen Kopf ergeben an Christians Brust kuschelt und kurze Zeit später wieder eingeschlafen ist. Und diesmal schläft auch Christian nach relativer kurzer Zeit ein.

Das schrille Läuten der Türklingel, lässt Christian wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück kommen. Müde streicht er sich über das Gesicht, massiert kurz seine pochenden Schläfen und wird sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er immer noch in Kais Bett liegt, dieser jedoch nicht mehr da ist. Christian blickt auf seine Armbanduhr und stellt mit erschrecken fest, dass es schon fast 14 Uhr ist. Nun doch etwas wacher, rollt er sich aus dem Bett und hört dann auch schon Stimmen im Flur. Natürlich Olli und Jakob wollten ja nochmals kurz vorbei kommen. Deshalb steigt er hastig in seine Jeans und verlässt Kais Zimmer, woraufhin auch direkt drei Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet sind.

«Hey» brummt er müde in die Runde, während er sich durch seine wirr abstehenden Haare streicht.

Daraufhin muss Jakob auflachen.

«Schön, dass es allen gleich beschissen geht» witzelt er rum, woraufhin Christian die Augen verdreht, aber auch etwas schmunzeln muss.

«Deswegen mach ich uns jetzt Kaffee. Setzt euch doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer.» meint dann Kai, der von allen Anwesenden irgendwie noch am fittesten wirkt. Vermutlich einfach, weil er am meisten geschlafen hat. 

Mit diesen Worten verzieht sich Kai in die Küche und Christian schlurft mit Olli ins Wohnzimmer, während sich Jakob nochmals mit den Worten ‘das Bier drückt immer noch auf meine Blase’ zur Toilette begibt. Das laute Surren der Kaffeemaschine dringt bis ins Wohnzimmer, während sich Christian und Olli auf das Sofa setzen und Olli sich danach auch direkt etwas zu Christian umdreht, um diesen besser anzusehen. 

«Wieso habt ihr euch eigentlich zwei getrennte Zimmer eingerichtet, wenn ihr zusammen seid?» fragt dann Olli direkt heraus.

Christian hat sich fast an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt, hustet einmal auf, während er Olli entgeistert ansieht.

«Wir sind nicht zusammen!»

«Ach komm, ich habs mir gestern schon gedacht, so wie ihr die ganze Zeit mit einander umgegangen seid und nachdem ihr ja diese Nacht anscheinend zusammen ein Bett geteilt habt…»

«Ey, wir sind nicht zusammen! Hast du mir gestern nicht zugehört?! Matthias hat Kai mit dieser Beziehung zerstört! Kai ist nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung, er braucht Zeit!» faucht Christian ihn an, wissend, dass es nicht Ollis Worte sind, die ihn gerade wütend machen, sondern sein eigener Aussetzer letzte Nacht. Dass er genau das ignoriert hatte.

«Alles gut, ganz ruhig» meint Olli, während er beschwichtigend seine Hände hochhält.

«Und wieso hast du dann bei ihm gepennt?»

«Weil er es brauchte. Er braucht Nähe. Er braucht Zuwendung und Halt. Aber er braucht keine Beziehung!»

Christian verstummt, als auch die Kaffeemaschine in der Küche verstummt und gleich darauf taucht auch schon Kai mit den Tassen auf und kurz danach gesellt sich auch Jakob wieder zu ihnen. Olli hat das Thema dann auf sich beruhen lassen und sie haben lediglich über Banalitäten gesprochen, weil doch noch niemand so wirklich fit war. Nach einer halben Stunde haben Olli und Jakob sich dann auch wieder auf den Weg gemacht, um auch noch zu einer angemessenen Zeit in Köln anzukommen. Sie haben sich bei der Verabschiedung geschworen, sich bald mal wiederzusehen und Christian hat versichert, dass sie irgendwann auch mal nach Köln kommen werden. 

Christian ist für den Rest des Tages relativ unsicher gewesen und hat unbewusst immer wieder zu Kai geschielt. Er hat jede Bewegung seitens Kai abgescannt. Jede Handlung und jedes Wort analysiert, um heraus zu finden, wie es Kai nach der gestrigen Nacht geht. Wie viel Christian bei ihm kaputt gemacht hatte und er konnte erst beruhigt schlafen gehen, als er festgestellt hat, dass sich nichts geändert hat. Dass es Kai immer noch gleich geht wie vor 24 Stunden. Dass er Kais Seele nicht noch mehr Verletzungen zugefügt hat. Und obwohl er eine tiefe Erleichterung in sich fühlt, als er sich abends in sein Bett legt, so schabt auch der Schmerz irgendwo tief vergraben an den Wänden seiner, von Christian eigens gebauten Zelle. Der Schmerz der Einsamkeit und der Schmerz der Sehnsucht nach Liebe…nach Kai.

Die Tage vergehen, verdrängen den Sommer immer mehr in Vergessenheit, während die Bäume langsam ihr Kleid wechseln, die Blumen verblühen und der Herbst sich in Berlin einnistet. Häufig präsentiert er sich kalt und nass. Er wirkt nicht einladend, Zeit draussen zu verbringen und treibt die Menschen ins warme zu Hause. So auch an einem späten Oktobernachmittag. Christian kommt gerade von der Frühschicht und hat unterwegs noch einen Stopp beim Supermarkt eingelegt, da in ihrem Kühlschrank bis auf ein paar Eier komplett leer herrscht. Kai hatte zwar angeboten selbst einkaufen zu gehen, da er eine Stunde früher Feierabend hat, doch weil der Supermarkt sowieso auf Christians Heimweg liegt, hat Christian dieses Angebot ausgeschlagen. Jetzt verflucht er sich gerade dafür, weil er beladen mit zwei vollen Einkaufstüten durch die Strassen Berlins eilt, während Regen unaufhörlich auf ihn niederprasselt. Er hat keine Hand frei, um einen Schirm zu öffnen, weshalb er lediglich die Kapuze schützend über seinen Kopf gezogen hat und trotzdem bereits merkt, wie der Regen durch den Stoff seiner Jacke sich langsam bis auf seine Knochen durchfrisst.

Endlich zu Hause angekommen öffnet er fluchend und schlotternd vor Kälte etwas umständlich die Wohnungstür, lässt die Einkaufstüten direkt neben der Tür im Flur auf den Boden gleiten und schält sich aus seinen durchnässten Schuhen und der tropfenden Jacke, um den Regen und den Schmutz nicht in die ganze Wohnung zu tragen. 

«Scheiss ist das hässlich draussen» flucht Christian laut zur Begrüssung los.

Etwas irritiert, weil keine Rückmeldung kommt, greift er wieder nach den Einkaufstüten, um diese in die Küche zu bringen. Kais Jacke und Schuhe sind da, was bedeutet, dass auch Kai da sein müsste. Christian stellt die Tüten einfach auf die Küchenzeile und verlässt direkt wieder mit einem unguten Gefühl den Raum, ohne die Einkäufe auszuräumen. 

«Kai?» ruft er fragend in die Wohnung, während er einen ersten Abstecher zu Kais Zimmer macht.

Dieses ist jedoch leer. Als läuft er direkt weiter zum Wohnzimmer. Im Türrahmen bleibt er für eine Millisekunde stehen, bevor er schnellen Schrittes los eilt. Er hatte es schon geahnt, als von Kai keine Rückmeldung kam, hatte jedoch gehofft, dass dieser ihn vielleicht einfach nicht gehört hatte. 

Bei Kai, welcher kauernd neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden sitzt, angekommen, öffnet er mit einer Hand das Fenster zu seiner linken, bevor er sich zu Kai auf den Boden setzt. 

«Kai, ich bin da» spricht Christian sanft, während er nach Kais Schulter greift, um ihn mit so vielen Sinnen wie möglich anzusprechen, denn Christian hat inzwischen gelernt, dass Kai, wenn dieser in einer Panikattacke gefangen ist, nur schwer erreichbar ist.

Es ist schliesslich nicht das erste Mal. Traurigerweise ist es inzwischen schon öfters vorgekommen, dass Kai eine Panikattacke hat. Das erste Mal war nur wenige Tage nach Kais Geburtstag, als Kai erfahren hatte, dass David für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fährt. Das Wissen, dass er nun zwei Wochen ohne David auf der Arbeit auskommen muss, machte Kai Angst, was eigentlich absurd ist, da er schon viele Tage ohne David gearbeitet hat, wenn sie in unterschiedlichen Schichten eingeteilt waren. Und trotzdem kroch die Panik am Abend davor in ihm hoch und lies seinen Verstand nicht mehr normal Arbeiten. Es geschah abends auf dem Sofa, während Christian und Kai einen Film geschaut hatten. Christian war im ersten Moment total perplex. Blickte etwas überfordert zu Kai rüber, welcher plötzlich aus dem nichts viel zu hektisch atmete und weiss wie die Wand war. Auf Christians Ansprache reagierte er überhaupt nicht und Christian war kurz davor, mit ihm in die Notaufnahme zu fahren, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Kai gerade eine Panikattacke durchlebt. Da er in der Vergangenheit die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass Körperkontakt bei Kai sehr wichtig ist, hat er ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme gezogen, woraufhin Kai tatsächlich etwas zu sich kam und immer wieder ‘David geht weg’ schluchzte, woraufhin auch Christian langsam ein Lichtlein aufging. Er brauchte damals sehr lange, um Kai zu beruhigen. Flüsterte ihm immer wieder zu, dass David wieder kommen würde und Kai auch alleine bei der Arbeit klar kommt. Er hatte mit ihm geatmet und ihn festgehalten, bis Kai am Ende seiner Kräfte, aber wieder ruhig war. 

Und so auch heute. Sanft, um Kai nicht zu erschrecken und weiter zu überfordern, legt er seine Hand an Kais Schulter, woraufhin dieser direkt seinen, von Panik gezeichneten Blick anhebt und zu Christian schaut.

«Christian» keucht Kai tonlos, während er sich nach rechts gegen Christians Körper fallen lässt und direkt von einer schützenden Umarmung aufgefangen wurde.

«Luft» krächzt Kai, während er sich an den Hals greift.

Christian zieht Kais Hände dort wieder weg und umschliesst die zittrigen Finger fest mit seinen, während er eine Hand auf seiner und die andere auf Kais Brust absetzt.

«Atme mit mir, Hase. Das Fenster ist offen. Spürst du den Luftzug?»

Tatsächlich spürt Kai nun die kalte Brise, die sein Gesicht umspielt und wie ein ertrinkender saugt er hektisch das lebensnotwendige Gas in seine Lungen. Viel zu hektisch und unkoordiniert, wodurch er hustend und keuchend die Luft wieder entlässt.

«Langsam Hase…langsam…» weist Christian ihn an, während er, wie immer, demonstrativ laut und langsam beginnt zu atmen und seinen Brustkorb, auf welchem Kais Hand ruht, überdeutlich hebt und senkt.

«Sehr gut» lobt ihn Christian, als langsam wieder Struktur in Kais Atmung kommt und zögerlich beginnt Christian sich auf die Suche nach dem Auslöser zu machen. 

Er muss auch nicht lange suchen, da fällt sein Blick auf ein zerknülltes Blatt Papier, welches zur Hälfte unter das Sofa gerutscht ist. Behutsam zieht er das Stück Papier hervor, entknüllt es mit der einen Hand, während er mit der anderen Hand beruhigend über Kai Brust streicht und ihn damit permanent anweist, weiter ruhig zu atmen. Der Brief ist vom Gericht und Christian ist nun auch klar, was der Auslöser der Panik war. Matthias. Mal wieder.

«Hast du ihn gelesen?» fragt er dann nach, woraufhin Kai seinen Kopf schüttelt.

Kai hatte den Brief gesehen, sah den Absender des Gerichtes, las den Namen Matthias Thelen auf der zweiten Zeile und dann war es zu Ende. Die Sicht verschwamm und seine Lungen entschieden, ihren Dienst aufzugeben. Wissend nickt Christian, bevor er selbst zu lesen beginnt. Anscheinend war die Gerichtsverhandlung vor ein paar Tagen.

«Zwei Jahre auf Bewährung und 100 Tagessätze zu 80 Euro» erklärt dann Christian.

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken seitens Kai zeigt Christian, dass dieser ihn verstanden hatte. Christian legt deshalb den Zettel wieder neben sich auf den Boden und legt den Arm wieder um Kais Körper, welcher sich nämlich bereits geregt hatte, um aufzustehen. Doch Christian lässt es nicht zu. Er weiss, dass Kai noch mehr Zeit braucht. Dass Kai zwar wieder klar im Kopf ist, dieser ihm aber gerade einredet, dass er sich nun wieder in den Griff kriegen muss, um Christian nicht weiter zu belästigen. Christian weiss, dass die Panik noch direkt unter der Oberfläche schlummert und jeder Zeit zurück kommen könnte. Deshalb lässt er nicht zu, dass Kai auf seinen verschrobenen Kopf hört und hält ihn weiter in seiner Umarmung fest, bis dessen Körper komplett ruhig ist. Sein eigener Körper hingegen beginnt langsam zu zittern. Seine Klamotten sind immer noch durchnässt und der kalte Luftzug, der ihn permanent streift, lässt ihn weiter auskühlen. 

«Du musst aus den nassen Klamotten raus» nuschelt deshalb Kai nach einer Ewigkeit der absoluten, beruhigenden Stille.

«Geh duschen, wärm dich auf, ich koch uns etwas zu Essen» spricht er weiter.

Christian nickt, entlässt Kai aus seinen Armen, wissend, dass alles wieder gut ist. Bis zur nächsten Panikattacke, die ziemlich sicher irgendwann kommen wird. Aber Christian wird da sein. So wie bisher immer.


	48. Linus

Christian hat es tatsächlich geschafft, seine Gefühle gegenüber Kai irgendwie zu eliminieren. Christian selbst ist natürlich nicht dumm und er weiss, dass sie nur irgendwo ganz tief vergraben sind, aber sie bohren sich nicht mehr schmerzhaft in sein Herz. Er gibt sich mit dem zufrieden, was Kai ihm bietet, auch wenn dies zum Beispiel das volle Vertrauen ist, dass Kai ihm bei einer Panikattacke entgegen bringt, so absurd es klingen mag. Er gibt sich damit zufrieden, dass Kai bei ihm Schutz sucht und sich ihm anvertraut. Er gibt sich damit zufrieden, lachend mit Kai auf der Playstation zu zocken, oder zusammen einen Film zu schauen. Er gibt sich damit zufrieden, mit Kai über seinen Arbeitstag sprechen zu können. Er gibt sich damit zufrieden, Kai in seinen Armen zu halten und ihn zu beruhigen, wenn Kai mal wieder droht unterzugehen. Er gibt sich damit zufrieden, Kai die ganze Nacht festzuhalten, wenn dieser das braucht und er gibt sich damit zufrieden die vielen, vielen anderen Nächte einsam in seinem eigenen Bett zu liegen. Er gibt sich damit zufrieden, weil er Kai damit keinen Schaden zufügen kann. Christian hat sich in seinem neuen Leben mit Kai an seiner Seite gut eingefunden und glaubt, dass es so okay ist. 

Sein eingependeltes Leben kommt jedoch nur wenige Tage nach Kais letzter Panikattacke wegen dem Gerichtsurteil, ins Schwanken. Wieder einmal hat Christian die Frühschicht. Seit sechs Stunden eilt er durch das Krankenhaus, denn die Notaufnahme wird mal wieder überrannt. Das Wartezimmer ist zum Bersten voll und Christian ist dankbar, dass keiner der Patienten wirklich in Lebensgefahr schwebt, aber teilweise genauso wütend, weil die Hälfte der Patienten auch nicht auf die Notaufnahme gehört. Trotzdem bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einen Fall nach dem anderen freundlich abzuarbeiten. Er hat gerade einen Mann mit starken Kopfschmerzen in einem der Behandlungszimmern abgesetzt, als Benni, der heute mit ihm zusammenarbeitet, auf ihn zukommt. 

«Beim Mann in der Drei bitte Blut nehmen und einen neuen Verband machen. Wunde ist schon versorgt.»

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Christian zu warten, verzieht sich Benni direkt in das nächste Behandlungszimmer und Christian macht auf der Stelle kehrt, um zu Behandlungszimmer Nummer Drei zu gehen. Eilig öffnet er, nach einem kurzen Anklopfen die Tür, schliesst diese wieder hinter sich, begibt sich direkt zum kleinen Tisch, neben der Tür, um nach der Fallakte zu greifen und dann mit einem ‘Guten Tag Herr August’ das erste Mal den Blick zu dem Patienten anzuheben. Für einen kurzen Moment schien Christian wie erstarrt, bevor er den Blick hastig wieder löst, nur um dann doch wieder etwas verlegen aufzuschauen. Er kann nicht sagen, was es ist, aber irgendetwas fasziniert ihn an dem jungen Mann, der da vor ihm auf dem Behandlungstisch sitzt. Es fesselt ihn. Diese smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihn unverfroren mustern und welche Christian fast zu verschlucken drohen. Der etwas ungepflegte Dreitagebart, der ein leicht schiefes Grinsen umschmeichelt und die kleinen Fältchen, die sich daraufhin um die Augen bilden. 

«Guten Tag» kommt es daraufhin zurück, ohne dass das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Mannes, welcher laut Akte 23 Jahre alt ist, weicht.

Christian löst sich durch die Begrüssung zwar endlich aus seiner Starre, lässt die Akte wieder auf den Tisch gleiten und tritt etwas näher an den Patienten ran, doch sein Herz schlägt immer noch nicht ganz im Sinusrhythmus, was Christian völlig aus dem Konzept bringt.

«Ich soll Ihnen einen neuen Verband machen» versucht dann Christian so professionell wie möglich zu erklären, aber seine Stimme ist dafür viel zu zittrig.

«Sie haben das aber schon mal gemacht, oder?» kommt es deshalb schiefgrinsend zurück und obwohl auch Christian daraufhin kurz schmunzeln muss, bringt ihn das irgendwie nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept.

«Ja natürlich…ich ähm…» suchend lässt er den Blick über den Körper des Mannes gleiten, um die Verletzung zu finden, welche verbunden werden muss, da Christian schlicht und ergreifend die Akte nicht zu Ende studiert hat.

«Hier» grinst der Mann, während er ihm präsentierend die linke Handfläche vor dem Gesicht rumwedelt.

«Oh» entkommt es Christian peinlich berührt.

Sanft greift er nach dem wackelnden Handgelenk, um den Mann in der Bewegung zu stoppen und einen genaueren Blick auf die Wunde werfen zu können. Er versucht den Blick, den er auf sich spüren kann, zu ignorieren, doch es fällt ihm schwer. Vorsichtig löst er seine Finger wieder und begibt sich zum Behandlungsschrank, um das benötigte Material für einen neuen Verband herauszuholen. Nebenbei lässt er seinen Blick über die geöffnete Akte schweifen. Das ist also eine alte Schnittverletzung, welche sich leicht entzündet hat. Bepackt mit dem ganzen Material setzt er sich vor den Behandlungstisch und breitet seine Ausbeute neben dem Patienten aus.

«Herr August würden Sie bitte Ihre Hand etwas anheben» bittet Christian den jungen Mann.

«Linus» antwortet dieser, während er seine Hand anhebt.

Christian blickt auf, direkt in strahlendes Grün. Dann herrscht Stille.

«Darf ich dich…Christian nennen?» fragt dann Linus, nachdem er Christians Namensschild studiert hat.

«Christian ist okay» antwortet er dann mit einem Lächeln.

«Okay Christian, dann zeig mal was du kannst» meint Linus herausfordernd und Christian schnaubt lachend auf, bevor er nach dem Verbandsmaterial greift und beginnt, die Wunde neu einzubinden.

«Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?» fragt dann Christian interessiert.

«Mein Ex-Freund» antwortet Linus knapp.

Ein kaum merkliches Zögern bei dem Wort Ex-Freund hat Christian verraten. Hat Linus die Info gegeben, die er gebraucht hatte, weshalb sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht legt.

«War ein Witz. Hab mich beim Kochen geschnitten. Ich bin ein schrecklicher Koch.» lacht Linus auf.

Christian atmet kaum merklich erleichtert aus, während er den Verband fixiert. Er hatte gerade alle Hoffnung in die Menschheit verloren und dachte er ist im falschen Film, dass hier schon wieder jemand vor ihm sitzt, der von seinem Freund verletzt wurde. Dass Linus gerade eben lediglich eine Info aus Christian rauskitzeln wollte, hat er deshalb gar nicht bemerkt.

«Dann lass das Kochen lieber mal sein» meint dann Christian kopfschüttelnd, während er von Linus wegrollt, um das Material für die Blutentnahme zu holen.

«Aber dann werde ich verhungern» antwortet Linus grinsend.

«Ach, es gibt auch Alternativen zum selbst kochen» meint daraufhin Christian, ohne gross nachzudenken.

«Ach ja? Kochst du mir was?» 

Mit grossen Augen blickt Christian Linus entgegen, welcher ihn schief angrinst. Hat der das jetzt gerade wirklich gesagt? Jetzt lacht Linus laut auf.

«Zu schnell?» fragt er dann, während er Christian einfach mit diesen unglaublich strahlenden Augen ansieht.

Nervös lacht Christian auch kurz auf, während er mit den Utensilien zurück zu Linus tritt.

«Leg dich hin» sagt dann Christian, ohne auf Linus Frage einzugehen.

Linus tut es, während er überdeutlich mit den Augenbrauen wackelt.

«Idiot» lacht Christian auf.

«Für die Blutentnahme. Nicht, dass du mir noch umkippst.» ergänzt Christian kopfschüttelnd, während er Linus rechten Arm freilegt.

«Ach, bei dir wäre ich ja in den besten Händen, wenn ich umkippen würde» gibt Linus zurück.

Schmunzelnd zieht Christian den Stauschlauch an und mit einem ‘Achtung’ versenkt er die Kanüle in der Vene, woraufhin Linus kurz aufzischt.

«Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so wehleidig bist» murmelt Christian grinsend vor sich hin.

«Ey» empört sich Linus.

«Ich bin eine zartbesaitete Seele» schnaubt er gespielt beleidigt, bevor Beide laut loslachen müssen.

Immer noch schmunzelnd zieht Christian die Kanüle aus Linus Vene, als das Blutröhrchen voll ist und klebt ein kleines Pflaster auf die Einstichstelle.

«Ich bring das Blut ins Labor. In gut 30 Minuten wissen wir deine Entzündungswerte und ob du noch Antibiotika brauchst. Wartest du bitte so lange im Wartezimmer.» erklärt Christian, während er die Patientenetikette auf das Blutröhrchen klebt.

Linus krempelt seinen Ärmel wieder nach vorne und steht vom Behandlungstisch auf. Christian öffnet bereits die Tür, um Linus herauszulassen, als dieser aber vor dem Tisch stehen bleibt.

«Seh ich dich dann wieder, oder machst du dich jetzt aus dem Staub?»

Christian merkt, wie er leicht rot wird. Noch nie hat jemand so unverschämt offen mit ihm während der Arbeit geflirtet. 

«Ich komm in 30 Minuten mit den Resultaten wieder» sagt dann Christian und zufrieden setzt sich Linus in Bewegung, schlendert grinsend neben Christian durch und läuft zurück ins Wartezimmer.

Christian schaut ihm kurz kopfschüttelnd nach, bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg zum Labor macht, um die Blutprobe abzugeben. Was war das denn bitteschön? Christian ist nicht nur über diese unverschämt offene und fast schon leicht aufdringliche Art seitens Linus überrascht, sondern auch über sich selbst. Sein Körper hat schliesslich ab der ersten Sekunde, in der er Linus gesehen hat, reagiert. Dieser Typ hat irgendeine Anziehungskraft an sich und gut aussehen, tut er alle mal. Dass Christian die nächsten 30 Minuten Linus nicht aus dem Kopf bekommt, macht es auch nicht gerade besser. Das Einzige, was er im Kopf hat, während er das Erbrochene eines kleinen Jungen aufwischt, sind die grünen Augen, die ihn so neckisch angesehen hatten. Als dann das Telefon vom Labor kommt, welches ihm mitteilt, dass die Ergebnisse da sind, huscht Christian zum nächsten freien Computer, um sich die Werte anzusehen. Diese sehen jedoch alle gut aus, weshalb Christian keinen Grund sieht, Linus Antibiotika zu verschreiben. Selbstverständlich kann Christian das nicht entscheiden, aber ein kurzes Telefonat mit Benni bestätigt ihn in seinen Gedanken. 

Als Christian das Wartezimmer betritt, fällt sein Blick direkt auf Linus, welcher in der hintersten Ecke sitzt und auf Christians Räuspern hin den Blick aus dem Magazin mit dem schönen Namen Barbara löst, welches er gerade geschäftig liest und zu Christian hochblickt. Sofort beginnt das Grün neckisch zu funkeln und Christian spürt, wie sein Hals langsam rot wird. Fragend presst Linus den Zeigefinger auf seine Brust und hebt seine Augenbraue. Christian nickt ihm zu und gibt ihm damit die Bestätigung, dass er ihn meint. Grinsend steht Linus auf und Christian dreht sich hastig um und läuft vor, während er versucht sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Tatsächlich hat er das Gefühl, die Röte aus seinem Gesicht verbannt zu haben, als er mit Linus im Schlepptau das Behandlungszimmer betritt. Wieso er mit ihm überhaupt in ein Behandlungszimmer geht, ist Christian nicht ganz klar. Eigentlich könnte er ihm im Wartezimmer sagen, dass alles okay ist und er nach Hause gehen kann. Trotzdem schliesst er die Tür hinter Linus und steht nun etwas unschlüssig mit ihm im Raum.

‘Was mach ich hier überhaupt?’ fragt sich Christian.

«Okay, also die Blutwerte sind in Ordnung. Du musst also kein Antibiotika nehmen. Die Hand bitte einfach ruhig halten und die Wunde in den nächsten Tagen mal deinem Hausarzt zeigen.» erklärt dann Christian, während er geschäftig irgendwelche Dinge hin und her trägt, nur damit er nicht hilflos vor Linus stehen muss.

«Kann ich die Wunde auch dir zur Kontrolle zeigen?» meint dann Linus.

«Das ist nichts, wofür du dringend ins Krankenhaus kommen musst» erklärt Christian und will schon weitersprechen, dass die Notaufnahmen ja sowieso schon meistens voll genug sind, als Linus ihn unterbricht.

«Ich spreche ja auch nicht vom Krankenhaus. Ich spreche von dir.» 

Christian erstarrt in seiner Bewegung und lacht leicht überfordert auf. Dieser Typ ist echt unglaublich. Er lässt von den Schubladen, welche er grundlos auf- und zugeschoben hat, wieder ab und dreht sich kopfschüttelnd zu Linus um. 

«Wie lange arbeitest du noch?» fragt dann Linus mit einem breiten Grinsen.

«Was?» fragt Christian geistreich zurück.

«Wann ist deine Schicht zu Ende?» formuliert Linus seine Frage um. 

«Ähm…in etwas mehr als einer Stunde» antwortet dann Christian, obwohl er nicht weiss, ob das jetzt eine gute Idee war.

«Okay. Zwei Strassen von hier entfernt ist ein kleines Café. Kennst du das?»

«Ja» antwortet Christian, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.

«Sehr gut. Ich warte dort. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest.»

«Ich weiss nicht…» antwortet Christian etwas überrumpelt und überfordert.

«Nur ein Kaffee, mehr nicht» versucht Linus ihn zu beruhigen.

Die schelmische und forsche Art ist nun verschwunden und Linus hat seine Bitte schon fast schüchtern rübergebracht. Das war vermutlich der letzte Anstoss den Christian gebraucht hatte, denn sein Kopf beginnt einfach zu Nicken. Sofort hellt sich Linus Gesicht freudig auf und Christian kann nicht anders als selbst zu Lächeln. Da hat er doch gerade einfach so einem Date zugestimmt. Aber wieso eigentlich nicht. Linus verabschiedet sich mit einem ‘Hoffentlich bis später’ und Christian macht sich mich einem Grinsen wieder an die Arbeit. Dieses Grinsen ist auch nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Erst als er vor dem Café steht, wird er dann doch etwas nervös. Mit flinken Fingern streicht er seine Frisur nochmals zurecht, bevor er das Café betritt und sich suchend umschaut.

«Christian…Hier» hört er es dann direkt von rechts, weshalb Christian seinen Kopf in besagte Richtung dreht und Linus an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke entdeckt, während dieser winkend auf sich aufmerksam macht.

Christian läuft auf ihn zu, muss automatisch wieder lächeln, als er Linus funkelnde Augen erblickt und setzt sich zu ihm an den Tisch. 

«Schön, dass du wirklich gekommen bist» begrüsst ihn Linus und Christian ist überrascht, weil da wirklich Erleichterung in Linus Stimme hörbar ist.

«Hast du gedacht, ich kneife?» fragt Christian deshalb zurück.

«Naja, ich hab dich ja schon ganz schön überfallen. Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst» erklärt dann Linus.

«Wobei du dann schon was verpasst hättest.»

Ach ja, da ist sie ja wieder, die selbstsichere, fast schon selbstverliebte Art. Aber irgendwie mag Christian dies. 

«Na da bin ich ja gespannt» meint dann Christian mit einem Zwinkern, woraufhin Beide lachen müssen.

Kurz darauf kommt die Kellnerin, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen und es dauert keine zwei Minuten, da haben auch schon Beide eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen.

«Also, erzähl mal was von dir» meint dann Linus, während er die Finger um das warme Keramik schliesst und Christian auffordernd und neugierig ansieht.

Na toll, wieso muss ich anfangen, denkt sich Christian, gibt sich dann aber einen Ruck und beginnt zu erzählen.

«Naja, also wie du weisst, heisse ich Christian und arbeite als Krankenpfleger im Krankenhaus. Ursprünglich hatte ich ne Ausbildung zum Mechaniker gemacht, aber das war nicht mein Ding, also hab ich gewechselt. Ich wohne jetzt seit gut 6 Jahren hier in Berlin, aufgewachsen bin ich aber in Köln.» 

Dass er im Waisenhaus aufwuchs, verschweigt Christian. Er weiss noch nicht, wohin die Sache mit Linus führen wird und wenn es als reine Bettgeschichte enden sollte, sieht er keinen Grund, wieso Linus so etwas Privates erfahren sollte. Bei dem Gedanken Waisenhaus kommt ihm natürlich direkt Kai in den Kopf. 

«Da fällt mir ein, ich muss kurz meinem Mitbewohner schreiben, dass ich später nach Hause komme.»

Linus schaut ihn zwar etwas skeptisch an, aber Christian fällt es gar nicht wirklich auf, weil er seine Konzentration schon auf das Handy gelenkt hat. Er weiss zwar nicht mal, ob Kai schon zu Hause ist, bzw. welche Schicht Kai heute hat, aber er weiss, dass Kai ziemlich sicher weiss, welche Schicht Christian hat. Kai ist seit der letzten Panikattacke etwas ängstlich, was nichts neues ist. Kai braucht meistens ein paar Tage, bis er sich wieder gefangen hat. Aus dem Grund will Christian nicht, dass Kai sich aus irgendeinem Grund Sorgen machen müsste, weshalb er ihm nun kurz schreibt, dass er etwas später kommen wird. 

«Und jetzt du» fordert Christian Linus dann auf, als er das Handy wieder weglegt.

Wie sich rausstellt ist Linus gebürtiger Berlin und laut eigener Aussage kann er sich auch nicht vorstellen, je wo anders hinzugehen. Er ist ausserdem Student. Um genau zu sein studiert er Physik. Etwas, was Christian sich niemals für sich selbst vorstellen könnte. Aber Linus scheint wirklich für die Physik zu brennen. Den Ex-Freund gibt es wirklich, allerdings trifft die Bezeichnung Ex schon seit fast 8 Monaten auf den Mann zu und wie Linus nochmals beteuert, gab es auch nie körperliche Auseinandersetzungen. Linus kann ja nicht wissen, wieso es Christian so wichtig ist, dass dies nicht der Fall war. 

Christian taut im Verlauf des Gespräches immer mehr auf. Er mag Linus direkten, teilweise etwas schwarzen Humor und er mag dessen offene Art, auch wenn sie teilweise für Christians Geschmack fast zu forsch ist. Das alles führt jedoch dazu, dass Christian nach einer Stunde Reden, auf Linus Bitte hin, diesem tatsächlich seine Handynummer gibt. Wieso auch nicht, denkt sich Christian.


	49. Nur das eine?

Als Christian sich auf den Heimweg macht, hat sich ein kleines Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht eingenistet. Irgendwie mag er Linus und auch wenn er am Anfang etwas überfordert mit der Situation war, ist er inzwischen froh, dass Linus ihn wegen eines Treffens angesprochen hat. Christian hätte sich nämlich nicht getraut. Ausserdem wäre es sowieso ein No Go gewesen, mit einem Patienten zu flirten. Selbst mal wieder angeflirtet zu werden, hat Christians Seele aber geschmeichelt, denn es ist schon viel zu lange her, dass dies das letzte Mal passiert war. Das liegt aber sicherlich auch daran, dass Christian sich auch einfach selten in Situationen begibt, wo so etwas geschehen kann. Als er frisch nach Berlin gekommen war, da hat er die freien Abende oft in Bars und Clubs verbracht. Er hat Männer, als auch Frauen, kennen gelernt, wobei diese Bekanntschaften nur selten länger als eine Nacht angehalten haben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war dies für Christian auch vollkommen okay. Er war jung und wollte sich, gerade was seine Sexualität betrifft, ausprobieren. Für eine feste Beziehung hat er sich jedoch nie bereit gefühlt, was vermutlich auch einfach daran lag, dass ihm nie jemand über den Weg gelaufen ist, mit dem er sich dies wirklich hätte vorstellen können. Doch Christian wurde über die Jahre ruhiger und seit mehr als einem Jahr hat er keine Nächte mehr durchgefeiert. Seit mehr als einem Jahr hat er mit niemandem mehr die Nacht verbracht und langsam steigt das Bedürfnis in Christian wieder an. Doch diesmal ist das Bedürfnis nach einer wirklichen Beziehung auch nicht zu ignorieren. Ob er sich dies mit Linus auch vorstellen kann, weiss er noch nicht, genauso wenig, wie er auch nicht weiss, ob das für Linus überhaupt zur Option stehen würde. Aber Christian würde sich auch mit dem Gedanken, dass Linus lediglich eine Bettgeschichte wird, zufrieden geben. Wieso nicht mal wieder etwas Spass haben?

Als Christian die Wohnungstür aufschliesst, dringt das leise Rauschen der Dusche an sein Ohr. Kai ist also schon da. Als er neben der Badezimmertür durchläuft, mischt sich zum Plätschern des Wassers noch der leise Gesang von Kai und Christian muss schmunzeln. Wobei er auch zugeben muss, dass es nicht mal schlecht klingt. Kai scheint da mehr drauf zu haben als er selbst. Während Kai also duscht und augenscheinlich ein Privatkonzert gibt, verzieht sich Christian ins Wohnzimmer. Das Terrarium von Apple und Cherry müsste mal wieder gereinigt werden und bevor Christian dies noch bis in alle Ewigkeit vor sich herschiebt, kümmert er sich lieber direkt darum. Es dauert auch nicht lange, da öffnet sich die Badezimmertür und als Kai neben dem Wohnzimmer durchlaufen will und dabei Christian entdeckt, tritt er mit einem ‘Oh…du bist schon da’ in den Raum. Er trägt eine alte Jogginghose, ein etwas zu grosses T-Shirt, hält ein Handtuch in der linken Hand und seine Haare stehen nass und wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Christian kann nicht anders, als das Erscheinungsbild, dass Kai ihm hier bietet, süss und irgendwie auch sexy zu finden. Seine Gedanken verschwinden jedoch, als er sieht, wie Kai leicht rot wird.

«Keine Sorge, du singst gut» meint deshalb Christian amüsiert, was Kai nur noch röter werden lässt, da diesem nun klar ist, dass Christian ihn tatsächlich gehört hatte.

Schmunzelnd wendet sich Christian wieder dem Terrarium zu, während Kai sich auf das Sofa setzt und mit dem Tuch versucht seine Haare so gut es geht trocken zu rubbeln.

«Und wo warst du?» fragt er dann, um irgendwie von dem für ihn peinlichen Moment abzulenken.

Christian gerät kurz ins Stocken, lässt wieder von dem Terrarium ab und dreht sich zu Kai um.

«Scheint, als hätte ich ein Date gehabt» sagt er dann, während er sich fragend am Hinterkopf kratzt.

Er ist sich ja selbst nicht mal so ganz sicher, was das war.

«Oh…ein Date? Ich dachte du warst Arbeiten?» fragt Kai verwundert zurück.

«Ja war ich auch und dann sass da plötzlich dieser Typ im Behandlungszimmer und hat mit mir geflirtet und…keine Ahnung…dann sind wir nach meiner Schicht einen Kaffee trinken gegangen.»

Während Christian das erzählt, fällt ihm erneut auf, wie absurd das, zumindest für ihn selbst, klingt. 

«Oh» ist wieder das einzige was Kai rausbekommt, während er das Handtuch neben sich auf das Sofa sinken lässt und mit seiner Hand irgendwie versucht Struktur in seine Haare zu bringen. 

«Das klingt doch nett. Werdet ihr euch wieder sehen?» fügt dann Kai an, weil er nicht unhöflich oder uninteressiert rüber kommen will.

«Er hat meine Nummer. Mal schauen was sich ergibt.» meint dann Christian schulterzuckend.

Kai nickt verstehend und versucht sich an einem Lächeln. In seinem Kopf rattert es aber bereits. Er muss sich einen Plan B zusammenstellen, denn wenn Christian bald eine Beziehung führen wird, ist Christian weg. Christian wird dann keine Zeit mehr für ihn haben. Er wird nicht mehr Händchen halten und gut zureden, wenn Kai mal wieder Panik bekommt. Christian wird mit seinem Freund beschäftigt sein. Und das ist auch gut so und trotzdem macht es Kai Angst. Er wusste ja, dass dieser Tag logischerweise irgendwann kommen würde, aber er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell passieren würde. Dass er sich so schnell von seinem Beruhigungsmittel namens Christian verabschieden muss. Es macht ihm Angst und es macht ihn wütend, weil er sich nicht wirklich für Christian freuen kann, auch wenn er es eigentlich sollte.

Während Christian sich wieder dem Terrarium zuwendet, merkt Kai wie die aufkommende Panik langsam seinen Nacken hochkriecht, doch das kann er jetzt nicht gebrauchen und schon gar nicht vor Christian. Wie würde das auch rüber kommen, wenn er erklären müsste, wieso er gerade Panik bekommt. Christian würde direkt seine Sachen packen und verschwinden. Deshalb verabschiedet sich Kai mit irgendeiner Ausrede in sein Zimmer und ist froh, dass Christian nicht weiter nachfragt, sondern vollends damit beschäftigt ist, dass Cherry nicht gerade in die Freiheit ausbricht. Mit leicht kribbligen Fingern legt sich Kai in sein Bett und schliesst die Augen. Das Einzige an was er denkt, ist seine Atmung und auch wenn es lange dauert und es Kai jegliche Kraft kostet, schafft er es, der Panik standzuhalten und sie irgendwann im Keim zu ersticken. 

Tatsächlich dauert es gerade Mal zwei Tage, da bekommt Christian eine Nachricht von einer ihm unbekannten Nummer. Er hat bereits erahnt und auch gehofft, dass es Linus ist und es hat sich direkt ein Schmunzeln auf Christians Lippen gelegt, als er die Nachricht geöffnet und den Absender tatsächlich als Linus identifiziert hatte. 

«Hey Christian, hier ist Linus» steht da nämlich.

«Hey Linus. Schön, dass du dich meldest.» schreibt Christian zurück, denn er freut sich wirklich, dass Linus ihm schreibt. 

Er hatte ja auch gehofft, dass Linus sich wirklich melden wird und er würde sich eigentlich auch freuen, ihn wieder zu sehen, denn die letzten zwei Tage sind seine Gedanken doch immer mal wieder zu diesem abgeschweift. 

Jetzt ist er allerdings etwas unsicher, weil sie nun schon seit ungefähr einer Stunde hin und her schreiben, es aber eigentlich lediglich bei Smalltalk bleibt. Er ist sich von Linus anderes gewohnt und das verunsichert Christian leicht. Als hätte Linus seine Gedanken gelesen, sollte sich das in der nächsten Nachricht ändern.

«Du hast ja gesagt, ich soll die Wunde nach ein paar Tagen kontrollieren lassen. Wie siehts aus, krieg ich dich dazu überredet, oder muss ich dafür wirklich zu meinem uralten Hausarzt, bei dem es im Wartezimmer immer so muffig riecht?» 

Das Ganze unterstrichen mit einem Hundeblick-Smiley lässt Christian grinsen.

«Und was bekomme ich dafür?» fragt er frech zurück.

«Alles was du willst…» 

Christian muss schlucken, spürt wie sein Herz direkt ein paar Takte schneller schlägt und es in seinen Lenden kribbelt. Etwas unschlüssig, was er nun darauf antworten soll, beginnt Christian immer wieder zu schreiben, nur um es dann doch wieder zu lösche, bis eine neue Nachricht von Linus eingeht.

«Samstag Abend? Du verarztest meine Wunden und ich spendiere ein paar Bierchen und Pizza.» schreibt dieser, weil er wohl befürchtet, dass er wieder etwas zu forsch war.

Kurz checkt Christian seinen Dienstplan. Er hat Freitag Nachtschicht und Sonntag Spätschicht. Es spricht also eigentlich nichts dagegen den Samstagabend mit Linus zu verbringen. 

«Okay, Deal» schreibt deshalb Christian kurzerhand zurück, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen kann.

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch legt Christian sein Handy wieder weg. Es ist wirklich zu lange her, dass Christian sich auf solch einen Spass eingelassen hat, weshalb er sich grade wie ein hibbeliger Teenager fühlt. Auch wenn Christian sich das nicht wirklich eingestehen will, ist es für ihn auch eine gute Ablenkung von Kai und sollte das Ganze mit Linus wirklich in einer Beziehung enden, so läuft er nicht Gefahr, Kai irgendwie zu verletzen oder zu überfordern. Christian weiss ja nicht, welche Gedanken sich Kai deswegen schon wieder macht. 

Drei Tage später steht Christian vor Kais offener Zimmertüre und klopft kurz an den Türrahmen, um Kais Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, welche auf ein Buch in dessen Fingern gerichtet ist. Prompt schaut Kai auf und mustert Christian, der mit angezogener Jacke und Schuhe im Türrahmen steht.

«Gehst du weg?» fragt Kai deshalb unnötigerweise nach, während er das Buch neben sich auf das Bett legt.

«Ja, ich treffe mich mit Linus.»

Christian weiss nicht, wieso er Kai nicht schon früher Bescheid gegeben hat, dass er Samstagabend zu Linus gehen wird. Irgendetwas hat ihn davon abgehalten. Vielleicht war es sein Herz, dass ihm leise immer noch zuflüstert, dass es eigentlich Kai möchte. 

«Linus?» fragt Kai verwirrt nach.

Natürlich, Kai weiss ja nicht mal den Namen, schliesslich hat Christian ihm ja nicht viel erzählt.

«Ja, Linus. Der Patient aus dem Krankenhaus.» erklärt deshalb Christian.

Kai nickt verstehend.

«Ach so. Na dann, viel Spass.» 

Wieder mal versucht er sich an einem ehrlichen Lächeln. Er versucht erneut sich wirklich für Christian zu freuen, doch es gelingt ihm einfach nicht und das sieht man ihm anscheinend auch an, weil Christian ihn etwas skeptisch mustert.

«Soll ich lieber hier bleiben?» fragt er deshalb etwas besorgt.

«Nein» kommt es aber sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Natürlich würde er gerne ‘Ja’ sagen, aber Kai weiss, dass das nicht geht. Er kann Christian nicht an sich binden und er würde es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn er Christian die Chance auf eine Beziehung nehmen würde. Und Christian würde es ihm wohl auch nicht verzeihen, denkt sich zumindest Kai. Deshalb lautet seine Antwort ganz klar Nein. Ganz überzeugend scheint sein Nein aber wohl nicht gewesen zu sein, denn Christian mustert ihn noch für einige Sekunden skeptisch.

«Aber wenn was ist, meldest du dich, ja? Ich bin immer erreichbar.» will sich Christian nochmals überzeugen.

Kai nickt, schafft es diesmal Christian wirklich ein dankbares Lächeln zu schenken und scheint damit auch Christian zu überzeugen, welcher das Lächeln erwidert und dann verschwindet. Kai ist Christian wirklich dankbar für dieses Angebot, nutzen würde er es aber trotzdem nicht. Wie gesagt, er will Christian bei nichts im Wege stehen. Als die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fällt und Stille sich schwer in der Wohnung ausbreitet, hat Kai wieder das Gefühl, der Druck würde sich auch direkt auf seinen Brustkorb legen. Es zieht in seinem Herzen und sein Kopf pocht. Seufzend greift er wieder nach seinem Buch und versucht sich auf die Buchstaben zu konzentrieren. Ablenkung ist nun das A und O. 

Christian stiefelt derweil durch die Strassen Berlins und vergräbt seine Hände tief in den Jackentaschen. Es ist kalt geworden und sobald die Sonne untergeht, kündigt sich der Winter an. Linus wohnt glücklicherweise nicht einmal allzu weit von Christian entfernt. Er muss lediglich drei U-Bahn Stationen fahren und dann noch ein paar Strassen entlang laufen, dann sollte er auch schon bei Linus sein. Als er in der finalen Strasse angekommen ist, beginnt Christian suchend die Hausnummern abzuscannen, bis er endlich bei Linus Adresse angekommen ist. Das Klingelschild ist nach kurzem Suchen in der riesigen Masse an Hausbewohnern auch irgendwann gefunden und Christian ist dankbar, als er ins warme Treppenhaus gelassen wird. Mit dem Aufzug geht’s in den vierten Stock und als er diesen wieder verlässt, erblickt er schon Linus, welcher sich lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt hat und Christian breit entgegengrinst.

«Na da ist ja mein Krankenpfleger» meint er dann und Christian hat das Gefühl, das Grinsen wird noch breiter.

Kopfschüttelnd, aber lachend geht Christian auf Linus zu, bleibt kurz unschlüssig vor ihm stehen, weil er nicht weiss, wie er ihn begrüssen soll, bis Linus ihm die Entscheidung einfach abnimmt und ihn kurz umarmt. Nur zu gerne vergräbt Christian seine kalten Finger kurz in dem weichen Pullover, bevor Linus sich wieder von ihm löst und einladend zur Seite tritt, um Christian reinzulassen. Die Wohnung ist um einiges kleiner als Christians Wohnung. Um genau zu sein, ist es eine 1-Zimmerwohnung, was aber auch kein Wunder ist, schliesslich wohnt Linus allein und ist erst noch Student. Da ist sein Budget ziemlich eingeschränkt. Ein grosser Fan von Deko und Möbeln scheint Linus wohl auch nicht zu sein, denn da steht lediglich ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein kleines Sofa und ein Fernseher. Die Wände sind kahl und nicht mal eine vertrocknete Topfpflanze hat sich in diese vier Wände verirrt. Einen Esstisch gibt es auch nicht, da muss wohl der kleine Couchtisch herhalten, auf welchem auch schon einige Bierflaschen warten, um geöffnet zu werden. 

«Bedien dich» meint dann Linus, als er Christians Blick auf das Bier bemerkt.

«Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen» meint dann aber Christian, während er sich auf das Sofa setzt.

«Zeig deine Hand her» befiehlt Christian dann, als Linus sich neben ihn setzt.

Auffordernd streckt Christian seine Hand aus und willig legt Linus seine eigen in diese, nur um sie dann direkt wieder wegzuziehen.

«Scheisse hast du kalte Hände» lacht dann Linus auf.

Christian will sich schon empören, dass er ja auch gerade wegen ihm durch das kalte Berlin gelaufen ist, als Linus nach Christians Händen greift, sie mit den Eigenen umschliesst, an seine Lippen zieht und ihnen warme Luft entgegen haucht. Mit grossen Augen blickt Christian Linus entgegen, während der warme Luftzug seine Finger streift und die Kälte langsam vertreibt. Mit solch einer sanften, liebevollen Geste hätte er bei Linus nicht gerechnet. Er war sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass Linus nur auf das Eine aus ist, was für Christian in gewisser Weise ja auch okay gewesen wäre, aber diese kleine, zärtliche Geste lässt Christians Herz etwas schneller schlagen. Vielleicht könnte das mit Linus ja doch mehr werden.


	50. Gierig und egoistisch

Ein letztes Mal haucht Linus warme Luft an Christians Finger, während er hoch in Christians Gesicht linst. Ihre Blicke verhaken sich in einander und für einen kurzen Moment steht Christians Welt still. Erst als Linus Christians Hände mit einem ‘wieder besser?’ loslässt, beginnt sie sich wieder zu drehen. Die Fähigkeit zu sprechen, scheint bei Christian aber noch nicht wieder angekommen zu sein, weshalb er lediglich nickt, dann wortlos nach Linus linker Hand greift, um sich endlich der Wunde zuzuwenden. Stumm wickelt er den Verband ab und spürt dabei wieder mal Linus Blick auf sich, der sich auf seine Haut brennt. Diese Blicke heizen ihn auf und machen ihn nervös, aber er liebt sie auch. Als der Verband komplett abgewickelt ist, inspiziert er die Wunde.

«Und?» fragt Linus nach.

«Sieht gut aus» meint dann Christian nach einigen Sekunden.

Er zieht aus seinem Rucksack, den er extra mitgenommen hatte, ein Desinfektionsspray und frisches Verbandsmaterial, reinigt nochmals kurz die Wunde und bindet sie neu ein.

«In ein paar Tagen sollte das komplett abgeheilt sein. Dann brauchst du auch keinen Verband mehr.» erklärt dann Christian, während er die Utensilien wieder in seinen Rucksack packt. 

«Danke» meint dann Linus wirklich ehrlich und ohne jeglichen Sarkasmus.

«So, die Arbeit haben wir dann ja durch. Jetzt kann das Vergnügen kommen.» meint dann Christian grinsend, während er nach einer der Bierfleischen greift.

Linus steigt in das Grinsen ein, greift sich selbst einer der Flasche und stösst klirrend mit Christian an. 

«Na dann, auf das Vergnügen» meint Linus euphorisch, ohne überhaupt zu versuchen die Zweideutigkeit zu verstecken.

Zufrieden lässt sich Christian ins Sofa sinken, setzt die Bierflasche an und leert sie direkt mal bis zur Hälfte. Kaum hat er die Flasche wieder abgesetzt, klingelt es an der Tür. Linus steht gemütlich auf und schlendert zur Tür.

«Ich hoffe, du magst Salamipizza» ruft er dann Christian zu, während er in der offenen Tür auf den Pizzalieferanten wartet.

«Salami ist perfekt» ruft Christian zurück, während sein Bauch auf Kommando beginnt zu knurren.

Kurz darauf kommt Linus mit zwei grossen Pizzakartons zurück zu Christian und mehr als willig nimmt Christian ihm einen der Kartons ab. Noch bevor Christian überhaupt ein Stück der Pizza komplett aufgegessen hat, ist sein Bier bereits leer und dankbar nimmt er ein neues von Linus entgegen. Er kennt sich und weiss, dass er ohne Alkohol zu schüchtern sein wird und sein Kopf im zu viel reinreden wird. Wenn Christian nämlich ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, dann ist er heute hierher gekommen um Spass zu haben. Linus hat ja eigentlich auch 90% der Zeit nichts anderes ausgesendet als das Bedürfnis auf Spass. Die sanften Gesten und Momente, welche sich zwar selten dazwischen mischen, geben Christian etwas Hoffnung, dass sich vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen entwickeln könnte, aber das eine schliesst das andere ja nicht aus. Vermutlich ist es für eine Beziehung nicht gerade förderlich, wenn sie bereits beim zweiten Date intim werden, aber das ist Christian egal. Es ist absurd. Einerseits sehnt sich Christian nach einer Beziehung, andererseits sabotiert er dieses Vorhaben mit solchen Handlungen selbst. Allzu lange kann sich Christian aber gar keine Gedanken darüber machen, denn die Wirkung des Alkohols lässt auch nicht lange auf sich warten. 

Die Pizza ist längstens aufgegessen und mehr als die Hälfte des Biervorrates ausgetrunken. Lachend sitzen sie auf dem Sofa, foppen sich, machen Witzen und das nicht selten zweideutig. Obwohl das Sofa für Zwei relativ breit ist, sind sie über die Zeit unbewusst immer näher aneinander gerückt, so dass sich ihre Oberkörper inzwischen permanent berühren. Wieder mal lacht Christian laut über einen von Linus Witzen auf, als ihm dieser grinsend das Bier aus der Hand nimmt und auf den Couchtisch stellt. Christian will sich schon empören, als Linus Hand an seiner Wange zu liegen kommt. Sofort verstummt Christian, bewegt sich keinen Millimeter mehr und beobachtet fast schon fasziniert, wie Linus die eigene Bierflasche an die Lippen führt, einen Schluck nimmt und dann die Flasche neben diejenige von Christian auf den Tisch stellt. Sanft und doch fordernd übt Linus Druck mit seiner Hand aus und dreht dadurch Christians Kopf noch etwas mehr zu sich. Christian sieht, wie Linus ihm näher kommt, ohne die Hand wegzuziehen. Ihre Blicke sind abermals ineinander verhakt und als auf Linus stumme Frage keine Gegenwehr kommt, schliesst dieser die Augen. Christian tut es ihm instinktiv gleich und spürt gleich darauf Linus Lippen auf seinen. Erst sanft und leicht, doch gleich darauf fordernder und fester. Linus Zunge stösst gegen Christians Lippen und Christian lässt es zu, öffnet seinen Mund und spürt gleich darauf Linus Zunge an seiner, während Bier seine Mundhöhle füllt. Etwas überrascht öffnet Christian seine Augen und gleich darauf zieht auch Linus seinen Kopf zurück. 

Immer noch etwas baff schluckt Christian das Bier runter, ohne den Blick von Linus zu lösen. Dessen Gesicht ist immer noch direkt vor seinem und er kann dessen Atem spüren. Linus Hand liegt immer noch an seiner Wange und sein Blick ist lauernd und fragend zugleich. Und Christian will ihm die Frage beantworten, schiebt nun seinerseits seine Hand in Linus Nacken und zieht ihn wieder an sich. Er kann das Grinsen, welches sich direkt darauf auf Linus Lippen abzeichnet, nur kurz erkennen, da hat er auch schon wieder die Augen geschlossen. Erneut spürt er Linus Lippen auf seinen. Fordernd und forsch. So wie Christian Linus eigentlich kennengelernt hat. Doch diesmal ist es Christian, der mit seiner Zunge Linus Lippen entzwei drückt und sich seinen Weg frei kämpft. Linus lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten. Kämpft gegen Christians Zunge an, während er sich auf Christian rollt und nun rittlings auf dessen Schoss zu sitzen kommt. Seine Hände vergräbt er in Christians Haaren und zieht ihn dadurch noch näher an sich, während Christians Hände wie von selbst nach Linus Hüften greifen. 

Der Kuss ist gierig und leidenschaftlich und in seinem alkoholisierten Zustand wünscht sich Christian auch nichts anderes. Zu lange ist es her und mit Linus hat er jemanden, den er nicht überfordern kann. Den er nicht verletzen kann. Hier kann er egoistisch und rücksichtslos sein, weil er weiss, dass Linus das verträgt. Linus legt es darauf an. Fordernd zieht er Linus deshalb an der Hüfte näher an sich und lässt sein Becken gegen Linus rollen. Gibt ihm dadurch seine beginnende Erektion zu spüren. Linus versteht und löst sich von Christians Lippen. Sein Blick fest auf Christians Gesicht gerichtet, rollt Linus selbst sein Becken gegen Christians. Gierig saugt er die Lust auf, die sich in Christians Augen spiegeln. Doch das ist ihm nicht genug, weshalb er eine Hand aus Christians Haaren löst und mit festem Griff Christians halb erigierten Penis durch den derben Jeansstoff umfasst. Keuchend verlässt ein leises Stöhnen Christians Mund, was Linus mit einem schelmischen Grinsen quittiert. Christian greift daraufhin etwas grob in Linus Haare, zieht dessen Kopf etwas zurück, so dass sich Linus Hals ihm willig entgegenreckt. Gierig setzt Christian seine Lippen auf die pulsierende Schlagader. Saugt daran, leckt darüber und beisst sanft rein, bevor er Linus mit dem Griff an den Haaren nach unten dirigiert. 

Linus lässt sich lenken, rutscht rückwärts von Christians Schoss, bis er mit den Knien auf dem Boden ankommt. Christian blickt zu ihm runter und wird direkt von den funkelnden Augen gefangen genommen, welche längts nicht mehr grün, sondern tiefschwarz sind. Sie sind gierig und geben Christian erneut die Erlaubnis, sich einfach zu nehmen, was er möchte. Ohne Rücksicht. Egoistisch. Linus beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, während er Christians Hose öffnet und so gut es geht im Schritt etwas nach unten zieht. Seine rechte Hand wandert er in Christians Boxershorts, umgreift Christians halbsteifes Glied und zieht es in die Freiheit, nur um gleich darauf seine Lippen darum zu schliessen. Kalter Speichel trifft auf Christians überempfindliche Haut und überreizt schliesst Christian seine Augen, während er stöhnend seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Sofalehne fallen lässt. Sanft gleitet Linus Zunge um sein Fleisch und Christian spürt, wie er mehr und mehr in Linus Mund anschwillt. Es dauert nicht lange, da ist Christian vollkommen hart und seine Geduld am Ende. Erneut festigt er seinen Griff in Linus Haaren und spürt daraufhin Linus Mundhöhle um seinen Schwanz vibrieren, als Linus kurz aufgrund des leichten Schmerzes aufzischt. Entschuldigend lässt Christian deshalb wieder lockerer, da hat Linus aber bereits begonnen, Christian tiefer aufzunehmen. Linus gibt nun vollen Einsatz. Beginnt zu saugen, während er Christians Penis immer wieder so tief wie möglich aufnimmt und zusätzlich mit seiner Hand die Basis stimuliert. Christians Erregung steigt ins unermessliche und die Lust pulsiert durch seine Adern. Die Augenlider hat er so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass er Sternchen sieht. Seine Hand liegt immer noch auf Linus Kopf, ohne diesen jedoch zu führen. Doch je mehr Einsatz Linus gibt, und eins muss Christian ihm lassen, Linus weiss ganz genau, was er da tut, desto gieriger wird Christian, bis die Lust seinen Verstand komplett verbannt hat. Deshalb beginnt er nun damit, Linus Kopf zu dirigieren, während er gleichzeitig anfängt mit leichten Hüftbewegungen zuzustossen. Linus hält still und lässt Christian einfach machen. Löst gleichzeitig seine rechte Hand von Christians Penis und schiebt diese in seine eigene Hose. Beginnt sich selbst zu wichsen, während er willig Christian in seinen Mund stossen lässt. 

Christian ist zwar gierig und egoistisch. Lässt seine Lust einfach an Linus aus, doch seinen Anstand hat er trotzdem nicht komplett über Bord geworfen. Deshalb zieht er Linus von seinem Schoss weg, als er merkt, dass es nicht mehr viel braucht. Sofort zieht Linus seine Hand aus der eignen Hose heraus, umfasst dafür wieder fest Christians Penis, pumpt ihn noch ein paar Mal, bevor Christian sich stöhnend in Linus Hand ergiesst. Schweratmend sitzt Christian auf dem Sofa, während Linus ihn durch den Orgasmus streichelt. Irgendwie hat es Linus hinbekommen, dass Christians Sperma lediglich auf seiner Hand und dem Boden gelandet ist, weshalb er mit seiner freien Hand nach einer Serviette auf dem Couchtisch greift, die Sauerei aufputzt und Christians Penis, welcher inzwischen wieder erschlafft ist, loslässt. 

Das ist das Kommando für Christian und er öffnet seine Augen wieder. Sein Atem geht immer noch etwas abgehackt und sein Puls ist immer noch beschleunigt. Der Orgasmus war ziemlich heftig, weil es doch noch mal ein anderes Kaliber ist, wenn jemand anderes ihm diesen verschafft und nicht Christian sich selbst. Und auch wenn er sich gerade egoistisch von Linus das geholt hatte, was er dringend nötig hatte, so ist er trotzdem noch längst kein Arschloch, weshalb er nach Linus Handgelenk greift, ihn auf die Beine zieht und direkt wieder auf seinen Schoss dirigiert. Willig setzt sich Linus hin und während Christian erneut dessen Lippen in Beschlag nimmt, schiebt er seine Hand in Linus geöffnete Hose und umschliesst die zuckende Erektion. Ein leichtes Keuchen geht im Kuss verloren, als Christian beginnt seine Hand in einem schnellen Rhythmus zu bewegen. Linus scheint sich selbst schon relativ weit getrieben zu haben, denn bereits nach kurzer Zeit löst er keuchend den Kuss, schnappt nach Luft, während er sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge vergräbt und seine Hände in Christians T-Shirt festkrallt. Mit seiner linken Hand umschliesst Christian Linus Rücken, um ihm Halt zu geben, während er seine Faust enger um Linus Glied schliesst, seinen Daumen über dessen Eichel gleiten lässt und ihn damit über die Klippe stösst. Keuchend bleibt Linus einige Momente in Christians Armen liegen, bevor er sich etwas aufsetzt. Erneut treffen sich ihre Blicke und Linus schenkt Christian wieder einer seiner schiefen Grinser, bevor er sich komplett erhebt. Christians Hand, welche bis eben noch Linus schlaffes Glied umgriffen hatte, rutscht dadurch aus dessen Boxershorts. Linus wirft Christian eine frische Serviette auf die Brust, bevor er aus seiner Hose samt Shorts steigt und zum Schrank geht, um sich frische Sachen anzuziehen, denn im Gegensatz zu Christian, klebt Linus Sperma in seinen Klamotten. Christian putzt sich mit der Serviette selbst die Finger, lässt das zerknüllte Papier unachtsam auf den Boden zu der bereits versauten Serviette von Linus fallen und schliesst sich mit nun sauberen Fingern wieder die Hose.

Der Rausch des Orgasmus und die Euphorie danach ist längst ausgeklungen und zurück bleibt die körperliche Erschöpfung und das Hämmern seines Kopfes, weil er zu viel Alkohol getrunken hat. Und trotzdem bereut Christian nichts. Er konnte Druck ablassen. Er konnte egoistisch sein. Er konnte kopflos sein. Linus konnte es ertragen. Kai könnte es nicht. Linus ist der Maulkorb, der verhindert, dass er Kai verletzen könnte. Ob Christian sich mit seiner Aktion gerade eben die Möglichkeit auf mehr mit Linus verbaut hat, weiss er noch nicht. Sollte aber Linus nun lediglich eine Affäre, oder ein Fick für Zwischendurch werden, kann sich Christian auch nicht beklagen. Selbst wenn das eben eine einmalige Sache bleiben würde, würde Christian es nicht bereuen. 

Müde greift Christian nach seiner Bierflasche, welche Linus ihm zuvor abgenommen hatte und leert den restlichen Inhalt auf Ex. Das leere Glas stellt er zurück zu dem Haufen leerer Bierflaschen, welcher sich angesammelt hat, lehnt sich seufzend zurück und schliesst die Augen. Er ist wirklich müde. Christian spürt, wie das Sofa sich neben ihm einsenkt. Der erhoffte Körperkontakt und die Wärme einer Berührung bleiben aber aus.

«Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du direkt beim ersten Abend mitmachst» hört er dann Linus amüsierte Stimme.

Schnaubend lacht Christian kurz auf. Hatte er ursprünglich eigentlich auch nicht. 

«Ich auch nicht…war aber mal wieder nötig» spricht Christian seine Gedanken aus.

«Hab ich gemerkt.» 

Christian kann das fast schon arrogante Grinsen spüren und schlägt blind nach rechts, in der Hoffnung irgendwie Linus zu treffen. Der ist aber erfolgreich kichernd zurück gewichen. Kurz herrscht Stille, bevor er plötzlich da ist. Der ersehnte Körperkontakt. Völlig überrascht, hält Christian kurz den Atem an, als Linus nach Christians rechten Arm greift, diesen anhebt, um seine eigene Schulter legt und sich dann an Christians Brust kuschelt. Ein leichtes Lächeln schleicht sich auf Christians Lippen, als gleich darauf Finger sanft über seine Brust gleiten. Christian drückt Linus etwas fester an sich und saugt diesen Moment in sich auf. 

Seit wann ist er genauso ausgehungert nach Liebe und Zuwendung wie Kai es ist?

Für einige Momente sitzen sie so auf dem Sofa und Christian droht schon fast unter den sanften Berührungen einzudösen, als Linus ihn ins hier und jetzt zurück befördert. 

«Wollen wir uns ins Bett verlagern? Das ist grösser und bequemer.»

Müde schlägt Christian seine Augen auf und blickt runter zu Linus, welcher immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen an seine Brust gekuschelt dasitzt.

«Ich sollte nach Hause» meint dann Christian.

Irritiert öffnet Linus seine Augen und setzt sich auf, um Christian anzusehen. 

«Du kannst hier schlafen» meint Linus erneut und Christian ist fast schon irritiert, wie verletzlich Linus plötzlich klingt.

«Ich weiss, aber ich sollte wirklich nach Hause…ich kann dir das gerade nicht erklären…ein anderes Mal okay?» versucht Christian zu erklären, während er vom Sofa aufsteht und in Richtung Haustür geht.

Christian weiss selbst nicht, wieso er das Angebot, nachdem er sich eigentlich gesehnt und welches er sich ja mit Linus irgendwie erhofft hatte, ausschlägt. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass das mit Linus mehr als nur Sex werden kann. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt, mal wieder mit jemandem Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, zu kuscheln und Arm in Arm einzuschlafen. Und trotzdem weist er Linus, der ihm gerade all das bieten will, zurück, weil er nach Hause will. Er kann es mit seinem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren, hier zu schlafen. Nicht heute. Er muss nach Hause. Schauen, wie es Kai geht. 

Linus ist ihm zur Tür gefolgt und beobachtet ihn stumm, wie er Schuhe und Jacke anzieht.

«Hab ich was falsch gemacht?» fragt er dann, als Christian, bereit zu gehen, sich zu ihm umdreht.

Linus Stimme ist voller Zweifel, schüchtern, fast schon ängstlich. 

«Nein, überhaupt nicht» erklärt Christian deshalb sofort, während er nach Linus Gesicht greift und ihm dann ganz sanft seine Lippen auflegt.

«Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich muss einfach nur nach Hause.» spricht Christian danach weiter, ohne seine Hände von Linus Wangen zu lösen.

«Sehen wir uns wieder?» fragt Linus immer noch unsicher zurück.

«Ich hoffe doch sehr» antwortet Christian mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Dann gibt er Linus noch einen letzten Kuss, streicht einmal mit seinem Daumen über dessen Wange und macht sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause. 

Völlig durchgefroren und innerlich irgendwie aufgewühlt schliesst er schliesslich seine eigene Wohnungstür auf. Sein Kopf pocht und sein Körper sehnt sich nach seinem Bett. Sehnt sich nach Schlaf. Leise zieht er sich im Flur Jacke und Schuhe vom Körper und läuft dann bis zu Kais Tür. Er bleibt stehen und lauscht, während er auf seine Uhr blickt. Es ist kurz nach 1 Uhr. Im Zimmer herrscht Stille und doch ist Christian sich unsicher. Er zögert eine Sekunde, bevor er ganz leise anklopft. So leise, dass er Kai nicht wecken würde, falls dieser doch schläft. Doch gleich darauf hört er ein leises ‘herein’ von drinnen. Langsam schiebt Christian die Tür auf. Im Zimmer ist es dunkel. Nur der dumpfe Lichtkegel, welcher aus dem Flur ins Zimmer eindringt, lässt Christian etwas erkennen. Kai liegt in seinem Bett, hat sich wohl nun leicht aufgesetzt und scheint ihm entgegen zu blicken. Sein Gesicht kann Christian nicht erkennen, doch er erkennt, hört und vor allem spürt, dass das Fenster neben dem Bett geöffnet ist. Die Tatsache, dass es draussen nicht mal 10 Grad hat und Kai dennoch das Fenster geöffnet hat, lässt nur einen Schluss zu.

«Soll ich zu dir kommen?» fragt deshalb Christian flüsternd in den Raum.

Christian hört das Rascheln der Decke und sieht wie Kai seinen Kopf schüttelt.

«Ist okay…habs selbst hinbekommen» erklärt Kai.

Christian hört die Erschöpfung in Kais Stimme, aber auch den leichten Stolz, dass Kai die Panik selbst in den Griff bekommen hat. 

«Okay…ich bin in meinem Zimmer…die Tür ist immer offen.»

«Ich weiss» antwortet Kai.

«Okay…dann gute Nacht.»

«Gute Nacht Christian.»


	51. Erstes Aufeinandertreffen

Müde schliesst Christian den Spint in der Umkleidekabine. Er hat nun neun Tage am Stück gearbeitet und ist froh, dass er nun tatsächlich drei Tage frei haben wird. Drei Tage, in denen er tot im Bett liegen und sicher erholen wird. Das hat er sich zumindest vorgenommen. Die Temperaturen draussen sind sowieso viel zu kalt, um irgendjemanden raus zu locken. Trotzdem bleibt Christian nun nichts anders übrig, wenn er nicht hier im Krankenhaus die nächsten drei Tage verbringen will. Er wickelt den Schal fest um seinen Hals, stellt den Kragen seines Mantels hoch und vergräbt das Gesicht schützend darin, als er in die dunkle, kalte Nacht tritt. Trotzdem fröstelt es ihn und er wünschte, er könnte einfach mit dem Finger schnippen und würde sich dann in seinem kuscheligen Bett befinden. Oder in Linus Bett. Hauptsache kuschelig und warm. 

«Christian» hört er plötzlich von links, als Christian zügig über den kleinen Platz vor dem Krankenhaus stiefelt. 

Sofort stoppt Christian und dreht sich grinsend zur Geräuschquelle um.

«Was machst denn du hier?» fragt Christian Linus, welcher auf ihn zukommt.

«Ich wollte dich abholen» ist Linus logische Antwort.

Bei Christian angekommen, stellt er sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, um diesem einen Begrüssungskuss zu geben. 

«Hey» murmelt Christian an Linus Lippen.

«Hey» murmelt Linus zurück.

«Ich hab dich vermisst und wollte nicht bis Morgen warten» fügt er an, als sie wieder ihre Lippen lösen.

Christian lächelt ihn liebevoll an, bevor er Linus noch einen Kuss aufdrückt.

«Du bist süss» meint Christian dann, bevor er Linus in die Wange kneift, was diesen empört zurückweichen lässt, was wiederrum Christian auflachen lässt.

Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abend bei Linus, war dieser nach Christians Abgang total verunsichert. Auch Christian war unsicher, weil Linus im plötzlich doch das zu bieten schien, was er eigentlich möchte. Wenn er ehrlich wäre, wüsste er, dass es eigentlich das ist, was er gerne mit Kai möchte, aber weil er weiss, dass das nicht geht, hat er begonnen, darüber nachzudenken, ob Linus eine Alternative wäre und er kam zum Schluss, dass er Linus und sich definitiv eine Chance geben wollte. Deshalb hat er sich zwei Tage später bei Linus gemeldet, wodurch diesem einen Stein vom Herzen gefallen ist. Linus war eigentlich ursprünglich wirklich nur auf das Eine aus. Er wollte Christian zwar nicht nur für eine Nacht, aber so zusagen als Freundschaft Plus. Als er dann aber Christian in ihren zwei Dates etwas näher kennen gelernt hatte, war da auch von Linus Seite das Bedürfnis, das Ganze tiefer werden zu lassen. Deshalb hat ihn Christians Abgang getroffen und verunsichert und deshalb war er unglaublich erleichtert, als Christian sich wieder gemeldet hatte. Und so haben sie sich wieder getroffen und besser kennengelernt. Sie haben sich eine Chance gegeben, mit der Devise ‘mal schauen, wo es hinführt’. Sollte es nicht funktionieren, so hatten sie wenigstens ein paar schöne Stunden zusammen. Doch das ist jetzt schon drei Wochen her und bis jetzt läuft es gut. Sehr gut sogar. 

«Gehen wir zu dir?» fragt Linus zur Sicherheit nach, während sie zur U-Bahnstation laufen.

Christian nickt nur. Linus wollte sowieso morgen Nachmittag vorbei kommen, da wäre es ja doof, wenn sie nun zu Linus gehen, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen und dann morgen zu Christian weiterziehen würden. Natürlich könnten sie den morgigen Tag auch bei Linus verbringen, aber erstens will Christian das Haus, oder eben noch besser das Bett, die nächsten drei Tage wirklich nur wenn nötig verlassen und zweitens, ist ihm seine eigene Wohnung doch etwas sympathischer. Er ist zwar auch gerne bei Linus, aber Christians Wohnung bietet einfach mehr Platz, ist einladender und sauberer, während Linus Wohnung einfach eine Studentenbude ist und auch meistens dementsprechend aussieht. Findet zumindest Christian.

Der Weg bis nach Hause dauert nach Christians Geschmack viel zu lange. Er hasst die Kälte. Das hat er schon immer. Er friert einfach viel zu schnell. Und auch die Dunkelheit, die meist mit der Kälte einhergeht, mag er nicht sonderlich. Umso glücklicher ist er, als er endlich die warme Stube betritt. Die Wohnung ist dunkel und still, weshalb Christian vermutet, dass Kai bereits schläft, was auch kein Wunder wäre, da es bereits nach 23 Uhr ist und Kai morgen arbeiten muss. Christian gibt deshalb Linus zu verstehen, dass er leise sein soll. Linus nickt nur, zieht sich seine Schuhe und Jacke aus und verzieht sich dann, dicht gefolgt von Christian, direkt in dessen Zimmer. Dort angekommen schält sich Christian aus seinen Klamotten, lässt sich einfach auf den Boden fallen und verzeiht sich direkt ins Bett. Duschen kann er auch noch morgen. Er hat das Gefühl, er würde vermutlich sowieso unter der Dusche einschlafen, wenn er jetzt gehen würde. Linus zieht sich schmunzelnd auch aus, löscht das Licht und kuschelt sich an Christian, welcher einladend die Decke anhebt. Christian umklammert Linus direkt wie sein persönliches Kuscheltier, drückt ihm blind einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und nuschelt ein ‘Gute Nacht’, nur um selbst danach direkt einzuschlafen.

Kai steht relativ müde in der Küche und wartet vor der Kaffeemaschine, dass diese ihm seinen Wachmacher schenkt. Es ist zwar schon 8 Uhr und Kai konnte dementsprechend länger schlafen, da er erst um 10 Uhr bei der Arbeit sein muss, doch sein Schlaf war nicht sehr erholsam. Irgendwie ist er regelmässig wach geworden und konnte immer erst nach langem hin und her wälzen wieder einschlafen. Solch unruhige Nächte hat er immer mal wieder, weshalb er sich gar nicht mehr den Kopf darüber zerbricht. Vermutlich würde er diese Nacht wieder wie ein Baby schlafen.

«Darf ich mal?» 

Kai hat sich so dermassen erschreckt, dass er einen Meter zur Seite gehüpft ist, nun mit dem Rücken ans Küchenfenster gepresst da steht und Linus mit riesigen Augen anschaut. Linus lacht kurz auf, als er sich aus dem Küchenschrank, vor dem eben noch Kai gestanden hat, ein Glas rausholt und sich etwas Wasser einschenkt.

«Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken» meint Linus grinsend.

Kai hingegen steht immer noch unverändert da und starrt Linus an. 

«Du musst Kai sein. Ich bin Linus.» plappert Linus weiter.

Kai und Linus haben sich noch nicht kennen gelernt. Kai weiss, dass Christian inzwischen mit Linus zusammengekommen ist und irgendeine Beziehung mit ihm führt, aber er hat ihn noch nie gesehen. Nicht mal auf Fotos. Immer wenn Linus bei Christian zu Hause war, war Kai es nicht. Das war von Christian auch so geplant und sollte eigentlich auch heute der Fall sein. Eigentlich hätte ja Linus über Nacht gar nicht da sein sollen. Eigentlich hätte er heute ja erst kommen sollen, wenn Kai schon bei der Arbeit ist. Wieso Christian Linus Kai noch nie vorgestellt hat und diesen immer absichtlich nur dann mitgenommen hatte, wenn Kai nicht da war, ist Christian selbst nicht ganz klar. Vermutlich hatte er vor dem Angst, was jetzt nämlich genau passiert. Kai reagiert nämlich immer noch nicht auf Linus Worte, sondern starrt ihn einfach nur mit riesigen, inzwischen von Panik erfüllten Augen an. Die Tatsache, dass hier ein ihm völlig fremder Mensch bei ihm in der Küche steht und dieser Mensch, die Person ist, die für Kais möglichen Untergang zuständig ist, macht Kai Angst. Er hat versucht sich damit abzufinden, dass Christian nun eine Beziehung führt. Er hat versucht sich für Christian zu freuen. Er hat versucht, damit zurecht zu kommen. Bis jetzt war aber Linus nur eine Ansammlung an Buchstaben. Ein Name, der irgendwo zwischen Christian und ihm schwebte. Jetzt steht da aber ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut vor ihm, dringt in seine Privatsphäre und seinen sicheren Rückzugsort, der diese Wohnung für Kai ist, ein und sorgt dafür, dass Kais Verstand sich verabschiedet und durch Angst ersetzt wird, welche rasend schnell zur Panik mutiert. 

Linus scheint inzwischen auch gemerkt zu haben, dass mit Kai und der Situation irgendwas nicht zu stimmen scheint.

«Alles okay?» fragt er deshalb etwas besorgt, während er auf Kai zugeht.

Das sorgt aber lediglich dafür, dass sich Kai noch mehr an das Fenster hinter sich presst und die Panik weiter ansteigt. Linus bleibt glücklicherweise stehen, mustert Kai aber immer noch skeptisch. Als dann Kai auch noch japsend beginnt nach Luft zu schnappen, bekommt es auch Linus langsam mit der Angst zu tun.

«Christian…CHRISTIAN!» ruft er deshalb laut aus der Küche, während er den Blick nicht von Kai lösen kann, welcher sich inzwischen verzweifelt an die Kehle greift, weil sich gerade einfach alles zuschnürt.

Christian wird brummend wach, weil er das Gefühl hatte, jemand ruft nach ihm. Murrend dreht er sich, immer noch viel zu müde um, nur um festzustellen, dass Linus nicht bei ihm im Bett liegt. Bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen kann, hört er erneut seinen Namen. Diesmal laut und deutlich und mit einer gehörigen Portion Panik, weshalb Christian nun plötzlich doch hellwach ist. Eilig hüpft er aus dem Bett und eilt zur Geräuschquelle. 

«Was ist los?» ruft er in die Wohnung, dreht in die Küche ein und erblickt Linus, der hilflos und überfordert in Mitten des Raumes steht und Kai, der panisch vor dem Fenster steht, Linus ansieht, als würde dieser ihn gerade töten wollen und dabei viel zu hektisch nach Luft schnappt.

«Kai!» entkommt es Christian etwas zu laut.

Er schiebt sich an Linus vorbei, eilt zu Kai, öffnet das Fenster mit einer Hand und greift mit der anderen nach Kais Schulter.

«Was hat er?» fragt Linus ängstlich.

Kai schaut an Christian vorbei. Den Blick immer noch panisch auf Linus gerichtet.

«Geh ins Zimmer» meint deshalb Christian zu Linus.

«Aber…» beginnt Linus zu haspeln, weil er mit der Situation völlig überfordert ist.

«GEH INS ZIMMER» brüllt Christian nun etwas lauter, wodurch sowohl Linus als auch Kai sichtlich zusammenzucken.

Doch es funktioniert, denn Linus zieht sich nun tatsächlich zurück und Kais Aufmerksamkeit hat er nun auch. Kais Blick liegt nämlich nun panisch und flehend auf Christians Gesicht. Verzweifelt greift er sich wieder an die Kehle und hat wirklich das Gefühl, gerade zu ersticken. Christian zieht ihm die Hände wieder weg, doch Kai beginnt sich panisch aus dem Griff zu lösen. Nicht weil er Angst vor Christian hätte, sondern weil er gerade wirklich das Gefühl hat, er stirbt. Eine derart heftige Panikattacke hat Christian bei Kai noch nie erlebt und er hat Angst, wie sie enden wird.

«Hase…Hase, hey, ruhig…ruhig atmen» versucht Christian zu ihm durchzudringen.

Doch er hat nicht wirklich Erfolg. Kai beginnt panisch um sich zu schlagen, greift sich immer wieder an die Kehle und an die Brust. Selbst langsam Panik bekommend, greift Christian nach Kais Armen, hält sie fest, auch wenn Kai sich dagegen wehrt, dreht ihn, ohne ihn loszulassen um, so dass dieser nun mit dem Rücken zu Christian steht und lässt sich mit ihm auf den Boden sinken. Er zieht Kais Oberkörper mit seinen Armen an seine Brust. Hält Kais Körper fest umschlossen, mit der Hoffnung, dass physische Kompression und Körperkontakt mehr helfen, als dass sie in der Situation Schaden zufügen.

«Hase ruhig…mit mir atmen…komm, so wie wir es geübt haben…atme» 

Christian versucht ruhig auf Kai einzureden, während er wie so oft überdeutlich beginnt zu atmen, so dass sich Kais Oberkörper parallel dazu mitbewegt. Und endlich scheint es zu funktionieren. Endlich scheint Christian zu ihm durchzudringen. Und auch wenn es sicherlich nochmals zehn Minuten dauert, so hat sich irgendwann Kais Atmung endlich wieder normalisiert und Kai wird ruhig.

«Du hättest ihn nicht so kennen lernen sollen…das war nicht geplant…tut mir leid» meint dann Christian, während er Kai eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn wischt.

«Tut mir leid…ich wollte nicht…» beginnt Kai zu sprechen, nur um direkt von Christian unterbrochen zu werden.

«Hey, keine Entschuldigungen. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!»

Kai schweigt für einige Momente, bevor er wieder zu sprechen beginnt.

«Er war plötzlich da…und…ich…er…er war plötzlich real.»

«Er wird mich dir nie weg nehmen Kai…niemals» meint dann Christian.

Er ist schliesslich nicht dumm. Er weiss genau, was gerade der Grund für diese Panik war und Christian merkt, dass der ursprüngliche Gedanke, dass eine Beziehung mit Linus Christian daran hindern wird, Kai zu verletzen, gehörig nach hinten losgegangen ist. 

«Ich muss zur Arbeit» meint dann Kai nach weiteren Momenten des Schweigens, in denen sie einfach nur auf dem Küchenboden gesessen sind.

«Ist David da?» fragt Christian nach.

Kai nickt und Christian lässt ihn aufstehen. Wäre David heute nicht bei der Arbeit gewesen, dann hätte er Kai unter keinen Umständen zur Arbeit gehen lassen. Zu gross wäre die Angst gewesen, dass dort alles wieder von vorne beginnt. Aber wenn David da ist, dann weiss er auch Kai in Sicherheit, denn David strahlt für Kai einfach eine wahnsinnige Sicherheit aus. Immer noch etwas erschöpft, verzieht sich Kai unter die Dusche, während Christian den kalten Kaffee in den Abguss giesst und dann zurück in sein Zimmer geht. Linus sitzt auf dem Bett und schaut ihn direkt mit grossen Augen fragend und besorgt an. Schliesslich hat er sicherlich 20 Minuten nun hier gewartet.

«Wie geht’s ihm?»

«Alles wieder okay» versucht Christian ihn zu beruhigen, während er sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzt.

«Wirklich?» fragt Linus nach, weil er schon dachte, dass hier gleich eine Leiche in der Küche liegen wird.

«Wirklich…tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschriene habe…aber du musstest da dringend weg» entschuldigt sich Christian, während er Linus, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett sitzt, in den Arm nimmt.

«Was ist mit ihm?» fragt dann Linus nach langem Zögern.

Christian schweigt lange. Weiss nicht, was er Linus erzählen soll und darf.

«Panikattacke» sagt er dann schlussendlich.

«Oh» kommt es von Linus verstehend und trotzdem immer noch genauso verwirrt zurück.

«Irgendwann werde ich dir mehr erzählen…versprochen…aber nicht heute.»


	52. "Er braucht mich"

Linus hatte Christian zum Glück nicht weiter nach Informationen gedrängt, obwohl er gerne mehr erfahren hätte. Schliesslich war er ja augenscheinlich der Auslöser für die Panikattacke. Ausserdem fragt er sich, wie Christian und Kai zueinander stehen. Die einzige Information, die er nämlich, bis zu diesem Aufeinandertreffen, von Christian erhalten hatte, war die Tatsache, dass dieser einen Mitbewohner namens Kai hat. Mehr wusste er über diesen Kai nicht und er wollte auch nie mehr wissen, Kai ist ja schliesslich nur der Mitbewohner. Nach diesem Zwischenfall merkt nun Linus jedoch, dass die Beiden definitiv nicht nur Mitbewohner sind. Die Beziehung, die sie zueinander pflegen, geht definitiv tiefer und Linus würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren, um abschätzen zu können, woran er hier mit Christian ist. Aber trotzdem fragt er nicht nach, sondern vertraut darauf, dass Christian es ihm irgendwann erklären wird. 

Christian hat ihm an diesem Tag aber definitiv nichts mehr erklärt. Wie angekündigt, lag er jetzt erst recht, den ganzen Tag im Bett. Zusammen haben sie irgendeine Doku über Bagger auf Netflix geschaut, bevor Linus sich gegen den Abend wieder auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte. Die Unsicherheit stand ihm mal wieder ins Gesicht geschrieben und Christian war immer noch fasziniert, dass Linus solch eine Eigenschaft überhaupt an sich hat. Er hat Linus als den etwas selbstverliebten und definitiv selbstbewussten Casanova kennen gelernt und hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass da auch solche Eigenschaften in diesem schlummern. Deshalb hat er ihn nochmals in den Arm genommen und ihm zugeflüstert, dass er nichts dafür kann und dass alles okay ist. Dass er sich keinen Kopf machen soll und Christian es ihm irgendwann erklären wird. 

Während Christian Linus jede Antwort schuldig blieb, hat er hingegen mit Kai andere Pläne. Deshalb hat er diesen sofort in Empfang genommen, als der abends von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Erstens, weil er sicher gehen wollte, dass Kai nach diesem ausser Kontrolle geratenen Morgen okay ist und zweitens, weil er die Sache mit Kai klären wollte, um in Zukunft so etwas verhindern zu können. Deshalb hat er ihn direkt vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer beordert. Christian fühlt sich wie in einem Déjà-vu, denn auch Kai strahlt pure Unsicherheit aus, als er sich zögerlich neben Christian auf das Sofa setzt. 

«Es tut mir leid, dass du Linus so kennen gelernt hast…das war nie der Plan…ich wollte eigentlich dabei sein und dich mit der Situation nicht allein lassen, aber er kam gestern ungeplant mit und ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte und…ja…tut mir leid, das war mein Fehler.» 

«Schon okay» versucht Kai Christian das schlechte Gewissen zu nehmen, denn Christian kann ja nichts dafür, dass er so labil ist.

«Nein, das ist nicht okay. Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich für dich da bin und dann lasse ich so etwas geschehen.» seufzt Christian.

Kai nickt nur und schweigt. Er weiss nicht, was er sagen soll. Was er sagen kann. Was er sagen darf. 

«Wieso macht dir Linus Angst?» fragt deshalb Christian nach, weil er weiss, dass Kai von sich aus ohne Aufforderung nicht reden wird.

Eigentlich kennt er die Antwort schon, aber er muss es von Kai hören. Er will sicher gehen, dass er nicht doch noch irgendetwas verpasst, oder missverstanden hat.

Schüchtern blickt Kai kurz nach rechts zu Christian, kann aber dem Blickkontakt nicht standhalten.

«Er macht mir nicht Angst» murmelt Kai vor sich hin.

«Und was dann?»

Kai schweigt lange und Christian kann sehen, wie er mit sich ringt. Wie unsicher Kai ist, ob er aussprechen kann, was in seinem Kopf rum spuckt, oder ob er einfach schweigen soll. Nichts sagen soll. Sagen soll, dass alles okay ist. 

Christian bleibt geduldig. Drängt ihn zu nichts und lässt ihm Zeit.

«Du» würgt Kai dann raus, während er sich deswegen hundeelend fühlt.

«Und die ganze Situation» fügt er noch an.

Seufzend schliess Christian kurz die Augen, bevor er nach Kais Schulter greift und ihn zu sich zieht. Kai lässt es zu, lässt sich gegen den warmen Oberkörper fallen und schliesst die Augen, als sich Christians Arme um ihn schliessen.

«Du hast Angst, dass ich keine Zeit mehr für dich habe und gehe…» spricht Christian leise los.

«Dass ich dich wie damals verlassen werde und du wieder allein sein wirst, mit all deiner Angst.»

Stumm nickt Kai. Genau vor dem hat er Angst. Und er hasst sich dafür, dass er Christian damit nun ein schlechtes Gewissen macht. Dass er Christian an sich fesselt. Christian hat ihn dabei unterstützt, den schwersten Schritt in seinem Leben zu machen und Matthias zu verlassen. Er hat ihn danach bei sich aufgenommen. Er hat mit ihm eine WG gegründet, weil Kai selbst nicht voran kam. Er hat so gut wie jede Panikattacke mit Kai durchgestanden und jetzt kommt Kai und erzählt ihm, dass er ihm sein Glück mit Linus nicht gönnen kann, weil er Angst hat, ohne Christian klarkommen zu müssen. Bravo Kai, du bist der beste Freund, der sich jemand nur wünschen kann.

«Hey…sieh mich mal an» meint dann Christian sanft, da er spürt, wie sich Kai unter dem ganzen Gedankenchaos versteift.

Aber Kai schüttelt seinen Kopf. Er kann Christian jetzt nicht ansehen. Nicht in diesem Zustand. Deshalb bleibt sein Blick auf seinen Schoss gerichtet, während er sich aber etwas mehr gegen Christian fallen lässt, um diesem zu zeigen, dass diese Entscheidung nichts mit Ablehnung gegen Christian zu tun hat. Christian versteht, drückt Kai kurz etwas fester an sich, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

«Kai, auch wenn ich nun mit Linus zusammen bin, werde ich nicht gehen. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen, sondern dich immer und zu jeder Zeit bei allem unterstützen.»

Kai schüttelt mit seinem Kopf und presst sich noch mehr in Christians schützende Umarmung. Nicht, weil er Christian dessen Worte nicht glaubt, sondern weil sie nicht richtig sind. Weil Christian das nicht tun soll. Weil Christian glücklich sein soll, ohne einen Klotz namens Kai an seinem Bein.

«Das ist falsch» spricht er seine Gedanken flüsternd aus.

«Hey! Du bist Familie. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und haben zusammen so viel Scheisse durchgemacht. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich…» sagt Christian ernst.

‘…und so viel mehr’ fügt er in Gedanken an.

«Und ich werde meine Familie nicht im Stich lassen...niemals.» fügt dann Christian sanfter dazu.

Nach diesem Gespräch mit Christian war Kai tatsächlich etwas ruhiger und die Angst, dass Christian ihn fallen lassen könnte, wurde kleiner. Aber sein Kopf flüsterte ihm trotzdem immer wieder zu, dass es falsch war, Christian dies anzutun. Dass wenn Kai ein guter Freund wäre, er Christian ziehen lassen würde und diesem die Last abnehmen würde, sich um ihn kümmern zu müssen. Dies wiederrum liess jedoch die Angst, ohne Christian klarkommen zu müssen, nicht zu. Deshalb wollte Kai dem Ganzen wenigstens entgegenkommen. Wenn er schon Christians Beziehung im Weg stand, wollte er das so stark minimieren wie möglich. Er wollte nicht, dass Linus nur zu Christian konnte, wenn er nicht da war, weil Christian Angst um ihn hat. Deshalb wollte er Linus kennen lernen und einen Neustart wagen, auch wenn er nach seiner Panikattacke Linus eigentlich nie mehr unter die Augen treten wollte, da er sich schlicht und ergreifend in Grund und Boden schämt. Christian war zuerst skeptisch, konnte aber schlussendlich auch nicht leugnen, dass es für ihn und seine Beziehung angenehmer wäre, wenn Linus jederzeit kommen und gehen kann. Deshalb hat er zugestimmt und erklärt nun Linus, welcher an ihn gekuschelt daliegt, dass Kai ihn gerne kennenlernen würde.

«Okay…» ist Linus Antwort, welche nicht gerade begeistert klingt. 

Deshalb setzt sich Christian etwas auf, um Linus anschauen zu können.

«Muss ich ihn denn kennen lernen? Ich meine…er ist nur dein Mitbewohner und nicht irgendwie deine Eltern oder so…» 

Auch wenn Linus es sicherlich nicht böse gemeint hat und es ja auch nicht besser wissen kann, waren diese Worte in mehrerlei Hinsicht wie Ohrfeigen. 

«Kai ist nicht einfach nur mein Mitbewohner, er ist meine Familie!» meint Christian deshalb ernst.

Jetzt setzt sich auch Linus auf und blickt Christian entgegen.

«Was ist das zwischen euch? Erklärs mir, denn ich verstehe es nicht.» meint er dann, denn Christian hat seit Kais Panikattacke vor gut einer Woche kein Wort mehr darüber verloren.

«Wir haben viel miteinander durchgemacht…»

«Seid ihr mal zusammen gewesen»?» fragt Linus direkt heraus, da Christian wohl nicht mehr zu erzählen scheint.

«Nein…» 

Christian seufzt und sammelt sich kurz. Einerseits, weil die Frage in sein Herz sticht und andererseits, weil auch er nur ungern an all das zurück denkt.

«…wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen…im Waisenhaus…» spricht Christian dann weiter, während er versucht, die Traurigkeit, welche sich anbahnt und auf seinen Körper legen will, nicht anwachsen zu lassen.

«Oh…heisst das…?» fragt dann Linus mit einem deutlich schlechten Gewissen.

«Ja, wir haben Beide unsere Eltern verloren. Ich mit 9…meine Mutter starb an Brustkrebs und mein Vater konnte damit nicht leben…er ist ihr kurz darauf freiwillig gefolgt…» 

Christian schluckt schwer. Es ist lange her, dass er sich mit dem Tod seiner Eltern aktiv auseinandergesetzt hat und noch länger ist es her, dass er mit jemandem darüber gesprochen hat. Er kann nicht verhindern, dass kleine Wunden nun wieder aufreissen.

«Kai hat seine Eltern mit 14 verloren…Autounfall…»

«Tut mir leid…ich wusste nicht…» 

Linus war schlicht überfordert, wie er auf diese Information reagieren soll. Er hätte niemals geahnt, dass Christian ihm mal sowas erzählen wird.

«Alles okay, du kannst ja nichts dafür» winkt Christian ab.

«Weisst du, Kai war richtig traumatisiert, als er ins Waisenhaus kam…er hat tagelang kein Wort gesprochen. Ich wusste wie er sich fühlte, hab den ganzen Scheiss ja selbst durchgemacht und irgendwann hat er begonnen, mir zu vertrauen.»

Linus schweigt, nickt jedoch, um Christian zu zeigen, dass er ihm zuhört.

«Als ich dann das Waisenhaus verlassen habe, habe ich auch ihn verlassen…erst als ich ihn Anfang des Jahres per Zufall wieder getroffen habe, habe ich gemerkt, wie viel ich dadurch bei ihm kaputt gemacht habe. Er hat in den letzten Jahren viel Scheisse erlebt…richtig viel Scheisse…»

Wieder gerät Christian ins Stocken und schliesst kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Wenn er nur an Kais Anruf aus diesem Badezimmer, oder den Moment, als Matthias mit Kais leblosen Körper in der Notaufnahme angerannt kam, denkt, wird ihm schlecht.

«Er…er braucht mich» fügt Christian noch an.

«Ich verstehe» meint dann Linus.

«Er hat seitdem diese Panikattacken, die durch alles Mögliche ausgelöst werden können.»

«Zum Beispiel durch mich» unterbricht Linus ihn etwas bedrückt.

«Es warst in erstes Linie nicht du, es war die Situation…dass du mein fester Freund bist und Kai deshalb Angst hat, dass ich ihn deshalb wieder allein lassen werde» erklärt Christian deshalb.

«Kai ist mein Freund, meine Familie und ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens…nicht nur einfach ein Mitbewohner…und deshalb sollt ihr euch kennenlernen. Geplant und in meiner Anwesenheit, damit sowas wie vor ein paar Tagen nicht nochmals passiert.»

Linus nickt. Er versteht nun, wieso dies Christian so wichtig ist und versteht nun die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden etwas besser. Es beruhigt und beunruhigt ihn aber gleichermassen, denn ihm wird gerade klar, was für einen grossen Platz Kai in Christians Leben und dementsprechend auch in seinem Leben einnehmen wird. Trotzdem stimmt er diesem Kennenlernen zu, weil ihm Christian wichtig ist. 

Und so kommt es, dass Linus am nächsten Abend an der Tür klingelt. Christian steht auf und geht zur Tür, um diesen reinzulassen, während Kai unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her rutscht. Auch wenn er die Idee mit dem Treffen hatte, ist er nun sichtlich nervös. Er hat Angst, was Linus nach dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen von ihm denken wird und er hat Angst, wie er selbst nun auf Linus reagieren wird. Sein Herz setzt kurz ein paar Schläge aus, als er Linus Stimme im Flur hört und reibt sich mit seinen feuchten Handflächen über die Oberschenkel. Christian hingegen hat Linus mit einem liebevollen Kuss begrüsst, bevor er die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hat. Er hilft ihm aus der Jacke, bevor er mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer geht.

«Hallo» kommt es etwas unsicher von Linus, als er den Raum betritt und Kai auf dem Sofa erblickt.

«Hallo» kommt es ebenso unsicher von Kai zurück, während er sich vom Sofa erhebt.

Unwissend, wie er nun Linus wirklich begrüssen soll, wischt er sich nochmals seine Hand unauffällig an seiner Jeans ab, bevor er diese Linus entgegen streckt. Die Tatsache, dass Linus gerade genauso verunsichert ist wie Kai, lässt Kai absurderweise wieder etwas ruhiger werden. Sie lassen sich alle aufs Sofa sinken und Christian setzt sich diplomatisch in die Mitte, lässt sich aber tief in die Sofalehnen sinken, so dass Kai und Linus sich trotzdem noch sehen und miteinander sprechen können. 

«Tut mir leid, was letztes Mal passiert ist. Ich wollte dir nicht Angst machen.» macht dann Linus auch den Anfang.

«Ist okay, ich hab überreagiert…du konntest nichts dafür» winkt Kai jedoch ab.

Dann herrscht Schweigen und Christian räuspert sich nach einigen Sekunden, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. 

«Was meint ihr? Wollen wir einen Film schauen?» 

«Ja, gerne» kommt es direkt von Linus, weshalb Christian sich fragend zu Kai umdreht.

Dieser nickt auch bestätigend und steht dann auf.

«Ich hol uns Chips aus der Küche» meint Kai und verschwindet auch direkt in die Küche.

Christian nickt mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des Regals, neben dem Fernseher, in dem sie ihre kleine DVD Sammlung haben.

«Such was aus» meint er zu Linus, bevor auch Christian aufsteht und zu Kai in die Küche geht.

Der füllt die Chips gerade in eine grosse Schüssel und Christian geht zum Kühlschrank, um eine Flasche Cola rauszuholen.

«Alles gut?» fragt er Kai, als er den Kühlschrank wieder schliesst.

Kai blickt zu Christian auf und lächelt ihn an.

«Alles gut…Linus scheint nett zu sein»

Christian lächelt zurück und ist froh, dass Kai mit der Situation gut zurecht zu kommen scheint. Trotzdem behält er ihn für den Rest des Abends im Auge und schielt immer wieder unauffällig zu ihm rüber. Doch Kai scheint es wirklich gut zu gehen, denn Christian merkt, wie Kai von Minute zu Minute lockerer wird, was er schon nur daran erkennt, dass wortwörtlich die Körperspannung aus Kai mehr und mehr verschwindet und Kai nicht mehr stocksteif auf dem Sofa sitzt, sondern gegen Ende des Filmes sich gemütlich und erholsam ins Sofa gekuschelt hat. Christian löst seinen Blick von Kai, schielt dafür zu Linus, welcher seinen Kopf auf Christians Schulter abgelegt hat und lächelt vor sich hin, weil er einfach glücklich ist, hier mit Linus und Kai sitzen zu können.


	53. Unmoralisch

Christian hat sein Versprechen gehalten. Obwohl er nun eine Beziehung mit Linus führt, hat er Kai nie allein gelassen. Wann immer möglich, hat er die Treffen mit Linus so geplant, dass Kai sowieso bei der Arbeit war und mindestens einen Abend in der Woche hat er nur Kai gewidmet. So zu sagen ein Buddytag, oder besser gesagt Buddyabend. Dies zu organisieren war zwar aufgrund Christians Schichtplan nicht immer leicht, aber bis jetzt haben sie es immer hinbekommen, auch wenn Linus deshalb teilweise zurückstecken musste. Am Anfang haben sie noch abgewechselt, ob sie nun bei Christian oder Linus übernachten, inzwischen gehen sie jedoch immer zu Christian. Auch wenn Christian es zum Teil damit gerechtfertigt hat, dass seine Wohnung einfach grösser und angenehmer ist, ist der Hauptgrund Kai. So ist Christian im Notfall bei ihm, denn das letzte Mal, als Christian bei Linus übernachten wollte, brauchte Kai seine Hilfe.

Sie hatten den Abend zusammen bei Linus verbracht und wollten sich eigentlich gerade ins Bett verziehen, als Christians Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display stand gross der Name David und Christian wunderte sich, was dieser abends um zehn Uhr, von ihm will. David klang sehr aufgelöst und Christian brauchte ein paar Anläufe, bis er überhaupt verstanden hatte, um was es ging. David hatte zusammen mit Kai die Spätschicht. Kai schien ihm den ganzen Tag über bedrückt, weshalb David ihn nach der Arbeit kurzerhand für ein Feierabendbier in die nächste Bar mitgeschleppt hatte. Kai wollte aber nicht erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte und versicherte David, dass alles okay sei. Als sie dann gemeinsam aus der Bar auf den Bürgersteig getreten waren, hatte David sich wie ein kleines Kind gefreut, weil es begonnen hatte zu schneien. Wie Kai sich verkrampfte, hatte er nicht bemerkt, da ihm durch die Kälte auffiel, dass er seinen Schal in der Bar vergessen hatte und nochmals kurz rein ging. Ja und als er wieder raus kam, war Kai verschwunden und über das Handy nicht erreichbar. Weil David sich deswegen Sorgen gemacht hatte, hatte er Christian angerufen. Dieser hatte sofort seine Sachen zusammen gepackt und sich auf die Suche nach Kai begeben, auch wenn Linus darüber nicht sehr erfreut war. Den ganzen Weg nach Hause hat er versucht Kai zu erreichen, doch Kai ging nie ran und auch auf Christians Nachrichten reagierte er nicht. Voller Hoffnung, dass Kai zu Hause sein könnte, eilte Christian dort hin, nur um festzustellen, dass die Wohnung leer ist. Langsam stieg Panik in Christian hoch und verzweifelt versuchte er erneut Kai zu erreichen. Sein Herz hat kurz aufgehört zu schlagen, als er endlich ein Knacken in der Leitung gehört hatte. Kai war jedoch lange still und Christian hörte nur Kais Atmung, welche ab und zu durch ein Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde. Erst nachdem Christian eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf Kai eingeredet hatte, hatte dieser ihm kurz und knapp mit ‘Spielplatz’ geantwortet.

Christian braucht einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Kai den Spielplatz meint, welcher nur ein paar Strassen von hier entfernt lag. Sofort hat sich Christian wieder auf den Weg gemacht und ist die Strassen entlang gejoggt, bis er endlich auf den Spielplatz einbog. Zum Glück ist dieser relativ klein und Christian erblickte direkt Kai, welcher im dumpfen Licht einer Laterne auf einer Bank sass. Christian setzte seinen Weg zu Kai fort und hinterliess dabei Fussabdrücke auf der feinen Schneedecke, die sich inzwischen gebildet hatte, während weiter Schneeflocken munter vom Himmel fielen. Und noch bevor Christian bei Kai ankam und mit diesem sprechen konnte, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Der Todestag von Kais Eltern war heute. Heute vor acht Jahren verlor Kais Vater die Kontrolle über das Auto. Ein Unfall, ausgelöst durch eine vereiste Strasse voller Schnee.

Kai hatte keine Panik mehr, diese war längst abgeklungen. Jetzt war er einfach nur noch apathisch und müde und was Christian noch mehr Angst machte, war die Tatsache, dass Kai schon lange hier sass und dementsprechend ausgekühlt war. Kais Finger waren eiskalt, sein Gesicht rötlich verfärbt. Christian hatte ihm sofort seinen Schal umgewickelt und seine Jacke um ihn gelegt und ihn nach Hause geführt. Kai liess es einfach geschehen. Christian musste ihn die ersten Schritte ganz schön stützen, weil Kai im ersten Moment seine Beine gar nicht mehr richtig fühlen konnte. Beim Haus angekommen, kramte Christian den Haustürschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche, während Kai in den Himmel schaute, den Schnee beobachtete und mit zittriger Stimme ‘ich hasse den Schnee’ nuschelte.

In der Wohnung angekommen, wollte Christian Kai dazu überreden, ein heisses Bad zu nehmen, aber Kai wollte nicht. Er war müde und wollte einfach nur ins Bett und schlafen. Er wollte diesen Tag einfach nur hinter sich lassen. Deshalb gab Christian nach. Doch als Kai sich bettfertig machte und schlotternd im Zimmer stand, konnte Christian sich das nicht mitansehen. Deshalb hatte er aus dem Schrank einen von Kais Hoodies gekramt und ihn Kai direkt über den Kopf gezogen. Sofort hatte sich Kai darin eingekuschelt. Zusammen haben sie sich dann in Kais Bett gelegt. Christian hatte die Decke bis zu Kais Nasenspitze hochgezogen und ihn mit so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich an sich gezogen, um ihn aufwärmen zu könne. Kai war zuerst ganz steif als Christian sich zu ihm gelegt hatte. Er murmelte den Namen ’Linus’ und wollte damit Christian klar machen, dass es diesem sicherlich nicht gefallen würde, was Christian hier tat, aber Christian war es egal. Kai brauchte seine Hilfe und wenn Linus das nicht verstehen würde, dann war das nicht Christians Problem. Linus hatte jedoch nie davon erfahren. Christian hat es ihm nicht erzählt. Auf Linus Nachfrage am nächsten Tag, was denn nun gestern Abend mit Kai war, hat Christian nur erzählt, dass Kai wegen des Todestages seiner Eltern überfordert war. Mehr nicht. Mehr musste niemand erfahren. Auch Linus nicht. Linus akzeptierte es, doch wirklich glücklich schien er darüber nicht. 

Es schien Linus wohl auch wenig zu wundern, dass Christian nicht mit ihm zusammen zu seinen Eltern, welche inzwischen in der Nähe von Leipzig wohnen, fahren wollte, um dort Weihnachten miteinander zu verbringen. Christian meinte zu ihm, dass sie erst seit eineinhalb Monaten zusammen seien und er sich deshalb nicht in so ein intimes Fest bei Linus Familie einmischen will. Der wirkliche Grund war aber wieder Kai. Für Christian stand es gar nicht erst zur Debatte Kai an so einem Tag allein zu lassen. Das wollte er Kai nicht antun. Linus hat es wieder akzeptiert, aber zu Christian gemeint, er soll doch wenigstens ehrlich sein. Schliesslich war auch ihm klar, dass Kai der ausschlaggebende Grund war. Christian hat ihn dann entschuldigend angesehen und um Verständnis gebeten, weil Kai das einfach braucht. Linus hatte Verständnis, er war ja kein Unmensch, doch er hat Christian zu verstehen gegeben, dass auch er Bedürfnisse hat und gerne Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde, schliesslich sei er ja sein fester Freund. Um die Wogen zu glätten, hat Christian Linus versprochen, dass sie den Abend, bevor Linus nach Leipzig fahren wird bei Christian zusammen verbringen werden und auch Silvester zusammen feiern werden, wenn Linus wieder zurück in Berlin ist.

Und so kommt es, dass Linus wenige Tage vor Weihnachten an Christians Tür klingelt. Da dieser aber gerade noch im Bad ist, öffnet Kai ihm die Türe. Linus, der wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Kai hinter der Tür steht, stockt kurz, bevor er Kai anlächelt und mit einem Handschlag begrüsst. 

«Der Grosse ist noch im Bad, aber du kannst sicherlich bei ihm im Zimmer warten» meint dann Kai lächelnd.

Linus bedankt sich und geht dann auch gleich durch in Christians Zimmer, während Kai sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer begibt, wo er bis gerade eben noch Fernsehen geschaut hat. 

Kai und Linus sind nicht wirklich Freunde und gerade, wenn Christian nicht dabei ist, ist das Bedürfnis auf beiden Seiten nicht gerade gross, mit dem anderen zu sprechen oder mit diesem Zeit zu verbringen, aber Beide haben sich an den anderen gewöhnt, so dass es kein Problem ist, Zeit zu Dritt zu verbringen. Das freut natürlich vor allem Christian, beruhigt aber auch Linus und Kai ungemein, weil Beide Angst hatten, dass Kai jedes Mal in Panik ausbrechen könnte, wenn dieser Linus sieht. Kai hat aber inzwischen gemerkt, dass Linus eigentlich wirklich ein lieber Kerl ist und Christian glücklich macht. Ausserdem hat er gelernt, dass Christian trotzdem immer noch für ihn da ist, auch wenn er weiss, dass das sicherlich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit so sein wird. Auch Linus hat gemerkt, dass Kai eigentlich wirklich okay ist und auch Linus sieht, wie wichtig Kai für Christian ist und umgekehrt, weshalb er diese ‘Beziehung’ akzeptiert, auch wenn es teilweise etwas schmerzt, wenn Kai an erster Stelle kommt. Doch Beide akzeptieren die Situation Christian zuliebe. 

Dieser kommt gerade aus dem Bad und geht grinsend auf Linus zu, welcher es sich auf Christians Bett gemütlich gemacht hat. Er greift nach Linus Gesicht, beugt sich zu ihm runter und vereint ihre Lippen. Als er sich wieder lösen will, hält Linus, welcher seine Hände inzwischen um Christians Nacken geschlungen hat, ihn zurück und drückt ihm seine Lippen fester auf. Christian grinst deswegen in den Kuss, lässt sich auf Linus Schoss sinken, da es nicht gerade angenehm ist, so gebeugt dazustehen und öffnet willig seinen Mund, als Linus Zunge gegen Christians Lippen stupst. Ihre Zungen umspielen sich und Christian schmeckt das Bier, welches Linus wohl zuvor getrunken haben muss. Als Linus Hände dann Christians Nacken runtergleiten und beginnen Christians Hintern zu kneten, löst Christian nun wirklich den Kuss. Linus schnaubt frustriert, lässt aber Christian von seinem Schoss aufstehen.

«Wenn wir hier weitermachen, verpassen wir den Film» meint Christian grinsend, während er Linus eine Hand hinhält, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen.

«Na und?» schmollt Linus, während er nach Christians ausgestreckter Hand greift.

«Später…die Nacht ist ja noch lange» raunt Christian ihm ins Ohr, leckt einmal grinsend über Linus Ohrmuscheln und lacht auf, als Linus fluchend sich seine Hose im Schritt richtet und Christian aus dem Zimmer folgt. 

Christian verabschiedet sich noch kurz mit einer Umarmung bei Kai, während Linus im Türrahmen stehen bleibt und kurz lächelnd die Hand hebt. Dann begeben sie sich raus in die Kälte und machen sich auf den Weg zum Kino. Ein kleines Kino in der Stadt zeigt zur Weihnachtszeit unterschiedlichste Weihnachtsfilme und serviert dabei Punsch und Glühwein. Als Christian gesehen hatte, dass diesen Abend ‘Kevin allein zu Hause’ gespielt wird, musste er einfach da hin, da er diesen Film als Kind geliebt hatte. Glücklicherweise war auch Linus direkt Feuer und Flamme. Auch wenn er jetzt gerade trotzdem lieber mit Christian im Bett verschwunden wäre, als durch die Kälte zur U-Bahn-Station zu stapfen. Als sie dann aber, bewaffnet mit Glühwein, im warmen Kinosaal sitzen, ist auch Linus wieder sehr zufrieden mit der Entscheidung. Trotzdem können sie es, gerade mit steigendem Alkoholpegel, nicht wirklich lassen, wie Teenager aneinander rumzufummeln. Es bleibt zwar brav bei FSK 12, aber die Lust auf das was später kommen wird, steigt trotzdem an. Dementsprechend verziehen sie sich nach dem Kino auch direkt nach Hause und gehen nicht noch etwas Essen, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatten. Hunger hatten sie eigentlich sowieso nicht.

In der Wohnung angekommen, gibt Christian Linus mal wieder kichernd zu verstehen, leise zu sein, weil Kai bereits im Bett ist. Linus wackelt nur mit den Augenbrauen, streift sich zügig Schuhe und Mantel vom Körper und folgt Christian ins Schlafzimmer. Schmunzelnd schliesst Christian die Schlafzimmertür hinter Linus, nur um diesen danach direkt zu packen und fordernd zu küssen. 

«Jetzt darfst du» brummt dann Christian, während er extra demonstrativ seine Hüfte gegen Linus presst.

Dieser keucht leise auf, was Christian direkt nutzt, um seine Zunge in Linus Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen. Der süssliche Geschmack des Glühweins dringt ungefiltert an Christians Geschmacksknospen und gierig erkundet er jeden Millimeter, während Linus ihn blind in Richtung Bett drängt. Christian löst gezwungenermassen den Kuss, als er sich aufs Bett fallen lässt. Mit lustverhangenem Blick schaut er Linus entgegen, der immer noch vor dem Bett steht und gibt ihm zu verstehen, sich endlich zu ihm hin zu legen. Er will endlich Spass haben.

Müde rappelt sich Kai aus dem Bett. Eigentlich will er einfach weiterschlafen, aber seine Blase hat da definitiv andere Pläne. Deshalb gibt er gezwungenermassen nach und tapst im Dunkeln aus seinem Zimmer auf die Toilette. Er macht extra nirgends Licht an, dass er gar nicht erst richtig wach wird und danach hoffentlich direkt wieder einschlafen kann. Er will auch gerade wieder sein Zimmer betreten, als ein Geräusch ihn innehalten lässt. Es ist nicht irgendein Geräusch. Es ist ein Stöhnen. Und auch wenn Kai Christian noch nicht stöhnen gehört hat, so weiss er direkt, dass es Christian war und nicht Linus. Er weiss es einfach. Eigentlich sollte das erst recht ein Grund sein, dass Kai sich wieder in sein Bett legt und weiterschläft, aber dieses Stöhnen hatte auf sein Bewusstsein gerade denselben Effekt wie eine 60 Watt Glühbirne direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Hellwach steht er da, mit weitgeöffneten Augen, welche zu Christians Tür am Ende des Flurs blicken. Der kleine Lichtstrahl, der unter der Tür auf den Flur fällt, ist die einzige Lichtquelle. Kai steht einfach nur da, starrt zu Christians Tür und zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als erneut ein etwas lauteres Stöhnen erklingt. Kai schliesst die Augen und versucht sich kurz zu sammeln. Er sollte schleunigst in sein Zimmer und die Türe schliessen, doch diese Geräusche fesseln ihn. Ziehen ihn an wie das Licht die Motten und Kai weiss nicht, was mit ihm geschieht, als er sich einfach in Bewegung setzt. Nähre zu Christians Tür. Nähre zu seinem Mitbewohner und besten Freund, der gerade mit seinem Partner intim wird. Kai weiss, dass das, was er gerade hier macht, mehr als unmoralisch und falsch ist und trotzdem bleibt er erst direkt vor der Tür stehen. 

Sein Puls hat sich mit jedem Schritt beschleunigt und sein Herz poldert laut gegen seinen Brustkorb, als er direkt vor der Holztür steht und lauscht. Wartet, bis endlich wieder ein Geräusch aus diesem Zimmer an seine Ohren dringt. Und Kai muss nicht lange warten. Hört schon nach wenigen Sekunden erneut Christian keuchend stöhnen und spürt, wie das Blut langsam gegen Süden wandert. Kai schämt sich dafür und fühlt sich schlecht, doch er kann nicht anders. Vollkommen lautlos lässt er sich auf die Knie sinken, schliesst kurz seine Augen, atmet ein letztes Mal tief durch, bevor er aufgibt und einen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch wagt. Ein grosser Fehler, wie er schnell bemerkt, denn bei dem Bild, was sich ihm bietet, schiesst ihm nun ungehindert das ganze Blut in seine Lenden. Er hält sich eine Hand vor den Mund, weil er Angst hat, sich zu verraten, während er mit pochendem Herz beobachtet, wie Linus Christian einen bläst. Gierig saugt er das Bild auf, dass sich ihm bietet. Wie entspannt und trotzdem erregt bis in die letzte Faser Christian auf dem Bett liegt, während sein Schwanz immer wieder in Linus Mundhöhle verschwindet. Wie ein Stöhnen jedes Mal Christians Kehle verlässt, wenn Linus seine Zunge über die feucht glänzende Eichel gleiten lässt. Wie hemmungslos tief Linus Christians Schwanz immer wieder aufnimmt und selbst der Würgereflex ihn nicht wirklich zu stoppen scheint und wie Christian mit geöffnetem Mund und geschlossenen Augen daliegt und geniesst. 

Kai zuckt kurz zusammen, als sich plötzlich Christians Hand schlagartig in Linus Haaren festkrallt, er dessen Kopf noch einmal tief in seinen Schoss drückt, so dass Linus laut würgen muss und er danach Linus Kopf von seinem verspeichelten Penis wegzieht. Linus scheint das alles aber nicht zu stören, denn dieser setzt sich grinsend auf. Auch Christian hat sich aufgerichtet, Linus kurz gierig seine Lippen aufgedrückt, bevor er ihn an den Schultern packt und mit dem Bauch auf die Matratze drückt. Mit seinen Händen zieht er Linus Pobacken auseinander und lässt nun selbst seine Zunge zum Einsatz kommen. Linus Stöhnen wird vom Kopfkissen verschluckt, doch das ist Kai egal. Sein Blick liegt lediglich auf Christian und auch wenn er nicht genau sehen kann, was dieser mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge anstellt, kann er es erahnen. Er schluckt leise, als sein eigener Penis, beim Gedanken daran kurz aufzuckt. Die Szenen, welche sich vor Kais Augen abspielen, haben gereicht, dass er selbst vollkommen hart ist. 

Christian greift inzwischen blind in die Schublade des Nachttischschränkchen und zieht Gleitmittel und ein Kondom heraus. Ohne grosse Zeit zu schinden, beginnt er Linus vorzubereiten und Christian scheint geschickte Finger zu haben, denn Linus Stöhnen wird nun doch wieder lauter. Als dann Christian seine Finger zurückzieht, sich ein Kondom überstreift und seinen Schwanz in Position bringt, hält Kai die Luft an. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen fixiert er Christians Penis und als dieser, mit einem lauten Stöhnen untermalt, in Linus verschwindet, muss auch Kai leise aufstöhnen. Sofort presst er geschockt seine Hand fester auf seinen Mund und blickt panisch zu Christian, um zu erkennen, ob er sich verraten hatte. Christian scheint aber nichts bemerkt zu haben, denn dieser beginnt keuchend und mit geschlossenen Augen in Linus zu stossen. Trotzdem ist Kai dieser Aussetzer Ohrfeige genug, so dass er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. So leise wie möglich erhebt er sich wieder, schleicht zurück in sein Zimmer, schliesst in Zeitlupentempo seine Tür, um ja keinen Lärm zu machen und legt sich in sein Bett. Erleichterung durchströmt ihn und seufzend atmet er durch. Nicht zu denken was passiert wäre, wenn Christian ihn gehört und entdeckt hätte. 

Mit nun geschärften Sinnen hört er jedoch selbst in seinem Zimmer noch das leise Quietschen von Christians Bett und das dumpfe Stöhnen, welches parallel einhergeht. Kai zögert für einige Sekunden. Er weiss, dass er eigentlich schon viel zu weit gegangen ist, sagst sich dann aber im nächsten Moment, dass es nun auch nicht mehr drauf ankommt. Er schliesst seine Augen, konzentriert sich auf das leise Stöhnen in seinen Ohren und die Bilder, vor seinem inneren Auge, als er seine Hand langsam in seine Boxershorts schiebt, keuchend seine Erektion umfasst, kurz die Flüssigkeit, welche sich bereits auf seiner Eichel gesammelt hat mit seinem Daumen verstreicht und dann parallel zum Quietschen des Bettes mit festem Griff seinen Schaft massiert. Die Augen hält er weiterhin fest verschlossen. Sieht Christian, wie er in Linus stösst. Stellt sich gezwungenermassen vor, dass er selbst dort liegt und nicht Linus und bereits nach wenigen Handbewegung kommt er zuckend in seine Hand. Keuchend streichelt er sich weiter durch den Orgasmus und versucht sich von diesem zu erholen, der nach sehr langer Abstinenz ganz schön heftig war. Sein Kopf dreht sich, als ihm bewusst wird, was er da gerade getan hat. Seufzend schlüpft er aus seiner versauten Boxershorts, putzt sich damit direkt noch seine Finger und lässt sie einfach auf den Boden fallen. Bevor er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen kann, was für eine Grenze er da gerade gebrochen hatte, legt sich Gott sei Dank die Müdigkeit schwer über ihn und nach wenigen Sekunden ist Kai eingeschlafen.


	54. Douglas

Am nächsten Morgen hat Kai für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich vergessen, was er gestern getan hatte. Erst als er bewusst wahrnimmt, dass er keine Boxershorts anhat, ist die Erinnerung wieder voll da und seufzend streicht er sich durch das Gesicht, weil er spüren kann, wie seine Wangen rot werden. Er ist unglaublich dankbar, dass er gleich zur Arbeit muss und Christian und Linus sicherlich noch einige Stunden im Bett liegen werden. Hofft Kai zumindest, denn er kann gerade wirklich darauf verzichten, einem der Beiden zu begegnen. Weil er trotzdem ein bisschen Angst hat, dass einer oder gar Beide auftauchen könnten, macht er sich so schnell wie möglich fertig, um dementsprechend so schnell wie möglich die Wohnung verlassen zu können. Erleichtert atmet Kai durch, als er aus der Haustür tritt und er tatsächlich niemandem begegnet ist. Er wird also Linus vermutlich erst wieder an Silvester über den Weg laufen. Christian hingegen, wird er heute Abend schon wiedersehen, was ihm etwas Bauchschmerzen bereitet.

Den ganzen Tag hat er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, ob er Christian was sagen soll und wenn ja was, oder ob er einfach so tun soll, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Seine Meinung schwankt im Sekundentakt von ‘los erzähls ihm, was ist schon dabei?’ zu ‘was du gemacht hast ist so unmoralisch, Christian wird dich dafür hassen!’. Er fühlt sich eigentlich bei dem Gedanken daran selbst so schlecht, dass sein ursprünglichster Plan, das Ganze einfach zu vergessen, unmöglich scheint, als Christian abends vor ihm steht. Kai scheint wohl so elendig dreinzuschauen, dass Christian ihn direkt besorgt mustert und fragt, was los ist. Kai zögert, schluckt gegen die trockene Kehle an und würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Es ist ihm nicht nur unfassbar peinlich, zu erzählen, was er getan hat, nein er hat auch Angst wie Christian reagiert. Er könnte es ihm schliesslich nicht verübeln, wenn dieser stinksauer wäre, oder schlimmer noch. Christian, der sich nun aber sichtlich Sorgen um Kai macht, weil dieser still und völlig unsicher vor ihm steht, sorgt dafür, dass Kai es nicht übers Herz bekommt, Christian anzulügen. Es wäre einfach nicht fair.

«Ich habe gestern was schlimmes getan» murmelt er deshalb, während er es nicht hinbekommt, Christian anzusehen.

Zu gross ist die Scham. Christian schaut ihn fragend und immer noch besorgt an und überlegt, was Kai getan haben könnte. 

«Gestern Nacht ich…ich wollte nur kurz auf die Toilette und da…» Kai stockt und sein Blick huscht kurz zu Christian hoch, der noch immer nicht weiss, worauf die ganze Sache hinaus laufen wird.

«…ich hab was gehört» redet Kai sichtlich unwohl weiter.

«Was hast du gehört?» fragt Christian zurück, da er wirklich nicht versteht, was geschehen ist.

Kai schluckt hörbar und ringt mit den Worten.

«Dich…und Linus» murmelt er schlussendlich. 

Er spürt, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht steigt und würde er hoch sehen, würde er sehen, dass auch Christian nun einen knallroten Hals hat, als bei ihm endlich der Groschen fällt.

«Oh» kommt es von Christian etwas überfordert zurück.

«Ich weiss nicht wieso ich nicht einfach wieder zurück bin, aber ich bin zu deiner Tür und ich…ich…»

«…du hast gespannt» beendet Christian Kais Satz.

Kai schliesst seufzend die Augen und spürt seine Wangen glühen. Er ist sich sicher, dass er knallrot wie eine Tomate ist.

«Okay…» unterbricht dann Christian die Stille, während er selbst nicht weiss, was er von dieser Information nun halten soll.

«Ich bin dann auch wieder gegangen…also ich habe nicht bis zum Ende…ich…fuck Christian es tut mir so leid, ich weiss nicht, was mich da geritten hat.» meint Kai nun relativ aufgebracht, während er das erste Mal wieder in Christians Gesicht schaut. 

«Hast du…du weisst schon…» Christian macht zur Untermalung seiner Worte eindeutige Bewegungen mit seiner Hand und muss nun schief grinsen, als Kai direkt noch röter wird und den Blick wieder abwendet.

«Es tut mir so leid» meint Kai, während er sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen versteckt.

«Hasst du mich jetzt?» fragt er total verunsichert nach.

Christian lacht daraufhin laut auf, weshalb Kai ihn noch verunsicherter als sowieso schon, hinter seinen Händen hervor anschaut. Deshalb wir Christian wieder etwas ernster und schaut Kai etwas mitleidig an.

«Nein ich hasse dich deswegen nicht. Ja, es ist ein bisschen strange, wenn der beste Kumpel einem beichtet, dass er einen beim Sex beobachtet hat, aber schlussendlich ist das ja fast irgendwie ein Kompliment» beendet Christian seinen Satz nun wieder mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und wackelnden Augenbrauen.

Kai schämt sich dadurch zwar nur noch mehr, aber Scham ist definitiv die bessere Alternative, als von Christian nun Ablehnung zu erhalten.

«Ich werde es auch nie wieder tun, versprochen!» 

«Und sonst klopf das nächste Mal an, mein Bett ist gross genug» versucht Christian einen Witz zu machen, um die Anspannung aus diesem Gespräch zu bekommen.

Kai würde gerade alles tun, um sich einfach nur in Luft aufzulösen, was Christian noch mehr lachen lässt. 

«Ach komm Kaichen, lass uns das vergessen und endlich was zu Abend essen. Ich hab hunger.» meint Christian grinsend, während er einen Arm um Kais Schulter legt und ihn in die Küche schiebt.

Im ersten Moment war er wirklich sehr irritiert über das, was Kai ihm da gebeichtet hat. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Kai sowas tun würde und ja, es war ihm im ersten Moment auch sehr peinlich und unangenehm zu wissen, dass Kai ihn bei diesem intimen Moment mit Linus beobachtet hat. Als er dann aber gesehen hat, wie sehr sich Kai dafür schämt und welche Angst sich dazu mischt, konnte er ihm einfach nicht böse sein. Und eigentlich ist es ja wirklich ein Kompliment, wenn Kai durch das Gesehene so stark erregt wurde, dass er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als es selbst zu beenden. Vielleicht macht es ihn auf eine verkorkste Art und Weise sogar zu einem gewissen Grad stolz, dass er Kai sexuell erregen konnte. Linus würde er aber von der ganzen Aktion nichts erzählen. Das wollte er Kai nicht antun und vermutlich wäre es auch Linus unangenehm, wenn er wüsste, dass er beim Sex beobachtet wurde. Christian vertraut Kai, dass dieser dies nie wieder tun wird und das Thema ist deshalb für ihn gegessen. Ändern kann man es sowieso nicht mehr.

Drei Tage später ist es soweit. Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Christian und Kai haben es hinbekommen, dass beide an Weihnachten keinen Dienst haben. Kai hat sogar an Heilig Abend frei und Christian hat die Frühschicht, weshalb auch er um 15 Uhr zu Hause sein wird. Christian hatte den Vorteil, dass er die letzten Jahre regelmässig freiwillig an Weihnachten gearbeitet hat, weil er ja sonst sowieso allein zu Hause gesessen hätte. Deshalb hatten nun seine Kollegen auch kein Problem damit, selbst mal diese Schicht zu übernehmen und Christian frei zu geben. Weil Beide aber dafür die Tage zuvor umso mehr gearbeitet hatten, sieht ihre Wohnung nicht gerade weihnachtlich aus. Sie hatten einfach keine Zeit, oder in der wenigen Zeit, welche sie hatten, keine Lust, die Wohnung weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Die Jahre zuvor, in denen Christian allein war, kam er sich sowieso doof vor, für sich allein irgendwie etwas festlich herzurichten, vor allem wenn er an Weihnachten sowieso arbeitet. Kai hingegen hätte es zwar gemocht, ein bisschen Festtagsstimmung nach Hause zu bringen, doch bei ihm hatte sich Matthias immer geweigert. Dieser hasste Deko und Kitsch jeglicher Art und Kai war froh, wenn es zumindest einen Adventskranz und an Weihnachten Geschenke gab. Ansonsten haben sie traditionell den Abend auf dem Sofa verbracht, irgendwelche Actionfilme geschaut, Matthias hat sich dabei betrunken und danach Kai ins Bett gezerrt, da Zitat ‘Kais Körper Matthias gehört’. Aber wenigstens war er nicht allein, dachte sich Kai zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer. 

Als nun Christian aber die Wohnung betritt, zieht er sich gar nicht erst seinen Mantel aus, sondern ruft direkt nach Kai. Dieser streckt etwas verwundert seinen Kopf aus seinem Zimmer und schaut Christian fragend an, als er diesen in voller Montur erblickt. 

«Los, anziehen, hop hop, wir gehen einkaufen» meint Christian deshalb.

«Einkaufen?» fragt Kai skeptisch zurück, schliesslich hat er den Kühlschrank erst gestern noch aufgefüllt.

Trotzdem läuft Kai auf Christian zu und greift nach seinen Schuhen, welche neben der Haustüre liegen. 

«Ja man, es ist Weihnachten mein Freund.»

Kai wollte schon erwähnen, dass ihm dies sehr wohl bewusst ist, als Christian einfach weiterplappert.

«Siehst du hier irgendwo weihnachtliche Stimmung?» fragt dieser nämlich, während er ausladend in die Wohnung zeigt.

«Ne» mein Kai schulterzuckend.

«Siehst du. Deshalb gehen wir jetzt einkaufen!»

Christian ist richtig euphorisch und steckt damit direkt Kai an, welcher sich grinsend eine Mütze über den Kopf zieht und in seine dicke Winterjacke schlüpft, schliesslich ist es immer noch schweinekalt draussen. Wenigstens hat sich zu Kais Zufriedenheit der Schnee wieder verzogen. Er weiss, dass er wohl der Einzige ist, der froh ist, dass es kein weisses Weihnachten gibt, aber er kann das weisse Nass nicht mehr sehen, ohne ungefiltert an seine Eltern, oder besser gesagt deren Tod, denken zu müssen.

Da die Sonne wunderschön vom Himmel scheint, entschliessen sie spontan, trotz der Kälte, zum Einkaufszentrum in der Nähe zu laufen. Ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft schadet sicherlich niemandem. Den grössten Teil der Zeit laufen sie stumm nebeneinander her, aber Kai könnte gerade nicht glücklicher sein. Er saugt die frische Luft und das Sonnenlicht genauso auf, wie Christian Anwesenheit. Beim Einkaufszentrum angekommen vergeht Kai zwar etwas die Lust, als er die vielen Menschen erblickt, die herum hetzen, um wohl genau wie sie die letzten Besorgungen vor Weihnachten zu erledigen. Christian, der jedoch freudig wie ein kleines Kind Kai am Ärmel packt und zum Parkplatz zieht, wo die Weihnachtsbäume verkauft werden, lässt seine Stimmung gleich wieder ansteigen.

«Christian warte mal» meint er dann lachend, als Christian sich auf die Bäume stürzt.

«Was denn? Willst du etwa keinen Weihnachtsbaum?» fragt Christian, während er einen Schmollmund zieht.

«Du bist ein Idiot» schmunzelt Kai kopfschüttelnd.

«Ja ich will auch einen Baum, aber vielleicht sollten wir zuerst rein und den ganzen Dekokram kaufen, oder willst du nun überall den Baum mitschleppen?» 

«Oh…da hast du vielleicht recht» grinst Christian entschuldigend.

Kai nickt nur ebenso grinsend und gemeinsam stürzen sie sich ins Getümmel. Im Einkaufszentrum ist es stickig, voll und laut. Kinder schreien und weinen, weil sie nicht das bekommen, was sie gerne möchten, Pärchen keifen sich an, weil sie nicht gleicher Meinung sind und irgendwo dazwischen stehen Christian und Kai und versuchen sich zu orientieren, was nicht gerade leicht ist. Deshalb zieht Christian Kai abermals am Ärmel hinter sich her, damit sie sich in den Menschenmassen nicht verlieren und Christian geht zielstrebig in den nächstgelegenen Laden, der aussieht als würde er Deko verkaufen. Zwischen zwei Regalen angekommen, hält Christian an und atmet auf, weil es hier endlich etwas ruhiger ist.

«Meine Güte, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten» meint dann Christian, während er kurz seinen Blick kritisch über Kais Gesicht wandern lässt.

Er würde nämlich verstehen, wenn Kai mit dem hier vollkommen überfordert wäre, er selbst hat ja schliesslich auch gerade das Bedürfnis hier so schnell wie möglich wieder rauszukommen. Kai sieht zwar auch nicht gerade wahnsinnig erfreut aus, aber gestresst scheint er auch nicht, weshalb Christian sich wieder den Regalen zuwendet. 

«Leg rein, was immer du haben möchtest. Wir machen uns nun zu Hause ein Winter Wonder Land.» meint Christian, während er zur Verdeutlichung mit dem Einkaufskorb vor Kais Nase rumwedelt.

Dieser grinst, fühlt sich kurzfristig wie ein Kind, das im Süssigkeitenladen die Erlaubnis bekommen hat, alles zu nehmen, was es möchte und beginnt genauso wie Christian, alles was ihm gefällt in den Korb zu legen. Erst als dieser bis oben hin voll ist und Christian schon deutlich Mühe hat, diesen zu tragen, gehen sie zur Kasse. Das Einkaufsband füllt sich mit Christbaumkugeln, Lametta, Kerzen und tonnenweise kleiner Dekofiguren, sei es nun Rentiere, Schnee- oder Weihnachtsmänner. Kopfschüttelnd, aber breit grinsend packt Kai alles in eine grosse Einkaufstasche und schultert diese. So schnell wie möglich kämpfen sie sich den Weg aus dem Einkaufsladen frei und sind erleichtert, als sie endlich wieder draussen an der kühlen Luft stehen, denn im Laden war es einfach nur stickig und viel zu warm. Kai atmet tief die frische Luft ein und geht mit Christian zurück zu dem Parkplatz, um nun auch noch den obligaten Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen. Die Auswahl ist jedoch überschaubar. Kein Wunder, wenn man erst ein Tag vor Weihnachten einkaufen geht. Christian geht durch die Reihen und betrachtet einen Baum nach dem anderen, bis er vor einem stehen bleibt.

«Den hier» sagt er, während er den Baum stolz Kai präsentiert.

Dieser runzelt die Stirn. 

«Ich weiss, dass die Auswahl nicht mehr all zu gross ist, aber das hier ist original der hässlichste Weihnachtsbaum, der hier auf dem Platz steht. Sieh doch mal, der ist total krumm und schief und die Äste sind auch schon zur Hälfte kahl.»

«Ja eben» verteidigt sich Christian jedoch, weshalb Kai ihn noch irritierter ansieht.

«Sieh doch Kai, dieser Baum wurde extra für uns Menschen irgendwo abgeholzt und nur weil er nicht so schön ist wie die anderen soll er hier alleine auf dem Parkplatz verdorren? Wenn wir den nicht nehmen, dann wird den doch niemand nehmen und dann steht er Weihnachten ganz allein hier, bis er in die Tonne getreten wird und für nichts abgeholzt wurde. Das wäre doch nicht fair.»

Kai schaut Christian mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und schüttelt schnaubend den Kopf. 

«Du bist echt zu gut für diese Welt, Christian» meint er dann wirklich ehrlich.

«Das heisst wir geben Douglas ein zu Hause?» fragt Christian nach.

Kai lacht auf, weil Christian der Tanne schon einen Namen gegeben hat und nickt dann nur. Grinsend packt Christian Douglas am Stamm, trägt ihn zum Verkäufer, der auch etwas irritiert guckt, dass Christian sich direkt diesen Baum ausgesucht hat, steckt ihn aber ohne weiter nachzufragen durch das Netz. Netterweise verkauft er Christian die Tanne auch für gerade mal 10 Euro und zufrieden machen sie sich mit einem neuen Familienmitglied, wie Christian Douglas gerade bezeichnet hat, wieder auf den Heimweg.


	55. Wiehnachten

Obwohl Douglas nicht gerade der grösste Weihnachtsbaum ist, hat Christian trotzdem etwas Mühe, diesen den ganzen Weg wieder zurück zu tragen. Kai versucht zwar, so gut es geht mitzuhelfen, aber er hat selbst zwei volle Taschen mit Deko mitzuschleppen. Ausserdem ist inzwischen die Sonne untergegangen und dadurch ist es auch nochmal ein Stück kälter geworden. Christian hat keine Handschuhe an und seine Finger sind langsam ganz schön kalt und steif, während er den Baum die letzten Meter hinter sich her schleppt, bevor sie endlich zu Hause sind. Kai schliesst die Tür auf und Christian muss sich erstmal die Brille putzen, da sie von der Wärme direkt beschlägt. Mit letzter Kraft zieht er Douglas ins Wohnzimmer, lehnt ihn einfach an die Balkontüre und schmeisst sich immer noch komplett bekleidet auf das Sofa. Kai stellt ebenso erleichtert die Taschen neben den Baum und atmet erleichtert durch. Schmunzelnd schaut er zu Christian, welcher wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf dem Sofa sitzt.

«Herr Wiemann muss wohl mal wieder trainieren» zieht Kai ihn auf.

«Tzzz und sowas von dir, der noch nie in seinem Leben Sport getrieben hat» gibt Christian empört zurück. 

«Tja, ich habs auch nicht nötig» antwortet Kai arrogant, aber mit einem breiten Grinsen, während   
er seinen Bizeps präsentiert.

«Idiot» lacht Christian auf, während er ein Kissen auf Kai wirft, welches dieser aber gekonnt abfängt.

Mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen steht Christian wieder vom Sofa auf und geht zurück in den Flur, um sich endlich die Schuhe und Jacke auszuziehen. Wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer schaut er zu Kai, der gerade leicht überfordert vor Douglas steht und sich fragend am Kopf kratzt.

«Was ist?» fragt deshalb Christian schmunzelnd.

«Ähm…wie stellen wir den jetzt auf?»

Seufzend schlägt sich Christian theatralisch mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Natürlich, sich haben keinen Christbaumständer. 

«Scheisse, das habe ich gar nicht bedacht» verdeutlicht Christian seine Gedankengänge. 

«Okay, weisst du was? Beginn du mal mit dem Dekorieren der Wohnung und ich frag mal bei den Nachbarn rum, ob jemand noch einen übrig hat.»

Gesagt, getan. Während Kai also beginnt, Herr über den Haufen Deko zu werden, beginnt Christian ihre Nachbarn abzuklappern. Gewisse sind nicht sehr erfreut an Heilig Abend von irgendeinem Nachbarn gestört zu werden, andere sind gar nicht erst zu Hause, oder wollen Christian die Tür einfach nicht öffnen und wieder andere sind zwar sehr freundlich, können Christian aber auch nicht weiterhelfen. Erst im zweiten Stockwerk, nachdem Christian bereits drei Stockwerke abgearbeitet hat, hat er endlich Erfolg. Eine alte Dame die, wie Christian nun weiss, Paulette heisst, hat tatsächlich einen alten Christbaumständer im Keller, welchen sie nicht mehr gebraucht, da sie seit Jahren keinen Weihnachtsbaum mehr aufstellt. Sie würde ihn deshalb gerne Christian und Kai über die Festtage ausleihen. Als kleine Gegenleistung wäre sie aber sehr froh, wenn Christian ihr die zehn Klappstühle aus dem Keller hochbringen würde, da morgen ihre drei Töchter samt Familie vorbei kommen und wie Christian nun auch weiss, die fünf alten Stühle, welche Paulette letztes Jahr neu hat beziehen lassen und welche nun bordeauxrot sind, nicht ausreichen, um jedem eine Sitzgelegenheit zu geben. Selbstverständlich hat Christian Paulette die zehn Klappstühle aus dem Keller hochgebracht. Gott sei Dank gibt es ja einen Fahrstuhl, so dass Christian nicht fünf Mal laufen muss. In dem kleinen Kellerabteil, welches aber bis unter die Decke mit allem möglichen Kram vollgestopft ist, am Ende noch den Christbaumständer zu finden, stellt sich dann nochmals als grosse Herausforderung dar. Paulette, welche immer mal wieder auf eine andere Kiste deutet und auch nach dem zehnten Mal immer noch steif und fest davon überzeugt ist, dass dies die richtige Kiste ist, ist da auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe. Christian will schon aufgeben, weil er sich inzwischen sicher ist, dass Paulette vermutlich vergessen hat, dass es diesen Christbaumständer gar nicht mehr gibt, als er ihn tatsächlich in den Fingern hält.

«Sehen Sie junger Mann, ich habe doch gesagt, er ist in dieser Kiste» meint dann Paulette voller Überzeugung und Christian nickt nur grinsend.

Er bedankt sich noch einmal bei Paulette und geht dann mit seiner Errungenschaft endlich wieder zurück zu Kai.

«Sag mal, hast du noch alle Anwohner in der ganzen Strasse gefragt, oder wo warst du so lange?» ruft Kai aus dem Wohnzimmer, als er hört, dass sich die Haustür öffnet und Christian nach geschlagenen 45 Minuten endlich wieder zurück kommt.

«Frag nicht» antwortet Christian, während er ins Wohnzimmer geht.

«Aber hey, ich war erfolgreich» ergänzt Christian während er stolz den Christbaumständer präsentiert.

Kai klatscht lobend in die Hände und grinst breit.

«Und wem haben wir das gute Stück zu verdanken?» fragt er dann nach.

«Paulette... Die alte Dame aus dem zweiten Stock, welche 3 Töchter hat, wovon eine aber skandalöser Weise keinen Mann sondern eine Frau hat, die morgen alle vorbeikommen, auf ihren fünf inzwischen bordeauxroten Stühlen aber nicht alle Platz finden, weshalb ich die zehn Klappstühle aus dem Keller holen musste, welcher so voll mit altem Krempel ist, dass man ein Museum aufmachen könnte.»

Mit diesen Worten stellt er das Objekt der Begierde auf den Boden und schaut sich dann um.

«Wo wollen wir Douglas hinstellen?» fragt er dann Kai.

Jetzt schaut sich auch Kai um und deutet dann auf eine Nische zwischen Sofa und Fenster.

«Wie wäre es da? Dort sollte er doch Platz haben.»

Prüfend geht Christian mit der Tanne hin und lässt direkt Kai mit dem Christbaumständer nachrücken, als er sieht, dass hier wirklich genug Platz ist. Das Einspannen des Stammes, welcher nun mal wirklich krumm ist, stellt sich dann nochmals als Herausforderung dar, doch dann steht Douglas endlich. Grinsend beginnen sie nun zusammen die roten Christbaumkugeln aufzuhängen. Der Stern auf der Spitze darf natürlich auch nicht fehlen und ein grosser Haufen Lametta findet auch noch seinen Weg auf die krummen Äste. 

Kurz nach 20 Uhr stehen Christian und Kai nun zufrieden im Wohnzimmer. Douglas steht und ist reichlich geschmückt. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel, aber dafür sieht man die kahlen Stellen nicht mehr. Die ganze Deko, die sich gekauft haben, ist quer über das Wohnzimmer verteilt und wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man denken, man steht in einem Einkaufsladen. Ihr Wohnzimmer ist nun Mal auch nicht 50 Quadratmeter gross, weshalb sich die viele Deko etwas stapelt. Selbst das Terrarium von Apple und Cherry blieb nicht verschont und wird nun von einer schönen Lichterkette mit Schneeflocken geziert. Auch wenn sie es definitiv übertrieben haben und nun auf wirklich jedem freien Fleck ein Rentier, Schneemann oder Weihnachtsmann in jeglichen Formen und Farben stehen, so sind doch Beide stolz wie Bolle, dass sich ihr eigenes, mehr als kitschiges Winter Wonderland gebastelt haben. Wie kleine Kinder stehen sie grinsend in dem Raum und betrachten mit vor Freude glitzernden Augen ihr Werk. 

«Bescherung wie immer morgen früh?» fragt Kai.

Christian nickt bestätigend. So war es im Waisenhaus gewesen. Immer am Weihnachtsmorgen gab es Bescherung für alle Kinder. Das war für alle immer das grösste Highlight. Holger hatte sich auch immer als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet. Die älteren Kinder haben das natürlich längst durchschaut, aber sie haben nie etwas gesagt, weil sie den Kleinsten nicht den Zauber von Weihnachten stehlen wollten. Die strahlenden Kinderaugen, wenn der vermeintliche Weihnachtsmann vor ihnen stand und Geschenke verteilte, waren unbezahlbar. 

Sie hatten den restlichen Abend gemütlich vor dem Fernseher verbracht und eine Weihnachtsfilm geschaut, bevor sie doch relativ früh ins Bett gegangen sind. Der Tag war anstrengend, vor allem für Christian, welcher ja auch noch die Frühschicht hatte, bevor sie die ganze Wohnung dekoriert hatten. Am nächsten Morgen ist es dann aber soweit. Kai wurde schon relativ früh wach, blieb aber mit einer gewissen Grundspannung im gemütlich warmen Bett liegen. Es ist eigentlich absurd. Er ist 22 Jahre alt und trotzdem ist diese kindliche Freude da, heute Weihnachten feiern zu können. 

Hätte man ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass er die Festtage mit Christian verbringen und wirklich zelebrieren wird, Kai hätte ihnen den Vogel gezeigt. Das wäre zu absurd gewesen und zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt hätte er das vermutlich auch konsequent abgelehnt. Schliesslich wollte er zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich nichts mehr mit Christian zu tun haben und so wie er die Festtage damals mit Matthias verbracht hatte, war ja auch okay. Dachte er zumindest. Doch jetzt weiss er, wie sehr er es eigentlich vermisst hatte, Weihnachten mit jemandem zu feiern, der einem wirklich viel bedeutet. Wenn er so drüber nachdenkt, ist es auch absurd, welchen Stellenwert Christian in dieser kurzen Zeit wieder in seinem Leben eingenommen hat. Als Christian im Krankenhaus plötzlich vor ihm stand, wäre er am liebsten schreiend weggerannt, nur damit er Christian nie wieder sehen muss und jetzt bekommt er Panik, wenn er nur daran denkt, dass Christian weggehen könnte.

Aber dieser schläft zum Glück nur ein Zimmer weiter. Um kurz nach Neun schwingt sich Kai schliesslich aus dem Bett. Grinsend steht er vor dem Kleiderschrank und zieht sich aus der hintersten Ecke einen Pullover hervor. Es ist nicht irgendein Pullover, es ist ein Weihnachtspullover. Und ein richtig hässlicher noch dazu. Giftgrüne Wolle, welche durch rote Farbe unterbrochen wird, die einen Weihnachtsmann darstellt, dessen Kopf jedoch fehlt, da offensichtlicher Weise Kais Kopf diesen Part übernehmen wird. Kai hat diesen Pullover schon einige Jahre, auch wenn er die letzten Jahre unberührt in seinem Schrank liegen blieb. Es war ein Geschenk von Holger, als er 17 war und er hatte ihn geliebt. Umso glücklicher ist er nun, als er bemerkt, dass der Pullover immer noch wie angegossen passt. Grinsend betrachtet er sich im Spiegel, bevor er sein Zimmer verlässt. Christian scheint immer noch zu schlafen, weshalb er die Gunst der Stunde nutzt und seine Geschenke, so wie es sich gehört, unter den Weihnachtsbaum legt. Dann verzieht er sich in die Küche, um Frühstück zu machen. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie Brunchen würden, weshalb Kai nun beginnt Rührei und Speck zu braten, diverse Brötchen aufzubacken, Obst für einen Fruchtsalat klein zu schneiden und Kaffee zu kochen. Auf dem Tisch verteilt er ausserdem noch Milch, Orangensaft, Müsli, Joghurt in allen möglichen Geschmacksrichtungen, sowie Käse und Wurst. Bei dem reichlich gedeckten Tisch könnte man glatt meinen, das ist das Frühstücksbuffet eines Hotels und zu zweit würden sie es wohl niemals schaffen, alles aufzuessen, aber alles was übrig bleibt, können sie ja später noch essen. Kai will Christian einfach einen richtig geilen Brunch bieten. Dieser wurde tatsächlich durch den Duft von frischem Speck und Kaffee aus dem Land der Träume geholt und steht nun mit grossen Augen im Türrahmen.

«Heilige Scheisse, wie geil ist das denn?!» ruft er euphorisch aus, als der das ganze Essen erblickt.

Lächelnd dreht sich Kai, welcher gerade noch ein paar Servietten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, zu Christian um, wodurch Christian laut auflachen muss. Kugelnd hält er sich den Bauch und Kai ist zuerst völlig irritiert und fragt sich, was so lustig ist, bis er an sich selbst runter schaut und sich wieder bewusst wird, welches Outfit er hier anhat.

«Ist doch ein angemessenes Outfit» meint er grinsend, während er den Pullover übertrieben in Pose setzt.

«Absolut» japst Christian, während er sich an den Tisch setzt.

«Aber jetzt im Ernst, danke für dieses hammer Frühstück» meint er dann, als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hat.

Kai winkt jedoch nur lächelnd ab.

Das Frühstück war wirklich mehr als köstlich und weil die Auswahl so gross war und Christian einfach alles essen musste, hält er sich nun stöhnend den Bauch, weil er sich schlicht und ergreifend überfressen hat. 

«Wieso muss ich auch mit einem Koch zusammen wohnen» murrt er, als er Kais Grinsen sieht.

Das Grinsen wird dadurch aber nur noch grösser.

«So, jetzt gibt’s endlich Bescherung» meint denn Christian, während er auffordernd in die Hände klatscht und aufsteht.

Er huscht kurz in sein Zimmer, um sein Geschenk für Kai zu holen und es ebenfalls unter den Baum zu legen. Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass da von Kai schon drei Geschenke liegen, obwohl sie doch ausgemacht haben, dass sie sich nicht viel schenken werden.

«Keine Sorge, nur das linke ist dir, die anderen Zwei sind für Apple und Cherry» meint Kai, dem es nun doch etwas peinlich ist, dass er Christians Haustieren ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gekauft hat.

«Ach Gott bist du süss» meint aber Christian, während er nach den zwei Geschenken greift und damit zum Terrarium geht.

«Guckt mal» spricht er dann die Echsen an, während er mit den Geschenken vor der Glasscheibe rumwedelt.

«Nur für euch von Onkel Kai» spricht er weiter und erntet dafür ein Schmunzler von Kai.

Die Echsen scheint dies aber nur wenig zu interessieren. Sie bleiben einfach faul unter der Wärmelampe liegen. Kai hat sich inzwischen aufs Sofa gesetzt und beobachtet Christian, wie dieser das Geschenkpapier aufreisst und erneut auflacht, als er den Inhalt sieht. Er hält nun nämlich nichts Geringeres als zwei Plastikdosen gefüllt mit getrockneten Heuschrecken in der Hand. Schnell hat er diese geöffnet und legt zwei der Leckerbissen ins Terrarium. Damit hat er auch endlich die Aufmerksamkeit der zwei Bartagamen, welche nun gezielt zu der Beute eilen und diese genüsslich verspeisen.

«Du scheinst voll ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben» meint Christian, während er die restlichen Heuschrecken beiseite legt und zurück zu Douglas läuft.

Dort greift er nach seinem Geschenk für Kai und streckt es diesem hin. Dankend nimmt Kai das kleine Päckchen an und löst das Geschenkpapier. Als er die kleine Schachtel öffnet, liegt dort lediglich ein Umschlag drin. Aus diesem zieht er einen Brief und einen Gutschein. Grinsend betrachtet er diesen, auf welchem ein Foto von einem Grimasse zerrenden Christian ist und darunter ‘Gutschein für Quality Time mit Wiemann’ geschrieben steht. Kopfschüttelnd legt er den Gutschein neben sich, bevor er den Brief auffalten und liest.

«Mein liebster Kai  
Zeit, die man mit Freunden verbringt, ist die wertvollste Zeit, die es gibt, denn Freunde sind das Beste, was einem passieren kann. Wir haben uns schon einmal aus den Augen verloren und das soll nicht noch einmal passieren. Du weisst gar nicht, wie dankbar ich bin, dich wieder gefunden zu haben. Auch Jakob und Olli haben wir aus den Augen verloren und auch das soll nicht mehr passieren. Deshalb schenke ich dir hier Quality Time mit deinen Freunden.   
Dieser Gutschein ist gültig für einen Trip mit Christian Wiemann nach Köln, um dort ein Wochenende mit den Herren Oliver Schmitt und Jakob Brüning zu verbringen. Dieser Gutschein ist nicht transferierbar auf andere Personen, sondern muss in dieser Konstellation ausgeführt werden. Der Inhalt des Wochenendes ist jedoch frei wählbar.  
In Liebe, dein Christian»

Kai muss einmal leise schlucken, weil ihm diese Worte und dieses Geschenk doch recht nahe gehen. Christian hat recht, Freunde sind das Beste, was einem passieren kann und auch er will nicht, dass sie sich je wieder verlieren werden. Zögerlich steht er auf und steht nun direkt vor Christian, welcher ihn milde lächelnd ansieht.

«Ich…ähm…danke» murmelt dann Kai, weil er überfordert ist, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen.

Es fällt ihm einfach immer noch wahnsinnig schwer über Gefühle zu sprechen, was teilweise auch daran liegt, dass er oft selbst nicht mal wirklich weiss, was er fühlt. Häufig sind die Emotionen einfach wie bunte Flummis, die wild in seinem Kopf rumhüpfen und ihm gar nicht die Möglichkeit geben, danach zu greifen und sie zu verstehen. Aber zumindest bei Christian hat er eine Alternative gefunden, die ihm hilft, Emotionen zu zeigen und zu übermitteln. Auch dafür hat Kai lange gebraucht, doch inzwischen tut er es einfach, ohne Angst, was passieren könnte. Deshalb greift er einfach nach Christians Körper, zieht ihn an sich, schliesst seine Augen, als auch Christians Arme sich um seinen Rücken schliessen und vergräbt sein Gesicht mit einem erneut genuschelten ‘Danke’ in Christians Hoodie. Christian lächelt selig vor sich hin, während er Kai über den Rücken streicht und froh ist, dass sein Geschenk offensichtlich gut angekommen ist.

Als Kai sich wieder etwas gefangen hat, löst er sich von Christian. Er geht zum Baum, zieht Christians Geschenk hervor und hält es diesem schüchtern lächelnd entgegen. Jetzt gerade ist er wieder etwas nervös, dass er Christian vielleicht gar nicht gefallen könnte. Christian lässt sich grinsend mit dem Geschenk in der Hand wieder auf das Sofa sinken und Kai setzt sich neben ihn. Er zieht die Beine aufs Sofa und beobachtet nervös, wie Christian das Geschenkpapier aufreisst und nun eine kleine schwarze Box in den Händen hält. Neugierig wirft Christian einen Blick zu Kai, welcher schüchtern lächelnd erwidert wird, bevor Christian die Box öffnet. Kai beobachtet genau Christians Gesicht, um jegliche Regung wahrnehmen zu können. Er sieht, wie Christians Augen sofort zu glitzern beginne, als er den Inhalt erblickt. Behutsam greift er in die Box und zieht zwei geknüpfte Armbänder raus. Das eine ist in den Farben Pink und Giftgrün und das andere Orange und Blau. 

«Hast du die selbst gemacht?» fragt Christian nach, während er den Stoff bedächtig durch seinen Finger zwirbeln lässt.

«Ja» kommt es von Kai zurück, während er zusätzlich bestätigend nickt.

«Gefallen sie dir?» fragt er schüchtern nach, obwohl Christians Augen ihm eigentlich schon lästig die Antwort gegeben haben.

«Ist das ein Witz?! Natürlich. Ich liebe sie!» kommt es sofort von Christian zurück, weshalb Kai lächeln muss.

«Hilfst du mir mal?» 

Auffordernd streckt Christian die Bändchen und seinen linken Arm, an dem schon drei solche Bändchen hängen, Kai entgegen. Dieser nimmt ihm sein Geschenk ab und knüpft es vorsichtig um Christians Handgelenk. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schaut Christian auf sein Handgelenk runter, während er mit seinen Fingern die Bändchen spielerisch um dieses dreht. Dieses Geschenk und die Tatsache endlich mal wieder wirklich Weihnachten zu feiern, und dies erst noch mit Kai, lässt sein Herz freudig schlagen, während eine wohlige Wärme sich in seinem Körper ausbreitet. In diesem Moment ist er einfach nur ausnahmslos glücklich und würde er in Kais Kopf schauen können, würde er bemerken, dass es diesem nicht anders geht.


	56. Stummes Flehen

Sowohl Christian als auch Kai haben schon lange nicht mehr so ein schönes Weihnachtsfest verbracht. Schon nur die Tatsache dieses Fest überhaupt mal wieder gefeiert und genossen zu haben, und das mit jemandem, der einem viel bedeutet, hat dafür gesorgt, dass der Tag einfach perfekt war. Kai hat Christian nach der Bescherung dazu genötigt, mit ihm Weihnachtskekse zu backen und Christian hat, obwohl er nach dem ergiebigen Brunch zum Bersten voll war, ausgiebig am Teig genascht. Es war also kein Wunder, dass Christian danach kugelrund auf dem Sofa lag und den restlichen Tag keinen Schritt mehr tun wollte. Aber das war auch für Kai mehr als perfekt, denn mit Christian auf dem Sofa zu liegen und einen Weihnachtsklassiker nach dem anderen, welche im Fernsehen liefen, zu schauen, war pures Glück für ihn. Es erinnerte ihn alte Zeiten. An Momente, wo er als kleiner Junge eingemummelt in eine Decke an seine Mutter gekuschelt da lag, heissen Kakao trank und den Grinch schaute. Momente, als das Leben noch in Ordnung war. 

Viel zu schnell kommt aber am nächsten Tag schon wieder der Alltag zurück und reisst Kai aus seiner perfekten kleinen Welt. Selten ist es Kai so schwer gefallen, zur Arbeit zu fahren, wie am Tag nach Weihnachten. Auch Christian hatte nur wenig Lust, um sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus zu begeben. Die einzige Motivation war das Wissen, dass er ab Silvester drei Tage frei haben würde und dass er an Silvester Linus wieder sehen würde. Sie haben am Weihnachtsabend noch miteinander telefoniert und man konnte hören, dass Linus immer noch etwas traurig war, dass Christian nicht mitgekommen ist. Anscheinend hatten auch Linus Eltern nach ihm gefragt. Christian wusste nicht mal, dass Linus Eltern schon über ihn Bescheid wissen und hatte ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen, dass er hier mit Kai sass und einen mehrheitlich perfekten Tag verbracht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nämlich nicht eine Sekunde an Linus gedacht. Dafür umso mehr, seit er wieder Linus Stimme gehört hatte. Er vermisste ihn, das konnte er nicht leugnen und er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Linus zurück nach Berlin kommt. Christian freute sich riesig den Silvesterabend mit Linus verbringen zu können. Freut sich endlich mal wieder bis Mitternacht in einem stickigen Club zu tanzen, den Countdown runterzuzählen und sich mit Linus ins neue Jahr zu knutschen. So sehr wie er es genossen hatte, mit Kai an Weihnachten zu Hause auf dem Sofa zu lümmeln, genauso sehr freut er sich an Silvester mit Linus einfach mal wieder zu feiern und vermutlich auch etwas abzustürzen. 

Als dann Linus an Silvester endlich an seiner Tür klingelt, eilt Christian schon mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Flur. Er betätigt den Summer und wartet ungeduldig im Türrahmen, bis sich endlich der Aufzug öffnet und Linus heraustritt. Ihre Blicke treffen sich direkt und ohne zu zögern, spiegelt Linus Christians Gesicht, grinst ihn breit an, läuft die drei Schritt von der Aufzugstür bis zu Christian, greift ohne Umwege nach Christians Gesicht und legt ihm seine Lippen auf. Das Grinsen bleibt die erste Sekunde des Kusses auf beiden Seiten bestehen, bevor es verschwindet und ihre Lippen sich liebevoll vereinigen und sanft gegeneinander bewegen. Sie haben sich vermisst, auch wenn sie nur wenige Tage getrennt waren. Als sie sich wieder lösen, greift Christian nach Linus Hand, zieht ihn in die Wohnung und schliesst die Tür hinter ihm, da es noch etwas zu früh ist, um schon los zu gehen. Linus hat nicht mal Zeit sich im Flur seine Sachen auszuziehen, sondern wird direkt von Christian durch den Flur in sein Zimmer gezogen. Linus stolpert ihm grinsend hinterher. 

«Wird das hier ein Quickie, oder was?» meint Linus, als sie in Christians Zimmer angekommen sind.

«Nein, aber gegen eine kleine Knutscherei hätte ich nichts einzuwenden» meint Christian genauso breit grinsend.

«Darf ich wenigstens meine Jacke ausziehen? Wird sonst glaube ich etwas zu heiss für mich.» witzelt Linus und Christians lässt lachend von ihm ab, damit dieser sich endlich ausziehen kann.

Kaum sind jedoch die Schuhe von den Füssen gestreift und die Jacke ausgezogen, da hat Christian schon wieder nach Linus gegriffen, sich rückwärts auf das Bett fallen lassen und Linus damit direkt auf sich drauf gezogen. Etwas unkoordiniert pressen sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und küssen sich fahrig. Mit der Zeit werden die Küsse jedoch liebevoller und träger, bis sie sich wieder komplett lösen, Linus auf Christian etwas nach unter rutscht und seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust ablegt. Sofort schliesst Christian seine Arme um Linus, drückt ihm ein paar Küsse auf den Haarschopf, während Linus Finger sanft Christians Seiten auf und ab wandern.

«Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst» meint dann Linus für sein Wesen ausserordentlich ernst, während er sein Kopf etwas anhebt, um Christian ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

«Ich dich auch» antwortet Christian, während er Linus erneut einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzt.

Regungslos verharren sie in dieser Position. Linus, der ununterbrochen Christians Seiten auf und ab fährt und dem Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr lauscht, während Christian in regelmässigen Abständen Küsse auf Linus Stirn setzt. Währenddessen erzählen sie sich von den letzten Tagen und wie sie Weihnachten verbracht hatten. Auch wenn Linus nichts sagt, so war es schon ein kleiner Stich in sein Herz, als Christian etwas zu begeistert von seinem Tag mit Kai erzählt und betont, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so ein glückliches Weihnachten verbracht hatte. Eigentlich freut sich ja Linus, dass Christian nach all den Jahren mal wieder wirklich mit Lebensfreude Weihnachten feiern konnte, doch eigentlich wäre er gerne derjenige gewesen, der es mit ihm zusammen verbracht hätte. Christian ist nicht aufgefallen, dass Linus sanfte Streicheleinheiten zögerlicher wurden und für einen kurzen Moment sogar komplett aussetzten, als Christian begonnen hatte zu erzählen. Intuitiv scheint er es aber doch wahrgenommen zu haben, denn er hat die Arme etwas fester um Linus geschlossen und ihn damit unbewusst besänftigt. 

Als Beide langsam drohen müde zu werden, da Christians Bett einfach weich und der warme Körper des jeweils anderen einfach zu kuschelig ist, rollt sich Linus von Christian runter, verlässt das Bett und fordert ihn händeklatschend auf, es ihm gleich zu tun. Schliesslich wollen sie ja noch feiern gehen. Christian folgt ihm direkt und während Linus noch in Christians Zimmer wieder seine Schuhe und Jacke anzieht, verlässt Christian den Raum, um sich von Kai zu verabschieden. Dieser sitzt wie so oft auf seinem Bett und liest in seinem neusten Krimiroman, den er sich kurz vor Weihnachten quasi selbst geschenkt hat.

«Wann triffst du dich mit David?» fragt Christian, während er sich lässig an den Türrahmen lehnt.

Kai blickt von seinem Buch hoch, richtet seinen Blick eine Sekunde lang auf Christian, bevor er das Gesicht wieder hinter dem dicken Schmöker versteckt.

«Gar nicht. Vicky ist krank. Die bleiben deshalb zu Hause.»

Eigentlich war der Plan, dass Kai den Abend zusammen mit David und Vicky verbringt. David hat sich jedoch heute Morgen bei Kai gemeldet, dass es Vicky gar nicht gut geht. Sie muss wohl irgendwas Falsches gegessen haben und er will sie nur ungern allein lassen. Kai hatte natürlich sofort Verständnis und Vicky gute Besserung gewünscht. Christian hat er jedoch nichts gesagt und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund der nun Eintritt. Christian steht nämlich leicht überrumpelt in der Tür und wird direkt von einem unguten Gefühl überrollt, während eine Stimme in seinem Kopf leise flüstert, dass er Kai auf keinen Fall allein lassen kann. Kai wusste, dass Christian so reagieren würde. Er liebt ihn dafür, wie sehr er sich um ihn kümmert und er könnte sich wirklich nichts Besseres vorstellen, als den Abend mit Christian zu verbringen, weil ihn der Gedanken hier allein zu Hause zu hocken während alle feiern, kirre und ängstlich macht. Er ist Christian so unglaublich dankbar, dass dieser wirklich ausnahmslos für ihn da ist, wie er es versprochen hat, aber Kai weiss, dass er Christians Gutmütigkeit nicht schamlos ausnutzen darf und er es sein muss, der auch mal die Handbremse zieht, auch wenn es Angst macht. Und Kai weiss, dass jetzt eigentlich so eine Situation ist, wo er Stopp sagen müsste und Christian zurück halten und vor sich selbst schützen müsste, denn dieser Abend ist so wichtig für Linus und ihn, welcher im selben Moment neben Christian auftaucht. 

«Aber ist okay. Ich hab hier ein gutes Buch, das ich sowieso fast nicht weglegen kann, weil es so spannend ist. Zieht los und feiert schön.» meint er deshalb.

Linus lässt den Blick kritisch zwischen Christian und Kai hin und her wandern, weil er nicht weiss, was hier gerade los ist, aber die leicht bedrückte Stimmung spüren kann. Als dann Christians Blick sich mit Linus verhakt, seufzt dieser auf. Christian muss nichts sagen. Er muss kein verdammtes Wort sagen, weil Christians Blick einfach alles sagt. Weil Linus diesen Blick so oft schon gesehen hat, wenn es um Kai geht. Dieses Flehen um Verständnis und dieser Blick macht Linus fertig, weil dieser Blick ihm jedes verdammte Mal vermittelt, dass Kai an erster Stelle kommt und jetzt gerade verletzt ihn dieser Blick einfach nur. Er hatte sich wahnsinnig auf diesen Abend gefreut, welchen Christian ihm versprochen hatte, um die vielen Male, an denen Linus zurück gesteckt hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Es ist nicht so, dass er grundsätzlich damit ein Problem hätte, wenn Kai sie heute begleiten würden. Sie verbrachten die Nacht ja sowieso in einer vollgestopften Disco mit einem Haufen anderer Leute. Aber es ging um das Prinzip. Um den Stich in sein Herz, weil Kai wieder mal wichtiger ist.

«Ich bleibe hier. Ist wirklich alles gut.» mischt sich Kai in die Stille ein, weil auch er natürlich genau sieht, um was Christian Linus gerade stumm bittet.

Doch selbst Linus hört diese verdammte Unsicherheit in Kais Stimme. Diese subtile Angst, die da mitschwingt, dass Linus nun wirklich mit Christian loszieht und Kai allein zurück bleibt. Er sieht Christians flehenden Blick und er weiss nicht, ob es die Situation besser macht, dass Christian ihn nicht aktiv fragt, sondern versucht alles stumm mit Blicken zu besprechen. Als wäre es dann plötzlich Linus eigene Entscheidung gewesen. Und weil Linus genau weiss, dass Christian enttäuscht wäre, wenn er nun nein sagen würde und weil er Angst hat, dass Kai wirklich nicht allein klar kommt und Christian nach einem Anruf oder einer Nachricht von diesem in Mitten den Party abrauschen würde, ja weil Linus sogar Angst hat, dass Christian erst gar nicht mitkommen würde, wenn er sich nun quer stellt, schliesst er seufzend die Augen, bevor er Christian mit einem leichten Nicken seine Antwort gibt. Christians Miene hellt sich auf, schenkt ihm ein dankbares und entschuldigendes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder Kai zuwendet.

«Ne, du kommst mit uns mit. Heute wird gefeiert.» meint Christian euphorisch. 

Kai zögert etwas und weiss nicht so recht was er tun soll. Er will eigentlich wirklich nicht allein hier zurück bleiben, spürt auch schon die Unruhe in sich, die sich bei dem Gedanken daran angestaut hat, aber er weiss, dass er Linus damit verletzt. Deshalb löst er seinen Blick von Christian und schaut zu Linus. Dieser erwidert den Blickkontakt, bevor er auch Kai nochmals ein kaum sichtbares Nicken schenkt. Kai nickt kaum sichtbar zurück, bevor er aufsteht. Während Kai sich also kurz umzieht, verschwinden Christian und Linus im Flur.

«Danke…wirklich» murmelt Christian, während er Linus einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt und ihn fest an sich zieht.

Linus nickt nur. Er will ja selbst kein Arschloch sein und er mag Kai ja auch, aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass es langsam einfach ganz schön weh tut. Die Fahrt zum Club, der nur zwei U-Bahn-Stationen entfernt liegt, verläuft deshalb mehrheitlich schweigend. Kai hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Linus abermals Zeit mit Christian gestohlen hat. Christian hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Linus mal wieder verletzt hat und Linus fühlt sich abermals wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Christian versucht es wieder gutzumachen. Hat sich in der U-Bahn direkt neben Linus gesetzt, seinen Arm um ihn gelegt, ihn an sich gezogen und ihm immer wieder Küsse auf die Schläfen gehaucht. Als sich dann kurz nach 22 Uhr nach einer kurzen Wartezeit vor dem Club das Innere betreten, steigt Linus Laune wieder an. Die Jacken sind schnell an der Garderobe abgegeben und Linus schlängelt sich durch die tanzenden Menschenmassen, während er Christian am Handgelenk hinter sich herzieht und erst an der Bar stoppt. Kai folgt ihnen und atmet tief durch, während er sich zwischen den verschwitzen Körpern durchquetscht. Die bass-lastige, technobasierte Musik dringt laut an sein Ohr und lässt seinen Körper vibrieren.

Er könnte sich eigentlich wirklich besseres vorstellen, als in diesem engen Raum zusammengepfercht mit fremden Leuten zu feiern, aber es ist immer noch besser als die Alternative, allein zu Hause zu sitzen. Trotzdem ist der Alkohol, welchen Linus gerade in Form von Shots bestellt, ganz willkommen. Nachdem sie kurz verbal angestossen haben, schütten sie den Vodka in einem Zug runter und Kai verzieht etwas angeekelt das Gesicht. Er ist was Alkohol anbelangt einfach nicht so geübt wie andere. Sie stossen dennoch direkt mit einem zweiten Shot an, bevor Linus sich mit Christian auf die Tanzfläche verzieht und in der Masse untergeht. Kai bleibt an der Bar zurück. Auf Tanzen kann er definitiv verzichten. Alleine sowieso und er hat auch keine Lust von irgendeinem fremden Menschen angetanzt zu werden, auch wenn er die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür als sehr gering einstuft. Kai bestellt sich ein Bier, setzt sich auf einen freien Barhocker und lässt seinen Blick über die Menschen wandern. Irgendwo erkennt er plötzlich Christians blonden Haarschopf und etwas Ruhe kehrt in ihn ein. Er weiss Christian ist da und er weiss das Christian auch ein Auge auf ihn hat, denn obwohl dieser gerade wild mit Linus knutscht, erkennt Kai das Christians Blick in regelmässigen Abständen zu ihm rüber huscht. Doch Kai hält sich bewusst im Hintergrund und will sich nicht noch mehr zwischen Linus und Christian drängend. 

Als er bereits beim dritten Bier angekommen ist, kommen Linus und Christians grinsend und schweratmend zurück zu ihm an die Bar. Während Linus zwei Flaschen Bier bestellt, scannt Christian einmal Kais Gesicht ab. Dieser lächelt ihn jedoch leicht an, um ihm zu vermitteln, dass alles okay ist. Christians Miene wird daraufhin sanfter, bevor er den Blick komplett von Kai löst, seinen Arm um Linus Mitte schlingt und ihn an der Hüfte näher an sich zieht, bevor er ihm seine Bierflasche abnimmt und klirrend mit ihm anstösst. Auch wenn es zwischen all den Menschen und der lauten Musik nur schlecht möglich ist, bleiben alle Drei an der Bar sitzen und unterhalten sich und die Stimmung wird immer gelöster. 

Irgendwann verabschiedet sich Kai auf die Toilette. Die vier Bier, die er inzwischen getrunken hat, wollen langsam wieder raus. Linus und Christian nutzen den Moment, in dem sie wieder allein sind, um erneut knutschend übereinander herzufallen, während Kai sich seinen Weg zu den Toiletten frei kämpft. Vor der Damentoilette hat sich bereits eine Schlange gebildet, doch bei den Herren wartet zum Glück niemand. Etwas verwundert blickt Kai sich um, als er den Raum betritt und feststellt, dass er sogar hier allein ist. Aber Kai hat nichts dagegen. Geniesst für einen kurzen Moment die Ruhe und den Platz um sich herum. Er verzieht sich in eine der Kabinen und reibt sich über den Nasenrücken. Er weiss nicht, wie jemand freiwillig jedes Wochenende hierher kommen kann. Relativ lange sitzt er auf der Kloschüssel und lauscht der fast schon gespenstigen Ruhe, welche hier herrscht, als diese laut unterbrochen wird, weil sich die Tür öffnet und jemand eintritt. Das ist der Moment, indem Kai ein letztes Mal durchatmet und die Kabine wieder verlässt, um sich wieder ins Getümmel zu werfen. Als er jedoch die Tür zur Klokabine öffnet und dadurch einen direkten Blick auf die Waschbecken auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hat, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen. Er blickt auf den schwarzen Haarschopf und ohne es zu wollen, wandert sein Blick ängstlich weiter zum Spiegel, wo er direkt von Matthias braunen Augen angefunkelt wird.


	57. "Er war da"

Kai steht einfach nur da und fühlt sich wie gelähmt. Nicht ein Muskel in seinem Körper scheint ihm noch zu gehorchen, während er einfach nur die braunen Augen anstarrt, die ihn durch den Spiegel mustern. Obwohl er bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch geschwitzt hat, läuft ihm nun ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter und sein Körper beginnt zu zittern. 

«Na schau mal an wer da ist» dringt Matthias Stimme an sein Gehör, während sich dieser zu Kai umdreht.

Kai kann aus Matthias Stimme nicht erkennen, in welcher Gefühlslage dieser ist, aber was er sehr gut erkennen kann, ist die Tatsache, dass Matthias schon einiges getrunken hat. Als Matthias nun auf ihn zukommt, stolpert Kai instinktiv zurück, doch das Hilft ihm nicht weiter. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn nun befindet er sich in der engen Kabine, Matthias direkt vor ihm und somit steht ihm erst recht kein Fluchtweg mehr offen. Als er dann sieht, wie Matthias hinter sich greift und die Tür verriegelt, steigt blanke Panik in ihm hoch. Er presst sich an die Wand hinter sich und will um Hilfe schreien, doch bevor er überhaupt den Mund öffnen kann, verfinstert sich Matthias Blick und Kai bleibt still. Würde er jetzt nur einen Ton von sich geben, würde er diese Toilette nicht mehr heil verlassen. Deshalb bleibt er still, während sein Herz wie ein Presslufthammer gegen seine Rippen knallt. 

«Du weisst immer noch, wie du dich benehmen musst…braver Junge» 

Matthias Stimme ist ruhig und belustigt, doch auf Kai so angsteinflössend, als würde der Teufel höchstpersönlich zu ihm sprechen. Als Matthias seine Hand an Kais Wange legt, zuckt dieser zusammen, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen. Er will Matthias ausweichen, doch die Wand hinter ihm, gibt ihm keine Möglichkeit dazu. Deshalb schliesst er seine Augen, um wenigstens mit einem Sinn dem Ganzen entfliehen zu können. Umso mehr zuckt er deshalb zusammen, als er Matthias eiskalte Stimme plötzlich ganz nahe an seinem Ohr hören kann. 

«Nach allem, was du kleines Arschloch dir geleistet hast, hast du es eigentlich nicht verdient, diese Kabine lebend zu verlassen.» 

Kai spürt Matthias warmen Atem an seinem Hals und hat das Gefühl zu fallen. Er hat das Gefühl er fällt ungebremst ins Nichts und sein ganzer Kopf dreht sich. Er will instinktiv seine Augenlider aufreissen, um sich orientieren zu können, doch er tut es nicht. Hält sie zwanghaft geschlossen, aus Angst das zu sehen, was nun kommen könnte. Einzelne Tränen kämpfen sich den Weg durch seine geschlossenen, verkrampften Lider, während er versucht nicht durchzudrehen. Nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Nicht zu schreien. Sich nicht zu bewegen. Matthias keinen Grund zu geben, komplett auszurasten. Dieser scheint an dem Spiel viel zu viel Spass zu haben. Löst nun seine Hand von Kais Wange und fährt mit seinen Fingern hauchzart über Kais Kieferknochen runter zu dessen Hals. Streichelt mit den Fingerkuppen über Kais Kehle, bevor er die Hand komplett um diese legt. Obwohl sie nur locker daliegt, ohne wirklich Druck auszuüben, schnürt sich Kais Hals komplett zu. Er will schreien. Er will weinen. Er will hier weg. Will hier raus. Will zu seinen Eltern. Will zu Christian. Will nicht sterben. Doch er steht hier. In dieser versifften Toilette. Nur Matthias und er. Kein Entkommen. 

Nur am Rande nimmt Kai wahr, wie die Tür zur Toilette erneut geöffnet wird. Wie die lauten Bässe und das Geschreie der Menschen zu ihm dringen. Kai klar machen, wie nahe potenzielle Hilfe eigentlich wäre und doch für ihn so unerreichbar scheint. 

«Matthias? Bist du da?» erklingt es plötzlich vor der Kabine und Kai reisst seine Augen auf.

Blickt in Matthias Gesicht, welches direkt vor seinem ist. Dieses verzieht sich zu einem schelmischen Grinsen, bevor Matthias die Hand nun etwas enger um Kai Kehle schliesst.

«Ich komm sofort Schatz» ruft er breit grinsend zu der Person vor der Tür.

Kai spürt nur den erhöhten Druck um seinen Hals und die blanke Panik, die durch seinen Körper peitscht. Und trotzdem steht er einfach nur da und lässt Matthias machen. Dann plötzlich spürt er Matthias Lippen auf seinen. Grob und fordernd presst er diese Kai entgegen und schiebt ihm ungefragt seine Zunge in den Mund. Kai schmeckt den vielen Alkohol auf Matthias Zunge und hat das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben. Überfordert schliesst er die Augen und wünscht sich einfach seinen Körper verlassen zu können.

Und dann endlich verschwindet Matthias Zunge aus seinem Mund. Endlich gleitet Matthias Hand von seiner Kehle. Endlich verzieht sich der Geruch von Alkohol aus seiner Nase und er kann hören, wie sich die Klotür mit einem Klick öffnet. Er hört Matthias mit dem Mann draussen, welcher wohl dessen neuer Freund ist, sprechen, doch Kai kann die Worte nicht verarbeiten. Er hört wie die Stimmen sich entfernen. Hört wie die Toilettentür sich erneut öffnet und abermals die laute Partymusik den Raum flutet, bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss fällt und absolute Ruhe den Raum füllt. Einige Sekunde bleibt Kai regungslos so stehen. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Alles dreht sich. In seinen Ohren rauscht es und seine Beine geben nach. Er knallt zu Boden, tastet blind nach der Kloschüssel und übergibt sich fürchterlich. Sein ganzer Magen verkrampft sich dermassen, dass es schmerzt, doch er kann nicht aufhören sich zu übergeben. Tränen laufen unaufhörlich über seine Wangen und er klammert sich an dem weissen Keramik fest, um wenigstens irgendwie Halt zu bekommen. Keuchend und schweratmend sitzt er da, während kalter Schweiss sich mit seinen Tränen vermischt. Er muss hier raus. Er muss hier weg. Einfach nur weg. 

Torkelnd steht er auf. Klammert sich kurz an der Kabinentür fest, weil sich alles dreht und ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wird. Dann läuft er los. Öffnet die Toilettentür und wird direkt erschlagen von der lauten Musik. Wird erdrückt von dem brummenden Bass, der seinen Brustkorb einengt. Verliert mit jedem Schritt, den er sich durch die Menschenmasse kämpft, etwas mehr seinen Verstand, bis er endlich in die Kälte stolpert. 

Christian sitzt mit Linus immer noch an der Bar, als er im Augenwinkel sieht, wie Kai zum Ausgang eilt. Skeptisch blickt er ihm nach, bevor er von seinem Barhocker aufsteht und ihm nachgehen will, um zu schauen was los ist. Linus hält ihn daraufhin am Handgelenk zurück, weswegen Christian ihn fragend anschaut.

«Wo willst du hin?» brüllt Linus gegen den Lärm.

«Raus zu Kai. Ich glaub da stimmt was nicht.» 

Christian will bereits wieder losgehen, doch Linus lässt ihn nicht los.

«Der hat bestimmt nur zu viel getrunken und braucht etwas frische Luft» meint Linus.

Doch Christian schüttelt seinen Kopf und will sich aus Linus Griff winden.

«Fuck Christian du bist mit mir hier, kannst du nicht einfach mal eine Sekunde nur an uns denken?!» erwidert Linus deshalb etwas aufgebracht.

«Linus, alter, jetzt lass mich mal kurz zu Kai, okay?!» kontert Christian nun auch relativ aufgebracht, bevor er sich einfach von Linus losreisst und sich den Weg zum Ausgang freikämpft.

Als auch er endlich in die Kälte tritt, schlingt er zitternd die Arme um sich. Ohne Jacke ist es ganz schön kalt hier draussen. Bereits zitternd schaut er sich um, um nach Kai zu suchen. Schlussendlich entdeckt er ihn in einer Nebenstrasse, wie er sich an der Wand abstützt und übergibt. Vielleicht hat Linus wirklich recht und Kai hat einfach nur zu viel getrunken. Schnellen Schrittes geht er zu Kai und legt ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Sofort springt Kai auf die Seite und blickt ihm mit einer Panik in den Augen entgegen, dass es Christian ganz anders wird. Kai taumelt rückwärts, bis er die Wand im Rücken zu spüren bekommt. Seine Sicht verschwimmt erneut durch die vielen Tränen und kraftlos sinkt er zu Boden. Christian eilt zu ihm, geht vor ihm in die Knie und zieht ihn an sich. Umschliesst seine Arme schützend um Kai Körper während dieser sich so klein wie möglich zu machen versucht. Sich zusammen rollt und an Christian presst.

«Er war da» murmelt Kai dann zwischen zwei Schluchzern.

«Er war da» wiederholt er erneut und Christian drückt ihn nur noch fester an sich. 

Er wusste es ab dem Moment, als er in Kais Augen geblickt hatte. Wusste, dass nur Matthias höchstpersönlich in der Lage war, solch eine Panik in Kai auszulösen. Würde am liebsten aufstehen, Matthias suchen und eigenhändig erschlagen. Er weiss nicht, ob er jemals in seinem Leben solch einen Hass auf eine Person verspürt hatte und würde er das Alles nüchtern betrachten, wäre er über sich selbst geschockt, dass, im Bezug auf Matthias, bei ihm tatsächlich die Grenzen zu was er moralisch vertretbar findet, verschwimmen. Würde Matthias eines Tages zu ihm in den Notfall gebracht werden, Christian ist sich ziemlich sicher, er würde ihm nicht helfen. Er würde ihn einfach sterben lassen.

Etwas irritiert blickt Christian auf, als plötzlich eine Gestallt vor sie tritt. Er blickt direkt in Linus Gesicht, welcher ihn traurig ansieht. In seinen Händen hält er Christians und Kais Jacke, welche Christian ihm nun stumm abnimmt. Sofort wirft er Kais Jacke über dessen Schulter, bevor er seine Arme wieder fest um den Körper schliesst.

«Das geht so nicht mehr» kommt es dann leise von Linus, weshalb Christian wieder zu ihm hochblickt.

«Diese Dreiecksbeziehung kann einfach nicht funktionieren» spezifiziert Linus seine Aussage, obwohl es auch Christian klar war, was er zu sagen versuchte.

«Linus bitte…stell mich nicht vor die Wahl» antwortet Christian brüchig.

«Du hast nicht verstanden Christian. Ich stell dich nicht vor die Wahl. Ich weiss, dass ich gegen Kai keine Chance habe…ich weiss, dass du ihn mehr liebst als mich.»

Christian wollte etwas einwenden, doch Linus Blick bittet ihn stumm zu bleiben. Einfach mal ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein und Linus und sich selbst nicht weiter zu belügen. 

«Bitte besorg ihm Hilfe, Christian» meint er dann, während er milde lächelnd auf Kai blickt, der sich zusammengekauert an Christian klammert. 

Dann blickt er wieder hoch in Christians Gesicht und Christians muss leer schlucken, als er das Glitzern in diesen erkennt.

«Machs gut» kommt es brüchig von Linus, bevor seine Stimme komplett bricht, er sich umdreht und ins Dunkel verschwindet.

Christian blickt ihm nach, schmiegt seine Wange in Kais Haarschopf und wiegt ihn sanft hin und her, während er ‘Es wird alles gut’ vor sich her murmelt, selbst nicht wissend, ob die Botschaft an Kai, oder sich selbst gerichtet ist. Plötzlich beginnt der Himmel hell zu leuchten. Bunte Farben schimmern flackernd in der Dunkelheit. Künden das neue Jahr an und es scheint Christian, als wolle jeder Knall ihm klarmachen, mit was für einem Scherbenhaufen er das nächste Jahr antritt. Linus ist weg und das ist allein Christians Schuld. Er weiss, dass er Linus verletzt hat und das nicht nur einmal. Er weiss, dass Linus recht hatte, dass diese Dreiecksbeziehung von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war. Und er weiss, dass Linus recht hat, dass dieser nie eine Chance gegen Kai hatte. Hätte Linus ihn heute vor die Wahl gestellt, Christian hätte sich für Kai entschieden und das nicht nur, weil dieser gerade verloren in seinen Armen liegt. Christian wollte niemandem weh tun und hat doch jeden der ihm wichtig war verletzt. 

Kai hat das alles gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Ab dem Moment, indem er in Christians Arme lag, hat sich bei ihm ein Schalter umgelegt. Er war da und doch war er weg. Er bekam um sich herum nichts mehr mit. Sein Kopf war schwammig und wie in Watte gepackt. Worte prasselten auf ihn ein, nur um ohne aktiv wahrgenommen, direkt wieder vergessen zu werden. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich taub und leer. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, weil alles einfach viel zu anstrengend war. Er bekam nichts mehr mit. Er hat nicht gemerkt, wie Christian ein Taxi gerufen hat. Er hat nicht gemerkt, wie Christian ihn in dieses Taxi getragen hat. Er hat nicht gemerkt, wie er leise zu wimmern begann, als Christian ihn zwangsläufig kurz allein lassen musste, um um das Taxi herum zu laufen und auf der anderen Seite einzusteigen. Er kommt erst wieder wirklich zu sich, als sie vor dem Haus stehen und Christian mit einer Hand blind nach dem Schlüssel in der Hosentasche kramt, während er den anderen Arm um Kai gelegt hat, welcher sich immer nach an ihn klammert. Kai beginnt seinen Kopf zu bewegen und blickt sich um. Wird sich bewusst, wo sie sind und bleibt fragend stehen, als Christian die Tür endlich aufgeschlossen hat und mit Kai reingehen will.

«Wo ist Linus? Wir haben Linus verloren.» murmelt Kai verwirrt, weil er Christians Freund einfach nirgends entdecken kann.

Christian schaut ihn mitleidig an. Es wundert ihn nicht, dass Kai das vorhin gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen hat.

«Linus ist weg, Kai…Linus ist gegangen» erklärt er dann traurig.

Kai stösst sich nun etwas von Christians Körper ab. Blickt erneut in alle Richtungen, weil Linus doch irgendwo sein muss. 

«Wir müssen ihn suchen…das ist doch euer Abend» antworte Kai verwirrt und leicht aufgebracht, während er loslaufen will.

Doch Christian lässt ihn nicht los. Zieht ihn am Arm wieder zurück.

«Es ist okay Hase…lass uns schlafen gehen…der Abend war lang» flüstert er Kai leise zu, während er ihn in das Treppenhaus dirigiert.

Kai lässt sich mehr oder weniger widerstandslos führen. Er blickt Christian ein letztes Mal über die Schulter, doch Linus ist nirgends. Dann fällt die Tür ins Schloss und nimmt ihm den Blick auf die Strasse. Deshalb vergräbt er sein Gesicht wieder an Christians Brust. Lässt sich blind in ihre Wohnung lotsen, während er versucht irgendwie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch er hat keine Chance. Sein Kopf hat aufgegeben und weigert sich irgendetwas zu machen, was nicht darin endet, dass er Angst bekommt. Deshalb denkt er nicht nach. Taucht wieder in die Leere ab. Verliert sich erneut im Nirgendwo. Liegt irgendwann in einem weichen Bett, doch er kann nicht sagen, ob es Christians Bett oder sein eigenes ist. Sein Verstand weigert sich, das Gesehene zu verarbeiten. Er hat erneut das Gefühl zu fallen. Zu verschwinden. Sich in nichts aufzulösen. Er ist in seiner eigenen Welt und die einzige Verbindung zum Hier und Jetzt ist der dumpfe Herzschlag an seinem Ohr und die schützende Wärme von Christians Körper.


	58. "Soll sich was ändern?"

Die Nacht war sehr unruhig. Christian hatte sich mit Kai zusammen in dessen Bett gelegt, weil er dachte, Kais eigenes Zimmer würde diesem mehr Halt geben, auch wenn er sich gar nicht sicher war, ob Kai überhaupt noch irgendwas mitbekommt. Kaum waren sie nämlich wieder in der Wohnung, war Kai erneut fast nicht ansprechbar. Er hat sich nur an Christian geklammert und dieser hatte deswegen sichtlich Mühe, sich und auch Kai ausziehen zu können, um ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie dann aber endlich im warmen Bett lagen, Kai eng an sich gezogen und dieser endlich eingeschlafen war, überrannten auch Christian die Geschehnisse. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er funktioniert, um Kai heil nach Hause zu bekommen, aber jetzt, wo dieser in Sicherheit ist und absolute Ruhe einkehrt, wird sich Christian so richtig bewusst, was eigentlich passiert war. Und das war auch der Moment, wo er nicht verhindern konnte, dass stumme Tränen über seine Wangen rollten. Er hatte Linus wirklich gerne und er war ihm sehr wichtig. Dass dieser nun weg ist, schmerzt Christian. Es schmerzt ihn, weil er Linus verletzt hat und es schmerzt ihn, weil er nun wieder allein ist. Linus Worte haben sich jedoch fest in seinem Kopf verankert. Es waren zwei Dinge, die Linus ihm gesagt hat. Erstens ‘ich weiss, dass du ihn mehr liebst als mich’ und zweitens ‘bitte besorg ihm Hilfe’. Und mit beiden Dingen hatte Linus recht. Verdammt er liebt Kai und er wird ihn auch immer lieben. Das wird sich nicht ändern. Und gerade weil er ihn liebt, muss er auch den zweiten Punkt in Angriff nehmen. Kai braucht Hilfe, und zwar professionelle Hilfe, denn Christian wird das allein nicht hinbekommen. 

Kais Schlaf war sehr unruhig. Er hatte keine Albträume, zumindest keine an die er sich aktiv erinnern konnte, aber eine allgemeine Unruhe hatte sich auf ihn gelegt und dazu geführt, dass er immer wieder wach wurde. Und mit jedem Mal wurde er klarer im Kopf. Mit jedem Mal wurde ihm bewusster, wo er ist. Mit jedem Mal nahm er Christian aktiver wahr. Bis er komplett in der Realität zurück ist. Nichts mehr verschleiert sieht. Alles aktiv wahrnimmt. Alle die Informationen, die bis dahin einfach an ihm abgeprallt waren, nun verarbeitet und bewusst wahrgenommen werden.

«Linus ist gegangen» flüstert er deshalb mit kratziger Stimme in die Stille.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Jahres kämpfen sich durch den kalten, wolkigen Winterhimmel und scheinen glitzernd ins Schlafzimmer. Kai starrt die weisse Wand an, während er Christians Körper hinter sich spürt. Christian hat Kais Körper mal wieder mit dem Rücken ganz fest an seine Brust gezogen. Die Arme fest um Kais Oberkörper geschlungen. Eine Hand ruht auf Kais Bauch, die andere direkt über dessen Herz. Diese Geste, diese Umarmung, dieser Schutz, ist Kai in schweren Situationen inzwischen so vertraut geworden, dass er genügend Mut und Kraft verspürt, dieses Gespräch nun zu führen. 

Christians Körper regt sich etwas hinter ihm und er hört diesen leise seufzen. Christian hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Kai aufgewacht war und wurde durch dessen Stimme gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

«Ja, ist er» flüstert Christian zurück.

Sanft beginnt er mit seiner Hand über Kais Bauch zu streicheln. Versucht sich mit dieser Berührung selbst fast mehr zu beruhigen, als dass sie Kai beruhigen soll.

«Das tut mir leid» meint Kai ehrlich und immer noch flüsternd. 

Zu fragil ist die ganze Situation, so dass sowohl er als auch Christian das Gefühl haben, würden sie nicht flüstern, könnten sie noch mehr kaputt machen.

«Es ist okay» und wieder Mal weiss Christian nicht, aber die Antwort nicht mehr für sich selbst gilt als für Kai.

«Es ist meine Schuld.»

Die Worte sind immer noch geflüstert, aber mit so viel Nachdruck, dass Christians Hand kurz ins Stocken gerät, bevor sie seine Tätigkeit wieder aufnimmt und erneut kleine Kreise auf Kais Bauch malt.

«Ist es nicht. Es ist allein meine Schuld.» erwidert Christian nun mit ebenso viel Nachdruck.

Kai zögert nun. Hat die nächste Frage eigentlich schon auf den Lippen, seit sein Kopf begonnen hatte, alles was gestern passiert ist, zu verarbeiten und doch hat er so unglaubliche Angst sie auszusprechen. Er hadert mit sich, hat den Mund immer wieder geöffnet, nur um ihn dann doch wieder unverrichteter Dinge zu verschliessen. Er schliesst die Augen, konzentriert sich nur auf Christians warme Berührungen und atmet tief durch, bevor er es endlich ausspricht. Zögerlich, leise und unsicher, aber er spricht es aus.

«Stimmt es, was Linus gesagt hat?» 

Kaum hat er es ausgesprochen, übermannt ihn die Angst. Was, wenn die Antwort nein ist? Kai atmet zittrig aus und hat für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, alles dreht sich, bis sich plötzlich Christians Hand von seiner Brust löst, seinen Arm entlang tastet und schliesslich vorsichtig nach seiner Hand greift und behutsam ihre Finger verschränkt.

«Dass ich dich mehr liebe als ihn?» fragt dann Christian zurück, seine Stimme genauso zittrig.

Zögerlich nickt Kai. Er spürt, wie Christian kurz seine Hand drück, bevor ein geflüstertes ‘Ja’ an seine Ohren dringt. 

Es wundert Christian nicht, dass Kai diese Worte doch auch irgendwie mitbekommen hat. Doch gerade weil er sie mitbekommen hat, und gerade weil sie so wahr sind, kann Christian nicht anders, als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, auch wenn er nicht weiss, was er damit bei Kai auslösen wird. Welche Ängste er damit triggern könnte.

Kai hingegen kann es trotzdem noch nicht wirklich glauben. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Christian ihn liebt. Dass Christian ihn Linus vorzieht. Dass er Christian wirklich so viel bedeutet. Da Kai aber auf Christians Geständnis deshalb nicht reagiert, hat Christian Angst, dass er ihn damit wirklich überfordert hat, oder ihm gar Angst macht.

«Das heisst nicht, dass sich zwischen uns etwas ändern wird» fügt er deshalb an.

Das sind aber wiederrum nicht die Worte, die Kai hören wollte. Es wird sich nichts ändern? Christian möchte also nichts mit ihm versuchen? Christian würde nicht eine Beziehung mit ihm führen wollen? Kais Welt und sein eben gewonnenes Selbstwertgefühl bricht deshalb wie ein Kartenhaus wieder zusammen. Doch Christian ist zum Glück inzwischen so auf Kai geprägt, dass er jede noch so kleine Regung war nimmt. Er spürt nämlich, wie sich Kai leicht verkrampft und wie dieser leicht zittrig ausatmet. Würde er ausserdem nicht Kais Hinterkopf, sondern dessen Augen sehen, denn würde er Traurigkeit aus ihnen lesen können. 

«Oder soll sich was ändern?» fragt er deshalb flüsternd nach, weil leise Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimt, dass er vielleicht auch Kai mehr bedeuten könnte.

Kai würde gerne schreien ‘ja’. Nie im Leben hätte er sich erträumt, dass Christian etwas für ihn empfinden könnte. Nie im Leben hätte er nur in Erwägung gezogen, dass Christian mit ihm eine Beziehung führen wollen würde. Das war für ihn so utopisch, dass er sich gar nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Seit Christian ihn damals, als Kai diesen geküsst hatte, unterbrochen und weggeschoben hatte, war für Kai klar, dass Christian nichts von ihm will. Dass er niemals eine Chance hat. Er wusste ja nicht, dass in Christian Gefühle für ihn schlummern. Jetzt hat er aber die Bestätigung und er würde liebend gerne ‘ja’ schreien, doch er bleibt stumm. Sein Verstand weigert sich ‘ja’ zu sagen. Sein Verstand sagt ihm, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Dass er Christian kein guter Freund sein wird. Dass er Christian damit nur noch näher an sein Herz lassen wird. Dass es ihn komplett zerstören wird, wenn Christian irgendwann gehen wird.

Christian löst nun seine Hände von Kai und legt sie ihm auf die Schulter. Mit sanftem Druck bewegt er Kai dazu sich umzudrehen. Kai möchte es eigentlich nicht. Er kann Christian jetzt nicht ansehen. Er hat Angst ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Trotzdem lässt er sich umdrehen, blickt Christian nur eine Millisekunde in die Augen, bevor er sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge versteckt, weil er ihn einfach nicht ansehen kann. Doch dieser kurze Augenkontakt hat Christian gereicht. Hat ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage gegeben. Behutsam schliesst er seine Arme wieder um Kais Körper und legt seine rechte Hand in Kais Nacken. 

«Wieso hast du nie was gesagt?» fragt er dann nach.

Kai schnaubt kurz auf, weshalb sein Atem auf Christians Haut kitzelt.

«Wieso hast DU nie was gesagt?» fragt Kai dann zurück.

«Ich habe zuerst gefragt» kontert Christian jedoch.

«Du warst mit Linus zusammen…und du wolltest ja augenscheinlich nichts von mir» nuschelt dann Kai an Christians Halsbeuge.

Weil er weiss, dass jetzt direkt Christians Nachfrage kommen wird, schiebt er ‘der Kuss’ nach. Christian erinnert sich sofort an den Kuss. Damals, als Kai bei ihm in der Wohnung stand. Am Ende mit seinen Nerven. Als er ihm gebeichtet hatte, dass Matthias ihn schlägt. Damals war er wirklich noch nicht in Kai verliebt, doch tief in ihm drin, waren schon damals tiefe Gefühle für Kai vorhanden. Aber der Hauptgrund, wieso er den Kuss unterbrochen hatte, war die ganze Situation. Kai war aufgelöst und verwirrt und Christian wollte ihn nicht ausnutzen. Er wusste nicht, ob Kai bei klarem Verstand war und das tat, weil er es wollte, oder ob er das tat, weil er das Gefühl hatte, er müsse Christian sexuell irgendwas zurück geben. Und genau das erklärt er nun Kai. Dieser nickt nur. Er kann Christian sogar verstehen, denn Kai weiss selbst nicht mehr genau, was er mit dem Kuss erreichen wollte. Aber er hat Christians Abblocken nie als das interpretiert, was es augenscheinlich war, sondern als klare Ablehnung. 

«Jetzt du» fordert Kai ihn dann auf.

Er kann Christian leicht seufzen hören, bevor dieser zu sprechen beginnt.

«Kannst du dich an deinen Geburtstag erinnern?»

Kai nickt, weshalb Christian weiterspricht.

«Du warst ziemlich betrunken, weshalb ich dich ins Bett gebracht hatte. Dann wolltest du, dass ich bei dir bleibe.»

Kai nickt erneut. Er kann sich erinnern, wie er am nächsten Morgen in Christians Armen wach wurde.

«Ich war selbst ziemlich betrunken und als du da so in meinen Armen lagst, da hatte ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.»

Christian zögert kurz, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er weiter spricht.

«Du warst eigentlich schon fast eingeschlafen und sowieso viel zu betrunken, um irgendwas richtig wahrzunehmen und trotzdem habe ich begonnen deinen Nacken zu küssen und dich zu streicheln…irgendwann hast du dich verkrampft und genuschelt, ich soll dir nicht weh tun…du hattest das Gefühl ich sei…ich sei Matthias.»

Bei dem Namen Matthias verkrampft sich Kai direkt erneut und hat automatisch wieder die Bilder von gestern im Kopf. Christian krault sanft Kais Nacken, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

«Und genau deswegen habe ich nichts gesagt. Du bist in deiner Beziehung so schlimm verletzt worden, und damit meine ich nicht nur physisch, dass ich Angst hatte, ich würde dich genauso verletzten und überfordern. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dir weh tun würde und habe deshalb versucht die Gefühle für dich zu verdrängen, um dich zu schützen.»

Etwas erstaunt hält Christian die Luft an, als seine Halsbeuge plötzlich feucht wird und gleich darauf ein kleines Schluchzen an seine Ohren dringt. Sofort schliesst er seine Arme fester um Kai.

«Shhhh…nicht weinen»

«Ich brauch dich…» schluchzt Kai auf.

«…aber ich hab solche Angst.»

«Wovor hast du Angst?» fragt Christian sanft nach, während er Kai beruhigend über den Rücken streicht.

«Ich bin ein schrecklicher Freund, Christian. Ich hab Angst, dass du es irgendwann bereuen wirst, mich geliebt zu haben…dass du irgendwann die Geduld mit mir verlieren wirst und dann…gehen wirst.» stottert Kai, während er versucht, seine Tränen in den Griff zu bekommen.

«Ich könnte es nie, wirklich nie bereuen, dich zu lieben! Und ich werde auch nie die Geduld mit dir verlieren. Ich weiss, dass du Angst hast, dass ich gehen könnte, aber ich kann dir das Gegenteil nur beweisen, wenn du mir die Möglichkeit dazu gibst.»

Kai hat es langsam geschafft, sich wieder zu beruhigen und zieht schniefend die Nase hoch, während nur noch ein paar einzelne Tränen über seine Wange kullern. 

«Ich verspreche dir, dich nie alleine zu lassen. Dass ich dich nie zu etwas drängen werde. Dass ich mit dir so viel Geduld habe, wie du brauchst. Ich werde dich beschützen. Ich werde dir zeigen, was Liebe wirklich bedeutet. Okay?» 

Kai nickt nur, weil er seiner Stimme noch nicht vertraut.

«Aber du musst mir wiederrum versprechen, dass du mit mir sprichst. Ehrlich zu mir bist. Dass du mir sagst, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Wo deine Grenzen sind. Dass du dich als gleichwertigen Part siehst, denn in einer Beziehung sind Beide immer gleich wichtig. Niemand soll wegen des Anderen zurückstecken. Ich bin nicht Matthias, und nichts, was er von dir verlangt hat, zählt hier zwischen uns, okay?»

Wieder nickt Kai.

«Heisst das, du gibst uns eine Chance?» fragt Christian deshalb nach.

Kai zögert und versucht gegen seine Angst anzukämpfen. Doch Christians sanfte Berührungen geben ihm Kraft und Hoffnung. 

«Ja» flüstert er deshalb gegen Christians Schlüsselbein.

Christians Herz macht daraufhin einen kleinen Hüpfer und ein Lächeln schleicht sich ungefragt auf sein Gesicht.

«Ich liebe dich» sagt er deshalb, bevor er Kai einen Kuss auf dessen Schläfe haucht.

«Ich dich auch» nuschelt Kai gegen die samtige Haut unter seinen Lippen, bevor auch er einen sanften Kuss darauf setzt.


	59. Professionelle Hilfe

Lange liegen sie schweigend aneinander gekuschelt da und Kai versucht gegen seine Angst anzukämpfen. Sein Kopf sagt ihm nämlich immer noch im Minutentakt, dass es ein Fehler ist. Dass er Christian enttäuschen wird. Dass er nur zwei Möglichkeiten in dieser Beziehung hat. Entweder, er macht so weiter wie bei Matthias und stellt sich komplett hinten an, um Christian das zu geben, was dieser will und damit nicht das Risiko einzugehen, Christian zu enttäuschen, oder er zeigt Christian sein kaputtes Ich, vertraut diesem seine schutzlose Seele an und hofft, dass Christian nie die Geduld und das Verständnis verlieren wird, denn Kai ist sich bewusst, wenn er jetzt sein Herz wirklich komplett mit voller Hingabe Christian schenken wird, dass er Christian damit die Macht über sein Leben geben wird. Dass er Christian damit die Macht gibt, ihn zu töten, denn er würde es nicht überleben, würde Christian wieder gehen. Und Beide Optionen, die da momentan in seinem Kopf schwirren, machen ihm Angst. Er will weder die eine noch die andere und weiss, dass er Christian sowieso versprochen hat, dass Variante 1 nie in Kraft treten wird. Also bleibt eigentlich nur die zweite Option übrig, doch auch die ist noch so furchteinflössend, dass Kai einfach nur wegrennen will. Aber da ist immer noch Christians warmer Körper. Christians sanfte Berührungen. Christians liebevolle Küsse auf seiner Stirn. Da ist immer noch Christian. Christian, den Kai nicht verlieren will. Christian, der ihm so unglaublich wichtig ist. Christian, der die einzige Person auf der Welt ist, wo er sich trauen würde, ihm in vollen Zügen zu vertrauen. Und deshalb rennt er nicht weg. Deshalb bleibt er liegen. In Christians Armen. Kämpft gegen seine Angst, bis sie zumindest für den jetzigen Moment langsam verblasst.

«Was ist gestern Abend passiert?» fragt dann Christian vorsichtig nach, als er merkt, dass Kai langsam ruhiger wird.

Er weiss, dass er damit das Risiko eingeht, Kai nun wieder in Panik zu versetzen, aber er muss wissen, was passiert ist. Er muss wissen, was Matthias gestern angerichtet hat, auch wenn er zumindest schon mal beruhigt ist, dass Kai äusserlich unverletzt ist. 

Kai bleibt aber erstaunlich ruhig. Er ist selbst von sich überrascht und weiss, dass der einzige Grund, wieso er nicht wieder panisch wird, die totale Sicherheit ist, die Christian ausstrahlt. Trotzdem muss er sich zuerst sammeln. Vergräbt erneut sein Gesicht kurz in Christians Halsbeuge, während Christians Finger seinen Nacken kraulen und mit den feinen Härchen spielen. 

«Ich war auf dem Klo und als ich wieder aus der Kabine kam, war da plötzlich Matthias.»

Wie er nun beginnt zu erzählen was passiert ist und dementsprechend auch die Erinnerungen wieder greifbar und präsent in seinem Kopf sind, kann Kai doch nicht verhindern, dass die Angst wieder zurück kommt. Zittrig atmet er deshalb aus, während er seine Finger in Christians Shirt festkrallt, um irgendwie Halt zu finden. Christian streichelt weiterhin beruhigend über seinen Rücken und krault seinen Nacken.

«Er kam dann zu mir und ich…ich wollte weg, aber dann waren wir in der Kabine und Matthias hat sie verschlossen…ich konnte das Klick hören und ich wusste, jetzt ist es zu spät…»

Christian beginnt nun wieder sanfte Küsse auf Kais Stirn zu setzen, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er da ist. 

«Er hat gesagt, ich würde es nicht verdienen hier lebend wieder rauszukommen» flüstert dann Kai mit brüchiger Stimme.

Christian muss Schlucken, als er diese Worte hört und schliesst seufzend die Augen. Er schliesst seine Arme fest um Kais Körper, dreht sich komplett auf den Rücken und zieht dabei Kai mit sich, so dass dieser nun komplett auf Christian zu liegen kommt. Dann zieht er die Decke vollständig über Kai, um ihm physischen Halt von allen Seiten geben zu können.

«Hat er dir irgendwas getan?» fragt Christian vorsichtig nach und verflucht sich gleichzeitig selbst, dass seine eigene Stimme so zittrig ist.

«Er hat mich…gewürgt und dann…dann hat er mich geküsst»

Christian schnaubt hörbar auf. Wie kann jemand nur so widerwertig sein wie es Matthias ist? Kai versteht das Schnaube jedoch falsch.

«Ich wollte das nicht, wirklich nicht!» beteuert er deshalb aufgebracht, während er verzweifelt zu Christian hochblickt.

Er wollte Matthias doch nicht küssen. Er wollte das alles doch gar nicht.

«Hey, ich weiss Hase, alles gut, du hast nichts falsch gemacht» erwidert Christian direkt, während er durch Kais Haare streicht. 

Kai blickt noch für ein paar Sekunden in Christians Augen, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass dieser nicht von ihm enttäuscht, oder wütend ist. Dann bettet er seinen Kopf wieder auf Christians Brust.

«Irgendwann hat sein neuer Freund nach ihm gerufen und er ist gegangen.»

Christian gefällt der Gedanken nicht, dass Matthias einen neuen Freund hat, denn er kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Matthias sich in einer Beziehung jemals anders benehmen wird. Der neue Freund tut Christian leid, denn vermutlich wird es bei diesem nicht anders enden als bei Kai und trotzdem ist Christian froh, dass nicht mehr Kai an Matthias Seite steht, sondern jemand anders, auch wenn dieser Gedanke nicht gerade sehr sozial ist. 

«Willst du zur Polizei?» fragt Christian ernst nach.

Doch Kai schüttelt direkt seinen Kopf.

«Ich hab ja keine Beweise und Zeugen gibt es auch keine…und ich will es einfach nur vergessen» nuschelt er zusätzlich an Christians Brust.

Christian bleibt darauf hin still. Er würde Matthias liebend gerne anzeigen und diesen hinter Gitter bringen. Aber er weiss, dass es verdammt schwer wird, auch wenn Matthias auf Bewährung ist. Kai hat schliesslich recht, es gibt keine Beweise. Es würde nur wieder Befragungen und Anschuldigungen nach sich ziehen, die Kai weiter belasten und Matthias wütender machen werden. Auf Beides kann Christian verzichten. Deshalb versucht er Kai nicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Aber etwas anderes kann er nicht mehr länger totschweigen. Gerade nach dem Satz ‘ich will es einfach nur vergessen’.

«Hast du auch gehört, was Linus noch gesagt hat?» fragt er deshalb leise nach.

Kais Körper, der sich daraufhin anspannt, gibt Christian bereits die Antwort. Ja, er hat es gehört.

«Hase, du brauchst Hilfe…professionelle Hilfe» flüstert Christian.

Kai schüttelt zögerlich seinen Kopf. Ein Versuch dem Offensichtlichen zu entkommen, denn auch Kai ist nicht dumm und weiss eigentlich schon lange, dass er Hilfe bräuchte, weil er es allein nicht schaffen wird. Doch die Angst ist einfach zu gross. Er will nicht wieder zu irgendeinem Psychologen.

«Frau Baumgartner ist wirklich toll und erfahren. Wir überweisen häufig Patienten an sie. Sie wird dir helfen können.» redete Christian aber einfach unbeirrt weiter.

Jetzt schnaubt Kai auf. 

«Woher willst du das wissen?! Logisch musst du sagen, dass sie toll ist, wenn sie mit euch zusammenarbeitet.»

«Ich weiss es, weil ich selbst bei ihr war…als Patient.» erwidert Christian ruhig.

«Wirklich?» 

Erstaunt blickt Kai wieder hoch in Christians Gesicht. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Christian mal bei einem Psychologen war. Mal abgesehen von der Standartbetreuung im Waisenhaus. 

«Auch für mich war es nicht leicht, allein in dieser Welt klar zu kommen» antwortet Christian mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

Auch Christian hatte ganz schön zu kämpfen, als er nach Berlin kam. Die zweite Ausbildung im Krankenhaus war körperlich und psychisch sehr belastend und hat ihm viel abverlangt. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so allein wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit dem Verlassen des Waisenhauses, hatte er jeden sicheren Kontakt, den er hatte, ebenso verlassen. Holger, Jakob, Olli und Kai waren alle weg und es war niemand da, der ihn auffangen konnte, so dass ihm der Verlust seiner Eltern und die daraus folgenden Konsequenzen in seiner Kindheit noch viel präsenter wurden. Das war zu viel für Christian, weshalb er noch im ersten Ausbildungsjahr von seiner Lehrmeisterin zu Frau Baumgartner geschickt wurde. Natürlich war auch er damals von dieser Idee nicht begeistert, aber ohne diese Gespräche hätte er seine Ausbildung niemals erfolgreich beenden können und würde heute nicht relativ sicher mit beiden Beinen im Leben stehen. 

«Versteh mich nicht falsch Hase. Ich will dich nicht irgendwie an jemand abschieben…aber ich kann nicht alles wieder heil machen, was Matthias zerstört hat…so sehr ich es auch wollen würde.»

«Ich weiss…»

Die Antwort ist leise, aber ehrlich. Er weiss, dass Christian das nicht macht, weil er ihn irgendwie loswerden will, sondern ganz im Gegenteil. Weil er ihn liebt. Für Kai ist das zwar immer noch absurd, aber er kann es spüren. Er spürt, dass Christian ihn liebt und es tut gut. Es macht Angst, aber es tut auch wahnsinnig gut.

«…okay…» sagt er nach kurzem Schweigen.

Wieder ist Kais Stimme ganz leise und voller Unsicherheit. Aber er gibt Christian die Erlaubnis, die nötigen Schritte einzuleiten. Und er sagt sich selbst mit diesem ‘okay’, dass es in Ordnung ist, Hilfe zu holen. Dass es nötig ist. Christian ist wahnsinnig erleichtert, als er von Kai das Go bekommen hat, denn er kann ihn ja schlecht zwingen. Keine Therapie hilft irgendwas, wenn Kai sich nicht darauf einlässt. Das könnte alles nur schlimmer machen. So wie damals, als Kai als Kind nur noch die Flucht ergreifen konnte. 

Noch am selben Tag ruft er bei der Psychologin an. Dass heute ein Feiertag ist, ist Christian schlicht egal. Er will Kai einfach so schnell wie möglich Hilfe besorgen.

«Christian? Hey, Happy New year» begrüsst ihn Sandrine am Telefon.

«Hallo Sandrine. Auch dir ein frohes neues Jahr.» begrüsst Christian die Psychologin zurück.

«Alles in Ordnung? Du klingst irgendwie bedrückt.»

Christian muss leise lächeln. Ja, Sandrine ist einfach die perfekte Ansprechstelle.

«Du ehrlich gesagt nein. Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Also nein, eigentlich nicht ich, sondern mein Freund.»

Sandrine bleibt stumm, weshalb Christian weiterspricht.

«Er hatte das gleiche Schicksal wie ich…wir sind zusammen im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, aber er hatte es deutlich schlechter weggesteckt als ich…und dann hatte er diese toxische Beziehung, die auf physischer und psychischer Gewalt basierte und das hat ihn völlig zerstört.»

Seufzend atmet Christian aus, als er mit seinen Erzählungen am Ende ist. Er will Sandrine nur grob die Umstände schildern. Alles anderen will er Kai überlassen. 

Sandrine bleibt kurz still, bevor auch sie aufseufzt.

«Das klingt nicht gut, aber Christian ich bin völlig ausgelastet und du weisst, dass ich ausserdem nur noch überwiesene Patienten annehmen kann.»

«Eine Überweisung ist das geringste Problem. Sandrine, ich kann für ihn 10 Überweisungen einleiten lassen, wenns sein muss.»

Wieder seufzt Sandrine.

«Bitte Sandrine. Er braucht wirklich, wirklich dringend Hilfe.» fleht Christian.

«Okay…schick ihn morgen um 17 Uhr vorbei. Und ne Überweisung brauche ich trotzdem. Aber eine reicht.» schmunzelt dann Sandrine und Christian atmet erleichtert auf.

«Danke Sandrine. Du bist die Beste!»

Sandrine lacht kurz leise, bevor sie wieder ernst wird.

«Und wie geht es dir?» fragt sie dann.

«Solange du ihm hilfst, geht’s mir gut.» 

«Ich geb mein Bestes» versichert Sandrine nochmals, bevor sie das Telefonat beenden.

Erleichtert lehnt sich Christian im Sofa zurück und schliesst kurz die Augen, bevor er sich wieder erhebt und zu Kai, welcher gerade das Abendessen zubereitet, in die Küche geht. Sofort dreht sich Kai nervös von dem Herd weg und Christian zu. Er weiss, dass Christian gerade mit der Psychologin telefoniert hatte. Er wollte jedoch nicht dabei sein. Jetzt ist er aber gerade ziemlich nervös, was Christian ihm berichten wird. 

«Morgen um 17 Uhr» informiert ihn dann Christian, während er sich Kai gegenüber an der Wand anlehnt. 

«Oh…so schnell» 

Einerseits ist Kai froh, dass nun alles in die Wege geleitet ist und er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen kann, andererseits macht es ihm ganz schön Angst, dass nun alles so schnell gehen wird. 

Christian streckt stumm seine Hand in Kais Richtung aus. Zögerlich greift Kai danach und verschränkt ihre Finger. 

«Ich bin bei dir, okay? Du musst da nicht allein durch.» 

Kai nickt und lächelt Christian dankbar an. Dieser lächelt zurück, zieht Kai an der Hand zu sich und Kai lässt sich nur zu gerne gegen den warmen Körper fallen. 

«Es wird alles wieder gut werden» verspricht ihm Christian, bevor er einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn haucht. 

Kai nickt an Christians Brust. Er vertraut ihm einfach. Er vertraut Christian, dass dieser Recht haben wird. Was anderes bleibt ihm nicht übrig als zu vertrauen und hier in Christians Armen fühlt sich diese Option gar nicht mal so schlecht an.


	60. Rückkehr in den sicheren Hafen

Obwohl sich Kai in dem Moment, als er an Christians Körper gekuschelt in der Küche stand, sicher war, dass es dir richtige Entscheidung war, sich helfen zu lassen, sich bei dem Gedanken daran sogar gut fühlte, kommt die Panik fast schon hämisch lachend am Abend zurück. Ab dem Moment, als die Sonne langsam unterging, die kraftspendenden Sonnenstrahlen wegfielen und dafür durch künstliches UV-Licht ersetzt wurde, kroch sie langsam seinen Körper hoch. Am Anfang noch subtil und bekämpfbar, aber spätestens dann nicht mehr zu ignorieren, als der Abend spät wurde und es Zeit wurde sich langsam schlafenzulegen. Der Moment wo es einen Cut geben würde. Wo man nicht mehr sagen könnte, alles easy, das ist erst morgen. Und deshalb bleibt er relativ verloren und verunsichert auf dem Sofa sitzen, als der Fernseher längst ausgeschaltet wurde und Christian bereits bis zum anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers gelaufen ist. Dieser dreht sich nun wieder zu Kai um, als ihm bewusst wird, dass Kai ihm gar nicht folgt. Das Bild, dass ich ihm biete, gefällt ihm aber gar nicht, denn Kai ist das Elend wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das liegt aber vielleicht auch daran, dass Kai sich in Christians Anwesenheit gar nicht mehr erst die Mühe gibt es zu verbergen. Christian würde es sowieso merken und Kai lernt auch langsam, dass er vor Christian ja nichts verbergen muss. Aufmunternd blickt Christian Kai entgegen und streckt auffordernd seine Hand aus. Kai seufzt, atmet einmal tief durch und steht dann auf. Ihr Hände verschränken sich so perfekt ineinander, als wenn sie Magnete wären und Christian drückt aufmunternd zu, bevor er mit Kai im Schlepptau den Weg fortsetzt. Im Flur bleibt er dann aber erneut stehen.

«Wo willst du schlafen?» fragt er dann, während er zwischen den zwei Zimmertüren hin und her blickt.

«Kannst du über Nacht bei mir bleiben?» fragt Kai schüchtern und leise nach.

Er braucht immer noch viel Überwindung solche Dinge zu fragen und auszusprechen. Die Angst, abgewiesen zu werden, ist einfach noch viel zu fest in ihm verankert. Ein weiterer Grund, wieso er dringend zu diesem Termin morgen gehen sollte.

«Natürlich» kommt es aber direkt etwas überrascht von Christian.

Für ihn ist es selbstverständlich, dass er Kai gerade in solch einer Situation nicht allein lässt. Schon gar nicht jetzt, wenn sie zusammen sind. Er wollte lediglich wissen, in welchem Bett bzw. in welchem Zimmer Kai sich wohler fühlt und wo er dementsprechend die Nacht verbringen möchte. Genau das sagt er nun auch und ist leicht überrascht, als Kai in Richtung Christians Zimmer nickt. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Kai sich in den eigenen vier Wänden sicherer fühlen würde. Er will Kais Entscheidung aber nicht in Frage stellen und führt deshalb seinen Weg mit diesem im Schlepptau fort. Kurze Zeit darauf liegen sie in Christians Bett. Kai hat sich schon präsentierend auf die Seite gelegt und ist froh, dass Christian unaufgefordert versteht. Dieser zieht nämlich Kais Körper in diese so bekannte, vertraute und schützende Umarmung und Kai drängt sich ihm noch etwas fester entgegen, kuschelt sich komplett in Christians Arme und die Bettdecke ein, so dass er auf jedem Zentimeter seines Körper Druck spürt. Druck, der ihm unglaublich viel Halt gibt und ihn ganz langsam entspannen lässt. 

«Wolltest du deshalb hier hin?» fragt Christian leise in die Dunkelheit, bevor er einen sanften Kuss in Kais Nacken setzt.

Kai lächelt leise, weil Christian einfach immer versteht. 

«Es ist wie ein Ritual, welches Sicherheit gibt» murmelt Kai zurück.

So gut wie jede schwere Situation, die Kai in den letzten Monaten beschäftigt und durchgemacht hat, hat Christian hier in diesem Bett versucht etwas besser zu machen. Und es hat immer funktioniert, was Kai einfach unglaublich viel Halt gibt. Christian lächelt verliebt vor sich hin, bevor er Kai erneut einen Kuss in den Nacken setzt. Es bedeutet ihm unglaublich viel, dass Kai dieser Schutz so wichtig ist und er diesen auch annimmt. Es dauert auch nicht lange und Beide sind eingeschlafen. 

Als Christian das nächste Mal wach wird, spürt er direkt die fehlende Wärme und tastet deshalb blind um sich. Doch er kann Kais Körper nirgends finden, weshalb er sich etwas aufrichtet, mit den Arme abstützt und seine Augen leicht öffnet. Er braucht einen Moment, bis er sich an die dunklen Verhältnisse gewöhnt hat, nur um zu erkenne, dass er wirklich allein im Bett liegt. Sein Blick huscht durch das Zimmer und er erkennt einen dumpfen Lichtstrahl, der unter der Toilettentür ins Zimmer dringt. Seufzend lässt sich Christian wieder ins Kissen sinken und schliesst erneut seine Augen. Als aber auch nach gefühlt fünf Minuten Kai immer noch nicht aus der Toilette zurück kommt, wird Christian langsam skeptisch. Deshalb dreht er sich müde aus dem Bett, bis seine Füsse den Boden berühren, steht gähnend auf und tapst dann zur Toilette. Dort angekommen sieht er, dass die Tür nicht mal wirklich verschlossen ist, sondern einen kleinen Spalt weit aufsteht. Christian klopft kurz an, untermauert das Ganze mit einem fragenden ‘Kai?’ und schiebt dann langsam die Tür auf, um Kai die Möglichkeit zu geben, noch ein ‘Stopp’ rauszurufen, falls Christian ihn gerade bei etwas stören würde. Doch es bleibt still, weshalb Christian nun die Tür komplett aufschiebt und Kai entdeckt der neben der geöffneten Kloschüssel sitzt, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet und überdeutlich und gezielt atmet. Christian tapst weiter barfuss über den kalten Fliesenboden, bleibt vor Kai stehe, geht dann in die Hocke und legt seine Hände auf die angewinkelten Knie.

«Hey…wie lange sitzt du schon hier?» fragt Christian einfühlsam, als er spürt, wie kalt Kais Beine schon sind. 

Kein Wunder, in seiner Toilette wird nicht geheizt und es ist schweinekalt, weshalb Christian jetzt schon etwas fröstelt. 

«Ich weiss es nicht» antwortet Kai abgehackt, da er viel zu sehr auf seine Atmung fokussiert ist.

«Komm, du bist schon ganz kalt. Du solltest wieder ins Bett kommen.» meint dann Christian, während er vorsichtig nach Kais Händen fasst, welche dieser um die eignen Beine geschlungen hat, und versucht ihn daran hochzuziehen.

«Nicht» nuschelt Kai jedoch leicht panisch, weshalb Christian sofort innehält.

«Sobald ich aufstehe, habe ich das Gefühl, ich muss mich übergeben» schiebt Kai zitternd nach.

Christian seufzt leise auf. Er weiss, dass das alles gerade nur in Kais Kopf ist und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das auch Kai weiss. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass dieser damit gerade überfordert ist. 

«Okay» meint dann Christian sanft, während er sachte mit seiner Hand durch Kais Haare fährt und eine Strähne aus dessen Stirn streicht.

«Warte hier» fügt er dann an, obwohl Kai ja gerade selbst gesagt hat, dass er sich freiwillig nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen wird. 

Dann steht Christian auf und geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er schnappt sich die Bettdecke und die Kopfkissen und geht vollbeladen wieder zurück ins Bad.

«Wenn du nicht zu Bett kommst, dann kommt halt das Bett zu dir» meint dann Christian schmunzelnd, während er vorsichtig die Bettdecke über Kais Körper ausbreitet. 

Dieser öffnet deshalb überrascht die Augen. Christian schaut ihn liebevoll lächelnd an, bevor er sich neben ihn setzet und ebenfalls unter die Decke quetscht. Kai müht sich an einem dankbaren Lächeln ab, aber sein Kopf dreht sich gerade zu sehr, um wirklich Emotionen zu zeigen, obwohl er Christian gerade wirklich dankbar ist, dass dieser ihm die Decke gebracht hat, weil Kai wirklich langsam friert, und auch, dass Christian bei ihm bleibt, auch wenn Kai sich vor ihm schämt. Das hat er schon immer, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Schon als Kind hatte er immer erst mit aller letzter Kraft seinen Eltern gebeichtet, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, wenn er eigentlich gar nicht mehr anders konnte. Er fühlt sich verletzlich und schwach, wenn er zugibt, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Hat das Gefühl zu versagen, wenn er sich so präsentiert und hat momentan Angst davor, womöglich sogar vor Christian erbrechen zu müssen, was ja der kompletten Kapitulation gleichkommen würde. Und trotzdem ist er froh, dass Christian da ist. Dieser klemmt sich gerade sein Kissen zwischen Kopf und Wand und platziert Kais Kissen auf seinem Schoss.

«Magst du dich hinlegen?» fragt er und Kai schielt zu dem Kissen.

Es wäre sehr verlockend, sich jetzt einfach hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Er ist müde, ausgelaugt und wirklich fertig, aber als er versucht sich hinzulegen und den Kopf nur eine Sekunde in Christians Schoss hatte, beginnt sich alles zu drehen, sein Magen verkrampft sich und hastig setzt sich Kai wieder auf.

«Es geht nicht» nuschelt er verzweifelt, während er die Augen beschämt wieder schliesst. 

«Hey, alles gut. Ist nicht schlimm.» versucht Christian ihn zu beruhigen.

Er greift nach dem Kissen und klemmt es nun ebenfalls zwischen Kais Kopf und die Wand. Dann zieht er die Decke bei Beiden bis zum Kinn und tastet unter der Decke blind nach Kais Hand. Sofort verschränkt Kai ihre Finger und Christian drückt aufmunternd zu. 

«Es ist nicht schlimm, wenn es dir schlecht geht und du dich übergeben musst…weder jetzt noch morgen» meint dann Christian aufmunternd, weil er vermutet, dass das gerade das grösste Problem in Kais Kopf ist.

Das hier ist nämlich nicht eine von Kais Panikattacken. Die spielen sich ganz anders ab. Das hier ist etwas anderes. Das ist nicht Panik, die Kais Kopf komplett lahmlegt. Kais Kopf ist ganz klar und gerade das ist das Problem, weil er sich viel zu viele Gedanke über Dinge macht, die keine Rolle spielen. Kai hat Christians Worte gehört, aber darauf nichts gesagt. Natürlich ist es schlimm, hat er sich nur gedacht. Wenn er sich nur vorstellt, bei der Psychologin sich aus Angst übergeben zu müssen, würde er sich am liebsten für immer irgendwo verkriechen, wo ihn niemand mehr finden kann, weil er sich so sehr schämen würde. Doch je länger er über die Worte nachdenkt und je länger er Christians warme Finger in seiner Hand spürt, und Christians Daumen, der kleine Kreise auf seinem Handrücken malt, desto klarer wird Kai, dass Christian recht hat. Wenn er sich jetzt oder morgen oder wann und wo auch immer übergeben muss, dann ist es halt so. Die Welt geht deswegen nicht unter. Christian würde Verständnis haben, die Psychologin würde Verständnis haben, es wäre kurz peinlich, aber das wäre es auch. Kai würde nicht sterben, die Welt dreht sich weiter. Und weil Kai es langsam zu akzeptieren beginnt, sich damit abfindet, dass er darüber keine Macht hat, dies aber auch okay ist und er es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen muss, wird Kai ruhiger. Der Kopf hört auf sich zu drehen und zu dröhnen, sein Magen verkrampft sich nicht mehr, sein Körper wird schwer und müde und ergeben lässt Kai seinen Kopf auf Christians Schulter sinken. Dieser dreht seinen Kopf etwas nach rechts und drückt Kai einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er unaufhörlich Kreise auf dessen Handrücken malt, bis Kai eingeschlafen ist. Vorsichtig löst Christian seine Hand aus Kais Griff, schiebt sie dafür zwischen Wand und Rücken, während er mit der anderen unter Kais Beinen durchgreift. Langsam und etwas schwankend steht Christian mit Kai im Arm auf und trägt den, in die Decke eingemummelten, Körper vorsichtig zurück zum Bett. Sanft lässt er ihn auf die weiche Matratze gleiten, geht zurück ins Bad, um die Kissen zu holen und das Licht zu löschen. Lautlos lässt er sich selbst ins Bett gleiten, schlüpft unter die Decke und zieht ganz sanft Kais Körper wieder in seine Arme. Dieser schläft leise atmend weiter, weshalb Christian zufrieden seine müden Augen schliesst und ebenfalls selbst wieder in die Traumwelt gleitet.

Kai wird tatsächlich erst wieder wach, als Sonnenstrahlen das Zimmer mit Licht fluten und sich mit hellen Rottönen durch seine Augenlider kämpfen. Verschlafen öffnet er seine Augen und er braucht ein paar Sekunde, um sich zu orientieren. Sein linker Arm liegt quer über Christians Bauch, sein linkes Bein hat er angewinkelt zwischen Christians Beine geschoben. Sein Kopf ruht auf Christians Brust und er spürt Christians Arm der locker um seinen Körper geschlungen ist. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden wird ihm bewusst, dass er im Bett liegt, obwohl er doch zuvor im Badezimmer gesessen hat. Eine unglaubliche Wärme breitet sich in seiner Brust aus, als er in Christians schlafendes Gesicht hochblickt und sich darüber klar wird, dass Christian ihn zurück ins Bett gebracht hatte. Er sass mit ihm auf den kalten Fliessen, hat ihn gewärmt und beschützt und solange gewartet, bis Kai tatsächlich eingeschlafen war, nur um ihn dann zurück ins Bett zu bringen. Glücklich kuschelt er sein Gesicht wieder in Christians Shirt und fragt sich, womit er jemanden wie Christian nur verdient hat. Und Kai wird bewusst, er hat ihn wieder. Er ist wieder im sicheren Hafen.


	61. Reden ist Gold

Kai ist dann nochmals an Christian gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Sie hatten schliesslich Beide frei, wieso als früh aufstehen, wenn man auch einfach gemütlich ausschlafen kann. Wach wird er erst wieder, als Christian sich unter Kai hervor rollt. Müde streckt sich Kai und blinzelt mehrmals gegen das helle Licht an.

«Tschuldigung, wollte dich nicht wecken, aber ich muss echt dringend aufs Klo» hört er dann Christian sagen und spürt auch gleich darauf, wie die Matratze sich etwas anhebt, als Christian das Bett verlässt.

Gleich darauf ist Christian auch schon im Badezimmer verschwunden und Kai setzt sich etwas wacher auf und streckt sich ausgiebig, so dass sein Rücken knackt. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger wischt er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er sich an die Bettkante setzt. Er will gerade aufstehen, als Christian aus dem Bad zurück kommt. Kai lächelt ihn an und streckt, ohne nachzudenken die Hand in seine Richtung aus. Christian lächelt sofort zurück und geht auf ihn zu. Er will schon nach Kais Hand greifen, als dieser aber die Hand auf seinen Rücken legt und ihn zwischen seinen Beinen an sich zieht. Gleich darauf schliesst Kai auch noch den anderen Arm um Christians Rücken und kuschelt sein Gesicht in Christians Shirt. Christian blickt verliebt auf Kai runter, während er selbst seine Arme um diesen schliesst und sanft durch Kais Haare krault. 

«Danke für gestern» nuschelt dann Kai in den Stoff von Christians Shirt.

Christian hat es natürlich gehört, weshalb sein Lächeln noch etwas breiter wird und er bückt sich etwas runter und drückt Kai einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Für einige Momente stehen sie so da, bevor Christian die Stimme erhebt.

«Brunch?» fragt dieser nämlich und Kai löst sich von Christian und blickt dafür auf den Wecker.

Es ist tatsächlich schon kurz vor 12 Uhr. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass sie länger als üblich geschlafen hatte, aber dass sie so lange geschlafen hatte, war ihm nicht bewusst. Kai hatte natürlich auch nichts gegen einen ausgiebigen Brunch, auch wenn er gestern niemals gedacht hatte, dass er heute überhaupt einen Bissen runter bringen würde. Doch momentan fühlt er sich einfach gut. Da er sich aber kennt und ein bisschen Angst hat, dass die Panik zurück kommt, wenn er den ganzen Tag nur rumsitzt, hat er Christian überredet, nach dem Essen mit ihm rauszugehen, auch wenn es sehr kalt ist. Einfach ein bisschen an der frischen Luft spazieren gehen. Etwas die Beine vertreten und Zeit todschlagen. Deshalb haben sie sich dick eingepackt und sind ausgerüstet mit Winterjacke, Mütze und Schal raus gegangen. Das Wetter ist zwar nicht gerade allzu schön, aber zum Glück regnet oder schneit es nicht. Trotzdem wird es mit der Zeit ganz schön ungemütlich und als Beide schon durchgefroren sind, verziehen sie sich in ein kleines Café in der Nähe des Parkes. Die warme Luft schlägt ihnen entgegen und Christians Brille läuft direkt an. Während er blind Kai zu einem freien Tisch nachläuft, reinigt er seine Brille. Als sie dann dasitzen, beide eine warme Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, wird Kai wieder stiller. Während des Spazierens hat er viel gelacht, geredet und Witze gemacht. Jetzt kehrt aber wieder Ruhe ein und er weiss, dass er in etwas mehr als einer Stunde reden werden muss. 

«Wie ist das so bei ihr?» fragt er dann Christian, während er über den Rand der Kaffeetasse zu diesem schielt.

«Sie ist wirklich sehr einfühlsam. Ich hab mich irgendwie direkt in ihrer Anwesenheit wohlgefühlt, deshalb ist es mir auch nicht gross schwer gefallen, mich ihr zu öffnen. Ich hatte bei ihr immer 100% das Gefühl, dass sie mich versteht und das ist sehr wichtig.»

Wissend nickt Kai. Würde er bei ihr auf Unverständnis treffen, auch wenn das vielleicht nicht mal stimmt, aber es sich für Kai einfach so anfühlen würde, dann würde der Termin bei ihm wohl mehr Schaden anrichten als helfen. Schliesslich braucht er schon allen Mut, sich zu öffnen und zu reden. Er will nicht daran denken, wie es dann wäre, wenn sie Kai dann nicht verstehen würde. Kai nimmt einen Schluck seines Kaffees, stellt die Tasse wieder hin und blickt weiterhin auf das braune Gebräu. Als er Christians Hand auf seiner spürt, blickt er wieder hoch.

«Wenn du dich bei ihr nicht wohlfühlst, dann suchen wir jemand anderes. Es gibt genügend Möglichkeiten, okay?» meint dann Christian ernst und Kai nickt.

Kai hofft, dass dies jedoch nicht nötig ist. Nur ungern würde er einem Psychologen nach dem anderen sein Innerstes vor die Füsse kotzen, bis er mal jemanden findet, bei dem er sich wohl fühlt. Er hofft jetzt einfach, dass wenn Christian sich bei dieser Psychologin so wohl gefühlt hat, dass es ihm gleich gehen wird.

Kurze Zeit später machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Bevor sie nämlich zur Psychologin fahren, müssen sie noch einen Zwischenstopp im Krankenhaus einlegen, damit Christian ihm noch eine Überweisung besorgen kann. Deswegen laufen sie nun durch die Schiebetür erneut ins warme Innere. Während dies für Christian Alltag ist, zieht sich bei Kai der Magen zusammen. Er hat hier keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht. Er hat in keinem Krankenhaus gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Jedes Mal, wenn er in einem Krankenhaus war, dann weil es mal wieder mit Matthias eskaliert war. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel und Sterilität stösst ihm sauer auf und er ist froh, wenn er hier schnell wieder rauskommt. Christian steuert direkt den Empfangstresen an und begrüsst freundlich Johanna, welche ihn ebenso freundlich, aber auch leicht verwirrt zurück grüsst. Schliesslich hat Christian heute keinen Dienst und seine Anwesenheit wirft deshalb Fragen auf. Schnell erklärt er Johanna sein Anliegen, nickt dabei zur Verdeutlichung in Kais Richtung, welcher sich etwas Abseits auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hat und darauf wartet, dass sie diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen können. Als Kai merkt, dass Johanna zu ihm schaut, blickt er ertappt auf den Boden. Er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie sich denkt. Er kommt sich hier drin einfach nur schäbig und klein vor. Etwas erschrocken blickt er wieder hoch, als er filigrane Finger, welche durch seine Haare streichen, spürt und blickt direkt in Christians Gesicht. 

«Bin gleich wieder da, okay?» 

Kai nickt stumm und Christian lächelt ihn kurz aufmunternd an, weil er sieht, wie unwohl sich Kai gerade fühlt. Dann verschwindet die liebevolle Berührung auf Kais Kopf und Christian macht sich auf den Weg auf die Station. Kai bleibt zurück, schliesst die Augen und macht sich selbst immer wieder klar, dass er nicht hier bleiben muss, sondern dass er in wenigen Minuten wieder gehen kann. Obwohl Christian tatsächlich nicht mal 10 Minuten gebraucht hat, kam es Kai viel zu lange vor. Christians Präsenz spürt er noch bevor dieser ihm erneut durch die Haare krault und seufzend öffnet er wieder die Augen. 

«Komm, lass uns gehen» meint dieser liebevoll, während er zur Verdeutlichung die linke Hand mit dem nötigen Stück Papier anhebt.

Christian hatte sich den Assistenzarzt geschnappt, als dieser gerade in ein Behandlungszimmer wollte. Auch Daniel war etwas überrascht, was Christian hier will, als dieser sein Anliegen angebracht hatte. Daniel konnte sich sogar noch an Kai erinnern, denn Christian hatte damals mit ihm über Kai gesprochen, als er diesen in der verhängnisvollen Nacht aus diesem Badezimmer zu sich geholt hatte und dementsprechend am nächsten Tag auf der Arbeit selbst nicht im besten Zustand war. Da er Christian wirklich vertraut, weil dieser immer gute Arbeit leistet, und weil Kais Akte hier im Krankenhaus sowieso schon Bände spricht, schrieb Daniel auch die Überweisung aus, ohne mit Kai gesprochen zu haben. Kai ist dafür sehr dankbar, denn es reicht ihm, wenn er heute schon mit einer fremden Person sprechen muss. 

Erleichtert atmet er aus, als sie wieder raus an die frische Luft treten. Er weiss, dass das, was jetzt kommen wird, zwar die viel grössere Herausforderung sein wird, aber dieses Krankenhaus gibt ihm einfach den Rest. Er möchte dort nicht eine Sekunde länger als nötig verbringen. Als sie dann aber die Praxis der Psychologin betreten, wird ihm trotzdem wieder ganz flau im Magen. Es ist ein kleines Einfamilienhaus und über den Hintereingang tritt man direkt ins Wartezimmer ein. Dieses ist relativ schlicht eingerichtet. Vier ältere Holzstühle stehen bereit, um sich darauf hinzusetzen. Jeweils zwei auf der linken und zwei auf der rechten Seite. In der Mitte steht ein kleiner Sofatisch, auf welchem ein Sammelsurium an Magazinen liegt und als würden diese nicht reichen, steht an der Wand neben der Tür eine alte, hölzerne, verschnörkelte Kommode, welche mit weiter Magazinen und Büchern bestückt ist. Zwischen zwei Fenstern kämpft sich eine Topfpflanze ihren Weg bis unter die Decke und Kai fragt sich, ob diese mal ganz klein gekauft wurde und über die Jahre so gross wurde. In einer freien Ecke steht ein Wasserspender und daneben ein weiterer kleiner Stehtisch, wie man ihn von Bars kennt. Auf diesem sind kleine Glasflakons aufgereiht und neugierig geht Kai darauf zu. Er greift nach einem der Gefässe und liest die Etikette. SOS-Notfalltropfen steht dort geschrieben. 

«Das sind Bachblüten-Tropfen» erklärt dann Christian unaufgefordert, als er neben Kai tritt.

Kai schaut weiterhin auf das kleine Gefäss in seinen Finger. Er hat schon davon gehört, aber das wars auch schon.

«Helfen die?» fragt er dann skeptisch.

«Probiers aus. Dann weisst du’s» gibt Christian schulterzuckend zurück.

Kai zögert kurz, bevor er das Flakon öffnet und sich vier Tropfen auf die Zunge träufeln lässt, so wie es auf der Anweisung steht. Vielleicht hilft es ja. Doch er hat kaum Zeit auf die Wirkung zu warten, da ihn eine Frauenstimme zusammenzucken lässt. Die Psychologin hat das Wartezimmer betreten und schüchtern dreht sich Kai um. Zum Glück wird Christian aber vor ihm begrüsst, so dass er kurz Zeit hat, sich zu sammeln. Christian umarmt Sandrine herzlich und wenn Kai nicht wüsste, wo sie hier sind, hätte er das Gefühl, Christian würde einfach nur eine alte Freundin besuchen. Als sie sich wieder lösen, richtet sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Kai. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln streckt sie ihm die Hand hin und begrüsst ihn. Schüchtern lächelnd ergreift Kai die ihm dargebotene Hand und atmet leise und tief ein. Sie ist etwas kleiner als Kai, hat schulterlange, rötlichblonde Locken und braune Augen. Kai schätzt sie auf Ende 40, ganz sicher ist er sich jedoch nicht. Irgendwie scheint sie erfahren und weise, aber auch trotzdem jung und frisch.

«Dann folgen Sie mir mal. Christian du kannst hier warten.»

Christian nickt und Kai folgt leicht unsicher der Psychologin, welche nun das Wartezimmer verlässt. Als er neben Christian durchgeht, streckt dieser kurz seine Hand etwas aus, so dass sich ihre Finger streifen und Kai spürt, wie bereits diese kleine Berührung ihm Ruhe vermittelt. Doch dann ist er allein. Etwas verloren steht er im Behandlungszimmer, welches nicht gross anders aussieht als der Warteraum. Ausser, dass hier lediglich zwei, relativ bequem aussehende Sessel sich gegenüberstehen. Die Psychologin weist freundlich lächelnd auf einen der Sessel und Kai setzt sich hin, während sie es sich ihm gegenüber bequem macht. Kurz herrscht Stille, während sie sich das Überweisungsformular, welches Christian ihr in die Hand gedrückt hat, durchliest. Kai rutscht unruhig auf dem Sessel hin und her, während er ununterbrochen mit Daumen und Zeigefingern den Saum seiner Ärmel nachfährt und angespannt seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern lässt. Jetzt muss er reden. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Sein Blick schnellt wieder zu der Psychologin, als diese sich räuspert, das Stück Papier beiseite legt und sich dafür Stift und Block greift.

«Sollen wir uns Siezen oder Duzen?» fragt sich dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und Kai kann bereits jetzt nicht ignorieren, welch positive Aura diese Frau hat.

Kurz schweigt Kai, weil er mit so einer Frage gar nicht gerechnet hat, antworten dann aber einfach mit Duzen. Wenn er sich öffnen soll, braucht er ein für sich sicheres Umfeld, wo er sich wohlfühlt und er hat das Gefühl, würden sie beim Siezen bleiben, wäre immer diese kalte Distanz, die ihm Probleme machen würde.

«Okay, ich bin Sandrine. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Kai.» 

«Danke gleichfalls» meint dann Kai. 

«Also Christian hat mir ja grob gesagt, worum es geht, aber vielleicht möchtest du ja mal aus deiner Perspektive erzählen.»

«Ähm…naja…ich weiss nicht…ich hab diese Panikattacken…» stammelt Kai etwas verloren vor sich hin. 

Sandrine lächelt ihn aufmunternd an, merkt aber schnell, dass sie bei Kai eine andere Technik anwenden muss. Kai scheint keiner der Patienten zu sein, der von sich aus reden kann und möchte. Er braucht Struktur und Anleitung in Form von gezielten Fragen.

«Okay, lass uns mal ganz am Anfang der Reise beginnen. Christian hat mir gesagt, ihr seid zusammen im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen.»

Kai nickt bestätigend.

«Wie ist es dazu gekommen?»

Dumme Frage, denkt sich Kai zuerst. Wie ist er wohl ins Waisenhaus gekommen? Na weil seine Eltern gestorben sind, verdammt! Er spürt wie Emotionen in ihm hoch kommen und weil Kai damit einfach keine Übung hat und nie gelernt hat, damit richtig umzugehen, ist es ein richtiges Wirrwarr an Emotionen. Wut, Angst, Trauer, Einsamkeit, Hass. So viel flutet ihn gerade, dass er kurz die Augen schliessen muss, weil er das Gefühl hat, sein Kopf dreht sich. Sandrine ist dies natürlich nicht entgangen und sie beginnt sich erste Notizen zu machen. Schon noch diesen wenigen Minuten, in denen sie Kai gesehen hat, ist ihr klar, dass Christian mehr als richtig gehandelt hat. Kai braucht dringendst Hilfe.

Als Kai sich wieder gesammelt hat, öffnet er wieder die Augen. Er weiss, dass er darüber sprechen muss und dass er die Gefühle zulassen muss. Sein Leben lang, hat er sich geweigert, irgendwie über den Tod seiner Eltern zu sprechen, geschweige denn die Trauer zuzulassen. Er hat es weggesperrt und nie verarbeitet und das hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Es hat ihn zu Matthias getrieben und sein Leben noch weiter zerstört. Doch inzwischen ist Kai älter und er versteht, dass er sich nicht immer davor verschliessen kann. Aber nur weil er es versteht, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass es auch so einfach ist, dies dann umzusetzen. Aber er versucht es.

«Meine Eltern sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Sie waren am Abend ausgegangen, weil es ihr Hochzeitstag war… die Strassen waren vereist und mein Vater hat die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren.»

Kai atmet tief durch. Darüber zu sprechen katapultiert ihn direkt 8 Jahre zurück. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

«Er starb noch vor Ort und Stelle…aber meine Mutter hatte überlebt und sie haben sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht…»

Kai merkt wie Tränen hochsteigen, aber er will nicht weinen. Nicht vor einer ihm fremden Person. Deshalb atmet er zittrig ein und aus und versucht seine Stimme wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

«Sie war bei Bewusstsein und sie wollte mich sehen. Ich war allein zu Hause, weil ich das erste Mal meine Eltern überreden konnte, dass sie keinen Babysitter für mich auftreiben müssen. Ich war ja schliesslich schon 14. Das Krankenhaus hat bei uns zu Hause angerufen…ich ging aber nicht ran, weil mir der Film, den ich geschaut habe, wichtiger war…ich ging einfach nicht ran.»

Auch wenn Kai es nicht will, kann er nun die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. 

«Sie wollte mich sehen und ich bin einfach nicht ran gegangen... ich hätte bei ihr sein müssen… ich hätte mich von ihr verabschieden können, wenn ich nur an das beschissene Telefon gegangen wäre…»

Fahrig wischt Kai sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg. Er traut sich gar nicht erst zu Sandrine zu blicken.

«Irgendwann hat es dann an der Tür geklingelt und die Polizei stand da. Sie haben mich dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht, aber es war zu spät…Mama ist gestorben und ich konnte mich nicht mehr verabschieden…»

Schniefend zieht Kai die Nase hoch.

«Machst du dir deswegen Vorwürfe?» fragt dann Sandrine in die Stille.

Ja, er macht sich Vorwürfe. Riesige Vorwürfe. Ein verdammter Actionfilm, war ihm wichtiger als seine Mutter. Wie muss sich seine Mutter gefühlt haben, als man ihr sagen musste, dass sie ihr Kind nicht erreichen konnten und er nicht kommen wird. Was, wenn Kais Mutter ihn deswegen gehasst hat? Was, wenn ihre letzten Minuten aus Hass und Schmerz bestanden haben?

Ja, er macht sich Vorwürfe und deshalb nickt Kai. 

«Hattet ihr ein gutes Verhältnis zu einander? Du und deine Eltern?»

«Ja» antwortet Kai direkt.

«Manchmal sind wir zwar aneinander geraten, vor allem ich und mein Papa, wenn ich irgendwas nicht so gemacht habe, wie sie es gewollt haben, z.B. wenn ich mein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt habe, aber sonst hatten wir ein gutes Verhältnis. Sie waren immer für mich da und haben mich unterstützt…ich hab sie über alles geliebt…»

«Denkst du, das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit? Dass auch deine Eltern dich geliebt haben?» fragt dann Sandrine.

Das ist der Moment wo Kai leicht empört wieder zu ihr aufblickt.

«Natürlich! Sie haben mich auch geliebt!» 

Sandrine lächelt ihn milde an.

«Und denkst du, nur weil du nicht an das Telefon gegangen bist, von dem du ja nicht wissen konntest, dass es so wichtig ist, dass sie dich dann plötzlich nicht mehr geliebt hat? Dass sich irgendwas an der Gefühlslage deiner Mutter zu dir geändert hätte?»

Entgeistert blickt Kai Sandrine an, bis ihm klar wird, was sie ihm damit versucht zu sagen. 

«Nein» meint er dann, während er zusätzlich mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

«Das denke ich auch und deshalb denke ich auch, dass du keinen Grund hast, dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen» meint dann Sandrine.

Verstehend nickt Kai und als diese leicht lächelt, lächelt er schüchtern zurück. Er weiss nicht wieso, aber er glaubt Sandrine jedes Wort und langsam wird ihm klar, wieso Christian unbedingt wollte, dass Kai hierher kommt.


	62. Kleine Schritte

Selbstverständlich gibt es noch viel mehr in Bezug auf Kais Kindheit und den Tod seiner Eltern, was besprochen werden müsste, aber Sandrine braucht in ihrem ersten Gespräch erst Mal einen groben Überblick über das Ganze, damit sie sich ein Gesamtbild von Kai machen kann und dann dementsprechend agiert und in die Details geht. 

«Als du dann im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen bist, wie war das für dich?»

«Schlimm…es hat sich angefühlt wie in der Hölle» meint Kai ernst und ist selbst etwas überrascht, dass er gar nicht erst versucht Dinge zu beschönigen, so wie er es sonst immer tut. 

«Alles war fremd und ich hasse das. Fremde Orte, fremde Menschen, damit kann ich nicht umgehen. Das konnte ich noch nie. Und dort hatte ich die Gewissheit, dass es kein Zurück gibt. Ich muss es nicht einfach nur ein paar Stunde, oder Tage aushalten und dann kann ich wieder zurück. Ich wusste es ist für immer und das…das war einfach nur schrecklich.»

«Konntest du dort mit jemandem darüber sprechen? Dich jemandem anvertrauen?»

«Ich hab nicht gesprochen. Ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte einfach mit niemandem sprechen. Ich hab mich geweigert und geschwiegen.»

«Warum?»

«Weil es dann real wird…sobald ich es ausspreche, wird es real.»

Kais Kopf dröhnt. Dieses Gespräch und all die Emotionen, die es mit sich bringt, sind sehr anstrengend für ihn.

«Wann hast du wieder begonnen zu reden?»

«Nach ein paar Wochen.»

«Und mit wem zuerst?» fragt Sandrine nach, da sie weiss, dass diese Person eine wichtige Vertrauensperson gewesen sein muss.

Sie mag sich erinnern, dass Christian in seinen Therapiesitzungen solch ein Szenario beschrieben hatte und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Christian damals von Kai erzählt haben muss.

«Mit Christian.»

Kai merkt gar nicht, wie sein linker Mundwinkel etwas hochzuckt, als er dessen Namen ausspricht, aber Sandrine ist dieser Mini-Gefühlsausbruch nicht entgangen.

«Er ist dir sehr wichtig, stimmts?»

Kai nickt bestätigend.

«Wir waren im selben Zimmer untergebracht und irgendwie hat er mich einfach verstanden. Er hat mir nie Druck gemacht, mir Zeit gelassen und war für mich da. Ich habe ihm einfach blind vertraut.»

Er hat ihm blind vertraut. Er hat sich in seiner Obhut so sicher gefühlt. Er hat bei ihm einfach sein Innerstes geöffnet und gar nie hinterfragt, ob es ein Fehler sein könnte. Er hat nie überlegt, ob Christian irgendwann gehen könnte. Er hat ihm einfach blind vertraut und dann war er weg. Einfach weg. Ohne ein Wort verschwunden. 

Sandrine merkt wie die Stimmung gefährlich kippt. Sie sieht, wie sich Kais Körper verkrampft und die Atmung sich unregelmässig beschleunigt. 

«Er war einfach weg. Er hat mich verlassen…Christian ist weg.»

«Aber er ist jetzt wieder da» klinkt sich Sandrine deshalb ein.

«Er ist weg» wiederholt Kai aber einfach zitternd.

«Kai, Christian ist im Wartezimmer. Er ist nicht weg.»

Mit diesen Worten geht Sandrine zur Tür und öffnet diese.

«Christian? Kannst du bitte mal kommen?» ruft sie durch den Flur ins Wartezimmer.

Christian, der bis eben versucht hat mit diversen Tratsch- und Klatsch-Magazinen die Zeit rumzubekommen, legt dieses sofort zur Seite und steht skeptisch auf. Er betritt den Flur und erblickt Sandrine, die im Türrahmen steht und ihm mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen gibt, herzukommen.

«Christian ist hier» sagt sie derweil an Kai gerichtet und Christian wird klar, dass hier gerade etwas schief läuft.

Deshalb eilt er durch den Flur und Sandrine tritt etwas zur Seite, damit Christian den Raum betreten kann. Sofort erblickt er Kai, der schweratmend auf dem Sessel sitzt. 

«Christian ist hier» wiederholt Sandrine.

«Ja, ich bin da» meldet sich nun auch Christian zu Wort, während er auf Kai zu eilt.

Dieser dreht in dem Moment den Kopf in Richtung Tür, in dem er Christians Stimme gehört hat. Als er Christian dann auch noch sieht, springt er vom Sessel auf und wirft sich in Christians Arme. 

«Hey, ich bin da Hase. Alles gut» flüstert Christian, während er beruhigend über Kais Rücken streicht. 

Und so schnell, wie die Panik gekommen ist, so schnell verfliegt sie auch wieder, als er Christians warmen Körper spürt und seine Stimme hört. Ein letztes Mal atmet er tief Christians Duft ein, bevor er sich wieder löst. Leicht beschämt blickt er zu Sandrine, welche etwas Abseits steht.

«Ich denke, für heute ist es genug. Aber ich denke auch, dass es sehr wichtig wäre, wenn wir eine Therapie starten würden.» meint sie dann an Kai gerichtet.

Dieser blickt kurz hilfesuchend zu Christian, welcher ihm leicht zunickt. Eigentlich ist es Kai ja klar. Er wusste ja, dass es mit einem Termin nicht geregelt ist. 

«Okay» meint er deshalb zu Sandrine.

«Wenn das für dich okay ist, könnten wir uns immer Donnerstag um 17 Uhr treffen.» schlägt deshalb Sandrine vor.

Wieder nickt Kai. Das sollte er hinbekommen. Er müsste einfach mit seinem Chef sprechen, dass er donnerstags keine Spätschichten mehr hat, aber das sollte schon funktionieren, auch wenn er nur ungern mit Herrn Baumann darüber sprechen will. Aber etwas anderes bleibt ihm wohl nicht übrig.

«Ich denke, es wäre gut, wenn du die ersten Treffen auch mit dabei bist. Meinst du, das geht?» fragt Sandrine nun an Christian gerichtet.

«Wird schon irgendwie klappen» erwidert Christian direkt.

Er wird es schon irgendwie einrichten können, dass er donnerstags nur Früh- oder Nachtschichten hat.

«Sehr gut. Dann sehen wir uns in einer Woche wieder.»

Freundlich lächelnd hält sie Kai die Hand hin und Kai lächelt schüchtern zurück. Nachdem sich dann auch noch Christian mit einer Umarmung verabschiedet hat, machen sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Kai ist fix und fertig, als sie wieder in die warme Wohnung eintreten. Obwohl er heute früh wirklich lange geschlafen hatte, hat ihn der Zwischenfall letzte Nacht und der ganze psychische Stress heute, körperlich an seine Grenzen gebracht. Ausserdem muss er morgen auch wieder arbeiten und hat erst noch die Frühschicht. Christian hingegen muss erst zur Spätschicht raus und ist überhaupt nicht müde, was auch kein Wunder ist, schliesslich ist es gerade mal kurz vor 19 Uhr. Doch auch nachdem Kai geduscht hat und sie etwas Kleines zum Abendessen hatten, ist Kai einfach nur hundemüde.

«Komm leg dich schlafen und ruh dich aus. Ich schau noch etwas fern und komm dann später zu dir, wenn du willst.» meint deshalb Christian, als er das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine steckt.

«Kann ich nicht bei dir auf dem Sofa bleiben?» fragt Kai gähnend zurück.

Ja, er will wirklich nichts lieber als schlafen, aber er will gerade einfach bei Christian bleiben. Ausserdem fühlt er sich wahnsinnig behütet, wenn Christian wach ist und er hingegen schläft. Dann weiss er, dass Christian auf ihn aufpasst und das gibt ihm wahnsinnig viel Sicherheit. Das hat er auch als Kind immer geliebt. Er konnte immer zehnmal besser schlafen, wenn er wusste, dass seine Mama oder sein Papa wach sind und ihn behüten. Deshalb hatte er sich immer zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen und auf der Couch geschlafen, während seine Eltern noch einen Film geschaut haben. Gerade heute braucht Kai diesen Halt und deshalb ist er froh, dass Christian nichts dagegen hat. Deshalb liegt er nun bettfertig auf dem Sofa, hat sich in die Fleecedecke gewickelt, welche immer über der Sofalehen hängt und seinen Kopf in Christians Schoss gebettet. Christian wusste zuerst nicht, ob das nicht eine dumme Idee ist, weil Kai doch niemals bei Licht und Lärm schlafen kann, aber als dieser bereits nach exakt 7 Minuten leise seufzend in seinem Schoss schläft, kann Christian nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Kai hat auch wirklich den ganzen Film lang geschlafen und wurde erst wieder wach, als Christian sich vom Sofa erhebt. Er wollte zwar eigentlich Kai nicht wecken und ihn wieder ins Schlafzimmer tragen, aber dass dieser nun wach ist und selbst laufen kann, ist für Christian und seinen Rücken auch okay.

«Hey, komm lass uns ins Bett gehen» meint Christian deshalb leise, als er sieht, dass Kai müde gegen das Licht blinzelt.

Dieser reibt sich nun über die Augen bevor er unter der Decke hervor krabbelt und aufsteht. Christian lächelt ihn an und schiebt ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer.

«Wo sollen wir schlafen?» fragt Christian dann im Flur.

«Aber ich muss morgen früh raus und du nicht. Dann wecke ich dich ja.» meint Kai skeptisch.

«Ach, das ist doch kein Ding…also nur wenn du willst, dass ich bei dir schlafe.»

Kai lächelt ihn schüchtern an und gibt damit Christian die Antwort. 

«Zu dir oder zu mir?» fragt deshalb Christian grinsend.

«Zu dir» meint Kai schmunzelnd.

«Dann weck ich dich nicht, wenn ich morgen früh in meinem Zimmer Klamotten raussuchen muss» erklärt Kai.

Christian nickt verstehend und führt Kai in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schlüpft Kai direkt unter die Bettdecke, während Christian nochmals kurz ins Bad verschwinden. Nach nicht mal fünf Minuten ist er zurück und grinst breit, als er sieht, dass Kai schon wieder tief und fest schläft. Leise tapst er zum Bett und schlüpft ebenfalls zu Kai unter die Decke. Lautlos robbt er an Kai ran und schliesst ihn in seine Arme. Dieser seufzt kurz auf, rollt sich in Christians Armen etwas zusammen und schläft dann leise atmend weiter. Christian kann nicht anders, als verliebt zu lächeln und schläft mit eben diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Die Tage vergehen und Christian und Kai sind nun seit genau einer Woche zusammen. Viel geändert hat sich aber zwischen ihnen bisher nicht, ausser dass sie meist zusammen in einem Bett schlafen, wobei ein Bett, Christians Bett bedeutet, denn Kai fühlt sich einfach viel wohler in Christians Zimmer, weil dieser dort schon so häufig für ihn da war. Die letzten zwei Nächte hat Kai jedoch allein in seinem eigenen Bett geschlafen, weil Christian Nachtschicht hatte. Umso mehr freut er sich nun, dass Christian diese Nacht wieder bei ihm sein wird, denn er hat sich schon viel zu sehr an den wärmenden Körper gewöhnt, dass er in den Nächten, in denen er allein ist, viel länger braucht, bis er einschlafen kann. Jetzt liegt er in Christians Bett und wartet, dass dieser von der Spätschicht nach Hause kommt. Normalerweise würde Kai schon schlafen, denn während Christian morgen frei hat, muss Kai für die Frühschicht wieder raus und bis Christian von der Spätschicht nach Hause kommt, kann es immer spät werden. Deshalb schläft Kai meist in Christians Bett schon ein und wird kurz wach, wenn Christian nach Hause kommt und sich an ihn kuschelt. Heute liegt er aber noch wach und kann nicht einschlafen. Das liegt sicherlich daran, dass er schon die letzten zwei Nächte auf Christian verzichten musste und sie sich durch ihre unterschiedlichen Schichtpläne sowieso nur wenige Stunden gesehen haben. Ausserdem ist morgen Donnerstag, was bedeutet, dass er morgen wieder zu Sandrine gehen wird und der Gedanke daran, lässt eine gewissen Grundnervosität aufkommen.

Kai hatte direkt am Tag nach der ersten Sitzung mit Sandrine, mit seinem Chef gesprochen. Schüchtern hat er nach Schichtende Herr Baumann um ein kurzes Treffen gebeten. Dieser hat ihn sofort in sein Büro gebeten und gefragt, was Kai auf dem Herzen liegt. Kai war dieses Gespräch sehr unangenehm, aber er wusste, dass es anders nicht gehen würde. Deshalb hat er seinem Chef erzählt, dass es ihm einfach momentan nicht allzu gut geht und dass er deshalb eine Therapie starten möchte und ob es deshalb möglich wäre, Donnerstag nach Möglichkeiten nicht die Spätschicht zu haben. Herr Baumann hat, zu Kais Erleichterung, sofort sein okay gegeben. Das sei doch überhaupt kein Problem, hat er gemeint. Ebenfalls zu Kais Erleichterung, hat er nicht näher nachgefragt, was der Grund für die Therapie sei. Er hat nur gemeint, dass das Wohl seiner Mitarbeiter an oberster Stelle steht und Kai auch jeder Zeit zu ihm kommen kann, wenn etwas sein sollte. Er habe immer ein offenes Ohr. Kai war dafür sehr dankbar. Er hatte zwar gehofft, dass sein Chef verständnisvoll reagieren würde, er hatte diesen schliesslich immer als einen sehr liebevollen und empathischen Menschen erlebt, trotzdem war er einfach erleichtert, dass dieser ihm nicht im Weg steht, oder ihn in Bedrängnis bringt. 

Zwei Tage später hatte Kai sogar den Mut es David zu erzählen. Dieser wusste ja grob schon, dass Kai Probleme hat. Das war ihm schliesslich schon lange aufgefallen und spätestens dann klar, als Kai an ihrem gemeinsamen Abend nach dem Feierabendbier abgehauen war und David deshalb Christian um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Christian hatte David damals nur Entwarnung gegeben, dass er Kai gefunden hatte und alles okay sei, aber mehr auch nicht. Auch Kai hatte nie mehr erzählt und David hat nie gefragt, weil er wusste, irgendwann würde Kai bereit sein und es ihm von sich aus erzählen. Und Kai war nun soweit und hat David deshalb erzählt, dass er eine Therapie startet. Er hat ihm erzählt, dass er damals bei Christian eingezogen war, weil er von seinem gewalttätigen Freund geflohen war und er hat ihm erzählt, dass er nun mit Christian zusammen ist. Er hat ihm erzählt, dass er Panikattacken hat und häufig mit Situation überfordert ist. So auch damals, als er nach dem Barbesuch abgehauen ist, weil er mit dem Todestag seiner Eltern nicht klarkam. David hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und Kai einfach sprechen lassen. Und auch wenn Kai David so eingeschätzt hat, dass dieser ihn verstehen würde, war die Angst am Ende seiner Erzählungen gross, dass David sich von ihm abwenden könnte. Deshalb fiel ihm auch bei David ein Stein vom Herzen, als dieser ihm mitteilte, dass auch er immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn hat und sich deswegen an ihrer Freundschaft nichts ändern würde.

Dass er nun in kurzer Zeit, zwei für ihn persönlich sehr schwere und emotionale Gespräche erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatte und dabei nur positive Erfahrungen gesammelt hat, schenkt ihm eine gewisse Ruhe, wenn er an den morgigen Tag denkt. Schliesslich hat er nun zwei Erfolgserlebnisse und weiss, dass darüber sprechen auch positiv enden kann. Ausserdem kennt er nun Sandrine und die Praxis. Es sind für ihn nicht mehr eine vollkommen fremde Person und fremder Ort. Er weiss was morgen auf ihn zukommt und was er erwarten muss und auch wenn die letzte Sitzung sehr aufwühlend und belastend war, und Kai weiss, dass es morgen kaum anders werden wird, schenkt ihm dieses Wissen Ruhe. Deshalb verfällt er nicht mehr in Panik wie das letzte Mal, sondern spürt nur diese Grundnervosität, die ihn lediglich nicht so schnell einschlafen lässt, wie sonst normalerweise. Deshalb ist er auch noch wach, als Christian nach Hause kommt. Erwartungsvoll blickt er zur Tür, während er Schritte im Flur hört. Irgendwann öffnet sich ganz leise die Tür und Christian schleicht rein. Als dieser Kai entdeckt, welcher ihm entgegenschaut, bleibt er stehen und lächelt ihn an.

«Hey, du bist ja noch wach» meint er leise.

«Ja…ich konnte nicht einschlafen» antwortet Kai.

«Wegen morgen?» fragt Christian zurück, während er sich wieder in Bewegung setzt und dabei aus seinen Klamotten schlüpft.

«Ja…und weil ich dich vermisst habe» murmelt Kai ins Kissen, weshalb Christian grinsen muss.

Dann schlüpft Christian ebenfalls zu Kai unter die Decke und nun liegen sie Beide auf der Seite und blicken sich in die Augen. Kai liegt da, mit leicht verstrubelter Frisur und so wunderschönen, blauen Augen, dass Christian einfach nicht anders kann, als ihn anzulächeln, während er seine Hand ausstreckt und ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht. Kai schliesst seufzend die Augen, als er Christians Hand spürt, welche sich nun an seine Wange legt. 

«Du bist so wunderschön, weisst du das eigentlich?» flüstert dann Christian und Kai öffnet schüchtern die Augen und kann dabei spüren, wie er rot wird.

Leicht schüttelt er den Kopf, ohne dass Christian seine Hand zurück zieht. Kai kann bei weitem nicht glauben, dass er wunderschön sei. 

«Doch, das bist du» bekräftigt Christian, während er sanft mit seinem Daumen über Kais Wange streicht. 

Kai schmiegt sich leicht gegen die warme Handfläche und Christian sieht, wie Kais Blick kurz zu seinen Lippen huscht. Seit sie zusammen sind, haben sie sich noch nie geküsst. Christian will mit Kai und dieser Beziehung wirklich Mini-Schritte gehen, um Kai ja nicht zu überfordern. Er will das Tempo einzig und allein Kai überlassen, weil alles andere nicht funktionieren würde. Doch er weiss auch, dass von Kai kaum der erste Schritt kommen wird. Kai wird sich nicht trauen, erst recht nicht, weil Christian es damals war, der Kai bei ihrem ersten Kuss abgeblockt hat. Das heisst, Christian muss einerseits Kai das Tempo überlassen, aber andererseits erkennen, wann es soweit ist, dass sie den nächsten Schritt gehen können. Ansonsten werden sie nämlich auf der Stelle treten, was Kai ebenso verunsichern würde, wie wenn alles zu schnell geht. Aber dieser kurze Blick von Kai, bestärkt Christian, dass sie womöglich den nächsten Schritt gehen können. Deshalb blickt er selbst kurz zu Kais Lippen runter und dann direkt wieder hoch in waches Blau, das ihn genaustens beobachtet. Er blick Kai entgegen, um ja kein Signal zu verpassen, bevor er näher an Kai robbt. Dieser hält den Atem an und blickt Christian einfach nur in die Augen, während er nervös darauf wartet, was nun geschehen wird. Man kann die veränderte Stimmung im Raum fast greifen, als ihre Gesichter inzwischen so nahe voreinander liegen, dass sie den Atem des anderen spüren können. Christian blickt immer noch unaufhörlich in Kais Augen, immer darauf lauernd, ob da ein Nein aufblitzt. Aber er kann kein Nein erkennen, weshalb sein Blick wieder nach unten huscht. Mit seiner Nase stupste er Kais Gegenspieler an und neigt dann seinen Kopf leicht. 

Und dann passiert es. Hauchzart streifen sich ihre Lippen und Christian kann Kais zittrigen Atem spüren. Christians Hand liegt immer noch auf Kais Wange, während seine Lippen über Kais Lippen streifen und sich ihr Atem vermischt. Christian zieht sich daraufhin wieder etwas zurück und blickt hoch in Kais Augen. Sucht erneut nach Signalen, dass Kai das Ganze stoppen will, doch da ist nichts. Deshalb schliesst er seine Augen und senkt seinen Kopf, bis er erneut Kais Lippen streift. Es ist nur eine hauchzarte Berührung, aber als Christian dann plötzlich Kais Hand an seiner Wange spürt, hat er von Kai nicht nur keine Stopp-Signale, sondern nun auch ein endgültiges Go-Signal. Deshalb beginnt er den Kuss zu intensivieren und seine Lippen langsam zu bewegen. Sanft zieht er Kais Unterlippen zwischen seine Lippen und entlässt sich dann direkt wieder. Der Kuss ist völlig harmlos und Christian würde nicht mal auf die Idee kommen, seine Zunge ins Spiel zu bringen, und trotzdem ist er so voller Liebe, Zuneigung und Leidenschaft, dass es nicht nur Christian umhaut. Kai erwidert den Kuss schüchtern und ist froh, dass Christian die Führung übernimmt und ihn leitet. Ein letztes Mal vereinen sich ihre Lippen, bevor Christian sich wieder etwas zurück zieht, die Hand aber weiterhin auf Kais Wange ruhen lässt. Auch Kai behält seine Hand an Ort und Stelle, als er langsam die Augen öffnet und direkt in warmes, leuchtendes Braun blickt.

«So wunderschön» murmelt Christian lächelnd und Kai lächelt einfach nur zurück.


	63. Auf ein Neues

Dieser Kuss war für Kai unglaublich. Er hatte sich schon öfters vorgestellt, wie es ist Christian zu küssen, denn an den ersten Kuss, bei dem er von Christian abgeblockt wurde, konnte er sich nur schwer erinnern. Da schlummerten damals nicht nur wegen dieser Abweisung zu viele negative Gefühle in Kai, als dass da noch irgendwelche positiven Gedanken dazu in seinem Kopf abgespeichert waren. Deshalb war die Sehnsucht, wie es sich anfühlen würde, gross, genauso aber auch die Angst. Diese Beziehung mit Christian ist ihm dermassen wichtig, dass die Angst Christian wegen irgendeinem Fehler zu verlieren, riesig ist. Kai hat permanent Angst, irgendwas falsch zu machen. Auch bei Dingen wie einem Kuss, womit er bei Matthias nie ein Problem hatte, macht Kai sich Sorgen. Sein Kopf spielt ihm Szenarien ab, z.B. dass Christian von Kais Küssen enttäuscht oder gar angewidert sein könnte und er ihn deshalb verlassen wird. Dass Christian ihn vielleicht allgemein überhaupt nicht küssen möchte und empört wäre, wenn der Kuss von Kai ausgehen würde. Kai hat Ängste gegenüber Dingen entwickelt, die bisher nie ein Problem waren und das nur, weil ihm noch nie im Leben jemand so wichtig war, wie Christian in diesem Moment. Deshalb ist Kai einfach nur erleichtert und überglücklich, dass der Kuss von Christian ausging. Dass Christian ihn küssen wollte und dass Christian nach dem Kuss nicht von Kai enttäuscht ist. Oder zeigt er das Kai einfach nur nicht, weil er höflich sein will? Ist Christian vielleicht doch enttäuscht von ihm? Hat Kai vielleicht doch versagt? Kai hasst gerade nichts mehr als seinen Kopf, der ihm die ganze Euphorie und die tollen Glückshormone, die seinen Körper geflutet haben, zunichtemacht und erneut durch Unsicherheit und Angst ersetzt. 

Christian merkt, wie das schimmernde Leuchten aus Kais Augen verschwindet und durch subtile Unsicherheit ersetzt wird. Er sieht, wie Kai nicht mehr in der Lage ist, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten und das Lächeln einen gequälten Ausdruck annimmt. 

«Hey…» beginnt Christian unsicher zu spreche, während in ihm die Angst hochkriecht, dass er Kai gerade falsch eingeschätzt hat und ihn mit dem Kuss vollkommen überfordert hat, weil dieser es gar nicht wollte. Er will sich gerade dafür entschuldigen und hofft, dass er noch Schadensbegrenzung machen kann, als Kai wieder zu ihm hochblickt und es bei Christian klick macht. Christian hat das Gefühl, er blickt direkt auf Kais Seele und kann dessen Gedanken lesen. Deshalb reckt er intuitiv seinen Kopf näher zu Kai und legt ihm erneut seine Lippen auf. Küsst ihn erneut, um Kai zu zeigen, dass Christian es immer noch so will.

«Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken» murmelt er dann gegen Kais Lippen, bevor er ihn noch ein letztes Mal küsst und dann einfach in seine Arme zieht.

Kai vergräbt dankbar sein Gesicht in Christians Shirt. Einerseits ist es ihm peinlich, dass Christian gemerkt hat, was für Gedanken sich in seinem Kopf abgespielt haben, andererseits ist er Christian unglaublich dankbar, dass dieser ihn verstanden hat. Und er ist einfach nur erleichtert und glücklich, dass sein Kopf wohl unrecht hatte und Christian nicht von ihm enttäuscht ist.

Während Christian danach ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen war, was ja auch nach seinem langen Arbeitstag kein Wunder war, war Kai noch lange wach. Er war ja schon bevor Christian nach Hause kam aufgewühlt und nach diesem Kuss war er sowieso emotional völlig durcheinander, wenn auch hauptsächlich positiv. Aber er war einfach zu aufgekratzt, weshalb er morgens, als sein Wecker ihn zur Frühschicht beordert, todmüde ist. Auch Christian ist ab dem Wecker aufgewacht. Er hat aber normalerweise kein Problem damit, sich einfach umzudrehen und weiter zu schlafen. Jetzt öffnet er aber etwas verwundert die Augen, als Kai nicht wie sonst immer, leise aus dem Bett huscht und das Zimmer verlässt, sondern sich erneut unter der Decke an ihn kuschelt. 

«Dein Wecker hat geklingelt» brummt Christian deshalb müde und mit von Schlaf gezeichneter Stimme, während er aber seine Arme um Kai schliesst und ihn somit noch etwas näher an sich zieht.

Kai muss deshalb schmunzeln. Ihm ist natürlich auch bewusst, dass der Wecker geklingelt hat. Schliesslich hat er diesen ja auch ausgemacht. Aber er ist müde und kuschelbedürftig, weshalb er sich einfach noch fünf Minuten Zeit mit Christian im warmen Bett geben will. Dann muss er sich halt beim Duschen etwas beeilen. 

«Ich weiss…» murmelt Kai deshalb «…aber ich will noch etwas kuscheln.»

Er hört daraufhin Christian leise lachen und schliesst glücklich die Augen. So liegen sie zusammengekuschelt im Bett und geniessen die Zweisamkeit. Als Christian dann aber merkt, wie Kai langsam wieder weg döst, schiebt er ihn sanft von sich weg. 

«Hey Kleiner, du musst aufstehen.»

Kai brummt missmutig vor sich hin, weshalb Christian kurz auflacht. 

«Okay» gibt sich dann Kai geschlagen und will sich gerade aus dem Bett rollen, als er innehält. 

Er blickt Christian kurz direkt in die Augen, bevor er seinen bereits wieder ratternden Kopf ausschaltet und Christian einen Kuss gibt. Kaum spürt er Christians warme Lippen auf seinen, steigt sein Endorphinspiegel wieder an und Kai weiss, dass er eigentlich bereits jetzt süchtig danach ist und er hofft, dass sein Kopf irgendwann Ruhe gibt und nicht permanent versuchen wird, ihm das Ganze kaputt zu machen. Schüchtern löst er wieder den Kuss und ist erleichtert, als er Christian nur selig vor sich hin lächeln sieht. 

«Sehen wir uns dann heute Abend?» fragt Kai zur Sicherheit nochmals nach.

«Ich werde da sein. Versprochen!» antwortet Christian direkt, während er mit seinen Fingern einmal über Kais Wange streicht und dabei das Gefühl geniesst, welches der Dreitagebart auf seinen Fingerkuppen hinterlässt.

Kai hat heute Abend seine zweite Sitzung mit Sandrine und wird direkt von der Arbeit dorthin fahren. Christian hatte ihm versprochen, dass er dort auf ihn warten wird und trotzdem musste Kai einfach nochmal auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er vertraut Christian, aber sein Kopf möchte sich manchmal einfach nicht mit dem zufrieden geben, was sein Herz sagt. Als aber Kai kurz vor 17 Uhr den Bürgersteig entlang kommt, erblickt er Christian bereits von weitem, welcher selbstverständlich gekommen ist. Dieser hat den Kragen seines Mantels hochgestellt und sein Gesicht tief darin versteckt. Kein Wunder, heute ist es auch mal wieder eisigkalt, so dass jeder Atemzug in der Lunge schmerzt. Christian zieht gerade seine Hände aus den Manteltaschen, reibt diese aneinander und bläst warme Luft dagegen, als er Kai erblickt und sich direkt ein Lächeln auf Christians Gesicht legt, welches Kais Herz kurz zum Stolpern bringt. Kai kopiert das Lächeln und bleibt vor Christian stehen. Dieser streckt die Hände nach Kais Gesicht aus und Kai zuckt etwas zurück, als die eisig kalten Finger von Christian seine Wangen berühren.

«Sorry» entschuldigt sich Christian sofort, während er seine Hände zurück zieht.

Kai schüttelt nur lächelnd seinen Kopf, bevor er seine Hände auf Christians Brust platziert, sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen stellt und sie ihre genauso kalten Lippen vereinen. Doch hier stört Kai die Kälte nicht und er hat das Gefühl, ein warmer Atemzug von Christian reicht und seine Lippen glühen feuerrot. Christian löst sich für Kais Geschmack viel zu schnell wieder, legt dann seine Hand auf Kais Rücken und schiebt ihn mit den Worten ‘lass uns ins Warme gehen’ in Richtung Eingang. Kai lässt sich schieben und ist trotz der Umstände und dem Bestimmungsort selbst froh, einfach ins Warme zu kommen, denn auch sein Körper ist ganz schön durchgefroren. Die Beiden haben sich kaum im Wartezimmer hingesetzt, da taucht auch schon Sandrine im Türrahmen auf und begrüsst beide freundlich. Christian blickt Kai noch einmal aufmunternd entgegen, bevor dieser Sandrine erneut in das nebenan gelegene Zimmer folgt und sich auf den Sessel setzt. Kai kommt es vor, als wäre er erst gerade gestern gewesen, als er hier sass und nicht schon eine Woche. Eine gewisse Grundnervosität kann er jetzt auch nicht mehr verhindern, aber es ist schon deutlich besser als beim letzten Treffen.

«Wie geht es dir?» fragt ihn dann Sandrine, während sie zu Stift und Block greift.

«Ähm gut…doch, eigentlich geht es mir gut» meint daraufhin Kai.

«Was heisst eigentlich?» fragt dann Sandrine zurück.

«Naja, ich bin halt immer noch sehr nervös wegen dem Ganzen hier» erklärt Kai, während er ausladend in den Raum zeigt, um zu zeigen, was er mit dem Ganzen hier meint.

«Aber seit letztem Donnerstag sind ein paar tolle Sachen passiert.»

«Ach ja? Erzähl mal» erwidert deshalb Sandrine interessiert.

«Nun ja, als erstes hab ich mal mit meinem Chef gesprochen, damit ich auch Zeit für diese Treffen bekomme und er war sehr verständnisvoll, was mich sehr beruhigt hat.»

«Hast du denn was anderes von ihm erwartet?»

«Eigentlich nicht, aber man weiss ja nie. Ich könnte mich ja auch in ihm getäuscht haben.» meint Kai schulterzuckend.

Sandrine nickt und gibt ihm zu verstehen, weiterzusprechen.

«Ja und dann hab ich noch mit einem guten Freund und Arbeitskollegen gesprochen und ihm alles erzählt und auch er war total verständnisvoll…und ja…ähm…»

Kai möchte eigentlich gerne von dem ersten Kuss mit Christian erzählen, doch gleichzeitig schämt er sich dafür. Natürlich nicht für den Kuss oder Christian, sondern dass er mit 22 Jahren für einen harmlosen Kuss, bei dem nicht mal Zunge im Spiel war, schwärmt wie ein Teenager. 

«…Christian hat mich gestern das erste Mal geküsst.»

Verlegen schaut Kai auf seine Hände.

«Und war es schön?»

«Wunderschön» murmelt Kai vor sich hin, während er kurz die Augen schliesst und das Gefühl hat, Christians Lippen auf seinen zu spüren.

«Es freut mich zu hören, dass du in den letzten Tagen so viele positive Erlebnisse hattest» meint dann Sandrine und Kai kann hören, dass sie es wirklich ernst meint.

«Meinst du, du bist bereit dafür, da weiter zu machen, wo wir letztes Mal aufgehört haben?»

Kai blickt wieder zu ihr hoch und würde am liebsten nein rufen, denn er fühlt sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht bereit dazu, aber er weiss auch, dass er ja doch darüber sprechen muss. Deshalb nickt er langsam.

«Okay, du hast erzählt, dass Christian dich damals verlassen hat. Was war passiert?»

Kai atmet tief durch und sagt sich immer wieder, dass Christian direkt nebenan sitzt und auf ihn wartet, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

«Er wurde 18 und hat deshalb das Waisenhaus verlassen. Daraufhin war mein ganzer Halt weg. Er war wie der Rettungsring, der mich über Wasser gehalten hat und jetzt plötzlich musste ich ohne ihn klar kommen, obwohl ich doch gar nicht schwimmen kann.»

Christian ist im Wartezimmer. Christian ist nicht weg, versichert er seinem Kopf erneut.

«Am Anfang kam er mich immer mal wieder besuchen, aber dann kam eines Tages Holger, ein Mitarbeiter des Waisenhauses, zu mir und hat gesagt, dass Christian nach Berlin gezogen sei. Christian selbst hatte mir nichts davon erzählt und dann war er einfach weg und ich habe nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört.»

Kai schluckt gegen den Kloss in seinem Hals. An diesen Moment zu denken, als ihm klar wurde, dass Christian ein und für alle Mal weg ist, schmerzt ihn einfach immer noch unglaublich, so dass er jedes Mal das Gefühl hat, jemand zerdrückt mit blosser Hand sein Herz in seinem Brustkorb und vermutlich wird dieser Schmerz auch nie weggehen. 

«Wie ging es dann für dich weiter?» unterbricht Sandrine die Stille.

«Ich versuchte mich irgendwie über Wasser zu halten, aber es war schwer. Nicht nur weil mir ohne Christian eine unglaubliche Stütze fehlte, sondern weil es auch unglaublich geschmerzt hatte, jeden Tag zu spüren, dass man schon wieder verlassen wurde.»

Sandrine nickt und macht sich Notizen.

«Dann hatte ich kurzzeitig Hoffnungen, denn nachdem Christian gegangen war, wurde ich adoptiert.»

Kai lacht bitter auf.

«Sie haben es nicht mal 2 Monate mit mir ausgehalten.» 

Wieder lacht Kai sarkastisch, auch wenn es ihn innerlich zerreisst.

«Und wieso?» fragt Sandrine einfühlsam nach.

«Zu kaputt, zu undankbar, zu anstrengend. Sie wollte einen dankbaren Teenager, der sie ab Tag Eins Mama und Papa nennt und sich in ihre Arme wirft. Sie hatten kein Verständnis dafür, dass ich Angst vor dieser neuen Situation hatte. Dass ich Angst vor Gefühlen hatte. Sie haben sich wohl gedacht, ein 15-jähriger Teenager macht nicht so viel Aufwand.»

Kai schnaubt wütend auf. Es verletzt ihn nicht nur unglaublich, wenn er an seine Adoptiveltern denkt, es macht ihn auch wirklich wütend.

«Danach habe ich jedenfalls komplett mit der Welt abgeschlossen. Dreimal in so kurzer Zeit verlassen zu werden, war einfach zu viel für mich und ich wollte einfach niemanden mehr an mich ran lassen und habe alle Gefühle weggesperrt. Doch das hat auch nicht wirklich funktioniert.»

«Was ist passiert?» fragt Sandrine nach.

«Ich bin an der Einsamkeit kaputt gegangen. Als ich mit 18 dann auch endlich das Waisenhaus verlassen konnte, war ich emotional so ausgelaugt, dass jeder Tag eine Qual war. Ich wollte niemanden mehr nur in die Nähe meines Herzens lassen und trotzdem hat mein Körper nach Liebe und Geborgenheit geschrien. Ich wollte doch nur jemanden, der mich in den Arm nimmt, mir sagt, dass alles gut wird und mich liebt. Jemand der für mich da ist und mich nicht mehr verlässt.»

«Und hast du jemanden gefunden?»

Abermals lacht Kai bitter auf.

«Das dachte ich zumindest, als ich Matthias kennen gelernt habe.»

«War dies der Beginn deiner toxischen Beziehung?» 

Fragend blickt Kai zu Sandrine.

«Toxische Beziehung?»

«Christian hat mir erzählt, dass du in einer toxischen Beziehung warst» erklärt Sandrine.

So nennt man das also, denkt sich Kai. Aber wenn er darüber nachdenkt, muss er feststellen, dass es keinen akkurateren Begriff dafür geben könnte. Matthias und diese Beziehung haben ihn wie ein Gift langsam und schleichend getötet. Deshalb nickt Kai.

«Matthias war am Anfang so lieb zu mir. Er hat mich in einer Bar aufgesammelt, als ich total betrunken war und hat mich zu sich genommen. Er war für mich da und hat mir das erste Mal seit langem wieder das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Liebe gegeben. Und ich war so ausgehungert, dass ich mich sofort an ihn geklammert habe.»

Kai war sich damals wirklich sicher, dass es nun endlich bergauf gehen würde.

«Inzwischen weiss ich nicht mehr, ob es von seiner Seite je Liebe war.»

Die Erkenntnis ist immer noch bitter und schmerzhaft.

«Was hat er getan?»

«Relativ schnell hat er begonnen mich zu schlagen. Am Anfang waren es noch harmlose Ohrfeigen, mit der Zeit wurde es aber immer schlimmer, so dass ich öfters ins Krankenhaus musste. Damals war ich mir aber noch sicher, dass es nicht Matthias Schuld war und er so handeln musste. Ich war ja derjenige, der die Fehler begangen hatte.»

«Denkst du heute immer noch so?» fragt dann Sandrine.

«Ich…ich weiss es nicht» meint dann Kai ehrlich.

Es gibt Tage, da verabscheut er Matthias zu tiefst für das, was er ihm angetan hat und es gibt Tage, da fragt er sich, ob es vielleicht nicht doch sein Fehler war.

Sandrine nickt und schreibt etwas auf ihren Notizblock. Sie will in der heutigen Sitzung einfach nur Mal Kais Sichtweise der Ereignisse hören, ohne gross wertend darauf einzugehen, denn natürlich ist auch ihr klar, dass es definitiv nicht Kais Schuld war, aber zu dieser Erkenntnis muss Kai selber kommen, wenn auch natürlich mit Sandrines Hilfe. Aber dafür brauchen sie Zeit.

«Wie lange warst du mit ihm zusammen?» fragt sie dafür.

«Ungefähr 3 Jahre.»

«Und wieso hast du dich von ihm getrennt?»

Sandrine ist klar, dass es kaum Matthias gewesen sein wird, der die Beziehung beendet hat. 

«Christian» ist Kais schlichte Antwort.

«Vor gut einem Jahr sind Matthias und ich nach Berlin gezogen. Ich hatte noch die Hoffnungen, dass es in Berlin besser werden würde, aber schon nach wenigen Tagen war es wieder eskaliert und ich landete bei Christian in der Notaufnahme.»

Kai schluckt hörbar und versucht die Emotionen, die sich gerade wieder hochkämpfen nicht allzu sehr an sich ran zu lassen.

«Das war das erste Mal, seit er das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte, dass ich ihn wieder gesehen habe und es hat mich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Die ganzen Gefühle und die ganze Trauer kamen wieder hoch und das hat mich völlig fertig gemacht. Ich war emotional völlig überfordert und bekam wieder Panikattacken, weil ich wieder daran erinnert wurde, dass Christian mich verlassen hatte und hatte deshalb Angst, dass Matthias dasselbe tun würde.»

Kai greift zu dem Wasserglas und nimmt einen Schluck, um sich erneut etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, um sich zu sammeln. Er merkt aber schon, wie das Schlucken schmerzt, weil seine Kehle sich zuschnürt.

«Weil ich mich dann deswegen extrem an Matthias geklammert habe, kam es immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen, weil er das nicht mochte. Irgendwann habe ich dann unabsichtlich eine Überdosis Schlaftabletten genommen.»

«Was heisst unabsichtlich?» unterbricht ihn Sandrine.

Sie möchte Kai heute eigentlich gerne nur reden lassen, aber hier muss sie wissen, was dahinter steckt.

«Naja, ich hatte Panik und Matthias war nicht zu Hause und ich wollte einfach nur schlafen und habe dann viel zu viele Tabletten genommen. Ich war aber zu dem Zeitpunkt auch sehr betrunken und habe es deshalb gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen.»

Erneut macht sich Sandrine Notizen. Sie muss definitiv noch mit Kai über mögliche suizidale Gedanken sprechen.

«Jedenfalls bin ich deswegen wieder im Krankenhaus gelandet und dementsprechend wieder bei Christian. Er hat dann auf ein Gespräch mit mir bestanden und ab da haben wir uns begonnen, wieder öfters zu treffen, weil ich ihn einfach unglaublich vermisst hatte. Aber Matthias hat das irgendwann rausgefunden und ihm hat das nicht gefallen.»

«Lass mich raten, dann hat er dich verprügelt?»

Kai nickt.

«Er hat mich gezwungen, mich von Christian fernzuhalten. Ich bin dann zu Christian, um mich zu verabschieden. Das war auch der Abend, an dem ich Christian zum ersten Mal erzählt habe, dass Matthias mich schlägt. Er wollte dann, dass ich Matthias verlasse und bei ihm bleibe. Er hat gemeint, dass das keine Liebe sei.»

«Und hast du dann Matthias verlassen?» fragt Sandrine nach.

Kai schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Natürlich nicht.

«Ich konnte nicht» meint Kai beschämt.

«Ich bin wieder zu Matthias zurück, aber ab da habe ich begonnen, über Christians Worte nachzudenken und habe mich gefragt, ob es wirklich Liebe ist und ob ich bei Matthias bleiben soll. Ich hab mich plötzlich nicht mehr geborgen bei Matthias gefühlt und dafür Christian unglaublich vermisst. Deshalb wollte ich dann Matthias verlassen und zu Christian gehen. Aber Matthias hats gemerkt und ist total ausgerastet, so dass es in einem Polizeieinsatz geendet hat.»

Kai erzählt nun relativ emotionslos und distanziert, als würde er die Handlung eines Films beschreiben, weil er sich gerade nicht in der Lage fühlt, das Ganze an sich ran zu lassen und damit umzugehen. Dafür ist er schon viel zu aufgewühlt. Das würde sonst vermutlich in einem Nervenzusammenbruch enden.

«Ich hab dann Matthias verlassen und angezeigt und Christian hat mich bei sich aufgenommen. Zuerst hab ich auf seiner Couch gepennt und ich wollte eigentlich ausziehen, sobald ich einen Job gefunden habe. Den hatte ich dann auch relativ schnell, aber ich konnte keine Wohnung finden. Deshalb hat Christian das Ganze in die Hand genommen und wir sind zusammen umgezogen und haben eine WG gegründet. Christian hat sich die ganze Zeit um mich gekümmert und ist mit mir jeden Schritt in mein neues Leben gegangen. Er hat so gut wie jede Panikattacke mit mir durchgestanden und war einfach immer für mich da, selbst als er einen Freund hatte und das hat ihn schlussendlich auch seinen Freund gekostet.»

Kai hat deswegen immer noch Schuldgefühle.

«Wie meinst du das?» fragt Sandrine nach.

«Linus, Christians Freund, hat zu ihm gemeint, dass er nicht länger mit Christian zusammen sein kann, weil ich bei Christian immer an erster Stelle komme. Das heisst ich bin schuld und als würde das nicht reichen, bin ich darüber auch noch froh, weil wir sonst nicht zusammen gekommen wären.»

Kai seufzt auf. 

«Jedenfalls hat Christian mir dann nahegelegt, mir Hilfe zu suchen und hier bin ich. Das ist meine Geschichte.»

Sandrine nickt lächelnd, schreibt ein paar letzte Worte auf, bevor sich den Block zur Seite legt. 

«Und ich denke, dass es wichtig ist, dass du nun hier bist. Ich habe nun einen groben Überblick über dich und dein Leben bekommen und ich denke, ab nächster Woche können wir dann beginnen ins Detail zu gehen und uns Schritt für Schritt um deine Probleme zu kümmern.»

Kai nickt erschöpft. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Reden so anstrengend sein könnte und er weiss, dass es die nächsten Male nicht leichter werden wird, denn heute hat er Emotionen so gut es geht verbannt und Kai weiss, dass er sie auf kurz oder lang zulassen muss, weil sonst alles Reden nichts hilft. Jetzt ist er aber erst Mal froh, dass die Sitzung beendet ist und Sandrine ihn nach Hause entlässt. Erschöpft, aber irgendwie auch leichter als zuvor, geht er zurück ins Wartezimmer, wo er direkt besorgt von zwei braunen Augen gemustert wird. Kai lächelt Christian leicht entgegen und gibt ihm damit Entwarnung. Sofort wird Christians Blick milder, während er von seinem Stuhl aufsteht, die Arme ausbreitet und Kai in eine wohltuende Umarmung zieht.


	64. Rollentausch

Auch diesmal war Kai nach der Sitzung kaputt und müde, was wiederrum kein Wunder ist, musste er ja zuvor auch noch zur Frühschicht raus. Während er sich aber das letzte Mal ziemlich direkt danach hat Schlafen legen, bleibt er diesmal den ganzen Abend wach. Das hat aber sicherlich auch damit zu tun, dass er wegen morgen aufgeregt ist. 

«Wann müssen wir morgen eigentlich aufstehen?» fragt er dann auch Christian, als dieser aus dem Bad kommt und sich zu ihm ins Bett legt.

«Um kurz nach Sieben» antwortet dieser, während er unter die Bettdecke schlüpft und zu Kai kriecht.

Sie haben entschieden, dass sie morgen nach Köln fahren werden, denn Übermorgen hat Christian Geburtstag und Kai hat entschlossen, dass dieser Tag genauso gefeiert werden muss, wie damals sein Geburtstag. Und damit Christian gar nicht erst etwas dagegen sagen kann, hat Kai direkt entschieden, dass er sein Geschenk, nämlich den Trip nach Köln zu Olli und Jakob, nun einlösen will. Deshalb werden sie morgen nach Köln reisen, abends in der Bar von Olli und Jakob in Christians Geburtstag feiern und dann das restliche Wochenende in Köln entspannen, bevor es am Sonntag zurück nach Berlin geht. Entspannen ist auch der richtige Begriff, denn während Christian damals Kai den Trip nach Köln geschenkt hat, hat Kai als frühzeitiges Geburtstagsgeschenk darauf bestanden, das Ganze zu einem Aufenthalt in einem Wellness-Hotel upzugraden. Zuerst wollte sich Christian wieder wehren, doch dann musste er zugeben, dass etwas Entspannung und Wellness wohl Beiden sehr gut tun würde. 

Aber das ist nicht alles, was sie in Köln geplant haben. Sie werden morgen um kurz nach 12 Uhr in Köln ankommen, haben sich aber erst am Abend mit Olli und Jakob verabredet. In der Zwischenzeit haben sie vor, einen Abstecher ins Waisenhaus zu machen. Christian war sehr überrascht, als Kai mit dieser Bitte auf ihn zukam, aber hat natürlich direkt Ja gesagt, schliesslich will er Kai diesen Wunsch nicht ausschlagen. Kai hat lange mit sich gerungen und wusste nicht, ob er das wirklich machen will und ob er Christian danach fragen kann. Schliesslich betrifft es Christian genauso sehr wie ihn und er weiss nicht, ob Christian nochmals dahin will. Kai weiss nicht, dass Christian erst vor kurzem da war, als dieser damals versucht hatte Kais Adresse rauszufinden. Nach langem Überlegen hat Kai für sich entschieden, dass er es riskieren will. Er weiss nicht, wie er auf das Waisenhaus reagieren wird, aber seit er die Therapie gestartet hat und begonnen hat, sich mit seinen Problemen auseinander zu setzen, ist ihm klar geworden, dass Dinge nicht einfach ignoriert und vergessen werden können. Das Waisenhaus ist seine Vergangenheit und Kai muss sich damit auseinandersetzen. Deshalb will er es riskieren und sich mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontieren. Und mit Christian an seiner Seite traut er sich diesen Schritt zu gehen. Er hat sogar Hoffnungen seine negativen Erfahrungen mit neuen positiven zu überschreiben, wenn er morgen mit Christian zusammen dieses Waisenhaus betreten und auch wieder verlassen wird. 

Da Christian spüren konnte, wie wichtig Kai dieser Besuch und vor allem seine Unterstützung dabei ist, hatte er selbstverständlich zugestimmt, auch wenn dieses Thema ihn natürlich genauso belastet. Als er vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr da war, hatte er es zwar gut vertragen, aber auch bei ihm reisst es natürlich alte Wunden auf und Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit fluten erneut seinen Kopf, wenn er daran denkt, morgen da hin zu gehen. Von dem her ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass er nachts einen Alptraum hat. Wobei es nicht mal wirklich ein Alptraum ist. Es ist lediglich die Erinnerung an eine Situation, welche Christian durchlebt und nie wirklich verarbeitet hat. Es weiss nämlich so gut wie niemand, dass es Christian damals war, der seinen Vater tot aufgefunden hatte. Eine Situation, die niemand durchleben möchte und schon gar nicht ein 9-jähriges Kind, welches sowieso erst vor kurzem seine Mutter verloren hatte. 

Sein Vater hatte ihn zum Spielen zu den Nachbarskindern geschickt. Manchmal fragt sich Christian, ob er damals hätte etwas bemerken müssen. Ob sein Vater trauriger als sonst war. Ob die Verabschiedung anders als sonst war. Aber es ist zu lange her, als dass Christian sich noch an Worte oder Gesten erinnern könnte. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter war sein Vater sowieso wie ausgewechselt und Christians wäre es wohl nicht möglich gewesen, den Moment auszumachen, in dem sein Vater den Entschluss gefasst hatte, seiner Mutter zu folgen. Doch als Christian abends nach Hause kam und seinen Vater suchte, um ihm zu erzählen, welch tolles neues Spielzeugauto Julian hat, fand er ihn schlussendlich auf dem Dachboden, wo er sich erhängt hatte. Zuerst konnte Christian die Situation gar nicht greifen. Das Bild, dass sich ihm bot, war so abscheulich und absurd zu gleich, dass er einfach nur da stand und den leblosen Körper seines Vaters anstarrte. Nur langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis, was sich hier gerade abgespielt hatte, in sein Gehirn und überforderten ihn so dermassen, dass er sich einfach umgedreht hatte und ging. So als würde sich irgendetwas an der Tatsache ändern, wenn er weg geht. Er lief zurück zu den Nachbarn. Wollte wieder zu Julian. Hatte die Hoffnung, dass er so die Zeit zurück drehen konnte. Julians Vater hat ihn dann verwundert angeschaut und gemeint, sein Vater warte doch bestimmt auf ihn und er müsse nach Hause gehen. 

«Ich kann ihn nicht finden» meinte dann Christian, weil er ihn nicht finden wollte. 

Weil er nicht wollte, dass das, was er gesehen hatte, wahr war. Also ist Julians Vater rüber gegangen. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwas geahnt. Vielleicht hatte er die veränderte Stimmung bei seinem Vater bemerkt. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kam er völlig aufgelöst zurück und hat seiner Frau gesagt, sie soll die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen rufen. Christian sass mit Julian, welcher immer noch eifrig mit seinem Spielzeugauto spielte, auf dem Wohnzimmerboden und Christian wusste, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Dass sein Vater nun auch gegangen war. 

Unruhig wälzt sich Christian im Bett hin und her. Immer mal wieder verlässt ein leises Wimmern seine Lippen. Diesmal hängt er in seinem Traum fest. Er steht da und blickt seinen Vater an. Er will sich umdrehen und gehen, doch er kann nicht. Sein Körper ist wie festgefroren. Nicht mal seine Augen kann er schliessen. Kai wird wegen Christians Bewegungen wach. Zuerst will er sich einfach wieder ins Kissen kuscheln und weiterschlafen, als erneut leises Wimmern den Raum füllt. Verschlafen reibt sich Kai über die Augen, bevor er zu Christian blickt. Nach wenigen Sekunden haben sich seine Augen an die dunklen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und er erkennt Christian, welcher definitiv schläft und sich dabei unruhig umher wälzt. Auch wenn Kais Kopf zur Hälfte immer noch schläft, wird ihm sofort bewusst, dass Christian wohl gerade einen Albtraum hat. Zuerst setzt er sich etwas überfordert auf und blickt auf Christian runter. 

«Christian?» flüstert er leise.

Aber Christian reagiert nicht, weshalb Kai vorsichtig seine Hand auf Christians Brust legt, während er erneut Christians Namen flüstert. Das scheint zu wirken, denn Christian rollt sich zu Kai, krallt seine Finger blind in Kais Shirt und vergräbt sein Gesicht an dessen Brust. Dann murmelt er irgendwas in den Stoff und Kai kann lediglich die Worte ‘Papa’ und ‘tot’ erahnen. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem mitleidigen Blick, während er sanft seine Arme um Christian schliesst.

«Es ist alles gut» flüstert er Christian zu, während er wieder in eine liegende Position rutscht, ohne dabei Christian loszulassen.

Dieser wimmert noch einmal leise auf, bevor wieder Ruhe in den Körper einkehrt. 

«Es ist alles gut» flüstert Kai trotzdem erneut und beginnt dabei Christians Nacken zu kraulen.

Kai kennt solche Situationen nicht. Er kennt die Situationen nicht, wo er derjenige ist, der für den anderen stark sein muss. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er das überhaupt kann und er fragt sich erneut, wie Christian dies tagtäglich mit ihm schafft. Wie Christian es schafft jeden Tag für Kai stark zu sein und ihm zu helfen, als wäre es das einfachste auf der Welt und er schon damit überfordert ist, wenn Christian einen Albtraum hat. 

Erst als Christian mehrere Minuten wieder völlig ruhig an Kai gekuschelt weiterschläft, traut sich auch Kai wieder die Augen zu schliessen und driftet danach langsam wieder weg. Der Wecker reisst die Beiden viel zu früh wieder aus den Federn, doch die Vorfreude, aber auch leichte Nervosität lässt sie ziemlich schnell wach werden. Mehr als pünktlich sind sie am Bahnhof und zu ihrer Erleichterung ist auch der Zug pünktlich, so dass sie nicht lange auf dem kalten Bahnsteig warten müssen. Als sie dann im warmen Zugabteil sitzen und nun eine 5h Zugfahrt vor sich haben, traut sich Kai die vergangene Nacht anzusprechen.

«Was hast du letzte Nacht geträumt?» fragt er vorsichtig nach.

Christian, der gerade aus dem Fenster geschaut und die vorbeziehenden Häuser betrachtet hatte, richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Kai, welcher neben ihm sitzt und ihn von der Seite her unsicher mustert.

«Keine Ahnung. Wieso fragst du?» antwortet dann Christian, da er sich wirklich nicht an den Traum erinnern kann.

«Naja du warst so unruhig und hast gewimmert und dann hast du dich an mich geklammert und irgendwas genuschelt, das wie Papa und tot geklungen hat.»

Kai flüstert fast, weil er einerseits nicht will, dass jemand anderes zuhören kann und weil er ausserdem nicht weiss, was diese Worte bei Christian auslösen werden. Selbstverständlich wird sich das aber nicht ändern, nur weil Kai die Worte leise ausspricht. Christian versteht nämlich sofort und sein Gesicht nimmt einen leicht leidenden Ausdruck an, weshalb Kai es direkt bereut, es überhaupt angesprochen zu haben.

«Oh…den Traum hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr» meint dann Christian, da ihm direkt klar ist, was er gestern geträumt haben muss.

«Willst du darüber reden?» fragt Kai unsicher nach.

Er war noch nie gut darin mit Gefühlen anderer Menschen umzugehen und schon gar nicht, wenn diese traurig sind. Er weiss nicht, wie er reagieren soll und helfen kann. Deshalb ist er etwas erleichtert, als Christians Gesichtsausdruck weicher wird und Christian ihm sogar ein kleines Lächeln schenkt. Dann legt Christian seinen Arm um Kais Schulter und zieht ihn an seinen Oberkörper. Er vergräbt kurz seine Nase in Kais Haaren und atmet tief den Duft ein, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

«Es ist immer der gleiche Traum, aber ich hatte ihn jetzt wirklich schon lange Zeit nicht mehr. Ich muss wohl wegen heute etwas zu aufgeregt gewesen sein.»

Er merkt, wie Kai sich versteift, weil dieser gerade mit Schuldgefühlen überhäuft wird. Schliesslich war er derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass er ins Waisenhaus möchte und nun hatte Christian deswegen einen Alptraum.

«Hey, alles gut, dich trifft keine Schuld» meint deshalb Christian sofort, während er sanft durch Kais Haare streicht.

«Aber weil ich ins Waisenhaus will, hast du nun wieder Alpträume.»

«Ich möchte es ja auch. Ausserdem war es ja nicht klar, dass es bei mir was auslösen wird. Das letzte Mal, hatte ich damit auch überhaupt keine Probleme.»

«Das letzte Mal?» fragt nun Kai neugierig und etwas verwirrt nach, während er zu Christian hochblickt.

Christian wird gerade bewusst, dass er Kai nie erzählt hatte, dass er damals im Waisenhaus war, um seine Adresse rauszubekommen.

«Ich war vor gut einem Jahr da…nachdem du aus der Notaufnahme abgehauen bist.»

Kai macht grosse Augen. 

«Ich wusste, du brauchst Hilfe, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wo ich dich finden kann, deshalb bin ich ins Waisenhaus, in der Hoffnung, dass die mir weiterhelfen können.»

Kais Augen werden noch grösser, als ihm bewusst wird, wie wichtig er Christian wohl wirklich ab der ersten Sekunde, in der sie sich wieder begegnet sind, war. Christians Herz schmerzt kurz etwas, als er wieder daran denkt, dass er damals trotz seiner Bemühungen unfähig war, Kai zu helfen und dieser deswegen durch die Überdosis an Schlaftabletten fast gestorben wäre. Schon nur der Gedanke, dass Kai nun tot sein könnte, anstatt hier munter in seinen Armen zu liegen, ist unglaublich schmerzhaft, weshalb Christian Kai Körper etwas fester an seine Brust zieht, um sich selbst zu versichern, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist.

Für eine gewisse Zeit schweigen sie und konzentrieren sich nur auf den Körperkontakt und die Wärme des anderen, was ihnen versichert, dass der andere da ist. Dass alles einen guten Ausgang genommen hat. Dass sie nicht alleine sind. 

«Ich hatte ihn gefunden…» flüstert dann Christian irgendwann in Kais Haarschopf.

Kai legt seine Hand auf Christians Hand, welche auf seiner Brust ruht und verschränkt ihre Finger. Sanft streicht er mit dem Daumen über Christians Handrücken. Er weiss, was Christian ihm hier sagen will und es tut ihm unglaublich leid.

«Er hatte sich auf dem Dachboden erhängt…ich hab den Nachbarn gesagt, ich weiss nicht wo er ist, weil ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte…aber eigentlich war ich es, der ihn gefunden hatte.»

Kai schliesst seufzend die Augen. Es muss für Christian schrecklich gewesen sein, seinen Vater so aufzufinden. Er weiss nicht, was er darauf sagen soll. Er weiss nicht wie er mit Worten irgendetwas besser machen könnte. Deshalb streichelt er nur weiterhin unaufhörlich über Christians Handrücken. Und mehr braucht Christian auch gar nicht. Er braucht keine Worte, die ja sowieso nichts ändern könnten. Kai, der hier bei ihm in seinen Armen liegt, ist alles was er braucht.


	65. Konfrontation

Irgendwann sind sowohl Christian als auch Kai weggedöst. Da die Sitzplätze im Zug aber nicht gerade für kuschelndes Schlafen gemacht sind, strecken Beide erstmal leise stöhnend ihre Glieder von sich, als sie fünf Stunden später in den Kölner Bahnhof einfahren. Ein Gelenk nach dem anderen knackt munter vor sich hin, während sie aufstehen und Christian die kleine Reisetasche, welche sie zusammen für das Wochenende gepackt hatte, von der Gepäckablage zieht. Sofort vergräbt er sein Gesicht fluchend im Schal, als er in die Kälte raustritt. Christian kann mit der Kälte einfach nichts anfangen. Kai aber genauso wenig, denn auch er versucht sich gerade komplett in seine Jacke zu verziehen, da die Luft beissend kalt ist. Da sie nun sowieso noch einige Minuten auf den Regionalzug warten müssen, machen sie einen kurzen Abstecher bei einer Imbissbude. Heisse, feurige Currywurst würde sie hoffentlich wenigstens von Innen etwas aufwärmen. Christian hat aber die Schärfe wohl etwas unterschätzt und steht nun fluchend auf dem Bahnsteig, während er sich die kalte Luft, welche er bis gerade eben noch verachtet hat, hechelnd in seinen Mund wedelt, um irgendwie gegen den Schmerzimpuls anzukommen. Kai betrachtet das Spektakel mit einem breiten Grinsen und schiebt sich mit einem ‘ich weiss ja nicht was du hast’ demonstrativ ein weiteres Stück Wurst in den Mund, um dann genüsslich darauf rum zu kauen. Kai hat scharfes Essen nun Mal schon immer geliebt, während Christian ja eigentlich weiss, dass er selbst es nicht verträgt und er fragt sich gerade selbst, wieso er so dumm war und sich extra scharfe Currywurst geholt hat. Auf Kais geschmatztes ‘so lecker’ reagiert er nur mit ausgestrecktem Mittelfinger, was bei Kai das Grinsen jedoch nur breiter werden lässt. Schlussendlich sind aber Beide wieder aufgewärmt und Christian laufen sogar ein paar Schweisstropfen über die Stirn, als sie in die S-Bahn steigen.

Obwohl es fast ein Jahr her ist, dass Christian genau diese Strecke gefahren ist, fühlt es sich für ihn gerade an, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er betrachtet die Gebäude vor dem Fenster, welche immer ländlicher werden und allgemein durch immer mehr Grünflächen ersetzt werden. Von der S-Bahn geht’s direkt weiter in den Bus, welcher zum Glück zeitlich direkt auf die Bahn abgestimmt ist. Eine Haltestelle nach der anderen wird angefahren und Christian zählt in seinem Kopf mit, wie viele es noch sind. Er spürt, wie sich wieder ein Kribbeln in ihm ausbreitet, aber er kann noch nicht sagen, ob es positiv oder negativ ist. Christian ist aber natürlich nicht entgangen, dass auch Kai immer ruhiger wurde und Christian hat sogar das Gefühl, dass Kai in seinem Stuhl von Haltestelle zu Haltestelle etwas kleiner wird. 

«Auf geht’s» sagt Christian aufmunternd, als der Bus in ihre Haltestelle einfährt und zum Stehen kommt. 

Kai folgt ihm zögerlich. Er strafft sich innerlich seine Schultern und sagt sich immer wieder, dass er es war, der diesen Schritt gehen wollte und trotzdem ist die Nervosität gerade unglaublich hoch und er fragt sich, wieso er auf diese Idee gekommen ist. Er will aber auch nicht aufgeben, sondern sich dem Ganzen stellen. Er weiss, dass er dies mit Christian zusammen schaffen kann, weshalb er nun auch direkt blind nach dessen Hand tastet und ihre Finger verschränkt, während sie die wenigen Meter den Bürgersteig entlang laufen, bevor sie durch das grosse Tor auf das Gelände des Waisenhauses einbiegen. Christian lächelt Kai liebevoll an und drückt einmal aufmunternd zu, um Kai etwas Kraft zu spenden und hofft, dass dieser nicht merkt, dass er selbst genau so nervös ist. Wobei bei Christian nicht nur die Nervosität vorhanden ist, wie er selbst darauf reagieren wird, sondern auch, wie Kai das alles verkraften wird. 

Zielstrebig läuft Christian auf die grosse Eingangstüre zu, als er überrascht anhält, weil Kai stehen geblieben ist und ihn nun mit ausgestreckter Hand zurück hält. Christian dreht sich zu Kai um und folgt dann dessen Blick, bis er Holger erblickt, der am anderen Ende des Platzes steht und sie nun auch entdeckt hat. Christian kann auch auf diese Distanz sehen, wie sich ein Lächeln auf Holgers Gesicht legt, welches Christian direkt kopiert. Er merkt wie die Spannung auf seinem Arm abnimmt, weil Kai zu ihm ran getreten ist und sich sogar etwas hinter ihm versteckt, als Holger nun vor ihnen zum Stehen kommt. Kai fühlt sich gerade hochgradig unwohl, obwohl auch er eigentlich immer ein gutes Verhältnis mit Holger hatte. Aber Holger ist gerade die Personifizierung seiner Vergangenheit und jeder Schmerz, den er durchleben musste, verbindet er in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Holger, auch wenn dieser nie etwas dafür konnte. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass Kais Eltern starben und er deswegen hierher kam. Er konnte nichts dafür, als Christian gegangen und ihn einfach verlassen hatte. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass Kais Adoptiveltern schon nach kurzer Zeit aufgegeben haben und Kai wieder hier landete. Kai fühlt sich gerade nicht wie 22 Jahre, sondern wie ein 6-jähriger Junge, der sich hinter seiner Mutter versteckt, weil er Angst hat. 

Christian lässt nun Kais Hand los, um dafür Holger zu Umarmen. Bei Christian fällt gerade die ganze Anspannung und Nervosität ab, denn wie auch beim letzten Mal, fühlt sich eine Umarmung von Holger einfach wie nach Hause kommen an. Als sich die Beiden wieder lösen, huscht Holgers Blick wieder zu Kai. Dieser lächelt ihn etwas unsicher und nervös an.

«Hallo Kai» begrüsst ihn dann Holger lächelnd, ohne jedoch auf Kai zuzugehen, weil er längst gemerkt hat, wie unsicher und unwohl sich dieser gerade fühlt.

Doch Kai sagt sich dann selbst, dass er hierher kommen wollte, um sich mit der Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen und er sich hier nun nicht wie ein kleines Kind hinter Christian verstecken kann. Deshalb tritt er wieder neben Christian, erwidert das Hallo immer noch schüchtern und leise, während er unbeholfen einen Schritt auf Holger zu machen und seine Arme nur einen Millimeter ausbreitet. Doch Holger versteht, lächelt ihn aufmunternd an, während er selbst die Arme deutlich öffnet und Kai in eine Umarmung zieht. Zuerst ist Kai damit trotzdem überfordert und steht mal wieder stocksteif da, doch wie Christian hat auch Holger sehr viel Einfühlungsvermögen und eine derart beruhigende Ausstrahlung, so dass Kai seufzend ausatmet, sich von dem bittersüssen Schmerz der Vergangenheit umarmen lässt und das Gefühl von Heimat zulässt. 

«Du hast ihn also gefunden?» fragt Holger dann an Christian gerichtet, als er sich wieder von Kai löst.

«Ja» grinst dieser Holger entgegen.

«Auch wenn es fast zu spät war» fügt er dann mit deutlich gedrückterer Miene an.

Holger merkt, dass da wohl mehr dahinter steckt und dass das vielleicht kein Gespräch für hier draussen in der Kälte ist.

«Wollt ihr erstmal rein ins Warme kommen? Einen Kaffee trinken?» schlägt er deshalb vor.

Synchron nicken Christian und Kai, weshalb sich alle Drei in Richtung Haus begeben. Als Kai die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes betritt, bleibt ihm sofort die Luft weg, so wie es Christian das letzte Mal auch ergangen war. Er hat das Gefühl ihm wird kurz schwindelig, was vielleicht auch mit dem grossen Temperaturunterschied zusammenhängt, weshalb er wieder hilfesuchend nach Christians Hand tastet. Noch bevor er diese finden kann, hat Christian ihn jedoch bereits gefunden und spendet ihm wieder den nötigen Halt. Vorsichtig linst er nach links und rechts, während er Christian und Holger in die kleine Arbeiterküche folgt. Die Erinnerungen prasseln ungefiltert auf ihn ein und bereiten ihm Kopfschmerzen, deshalb ist er froh, als sie in der kleinen Küche ankommen und er einen Raum betritt, den er nicht kennt, da die Kinder hier keinen Zugang dazu haben. Er betritt somit neutrale Zone, die bei ihm nicht ein Chaos an Gefühlen auslöst. Erleichtert seufzend setzt er sich deswegen neben Christian an den Küchentisch und blickt sich etwas um, während Holger ihnen Kaffee eingiesst. 

«Dann erzählt mal. Was ist passiert?» fragt schliesslich Holger, während er die befüllten Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch stellt.

Kai greift sofort danach, um seine Hände beschäftigen zu können. Christian blickt zu ihm und stellt ihm stumm die Frage, ob er darüber überhaupt sprechen will. Das ist schliesslich immer noch Kais Entscheidung. Dieser nickt jedoch nur, gibt Christian aber genauso stumm zu verstehen, dass er selbst sich nicht in der Lage dazu fühlt und Christian das bitte für ihn übernehmen soll. Christian versteht ihn sofort, denn irgendwie schaffen sie es immer, nur über Blicke zu kommunizieren. 

«Nun ja…» beginnt dann Christian nach einem kurzen Räuspern.

Auch er spricht natürlich nicht gerne über diese schrecklichen Geschehnisse.

«…ungefähr ein Monat, nachdem ich hier war, ist Kai wieder bei mir im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht…»

Er wendet den Blick von Holger ab und richtet ihn dafür auf Kai, der stumm neben ihm sitzt und auf seine Kaffeetasse starrt.

«Sein Freund hat ihn vorbeigebracht, weil Kai ausversehen eine Überdosis an Schlaftabletten geschluckt hatte.»

Das Wort Freund trieft nur so von Sarkasmus und Christian spürt schon nur beim Gedanken daran, wie die Wut auf Matthias wieder in ihm zu lodern beginnt. Holger hingegen schaut Beide mit geschocktem Blick an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es wirklich so schlecht um Kai stand und Christian anscheinend wirklich recht hatte, als er beteuerte, dass Kai Hilfe braucht.

«Wir konnten ihn zum Glück retten…das hätte ich mir sonst nie verziehen» meint dann Christian mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

Kai schliesst seufzend die Augen. Er wollte doch nie, dass irgendjemand wegen ihm leidet. Er wollte Christian doch nicht weh tun, auch wenn er damals noch wütend auf ihn war. 

«Wir blieben dann in Kontakt, aber ich hab das ganze Ausmass von Kais Leid trotzdem nicht gesehen und…»

«Ich wollte nicht, dass du es sieht. Ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand es sieht.» unterbricht ihn nun Kai.

Er will nicht, dass Christian sich irgendwelche Vorwürfe macht. Woher hätte Christian denn wissen sollen, was bei ihm los war. Kai verstand es ja nicht mal wirklich selbst, dachte es sei so alles richtig und wollte keine Hilfe. 

«Trotzdem hätte ich es merken müssen» meint dann Christian kleinlaut.

Kai schaut ihn nur stumm an und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. 

«Was war denn los?» fragt nun Holger einfühlsam nach.

«Matthias hat mich jahrelang verprügelt» sprudelt es dann einfach aus Kai raus. 

Sowohl Holger als auch Christian schauen ihn nun mit grossen Augen an. Christian, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass Kai es erzählen wird und Holger, weil er nicht mit solch einer traurigen Information gerechnet hatte. Kai senkt nun den Blick wieder auf seine Tasse, weil er mit der Aufmerksamkeit überfordert ist.

«Ich dachte, es sei richtig so…ich dachte es sei Liebe…» nuschelt er dann vor sich hin.

Holger blickt nun traurig Christian an, welcher den Blick genauso traurig erwidert. Zu hören, dass einem seiner Schützlinge sowas passiert ist, schmerzt sein Herz. 

«Ich habs irgendwann Christian gesagt und er wollte, dass ich Matthias verlasse und zu ihm komme, aber ich war zu dumm, die Hilfe anzunehmen.»

Christian legt nun seine Hand auf Kais Rücken und malt liebevoll kleine Kreise mit seinen Fingern.

«Hör auf dich schlecht zu machen. Du warst einfach noch nicht soweit. Das war nicht dein Fehler!» meint dann Christian. 

«Aber du bist dann doch noch gegangen?» fragt nun Holger nach.

Kai nickt. 

«Irgendwann ist es komplett eskaliert. Christian hat dann Hilfe geschickt und mich da rausgeholt und bei sich aufgenommen.»

Holger schaut nun erleichtert und auch stolz zu Christian. Er ist froh, hat Christian anscheinend nicht locker gelassen und Kai da raus geholfen. Er will sich nicht vorstellen, was sonst hätte passieren können. 

«Ich bin stolz auf dich» sagt er deshalb zu Christian, was diesen direkt lächeln lässt.

«Und auf dich» spricht er weiter, während er seine Hand kurz auf Kais Hand legt, damit dieser aufsieht.

Das macht Kai auch, doch mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick. Wieso bitteschön sollte Holger auf ihn stolz sein?

«Ich bin stolz, dass du die Hilfe zugelassen und angenommen hast. Das war ziemlich sicher kein leichter Schritt für dich.» erklärt sich nun Holger auch direkt.

Kai nickt verstehend. Ja, es war wirklich alles andere als leicht.

«Ohne Christian hätte ich es nie geschafft» meint er dann leise, während er aber voller Liebe zu Christian blickt, um ihm abermals stumm dafür zu danken.

Christian lächelt nur liebevoll zurück. Er würde für Kai schliesslich einfach alles tun. Holger beobachtet die Zwei genau und scheint bereits zu begreifen.

«Seid ihr zusammen?» fragt er dann gerade heraus.

«Ja das sind wir» antwortet Christian direkt voller Stolz. 

Sie sassen noch einige Zeit mit Holger in der Küche und haben geredet. Allerdings keine schwere Kost mehr, sondern nur Banalitäten, um die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern. Sie haben ihm unteranderem erzählt, dass sie vor allem hier sind, weil Christian morgen Geburtstag hat und sie mit Olli und Jakob feiern wollten. Holger hat dann direkt darauf bestanden, dass sie den Beiden nur die liebsten Grüsse von ihm ausrichten. Nach gut 30 Minuten musste dann Holger aber wieder an die Arbeit, da die ersten Kinder bald aus der Schule zurück kommen werden. Natürlich hat er, wie damals Christian, nun auch Kai gefragt, ob er sich noch umsehen und sein altes Zimmer betreten möchte, aber Kai hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Die Konfrontation, die er bis hier hin gehabt hat, war schon genug für ihn. Mehr würde er heute wohl nicht vertragen. Deshalb haben sie sich von Holger herzlich verabschiedet und ihm versprochen, dass sie ihn sicherlich irgendwann wieder besuchen werden kommen. Vielleicht würden sie nächstes Mal auch noch direkt Olli und Jakob mitschleppen. 

Als Christian und Kai Hand in Hand das grosse Gebäude wieder verlassen und über den Vorplatz in Richtung Tor laufen, atmet Kai erleichtert auf. Er hatte es geschafft, ohne in Panik zu verfallen und hat erst noch mit Holger über die Vergangenheit sprechen können. Trotzdem ist er froh, jetzt erst Mal wieder Abstand zwischen sich und das Waisenhaus zu bringen. Aber auch wenn es anstrengend war, verspürt er nun eine gewisse Leichtigkeit in seinem Körper. Er verspürt Euphorie, weil er es gepackt hat.

«Ich bin stolz auf dich» sagt nun auch Christian, so als ob er Kais Gedanken lesen könnte.

Kai lässt sich lächelnd gegen Christians Körper fallen, so dass dieser Kais Hand loslässt und den Arm dafür um Kais Schulter legt, während sie grinsend zur Bushaltstelle laufen.


	66. Neue Gefühle

Vom Waisenhaus zum Hotel mussten sie nochmals eine ganze Strecke zurück legen und waren fast eine Stunde unterwegs. Aber Kai hat es nicht gross gestört. Er war für die Zeit, in der er wieder etwas runterkommen und das Geschehene verarbeiten konnte, sehr dankbar. Christians Hand, die dabei permanent seine gehalten hatte, war ihm dabei auch mehr als recht. Kai hat den festen Entschluss gefasst, dass er definitiv irgendwann nochmals zurück kommen will. Er will es irgendwann schaffen, dieses Haus und auch sein ehemaliges Zimmer betreten zu können, ohne nur den vergangenen Schmerz zu spüren. Er weiss, dass dies sicherlich viel Zeit brauchen wird, aber er hat heute gemerkt, dass er schon Fortschritte gemacht hat und das verleiht ihm viel Mut. 

Als sie dann aber das Hotel betreten, ist das Waisenhaus direkt aus seinem Kopf gestrichen. Sie hatten das Hotel bis jetzt nur auf Fotos im Internet gesehen, aber als sie nun die grosse Lobby betreten, bleibt Beiden kurz die Sprache weg. Etwas überfordert grinsend schauen sie sich an, während sie durch die mehr als prunkvolle Eingangshalle zur Rezeption schreiten, die schon hier deutlichen Luxus versprüht. In Mitten der Eingangshalle steht ein grosser, zweistöckiger Brunnen der leise vor sich hinplätschert und einen schönen Klangteppich im Eingangsbereich erzeugt. Die Rezeption scheint aus Marmor zu sein und Kai fragt sich gerade, wie sie sich hier ein Zimmer leisten konnten. 

«Vielleicht haben wir ja die Besenkammer» scherzt Christian, während sie kurz darauf mit der Schlüsselkarten im Aufzug stehen, um in das dritte Stockwerk zu gelangen.

«Mein Geschenk an dich. Eine Nacht in der Besenkammer.» steigt Kai in den Scherz ein und bemerkt erst als das letzte Wort seinen Mund verlassen hat, wie doppeldeutig das gerade klang.

Christian lacht laut auf und grinst ihn dann mit wackelnden Augenbrauen an, weshalb Kai rot wird und sich schmunzelnd etwas abwendet. Im Zimmer bekommen aber Beide wieder grosse Augen. Das ist definitiv keine Besenkammer. Kai geht sogar so weit, dass er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue einen Schritt aus dem Zimmer raus macht, um erneut die Zimmernummer zu überprüfen. Vielleicht sind sie ja im falschen Zimmer, was aber wiederrum keinen Sinn macht, denn dann würden sie ja kaum mit dem Schlüssel rein kommen. 

«Das ist wirklich unser Zimmer» meint dann Kai baff, als er wieder zu Christian tritt und die Tür hinter ihm mit einem Klack ins Schloss fällt.

Immer noch etwas ungläubig stehen sie in dem riesigen Hotelzimmer, welches nicht nur ein Kingsize Bett der Extraklasse beherbergt, sondern auch noch eine kleine Sofaecke. Christian ist inzwischen zum Bad gegangen und ein lauter Aufschrei dringt an Kais Ohren.

«Alter hier ist ein Whirlpool!»

Kai ist immer noch der Überzeugung, dass bei der Buchung irgendetwas falsch gelaufen sein muss. Sie haben zwar ein bisschen mehr bezahlt, um ein schönes Wellness-Wochenende zu haben, aber sie haben niemals so viel bezahlt, dass solch ein Zimmer drin liegt, weswegen Kai Angst hat, dass sie bald eine Rechnung bezahlen müssen, welche ihr Budget sprengt. Doch dann erblickt er einen weissen Umschlag auf dem kleine Sofatisch auf welchem Christian & Kai steht. Während Christian im Badezimmer immer noch Lobeshymnen auf den Whirlpool trällert, greift Kai kritisch nach dem Umschlag und zieht ein Stück Papier raus. Aufmerksam liest er die Zeilen durch und kann kurz nicht glauben, was da steht.

«Christian…Christian komm mal her» ruft er dann ins Badezimmer.

Ein über beide Ohren grinsender Christian kommt nun zurück ins Zimmer und schaut Kai fragend an, als dieser mit dem Zettel in der Luft rumwedelt.

«Olli und Jakob haben uns ein Upgrade besorgt. Die sind für den ganzen Luxus zuständig. Als Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich und verspätet auch für mich.»

«Echt jetzt?!» 

Christian greift nach dem Zettel, um die Worte selbst durchzulesen, nur um zu sehen, dass Kai recht hat. Wieso sollte er sich sowas auch ausdenken. Sowohl Christian als auch Kai sind wirklich gerührt von dieser Geste. Sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet und auch wenn Kai weiss, dass Olli und Jakob seine Freunde sind, so sind solche Bestätigungen trotzdem jedes Mal wie Balsam für seine Seele, denn wenn Olli und Jakob ihn nicht mögen würden, würden sie kaum sowas machen.

Am frühen Abend stehen sie dann schliesslich frisch geduscht und rausgeputzt in der Kälte und suchen die Olé Bar. Sie sind etwas später dran als geplant, aber die Dusche mit der Regenbrause hat Beide ein paar Minuten länger unter dem warmen Wasser gefesselt. Doch jetzt erblickt Christian endlich ein paar Gebäude entfernt das Wort Olé, welches in neonpinker Farbe gross über einer Tür prangt. Glücklich, dass sie ihr Ziel endlich gefunden haben und gleich wieder im Warmen sein werden, greift Christian nach Kais Handgelenk und zieht ihn eilig zur Tür. Als sie ins warme Innere treten, beschlägt sich direkt Christians Brille, so dass dieser für ein paar Sekunden blind ist. Noch bevor er wieder was sehen kann, erreicht ein gebrülltes, euphorisches ‘Jungs!’ seine Ohren und gleich darauf findet er sich auch schon in Ollis Armen wieder. Grinsend und glücklich lässt er sich umarmen, bevor er ohne Umschweife in Jakobs Arme übergeben und danach direkt von diesem an die Bar gezerrt wird. Lachend eilt er Jakob hinter her, während er kurz einen Blick über seine Schulter wirft, um Kai auszumachen. Dieser wird aber grinsend von Olli an den gleichen Zielort befördert, so dass sie gleich darauf nebeneinander auf den Barhockern landen. Kopfschüttelnd, aber definitiv bei guter Laune, ziehen sie sich ihre Jacken aus. Während Olli ihnen bereits das erste Bier zapft, blicken sich Christian und Kai in der Bar um. Sie ist nicht all zu gross, aber richtig heimelig. Der Tresen nimmt fast eine komplette Seite ein und bietet rund zehn Leute Platz. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite ist eine wunderschöne, alte Bleiglasfensterfront, vor welcher sieben Sitznischen platziert sind. Am Ende der Bar ist eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut, auf dem gerade ein Hobbysänger ein paar selbstgeschriebene Songs ins Mikrophon trällert, während er sich selbst mir der Gitarre begleitet. Die Bar ist gut besucht und nur noch weniger Plätze sind frei und trotzdem fühlt es sich nicht so eng und bedrängend an, wie in einem vollen Club. Auch der Geräuschpegel ist um einiges angenehmer, so dass man sich trotzdem ohne gross zu Brüllen gut unterhalten kann, so dass sich Christian nämlich in erster Linie mal direkt für die tolle Überraschung bei Olli und Jakob bedanken kann. Auch Kai bedankt sich sofort, doch Olli und Jakob winken nur ab. 

Gleich darauf wird den Beiden ein Bier in die Hand gedrückt und klirrend stossen sie an. Während sich Christian, Olli und Jakob direkt ab der ersten Sekunde aufgeregt unterhalten, hält sich Kai am Anfang noch relativ bedeckt. Er folgt den Gesprächen, lacht bei den Witzen mit und nickt immer mal wieder verstehend, aber sich selbst bringt er noch nicht wirklich in das Gespräch mit ein. Er mag Olli und Jakob wirklich sehr, aber er muss erst einmal auf Betriebstemperatur kommen. Der heutige Tag war emotional bereits sehr aufwühlend und Kai schafft es einfach noch nicht, sich von Anfang an direkt zu öffnen. Er braucht Zeit, um sich zu entspannen, was ihm momentan noch nicht so leicht fällt, weil ihn eine unterschwellige Angst permanent verfolgt. Sie ist nicht stark, aber trotzdem permanent da, denn das letzte Mal, als Kai mit Christian auswärts feiern war, da fand er sich plötzlich allein mit Matthias in der Toilette wieder. Natürlich weiss Kai, dass sie hier in Köln sind und dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er Matthias über den Weg laufen wird, gleich Null ist, trotzdem ist ein Pegel an Grundangst in ihm vorhanden.

Als Olli und Jakob beide kurzfristig damit beschäftigt sind Kunden zu bedienen, dreht sich Christian direkt zu Kai um.

«Du weisst, dass du nichts trinken musst, oder?» 

Kai lächelt ihn nur an und nickt. Er weiss, dass er nichts trinken müsste, aber er will. Heute bzw. eigentlich erst in gut drei Stunden, wenn Mitternacht ist, gibt es was zu feiern. Ausserdem hilft ihm der Alkohol seinen ratternden Kopf auszuschalten und hoffentlich diese Grundnervosität loszuwerden.

«Du sagst mir, wenn es dir zu viel wird, okay? Dann gehen wir sofort zurück ins Hotel.»

Wieder nickt Kai. Er weiss, dass Christian sofort mit ihm zurück ins Hotel fahren würde, aber das würde Kai nicht zulassen. Schliesslich ist es Christians Geburtstag und Kai will diesen nicht versauen. Was wäre er dann nur für ein schrecklicher Freund.

«Scheiss egal, ob ich Geburtstag habe oder nicht, klar?! Du sagst mir bitte sofort Bescheid.» fügt aber Christian ernst an, weil er wohl direkt weiss, was Kai gerade denkt.

Kai blickt ihn ertappt an und nickt dann lächelnd. Wie so oft, lächelt Christian direkt zurück, während er seine Hand an Kais Wange legt und federleicht seinen Daumen über diese gleiten lässt. Dann wandert seine Hand in Kais Nacken, um ihn etwas zu sich zu ziehen und sich einen Kuss zu stehlen. Als sie sich wieder lösen, steht direkt ein breit grinsender Olli neben ihnen. 

«So so…wie war das mit ‘ich bin nicht mit Kai zusammen’?» meint dann Olli.

Kai schaut nun etwas verwirrt zwischen Christian und Olli hin und her. Was sollte das nun heissen? Hat Christian zu Olli etwa gesagt, dass sie nicht zusammen sind? Sofort wird Kai nervös und unruhig. Hat er sich in Christian getäuscht? Will Christian doch gar nichts von ihm? Oder schämt Christian sich für ihn? Will Christian ihn nur verarschen? Ein banaler Satz und sofort ist Kais Selbstbewusstsein so tief wie noch nie. Am liebsten würde er aufspringen und wegrennen. Niemanden zeigen, wie sehr ihn das gerade verletzt, dass er Christian fälschlicherweise vertraut hatte. Doch bevor er auf dumme Ideen kommen kann, beginnt Christian zu sprechen.

«Wir waren damals wirklich noch nicht zusammen» verteidigt sich dieser nämlich.

«Auch wenn ich damals schon in ihn verknallt war» fügt er noch an. 

Kai schaut ihn nun mit riesigen Augen an und versteht gar nichts mehr.

«Olli dachte nämlich, damals an deinem Geburtstag, wir seien zusammen» erklärt er nun direkt Kai. 

«Alles okay?» fragt er nun etwas besorgt nach, weil Kai leicht blass um die Nase ist.

«Ja, alles gut» stammelt Kai vor sich hin.

«Seit wann seid ihr nun zusammen?» fragt dann Olli und zieht damit zum Glück wieder Christians Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

«Seit dem 01.01» verkündet Christian stolz.

Kai hingegen, versucht gerade sein Gefühlschaos wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Die Erleichterung, dass das gerade wohl falscher Alarm war, ist gross, doch das ungute Gefühl will trotzdem noch nicht ganz weg. Wie nach einem Alptraum, wenn man aufgewühlt im Bett liegt und merkt, dass alles nur ein Traum war und man trotzdem noch einigen Minuten braucht, bis das Adrenalin den Körper verlassen hat. Ausserdem schämt er sich, dass er Christian sowas zugetraut hat.

«Ey Jakob, schieb mal 50 Euro rüber» grölt dann Olli, als Jakob zurück zu der Truppe stösst.

«Wieso?» fragt dieser skeptisch nach.

«Hab die Wette gewonnen» grinst Olli siegessicher, während er seine Hand auffordernd ausstreckt.

«Echt jetzt? Ich will einen Beweis!»

«Küsst euch mal» fordert Olli deshalb Christian und Kai auf.

Christian schaut aber nur empört zurück.

«Ihr habt auf uns gewettet?!» 

«Naja, ich war mir 100% sicher, dass ihr nicht mal ein halbes Jahr braucht, um zusammen zu kommen» verteidigt sich Olli unschuldig.

«Beweis!» fordert Jakob erneut auf und bevor Christian irgendwie reagieren kann, hat Kai ihn am Kragen gepackt, zu sich gezogen und ihm seine Lippen aufgelegt.

Nach diesem Gefühlschaos gerade eben kann er Nähe von Christian mehr als gut gebrauchen. Er braucht Halt und Sicherheit, um sich wieder zu fangen und Christians Hand, die erneut in seinen Nacken wandert, dort sanft durch seine Nackenhaare krault und Christians Lippen, die sich federleicht bewegen, ist gerade purer Halt. 

«Okay, gewonnen» schnaubt Jakob, während er seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche kramt und einen 50 Euro Schein hervor zieht. 

Olli jubelt laut auf, was Christian in den Kuss grinsen lässt.

«Ich liebe dich» murmelt er gegen Kais Lippen, bevor er sich einen letzten Kuss stielt und diese drei Worte sind gerade noch mal eine ordentliche Schippe Halt und Sicherheit oben drauf.

Je näher Mitternacht rückt und je mehr Alkohol fliesst, desto ausgelassener wird die Stimmung. Kurz bevor dann ein neuer Tag eingeläutet wird, verschwindet Jakob in die kleine Küche, um kurz danach mit einem selbstgemachten Käsekuchen, bestückt mit brennenden Kerzen, wieder aufzutauchen und schlussendlich mit dem ganzen Lokal in Christians Geburtstag runter zu zählen. Grinsend pustet Christian die 26 Kerzen aus. Seiner Körper ist jedoch durch den Alkohol, welcher inzwischen wirklich in rauen Mengen geflossen ist, nicht mehr in der Lage alle Kerzen auf einmal auszupusten, weshalb er erst nach mehreren Anläufen gepaart mit Schnappatmung und Lachanfällen es hinbekommen hat, jede Flamme zum Erlöschen zu bringen. Wirklich zu Atem kommt Christian aber danach trotzdem nicht, denn Olli, welcher selbst alles andere als nüchtern ist, hat die grandiose Idee, dass Christian als Glücksbringer für das kommende Jahr einen Shot aus seinem Bauchnabel trinken muss, weshalb er nun mit hochgezogenem Shirt auf dem Tresen liegt, während Jakob ihm Korn in den Nabel träufelt. Christian versucht sich noch halbherzig dagegen zu wehren, doch das ganze Lokal, das ihn anfeuert, lässt seinen Widerstand schnell in sich zusammen fallen und gleich darauf schlürft er in einem Zug den Alkohol aus Ollis Bauchnabel. Angewidert verzieht er das Gesicht, während das ganze Lokal ausflippt, Olli laut jubiliert und mit Jakob einschlägt. Nur Kai steht still daneben. Auch er hat inzwischen einiges getrunken, und zwar deutlich mehr, als er sich gewohnt ist und eigentlich gut verträgt. Dazu kommen die ganzen Emotionen, die ihn über den ganzen Tag immer wieder ins Schwanken gebracht und damit auch anfälliger gemacht haben. Und diese Kombi, gepaart mit Ollis Aktion, lassen bei Kai gerade neue Gefühle hochkochen. Ein Gefühl, dass er so von sich gar nicht kennt. Pure Eifersucht. 

Und so kommt es, dass er Olli einen fast schon vernichtenden Blick zu wirft, was dieser aber in seiner Euphorie gar nicht wirklich bemerkt, dann Christian mehr oder weniger koordiniert am Kragen packt, zu sich rumwirbelt und ihm seine Lippen aufdrückt. Christian, der mit dieser Aktion so gar nicht gerechnet hat, keucht überrumpelt in den Kuss. Kai, bei dem inzwischen alles ausgesetzt hat, schiebt nun ungefragt seine Zunge ins Christians Mund. Erneut keucht Christian überrascht auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der nächste Schritt von Kai kommen wird und schon gar nicht in der Intensität. Kai drückt ihn nämlich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tresen und drängt sich so nahe an Christian wie nur möglich. Seine Hände haben sich in Christians Shirt festgekrallt, während seine Zunge unerbittlich Christians Mundhöhle erforscht. Christian hat sich inzwischen auch wieder gefasst, seine rechte Hand in Kais Nacken geschoben und die linke an seine Wange gelegt. Neugierig, überrascht und auch erregt beginnt er mit Kais Zunge zu kämpfen und saugt jeden neuen Eindruck wie die Luft zum Atmen auf. Erst als ihnen diese wortwörtlich ausgeht, lösen sie sich wieder. Während Christian Kai immer noch perplex anschaut, blickt Kai an Christian vorbei zu Olli, welcher sie beobachtet hat.

«Meins» knurrt er dann in Ollis Richtung, weshalb Christian auflachen muss.

Dann zieht er Kai in eine Umarmung.

«Keine Sorge, ich gehöre nur dir» flüstert er in Kais Ohren und muss leise schmunzeln als ein ‘hoff ich doch’ zurück kommt.


	67. Körperkontakt

Kai hat darauf hin schon fast an Christian geklebt. Irgendwie musste er immer in Berührung mit ihm bleiben und wenn es nur das Knie ist, welches leicht Christians Bein berührt, wenn sie nebeneinander sassen. Doch meistens reichte dies nicht aus, weshalb er oft seine Hand irgendwo auf Christians Körper abgelegt hat, oder sich sogar einfach rittlings auf Christians Schoss gesetzt hat. So sitzt er nun da, die Arme um Christians Rücken geschlungen, das Gesicht an Christians Brust geschmiegt, während er sich wie ein Affenbaby an seine Mutter klammert. Christian hat einen Arm schützend und stützend um Kais Rücken gelegt, einfach nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da ist, während er mit der anderen Hand gerade wild umher gestikuliert und irgendetwas mit Olli diskutiert. Es ist inzwischen nicht mal mehr die Eifersucht, die Kai dazu treibt, keinen Millimeter von Christian weg zu weichen. Die Eifersucht ist schon längst verpufft, weiss Kai doch selbst, dass das alles nur ein Spass war und Christian ihn nicht betrügen würde. Aber der Alkohol und sein Level an Betrunkenheit lassen Kai schwach werden. Es macht ihn verletzlicher, als er sowieso schon ist und es lässt ihn diese Verletzlichkeit offen zeigen. Es nimmt ihm die Hemmung, offen dazu zu stehen, wie abhängig er von Christian ist, so dass er sich, ohne nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, den Körperkontakt und den Halt holt, den er braucht. Für Christian ist dies mehr als in Ordnung. Es stört ihn nicht im geringsten, Kai in seinen Armen halten zu könne.

«Ich muss mal aufs Klo» nuschelt dann Kai, während er sich umständlich von Christians Schoss gleiten lässt.

Hätte Christian nicht immer noch sein Arm um Kais Taille gelegt und wäre Jakob nicht gerade neben ihnen durchgelaufen und konnte dadurch zusätzlich nach Kais Arm greifen, wäre Kai wohl unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet, denn wie er nun feststellen muss, sind seine Beine bei weitem nicht mehr so trittsicher, wie er dacht. Erst als er einen sicheren Stand hat, lassen Christian und Jakob ihn los. Kai torkelt schlurfend los und Christian will schon vom Barhocker aufstehen, weil Kais Gang alles andere als sicher aussieht, als jedoch Jakob wieder einspringt. Dieser wollte nämlich sowieso kurz raus, um zu Rauchen und gabelt sich deshalb nun Kai auf, um diesen zur Toilette zu führen, da diese sowieso direkt neben dem Eingang ist. Jakob hat zwar nicht weniger als Kai getrunken, aber er ist einfach geübter als Kai, welcher so gut wie nie trinkt. Bei der Toilette angekommen, drückt Jakob mit seinem Ellbogen die Tür auf und wartet mit einem ‘Bitteschön’ darauf, dass Kai den Raum betritt. Kai hingegen bleibt einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen und starrt in den kleinen Raum, in dem es lediglich zwei Kabinen gibt.

«Du musstest doch aufs Klo, oder nicht?» fragt nun Jakob etwas verwirrt nach, weil er sich nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er Kai nun an den völlig falschen Ort geführt hat.

Kai nickt jedoch. Ja, er muss aufs Klo, denn der ganze Alkohol, den er über die letzten Stunden getrunken hat, muss auch wieder raus. Aber wie er nun hier steht und in diese Toilette starrt, ist gerade etwas ganz anderes in seinem Kopf präsent als seine Blase, die um Erleichterung schreit. In seinem Kopf ist nur Matthias. Er hatte diesen im Verlauf der letzten Stunden komplett vergessen, aber hier an diesem Ort fühlt sich Kai zu stark getriggert. Da ist nicht nur die letzte Begegnung an Silvester in seinem Kopf, sondern auch dieser schreckliche Moment, als er sich zu Hause im Badezimmer eingeschlossen hatte und hofft, dass Christian ihn retten würde. All diese Gedanken sind nun wieder in seinem Kopf und drohen in Panik umzuschlagen. 

«Soll ich mit reinkommen?» fragt nun Jakob.

Er hat ja auch mitbekommen, in welchem Zustand Kai sich damals, als sie sich nach langer Zeit wieder getroffen haben, befunden hatte und auch in welchem Zustand er heute ist. Es ist schliesslich niemandem entgangen, wie stark Kai an Christian geklebt hat und sie alle wissen, dass das nicht nur eine verliebte Anhänglichkeit ist, wie es frisch verliebte, turtelnde Pärchen an den Tag legen. Kai steht die Unsicherheit quasi auf die Stirn geschrieben. 

Jakob hat den Arm locker um Kais Taille gelegt, um ihn weiterhin zu stützen und dirigiert ihn mit sanftem Druck in den Raum. Während Kai sich nun in eine der Kabine verzieht, lehnt sich Jakob an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Kai kämpft gerade tapfer gegen die aufsteigende Panik an. Er sagt sich immer wieder, dass Matthias nicht hier ist. Sie sind in Köln und Matthias ist in Berlin. Und selbst wenn Matthias hier wäre, so steht Jakob draussen und passt auf, auch wenn Jakob ja gar nicht wirklich weiss, was momentan das Problem ist. Aber es hilft und Kai kommt erfolgreich gegen die Panik an. Trotzdem ist er mehr als froh, als er den Raum wieder verlassen kann. Er erblickt als erstes Christian, welcher lachend über dem Tresen hängt, während Olli augenscheinlich irgendwelche Witze erzählt und Kais Herzschlag halbiert sich direkt. Er will schon in Richtung Tresen loslaufen, als ihn Jakobs Hand, welche dieser abermals stützend um Kais Taille gelegt hat, zurück hält. Irritiert blickt er zu Jakob.

«Ich wollte raus eine auchen gehen. Ich glaube dir würde etwas frische Luft auch nicht schaden.» 

Kai schaut nochmals zu Christian, dann wieder zu Jakob und nickt nach kurzem Zögern. Also tritt er mit Jakob raus auf den Bürgersteig. Zuerst wird er von der frischen Luft fast erschlagen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden merkt er, dass sein Kopf dadurch leichter wird. Seine Beine sind jedoch schwer, weshalb er sich einfach auf die Stufe vor der Tür gleiten lässt. Jakob setzt sich neben ihn, kramt sich eine Zigarette und ein Feuerzeug aus der Jackentasche, drückt mehrmals den Auslöser runter, bevor sich das Gas endlich entzündet und eine kleine Flamme auflodert. Die Zigarette leuchtet rötlich schimmernd auf, als Jakob sie in die Flamme hält und daran zieht, bevor die Flamme erlischt und eine Rauchschwade Jakobs Mund verlässt. Jakob will gerade das Feuerzeug wegstecken, als Kai zu sprechen beginnt.

«Bekomm ich auch eine?» 

Jakob hält in seiner Bewegung inne und schaut ihn kritisch an.

«Du rauchst immer noch?» fragt er nach, während er abermals in seiner Jackentasche kramt und eine zweite Zigarette rausholt.

«Nein» nuschelt Kai, als er besagte Zigarette Jakob abnimmt und sich zwischen die Lippen klemmt.

Er hat schon mehrere Jahre nicht mehr geraucht. Eigentlich ab dem Moment, an dem er das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte. Zuvor hat er geraucht. Heimlich. Zusammen mit Jakob. Jakob war schliesslich der Einzige, der nach Christians und Ollis Abgang noch da war, welcher Kai vertraut war und somit auch die einzige Person, mit der er freiwillig Zeit verbracht hatte. Zusammen heimlich hinter dem Haus zu rauchen, war vielleicht nicht die beste Tätigkeit, aber für Kai schien sie akzeptabel. Allerdings war das Rauchen in seinem Kopf immer mit Jakob verbunden, weshalb er es nicht weitergeführt hat, als auch ihre Wege sich getrennt hatten. Er hatte es auch nie vermisst, aber jetzt wo er nachts mit Jakob draussen sitzt und dieser am Rauchen ist, da ist irgendwie das Bedürfnis da auch zu rauchen. Deshalb zündet er sich nun selbst seine Zigarette an und streckt dann das Feuerzeug wieder Jakob hin, während auch er den Rauch in die kalte Nachtluft pustet. Sein Körper scheint es wohl nicht verlernt zu haben, denn weder seine Lungen noch sein Hals protestieren. 

«Willst du darüber reden?» fragt dann Jakob nach einigen Sekunden der Stille.

«Was da drinnen gerade passiert ist» spezifiziert er seine Frage.

Kai schaut ihn kurz an. Er wägt ab, ob er darüber sprechen soll, oder nicht. Dann schüttelt er jedoch den Kopf. Nein, er will nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht hier und jetzt. Sie sind nach Köln gekommen, um zu feiern und abzuschalten. Einfach mal den Problemen des Alltags entfliehen. Und deshalb will Kai nicht auch noch hier über seine Ängste sprechen, auch wenn er Jakob für das Angebot dankbar ist. Dieser akzeptiert Kais ’Nein’ und zieht erneut an seiner Zigarette. 

«Christian tut dir gut» sagt er dann, ohne Kai anzusehen. 

Kai nickt. Ohne Christian wäre er völlig verloren. Ohne Christian wäre er am Ende. Ohne Christian würde er vielleicht nicht mal mehr leben. 

«Aber ich ihm nicht…» nuschelt dann Kai ins Nichts. 

Jetzt richtet Jakob seinen Blick wieder auf Kai. 

«So ein Quatsch! Ich hab Christian noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Als du da vorhin auf seinem Schoss gesessen bist und dich an ihn gekuschelt hast, da sind ihm fast die Herzchen aus den Augen geflogen.»

Kai blickt ihn unsicher an und kaut nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

«Ich habe Angst, dass ich ihn mit meinem Leben verseuche…dass ich ihn mit meinen Problemen kaputt mache…»

«Kai, Christian liebt dich über alles. Er liebt dich glaube ich mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Er würde daran zu Grunde gehen, wenn er dich nicht mehr haben könnte und nicht, wegen dir und deinen Problemen.»

Aufmunternd stösst er Kai mit der Schulter an, bevor er seine aufgerauchte Zigarette auf dem Bürgersteig ausdrückt und etwas wankend aufsteht. Vielleicht ist er doch auch betrunkener, als er dachte. Als er sicheren Stand hat, hält er Kai seine Hand ihn und zieht diesen ebenfalls auf die Beine. Kai zieht ein letztes Mal an seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie ebenfalls auf den Bürgersteig wirft und mit Jakob wieder rein geht. Warme Luft schlägt ihm entgegen und erst jetzt wird ihm bewusst, wie kalt es draussen eigentlich war, schliesslich sass er da nur in seinem Hemd. Als würde seinem Körper das erst jetzt bewusst werden, beginnt er nun schlotternd zu zittern. Er folgt Jakob zum Tresen und während dieser wieder seinen Platz dahinter einnimmt, quetscht sich Kai zwischen Christian und Tresen und klettert erneut bibbernd auf Christians Schoss. 

«Du bist ja eiskalt» meint Christian, während er kurz den Atem anhält, als sich Kais eiskalte Hände auf seinen Rücken legen und die Kälte durch das Hemd auf seine Haut übergeht.

Gleich darauf schliesst er seine Arme fest um Kais Körper und rubbelt kräftig über dessen Rücken, um ihn aufzuwärmen. Erst jetzt steigt ihm der Geruch von Zigarettenrauch in die Nase.

«Hast du geraucht?» fragt er überrascht, während er weiterhin den zitternden Körper an sich drückt.

Kai murmelt nur etwas Unverständliches an Christians Brust, weshalb Christian fragend zu Jakob blickt, doch der zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Christian blickt nochmals kurz zwischen den Beiden hin und her, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd wieder dem Gespräch mit Olli widmet. Kai hat sich dank den warmen Temperaturen in der Bar und Christians Körperwärme schnell wieder aufgewärmt. Trotzdem will er seinen Platz auf Christians Schoss nicht verlassen. Er liebt es, Christian so nah sein zu können, denn das gibt ihm unglaublich viel Halt. 

Als es langsam wirklich spät wird und Christian und Kai noch die letzten Gäste in der Bar sind, hat Kai langsam das Bedürfnis zurück ins Hotel zu gehen. 

«Wollen wir gehen?» fragt er deshalb, das Gesicht immer noch an Christians Halsbeuge gekuschelt.

Ein wohliger Schauer breitet sich in Christian aus, als er Kais warmen Atem an seinem Hals spürt, wo sich auch direkt eine Gänsehaut bildet. Kai ist zwar ziemlich betrunken, aber diese Reaktion ist ihm nicht entgangen, weshalb er schmunzeln muss. Wieder zuckt Christian etwas überreizt zusammen, als warme Luft schubweise aus Kais Nase auf seine Haut treffen, und Christian schliesst seine Arme stärker um Kais Körper und presst ihn dadurch enger an sich. Kai ist erstaunt, was für eine Wirkung er auf Christian hat und vom Alkohol ermutigt, leckt er einmal über die Haut unter seinen Lippen und nimmt direkt den leicht salzigen Geschmack wahr, bevor er sanft beginnt die Stelle zu küssen. Er hört Christian wohlig aufseufzen und merkt, wie dieser den Kopf etwas neigt. Erneut küsst Kai die weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen, während Christians Hände unkoordiniert über Kais Rücken streichen, bevor sich eine Hand unter Kais Kinn legt und dieses zur Seite dreht. Kai lässt sich dirigieren und spürt gleich darauf nun Christians Lippen auf seinen. 

«Lass uns gehen» murmelt Christian gegen Kais Lippen, bevor er ihn vorsichtig von seinem Schoss schiebt. 

«Ich ruf euch ein Taxi» meint dann Olli, als er sieht, wie unsicher Kai auf den Füssen steht und wie wackelig nun auch Christian von seinem Hocker aufsteht. 

Keine fünf Minuten später steht das Taxi vor der Bar. Die Verabschiedung erfolgt mit gefühlsduseligen, intensiven Umarmungen, während sich Christian tausend Mal für den Abend und das großartige Geschenk mit dem Hotel bedankt. Der Taxifahrer wird schon ungeduldig, als Christian und Kai sich endlich von Olli und Jakob lösen können, nochmals zur Verabschiedung die Hand heben und sich dann mehr oder weniger koordiniert ins Taxi plumpsen lassen. 

«Alles gut?» fragt Christian zur Sicherheit nach, als der Taxifahrer losfährt.

Kai nickt nur, während er blind nach Christians Hand tastet und ihre Finger verschränkt. 

«Wie spät ist es eigentlich?» fragt er dann nach.

«04:17» antwortet Christian, nachdem er sich etwas umständlich den Ärmel zurück geschoben hat, da Kai partout nicht seine Hand loslassen will.

Kai hat das Zeitgefühl völlig verloren und für ihn hätte gerade so gut erst Mitternacht oder bereits 6 Uhr in der Früh sein können. Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten Taxifahrt sind sie bei ihrem Hotel und erschöpft schlurfen sie durch die Lobby zum Aufzug. Im eigenen Zimmer angekommen, schlüpfen sie direkt achtlos aus ihren Klamotten, bis sie sich in Boxershorts und T-Shirt ins Bett kuscheln. Abermals vergräbt Kai sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge und atmet den Duft tief ein. Seine Lippen berühren dabei sanft Christians Haut und Kai leckt sich über die Lippen und schmeckt erneut den leicht salzigen Geschmack.

«Du schmeckst gut» kichert Kai, bevor er erneut mit seiner Zunge grossflächig über Christians Hals fährt. 

Dieser kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm diese Handlung einen Schauer an Stromschlägen durch den Körper jagt. Er war schon immer sehr empfindlich für Berührungen und sein Hals ist sein Kryptonit. Seine Schwachstelle, die ihn umso intensiver fühlen lässt. Deshalb drängt er sich näher an Kai, während dieser dadurch ermutigt wird, weiter zu machen. Er zieht erneut eine Spur über Christians Hals, bevor er beginnt, leicht an Christians Halsschlagader zu saugen. Das tiefe Stöhnen, welches darauf hin Christians Kehle verlässt, bereitet Kai eine Gänsehaut. Plötzlich greift Christian nach Kais Schultern und dreht ihn auf den Rücken. Christian krabbelt über ihn und beginnt ihn zu küssen. Am Anfang noch vorsichtig und langsam, bevor er einmal fragend über Kais Lippen leckt. Kai zögert kurz, bevor er langsam seine Lippen öffnet und Christians Zunge in Empfang nimmt. Es ist für ihn immer noch ungewohnt, doch es ist okay. Es ist mehr als okay. Denn Christians Zunge, dessen Lippen und der warme Atem, machen Kai genauso schwach und auch er kann nicht verhindern, dass ihn diese Handlung erregt. 

Irgendwann lässt die Kraft in Christians Armen, mit welchen er sich links und rechts von Kais Kopf abgestützt hat, nach und langsam lässt er sich auf Kais Körper runtergleiten. Ab da kann Christian nicht mehr verstecken, wie sehr in die Situation gerade erregt, denn Kai kann spüren, dass Christian bereits eine Beule in der Boxershorts hat. Und auch wenn es Kai nicht anders geht, kehrt bei ihm die alt verhasste Stimme in seinem Kopf zurück. Ihm wird gerade klar, worauf das hier hinauslaufen wird und auch wenn er genauso erregt ist und sich schon öfters vorgestellt und auch irgendwie ersehnt hat, mit Christian intim zu werden, gewinnt die Panik gerade die Oberhand. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf malträtiert ihn wieder. Macht ihm Angst, dass er irgendetwas falsch machen könnte. Dass er Christian enttäuschen könnte. Er erinnert sich an den Moment, als er Christian und Linus beobachtet hatte, und was er da gesehen hat, macht ihm Angst, weil er sich nicht in der Lage sieht, sowas auch zu machen. Er hat gesehen, wie dominant und verrucht dieser Sex war und Kai ist sich sicher, dass er Christian nicht das geben kann, was Linus ihm gegeben hat. 

Als dann auch noch Christians Hand, welche sich unter Kai T-Shirt geschoben hat, beginnt an dem Saum zu zupfen, um es Kai auszuziehen, ist es um Kai geschehen. Er wird stocksteif und sein Herz poldert wie ein Presslufthammer gegen seine Brust. Er war noch nie nackt vor Christian. Noch nicht mal Oberkörperfrei und die Scham, dass Christian einfach nur enttäuscht oder gar angewidert sein wird, von dem, was er dann zu sehen bekommt, lässt die Angst noch stärker wachsen. 

Christian hat natürlich sofort gemerkt, dass die Stimmung komplett gekippt ist. Er hat sofort gemerkt, wie unwohl sich Kai plötzlich zu fühlen scheint und hält sofort in seiner Handlung inne. Dafür blickt er auf Kai runter, der ihn mit leicht panischem Blick entgegen blickt.

«Hey» murmelt Christian, während er sanft mit seinen Fingern über Kais Wange streicht.

Beschämt wendet Kai den Blick ab. Er weiss, dass er gerade alles versaut hat. Er hat Christian Hoffnungen gemacht und stellt sich nun dermassen an. Und das an Christians Geburtstag.

«Komm mal her» murmelt Christian weiter, während er sich von Kai rollt und diesen in einer fliessenden Bewegung in eine Umarmung zieht.

«Es tut mir leid» schluchzt nun Kai leise an Christians Brust, während er von seinen Emotionen mal wieder völlig in die Knie gezwungen wird. 

«Ist doch alles gut, Hase» erwidert Christian.

Er wollte heute eigentlich gar nicht weiter gehen. Nicht wenn er und vor allem Kai so betrunken sind und schon gar nicht, bevor er nicht mit Kai gesprochen hat, denn Christian weiss ja eigentlich nicht mal, ob Kai mit Matthias oder sonst wem überhaupt schonmal Sex hatte, auch wenn er es stark vermutet, und wie dieser Sex für Kai abgelaufen ist. Aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kai in der Hinsicht vermutlich genauso traumatisiert ist, wie bei allem anderen. Er hatte aber nicht damit gerechnet, dass bereits die angedeutete Handlung, des T-Shirts Ausziehen so einen Effekt haben würde. Aber eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass Kai vermutlich im Kopf schon zehn Schritt und zwanzig Horrorszenarien weiter ist.

Beruhigend streicht er über Kais Rücken, während er permanent sanfte Küsse auf dessen Stirn haucht und ihm unentwegt Liebesbekundungen zu säuselt, um Kai zu zeigen, dass alles okay ist. Dass er nicht wütend ist. Dass er immer noch da ist und auch nie weggehen wird. Und das solange, bis Kai in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist.


	68. Blind

Kai wird am nächsten Morgen von ziemlich üblen Kopfschmerzen geweckt, was kein Wunder ist, nach allem was er gestern getrunken hatte. Obwohl ihm das auch gestern bereits bewusst war, könnte er sich gerade besseres vorstellen. Brummend massiert er sich seine Schläfen, bevor er vorsichtig seine Augen öffnet. Obwohl er wusste, dass er in Köln im Hotelzimmer liegt, scheint sein Bewusstsein dies trotzdem erst jetzt richtig zu bemerken, als er das Zimmer auch sieht. Und noch etwas wird ihm bewusst, nämlich wie der gestrige Abend geendet hatte. Obwohl er es eigentlich schon spüren konnte, blickt er nach rechts. Doch das Bett ist wie erwartet leer. Seine Finger gleiten über das zerknitterte Laken, welches immer noch warm ist. Christian kann also noch nicht lange weg sein. Kai will sich gerade selbst sagen, dass Christian nur auf der Toilette ist, als er Geräusche im Eingangsbereich hört. Gleich darauf hört er, wie die Türklinke nach unten gedrückt wird und wie vom Blitz getroffen springt Kai aus dem Bett. Mit lautem Gepolter hastet er um das Bett und weiter um die Ecke zur Tür. Christian hat gehört, dass sich im Zimmer was tut, weshalb er sich umdreht, während er mit einer Hand immer noch die Klinke fest und die Tür damit offen hält.

«Oh, du bist ja…» schon wach, wollte Christian eigentlich seinen Satz beenden, doch die letzten Worte werden verschluckt, als Kai sich an Christian wirft, so dass dieser ungebremst gegen die Tür knallt und diese damit wieder verschliesst. 

Christian verschlägt es kurz den Atem und ein dumpfer Schmerz pocht in seiner linken Schulter, mit welcher er gegen das massive Holz geprallt war. Doch bevor Christian irgendwie auf diese Situation reagieren kann, hat sich Kai längst an ihm festgeklammert.

«Geh nicht weg. Bitte geh nicht weg. Du darfst auch mit mir schlafen. Du darfst alles mit mir machen, aber bitte geh nicht weg.» fleht Kai panisch und verzweifelt. 

Nun ist der Schmerz in seiner Schulter komplett vergessen, während dagegen sein Herz droht in tausend Fetzen zerrissen zu werden.

«Hase, ich geh nicht weg. Ich…hey, ich bin hier» stottert Christian völlig überfordert, während er seine Arme um Kai schliesst.

«Ich wollte nicht weggehen…ich wollte dir nur kurz ein Aspirin bei der Rezeption holen, weil wir nichts mitgenommen haben» meint dann Christian leise, während er versucht den dicken Klos in seinem Hals loszuwerden.

Was Kai da gerade zu ihm gesagt hat, ist etwas vom Schlimmsten, was er je gehört hat und er will nicht, dass Kai sowas je wieder sagt oder das Gefühl hat, sowas sagen zu müssen. Er wusste spätestens nach gestern Abend, dass dieses Gespräch mehr als nötig ist, aber er dacht, dass es vielleicht noch ein paar Tage Zeit hat. Er wollte eigentlich, dass Kai hier einmal total entspannen und abschalten kann. Dass er einfach mal von seinen Problemen fliehen kann, doch Kai hat ihm gerade gezeigt, dass dieses Gespräch bitter nötig ist, und zwar jetzt sofort, auch wenn es sicherlich besser Umstände geben würde als mit einem Kater in einem Hotelzimmer. 

«Ich geh nicht weg, okay?» 

Sanft schiebt er Kai etwas von sich weg, als er merkt, dass der klammernde Griff lockerer wird. Kai blickt unsicher und beschämt zu ihm hoch, nickt dann jedoch. 

«Ich hol dir nur kurz das Aspirin und bin dann gleich wieder da» spricht Christian weiter und wieder nickt Kai.

Christians Hand legt sich auf Kais Wange, während er sich etwas nach unten beugt und Kai einen Kuss auf die Lippen haucht.

«Ich liebe dich» beteuert dann Christian nochmals, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt und in Richtung Fahrstuhl eilt.

Während Christian so schnell wie möglich zur Rezeption verschwindet, um Kai nicht allzu lange allein zu lassen, schlurft dieser wieder zurück zum Bett. Er setzt sich auf die Matratze, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an das hölzerne Ende und zieht sich die Decke bis unter die Nase. Er schämt sich für diese Aktion gerade in Grund und Boden. Meine Güte, er hat sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind benommen, dass sich weinend an den Rockzipfel seiner Mutter hängt, nur weil dieser kurz in die Waschküche gehen möchte. Und obwohl er Christian ja eigentlich vertraut, fällt ein kleiner Stein von seinem Herzen, als er hört wie sich die Tür wieder öffnet und Christian im Zimmer auftaucht. Dieser greift beim Vorbeigehen, nach der Wasserflasche, welche auf dem Tisch steht und hält diese schliesslich inklusive Tablette Kai hin. Kai nimmt die Sachen mit einem gemurmelten ‘Danke’ ab und während Christian wieder zu ihm ins Bett krabbelt und sich neben ihn setzt, schluckt Kai die Tablette. Er trinkt die Wasserflasche fast komplett aus, da ihm erst mit dem ersten Schluck bewusst wurde, wie durstig er eigentlich war. Christian nimmt ihm die Flasche wieder ab, nimmt selbst ein paar Schlucke, bevor er sie verschliesst und auf den Nachttisch stellt. Dann legt er einen Arm um Kais Schulter und zieht diesen etwas an sich. Seufzend lässt sich Kai gegen Christians Oberkörper sinken.

«Ich will sowas nie wieder von dir hören, okay? Ich habe dir damals gesagt, ich will nicht, dass du dich hinten anstellst. Kai, du bist genauso viel wert wie ich, oder jeder andere Mensch auch, und ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir irgendetwas tust, was du nicht willst.»

«Aber ich hab dir gestern Hoffnungen gemacht…» 

«Kai, ich wollte gestern gar nicht weiter gehen und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit meinem Handeln trotzdem überfordert habe. Das war nicht der Plan.»

«Schon okay…» murmelt Kai, während er sich etwas tiefer in die Decke und etwas fester an Christian kuschelt.

«Du willst dich vor mir nicht ausziehen, stimmts?» fragt Christian nach, während er sein Kinn auf Kais Kopf ablegt.

Kai schliesst die Augen und nickt. 

«Wieso?» fragt Christian nach, auch wenn er die Antwort eigentlich schon vermutet, aber er will es gerne von Kai hören.

Doch Kai zuckt nur mit den Schultern. 

«Weil du dich schämst?» spricht es deshalb nun doch Christian aus, da es Kai augenscheinlich schwer fällt, zu sprechen.

Kai atmet zittrig ein, bevor er wieder nickt.

«Hast du Angst, dass ich dich nicht hübsch finden könnte?» 

Kai zögert lange, kaut unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe, bevor er aufgibt und kaum merklich nickt. Instinktiv schliesst Christian seine Arme etwas fester um Kai. 

«Hase… du bist wunderschön und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers wunderschön finden werde.»

«Sag das nicht» erklingt nun erstmal wieder zittrig und dünn Kais Stimme.

«Sag das nicht…» wiederholt Kai ein weiteres Mal «…das macht es nur schlimmer, wenn es dann doch nicht so ist.»

Die Vorstellung, dass Christian, nachdem er nun beteuert hat, dass er ihn hübsch findet, schlussendlich doch angewidert sein könnte, raubt Kai gerade den Verstand. Das wäre die grösste Demütigung überhaupt.

«Komm mal mit» meint dann Christian, während er sich unter Kai hervorrollt und aus dem Bett steigt. 

Einladend und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln streckt er Kai seine Hand hin, welche dieser zögerlich ergreift. Er lässt sich von Christian aus dem Bett ziehen und folgt ihm nun durch den Raum bis sie vor dem deckenhohen Spiegel stehen bleiben. Christian zieht Kai vor sich und blickt ihn durch den Spiegel an. Kai erwidert den Blick unsicher, da er nicht weiss, was Christian von ihm will.

«Was siehst du?» fragt dann Christian.

«Dich und mich» antwortet Kai.

«Was findest du an mir hübsch?» fragt dann Christian, während er hinter Kai hervor tritt und sich neben ihn stellt.

«Alles» antwortet Kai direkt.

«Kannst du das etwas spezifizieren?» fragt dann Christian nach.

«Naja…ich mag deine Haare. Die sind so weich und fluffig. Und ich mag deinen Dreitagebart. Und du hast schön breite Schultern und kräftige Oberarme…und ich liebe deinen Adamsapfel» beendet Kai seine Ausführungen, was Christian schmunzeln lässt.

«Und was findest du an dir hübsch?» fragt Christian nun wieder ernster nach.

Kai blickt ihm durch den Spiegel entgegen, richtet dann den Blick auf sein eigenes Abbild und schüttelt leicht mit seinem Kopf.

«Nichts» antwortet er dann tonlos.

«Wieso nicht?» fragt Christian nach.

«Ich bin klein. Ohne Bart sehe ich aus wie 12. Ich hab dicke Wurstfinger, ich…da ist nichts hübsches»   
Während Kai beschämt wegschaut, zieht sich Christian kurzerhand sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und wirft es auf den Boden, so dass er nun mit nacktem Oberkörper dasteht.

«Weisst du, was ich sehe?» fragt dann Christian nach, so dass Kai wieder hoch in den Spiegel schaut.

«Ich sehe hier Fettpolster, die ich seit Jahren habe und einfach nicht wegbekomme» beginnt dann Christian zu erzählen, während er zur Demonstration die Röllchen an seinem Bauch zwischen seine Finger klemmt.

«Ich sehe eine viel zu langen Hals, der aussieht, als wäre er von einer Giraffe» spricht Christian weiter, während er auf seinen Hals zeigt, weshalb Kai tatsächlich kurz schmunzeln muss.

«Und ich sehe hier diesen Leberfleck, welchen ich immer schon hässlich fand» ergänzt Christian, während er auf den braunen Fleck auf seiner rechten Brust zeigt.

«Ich bin nicht perfekt. Bei weitem nicht. Aber das ist niemand.»

«Weisst du, was ich auch noch sehe?» fragt Christian weiter.

Stumm schüttelt Kai seinen Kopf.

«Ich sehe einen wunderhübschen jungen Mann, mit so tiefblauen Augen, dass es mir jedes Mal die Sprache verschlägt» beginnt Christian zu sprechen.

«Ich sehe einen Mann, der die perfekte Grösse hat, um ihn in die Arme zunehmen und mit ihm zu kuscheln.» spricht Christian weiter, während er sich wieder hinter Kai stellt, den Kopf auf dessen Schulter ablegt und seine Hände auf Kais Bauch ablegt.

«Ich sehe einen Mann, der ein so herzliches Lächeln hat, dass mein Herz jedes Mal schmilzt. Ich sehe einen Mann, bei dem sich immer diese süssen Fältchen um die Augen bilden, wenn er grinst.»

Langsam gleiten seine Hände runter und verweilen schlussendlich am Saum von Kais Shirt. Fragend blickt Christian Kai im Spiegel an, während er einen Kuss in dessen Nacken setzt. Kai zögert und blickt ihm voller Unsicherheit entgegen, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammen nimmt und leicht nickt. Christian lächelt ihn liebevoll an, bevor er vorsichtig das Shirt hochschiebt. Kai schliesst die Augen, hebt die Arme an und lässt Christian ihm das Shirt ausziehen. Mit nacktem Oberkörper steht er nun da, die Augen immer noch fest verschlossen, aus Angst, was er im Spiegel erblicken könnte. Sanft legen sich wieder Christians warme Hände auf Kais Bauch und erneut spürt er Christians Lippen in seinem Nacken.

«Ich sehe einen wunderschönen jungen Mann, der blind ist» spricht dann Christian weiter, weshalb Kai vorsichtig seine Augen wieder öffnet.

«Ich sehe einen Mann, der geht mit offenen Augen durchs Leben, aber eigentlich ist er blind. Er sieht nicht, wie schön er ist, weder hier…» flüstert Christian ihm ins Ohr, während er sanft über Kais Bauch und Brust streicht. 

«…noch hier» spricht Christian weiter, während seine rechte Hand über Kais Herz gestoppt hat und Christian mit seinem Zeigefinger zur Verdeutlichung leicht gegen die Brust tippt.

«Er sieht nicht, welch wundervoller Mensch er eigentlich ist» flüstert Christian weiter, während er liebevoll Kai durch den Spiegel in die Augen blickt, welchem eine einzelne Träne über die Wange rollt.

«Aber ich bin hier, um ihm zu helfen wieder zu sehen.» 

Kai lächelt ihn an, bevor er sich in Christians Armen umdreht, ihm kurz direkt in die Augen schaut, ein stummes ‘Danke’ mit seinen Lippen formt, und sich dann an ihn schmiegt. Christian schliesst die Arme fest um Kai, krault mit seinen Fingern Kais Nacken und haucht ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

«Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir zeigen werde, was richtige Liebe ist…denn nichts anders hast du verdient.»

Christian ist selbst ganz sentimental geworden, so dass er Mühe hat, ein paar Tränchen zurück zu halten. Es tut ihm im Herzen weh, dass Kai so wenig von sich hält und anscheinend noch nie gehört hat, dass er perfekt ist, so wie er ist. 

Kais Herz schmerzt gerade genauso sehr, weil alles was Christian ihm gesagt hat, einfach so schön war. Weil noch nie jemand sowas zu ihm gesagt hatte und er aber eigentlich nichts sehnlicher wollte, als sowas von jemandem zu hören. Diese Worte nun von Christian zu hören, schmerzt ihn. Sein Herz schmerzt, so wie eiskalte, durchgefrorene Hände, welche endlich aufgewärmt werden. Am Anfang tut es weh, aber dann wird es endlich besser.


	69. Geben und Nehmen

Kai stand mit pochendem Kopf, halb nackt inmitten eines für ihn fremden Hotelzimmers vor dem Spiegel und trotzdem war es okay. Er spürte Christians Arme, die auf seinem Rücken lagen. Er spürte Christians Hand, in seinem Nacken. Er spürte warme weiche Haut auf seiner eigenen, während er selbst mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Christians Rücken fuhr und das neue Gefühl genoss, dass sich dabei kribbelnd auf seiner Haut ausbreitete. Er fühlt sich in seinem Körper immer noch unwohl. Er mag den Anblick nicht, der sich ihm im Spiegel bietet und er weiss nicht, ob er derjenige ist, der blind ist, oder doch eher Christian, der irgendwann aufwachen wird und merken, dass es vielleicht doch besser Entscheidungen gegeben hätte, als Kai zu seinem Freund zu machen. Aber noch ist Christian da. Noch hält Christian ihn fest und deshalb ist alles okay. Doch so halb nackt da zu stehen, lässt ihn doch irgendwann frösteln. Christian wollte ihn deshalb schon zurück ins Bett ziehen, als diesem dann doch eine andere Idee kommt.

«Wollen wir in den Whirlpool, ein heisses Bad nehmen?» fragt er deshalb, während er mit seinen Handflächen Kais Rücken rubbelt, um ihn trotzdem schon etwas aufzuwärmen.

Kai zögert und Christian spürt, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern etwas anspannen. 

«Ich meine damit nicht nackt» flüstert er dann in Kais Ohr, weil ihm schon bewusst ist, was Kai gerade wieder für Ängste hat.

«Aber ich habe keine Badehose dabei. Du etwa?» fragt Kai kritisch nach.

Hatten sie ausgemacht, dass sie Badezeugs mitnehmen? Hatte er nicht richtig zugehört und deshalb vergessen die Badehose einzupacken?

«Nein, hab ich auch nicht. Aber wir können einfach mit unseren Shorts rein hüpfen. Davon haben wir genügend dabei.» erklärt dann Christian.

Kai lässt sich Christians Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen. Eigentlich ist er kein grosser Fan des Badens. Aber ein Whirlpool ist ja doch noch mal eine andere Sache. Ausserdem wäre es ja zusammen mit Christian. Sie könnten kuscheln, was Kai wirklich toll fände. Ausserdem weiss er, wie sehr Christian das Baden liebt. Wie könnte er also nun an Christians Geburtstag ihm diesen Vorschlag ausreden?

«Okay» antwortet er deshalb.

Er kann Christians erfreutes Grinsen hören und spürt, wie Christian ihn kurz etwas fester an sich drückt, bevor er von Christian ins Badezimmer geschoben wird.

«Das wird super» freut sich Christian wie ein kleines Kind, weshalb Kai schmunzeln muss. 

Während Christian das Wasser einlässt und immer mal wieder mit dem Handrücken die Temperatur überprüft, steht Kai etwas entfernt und hat die Arme um sich geschlungen, weil er doch langsam wirklich kalt hat. 

«Perfekt» meint dann aber Christian, während er das Wasser abdreht.

Langsam lässt er sich in das heisse Wasser gleiten und streckt dann einladend die Arme nach Kai aus. Dieser setzt sich nun auch wieder in Bewegung, greift nach Christians Hand und steigt vorsichtig über die Kante.

«Alter ist das heiss» meint er dann aber etwas überrascht, als er mit beiden Beinen drinsteht. 

«Keine Sorge, du gewöhnst dich schnell dran» meint Christian aber nur, während er sich selbst bis zum Kinn unter die Wasseroberfläche sinken lässt.

Ganz langsam setzt sich nun auch Kai neben Christian hin und muss feststellen, dass er sich wirklich erstaunlich schnell an die heissen Temperaturnen gewöhnt. Ausserdem hat er nun definitiv nicht mehr kalt. Als dann Christian den Whirlpool auch noch anlässt und die Düsen kraftvoll das Wasser gegen Kais Rücken sprudeln, muss er wohlig aufseufzen. Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee.

«Wie geht’s deinem Kopf?» fragt Christian nach einigen Minuten der absoluten Stille.

«Besser» nuschelt Kai mit geschlossenen Augen. 

Als dann aber das Blubbern aufhört, öffnet er diese etwas irritiert. Christian hat die Düsen ausgestellt und hat dafür nun die Arme einladen ausgestreckt. Vorsichtig krabbelt Kai durch das Wasser, damit er keine zu grossen Wellen erzeugt und dadurch das Bad unter Wasser setzt. Dann lässt er sich zwischen Christians Beinen sinken und lehnt sich zufrieden mit dem Rücken gegen Christians Brust. Sofort landen Christians Hände auf Kais Bauch und streicheln sanft über die Haut, bevor er nach Kais Händen greift, ihre Finger verschränkt und ihre Hände erneut auf Kais Bauch ablegt.

«Das freut mich zu hören» nuschelt dann Christian, während er sein Kinn auf Kais Haarschopf ablegt.

«Können wir darüber reden?» fragt dann Christian vorsichtig nach.

«Über was?» fragt Kai nach, da er nicht genau weiss, was Christian von ihm will.

«Über gestern Nacht…über deine Reaktion vorhin.»

«Ich…weiss nicht» meint dann Kai unsicher. 

«Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen Kai. Wirklich nicht und es gibt sicherlich bessere Orte, um das zu bereden, als hier in unserem Kurzurlaub…» beginnt dann Christian zu reden.

«…aber ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ich will dir nicht weh tun oder dich überfordern, aber das funktioniert nur, wenn du mit mir sprichst, verstehst du?» 

Sanft setzt Christian am Ende seines Monologes einen Kuss auf Kais Schläfe. Er weiss, dass er Kai sowohl gestern mit dem Waisenhausbesuch und der Party, als auch heute mit diesen Gesprächen ziemlich viel zugemutet hat, aber er muss mit Kai darüber sprechen. Anders wird es nicht funktionieren. 

Kai zögert einige Momente. Auch er weiss, dass es nötig ist, darüber zu sprechen, aber es kostet ihn einfach jedes Mal so unglaublich viel Überwindung nur ein Wort über seine Ängste und Probleme auszusprechen. Fest umgreift er Christians Hände, bevor er ein ‘okay’ murmelt.

«Okay» wiederholt Christian, während er erneut einen Kuss auf Kais Schläfe setzt.

Kai ist froh, dass er Christian spüren kann, ihn aber bei diesem Gespräch nicht ansehen muss. Christian hatte dies vermutet. Deshalb hatte er Kai vorhin auch zu sich an seine Brust gezogen, damit Kai dem direkten Blickkontakt entgehen kann. Er überlegt nun, wie er das Gespräch anfangen soll. Er weiss nämlich auch, dass er bei Kai am besten mit Fragen fährt, die Kai einfach nur mit Ja oder Nein beantworten kann. Kai einfach erzählen zu lassen, wird vermutlich nicht funktionieren.

«Hattest du schon mal Sex? » fragt er dann einfach gerade heraus.

Kai ist kurz überrumpelt. Er hat nicht mit so einer direkten Frage gerechnet. Andererseits ist er irgendwie auch froh darum. Auf direkte Fragen kann er wenigstens auch direkt Antworten.

«Ja» antwortet Kai.

Okay, mit dieser Antwort hatte Christian gerechnet.

«Nur mit Matthias, oder auch mit sonst wem?» fragt Christian weiter.

Kai schüttelt etwas den Kopf.

«Nur mit Matthias» fügt er an.

«Okay…was habt ihr alles so gemacht?» 

Christian will natürlich nicht bis ins Detail hören, welche Praktiken Kai und Matthias ausprobiert haben, aber er muss grob wissen, was für Erfahrungen Kai schon gesammelt hat und vor allem, wie er sie erlebt hat, dann Christian befürchtet, dass sie nur selten positiv waren.

«Wir…ähm…» stottert Kai los, weil ihm das gerade sehr unangenehm ist.

Deshalb springt Christian wieder ein.

«Hattet ihr Oralverkehr?» 

Kai nickt und merkt, wie er rot wird. Zum Glück kann Christian ihm nicht ins Gesicht blicken.

«Hast du nur gegeben, oder auch bekommen?» fragt Christian nach.

«Gegeben» antwortet Kai.

‘Natürlich’ denkt sich Christian. Als ob Matthias so selbstlos gewesen wäre, Kai auch mal was zurück zu geben.

«Findest du es schön?» 

«Matthias hat es immer gefallen. Er mochte es sehr gerne.»

«Das hab ich nicht gefragt» meint aber Christian, bevor er abermals Kai eine Kuss auf die Schläfe setzt.

«Hat es DIR gefallen?» fragt er erneut.

«Ich...also…» beginnt Kai erneut zu stottern, weil er nicht weiss, was er sagen soll.

«Du kannst und sollst ehrlich zu mir sein» ermutigt ihn Christian.

«Nein…» flüstert dann Kai.

«Ich mag es nicht…ich…ich finde es eklig…der Geschmack von Sperma und…ich…ich muss so schnell würgen…und…tut mir leid» beendet Kai seine Antwort.

Christian hatte es schon geahnt. Er kann verstehen, wenn Menschen keinen Oralverkehr mögen. Es ist speziell und gewöhnungsbedürftig. Die Tatsache, dass Matthias immer nur genommen und nie gegeben hat und die Tatsache, dass Matthias nicht mal den verdammten Anstand hatte, wenigstens nicht ins Kai Mund zu kommen, macht es nur verständlicher, wieso Kai es nicht mag. Wieso sollte er auch? Er hat ja nie etwas Positives damit verknüpfen können, ausser dass er Matthias damit glücklich macht. 

«Wieso entschuldigst du dich?» fragt Christian leise nach. 

«Weil du es magst» meint dann Kai.

«Wieso weisst du, dass ich….oh…Linus» geht ihm dann ein Lichtlein auf.

Kai hatte gesehen, wie Linus ihm einen geblasen hat und verdammt Linus hat ihm einen geblasen, als würden sie gerade einen Porno drehen. Kai denkt nun logischerweise, dass das für Christian Standard ist. Dass sein Sexleben so aussieht. 

Seufzend atmet Christian aus.

«Ja, ich mag es. Ich finde es schön einen geblasen zu bekommen. ABER ich finde es auch schön zu geben. Ich mag es, jemand anderes zu verwöhnen. Und ich mag es nur, wenn es dem anderen auch gefällt. Linus mochte es auch. Es war ein Geben und Nehmen. Du magst es jedoch nicht und das ist vollkommen okay. Du darfst dich nicht mit Anderen vergleichen. Es spielt keine Rolle, was Matthias mochte, es spielt keine Rolle, was Linus und ich mochten, es spielt keine Rolle, was verdammte Pornos suggerieren, toll zu sein. Jetzt geht es nur darum, was wir mögen. Verstehst du?»

«Das was du zwischen Linus und mir gesehen hast, zählt nicht für uns. Jede Beziehung und jedes Sexleben ist individuell und sollte angepasst sein an die Bedürfnisse BEIDER Partner. Was Linus und ich hatten war vollkommen anders als den Sex, den ich mit anderen Leuten hatte. Jeder Sex ist anders, und das ist auch gut so.» erklärt Christian weiter.

«Und wenn du es irgendwann vermisst…wenn du merkst, dass du mit niemandem zusammen sein willst, der sich davor ekelt, dir einen zu blasen?» fragt Kai mit leiser Stimme.

«Ich liebe dich, Kai. DICH und nicht den Sex, okay?» 

Kai nickt. Er hofft, dass es auch wirklich stimmt. 

«Warst du immer passiv?» fragt Christian nach ein paar Momenten der Stille.

«Ja» antwortet Kai.

«Freiwillig?» fragt Christian weiter.

«Ich…ich weiss nicht…es hat sich einfach immer so ergeben…ich hab mir nie was dabei gedacht.»

«Hast du Sex je mit etwas Positivem verbunden?» fragt Christian leise nach.

Er befürchte bereits das Schlimmste.

«Matthias hats gefallen» antwortet Kai, als sei das was Positives, weshalb Christian aufseufzt.

«Darum geht es doch, oder nicht? Darum geht es doch beim Sex. Dass der Aktive Befriedigung bekommt.» erklärt sich Kai etwas verzweifelt.

Christian schliesst die Arme fest um Kais Körper und zieht ihn etwas enger an sich.

«Nein Hase…darum geht es nicht» seufzt Christian.

«Es sollte ein Geben und Nehmen sein. Beide sollten Spass haben. Beide sollten auf ihre Kosten kommen. Beide sollten es wollen. Für sich selbst und nicht, weil der andere es will. Nicht, um dem anderen einen Gefallen zu tun. Deshalb erneut meine Frage. Hast du Sex je mit etwas Positivem verbunden?» wiederholt Christian einfühlsam seine Frage.

«Nein…» gesteht sich dann Kai auch selbst ein.

Christian schluckt. Wie konnte dieses verfickte Arschloch Kai nur so manipulieren und zerstören?!

«Hattet ihr je Sex, obwohl du es nicht wolltest?» fragt Christian nun mit leicht zittriger Stimme nach.

Kai schweigt. Er hat nie darüber nachgedacht. Er wollte auch nie darüber nachdenken. Er hat es doch immer nur für Matthias getan. Er musste es doch für Matthias tun. 

«Hat er dich je dazu gezwungen?» fragt Christian erneut nach.

«Er hat mich nie vergewaltigt, oder so» nuschelt dann Kai.

«Aber du wolltest es eigentlich nicht, aber hast nichts gesagt?» interpretiert Christian aus Kais Antwort.

«Ich wollte es ihm doch nur recht machen. Ich wollte nur ein guter Freund sein…ich hatte Angst, dass er sonst geht» antwortet Kai mit erstickter Stimme.

Nein, Kai mochte Sex nie wirklich. Es gehörte für ihn einfach zu einer Beziehung dazu. Es gehörte für ihn dazu, um den Partner glücklich zu machen. Das war das Einzige, worum es ging. Es ging nicht um ihn, es ging nur um Matthias. Also hat er zugestimmt, auch wenn er bei seinem ersten Mal Angst hatte. Doch die Angst, dass Matthias sonst gehen könnte, war grösser. Also nahm er die Schmerzen in Kauf. Sowohl die psychischen als auch die physischen. Es war für ihn der Preis, den er bezahlen musste, um geliebt zu werden. 

Christian hingegen besteht mal wieder nur aus purer, heissglühender Wut gegen Matthias, welche sich mit tiefstem Schmerz vermischt. Er hatte vermutet, dass Sex für Kai ein belastendes Thema ist, aber er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wie es sich nun wirklich präsentiert. Kai wurde eigentlich jahrelang vergewaltigt. Nicht mit physischer Gewalt, sondern mit psychischem Druck. Matthias hat ihn auf widerlichste Art und Weise benutzt. Er hat Kai gefügig gemacht und Kai hat es geschehen lassen, weil er dachte, er müsse es geschehen lassen. Weil er gedacht hatte, dass es so in einer Beziehung abläuft. Weil er dachte, sein Wille und sein Körper ist nichts wert. Und genau diesen wundervollen Körper hält Christian nun fest umschlossen.

«Versprich mir eins Kai…» meint Christian mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

«Mach nie etwas, was du nicht willst, nur weil du denkst, du musst es für mich tun. Bitte versprich mir, dass du das nie machst…das würde ich mir sonst nie verzeihen.»

Kai schliesst kurz die Augen, während er Christians Hände fest umschlossen hält.

«Versprochen»


	70. Ventil

Dieses Gespräch ging Christian sehr nahe. Am liebsten würde er gar nicht hören wollen, was Kai alles erleiden musste, doch Christian weiss, wie egoistisch das ist und dass es Dinge nicht ungeschehen macht, wenn sie einfach todgeschwiegen werden und Kai diese in sich reinfrisst, bis diese ihn von innen heraus wie Säure komplett auffressen, denn die Säure hat schon verdammte Arbeit geleistet und Christian braucht alle Kraft, um die Löcher wieder zu stopfen. Und auch wenn Christian weiss, dass es ein grosses Konstrukt an Dingen ist, die Tag für Tag jahrelang an Kais Seele genagt haben und auch wenn Christian weiss, dass es ausser Matthias eigentlich keine schuldige Person gibt, so hat er doch immer noch diese Gewissenbisse in sich und immer wieder fragt er sich, ob nicht doch er der Hauptschuldige ist. Ob er das ganze Leid und die ganze Tortur die Kai erleben musste, hätte verhindern können, wenn er einfach nur dageblieben wäre und sich nicht feige davongeschlichen hätte. Christian hat zwar manchmal das Gefühl, Kai ist gar nicht bewusst, wie viel eigentlich mit Matthias schief gelaufen ist. Was für Dinge er ertragen musste und ertragen hatte, obwohl es so falsch war. Aber vielleicht ist das auch besser so, denn so haben sie die Chance, all die Probleme dosiert anzugehen und Kai wird nicht auf einmal von der ganzen Last erdrückt.

Kai wiederrum fühlte nach dem Gespräch vor dem Spiegel und dem Gespräch im Whirlpool eine tiefe Unruhe in sich. Er konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber es war wie eine Hand, die seine Kehle ganz sanft zudrückt. Nicht so fest, dass man nicht mehr Atmen könnte und Panik bekommt, aber doch stark genug, um sie als potenzielle Gefahr wahrzunehmen. Die Gespräche an und für sich sind ja eigentlich gut verlaufen. Christian hat nichts gesagt oder getan, was Kais Gedanken dazu veranlassen könnte, Angst zu bekommen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Christian hat ihm so viel Verständnis entgegen gebracht, wie es nur geht. Aber trotzdem machen ihm solche Gespräche Angst. Das Auseinandersetzen mit diesen Themen machen ihm Angst. Darüber zu sprechen, macht ihm Angst, denn tief in seinem Inneren wartet er immer noch nur auf den Moment, an dem er etwas falsches sagen wird, oder er Christian ein Problem zu viel von sich preisgeben wird, und diesen damit endgültig in die Flucht schlagen wird, denn wer könnte es Christian verübeln? Wie könnte er es Christian verübeln, dass dieser nicht eine Beziehung führen möchte, in der er Psychologe spielen muss und damit beschäftigt ist, die Scherben von Kais Seele aufzusammeln und wieder zusammen zu kleben? Kai vertraut zwar Christian immer mehr, aber diese Angst ist einfach in ihm verankert, wie der Überlebensinstinkt. Er kann nichts dagegen machen und deshalb lösen solche Gespräche jedes Mal eine Unruhe in ihm aus, bei der Kai einfach noch nicht gelernt hat, wie er damit umgehen soll. Die Tatsache, dass Christian jedoch stets bei ihm war und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne, sondern wirklich permanent mit physischem, spürbarem Körperkontakt, half dabei, dass die Hand an seiner Kehle immer mehr los liess, bis sie komplett verschwunden war.

Sie haben den Samstag sehr ruhig genommen, denn Beiden steckte nicht nur diese aufwühlenden Gespräche in den Knochen, sondern auch der Alkohol, der am Abend zuvor reichlich geflossen war. Deshalb sassen sie noch relativ lange im Whirlpool. Einfach nur schweigend aneinander gekuschelt, so wie es Kai brauchte, um runter zu kommen. Christian hatte ab und an die Düsen wieder angestellt und erst nach fast einer Stunde sind sie wieder aus dem Wasser gekrabbelt. Als sie dann Beide klatschnass und mit unangenehm klebenden Boxershorts vor dem Badezimmerspiegel vorbei gehuscht waren, um sich Badetücher zu holen, welche, aus welchem Grund auch immer, auf der anderen Seite des Bades lagen, musste Christian auflachen, als er dabei einen Blick in den Spiegel warf.

«Guck mal» meinte Christian grinsend, während er Kai seine verschrumpelten Hände hinstreckte.

Christians Herz hüpfte fröhlich, als er sah und hörte, wie Kai lachen musste und war zufrieden, dass der Gag mit dem zu lange Baden und den daraus resultierenden Hautveränderungen, immer noch den gewünschten Effekt bei Kai hatte. Noch glücklicher war er aber, dass Kai nicht anders aussah, was nur nochmals verdeutlichte, dass er Kai, der das Baden eigentlich nicht mag, dazu bekommen hatte, viel zu lange mit ihm in dem heissen Wasser zu sitzen. Als würde Kai dasselbe denken, blickte der auch kurz auf seine Hände, bevor er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und endlich nach den Badetüchern griff. Doch sich haben sich nicht gross angezogen, denn nach dem sie sich trocken gerubbelt und die nassen Boxershorts gegen trockene ausgetauscht hatten, hatten sie sich in die hoteleigenen, viel zu kuschligen Bademäntel verkrochen und waren runter in den Wellnessbereich gegangen. Wenn sie schon hier in einem teuren Wellnesshotel waren, dann wollten sie das Programm auch nutzen, weshalb sie sich noch massieren lassen wollten. Ursprünglich gefiel Kai der Gedanke daran nicht ganz, dann wiederum dachte er daran, wie oft ihm Ideen von Christian ursprünglich Sorge bereitet hatten und wie oft es dann schlussendlich trotzdem immer gut wurde. Eine lockernde Massage ist ja eigentlich etwas, was jedem gefällt und Christian würde ja ausserdem bei ihm sein, denn sie hatten eine Paarmassage gebucht, so dass sie im selben Raum waren. Ansonsten hätte sich Kai aber auch wirklich quer gestellt. So lagen sie aber deshalb Beide auf ihren Massagetischen und konnten es nicht lassen, permanent ihre Hände zu verschränken. War ja nicht ihre Schuld, wenn der Tisch des anderen in greifbarer Nähe liegt. 

Abends wollte sie dann im Restaurant zu Abend essen, doch Kai machte grosse Augen, als sie den Speisesaal betraten, denn hier sassen hauptsächlich Pärchen und irgendwie hatten so gut wie alle Abendgarderobe an. Verzweifelt suchte er den Raum nach einem Mann ab, der nicht in Anzug und Krawatte da sass, doch er fand keinen und Kai fühlte sich in dieser Atmosphäre so unwohl, weil sie Beide in schlichter Jeans und Hoodie dastanden. Bei dem Gedanken daran, sich nun für zwei Stunden unter diese Menschen zu begeben, verging ihm direkt der Appetit. Im Nachhinein weiss er nicht, ob es Christian genauso ging, oder ob er Kai einfach mal wieder wie ein offenes Buch gelesen und direkt reagiert hatte, denn als eine Kellnerin auf sie zu kam, um ihnen einen Tisch anzubieten, winkte Christian nur ab und fragt, ob man das Essen auch aufs Zimmer geliefert haben könnte. Diese Nickte nur und so sassen sie kurze Zeit später auf ihrem Bett und sahen Fern, während sie auf ihrem Schoss Teller mit edelstem Essen balancierten, als wäre es ein Fertiggericht aus der Mikrowelle. Die Ausgangslage war so absurd, dass es Kai einfach nur geliebt hatte und in dem Moment nicht hätte glücklicher sein können. 

Am Sonntag haben sie noch etwas Köln unsicher gemacht, bevor sie dann auch schon wieder auf den Zug mussten, denn schliesslich wartete wieder eine fünf Stunden Zugfahrt auf sie und Christian musste leider direkt weiter in die Nachtschicht. Das war ursprünglich eigentlich nicht so geplant, aber krankheitsbedingte Ausfälle liessen ihm keine andere Wahl. Deshalb hat er die lange Zugfahrt auch genutzt und etwas geschlafen, während Kai sich Kopfhörer eingesetzt hat und in die Welt der Musik abgetaucht war und dabei permanent Christian beobachtet hat, der ihm gegenüber sass, den Kopf ans Fenster angelehnt, den Mund leicht geöffnet und einfach nur unglaublich entspannt und zufrieden aussah. 

Als sie dann abends ihre Wohnung betreten, machen sie es sich noch etwas auf dem Sofa bequem. Sie werden schliesslich noch zwei Stunden Zeit haben, bis Christian zur Arbeit muss. Als dann aber Ruhe einkehrt und Kai eigentlich wieder in seinen sicheren vier Wänden ist, ist es fast, als würden ihm erst jetzt die Geschehnisse und die Hürden, die er die letzten Tage genommen hatte, bewusst werden. Er spürt, wie es sich anbahnt. Er spürt, wie eine Unruhe sich in ihm breit macht und ihn hibbelig und nervös werden lässt. Deshalb greift er nach Christians Hand, welche auf seinem Oberschenkel lag und beginnt mit dieser zu spielen, klatscht sie ab und wirbelt sie rum, so dass Christian ihn schon etwas skeptisch ansieht. Ein Aussenstehender würde dem Ganzen nicht viel Bedeutung beimessen und Christian ging es am Anfang auch so, aber auch wenn er ein paar Sekunden braucht, so wird ihm dann die Situation nun doch vollends bewusst. 

«Das ist nicht gut» murmelt Kai mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Christian, während er weiterhin nervös an dessen Fingern rumspielt, weil eine solche Unruhe von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hat, dass er nicht eine Sekunde still sitzen kann.

Er spürt Christians Blick auf sich, zieht seine Finger zurück und steht vom Sofa auf, vor welchem er nun unruhig umher tigert. Fuck, wieso muss das denn nun wieder kommen? Das ist doch schon so lange her seit dem letzten Mal.

«Lass es raus» meint dann Christian, welcher immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzt, Kai beobachtet und eins und eins zusammengezählt hat.

Kai schaut ihn kurz an und zögert.

«Lass es raus» wiederholt Christian sanft und legt damit bei Kai den Schalter um.

Schniefend zieht dieser die Nase hoch und spürt die ersten Tränen über seine Wangen rollen. Schnell werden es mehr und es ist, als wäre ein Staudamm gebrochen und alles entleert sich explosionsartig. Kai wehrt sich nicht dagegen, sondern lässt es seit langem mal wieder zu. Schnappt nach Luft und lässt eine Träne nach der anderen ihren Weg in die Freiheit erkämpfen. 

Christian bleibt auf dem Sofa sitzen und schaut mit mitleidigem Blick und blutendem Herz zu Kai, welcher eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt dasteht und hemmungslos weint. Er muss sich zusammenreissen, um nicht aufzuspringen und Kai in seine Arme zu ziehen, aber er weiss, dass er das lassen muss. Kai hatte diese Ausbrüche schon früher. Es waren Momente, in denen es ihm von einer Sekunde auf die andere schlecht ging und seine Stimmung mit einem Schlag von 100 auf 0 fiel. Am Anfang waren sie Beiden damit völlig überfordert und wussten nicht damit umzugehen. Aber Beiden haben an den Situationen gelernt. Sie haben gelernt die Warnzeichen zu erkennen. Diese Nervosität und körperliche Unruhe, die als Vorboten kamen. Und sie haben noch etwas gelernt, nämlich dass Kai das Ventil einfach öffnen muss. Dass er einfach in dem Moment alles zulassen muss und so sehr es Christian schon damals geschmerzt hat und so sehr es ihn jetzt erst recht schmerzt, mussten sie lernen, dass Kai da alleine durchmuss, denn wenn Christian zu ihm hingegangen war und ihn tröstend in den Arm nahm, dann war es, als würde Christian das Ventil wieder schliessen, obwohl noch viel zu viel Druck in Kai war. Daraus resultierte, dass diese Unruhe und das Unwohlsein über Stunden bestehen blieb. Wenn aber Kai einfach alles rausgelassen hatte, dann ging es ihm nach wenigen Minuten wieder gut, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Deshalb bleibt Christian sitzen und wartet, bis der Druck in Kai wieder nachlässt. 

Und das tut er auch. Nach nicht mal fünf Minuten wischt sich Kai schniefend die letzte Träne von der Wange und lässt sich seufzend wieder neben Christian aufs Sofa sinken. 

«Besser?» fragt Christian trotzdem zur Sicherheit.

Kai lächelt ihn an und Christian merkt direkt, dass es kein gestelltes Lächeln ist.

«Alles wieder gut» meint dann Kai, weshalb Christian ihn kurz erleichtert in die Arme zieht.

Es ist auch für Kai immer noch völlig absurd, wie schnell sein Körper von einem Extrem ins andere fallen kann. Wie er von Glück zu Leid und wieder zu Glück in wenigen Minuten switchen kann. Trotzdem ist er auch etwas frustriert, denn solch einen Ausbruch hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Gut, das liegt vielleicht auch schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass Matthias es nicht gut geheissen hatte, wenn Kai das Ventil einfach geöffnet hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso Kai das brauchte, genauso wenig wie er verstehen konnte, wieso es Kai überhaupt plötzlich schlecht ging. Deshalb hatte Kai begonnen, das Ventil verschlossen zu halten, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass dieses beklemmende Gefühl viel zu lange in seiner Brust andauerte und Kai still und leise vor sich hin litt. 

«Das hatte ich lange nicht mehr» murmelt Kai etwas frustriert gegen Christians Brust.

«War auch ein bisschen viel die letzten Tage» antwortet ihm Christian. 

«Ausserdem sehe ich das als Fortschritt» meint dann auch Christian, während er sich wieder von Kai löst und ihm in die Augen sieht, was dieser mit skeptischem Blick erwidert.

«Wieso sollte das ein Fortschritt sein?»

«Naja, in den letzten Monaten ist es immer direkt in eine Panikattacke eskaliert, aus der du selbst fast nicht mehr raus gekommen bist. Dass es sich nun wieder in dieser Form präsentiert, in der du selbst die Macht darüber hast, wie es ausgeht, sehe ich als Fortschritt.»

So hatte es Kai noch gar nicht angesehen und er muss sagen, Christian hat irgendwie recht. Natürlich könnte er auf allerlei Gefühlsausbrüche seines Körpers verzichten, aber da nimmt er doch lieber diese Stimmungsschwankungen als komplette Nervenzusammenbrüche. 

«Vielleicht hast du recht» meint er deshalb.

«Ich hab immer recht» grinst ihm Christian entgegen, weshalb Kai lachen muss.

«Idiot» schmunzelt Kai, während er sich aber nur zu gern, erneut an diesen Idioten kuschelt.


	71. Schüttelfrost

Kurze Zeit später musste Christian dann los zur Arbeit. Seine Motivation war verschwindend gering, denn die Option hier mit Kai kuschelnd auf dem Sofa sitzen zu bleiben, war einfach viel verlockender, vor allem nach den vielen Emotionen, die sie die letzten Tage miteinander durchlebt hatten. Des Weiteren war es draussen kalt und dunkel und wie Christian leise fluchend feststellen musste, regnete es sogar. Trotzdem hatte er keine Wahl und hat sich aus Kais Umarmung geschält und dafür in seine Jacke verkrochen, bevor er das Haus verliess und hoffte, ohne bis auf die Knochen durchnässt zu werden, bei der Arbeit anzukommen. 

Kai hingegen will sich hilfsbereit zeigen und beginnt nun ihre Reisetasche auszuräumen. Das ist zwar nicht gerade viel Arbeit, schliesslich waren sie ja nur drei Tage unterwegs und haben dementsprechend nicht allzu viel mitgenommen, doch als sie vorhin nach Hause gekommen sind, haben sie die Tasche einfach in den Flur gestellt, weil sie jede verbleibende Minute noch zusammen geniessen wollten. Doch obwohl Kai lediglich ein paar verdreckte Klamotten in den Wäschekorb, ein paar frische Klamotten zurück in ihre Schränke und die Hygieneartikel zurück im Bad verstauen musste, setzt er sich relativ kaputt wieder aufs Sofa. Etwas skeptisch geht er den Tag im Kopf nochmals durch und fragt sich, wieso er sich gerade körperlich wirklich ausgelaugt fühlt. Aber eigentlich gibt es keinen Grund dafür, schliesslich waren sie lediglich am Morgen für gut zwei Stunden durch Köln spaziert. Für den Rest des Tages hat Kai nur gesessen, weshalb er schnaubend den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelt. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mal mit Sport beginnen, so wenig Kondition, wie sein Körper noch zu haben scheint. 

Sein Blick fällt auf das Terrarium am anderen Ende des Wohnzimmers und verharrt auf einer der Echsen. Er legt den Kopf etwas schief und betrachtet das Reptil etwas genauer.

«Bist du Apple oder Cherry?» murmelt er denn mehr zu sich selbst, während er aufsteht und auf den Glaskasten zu läuft.

Davor angekommen blickt er die Bartagame, welche direkt vor der Glasscheibe liegt, genau an und blickt dann immer mal wieder zu dem zweiten Exemplar, welches etwas versteckt in einer der Höhlen liegt.

«Du bist Cherry…stimmts?» spricht er dann die Echse an, auch wenn er weiss, dass keine Antwort kommen wird.

Am Anfang sahen Christians Haustiere für ihn einfach genau gleich aus und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie Christian überhaupt einen Unterschied zwischen ihnen sehen konnte. Christian hatte mal gemeint, für ihn sehen sie nicht nur optisch kreuzverschieden aus, sondern auch ihr Charakter seinen komplett anders. Kai musste am Anfang darüber schmunzeln, denn er fand es absurd bei einer Eidechse von einem Charakter zu sprechen, aber je länger er die kleinen Drachen nun kennt, desto mehr muss er Christian zustimmen. Ja, sie hatten wirklich ein unterschiedliches Wesen. Apple war etwas zurückhaltender und ruhiger, während Cherry doch eher neugierig die Umgebung scannte. Und auch optisch beginnt Kai die Unterschiede zu sehen. Die leicht unterschiedliche Kopfform und den unterschiedlichen Teint. 

«Doch, du bist Cherry» meint dann Kai erneut bestätigend und grinste dabei. 

«Habt ihr Hunger?» fragt er dann, weil die Vorräte, welche sie den Beiden über das verlängerte Wochenende ins Terrarium gepackt haben, komplett aufgefressen sind.

Wieder kommt natürlich keine Antwort und Kai geht in die Küche, um ihnen ein kleines Abendessen zusammen zu stellen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtet er, wie sich Beide direkt über das Futter hermachen. Dann schliesst er aber seine Augen und reibt sich mit seinen Fingern über seine Schläfen, welche plötzlich zu pochen beginnen. Da er morgen sowieso wieder früh raus muss, weil er die Frühschicht hat, macht sich Kai bettfertig und legt sich dann völlig erschöpft in sein Bett. Doch obwohl er wirklich körperlich total ausgelaugt ist und sein Kopf immer mehr nach Ruhe schreit, kann er nicht einschlafen, weshalb er beginnt sich frustriert hin und her zu wälzen.

Christian hat sich mehr oder weniger durch die Nachschicht geschleppt. Wie er nämlich erst bei Schichtbeginn mitgeteilt bekommen hatte, war er ausnahmsweise mal nicht auf der Notfallstation eingeteilt, sondern auf der chirurgischen Abteilung, weil dort einfach noch mehr Not am Mann war. So hat er sich lediglich um die stationären Patienten gekümmert und Christian konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm die Arbeit in der Notaufnahme einfach zehn Mal mehr Spass macht. Stress und teilweise auch Misserfolge hin oder her. Umso glücklicher war er, als er endlich pünktlich um sechs Uhr in der Früh die Patienten übergeben konnte und ihm auch versichert wurde, dass er für die morgige Nachtschicht wieder wie immer auf der Notfallstation eingeteilt war. 

Jetzt schlurft er müde durch die Haustür und gibt sich nicht mal Mühe, gross leise zu sein. Es ist schliesslich kurz nach sieben Uhr und Kai steht bereits in der Altersheimküche, da er die Frühschicht hat. Das dachte Christian zumindest, denn als er wie ein Zombie in sein Zimmer trottet, bleibt er kurz verwirrt im Türrahmen stehen und blinzelt mehrmals, denn in seinem Bett liegt Kai. Das verwundert ihn nicht nur, weil Kai ja eigentlich bei der Arbeit sein sollte, sondern auch, weil Kai normalerweise nie in Christians Bett schläft, wenn Christian Nachtschicht hat. Irgendwie hat es sich eingebürgert, dass sie immer gemeinsam in Christians Bett schlafen, aber wenn Christian Nachtschicht hatte und Kai dementsprechend alleine zu Hause war, schlief Kai immer in seinem eigenen Zimmer. Doch heute anscheinend nicht.

«Hey…Kaichen…du hast verschlafen» brummt Christian müde, während er um das Bett rumläuft, um zu Kai zu gelangen.

Kai scheint ihn aber nicht gehört zu haben, weshalb Christian seine Hand sinken lässt und ihn sanft wachrüttelt will.

«Kai» wiederholt er etwas lauter und tatsächlich regt sich Kais Körper.

Stöhnend rollt sich Kai auf den Rücken, so dass Christian freie Sicht auf dessen Gesicht erhält. Sofort verzieht sich Christians Mimik zu einer mitleidigen Grimasse, als er in ein kreidebleiches Gesicht blickt. Einzelne Haarsträhnen kleben verschwitz wirr auf Kais Stirn und Kais Augen schimmern glasig.

«Mir geht’s nicht gut» murmelt Kai leise vor sich hin, weil sogar Sprechen gerade viel zu anstrengend ist.

Er lag gestern Abend in seinem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Sein Kopf pochte dumpf und schmerzhaft und er fror unglaublich, obwohl es in seinem Zimmer und unter der Decke alles andere als kalt war. Es wusste, er muss endlich schlafen, da er sonst am nächsten Tag nicht gut aus dem Bett kommen würde und auf der Arbeit übermüdet wäre, aber es wurde nicht besser. Nach wenigen Stunden gab er auf, rollte sich aus dem Bett und ist schwankend zu Christians Zimmer gelaufen und hat sich dort im Bett verkrochen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das irgendwie helfen würde, runter zu kommen und einzuschlafen. Wirklich besser wurde es aber auch in Christians Kissen gekuschelt nicht und Kai lag noch zwei weitere Stunden geplagt von Schüttelfrost wach im Bett, bis er einschlief. 

«Das seh ich» meint Christian mitleidig, während er sanft Kai die Haare aus der Stirn streicht und seinen Handrücken auf die feuchte Haut legt.

«Du hast Fieber Hase» erklärt er ihm, auch wenn es Kai vermutlich sowieso weiss.

Ja und obwohl Kai Fieber hat und klatschnass geschwitzt ist, friert er immer noch, weshalb er sich von einem neuen Zitteranfall geschüttelt unter der Decke zusammenrollt.

«Ich ruf mal deinen Chef an und sag Bescheid, dass du krank bist» meint dann Christian, während er nach Kais Handy greift, dass auf dem Nachttisch liegt. 

Christian entsperrt das Handy, er kennt schliesslich Kais Code, und wischt durch die Kontaktdaten, bis er bei Herrn Baumann landet. Er drückt auf den grünen Hörer und presst das Handy an sein Ohr, während er zum Fenster geht um kurz frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen. Das wiederrum, lässt Kai jedoch nur noch mehr zittern, weshalb Christian etwas entschuldigend zu ihm blickt, doch bevor er was sagen kann, meldet sich bereits Herr Baumann am Telefon.

«Herr Hesing, wo sind sie? Sie sollte seit einer Stunde bei der Arbeit sein.»

«Guten Morgen Herr Baumann. Hier spricht Christian Wiemann, Herr Hesings Freund. Er liegt leider krank im Bett und wird die nächsten Tage nicht kommen können.» 

«Oh. Dann richten Sie ihm bitte gute Besserung aus und er soll bitte erst wieder zu Arbeit kommen, wenn er wieder 100% fit ist. Nicht, dass er noch einen der Einwohner ansteckt.»

«Keine Sorge, ich bin Krankenpfleger, ich lass ihn schon nicht zu früh aus dem Bett» grinst Christian ins Telefon, woraufhin er Herr Baumann auflachen hört.

«Na dann ist ja gut. Auf Wiederhören.»

«Auf Wiederhören» meint auch Christian, bevor er das Telefonat beendet und das Handy in seine Hosentasche gleiten lässt. 

Sein Blick fällt wieder auf Kai, der immer noch leicht schlotternd unter der Bettdecke liegt, weshalb Christian das Fenster wieder schliesst. Es wundert ihn nicht mal, dass Kai krank geworden ist. Die Jahreszeit fordert viele Opfer und Kai hat sich die letzten Tage oft an seine Grenzen gebracht. Ein Aussenstehender würde darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, aber Christian weiss, wie anstrengend die ganze Konfrontation auch für Kais Körper gewesen sein muss. Vermutlich war Kais gestriger Gefühlsausbruch irgendwie auch Vorbote für die sich anbahnende Krankheit. 

«Zeig mal her» meint er dann, während er langsam die Decke wegzieht.

Sofort schüttelt es Kai wieder durch, so dass sogar seine Zähne zu klappern beginnen.

«Hase, du bist klatschnass geschwitzt. Du musst aus den Klamotten raus.» erklärt ihm Christian, als er sieht, wie das schwarze Schlafshirt an Kais Oberkörper klebt, als wäre Kai damit baden gegangen.

Selbst das Laken ist nass geschwitzt, weshalb Christian vorsichtig nach Kai greift.

«Komm, ich bring dich mal rüber in dein Bett» meint er, während er Kai vorsichtig und langsam in eine aufrecht sitzende Position zieht.

«Schwindelig?» fragt er zur Sicherheit nach.

«Nur ganz leicht» murmelt Kai, der sich aber trotzdem nicht traut, die Augen aufzumachen.

«Kannst du gehen?» fragt Christian nach.

«Ich denke schon.»

Vorsichtig öffnet Kai seine Augen, bevor er aus dem Bett krabbelt und zitternd den Weg in sein Zimmer in Angriff nimmt. Christian kann es aber trotzdem nicht lassen, seinen Arm stützend um Kais Taille zu legen. Nur zur Sicherheit, nicht dass Kai sich doch überschätzt. Doch er schafft es ohne Zwischenfall bis in sein Zimmer, wo er sich nun auf sein Bett gleiten lässt und schon unter die Decke huschen will, als Christian ihn zurück hält.

«Warte» meint dieser nämlich.

«Du musst erst was trockenes anziehen» spricht er weiter, während er zu Kais Schrank geht und ein neues Shirt aus dem Stapel zieht.

Kai wartet brav auf dem Bett, auch wenn es viel zu kalt ist und er einfach nur in die Wärme möchte. Christian will schon mit dem T-Shirt zu Kai gehen, als er in der Bewegung inne hält.

«Warte kurz» meint Christian erneut und verschwindet aus Kais Zimmer, nur um kurz darauf mit einem Handtuch zurück zu kommen.

Mit diesem und Kais Shirt bewaffnet kniet er sich vor Kai auf den Boden. Er legt beide Gegenstände neben sich hin, greift nach dem Saum von Kais Shirt und schaut Kai fragend an. Einerseits, weil Kai die Arme schlotternd um sich geschlungen hat und er diese anheben muss, damit Christian ihm das Shirt ausziehen kann, andererseits aber auch, weil er nach Kais Erlaubnis fragen will. Ihr Gespräch über Kais Angst und Scham, sich vor Christian auszuziehen ist schliesslich noch nicht mal 48 Stunden her und auch wenn Kai es in diesem Hotelzimmer zugelassen hatte und sogar mit Christian im Whirlpool war, heisst das noch nicht, dass es für Kai auch hier und jetzt okay ist. Dieser löst jedoch zögerlich seine Arme und streckt sie hoch. Einerseits, weil jede Bewegung neue Kälteschübe durch seinen Körper jagt und andererseits, weil er sich wirklich immer noch unwohl dabei fühlt, sich vor Christian auszuziehen. Sowas verschwindet schliesslich nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen und er weiss, dass er so wie er momentan zusammen ist, alles andere als ansehnlich aussehen wird. Aber trotzdem vertraut er Christian und gibt ihm den Spielraum, den Christian braucht.

«Okay?» fragt Christian trotzdem zur Sicherheit nochmal nach und erwärmt damit zumindest Kais Herz.

Kai murmelt ein ‘ja’ und Christian zieht ihm behutsam das Shirt über den Kopf. Dann greift er nach dem Handtuch und rubbelt Kai so gut es geht trocken, bevor er ihm das frische Shirt überzieht. 

«Jetzt darfst du runter schlüpfen» meint dann Christian liebevoll, während er die Bettdecke einladend hochhält.

Sofort verkriecht sich Kai darunter und mummelt sich ein, so dass nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen ist.

«Bin gleich wieder da» meint Christian, während er aufsteht und abermals Kais Zimmer verlässt. 

In seinem Badezimmer sammelt er sich Fieberthermometer und Paracetamol zusammen, läuft dann weiter in die Küche, um sich dort eine Flasche Wasser zu holen und geht dann zurück zu Kai. Der liegt immer noch komplett unter der Decke vergraben da und hat die Augen geschlossen.

«Achtung» warnt ihn deshalb Christian vor, bevor er vorsichtig das Thermometer in Kais Ohr steckt.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden piepst es und Christian blickt auf das Display.

«38.7» erklärt er Kai, während er ihm sanft über die Wange streicht.

«Ist das schlimm?» fragt Kai leise nach.

«Gut ist es nicht, aber es könnte schlimmer sein.»

«Hier, nimm das. Das hilft. Und du musst viel trinken.» erklärt Christian, während er ihm eine der Tabletten und die Wasserflasche hinstreckt.

Etwas widerwillig setzt sich Kai kurz auf, um die Medizin zu nehmen und gleich noch etwas Wasser zu trinken. Dann legt er sich wieder hin. Christian nimmt ihm die Wasserflasche ab, träufelt etwas von dem Wasser auf das Handtuch und streicht damit sanft über Kais Stirn, was diesen wohlig aufseufzen lässt. Obwohl er friert, fühlt sich die Kühle auf seinem erhitzten Kopf wahnsinnig gut an. Er wollte seinen Kopf gerade auf Christians Schoss kuscheln, als ihm zwei Dinge bewusst werden. Christian kommt gerade von einer Nachtschicht nach Hause und ist vermutlich hundemüde. Er hat acht Stunden lang kranke und verletzte Menschen versorgt und hat nun sicherlich besseres zu tun, als nach Hause zu kommen und sich um den nächsten kranken Menschen zu kümmern. Er ist sicherlich müde und möchte gerne schlafen. 

«Du solltest schlafen gehen. Du bist sicher müde.» nuschelt Kai deshalb ins Kissen.

«Keine Sorge, mir geht’s gut. Du solltest vor allem schlafen, um dich zu erholen.» lächelt ihm Christian entgegen, bevor er ein letztes Mal mit dem nassen Handtuch über Kais Stirn streicht.

«Soll ich zu dir ins Bett kommen?» fragt dann Christian nach.

Und da wären wir bei dem zweiten Punkt, dessen sich Kai bewusst wurde. Kai schüttelt leicht mit seinem Kopf.

«Ich steck sonst nur dich, oder deine Patienten an» nuschelt Kai träge weiter.

Im Krankenhaus warten schliesslich Leute, die wirklich auf Christians Hilfe angewiesen sind. Nicht so wie er, der eigentlich alt genug ist, um mit einer Grippe auch selbst klar zu kommen. Christian zögert kurz, weiss aber eigentlich, dass Kai recht hat. Er ist ihm schliesslich keine grosse Hilfe, wenn er sich ansteckt und selbst krank im Bett liegen wird. 

«Ganz sicher?» fragt er trotzdem nochmals nach.

Er will schliesslich nicht, dass Kai irgendwie das Gefühl hat, er wäre ihm nicht wichtig. Aber Kai nickt nur erneut, schaut ihn mit glasigen Augen an und lächelt ihm schüchtern entgegen, bevor er von einer neuen Kälteattacke erfasst wird und sich zitternd komplett unter der Decke verkriecht.

«Okay, aber wenn was ist, dann kommst du rüber und sagst mir Bescheid, okay? Oder ich lasse die Schlafzimmertüren offen, dann kannst du auch einfach rufen, oder wenn du nicht rufen kannst, oder ich es nicht höre, dann rufst du auf mein Handy an» plappert Christian los, während er nach Kais Handy angelt, welches er sich zuvor in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte und legt es neben Kais Kopfkissen.

«Dein Handy liegt hier neben deinem Kopf, okay?» wiederholt Christian nochmals, weshalb Kai trotz schmerzendem Kopf leicht grinsend unter der Bettdecke hervorlugt.

«Danke» murmelt er dann Christian zu, da es wirklich einfach nur herzallerliebst ist, wie viele Gedanken Christian sich um ihn macht.

«Dann schlaf gut und ruh dich aus» 

Mit diesen Worten erhebt sich Christian, streicht ein letztes Mal über Kais Stirn und verlässt das Zimmer. Im eigenen Schlafzimmer angekommen ersetzt er die verschwitze Bettwäsche durch frische, bevor auch er sich seufzend in das wohlverdiente Bett legt und sich dem langersehnten Schlaf hingibt.


	72. Ängste

Am späteren Nachmittag wird Christian wieder wach. Während gestern Abend noch kübelweise Wasser vom Himmel fiel, scheint jetzt die Sonne warm ins Zimmer und verursacht kleine Sterne auf Christians Netzhaut. Christian ist es sich gewohnt, bei Licht schlafen zu können. Er schliesst nie die Rollläden und sein Körper kann deshalb inzwischen bei jeglichen Lichtverhältnissen ohne Probleme schlafen. Das liegt aber sicherlich auch daran, dass er gerade nach Nachtschichten meistens morgens einfach tot ins Bett fällt. Da könnte vermutlich ein FBI-Agent ihm mit einer Lampe direkt die Netzhaut wegbrennen und Christian würde einfach selig weiterschlafen. 

Gähnend rollt er sich auf den Rücken, streicht sich den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen und lauscht dann, aber er kann nichts hören, weshalb er davon ausgeht, dass Kai schläft. Trotzdem schwingt er sich aus dem Bett und geht auf leisen Sohlen zu Kais Zimmer, nur um zu sehen, dass dessen Bett doch leer ist. Dafür ist die Tür zum Wohnzimmer verschlossen, weshalb Christian diese nun öffnet. Noch bevor er einen Blick in das Zimmer werfen kann, dringen leise Fernsehgeräusche an sein Gehör. Als er die Tür komplett geöffnet hat, bekommt er freie Sicht auf das Sofa, auf welchem Kai in seine Decke eingemummelt da liegt. Vor dem Sofa steht der Mülleimer und Christian blickt mitleidig zu Kai, während er den Raum betritt und so auch Kais Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, welcher bis eben noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

«Nicht gut?» fragt Christian nach, während er sich zu Kai aufs Sofa setzt und seine Hand auf Kais Stirn legt, welche immer noch viel zu warm ist.

«Nein» murmelt Kai, während er die Augen schliesst und sich für einen Moment nur auf Christians Finger konzentriert.

«Musstest du dich übergeben?»

«Nein…aber mir ist so schlecht und mein Kopf tut weh.»

Christians Herz blutet ein bisschen, denn Kai sieht wirklich elend aus und er kann sich vorstellen, wie dieser sich gerade fühlen muss. So blass und eingemummelt in der Decke, sieht er ausserdem noch viel kleiner und zerbrechlicher aus, als er sowieso schon ist und Christians Beschützerinstinkt läuft gerade in ihm Amok. 

«Hast du heute schon was gegessen?» fragt Christian nach, während er weiterhin ganz sanft über Kais Schläfen streicht. 

Kai, dessen Magen sich nur beim Gedanken an Essen spastisch zusammen zieht, brummt gequält vor sich hin.

«Okay…aber du musst zumindest genügend trinken. Ich hol kurz nochmal das Thermometer und Kopfschmerztabletten und danach mach ich dir etwas Brühe.» 

Mit diesen Worten erhebt sich Christian wieder und Kai versucht gerade das Wort Brühe aus seinem malträtierten Kopf zu bekommen, da selbst das den Drang sich zu übergeben verstärkt. Zu Christians Erleichterung ist Kais Temperatur tatsächlich etwas gesunken. Sie ist zwar noch nicht im Normalbereich, aber das ist schon mal ein Fortschritt. Kai hat sich vermutlich einfach eine simple Grippe eingesammelt. Nichts Schönes, aber mit Ruhe und ein paar Tabletten, sollte das schon wieder werden. Genau deshalb streckt Christian ihm erneut eine Kopfschmerztablette und die Wasserflasche hin. Kai wollte die Medizin im Liegen nehmen, aber Christian hat darauf bestanden, dass er sich dafür aufsetzt. Nicht, dass Kai sich noch verschluckt. Deshalb hat Kai sich widerwillig aufgesetzt und es direkt bereut, als sein Kopf und sein Magen das Gefühl hatten, sie spielen eine Runde Achterbahnfahrt nach. Kai schliesst die Augen und versucht ruhig und tief durchzuatmen, bis er sich einigermassen gefangen hat. Dann greift er nach der Tablette, steckt sie in den Mund, spült mit Wasser nach, schluckt und bereut es in der Sekunde, in der das Wasser seine Speiseröhre entlang in den Magen wandert. Wieder versucht er tief durchzuatmen und konzentriert sich auf einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Boden, doch es hilft alles nichts. Hektisch greift er nach dem Mülleimer und dann muss er sich auch schon übergeben. Sein Magen war einfach zu angeschlagen, so dass ein Tropfen Wasser gereicht hat, um die Bombe zum Explodieren zu bringen.

Christian sitzt mitleidig neben Kai und streicht ihm sanft über den Rücken. Als Kais Magen endlich wieder Ruhe gibt, streckt ihm Christian erneut die Wasserflasche hin, damit Kai sich den Mund auswaschen kann. Dann nimmt er ihm den Mülleimer ab.

«Tschuldigung» nuschelt Kai erschöpft.

«Kai, ich bin Krankenpfleger. Ich hab schon reichlich schlimmere Dinge gesehen.» winkt Christian aber nur ab, bevor er mit der Packung Kopfschmerztabletten vor Kais Gesicht wedelt.

«Willst du es nochmals versuchen?» fragt Christian dann nach, da schliesslich Tablette Nummer eins gerade mal fünf Sekunden in Kais Magen verweilt war und somit keine Chance hatte zu wirken.

Da Kais Magen sich, wie meistens nach dem Erbrechen, relativ stabil anfühlt, streckt er Christian nur stumm seine Hand hin. Also holt Christian erneut eine Tablette aus der Verpackung und reicht sie Kai. Diesmal bleibt sie tatsächlich drin und Kai schafft es sogar, ein paar Schlucke Wasser extra zu trinken.

«Das mit der Brühe lassen wir erst Mal» meint dann Christian, während Kai sich langsam und vorsichtig wieder hinlegt und Christian sich auf den Weg macht, um den Mülleimer auszuwaschen.

Den restlichen Nachmittag haben sie dann zusammen auf dem Sofa verbracht. Kai ging es phasenweise sehr gut. Dann konnte er sich sogar aufrecht hinsetzen und auf Christians Befehl hin, wenn auch widerwillig, etwas trinken, aber dann kamen wieder Phasen, wo es ihm wieder hundeelend ging, sich alles drehte und er sich schlussendlich wieder krampfhaft am Mülleimer festkrallte, während sein Magen abermals das Bedürfnis hatte, sich zu entleeren. Jetzt gerade liegt er wieder zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa, die Augenlider auf Halbmast. Sein Magen ist gerade relativ entspannt und auch sein Kopf droht nicht jede Sekunde zu explodieren. 

«Hase, ich muss los und ich denke, du solltest mal wieder in dein Bett hüpfen und schlafen» meint dann Christian, während er federleicht über Kais Wange streicht.

Der nickt nur brummend, bevor er sich ganz langsam aufsetzt. Nur nicht zu viel Hektik. Dann zieht er sich die Decke über die Schultern und schlurft los. Christian blickt ihm lächelnd nach, weil das Bild irgendwie einfach nur zu süss ist, bevor er nach dem Wasser und dem Mülleimer greift und Kai folgt. Der hat sich bereits in sein Bett gelegt und beobachtet nun Christian, wie dieser die Utensilien neben Kais Bett stellt. 

«Kommst du alleine klar?» fragt dann Christian, während er vor dem Bett in die Hocke geht und zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal über Kais Stirn streicht.

Kai lächelt ihm schüchtern entgegen, bevor er langsam nickt.

«Ich hab mein Handy dabei, also wenn was ist, ruf an, okay?»

Wieder nickt Kai und Christian streicht ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

«Mülleimer steht hier und Wasser auch. Bitte tu mir den Gefallen und trink genügend, ja? Das ist wichtig.»

«Na los, geh schon» schmunzelt Kai und Christian lacht leise, weil Kai bereits grosse Mühe hat, die Augen offen zu halten.

Deshalb reisst er sich auch endlich von Kai los und verlässt mit einem ‘schlaf gut’ das Zimmer.

Diesmal wieder auf der Notfallstation eingeteilt, fühlte sich Christian um einiges besser als letzte Nacht. Die Arbeit hier macht ihm einfach viel mehr Spass. In jeder freien Sekunde huschte sein Blick jedoch zu seinem Handy, aber Kai hat sich nie gemeldet, was hoffentlich ein gutes Zeichen war. Trotzdem hat er es schlussendlich relativ eilig, um nach Hause zu kommen. Dort angekommen findet er Kai wach in seinem Bett vor.

«Na? Wie war die Nacht? Musst du dich noch übergeben?» fragt Christian nach, bevor er sich zu Kai auf das Bett setzt.

«Vier Mal» seufzt Kai, während er nickt.

Christian streicht ihm mitleidig über den Oberschenkel, welcher direkt in Reichweite liegt. 

«Hast du genügend getrunken?» fragt Christian dann nach, als er zur Wasserflasche blickt, welche noch relativ voll aussieht.

«Kommt ja sowieso nur wieder raus» nuschelt Kai vor sich hin, weil er weiss, dass es Christian nicht gefallen wird.

Dieser seufzt tatsächlich auf.

«Gerade deswegen ist es wichtig, dass du viel trinkst. Sonst trocknest du aus und das ist nicht gut. Auch nicht für deinen Kopf.»

«Tschuldigung» nuschelt Kai verlegen.

«Schon gut. Ich hab mir das ehrlich gesagt schon gedacht.» meint dann Christian, während er in seiner Tasche, welche er neben Kais Bett gestellt hatte, rum kramt.

«Deshalb hab ich was mitgebracht» meint er dann, während er einen Infusionsbeutel samt Infusionsbesteck rauszieht und auf die Bettdecke legt.

Kai blickt mit grossen Augen auf die Utensilien und dann zu Christian.

«Also nur, wenn es für dich okay ist. Aber ich denke, es würde deine Körper sehr gut tun.» meint Christian bevor er sanft nach Kais Hand greift und seinen Daumen über Kais Handrücken wandern lässt.

«Okay» meint dann aber Kai.

Er vertraut Christian und weiss, dass dieser sein Handwerk kann und wenn Christian sagt, dass es hilft, dann glaubt er Christian das. Ausserdem klingt das immer noch verlockender, als erneut Wasser zu trinken, nur um es danach wieder zu erbrechen. Sein Magen hat zwar glücklicherweise seit gut drei Stunden Ruhe gegeben, aber trotzdem ist ihm diese Alternative lieber.

Christian lächelt ihm dankbar entgegen, bevor er Kais Hand auf seinem Bein ablegt. Mit einem Alkoholtupfer wischt er über dessen Handrücken, bevor er den Katheter aus der sterilen Verpackung zieht. 

«Nicht bewegen» meint Christian sanft, während er die Katheterspitze über der Vene ansetzt und mit einem ‘Achtung’ die Haut durchsticht.

Aber Kai verzieht nicht mal das Gesicht, während Christian den Katheter komplett vorschiebt und dann an Kais Handrücken befestigt. Mit flotten Handgriffen stöpselt er dann die Infusion an, welche er improvisiert an der Deckenlampe aufhängt. Kai hebt die Hand etwas an und betrachtet das Werk.

«Du kannst das wirklich gut» meint er dann grinsend, weil es wirklich nicht eine Sekunde weh getan hat.

«Das ist auch mein Beruf» gibt Christian nur lachend zurück.

«Trotzdem» grinst Kai, bevor seine Mine überraschend ernst wird.

«Kannst du…mir auch Blut abnehmen?» fragt er dann nach kurzem Schweigen unsicher nach.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen setzt sich Christian wieder zu Kai auf das Bett und schaut ihn fragend an.

«Wieso soll ich dir Blut abnehmen?» fragt Christian nach.

«Naja…ich…wir…wir werden irgendwann…Sex haben und ich würde mich gerne testen lassen…» antwortet Kai verlegen, während er den Blickkontakt abbricht und wieder auf seine Hand blickt.

«…ich hatte zwar nur mit Matthias Sex…aber ich weiss nicht, mit wem er zuvor, oder…während unserer Beziehung geschlafen hat…»

Damals hatte er Matthias einfach vertraut. Er hatte Matthias geglaubt, wenn dieser ihm gesagt hatte, dass er sauber ist und sie sich nicht schützen müssten. Inzwischen ist sich Kai da aber nicht mehr so sicher und er will nicht, dass er Christian mit irgendwas anstecken könnte. Dass es ja auch ihn selbst betreffen würde, wenn Matthias wirklich etwas auf ihn übertragen hätte, ist ihm gar nicht wirklich bewusst. Er will einfach nur Christian schützen.

Schüchtern blickt er wieder hoch, als er Christians Hand an seiner Wange spürt.

«Ja, ich kann dir Blut abnehmen» meint Christian, während er nickt.

«Aber das hat noch etwas Zeit, Hase. Erstens musst du jetzt erstmal wieder gesund werden und zweitens hat das zwischen uns auch noch viel Zeit. Wir machen ganz langsam, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe.»

Christian weiss nicht ganz, was er von Kais Bitte halten soll. Einerseits findet er es super, dass sich Kai Gedanken darüber macht, denn im Gegensatz zu Kai, denkt er dabei nicht zwingend an sich selbst und dass Kai ihn mit irgendetwas anstecken könnte, sondern daran, dass Kai selbst krank sein könnte, ohne es zu wissen, denn Christians Bild von Matthias ist inzwischen so schlecht, dass er sich sehr gut vorstellen kann, dass dieser sich ungeschützt wild durch die Männerwelt gevögelt hatte, während Kai zu Hause war. Von dem her wäre ein Check sicherlich nicht die dümmste Idee und auch wenn Christian selbst sich bisher immer geschützt hatte, würde es sicherlich nicht schaden, wenn auch er selbst mal wieder eine Blutprobe spenden würde. Was ihm an der Bitte jedoch etwas Bauchschmerzen bereitet, ist die Angst, dass Kai sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlt und erstens das Gefühl hat, schon bald mit Christian ins Bett steigen zu müssen und zweitens, dass er sich dabei nicht schützen dürfte. Wenn sie sich natürlich nun Beide testen lassen würden und Beide sauber wären, würde nichts dagegen sprechen, ungeschützten Sex zu haben, doch die Entscheidung würde alleine bei Kai liegen. Wenn dieser trotzdem lieber Kondome benützen würde, dann würden sich Kondome benutzen. Punkt. 

«Das tut wirklich gut» meint dann Kai nach längerem Schweigen, während er zur Verdeutlichung seine Hand hochhebt.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das einen so schnellen Effekt haben würde, aber er spürt wie die kalte Flüssigkeit durch seine Venen fliesst, sein Kopf abkühlt und das Pochen weniger wird. 

«Das freut mich zu hören» lächelt ihm Christian entgegen, während er zum Beutel hoch blickt, um zu sehen, wie viel bereist seinen Weg in Kai gefunden hat. 

Nach gut weiteren fünfzehn Minuten hat auch der letzte Tropfen Flüssigkeit seinen Weg in Kais Blutbahn gefunden und vorsichtig zieht Christian ihm wieder den Katheter. Dann räumt er alles zusammen, wünscht Kai eine gute Nacht und will sich schon auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machen, um selbst ins Bett zu gehen, als ein leises ‘Danke’ ihn nochmals Stoppen lässt. Kai will sich damit nicht nur für den Gute-Nacht-Wunsch oder die Infusion bedanken. Er will sich nicht nur allgemein dafür bedanken, dass Christian sich hier um ihn kümmert, während er krank ist. Er will sich einfach für alles bedanken was Christian je für ihn getan hat und für alles, was Christian noch für ihn tun wird. Christian hat die Tragweite dieses Wortes verstanden und lächelt ihm nur entgegen, bevor er ihm einen Kussmund zuschickt und das Zimmer verlässt.

Ab da ging es mit Kai tatsächlich bergauf und es ging ihm von Tag zu Tag besser. Trotzdem hat Christian ich befohlen, den Rest der Woche im Bett zu bleiben, damit er sich wirklich komplett auskuriert hat, bevor er sich wieder in die Arbeit stürzt. Zuerst wollte Kai das nicht ganz akzeptieren, doch dann hat Christian ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass auch sein Chef es so verlangt hatte und Kai gab deshalb nach. So blieb er auch an diesem Donnerstag zu Hause. Als Christian das Krankenhaus verlässt, wird ihm bewusst, welchen Wochentag sie haben und dass Kai heute eigentlich wieder Therapie hätte, sie aber Sandrine gar nicht Bescheid gesagt haben. Eigentlich könnte er sie kurz anrufen, doch da ihre Praxis sowieso nicht weit vom Krankenhaus entfernt liegt, macht sich Christian kurzerhand auf den Weg, um ihr persönlich mitzuteilen, dass Kai noch etwas angeschlagen ist und von ihm zu Bettruhe verdonnert wurde. Sandrine schaut auch etwas verwundert, als sie den kleinen Warteraum betritt und nur Christian erblickt. Ihr Blick huscht kurz zur Toilette auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs, doch da hat Christian sich schon zu Wort gemeldet und ihr erklärt, wieso Kai nicht hier ist. Sandrine hat sich für die Info bedankt und Christian wollte sich schon wieder verabschieden, als Sandrine ihr Wort erhebt.

«Willst du kurz reinkommen?» fragt sie, während sie auf das Behandlungszimmer zeigt.

Christian zögert kurz und schaut sie leicht skeptisch an, zuckt dann aber nur mit den Schultern. Warum nicht.

«Wie geht es dir?» fragt Sandrine, während sie es sich auf den Sesseln bequem machen.

«Mir geht’s gut. Kai hat mich zum Glück nicht angesteckt.» winkt Christian ab, was Sandrine etwas schmunzeln lässt.

«Und wie geht es dir sonst?» fragt sie weiter, schliesslich sind sie hier nicht in einer Arztpraxis, sondern bei einer Psychologin.

«Oh…» lacht Christian auf, weil auch ihm jetzt klar wird, was Sandrine eigentlich fragen wollte.

«Ich ähm…weiss es ehrlich gesagt nicht» meint dann Christian ernster.

Das mag vielleicht doof klingen, aber er weiss es wirklich nicht. Seine Gedanken kreisten schliesslich die letzten Tage und Woche nur um Kai. Da hat er sich nicht einmal überlegt, wie es ihm selbst dabei eigentlich geht. 

«Ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht» gibt er dann zu.

«Das hab ich mir schon gedacht» erwidert Sandrine nickend.

«Deshalb frage ich dich jetzt. Wie geht es dir Christian?»

Christian schweigt und beginnt zu überlegen.

«Ich hab Angst» sagt er dann nach einigen Momenten und ist selbst über die Erkenntnis erstaunt.

«Wovor hast du Angst?» fragt Sandrine nach.

«Vor dieser Beziehung…nein das stimmt nicht…ich hab nicht Angst vor der Beziehung, sondern der Macht, die sie mit sich bringt.»

Sandrine nickt nur. Sie weiss, dass Christian anders tickt als Kai. Während man bei Kai den Ball Frage für Frage immer wieder anstossen muss, reicht es bei Christian diesen einmal anzutippen und Christian macht den Rest selbst.

«Ich will sein Vertrauen mehr als alles andere, aber ich weiss, was für eine Macht ich dadurch bekomme. Ein falsches Wort, eine falsche Handlung, eine falsche Geste und ich könnte ihn komplett zerstören und das macht mir eine scheiss Angst. Was, wenn ich aus Versehen und ohne es zu wollen die Bombe auslöse?»

«Hast du mit ihm mal darüber gesprochen?» fragt Sandrine nach.

Doch Christian schüttelt sofort penetrant mit dem Kopf.

«Ich will ihm keinen Druck machen. Er würde sich Vorwürfe machen und sich zurück ziehen. Genau das will ich verhindern. Er soll er selbst sein. Er soll seine Ängste und seine Labilität zeigen dürfen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass ich ihn deswegen zurückweise, oder er mich dadurch verletzt. Denn sonst kapselt er sich wieder ab und frisst alles in sich rein und…»

«Christian…durchatmen» unterbricht in Sandrine milde lächelnd, weil Christian sich gerade etwas zu sehr in Rage redet.

Christian stoppt und atmet einmal tief durch. Sandrine hat Recht, das bringt ja jetzt auch nichts.

«Schreib es auf» meint dann Sandrine.

Christian blickt zu ihr und lacht auf.

«So wie früher. Schreib es auf. Befass dich damit. Setzt dich damit auseinander. Aber ignorier es nicht und friss es stumm in dich rein. Damit hilfst du Kai auch nicht. Und wenn du dich bereit fühlst und das Gefühl hast, Kai ist auch dazu bereit, dann zeig es ihm.»

Christian nickt. Ja, schreiben klingt nach einer guten Sache. Das hatte ihm Sandrine schon früher aufgetragen und es hat ihm schon damals geholfen, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren und seine Ängste zu benennen. Und mal wieder wird Christian klar, wieso er Sandrine so sehr mag.


	73. "Schreib es auf"

Christian hat sich Sandrines Vorschlag zu Herzen genommen. Nur wenige Tage später sitzt er nämlich allein zu Hause, da er endlich mal wieder einen Tag frei hat und Kai, der inzwischen wieder vollkommen genesen ist, bei der Arbeit ist. Jetzt steht es in seinem Zimmer und durchsucht seine alten Unterlagen, denn er ist sich sicher, dass er seine alten Gedankengänge aufbewahrt hatte. Er muss auch gar nicht lange suche, da fallen ihm die Zettel in die Hände. Er dreht sie in seinen Händen hin und her, während er zögerlich aufsteht und sich auf sein Bett setzt. Dann beginnt er zu lesen.

«Wenn mich jemand fragt, wie es mir geht, sage ich gut, doch in Wirklichkeit geht es mir schlecht. Ich bin überfordert mit meinem Leben und der ganzen Welt. Ich sitze hier, alleine in Berlin und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hasse ich es. Die ganze Zeit wollte ich weg und jetzt, wo ich weg bin, möchte ich einfach nur zurück. Ich mag meinen Job und der Entschluss, eine zweite Ausbildung zu starten, war definitiv der richtige, aber musste es unbedingt in Berlin sein? So weit von Köln und dem Waisenhaus entfernt? Ich hab Holger gesagt, ich muss nach Berlin, weil ich dort die besten Möglichkeiten habe, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte ich einfach nur fliehen und soweit wie möglich von meiner Vergangenheit wegkommen. Das hat ja wunderbar geklappt. Das Einzig, was es mir gebracht hat ist, dass ich nun einsam bin. Ich habe all meine Freunde, meine Vertrauenspersonen, meine Familie verlassen. Jetzt habe ich niemanden mehr, der mich versteht. Niemand, dem ich nicht erst erklären muss, was in meinem Leben alles passiert ist und wie mich das geprägt hat. 

Wenn ich abends im Bett liege, frage ich mich oft, wie es allen geht und ob sie mich vermissen. Oder leben sie einfach ihr Leben weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen? Ich war schliesslich nur einer von vielen, der gegangen ist. Würde man jeden vermissen, der gegangen ist, dann wäre man ja den ganzen Tag nur Menschen am Vermissen. Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass mich jemand vermisst. Vermutlich haben sie schon längst vergessen, dass es mich mal gegeben hat. Ich bin nur einer von vielen, der den Sprung in die Freiheit geschafft hat. Die Leute denken nicht mehr an mich. Ausser vielleicht Kai. Kai war anders. Unsere Beziehung war anders. Ich habe so viele andere Kinder kennen gelernt und mit gewissen meine ganze Kindheit dort verbracht und obwohl ich Kai nur für so einen kurzen Zeitraum in meinem Leben hatte, war unsere Verbindung irgendwie anders. Viel stärker. Ich weiss nicht, wieso er ausgerechnet mir und irgendwie nur mir vertraut hat, aber das hat irgendwie meinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. Wie heuchlerisch das hier aufzuschreiben, während Kai immer noch im Waisenhaus sitzt und vermutlich von Holger irgendwann erfahren hat, dass ich weg bin. Sehr geiler Beschützerinstinkt Herr Wiemann. Ja, Kai vermisst mich sicherlich, aber vermutlich ist er auch genauso stark enttäuscht und wütend und das mit Recht.

Tja und jetzt sitze ich hier und beklage mich, dass ich einsam bin. Gut gemacht Wiemann. Bravo. Applaus. Du hast es dir selbst eingebrockt. Aber jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Ich werde die Ausbildung hier zu Ende bringen und ich werde mich irgendwann auch in dieser Stadt einleben und hoffentlich neue Freunde finden. Trotzdem wäre ich froh, wenn ich jemanden hätte, der an meiner Seite ist, mich versteht und mich unterstützt. Der mir sagt, dass meine Zukunftsängste unbegründet sind. Dass jeder holprige Wege gehen muss und man sich irgendwann fangen wird. Dass ich irgendwann mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stehen werde und dass ich bis dahin all die Unterstützung bekomme, die ich brauche. Das sind Momente, wo ich alles, aber wirklich alles dafür tun würde, meine Eltern wieder zu haben und ich beneide jeden, der einfach nur zum Telefon greifen kann und dann die beruhigende Stimme seiner Mutter hören kann. Oder der einfach nur unangekündigt an der Haustür klopfen kann, mit einem Lächeln empfangen wird und einen helfenden Rat, oder eine kraftspendende Umarmung bekommt. Wie schön muss das Leben sein, wenn man Eltern hat, die für einen da sind? Aber das habe ich nicht und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Deshalb sollte ich mir wohl selbst sagen, dass alles wieder gut wird. Christian, es wird alles gut werden! Vielleicht glaube ich mir irgendwann ja auch diese Worte. Vielleicht kann ich ja auch irgendwann an meine Kindheit zurück denken, ohne lediglich Trauer und Angst als Hauptkomponenten zu fühlen. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann an meine Mutter denken, ohne sie so blass und hager im Krankenhausbett liegen zu sehen. Vielleicht kann ich irgendwann von meinem Vater träumen, ohne ihn direkt hängend an der Decke zu sehen. Vielleicht irgendwann.

Vielleicht sollte ich mir ein Haustier zulegen. Damit ich nicht mehr so einsam bin. Damit etwas Leben in die Bude kommt. Als Kind wollte ich immer gern Wellensittiche haben. Vielleicht sollte ich mir diesen Traum jetzt einfach erfüllen, schliesslich bin ich ja der Herr über mein Leben. Ja das ist eine gute Idee.»

Christian schluckt, blinzelt ein paar aufsteigende Tränen weg und legt die Zettel auf die Matratze. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er damals aufgeschrieben hatte und irgendwie war das gerade emotional ein bisschen viel für ihn, in sein altes Ich zu schlüpfen, dem es damals wirklich nicht gut ging. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er damals schon so viel über Kai aufgeschrieben hatte. Irgendwie hat er diese Verbindung zum Waisenhaus und damit auch zu Kai kurz darauf komplett gekappt und verdrängt. So als hätte er mit dem Aufschreiben dieser Worte die Sorgen aus seinem Körper verbannt und an dieses Blatt Papier gebunden. Nüchtern lacht Christian auf. Hätte er doch damals nur ein verdammtes Mal den Mut gehabt, im Waisenhaus anzurufen. Hätte er nur einmal sein Ego, das im zwanghaft versucht hatte einzureden, dass es der richtige Schritt war zu Gehen und dass er allein klar kommen muss, ignoriert und dem Bedürfnis nach Heimat nachgegeben. Dann hätte er mit Kai gesprochen. Er hätte ihm die Dinge erklären können. Er hätte die Freundschaft vielleicht irgendwie weiter pflegen können. Er hätte wenigstens ein Auge auf Kais Leben haben können und wenn es nur durch sporadische Anrufe alle paar Wochen gewesen wären. Fakt ist, er hätte Kais Leid ziemlich sicher im Keim ersticken können, oder zumindest rechtzeitig Eingreifen, bevor Matthias ihn zu dem gemacht hätte, was er jetzt ist. 

Mit einer gewissen Wut auf sich selbst, kramt er einen leeren Zettel aus der Schreibtischschublade, setzt sich an den Tisch und beginnt zu schreiben.

«Sandrine hat mich vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, wie es mir geht. Eigentlich geht es mir gut. Eigentlich bin ich auch glücklich. Das bin ich wirklich! Schliesslich bin ich verliebt und habe Kai an meiner Seite und jedes Mal, wenn ich morgens die Augen öffne und als erstes Kai erblicke, dann schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und mein Herz stolpert für ein paar Sekunden. Wenn er schläft, dann sieht er einfach nur zufrieden und glücklich aus. Aber viel zu oft ist er das nicht. Ich weiss nicht, ob er glücklich ist. Ich hoffe es sehr, aber viel zu oft wird er offensichtlich von seinen Dämonen gequält und es zerreisst mir jedes Mal mein Herz, wenn ich ihn so sehe. Wenn ich sehe, wie sehr er leidet und kämpft, um nicht ins Straucheln zu geraten und unterzugehen. Und immer wieder mischt sich eine Wut dazu. Ich habe eine unbändige Wut in mir, wenn ich Kai so sehe. Ich bin so dermassen wütend auf Matthias, sowas habe ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gefühlt. Ich dachte immer, ich sei ein moralisch korrekter Mensch und konnte nie verstehen, wie Leute sich selbst über das Gesetz stellen konnten. Und jetzt? Wenn Matthias nur noch einmal Kai irgendwie zu nahe kommt und ihn verletzt, scheiss egal ob körperlich oder seelisch, ich würde ihn am liebsten mit blossen Händen umbringen. Würde mir jemand eine Waffe in die Hand drücken und mir Matthias vor die Nase stellen, ich würde abdrücken. Eigentlich sollte mir dieser Gedanke Angst machen, aber die Wut auf Matthias ist einfach so unglaublich gross. Er hat Kai zerstört. Wissentlich, ignorant und mit voller Absicht. Er hat sich einfach dazu entschieden, dass Kais Leben nichts wert sei. Dass es okay ist, aus ihm einen Menschen zu machen, der gebrochen ist und das verdammt nochmal nachdem er schon viel zu viel in seiner Kindheit durchmachen musste. Er hat zerstört, was mir in meinem Leben das Wichtigste ist und dafür hasse ich ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn einfach nur leiden sehen möchte.

Aber die Wut ist nicht nur auf Matthias da. Die Wut ist auch auf mich da, denn ich bin mitverantwortlich. Ich habe den Weg geebnet. Ich habe Kai dazu gebracht, dass er zu einem Menschen wie Matthias geht. Es war nie meine Absicht und hätte ich gewusst, wie das alles enden wird, ich hätte alles, aber wirklich alles anders gemacht. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Der Schaden ist entstanden und Kai muss es ausbaden. Und das macht mich wütend auf mich, weil er mir vertraut hat und ich ihn einfach habe fallen lassen. Ich habe ihn nicht beschützt, so wie ich es ihm versprochen habe. Ich habe ihn eiskalt in diese düstere Zukunft laufen lassen und dafür hasse ich mich selbst und es gibt Tage, da kann ich nicht verstehen, wieso Kai es nicht auch tut. Wieso er mich nicht dafür hasst, was ich ihm angetan habe. Wieso er mir nach all dem vertraut.

Und da sind wir beim nächsten Punkt. Ich will, dass Kai mir vertraut. Ich will, dass er sich mir gegenüber öffnet. Mir sein verletztes Inneres zeigt. Sich nicht verstellt, oder versteckt und seine Bedürfnisse ignoriert. Er soll zeigen, was ihm Angst macht, was ihn verletzt und was ihm Sorgen bereitet. Es soll zeigen, was ihm Freude bereitet, was er gerne macht und was er von seinem Leben und dieser Beziehung erwartet und erhofft. Ich will alles wieder gut machen, was ich falsch gemacht habe und das hat nichts mit Mitleid zu tun. Ich bin nicht aus Mitleid mit Kai zusammen. Ich bin mit Kai zusammen, weil ich ihn liebe. Weil mein Herz ihm gehört und ich einfach nur will, dass er glücklich wird. Und ich bin jedes Mal so unglaublich glücklich, wenn Kai mir vertraut. Aber es macht mir eine verdammte Angst. Sandrine hat mich gefragt, wie es mir geht und ich habe gesagt, ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst, Kai nicht helfen zu können. Ich habe Angst ihn zu zerstören. Ich habe Angst, dass er mit seiner letzten Kraft mir vertraut und ich irgendetwas falsch machen werde, was ihm den Todesstoss versetzt. Dass ich ihn mit irgendeiner Handlung überfordere. Dass ich ihn mit irgendeinem Wort verletze. Dass ich irgendeine Angst bei ihm nicht erkenne. Kai macht Fortschritte. Er macht so tolle Fortschritte, auch wenn er selbst das vielleicht gar nicht sieht. Aber ich sehe es. Ich sehe, wie er Schritt für Schritt vorwärts geht und Dinge meistert, obwohl er Angst davor hat und ich habe so unglaubliche Angst, irgendwann der Grund zu sein, dass er wieder komplett zurück geworfen wird. 

Um somit zur Frage zurück zu kommen. Es geht mir gut und ich bin glücklich verliebt, aber ich habe auch wahnsinnige Angst und Wut in mir. Ich weiss, dass die Wut und die Angst nicht dahin gehören und ich weiss, dass ich irgendwann mit Kai darüber sprechen muss, aber noch ist dafür nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Noch ist meine Angst zu gross, dass ich ihn genau damit zehn Schritt zurück werfen werde, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Eigentlich Ironie pur. Die Angst, Kai zu verletzen, könnte Kai verletzen. Aber wie schon erwähnt, Kai macht so tolle Fortschritte und irgendwann wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo ich mit ihm darüber sprechen kann. 

Indem Sinne: Kai, wenn du das liest, dann ist wohl jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, was bedeutet, dass du schon so wahnsinnig viel geschafft hast, dass ich nur so vor Stolz strotzen werde. Ich liebe dich!»


	74. Testergebnisse

Kai schaut mit grossen Augen zu der Kanüle und wird nun doch etwas unsicher. 

«Keine Sorge, es tut nicht weh» beruhigt ihn Christian jedoch, während er Kai den Ärmel des Pullovers hochschiebt und den Stauschlauch anbringt.

«Der Stauschlauch ist eigentlich das schlimmste» meint Christian weiter, als er diesen anzieht.

«Leg deinen Arm locker hin.»

Kai folgt Christians Anweisung und atmet durch. Als Christian ihm damals die Infusion gelegt hatte, war er relativ ruhig. Aber da war er auch nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf, jetzt jedoch schon und eigentlich kann er sich schöneres vorstellen, als gleich diese Kanüle in seinen Arm gesteckt zu bekommen. Aber es hilft alles nichts. Er will sich testen lassen, also muss er da nun durch und eigentlich ist er wahnsinnig dankbar, dass er Christian hat, der ihm das Blut zu Hause abnehmen kann und er dafür nicht zu einem fremden Arzt gehen muss. Kurz zuckt Kai überrascht zusammen, als der kalte Alkoholtupfer über seine Armbeuge gleitet. Er traut sich nämlich nicht hin zusehen, sondern blickt stur in Christians Gesicht. Dieser hebt nun seinen Blick von Kais Arm an und blickt dafür direkt in besorgtes Blau. Mild lächelt er Kai entgegen.

«Soll ich dich warnen, oder einfach stechen?»

«Mach einfach» murmelt Kai mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer.

Christian nickt, blickt wieder runter auf Kais Arm, sucht nach der Vene und sticht zu. 

«Hast du gerade gestochen?» fragt Kai nach, als er einen minimalen Piecks verspürt hatte.

«Ja» grinst Christian, weshalb Kai verwundert den Blick nach unten richtet und tatsächlich sieht, wie das Vakuum das Blut in das Röhrchen zieht.

Das hat ja wirklich überhaupt nicht weh getan. 

«Das wars auch schon…hier drück das drauf» meint Christian lächelnd, als er die Kanüle zurück zieht und dafür einen kleinen Tupfer auf die Einstichstelle drückt. 

Kai übernimmt nun diesen Job, während Christian die Blutprobe zur Seite legt und nach einem kleinen Pflaster kramt, um dieses aufzukleben. 

«Das kannst du in einer Stunde wieder wegnehmen.»

Kai lächelt ihn erleichtert an, bevor er einfach nach Christians Gesicht greift und ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich zieht. 

«Danke» nuschelt er an Christians Lippen, was diesen breit lächeln lässt.

Dann muss Christian aber auch schon los zur Arbeit. Er packt die Blutprobe ein, verabschiedet sich nochmals mit einem liebevollen Kuss von Kai und macht sich auf den Weg. Auf der Notfallstation angekommen, trifft er direkt Moni, welche ihn schon für die Übergabe erwartet. Als diese erledigt ist, will sie schon verschwinden, als Christian sie zurück hält.

«Halt, du musst mir noch Blut abnehmen» meint er nämlich, weshalb Moni ihn skeptisch anschaut.

«Wieso das denn? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?» fragt Moni, während sie aber schon beginnt, das benötigte Material zusammen zu suchen.

«Ne ne. Nur ein Check-Up. Neuer Freund und so. » 

«So so» grinst ihm Moni entgegen. 

Zum Glück kann auch Moni ihr Handwerk perfekt, weshalb Christian kurz darauf die beiden Blutproben im Labor abgibt und sich dann an die Arbeit macht. Eigentlich hatte es Christian ja wirklich nicht eilig, dass sie sich testen lassen, weil er Kai einfach unter keinen Umständen irgendwie unter Druck setzen wollte. Dieser kam aber ungefähr eine Woche, nachdem er wieder gesund war, schüchtern zu Christian hat gemeint, dass er ja nicht mehr krank wäre und Christian ihm doch nun Blut abnehmen könnte. Also wollte sich Christian da auch nicht querstellen. Falls Kai wirklich krank wäre, wäre es auch gut, wenn sie dies so schnell wie möglich erfahren würden. Deshalb hat er gleich am nächsten Tag das benötigte Material von der Arbeit mit nach Hause genommen, um Kai Blut abnehmen zu können.

Als er nun nach der Spätschicht wieder nach Hause kommt, liegt Kai wach bei ihm im Bett. Normalerweise schläft Kai schon, weshalb sich Christian immer leise zu ihm ins Bett schleicht, aber heute blinzelte Kai ihm mit blauen Augen entgegen als Christian leise das Zimmer betrat. Kai konnte nicht einschlafen, weil er schlicht nicht zur Ruhe kam. Kai war aufgewühlt und verunsichert und diese Mischung liess ihn nicht runter fahren. Jetzt ist er einfach nur froh, dass Christian zurück ist. Dass Christian wieder bei ihm ist. Dieser flüstert ein ‘Hallo’, bevor er direkt weiter ins Bad geht, um sich bettfertig zu machen. Im dunklen Zimmer konnte Christian gerade mal erkenne, dass Kai wach ist. Doch er konnte Kais Gesicht nicht wirklich sehen, so dass er auch die Unsicherheit, welche sich darauf spiegelte, nicht bemerkte. Ansonsten hätte er direkt gefragt, was los ist. Er wäre zu Kai hin und hätte ihm Halt gegeben. Aber so ist er unwissend ins Badezimmer gegangen und hat Kai damit noch mehr verunsichert. Als Christian nach wenigen Minuten zurück kommt und sich zu Kai ins Bett kuschelt, bleibt Kai mit Abstand liegen. Sein Kopf steigert sich gerade wieder in Gedankengänge rein, so dass er jede Handlung von Christian panisch analysiert und direkt vom Schlimmsten ausgeht. Christian ist kurz verwundert, wieso Kai sich nicht wie sonst an ihn kuschelt, weshalb er fragend die Arme öffnet. Kai robbt daraufhin zu ihm rüber, legt vorsichtig seinen Kopf auf Christians Brust ab und versucht, durchzuatmen und runter zu kommen. Aber langsam dämmert es auch Christian. So nahe wie Kai ihm nun ist, spürt er das leichte Zittern, welches Kais Körper immer wieder durchfährt. Er hört Kais Atmung, die einen Tick zu hektisch ist, dafür, dass sie nur ruhelos im Bett liegen und er spürt, wie Kai sich nicht fallen lässt.

«Kai? Was ist los?» fragt er deshalb skeptisch und auch leicht besorgt nach.

Sanft krault er mit seiner Hand Kais Nacken, während die andere Hand Kais Rücken hoch und runter fährt. Kai schweigt. Seine düsteren Gedanken haben ihn schon zu weit getrieben, so dass er gerade wieder alles hinterfragt und dazu zählt auch sein Vertrauen zu Christian, was wiederum dazu führt, dass er gerade so unglaublich viel Mut aufbringen muss, um ehrlich zu antworten. Christian bemerkt, dass das, was immer Kai beschäftigt, ihn gerade ein paar Schritte rückwärts gehen lässt. Aber Christian wusste, dass das irgendwann passieren wird und dass Christian gerade jetzt keine Fehler begehen darf, um Kai wieder vorwärts gehen zu lassen. Christian lässt ihm deshalb Zeit, während er unaufhörlich beruhigend Kais Nacken krault. Er hört Kai einmal zittrig ausatmen und weiss, dass Kai gerade das letzte Stückchen Mut zusammen gekratzt hat, um zu sprechen.

«Wenn…wenn ich krank bin…gehst du dann?»

Diese Erkenntnis traf Kai völlig unerwartet. Als er sich das Pflaster entfernt hatte, war sie plötzlich da. Was, wenn irgendein Test positiv wäre? Was hätte das für Konsequenzen? Würde Christian ihn deswegen verlassen? Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, haben seine Gedanken zu rattern begonnen. Ein Szenario nach dem anderen schoss ihm durch den Kopf und in viel zu vielen, endete es nicht gut. Und so stieg die Nervosität und die Angst, bis sein Kopf all die positiven Szenarien komplett als Ding der Unmöglichkeit abgetan hatte und einfach nur noch düstere, schreckliche Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl standen. 

Christians Herz blutet mal wieder. Er wusste zwar, dass Kai nun kaum etwas sagen würde, was positiv ist, aber trotzdem tut es jedes Mal weh, sowas zu hören. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlt er sich in der Annahme, dass es eben doch zu viel Druck für Kai war, bestätigt. Andererseits wusste er, dass es Rückschritte geben wird und dass diese nicht zu verhindern sind. Das Wichtigste ist nur, dass sie Beide sich davon nicht entmutigen lassen. Christian wird bewusst, dass der Fehler nicht darin bestand, Kai Blut abzunehmen, mit dem Ziel ihn auf Krankheiten zu testen, sondern der Fehler lag darin, nicht darüber gesprochen zu haben. Er hat mit Kai nicht über die Konsequenzen gesprochen und dadurch Kais Kopf sich selbst Konsequenzen ausdenken lassen. Leise seufzend setzt er einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn.

«Hase, wenn bei dir, oder auch bei mir, irgendein Testergebnis positiv ausfallen sollte, dann werden wir uns drum kümmern. Wir werden schauen, was für Therapiemöglichkeiten es gibt und wie wir mit der Krankheit umgehen können. Wir werden das gemeinsam durchstehen und ich werde sicherlich nicht gehen, nur weil du krank bist.»

«Aber wenn ich AIDS habe? Wer will schon einen Freund, der AIDS hat?»

«Ich will einen Freund der AIDS hat, solange er Kai Hesing heisst» antwortet Christian, während er sanft durch Kais Haare streicht.

«Kai, erstens bringt es nichts, sich jetzt schon verrückt zu machen, bevor überhaupt Ergebnisse vorliegen. Zweitens hast du kein AIDS. Wenn, dann wärst du HIV positiv. AIDS hast du erst, wenn die Krankheit ausgebrochen ist und du bist ja augenscheinlich gesund. Und selbst wenn du HIV positiv bist, ist das noch kein Weltuntergang. Es gibt inzwischen Medikamente, die das Virus gut im Griff haben. Und nur weil du positiv wärst, würde das doch nichts an meinen Gefühlen und meiner Liebe zu dir ändern.»

Kai schweigt und verarbeitet Christians Worte. Er weiss noch nicht ganz, ob er diesen Worten glauben kann. Dafür sind die düsteren Gedanken in seinem Kopf noch zu präsent. Aber sie haben die bösen Stimmen leiser werden lassen.

«Ich liebe dich» flüstert Christian, während er sanft nach Kais Kinn greift und dessen Kopf etwas anhebt, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

«Scheiss egal was passiert, ich liebe dich» nuschelt er dann gegen Kais Lippen.

Kais Kopf wurde danach tatsächlich etwas leichter. Die Stimmen wurden leiser. Der Orkan an Emotionen ebbte ab. Er wurde ruhiger, liess sich langsam wird fallen und gab sich wieder dem Vertrauen zu Christian hin. 

Die nächsten Tage war Kai dann tatsächlich wieder viel ruhiger. Sie gingen Beide normal ihrem Alltag nach und Kai machte sich keine Gedanken mehr über die Tests und wie sie möglicherweise ausfallen könnten, beziehungsweise was das für Konsequenzen haben würde. Es fühlte sich alles normal und vertraut zwischen ihnen an und Kai glaubte Christian, dass sich nichts ändern würde, wäre er krank. Oder zumindest dachte er nicht mehr daran, denn als Christian eines Abends mit den Umschlägen in der Hand nach Hause kam, war die Angst schlagartig wieder zurück. Er schluckte schwer, als Christian mit den Briefen demonstrativ in der Luft rumwedelte und verkündete, dass die Ergebnisse da sind. Er bekam augenblicklich schweissnasse Hände und am liebsten wäre er weggerannt, oder hätte die Testergebnisse verbrannt, weil er nicht verhindern konnte, dass er nun wieder panische Angst bekam, dass in wenigen Minuten seine Beziehung zerstört sein könnte und dass Christian ihn noch heute Abend verlassen wird. All die Worte, die Christian ihm damals gesagt und die Kai ihm ja auch geglaubt hatte, zählten nicht mehr, da sie Kais Hirn nicht zu genügen überzeugen konnten. Aber Christian konnte es. Der ist nämlich zu ihm zum Sofa gekommen und hat ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt. Kai blickte daraufhin überrumpelt zu Christian hoch, da er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Christian zu ihm gekommen war. Sein Gehirn war mit der ganzen Panik zu beschäftigt gewesen. Jetzt lässt er sich von Christian auf die Beine und direkt in eine schützende Umarmung ziehen. Instinktiv wandert Christians Hand an Kais Hinterkopf, während dieser sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge vergräbt und tief den ihm so vertrauten Geruch einatmet.

«Wie gesagt, scheiss egal was passiert, ich werde nicht gehen» flüstert Christian ihm ins Ohr und haucht damit mit einer Leichtigkeit die ganze Angst aus Kais Kopf. 

Zurück bleibt lediglich ein leicht nervöser Grundton, der im Anbetracht der Umstände verständlich ist und wohl auch jeden normalen Menschen betreffen würde. Aber die lähmende Angst und die Panik, die ihn nicht mehr klar denken lässt, hat Christian mit nur wenigen Worten und viel Körperkontakt aus Kai verbannt und Kai ist gerade unglaublich dankbar, dass Christian solch einen Effekt auf ihn hat. 

Auch Christian atmet leise erleichtert aus, als er direkt spürt, wie die komplette Anspannung von Kais Körper abfällt. Er hatte schon vermutet, dass Kai bei der direkten Konfrontation wieder in Panik verfallen wird, aber er ist erleichtert und auch irgendwie stolz auf sich, dass er Kai schnell wieder aus der Panik rausbekommt. Kurz hält er die Arme noch schützend um Kai geschlossen und krault ein paar Mal sanft dessen Nacken, bevor er ihn wieder loslässt. Er greift aber direkt nach Kais Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger und führt ihn an den Esstisch. Kai lässt sich auf den Stuhl sinken, während Christian ihm gegenüber Platz nimmt. Leicht nervös knetet Kai seine schwitzigen Hände, während er auf seiner Unterlippe kaut und den Blick wartend auf die Tischplatte gerichtet hat. Das Rascheln verrät ihm, dass Christian gerade den ersten Umschlag geöffnet und das Blatt Papier heraus gezogen hat. Dann herrscht Stille. Christian liest stumm die Ergebnisse durch und Kai traut sich nicht hochzublicken, um irgendwas in Christians Gesicht lesen zu können. 

«Alles gut, du bist gesund» erlöst ihn dann aber Christians Stimme.

Sofort fällt des letzte bisschen Anspannung von Kai ab und mit einem breiten Lächeln blickt er hoch in Christians Gesicht, welches ihn einfach nur spiegelt, denn auch Christian ist mehr als erleichtert, dass Matthias Kai offensichtlich nicht mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten angesteckt hatte. Jetzt greift Christian nach dem zweiten Umschlag und erst jetzt wird Kai bewusst, dass Christian sich ja genauso hat testen lassen. 

«Und ich bin…» beginnt Christian zu sprechen, während er seine Ergebnisse aus dem Umschlag zieht.

Er überfliegt den Text und gerät ins Stocken. Seine Augen weiten sich etwas, bevor er sie skeptisch verengt.

«…HIV positiv…»


	75. Christian wird sterben

Christian starrt weiterhin das einzig positive Testergebnis auf dem Blatt Papier an. Hinter jeder anderen möglichen Krankheit steht negativ, aber beim HIV steht fett ein positiv. Kurz huscht sein Blick hoch zu den Patientenangaben, um zu schauen, ob er vielleicht die falschen Ergebnisse bekommen hat, aber dort steht sein Name und da er die Blutproben höchstpersönlich ins Labor gebracht hatte, ist eine Verwechslung auch ausgeschlossen. Christian beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Das kann nicht sein. Bis jetzt waren immer alle Tests negativ und er hat sich immer und ausnahmslos beim Sex geschützt. Er ging nie fahrlässig mit diesem Risiko um. Selbst wenn er noch so betrunken war, bestand er bei jedem seiner Sexualpartner, egal ob Mann oder Frau, auf Kondome und wenn sich sein Gegenüber geweigert hatte, dann war für Christian der Abend und die Nacht damit beendet. Und auch bei der Arbeit hielt sich Christian immer akribisch an die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Er benutzte nach Möglichkeit nur Material mit Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und hielt sich z.B. immer an das Recapping-Verbot, nicht so wie manch andere Arbeitskollegen. Christian war sogar jemand, der die anderen auf solches Verhalten aufmerksam machte, da es einfach nur pure Blödheit war, wenn man sich wegen solch einer Aktion mit einer Krankheit wie HIV ansteckt. Er konnte sich also beim besten Willen nicht erklären, wann und wo zum Teufel er sich hätte anstecken sollen. Sein Gehirn rattert unaufhörlich und sucht nach irgendeiner Situation, die er womöglich vergessen hatte, aber da ist einfach nichts. 

Christian wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen dumpfen Knall hört. Er schaut hoch und erblickt Kai, welcher vermutlich so schwungvoll von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen war, dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden knallte. Kai steht da, weiss wie die Wand und torkelt ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Seine Augen strahlen reinste Panik aus und was Christian am meisten Sorgen macht, ist Kais Atem, welcher sich bereits überschlägt. Christian lässt das Papier auf den Tisch gleiten, steht nun selbst relativ eilig von seinem Stuhl auf und eilt zu Kai. Er kann ihn gerade nach am Handgelenk packen, bevor dieser wie der Stuhl ungebremst zu Boden geknallt wäre und sich vermutlich den Kopf auf dem harten Boden blutig geschlagen hätte. Doch so kann Christian den Aufprall wenigstens etwas abfedern. Christian kniet sich zu Kai auf den Boden, versucht diesen in eine einigermassen stabile Lage zu ziehen, damit Kai gut atmen kann und er ihm gleichzeitig möglichst viel Halt vermitteln kann, denn Kais Atmung ist gerade mehr als besorgniserregend. Kai beginnt dermassen zu hyperventilieren, dass Christian mit erschrecken feststellt, dass sich dessen Lippen bereits leicht bläulich verfärben. Christian dachte immer, niemand schafft es bei Kai solch dermassen bedrohliche Panikattacken auszulösen, wie Matthias, aber jetzt muss er feststellen, dass er selbst es sogar noch ein Level schlimmer schafft. 

«Du darfst nicht sterben» keucht Kai nämlich abgehackt, mit von Panik gezeichneter Stimme.

Kai hat nicht eine Sekunde einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass Christian krank sein könnte. Wirklich nicht mal eine Sekunde. Seine Gedanken galten immer nur sich selbst. Er war überzeugt, dass wenn jemand krank ist, dann er. Schliesslich war er der naive Idiot, der ungeschützten Sex hatte. Er und nicht Christian. Er machte sich nur Sorgen darum, dass Christian ihn verlassen könnte, weil er selbst krank ist. Als Christian ihm aber sagte, dass er gesund sei, da war er so erleichtert und glücklich, dass ein Cocktail aus Glückshormonen seinen Körper flutete. Und dann trafen ihn Christians nächste Worte komplett unvorbereitet. Diese Worte, dass Christian selbst krank sei, rissen ihm mit blossen Händen das Herz aus der Brust und drückten ihm mit aller Gewalt seinen Kehlkopf zu. Christian ist krank. Christian wird sterben. Christian wird ihn verlassen. Das sind die einzigen Gedanken, die noch in seinem Kopf vorhanden sind und ihn komplett durchdrehen lassen. Blanke Panik durchflutet ihn und ist mit nichts mehr vergleichbar, was er je gefühlt hat. Solch eine Panik hatte er nicht mal in diesem beschissenen Badezimmer. Er kann nicht mehr atmen, merkt aber nicht mal, wie er nach Luft japst. Er merkt nicht, wie seine Haut zu kribbeln beginnt und sich sein ganzer Körper anfühlt, als würde eine ganze Ameisenkolonie darüber laufen. Er merkt nicht, wie sein Kopf schwummrig wird, wie sein Sichtfeld verschwimmt und immer kleiner wird. Er merkt nicht, dass sein eigener Körper sich hier gerade verabschiedet, denn sein Kopf merkt nur, dass Christian sterben wird. 

Während Christian mit einem Arm Kais Oberkörper an seine Brust zieht und dessen Körper so in einer einigermassen aufrechten Position zu halten, öffnet er mit der anderen den Kühlschrank, welcher direkt neben ihm ist. Er greift nach den Äpfeln, welche in einer kleinen Plastiktüte liegen, schüttet die Äpfel achtlos auf den Boden und presst Kai die Tüte über Nase und Mund. 

«Kai, langsam atmen...langsam und tief atmen» redet er auf Kai so ruhig wie möglich ein, auch wenn Christian selbst gerade ein komplettes Nervenbündel ist.

Kais erster Impuls war es, Christians Hand mit der Plastiktüte wegzuschlagen, aber seine Arme fühlen sich inzwischen so schwer an wie Blei, weshalb es lediglich bei einem leichten Zucken in seinen Fingern bleibt. Er hat nur noch ein Rauschen in den Ohren, hört nicht Christian, der unaufhörlich auf ihn einredet, dass er ruhig atmen soll. Es wird immer dunkler um ihn und einzelne Tränen rollen ihm über die Wangen, bevor er mit dem einzigen präsenten Gedanken in seinem Kopf, sich komplett der Dunkelheit hingibt. 

‘Christian wird sterben’

Christian merkt, wie die Körperspannung Kais Körper verlässt, dessen Kopf kraftlos nach vorne sackt und Kai augenscheinlich das Bewusstsein verloren hat. Er zieht Kais Kopf wieder an seine Brust und überstreckt diesen leicht, damit Kai gut atmen kann. Der Atem geht nun langsamer und kontrollierter und nach einigen Sekunden löst Christian die Tüte von Kais Gesicht. Auch wenn Kais Atem deutlich spürbar ist, wandern seine Finger an Kais Halsschlagader. Einfach nur zur Sicherheit. Aber Kais Schlagader pulsiert kräftig vor sich hin, weshalb er seine Hand wieder sinken lässt und diese auf Kais Brust ablegt, um weiterhin dessen Körper zu stabilisieren. Bei jeder anderen Person würde er diese in einer stabilen Lage auf den Boden legen, aber er kann Kai nicht loslassen. Er muss ihn festhalten und schützen. Für sich selbst und für ihn. 

Wie konnte er Kai diese Nachricht auch einfach so an den Kopf werfen? Er hätte doch ahnen müssen, wie Kai reagieren wird. Er kennt ihn doch inzwischen gut genug. Es war doch klar, dass Kai nicht einfach denken wird ‘okay, mein Freund ist HIV positiv, alles easy’. Er hätte es ihm schonender beibringen sollen. Er hätte ihm schonend erklären müssen, dass dieser Test kein Weltuntergang ist und noch rein gar nichts zu bedeuten hat, denn Christian ist sich inzwischen absolut sicher, dass es ein Fehler sein muss. Der Test muss ein falsch positives Ergebnis ausgespuckt haben. Noch ist überhaupt nicht sicher, ob Christian wirklich krank ist. 

Unaufhörlich streicht Christian mit seiner Hand über Kais Brust, während er immer wieder in Kais Ohr flüstert, dass er da ist. Christian spürt zum Glück nach nicht mal einer Minute, wie langsam wieder Regung in Kais Körper kommt und zieht ihn fester an sich, damit Kai von Anfang an spüren kann, dass Christian bei ihm ist und ihn beschützt. Kai braucht einige Sekunden, bis er wieder alle Sinne beisammen hat. Er braucht einige Sekunden, bis er spürt, dass Christians Arme ihn umschlossen halten. Er braucht einige Sekunden, bis seine Augen das Gesehene richtig fokussieren können und ihm mitteilen, dass er hier auf dem Küchenboden sitzt. Und es dauert einige Sekunde, bis ihm sein Kopf wieder die Information ausspuckt, dass Christian sterben wird. Doch sein Körper ist noch viel zu schwach und ausgelaugt, um direkt wieder in Panik verfallen zu können.

«Du darfst nicht sterben» nuschelt er deshalb kraftlos, während erneut Tränen über seine Wangen kullern.

Sanft streicht Christian ihm diese aus dem Gesicht.

«Hase, ganz ruhig. Ich werde nicht sterben.»

Kai schüttelt nur den Kopf, weil es für ihn eine Lüge ist.

«Hey Hase, hör mir zu. Das Testergebnis sagt noch gar nichts aus.»

«Aber du bist positiv» schluchzt Kai etwas lauter und Christian merkt, dass langsam wieder Panik in Kai hochkriecht.

«Nein, bin ich vermutlich nicht» unterbricht er Kai deshalb sofort.

Er muss dafür sorgen, dass Kai nicht schon wieder in Panik verfällt.

«Hör mir zu, das heisst noch überhaupt nichts. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Test falsch positiv ist, ist viel grösser als die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich wirklich krank bin. Kai, ich hab mich immer geschützt, ich kann mich nirgends angesteckt haben.»

«Aber wir kann der Test lügen?» fragt Kai verzweifelt nach.

«Weil Tests nie 100% richtig sein könne. Die Tests sind dafür gemacht, möglichst Jeden, der mit HIV infiziert ist, zu erkennen, damit nicht ein Infizierter ein falsch-negatives Resultat bekommt. Das hat aber automatisch zur Folge, dass dafür die Wahrscheinlichkeit steigt, dass ein nicht infizierter Mensch ein falsch-positives Resultat bekommt. Da ausserdem die Anzahl Erkrankter in Deutschland im Vergleich zur Gesamtbevölkerung Gott sei Dank so klein ist, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit bei einem positiven Testergebnis eigentlich gesund zu sein, zig Mal grösser, als die Wahrscheinlichkeit, wirklich krank zu sein. Verstehst du?»

Kai versucht irgendwie Christians Worte zu verarbeiten, aber für das ist er noch viel zu schwach und durcheinander. 

«Was heisst das?» murmelt er deshalb, während er sich mit seinen Händen an Christians Händen festkrallt.

Er muss Christian spüren. Er braucht die Sicherheit, dass Christian da ist.

«Das heisst, dass ich einen erneuten Test machen werde. Einen anderen Test, der spezifischer ist und mir dann sagen wird, ob ich wirklich krank bin, oder was viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass ich gesund bin.»

«Das heisst, du stirbst nicht?» 

«Kai, weisst du noch, was ich dir damals im Bett gesagt habe? Selbst wenn ich wirklich HIV positiv wäre, heisst das nicht, dass ich morgen tot umfallen werde. Ich müsste Medikamente nehmen, aber mit diesen würde ich alt und schrumpelig werden, und zwar mit dir zusammen. Okay?»

Kai schluckt schwer und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Er versucht Christian zu glauben. Er will schliesslich wirklich nichts mehr als Christian zu glauben. Aber er hat Angst, dass Christian ihm nur die Angst nehmen will. Dass Christian ihn anlügt und in Wirklichkeit eigentlich weiss, dass er bald sterben wird. Und da wird Kai erst bewusst, dass es Christian genauso betrifft wie ihn. Was heisst hier genauso, es betrifft Christian viel mehr. Christian ist derjenige, der mit dieser Krankheit klar kommen müsste und Kai ist derjenige, der hier weinend zusammenbricht und dafür sorgt, dass Christian sich um ihn kümmern muss. Von dieser Erkenntnis gepackt, rappelt er sich auf und ignoriert Christians Arme, die ihn eigentlich zurück halten wollten. Wie konnte er sich auch nur so egoistisch benehmen.

«Kai, hey, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen» meint Christian leicht besorgt, doch Kai ignoriert es, zwängt sich aus Christians Armen und dreht sich im Sitzen zu ihm um.

Christian schaut ihn besorgt an, während Kai sich direkt rittlings auf Christians Schoss setzt und seine Arme um Christian schliesst. Das Gesicht vergräbt er nur zu gerne in Christians Halsbeuge.

«Es tut mir leid…das war egoistisch…wie geht es dir damit?» fragt er dann schüchtern.

Christians Herz stolpert gerade und droht vor Rührung zu platzen. 

«Mir geht es gut Hase. Wie gesagt, noch ist nicht sicher, dass ich krank bin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein Fehler ist.» antwortet Christian, während er nun ebenfalls seine Arme wieder um Kai schliesst und wie so oft seine Hand in Kais Nacken legt.

«Wann wirst du diesen zweiten Test machen?» fragt Kai nach.

«Direkt morgen bei der Arbeit» versichert ihm Christian.

«Und wann wissen wir das Ergebnis?»

«In ein paar Tagen» erklärt Christian, bevor er sanft einen Kuss auf Kais Schläfe setzt.

Kai nickt und atmet tief Christians Geruch ein. Er betet einfach, dass Christian recht hat. 

«Ich…ich würde immer bei dir sein…auch wenn du positiv wärst…ich will, dass du weisst, dass ich dich unterstützen würde und…» 

Kai schluckt zittrig. Er will nicht dran denken, dass Christian irgendwann in seinen Armen sterben könnte.

«Ich weiss, Hase…danke» unterbricht ihn Christian, weil er weiss was Kai hier zu sagen versucht und er sowieso nicht eine Sekunde damit gerechnet hätte, dass Kai ihn deswegen verlassen würde. 

«Sollen wir mal aufs Sofa umziehen?» meint Christian nach einigen Minuten, als er sich sicher ist, dass Kais Kreislauf wird stabil ist.

Dieser nickt, krabbelt von Christians Schoss und steht auf. Christian tut es ihm gleich und sammelt beim Aufstehen direkt noch die Äpfel auf, welche immer noch auf dem Küchenboden lagen und legt sie zurück in den Kühlschrank. Zusammen mit Kai verzieht er sich dann aufs Sofa, wo Kai sich wieder haltsuchend an Christian klammert. Christian ist sich bewusst, dass Kai die nächsten Tage extrem viel Körperkontakt brauchen wird. Kai braucht allgemein viel Körperkontakt, allerdings verträgt er es nur bei Christian. Aber Christian weiss, dass Kai nun in den nächsten Tag vermutlich extrem klammern wird, weil er einfach Schutz und Sicherheit braucht, um nicht durchzudrehen und seinen bösen Gedanken die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Für Christian ist dies jedoch vollkommen okay. Er wird Kai nicht ein einziges Mal von sich stossen. Niemals. Er selbst braucht doch Kais Nähe eigentlich genauso sehr.

«Kannst du mir nochmals erklären, wie sowas wie ein falsches Testergebnis passieren kann?» fragt dann Kai leise nach.

Er war vorher einfach nicht aufnahmefähig. Das Einzige was er verstanden hatte, war die Tatsache, dass es vielleicht doch Hoffnung gab. 

«Warte» meint Christian daraufhin, bevor er nach Kais Händen, welche sich um ihn geklammert haben, greift, sie von seinem Körper löst, kurz sanft ein paar Küsse auf Kais Handrücken setzt und dann aufsteht. 

Wenige Sekunden später kommt er mit seinem Laptop zurück und beginnt zu Googlen, bevor er Kai den Laptop mit einer geöffneten Homepage vor die Nase streckt. Kai nimmt den Laptop entgegen, legt ihn auf seinen Beinen ab, kuschelt sich mit seinem Oberkörper an Christians Brust und beginnt zu lesen. Und mit jedem Wort, dass er liest, steigt seine Hoffnung, dass Christian vielleicht doch recht haben könnte. Vielleicht ist dieser verdammte Test wirklich falsch positiv und vielleicht würde doch alles gut werden.


	76. "Hast du Angst?"

Kai hat an diesem Abend die Informationen auf der Homepage durchgelesen, die Christian ihm gezeigt hatte. Was er da gelesen hatte, hatte ihn tatsächlich etwas beruhigt, aber die komplette Angst konnte es ihm trotzdem nicht nehmen. Christian hat ihm dann nach einiger Zeit den Laptop weggenommen und gemeint, sie sollten ins Bett gehen, denn Kai sah einfach immer noch nicht wirklich fit aus. Er war immer noch etwas blass um die Nase und Christian weiss, dass schon leichte Panikattacken Kais Körper immer eine ordentliche Menge an Energie entziehen. Da will er sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich nach dieser Attacke fühlen muss. Dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, Kai ins Bett zu befördern, obwohl es gerade mal 20 Uhr war, zeigte sich jedoch, als Christian kaum die Decke über sich und Kai ausgebreitet hatte und Kai bereits nach zwei Atemzügen an Christians Brust geklammert eingeschlafen war. 

Das ist der Moment, indem Christian einmal tief ein- und zittrig wieder ausatmet. Er schliesst kurz die Augen, um sich etwas zu sammeln, bevor er sie wieder öffnet, kurz an die dunkle Decke starrt und dann nach unten zu Kai linst. Das Mondlicht lässt dessen Gesichtskonturen erkennen und Christian ist erleichtert, dass die harten Kanten verschwunden sind und durch weiche, entspannte Gesichtszüge ersetzt wurden. Wieder mal kann er sich nicht zurückhalten und krault mit seinen Fingern sanft Kais Nacken. Mit so einem Verlauf des Abends hat Christian definitiv nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich ging es ihm wie Kai. Auch er hat nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, dass bei ihm irgendein Testergebnis positiv ausfallen könnte. Auch er war leicht nervös, als er Kais Ergebnis angeschaut hatte, weil er befürchtete, dass Kai zusammenbrechen würde, wäre er krank. Auch er war unglaublich erleichtert und glücklich, als er sah, dass bei Kai alles in Ordnung war. Genauso unvorbereitet hat es ihn dann selbst getroffen, als sich da plötzlich ein ‘positiv’ auf seiner Netzhaut einbrannte. Und auch wenn er es vor Kai nie zugeben würde, rutschte ihm für einen kurzen Moment das Herz in die Hose und ihm wurde angst und bange. Er hat Kai nicht angelogen. Weder mit der Tatsache, dass der Test vermutlich falsch positiv ist, noch mit der Tatsache, dass dieses Virus heutzutage wirklich gut behandelbar, wenn auch nicht heilbar, ist. Und trotzdem macht ihm die Möglichkeit, HIV positiv zu sein, Angst, denn verdammt nochmal wer hätte davor nicht Angst? 

Doch dann ist Kai zusammengebrochen und in Christians Kopf war kein Platz mehr für Angst um sich selbst. Da war mal wieder nur Kai. Er musste Kai schützen und diesem die Angst nehmen. Christian nimmt ihm das nicht übel, oder wirft ihm das auf irgendeine Art und Weise vor. Christian weiss schliesslich, dass Kai nicht um solche Panikattacken bittet. Doch jetzt schläft Kai und ist ruhig und in Christians Kopf wird wieder Platz für sich selbst. Er weiss, dass er ziemlich sicher gesund sein wird und in ein paar Tagen ihm dies hoffentlich auch schwarz auf weiss bestätigt wird, aber die kleine Möglichkeit, dass der Test vielleicht doch richtig sein könnte, macht Christian Angst. Aber im Gegensatz zu Kai hat er gelernt, seinem Kopf nicht die Wahl über mögliche Ausgangszenarien zu geben. Er weiss, dass es keinen Sinn macht, sich jetzt verrückt zu machen, sondern dass es jetzt einfach heisst ruhig bleiben und abwarten, was der Test in ein paar Tagen für ein Ergebnis ausspuckt. 

Kai hat relativ unruhig geschlafen. Das lag nicht mal zwingend an dem Verlauf des Abends und Christians Testergebnissen, aber diese haben es natürlich nicht gerade besser gemacht. Kai hat geträumt. Wie so oft seit er mit Christian zusammen gekommen ist. Der Traum ist nicht immer derselbe, die Botschaft und der Verlauf jedoch schon. Es beginnt immer damit, dass Kai Christian vertraut. Er vertraut ihm in vollen Zügen und Kai begibt sich in unterschiedlichste Situationen, obwohl alle Alarmglocken in seinem Inneren schreien, dass er es nicht tun soll. Doch er tut es, weil er vertraut. Aber dann kommt Christian und blickt ihn an und jedes Mal, wenn Kai diesen Blick sieht, läuft ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Dieser Blick, der von Abneigung, Ekel und Überheblichkeit geprägt ist. Und dann beginnt Christian zu lachen. Abschätzig und arrogant. Hämisch lachend blickt er Kai an und fragt ihn, wie dumm er sein konnte zu glauben, dass Christian ihn lieben würde. Dass Christian ihn von Anfang an nur verarscht hat. Dass er ihn einfach nur demütigen wollte, denn ja in diesen Situationen fühlt sich Kai einfach nur gedemütigt, weil er vertraut hat, dumm und naiv war. Und dann wacht Kai auf. Hat jedes Mal immer noch das abschätzige Lachen im Ohr und diesen kalten Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Auge. Er blickt jedes Mal zu Christian, falls dieser neben ihm liegt und schläft und jedes Mal fragt er sich, ob sein Traum sich irgendwann doch als Prophezeiung herausstellen wird. 

Er hatte mit Sandrine darüber gesprochen. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass ihm diese Träume Angst machen, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er Angst hat, dass sie wahr werden. Sandrine hatte ihn gefragt, wieso Christian sowas tun sollte. Wieso Christian sich so viel Mühe geben und so viel Zeit in Kai investieren sollte, wenn sein Ziel lediglich war, Kai zu verarschen und zu demütigen. Kai wusste darauf keine Antwort, ausser der Tatsache, dass er Christian vermutlich wirklich am Herzen liegen muss. 

«Kai, Christian liebt dich» hatte Sandrine dann zu ihm gesagt.

«Aber wieso? Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wieso mich? Er könnte jeden haben, den er möchte. Es gäbe da draussen so viele Männer, die viel besser zu ihm passen würden. Die viel hübscher sind als ich. Die ihm nicht so viele Problem bereiten wie ich. Wieso ich?"

Sandrine hat ihn nur angelächelt und ihre Worte wiederholt.

«Weil er DICH liebt.»

Irgendwie weiss Kai das ja auch, denn Christian sagt und zeigt es ihm ja oft genug und trotzdem bringen ihn diese Träume immer etwas durcheinander. In den Momenten ist er froh, wenn Christian bei ihm im Bett liegt. Dann robbt er nämlich immer leise an ihn ran, krabbelt unter seinem Arm durch und kuschelt sich an ihn. Christian wird davon nie wach, er seufzt meist nur auf, zieht Kai wie ein Kuscheltier fest an sich und schläft einfach weiter. Aber das reicht meist schon, um Kai ruhiger werden zu lassen.

Am nächsten Morgen wird Christian von Kais Handywecker geweckt. Kai hat die Frühschicht, während Christian erst zur Spätschicht los muss. Kai will sich schon aus dem Bett schleichen, weil er nicht gemerkt hat, dass Christian auch aufgewacht ist, als dieser nach Kais Handgelenk greift und zurück hält. Bevor Kai irgendwie darauf reagieren kann, hat Christian nach Kais Gesicht gegriffen, ihn etwas zu sich runter gezogen und ihm sanft seine Lippen auflegt. 

«Ich liebe dich» brummt er mit tiefer, müder und kratziger Stimme, als er sich wieder von Kai löst.

Kais Herz macht immer noch jedes Mal einen Hüpfer, wenn er von Christian diese Worte zu hören bekommt und auch wenn er sich selbst dafür hasst, kommt es eben immer noch viel zu oft vor, dass er diese Worte nicht wirklich glauben kann. Weil da einfach zu viele Zweifel vorhanden sind. So wie in seinen Träumen. Heute jedoch nicht. Heute glaubt er Christian jedes Wort, weshalb direkt ein Cocktail aus Glückshormonen durch seine Venen schiesst. 

«Ich liebe dich auch» erwidert Kai lächelnd, als er sich wieder aufrichtet.

Er kann aber immer noch nicht das Zimmer verlassen, da Christian immer noch seine Hand festhält und sanft mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf den Handrücken malt. Kai kann nicht anders als selig vor sich hin zu lächeln, während er Christians sanfte Berührungen geniesst und ihn betrachtet, wie er mit verwuschelten Haaren und kleinen, müden Augen zu ihm hochblickt.

«Schaffst du das heute Abend wirklich allein?» fragt dann Christian.

Kai schluckt kurz, nickt dann aber. Er hat heute wieder Therapie bei Sandrine und seit der vorletzten Sitzung haben sie alle Drei zusammen entschieden, dass Kai es von nun an alleine versuchen sollte und Christian nicht jedes Mal im Wartezimmer sitzen muss. Da hatten sie ja noch nicht geahnt, dass ihr Leben wieder in so einem emotionalen Chaos landen wird. Jetzt wurde Christian aber bereits für die Spätschicht eingetragen und er weiss nicht, ob er sie so kurzfristig noch abtauschen könnte, um doch mit Kai mitgehen zu können. Aber Kai weiss, dass Christian nicht immer dabei sein kann und dass er Schritt für Schritt lernen muss, sein Leben selbst zu leben. Deshalb nickt er.

«Sprich mit ihr darüber, okay?»

Wieder nickt Kai. Sprechen ist schliesslich das A und O, wie ihm Sandrine und Christian auch schon tausend Mal erklärt haben und auch wenn es ihm wirklich jedes Mal unfassbar schwer fällt, weiss Kai, dass sie recht haben. 

Christian lächelt ihm dankbar entgegen, bevor er Kais Hand an seine Lippen zieht und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Knöchel drückt. Kai lächelt ihm entgegen und verlässt dann das Zimmer, als Christian seine Hand loslässt. Christian selbst kuschelt sich noch etwas in die Kissen und schläft weiter. Allzu lange konnte aber auch er nicht mehr schlafen, weshalb er sich mal wieder ausgiebig dem Haushalt widmete und die Wohnung auf Vordermann brachte. Früher als nötig setze er sich dann schon in den Bus, um zur Arbeit zu fahren. Nachdem er sich nun komplett umgezogen hat, macht er sich jedoch nicht auf den Weg in die Notfallstation, sondern läuft zu dem kleinen Büro seiner Chefpflegerin, in der Hand den Brief mit seinen Testergebnissen. Er klopft kurz an und tritt dann ein.

«Isabelle, hast du kurz Zeit?» fragt er, während er zu ihrem Schreibtisch tritt, wo Isabelle anscheinend gerade geschäftig Arbeitspläne am Erstellen ist.

«Was gibt’s?» fragt Isabelle, während sie noch ein paar Namen eintippt.

Als Christian ihr wortlos das Stück Papier entgegen streckt, wendet sie sich den Computer komplett ab und dafür Christian zu. Sie greift nach dem Zettel und beginnt zu lesen. Christian sieht, wie Isabelle wohl an der richtigen Stelle angekommen ist und die Augen etwas verengt. Dann schaut sie wieder zu Christian.

«Wann war dein letzter Test?»

«Vor gut einem Jahr» antwortet Christian.

«Gabs seitdem Infektionsmöglichkeiten?»

Christian schüttelt mit dem Kopf und unterstreicht dies mit einem ‘Nein’.

«Du denkst also an ein falsches Ergebnis?»

Diesmal nickt Christian. 

«Okay. Mach den Western Blot und dann wissen wir mehr. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du verantwortungsbewusst genug arbeiten wirst?»

«Natürlich» antwortet Christian sofort. 

Niemals würde er so arbeiten, dass er womöglich einen Patienten mit irgendwas anstecken könnte. 

«Gut…dann lass dir mal von jemandem Blut abnehmen.»

Christian nickt abermals und will schon wieder gehen, als Isabelle wieder zu reden beginnt.

«Geht’s dir gut Christian?» fragt sie nämlich nach, da auch sie weiss, dass so ein Ergebnis einen ganz schön mitnehmen kann, auch wenn man schwer davon ausgehen kann, dass es falsch ist.

Christian lächelt sich leicht an und nickt.

«Etwas nervös, aber wird schon schief gehen.»

Isabelle nickt ihm bestätigend zu. 

«Wenn du ein paar freie Tage willst, sag Bescheid.» 

Aber Christian winkt ab. Zu Hause würde ihm nur die Decke auf den Kopf fallen und er würde sich zu viele Gedanken darüber machen. Auf der Notfallstation angekommen trifft er wieder auf Moni, welche diesmal mit ihm in einer Schicht eingetragen wurde. Entschuldigend blickt Christian sie an.

«Könntest du mir nochmals Blut abnehmen?»

«Nochmals?» fragt Moni mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

«Was stimmt nicht?» fragt sie weiter.

«HIV positiv» erwidert Christian etwas unsicher, denn verdammt ja, er ist einfach trotz dem ganzen Wissen, dass es vermutlich ein Fehler ist, verunsichert.

Monis Augen weiten sich kurz, bevor sie Christian kritisch anfunkelt.

«Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, du hast irgendwann Scheisse gebaut.»

Moni hat nämlich Christian auch immer als gewissenhaften Krankenpfleger erlebt und kann sich eigentlich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er ungeschützten Sex hatte. So fahrlässig ist Christian einfach nicht.

«Nein, hab ich nicht. Es muss eigentlich ein falsches Ergebnis sein.»

Monis Blick bleibt kurz kritisch, bevor sie nickt und das benötigte Material zusammen trägt. Ohne noch ein Wort zu wechseln, zapft sie ihm das Blut ab, legt alles bei Seite und kommt dann wieder zu Christian hin. Ohne damit zu rechnen, schliesst Moni ihre Arme um Christian, was ziemlich niedlich aussieht, da sie mit ihren 1.57 um einiges kleiner ist als Christian. 

«Wird schon alles gut werden» meint sie dann, bevor sie sich wieder von Christian löst und ihn nochmals aufmunternd anlächelt.

Trotzdem hat Christian die Blutprobe mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Labor abgegeben. Auf die nächsten Tage, in denen er einfach nur abwarten kann, könnte er eigentlich gerne verzichten.

Als Christian dann abends nach der Spätschicht nach Hause kommt, ist Kai immer noch wach, obwohl es fast Mitternacht ist. Aber Kai muss morgen nicht arbeiten und hat ausserdem nicht mal mitbekommen, wie spät es schon ist. Er war die letzten Stunden einfach viel zu beschäftigt. Wie er Christian versprochen hatte, hatte er nämlich mit Sandrine darüber gesprochen. Er hat ihr erzählt, was am Abend zuvor geschehen ist und was das in ihm ausgelöst hat. Er hat ihr erzählt, dass für ihn seine komplette Welt zusammengebrochen ist und er panische Angst hat Christian zu verlieren. Er hat ihr erzählt, wie schlecht er sich danach gefühlt hat, weil doch eigentlich er derjenige hätte sein sollen, der Christian tröstet und stützt und nicht umgekehrt. Und er hat ihr erzählt, dass auch wenn Christian ihm Hoffnungen gemacht hat, dass alles gut ausgehen könnte, er einfach immer noch unglaubliche Angst hat, was passieren könnte, wenn das Ergebnis eben doch kein Fehler war. Das Schlagwort, dass Sandrine ihm dann gegeben hatte, war ‘Informationen’. Sandrine hat ihm klar gemacht, er soll sich darüber informieren. Gerade heut zu Tage mit abertausenden Internetseiten, ist es ja kein Problem mehr. Und bevor Kai sich die schlimmsten Szenarien ausmalt, soll er nachlesen, was denn wirklich passieren würde, wenn Christian krank wäre. Denn wenn Kai weiss, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte und er sich damit auseinandersetzen kann, dann wird er auch eher die Kraft aufbringen können, für sich selbst und für Christian da zu sein. 

Und genau das hat Kai dann getan. Kaum war er zu Hause, hat er sich seinen Laptop geschnappt und zu Googlen begonnen. Er hat eine Infoseite nach der anderen durchgelesen. Er hat jede Information, die er über das Virus finden konnte, aufgesogen. Er hat jede Therapiemöglichkeit akribisch studiert und er hat dutzende Fallberichte durchgelesen und ist in die Leben von erkrankten Personen eingetaucht. Er hat gelesen, wie es diesen Personen erging. Körperlich, als auch psychisch und auch wenn Kai viele Dinge gelesen hat, die ihn traurig machten und die ihm Angst machten, so hat er auch viele Dinge gelesen, die ihn beruhigten und ihm Mut machten. Und Kai hatte wirklich das Gefühl, je mehr er über diese Krankheit las und wusste, desto stärker fühlte er sich, dagegen anzukommen. 

Vermutlich hätte er noch stundelang weiterlesen können, doch nun hört er Christian, der nach Hause kommt und Kai hebt den Blick an und blickt in Richtung Eingangstür. Er hat nicht Mal gemerkt, dass die Wohnung schon längst in absolute Dunkelheit getaucht wurde und die einzige Lichtquelle sein Laptop war. Auch erst jetzt, als er hochblickt, merkt er, wie sehr seine Augen schmerzen, da er viel zu lange auf den grell leuchtenden Bildschirm gestarrt hatte. Deshalb klappt er den Laptop nun komplett zu und tapst im Dunkeln in den Flur, in welchem Christian gerade sich die Schuhe von den Füssen streift und überrascht zusammen zuckt, als Kais Arme sich von hinten um ihn schliessen.

«Du bist ja noch wach» meint dann Christian, obwohl es ihn eigentlich nicht mal überrascht. 

Er hätte ihn eher verwundert, wenn Kai bereits selig geschlafen hätte.

«Ich war beschäftigt und hab dich vermisst» meint Kai gähnend, da sich nun auch die Müdigkeit auf seinen Körper legt.

Christian dreht sich lächelnd in Kais Armen um und bückt sich zu ihm runter, um ihm einen liebevollen Begrüssungskuss zu geben. 

«Dann lass uns jetzt mal flott ins Bett gehen. Du bist ja schon ganz müde.» grinst ihm Christian entgegen.

Kurze Zeit später liegen sie dann auch schon im Bett. Kai hat sich wie immer eng an Christian gekuschelt und geistesabwesend krault Christian Kais Nacken, während Kais Finger träge Christians Seiten hoch und runter wandern. Irgendwann stellt Kai seine Bewegung komplett ein und Christian ist sich eigentlich sicher, dass Kai eingeschlafen sein muss.

«Hast du Angst?» ertönt es dann aber leise.

Fragend zieht Christian die Augenbrauen hoch, auch wenn Kai das gar nicht sehen kann, da sein Kopf immer noch auf Christians Brust liegt und er die Augen geschlossen hält.

«Wieso meinst du?» fragt Christian deshalb nach.

«Na wegen dem Test…und dieser Ungewissheit…hast du Angst?» 

Christian zögert und Kai merkt, dass Christian mit sich hadert. Und Kai weiss, dass dies nur wegen ihm der Fall ist. Deshalb öffnet er seine Augen, hebt seinen Kopf etwas an und blickt zu Christian hoch. Auch wenn es im Zimmer dunkel ist, reicht das Mondlicht aus, damit sich ihre Blicke erfolgreich treffen.

«Es ist okay, wenn du Angst hast…ich weiss, dass du mich schützen willst, aber Christian…du hast die letzten Wochen und Monate immer nur mich beschützt…jetzt in dieser Situation sollte es aber endlich mal um dich gehen.»

Christian will ihn schon unterbrechen und ihm widersprechen, aber Kai spricht einfach weiter.

«Ja, es macht mir unglaublich Angst, wenn ich daran denke, dass du krank sein könntest, aber wenn dem so ist, dann kann ich es nicht ändern. Niemand kann das ändern. Dann können wir nur das Beste daraus machen…gemeinsam. Und ich weiss, wenn ich schon solche Angst davor habe, welche Angst musst dann erst du haben? Deshalb sollte es einmal, nur einmal, nicht nur um mich gehen. Sondern um dich. Deshalb…hast du Angst Christian?»

Christian schluckt und schaut gebannt in Kais Augen. Dann nickt er. Ja er hat Angst. Verdammt nochmal ja, er hat wirklich Angst. 

«Das ist okay, Christian…das ist völlig okay» flüstert Kai, während er sich etwas aufrichtet und zu Christian hochkrabbelt.

Er greift nach Christians Wange und gleitet mit seinem Daumen über die stoppelige Haut, bevor er sich runter beugt und Christian küsst. 

«Du musst nicht immer stark sein…» murmelt dann Kai, als er sich wieder von Christian gelöst hat, sich auf den Rücken gelegt und Christians Kopf einfach auf seine Brust gezogen hat.

Heute will er Mal für Christian stark sein. Nur einmal soll Christian im Vordergrund stehen und nicht er. Und Christian kann nicht verhindern, dass eine einzelne Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel rollt, als er Kais Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr und dessen Hand an seinem Nacken spürt. Es ist eine Träne der Rührung und Liebe, genauso wie auch eine Träne der Angst. Und vor allem ist eine Träne der Erleichterung. Erleichterung einmal durchatmen zu können und nicht mehr stark sein zu müssen.


	77. Flamingo

Die Tage, bis Christian endlich sein zweites Testergebnis bekommen hat, waren für Beide ungewohnt. Einerseits war irgendwie alles normal und so wie immer, andererseits klebte die Ungewissheit und die Unsicherheit wie eine düstere Wolke über ihnen und ließ Beide in regelmässigen Abständen schwach werden. Aber was dann passierte, war für sie und ihre Beziehung vollkommen neu, denn egal wer gerade einen Moment der Angst und der schlechten Gedanken hatte, der andere war immer da, um den Partner aufzufangen, ihm gut zuzureden und ihn schlussendlich aus dem Loch zurück zu holen. Und da spielte es keine Rolle, ob derjenige Christian oder Kai hiess, denn Kai konnte es zu seiner eigenen Überraschung genauso gut, wie Christian. Christian hat eigentlich die Befürchtung, würde er selbst nun Schwäche zeigen, dann würde Kai nur noch ängstlicher werden. Aber in dem Fall war es nicht so. In diesem Fall war es für Kai völlig okay und auch wenn er bei weitem nicht so geschickt darin war, Christian mit Worten gut zuzureden, so wie es Christian bei ihm immer tat, so hat Kai gelernt, dass er Christian bereits hilft, wenn er einfach nur da ist, denn Körperkontakt war und ist in ihrer Beziehung einfach das A und O. Es ist nicht nur Kai, der diesen so verzweifelt und dringend braucht, Christian betrifft es genauso und das ist etwas, dass Kai ihm und nur ihm geben kann. Und so haben sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig aufgefangen und wussten auch, dass sie sich fallen lassen konnten, weil der andere da sein würde. 

Christian ist aber selbstverständlich nicht naiv. Erstens weiss er, dass dies nur in dieser spezifischen Grundkonstellation funktioniert und Kai in allen anderen Dingen, die ihn noch immer überfordern, einen starken Christian braucht, auf den er sich verlassen kann und zweitens weiss Christian auch, dass sollte er erneut ein positives Testergebnis in den Händen halten, von Kais Stärke zumindest am Anfang vermutlich nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben würde. Aber das ist für Christian okay. Er würde es verstehen. Er ist ja bereits überrascht und so wahnsinnig stolz auf Kai, dass dieser es in der jetzigen Situation soweit geschafft hat, weil er weiss, wie viel Kraft und Mut dies Kai kostet. Christian hofft einfach nur, dass sollte dieser negative Fall wirklich eintreten, er selbst genügend Kraft für sie Beide hat, um sie zumindest durch den ersten Schock heil durchzubringen. 

Und obwohl sich die Tage wie Kaugummi gezogen haben und Beide einfach nur dieses verdammte Testergebnis haben wollten, um endlich Gewissheit zu erhalten, so muss Christian jetzt doch schwer schlucken, als er den Umschlag nun endlich in den Händen hält, weil ihm die Gewissheit nun doch nicht mehr so erstrebenswert vorkommt, weil sie nun Mal auch negativ sein könnte. Er kann es aber auch nicht auf alle Ewigkeit ignorieren, würde die Unwissenheit ja schliesslich nichts an der Tatsache ändern und sollte er verdammt noch mal wirklich positiv sein, dann will Christian so schnell wie möglich eingreifen und dagegen ankämpfen können, um diesem Virus gar nicht erst die Chance zu lassen, ihm irgendwie das Leben zu zerstören. Für einen kurzen Moment hat Christian sich überlegt, ob er das Ergebnis schon hier bei der Arbeit ansehen soll, um im schlimmsten Fall sich wieder komplett sammeln zu können, damit er danach genügend Kraft hat, um Kai aufzufangen. Dann wiederrum sass er aber alleine in der Garderobe, starrte den weissen Umschlag an und konnte ihn doch nicht öffnen. Ja, er hatte Angst vor dem Ergebnis und ja, auch wenn es Kai gegenüber vielleicht nicht fair ist, so würde er diesen gerne um sich haben, wenn ihm ein paar Worte erklären, dass er wirklich HIV positiv ist. Denn selbst ein Kai, der vielleicht weinend in Christians Armen zusammenbricht, ist in diesem Moment immer noch mehr Ruhepol und Sicherheit für Christian als diese einsame, verlassene Garderobe. 

Deshalb geht Christian mit geschlossenem Umschlag nach Hause und er musste Kai nur ansehen, als er zu diesem ins Wohnzimmer trat und Kai wusste, dass das Ergebnis da ist. Nicht ein Wort verlässt Christians Mund und Kai schluckt schwer, beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und atmet einmal zittrig aus, während er seine Hand einladend und zu gleich auffordernd nach Christian ausstreckt. Dieser folgt dieser Einladung stumm, greift nach Kais Hand und setzt sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. Er drückt einmal aufmunternd, sowie auch haltsuchend zu, bevor er mit einem tiefen Seufzer den Umschlag öffnet und den Zettel rauszieht. Immer noch gefaltet, liegt das Papier in Christians Händen, als Kai zu sprechen beginnt.

«Scheiss egal was dort steht…»

«…wir packen das gemeinsam» beendet Christian Kais Satz.

Kai nickt ihm bestätigend zu und Christian lächelt ihn dankbar an, bevor er kurz die Augen schliesst, noch ein letztes Mal tief durchatmet und dann das Blatt Papier entfaltet. Christian kennt solche Testergebnisse zu genüge und weiss somit direkt, wo er hinschauen muss. Er ignoriert alle anderen Buchstaben, die auf diesem Blatt Papier stehen, sondern blickt direkt auf das für ihn wichtige Wort.

«Negativ» liest er vor, was sich ihm dort schwarz auf weiss präsentiert und Christian war gerade mal bei ‘Ne’ angekommen, da ist ihm Kai bereits um den Hals gefallen, so dass das ‘gativ’ von Kais Haarschopf verschluckt wird, in welchen Christian glücklich sein Gesicht vergräbt. 

Pure Erleichterung durchströmt Christians Körper und irgendwie kann er es noch gar nicht so richtig fassen, dass der ganze Terror der letzten Tage nun endlich vorbei ist. Die Ungewissheit, die an ihnen genagt hat und ihnen wahnsinnig viel abverlangt hatte, ist mit einem Wimpernschlag verschwunden und Christian lässt sich lächelnd mit dem Rücken auf das Polster des Sofas gleiten und zieht Kai mit sich, welcher nun komplett auf ihm zu liegen kommt. Instinktiv schliessen sich Christians Arme um Kais Körper und als würde seine Hand einfach dort hingehören, schiebt sich seine Rechte in Kais Nacken und hält somit Kais Kopf auf seine Brust gedrückt. Diese Position und dieser Körperkontakt hat für Beide etwas wahnsinnig vertrautes und für Kai fühlt es sich wie früher an, wenn er als kleines Kind auf der Brust seiner Mutter lag und wusste, die Welt könnte neben ihnen untergehen und es würde keine Rolle spielen, denn seine Mutter war da und beschützte ihn. Und so fühlte er sich auch jetzt. Christian ist da und das ist das einzige was zählt. 

«Du bist negativ» nuschelt dann Kai an Christians Brust, weil er es einfach irgendwie laut aussprechen muss, um es komplett fassen zu können.

Die letzten Tage war das schliesslich das einzige, was Kai hören wollte.

«Ich bin negativ» bestätigt im Christian leise lachend, weil er durch die ganzen Endorphine, wenn auch positiv, total aufgekratzt ist.

Auch Kai lacht nun leise auf, hebt seinen Kopf etwas an und streckt sich, damit er Christians Lippen erreicht.

«Du…bist...negativ» flüstert Kai und haucht zwischen jedem Wort einen Kuss auf diese wundervollen Lippen, welche momentan etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, da Christian in den letzten Tagen viel zu oft darauf rumgekaut hat, so dass nun feine Risse sich über die Unterlippe schlängeln. Ganz sanft zieht Kai deshalb nach dem letzte Kuss Christians Unterlippe zwischen seine und saugt leicht daran, bevor er mit seiner Zunge sachte über diese gleitet. Christian seufzt auf, schliesst geniesserisch die Augen, während er seine Arme fester um Kai schliesst. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwindet das wohlige Gefühl von Kais Lippen, aber er kann immer noch dessen Atem spüren. Prüfend öffnet er die Augen und blickt direkt in Kais blaue Augen, die ihm entgegen funkeln, da ihre Gesichter einfach immer noch nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind. Kais Wangen sind leicht gerötet und Christian muss fast etwas schmunzeln, weil da nun wieder solch eine Unsicherheit in Kais Augen liegt, so als sei er selbst gerade völlig überrascht, dass er es war, der die Initiative übernommen hatte. Christian befeuchtet sich nun selbst mit der Zunge nochmals seine Lippen, auch wenn das überhaupt nicht mehr nötig war und sieht, wie Kais Blick direkt seiner Zunge folgt. Mit seiner Nase stupst er Kais Nase an und hat somit wieder dessen Aufmerksamkeit. 

«Weisst du eigentlich, wie wahnsinnig stolz ich auf dich bin?» sagt dann Christian leise.

Kais Wangen werden direkt noch eine Spur röter, aber Kai schafft es trotzdem den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten.

«Wieso?» fragt er schüchtern zurück.

«Hast du eine Ahnung, wie stark du die letzten Tage warst?»

Kais Blick sagt Christian jedoch direkt, dass diesem das nicht bewusst ist.

«Du bist so viel stärker, als du denkst» meint deshalb Christian lächelnd, bevor er seinen Kopf leicht anhebt, so dass sich ihre Lippen hauchzart berühren. 

Kais Atem stockt und er schliesst die Augen.

«Und so viel hübscher als du denkst» flüstert Christian gegen Kais Lippen, spürt, wie Kai zittrig ausatmet und vereint dann erneut ihre Lippen.

Liebevoll umspielen sich ihre Lippen und als Christian spürt, wie die Körperspannung langsam wieder Kais Körper verlässt und dessen Hand sich an seine Wange legt, stupst Christian vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge gegen Kais Lippen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich mit Zunge küssen und trotzdem braucht Kai jedes Mal ein kleines bisschen Mut, um sich dieser Intimität vollends hinzugeben. Doch diesmal scheint es ihm relativ leicht zu fallen, denn gleich darauf, öffnet er mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen seinen Mund und nimmt schüchtern Christians Zunge in Empfang. Diese ist alles andere als ungestüm. Langsam und vorsichtig erforscht sie Kais Mundhöhle und stupst immer wieder aufmunternd ihren Gegenspieler an, bis Kai mutig genug ist, um auf den Tanz einzugehen und nun ebenfalls beginnt Christians Zunge zu umspielen. So liegen sie auf dem Sofa und küssen sich eine Weile, bevor sie sich wieder lösen. Christian lächelt Kai entgegen, setzt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und bettet dann Kais Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust und hält dessen Körper fest, als wäre Kai sein übergrosses Kuscheltier. 

«Findest du mich wirklich hübsch?» fragt Kai dann leise nach.

Christian hat es ihm zwar schon öfters gesagt und versuchte es ihm ja auch schon damals vor dem Spiegel klar zu machen, aber Kais Kopf ist davon einfach noch nicht überzeugt, weil das für ihn einfach alles keinen Sinn ergibt. 

Christians Hand, die bis eben noch Kais Kopf gekrault hat, gerät kurz ins Stocken. Dann richtet er sich etwas umständlich in eine sitzende Position auf und hält dabei Kai fest, damit dieser nicht von ihm und dem Sofa runter plumpst. Dieser sitzt nun auf Christians Schoss und weiss nicht, wie er Christians Handeln einschätzen soll. Er kommt sich für seine Frage schon wieder dumm vor, weil was soll Christian ihm schon darauf antworten?

‘Nein, ich finde dich eigentlich hässlich’

Das würde Christian ihm niemals sagen, auch wenn er so denken würde, weil Christian ein anständiger Mensch ist. Unsicher blickt er auf Christians Brust, als sich grazile Finger unter sein Kinn schieben und seinen Kopf anheben. Schüchtern erwidert er den Blickkontakt. 

«Darf ich mit dir etwas machen? Eine kleine Übung?» meint dann Christian und Kai schluckt, weil er nicht weiss, was Christian vor hat und von ihm erwartet.

«Nichts Schlimmes…du weisst ich erwarte nichts von dir und ich dränge dich auch zu nichts» meint deshalb Christian direkt, weil ihm aufgefallen ist, dass diese Worte Kai irgendwie noch stärker verunsichert haben.

Kai kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und scheint zu überlegen.

«Vertraust du mir?» fragt dann Christian und möchte diese Worte in der nächsten Sekunde wieder zurücknehmen.

Er weiss wie unfair diese Frage nämlich gerade war. Er weiss, wie unglaublich schwer es Kai fällt, ihm zu vertrauen, aber er weiss auch, dass es Kai mindestens genauso schwer fallen würde, ihm nun ehrlich zu sagen ‘Nein’. Nein, vermutlich würde Kai sich sogar eher einfach Christian hingeben, die Zähne zusammen beissen und ihn machen lassen, als ihm zu sagen, ‘nein, ich vertraue dir nicht’. Aber da Kai nicht eine Sekunde zögert, sondern direkt nickt, hofft Christian, dass es eine ehrliche Antwort ist.

«Wirklich?» fragt er trotzdem zur Sicherheit nach.

«Ja» flüstert Kai, denn unsicher ist er trotzdem immer noch, auch wenn er Christian gerade wirklich vertraut.

«Okay…wenn dir irgendwas zu schnell geht, oder du irgendwas nicht willst…nicht nur jetzt in dieser Übung, sondern auch sonst, dann sag bitte Bescheid…wir…wir könnten zum Beispiel ein Safeword einführen…willst du ein Safeword?» fragt Christian nach.

Kai schaut ihn kurz kritisch an und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. Eigentlich klingt so ein Safeword verlockend und wie das Wort ja schon sagt, soll es ihn schützen, aber Kai ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts bringen würde. Noch nicht zumindest. So wie er sich kennt, würde er dieses Safeword nämlich nur im allerletzten Notfall einsetzten. Vermutlich dann, wenn es schon längst zu spät ist, denn wenn er dieses Wort aussprechen würde, dann entspräche das doch einer persönlichen Niederlage. 

«Denk dir eins aus» meint dann Christian.

Kais Blick huscht nachdenklich nach oben, seine Stirn legt sich in Falten und er denkt einige Sekunden nach, bevor er ‘Flamingo’ sagt.

«Flamingo?» fragt Christian nach.

Kai zuckt wieder nur mit den Schultern. Er weiss selbst nicht, wie er darauf gekommen ist. Irgendwie war das einfach das erste, was ihm eingefallen ist.

«Okay…dann soll es Flamingo sein» lächelt im Christian entgegen.

Mit diesen Worten schiebt Christian Kai sanft von seinem Schoss, so dass dieser nun vor dem Sofa steht und erhebt sich ebenfalls selbst. Er streckt Kai seine Hand hin, welche dieser ergreift, verschränkt ihre Finger und führt Kai in sein Schlafzimmer. Kai lässt sich führen. Er ist zwar unsicher, aber auch neugierig, was Christian mit ihm geplant hat. Schlussendlich spielt es aber auch keine Rolle, denn er vertraut Christian.


	78. Vertrauenübung

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen lässt Christian Kais Hand los und knipst dafür die Nachttischlampe an, welche den Raum in ein warmes, gelbes Licht taucht. Christian beginnt sich seine Klamotten von dem Körper zu streifen, bis er nur noch seine Boxershorts an hat. Dann krabbelt er aufs Bett und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf die Matratze. 

«Machs mir nach…soweit wie es für dich okay ist.» meint dann Christian liebevoll.

Kai zögert kurz und steht etwas verloren im Raum. Als Christian dann aber seine Hand einladend nach im ausstreckt, beginnt Kai sich auszuziehen. Hose, Socken und Pullover laden auf dem Boden. Dann greift er nach dem Saum seines Shirts und gerät ins Zögern. 

«Nur soweit, wie es für dich okay ist» wiederholt Christian.

Kai blickt Christian an, zögert eine weitere Sekunde und lässt dann seine Finger wieder sinken. Ja, er vertraut Christian, aber gerade eben fühlt er sich noch zu unwohl, um auch sein Shirt auszuziehen. Deshalb krabbelt er in Shorts und Shirt zu Christian aufs Bett und setzt sich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz hin. Christian greift nach Kais Hand und platziert sie auf seiner Brust direkt über dem Herz. Kai soll spüren, dass auch Christians Herz bei solchen Aktionen immer noch ins Stolpern gerät. Und Kai wird tatsächlich etwas ruhiger, als er merkt, dass Christians Herz auch etwas schneller schlägt, auch wenn es bei weitem nicht so sehr rast, wie sein eigenes. Nach einigen Momenten greift dann Christian nach Kais zweiter Hand, platziert dieser ebenfalls auf seiner Brust und beginnt Kais Hände über seinen Oberkörper wandern zu lassen. 

«Erkunde meinen Körper…mach, dass er dir vertraut wird.»

Mit diesen Worten lässt er Kais Hände los, welche für einige Sekunden perplex an den Stellen liegen bleiben, an denen Christians Hände sie zurück gelassen hatten.

«Trau dich» muntert Christian ihn auf.

Deshalb beginnt Kai langsam wieder seine Hände über Christians nackte Haut gleiten zu lassen. Zuerst etwas unkoordiniert, doch dann beginnt Kai mutig Christians Körper genauer zu erkunden. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fährt er Christians Schlüsselbein nach, bis er das Brustbein erreicht. Diesem gleitet er entlang, bevor er beginnt jede einzelne Rippe nachzuzeichnen. Christian zuckt etwas zusammen, als Kai seine Seiten erreicht, weil die hauchzarte Berührung etwas kitzelt. Kai entschuldigt sich leicht schmunzelnd, bevor er mit etwas festerem Druck Christians Seiten hoch und runter wandert. Sein Blick hat er permanent auf seine eigenen Finger gerichtet, um auch zu sehen, was er da berührt und was sich da so wundervoll, weich und warm anfühlt. Dann lässt er seine Hände wieder hochwandern. Hoch über Christians Hals zu dessen Gesicht. Abermals fährt er über die stoppligen Wangen, die im kompletten Kontrast zu Christians sonst so weicher Haut stehen und beisst sich geistesabwesend auf die Unterlippe, weil er dieses Gefühl wahnsinnig mag. Dieses Kribbeln, dass die feinen Borsten an seinen Fingerkuppen auslösen. Und trotzdem gleiten seine Finger weiter zu Christians Lippen. Weich und warm fühlen sie sich an und Kai atmet leicht zittrig aus, als Christian seine Lippen spitzt und sanft Kais Fingerkuppen küsst. 

Das ist das erste Mal, dass Kai den Blick von den eigenen Fingern löst und dafür hoch auf Christians Augen richtet. Diese schauen ihm so warm und liebevoll entgegen, dass sich auf Kais Körper eine wohlige Gänsehaut ausbreitet. Kai lächelt schüchtern zurück, heftet den Blick wieder auf seine Finger, lässt diese wieder runter gleiten. Er landet mit ihnen bei Christians Adamsapfel und ein Kribbeln durchflösst seine Finger, als dieser zu Vibrieren beginnt, weil Christian leise seufzt. Kai liebt Christians Adamsapfel. Er weiss nicht wieso, aber er könnte ihn stundenlang betrachten, wie er sich bewegt und vibriert, wenn Christian spricht oder schluckt. Trotzdem reisst er sich von diesem Anblick los und streicht weiter nach unten und erneut über Christians Brust. Kai gerät ins Stocken und starrt auf seine Finger, die nur wenige Millimeter von Christians Brustwarzen entfernt zu liegen kommen. Seine Stirn legt sich in Falten und wäre er nicht dermassen auf seine eigenen Finger konzentriert, so würde er sicher Christians Blick auf sich spüren. Der ist zwar alles andere als auffordernd oder ungeduldig, Christian ist lediglich gespannt, was Kai nun tun wird. Der zieht erneut die Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen, bevor er mit leicht zittrigen Fingern über die Knospen gleitet. Christian schliesst leise seufzend die Augen und gibt sich dem Gefühl hin, welches Kais Finger auf seiner Haut auslösen. Hätte Christian die Augen nicht geschlossen, so würde er sehen, dass Kais Blick nun gebannt auf seinem Gesicht ruht. Erneut lässt Kai seine Fingerkuppe über Christians linke Brustwarze streichen und beobachtet dabei Christians Gesicht. Er sieht wie Christian durch leicht geöffnete Lippen leise ausatmet und den Kopf nur ein kleines Stück noch vorne fallen lässt, so dass sich eine Haarsträhne in Christians Gesicht verirrt. Mit seiner freien Hand greift Kai direkt nach dieser Strähne und streicht sie Christian erneut hinter das Ohr. Durch diese Aktion hat er nun wieder Christians Blick auf sich, da Christian ab dieser ihm unerwarteten Berührung, die Augen wieder geöffnet hat. Ihre Blicke verhaken sich und Christian ist verwundert, dass Kai wagemutig mit etwas festerem Druck erneut über seine Brustwarze streicht und dabei nicht eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt unterbricht, sondern mutig jede Regung und jeden Blick von Christian auffängt. Ein letztes Mal manipuliert Kai Christians Nippel, bevor er den Blickkontakt unterbricht, diesen wieder auf seine Hände richtet und sanft nach unten über Christians Bauch streicht. 

Er fährt die minim angedeuteten Bauchmuskeln nach und berührt vorsichtig Christians Hüfthöcker. Auch hier gleitet er den Kanten nach und stoppt zögernd am Bund von Christians Shorts. Kai sieht deutlich die kleine Beule, die sich bereits in Christians Shorts gebildet. Christian sagt nichts. Er überlässt die Wahl einzig und allein Kai. Kai soll entscheiden, wie weit er heute gehen will. Kai zögert lange und blickt stur auf Christians Shorts. Doch dann zieht er leise seufzend die Finger weg. Enttäuschung will sich in ihm breit machen, weil er verdammt nochmal nicht mal fähig ist, einen stoffbedeckten Penis anzufassen, obwohl er doch Matthias Penis schon so oft berührt hatte und er doch kein kleines Kind mehr ist, als sich das erste Mal Christian wieder aktiv einschaltet, seine Hand unter Kais Kinn schiebt und dessen Gesicht anhebt. Kai lässt es zu und Christian wartet, bis Kai auch den Mut findet Blickkontakt aufzubauen. Als dann Kais blaue Augen schüchtern und enttäuscht zu ihm hochblicken, schüttelt Christian leicht den Kopf.

«Nur soweit, wie es für dich okay ist» wiederholt er leise.

Kai atmet seufzend aus und nickt. Christian schenkt ihm daraufhin nochmals ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, bevor Christians Finger über Kais Wangen streichen und Kai merkt, dass das Spiel nun umgedreht wird. Deshalb schliesst er die Augen. Einerseits, weil er sich so besser auf Christians Berührungen konzentrieren kann und andererseits, weil er sich so auch irgendwie schützen kann, denn der Gedanke, dass Christians gerade jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers erforscht, macht ihm etwas Angst. Christians Finger streichen nun Kais Wangenknochen und dem Jochbogen entlang und zeichnen danach die Konturen von Kais Lippen nach. Dann gleiten sie Kais Hals runter und wandern langsam über dessen bedeckte Brust. Nicht mal geplant streift Christian dabei Kais Brustwarze, was diesen leise keuchend aufzucken lässt. Christian blickt prüfend in Kais Gesicht hoch. Dieses ist zwar angespannt, für Christian scheint aber mehr Erregung und Neugier der Grund dafür zu sein als Angst und Unsicherheit. Deshalb bricht er die Übung noch nicht ab, sondern macht weiter. Kais Brustwarzen lässt er aber in Ruhe. Dafür gleitet er lediglich über den Stoff von Kais Shirt runter über Kais Bauch und an den Seiten wieder hoch. Dieses Spiel wiederholt er einige Male, bevor er am Saum von Kais Shirt stoppt.

«Nur wenn es für dich okay ist» flüstert Christian in die Stille. 

Kai sitzt da, die Augen immer noch fest verschlossen. Ist es denn okay für ihn? Eigentlich wäre es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Christian ihn nackt sehen würde. Eigentlich vertraut er ihm ja auch. Und dann fällt ihm ein, wieso sie überhaupt hier gelandet sind. Wieso Christian mit ihm diese Übung machen wollte. Weil Kai ihn gefragt hatte, ob Christian ihn hübsch finde. Und das will Christian ihm nun wohl zeigen. Dass er jeden Zentimeter von ihm hübsch findet. Und das kann er schlussendlich nur, wenn Kai ihn auch lässt. Deshalb hebt er seine Arme an und gibt Christian damit stumm die Erlaubnis, ihm das Shirt auszuziehen. Er spürt, wie Christians Finger sich um den feinen Stoff schliessen, diesen nach oben ziehen und somit Stück für Stück mehr Haut freilegen. Er spürt, wie das T-Shirt über seinen Kopf gezogen wird und sitzt nun fast komplett nackt im Schneidersitz da. Und sofort fühlt er sich unwohl und schutzlos. Er hat das Gefühl, er fühlt Christians Blicke brennend auf seiner Hand und seine Arme zucken auf, weil er diese am liebsten um seinen Oberkörper schlingen würde, um sich vor den Blicken zu schützen. Aber das ist nicht nötig. Etwas überrascht zuckt Kai nämlich zusammen, als er warme Finger an seiner Hüfte spürt und leicht überrumpelt, öffnet er seine Augen, als er nach vorne gedrängt wird. Ohne etwas dagegen machen zu können, wird seine Hüfte auf Christians Schoss gezogen. Aber Kai will auch nichts dagegen tun, denn kaum sitzt er nun rittlings auf Christians Schoss, lösen sich dessen Finger von Kais Hüfte, um sich dafür um Kais Rücken zu schlingen. Und plötzlich ist da Schutz und Wärme von allen Seiten und Kai lässt sich ergeben komplett nach vorne an Christians Brust sinken, schliesst ebenfalls seine Arme um Christians Rücken und bettet sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Sofort fällt die ganze Angst und Unsicherheit ab, denn hier in Christians Armen fühlt er sich geborgen und beschützt. Christian ist sein sicherer Hafen. Und deshalb lässt er sich fallen, schliesst geniesserisch die Augen und konzentriert sich abermals nur auf die warme, weiche Haut Christians, welche er nun überall fühlen kann. 

Christian merkt, wie Kai sich entspannt, lässt ihm aber dennoch ein paar ruhige Momente der absoluten Stille, bevor er die Übung fortsetzt und langsam beginnt mit seinen Finger Kais Rücken zu erkunden. Zuerst fährt er die Kontur von Kais Schulterblätter nach, bevor er bei Kais Nacken landet. Er fährt dann die Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten. Jeden Dornfortsatz fährt er mit gewissem Druck nach und stoppt erst, als er bei Kais Steissbein landet. Dieser zuckt ab der Berührung weg und drückt sein Becken deshalb leise keuchend ungewollt näher an Christians Becken. Kai reagiert unglaublich sensibel auf Berührungen in diesem Bereich. Sie können noch so sanft sein, sie lösen dennoch jedes Mal kleine Stromschläge aus. Kai hat sogar das Gefühl, je sanfter die Berührungen sind, desto heftiger reagiert sein Körper. Christian merkt sich diesen Punkt und speichert ihn in seinem Kopf als erogene Zone ab. Weil er aber Kai nicht überfordern will, lässt er gerade deshalb nun von dieser Stelle ab. Das passiert aber auch ganz von alleine, denn als wäre es Schicksal, hat Kai durch diese Berührung seinen Kopf noch mehr in Christians Halsbeuge gedreht und Christian spürt Kais heissen Atem und dessen Lippen an seinem Hals, was wiederum Christian seufzen lässt. Das wiederum ist Kai nicht entgangen, weshalb er wagemutig einen Kuss auf die Haut unter seinen Lippen setzt und dann seine Zunge zu der vibrierenden Halsschlagader gleiten lässt. Erneut keucht Christian auf und lässt seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite fallen. Kai nimmt fasziniert wahr, dass Christian an dieser Stelle genauso empfindsam reagiert, wie bei der Manipulation der Nippel.

«Hast du hier eine…» nuschelt Kai deshalb an Christians Hals und jagt diesem dadurch noch mehr Schauer durch den Körper.

«…erogene Zone» bestätigt ihm Christian heiser.

Kai grinst an Christians Hals und ist fast schon stolz auf sich selbst, dass er solch eine Reaktion bei Christian auslösen kann, denn während er erneut die Lippen auf Christians Halsschlagader legt und sogar beginnt leicht an der Haut zu saugen, spürt er, wie sich langsam wieder eine Beule in Christians Shorts bildet. Und dieses Mal schreckt es Kai nicht ab. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es macht ihm sogar Mut. Deshalb macht er noch für einige Momente weiter. Saugt, leckt und knabbert über diese Stelle, bevor er von Christian ablässt. Dieser versucht sich so gut es geht unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dass sie heute Abend bei dieser Übung soweit kommen werden, hätte er niemals gedacht. Eigentlich hat er vermutet, dass spätestens in dem Moment, als er Kai das Shirt ausgezogen hat und dessen Selbstbewusstsein dadurch offensichtlich wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengebrochen ist, die Übung beendet ist. Er wollte Kai lediglich zu sich auf den Schoss ziehen, um ihm Halt und Schutz zu geben, aber er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Kai so verdammt schnell wieder fängt und weiter machen wird. Dass sie nun sogar dabei sind, die erogenen Zonen, des jeweils anderen zu suchen. Kai hat zwar bei ihm schon alle gefunden, aber Christian glaubt nicht, dass Kai nur die eine an seinem Steissbein hat. Und weil Kai gerade vor Mut strotzt, macht Christian nun weiter.


	79. Cocktail aus Hormonen

Christian rückt Kais Körper leicht nach hinten, so dass er wieder an dessen Oberkörper ran kommt. Kai lässt es zu und gibt sich Mühe, nicht schon wieder unter Christians Blick zusammenzubrechen. Wagemutig hält er die Augen geöffnet und betrachtet Christian. Dieser wiederrum hat den Blick auf Kais Brust gerichtet. Dort fahren nämlich seine Finger gerade Kais Schlüsselbein nach. Dann huscht sein Blick zu Kais Hals und Christian entscheidet sich kurzer Hand dazu, Kais Körper ebenfalls mit den Lippen zu erkunden. Deshalb macht er nun das gleiche wie Kai. Er küsst vorsichtig und prüfend Kais Hals. Lässt seine Zunge das pulsierende Blutgefäss anstupsen und saugt leicht dran. Kai erschaudert zwar etwas, doch der Hals scheint wohl keine erogene Zone sein. Doch bevor Christian seinen Weg weiter Richtung Süden fortfährt, gleiten seine Zunge in die Gegenrichtung, streift mit der Spitze lediglich Kais Ohrläppchen, bevor sie hinter Kai Ohrmuschel gleitet und mit der Zielsicherheit eines Trüffelhundes eine weiter erogene Zone findet. Kai schluckt, entlässt keuchend alle Luft aus den Lungen und krallt seine Finger, welche bis eben locker auf Christians Hüften lagen, etwas fester in das Fleisch. Christian lässt prüfend die Zunge über Kais Ohrmuschel gleiten und knabbert leicht daran, bevor er zurück auf den kleinen Fleck hinter dem Ohr gleitet und nun mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass der Punkt nicht das Ohr selbst, sondern die Stelle dahinter ist. Wiederum lässt Christian aber nun davon ab, will er Kai schliesslich nicht zu sehr überfordern. 

Dieser hat die Augen nun doch geschlossen und versucht ruhig zu atmen. Seine Wangen sind gerötet und er ist froh, ist er auf Christians Hüfte leicht nach hinten gerutscht, da Christian sonst sicherlich seine beginnende Erektion spüren könnte. Kai weiss nicht wieso, aber das ist ihm irgendwie unangenehm und peinlich. Aber er kann nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn Christians Zunge und dessen Lippen, kombiniert mit dessen Finger gleiten nun wieder nach Süden und finden mit einer Leichtigkeit seine dritte erogene Zone. Diese ist zwar auch nicht schwer zu finden, sind es schliesslich Kais Nippel, um welche sich gerade auf der linken Seite Lippen und auf der rechten Seite Fingerkuppen schliessen. Kai kann inzwischen seinen Atem nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten und er ist schon froh, wenn er ein lautes Stöhnen unterdrücken kann. Er zittert unter Christians Berührungen und schwillt langsam weiter an, ob er will oder nicht. Christian lässt wiederum schon nach kurzer Zeit von Kais erogener Zone ab, setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin und spürt gleich darauf Kais Stirn, welche kraftlos auf sein Schlüsselbein sackt. Kai atmet zittrig und hat die Augen geschlossen. Christians Hand legt sich schützend auf Kais Hinterkopf und krault sanft durch dessen Haar. Mit der anderen Hand zieht er Kai wieder komplett an sich. Es sollte eigentlich wie zuvor eine Geste des Schutzes sein. Es sollte eigentlich der Abschluss dieser Übung sein. Natürlich hat er bemerkt, dass er Kai mit den Berührungen erregt hat. Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, schliesslich hat er alle erogenen Zonen von Kai manipuliert. Aber er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass nun ein komplett erigierter Penis gegen seinen Unterbauch drückt. Deshalb gerät Christian kurz ins Stocken und weiss selbst nicht, was er nun tun und wie er fortfahren soll. 

Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend wird er jedoch von Kai völlig überrascht. Dieser hat nämlich immer noch seine Stirn auf Christians Schlüsselbein gepresst. Er war für einen Moment völlig überfordert, als Christian ihn wieder zu sich gezogen hatte und seine Erektion dadurch hart gegen Christians Bauch gepresst wurde. Es war ihm unangenehm und er schämte sich dafür. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden wurden diese Gefühle durch die Erregtheit komplett aus seinem Kopf verdrängt. Ja, er war erregt. Ja, er hatte, seit er damals Christian und Linus beobachtet hatte und sich dabei einen runter geholt hatte, nie wieder einen Orgasmus. Und ja, gerade eben in diesem Moment sehnte er sich nach nichts anderem als nach diesem Orgasmus. Er ist erregt und er ist bei Christian, welchem er doch eigentlich vertraut. Deshalb löst er seine Stirn und beginnt seinen Weg küssend nach oben fortzusetzen, bis er bei Christians Hals angekommen ist. Er kratzt den letzten Mut zusammen, den er irgendwo in sich drin finden kann und beginnt gezielt an Christians erogener Zone zu lecken und zu saugen, mit dem Ziel, auch Christian wieder eine Erektion zu bescheren. Christian reisst kurz die Augen auf, bevor er sie ergeben schliesst, als sich parallel dazu Kais Finger an seinen Nippel zu schaffen machen. Kais Atem, der heiss und keuchend an seinen Hals schlägt, dessen Lippen, die immer wieder an seiner Schlagader saugen, dessen Finger, die seine Nippel triezen und zwirbeln und Kais Erektion die hart gegen seinen Unterbauch drücken, reichen auch vollkommen aus, so dass Christian innert kurzer Zeit ebenfalls hart wird. Das wiederrum ist Kai natürlich nicht entgangen und Christians Erektion, die er nun spüren kann, erregt ihn, wie es ihm zu gleicher Massen nun auch wieder Angst macht. Er weiss nämlich nicht, was er nun tun soll. Er weiss nicht, was Christian von ihm erwartet. Erwarte Christian nun, dass Kai ihm einen runterholt? Erwartet er einen Blowjob? Erwartet er, dass er Kai nun vögeln kann?

Und weil Kai schon wieder viel zu viel denkt und sich wieder viel zu viele Sorgen macht, übernimmt Christian wieder das Ruder. Er schliesst nämliche seine Arme um Kai, stützt ihn damit und lässt sich nach vorne sinken, so dass Kai gleich darauf auf der weichen Matratze zu liegen kommt. Christian lässt sich vorsichtig auf ihn sinken, stützt sich jedoch mit den Unterarmen neben Kais Kopf ab, um nicht mit dem vollen Gewicht auf Kai zu liegen zu kommen. Ihre Erektionen berühren sich und Kai keucht kurz auf. 

Christian erwartet hier rein gar nichts. Er erwartet weder einen Handjob, noch einen Blowjob und weiss Gott nicht, dass er Kai nun vögeln kann. Für Christian sind sie hier gerade schon Meilen weiter, als er erwartet hatte, heute gehen zu können und er weiss, dass Kai gerade sehr sehr nahe an seinen Grenzen angekommen ist und Christian nun wahnsinnig aufpassen muss, um nicht einen Millimeter darüber zu treten. Christian weiss, dass Kai nun wahnsinnig viel Schutz braucht, weshalb er als erstes zu der Decke greift, welche neben ihnen liegt, um sie über ihnen auszubreiten. Ausserdem weiss Christian auch, dass er heute von Kai rein gar nichts mehr verlangen oder erwarten wird. Jede aktive Aktion wird von Christian ausgehen, weil jede aktive Handlung von Kai und damit auch die Voraussetzung, dass Kai sich aktiv für diese Handlung entscheiden muss, vermutlich gerade dessen Grenzen sprengen würde. Christian wird nicht mal ansatzweise auf die Idee kommen sich selbst oder Kai die Shorts auszuziehen, genauso wie er nicht auf die Idee kommen wird, dass Kai seinen Penis, oder er Kais Penis mit den Händen berühren wird. Genauso weiss er, dass Blickkontakt bei Kai nun nicht mehr drin sein wird. 

Ja, Christian ist erregt, aber das was nun passieren wird, wird rein gar nichts mit dem Sex zu tun haben, den er gewohnt ist. Nicht etwa, weil es zu keiner Penetration kommen wird, sondern weil er nicht eine Sekunde seinen Kopf ausschalten wird. Er wird jede Sekunde wachsam sein müssen. Jede Regung von Kai wahrnehmen und richtig interpretieren müssen, um richtig handeln oder falls nötig stoppen zu können. Es wird ihm seine volle Konzentration abverlangen und Christian weiss, dass das nicht das letzte Mal so sein wird und es vermutlich sehr lange gehen wird, bis der Moment kommen wird, wo Christian wie früher einfach seinen Kopf ausschalten und sich von Gefühlen und Impulsen leiten lassen kann, weil Kai dafür stabil genug ist. Aber das ist für Christian vollkommen okay. Es ist für ihn sogar mehr als okay, denn Kai, der gerade schutzlos, fast komplett nackt und ausgeliefert unter ihm liegt und sich voller Vertrauen ihm hingibt, ist besser als jeder Cocktail an Hormonen, der während ausgelassenem Sex durch seine Venen fliesst.

Christian lässt sich etwas tiefer sinken, so dass sich ihre Lippen streifen. Zittriger Atem strömt ihm entgegen, als er sanft seine Lippen auf Kais Gegenspiele legt. Er versucht ihm mit diesem Kuss Halt und Sicherheit zu geben und bleibt deshalb ganz sanft und vorsichtig. Er knabbert unschuldig an Kais Unterlippen und entlässt sie wieder komplett. Ein letztes Mal blickt er in Kais Augen, sucht nach Bestätigung und als er diese kurz in Kais Pupillen aufblitzen sieht, schenkt er ihm die Privatsphäre, die Kai in diesem Moment braucht. Eigentlich würde er gerne Kais Gesicht permanent im Blick haben, um ihn in jeder Sekunde lesen zu können, aber er weiss, dass Kai das zumindest jetzt noch nicht ertragen würde. Er wendet deshalb seinen Kopf ab und platziert ihn dafür in Kais Halsbeuge. Kais Gesicht folgt Christians Beispiel und presst sich in Christians Halsbeuge, während er seine Arme haltsuchend um Christians Rücken schlingt. Christian tut es ihm gleich, schiebt seine Arme unter Kais Schulterblättern durch, um ihn halten zu können und sinkt damit nun mit dem kompletten Körper auf Kai. Doch für Kai ist das mehr als in Ordnung. Je mehr Körperkontakt er spürt, desto sicherer fühlt er sich. 

Christian dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, leckt einmal über diese viel zu empfindliche Stelle hinter Kais Ohr und lässt damit Kais Becke ungewollt nach oben rucken. Das ist Christian Bestätigung genug, weshalb er zuerst ganz langsam und mit wenig Druck seine Hüfte kreisen lässt. Ihre Erektionen reiben sich dadurch aneinander und auch wenn sich durch zwei Lagen Stoff getrennt sind, droht Kai schon ab dieser Berührung zu verglühen. Er krallt seine Finger in Christians Rücken und presst sein Gesicht fest in dessen Halsbeuge, um jeden verräterischen Laut im Keim zu ersticken, weil Kai jedes Keuchen und jedes Stöhnen peinlich ist. Kais Atem, der dadurch ungebremst an Christians Haut strömt und die leicht feuchten Lippen, fühlen sich für Christian unglaublich erregend an. Trotzdem lässt er Kai etwas Zeit und bleibt bei dem langsamen Rhythmus, bevor er abermals beginnt Kais erogene Zone hinter dem Ohr zu manipulieren und nun seine Hüfte etwas schneller und fester über Kais Becken gleiten lässt. Durch den starken Körperkontakt spürt Christian, wie Kais Atem sich deutlich erhöht. Selbst Kais Herz spürt er mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Presslufthammers gegen die Rippen donnern.

Kai hat gerade das Gefühl durchzudrehen. Sein letztes Mal ist viel zu lange her und was Christian hier mit ihm macht, fühlt sich viel zu gut an. Er ist Christian wahnsinnig dankbar, dass dieser die komplette Führung übernommen hat und Kai nichts machen muss, denn dafür fehlt ihm bei weitem der Mut. Er traut sich nicht mal seine Hüfte ebenfalls zu bewegen, obwohl es in ihm regelmässig zuckt. Aber dafür ist er einfach immer noch viel zu unsicher und viel zu besorgt, dass er etwas tun könnte, was Christian nicht mag. Deshalb lässt er Christian machen und konzentriert sich alleine auf Christians Zunge, die unentwegt mit seinem Ohr spielt und dessen Penis, der hart auf seinem rauf und runter gleitet. Kai spürt, wie seine Vorhaut dadurch seine Eichel immer wieder freigibt und jedes Mal, wenn die empfindliche Spitze durch den Stoff Christians Erektion berührt, durchfährt ihn eine Welle der Lust. Christian verändert immer mal wieder den Winkel seiner Hüfte, um jede Stelle von Kai Penis zu manipulieren und Kai gibt einfach auf. Er spürt wie erste Lusttropfen aus seiner Spitze quellen und an seinen Shorts festkleben. Ein Strudel an Emotionen durchflutet seinen Körper, als er einfach loslässt. Er droht zu fallen und krallt seine Finger fester in Christians Rücken, um dem entgegen zu wirken. Pures Glück durchströmt ihn und vermischt sich mit der Lust. Die ganzen Emotionen sprudeln nur so aus ihm raus und drohen ihn zu erschlagen. Viel zu intensiv sind sie und er viel zu ungeübt ihm Umgang mit ihnen. Er keucht und spürt den Orgasmus Stoss für Stoss näher kommen. Sehnt ihn herbei wie ein Junkie den nächsten Schuss und möchte gleichzeitig Christian anflehen aufzuhören, weil all diese Gefühle viel zu intensiv sind. Doch bevor er Christian irgendetwas mitteilen kann, hat die Lust den Punkt überschritten, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Ungebremst überrollt der Orgasmus Kais Körper und lediglich ein undefinierter Laut entkommt seiner Kehle und wird gleich darauf von Christians Haut verschluckt. 

Christian spürt wie Kai sich anspannt und sich fast schon schmerzhaft fest an ihm festklammert. Er spürt Kais Penis zucken, ruckt nochmal sein Becken vor und spürt gleich darauf, wie es feucht wird und Kai offensichtlich gekommen ist. Er spürt Kais Sperma durch den Stoff sickern, reibt sein Becken noch ein paar Mal fest nach vorne, bevor auch er mit einem lauten Keuchen kommt. Er lässt seine Bewegungen sanfter werden, bevor er sie komplett einstellt und schweratmend und regungslos liegen bleibt. Gleich darauf will er sich etwas aufrichten, doch Kais Griff verstärkt sich schon fast leicht panisch, weshalb Christian sich wieder auf ihn sinken lässt. Kai hat immer noch das Gefühl, ungebremst zu fallen und droht von all den intensiven Gefühlen, die der Orgasmus bei ihm ausgelöst hat, erschlagen zu werden. Würde Christian jetzt nur einen Millimeter von ihm wegweichen wäre Kai komplett verloren. Kai ist so aufgewühlt, dass er sogar grosse Mühe hat, die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück zu halten. Nicht etwa, weil er Angst hat, oder weil er traurig oder verletzt ist. Das ist er bei weitem nicht. Er ist glücklich und er bereut es nicht, diesen Schritt mit Christian gegangen zu sein. Aber weil er sich komplett hat fallen lassen, wurde er einfach von diesen vielen, hauptsächlich positiven, Emotionen komplett überrollt. Ja, er ist glücklich und wenn, dann könnte man es wohl am besten als Freudetränen beschreiben. Als Kai dann spürt, wie Christian eine Hand zwischen Kais Rücken und Matratze hervorzieht und dafür an seinen Hinterkopf legt, um dort sanft durch Kais Haaransatz zu kraulen und ihm dann ein ‘ich liebe dich so sehr’ in das Ohr flüstern, kann Kai auch nicht mehr verhindern, dass einer dieser Freudentränen sich aus dem Augenwinkel löst.


	80. "Schau mit in die Augen"

Kai löst einen Arm von Christians Rücken und wischt sich hastig die einzelnen Tränen aus dem Gesicht, welche sich ungefragt seinen Weg nach draussen gesucht haben. Sie sind lediglich das Ventil, für die überbordenden Emotionen, und Kai weiss das auch, aber trotzdem möchte er ungern, dass Christian dies bemerkt. Was macht das schliesslich für einen Eindruck, wenn man weint, nachdem man intim wurde? Was wird Christian dann wohl von ihm denken? Christian hingegen scheint jedoch gemerkt zu haben, was Kai da tut, weil er erneut versucht sich mit einem ‘Kai? Alles okay?’ etwas aufzurichten. Kai klammert sich aber ebenfalls erneut sofort an Christian fest und lässt nicht zu, dass dieser auch nur einen Millimeter Abstand zwischen sie bringen kann. Erstens, weil er nicht will, dass Christian sieht, dass er geweint hat und zweitens, weil sich der fehlende Körperkontakt immer noch viel zu schmerzhaft anfühlt. Christian lässt sich zwar ergeben wieder auf Kais Körper ziehen, ist aber immer noch leicht beunruhigt.

«Kai…geht’s dir gut?» fragt er deshalb erneut.

«Mmmh» nuschelt Kai in Christians Halsbeuge.

«Nur bitte einfach noch nicht loslassen…» murmelt Kai weiter.

Christian dreht daraufhin leicht seinen Kopf und haucht einen Kuss auf Kais Schläfe. 

«Werde ich nicht» erwidert Christian, während er die Arme fest um Kai schliesst, sich mit einer gekonnten Drehung auf den Rücken legt und Kai mit sich mitzieht, so dass dieser nun auch Christian zu liegen kommt. 

So fühlt sich Christian etwas wohler, denn er möchte ungern die ganze Zeit mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf Kai liegen. Dass Kai nun jedoch mit dem vollen Gewicht auf Christian zu liegen kommt und Kai ja nicht wirklich wesentlich leichter als Christian ist, ist für Christian nicht mal einen Gedanken wert. Er muss doch den Kleineren behüten und beschützen. Deshalb ignoriert er auch seine feuchte Boxershorts, welche leicht eklig an seinem erschlafften Penis klebt. Er wird hier Kai so lange festhalten, wie Kai es eben braucht. Was anderes steht nicht zur Debatte. 

Sie lagen deshalb noch einige Minuten so da, bis Kais Körper sich wieder beruhigt hat. Bis das Adrenalin aus seinen Venen verschwunden ist und sein Herz wieder einen normalen Rhythmus aufgenommen hat. Bis sein Kopf sich vor lauter Emotionen nicht mehr dreht und er nicht mehr das Gefühl hat, zu fallen und in seine Einzelteile zu zerbrechen, wenn Christian ihn loslassen würde. Nun hebt Kai vorsichtig seinen Kopf etwas an und blickt hoch. Christians Blick ist direkt auf ihn gerichtet und Kai lächelt ihm entgegen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles okay ist. Christian lächelt erleichtert zurück, löst eine Hand von Kais Rücken und gleitet mit seinen Fingern zart durch Kais verwüstete Frisur. 

«Duschen?» fragt dann Christian nach und Kai nickt.

Eine Dusche ist jetzt wirklich angebracht und vor allem wird es wirklich mal Zeit, dass sie aus ihren Boxershorts kommen. Deshalb rollt sich Kai von Christian runter und direkt weiter aus dem Bett. Christian folgt ihm und blickt zu Kai, welcher gerade seine Klamotten vom Boden aufhebt. 

«Bis gleich» meint dann Christian, bevor er in das direkt angrenzende Badezimmer tritt und die Tür hinter sich schliesst.

Kai ist mehr als froh, dass Christian anscheinend nicht von ihm erwartet, dass sie nun gemeinsam duschen gehen. Der Gedanke daran ist zwar verlockend, denn wenn er daran denkt, nun unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl zu stehen und sich gleichzeitig in einer schützenden Umarmung von Christian zu befinden, wird ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Aber gleichzeitig ist da einfach immer noch die viel zu grosse Unsicherheit sich komplett vor Christian zu entblössen, was ja das Duschen unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde. Christian scheint dies jedoch zum Glück zu verstehen, weshalb Kai nun in das andere Badezimmer eilt, um dort zu duschen. Auf dem Weg zum Bad huscht er aber noch schnell in sein Zimmer, um sich frische Shorts zu holen. Unter der Dusche verliert er dann nicht viel Zeit. Normalerweise geniesst Kai jede Sekunde, die er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl verbringen kann. Die Wärme und das Gefühl des Wassers, das auf ihn niederprasselt, hat für ihn immer etwas wahnsinnig Beruhigendes und lässt ihn vergessen. Es ist neben Schlaf der einzige Moment, indem er der Realität und den Problemen für einen kurzen Moment entfliehen kann. Aber jetzt gerade braucht er das alles nicht. Jetzt gerade will er sich nur schnell den Schweiss und sein Sperma vom Körper waschen und dann sofort wieder zurück in Christians Bett. Zurück ins Christians Arme. Dem neuen Ort, an dem Kai Ruhe und Frieden findet. 

Christian hingegen lässt sich etwas mehr Zeit. Er wäscht sich ausgiebig die Haare und schrubbt sich den Schweiss vom Körper. Er kann es immer noch nicht fassen, was an diesem Abend passiert ist. Er denkt wieder an die Sekunde, als seine Augen das Wörtchen negativ erblickt haben und atmet erneut erleichtert aus. Es wäre alles so viel komplizierter und beängstigender geworden, hätte da erneut ’positiv’ gestanden. Aber Christian ist negativ und er könnte die ganze Welt dafür umarmen. Ja und dann kam Kai. Kai hat Christian heute Abend unglaublich beeindruckt. Christian kann es einfach immer noch nicht glauben, wie weit sie heute gegangen sind. Ein Aussenstehender würde Christian deswegen zwar vermutlich irritiert anschauen, aber Christian weiss, wie viel Kraft, Mut, Überwindung und Vertrauen die letzten Minuten Kai abverlangt haben und Christian könnte erneut die ganze Welt deswegen umarmen, weil er so unglaublich stolz auf Kai ist. Weil Christian so oft im Verlaufe dieser Übung gedacht hatte, er muss hier und jetzt stoppen und Kai trotzdem weiter gemacht hat, so dass aus der Übung sogar ernst wurde. Christian kann nicht anders, als permanent vor sich hinzugrinsen. Meine Güte er liebt diesen Kerl so abgöttisch. Sein Herz stolpert dann wieder unkoordiniert vor sich hin, als er mit trockengerubbelten Haaren zurück ins Schlafzimmer tritt und dabei Kai entdeckt, der eingemummelt unter der Decke liegt und bereits selig schläft. Leise schleicht er zum Schrank, lässt das Handtuch unbeachtet auf den Boden gleiten, schlüpft in eine frische Shorts und lässt sich dann leise wie ein Mäuschen ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke gleiten. Kai dreht sich leise schmatzend zu Christian um, kuschelt sich intuitiv immer noch schlafend an Christians Körper und Christians Herz könnte vor Liebe platzen.

Ab diesem Abend haben sie begonnen, diese Übung zu ritualisieren. Sofern es Christians Schichtplan zuliess, sassen sie jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen gehen auf Christians Bett und erkundeten den Körper des anderen. Christian hat direkt am nächsten Abend bei der ersten Wiederholung dieser Übung Kai klar gemacht, dass es Christian hier nicht darum geht, Kai soweit zu bekommen, dass er mit ihm schlafen kann und dass diese Übung nicht immer in etwas Sexuellem enden muss. Das war eigentlich auch beim ersten Mal gar nicht Christians Plan gewesen.

Es ist nach diesem ersten Abend aber auch nie wieder zu sexuellen Intimitäten gekommen. Das heisst nicht, dass nicht manchmal der eine oder der andere durch die Berührungen erregt wurde, aber sie haben es dabei belassen und sind nicht einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Die Initiative dafür liegt auch allein bei Kai und das wissen Beide. Kai weiss, dass Christian nicht den ersten Schritt machen wird, weil es allein Kais Entscheidung bleiben soll. Er weiss, dass er Christian signalisieren muss, wenn er das Ganze wieder vertiefen möchte. Er weiss aber auch, dass Christian ihn dann sofort stützend an die Hand nehmen wird und falls nötig wieder die komplette Führung übernimmt.

Die Übung hat in Christians Augen aber eigentlich sowieso einen ganz anderen Zweck. Kai soll beginnen sich in Christians Anwesenheit auch nackt komplett wohl zu fühlen. Er soll sich in seinem eigenen Körper wohlfühlen. Er soll lernen, dass Christian seinen Körper mag, und zwar jeden Zentimeter. Er soll Christians Körper kennen lernen und Christians Körper soll zu etwas vertrautem werden. Etwas das Kai kennt und ihn beruhigt. Christian weiss selbstverständlich, dass dies Zeit braucht, aber er hat keine Eile.

Kai macht in seinen Augen aber sowieso riesige Schritte. Denn bereits bei der dritten Übung hat Kai ohne zu zögern sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und sich Christian gegenüber relativ selbstbewusst hingesetzt. Er wurde von Übung zu Übung mutiger und selbstsicherer. Er liess seine Finger über Christians Körper wandern, als wäre dieser etwas, was er in und auswendig kennt. Er begann sich unter Christians Berührungen und, was viel wichtiger ist, unter Christians Blicken zu entspannen, denn ja, es sind vor allem die Blicke, die Kai zu schaffen machten und ihn wieder unsicher werden lassen. Deshalb hat Christian die Übung nach kurzer Zeit ausgebaut. 

«Schau mir in die Augen» hat er nämlich sanft von Kai verlangt und dieser hat sofort zu Christian aufgeblickt und den Blickkontakt erwidert.

Als Christian ihm aber einfach nur stumm entgegen blickte, brach Kais Selbstbewusstsein ziemlich schnell zusammen und bereits nach wenigen Sekunden konnte er den Blickkontakt nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten, auch wenn Christians Augen ihm lediglich liebe- und verständnisvoll entgegen schauten. Blickkontakt ist etwas, das Kai Mühe bereitet. Es lässt ihn unsicher werden, denn nicht umsonst sagt man die Augen sind der Spiegel der Seele. Je länger und intensiver der Blickkontakt ist, desto ausgelieferter fühlt er sich, weil seine Seele sich dabei komplett nackt präsentiert. Und auch das soll Kai lernen. Er soll lernen, dass er sich nicht vor Christian verstecken muss. Er soll Selbstbewusstsein tanken indem er lernt, dass es okay ist, sein komplettes Inneres frei zu geben. Er soll noch mehr Vertrauen in Christian fassen und sich unter dessen Blicken nicht unwohl fühlen. Und Christian weiss, dass auch das viel Zeit braucht. Aber auch hier macht Kai Fortschritte und schafft es Tag für Tag den Blickkontakt länger aufrecht zu erhalten.

Natürlich gabs auch hier Rückschritte. Es gab auch hier z.B. zwei Mal den Moment, wo der Tag Kai einfach schon zu viel abverlangt hatte, er keine Kraft mehr hatte und die Unsicherheit sich diesen Zustand direkt zu nutzen machte. Christian merkte es sofort. Sah die angespannten Schultern, die leicht in sich zusammengefallene Körperhaltung und vor allem eben diese Unsicherheit in Kais Augen. Und so beendete er die Übung in dem Moment, in dem sie sich gegenüber auf dem Bett sassen und ging direkt in den Abschluss der Übung über. Denn jedes Mal, nachdem sie sich lange und intensiv in die Augen geblickt haben, zieht Christian Kai auf seinen Schoss und hält ihn fest. So wie er es schon beim ersten Mal getan hat. Intensivster Körperkontakt und dafür kein Blickkontakt, das ist es, was Kai nämlich am Ende immer brauchte. Kai liebte den Abschluss dieser Übung und in den zwei Momenten, als er sich einfach nur schwach und überfordert gefühlt hatte, war er Christian unendlich dankbar, dass dieser ihn, ohne zu zögern zu sich zog und ihm das gab, was er in dem Moment gerade am dringendsten brauchte. Eine schützende Umarmung.

Inzwischen ist diese Übung Kai so vertraut und wichtig geworden, dass er sie jedes Mal vermisst, wenn Christian Nachtschicht hat und nicht bei ihm sein kann. Am Anfang kostete sie Kai noch viel Überwindung und Mut, doch inzwischen spendet sie ihm einfach enorm viel Kraft. Sie spendet Kai Ruhe und man könnte es wohl fast mit meditieren vergleichen. Immer wenn sie diese Übung durchführen, herrscht absolute Stille im Raum. Keine Worte werden gewechselt und nur wenn es nötig ist, meldet sich Christian helfend mit ein paar Worten. Auch das hat Kai am Anfang unruhig werden lassen. Diese Stille, die Blicke, das Ausgeliefertsein. Aber es hat sich an die Ruhe gewöhnt. Kommt dadurch selbst zur Ruhe. Er kann durchatmen. Sich entspannen. Sich den sanften Berührungen Christians hingeben und selbst warme, weiche Haut erkunden. Er kann in Christians braunen Augen versinken und in andere Welten abtauchen. Und er kann sich schlussendlich in Christians schützende Umarmung begeben und einfach loslassen.

Kai ist manchmal selbst erstaunt, wie viel er bei Christian einfach macht, was er bei jeder anderen Person zehn Mal hinterfragt. Er ist erstaunt, wie er sich bei Christian wirklich einfach komplett fallen lässt, ohne eine Sekunde daran zu denken, ob Christian ihn auch wirklich auffangen wird. Er vertraut ihm einfach und das obwohl er sich doch damals geschworen hatte, nie wieder zu vertrauen. Es gibt immer noch viele Momente, da macht ihm dieses unglaubliche Vertrauen, dass er in Christian hat, wahnsinnig Angst, weil sein Kopf ihm dann plötzlich wieder zu schreit, wie angreifbar und verletzbar er sich damit macht und welche Macht er Christian damit übergibt. Aber schlussendlich ist es dann doch jedes Mal wieder Christian, der seinen Kopf zum Schweigen bringt. Sei es mit einem Blick, sei es mit einem Wort, oder sei es mit einer Berührung.


	81. "Kein Grund nervös zu sein"

Christian streckt gähnend seine Glieder von sich, bevor er nach der Fernbedienung greift, welche auf dem Couchtisch liegt. Noch während eine Armada an Schauspielernamen über den schwarzen Hintergrund flackert, drückt Christian auf den roten Knopf und bringt dadurch den Fernseher zum Verstummen. Erneut gähnt Christian herzhaft, bevor er zu seiner Rechten blickt und verliebt lächeln muss. Kai liegt eingerollt und eingemummelt unter der Fleecedecke und schnarcht leise vor sich hin. Er ist bereits nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten des Films eingeschlafen, was aber auch kein Wunder ist, da Kai die letzten Tage viel zu viel gearbeitet hatte, weil eine Grippewelle die Hälfte der Belegschaft ins Bett befördert hatte. Christian hatte bemerkt, dass Kai bereits ab Minute eins des Filmes die ganze Zeit weg nickt und hat ihm gesagt, er soll doch schon ins Bett gehen, aber Kai hat sich geweigert. Was gibt es schliesslich Tolleres, als auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, während Christian neben einem sitzt und über einen wacht? Christian weiss das eigentlich auch, denn Kai hatte es ihm schon mal erzählt. Er hatte ihm mal erzählt, wie sicher und geborgen er sich fühlt und wie ruhig er schläft, wenn er weiss, dass Christian wach neben ihm sitzt. Natürlich schläft Kai auch wunderbar in Christians Armen, aber das Wissen, dass Christian wach ist und auf ihn aufpasst, ist unbezahlbar. Es triggert bei ihm Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Momente, wenn seine Mutter oder sein Vater neben seinem Bett sassen und über ihn wachten und Kai sich einfach nur unendlich wohl und beschützt gefühlt hatte. Und weil Christian ihm das nicht verwehren möchte, hatte er nach der Fleecedecke gegriffen und sie Kai gereicht. Dieser hat sie zufrieden und dankbar angenommen, sich eingekuschelt und war binnen Sekunden eingeschlafen. Jetzt ist der Film jedoch zu Ende und Christian ebenfalls mehr als reif für das Bett. 

«Hey…Schlafmütze…» 

Sanft streicht Christian über Kais Wange, woraufhin dieser sein Gesicht kurz komplett in der Decke vergräbt, sich zu einem Igel zusammenrollt und sich dann gähnend streckt. Er blinzelt zum Fernseher und reibt sich die Augen.

«Schon fertig?» nuschelt er verschlafen.

«Ja Kaichen, die zwei Stunden sind leider schon um» grinst ihm Christian entgegen.

Kai reibt sich den verspannten Nacken, denn wenn er ehrlich ist, wäre ein Bett schon bequemer als ein Sofa. Dann faltet er die Decke ordentlich zusammen, wirft sie über die Sofalehne und schlurft mit kleinen Augen Christian hinterher ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, krabbelt er direkt aufs Bett. Während Kai sich halb sitzend, halb liegend, mit nur noch einem geöffneten Auge, die Klamotten vom Leib streift, begibt sich Christian zur Badezimmertür.

«Leg dich ruhig schon schlafen» meint dieser, als er Kai betrachtet.

Aber Kai schaut ihn daraufhin fragend an.

«Und was ist mit der Übung?» 

«Hase du schläfst ja schon fast ein» lächelt Christian ihn liebevoll an.

«Dann nur der Umarmungspart…bitte…» fragt Kai schüchtern nach. 

Christian, welcher immer noch vor der Badezimmertür steht, lächelt ihn erneut an, bevor er nickt und mit einem ‘okay, ich beeil mich’ unter die Dusche verschwinden. Er findet es wahnsinnig toll, dass Kai diese Übung so gut angenommen hat und sie ihm augenscheinlich viel bedeutet. Er war sich nämlich ursprünglich nicht sicher, ob Kai damit klar kommen würde. Aber zum Glück scheint sie Kai wirklich viel zu bedeuten und auch viel zu helfen.

Christian hat wirklich nur kurz eine Katzenwäsche gemacht und tritt nun, lediglich in Boxershorts gekleidet, zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Auch Kai sitzt bereits bis auf die Shorts ausgezogen da und wartet sehnsüchtig auf Christian, denn langsam wird es halbnackt auch etwas kühl. Christian klettert zum Glück direkt zu ihm auf das Bett und er hat sich kaum vor Kai hingesetzt, da ist dieser rittlings auf dessen Schoss gekrabbelt, schliesst die Arme um Christians Körper und bettet sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge, wo er ergeben die Augen schliesst. Er atmet tief ein, riecht den Duft von Christians Duschgel und spürt, wie sich Christians Arme schützend um ihn schliessen. Er spürt warme, weiche und leicht feuchte Haut auf seiner eigenen und Kai merkt mal wieder, hätte er die Möglichkeit dazu, würde er diese wohltuende Umarmung nie mehr verlassen. Hier kommt er zur Ruhe. Es spürt, wie sich seine Muskeln entspannen und der Nacken weich wird. Er merkt, wie sein Kopf aufhört zu rattern und alle Stimmen ganz leise werden. Es ist für ihn jedes Mal wie ein nach Hause kommen. Nach Hause kommen, in die schützenden vier Wände, wo man seine Batterien wieder aufladen kann. Christian ist sein zu Hause. Sein Akku, der ihn am Leben hält. Während Matthias ihm die ganze Zeit seine Lebensenergie weggesogen hat, Kai dadurch permanent auf Sparflamme war und alle Kraft brauchte, damit das letzte Fünkchen Lebensenergie nicht komplett seinen Körper verlässt, kann er hier bei Christian regenerieren. Er kann heilen. Seine Seele kann endlich heilen.

Kai merkt, wie sich die Müdigkeit wieder schwer über ihn legt, kuschelt sich noch etwas enger an den warmen Körper und seufzt leise, als daraufhin Finger sanft seinen Nacken kraulen. 

«Ich konnte übrigens die Spätschicht am Freitag abtauschen» flüstert dann Christian in die Stille.

«Wirklich?» fragt Kai nach, welcher sich nun plötzlich viel wacher fühlt.

«Kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du am Valentinstag allein zu Hause sitzt» meint Christian mit einem Lächeln.

Kai löst sich aus der Umarmung und lehnt sich etwas zurück, um Christian ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Allein für das Strahlen, welches Christian nun erblickt, hat es sich gelohnt, allen Arbeitskollegen in den Ohren zu liegen, um die Schicht abtauschen zu können und Christians Lächeln wird breiter. 

«Darf ich für uns was kochen und….und wir machen es uns hier gemütlich?» fragt Kai nach und schon nur weil da wieder diese Unsicherheit in Kais Stimme liegt, weil dieser sich hier gerade mit einer Bitte an Christian richtet, würde Christian ihn am liebsten direkt wieder in seine Arme ziehen.

Christian hat nichts anderes erwartet und auch nichts anderes geplant. Schliesslich weiss er, dass Kai sich in einem schicken Restaurant viel zu unwohl fühlen würde. Es wäre für Kai vermutlich eher ein Zwang als eine Freude und das möchte Christian selbstverständlich verhindern, soll der Valentinstag doch schliesslich Spass machen. 

«Du darfst alles machen was du willst» antwortet deshalb Christian, während er Kais Nase mit seiner anstupst. 

Christian sieht direkt, wie sich Kais Blick entspannt und das Lächeln Erleichterung ausstrahlt. Christian reckt seinen Kopf etwas nach vorne, um Kai einen Kuss zu geben, dann die Arme fest um Kai zu schliessen und sich schwungvoll und lachend mit Kai nach hinten auf die weiche Matratze fallen zu lassen. Kai hat sich kurz erschrocken an Christian festgeklammert, bevor er in das Lachen einsteigt. 

«Idiot» grinst Kai, während er sich von Christian runter rollt.

Dieser grinst scheinheilig zurück, während er nach der Decke greift, unter diese schlüpft und sie auffordernd anhebt. Sofort ist auch Kai drunter gerobbt, hat sich an Christian gekuschelt und nur wenige Minuten später schlafen beide tief und fest.

An besagtem Freitag hat Kai Christian aus der Küche verbannt. Einerseits, weil es eine Überraschung sein soll, andererseits, weil ihn Christians Anwesenheit nur nervös machen würde. Er hat natürlich schon sehr oft für Christian gekocht und Christian hat sein Essen auch immer geliebt, aber heute ist es anders. Heute ist es was Besonderes. Ein Tag der Kai unglaublich wichtig ist und an dem er Christian nicht enttäuschen möchte. Er hat am Morgen eingekauft und sich schon ab dem späten Nachmittag in die Küche eingeschlossen. Er hat schliesslich viel vor. Er will ein richtiges Candle-Light-Dinner gestalten. Er will ein leckeres Drei-Gänge-Menu zaubern und das braucht Zeit. Schliesslich will er zur Vorspeise eine Kürbissuppe kochen. Zum Hauptgang soll es ein Lauch-Pilz-Risotto geben, weil Kai festgestellt hat, dass Christian heimlich für Lauch schwärmt. Und zum krönenden Abschluss gibt es Pannacotta in Herzform. Während das Risotto und die Suppe vor sich hin köcheln, beginnt Kai den Tisch zu decken. Er hat nämlich nicht nur Essen gekauft, sondern auch Deko. Er hat eine Tasche gefüllt mit Kerzen. Sowohl kleine Teelichter als auch grosse Kerzen. Sogar Rosenblätter hat er gekauft. Jetzt verteilt er alles grosszügig auf dem Esstisch, nur um zu merken, dass er nicht ein Fünkchen Talent für das Dekorieren hat. Alles sieht wirr und überladen aus und Kai fragt sich plötzlich, was er hier überhaupt macht. Was, wenn Christian den ganzen Kitsch gar nicht mag? Wenn er sowieso das ganze Tamtam, dass Kai hier veranstaltet für übertrieben hält? Was, wenn Christian das alles gar nicht möchte? Verunsichert räumt er deshalb wieder alles zurück in die Tasche. Lediglich eine Kerze lässt er in der Mitte des Tisches stehen, in der Hoffnung, dass das nicht auch bereits zu viel ist. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann, zündet er die Kerze an, befördert die Suppe gekonnt in zwei Teller, stellt diese auf den Tisch und betrachtet sich das Werk. Er ist so unglaublich nervös, dass er sich seine schwitzigen Hände, an seiner Hose trocken reibt. Er fragt sich, wieso er auf diese Idee gekommen ist und würde am liebsten alles abblasen. Aber das würde nur noch einen komischeren Eindruck hinterlassen. Deshalb seufzt er, atmet tief durch und verlässt die Küche. Langsam und zögernd geht er zum Wohnzimmer, bleibt im Türrahmen stehen und erblickt Christian, der auf dem Sofa sitzt und ein Buch liest.

«Das Essen ist fertig» meint Kai und seine Stimme ist so dünn und leise, dass es ihn nicht mal gewundert hätte, wenn Christian ihn nicht wahrgenommen hätte.

Aber Christian hat es gehört, hebt seinen Blick an und legt freudig lächelnd sein Buch achtlos zur Seite. 

«Boah super, ich hab richtig Kohldampf…und das riecht auch schon so super» meint Christian, als er schnüffelnd vom Sofa aufsteht.

Voller Vorfreude geht er in die Küche und Kai folgt ihm. Christian setzt sich auf seinen Stuhl und schaut mit grossen Augen auf seinen Teller, nachdem er seinen Blick durch die Küchen huschen liess, um zu sehen, was ihn noch erwarten wird. Kai setzt sich ihm gegenüber hin, reibt sich erneut die feuchten Hände unauffällig an seinem Hosenbein ab und schielt zu Christian, welcher bereits nach dem Löffel gegriffen hat und sich nun eine erste Portion Kürbissuppe in den Mund steckt. Fast in Zeitlupentempo greift Kai zu seinem eigenen Löffeln, schielt immer noch zu Christian, ohne jedoch in der Lage zu sein, wirklich Blickkontakt aufzubauen. Christian hat kaum den ersten Löffel in seinem Mund, da weiten sich seine Augen noch ein Stückchen mehr.

«Meine Güte ist das lecker» seufzt Christian, als er geschluckt hat und Kais Mundwinkel zuckt erleichtert nach oben.

Schüchtern blickt er zu Christian, während er langsam ebenfalls einen ersten Löffel zu seinem Mund führt. Auch wenn Christian sichtlich begeistert ist, bleibt die Unsicherheit bestehen. Kai weiss selbst, dass es absurd ist. Eigentlich ist es doch nur ein ganz normales Abendessen, wie sie es schon so oft zusammen hatten. Aber das ist das Problem mit Kais Kopf. Wenn dieser sich einmal eingemischt hat, braucht es mehr als logische Argumente, um ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen. Christian zum Beispiel. Den braucht es. Christian, der sanft seine Hand auf Kais freie Hand gelegt hat und ihn dadurch sofort dazu gebracht hat, hochzublicken, so dass sich ihre Blicke verhaken. Sanft hat Christian ihn angelächelt.

«Es ist alles gut Hase. Kein Grund nervös zu sein.»

Kai lächelt zurück und nickt leicht. Eigentlich hat Christian ja recht. Eigentlich ist doch alles gut. Eigentlich ist doch alles so wie immer. Vielleicht rührt Kais Nervosität aber auch daher, dass er sich für heute Abend mehr vorgenommen hat. Er will endlich einen Schritt weiter gehen, denn Christian wird nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit auf ihn warten. Christian hat ihm zwar gesagt, dass er genau das tun würde, aber Kai will nicht riskieren rauszufinden, ob das auch wirklich stimmt. Und eigentlich fühlt er sich dazu auch bereit. Er fühlt sich in der Übung inzwischen wirklich wohl. Er erträgt Christians Berührungen gut und hat in diesen Situationen so gut wie kein Problem mehr damit, sich oberkörperfrei zu präsentieren. Da sollte er doch jetzt wohl auch noch die letzte Hürde nehmen können und sich einfach komplett nackt da hin setzen. Ausserdem hat er den letzten Austausch an sexuellen Intimitäten doch auch als was Schönes empfunden. Und heute ist Valentinstag. Eigentlich doch der perfekte Tag, um endlich den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Christian hat er von diesem Vorhaben nichts erzählt. Einerseits, weil er über solche Dinge nur ungern spricht. Andererseits, weil er sich so die letzte Möglichkeit auf Rückzug nehmen würde.

Als Christian jedoch beginnt einfach nur über alle möglichen, banalen Dinge mit Kai zu quatschen und diesen damit Stück für Stück aus der Reserve lockt, entspannt sich Kai langsam wieder. Als dann zum Hauptgang auch noch die Flasche Rotwein geöffnet wird, ist auch der letzte Funken Anspannung aus seinem Körper gewichen und Kai ist froh, fühlt sich gerade alles so locker und leicht an. Sie lachen über Witze, kabbeln sich und Kai weiss gar nicht, wieso er vor diesem Essen so nervös war. Während sie nun da sitzen, die Kerze schon fast komplett runter gebrannt ist und Christian sich gerade den letzten Löffel Pannacotta in den Mund gesteckt hat, streckt er schnaufend alle Viere von sich. 

«Jetzt bin ich voll gefressen» meint er und Kai grinst ihn an, während er selbst sein Dessert zu Ende isst.

«Das war aber auch unglaublich gut» lächelt Christian und Kai lächelt einfach nur glücklich zurück.

«Danke dafür…wirklich» spricht Christian weiter und selbst ein Tauber würde die Liebe hören, die diese Worte enthalten.

Kai wird dadurch wieder ganz verlegen und kann nicht verhindern, dass er leicht rot wird. Der Alkohol hilft da auch nicht gerade dagegen. 

«Würde ich für dich immer wieder machen» nuschelt er, in der Hoffnung, Christian würde es nicht wirklich verstehen, aber irgendwie auch in der Hoffnung, dass Christian eben doch jedes Wort versteht, weil es einfach die Wahrheit ist.

Christian hat es verstanden, greift nach Kais Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger und drückt kurz zu. Sein Blick strahlt so viel Liebe und Zufriedenheit aus, dass Kais Herz sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob es mit Vollspeed schlagen soll, oder doch direkt den Dienst quittiert. Er blickt Christian entgegen, während sich sein Herz für Variante eins entschieden hat. Er zieht die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, kratzt allen Mut zusammen und blickt Christian fest in die Augen.

«Ich habe noch eine…Überraschung für dich» meint er dann, steht auf und zieht Christian mit sich aus der Küche in Richtung Schlafzimmer.


	82. Richtig und gut

Christian hat keine Ahnung, was Kai für eine Überraschung geplant hat, weshalb er sich neugierig ins Schlafzimmer führen lässt. Natürlich ist ihm aufgefallen, wie schwitzig Kais Hände sind und das da wieder eine grosse Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mitgeschwungen hat, aber er will sich trotzdem erst Mal ansehen, was Kai geplant hat. Dieser beginnt sich auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer schon wieder viel zu viele Gedanken zu machen. Aber er will diese nicht gewinnen lassen. Er will einmal stärker sein als seine Angst. Um deshalb gar nicht erst in die Lage zu kommen, das alles doch noch zu überdenken und einen Rückzieher zu machen, lässt er im Schlafzimmer angekommen Christians Hand los und beginnt dafür zügig sich auszuziehen. Relativ schnell fliegen Pullover, Shirt, Hose und Socken auf einem kleinen Haufen am Boden, während er Christians Blicke in seinem Rücken spürt. Dann gerät er kurz ins Zögern, schliesst für eine Sekunde die Augen, atmet kaum hörbar aus und greift nach dem Bund seiner Shorts. Er streift sie sich von der Hüfte, strampelt sie ab den Füssen und steht nun vollkommen nackt, mit dem Rücken zu Christian gewendet da. Dieser steht da, starrt auf Kais nackten Rücken und ist überrascht, dass Kai sich hier gerade komplett nackt ausgezogen hat. Er hatte irgendwie schon vermutet, dass Kai irgendwas in die Richtung geplant hat, war sich aber trotzdem nicht ganz sicher. 

Im Raum ist Stille eingekehrt. Kai steht da, den Blick auf seine Füsse gerichtet. Konzentriert, um ruhig zu bleiben. Auch Christian steht still da, blickt immer noch auf Kais nackten Rücken und hat nicht einmal den Blick weiter nach Süden wandern lassen, denn gerade im Moment ist sich Christian überhaupt nicht sicher, ob das überhaupt wirklich das ist, was Kai will, weshalb Christian sich in gewisser Weise nicht im recht sieht, seinen Blick über den nackten Körper wandern zu lassen. Er will Kai aber auch nicht in dieser Unsicherheit lassen, denn er weiss, dass jede verstrichene Sekunde, in der von Christian keine Reaktion kommt, Kais Unsicherheit Stück für Stück anwachsen lässt. Deshalb läuft Christian die zwei Schritte auf Kai zu, greift nach seiner Schulter und dreht ihn zu sich um. Kai lässt es zu, bereitet sich in dieser Millisekunde darauf vor, Christian in die Augen sehen und dem Blick standhalten zu müssen. Aber Christian sieht das anders, zieht nämlich Kai direkt in seine Arme, ohne ihn nur eine Sekunde anzusehen. Und wieder herrscht Stille, bevor Christian zu sprechen beginnt.

«Bist du dir sicher?» fragt er nämlich, ohne Kai loszulassen.

Er spürt Kais zögerliches Nicken und das leichte Zögern gefällt ihm nicht so ganz.

«Kai…denk bitte daran was ich dir gesagt habe…ich will nicht, dass du was tust, was du eigentlich nicht willst…deshalb, bist du dir wirklich sicher?»

Kai weiss nicht, was er von diesen vielen Rückzugsmöglichkeiten halten soll, die Christian ihm hier bietet. Irgendwie geben sie ihm Halt, aber sie verunsichern ihn auch wieder. Überschätzt er sich hier gerade? Will Christian das alles eigentlich gar nicht? Will Christian gar nicht mit ihm intim werden? Nein! Er will diese Gedanken nicht zu lassen. Er will nicht immer gegen sie verlieren. Ja, er will es. Er will sich hier nackt vor Christian ausziehen. Er will das Christian sich nackt auszieht. Er will mit ihm intim werden. Er will es. Ganz bestimmt. Wieder nickt er deshalb und untermauert es mit einem ‘ja’, welches aber bei weitem nicht so selbstsicher klingt, wie sein innerer Wille. Christian nickt verstehend, zögert aber trotzdem noch einen kurzen Moment. Hundert Prozent wohl fühlt er sich dabei immer noch nicht ganz, aber er will Kai auch nicht abblocken. Dieser hat sicherlich viel Mut gebraucht, diesen Schritt zu gehen und Christian befürchtet, dass eine Zurückweisung Kai verletzen könnte. 

«Du kennst das Wort?» fragt Christian deshalb nach.

Kai nickt abermals.

«Sag es» bittet Christian jedoch. 

Er will, dass Kai sich über jede Abbruchsmöglichkeit im Klaren ist.

«Flamingo»

«Okay» flüstert Christian, bevor er sich von Kai löst.

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück, lässt seinen Blick aber immer noch auf Kais Gesicht gerichtet. Dieser erwidert den Blickkontakt mutig und so gut er es hinbekommt. Christian löst den Blick nicht, während auch er sich nun beginnt auszuziehen. Langsamer und nicht so hektisch wie Kai, aber doch zügig, so dass auch er gleich darauf nun komplett nackt vor Kai steht. Er lächelt Kai liebevoll und aufmunternd an und ist froh, als dieser das Lächeln, wenn auch schüchtern, erwidert. Deshalb macht er den ersten Schritt, löst seinen Blick von Kais Gesicht und lässt ihn langsam nach unten wandern. Er sieht, dass Kai bis in die letzte Faser angespannt ist und unsicher die Finger aneinander reibt, weil da kein Stoff ist, in den dieser sich krallen kann. Als Christian den Blick gleich darauf wieder nach oben richtet, sieht er, dass auch Kai begonnen hat, Christians nackten Körper zu erkunden. Sein Blick wandert ehrfürchtig, aber auch neugierig über nackte Haut, während er, ohne es zu bemerken, auf seiner Unterlippe kaut. Am Anfang huscht sein Blick nur über Christians Schritt. Er traut sich nicht dort hin zu starren und braucht einige Anläufe, um der Unsicherheit entgegen zu wirken und dem Bedürfnis nachzugeben.

Christian ist glatt rasiert. So wie Kai auch und das gibt ihm Hoffnungen, dass Christian das mögen könnte. Er ist aber auch sonst froh, dass Christian rasiert ist, denn Matthias war es nie und Kai mochte dessen Schambehaarung nicht. Vor allem, wenn er ihm einen blasen musste. Ja, musste, denn Kai weiss inzwischen, dass er damals eigentlich kein Wollen war. Vielleicht hat er deshalb auch schon fast eine Aversion gegen Schambeharrung, weil er dies mit Matthias verbindet. Mit dem Sex, welcher er mit diesem hatte. Der Sex, der ihm nie gefallen hatte und häufig eher eine Belastung war. Dazu kommt wohl die Tatsache, dass Matthias von ihm immer verlangt hatte, dass er sich gefälligst zu rasieren hat. Damals hat er sich nie etwas dabei überlegt, wieso er sich für Matthias rasieren musste, Matthias es aber nie für ihn getan hat. Inzwischen weiss er, dass es einfach nur eine weitere Machtdemonstration war. 

«Komm» klingt es plötzlich aus Christians Mund, weshalb Kai mit leicht geröteten Wangen wieder zu ihm hochblickt.

Dieser hat die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, welche Kai ohne zu zögern ergreift. Christian zieht Kai zu sich und gibt ihm einen Kuss. Ganz kurz, ganz sanft, voller Liebe. Dann zieht er Kai zum Bett und krabbelt auf die Matratze, wo er in der alt bekannten Position sitzen bleibt. Kai tut es ihm gleich und versucht sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken zu machen, während er sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzt. Er weiss, dass er schon um einiges selbstbewusster da sass und momentan wohl einen ziemlich mageren Eindruckt hinterlässt. Er findet es selbst lächerlich, was ein Stück Stoff, oder eben ein nicht vorhandenes Stück Stoff aus ihm macht, aber er kann es nicht ändern. Noch nicht. 

«Fang du an» fordert Christian ihn liebevoll auf, weil er das Gefühl hat, Kai wird es einfacher fallen Christian zu berühren als umgekehrt.

Damit hat Christian auch vollkommen recht. Natürlich schwingt auch da eine ordentliche Portion Unsicherheit mit, vor allem die alt bekannte Angst, Christian enttäuschen zu können. Aber sich nachher Christian hinzugeben, und zwar komplett und schutzlos, das macht ihm doch noch ein Stück mehr Angst. Aber jetzt beginnt er erst mal Christians Körper zu berühren. Finger gleiten über, warme, weiche Haut, blaue Augen folgen ihnen. Erkunden bekanntes und vertrautes Terrain und fluten Kai dadurch mit Ruhe. Seine Fingerkuppen gleiten über sanfte Unebenheiten und Muttermale und geben Kai die Sicherheit, hier bei Christian zu sein. Sie streichen vorsichtig und doch auffordernd über Christians Brustwarze und ohne es zu merken, wandert Kais Blick direkt hoch in Christians Gesicht, um ja keine Regung zu verpassen. Diese lässt auch nicht lange auf sich warten, denn Christian seufzt leise auf, der Atem leicht zittrig, während ihm kurz die Augen zu fallen. Die Sanftheit, mit der Kai ihn hier berührt, raubt ihm den Verstand. Kai leckt sich die Lippen, streicht erneut über die Knospen und saugt gierig Christians Reaktion auf. Zu sehen, dass er Christian erregen kann, gibt ihm jedes Mal wieder einen Schub Selbstbewusstsein. Es gibt ihm Vertrauen in sich selbst. Es gibt ihm das Gefühl, begehrenswert zu sein. 

‘Du kannst das’, sagt er sich selbst. 

‘Du konntest es bei Matthias auch immer’, macht er sich weiter Mut, weshalb er sich noch vorne lehnt und seine Zunge zum Einsatz kommen lässt. 

‘Es hat mit Christian schon mal geklappt’, beruhigt er sich weiter, während seine Zunge sachte gegen den harten Nippel schnippt. 

Prüfend linst er hoch. Erblickt Christian, der keucht und die Augen schliesst. Erneut lässt Kai seine Zunge um die empfindliche Knospe gleiten, bevor er die Lippen darum schliesst, zuerst relativ vorsichtig und sanft zu saugen beginnt, mit jedem Geräusch, dass Christian von sich gibt, jedoch intensiver wird. Das lässt Christian nicht kalt. Eine Gänsehaut legt sich auf seinen Körper, als er dieses prickelnde Gefühl von kaltem Speichel, weicher, warmer Zunge und atemberaubend intensivem Vakuum spürt. Aber auch Kai lässt es nicht kalt. Und er will mehr von Christian. Deshalb lässt er von den, inzwischen vollkommen harten Nippeln ab, krabbelt vorsichtig auf Christians Schoss, aber mit genügend Abstand, so dass er dessen Penis nicht berührt. Er hat diesen, seit sie auf dem Bett sitzen, nicht einmal angeschaut. Er will es auch noch nicht. Will weder sehen noch spüren, was das alles hier mit Christian in südlichen Regionen macht. Dafür sind die Stimmen in seinem Kopf noch zu laut und Kai dafür noch nicht bereit.

Christians Hände, welche bis eben noch arbeitslos links und rechts auf der Matratze abgelegt waren, platzieren sich nun auf Kais Rücken, ohne ihn jedoch näher zu ziehen. Sie sollen Kai lediglich stützen, da dieser so weit hinten auf seinem Schoss doch einen etwas unsicheren Sitz hat. Christian will hier die Initiative und jeden Handlungsschritt ganz alleine bei Kai lassen, weil er das Gefühl hat, momentan kommt Kai damit noch gut zurecht. Kai scheint noch nicht zu überfordert, scheint genügend Mut zu haben fortzufahren und seine Grenzen zu kennen und auch zu akzeptieren. Deshalb würde Christian nun den Teufel tun und Kai näher an sich ziehen. Kai hat nämlich da eine Grenze für sich entdeckt, welche er, zumindest in diesem Moment noch nicht überschreiten will und Christian hat nicht das Gefühl, dass es nur daher rührt, dass er dafür Christians Hilfe bräuchte. Deshalb lässt Christian ihn machen. Stützt und hält ihn, sowohl körperlich als auch psychisch, so gut er kann und geniesst einfach. 

Kai hingegen legt seine Hände in Christians Nacken, blickt kurz in Christians braune Augen, welche deutlich ausstrahlen, dass ihn das hier erregt, bevor er sich nachvorne neigt und seine Lippen auf Christians legt. Auch Christians Lippen sind ihm inzwischen sehr vertraut und machen ihm keine Angst mehr. Er kann sie spüren, diese Vertrautheit, welche die warmen, leicht rauen Lippen ausstrahlen und ihm Ruhe schenken. Und Kai seufzt ergeben in den Kuss und es wundert ihn kein Stück, dass Christian sofort versteht, dass er nun an einen Punkt gekommen ist, wo Christian agieren muss. Wo die Vertrautheit noch nicht so stark ist, um Kai sorgenlos handeln zu lassen. Deshalb ist es Christians Zunge, die sanft über Kais Unterlippe leckt und leicht dagegen stupst. Christian bittet um Einlass, vorsichtig und zurückhaltend und Kai gewährt diesen Christian, öffnet langsam die Lippen und lässt Christians Zunge sich vorkämpfen. Und obwohl Kai eigentlich auch dieses Gefühl kennt, raubt es ihm doch jedes Mal den Atem, wenn ihre Zungenspitzen sich berühren. Der Mut, selbst gross zu agieren fehlt ihm dabei zwar immer noch, aber er ist bereit sich führen zu lassen. Wie in einem Tanz. Christian übernimmt die Führung, führt die einzelnen Schritte aus. Kai folgt ihnen und so schmiegen sich ihre Zungen umeinander. Liebkosen und necken sich, wie sie gleichermassen pure Liebe austauschen. 

Seine Finge hat Kai in den seidigen Haarsträhnen an Christians Hinterkopf vergraben. Haltsuchend, ohne jedoch grob zu sein. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und in diesem Moment existieren nur Christian und er. Ein kleines perfektes Universum. Abgeschottet und in Sicherheit von allem Bösen, was draussen auf Kai wartet. Mit schalldichten Mauern, so dass auch die beängstigenden Stimmen kein Einlass in seinen Kopf bekommen. Es fühlt sich richtig an. Es fühlt sich gut an und eine kleine Welle der Euphorie durchströmt Kais Körper, als er seine linke Hand aus dem weichen Haar löst und dafür langsam, aber zielgerichtet über Christians Brust und Bauch in Richtung Süden wandern lässt. Christian hat das natürlich gemerkt, hinterlässt schliesslich jede Berührung eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper. Trotzdem keucht er in den Kuss, als Kais Finger nun über seinen Penis streichen. Kai erstarrt in dem Kuss, weil er gerade seine volle Konzentration in das Gefühl investiert, dass durch seine Finger strömt und Christian löst den Kuss schlussendlich seufzend, als erneut raue Fingerkuppen über seinen Penis wandern. 

Es scheint als würde die Zeit still stehen, als sie da sitzen und das erste Mal wieder Blickkontakt aufbauen. Kai blickt Christian an. Sieht verstrubbeltes Haar, leicht geöffnete, rote Lippen und Augen, die ihm den Atem rauben. Braun Augen die Leidenschaft ausstrahlen. Braun Augen, die zeigen, wie erregt Christian ist. Aber auch braune Augen, die immer noch mit jedem Blick schreien, wie sehr Christian Kai liebt. Und dann blickt Kai runter. Schaut zu, wie seine Finger sich um den halb erigierten Penis schliessen und schluckt hörbar. Er starrt auf seine Faust, welche sich geschmeidig um Christians Mitte gelegt hat und sich langsam vor und zurück schiebt. Seine Finger kribbeln und sein Herz läuft einen Marathon, obwohl er reglos auf Christians Schoss sitzt. Er beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, schiebt Christians Vorhaut komplett zurück und erhält dadurch das erste Mal einen Blick auf die glänzende Eichel. Er sieht und spürt wie Christian weiter anschwillt. Wie es immer weniger Bewegung braucht, um die Spitze freizulegen, bis Christians Penis komplett erigiert in Kais Faust liegt und sich die Eichel den Weg in die Freiheit erkämpft hat. Kais Berührungen und Bewegungen sind immer nach langsam, sanft und vorsichtig. Aber auch neugierig und auskostend. Er tastet sich behutsam vor. Macht sich mit dem neuen, wenn auch nicht komplett fremden Gefühl bekannt. Saugt jedes Gefühl, dass sich durch seine Fingerkuppen frisst, auf, um es abzuspeichern. Um es in seinem Kopf als etwas Bekanntes, Vertrautes und Beruhigendes abzuspeichern. Er saugt jede Regung seitens Christian auf, um zu erfahren, was dieser mag. Wo dieser empfindlich reagiert. Wie Kai richtig handelt. Sein Daumen gleitet nach vorne und schiebt sich über die feuchte und weiche Spitze. Verreibt die klare Flüssigkeit, welche ausgetreten ist und spürt, wie Christians Körper kurz zittert. Gleich darauf hört er Christian leise Stöhnen. Er blickt wieder hoch, sucht sich die Bestätigung, dass er gerade alles richtig macht, obwohl das Ergebnis in seinen Händen eigentlich schon Antwort genug sein sollte. Trotzdem braucht er diese Bestätigung. Diesen Blick von Christian, der ihm sagt, dass alles gut ist. Und als er diesen gefunden hat, legt Kai mutig los.


	83. Eigenes Universum

Gezielt beginnt Kai seine Faust nun zu bewegen. Fester und schneller. Sein Ziel ist klar, er will Christian hier einen runter holen. Aber er will es nicht einfach nur schnell hinter sich bringen. Es soll schön für Christian sein. Etwas, an das Christian mit positiven Gedanken zurück denken wird. Etwas, wo er sich denken wird ‘puh, mein Freund, der hat es drauf’. Deshalb legt er seine Lippen wieder auf Christians. Nutzt den keuchend geöffneten Mund, um wagemutig die Initiative zu übernehmen und seine Zunge in Christians Mund zu schieben. Kai kostet den Moment in vollen Zügen aus. Er fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut dabei, zu spüren, hören und sehen, welchen Einfluss er auf Christian hat. Endorphine strömen unaufhörlich durch seine Blutbahne und werden von seinem kräftig schlagenden Herz durch seinen ganzen Körper gejagt. Er hat das Gefühl, in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Kann nicht mehr mit hundert Prozent Überzeugung sagen, dass er gerade hier auf Christians Bett sitzt, weil für ihn gerade Raum und Zeit nicht mehr existent ist. Seine Welt besteht nur noch aus Gefühlen. Gefühle, die ihm sonst immer eine heillose Angst gemacht habe und sich nun einfach nur perfekter als perfekt anfühlen. Er fühlt Christians weiche Zunge, welche sich feucht um seine eigene schlängelt. Er spürt das pulsierende Fleisch in seiner Hand. Er fühlt Christians Finger, welche sich fest in seine Hüfte vergraben haben. Er fühlt und das ist das einzige, was Kai macht. Kein Denken, nur Fühlen.

Und obwohl er fühlt, keucht er mehr als überrascht auf, als sich plötzlich schlanke Finger um seine Erektion schliessen. Bis gerade eben hätte er nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen können, ob er selbst wirklich eine Erektion hat. Ja, er ist wahnsinnig erregt von Christian und der ganzen Situation, aber sein Fühlen war so sehr auf Christian gerichtet, dass er sich selbst fast gar nicht gefühlt hat und jetzt umso deutlicher merkt, wie schmerzhaft hart er selbst ist, obwohl Christian ihn zuvor nicht eine Sekunde berührt hat. Das ist ein kurzer Moment, wo die Stimmen an seinem abgeschotteten Universum klopfen. Wo sie durch die Wände versuchen zu rufen, dass er sich hier gerade nackt und verletzlich in Christians Händen befindet und die Stimmen würden sich ein leichtes Tun, Kai nun alle möglichen schrecklichen Szenarien in seinen Kopf zu pflanzen. Aber sie dringen zum Glück nicht bis zu Kai durch, denn er ist immer noch nur am Fühlen. Hat ab der für ihn vollkommen überraschenden Berührung den Kuss leise stöhnend gelöst und seinen Blick intuitiv nach unten gerichtet, um zu sehen, was Christian da tut. 

Seine eigene Hand ist ins Stocken geraten. Verharrt nun still, jedoch immer noch fest um Christians Mitte geschlossen. Er sieht Christians Hand, die langsam seinen Schaft hoch und runter fährt. Ganz vorsichtig und testend, denn obwohl auch Christian gerade in eine andere Sphäre katapultiert wurde und Kai ihm gerade den Verstand raubt, so hält er seine Konzentration trotzdem immer noch zwanghaft aufrecht. Jetzt nur keinen Fehler begehen, denn ohne es böse zu meinen, Christian weiss, dass Kai hier eine tickende Zeitbombe ist, welche durch eine falsche Berührung, eine falsche Handlung hochgehen könnte. Deshalb hat Christian auch lange gezögert. Wusste nicht, ob er Kai anfassen kann, ohne diesen damit zu überfordern. Jetzt testet er langsam aus, wie weit er gehen kann. Betrachtet Kais Gesicht, um jede Regung wahrzunehmen, während Kai gebannt nach unten blickt. Dass Kai in seinem Handeln gestoppt hat, beunruhigt Christian nicht. Es hätte ihn eher gewundert, wenn seine Berührung Kai nicht aus dem Konzept geworfen hätte. Aber er scheint Kai nicht eingeschüchtert zu haben. Denn sein Blick und seine Körperhaltung zeugen nicht von Unsicherheit, Angst oder gar Panik. Sie strahlen Neugierde, Lust und Erregtheit aus. Mit schwarzen Pupillen, leicht geöffneten Lippen, geröteten Wangen und schwerem Atem blickt Kai auf das Geschehene, dass sich ihn ihren Schössen abspielt. Und als dann Christian ebenfalls wagemutig seine Finger über die hochempfindliche Eichel gleiten lässt, kann Kai nur mit Mühe ein abgehacktes Stöhnen unterdrücken. Tief atmet er ein und geräuschvoll wieder aus. 

Dieses Gefühl, welches Christians Finger in ihm auslösen, ist intensiv. Die Berührungen brennen fast schon auf der Haut, aber Kai mag es. Dieser Knoten aus Wohlwollen, Lust, Liebe und Gier, der sich in seinem Unterleib befindet und schwer auf seine Organe drückt, ist Kai neu und doch vertraut. Die Gefühle in seinem Bauch lassen den Kopf weiterhin stumm sein. Als wäre jegliche Verbindung gekappt worden. Und das ist gut so. Es tut Kai gut einfach mal eine Sekunde nicht zu denken und sein Kopf wird leicht und leer. Sein Körper schwebt. Sein Herz schlägt kräftiger denn je und mit vollem Elan. 

Endlich beginnt auch er seine Hand wieder zu bewegen. Jedes Keuchen und jedes Stöhnen, dass nun Christians Mund entkommt, ist wie Benzin für ihn, welches ihn weiter antreibt. Seine Faust wird schneller und unkontrollierter. Sein Handeln verselbstständigt sich. Er spürt die eigene Lust. Spürt Christians Hand, die ihn befriedigt und projiziert das Ganze auf sein eigenes Handeln. Es spornt ihn weiter an. Er wird fahrig. Der Raum füllt sich mit Keuchen und Stöhnen und Kai kann nicht mehr beurteilen, wie viel er selbst dazu beiträgt. Es fühlt sich an, als würde er hier mit Christian verschmelzen. Schweiss bildet sich auf seiner Stirn und sein Kopf glüht. Sein Mund ist trocken, sein Atem hektisch und trotzdem nicht beängstigend. Seine Lippen finden wie von selbst den Weg zu Christians Hals. Heisser Atem schlägt nun auf Christians empfindliche Haut, lässt diesen abermals laut aufstöhnen und den Kopf zur Seite kippen. Kai nutzt den gewonnenen Freiraum. Beginnt zu lecken und zu saugen. Schmeckt den leicht salzigen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge. Seine Faust pumpt schnell Christians Penis, streicht dabei immer wieder fest über die geschwollene Spitze und plötzlich spürt Kai, wie sich Christians Hand um seinen eigenen Penis fast schon schmerzhaft verengt und krampfhaft an Ort und Stelle verharrt. Er hört, dass Christian den Atem für einen kurzen Moment angehalten hat und kurz darauf mit einem lauten Stöhnen die ganze Luft aus dessen Lungen entweicht, während warmes Sperma durch Kais Finger sickert. Christians Stirn kommt auf Kais Schulter zu liegen und Kai verlangsamt seine Bewegungen. Wird sanfter, bis er komplett von Christian ablässt.

Und als würden sie die Rollen tauschen, hebt Christian den Kopf wieder an, beginnt nun seine Hand wieder in kräftigen Zügen zu bewegen, während Kais Stirn überreizt auf Christians Schlüsselbein fällt. Christian einen Orgasmus zu bescheren, hat sich wahnsinnig gut angefühlt. Das Wissen, dass er Christian befriedigen konnte, hat seiner Seele gut getan. Es hat weitere Glücksgefühle durch seinen Körper gejagt. Doch ab dem Moment, indem er von Christian abgelassen hat, ab dem Moment, indem Christian seine Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen hat, da haben seine verhassten Stimmen die Tür zu seiner perfekten, kleinen Welt aufgebrochen. Sie kamen zu unerwartet und viel zu schnell, als dass Kai es hätte verhindern können und er nichts dagegen tun kann, dass sie seinen Kopf bis in den letzten Zentimeter einnehmen. Jetzt sitzt Kai da, hat selbst keine Aufgabe mehr zu erledigen und nichts mehr, dass ihn ablenkt. Und es dauert nur eine Millisekunde und all die Euphorie und all das Glück hat seinen Körper verlassen. Er fühlt sich ausgeliefert und schutzlos. Er spürt die altbekannte Panik in sich hochkriechen. Spürt wie sie sich viel zu schnell in seinem Körper ausbreitet und versucht verzweifelt dagegen anzukommen. Aber es ist, als wäre der Kontrast von Glück und Panik viel zu krass, so dass es Kai lähmt und handlungsunfähig zurück lässt. 

Er spürt Christians Hand, die ihn immer noch befriedigt. Doch es fühlt sich nicht mehr gut an. Es macht ihm Angst und er will es nicht mehr. Er hört Christians keuchenden Atem neben seinem Ohr, spürt die fahrigen Bewegungen und Kai hat Angst. Angst vor Christian, denn sein Kopf schreit ihm gerade an, dass Christian keine Rücksicht nehmen wird. Das Christian nicht mehr an ihn denkt. Nur noch egoistisch handeln wird. Kai beginnt sich leicht zu winden. Versucht sich vorsichtig den Brührungen zu entziehen und traut sich doch nicht zu mehr. Christian scheint es falsch zu interpretieren. Sieht es als Lust und macht weiter. Kais Atem beginnt zu stocken, als er versucht einen klaren Kopf zu wahren. Versucht die Panik zu bekämpfen, sucht krampfhaft nach seiner Stimme und hat endlich den Mut es auszusprechen.

«Flamingo, stopp!» keucht er atemlos.

Sofort verschwindet die Hand aus seinem Schoss und Kai ist zu gleichermassen dankbar dafür, wie er sich schämt. Er schämt sich, dass er Angst vor Christian hatte. Dass er nicht darauf vertraut hatte, dass Christian auf ihn hören würde. Noch bevor Christian irgendwie reagieren kann, hat sich Kai von seinem Schoss und direkt weiter aus dem Bett gerollt und stolpert nun zur Tür. Er hat bereits die Türklinke in der Hand, als er innehält. Alles in ihm schreit, er soll einfach wegrennen, doch Kai will das nicht. Er will nicht fliehen. Er will hier bleiben. Hier bei Christian. Er atmet zittrig, aber gezielt. Er will sich beruhigen und die Panik bekämpfen. Er will stärker sein. Er will sich nicht schon wieder von seinem Kopf besiegen lassen. 

Christian sitzt mit polterndem Herz auf dem Bett. Er hat es nicht kommen sehen. Überhaupt nicht. Es kam für ihn total überraschend und Christian weiss nicht, was er nun tun soll. Er sieht stumm zu Kai, traut sich nicht etwas zu sagen, weil er unsicher ist, ob er Kai damit nicht komplett verscheuchen würde. Kai hat inzwischen die Augen geschlossen, atmet gezielt und koordiniert. Es fällt ihm noch schwer, aber es wird besser. Langsam zieht er seine Hand von der Türklinke zurück. Und das ist der Moment, wo Christian sich traut, wieder in Aktion zu treten. Langsam steht er vom Bett auf, greift nach der Decke und läuft nun ebenfalls zur Tür. Vorsichtig legt er die Decke über Kais Schulter und dieser greift nach den losen Enden, schlingt sie um seinen, immer noch leicht zitternden Körper und ist dankbar um den Schutz, der ihm hier gerade geboten wird. Langsam dreht er sich um, wagt es nicht den Blick zu heben und findet sich trotzdem direkt in einer Umarmung wieder. Und er fühlt sich schrecklich. Wie konnte er Christian nicht vertrauen? Christian der so viel für ihn macht. Der so unfassbar viel Geduld mit ihm hat. Der ihn immer und immer wieder auffängt und auf die Beine stellt. Wie konnte er da nur eine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass Christian es gerade nur gut mit ihm gemeint hatte? 

«Wieso hasst du mich nicht?» fragt er deshalb verständnislos nach.

Wieso steht Christian immer noch da und fängt ihn erneut auf?

«Wieso sollte ich?» fragt dieser ruhig zurück, während er Kais Nacken krault und diesen dadurch Berührung für Berührung ruhiger werden lässt. So wie immer.

«Weil ich dir nur Probleme mache…ich hab dich mit meinem Verhalten gerade verletzt…mal wieder… und trotzdem bist du hier…ich…warum?» fragt Kai etwas aufgebracht nach, woraufhin Christian leise schmunzelt, was Kai nun komplett verwirrt.

«Erstens Hase, hast du mir gerade eben einen wahnsinnigen Orgasmus beschert…» beginnt Christian zu sprechen, wodurch Kai ganz verlegen wird. 

Dass sich seine Atmung komplett normalisiert und das Zittern aufgehört hat, seit er hier in Christians Armen steht, ist ihm gar nicht richtig aufgefallen. Christian hingegen schon und es beruhigt ihn, dass Kai sich inzwischen sehr schnell wieder aus solchen Tiefen zurück in die Freiheit hangeln kann.

«…zweitens hast du mich nicht verletzt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich und dein Handeln.»

Jetzt versteht Kai gar nichts mehr. Verarscht Christian ihn hier gerade? 

«Was...Wieso?» stottert Kai.

«Weisst du, was hier gerade passiert ist?» fragt Christian aber einfach ruhig nach.

«Ja, ich bin panisch abgehauen, weil du mir einen runterholen wolltest. Bin richtig stolz auf mich deswegen.» meint nun Kai etwas aufgebracht und sarkastisch.

Trotzdem verharren sie in der gleichen Position. In dieser warmen Umarmung. Kai steht weiterhin sanft an Christians Körper gelehnt, während Finger sanft seinen Nacken kraulen.

«Es ist alles eine Frage der Sichtweise Kai. Dir wurde es zu viel. Du hast gemerkt, du willst es nicht mehr, ungeachtet der Tatsache, ob du es zuvor gewollt hast oder nicht. Dein Körper hat dir gesagt, jetzt gerade willst du es nicht mehr und du hast auf dich gehört. Du hast es ausgesprochen. Du hast mich gestoppt Kai und darauf bin ich unglaublich stolz, denn ich weiss, und du weisst das auch, noch vor kurzem hättest du dich das nicht getraut.»

Kai hört Christian gebannt zu und er weiss, irgendwie hat Christian recht. Aber Christian ist noch fertig.

«Aber das ist nicht alles. Die Panik hat dich davon getrieben. Du wolltest fliehen und wegrennen. Aber du hast gestoppt. Du hast gegen die Panik angekämpft. Ganz allein. Hast sie nicht gewinnen lassen und sie so schnell verbannt, wie sie vermutlich gekommen ist. Und auch auf das bin ich wahnsinnig stolz Kai!»

Kai verarbeitet Christians Worte. Das alles hat sich wie eine derbe Niederlage angefühlt, aber irgendwie hat Christian recht. Noch vor kurzem hätte Beides nicht funktioniert. 

«Ausserdem trifft nicht nur dich die Schuld, wenn man in diesem Fall überhaupt von Schuld reden kann. Mich trifft sie genauso. Ich hab zu wenig aufgepasst Kai. Ich hätte besser auf dich achten sollen. Hätte dir mehr Schutz und Halt bieten sollen.»

Christian wiess, dass er abgelenkt war. Er war durch die ganzen Endorphine, welche der Orgasmus bei ihm ausgeschüttet hatte, abgelenkt und unkonzentriert. Er hat Kai zu wenig genau beobachtet und den Umschlag von Gut zu Schlecht nicht erkannt. Er hätte Kai mehr Schutz bieten sollen und damit meint er vor allem physischen Schutz. Er hätte Kai festhalten müssen. Christian weiss ja eigentlich, gerade auch nach dem letzten Mal, bei dem sie intim wurden, das Kai physischen Halt braucht und gerade eben, war der einzige Körperkontakt, welchen sie hatten, Christians Hand an Kais Penis. Das war eigentlich fast schon fahrlässig von Christian. 

«Können wir es nochmals versuchen?» reisst ihn Kais Stimme aus den Gedanken und überrumpelt erstarren Christians Finger in Kais Nacken.


	84. Im Himmel

Christian ist sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob er Kai richtig verstanden hat. 

«Was?» fragt er deshalb ziemlich geistreich und plump zurück, ohne jedoch die Umarmung zu lösen.

«Können wir es nochmals versuchen» wiederholt sich Kai leise, wodurch Christian nun zumindest mal sicher ist, dass er sich nicht verhört hat.

«Jetzt gleich?» fragt er aber trotzdem immer noch verwirrt nach.

Er spürt Kais Nicken an seiner Brust und löst sich nun doch von Kai, um diesen ansehen zu können. Christian ist zwar überrascht, wie schnell sich Kai gerade eben wieder gefangen hat. Er ist wahnsinnig froh darüber und vor allem unglaublich stolz, weil Kai es eigentlich komplett ohne die Hilfe von ihm hinbekommen hat. Aber dass Kai jetzt direkt weiter machen will, behagt ihm nicht. 

«Kai, ich weiss nicht ob…» beginnt er zu sprechen, aber Kai unterbricht ihn direkt.

«Bitte Christian, ich will es nochmals probieren. Wie beim Reiten. Da sagt man doch auch, wenn man vom Pferd fällt, muss man sofort wieder rauf, bevor man Angst bekommt.» fleht Kai fast schon.

«Aber Kai du hast bereits Angst und ich will nicht, dass diese noch stärker wird» meint aber Christian kopfschüttelnd.

«Ich war vorhin unsicher und hab dir nicht 100% vertraut. Zuerst war alles gut. Wirklich!» beteuert Kai.

«Aber dann…ich…ich hab zu viel nachgedacht…hatte plötzlich Angst, du würdest nicht aufhören und…» Kai seufzt. 

Eigentlich will er über sowas gar nicht sprechen, doch Christian hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren.

«…ich hatte Angst, du könntest doch wie Matthias sein und einfach weiter machen…» murmelt Kai, weil er weiss, wie unrecht er Christian damit tut.

Und auch wenn Christian weiss, dass Kai es nicht böse meint und wirklich nichts dafür kann, so tut es doch ziemlich weh zu hören, dass Kai Angst vor ihm hatte. Dass Kai Angst hatte, Christian würde wie Matthias handeln. Aber Christian ist deswegen nicht wütend auf Kai. Überhaupt nicht. Es macht ihn eher traurig, dass Kai solche Ängste durchstehen muss und Christian macht sich selbst nochmals klar, dass auch wenn Kai in letzter Zeit wirklich unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht hat, er einfach immer noch sehr labil ist.

«…aber du hast aufgehört. Sofort. Das weiss ich nun und deshalb muss ich keine Angst mehr habe…deshalb bitte Christian, ich will es nochmals versuchen. Ich will nicht diesen Abend…den Valentinstag mit solch einer Niederlage beenden.» erklärt sich Kai weiter.

Auch wenn da eine ordentliche Portion Unsicherheit in Kais Stimme mitschwingt, so spürt Christian aber auch die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit denen Kai diese Worte ausspricht. Er spürt, dass Kai sie wirklich so meint und die Tatsache, dass Kai sogar permanent Augenkontakt gehalten hat und ihn auch jetzt noch schweigend direkt anschaut, zeigt Christian, wie wichtig und ernst Kai diese Angelegenheit ist. Und irgendwie kann er es verstehen. Er kann verstehen, dass Kai es als Niederlage anschaut, auch wenn Christian es anders sieht. Er kann verstehen, dass er diesen schönen Abend nicht so beenden will und er kann sogar Kais Argumente verstehen. Dass er Christian vertraut, weil er aus dieser Situation gelernt hat. Trotzdem weiss Christian nicht, ob es Kai nicht doch überfordern würde, wenn er nun direkt weiter machen würde, als wäre nichts geschehen. 

In seinem Kopf rattert es. Er schwankt zwischen ja und nein, während Kai ihn flehend anblickt.

«Bitte Christian» bittet ihn Kai dann erneut und Christian seufzt.

«Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du mich sofort wieder unterbrichst, wenn es dir doch zu viel wird, okay? Bitte mach jetzt nicht einen auf harter Typ und bitte bleib nicht still, weil du denkst, nachdem du mich nun so sehr darum gebeten hast, kannst du mich nicht nochmals unterbrechen. Versprich mir hoch und heilig, dass du mich sofort unterbrichst, wenn es doch zu viel ist, okay?»

Christians Worte haben seinen Mund ebenfalls mit solch einer Ernsthaftigkeit verlassen, so dass Kai nur nicken kann. Er ist dankbar, dass Christian ihm diese Chance gibt und er kann verstehen, dass Christian diese Bedenken hat. Wenn er ehrlich ist, wüsste er nämlich selbst nicht, ob er nicht vielleicht wirklich so reagiert hätte, wie Christian es befürchtet. Aber nun hat er es Christian versprochen und er will Christian nicht anlügen, oder enttäuschen. Ja, er braucht noch immer wahnsinnig viel Überwindung, um Christian in sowas zu stoppen und einzugestehen, dass er überfordert ist, Angst hat und es nicht will, aber er hat es eben gerade geschafft, also würde er es im schlimmsten Fall nochmals schaffen. 

«Ich verspreche es» beteuert er deshalb.

Christian schaut ihn noch für ein paar Sekunden schweigend an. Er wägt immer noch ab, ob er mit Kai diesen Schritt gehen soll. Kai blickt ihm mutig entgegen. 

«Wirklich» versichert ihm Kai erneut, weshalb Christian seufzend aufgibt.

«Okay» antwortet er und sieht, wie sich gleich darauf Kais Gesichtszüge entspannen.

«Darf ich da mal rein?» fragt dann Christian grinsend, während er auf die Decke zeigt, welche Kai immer noch um sich geschlungen hat. 

Kai blickt an sich runter, versteht, was Christian meint und öffnet lächelnd seine Arme. Ihm ist gar nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, dass er sich hier immer noch in die Decke verkrochen hat, während Christian nackt vor ihm steht. Dieser schlüpft nun aber ebenfalls unter die Decke und Kai schliesst die Arme um Christians Rücken, so dass sie nun eingehüllt von der warmen Decke dastehen. Kai spürt Christians erschlafftes Glied an seine Unterbrauch und es bereitet ihm genauso wenig Probleme, wie sein ebenfalls wieder abgeschwollener Penis, welcher gegen Christians Oberschenkel gepresst wird. Ja, die Panikattacke steckt ihm noch in den Knochen, aber er will es nicht so beenden. Sein Kopf sollte jetzt doch gelernt haben, dass er Christian absolut vertrauen kann und dieses, so absurd es klingen mag, durch die Panik neu gewonnene Vertrauen, kombiniert mit diesem herrlich schützenden Körperkontakt lässt ihn so schnell runterfahren, dass er gerade im Moment nicht ein Fünkchen Angst verspüren kann. 

Christians Finger streichen Kais Wirbelsäule hoch und runter und erzeugen eine Gänsehaut auf Kais Rücken. Wohlig seufzend kuschelt er sich etwas enger in diese Umarmung und geniesst das Gefühl, dass Christians warme, weiche Haut auf ihm auslöst. Er spürt Christians Lippen, die ihm gleich darauf einen sanften Kuss in die Halsbeuge hauchen, bevor sich Christian wieder aus der Umarmung löst. Kai will eigentlich nur ungern aus diesem persönlichen Paradis raus, aber Christian streckt schon die Hand nach ihm aus, lächelt ihn aufmunternd an und Kai zögert nicht eine Sekunde, ergreift die ihm dargebotene Hand und lässt sich von Christian zum Bett ziehen. Dort angekommen, greift Christian nach der Decke, welche immer noch über Kais Schultern liegt und ihm einen gewissen Schutz gibt, zieht sie langsam von Kai runter und beobachtet ihn dabei genau. Ja, Kai bemerkt, wie ihm dadurch ein Teil der Sicherheit abhanden kommt, aber noch nicht in einem Ausmass, dass es ihm Angst macht. Bei jeder anderen Person ja, aber nicht hier bei Christian. Nicht hier in diesem Zimmer, wo er mit Christian so viele aufbauende und sicherheitsspendende Dinge erlebt hat. Christian legt die Decke an das Fussende der Matratze und ist erleichtert, dass Kai trotzdem noch relativ selbstsicher vor ihm steht, obwohl er gerade vollkommen nackt ist. Aber Christian lässt sich dadurch nicht in absolute Sicherheit wiegen. Bis zu Kais Panikattacke war er auch für dessen Verhältnisse sehr selbstsicher und Christian hätte nicht vermutet, dass es von einer Sekunde auf die andere komplett umschwappen würde. Deshalb bleibt er auch jetzt wachsam. Er vertraut zwar Kai, dass dieser sich wirklich melden würde, so wie dieser es versprochen hatte, trotzdem will er nicht nochmal zu blind sein, um Kai richtig lesen zu können. 

«Leg dich auf den Bauch» meint dann Christian und schon nur die Atmosphäre, welche allein Christians Präsenz und dessen Art zu sprechen, erzeugt, wirkt auf Kai wie ein Beruhigungsmittel. 

Kai weiss nicht, wie Christian das macht. Wie Christian es schafft, einen solch starken Effekt auf ihn zu haben, aber er ist mehr als dankbar dafür. Er folgt auch direkt Christians Aufforderung, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Er krabbelt auf die Matratze und legt sich auf das weiche, samtige Laken. Kaum liegt er bequem, spürt er schon wie sich Christian rittlings auf seinen Po gesetzt hat. Er hat dies nicht kommen sehen, weshalb er kurz zusammen gezuckt ist.

«Entspann dich» flüstert Christian beruhigend, während er seine Handflächen gegeneinander reibt und immer wieder dagegen pustet, bis sie schon fast glühen.

Erst jetzt lässt er sie auf die weiche Haut unter sich sinken, verharrt kurz an Ort und Stelle, als Kai erneut ab der Berührung leicht zuckt und beginnt dann die Hände über den nackten Rücken wandern zu lassen, bis er bei den Schultern landet, diese zuerst sanft und vorsichtig und danach mit etwas mehr Druck zu massieren beginnt. Bevor Christian hier irgendetwas mit Kai starten wird, soll dieser tiefenentspannt sein. Danach werden sie sich vorsichtig vortasten und diesmal wird Christians volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Kai liegen. Er wird ihn besser behüten, und zwar schon rein körperlich gesehen. Er wird nicht mehr wie zuvor fahrlässig handeln und das alles ohne wirklichen Körperkontakt stattfinden lassen. Eigentlich weiss Christian, dass das bei Kai ein No Go ist und er könnte sich deshalb immer noch ohrfeigen, dass er zuvor Kai diesen dringend benötigten Körperkontakt verwehrt hat. Aber diesmal wird er es besser machen.

Kais Muskeln fühlen sich unter Christians Fingern steinhart an und Christian weiss, dass das nicht mal zwingend mit der aktuellen Anspannung zu tun hat. Kai hat in letzter Zeit sehr viel gearbeitet und dadurch seinen Muskeln kaum Ruhe gegönnt. Deshalb kommt es wohl gerade recht, dass Christian ihn hier massiert und mal diese Verspannungen löst. Christian ist zwar kein gelernter Masseur, aber er hat trotzdem irgendwie ein Talent dafür. Ausserdem hat er hin und wieder bei den Physiotherapeuten über die Schulter geschaut und sich so etwas Wissen angeeignet. Im ersten Moment hat sich Kai mehr an- als entspannt. Er hat die Schulter hochgezogen und sich leicht gegen die knetenden Finger gesträubt, aber Christian hat vorsichtig und geschickt die harten Muskelstränge bearbeitet und schon nach kurzer Zeit merkt er, wie Kai locker lässt und die Muskeln geschmeidig werden. Kai seufzt zufrieden, als Christians Finger nun völlig schmerzfrei über seine Schulter streifen und Christian lässt seine Finger nun weiter wandern. Er beginnt die Kontur der Schulterblätter nachzuzeichnen und verwendet dabei relativ viel Druck. Kai schliesst geniesserisch seine Augen. Er kann inzwischen gar nicht mehr genug von Christians Fingern bekommen. Immer wieder gleiten Christians Daumen den Knochen nach und Kai hat das Gefühl er wird leichter und leichter. Christian schickt seine Finger nun wieder auf Wanderschaft. Sie gleiten die Wirbelsäule herunter. Fahren mit genauso viel Druck über die Dornfortsätze und stoppen immer ein ordentliches Stück vor Kais Steissbein. 

Kai ist inzwischen wirklich tiefenentspannt. Diese Massage ist gerade pure Erholung für seinen Körper und so merkt er nicht mal, dass Christian ihn wirklich schon fast eine halbe Stunde massiert. Es kommt ihm viel kürzer vor und doch hat er das Gefühl, dass seine Panikattacke schon seit einer Ewigkeit vorbei ist. Er spürt nicht mehr einen Funken Angst in seinem Körper. Findet nirgends nur ein bisschen Unwohlsein und Unruhe, wie er es sonst nach Panikattacken immer noch für Stunden hatte. Christian hat mal wieder unglaubliche Arbeit geleistet. 

Dieser merkt, dass Kai sich nun wirklich komplett hat fallen lassen, weshalb er vorsichtig beginnt, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, indem er diesmal seine Finger nicht stoppt, sondern diese weiter gleiten, bis sie bei Kais Steissbein ankommen. Christian, welcher immer noch auf Kais Hintern sitzt, spürt, wie dessen Hüfte unter ihm zuckt, als er besagten Punkt streift. Er wiederholt diese Bewegung. Malt Kreise direkt auf dieser höchst empfindlichen Stelle. Mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck. Kai kann nicht verhindern, dass sein Becken jedes Mal zuckt. Stromschläge schnellen von seinem Steiss entlang der Wirbelsäule in den ganzen Körper und Kai presst sein Becken fest in die Matratze. Es ist ihm fast schon peinlich, wie sehr diese Berührungen ihn erregen und er merkt, wie sein Blut langsam wieder nach Süden wandert. Christian will aber auch nicht zu lange an dieser Stelle verharren. Er will Kai nicht überstrapazieren und weiss, dass solche Berührungen irgendwann auch einfach zu viel sein können. Deshalb lässt er von Kais Hüfte ab, gleitet mit beiden Händen Kais Seiten entlang wieder hoch und folgt mit seinem Oberkörper der Bewegung. Er beugt sich runter und setzt einen Kuss in Kais Nacken. Setzt nun eine Spur aus Küssen zu Kais rechtem Ohr, während seine Hände Kais Arme hochfahren, welche Kai über seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen platziert hat. Er gleitet mit den Fingern bis zu Kais Händen, verschränkt ihre Finger, während er einen letzten Kuss gezielt hinter Kais Ohr setzt. Dieser seufzt und reibt ganz sachte sein Becken über die Matratze. 

Christian hat es geschafft Kai mit nur wenigen Berührungen innert kürzester Zeit von tiefenentspannt und kurz vor dem Einschlafen, zu erregt zu transformieren und Kai spürt, wie sein Penis langsam hart wird. Er kann nicht leugnen, dass sich nun wieder eine gewisse Unsicherheit auf ihn legt, aber Christian, der wortwörtlich auf ihm liegt und dadurch gerade unglaublich viel Körperkontakt aufbaut, hilft gut, diese Unsicherheit in Grenzen zu halten. Dieser stupst gerade nochmals mit seiner Zunge gegen den empfindlichen Punkt hinter Kais Ohr, bevor er sich von Kai runterrollt. Er dreht jedoch Kai direkt mit sich mit, rappelt sich mit diesem zusammen etwas auf, so dass Christian nun an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt da sitzt und Kai sich zwischen Christians Beinen wiederfindet, während er mit dem Rücken an Christians Oberkörper lehnt. 

Christian hat sich lange überlegt, welche Position er mit Kai einnehmen sollte, um diesem so viel Sicherheit wie möglich zu geben. So kann er Kai wirklich viel Körperkontakt bieten und Kai hat erst noch die Möglichkeit, dem Blickkontakt zu entgehen, wenn er diesen nicht möchte. Christian hat sich auch überlegt, ob er selbst sich wieder eine Shorts anziehen sollte, kam dann aber zum Schluss, dass es Kai vielleicht mehr Sicherheit gibt, wenn Christian sich in gewisser Weise gleich verletzlich präsentiert. Deshalb bleibt er selbst nackt, legt seinen linken Arm um Kai Brust und zieht ihn fest an sich. Wie von selbst lässt Kai seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und legt diesen auf Christians Schulter ab. Er fühlt sich einerseits vollkommen verletzlich, andererseits so beschützt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mit seinen Händen greift er nach Christians Arm und hält sich an diesem fest. Er hört und spürt Christians Atem direkt neben seinem Ohr und erschaudert als diese zu flüstern beginnt.

«Alles gut?» haucht Christian nämlich, während seine rechte Hand sanft über Kais Bauch streicht und Kai nickt stumm.

Zu Worten ist er nicht in der Lage. Kaum hat er Christian diese Bestätigung gegeben, setzt dieser einen Kuss auf Kais Schläfe, bevor er sich wieder langsam küssend zu Kais Ohr begibt. Kai erschaudert unter jedem Kuss. Spürt wie Christian seinem empfindlichen Punkt immer näher kommt und atmet geräuschvoll ein und aus, als Christian diesen erreicht und beginnt mit der Zunge darüber zu tanzen. Christians Hand, welche immer noch beruhigend über Kais Bauch gestrichen hat, wandert nun ganz langsam runter. Vorsichtig und tastend arbeitet sich Christian weiter vor und linst über Kais Schultern nach unten. Kais Glied hat sich bereits zur Hälfte aufgestellt und sanft, aber gezielt greift er nach diesem. Diesmal kann Kai ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterbinden und er presst seinen Kopf fest in Christians Halsbeuge. Christians schielt zu Kais Gesicht und sieht, dass dieser die Augen geschlossen hat und bereits durch leicht geöffnete Lippen atmet. 

Christian glaubt nicht, dass Kai allzu lange brauchen wird. Auch wenn Christian ihn vorhin mit der Massage ziemlich runter geholt hatte, war Kai zuvor schon relativ weit gekommen. Ausserdem ist Kai ungeübt, was solche Situationen anbelangt. Er fühlt dadurch alles viel intensiver. Zwar, wie sie gerade erleben mussten, auch das Negative, aber halt auch das Positive. Die kleinsten Berührungen seitens Christian fühlen sich für Kai wahnsinnig erregend an und Christian weiss, wenn er es richtig anstellt, Kai genügend Halt vermittelt und dieser sich dadurch fallen lässt, wird Kai noch intensiver fühlen. Es reicht auch, dass Christian ohne viel Druck und ohne grosses Tempo seine Faust Kais Schaft hoch und runter fahren lässt, so dass dieser binnen wenigen Minuten wieder komplett hart ist. 

Für Kai ist es immer noch ungewohnt und leicht überfordernd. Er kennt solche Situationen einfach nicht und es fällt im deutlich schwerer zu entspannen und den Kopf auszuschalten, wenn er selbst keine Aufgabe hat, sondern lediglich da sitzt und geniessen soll. Aber es hilft wahnsinnig, dass er Christian so gut wie überall spüren kann und es hilft auch, dass er sich nicht den Blicken ausgeliefert fühlt. Er versucht sich lediglich auf die Erregung zu konzentrieren. Versucht sich auf Christians Hand an seinem Penis zu konzentrieren. Als dieser mit dem Daumen das erste Mal über Kais Eichel gleitet, beisst Kai die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Er presst die Augenlider fest aufeinander, krallt sich mit den Händen in Christians Arm, der immer noch schützend um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen ist und presst sich noch mehr an Christians Körper hinter sich. Er dreht den Kopf so gut er kann und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Christians Hals. Dieser lässt erneut seinen Daumen über die weiche Spitze gleiten und verreibt die klare Flüssigkeit, welches sich auf dieser angesammelt hat. Wieder erschaudert Kai und Christian setzt einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn.

«Ich liebe dich» flüstert Christian, während er beginnt seine Faust nun rhythmisch zu bewegen.

Er erhöht den Druck und spürt Kais Herz pochen. Dieser ist gerade wirklich an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er Mal wieder das Gefühl hat zu Fallen. Es ist jedoch kein Fallen, dass ihm Angst macht, denn dafür hat er zu viel Halt von Christian. An diesem krallt er sich fest und beginnt, ob er will oder nicht, sich langsam zu winden. Deshalb erhöht Christian das Tempo, haucht erneut einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn. Flüstert erneut ‘Ich liebe dich’. Kai kann gar nicht mehr sagen, wie ihm geschieht. Er fühlt und spürt, sonst ist da wieder nichts und das ist gut so. 

Christians Rhythmus ist schnell und fest, aber trotzdem so voller Ruhe. Er merkt, wie Kais Penis in seiner Faust pulsiert und sieht, wie Kais Atmung sich deutlich verschnellert. Kai, welcher sowieso schon bis in die letzte Faser angespannt ist, verspannt sich noch mehr. Er spürt den Orgasmus kommen und windet sich. Er presst den Rücken durch und rutscht mit den Füssen über das Laken. Er hält sich an Christian so gut er kann fest und hält überfordert den Atem an, als es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Die Zeit steht still und das einzige was Kai fühlt, ist pure Erleichterung, Freude und Glück. 

«Ich liebe dich» flüstert Christian abermals, als er merkt, dass Kai kurz davor ist zu kommen, zieht ihn mit seinem Arm noch fester an sich, auch wenn dies fast nicht mehr möglich ist. Erneut finden seine Lippen den Weg auf Kais Stirn. Küssen den leicht salzigen Geschmack weg, während er spürt, wie warmer Samen über seine Hand sickert. 

Es scheint, als hätte Kai viel zu lange den Atem angehalten und sich viel zu lange angespannt. Wie ein Sack Kartoffeln fällt er in sich zusammen, als die ganze Luft geräuschvoll seine Lungen verlässt und die komplette Körperspannung von ihm abfällt. Nur Christians Arm hält ihn in einer aufrechten Position und Kais Kopf sackt kraftlos auf Christians Schlüsselbein. Christians Hand streichelt ihn sanft durch den Höhepunkt, bevor er von Kais Mitte ablässt. Ohne Kai jedoch loszulassen, greift er nach den Taschentüchern auf dem Nachttisch und säubert zuerst Kai und dann seine Hand. Immer noch ohne Kai loszulassen, reckt er sich blind nach der Decke am Fussende, bis er sie mit den Fingerspitzen zu greifen bekommt. Sofort zieht er sie hoch, bis nur noch Kais Kopf hervor blickt. Sanft streicht er Kai die Haare aus der Stirn, als das erste Mal wieder Leben in Kais Körper kommt. Dieser dreht sich jedoch nur um 90 Grad, so dass er nicht mehr mit dem Rücken auf Christians Oberkörper lehnt, sondern mit seiner rechten Seite und kuschelt sich direkt wieder an den warmen Körper. Christians Arm ist immer noch um ihn geschlossen und Kai ist glücklich. Er ist ausnahmslos glücklich. Er hat es geschafft und es hat sich gut angefühlt. Und jetzt hier an Christian gekuschelt zu liegen, fühlt sich einfach nur an, als wäre er im Himmel.


	85. "Du bist nun frei"

Auch Christians Körper wird in diesem Moment von Glücksgefühlen geflutet. Er hatte gehofft, dass der zweite Versuch ein positives Ende nehmen wird und doch war ihm bewusst, dass es erneut nach hinten losgehen könnte und Christian hatte grosse Sorge, dass Kai zwei Niederlagen innerhalb so kurzer Zeit nicht wegstecken könnte. Deshalb hatte er zuvor auch so lange gezögert, bevor er Kai zugestimmt hatte. Aber diesmal hat es funktioniert und Christian ist ab dieser Tatsache überglücklich. Dass Kai nun immer noch völlig nackt, nachdem das Adrenalin vermutlich längst seinen Körper verlassen hat, hier an ihn gekuschelt liegt, ist für ihn das Sahnehäubchen. Natürlich ist da die schützende Decke, aber Kai bleibt darunter nackt und Christian weiss, dass Kai, so wie er daliegt, Christians Glied spüren muss und es scheint ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Das zeigt Christian erneut, wie unglaublich stark Kais Vertrauen in ihn sein muss und das rührt ihn wahnsinnig. Es macht ihn stolz und glücklich. Und es weckt abermals diesen unglaublichen Beschützerinstinkt in ihm. Christian war schon immer jemand, der sich um andere kümmerte und sie beschützen wollte, aber Kai nimmt da ein ganz neues Level ein. Solch einen immensen Drang, den Körper und die Seele, die hier in seinen Armen liegt, zu beschützen, hat er noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben verspürt und Christians hat das Gefühl, es kommt dem Beschützerinstinkt einer Mutter gleich. Es ist absolute, selbstlose Liebe, die er für Kai empfindet und er ist sich sicher, wäre es von Nöten, würde er sich auf der Stelle genauso selbstlos für Kai opfern. Er würde einfach alles tun, um diese Seele zu beschützen. 

Er blickt nach unten, streicht liebevoll die Haare aus Kais Stirn und setzt zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend einen Kuss auf die freigewordene Stelle. Kais Augen sind geschlossen, doch er schläft nicht. Er ist wach und verarbeitet gerade alles, was passiert ist. Eigentlich sind es mal wieder viel zu viele Empfindungen und zu intensive Gefühle, welche innert kürzester Zeit seinen Körper geflutet haben, deshalb fühlt er sich auch körperlich ziemlich ausgelaugt. Er braucht gerade Zeit, um mit all diesen Eindrücken und Erfahrungen klarzukommen. Er muss sie analysieren, sortieren und abspeichern. Das ist anstrengend, aber Kai weiss, dass es notwendig ist. Er muss Dinge benennen können. Er muss sagen können, ob das nun positiv, oder negativ ist. Er muss wissen, was es bedeutet. Für den Moment und auch für die Zukunft. Aber Kai nimmt sich diese Zeit und Christian gibt ihm diese Zeit. Der hält ihn nämlich einfach nur stumm fest und drückt ihm immer mal wieder einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

«Hab ich dir weh getan?» kommt es dann plötzlich leise von Kai. 

«Was meinst du?» fragt Christian nach, weil er nicht weiss, auf was Kai hinaus will.

Sie schauen sich nicht an. Kai hat die Augen immer noch geschlossen und lauscht dem Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr, welcher so beruhigend auf ihn wirkt.

«Weil ich…Angst vor dir hatte und vor dir geflohen bin» erklärt Kai.

Es schmerzt ihn, diese Worte auszusprechen. Ich hatte Angst vor dir. Es klingt so falsch. So sollte es nicht sein und Kai weiss selbst nicht, wie um Himmelswillen er Angst vor Christian haben konnte. Und trotzdem war die Angst für einen kurzen Moment da. 

Christian seufzt leise und setzt erneut einen liebevollen Kuss auf Kais Stirn. Einerseits, um Kai Sicherheit zu schenken, andererseits, um sich selbst etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. 

«Ja» antwortet dann Christian leise, weil es die Wahrheit ist.

Ja, es tat weh das zu hören.

«Aber ich verstehe es Kai. Ich verstehe deine Angst. Du kannst nichts dafür. Niemand sucht sich seine Ängste aus.»

Kai weiss, dass Christian recht hat. Trotzdem will er nicht, dass er Christian weh tut. Christian hat sowas einfach nicht verdient.

«Das wichtigste ist doch…hast du in dieser Situation immer noch Angst vor mir?» fragt Christian leise nach und plötzlich ist es Christian, der so verletzlich wirkt. 

«Nein!» meint deshalb Kai sofort, während er die Augen öffnet, seinen Kopf etwas anhebt und zu Christian hochblickt.

«Nein ich hatte keine Angst mehr vor dir» beteuert er erneut.

«Nie habe ich mich bei jemandem sicherer gefühlt als bei dir» fügt er leise an.

Christian lächelt ihn an. Er merkt, wie besorgt Kai gerade um ihn ist und schon allein diese Tatsache lässt sein Herz höher schlagen. Kai lächelt zurück, platziert seinen Kopf wieder auf Christians Brust und atmet leise aus. Da kommt noch was. Christian spürt es. Merkt es an Kais Verhalten. An Kais Körperhaltung. Etwas steckt noch in ihm drin und Kai ist gerade dabei, sich zu sammeln, um es auszusprechen. Christian lässt ihm die Zeit. Streicht nur sanft durch Kais Haare.

«Wie lange darf ich noch so schwach sein…wie lange kannst du noch so stark für mich sein?» kommt es dann nach ein paar Minuten und Christian ist ungeachtet der Frage glücklich, hat Kai sich überwunden, es auszusprechen.

«So lange wie du es brauchst und wenn es bis an dein Lebensende ist» kommt es sofort zurück und Christian meint seine Worte tot ernst. 

Das scheint auch Kai zu merken, denn er hinterfragt es nicht. Er akzeptiert es einfach. Er glaubt es. Er murmelt ein ‘Danke’, küsst die Haut unter seinen Lippen und ist zufrieden. Er verspürt eine innere Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, welche er so schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hat. 

Wieder liegen sie lange Zeit still da, bevor Christian die Ruhe durchbricht.

«Wollen wir duschen gehen…zusammen?» fragt er nach.

Er kann verstehen, wenn Kai nein sagen würde. Wenn das Kai immer noch zu viel wäre. Ja, sie liegen hier nackt zusammen im Bett, aber die Decke schützt Kai. Ja, sie haben sich vorhin gegenseitig nackt einen runtergeholt, aber da war Kai voller Adrenalin, Oxytocin und Testosteron. Jetzt ist die Ausgangslage wieder anders und Kais Köpfchen vermutlich schon wieder ordentlich am Arbeiten. Trotzdem stellt Christian diese Frage, weil er das Gefühl hat, Kai braucht gerade wieder extrem viel körperliche Nähe, was ihn auch nicht wundert. Das hat er sehr schnell bei Kai gelernt. 

Kai zögert einige Momente und denkt nach. Er horcht in sich rein und schlussendlich nickt er. Er will bei Christian bleiben. Deshalb rollen sie sich aus dem Bett und Kai tappst Christian hinterher ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Kai steht etwas verloren da, während Christian bereits unter die Dusche getreten ist und das Wasser angedreht hat. Mit seiner Hand prüft er die Temperatur und als er dieser für perfekt eingestuft hat, streckt er lächelnd seine Hand nach Kai aus. Dieser löst seine Arme, welcher er bis jetzt um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte, um diesen zu wärmen und sich auch zu schützen, greift nach Christians Hand und findet sich gleich darauf in einer Umarmung wieder, während warmes Wasser über seinen Körper rinnt und es fühlt sich einfach nur perfekt an. 

Zwei Tage später schiebt sich Kai gerade eine Gabel voller Salat in seinem Mund, während David herzhaft in sein Sandwich beisst. Die Temperaturen sind erstaunlich mild, obwohl immer noch Februar ist und weil auch noch die Sonne herrlich am komplett blauen Himmel steht, haben sie sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, die Mittagspause in der kleinen hauseigenen Gartenanlage zu verbringen. Kai sitzt eingemummelt in seiner Jacke da und hat es sich im Schneidersitz auf der Bank bequem gemacht und beobachtet, wie David gerade einen Sonnenblumenkern von seinem Brötchen weg pult und dem Eichhörnchen zuwirft, welches mit etwas Abstand da sitzt und sie beobachtet. Das kleine Hörnchen gehört schon fast zum Inventar des Seniorenheims, denn es hat sich vor Jahren hier einquartiert und seitdem den kleinen Garten nie verlassen. Wieso sollte es auch. Schliesslich wird es auch von den Senioren reichlich mit Nüssen und Samen versorgt. Einer der Einwohnerinnen hat es schliesslich Ferdinand getauft. So hiess ihr verstorbener Mann und Irmgard war überzeugt, dass das Auftauchen des Eichhörnchens nur wenige Tage nach dem Tod ihres Mannes etwas zu bedeuten hatte. Ferdinand schnappt sich den Kern und flitzt damit über die grüne Wiese zurück zu seinem Baum und verschwindet in den Ästen.

«Hast du den Valentinstag schön mit Christian verbracht?» fragt David, nachdem er seinen Bissen runtergeschluckt hat.

Kai murrt nur ein mmh, da er selbst den Mund noch voll hat.

«Und was habt ihr schönes gemacht?»

«Nicht viel. Hab zu Hause für uns gekocht.» erklärt Kai, nachdem er den Salat runtergeschluckt hat.

«Na da kann sich Christian ja glücklich schätzen, hat er einen so guten Koch wie dich zu Hause» grinst David, während er nach Kais Schulter boxt.

Kai lacht auf, wird aber ab dem Kompliment trotzdem etwas verlegen. Er kann mit Komplimenten einfach nicht umgehen,

«Geht doch Vicky genauso» gibt er dann zurück.

«Ach Vicky hat hohe Ansprüche. Die wäre tot beleidigt gewesen, hätte ich sie am Valentinstag nicht ausgeführt, sondern selbst was gekocht.» lacht David.

«Weisst du, was sie ausserdem gesagt hat?»

Kai schaut David fragend an, während er sich erneut eine volle Gabel in den Mund schiebt.

«Ich koche ja immer nur so fettiges und deftiges Zeugs. Da sei es ja kein Wunder, sei ich fett geworden.»

Wieder muss Kai grinsen.

«Wo sie recht hat» murmelt er mit vollem Mund, während er in Davids Bauch piekt.

Kai weiss, dass David solche Spässe verträgt, nicht so wie er. Hätte David das gerade zu ihm gesagt, hätte sich Kai stundenlang noch mehr seinen Kopf wegen seines Körpers zerbrochen, als er es sowieso schon tut. Aber David mag solche Sticheleien. Und Kai weiss auch, dass David diese Sticheleien mit Vicky liebt, denn auch wenn es nach solchen Aussagen nicht so klingen mag, David und Vicky sind eigentlich ein Traumpaar. Sie harmonieren perfekt. Sind Partner und beste Freunde gleichzeitig. 

«Na hör mal kleiner Mann» empört sich David und Kai muss noch breiter grinsen.

«Jedenfalls hat sie mich zum Sport verdonnert.»

«Echt jetzt?» fragt Kai nach.

«Jop. Dabei hab ich doch so gar keinen Bock dazu. Deeeeshalb…» beginnt David mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

«…wollte ich fragen, ob du mitmachen würdest. Alleine hab ich keine Lust.»

«Ich?» fragt Kai überrumpelt nach.

«Nein ich mein eigentlich Ferdinand. Ich dachte, ich könnte Gewichtheben mit seinen Haselnüssen machen. Natürlich du!»

«Und an was hast du gedacht?» fragt Kai immer noch etwas überrumpelt nach.

«Naja…zuerst dachte ich ganz simpel an Fitnessstudio, aber eigentlich ist das nicht so mein Ding. Diese Muskeltypen, die sich dort ihr Ego aufpumpen. Ne, darauf kann ich verzichten. Aber weisst du, was ich noch ziemlich geil fände?»

«Was?» fragt Kai zurück.

«Karate» meint David euphorisch, während er direkt von der Bank aufspringt und wild mit den Armen rumwedelt.

Kai kann nicht anders, als zu lachen.

«Also, bist du dabei? Ich will das nicht alleine starten» fragt dann David als er sich wieder auf die Bank plumpsen lässt und Kai verstummt.

«Ich weiss nicht» meint er dann leise.

Eine neue Sportart erlernen? Mit fremden Leuten? An einem fremden Ort? Das klingt nicht gerade nach Spass.

«Komm schon Kai. Lass mich nicht hängen. Ich glaub, das würde dir auch gut tun. Du weisst schon, für dein Selbstvertrauen und so.»

David schaut ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an und Kai wendet seinen ab. Auch wenn David neben Christian einer der einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt ist, wo er seine Schwächen zugibt, so fällt es ihm bei David trotzdem immer noch um einiges schwerer als bei Christian und es wirft ihn immer wieder kurz aus der Bahn, wenn ihm bewusst wird, dass David weiss, sieht und spürt, dass Kai eigentlich eher einem verschüchterten kleinen Jungen gleichkommt und als einem erwachsenen Mann. 

«Denk drüber nach» meint David dann, während er aufmuntern Kais Schulter anstösst.

Auch David ist, was Empathie anbelangt, weit vorne im Rennen. Nicht umsonst hat er noch beim Probearbeiten erkannt, wie unsicher Kai war, weshalb er ihn unter seine Fittichen genommen hat. Dass daraus eine tiefere Freundschaft entstehen würde, war gar nicht sein Plan. Er wollte einfach, dass Kai sich bei der Arbeit wohl fühlt. Dass sie sich nun auch privat so gut verstehen, freut ihn jedoch sehr, denn er mag Kai wirklich. Und gerade merkt er, dass Kai Zeit braucht, um sich darüber bewusst zu werden, was er will und was er sich zutrauen kann. Jetzt noch weiter auf Kai einzureden, würden diesen nur verunsichern. Deshalb lässt er das Thema ruhen und Kai ist ihm dafür sehr dankbar. Noch dankbarer ist er, dass David sofort das Thema wechselt und die angespannte Stimmung, die sich zwangsläufig zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, dadurch in Luft auflöst. 

Am frühen Abend sitzt er mit Christian auf dem Balkon. Die Sonne verschwindet langsam am Horizont, weshalb die Temperatur doch ziemlich schnell wieder abfällt. Aber Sie haben sich unter der Fleecedecke auf dem kleinen Outdoorsofa eingekuschelt, weshalb es sie nicht stört. Christian muss in wenigen Stunden los zur Nachschicht und Kai ist jetzt schon frustriert, dass er die Nacht alleine in seinem Bett verbringen muss und keinen Christian zum Kuscheln hat. Also ziehen sie das Kuscheln schon mal vor, denn Christian weiss, dass Kai das braucht. Kai hat sich nämlich so entwickelt, wie Christian es vermutet hatte. Nach dem Abend am Valentinstag ist Kai wieder mal förmlich an ihm geklebt und es gab so gut wie keine Minute, in der sie zusammen waren, wo sie sich nicht irgendwie berührt haben. Und wenn es nur ihre Füsse waren, die sich bei Essen unter dem Tisch berührten. Kai braucht diesen Kontakt. Eine Verbindung zu Christian.

«David will, dass ich mit ihm zum Karate gehe» erzählt dann Kai aus dem nichts.

«Echt? Wie kommt er darauf?» fragt Christian neugierig zurück.

Wie so oft kraulen seine Finger durch Kais Haare.

«Vicky meint, er soll etwas Sport machen und er meint Karate würde ihn interessieren, aber alleine hat er keine Lust, deshalb soll ich mit.»

«Das klingt doch gut. Ich glaube, das würde dir auch gut tun. Für dein Selbstvertrauen und so.»

«Genau das hat David auch gesagt…bin ich echt so schlimm?» fragt Kai etwas aufgebracht.

«Ja gut, ich bin so schlimm» spricht aber Kai direkt seufzend weiter, ohne Christian die Möglichkeit auf eine Antwort zu geben.

«Das hat nichts mit schlimm zu tun, Hase. Das weisst du auch. Aber ich glaube, deiner Seele und deiner Psyche würde das ganz gut tun. Ein Hobby ist immer gut. Mal rauskommen und etwas anderes machen. Ausserdem könntest du dadurch mehr Zeit mit David verbringen. David tut dir nämlich auch gut, Hase.»

«Aber ich will die Zeit mit dir verbringen.»

«Ich bin ja nicht weg. Wir haben auch so noch Zeit für uns. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich würde am liebsten auch den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringen. Den ganzen Tag mit dir kuscheln. Aber es gibt nicht nur uns auf dieser Welt. David ist dein Freund und du solltest auch Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Du magst doch David, oder nicht?»

«Ja, er ist mir wirklich wichtig» bestätigt Kai.

«Siehst du. Dann pflege diese Freundschaft. Kai, denk dran. Du bist nun frei. Du bist nicht mehr in diesem Käfig, in den dich Matthias jahrelang gesperrt hat. Du hast Freunde, du hast Bedürfnisse, du hast ein eigenes Leben. Geniesse das in vollen Zügen. Finde raus, was dir Spass macht. Wenn dir Karate nicht zusagt, dann such dir was anderes. Aber probier dich aus und lebe dein Leben.»

«Vielleicht hast du recht» nuschelt Kai nach kurzem Schweigen.

Ja, vielleicht sollte er das wirklich mal ausprobieren.


	86. "Ich hab Christian weh getan"

Sie sassen noch fast eine Stunde auf dem Balkon, obwohl die Sonne schon längst unter gegangen war und es daraufhin wirklich frisch wurde. Aber eingemummelt unter der Decke und angekuschelt an den jeweils anderen, wollten Beide nicht so wirklich aufstehen und rein gehen. Es war einfach viel zu gemütlich. Als dann aber Christian zu seiner Schicht los musste, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu trennen. Kai fiel das unglaublich schwer, denn es ist die erste Nachtschicht, seit fast zwei Wochen, welche Christian zugeteilt bekommen hat. Es ist dementsprechend fast zwei Wochen her, dass Kai die Nacht alleine verbringen musste und gerade im Moment kann Kai darauf gut und gerne verzichten. Er hat nicht Angst, dass er ohne Christian Panik bekommen würde, aber von Christian getrennt sein, verträgt er einfach aktuell nicht so gut. Dann lastet eine undefinierbare Schwere auf seiner Brust und diese lässt ihn nicht runterkommen und entspannen. Ohne Christian kann er seinen Kopf nicht ausschalten. Natürlich ist er auch von Christian getrennt, wenn dieser Tagschicht hat, aber da ist Kai selbst auf der Arbeit und ist beschäftigt. Aber abends, wenn er zur Ruhe kommt, da braucht er nach all den intensiven Erfahrungen, die er die letzten Tage gemacht hat, einfach Christian an seiner Seite, der ihn erdet und beruhigt und das alleine durch dessen Anwesenheit. 

Deshalb hat er relativ lange an Christian geklammert. Hat sich im Flur immer wieder an ihn gedrängt und sich Küsse gestohlen. Er wusste, dass Christian los musste, hat ihn mutig und entschlossen losgelassen, nur damit dieser maximal zwei Schritte näher zur Haustür kam, bevor Kai sich mit einem ‘nur noch einmal kurz drücken’ wieder in seine Arme gedrängt hatte. Und das mehr als einmal. Christian lies es zu und drängte Kai nicht einmal von sich weg. Er wusste, dass er seinen Bus verpassen würde, aber in 10 Minuten würde ein nächster fahren. Er würde sich danach ziemlich beeilen müssen, um noch einigermassen rechtzeitig auf der Notfallstation anzukommen, aber es würde schon funktionieren. Kai braucht Nähe. Kai bekommt Nähe. So einfach ist das für Christian. Trotzdem ist dieses Verhalten für Christian eine weitere Bestätigung, dass Davids Vorschlag Kai sicherlich gut tun würde. Es würde Kai helfen, wenn er neben der Konstante und totalen Sicherheit, die Christian für ihn ist, noch jemand anderes hat, der ihn erdet. David hat sich, was das anbelangt, ja schon weit vorgearbeitet und Christian ist darüber unglaublich froh, aber momentan ist David hauptsächlich die Sicherheit, die Kai bei der Arbeit braucht. Sie sind zwar gute Freunde, aber ausserhalb des Seniorenheims ist es einzig und allein Christian, der Kai stützt. Wenn er nun mit David noch eine zweite Stütze hätte, wäre Kai sicherlich viel geholfen. Und wenn er durch das Karate zusätzlich noch Selbstvertrauen tanken kann, um sich selbst zu stützen, dann wäre eigentlich alles perfekt.

Als Christian dann durch die Haustüre verschwunden war, verzog sich Kai mit einem dumpfen Pochen in der Brust in sein Zimmer. Dort sitzt er nun auf dem Bett, eingemummelt in die Decke und hat sein Laptop auf dem Schoss. Er hat sich verboten, in Christians Bett zu gehen. Wenn Christian nicht da ist, schläft er in seinem eigenen Bett. So war es schon immer und so soll es auch bleiben. Kai weiss selbst, dass er sich nicht zu stark von Christian abhängig machen darf. Würde er es nämlich zulassen, dann könnte er wohl nur noch mit Christians Anwesenheit überleben und Kai weiss, dass das falsch wäre. Es ist schon schlimm genug, so wie es jetzt ist. So wie er heute Abend schon wieder an Christian geklammert hat, wie ein kleines Kind, das sich nicht von der Mutter trennen will. Deshalb zwingt er sich in seinem Bett zu bleiben und zu ignorieren, dass er Christian erst morgen Abend wieder sehen wird und auch dann nur für wenige Stunden, denn Kai hat nach der Arbeit seinen üblichen Termin bei Sandrine und wird deshalb erst später nach Hause kommen und Christian wird auch morgen wieder zur Nachtschicht antreten müssen. 

Frustriert seufzt Kai auf, als ihm das so richtig bewusste wird. Um sich von dieser Tatsache abzulenken, beginnt er zu Googlen. Er will sich über Karate informieren. Er weiss nur wenig über diese Sportart und kennt sie höchstens aus dem Fernsehen. Einerseits gefällt es ihm, dass diese Kampfart sehr friedfertig zu sein scheint und es nicht wirklich zu Gewalt kommt, trotzdem gibt es Körperkontakt. Es bleibt zwar meist distanziert, nicht so wie z.B. beim Judo, aber trotzdem wird er mit fremden Menschen in Kontakt kommen. Er wird mit ihnen Kämpfen und dieser Gedanke macht ihm Angst. Er will nicht mit ihm fremden Menschen in einem Raum stehen, wo alle ihm zusehen, wie er etwas machen soll, was er noch nicht kann. Er will nicht, dass jemand Fremdes gegen ihn kämpft, auch wenn es nur angedeutet ist. Kai hat Angst davor, wie er reagieren wird, wenn jemand gegen ihn kämpft. Wenn jemand seine Faust in Kais Richtung ausstreckt. Der Gedanke behagt ihm überhaupt nicht, aber trotzdem möchte er David nicht enttäuschen. Und das versucht er sich jetzt gerade auch wieder in Erinnerung zu bringen. David wäre dabei. Kai wäre nicht vollkommen alleine. David wäre bei ihm. David wäre die Sicherheit in dieser ungewissen Situation. Wenn Kai ihn darum bitten würde, würde David sicherlich bei ihm bleiben. David würde sicher dafür sorgen, dass Kai erst Mal mit niemand anderem interagieren müsste als mit ihm. 

Als Kai sich weiter durch die verschiedenen Internetseiten klickt, wird ihm bewusst, dass er vermutlich sowieso am Anfang nicht kämpfen würde. Er müsste erstmal seinen Körper trainieren. Alleine. Die Schläge und Tritte üben, ohne einen Gegner zu haben. Er hätte also eine Schonfrist. Zeit, um in der neuen Situation anzukommen. Zeit, bis er sich körperlich in der Lage fühlt, auf einen Gegner zu treffen und sich gegen diesen auch wehren zu könne. Automatisch schweifen seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit. Hätte er sich mit diesem Können gegen Matthias zur Wehr setzen können? Sich gegen ihn verteidigen können? Kai schluckt. Nein, hätte er nicht. Da ist er sich sicher. Ja, Matthias ist grösser als Kai. Matthias ist muskulöser als Kai. Matthias hat definitiv mehr Kraft als Kai. Aber selbst wenn Matthias ein ebenbürtiger Gegner gewesen wäre, weiss Kai, er hätte keine Chance gehabt. Matthias hat Kai schon nur mit seinem Blick in die Knie gezwungen. Er hat Kai schon nur mit einem Wort k.o. geschlagen. Matthias hätte nicht mal seine Fäuste sprechen lassen müssen, Kai war ihm so oder so unterlegen. Kai könnte die Kräfte eines Profiboxers haben und doch würde er immer und immer wieder gegen Matthias verlieren, weil Matthias Kai psychisch im Griff hatte. Weil Matthias Kai psychisch gebrochen hatte. Und das wird sich wohl auch nie ändern.

Kai legt den Laptop zur Seite. Es ist bereits kurz vor Mitternacht. Er muss morgen früh raus und sollte wirklich schlafen, aber er ist dafür zu aufgewühlt, denn kaum löscht er das Licht, wird der Druck auf seiner Brust nur schwerer und das dumpfe Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, stärker. Irgendwie war es gerade zu viel. Diese Gedanken über das Karate. Die Gedanken über Matthias. Die Abwesenheit von Christian. Kai liegt da. Ist ruhig und unruhig zu gleich. Es ist keine Panik, die er fühlt. Keine Angst, die seinen Körper flutet. Es ist einfach ein dumpfes, dunkles Unwohlsein, dass sich über ihn gelegt hat, wie ein schwarzes Tuch. ‘Lass es einfach zu’, würde Christian jetzt sagen. Kai atmet tief ein. Er weiss, dass Christian recht hat, auch wenn dieser ja nicht mal hier ist und ihm wirklich diesen Rat gegeben hat. Langsam und gezielt atmet Kai ein und aus. Er lässt locker. Entspannt seine Muskeln, welche er unbewusst angespannt hatte. Hält sein Bein still, welches bis eben noch unruhig auf und ab gewippt ist. Er schliesst die Augen. Lässt das dunkle Tuch sich komplett über seinen Körper legen. Lässt sich in das Loch fallen, das sich unter ihm auf tut. Spürt, wie mit jeder Träne, die über seine Wange rollt, der Druck auf seiner Brust nachlässt, bis er nicht mehr fällt. Bis alles ganz ruhig wird. Bis er ganz ruhig wird. Leicht wird. Entspannt wird. Ein letztes Mal atmet er tief ein und aus. Wischt sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, kuschelt sich tief in das Kissen und driftet innert kürzester Zeit in den Schlaf.

«Ich hab Christian weh getan.»

Es ist das erste, was Kai zu Sandrine gesagt hat. Sie hat Kai gefragt, wie es ihm heute ginge und das einzige was Kai sagen konnte, waren diese Worte. Ich hab Christian weh getan. Kai hat sich tief in den Sessel sinken lassen. Er lässt den Kopf etwas hängen und spielt mit dem Stoff des Kissens, welches er sich hinter dem Rücken hervorgezogen und auf seinem Schoss platziert hatte. Sandrine anschauen kann er momentan nicht. Irgendwie erträgt er heute keine Blicke. Umso gelegener kommt es ihm, dass er nun eifrig der Tätigkeit seiner Finger zuschauen kann. Als hätte er dadurch eine Ausrede, weshalb er nicht zu Sandrine blickt, obwohl diese ihn sowieso nie zu Blickkontakt zwingen würde.

«Was ist passiert?» fragt Sandrine nach.

Kai beisst sich auf die Unterlippe.

«Ich hatte Angst vor ihm…hatte Angst er ist wie Matthias» nuschelt Kai, ohne seine Lippe freizugeben.

«Wieso hattest du Angst vor ihm?» fragt Sandrine weiter und Kai verflucht sie dafür gerade etwas.

Kann sie es nicht einfach darauf beruhen lassen? Kai kann gut darauf verzichten, davon zu erzählen, nur um im nächsten Moment zu merken, dass er ja derjenige war, der damit begonnen hatte. Er hätte es nicht erwähnen müsse und Sandrine hätte nie danach gefragt. Er ist selbst schuld fragt Sandrine nun weiter nach und Kai muss sich eingestehen, dass er vermutlich irgendwo tief in sich drin eben doch darüber sprechen möchte. 

«Wir…hatten Sex…also kein Sex, aber halt…mit der Hand…» stammelt Kai vor sich hin.

Er ist vermutlich schon rot wie eine Tomate. Er redet ungern über Sex und schon gar nicht, wenn er sich dabei eigentlich wie ein Loser vorkommt. Er ist 22 Jahre alt und hat Panik bekomme, weil sein Freund ihn lediglich angefasst hat. 

«Mhm» ist das Einzige, was Sandrine von sich gibt, um Kai zu versichern, dass sie zuhört.

«Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn und er mich…naja…angefasst hat.»

«Wolltest du, dass ihr intim werdet?» fragt Sandrine nach.

«Ja» kommt es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Er will nicht, dass nur der geringste Verdacht besteht, dass Christian ihn zu irgendwas gedrängt oder gezwungen hätte.

«Ja ich wollte es und es war auch wirklich gut…am Anfang, aber dann…Christian war fertig, also das heisst ich hatte nichts mehr zu tun und dann war da nur noch Christian, der mich…angefasst hat und dann bekam ich Angst, dass er nicht aufhören würde und doch wie Matthias ist.» 

Kai spricht ganz leise. Jedes Wort, dass seinen Mund verlässt tut ihm körperlich weh. Ich hatte Angst, Christian ist wie Matthias. Kai könnte kotzen ab diesen Worten.

«Was hast du dann gemacht?»

«Ich hab Christian gesagt, dass er aufhören soll.»

Kai knibbelt weiter an dem Stoff des Kissens rum. Er fühlt sich elend.

«Und hat Christian aufgehört?»

Auch wenn Sandrine eigentlich die Antwort kennt, weil sie schliesslich Christian kennt, muss sie trotzdem diese Frage stellen.

«Natürlich hat er aufgehört!» fährt Kai Sandrine an, als wäre es Sandrines Schuld.

«Es ist Christian verdammt! Der liebste Mensch auf Erden. Der Mensch, der mich seit Monaten aus der Scheisse zieht und jeden Tag für mich einsteckt. Natürlich hat er aufgehört! Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass er nicht aufhören würde? Wie konnte ich ihm sowas unterstellen? Wie konnte ich ihm so weh tun?»

Am Anfang war Kai laut und aufgebracht, aber am Ende war seine Stimme erneut lediglich ein Flüstern.

«Du hast gesagt, du hattest Angst er ist wie Matthias. Hat Matthias nicht aufgehört, wenn du es nicht wolltest?» fragt Sandrine weiter, ohne Kais Fragen voller Selbstvorwürfe zu beantworten.

«Ich weiss es nicht…ich hab ihm nie gesagt, er soll aufhören.»

«Und warum nicht?»

«Weil es Matthias war. Er duldete keine Widerworte. Ich wollte ihm nicht widersprechen. Ich wollte einfach nur, dass er glücklich ist, weil es meine Aufgabe war ihn glücklich zu machen. Und wenn ich für ihn herhalten muss, dass er glücklich ist, dann mach ich das. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob ich es wollte, oder nicht. Nicht nur für ihn, auch für mich spielte es keine Rolle.»

«Du weisst, dass das falsch ist, oder?»

Kai seufzt.

«Ja…das hat mir Christian auch gesagt. Er hat es mir erklärt, weil für mich war es bis dahin nicht falsch…aber Christian hat mir erklärt, wie falsch es ist und ich habs ihm geglaubt. Aber in dieser Situation…ich war überfordert…weil…keine Ahnung…ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn alles Schöne in dieser Beziehung, was Christian mir gezeigt hat, nur Lügen sind und in Wirklichkeit eben doch alles so ist, wie damals mit Matthias.»

Kai versteht seine Erklärungen selbst nicht ganz. Er versteht seinen Kopf und dessen Ängste selbst nicht wirklich und weiss nicht, ob Sandrine es nun verstehen kann. Doch diese nickt, auch wenn Kai das nicht sehen kann. Sein Blick ist seit er sich hingesetzt hat stur auf seine Finger gerichtet.

«Du beginnst zu lernen Kai» ist das einzige was sie sagt und deshalb schaut Kai das erste Mal verwundert auf.

Was soll das heissen?

«Du beginnst Schritt für Schritt zu lernen, wie eine Beziehung wirklich sein sollte. Du lernst, was mit Matthias alles falsch war, obwohl du es für richtig gehalten hast. Das kann beängstigend sein, weil du Angst hast, dass du dir nun falsche Hoffnungen machen könntest. Daher ist es verständlich, dass du in solchen neuen Situationen ins Zweifeln kommst.»

«Aber ich hab Christian damit verletzt» wiederholt Kai lediglich.

«Hast du mit ihm darüber gesprochen?»

«Ja» nuschelt Kai.

«Das ist sehr gut. Was hat er dazu gemeint?»

«Dass er es verstehen kann» murmelt Kai.

«Aber das ist doch gut. So soll es sein Kai. Ihr sprecht über Probleme, erklärt euch und versucht den anderen zu verstehen. Das ist super Kai! Und wenn Christian nun deine Angst kennt, kann er sicher besser damit umgehen, wenn ihr es irgendwann erneut probieren werdet.»

«Das haben wir schon…direkt nachdem ich Christian gesagt habe, er soll aufhören, haben wir es erneut versucht.»

«Oh…und wie ist es weitergegangen?» fragt Sandrine überrascht nach.

«Gut…ich hab ihm vertraut, bekam keine Angst mehr und alles ist gut ausgegangen.»

Sandrine lächelt ihn zufrieden an. 

«Kai, du darfst nicht so hart mit dir sein. Ihr habt gesprochen, Christian hat dich verstanden und ihr habt zusammen eine Lösung gefunden.»

Kai nickt. Trotzdem tut es ihm immer noch leid, dass er Christian verletzt hat.

«Darf ich dich was anderes fragen?» fragt dann Kai, nachdem für kurze Zeit Stille herrschte.

«Natürlich» kommt es sofort zurück.

«Denkst du, Karate würde mir gut tun? David möchte, dass ich ihn zum Karate begleite und sowohl er als auch Christian meinten sofort, dass es mir helfen könnte und ich es versuchen sollte.»

«Da muss ich ihnen zustimmen. Ich habe dich als jemanden kennengelernt, der viel Routine braucht. Karate könnte solch eine Routine werden. Etwas, dass dich in Zukunft stützen wird, weil es etwas sein wird, dass du kennst und kannst. Du brauchst Erfolgserlebnisse Kai und Karate wäre dafür nicht schlecht. Du würdest deinen Körper kennen lernen und könntest innere Kraft tanken. Du könntest lernen, dass du dich auf dich selbst verlassen kannst. Dass du dich selbst schützen kannst. Also ja, ich denke Karate würde dir gut tun.»

Kai nickt erneut und lächelt Sandrine an. Vielleicht haben sie ja wirklich alle recht und er sollte es versuchen. Er kann ja immer noch abbrechen, wenn es ihm nicht gefällt. David hätte hoffentlich Verständnis dafür.

Als Kai kurz darauf die Praxis von Sandrine verlässt, ist er fix und fertig. Er hatte die Nacht nicht viel geschlafen und die Therapiestunde war heute für ihn mal wieder sehr intensiv und kräftezerrend. Er will nun einfach nur nach Hause und zu Christian. Zurück zu seiner Steckdose, die ihm Lebensenergie schenkt. Die Fahrt zurück kommt ihm viel zu lange vor, aber dann ist er endlich zu Hause. Kaum hat er den Flur betreten, ist Christian bereits aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen. Ohne sich Jacke oder Schuhe auszuziehen läuft Kai direkt zu ihm und er muss nichts sagen, Christian weiss auch so, dass Kai gerade Liebe und Körperkontakt braucht. Deshalb öffnet er einfach seine Arme, zieht Kai an seine Brust und hört wie dieser leise seufzend das Gesicht in Christians Shirt vergräbt und sich gegen ihn fallen lässt, während auch Kai die Arme um Christians Rücken schliesst. Und mit jeder Sekunde, die sich Kai in dieser behüteten Umarmung befindet, merkt er, wie sein Akku sich langsam wieder auflädt.


	87. "Dich"

«Willst du nicht mal reinkommen?» fragt Christian nach kurzer Zeit, in der Kai einfach reglos, mit Schuhen und Jacke in dieser Umarmung verweilt ist.

«Tut mir leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so klammere» nuschelt Kai verlegen, während er sich aus der Umarmung lösen will.

«Okay, stopp!» meint aber Christian sofort, während er Kai am Arm festhält, damit dieser nicht weggehen kann.

«Ich will nicht, dass du dich für solche Dinge entschuldigst, denn dafür gibt es keinen Grund!»

Kai blickt unsicher zu Christian.

«Ich will nur nicht, dass ich dich damit irgendwann nerve. Ich weiss ja selbst, dass ich anstrengend bin.»

Christian legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

«Du weisst schon, wen du hier vor dir hast?» fragt dann Christian irritiert.

Kai schaut genauso irritiert zurück. Er weiss nicht, was Christian gerade von ihm hören will. Christian sieht Kais fragenden und auch etwas unsicheren Blick, weshalb er schnaubend die Luft aus seinen Lungen entlässt.

«Kai, ich bin wohl der kuschelbedürftigste Mensch, den es auf der Welt gibt. Du wirst mich nie damit nerven, dass du gerade gerne Körperkontakt hättest.»

Daraufhin legt sich ein verlegenes Lächeln auf Kais Gesicht, welches sofort von Christian liebevoll erwidert wird.

«Ich meinte vorhin auch nicht, dass ich dich nicht länger Umarmen will, sondern nur, ob du nicht mal deine Jacke ausziehen möchtest. Es muss doch langsam warm darunter werden.»

«Hast recht» grinst dann Kai, weil ihm wirklich erst jetzt bewusst wird, dass er mit der Jacke in der beheizten Wohnung doch etwas ins Schwitzen gekommen ist.

Deshalb zieht er seinen Arm, auf welchem bis eben noch Christians Hand ruht, zurück und streift sich seine Jacke von den Schultern, während er sich parallel dazu die Schuhe von den Füssen kickt. Christian beobachtet ihn dabei mit einem verliebten Lächeln und als alles fein säuberlich verstaut ist und Kai sich wieder zu Christian dreht, hat dieser schon seine Hände ausgestreckt, um sie auf Kais Wangen abzulegen, ihn sanft etwas zu sich zu ziehen und ihn liebevoll zu küssen. Christian spürt, wie Kai in den Kuss lächelt und kann selbst ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. 

«Was machst du nur mit mir?» nuschelt Christian lächelnd an Kais Lippen.

«Ich verspüre so viel Liebe in meinem Körper wie ich es in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gefühlt habe.»

Kais Lächeln wird nur noch breiter und diese Worte sind gerade Balsam für seine Seele. Auch wenn Christian ihm jedem Tag zeigt, wie sehr dieser ihn liebt, so kann es Kai trotzdem immer mal wieder einfach nicht glauben. Dann ist es für ihn völlig absurd, dass Christian ihn liebt, weil warum sollte Christian ihn lieben? Aber wenn dann Christian sowas sagt, hüpft Kais Herz ganz freudig und er ist glücklich, weil Christian ihn anscheinend doch liebt.

«Ich liebe dich auch» murmelt Kai zurück und hört das leise, zufriedene Lachen von Christian.

Christian vereint nochmal ihrer Lippen, bevor er sich immer noch lächelnd wieder von Kai löst.

«Komm, ich hab Abendessen gekocht» sagt er liebevoll, während er nach Kais Hand greift, ihre Finger verschränkt und Kai in Richtung Küche führt.

Dort angekommen steigt Kai sofort der Duft von warmem Essen in die Nase. Normalerweise würde ihn das freuen, doch heute nicht. Er hat eigentlich keinen Hunger. Wirklich gar keinen Hunger. Das war schon immer ein Problem von Kai. Wenn es ihm psychisch nur ansatzweise nicht so gut ging, schlug es direkt auf seinen Magen und heute ist so ein Tag. Es ist nicht wirklich etwas passiert, aber Kai fühlt sich heute einfach nicht auf der Höhe. Das Gespräch mit Sandrine war sehr belastend und kräftezerrend und irgendwie will dieses dumpfe Gefühl, welches er seit gestern verspürt, sich noch nicht so wirklich verziehen. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Kai weiss, dass Christian in zwei Stunden schon wieder weg sein wird. 

An und für sich ist es für Kai auch nichts neues. Er kennt es. Er kennt diese Momente, wo er sich einfach nicht gut fühlt. Er kennt es auch, dass sich das mal länger als nur ein paar Stunden hinzieht und auch mehrere Tage andauern kann. Trotzdem frustriert es ihn jedes Mal, wenn er sich in solch einem Tief befindet und diese graue Regenwolke ihm permanent hinterherfliegt. Jetzt gerade frustriert es ihn aber besonders stark, weil doch eigentlich am Valentinstag alles so schön war. Dass er zuerst Panik bekommen hat, ist für Kai irgendwie schon gar nicht mehr relevant. Dass er Christian damit weh getan hat schon, aber für sich selbst hat er kein Problem mehr damit, weil es danach so perfekt geendet hat. Er war so glücklich, als er da in Christians Armen lag und es frustriert ihn so dermassen, dass auf dieses wunderbare Hoch ihm sein Körper direkt ein Tief an den Kopf werfen musste. 

Jetzt blickt er auf das Essen, sieht Christians glückliches Lächeln, während dieser sich ihm gegenüber hinsetzte und Kai fühlt sich direkt noch schlechter, weil Christian sich hier die Mühe gemacht hat, etwas für ihn zu kochen und er eigentlich nicht ein Bissen zu sich nehmen will. Aber er will Christian nicht vor den Kopf stossen und sich undankbar zeigen. Deshalb beginnt er mit der Gabel in seinen Nudeln rumzustochern und befördert eine erste Portion in seinen Mund. Sein Magen findet das allerdings nur mässig toll und zieht sich spastisch zusammen, als sich der Geschmack in Kais Mund ausbreitet. Nur mit viel Mühe kann er den Bissen runterschlucken und er fragt sich, wie er es schaffen soll, den ganzen Teller zu essen. 

Während Christian fast schon den kompletten Teller gierig aufgegessen hat, kämpft Kai mit dem vierten Bissen, weshalb Christian ihn kritisch mustert.

«Kein Hunger?» fragt er nach, während er sich den Mund mit einer Serviette putzt.

Kai seufzt leise, überlegt kurz, ob nur eine geringe Chance besteht, dass er dieses Essen zu würdigen weiss und den Teller aufisst und legt dann doch seufzend die Gabel weg.

«Nein…ich…tut mir leid» 

Auch Christian legt die Gabel weg und betrachtet Kai weiterhin kritisch, welcher selbst den Blick auf den fast noch vollen Teller gerichtet hat. Nein, Blickkontakt ist heute nicht sein Ding. Er konnte es nicht nur bei Sandrine nicht, auch hier bei Christian fühlt er sich dazu gerade unfähig und auch das frustriert ihn.

Christian hingegen mag es nicht, dass Kai sich heute wieder in einer Tour am Entschuldigen ist.

«Dir geht es heute nicht so gut, stimmts?» fragt er dann sanft nach.

Kais Blick bleibt auf den Teller gerichtet, während er nickt. 

«War die Therapie anstrengend?»

Wieder nickt Kai und untermauert es mit einem geseufzten Ja.

«Weisst du eigentlich, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, dass du das immer noch so mutig jede Woche durchziehst?»

Und Zack, da hat Christian Kais Blick auf sich. Dieser schaut ihn überrascht an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Christian deswegen stolz auf ihn ist. Eigentlich ist das ja keine Leistung. So sieht es zumindest von aussen aus. Aber dann wird Kai wieder bewusst, dass Christian sehr wohl weiss, wie Kai sich fühlt und dass Christian weiss, wie anstrengend es sein kann, jede Woche wieder da hin zu gehen. Er hat es ja selbst auch getan. Dankbar lächelt er deshalb Christian an.

«Sandrine hat gesagt ich beginne zu lernen…naja…was Liebe wirklich ist und dass mir das Angst macht, weil ich Angst habe, sie wieder zu verlieren...aber sie hat gemeint wir machen das gut.»

«Ich finde auch, dass wir das sehr gut machen» sagt Christian mit einem Lächeln.

«Und glaub mir, du wirst meine Liebe nie verlieren. Ich werde dich immer lieben.» fügt Christian an.

Wieder lächelt Kai Christian an. Es tut einfach gut sowas zu hören. Es nimmt ihm ein bisschen den Druck weg, der auf seiner Brust lastet. 

«Was brauchst du, damit es dir besser geht?» fragt Christian nach. 

Christian weiss, dass das nicht das erste Mal ist, dass Kai in eine leicht depressive Phase abrutscht. Kai hatte das teilweise schon damals im Waisenhaus und Christian ist sich sicher, dass Kai das zu 100% auch während der Zeit mit Matthias hatte. Jetzt ist nur die Frage, was Kai braucht, um sich davon abzulenken und zu entspannen, bis sich das wieder gelegt hat. Vielleicht ein interessantes Buch lesen, eine heisse Dusche nehmen, ausgiebig schlafen, einen unterhaltsamen Film schauen, oder…

«Dich» 

Das ist es, was Kai braucht. Er braucht Christian. Er weiss, dass er Christian nicht 24 Stunden für sich beanspruchen kann, aber in den Momenten, wo es möglich ist, braucht er ihn. Er braucht Christian. So einfach ist es. Er hat ja schon nur gemerkt, wie die wenigen Worte, die sie hier beim Essen ausgetauscht haben, ihn besser atmen liessen.

«Komm mit» sagt dann Christian entschlossen, während er die Essensreste auf seinem Teller ignoriert und aufsteht.

Kai steht zögerlich ebenfalls auf, wirft einen letzten Blick auf seinen vollen Teller und folgt dann Christian. Dieser ist bereits in sein Zimmer eingebogen und als Kai ebenfalls den Raum betritt, zieht sich Christian bereits seinen Hoodie über den Kopf.

«Was hast du vor?» fragt Kai leise nach.

«Wir kuscheln uns jetzt ins Bett und machen es uns gemütlich, bis du eingeschlafen bist» erwidert Christian, während er sich die Jogginghose von den Beinen strampelt. 

«Aber du musst doch zur Arbeit…»

«Ja, aber erst in gut zwei Stunden. Bis dahin werden wir kuscheln und so fit wie du aussiehst, bist du dann vermutlich auch schon eingeschlafen, wenn ich gehen muss» grinst ihm Christian entgegen.

Er hat bereits die Bettdecke angehoben und ist darunter gekrabbelt. Jetzt wird er aber doch unsicher, weil Kai unverändert immer noch im Türrahmen steht. War das gar nicht das, was Kai wollte?

«Magst du nicht kuscheln?» fragt er deshalb unsicher nach.

Vielleicht hat er Kai ja wirklich falsch verstanden. Vielleicht meinte Kai gar nicht, dass er mit Christian kuscheln will. Vielleicht wollte er mit Christian weiter reden. Oder einen Film schauen. Oder…

«Doch» antwortet jedoch Kai.

«Aber können wir in mein Bett gehen?»

Irritiert zieht Christian die Augenbrauen hoch, während er sich zögerlich wieder aus dem Bett rollt. Natürlich können sie in Kais Bett gehen, wenn Kai das so will, Christian hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass Kai das möchte. Bis jetzt haben sich alle gemeinsamen Stunden immer in Christians Bett abgespielt. Kai hat ihm selbst mal gesagt, dass er sich hier viel wohler fühlt, weil er hier einfach so viele positive Erfahrungen mit Christian sammeln konnte und das begann schon lange bevor sie ein Paar wurden. Die Momente, wenn Christian Kai zu sich ins Bett geholt hatte, weil Kai zu verloren schien, um alleine die Nacht zu überstehen. Deshalb ist Christian nun sehr verwundert, dass Kai gerne in sein eigenes Zimmer möchte. Verbindet er diesen Raum nicht mehr mit etwas positivem?

«Natürlich können wir das» antwortet Christian, während er auf Kai zu geht, nach seiner Hand greift und mit ihm in Kais Zimmer geht.

Dort angekommen legt sich Christian wieder ins Bett, während Kai sich nun selbst bis auf Shorts und T-Shirt auszieht. Vorsichtig krabbelt er zu Christian unter die Decke, welche dieser einladen hochhält. Er robbt ganz nahe an Christians Körper, schlingt seinen Arm um dessen Oberkörper und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Christians Brust. Arme schliesse sich um ihn, ein Kuss findet seinen Weg auf seine Stirn und Kai atmet tief ein. Das hat er gebraucht. Das und nichts anderes. Er braucht Christian. Dessen Duft. Dessen Wärme. Dessen Liebe. Er merkt, wie der Knoten in seiner Brust sich langsam löst. Wie das flaue Gefühl im Magen sich legt. Wie sein Kopf nicht mehr so schwer ist. Wie er endlich wieder atmen kann. Er weiss immer noch nicht, wie Christian das schafft, aber wenn Christian da ist, fühlt sich Kai, als wäre er im Himmel. So muss es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn man im Himmel ist. 

Kai schliesst die Augen. Er will nur fühlen. Das leise Pochen von Christians Herz dringt an sein Ohr und ohne darüber Nachzudenken wandern seine Finger zu dieser Stelle und streichen sanft darüber. Es verdeutlicht ihm nochmals, dass hier ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut liegt, der ihn liebt und ohne die Augen zu öffnen lächelt Kai vor sich hin. Christian liebt ihn. Er wird es wohl nie ganz glauben können, aber es fühlt sich einfach nur herrlich an. Wie so oft hat sich Christians rechte Hand in Kais Haare vergraben und krault sanft über dessen Kopfhaut. Kai liebt das Gefühl von Christians Fingern und Christian liebt das Gefühl von Kais seidig glatten Haaren. 

«Wieso wolltest du hier her? Fühlst du dich in meinem Bett nicht mehr wohl?» fragt Christian nach relativ kurzer Zeit.

Ihn plagt nämlich die Frage, ob Kais Panikattacke am Valentinstag doch mehr Spuren hinterlassen hat, als Christian geglaubt hat und sie mit dieser Aktion Kai einen sicheren Ort genommen haben. Dass Christians Bett nun mit etwas Negativem in Kais Kopf verknüpft ist.

«Doch, ganz im Gegenteil» erwidert jedoch Kai.

«Aber wieso wolltest du dann nicht in mein Bett?» fragt Christian verwirrt.

Er versteht es nicht.

Kai seufzt.

«Weil ich mich dort zu wohl fühle.»

Christian will schon fragen, was das heissen soll, weil ihn das nur noch mehr verwirrt, als Kai weiter redet.

«Ich habe Angst, dass wenn ich nun auch beginne in deinem Bett zu schlafen, wenn du nicht da bist, dass ich dann gar nicht mehr ohne dich zurecht komme…ich weiss so schon, dass ich mich eigentlich viel zu fest an dich klammere und ich weiss, dass du recht hast, dass ich auch Dinge ohne dich machen sollte und wenn ich dem Drang jetzt nachgebe und mich noch ein Stück mehr an dich klammere, weil ich nur noch schlafen kann, wenn ich in deinem Bett liege…dann…keine Ahnung…ich hab Angst, dass ich es dann nie schaffen werde, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen.»

Christian hat ihm gebannt zu gehört und er ist verwundert wie ehrlich Kai gerade zu ihm ist und wie sehr Kai über diese Dinge wohl nachgedacht hat. Eigentlich würde Christian gerne sagen, ‘hey, mach dir nicht so einen Kopf und schlaf einfach in meinem Bett, wenn du es willst’, aber er kann Kais Gedanken dahinter verstehen und vermutlich hat Kai damit recht. Kai würde sich dadurch vermutlich wirklich noch mehr an Christian klammern. Dieser hätte damit eigentlich kein Problem, aber Kai hat es richtig erfasst. Es würde sich noch abhängiger von Christian machen und es sich schwerer machen, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Christian wird zwar bis an sein Lebensende für Kai da sein, davon ist er fest überzeugt, trotzdem möchte er, dass Kai auch ohne ihn Leben könnte. Und wieder mal ist Christian so wahnsinnig stolz auf Kai, weil dieser sich Gedanke über so was gemacht hat und wirklich versucht, selbstständiger zu werden. Nicht, weil er Angst hat von Christian abhängig zu sein, oder weil er Angst hat, dass Christian irgendwann gehen könnte, sondern weil er weiss, dass er selbst wichtig ist. Ein eigenständiger Mensch, der ein eigenes Leben verdient hat.

«Verstehst du das?» fragt Kai leise nach, weil Christian nicht auf seine Erklärung reagiert hat.

«Ja das tue ich» antwortet deshalb Christian direkt.

«Aber jetzt, solange ich noch hier bin, geniessen wir einfach nur, dass wir zusammen sein können» fügt Christian an, da er nicht will, dass Kai sich schon jetzt irgendwie den Kontakt zu Christian verbietet.

Der hatte das aber gar nicht vor und kuschelt sich nur zufrieden etwas enger an Christian. Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust ist so viel leichter geworden und das dumpfe Gefühl des Unwohlseins ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf versteckt. Er geniesst das Privileg, hier von diesem wundervollen Mann behütet und beschützt zu werden. Lauscht dem Herzschlag. Lauscht der Atmung. Passt ohne es zu merken seine eigene Atmung an. Ihr Herzschlag synchronisiert sich. Sie werden eins und Kai wird so leicht, dass er bald darauf eingeschlafen ist. 

Christian hat sich zur Sicherheit den Handywecker gestellt, damit er nicht doch ausversehen einschläft. Aber das ist zum Glück nicht passiert. Er lag wach da, hörte dem ruhigen, regelmässigen Atem von Kai zu und streichelte unaufhörlich durch dessen Haare. Kurz bevor der Wecker losgehen soll, stellt er ihn aus, damit Kai auf keinen Fall geweckt wird. Ganz vorsichtig haucht er einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn, bevor er sich langsam und bedächtig unter Kai hervor rollt. Dieser seufzt leise auf und tastet blind nach dem warmen Körper, welcher eben noch so weich und herrlich unter ihm lag. Christian steht vor dem Bett und am liebsten würde er sich direkt wieder zu Kai dazu legen. Sich denn suchenden Händen präsentieren und weiter mit Kai kuscheln. Aber die Arbeit lässt das nicht zu. Die tastenden Hände haben nun das Ende der Decke erfasst und immer noch schlafend zieht Kai brummend die Decke ganz nahe an sich, knüllt sie zusammen und klammert sich an dieser fest. Es kommt bei weitem nicht dem warmen Körper von Christian gleich, doch es scheint den schlafenden Kai zufrieden zu stellen, denn er seufzt ein letztes Mal auf, vergräbt das Gesicht in der Decke und wird dann wieder ganz ruhig. Für ein paar Sekunden betrachtet sich Christian noch Kai, der wieder selig schläft, bevor er sich von dem Anblick los reisst und sich endlich auf den Weg zur Arbeit macht.


	88. Erfolgserlebnisse

Müde rollt sich Kai zu Seite, tastet über die Matratze und findet nichts ausser dem leicht zerknüllten Laken. Er braucht einige Sekunden, bis er bei vollem Bewusstsein ist und sich darüber klar wird, was er hier im Halbschlaf versucht hat zu finden. Blinzelnd öffnet er die Augen, um sich das zu bestätigen, was er sowieso schon wusste. Christian ist weg. Zurück bleibt eine leere Bettseite. Leise seufzend dreht er sich um und tastet nach seinem Handy, welches neben dem Bett auf dem Boden liegt, um die Uhrzeit zu überprüfen. Das grelle Licht des Displays brennt auf seiner Netzhaut und Kai kneift überreizt die Augen zusammen, bis er sich auf die Zahl fokussieren kann. Es ist tatsächlich fast drei Uhr. Christian ist also schon seit einiger Zeit weg. Kai will das Handy schon wieder weglegen, als ihm auffällt, dass er eine neue Nachricht bekommen hat.

«Falls du doch noch Hunger bekommst, das Essen steht im Kühlschrank.» hat ihm Christian geschrieben und Kai lächelt vor sich hin.

Wie kann jemand nur so liebevoll und fürsorglich sein, wie Christian es ist? 

Immer noch lächelnd, sperrt er wieder das Display und taucht den Raum dadurch wieder in Dunkelheit. Er legt das Handy beiseite und kuschelt sich wieder in die Decke. Nein, er hat keinen Hunger, aber der Druck auf seiner Brust ist fast komplett verschwunden. Kai ist guter Hoffnung, dass Morgen alles wieder gut sein wird und mit dieser Hoffnung schläft er auch schnell wieder ein. 

Als am nächsten Morgen sein Wecker ihn aus dem Bett befördert, bleibt Kai kurz liegen und horcht in sich rein. Er sucht nach diesem dumpfen Gefühl, doch er kann es nicht finden. Zufrieden schwingt er sich deswegen aus dem Bett und begibt sich direkt unter die Dusche. Nach zwei solch psychisch anstrengenden Tagen fühlt er sich heute ganz leicht und total motiviert. Da er heute ausserdem die Spätschicht hat, sitzt er immer noch mit seinem Kaffee in der Küche, als Christian von seiner Nachtschicht nach Hause kommt. Kai hört den Schlüssel im Schloss und legt seine Tasse beiseite, während er aufsteht und die Küche verlässt. Er erblickt Christian, welcher mit dem Rücken zu ihm gähnend seine Jacke auszieht und Kai noch nicht entdeckt hat. Deshalb schleicht sich Kai leise an, um dann seine Arme von hinten um Christians Oberkörper zu schlingen. Dieser hat sich so erschrocken, dass ihm ein ziemlich weiblich klingender Schrei entkommt, weshalb Kai lachen muss. Als Christian den ersten Schreck überwunden hat, steigt er kopfschüttelnd in das Lachen mit ein, während er sich in Kais Armen umdreht. Er blickt in das strahlende Gesicht von Kai. Sieht die kleinen Fältchen, die sich in Kais Augenwinkel gebildet haben. Sieht das freudige Glitzern in den blauen Augen und Christian spiegelt ihn direkt. Freut sich ungemein, dass es Kai anscheinend besser geht und merkt mal wieder, dass es für ihn keinen schöneren Anblick gibt als einen Kai, der glücklich und zufrieden vor sich her strahlt.

«Idiot» sagt Christian grinsend, auch wenn er Kai nicht eine Sekunde böse ist.

Christian beugt sich zu Kai runter, um sich einen Kuss zu stehlen und er brummt zufrieden, als er dessen weichen Lippen an seinen spüren kann. Er schliesst seine Arme nun ebenfalls um Kai, zieht ihn damit näher an sich, bis sich ihre Körper aneinander schmiegen. 

Bis eben war Christian tot müde. Er ist die ganze Nacht ohne eine Sekunde Pause durch die Notaufnahme gerannt. Ein Notfall nach dem anderen kam rein und sie hatten Probleme, überhaupt irgendwie nachzukommen, denn es gab nur wenige Patienten, die nicht wirklich ein Notfall waren und getrost ein paar Stunden hätten warten können. Dementsprechend war Christian am Ende seiner Schicht körperlich am Ende und hat den Heimweg wie ein Zombie angetreten. Doch das Adrenalin, das vorhin wegen Kai kurzzeitig seinen Körper flutete und dieser Kuss, den Kai ihm hier gerade schenkt, lassen ihn wieder hellwach werden. Ein kleiner Seufzer entkommt ihm, als Kai den Kuss sogar etwas vertieft und vorsichtig Christians Unterlippe einsaugt. Bevor es jedoch weiter ausarten kann, löst sich Kai wieder. Christian sieht den leichten Rotschimmer auf Kais Wangen, das sanfte Lächeln und immer noch diese funkelnden Augen. 

«Dir geht’s wieder besser?» fragt er unnötigerweise nach.

«Ja» antwortet Kai, während er dies mit einem deutlichen Nicken unterstreicht. 

Das Lächeln scheint auf seinem Gesicht festgefroren zu sein. 

«Dank dir» fügt er leise an und Christian merkt, wie Kai noch etwas röter wird, was Christian aber nur noch niedlicher findet.

«Das freut mich zu hören» antwortet Christian glücklich, bevor er sich nochmals runter beugt und Kai einen Kuss auf die Stirn setzt.

Dieser schliesst sofort geniesserisch die Augen und öffnet sie erst wieder, als die weichen Lippen verschwinden.

«Und jetzt geh schlafen. Du bist sicher tot müde.» meint Kai, als sich ihre Blicke wieder treffen.

Christian nickt. Ja, das Bett klingt verlockend und Kai muss jetzt sowieso los zur Arbeit. 

«Bis heute Abend» sagt deshalb Kai, während er sich erneut kurz auf die Zehenspitzen stellt und Christian ein letztes Mal küsst.

«Bis heute Abend» wiederholt Christian lächelnd, bevor er Kai loslässt und in sein Zimmer verschwindet.

Kai blickt ihm kurz nach, bevor er zurück in die Küche geht, die Kaffeereste in einem Schluck runterspült und sich dann auf den Weg zur Arbeit macht. Das Lächeln immer noch breit auf seinem Gesicht. Dort angekommen geht er als erstes direkt zu David, welcher sich gerade die Schürze umbindet. Dieser begrüsst ihn mit einem fröhlichen ‘Guten Morgen’, als er Kai erblickt und umarmt ihn kurz. Früher haben sie sich mit einem Handschlag begrüsst, aber irgendwann hat es sich ergeben, dass sie sich zur Begrüssung umarmen. Kai weiss nicht mehr, wann sie damit angefangen haben. Er weiss auch nicht mehr, wer damit angefangen hat, aber er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass es David gewesen sein muss. Kai würde sich solch einen Schritt niemals trauen. 

«Ich komm mit» sagt dann Kai, als er ebenfalls nach seiner Schürze greift.

«Hm?» brummt David, weil er nicht versteht, was Kai damit meint.

«Zum Karate. Ich komme mit.» sagt Kai entschlossen. 

So schlecht Kai sich gestern noch gefühlt hat, so motiviert, ja fast euphorisch ist er heute. Er hat sich über Karate informiert. Er hat sich Gedanken darüber gemacht. Er hat mit Christian darüber gesprochen. Er hat mit Sandrine darüber gesprochen. Es gibt keinen Grund, wieso er es nicht versuchen sollte.

«Echt jetzt? Mega geil!» jubelt David, während er Kai in den Schwitzkasten nimmt und ihm durch die Haare wuschelt.

Kai lacht auf und versucht sich irgendwie aus diesem Griff zu winden, als David ihn auch schon wieder loslässt. Kopfschüttelnd, aber breit grinsend, richtet sich Kai wieder die Haare. David darf sowas machen. Christian dürfte sowas machen. Aber sonst niemand. Ja, Kai ist fast schon süchtig nach Körperkontakt. Er würde ohne die Zuneigung, die er hauptsächlich von Christian bekommt, nicht überleben, aber er erträgt es schlicht und ergreifend nur bei Christian und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt bei David. Jeder andere würde bei Kai dadurch Unbehagen, oder gar Angst auslösen. 

«Aber du lässt mich dann nicht hängen, oder?» fragt Kai dann wieder etwas unsicherer nach, während er sich die Schürze bindet.

«Natürlich nicht. Du bist mein Trainingspartner.» erwidert David.

Selbstverständlich weiss David, wovor Kai Angst hat und er weiss auch, dass er eine gewisse Verantwortung hat, wenn er Kai mit sich mitschleppt, aber damit hat er kein Problem. Sonst hätte er Kai nicht darum gebeten mitzukommen.

Die Mittagspause mussten sie diesmal in ihrem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum verbringen, da es zu regnen begonnen hat. Aber selbst das tut Kais Stimmung keinen Abbruch. Während sie gemütlich ihr Essen verspeisen, googelt sich David parallel mit seinem Handy durch diverse Internetseiten, um eine passende Karate Schule zu finden. Irgendwann scheint dann David die passende gefunden zu haben. Sie liegt nicht allzu weit von dem Seniorenheim entfernt und hätte immer Dienstag Abend Kurse für Anfänger. Man kann sogar unangemeldet für ein Schnuppertraining vorbei kommen und Kai willigt nickend ein, als David ihn fragt, ob sie nächsten Dienstag da mal hingehen wollen. Jetzt, wo das alles organisiert und geplant ist, fühlt sich Kai sogar richtig wohl mit der Entscheidung. Er weiss, dass er vermutlich am Dienstag ordentlich nervös sein wird, aber es macht ihm keine Angst mehr. Kai beginnt nämlich tatsächlich zu lernen. Er beginnt zu realisieren, wie viele Aufgaben, welche ihm so viel Angst gemacht haben, er schon bewältigt hat. Wie es am Ende sogar nicht nur ein ‘ich habs überlebt’, sondern sogar eine Freude wurde. Die neue Arbeitsstelle, die ihm wahnsinnig Angst gemacht hat, die er aber nun über alles liebt und sich eigentlich auch freut, jeden Morgen dahin zu gehen. Die neuen Arbeitskollegen, die ihn so eingeschüchtert haben, weil er sich nicht in der Lage sah, sich in ein Team einzugliedern und nun mit David einen richtig tollen Freund gefunden hat. Den Schritt, Matthias zu verlassen, der für ihn so lange unvorstellbar schien und für ihn nun so logisch erscheint. Die Therapie mit Sandrine, die ihn wirklich panisch werden liess, wo er nun merkt, dass es wirklich gut tun kann, mit jemand Aussenstehendem über all seine Ängste, Probleme und Erfahrungen zu sprechen. Und nicht zuletzt Christian. Christian, der ihm von alle dem wohl am meisten Angst gemacht hat, weil Christian ihn von all dem in der Vergangenheit so sehr verletzt hat, obwohl Christian nicht mal wirklich viel dafür konnte. Christian, der ihm so unglaublich wichtig ist, dass es ihm so wahnsinnig Angst machte, ihn an sich ranzulassen und ihm damit quasi die Waffe in die Hand zu legen, mit dem Wissen, dass Christian jederzeit abdrücken und ihn töten könnte. Aber jetzt ist sich Kai sicher, dass es die beste Entscheidung seines gesamten Lebens war, auf sein Herz zu hören und nicht auf die bösen Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Er hat damit seine schlimmste Angst überwunden und wurde mit dem tollsten, liebsten und verständnisvollsten Menschen belohnt. Er hatte Angst mit Christian intim zu werden und hat schlussendlich doch so wundervolle und intensive Momente mit ihm erlebt. Es hat sich gelohnt, seine Ängste zu überwinden. Immer. Ja, es ist immer wieder anstrengend und alles andere als leicht für ihn, doch inzwischen weiss Kai, dass es sich lohnt und jeder Erfolg ihn stärker macht.

Am Abend sitzen sie endlich mal wieder zusammen auf Christians Bett. Durch ihre Schichtverteilung hat es jetzt öfters nicht mehr geklappt, dass sie sich vor dem Schlafen gehen Zeit nehmen konnten, um ihre Übung durchzuführen. Kai hatte es vermisst. Sehr sogar. Christian zu fühlen. Intensiv und ungefiltert. Es ist nicht vergleichbar mit normalem Kuscheln, bei dem sie teilweise sogar mehr Körperkontakt haben als in dieser Übung. Doch hier dreht sich alles nur um die Berührungen. Um das Zusammensein. Um das Vertrauen. Kai hat das Gefühl, er kennt langsam Christians Körper in- und auswendig. Er weiss, wo jeder Leberfleck sitzt. Er weiss, an welchen Stellen Christian intensiver reagiert. An welchen Stellen er kitzlig reagiert. An welchen Stellen er sich ent- und an welche anspannt. Und trotzdem hat er das Gefühl, jedes Mal etwas Neues zu entdecken. Trotzdem ist es irgendwie jedes Mal eine komplett neue Erfahrung. 

Auch er selbst kann sich unter den sanften, suchenden Berührungen inzwischen gut entspannen. Es fällt ihm immer leichter, seinen Kopf auszuschalten und seinem Körper einfach freien Lauf zu lassen. Wenn sich eine Gänsehaut entwickelt, dann ist das halt so. Wenn es tief in ihm drin kribbelt, dann ist das halt so. Wenn er durch die Berührung gewisser Stellen erregt wird, dann ist das halt so. Und wenn sich sein Körper anspannt, weil es ihm gerade zu intensiv wird, dann ist das halt so. Christian versteht es. Christian fühlt es. Christian handelt richtig. Immer. Er kann ihm vertrauen. Ausnahmslos. Ohne Wenn und Aber.

Und jetzt sitzt Kai da und verliert sich in den sanften Brauntönen. Während er gestern Blickkontakt nicht aushalten konnte, sein Körper dagegen rebellierte und er nicht eine Sekunde standhalten konnte, so fühlt er sich heute einfach nur gut dabei. Es macht ihm keine Angst. Christians Augen, die wohl direkt in ihn rein blicken können, sind nicht beängstigend, denn er hat nichts zu verbergen. Heute nicht. Heute will er ein offenes Buch sein. Kai weiss nicht, wie lange sie sich angeblickt haben. Er verliert in solchen Momenten immer das Zeitgefühlt. In diesen Momenten existiert für ihn die Zeit nicht. Aber irgendwann hat Christian seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, weshalb Kais Blick nach unten gewandert ist. Ohne es zu merken, zuckt auch sein Mundwinkel nach oben und als er wieder in Christians Augen blickt, sieht er so viel Liebe und so viel Stolz in diesen, denn ja, Christian ist gerade mal wieder unglaublich stolz auf Kai, weil sie sich so lange angeschaut haben, wie noch nie zuvor und weil Kai nicht ein einziges Mal überfordert damit schien. Deshalb will Christian die Situation in diesem Hoch nun auflösen, greift nach Kais Schultern und zieht ihn an sich. Bereit für den letzten Punkt ihrer Übung. Kuscheln. Einfach nur Kuscheln.

Kaum sitzt Kai auf Christians Schoss, hat seine Arme um ihn geschlossen und fühlt ebenfalls Christians Arme, die sich um ihn schliessen, schliesst er die Augen, vergräbt sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge und atmet tief ein, so dass es Christian kitzelt. Diese Momente, dieses Privileg, hier bei Christian sein zu dürfen und von ihm geliebt zu werden, ist pures Glück für seinen Körper. Es wird Kai von Tag zu Tag bewusster und er beginnt es von Tag zu Tag besser zu akzeptieren. 

«Ich habe David zugesagt. Wir gehen am Dienstag zum Probetraining.» murmelt Kai nach langer Zeit in die Stille und sorgt damit bei Christian direkt für eine Gänsehaut, weil er sein Gesicht immer noch in Christians Halsbeuge vergraben hat.

«Das ist super» erwidert Christian, bevor er seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht und Kai etwas umständlich einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückt.

Deshalb muss Kai grinsen, pustet damit noch mehr warme Luft an Christians weiche Haut und lässt diesen dadurch leise seufzen. Darum zieht Kai seinen Kopf zurück, schaut kurz Christian in die Augen, bevor er seine Arme von dessen Rücken löst und dafür an Christians Hinterkopf platziert, sich nach vorne lehnt und Christian küsst. Heute geht’s ihm gut. Heute ist ein perfekter Tag. Heute fühlt Kai sich fabelhaft, was vielleicht vor allem wegen dem starken Kontrast zu gestern kommt, wo es ihm eben alles andere als gut ging. Und das will Kai nutzen, weshalb er direkt zaghaft mit seiner Zunge über Christians Unterlippe streicht.


	89. Sicherheitsnetz

Christian ist überrascht von der Initiative, die Kai hier übernimmt. Es kommt schliesslich immer noch sehr selten vor, dass Kai es ist, der Intimitäten startet, aber natürlich hat er rein gar nichts dagegen. Deshalb wandert seine rechte Hand ebenfalls in Kais Nacken und spielt dort mit den kurzen Haaren, während er, ohne zu zögern seine Lippen für Kai öffnet. Dieser zögert kurz, bevor er langsam mit seiner Zunge in Christians Mundhöhle gleitet und dessen Zunge vorsichtig anstupst. Christians Zunge stupst zurück und beginnt sich um Kais Gegenspieler zu winden. Christian seufzt zufrieden und geniesst jede Sekunde, bleibt jedoch trotzdem immer wachsam. Immer bereit, um falls nötig handeln zu könne. Er weiss nicht, wie weit Kai gehen will, doch das spielt für Christian auch keine Rolle. Er lässt Kai machen. Es wird immer Kais Entscheidung bleiben, wie weit sie gehen werden. Immer. 

Kai selbst weiss gar nicht wie weit er gehen will, denn im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, als Kai eigentlich schon lange zuvor geplant und entschieden hatte, dass er mit Christian einen Schritt weiter gehen möchte, war es heute eine spontane Entscheidung. Es war eine Entscheidung aus dem Bauch und nicht aus dem Kopf. Er sass da auf Christians Schoss und wollte in dem Moment einfach Christian küssen. Intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Und deshalb hat er es einfach getan. Es fühlt sich auch wahnsinnig gut an. Christians Hände, die sich an ihm festkrallen und ihn näher ziehen. Diese wundervoll weichen Lippen und die geschmeidige Zunge. Das alles fühlt sich gut an und Kai kostet es in vollen Zügen aus. Er verschwendet ausnahmsweise Mal keinen Gedanken daran, was danach geschehen wird, sondern bleibt im hier und jetzt. Erst als sie sich mit wundgeküssten Lippen wieder voneinander lösen und sich direkt in die Augen schauen, überlegt sich Kai, was als nächstes passiert. Er sitzt mit leicht beschleunigtem Atem da, blickt in die braunen, ihm so vertrauten Augen und hört einfach nur auf seinen Bauch. Und dieser sagt ihm in diesem Moment, dass er gerade nicht weiter gehen möchte. Sein Kopf würde sich gerne einmischen und ihm klar machen, dass Christian nicht erfreut sein wird, wenn Kai nun nicht weiter macht, aber Kai hört nicht auf ihn. Er ignoriert ihn, setzt einen letzten, liebevollen, harmlosen Kuss auf Christians Lippen, bevor seine Hände wieder runter sacken, sich um Christians Rücken schliessen und er sich erneut an Christian kuschelt. Christian tut es ihm gleich und drückt ihm lächelnd einen Kuss auf den Schopf. Für ihn ist es mehr als okay, wenn sie hier nicht weiter gehen. Kai hat eine Entscheidung getroffen. Eigenständig und bewusst und genau so will Christian es haben. So und nicht anders.

«Wollen wir schlafen?» fragt Christian nach kurzer Zeit und Kai nickt. 

Deshalb lässt Christian ihn wieder los, so dass Kai von seinem Schoss krabbeln kann. Beide schlüpfen unter die weiche Bettdecke und während Kai sich bereits an Christian kuschelt, schaltet dieser die Nachttischlampe aus, so dass das Zimmer in absolute Dunkelheit gehüllt wird. Die Decke raschelt, leiser Atem füllt den Raum. Wie so oft hat Kai sich an Christians Brust gekuschelt, weil ihn Christians Herzschlag einfach wahnsinnig beruhigt, aber diesmal ist es etwas anderes, das ihn beschäftigt. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie sich Beide oberkörperfrei schlafen gelegt haben und sich an warme, nackte Haut zu kuscheln fühlt sich viel besser an als an ein T-Shirt. Deshalb kann Kai es nicht lassen, mit seinen Fingern über die weiche Haut zu streicheln. Er ist fast süchtig danach und merkt, wie kurz darauf auch Christian sanft über seinen Rücken streicht. Kai seufzt zufrieden, kuschelt sich enger an Christian und streichelt weiter über Christians Brust, bis er ungewollt Christians Nippel streift. Er spürt sofort, wie Christian erschaudert und hört ihn leise seufzen. Kai stoppt sofort in der Bewegung. Das war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. 

Seine Fingerspitze ruhen nur wenige Millimeter über Christians Brust und in Kais Kopf rattert es. Ja, er hatte sich vorhin dazu entschieden, dass er nicht weiter gehen will, aber ein kleines Stück von ihm hätte eben doch dieses Bedürfnis weiter zu gehen und Kai merkt gerade, wie dieses Stück weiter anwächst. Und gerade kommt es ihm so vor, wie am Valentinstag, als er beim ersten Versuch abgebrochen hat, nur um zu merken, Christian würde aufhören, wenn Kai es will. Er fragt sich gerade, ob er vorhin gestoppt hat, um zu sehen, ob Christian dies akzeptieren würde. Er fragt sich, ob er unbewusst angefangen hat, immer wieder zu testen, ob er wirklich Rückzugsmöglichkeiten hätte, um zu merken, dass Christian ihn wirklich nie zu etwas drängen würde. Als ob er jedes Mal zuerst das Sicherheitsnetz prüfen müsste, bevor er sich auf das Seil wagt. Denn eigentlich, wenn Kai nun in sich reinhorcht, möchte er sehr gerne weiter gehen. Eigentlich will er sehr gerne wieder dieses intensive Gefühl spüren, welches Christian ihm beschert hat. Und eigentlich will er auch Christian gerne wieder dieses Gefühl bescheren.

Auch Christians Hand hat in der Bewegung gestoppt und liegt nun ganz ruhig auf Kais Rücken. Er ist gespannt, was Kai nun machen wird. Als Kai ausversehen seine Brustwarze gestreift hat, hat er sich gar nicht viel dabei gedacht. Es war ja keine Absicht und Christians Körper hat einfach intuitiv reagiert. Das wars für Christian aber auch schon. Das Zögern von Kai zeigt ihm aber nun gerade, dass es in dessen Kopf rattert und Christian will ihn in keine Richtung drängen. Er ist einfach nur gespannt, ob Kai es dabei belässt, sich wieder an ihn kuschelt und sie gemeinsam einschlafen werden, oder ob Kai doch mehr möchte. Seine Antwort hat er keine Sekunde später, als er erneut eine Fingerspitze an seiner Brustwarze spürt. Erst ganz zart, dann mit etwas mehr Druck. Christians Hand wandert daraufhin hoch und vergräbt sich vorsichtig in Kais Haaren. Kais Kopf ruht immer noch auf Christians Brust, wodurch er hören kann, dass sich Christians Herzschlag verschnellert. Nicht viel, aber es reicht Kai, um die letzten Zweifel über Bord zu werfen. Er streicht ein letztes Mal über den inzwischen harten Nippel, bevor seine Hand langsam über Christians Brust nach unten wandert. Kais linke Hand ist das einzige was sich bewegt, ansonsten ist alles still. Kai liegt ruhig an Christian gekuschelt, während auch Christian sich keinen Wank bewegt und seine linke Hand bewegungslos an Kais Hinterkopf zu liegen kommt. Kai spürt, wie sich Christians Bauchmuskeln unter den Berührungen anspannen und seine Finger tasten sich blind vor, bis er Christians Bauchnabel erreicht. Er umfährt diesen einige Male, bevor mutig, wenn auch mit leicht zittrigen Fingern, seinen Weg fortsetzt. 

Die Dunkelheit, die keinem der Beiden eine Möglichkeit gibt, irgendwas zu sehen, verleiht Kai eine gewisse Ruhe. Sie ist wie ein Schutzfilm, der sich über ihn gelegt hat. Ausserdem kann er sich so noch besser auf das Fühlen konzentrieren. Er spürt die feinen Härchen, die sich ihren Weg vom Bauchnabel in Christians Schritt bahnen, da Christian sich diese nie wegrasiert. Seine Fingerkuppen stossen am Saum der Boxershorts an und Kai stoppt. Er spürt, wie Christian den Atem anhält und schliesst die Augen, obwohl er ja sowieso nichts sehen kann. Langsam und vorsichtig tastet sich Kai erst Mal über den Stoff und spürt direkt eine kleine Beule. Mit etwas festerem Druck streicht er darüber und hört, wie Christians Herz lauter und schneller wird. Christian atmet hörbar aus, als Kai vorsichtig durch den Stoff zugreift und ihn langsam pumpt. Kai spürt, wie Christians Penis langsam in seiner Hand grösser wird und selten hat ihn etwas so sehr angemacht, weshalb er merkt, wie auch bei ihm langsam das Blut gegen Süden wandert. Kai will mehr und beginnt seine Hüfte an Christians Oberschenkel zu reiben, doch das reicht ihm nicht. Deshalb kommt nun endlich mehr Bewegung in Kai. Er zieht seine Hand zurück, stützt sich auf und klettert über Christian. Er setzt sich auf Christians Oberschenkel, atmet kurz durch, bevor er sich noch vorne lehnt. Als er Christians Penis an seinem spürt, keucht er kurz auf, lässt sich mit dem Oberkörper tiefer sinken, bis er warme Haut auf seiner spürt und so gleich von Armen empfangen wird. Sein Gesicht vergräbt er neben Christians Kopf im Kissen und für einige Sekunden verharrt er so. Christian lässt ihm Zeit. Er bewegt sich nicht und hält lediglich seine Arme und Kai geschlossen, bis dieser zögerlich beginnt sein Becken zu bewegen. Am Anfang nur ganz leicht. Nur mit ganz wenig Druck, doch bereits dieses Gefühl ist viel zu elektrisierend für Kai weshalb er zittrig ausatmet und seine Hüfte nun deutlicher kreisen lässt. Er spürt, wie er hart wird. Spürt, wie auch Christian hart wird. Er hört, wie Christians Atmung sich beschleunigt und Kai schluckt. Es fühlt sich gut an. Kai fühlt sich wohl und sicher, weshalb er sich mit seinen Unterarmen wieder aufstützt und Abstand zwischen ihre Körper bringt. Christians Hände ruhen immer noch auf Kais Rücken und geben ihm dadurch zusätzlichen Halt, als Kai mutig die linke Hand anhebt, sein Gewicht lediglich mit seinem rechten Arm trägt, und mit der freien Hand zwischen sie gleitet. Er greift nach dem Saum seiner Shorts und zieht sie etwas umständlich zurück. 

Obwohl Christian nichts sehen kann, hat er mitbekommen was Kai macht. Am liebsten hätte er eine Hand von Kais Rücken gelöst und ihm geholfen den Stoff von der Hüfte zu ziehen, aber Christian hat das Gefühl, das jegliches Eingreifen seinerseits Kai verängstigen könnte. Deshalb bleiben seine Hände auf Kais Rücken. Kai hat es dann auch trotzdem noch geschafft, sich selbst die Shorts über den Hintern zu ziehen, so dass seine Erektion nun unbedeckt ist. Ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, greift er nun direkt nach dem Saum von Christians Shorts und zieht auch diese etwas runter und befördert so Christians Penis in die Freiheit. Er umgreift diesen direkt und hebt ihn etwas an, während er selbst sein Becken etwas senkt. Gleich darauf berühren sie sich und Kai schliesst seine Finger um ihre Mitten. Christian keucht auf, als ihm bewusst wird, was Kais Plan ist. Dieser beginnt auch schon seine Faust zu bewegen, wo durch die Vorhaut zurück gezogen wird und ihre Eicheln sich berühren. Kai schluckt hörbar, als eine Welle der Lust durch seinen Körper peitscht. Er lässt seinen Kopf nach vorne Sacken und trifft gleich darauf mit seiner Stirn auf Christians Schlüsselbein. Sofort schiebt sich eine Hand von Kais Rücken auf dessen Hinterkopf. Kai beginnt seine Hand fahriger zu bewegen. Reibt ihre Erektionen aneinander und verteilt dadurch grosszügig die bereits austretende Flüssigkeit. Er bewegt seine Faust schnell und fest. Er spürt das Fleisch pulsieren und kann nicht mehr unterscheiden, wo er aufhört und wo Christian anfängt. Sein rechter Arm beginnt zu zittern, als ihn langsam seine Kräfte verlassen. 

«Christian bitte» keucht er atemlos und leise, ohne es zu wollen.

Doch Christian hat es gehört und Christian versteht. Deshalb beginnt er nun seine Hüfte zu bewegen und in Kais Hand zu stossen. Reibt dadurch mit seiner Spitze immer wieder über die Unterseite von Kais Penis und beschert damit beiden eine Gänsehaut. Kai hält die Faust still, presst die Stirn fester gegen das Schlüsselbein. Christians Bewegungen werden schneller und eher sich Kai versieht, hört er ein lautes Keuchen nahe an seinem Ohr und spürt gleich darauf warmen Samen, der über seinen Penis und seine Finger sickert. Christian stösst zitternd und schweratmend weiter zu. Reibt seinen überreizten Penis weiter an Kais Erektion, bis sich Kais Faust verkrampft und sich ihr Sperma vermischt. Christian spürt wie Kais Atem stockend und heiss gegen seine Haut schlägt und lässt seine Hüftbewegungen langsamer werden, bis Kai die Faust öffnet und ihre erschlafften Glieder loslässt. Leicht zitternd richtet sich Kai wieder auf, bis er erneut auf Christians Oberschenkeln zu sitzen kommt. Sein Herz poldert, ein leichter Schweissfilm liegt auf seiner Stirn und sein Atem ist immer noch zu schnell, doch er wird langsam wieder ruhiger. Aber er fühlt sich gut. Er fühlt sich wahnsinnig gut. 

Auch Christian bleibt atemlos liegen, denn auch für ihn war das gerade ziemlich intensiv. Langsam findet das Blut seinen Weg zurück in seinen Kopf und er überlegt gerade, was der nächste Schritt sein soll. Nach kurzem Nachdenken kommt er zum Schluss, dass er das Licht nun nicht anstellen wird. Deshalb lässt er blind seine Finger über das Nachtschränken tasten, bis er eine Packung Taschentücher zu greifen bekommt. Er zieht ein paar heraus und drückt die Hälfte davon mit einem ‘hier’ in Kais Hand. Dieser nimmt sie dankend an und beginnt seine Hände und seinen Penis zu reinigen, während Christian selbst seine eigene Mitte und seinen Unterbauch von allen Spuren befreit. Die Taschentücher werden achtlos auf den Boden neben dem Bett geworfen, bevor sich Kai ab Christians Hüfte rollt und sich wieder neben ihn legt. Sie nehmen wieder ihre ursprüngliche Position ein und Kai kuschelt sich erneut an Christians Brust.

«Alles gut?» fragt Christian zur Sicherheit nach.

Er spürt wie Kai nickt, weshalb er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt.

«Gute Nacht» murmelt er, bevor er einen zweiten Kuss auf die Stirn setzt und danach mit seinen Fingern ein paar verschwitze Strähnen wegstreicht.

«Gute Nacht» murmelt Kai glücklich zurück und küsst daraufhin sanft die weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen.

Und es dauert nicht lange und Beide sind zufrieden eingeschlafen.


	90. Deja-Vu

Als Christian am Morgen aufwacht und sich unter Kai hervor rollt, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, weil seine Blase ganz schon drückt, wäre er fast in die verdreckten Taschentücher getreten. Grinsend hat er sich nach ihnen gebückt und sie in den Mülleimer geworfen. Christian fühlt direkt wieder ein Hochgefühl, wenn er an gestern denkt. Er hatte eigentlich wirklich in keiner Sekunde geglaubt, dass sie doch noch weiter gehen würden. Er war eigentlich komplett davon überzeugt, dass sie sich schlafen legen werden. Aber Christian muss langsam merken, dass Kai immer wieder für Überraschungen gut ist. Schliesslich hat Kai die ganze Initiative übernommen und Christian weiss, dass das noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen wäre. 

Als Christian aus dem Bad zurück kommt, blinzelt Kai ihn aus müden Augen an.

«Komm wieder kuscheln» brummt Kai verschlafen und kaum in der Lage die Augen offen zu halten.

Christian lächelt ihn an und kommt nur zu gerne der einladend, nach ihm ausgestreckten Hand nach. Sie müssen heute Beide nicht zur Arbeit und Christian kann sich wirklich schlimmeres vorstellen, als den ganzen Tag mit Kai im Bett zu kuscheln. Deshalb robbt er grinsend wieder unter die Decke und haucht Kai einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser wird jedoch nicht wirklich erwidert, denn kaum liegt Christian wieder in spürbarer Nähe ist Kai auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Christian zieht ihn leise lächelnd wie einen übergrossen Teddybären an sich, vergräbt sein Gesicht in dem braunen Haarschopf und ist sich sicher, dass es für ihn wirklich nichts Schöneres gibt, als mit Kai zu kuscheln. 

Zwei Tage später schleppt sich Christian jedoch schon wieder durch die Nachtschicht. Irgendwie wird er in letzter Zeit hauptsächlich zur Nachtschicht eingeteilt. Früher hatte er damit auch kein Problem. Er mochte es teilweise sogar mehr als die Tagschichten, weil nachts einfach mehr Ruhe einkehrt und nicht hundert Leute durch das Krankenhaus wuseln. Aber seit nun die Alternative wäre, mit Kai kuschelnd im Bett zu schlafen, ist seine Begeisterung für Nachtschichten etwas geschrumpft. Trotzdem steht er nun hier und versucht das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. Routiniert beginnt er nun nämlich den Schockraum vorzubereiten, als die Ankunft eines schwer verletzten Mannes nach Autounfall angekündigt wird. Er gibt die Information auch direkt an Daniela, die neue Assistenzärztin weiter, welche gleich darauf zu ihm in den Schockraum eilt. Etwas nervös blickt sie sich um und scannt den Raum ab.

«Keine Sorge, ich hab alles vorbereitet» beruhigt Christian Daniela, welche gerade das erste Mal eine Nachtschicht absolviert und dementsprechend noch etwas nervös ist.

Sie lächelt Christian dankbar an und es dauert auch nicht lange, da eilen die Rettungssanitäter mit dem Patienten in den Schockraum. Christian kommt ihnen entgegen, um ihnen zu helfen den bereits intubierten Patienten auf die Behandlungsliege zu hieven.

«Patient nach schwerem Autounfall. Diverse Schürf- und Schnittwunden, mehrere frakturierte Rippen sowie Fraktur von Tibia und Fibula links. Vermutlich schwere innere Blutung durch eine rupturierte Milz, ausserdem ein Pneumothorax. Vitalwerte sehr schlecht. Atmung setzt trotz künstlicher Beatmung immer wieder aus. Herz-Kreislauf kurz vor dem Kollaps.»

Christians Gehirn verarbeiten diese Daten nur schleppend, denn er fühlt sich wie in einem Deja-vu und starrt geschockt auf den Patienten, der da vor ihm liegt und dessen Gesicht er auch unter all diesen Schnittwunden trotzdem sofort erkennt. Ein Gesicht, dass sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat und in ihm ein Tornado an Emotionen auslöst. Vor ihm liegt Matthias.

Ihm wird fast schwindelig von all den Gefühlen, die Matthias in ihm auslöst. Noch immer fühlt er nämlich eine unbändige Wut in sich drin und wenn er auch nur eine Sekunde daran denkt, was Matthias Kai alles angetan hat, wächst diese Wut weiter an. Ein immenser Zorn auf den Menschen, der hier schwer verletzt vor ihm liegt. Und Christian würde es niemandem mehr wünschen, hier in diesem Zustand auf dem Behandlungstisch zu liegen. Niemandem gönnt er es mehr, nun so zu leiden. Doch obwohl er für Matthias einfach nur abgrundtiefen Hass empfindet, zögert Christian nicht eine Sekunde, mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen. So sehr er Matthias auch verabscheut und so oft er sich insgeheim auch bei dem Gedanken erwischt hat, Matthias liebend gerne tot zu sehen, so ist er trotzdem Mensch genug, dass er ihn hier und jetzt nicht einfach sterben lässt. Dabei geht es nicht mal zwingend darum, dass Christian gehörigen Ärger von der Arbeit und der Justiz bekommen würde, wenn er sich nun weigern würde, Matthias zu helfen. Christian würde es trotz all des Hasses nicht mit seiner Seele vereinbaren können, einen Menschen sterben zu lassen. Deshalb tritt er in Aktion. Ist erfahren genug, um zu wissen, was Daniela machen will, um ohne Aufforderung alles vorzubereiten. Er schliesst den bereits intubierten Matthias direkt an das Beatmungsgerät an, weil Matthias Atmung selbst, kaum mehr vorhanden ist. Schnell ist auch noch das EKG aufgeklebt und eine Blutdruckmanschette angelegt. Jetzt richtet er mit zittrigen Händen alles her, damit sie Matthias Brustkorb punktieren und die Luft aus diesem abziehen können, so dass Matthias Lungen endlich wieder Platz bekommen, um sich richtig zu entfalten und so hoffentlich auch wieder ihre Tätigkeit selbstständig aufnehmen. Während Daniela sich an diese Aufgabe macht, ruft Christian im OP an, um die Notoperation anzukündigen, denn wenn die Notfallsanitäter recht haben, und Matthias irgendwo in den Bauchraum blutet, dann muss es nun schnell gehen. So blass wie Matthias jedoch aussieht und so schwach wie sein Herzschlag ist und auch der kaum noch vorhandene Blutdruck lassen befürchten, dass Matthias schon eine ordentliche Menge an Blut verloren hat. Matthias Atmung stabilisiert sich Gott sei Dank etwas, als Daniela erfolgreich die Luft aus dem Brustkorb entfernt hat, doch als sie daraufhin zur kurzen Bestätigung einen Schallkopf auf Matthias Bauch legt, müssen sie Beide schlucken. Der ganze Bauchraum ist voller Blut. Hier mittels eines Ultraschalls die Blutungsstelle zu suchen, macht keinen Sinn.

«Sofort in den OP und Aufmachen!» kommt es von Daniela und gemeinsam eilen sie zum OP, wo bereits die Chirurgen sich am steril einwaschen sind. 

Matthias wird in die Hände des OP-Teams übergeben und Christian bleibt mit blassem Gesicht zurück. Auf so was hätte er wirklich verzichten können. Hätte Matthias nicht ein paar Stunden später eingeliefert werden, können, wenn er bereits Schichtende hat? Hätte dieses Arschloch nicht einfach vorsichtiger Autofahren können, damit sowas überhaupt nicht erst passiert wäre? 

Christian ist schlecht. Ihm ist richtig schlecht und immer noch blass um die Nase verzieht er sich in den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum und setzt sich hin. Er kann eine kleine Pause machen, denn unten in der Notaufnahme ist es gerade ausnahmsweise mal still. Er trinkt ein Glas Wasser und schliesst die Augen, während er sich die Nasenwurzel massiert. Das hat ihn gerade alles sehr aufgewühlt und damit meint er vor allem die ganzen Gefühle. Einerseits der abgrundtiefe Hass und durchaus das Bedürfnis Matthias tot zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig der Wunsch, dass Matthias mit einem blauen Auge davon kommt, weil doch eigentlich niemand sowas verdient hat. Christian hadert ausserdem mit sich selbst, weil er sowas einfach nicht von sich kennt. Er dacht immer, er sei ein absolut friedfertiger Typ, aber die ganzen düsteren, bösartigen Gefühle die Matthias bei ihm auslösen, sind ihm einfach immer noch völlig fremd und beängstigend. Christian atmet hörbar aus. Was für eine beschissene Nacht. 

Allzu lange ist ihm aber keine Pause gegönnt, da wird er auch schon wieder auf der Station angefordert. Er kümmert sich mit Daniela gerade um einen jungen Herrn mit einer Platzwunde, welche genäht werden muss, als Christian im Augenwinkel sieht, wie eine der OP-Schwestern den Raum betritt. Christian hat ein ungutes Gefühl. Es sind noch nicht mal 40 Minuten vergangen, seit sie Matthias in den OP-Saal gebracht haben und Matthias sah definitiv nicht danach auch, als ob er innerhalb von 40 Minuten wieder zusammengeflickt ist. Da Daniela ihn gerade nicht braucht, durchquert Christian den Raum und geht zu Tanja. 

«Ist die OP schon fertig?» fragt er mit leicht zittriger Stimme nach.

«Wir konnten leider nichts mehr machen. Milz und Bauchschlagader waren gerissen. Er ist uns während der OP verblutet.»

Christian nickt mechanisch, schiebt ein kurzes ‘okay, danke’ hinterher und wendet sich wieder ab. Matthias ist tot. Er ist einfach tot. Nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Und Christian weiss immer noch nicht, was er fühlen soll. Was er fühlen darf. Er fühlt sich mies, dass er irgendwo tief in sich drin eine gewisse Genugtuung verspürt. Er fühlt sich mies, dass er tatsächlich irgendwie in der Lage ist, sich ab dem Tod eines Menschen zu freuen. Was für ein Mensch muss man schliesslich sein, um sich über sowas zu freuen? Auch wenn es nur ein ganz kleiner Teil in ihm drin ist, der den Ausgang dieser Nacht als positiv bewertet. 

Er hat Kai weh getan. Er hat Kai so weh getan. Immer und immer wieder. Er hat Kai kaputt gemacht. Mit voller Absicht. Matthias war ein schlechter Mensch, er hat es nicht anders verdient, versucht sich deshalb Christian immer wieder ins Gewissen zu reden und bleibt dann beim nächsten Gedanken hängen. 

Kai.

Er muss es ihm sagen. Er kann ihm nicht verschweigen, was heute Nacht passiert ist. Aber Christian hat Angst davor. Er hat Angst, wie Kai reagieren wird. Hat Angst, dass Kai zusammenbricht. Wenn schon ihn Matthias Tod so durcheinander bringt und ihn komplett aufwühlt, wie wird es dann erst Kai gehen? Und so geht Christian wenig später mit einem verdammt mulmigen Gefühl nach Hause. Als er die Tür aufschliesst und ihm Kai kurz darauf aus der Küche entgegen kommt, muss Christian schlucken. Kai kommt lächelnd auf ihn zu, bleibt vor ihm stehen und stellt sich auf Zehenspitzen, um Christian einen Kuss zu geben. Christian erwidert den Kuss und merkt wie gleich darauf Kai sich an ihn schmiegt. Intuitiv schliesst Christian seine Arme um Kai und atmet durch. Kai löst sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder von Christian und blickt ihn etwas unsicher an.

«Alles in Ordnung?» fragt er nach und Christian schluckt erneut.

Sieht man ihm direkt an, dass etwas nicht stimmt? Trotzdem lächelt er Kai an und nickt. Er wird es ihm nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt. Kai muss jetzt gleich zur Arbeit. Christian kann ihm nun nicht einfach an den Kopf knallen, dass Matthias vor wenigen Stunden gestorben ist. Christian hat Angst, dass das in einem Desaster enden wird. Deshalb lügt er Kai an. Um ihn zu schützen.

«Bin nur total fertig von der Arbeit» fügt Christian an, was ja wiederum nicht mal gelogen ist.

«Okay, dann geh mal schlafen…bis heute Abend» meint deshalb Kai.

Christian nickt, drückt nochmals einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn und verzieht sich in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich komplett bekleidet auf sein Bett fallen lässt. Kai hingegen bleibt kurz mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen im Flur stehen, bevor er die Wohnung verlässt und sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit macht. Er hat sofort gespürt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Er hat es gemerkt, als er Christian umarmt hat. Und es macht ihm gerade grosse Angst, weil Christian ihm gesagt hat, dass alles okay ist. Kai hat Angst, dass er irgendwas falsch gemacht hat. Das irgendwas nicht stimmt und Christian sich deshalb von ihm distanziert und ihn anlügt. Es verunsichert ihn stark, so dass er sich bei der Arbeit nur schwer konzentrieren kann und mit Kopfschmerzen und einer Bleikugel im Bauch, am Abend wieder die Wohnung betritt. Er hat sich den ganzen Tag den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein schreckliches Szenario nach dem anderen in den Kopf kam. Matthias war in keinem dieser Szenarien anwesend. Nur er und Christian. Doch sie fühlten sich trotzdem viel zu schrecklich an. Er hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass er nach Hause kommt und wenn Christian nun schlafen konnte, wirklich wieder alles okay ist, aber als er das Wohnzimmer betritt und Christian erblickt, weiss er, dass sein Kopf eben doch recht hatte. Irgendwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht, denn Christian sieht immer noch schlecht aus, was auch kein Wunder ist, denn auch Christian hat sich den ganzen Tag den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und fast nichts geschlafen. 

Er blickt zu Kai, welcher im Türrahmen steht und sieht, wie unsicher dessen Blick ist. Sein Herz schmerzt direkt und er steht auf, läuft auf Kai zu und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Drückt ihn fest an sich und atmet durch.

«Christian was ist los?» murmelt Kai verunsichert.

Christian zögert. Er weiss, dass er es Kai sagen muss, aber er weiss nicht, wie er es ihm erzählen soll und er hat immer noch wahnsinnig Angst, vor dessen Reaktion. Christians Zögern verunsichert Kai aber nur noch mehr.

«Christian bitte…du machst mir Angst…sag mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe.»

Kais Stimme ist dünn, zittrig und tränenerstickt. Er hat Angst, dass Christian sich gleich von ihm verabschieden wird. Ihn noch ein letztes Mal umarmen wird und ihm dann sagen wird, dass er diese Beziehung nicht mehr führen kann. Kai hat den ganzen Tag verzweifelt überlegt, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte. Er war Nahe am Rande der Verzweiflung, weil er keinen offensichtlichen Fehler finden konnte, was ihn aber nicht beruhigte, sondern eher noch mehr verunsicherte. Weil wenn er nicht offensichtlich was falsch gemacht hat, dann würde das ja bedeuten, dass Christian einfach mit Kai selbst ein Problem hat. Ein Gedanke, den Kai nur schwer ertragen konnte.

«Du hast nichts falsch gemacht…es ist nur…gestern Nacht, da wurde…Matthias wurde eingeliefert…er hatte einen schweren Autounfall.»

Christian spürt direkt, wie sich Kai bei dem Wort Matthias anspannt. 

«Was…was heisst das?» kommt es stotternd von Kai zurück. 

Er ist mit dieser Information gerade überfordert.

«Er…hat es nicht überlebt…Matthias ist tot, Kai.»


	91. Trauer und Wut

Kai braucht einige Sekunden, bis er Christians Worte verarbeitet hat. Aber wirklich verstehen kann er sie trotzdem nicht. Er ist gerade viel zu aufgewühlt. Sein Gehirn hat ihm zuvor hundert Horrorszenarien an den Kopf geworfen. Eines schlimmer als das andere. Die Angst war riesig, dass Christian ihn nun verlassen würde. Einerseits flutet ihn nun Erleichterung, da Kai sich deswegen um sonst Sorgen gemacht hat, aber Christians Worte sind trotzdem zu viel für seinen Verstand. Denn die Mitteilung, das Matthias gestorben ist, löst in ihm nur ein noch grösseres Chaos aus.

Alleine schon das Wort Matthias, reicht bei Kai ja sowieso immer noch, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen und wie er nun mit dieser Information umgehen soll, weiss Kai nicht. Meine Güte er hatte Matthias in den letzten Monaten einfach nur gehasst. Er wollte ihn nie wieder sehen. Er hätte gehofft, dass Matthias ins Gefängnis kommt. Er hätte gehofft, dass Matthias aus dem Verkehr gezogen wird. Dass er nicht immer mit der subtilen Angst leben muss, dass Matthias eines Tages wieder in seinem Leben auftaucht und ihm die Hölle heiss macht, denn ja, diese subtile Angst hatte Kai ununterbrochen verfolgt. Sie war immer da. Jeden Tag. Doch diese Gefahr ist nun gebannt. Matthias ist weg. Matthias würde ihn nie wieder belästigen können. Er würde ihm nie wieder Angst machen können. Er würde ihn nie wieder demütigen können. Er würde ihm nie wieder weh tun können. Und das beruhig Kai. Es lässt ihn ruhig werden. Es lässt in Genugtuung verspüren. Es lässt ihn Zufriedenheit verspüren. Und doch verspürt er genauso auch das Gegenteil. 

Kai geht es nämlich nicht anders als Christian. Er fühlt sich schrecklich, dass er Genugtuung verspürt, weil ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass ein Mensch gestorben ist. Aber als würde das nicht reichen, hat er nämlich auch wirklich irgendwo in sich drin Mitleid mit Matthias. Denn verdammt, so sehr er Matthias gehasst hatte, so sehr hatte er ihn auch mal geliebt. So verdammt wichtig war ihm Matthias mal. Matthias hat ihn durch schwere Zeiten begleitet. Hat ihn vor Dummheiten bewahrt und ihn aufgebaut, als er am Ende war. Und auch das spukt nun alles in Kais Kopf rum. In ihm schlagen zwei Herzen. Ein Herz des Hasses, welches nur freudig und euphorisch ist und ein Herz der Liebe, dass sich schrecklich fühlt. Und dazu kommt die Moral, die ihm den nächsten Stoss versetzt, denn während er sich mies fühlt, weil es sich gut anfühlt, zu hören, dass jemand gestorben ist, so fühlt er sich ebenfalls gegenüber Christian mies, dass er mit Matthias Mitleid hat. Dass es ihm irgendwie genauso weh tut, wie es ihn freut zu hören, dass Matthias tot ist. Dass Matthias nun endgültig aus seinem Leben verschwunden ist. Er fühlt sich gegenüber Christian schrecklich, denn wie kann er ab dieser Nachricht traurig sein, nach allem was sie Beide wegen Matthias durchmachen mussten?

Kai blinzelt verwirrt, als ein dumpfes ‘Kai?’ an seine Ohren dringt. Erst jetzt wird ihm bewusst, dass Christian ihn nicht mehr umarmt, sondern vor ihm steht, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst hat und ihn besorgt anschaut. Wie lange spricht Christian schon mit ihm? Kai blickt verwirrt und überfordert in das besorgte Braun.

«Das ist…gut?» stammelt Kai vor sich hin und weiss selbst nicht, ob das nun eine Aussage oder eine Frage war und wenn es eine Frage war, ob sie an Christian oder an sich selbst gerichtet ist. 

Er schluckt, versucht sich zu konzentrieren und irgendwie sein emotionales Chaos zu ordnen, aber er scheitert auf ganzer Linie.

«Kai...hey» hört er wieder Christians Stimme und spürt, wie Christians Daumen über seine Wangen gleiten.

Kai zuckt zurück, als ihm klar wird, wieso Christian das tut. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, wie sein Sichtfeld immer verschwommener wird und reflexartig blinzelt Kai ein paar Mal, wodurch sich nur noch weitere Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel lösen und über seine Wangen rollen.

«Es tut mir leid…das ist eine gute Nachricht» stammelt Kai völlig überfordert, als er ein paar Schritte rückwärts stolpert und sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischt.

Wie kann er hier vor Christian wegen dieser Nachricht weinen, nach allem was Christian wegen ihm und Matthias durchmachen musste?

Christian schaut ihn jedoch nur mitleidig an, während auch dessen Augen verdächtig glitzern. Weil ihn die ganze Situation und die Auswirkung, die das nun auf Kai hat, genauso mitnimmt.

«Du darfst weinen Kai…du darfst um ihn trauern…du darfst das fühlen.»

«Ich weiss doch selbst nicht was ich fühle!» antwortet Kai aufgebracht, während er Christian verzweifelt anschaut.

«Ich habe ihn gehasst, ich habe ihn geliebt und jetzt ist er tot. Und das macht mich traurig und es macht mich glücklich. Ich habe Mitleid mit ihm und wünsche ihm gleichzeitig nichts mehr als dieses Ende. Und ich hasse mich, weil ich Mitleid mit ihm habe, weil er mir und dir so viel Leid zugefügt hat. Und ich hasse mich genauso, weil ich mich freue, dass er tot ist, weil was bin ich für ein Mensch, der sich über den Tod eines anderen freut?!»

Kai hat begonnen im Raum hin und her zu tigern und brüllt schon fast die Worte mit tränenerstickter Stimme in den Raum. Christian lässt ihn einfach machen. Lässt ihn schreien und weinen. Kai soll es rauslassen. Er soll das Ventil offen lassen und den Druck einfach rauslassen. Erst als Kai mit etwas Abstand zu Christian stehen bleibt, verstummt und zittrig durchatmet, geht Christian auf ihn zu. Er legt ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter und dreht ihn zu sich um. Kai lässt es geschehen und Christian zieht ihn einfach wieder wortlos in seine Arme. Auch das lässt Kai mehr als willig geschehen. 

«Soll ich dir was sagen?» meint Christian mit ebenso zittriger Stimme.

«Was?»

Christians Hand wandert völlig selbstständig in Kais Nacken und legt sich schützend auf den Hinterkopf.

«Mir geht es gleich. Ich hab Matthias auf dieser Trage erkannt und hab genau das gleiche gefühlt. Ich spürte direkt wieder diesen Hass in mir und hätte es mir doch nie im Leben verzeiht, wenn ich nicht versucht hätte, ihm zu helfen. Und als ich die Nachricht bekommen habe, dass er es nicht überlebt hat, da verspürte ich Genugtuung und ich hasse mich ebenso dafür, dass ich Genugtuung verspüre, weil jemand gestorben ist…ich will damit nur sagen, ich verstehe, wie du dich gerade fühlst, auch wenn es mich nicht im Ansatz so stark betrifft wie dich. Ich verstehe das emotionale Chaos, dass da gerade in dir wütet und ich habe absolutes Verständnis dafür!»

Kai erwidert darauf nichts. Sein Kopf pocht schmerzhaft und irgendwie ist das einfach gerade alles zu viel. 

«Ich brauch mal frische Luft» murmelt er deshalb, während er sich aus der Umarmung schält.

Christian lässt es schweren Herzens zu. Lässt Kai los und blickt ihm nach, wie Kai zur Balkontüre tritt, diese öffnet und raustritt. Er tritt ans Geländer, hält sich daran fest und schliesst die Augen. Atmet zittrig die frische Luft ein und wieder aus. Christian bleibt ihm Wohnzimmer zurück. Er weiss nicht, ob es klug wäre, Kai nun nach zu gehen. Wenn Kai gerade Freiraum und Zeit für sich braucht, dann soll er dies bekommen, auch wenn es Christian wahnsinnig schmerzt, dass er Kai nicht trösten kann. Deshalb lässt er sich seufzend auf das Sofa gleiten, während Kai es ihm auf dem Balkon gleich tut. Kai kauert sich ebenfalls auf das kleine Outdoor-Sofa, greift nach der dünnen Fleecedecke, die immer über der Lehne hängt und zieht sie schützend über sich. Er schliesst erneut die Augen und atmet durch. Einfach mal den Kopf ausschalten. Einfach mal an nichts denken. Kurz einfach die Welt anhalten. 

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnet er die Augen wieder. Er streicht sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. Matthias ist also tot. Was bedeutet das für ihn? Christian hat gesagt, er darf um ihn trauern. Will er denn um ihn trauern? Will er um den Menschen trauern, der ihn regelmässig ins Krankenhaus befördert hat? Der ihn regelmässig gedemütigt hat? Der ihn fast getötet hat? Kai lacht bitter auf. Ja verdammt, er will um ihn trauern. Er tut es doch bereits. Matthias hatte einfach viel zu viel Einfluss auf Kai und das hinterlässt immer noch seine Spuren. Und verdammt es war doch nicht alles schlecht mit Matthias. Matthias hatte doch auch seine guten Seiten. Wenn er mit Kai gekuschelt hat. Ihm gesagt hat, dass er ihn liebt. Wenn er ihn umarmt hat. Wenn sie zusammen gelacht haben. Matthias hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen, als es ihm so schlecht ging wie nie. Ja, Matthias war ein gewalttätiges Arschloch, aber Kai hat ihn dennoch geliebt und Matthias hat dennoch auf absurde Art und Weise viel für Kai getan. 

Kai seufzt. Ja, er trauert um ihn. Er ist zwar froh, dass nun alles endgültig und für immer vorbei ist, aber er trauert um ihn. Das wird ihm immer bewusster. Der Hass gegen Matthias und die Freude über dessen Tod verblasst immer mehr. Kai hätte nach den letzten Monaten nicht gedacht, dass sowas passieren würde. Er hatte gedacht, er würde Matthias bis zum letzten Atemzug hassen, aber er kann es nicht. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist, weiss er auch nicht. 

Er zuckt kurz zusammen, als er hört, wie die Balkontüre aufgeschoben wird. Er blickt zur Geräuschquelle und erkennt Christian, der unsicher zu ihm rausgetreten ist und ihn ebenso unsicher anschaut. Christian hat es nach 20 Minuten nicht mehr ausgehalten einfach nur drinnen zu sitzen. Er will bei Kai sein. Ihm beistehen, so gut es geht. Ihn trösten, so gut er kann. 

«Darf ich?» fragt Christian, während er auf die freie Sofafläche deutet.

Kai nickt und blickt dann wieder zum Horizont. Er spürt, wie sich das Sofa neben ihm einsenkt. Er fühlt direkt Christians Aura und ungewollt nimmt er einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er sich einfach blind nach rechts sinken lässt, wissend dass Christian ihn halten wird. So wie immer. Und tatsächlich schliessen sich sofort Arme um ihn und er hört Christian leise ausatmen. Christian fällt nämlich gerade ein Stein vom Herzen, denn seine Angst war in den letzten Minuten immens, dass Kai sich nun komplett von ihm zurück ziehen würde. Dass Kai nun aber direkt den Kontakt sucht, beruhigt ihn ungemein. Christian vergräbt kurz seine Nase in den weichen Haaren, atmet den bekannten Duft ein und wird ruhiger. 

«Darf man um jemanden wie Matthias trauern?» fragt Kai irgendwann in die Stille.

«Man darf um alles und jeden trauern» erwidert Christian.

«Du bist mir wirklich nicht böse, wenn ich um ihn traure?» fragt Kai trotzdem nach.

«Nein. Niemals.» kommt es sofort von Christian, bevor er Kai einen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückt.

Und das meint Christian ernst. Niemals würde er deswegen auf Kai wütend sein. Irgendwo kann er es ja auch verstehen. Matthias wird in Kais Leben immer einen Platz einnehmen. Und vielleicht ist das nun endlich eine Möglichkeit für Kai mit Matthias abzuschliessen. Er kann ordentlich um ihn und ihre Beziehung trauern, bis es okay ist und nicht mehr schmerzt.

Kai kuschelt sich seufzend etwas fester an Christian und schiebt mit seiner Hand das Ende der Decke über Christians Beine.

«Ich wollte ihn nie wieder sehen, aber…»

«Nicht so» beendet Christian Kais Worte.

Ja, nicht so. Kai wollte nicht, dass es so endet.

«Hat er gelitten?» fragt Kai leise nach.

«Und bitte…lüg mich nicht an» fügt er genauso leise an.

Christian schluckt. 

«Ich…weiss es nicht…aber ich glaube, er hat ziemlich schnell das Bewusstsein verloren und danach nichts mehr mitbekommen.»

Kai nickt verstehend schwach vor sich hin, während er weiter auf den Horizont blickt. Die Sonne geht langsam unter und taucht den Himmel in ein wunderschönes Rot. Trotzdem schliesst er nach kurzer Zeit die Augen und lauscht Christians Herzschlag. 

«Bitte lüg mich nie wieder an» kommt es nach einigen Minuten tonlos von Kai. 

Er spürt, wie die Finger, welche seinen Nacken kraulen, kurz ins Stocken geraten, bevor sie ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufnehmen.

«Versprochen» kommt es daraufhin von Christian.

«Ich…ich dachte du verlässt mich…ich hatte so Angst Christian» meint Kai leise und verletzt.

Sofort wird er näher und fester an Christians Körper gezogen.

«Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht…ich…ich wollte dich nur schützen» antwortet Christian schuldbewusst.

«Ich weiss…und ich bin dir auch dankbar, dass du mich immer und zu jeder Zeit beschützen willst, aber bitte…lüge mich nicht an…das macht mir Angst.»

«Ich werde es nie mehr machen, das verspreche ich dir, Hase.»

Christian zieht Kai ganz fest an sich und küsst dessen Schläfe. Er wusste nicht, dass er Kai damit so viel Angst gemacht hat und es tut ihm so unfassbar leid. Aber er wird es nie wieder tun. Er wird Kai von nun an immer die Wahrheit sagen. Und er wird für ihn da sein und es mit ihm gemeinsam durchstehen, denn gemeinsam werden sie immer eine Lösung finden.


	92. Sich entblössen

Gemeinsam sassen sie noch auf dem Balkon, bis die Sonne komplett untergegangen war und es dann doch ziemlich kalt wurde, weshalb sie sich aufrappeln und wieder rein gehen. Kai verzieht sich direkt in die Küche, um Abendessen zu kochen, denn später muss Christian auch schon wieder los in die nächste Nachtschicht. Er kocht bewusst nicht gerade viel, weiss er doch am besten, dass er vermutlich wieder mal keinen Bissen runterbekommen wird. Er hatte zwar schon den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich was gegessen, da ihm die Ungewissheit, wieso Christian ihn angelogen hatte, schwer auf dem Magen lag, aber auch nach dieser Nachricht, will sich bei Kai bei weitem kein Hungergefühl einstellen. Aber vor Christian liegt vermutlich wieder eine anstrengende Nachschicht und deshalb soll er was Ordentliches in den Magen bekommen. Kurze Zeit später sitzen sie sich stumm gegenüber am Esstisch. 

«Du willst wirklich nichts essen?» fragt Christian, nachdem er den ersten Bissen des wie immer köstlichen Essen runtergeschluckt hat.

Kai schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. Er hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht sich selbst einen Teller hinzustellen. Es wäre sowieso nur Verschwendung. Er hatte schon heute beim Mittagessen nur mit Mühe und Not einen Apfel runter bekommen und Davids besorgte Blicke haben da nicht gerade geholfen. David hatte ihn natürlich auch darauf angesprochen. Hatte ihn gefragt was los ist und Kai hatte geseufzt. 

«Ich weiss es nicht» hatte er dann gemeint und dadurch nur noch verwirrtere Blicke erhalten.

«Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Christian war heute Morgen ganz komisch, aber er sagt mir nicht was los ist und keine Ahnung…ich habe gerade Angst, dass jetzt der Moment kommt, wo Christian gehen wird.»

David hatte ihn daraufhin immer noch kritisch gemustert, während Kai abwesend an seinem Apfel rum geknabbert hatte.

«Ich kenne Christian nicht gut, aber alles was du mir bis jetzt von ihm und eurer Beziehung erzählt hast, spricht aber mal ganz komplett dagegen, dass er einfach die Fliege machen wird.»

Kai hat David tatsächlich schon viel erzählt. Über sich und Christian. Über ihre Beziehung. Welche Stütze Christian ihm ist und wie viel Christian schon für ihn getan hat. Und wenn er über Davids Worte nachdachte, muss er David eigentlich recht geben. Es würde nicht zu Christian passen. Trotzdem änderte das aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte und Kai konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass es ihm einfach eine scheiss Angst machte.

Aber Christian ist da. Christian ist nicht gegangen. Er hat zumindest Kai nicht verlassen, denn gehen muss er nun trotzdem, da wie so oft die Arbeit ruft. Und obwohl Christian damit gerechnet hat, dass Kai vermutlich wieder unglaublich klammern wird, hat dieser ihm jedoch lediglich einen Abschiedskuss gegeben und Christian ziehen lassen. Irgendwie ist Kai sogar ein wenig froh darüber. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hat es ihm im ersten Moment kurz den Atem genommen, aber danach konnte er durchatmen, denn das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit ist Kai irgendwie froh mal einen Moment alleine zu sein. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er einfach immer noch eine Hemmschwelle hat vor Christian um Matthias zu trauern. Vielleicht, weil er immer noch irgendwo die subtile Angst in sich drin hat, dass er Christian damit vergraulen würde. 

Doch so geht er nur kurz ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen, bevor er direkt in sein Zimmer geht und sich bettfertig macht. Er muss morgen zur Frühschicht raus und wird dementsprechend auch morgen früh Christian nicht sehen. Doch auch das scheint ihm irgendwie okay. Es ist nicht so, dass er nicht liebend gerne sich an Christian und in den Schlaf kuscheln würde, dass er nicht liebend gerne diese schützende Nähe, welche Christian immer ausstrahlt, erfahren würde, aber irgendwie will er sich diese auch nicht gönnen. Vielleicht ist es nicht nur die Hemmschwelle vor Christian zu trauern, sondern auch eine gewisse Art von Selbstbestrafung. Weil er um Matthias trauert. Und weil er trotzdem irgendwie froh ist, dass alles ein Ende hat. Und weil er hier mit Christian sein Leben lebt, während Matthias sterben musste. 

Kai liegt bereits im Bett, bevor er sich nochmals unter der Bettdecke hervor schält und zu der kleinen Kommode neben dem Schreibtisch geht. Er zieht eine Schublade auf und greift gezielt nach einer Matte. Mit dieser läuft er zurück zu seinem Bett, setzt sich wieder hin und schaut seufzend auf die grüne Mappe in seinen Fingern, bevor er sie langsam öffnet. Er wühlt sich durch Zettel und Fotos bis er das findet, was er gesucht hat. Seine Finger greifen nach dem Foto und er braucht doch einige Sekunden, bis er es heraus zieht, die Mappe neben sich auf das Bett legt und dann seinen Blick wieder auf das Foto richtet. Ein Foto von ihm und Matthias. Es ist das einzige Foto, dass er mitgenommen hatte, als er damals mit Christian zurück ging, um seine Sachen zu holen. Damals als Matthias ihm die widerlichsten Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und trotzdem hatte Kai dieses Foto damals eingesteckt. Es ist nicht mal wirklich besonders schön. Es ist sogar leicht verschwommen, da der Fokus nicht richtig auf sie gesetzt wurde und erst noch Bewegung im Spiel war. Kai weiss nicht mal mehr, wer das Foto gemacht hat. Aber es zeigt ihn und Matthias von hinten, wie sie durch den Park spazieren. Matthias hat den Arm um Kais Schulter gelegt und grinst nach hinten in die Kamera. Kai hat die Art wie Matthias schaut und die Art, wie er den Arm um Kai gelegt hat, immer mit Stolz interpretiert. Stolz seitens Matthias, dass Kai sein Freund ist. Kai weiss inzwischen nicht mehr, ob er da vielleicht zu viel hinein interpretiert hatte. Und trotzdem kann er nicht verhindern, dass erneut ungefragt Tränen über seine Wangen kullern, wenn er das grinsende Gesicht von Matthias betrachtet.

«Wieso musstest du verdammtes Arschloch sterben?!» spuckt er dem Foto entgegen.

Schniefend zieht er die Nase hoch.

«Konntest du verdammt nochmal nicht vorsichtiger fahren?!»

Kai atmet zittrig durch und reibt sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln, als er erneut in das grinsende Gesicht blickt. 

‘Wieso musste es so enden?’ fragt er sich erneut. 

Abermals zieht er schniefend die Nase hoch, bevor er das Foto wieder zurück in die Mappe steckt, diese wieder wegschliesst und sich endgültig ins Bett legt. Kaum ist das Licht gelöscht und alles um ihn herum schwarz, fühlt er sich wie in Watte gepackt. Sein Kopf fühlt sich unglaublich schwer und leicht zugleich an. Seine Gefühlslage schwankt im Sekundentakt von erleichtert zu tot traurig. Und Kai liegt einfach da, atmet vor sich hin und lässt es einfach geschehen, kann er ja doch nichts daran ändern, bis er irgendwann wegdriftet. 

Seine Träume waren jedoch genauso gezeichnet, denn er träumte von Matthias in allen Emotionen, die er fühlen kann. Er träumte von Küssen und Umarmungen. Von liebevollem Kuscheln im Bett. Von Liebesbekundungen. Von gemeinsamem Lachen. Von Schlägen und Tränen. Von Angst und Panik. Schmerzen und Trauer. Er träumte von Krankenhausbetten und weissen, kalten Fliesen und war deshalb erleichtert, als der Wecker ihn morgens aus diesen Erinnerungen gerissen hat, auch wenn die Realität ja nicht wirklich anders aussieht. Wirklich fit fühlt er sich bei Weitem nicht. Er fühlt sich müde und ausgelaugt. Schlapp und träge und doch schwingt er sich aus dem Bett, hat er schliesslich keine andere Wahl. Und jetzt gerade wäre er doch froh gewesen, würde er Christian nochmals sehen, bevor er los muss. Nur eine kurze kraftspendende Umarmung. Das würde er jetzt gerne haben. Aber auch das steht nicht zur Option, weshalb Kai sich seufzend ins Bad schleppt und frisch macht.

Bei der Arbeit kann er dann erstaunlich gut abschalten. Es lenkt ihn erfolgreich ab und lässt ihn sogar immer wieder für wenige Momente komplett vergessen, dass seine Welt seit gestern ein kleines Bisschen aus den Fugen geraten ist. Das ändert sich aber spätestens dann, als er mit David in der Mittagspause sitzt. Wie so oft sitzen sie, wenn das Wetter es zulässt, draussen auf der Bank im Park. Kais Motivation etwas zu Essen ist zwar deutlich grösser als gestern, was bestimmt auch daran liegt, dass er schlicht und ergreifend seit 24 Stunden eigentlich nichts gegessen hat, aber als David dann ein Thema in den Raum wirft, ist Kai der Appetit direkt wieder vergangen.

«Und bist du bereit für Karate heute Abend?» fragt David nämlich voll motiviert, während er mal wieder zur Verdeutlichung mit seinen Händen wild rumfuchtelt, was normalerweise Kai auch immer zum Lachen bringen würde.

Doch Kai schluckt nur. Heute ist Dienstag. Heute wollten sie zum ersten Mal zum Karate. Das hat Kai David versprochen. Doch gerade jetzt dreht sich ihm der Magen um, wenn er überlegt in seinem jetzigen Zustand dahin zu gehen. Er will eigentlich nach der Arbeit nur nach Hause und zu Christian. Ja, er braucht Christian verdammt nochmal. Auch wenn er gestern Abend froh war allein zu sein, so sehnt sich gerade jede Faser seines Körpers nach seinem Freund. 

«Okay, was ist los? Stimmt wirklich etwas nicht mit Christian?» fragt David gerade heraus, weil Kai nach seiner Aussage mit gequältem Ausdruck neben ihm sitzt und ja schon gestern alles andere als gut beisammen war.

«Nein…» antwortet Kai genauso gequält.

«Was dann?» fragt David weiter, weil Kai es einfach bei dem Nein belassen hat.

David macht sich langsam wirklich Sorgen. Das bemerkt auch Kai, weshalb er sich dazu durchringt, David alle Informationen zukommen zu lassen.

«Matthias ist gestorben» sagt er tonlos und merkt, wie absurd es immer noch ist, diese Worte zu hören.

Matthias ist gestorben. Kai hat es zwar verstanden und wirklich begriffen, aber es klingt einfach immer noch falsch.

David scheint kurz zu brauchen, um zu verstehen, was Kai ihm mitzuteilen versucht. Kein Wunder, Kai hat David zwar in seine Vergangenheit eingeweiht, aber den Namen Matthias so gut wie nie gebraucht, weil es Kai irgendwie schmerzte, den Namen auszusprechen.

«Dein gewalttätiger Ex?» fragt David deshalb zur Sicherheit nach.

Kai lacht tonlos auf und nickt. Ja, sein gewalttätiger Ex.

«Scheisse» ist das einzige, was David darauf antwortet, weil er gerade nicht weiss, was er sonst sagen soll.

«Ich weiss, es ist total krank, dass mich der Tod meines gewalttätigen Ex mitnimmt» fügt Kai leise an.

«Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint» beteuert David jedoch direkt.

«Das ist eher sogar verständlich, finde ich» fügt er an, weshalb Kai ihn erstaunt anschaut.

«Er war ein so grosser Teil deines Lebens, da ist es nur logisch, dass sein Tod bei dir was auslöst» meint er verständnisvoll.

Kai lächelt ihn dankbar an. Er hatte gerade wirklich Angst, dass David ihn deswegen verurteilt. Dass es eben doch falsch ist, was er fühlt.

«Deshalb hast du heute auch gerade kein Nerv für Karate» schlussfolgert deshalb auch David.

Kai schaut ihn entschuldigend an.

«Ey kein Stress, dann verschieben wir das» meint David, während er seinen Arm um Kais Schulter legt und ihn kurz etwas an sich zieht.

«Nur bis nächste Woche, ich will das wirklich machen» erwidert Kai.

Er will nicht, dass David das Gefühl hat, Kai versucht sich hier irgendwie wieder rauszureden und will eigentlich gar nicht mit ihm zum Sport. Er will es ja eigentlich wirklich, auch wenn es ihm immer noch etwas Angst macht. Aber jetzt gerade hat er keine Kraft dafür. Das wäre zu viel für ihn. 

«Wir starten, wenn du dich dafür bereit fühlst, okay? Mach dir deswegen kein Stress.» meint David jedoch ernst.

Kai lächelt dankbar vor sich hin und lässt sich kurz etwas stärker gegen David fallen, der immer noch den Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hat.

«Hab ich dir schonmal gesagt, wie dankbar ich bin, dich als Freund zu haben?» flüstert dann Kai leise, während er spürt, wie die Röte sein Gesicht in Beschlag nimmt.

Kai weiss eigentlich die Antwort. Nein, hat er nicht. Weil es ihm verdammt schwer fällt sowas zu sagen. Jemandem zu sagen, wie wichtig er einem ist. Vielleicht ist es immer noch die Angst, sich damit zu entblössen. Zuzugeben, dass man jemandem mag und jemand einem wichtig ist und ihm damit die Macht zu geben, einen mit diesem Wissen zu verletzen. Christian war der Erste, bei dem Kai sich gewagt hat, diese Angst in Kauf zu nehmen und bis jetzt wurde er nicht enttäuscht und gerade hat er das Gefühl, dass er eben auch David soweit vertrauen kann. Dass er sich ihm entblössen kann. Dass er ihm mal beichten kann, welchen Stellenwert David in seinem Leben einnimmt.

Kai hört David schmunzeln und wird noch etwas röter.

«Ich bin auch froh, dich als Freund zu haben. Du bist nämlich wirklich voll in Ordnung.»

Jetzt muss auch Kai schmunzeln, spürt wie David nochmals seine Schulter drückt, bevor Kai sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzt. Beide wenden sich wieder schweigend ihrem Mittagessen zu, doch Beide haben ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Kai spürt, wie die Last auf seiner Brust etwas leichter wird.

Trotzdem kann er es kaum erwarten, dass es endlich Feierabend wird. Schnellen Schrittes eilt er über den Bürgersteig nach Hause, wippt unruhig hin und her, als er endlich im Aufzug steht und eilt genauso schnell aus dem Aufzug raus zur Haustüre. Mit flinken Fingern ist diese aufgeschlossen und ebenso schnell wieder hinter ihm geschlossen. Er streift sich achtlos Schuhe und Jacke ab, lässt Beides einfach an Ort und Stelle liegen und eilt schon wieder los. Sein Bedürfnis Christian zu spüren ist gerade so unendlich gross, dass es schon fast schmerzt. Er wirft einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer, welches jedoch leer ist. Deshalb läuft er direkt weiter zu Christians Zimmer und hört auch schon Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer. Gezielt durchquert er den Raum und betritt das Bad durch die geöffnete Tür. Christian steht gerade am Waschbecken und wäscht sich die Hände, weshalb er gar nicht gehört hat, dass Kai nach Hause gekommen ist. Deshalb zuckt er überrascht leicht zusammen, als er Kai im Spiegel entdeckt und noch bevor er das wirklich verarbeiten kann, hat Kai auch schon von hinten seine Arme um Christian geschlungen und sein Gesicht an Christians Rücken gepresst. Christian dreht den Wasserhahn zu, trocknet sich eilig die Hände und dreht sich dann in Kais Armen zu ihm um.

«Hey» begrüsst er ihn sanft, während er ebenfalls seine Arme um Kai schliesst und wie immer, seine rechte Hand sanft an Kais Hinterkopf legt, während Kai sein Gesicht schon wieder in Christians Shirt vergraben hat.

«Alles okay?» fragt Christian etwas besorgt nach.

Kai nickt an Christians Brust und brummt nur ein Ja. 

«Nur kurz festhalten» schiebt er nach.

«Solange du willst» antwortet Christian, bevor er Kais Schopf küsst.

Und Kai atmet durch, entspannt und fühlt sich nicht mehr ganz so verloren.


	93. Heimat

«Wie geht es dir Hase?» fragt Christian sanft nach, während er Kais Nacken krault.

Kai atmet einmal hörbar aus und denkt nach. Wie geht es ihm eigentlich?

«Ich glaube ganz gut» nuschelt er dann an Christians Brust.

Ja, jetzt wo er wieder bei Christian ist, geht es ihm eigentlich den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut. Manchmal hat Kai das Gefühl, er muss Christian nur mit der Fingerspitze berühren und automatisch fliesst ein Teil des Kummers und des Schmerzes zu Christian und wird dort in Liebe und Sicherheit umgewandelt. Das hofft er zumindest. Kai hofft, dass er Christian damit nicht verseucht und einfach den Schmerz auf Christian abschiebt. 

«Es tut immer noch weh…aber das muss wohl so sein» fügt Kai schulterzuckend an.

«Der Tod eines Menschen tut immer weh. Das gehört dazu. Es macht uns menschlich.» erwidert Christian und Kai nickt. 

«Wie viel Akku hast du noch?» fragt dann Kai, nachdem wieder einige Sekunden Stille geherrscht hat. 

Christian zieht fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Er versteht nicht, was Kai von ihm wissen will. Wieso will Kai denn nun wissen wie viel Akku sein Handy noch hat.

«Hä?» fragt er deshalb verwirrt, weil Kai, der sich immer noch fest an ihn klammert, ihm gar nicht die Möglichkeit gibt, nach seinem Handy zu greifen.

«Wie viel Energie kann ich von dir noch aufsaugen?» fragt deshalb Kai, während er sich demonstrativ noch enger an Christian kuschelt, auch wenn das fast nicht mehr möglich ist. 

Jetzt versteht Christian und lacht auf, während er Kai durch die Haare wuschelt, weshalb auch Kai grinsen muss. 

«Die alte Powerbank Wiemann hat noch genug Akku für uns Beide» meint er dann grinsend und sein Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er Kai leise lachen hört.

«Und weisst du was das schöne ist?» fragt dann Christian liebevoll nach.

«Was?»

«Mit jeder Sekunde, in der ich dich halten kann, lädt sich mein Akku wieder auf.»

Seine Worte untermalt Christian mit einem Kuss auf Kais Schläfe und Kai schliesst die Augen und lächelt verliebt vor sich hin. Ihm schiesst mal wieder eine Frage durch den Kopf, die er sich so oft stellt. Wie hat er jemanden wie Christian nur verdient? 

Und so hat keiner das Bedürfnis diese Umarmung und den heilenden Kontakt aufzulösen, auch wenn sie immer noch zwischen Badewanne, Klo und Spülbecken stehen. Kai muss leise schmunzeln, wenn er daran denkt, dass er mit Christian zusammen auch schon auf dem Badezimmerboden geschlafen hat, weil Christian ihn einfach nie alleine lässt. Weil Christian es in Kauf nimmt, auf kalten Fliesen zu liegen, nur weil Kai sich nicht aus dem Bad getraut hat. Und plötzlich überkommt Kai das Bedürfnis Christian das einfach zu erzählen. Christian einzuweihen in seine Gedanken und Gefühle, so wie er es heute auch mit David getan hat. Vielleicht weil ihm Matthias Tod nochmals aufgezeigt hat, wie schnell alles vorbei sein kann und er dann keine Möglichkeit mehr hat, Christian oder auch David zu sagen, was er wirklich fühlt. Und auch wenn er Christian schon öfters gesagt und gezeigt hat, wie sehr er ihn liebt und wie wichtig er ihm ist, so würde Kai es trotzdem nicht aushalten, wenn Christian nur mit dem geringsten Zweifel bezüglich Kais Liebe von dieser Erde gehen würde. Deshalb schält er sich aus der Umarmung und blickt zu Christian hoch. Dieser blickt ab der plötzlichen Auflösung des Körperkontaktes verwirrt zurück, doch da liegen schon Kais Hände an Christians Wangen und Kais Augen strahlen so verdammt viel Liebe aus, dass Christians Beine so schwach werden, dass er kurz Angst hat, weg zu knicken. Er platziert seine Hände auf Kais Händen an seinem Gesicht, streicht mit den Daumen sanft über die Handrücken und blickt weiterhin in dieses tiefe, warme Blau, das ihn so wahnsinnig fesselt. Kai räuspert sich und lächelt kurz Christian an, bevor er zu sprechen beginnt.

«Christian…ich…ich liebe dich so unglaublich fest. Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Ohne dich wäre ich am Ende. Ich weiss nicht, wie du es machst, aber du führst mich so zielsicher durch die Dunkelheit, dass ich dir einfach ohne einen Gedanken folge. Ich weiss nicht, woher du die Kraft nimmst mich jeden verdammten Tag aufzufangen und woher du die Geduld nimmst, um mich zurück zu holen, wenn ich wieder panisch werde. Ich weiss nicht, wie ich jemanden wie dich verdient habe. Schon damals. Ich hätte ohne dich die Zeit im Waisenhaus nicht überlebt und…und wenn du nicht so hartnäckig gewesen wärst, dann wäre ich jetzt immer noch bei Matthias oder vielleicht wäre ich jetzt derjenige, der tot ist und nicht Matthias.»

Kai schluckt einmal und sammelt erneut seine Stimme, die doch langsam etwas brüchig wurde. Christian, der ihn mit glitzernden Augen ansieht, macht das nicht gerade besser, trotzdem unterbricht Kai nicht eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt.

«Ich danke dir so sehr für deine Geduld und deine Liebe. Für die Sicherheit und das Verständnis, welche du mir jeden Tag schenkst. Ja, ich hab jeden verdammten Tag Angst, dass das alles ein jähes Ende nehmen könnte und du gehst, aber dann schaust du mich nur einmal an und all die Angst ist weg. Und ich will, dass du weisst, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mir mit einem Fingerschnippen die Angst nimmst und ich will, dass du weisst, dass ich dich mit Leib und Seele liebe. Ich liebe dich so verdammt fest Christian.»

Kais Stimme bricht wieder weg, weil nun tatsächlich einzelne Tränen Christians Augenwinkel verlassen, über die Wange rollen und an Kais Händen stoppen. Sanft wischt Kai diese weg und lächelt Christian wieder mit diesem wunderschönen Lächeln an, dass es Christian ganz anders wird. Er lächelt zurück, löst seine Hände, platziert sie nun auf Kais Wangen und bückt sich zu ihm runter. 

«Danke» flüstert er an Kais Lippen, bevor er sie zittrig vereint und Kai sanft küsst.

«Ich liebe dich genau so verdammt fest» flüstert er weiter an Kais Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut mit ebenso viel Liebe küsst.

Christian weiss ja eigentlich wie sehr Kai ihn liebt und wie dankbar Kai ihm ist und doch wirft es ihn komplett aus der Bahn, dass Kai dies einmal so deutlich ausspricht. Dass Kai ihn anschaut, mit so viel Liebe, und einfach mal Seelen-Striptease macht. Christian weiss, wie unglaublich schwer es Kai fällt über Gefühle zu sprechen und trotzdem hat Kai es jetzt gerade vollkommen freiwillig getan. Und Christian ist so überwältigt von dem Vertrauen und der Liebe, die Kai ihm hier schenkt, dass er nicht verhindern kann, dass sich dieses Gerührt Sein in Tränen ausdrückt. Weil es Christians Herz so verdammt gut tut, sowas zu hören. Weil es ihm so viel Kraft gibt, um weiter die Kriege für Kai zu kämpfen, für die Kai selbst keine Kraft hat. 

Salzige Tränen kämpfen sich zwischen ihre Lippen und Kai löst sich wieder von Christian, um ihm diese erneut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, während er selbst ganz schön viel Beherrschung braucht, um nicht selbst zu weinen.

«Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht zum Weinen bringen» meint er dann leise schmunzelnd, weshalb Christian kurz auflacht.

«Dann darfst du mir nicht solche Dinge sagen. Du weisst doch, was für ein emotionales Weichei dein Akku ist.»

Ab dieser Aussage müssen Beide lachen, bevor Christian nach Kais Hand greift, welche immer noch an seiner Wange liegt, diese zu seinen Lippen führt und einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Handfläche setzt, bevor er sie wieder sinken lässt und ihre Finger verschränkt. 

«Hunger?» fragt Christian lächelnd.

Kai nickt lächelnd zurück. Ja, er hat Hunger. 

«Dann lass uns was kochen gehen» meint Christian, während er Kai aus dem Badezimmer führt, in welchem sie gerade wirklich geschlagene dreissig Minuten standen.

Gemeinsam haben sie dann Abendessen gekocht. Etwas, dass sie viel zu selten machen. Meistens kocht entweder Kai, oder Christian, aber wirklich zusammen ist es schon viel zu lange her. Kai hat sich über Christians fehlendes Talent amüsiert und Christian hat sich über jeden Seitenhieb empört, auch wenn er es eigentlich geliebt hat. Kai war so ausgelassen und fröhlich, dass Christians Herz gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte, vor Freude wild in seinem Brustkorb rum zu hüpfen. Natürlich weiss Christian, dass diese Gefühlslage nicht ewig andauern wird. Er weiss, dass die Trauer, in der Kai sich befindet, noch lange nicht beendet und verarbeitet ist. Sie wird wieder kommen. Aber das ist okay. Und bis es soweit ist, freut er sich einfach mit Kai mit. 

Die Trauer und der Prozess der Verarbeitung dieser, setzt dann aber ziemlich schnell wieder ein. Christian hat es schon bemerkt, als sie sich zusammen auf sein Bett gesetzt haben. Eigentlich schon Minuten davor. Kai wurde ruhiger, nachdenklicher, was aber auch nur wenig wundert, denn sobald Ruhe einkehrt und der ganze Trubel des Alltags langsam verblasst, dann ist da wieder mehr Platz für Gedanken und Empfindungen. Als sie sich dann wie so oft auf Christians Bett gegenüber sitzen und absolute Stille herrscht, kommt bei Kai langsam alles wieder hoch. Er hat sich am Anfang noch gut im Griff, aber als sie sich dann einfach nur in die Augen schauen, merkt Kai, wie es in seiner Brust langsam wieder enger wird. Es ist diese Stille, diese Trance, in der sich Kai befindet, kombiniert mit Christians Aura und den braunen Augen, die so vertraut sind und so viel Sicherheit ausstrahlen, dass die Trauer wieder hervor kommt und Kai sie abermals zulässt. Die Tränen einfach laufen lässt, ohne nur eine Sekunde den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Christian hat es sofort in den Finger gejuckt. Er sah die erste Träne und wollte direkt nach Kai greifen. Die Tränen wegwischen und ihn festhalten. Doch er hält sich zurück, denn Kai wirkt nicht verloren. Kai hält dem Ganzen tapfer stand und eigentlich sind doch Tränen reinigend. Wieso also sollte man sie stoppen? Deshalb bleibt Christian sitzen, hält die Hände still und blickt weiter in das schimmernde Blau. Lässt mit seinem Blick Kai wissen, dass er da ist und schenkt diesem allein durch diese Tatsache schon wieder unglaublich viel Kraft. Die Tränen sammeln sich langsam an Kais Kinn, vereinigen sich zu grossen Tropfen, welcher der Schwerkraft nicht mehr standhalten können und auf die Bettdecke tropfen. Und trotzdem bleibt alles still. Erst als Kai nach langer Zeit die Augen schliesst, den Blickkontakt unterbricht und die Übung damit beendet, atmen Beide leise aus und eher sich Kai versieht, befindet er sich bereits auf Christians Schoss in dieser wohltuenden Umarmung. Sofort legt sich ein Lächeln auf Kais Gesicht, während er die Arme um Christians Rücken schliesst, das Gesicht vorsichtig in Christians Halsbeuge vergräbt und mit seinen Fingerspitzen sachte Christians Rückgrat hoch und runter fährt. 

Müsste er Christian mit einem Wort beschreiben, dann wäre es Heimat. Heimat, die ihn immer wieder schützend empfängt, ihn erdet und runterholt. So wohltuend und regenerierend, dass Kai diese Heimat aktuell nicht eine Sekunde verlassen will. Deshalb macht Kai auch keine Anstalten die Übung zu beenden und diesen Körperkontakt aufzulösen. Normalerweise verweilen sie nur für wenige Minuten so, schon nur auch, weil Kai ja doch etwas Gewicht hat und wenn er lange Zeit auf Christians Schoss sitzt, dieser das etwas zu spüren bekommt. Aber dieses Mal zieht Kai es in die Länge. Verstärkt den Griff um Christians Rücken sachte, wenn Christian seinen etwas löst. 

Da ist es also. Das Klammern, welches Christian eigentlich schon gestern vermutet hatte. Aber Christian hätte es auch sehr verwundert, würde es Kai nicht tun. Gerade weil Christian ja mit seiner Lüge ungewollt wieder Ängste bei Kai getriggert hat. Deshalb fällt es Christian auch nicht einmal im Traum ein, Kai nun nicht klammern zu lassen. Er verstärkt lediglich mit seinem rechten Arm den Halt um Kais Rücken, murmelt ein ‘halt dich gut fest’, stützt sich mit seiner linken Hand ab und robbt mit Kai auf dem Schoss rückwärts, bis er das Kopfteil des Bettes spürt und sich nach hinten an dieses gleiten lässt, um Kais Gewicht etwas mehr auf dem ganzen Körper zu verteilen.

«Danke» nuschelt Kai in Christians Halsbeuge.

Der warme Atem kitzelt, weshalb Christian kichernd zusammen zuckt. Kai setzt einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die weiche Haut und schmiegt sich wieder an Christian. Er hält die Augen immer noch geschlossen und fühlt sich erstaunlich leicht und leer. Und so ist es kein Wunder, dass Kai relativ schnell eingeschlafen ist. Aber auch Christian hat die Müdigkeit völlig übermannt, weshalb auch er schnell weg nickt. 

Wach wird er wieder, weil sich Kai in seinen Armen regt. Noch mit einem Fuss im Traumland, drückt Christian instinktiv den warmen Körper fester an sich, bis ihm bewusst wird, dass der warme Körper Kai ist. Müde blinzelt Christian und kneift die Augen wieder zusammen, weil das Licht blendet. Erst jetzt wird ihm langsam bewusst, dass sie hier während der Übung eingeschlafen sind. Christian sitzt immer noch an das Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt da, Kai auf seinem Schoss an ihn gekuschelt und auch das Licht im Schlafzimmer ist immer noch an. Als nächstes fällt ihm auf, dass seine Beine unter Kais Gewicht eingeschlafen sind und dass sein Rücken nun rebelliert, was ihm einfällt, in dieser Position zu schlafen. Das nächste was ihm auffällt, ist Kai, welcher sich erneut in seinen Armen regt und Christian wird wieder bewusst, dass er deswegen ja überhaupt wieder wach wurde. Kai scheint sehr unruhig und nuschelt irgendwelche unverständlichen Worte in Christians Halsbeuge. Auch wenn Christians Gehirn zur Hälfte noch am Schlafen ist, ist ihm klar, dass Kai wohl gerade am Träumen ist. Vermutlich von Matthias.

«Alles gut…ich bin da» flüstert Christian deshalb, während er sanft durch Kais Haare streicht und ihn ebenso sanft auf die Schläfe küsst.

Kai ist noch für einige Minuten sehr unruhig, aber Christian will ihn nicht wecken. Deshalb streicht er einfach weiterhin sanft durch das Haar, murmelt immer mal wieder beruhigende Worte und ignoriert die schmerzenden Gelenke. Erst als Kai wieder ganz ruhig ist und nur noch leiser, regelmässiger Atem zu hören ist, lässt er Kai ganz vorsichtig und langsam auf die Matratze gleiten. Leise dreht er sich aus dem Bett und wäre fast auf die Schnauze gefallen, da seine Beine komplett eingeschlafen sind. Deshalb stützt er sich vorsichtig an der Wand ab, während er zum Lichtschalter neben der Tür humpelt, um diesen zu betätigen. Blind tapst er dann wieder zurück zum Bett und krabbelt wieder zu Kai. Vorsichtig breitet er die Decke über Kai und sich selbst aus, woraufhin Kai sich seufzend, aber immer noch schlafend auf die Seite dreht und Christian damit den Rücken zuwendet. Langsam robbt sich Christian ganz nahe an Kai ran, bis er ihn erneut wie einen übergrossen Teddy an seine Brust zieht und sich ebenfalls wieder der Traumwelt hingibt.


	94. Grabstein

Schweigend sitzen Christian und Kai zwei Tage später abends auf dem Sofa auf dem Balkon. Der Frühling kämpft sich immer mehr hervor und drängt den Winter zurück. In der Abendsonne ist es wirklich angenehm warm und das strahlend schöne Wetter lädt einfach dazu ein, es zu geniessen. Wenn die Sonne weg ist, wird es zwar immer noch ganz schön frisch, aber noch kitzeln die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf deren Gesichter und laden deshalb zum Verweilen ein. Kai setzt die Bierflasche an seine Lippen, während Christian einen Käfer beobachtet, welcher wacker der Schwerkraft trotzt und an der Wand hochklettert, um zu den hängenden Blumentöpfen zu gelangen.

«Morgen früh ist Matthias Beerdigung» meint dann Kai, nachdem er die Bierflasche wieder abgesetzt hat.

Christians Aufmerksamkeit ruht nun nicht mehr auf dem Käfer, sondern direkt auf Kai.

«Das sagt zumindest die Todesanzeige im Internet» erklärt Kai weiter, mit einem leichten Schulterzucken, so als würde ihn das gar nicht interessieren, was natürlich nicht stimmt, weil sonst hätte er sich kaum im Internet erkundigt.

«Willst du hingehe?» fragt Christian zurück, während er sich auf dem Sofa leicht zu Kai dreht, um ihm noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, doch Kai schüttelt den Kopf.

«Ich muss arbeiten» meint er abermals schulterzuckend, während er beginnt am Etikett der Flasche rum zu knibbeln.

«Na und? Dein Chef würde dich sicher ziehen lassen.» 

Kai zuckt nur wieder mit seinen Schultern und schenkt weiterhin seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Etikett. Ja, sein Chef würde ihm sicher die paar Stunde freigeben. Trotzdem belässt er es beim Schulterzucken.

«Du weisst, dass du dahin gehen darfst und ich deshalb nicht irgendwie schlecht von dir denke?» spricht deshalb Christian weiter, während er seine Hand auf Kais Bein ablegt, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Christian weiss nämlich gerade nicht, ob Kai eigentlich dahin gehen will, aber wieder das Gefühl hat, Christian würde ihn dafür verurteilen.

Kai blickt tatsächlich kurz hoch, aber nur für eine Sekunde, bevor er sich seufzend wieder seinem Bier zuwendet.

«Ja ich weiss, aber ich gehöre da nicht hin. Das ist etwas für seine Familie…und ich glaub ich will da auch gar nicht hin.»

Kai hat Matthias Familie nie kennen gelernt. Weder dessen Eltern noch dessen Bruder. Er hat sie lediglich mal auf Fotos gesehen und weiss nicht mal wie sie heissen. Aber das war für Kai auch immer okay. Er hatte ja auch keine Familie, welche er Matthias präsentieren konnte. Seine Familie war genauso abwesend wie Matthias Familie und das hat Kai nie verwundert. Das war für ihn völlig normal und vollkommen okay, denn so bestand seine Familie und seine Welt nur aus Matthias und ihm. Kai kann deshalb nicht mal sagen, ob Matthias Verhältnis zu seiner Familie gut war. Ob Matthias Familie wusste, dass er mit Kai zusammen war. Ob Matthias Familie wusste, was er Kai jahrelang angetan hatte. Wenn sie es wussten, kann er gut und gerne darauf verzichten, auf sie zu stossen und wenn sie es nicht wussten, würde es ihm im Herzen weh tun, trauernden Eltern sowas zu erzählen und ihnen aufzuzeigen, was für düstere Seiten Matthias in sich hatte. Das würde Kai nicht übers Herz bringen und verleugnen könnte er es trotzdem nicht. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, Kai will diesen Menschen auf keinen Fall über den Weg laufen und wird darum nicht zu dieser Beerdigung gehen. 

Christian mustert weiterhin kritisch Kai von der Seite, sagt aber nichts. Er kann verstehen, dass Kai sich da irgendwie fehl am Platz fühlen würde, aber Christian merkt auch, dass es Kai trotzdem beschäftigt. Dass Kai trotzdem irgendwo einen Abschied haben wollen würde. Er hatte ja schliesslich nicht die Möglichkeit sich von Matthias zu verabschieden. Das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatte, hat Matthias ihn wieder aufs übelste bedrängt und verängstigt. So sollte kein Abschied aussehen und Christian ist sich inzwischen sicher, dass es Kais Seelenwohl verdammt gut tun würde, wenn er sich ordentlich von Matthias verabschieden könnte, ohne beschimpft und misshandelt zu werden. Dass Kai dann besser mit diesem Kapitel in seinem Leben abschliessen könnte.

«Um welche Zeit ist die Beerdigung?» fragt Christian nach.

«Um 10 Uhr, aber wie gesagt ich muss arbeiten und ich gehör da auch nicht hin» meint Kai schon fast etwas aufgebracht.

Christian, der sanft mit seinem Daumen über Kais Bein streicht, lässt ihn aber direkt wieder ruhiger werden.

«Soll ich dich nach der Arbeit abholen und wir fahren gemeinsam zu Friedhof? So spät wird niemand mehr von der Familie da sein.» fragt Christian unbeirrt weiter.

Nun hat er wieder Kais Aufmerksamkeit. Dieser blickt ihn nämlich unsicher in die Augen. Er scheint zu grübeln und mit sich zu hadern.

«Ich…weiss nicht» meint er dann lediglich.

«Kai…» holt sich Christian sanft Kais Aufmerksamkeit zurück, als dieser schon wieder verlegen wegschaut.

«Ich glaub dir würde es gut tun, wenn du dich in Ruhe von Matthias verabschieden könntest.»

Kai seufzt leise und sackt etwas in sich zusammen. 

«Ich hab Angst, dass es zu fest weh tut» gibt er dann leise zu. 

Ja, er will sich eigentlich wirklich von Matthias verabschieden, aber er hat auch einfach Angst, was es bei ihm auslösen wird. Er weiss, dass Matthias tot ist. Er weiss es. Aber trotzdem würde es endgültig und unwiderruflich werden, wenn er mal an diesem Grab steht.

«Hey…» meint Christian liebevoll, während er den Arm um Kais Schulter legt und dessen Körper an seinen zieht.

«Ja, es wird bestimmt weh tun, aber das wird es auch, wenn du nicht hingehst…und ich befürchte auch viel länger.»

Erneut seufzt Kai. Wieso muss Christian immer recht haben? 

«Okay» gibt er deshalb leise und nickend nach.

Als er am nächsten Tag zusammen mit David das Seniorenheim verlässt, erblickt er schon von weitem Christian, der im Schneidersitz auf dem Rasen in der kleinen Parkanlage sitzt und Ferdinand beobachtet, welcher nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt den Boden nach Samen und Nüssen absucht. Kai beginnt direkt zu lächeln als er Christian da erblickt, welcher mit einer kindlichen Faszination das Eichhörnchen beobachtet. David merkt, wie sich Kai plötzlich komplett aus ihrem Gespräch ausgeklinkt hat und folgt unwillkürlich Kais verliebten Blick, um an dessen Ende ebenfalls Christian zu entdeckend. Schmunzelnd schüttelt er den Kopf.

«Du bist echt über beide Ohren in den Typen verknallt, was?» grinst David und Kai löst überrascht den Blick von Christian und richtet ihn dafür auf David. 

Kai läuft rot an und schnaubt nur auf. David hat ja recht. Er ist wirklich Hals über Kopf in Christian verknallt. Nach wenigen Schritten haben sie Christian erreicht, welcher die Beiden nun auch bemerkt. Bis eben lag sein Blick so fasziniert auf Ferdinand, dass er Kai und David gar nicht gehört oder gesehen hatte. Jetzt steht er aber sofort vom Boden auf, streicht sich kurz den Schmutz vom Po, während er mit einem genauso verliebten Lächeln zu Kai geht und ihn mit einem gemurmelten ‘Hey’ einen Begrüssungskuss gibt.

«Okay, ich nehme es zurück. Christian ist ja noch schlimmer als du.» meint David amüsiert, weshalb er von Christian einen fragenden Blick erhält und von Kai einen Boxhieb gegen den Oberarm.

«In was bin ich noch schlimmer?» fragt Christian skeptisch nach, aber David winkt nur ab.

«Ich muss dann auch mal los. Bis Montag Kai. War schön dich mal wieder zu sehen Christian.»

Mit den Worten hebt David zur Verabschiedung noch die Hand und dann ist er auch schon weg.

«In was bin ich noch schlimmer?» wiederholt Christian seine Frage nun an Kai, weshalb dieser schmunzeln muss.

«Ach nur wer verliebter guckt, wenn er den anderen sieht» meint Kai leicht verlegen.

«Ach so, ja dann bin ich gerne schlimmer» grinst Christian breit und bringt Kai damit noch mehr zum Schmunzeln, während er nach Kais Hüfte greift, seinen Kopf senkt und Kai erneut sanft küsst.

Als sie sich wieder lösen bleiben sie Stirn an Stirn stehen. Kai schliesst die Augen und atmet leise aus.

«Bereit?» fragt Christian leise und einfühlsam nach.

Kai atmet erneut durch, beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und nickt dann. Christian murmelt ein ‘gut’ und löst sich von Kai, nur um gleich nach dessen Hand zu greifen und ihre Finger zu verschränken. Gemeinsam machen sie sich schweigend auf den Weg, bis sie nach 20 Minuten Busfahrt und weiten 15 Minuten gehen, die hohen Mauern des Friedhofes erblicken. Christian spürt, wie sich Kais Griff leicht verkrampft und streicht beruhigend mit dem Daumen über Kais Handrücken. Schneller als Kai lieb ist, erreichen sie das eiserne Tor, nach welchem Christian nun greift. Quietschend schiebt er dieses auf und gemeinsam betreten sie das Friedhofsgelände. Kies knistert unter ihren Schuhsohlen, als sie sich langsam auf den Weg machen, vorbei an der kleinen Kapelle und weiter in Richtung Gräber. Als Kai die ersten Grabsteine erblickt bleibt er stehen. 

Das letzte Mal, als er auf einem Friedhof stand, war bei der Beerdigung seiner Eltern. Und er kam sich dort so verloren vor. Er war völlig allein und verzweifelt. Er hatte ja niemanden mehr. Es gab ja nirgends Verwandtschaft. Keine Geschwister, keine Tanten oder Onkel, keine Grosseltern. Kai war komplett allein, stand mit Sonja, der Frau vom Jugendamt, vor den grauen, tristen Grabsteinen und konnte den Blick nicht von den Inschriften lösen. Je länger er auf die Gräber gestarrt hatte, desto schwerer konnte er atmen, weil sich alles zugeschnürt hat. Weil es mit jeder Sekunde realer wurde. Und er war so allein. Sonja war ihm kein Trost. Sie war ihm völlig fremd. Sie trat erst in sein Leben, als dieses bereits zerbrochen war und Kai konnte Sonja bei weitem nicht mit etwas Positivem verbinden. Sie war doch nur an seiner Seite, weil seine Eltern tot waren. Wäre sie nie aufgetaucht, würde dies bedeuten, er hätte noch seine Familie und das alles wäre nie passiert. Doch sie war da, versucht ihm zu helfen und konnte es doch nicht. Sie wollte ihn vom Friedhof wegbekommen, als Kai begonnen hat nur noch schluchzend nach Luft zu japsen. Sie dachte, es wäre besser, wenn sie nun gehen würden und machte damit doch nur alles schlimmer. Liess Kai noch mehr Panik verspüren, so dass er sich schreiend an dem kühlen, rauen Grabstein seines Vaters festgeklammert hat. Er wollte nicht weg. Er wollte bleiben. Für immer. Und doch hatte er keine Wahl, befand sich kurz darauf wieder im Auto und spätestens ab da war Kais Welt komplett in Scherben gelegen. Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass er vor dem Grab seiner Eltern stand. Das erste und letzte Mal, dass er auf einem Friedhof stand. Bis jetzt.

Christian ist ebenfalls stehen geblieben und streicht immer noch sanft über Kais Handrücken. Auch er kann sich schönere Orte als Friedhöfe vorstellen. Auch er verbindet unweigerlich diese Eindrücke mit dem tragischen Verlust der geliebten Eltern. Doch im Gegensatz zu Kai, konnte er sich ordentlich von seinen Eltern verabschieden. Er wurde nicht gehetzt, oder gedrängt. Man liess ihn trauern, man stand ihm bei und Christian konnte erstaunlich gut damit umgehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er beim Tod seiner Eltern jünger war als Kai. Dass ihm das Ausmass nicht so dermassen bewusst war, wie Kai es gewesen sein musste. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er schon immer emotional stabiler war als Kai. Dass Kai schon früher, als seine Eltern noch lebten, relativ unsicher war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht auf einen Schlag beide Elternteile verloren hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Christians Betreuerin einem Engel gleich kam und ihn einfach zu stützen wusste. Was es auch immer war, Christian konnte relativ gut mit dem Tod seiner Eltern umgehen. Er war, solange er in Köln gelebt hatte, auch regelmässig am Grab seiner Eltern und trotzdem verspürt er gerade Herzschmerz, wenn er hier steht. Wie es Kai nun gerade gehen muss, der hier ja in erster Linie wegen eines aktuellen Todesfalles am Trauern ist, will er sich gar nicht vorstellen. Und dabei weiss Christian ja nicht mal, wie schlimm es für Kai damals als Kind war.

Kai jedoch versucht alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen an seine Eltern und deren Abschied aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Sie haben hier nichts verloren. Er ist nicht wegen ihnen hier, sondern wegen Matthias. Und er ist diesmal nicht allein. Christian ist bei ihm und im Gegensatz zu Sonja weiss Christian, wie er Kai stützen und schützen kann und allein dieses Wissen beruhigt Kai sehr. Deshalb atmet er durch, setzt sich langsam in Bewegung und beginnt sich umzuschauen. Er hält Ausschau nach frischen Gräbern, welche ja nur unschwer zu erkennen sind. Christian tut es ihm gleich und bleibt nach einigen Metern stehen. Kai, welcher immer noch Christians Hand hält, tut es gezwungenermassen auch und blickt zu Christian, welcher mit seinem Finger nach links zeigt. Kai blickt in diese Richtung und merkt, dass Christian das Grab vermutlich gefunden hat. Sofort setzt sich Kai wieder in Bewegung. Immer näher auf den Grabstein zu, bis er die Innschrift lesen kann. 

«Matthias Thelen»

Kai schluckt, merkt, wie ihm kurz übel wird und trotzdem läuft er weiter, bis er direkt vor dem Grab steht. Hier liegt er also. Hier ist also der Beweis, dass Matthias wirklich tot ist. Auch wenn Kai sich eigentlich die letzten Tage absolut bewusst darüber war, das Matthias gestorben ist, so scheint eine ganz leise Hoffnung doch noch in ihm geschlummert zu haben, dass es vielleicht doch nicht die Wahrheit ist. Doch diese Stimme verstummt nun auch und lässt Kai in der absoluten Dunkelheit zurück. 

Für einige Momente bleibt Kai einfach vor dem Grab stehen und schaut stumm darauf, bis er seine Hand aus Christians Hand löst, damit die Verbindung kappt und seine Finger dafür langsam über die Inschrift auf dem Stein gleiten lässt. Christian mustert Kai kritisch von der Seite, bevor er eine Frage stellt, bei der er nicht weiss, ob Kai sie gut aufnehmen wird. Aber Christian ist gerade leicht überfordert mit der Situation, weiss nicht, wie er richtig handeln soll und muss deshalb Kai fragen.

«Soll ich dich allein lassen und gehen?» fragt Christian vorsichtig nach.

Er hat Angst, dass Kai das auf gar keinen Fall möchte und schon allein die Frage bei ihm momentan Verlustängste par excellence auslösen könnte. Aber Christian hat auch irgendwie das Gefühl, Kai braucht gerade Freiraum, um mit der Trauer umgehen zu können. 

Kai blinzelt kurz etwas verwirrt zu Christian. Er war so sehr auf dieses Grab konzentriert, dass er für einen kurzen Moment nicht mal mehr realisiert hat, dass Christian hier bei ihm ist. Jetzt lässt er sich Christians Frage noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und nickt dann. 

«Okay» flüstert Christian zurück und will sich schon umdrehen, als Kai ihn am Arm zurück hält.

«Ich will dich nicht irgendwie von mit wegstossen, oder…» beginnt Kai sofort zu erklären, da er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, Christian nun wegzuschicken, aber irgendwie will er gerade mit Matthias allein sein. 

So sehr er auch Christian über alles liebt und so sehr Christian auch seine komplette Welt ist, zu dieser Beziehung, die er und Matthias haben, gehört Christian nicht dazu. 

«Hey alles gut, keine Sorge. Ich verstehe das, deshalb habe ich ja auch gefragt.» unterbricht ihn Christian aber sofort, während er Kai liebevoll anlächelt.

Christian findet sowieso, dass er eigentlich nichts an Matthias Grab verloren hat. An ein Grab gehören trauernde Menschen und nicht jemand, der eigentlich nur Hass für die Person empfindet, die da liegt.

«Aber…wartest du auf mich?» fragt dann Kai unsicher nach.

Wieder lächelt Christian ihn liebevoll an.

«Ich warte vorne am Tor. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, okay?»

Kai nickt dankbar und zieht seine Hand zurück. Gibt Christian damit die Erlaubnis ihn alleine zu lassen und das tut Christian nun auch. Kai dreht sich wieder zum Grab um, blickt erneut auf den Namen Matthias Thelen und hört den Kies erneut unter Christians Schuhen knistern, während dieser sich langsam von ihm entfernt. Eigentlich weiss Kai gar nicht, was er hier genau will und was er machen soll. Sollte er mit Matthias sprechen, so wie es in Filmen immer getan wird? Nein, da kommt sich Kai schlicht und ergreifend dumm vor. Matthias würde ja doch nichts davon mitbekommen. Kai würde keine Antworten bekommen. Und deshalb lässt er sich einfach auf den Rasen sinken, setzt sich im Schneidersitz vor das Grab und schliesst die Augen. Einfach nur ein letztes Mal Matthias Nahe sein. Ein letztes Mal an die schönen Momente denken, die sie miteinander verbracht haben. Ein letztes Mal sich von Matthias verabschieden. Endgültig.

Und genau das tut Kai nun. Er sitzt vor dem Grab, blendet alles um sich herum aus und konzentriert sich nur auf die Verbindung, die er mit Matthias hatte und die Gefühle, die es in ihm auslöst. Und deshalb bekommt er gar nicht mit, wie sich ihm jemand nähert. Er hört die Schritte nicht und zuckt erschrocken zusammen, als er neben sich eine Stimme wahrnimmt.

«Hallo» wird er nämlich begrüsst und Kai blickt fast schon ertappt nach oben zu dem jungen Mann, Kai schätzt ihn nicht viel älter als sich selbst, welcher sich neben ihn gestellt hat und ebenfalls auf den Grabstein blickt.

«Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht stören…ich bin schon weg» entschuldigt sich Kai hastig, während er rasch aufsteht, um zu gehen, weil er auf einmal das Gefühl hat, keine Daseinsberechtigung mehr an diesem Grab zu haben.

«Nein, nein, bleib doch hier» meint der Mann aber sofort, während er sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Kai dreht.

Kai bleibt daraufhin tatsächlich stehen, weiss aber nicht, was er nun tun soll.

«Woher kanntest du Matthias?» fragt der Mann nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er den Blick schon lange wieder auf das Grab gerichtet hatte.

«Er war mein Ex-Freund» antwortet Kai.

«Dann haben wir ja was gemeinsam…er ist auch mein Ex. Wir waren zwar nicht allzu lange zusammen und waren jetzt auch schon mehr als einen Monat wieder getrennt, aber irgendwie wollte ich trotzdem Abschied nehmen.» erklärt der junge Mann.

«Wart ihr lange zusammen?» fragt er nun Kai.

«Fast drei Jahre.»

«Oh, das ist lang…ich bin übrigens Benjamin» stellt sich nun der Mann vor, während er Kai freundliche die Hand hinstreckt. 

«Kai» stellt sich Kai nun vor, während er die Hand greift und schüttelt.

Er merkt, wie ihn Benjamin nun plötzlich kritisch mustert und Kai ist damit überfordert. Hat er was Falsches gesagt? War er unhöflich?

«Moment, du bist Kai?» fragt Benjamin nach und Kai nickt schüchtern und weiss gerade nicht, was Benjamin von ihm will.

«Stimmt es, was Matthias mir über dich erzählt hat?» fragt Benjamin vorsichtig nach und Kai wird etwas blass um die Nase.

Was hat denn Matthias über ihn erzählt? Denkt Benjamin irgendwas Schlechtes über ihn?

«Ich weiss nicht…was hat er denn erzählt?» fragt Kai stockend nach.

«Naja…er war sehr betrunken und wurde plötzlich recht aggressiv. Ich kannte ihn so überhaupt nicht und hab ihn daraufhin etwas abgeblockt und gemeint, er soll mal wieder runterkommen. Daraufhin hat er mich angebrüllt und gemeint, er würde mir schon noch Anstand einprügeln, so wie er es mit Kai, also dir, immer getan hat. Er hat mich dabei am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt, so dass ich echt schockiert war und er mir wirklich Angst machte, weil er bis dahin immer so liebevoll war. Am nächsten Tag hat er sich dann zwar entschuldigt und gemeint, das würde nie wieder passieren, aber ich fühlte mich ab dem Tag einfach nicht mehr wohl in diese Beziehung und bin gegangen.» erklärt Benjamin und Kai schluckt. 

«Also stimmt es…hat er dich verprügelt?» fragt Benjamin erneut nach.

Es hatte ihn damals so schockiert, solche Worte und Taten von Matthias zu erleben, dass es ihn total verunsichert hatte. Er wollte es nie glauben, dass Matthias wirklich so war, aber es liess ihn doch nicht ganz in Ruhe und jetzt, wo er Kai vor sich hat, ist das Bedürfnis gross, diese Frage nun endlich beantwortet zu bekommen.

Kai hingegen nickt nur. Ja verdammt, Matthias hatte ihn verprügelt. Immer und immer wieder.

«Wow…ich…wow…sorry, wenn ich dich da jetzt in so eine unangenehme Situation gebracht habe, das wollte ich nicht.»

«Schon gut» winkt aber Kai ab.

Irgendwie kann er es ja verstehen. Wäre er an Benjamins Stelle, hätte er wohl auch gerne die Wahrheit erfahren. Von Matthias kann er es ja jetzt nicht mehr.

«Aber…wieso bist du dann hier?» fragt Benjamin nun wieder etwas verwirrt nach.

Kai hingegen versteht die Frage nicht wirklich und schaut deshalb nur genauso verwirrt zurück.

«Wieso bist du hier an Matthias Grab, wenn er so ein grausames Arschloch zu dir war?» spezifiziert Benjamin deshalb.

Und Kai fällt die Antwort erstaunlich leicht.

«Weil ich ihn geliebt habe. Wirklich geliebt habe. Und es ja auch schöne Zeiten gab. Weil er eine Zeit lang die einzige Familie war, die ich hatte und er für mich da war. Weil eben nicht alles nur schlecht war. Weil Matthias nicht nur schlecht war.»

Diese Worte kommen direkt aus Kais Herz, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Ja, Matthias war ein verdammtes Arschloch, aber er war auch genauso kein Arschloch. Und wegen dem lieben Matthias ist Kai heute hier. Um sich zu verabschieden. 

Benjamin ist ab Kais Antwort verwundert und erstaunt. Aber irgendwie im positiven Sinne und er fragt sich, wäre er in Kais Situation, ob er so stark sein könnte, um zu dieser Erkenntnis zu kommen.

Kai hingegen fühlt sich nach diesem Geständnis, das irgendwie auch sich selbst galt, viel leichter. Und er fühlt sich bereit, diesen Abschied zu tätigen. Deshalb dreht er sich wieder zu Benjamin, streckt ihm die Hand hin, um sich zu verabschieden. Dieser entschuldigt sich nochmals, falls er mit seinen Fragen zu sehr in Kais Privatsphäre eingedrungen ist, doch Kai winkt erneut ab, dreht sich wieder zum Grab und blickt ein letztes Mal auf die Inschrift.

«Machs gut Matthias. Ich hoffe dir geht’s dort oben gut.»

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet er sich ein für alle Mal von Matthias. Von ihrer Beziehung. Vor seiner Vergangenheit. Er dreht sich um und lässt es hinter sich. Er geht vorwärts in seine Zukunft. Seine Zukunft, welche Christian heisst und mit einem Lächeln am Tor steht, um ihn liebevoll in den Arm zu nehmen.


	95. Erholung

Christian konnte spüren, wie die komplette Anspannung von Kai abgefallen war, als dieser wieder zu ihm ans Tor trat. Als dieser sich direkt von Christian in eine Umarmung ziehen liess. Kai schien irgendwie wie ausgewechselt. So ruhig und irgendwie zufrieden. Christian spürte zum ersten Mal eine Art Grundzufriedenheit, welche Kai ausstrahlte und das verwirrte Christian total. Natürlich ist er mehr als zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung und Christian hatte ja auch gehofft, dass dieser Friedhofsbesuch und der daraus resultierende Abschied, Kai gut tun würde, aber Christian hat nicht mit einem derart starken Effekt gerechnet. Und nicht mit einem derart schnellen Effekt. Eigentlich hat sich Christian darauf eingestellt, dass es Kai zumindest für den Rest des Tages noch schlechter gehen würde. Dass im jetzigen Moment hauptsächlich der Schmerz überwiegen würde, bevor die Heilung einsetzten würde. Wie wenn man eine infizierte Wunde auffrischt, damit sie endlich sauber verheilen kann. Im ersten Moment macht es noch mehr kaputt als sowieso schon, doch dann kann es endlich heilen. Aber irgendwie scheint Kai diesen Schritt übersprungen oder schon überwunden zu haben. Denn jetzt scheint er einfach nur selig zu sein, schmiegt sich wie eine Katze an Christians Körper und ist einfach nur völlig ruhig. 

«Alles okay?» fragt Christian trotzdem zur Sicherheit nach, weil er gerade etwas an seinem Einschätzungsvermögen zweifelt.

Doch Kai nickt sofort, brummt ein ‘Ja’ und drückt sich kurz etwas fester an Christian, bevor er diesen wieder loslässt, etwas Abstand zwischen sie bringt und gezielt nach Christians Hand greift, um ihre Finger zu verschränken. Kai beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, legt den Kopf etwas schief und schaut Christian mit einem Blick an, als würde hier ein kleiner Welpe vor diesem sitzen. Ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, schmilzt Christians Herz in seiner Brust. Kai schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf und scheint nach Worten zu suchen. Das tut er auch wirklich, grübelt und sucht und bleibt schlussendlich doch einfach nur bei einem Wort hängen.

«Danke…» sagt Kai nämlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

«…dass du heute mit mir her gekommen bist und für alles was du…» Kai bricht ab, weiss doch nicht die richtigen Worte, um zu erklären was er Christian vermitteln will.

«…danke» wiederholt er deswegen einfach nochmal.

Christian wird schon wissen, was Kai ihm sagen will. Christian wird es vermutlich sogar noch besser wissen, als Kai selbst, weil Kai manchmal das Gefühl hat, Christian kennt ihn besser, als er sich selbst kennt. Nein, Kai hat nicht nur das Gefühl, er weiss es. Christian hat es schliesslich schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Ihn in Richtungen geschubst, in welche Kai im Leben nicht gehen wollte, nur um zu merken, dass es der richtige Weg war. So auch heute. Christians Lächeln, das so voller Liebe ist, ist Kai dann auch Antwort genug, so dass er einfach nur zurück lächeln kann. 

Im Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Benjamin um die Ecke gebogen kommt, um ebenfalls den Friedhof zu verlassen, deshalb reisst sich Kai kurz von den ihm so vertrauten braunen Augen los und blickt nach links. Trifft dort ebenfalls direkt auf aufmerksame Augen, so wie eine Hand, welche sich zu einem Abschiedsgruss in die Luft reckt. Auch ihm schenkt Kai ein kleines Lächeln, während er seine freie Hand ebenfalls kurz grüssend hochstreck. Christian schaut leicht irritiert ebenfalls zu Benjamin und fragt sich, wer der junge Mann ist, dass Kai ihn grüsst. Doch bevor er fragen kann, spürt er schon wieder blaue Augen auf sich.

«Gehen wir nach Hause?» fragt Kai nach und Christian nickt. 

Dass der Friedhofsbesuch aber trotzdem seine Spuren bei Kai hinterlassen hat, merkt Christian spätestens im Bus, denn kaum ist dieser losgefahren, ist Kai direkt weggenickt. Es war für Kai halt trotzdem ein sehr anstrengendes Unterfangen und Kai zeigt einfach immer wieder auf, wie kräftezerrend emotionaler Stress sein kann. Ausserdem ist bei ihm gerade enorm viel Adrenalin und Stress abgefallen, welche ihn die letzten Tage enorm aufgepeitscht haben. Doch jetzt zeigt sich einfach mal ungefiltert, wie müde und fertig Kai eigentlich ist. 

Christian hat nach kurzer Zeit vorsichtig nach Kais Kopf gegriffen, welcher auf der Scheibe zu liegen kam und mit jeder Bewegung und jeder Unebenheit der Strasse durchgerüttelt wurde. Christian weiss nicht, wie Kai unter diesen Bedingungen schlafen kann und hat den Kopf behutsam und mit einem breiten Grinsen zu sich gezogen, um diesen auf seiner Schulter abzulegen. Nicht, dass Kai noch eine Hirnerschütterung davon trägt. Ja gut, das ist etwas übertrieben, das weiss auch Christian, trotzdem will er es Kai so komfortabel wie möglich gestalten. Kai ist auch wirklich in so einen Tiefschlaf gefallen, dass er sehr lange gebraucht hat, bis er verstanden hat, dass Christian ihn hier gerade wachrüttelt, weil sie im Bus sitzen und gleich ihre Haltestelle verpassen, wenn sie nicht sofort aufstehen. Eilig ist er deswegen aufgesprungen, dabei fast umgefallen, wenn Christian nicht geistesgegenwärtig nach ihm gegriffen hätte und gemeinsam konnten sie gerade noch durch die Tür sprinten, bevor der Busfahrer diese endgültig schliesst und wegfährt. 

Kai, der durch den kleinen Adrenalinschub gerade leicht aufgepeitscht ist, blickt den Bus nach, welcher gerade um die Ecke biegt, dann wieder zu Christian und beginnt mit einem Mal zu lachen. Er hält sich den Bauch, blickt in Christians verdutztes Gesicht und muss nur noch mehr lachen. Tränen bilden sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und seine Wangen schmerzen, weil er einfach nicht aufhören kann. Er weiss nicht mal, wieso genau er nun so lachen muss, kann aber erst recht nicht aufhören, als er Christian nun ebenfalls leise lachen hört. Erneut blickt er in Christians fragendes Gesicht, japst nach Luft, um irgendwas zu sagen und lacht doch einfach nur weiter. Kai fühlt sich gerade wie ein kleines Kind, das völlig überdreht ist und einfach nicht mehr aufhören kann und bei jedem Versuch leise zu sein, erst recht noch lauter lachen muss. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur eine weitere Reaktion seines Körpers auf diese Situation. Dieser Umbruch in seinem Leben. Die Erschöpfung, welche endlich eine Daseinsberechtigung hat. Und Kai lacht einfach weiter, lässt sich von einem breit grinsenden, leise lachenden Christian in Richtung zu Hause schieben und braucht mehrere Minuten, bis er seufzend durchatmet, sich die letzten Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel streicht und sich die schmerzenden Wangen massiert.

Auch Christian ist inzwischen klar, dass das irgendwie eine Art Übersprungshandlung von Kai war, aber er hat tausend Mal lieber einen tränenlachenden Kai, als einer der panisch nach Luft ringt. Ausserdem weiss er nicht, wann er Kai das letzte Mal so ausgelassen hat lachen hören und verdammt, er will es jeden Tag hören, denn nichts klingt in Christians Ohren schöner.

Als sie dann in ihrer Wohnung ankommen, lässt sich Kai komplett angezogen erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen.

«Christian…ich bin fix und fertig» meint Kai lächelnd, während er direkt Gähnen muss.

Christian steht kopfschüttelnd, aber grinsend im Türrahmen und betrachtet Kai, welcher sich nun doch wieder aufrappelt und sich die Schuhe von den Füssen kickt und die Jacke auszieht. 

«Und was machen wir jetzt noch schönes?» fragt Kai, während Christian auf ihn zu läuft und sich die Schuhe und die Jacke schnappt, um sie ordentlich im Flur zu versorgen.

«Ich glaube du solltest ins Bett und schlafen» antwortet Christian, während er sich wieder in den Flur begibt.

«Na komm schon, was machen wir? Zocken? Film schauen?» fragt aber Kai einfach weiter, während er unruhig auf dem Sofa rumrutscht.

Christian betrachtet sich das Schauspiel erneut, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt und schüttelt abermals den Kopf. Wie ein kleines Kind, das eigentlich völlig übermüdet ist, aber sich partout weigert ins Bett zu gehen.

«Nichts da kleiner Mann, du gehörst ins Bett» meint deshalb Christian grinsend.

«Ey, behandle mich nicht wie ein Kind» schmollt und grinst Kai gleichzeitig.

Würde Kai das nicht tun, wäre Christian gerade in Sorge, dass er mit seiner Aussage zu weit gegangen ist und Kai damit verletzt hat. Aber Kais Blicke und Mimik zeigen offen, dass Kai es nicht ernst meint. Ganz im Geheimen liebt er es sogar, von Christian behütet und umsorgt werden, als wenn er Christians Fleisch und Blut wäre. Wer würde das schliesslich nicht? 

Christian schnaubt grinsend auf und lässt sich zu Kai auf das Sofa sinken. Dort greift er nach Kais Hand und blickt ihm direkt in die Augen. Kai merkt sofort, dass die Stimmung ernster wird. Er sieht, wie Christians Blick ernster wird. Immer noch voller Liebe und Zuneigung, aber auch ernster.

«Kai, hey, du weisst, du bist ein erwachsender Mann und du darfst tun und machen was du willst, aber du bist gerade sehr überdreht. Der heutige Tag und die ganzen Tage davor waren für deinen Körper sehr anstrengend. Gönn ihm etwas Ruhe, ich glaube du brauchst das.»

Christians Stimme ist so sanft und beruhigend, Kai kann quasi spüren, wie die Energie und diese, wenn auch positive, Unruhe aus seinem Körper fliesst. Als wollte sein Körper schreien ‘ja verdammt Christian hat recht, ich brauche Ruhe’ muss er erneut herzhaft gähnen, weshalb Christian direkt wissend lächeln muss.

«Wie findest du das, wenn ich mir einen Film anschaue und du machst es dir neben mir auf dem Sofa bequem und schläfst eine Runde?» fragt Christian, wissend, dass er Kai spätestens jetzt am Haken hat.

Christian weiss, dass das ein Angebot ist, welches Kai nicht ausschlagen wird, weil Christian weiss, wie sehr Kai es liebt in diesem behüteten Rahmen zu schlafen. Und tatsächlich sieht Christian, wie Kais müde Augen freudig glitzern, bevor Kai einwilligt.

Kurze Zeit später zappt Christian sich durch das Fernsehprogramm, während er mit seiner linken Hand sanft Kais Kopf krault, welcher sich in Christians Schoss befindet. Der Rest von Kai liegt eingemummelt in einer Decke neben ihm. Kai hat einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt. Christian hat es gerade mal geschafft den Fernseher einzuschalten, da ist Kai auch schon eingeschlafen. Kai hatte kaum seinen Kopf in Christians Schoss gebettet, da war er schon weg. Christian hatte ihn noch gefragt, ob er bequem liegt. Als keine Antwort mehr kam, musste Christian schmunzeln. Er hatte also recht. Kai hat den Schlaf wohl wirklich mehr als dringend nötig. Und Christian kann sich echt schlimmeres vorstellen, als hier zu sitzen, Fern zu sehen und dabei durch das weiche Haar von Kai zu kraulen. 

Wach wurde Kai wegen weichen Lippen, die seine streiften. Ohne wirklich wach zu sein und überhaupt zu realisieren, was gerade passiert, hat er einfach seine Lippen gespitzt und träge den Kuss erwidert. Christian musste daraufhin in den Kuss schmunzeln, weil es einfach wahnsinnig süss ist, dass Kais Körper anscheinend schon völlig instinktiv auf Christian reagiert. Christian küsst erneut Kais Lippen, bevor er von diesen ablässt, dafür einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und danach einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn setzt. Daraufhin blinzeln ihn endlich blaue Augen an und sofort muss Christian lächeln. Wird dieser Sturm aus Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch je aufhören, wenn er Kai ansieht? Hoffentlich nicht.

«Zeit fürs Bett?» fragt Kai gähnend, während er sich im Wohnzimmer umblickt.

Der Fernseher ist aus und das Licht bereits gelöscht. Nur noch das dumpfe Licht aus dem Flur dringt in den Raum. Und auch Christian scheint schon bettfertig zu sein. Dieser hat Kai nämlich wissentlich schlafen lassen, während er ins Bad ging, um kurz zu duschen und die Zähne zu putzen. Erst jetzt, als auch er bereit fürs Bett ist, ist er zurück ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, um Kai zu wecken.

«Sieht so aus» antwortet Christian ihm lächelnd, während er sich wieder aufrichtet, da er bis gerade eben noch vor dem Sofa gekniet war.

Kai gähnt erneut, steht aber direkt auf, schlingt die Decke um seinen Körper und schlurft los in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Und unter der grossen Decke sieht Kai so klein und verletzlich aus, dass Christians Herz gerade Amok läuft. Scheisse, er würde für diesen Mann sterben, wenn es sein müsste.

Im Bett angekommen kuschelt sich Kai direkt an Christians Brust, aber er ist nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft und kaputt wie vor ein paar Stunden. Deshalb schläft er auch nicht wieder direkt ein, sondern streicht sanft Christians Seiten hoch und runter, während Christian das selbe an seinem Rücken macht.

«Wen hast du da eigentlich auf dem Friedhof gegrüsst?» fragt Christian nach langem Schweigen.

Ihm fiel dies plötzlich wieder ein und es interessiert ihn sehr, wen Kai da gegrüsst hat, weil Kai nun Mal keine Person ist, welche einfach wildfremde Menschen grüsst. Irgendwie muss Kai den Mann ja gekannt haben und Christian fragt sich, ob Kai vielleicht doch ungewollt auf ein Familienmitglied gestossen ist.

«Benjamin» brummt Kai leise, ohne die sanften Berührungen zu stoppen.

Natürlich weiss Kai, dass Christian mit dem Namen nur sehr wenig anfangen kann. Konnte Kai ja schliesslich bis vor ein paar Stunden auch nicht. 

«Matthias Ex» fügt er deshalb an.

«Oh» kommt es überrascht von Christian, denn damit hat er wirklich nicht gerechnet. 

Kurz grübelt Christian, ob er näher darauf eingehen soll, oder ob Kai damit Probleme hätte. Verständlich wäre es. Aber Kais Finger wandern immer noch locker seine Seiten hoch und runter, so dass Christian den Versuch startet, das Gespräch weiterzuführen.

«Kanntest du ihn?» fragt er nämlich.

«Bis eben noch nicht. Matthias war erst nach mir mit ihm zusammen.» erklärt Kai.

«Es war nicht nur ich» meint Kai nach kurzem Schweigen.

«Was meinst du?» fragt Christian leise nach, während die Hand sanft in Kais Nacken wandert und dort wieder seine kraulende Tätigkeit aufnimmt.

«Matthias hat es wieder getan.»

«Er hat Benjamin geschlagen?» fragt Christian vorsichtig nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er richtig verstanden hat, was Kai ihm da mitteilen will.

Kai nickt an Christians Brust, rappelt sich dann aber im nächsten Moment auf. Christian hat schon Angst, dass er Kai damit getriggert hat, aber Kai setzt sich lediglich aufrecht hin und blickt zu Christian, welcher sich nun auch in eine sitzende Position aufrappelt und an das Kopfteil des Bettes anlehnt. Im fahlen Mondlicht blicken sie sich an und Christian wird bewusst, dass Kai sich nicht ängstlich zurück ziehen wollte, sondern gerade einen riesigen Schritt vorwärts gegangen ist, weil er bei diesem, für ihn sehr emotional belasteten Thema, Christian anschauen will. Bis vor kurzem hätte Kai alles dafür getan, jeglichen Blickkontakt zu meiden und jetzt sucht Kai sich diesen freiwillig.

«Also er hat ihn nicht direkt geschlagen, aber Benjamin hat erzählt, dass Matthias plötzlich wahnsinnig aggressiv wurde und ihm gedroht hat… gedroht, er würde mit ihm das gleiche machen wie mit mir.» 

Auch wenn Kai gerade mutig den Blickkontakt für dieses Gespräch gesucht hat, merkt Christian ihm das Unbehagen und die Unsicherheit trotzdem an. Deshalb greift er nach Kais Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger und streicht sanft über den Handrücken.

«Benjamin hat ihn daraufhin verlassen. Matthias hatte ihm zwar versprochen, es würde nie wieder passieren, aber Benjamin war wohl nicht so doof wie ich, das auch zu glauben.»

«Hey, du bist nicht doof!» schaltet sich Christian direkt ernst ein.

Kai lächelt ihn kurz dankbar an.

«Ich weiss…ich meine irgendwo beneide ich Benjamin darum, dass er direkt gehandelt hat und gegangen ist…andererseits, wenn ich direkt gegangen wäre…» Kai beisst sich auf die Unterlippe.

«…dann hätte ich dich vielleicht nie wieder getroffen…also vielleicht war es doch die richtige Entscheidung zu bleiben.»

Nach dieser, irgendwie sehr schmerzhaften Liebesbekundung kann Christian nicht anders, als sich nach vorne zu lehnen und Kai sanft zu küssen. Christian ist sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, ob es Kai nicht tausend Mal besser gehen würden, wäre das Kapitel Matthias nie in seinem Leben geschehen, auch wenn sie sich dadurch nie wieder getroffen hätten. Aber das spielt schlussendlich keine Rolle mehr, ändern kann man es ja sowieso nicht. Umso schöner findet es Christian, dass Kai selbst in dieser katastrophalen Situation immer noch das Positive sehen kann.

«Und ich habe deswegen zwar ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen, aber irgendwie hat es mich auch gefreut zu hören, dass Matthias bei Benjamin das Gleiche gemacht hat…dass es eben wirklich nicht meine Schuld war…es tut mir wahnsinnig leid für Benjamin, aber es tat gut das zu hören.»

«Das ist doch total verständlich» beruhigt ihn Christian sofort.

«Und Benjamin ist ja zum Glück nichts Schlimmes passiert…du musst deswegen kein schlechtes Gewissen haben.»

Kai nickt, doch komplett weg sperren kann er dieses schlechte Gewissen nicht. Noch nicht. Mit müden Augen blickt Kai immer noch in Christians Augen und gähnt erneut auf.

«Komm…lass uns schlafen» meint Christian deshalb liebevoll, während er in eine liegende Position zurück rutscht und Kai an der Hand mit sich zieht. 

Gleich darauf kuschelt sich Kai auch schon dankbar an Christian und diesmal sind Beide innert kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.


	96. Reden und Kämpfen

Es war fast schon erstaunlich wie müde Kai die nächsten Tage war. Wie sehr sein Körper plötzlich den Erschöpfungszustand preis gab, in dem Kai sich wohl tage-, wenn nichts sogar wochenlang befunden hatte. Wo kein Stress, kein Adrenalin und kein Druck funktionieren zu müssen diesen Zustand mehr kaschieren konnte und Christian hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn Kai sogar wieder krank geworden wäre. Deshalb hat er ihn gut im Blick behalten, um dafür Sorgen zu können, dass Kai seinem Körper und seiner Seele auch mal die Erholung gönnt, auf die sie vermutlich schon so lange warten. Aber Kai scheint zum Glück vernünftig genug zu sein und auf seinen Körper zu hören, denn er nimmt sich wirklich zurück. Er stoppt, wenn er merkt, er braucht nun Ruhe und zieht sich dann zurück. Er schläft deshalb wahnsinnig viel und dadurch haben Christian und Kai nur wenige Zeit, die sie aktiv miteinander verbringen. Aber selbst wenn Kai sich schon früh abends schlafen legt, war Christian ja trotzdem immer bei ihm und sie haben gekuschelt. Nur einer hat davon zwar aktiv was mitbekommen, wobei das nicht mal wirklich stimmt, denn selbst wenn Kai jedes Mal tief und fest auf, an oder neben Christian geschlafen hat, so hat er Christians Aura selbst in seinen Träumen wahrgenommen. 

Kai ist aber sicherlich auch sehr erschöpft, weil er aktuell auch sehr viel zu verarbeiten hat. Das Thema Matthias hat sich logischerweise trotz Abschied nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Dafür war Matthias viel zu lange ein Teil von Kais Leben, dessen Einfluss viel zu prägnant und dessen Tod und die daraus folgenden Konsequenzen viel zu frisch. Kai ist immer noch im Prozess der Verarbeitung und das zu einem sehr starken Teil zusammen mit Sandrine. Diese war sehr stolz auf Kai, als er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er auf dem Friedhof war, um Abschied zunehmen. Kai meinte zwar direkt, dass Christian ihn dazu ermutigt hatte und Sandrine war nicht eine Sekunde darüber verwundert. Sie kennt Christian gut und weiss, wie einfühlsam dieser ist. Sandrine ist sehr froh, Kai in Christians Händen zu wissen. Aber sie sieht auch, wie wunderbar Kai das alles meistert und sieht, welch wahnsinnige Fortschritte Kai in den letzten zwei Monaten gemacht hat. Sandrine ist selbst immer wieder von Kai überrascht. Sie hätte nämlich nicht gedacht, dass Kai so schnell mit dem moralischen Dilemma, in dem er sich direkt nach Matthias Tod befunden hatte, zurecht kommen würde. Dass Kai einsieht und akzeptiert, dass beide Gefühle eine Daseinsberechtigung haben. Der Hass und die Trauer. Umso interessanter fand Sandrine dafür die Begegnung mit Benjamin. 

«Warst du eifersüchtig auf Benjamin als er dir das erzählt hat?» hat Sandrine nachher gefragt.

Kai hat sie daraufhin fragend angeschaut und wusste nicht ganz was sie meint.

«Eifersüchtig, dass Benjamin frühzeitig gegangen ist?» fragte er deshalb nach.

Aber Sandrine schüttelte den Kopf.

«Eifersüchtig, dass er nach dir mit Matthias zusammen war und sich die Beziehung in dieselbe Richtung entwickelt hat.»

Kai verstand zuerst immer noch nicht, was Sandrine von ihm wollte, bis es plötzlich Klick machte und seine Augen sich leicht weiteten. War er eifersüchtig, weil er offensichtlich nichts Besonderes für Matthias war? Weil er ersetzt wurde in allen Belangen ihrer Beziehung? War er eifersüchtig, dass er nicht der einzige war, der geschlagen wurde? Und Kai musste wirklich in sich rein horchen. Er musste darüber nachdenken und sich diese Frage wirklich ehrlich beantworten, denn Kai weiss, ist die Antwort ja, bedeutet das, dass er immer noch in dieser absurden Vorstellung von Liebe festhängt. Dass er die ganze Gewalt irgendwo immer noch als etwas positives abgespeichert hat. Als Liebesbeweise, der ihn zu etwas Besonderem macht. Doch Kai kam relativ schnell zu der Antwort nein. Und so erzählte er Sandrine dasselbe, was er auch Christian damals erzählt hatte. Er war froh zu hören, dass bei Benjamin sich die Beziehung in die gleiche Richtung entwickelt hatte, weil es Kai aufzeigt, dass Matthias das Problem war und nicht er. Dass Kai unschuldig war. Und seit Benjamin ihm das erzählt hat, ist Kai auch nochmals bewusst geworden, dass er bis jetzt eben doch noch irgendwie die Schuld bei sich gesucht hatte, auch wenn ihm das gar nicht richtig bewusst war. 

Diese Aussage hat Sandrine nicht verwundert. Es ist nichts neues, dass die Opfer eben trotzdem noch lange Zeit die Schuld bei sich suchen. Schliesslich wurde ihnen diese ja auch jahrelang in die Schuhe geschoben. Da kann solch eine Erkenntnis sehr hilfreich sein. Sandrine ist auch sehr beruhigt, dass Kai anscheinend den negativen Teil der Beziehung wirklich nicht mehr beschönigt oder mit etwas positivem verbindet. Sie hatte das zwar schon vermutet, doch sie musste trotzdem sicher gehen und nachfragen. 

Aber nicht nur die Therapie mit Sandrine und die Konfrontation und Verarbeitung all dieser emotionalen Dinge, waren für Kai sehr anstrengend. Am Dienstag ging es nämlich wie versprochen das erste Mal zum Karate und Kai war so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Selbstverständlich musste Christian genau in der Nacht davor zur Arbeit, so dass Kai nicht mal seinen Ruhepol um sich hatte, um runter zu kommen und zu schlafen. Deshalb lag er die halbe Nacht wach und war sehr unruhig. Das frustrierte ihn sehr und irgendwann rollte sich Kai seufzend aus seinem Bett, ging ins Bad und durchwühlte den Wäschekorb, bis er einen getragenen Hoodie von Christian in die Finger bekam. Er vergrub seine Nase in dem weichen Stoff, atmete tief Christians Geruch ein, schloss die Augen und merkte welch starken Effekt das auf ihn hatte. Er wurde ruhiger und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf leiser. Noch im Bad ist er in den Hoodie geschlüpft, hat die Kapuze hoch gezogen und sich wieder in sein Bett gelegt. Das Gesicht nun tief in die Kapuze vergraben, atmete er ungehindert und permanent Christians Duft ein und konnte mit diesem kleinen Hilfsmittel dann endlich auch irgendwann einschlafen. 

Am nächsten Tag war er dann auch relativ ruhig. Das lag sicherlich daran, weil David und die Arbeit ihn perfekt abzulenken wussten. Selbstverständlich war die Nervosität immer noch da, als sie mit ihren geschulterten Sporttaschen sich auf den Weg zur Karateschule machten, aber auch da war David Sicherheit genug, um diesen Weg zu gehen und schlussendlich das kleine Gebäude zu betreten. Von dem kleinen Vorraum aus können sie direkt in die Halle sehen, welche noch leer ist. Lediglich ein junger Mann, der nicht viel älter als Kai scheint, wuselt bereits herum. David geht deshalb direkt auf diesen zu und Kai folgt ihm mit leichtem Abstand. Er fühlt sich bescheuert dabei, wie unsicher er schon wieder ist und dass er sich hier mal wieder wie ein Kind hinter der Mutter versteckt, aber er kann es gerade nicht ändern.

«Hallo, kann ich euch helfen?» werden sie dann auch schon gefragt, als der junge Mann die Beiden entdeckt.

«Guten Abend. Wir haben auf eurer Homepage gelesen, dass ihr immer Dienstag Training für Anfänger gebt und da wollten wir mal für ein Probetraining vorbeikommen.» übernimmt David sofort das Sprechen und Kai ist ihm mehr als dankbar dafür.

«Natürlich, sehr gerne» kommt es direkt zurück und Kai kann sehen, wie der Mann direkt leicht zu strahlen beginnt.

Er scheint das Unterrichten wohl wirklich zu lieben und sich über jeden neuen Schützling zu freuen.

«Habt ihr schon Erfahrung mit Karate?» fragt er weiter.

«Nein überhaupt nicht» erwidert David, während er sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzt.

«Überhaupt kein Problem. Jeder fängt irgendwann mal an. Habt ihr Sportklamotten dabei?» 

David zeigt auf seine Sporttasche und der Mann nickt zufrieden.

«Sehr gut. Wenn es euch zusagt und ihr langfristig teilnehmen wollt, könnt ihr bei uns das nötige Outfit kaufen, aber für das Probetraining reichen auch normale Sportklamotten.»

«Ich bin übrigens Maximilian, aber nennt mich ruhig Max.»

Mit diesen Worten streckt er zuerst David und dann Kai die Hand hin, welche sich nun Beide ebenfalls vorstellen. Max ist es nicht entgangen, dass das gerade die ersten Worte von Kai waren und dass er sich bis gerade eben sehr unsicher hinter David versteckt hatte. Mit einem verständnisvollen Blick schaut er nun immer noch Kai an, welcher zwar merkt, dass Max wohl wirklich nett zu sein scheint, sich durch den Blickkontakt aber auch irgendwie unter Druck gesetzt fühlt, etwas sagen zu müssen.

«Wie viele sind denn noch in dem Kurs?» fragt er deshalb nach, weil das sowieso etwas ist, was ihn sehr interessiert. 

Er würde sich in einer riesigen Gruppe unwohlen fühlen, in sehr kleinem Rahmen aber genauso, weil dann hätte er keine Möglichkeit, in der Masse unterzutauchen.

«Mit euch wären wir momentan 14 Stück» antwortet Max lächelnd und Kai nickt verstehend.

Das sind nicht allzu viele, aber auch nicht so wenige, dass man direkt auffällt. 

Nun schaltet sich wieder David ein und holt sich mit einem Räuspern Max Aufmerksamkeit zurück.

«Wäre es möglich, dass Kai lediglich mit mir interagieren muss und nicht mit den Anderen? Er ist sehr unsicher fremden Leuten gegenüber und ich will nicht, dass er sich überfordert fühlt.»

Kai schaut David mit grossen Augen, merkt wie er knallrot wird und würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. Jetzt kommt er sich erst recht wie ein kleines Kind vor und fühlt sich wie ein Versager. Herrgott er ist 22 Jahre alt und sein Kumpel spricht hier gerade, als würde er klein Kai im Kindergarten abgeben und die Kindergärtnerin darum bitten, ein extra Auge auf ihn zu haben, weil er Probleme mit anderen Kindern hat und schnell gemobbt wird. 

«Natürlich, das ist kein Problem» antwortet Max aber direkt, bevor er sich wieder komplett Kai zuwendet.

«Weisst du, wir haben viele gebrandmarkte Seelen hier, mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, okay?»

Kai nickt schüchtern und blickt in das liebevoll lächelnde Gesicht. Irgendwie ist er David ja trotzdem dankbar, dass er sich hier um ihn kümmert und dafür sorgt, dass Kai sich nicht in irgendeine Ecke gedrängt fühlt. Kai hat ihn ja auch irgendwie darum gebeten. Und schlussendlich hat David Max ja auch nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Ja, er hat verdammte Probleme mit fremden Menschen und ja, er fühlt sich dadurch sehr schnell überfordert. Aber genau deswegen ist er ja irgendwie auch hier. Damit das besser wird. Und wenn er Max Worten Glauben schenken kann, ist er nicht der Erste.

Kurze Zeit später steht Kai schwitzend zwischen anderen jungen Männern und Frauen und versucht Schritte und Schläge nachzumachen. Am Anfang war er heillos überfordert, war aber zumindest beruhigt, dass es David nicht anders ging. Vielleicht hat David sich auch ihm zuliebe nur dumm angestellt. Zutrauen würde er es ihm. Aber auch ein anderer Teilnehmer schien noch sehr unerfahren und ungeschickt und Kai hat im Verlaufe des Trainings erfahren, dass auch dieser Mann erst vor zwei Wochen mit Karate angefangen hat. Kai war also nicht der einzige blutige Anfänger. Und weil niemand ihn kritisch mustert und jeder auf sich selbst konzentriert ist, wird Kai immer lockerer. Er fühlt sich nicht mehr ganz so fehl am Platz und ausgeliefert. Max hat ihn zwar sehr wohl immer im Blick, aber Kai fühlt sich dadurch nicht unwohl. Irgendwie hat Max eine ebenso beruhigende Ausstrahlung wie David und Christian und Kai fragt sich langsam, woher er das Glück nimmt, inzwischen immer an solche Leute zu geraten. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass Kai selbst schon wahnsinnige Fortschritte gemacht hat und vorhin gar nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, beruhigende Auren wahrzunehmen, weil einfach alles und jeder bei ihm den Drang zur Flucht ausgelöst hatte. Aber dem ist nicht mehr so. Und Max hat nicht nur eine beruhigende Aura und eine höfliche und liebevolle Art. Nein, er weiss auch, wie er mit Kai umgehen muss. Er geht nur zu ihm hin und korrigiert ihn bei Fehlern, wenn alle anderen Teilnehmer sowieso abgelenkt sind, um zu verhindern, dass zu viele Augen auf dem unsicheren Mann zu liegen kommen. Und er lobt Kai unentwegt. Er lobt ihn für alles was er richtig macht und er lobt ihn, wenn er die Korrekturen richtig umsetzt und mit jedem Lob fühlt sich Kai sicherer und wohler und traut sich mehr aus seiner Haut rauszukommen. 

Schneller als erwartet ist dann das Training auch schon um und Kai kann nicht glauben, dass die 90 Minuten schon vorbei sind. Erschöpft reibt er sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und merkt, wie wenig Ausdauer er noch hat. Es war wohl wirklich keine dumme Idee, mal wieder etwas Sport zu treiben. Langsam wird sich verabschiedet und einer nach dem anderen verlässt den Raum. Als auch David und Kai gehen wollen, winkt Max sie jedoch nochmals zurück.

«Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch heute wohl gefühlt» meint Max.

Er guckt dabei nicht direkt Kai an, aber alle Drei wissen, dass die Frage hauptsächlich an ihn gerichtet ist. Deshalb nickt Kai nun auch und sieht im Augenwinkel, wie David neben ihm ebenfalls nickt. Sofort lächelt Max zufrieden.

«Und haben wir euch überzeugt, oder denkt ihr Karate, ist doch nichts für euch?» fragt er weiter.

Nun spürt Kai Davids Blick auf sich und die Tatsache, dass David ihm hier gerade komplett die Entscheidung überlässt, ob sie hier weitermachen, obwohl es ja eigentlich David war, der mit dem Karate beginnen wollte, rührt Kai. Es zeigt ihm mal wieder auf, was für ein toller Kumpel David ist und dass er sich immer auf ihn verlassen kann. Dass David ihn unterstützt und eben zu nichts drängt. So wie er es versprochen hat. Umso leichter fällt ihm dann die Antwort.

«Also mir hats gefallen» meint er nämlich lächelnd.

«Dann seh ich euch wieder?» fragt Max freudig und Kai nickt.

Ja, Davids Idee ihn mit zum Karate zu schleppen, war wirklich gut.


	97. Das wertvollste auf der Welt

Christian kommt direkt aus dem Wohnzimmer als er hört, dass die Wohnungstür geöffnet wird. Es interessiert ihn nämlich wahnsinnig, wie Kai die erste Karatestunde überstanden hat. Christian muss gestehen, dass er dies nämlich im Trubel der Ereignisse kurzzeitig völlig vergessen hatte. Als er aber heute Mittag aufgestanden war und gähnend neben Kais Zimmer in die Küche geschlurft war, fiel ihm im Augenwinkel sein pinker Hoodie auf, welcher auf Kais Bett lag. Kai hat keine pinken Hoodies, deshalb wusste Christian direkt, dass es sein Kleidungsstück sein muss und wenn ihn sein Kopf nicht komplett verarschte, war er sich sicher, dass er diesen Hoodie vor ein paar Tagen in den Wäschekorb gesteckt hat. Deshalb war die Verwirrung zuerst gross, was sein getragener Hoodie auf Kais Bett verloren hat. Dann wurde ihm aber bewusst, was für ein Tag heute war und Christian fiel es nicht schwer eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Direkt breitete sich ein schlechtes Gewissen in seiner Brust aus, weil er nicht da war, um Kai zu beruhigen. Im nächsten Moment musste er sich selbst ermahnen, dass er einfach nicht die Möglichkeit hat jede Sekunde bei Kai zu sein und ihn zu schützen. So gerne er es tun würde, es gibt Situationen und Momente, dass muss Kai einfach alleine klar kommen. Und eigentlich macht Kai das inzwischen ja auch wunderbar. Christian kommt sich deshalb teilweise irgendwie auch ein bisschen wie ein Papa vor, der merken muss, dass das Kind langsam auch auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann und man das Kind auch auf eigenen Beinen stehen lassen muss. 

Trotzdem ist Christians Bedürfnis gerade riesig zu Kai in den Flur zu eilen, um sich zu erkundigen, wie dieser die Herausforderung gemeistert hat und ob Christian ihn gerade auffangen muss. Kai hingegen erblickt Christian, als er gerade mit seinem Fuss die Haustüre hinter sich wieder zu kickt. In der linken Hand trägt er die Sporttasche und in der rechten eine Tüte mit Essen vom Asiaten. Diese drückt er Christian direkt mit den Worten ‘hab was zu essen mitgebracht’ in die Hand, bevor er die Sporttasche auf den Boden fallen lässt, um sich endlich Schuhe und Jacke ausziehen zu können. Christian steht etwas perplex mit der Tüte in der Hand da und betrachtet Kai, der sich gerade nach den Schuhen bückt, um diese im Schuhschrank zu verstauen. Als er dann wieder zu Christian blickt, welcher einfach immer noch überrumpelt im Flur steht, legt er den Kopf leicht schief und schaut ihn fragend an.

«Ist was?» fragt Kai nach.

Jetzt lacht Christian auf. Okay, Kai geht es definitiv gut, weshalb ihm ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen fällt. 

«Ach nichts, ich hab nur ganz vergessen, dass du heute zum ersten Mal zum Karate gehst und dann hab ich vorhin meinen Hoodie bei der gefunden und war deshalb etwas in Sorge, dass es dir vielleicht nicht so gut geht.»

Kai wird etwas rot, als er hört, dass Christian den Hoodie gefunden hatte. Er hatte komplett vergessen, den wieder zurück in den Wäschekorb zu legen. Aber eigentlich ist es ja egal. Ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass Kai an Christian klebt wie ein Magnet und dass Christian nun Mal sein Ruhepol ist. Deshalb überbrückt er nur liebevoll lächelnd die zwei Schritte, bis er direkt vor Christian zu stehen kommt. Es tut seinem Herzen unglaublich gut zu hören, dass Christian sich solche Sorgen um ihn macht. Aber trotzdem will er ihm diese komplett nehmen.

«Keine Sorge mir geht’s gut. Dein Hoodie und David haben deinen Part wunderbar übernommen.»

Mit diesen Worten stellt sich Kai auf Zehenspitzen, um auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen zunichte zu machen und Christian sanft auf den Mund zu küssen. Nach Christians Geschmack viel zu schnell, löst sich Kai aber schon wieder. 

«Erzähl, wie war’s?» fragt Christian deshalb.

Aber Kai winkt ab und greift nach seiner Sporttasche.

«Gleich. Ich muss zuerst unter die Dusche, ich bin total verschwitzt. Du kannst das Essen ja schon mal auf den Tellern verteilen.»

Mit diesen Worten ist Kai auch schon in Richtung Bad losgelaufen. Er kann es kaum erwarten endlich aus den verschwitzen Klamotten rauszukommen und sich den Schweiss vom Körper zu waschen. Natürlich hätte er wie all die anderen im Studio duschen können, aber wenn Kai nur daran denkt nackt inmitten lauter fremden Menschen zu duschen, wird ihm ganz schlecht. Da bleibt er lieber noch 30 Minuten länger in diesen Klamotten und stellt sich dafür unter die eigene Dusche. Er beeilt sich dafür extra, damit Christian nicht lange mit dem Essen warten muss und dieses auch nicht kalt wird. Noch mit feuchten, komplett wirr abstehenden Haaren, gekleidet in Jogginghose und Shirt verlässt Kai schon nach fünf Minuten das Bad wieder und ist kurz irritiert, als er Christian nicht am Esstisch erblickt. Er wollte schon wieder das Wohnzimmer verlassen und in der Küche nachschauen, als er sieht, dass Christian auf dem Balkon ist und ihm winkt. Deshalb tritt Kai nun auch an die frische Luft, wo er direkt seinen Teller von Christian in die Hand gedrückt bekommt.

«Dachte, wenn das Wetter schon so schön ist und die Sonne noch da ist, können wir doch hier draussen essen.»

Kai findet das eine sehr gute Idee. Der Frühling hat nun wirklich komplett Einzug gehalten und die Sonne wärmt die Temperaturen durch den Tag bis teilweise 20 Grad auf. Jetzt gerade ist es zwar etwas frischer, aber immer noch mehr als angenehm, weshalb sich Kai willig neben Christian auf das Sofa setzt, den Teller auf seinen Beinen ablegt und von Christian das Besteck entgegen nimmt.

«Und wie war’s?» fragt Christian erneut noch bevor er sich die erste Gabel in den Mund steckt und Kai dadurch schmunzeln lässt. 

«Gut…dein Hoodie, bzw. dein Geruch, hat mit schlafen lassen und David hat geschaut, dass es mir sonst nicht zu viel wird…war zwar sehr peinlich, aber naja…» meint Kai schulterzuckend, bevor er sich auch endlich einen Bissen gönnt.

«Wieso peinlich?» fragt Christian interessiert nach.

«Weil David Max, also dem Trainer, direkt zu Beginn gesagt hat, dass ich mit Fremden nicht klar komme.»

«David wollte dich bestimmt nur schützen und…» will Christian David gerade in Schutz nehmen, als Kai ihn direkt grinsend unterbricht.

«Ich weiss…war ihm im Nachhinein auch irgendwie sehr dankbar dafür. Ja und Max scheint sehr nett zu sein und die anderen waren auch okay. Hat mich zumindest keiner wegen meinem nicht vorhandenes Können ausgelacht.» grinst Kai weiter.

Aber Christian weiss, dass Kai das nicht so locker nimmt, wie er gerade tut und ihm sowas wahnsinnig zu schaffen machen würde. Aber anscheinend scheint Kai sich deswegen ja keine Sorgen machen zu müssen. Christian hätte zwar auch nichts anderes erwartet, schliesslich sind sie erwachsene Menschen und keine mobbenden Kinder. Aber das ändert natürlich nichts an der Tatsache, dass Kais Köpfchen eben trotzdem Sorge deswegen hatte.

«Und das Karate macht wirklich Spass. Also natürlich hab ich noch nicht viel gemacht und was ich gemacht habe ist wirklich noch sehr verbesserungswürdig, aber es macht wirklich Spass.» erzählt Kai weiter.

Christian lächelt zufrieden vor sich hin, während er Kai zuhört. Kai scheint wirklich Spass an Karate zu haben und Christian ist mehr als dankbar, dass David auf diese Idee gekommen ist und Kai den Mut hatte es auch auszuprobieren. Kai kann mit Karate so viel Lernen. Er wird merken, dass es noch mehr Leute da draussen gibt, die es nicht böse mit ihm meinen. Er wird lernen, dass er von anderen Leuten akzeptiert wird. Er wird lernen, dass er seinem Körper vertrauten kann. Er wird lernen, dass er in der Lage ist, neue Dinge zu erlernen. Er wird lernen, dass er sich beschützen kann. 

«Was ist?» fragt Kai skeptisch, aber grinsend, weil Christian einfach so selig am Lächeln ist.

«Nichts» meint Christian immer noch lächelnd.

«Ich bin einfach nur glücklich, dass es dir so Spass macht.»

Jetzt muss auch Kai verliebt lächeln. 

«Wie machst du das nur?» fragt Kai und wenn Christian es sich nicht einbildet, werde seine Wangen leicht rötlich.

«Was?» fragt deshalb Christian neugierig nach.

«Dass ich das Gefühl bekomme, ich bin das wichtigste auf der Welt.»

Scheu beisst Kai sich auf die Unterlippe und kann sich mit solchen Gedanken eigentlich gar nicht anfreunden. Das sind für ihn immer noch absurde Vorstellungen, aber trotzdem kann er nicht verhindern, dass er regelmässige dieses Gefühl tief in sich drin hat, wenn Christian bei ihm ist. Christian muss nicht mal was sagen, es reicht wie Christian ihn ansieht. Eben als sei er das wichtigste auf der Welt. Und so irritierend und neu und nur schwer zu akzeptieren dieses Gefühl ist, es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an.

«Weil du für mich das wichtigste auf der Welt bist.» antwortet Christian mit solch einer Überzeugung, dass Kai nicht anders kann, als es einfach zu akzeptieren. 

Später am Abenden sitzen sie gemütlich auf dem Sofa und schauen einen Film. Das haben sie zwar auch die letzten Abende öfters gemacht, nur war da meist nur einer von beiden wach. Jetzt fühlt sich aber auch Kai, trotz teils schlafloser Nacht und aufregender ersten Karatestunde wach und munter. Vielleicht gerade deshalb, da er immer noch von den neuen Eindrücken aufgepeitscht ist. So sitzt Kai gemütlich an Christian gekuschelt auf der Couch und schaut auf den Bildschirm, in dem in diesem Moment das Pärchen wild übereinander herfällt und hemmungslos vögelt. Was man in Filmen halt anscheinend so macht, während die Welt um einen herum von Aliens eingenommen wird. Kai lauscht für ein paar Sekunden dem Stöhnen, welches an seine Ohren dringt, bevor es einfach so aus ihm raussprudelt.

«Vermisst du es?» fragt er, ohne Christian anzusehen.

Sie sind jetzt fast drei Monate zusammen. In diesen drei Monaten sind sie exakt drei Mal intim geworden. Und auch da war das höchste der Gefühle ein Handjob, gepaart mit einer Prise Panik. Und selbst der letzte Handjob liegt nun fast ein Monat zurück. Christian muss es doch schrecklich vermissen richtigen Sex zu haben. Hemmungslosen Sex, wie er es mit Linus hatte. So wie es die Darsteller gerade auf dem Bildschirm haben. 

«Was?...Nein, ich…» beginnt Christian zu sprechen, während er von Kai etwas wegrückt und sich zu ihm hindreht, um ihn ansehen zu können.

Kai tut es ihm gleich, schaut ihn mit einem ernsten und irgendwie auch leicht traurigen Blick an, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelt.

«Bitte sei ehrlich zu mir Christian…du hast mir versprochen, mich nicht mehr anzulügen» unterbricht ihn Kai.

Daraufhin verstummt Christian. Er wollte Kai nicht mal anlügen, aber diese Antwort kam einfach aus ihm rausgeschossen, weil er Kai nicht unter Druck setzen will. Aber Kai hat recht. Er hat ihm versprochen ihn nicht mehr anzulügen und wenn er ehrlich ist, ja er vermisst es. Das heisst nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem für Kai auch ein abstinentes Leben führen würde, wenn es nötig ist, aber er vermisst es Sex zu haben.

Christian beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, ignoriert die Frau, welche gerade den Namen von ihrem Liebhaber stöhnt und nickt dann.

«Ja, ich vermisse es, aber das spielt keine Rolle!» erklärt sich Christian.

Er will nicht, dass Kai sich nun deswegen irgendwelche Gedanken und Sorgen macht und das Gefühl hat, er müsse nun direkt mit Christian in die Kiste steigen. 

«Ich vermisse es auch» kommt es dann aber von Kai und Christian blickt ihn überrascht an. 

Mit so einer Aussage hätte er nicht gerechnet. Kai erkennt Christians verdutzen Blick und ist deshalb bereit sich zu erklären.

«Ich vermisse Sex ebenso. Ich vermisse das unbeschreibliche Gefühl eines Orgasmus. Ich vermisse es, jemandem den ich liebe, körperlich so nahe zu kommen. Ich vermisse es diese Person damit glücklich zu machen.»

Unsicher beisst sich Kai abermals auf die Unterlippe und bricht den Blickkontakt ab. Wenn er von Christian verlangt ehrlich zu sein, dann muss er es auch sein.

«Aber ich hab Angst…Angst, weil es schon so lange her ist. Angst, dich zu enttäuschen. Angst, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Angst vor den Schmerzen.»

«Du musst nicht passiv sein, Kai» erwidert Christian sofort, aber Kai schüttelt direkt den Kopf.

Er kennt nur den passiven Part. Er war noch nie aktiv und jetzt auch noch die Rollen zu tauschen, würde ihn nur noch mehr verängstigen und überfordern. Der aktive Part wäre für ihn viel zu viel Verantwortung und wenn er nur daran denkt, dass er Christian vielleicht nicht befriedigen könnte, zieht sich ihm der Magen krampfhaft zusammen.

«Ich will es wirklich Christian. Ich will es so sehr! Und ich weiss, je länger ich warte, desto unsicherer werde ich werden, aber…»

Kai verstummt, als Christian nach seinen Händen greift. Der Film, welcher immer noch im Hintergrund läuft, ist längst vergessen.

«Hey…du weisst, dass sich hier alles nach dir richten wird. Wann, wie, wo…ob überhaupt…du bestimmst alles.»

«Aber ich weiss es doch selbst nicht, das ist ja das Problem» meint Kai fast ein bisschen verzweifelt.

«Na dann lass es uns rausfinden. Schritt für Schritt. So wie wir es bisher immer gemacht haben.»

«Ja, aber was gibt es da noch für Schritte? Wir haben uns gegenseitig einen runtergeholt. Der nächste Schritt ist ja wohl vögeln.»

Aber Christian schüttelt nur den Kopf. Es gibt noch genügend Schritte davor. Und Christian merkt, dass Kai was dieses Thema angeht, gerade in einer Sackgasse festhängt. Bisher war es für Christian absolut klar, dass Kai immer derjenige sein wird, der die Initiative übernimmt, oder zumindest andeutet, in welche Richtung es gehen soll. Aber Christian merkt, dass Kai nun mit dieser Aufgabe überfordert ist und Christian das übernehmen muss. Klar und strukturiert.

«Lass es mir dir zeigen. Morgen Abend. Wir haben Beide frei und haben Zeit nur für uns.»

«Was hast du vor?» fragt Kai neugierig, aber auch unsicher nach.

«Dich langsam auf den passiven Part vorbereiten…und dir mal wieder einen unbeschreiblichen Orgasmus schenken.»

Den zweiten Part hat Christian mit wackelnden Augenbrauen und einem Grinsen untermalt, um die Spannung aus dem Gespräch zu bekommen, was auch funktioniert, weil Kai leise lacht. Auch wenn er gleichzeitig rot wird.

«Okay?» fragt Christian dann einfühlsam nach.

Schliesslich will er Kai zu nichts drängen. Doch Kai nickt.

«Okay»


	98. Nur du und ich

Kai ging nach diesem Gespräch mit einem ganz komischen Gefühl ins Bett. Er war sehr neugierig, was morgen passieren würde und er freute sich auch darauf, aber er blieb, was solche Dinge angeht, einfach auch verdammt unsicher. Erneut erwartet ihn etwas Unbekanntes und das stresst ihn halt immer noch ein bisschen. Zu wissen, dass aber Christian mit ihm den nächsten Schritt gehen wird, beruhigte ihn wieder. Verdammt er vertraut Christian, wie er noch nie im Leben jemandem vertraut hat und er weiss, Christian wird ihn auch morgen behüten und schützen und dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschieht. Deshalb blieb es bei einer freudigen Nervosität, welche auch schnell in den Hintergrund rückte, als Christian ihn unter der Decke zu sich zog und wieder mal festhielt, bis Kai selig schlief.

Am nächsten Tag gab es sogar Momente, wo Kai nicht eine Sekunde daran dachte, was sie, oder besser gesagt Christian, am Abend geplant hatten. Er genoss es nämlich unglaublich, dass mal wieder Beide gleichzeitig frei haben und sie von morgens bis abends zusammen sein können. Das kommt einfach viel zu selten vor. Deshalb haben sie gemütlich ausgeschlafen. Kai ist zwar sicher ungefähr eine Stunde vor Christian aufgewacht, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz schon aufzustehen. Deshalb ist er liegen geblieben und hat Christian einfach nur beim Schlafen beobachtet. Weil Christian dabei einfach nur entspannt und glücklich aussah. Als gäbe es keine Probleme auf dieser Welt. Die Lippen hatte er leicht geöffnet und Kai konnte lauschen, wie Christian regelmässig leise ein- und wieder ausatmet. Irgendwann konnte sich Kai nicht mehr zurück halten. Er musste Christian einfach anfassen. Ganz vorsichtig und federleicht ist er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Christians Wangen geglitten und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von Bartstoppeln, die im völligen Kontrast zu der sonst so weichen Haut waren. 

Aber Kai konnte noch so sanft und vorsichtig sein, es dauerte nicht lange, das hat Christian leise gebrummt und damit direkt ein Lächeln in Kais Gesicht gezaubert. Noch mich geschlossenen Augen hatte Christian sich leicht den warmen Fingern entgegengedrängt, bevor er die Augenlider endlich aufschlug, direkt in liebevolles Blau blickte und ebenfalls lächeln musste.

«Guten Morgen» brummte Christian und Kai bekommt jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut, wenn er Christians von Schlaf gezeichnete Stimme hört.

«Guten Morgen» flüsterte Kai zurück, bevor er sein Kopf nach vorne reckte und Christian sanft küsste.

Christians Lippen waren noch trocken, weshalb er diese kurz mit der Zunge befeuchtete, bevor er ebenfalls eine Hand an Kais Wange legte und ihn erneut küsste. Doch auch wenn nun Beide wach waren, wollten sie das Bett noch lange nicht verlassen. Sie hatten heute frei, hatten keine Verpflichtungen und das Bett war viel zu kuschelig und weich. Also blieben sie liegen, Arm in Arm und haben sich immer wieder träge geküsst, bis Christians Magen so laut geknurrt hatte, dass sie Beide lachen mussten. Also haben sie sich endlich aus dem Bett gewälzt. Schliesslich war es inzwischen auch schon fast 12 Uhr. Kai hatte dann Christian einfach direkt unter die Dusche geschickt und gemeint, er würde in der Zeit Frühstück vorbereiten. Christian hatte dem Vorschlag zugestimmt, aber als er kurze Zeit später ins Wohnzimmer kam, traf ihn fast der Schlag, weil Kai ein halbes Buffet auf dem Esstisch aufgebaut hatte. Brot, Käse, Wurst, Speck, Eier, Cornflakes, Joghurt, Früchte, Kaffee, alles war da. 

«Kai, du hättest dir noch nicht so einen Aufwand machen müssen. Ich hätte mich auch mit einer Scheibe Toastbrot zufrieden gegeben.»

Aber Kai hatte nur abgewunken, während er Christians Tasse mit Kaffee befüllte. Ihm war einfach danach, Christian was Gutes zu tun. Und er selbst profitierte davon ja auch. 

Weil das Wetter auch heute einfach nur wunderschön war, haben sie sich am Nachmittag kurzerhand dazu entschlossen, rauszugehen und einfach ein bisschen durch die Strassen zu schlendern. Sie gönnten sich unterwegs sogar ein Eis. Kai musste grinsen, als Christian sich ein Schlumpfeis bestellte, aber Christian schwor darauf, dass es nun mal einfach das beste Eis überhaupt ist. Mit dem Eis setzten sie sich in eine angrenzende Parkanlage. Jogger tummelten sich zuhauf auf den Wegen, während die Wiesen von Hundebesitzer und ihren Vierbeinern unsicher gemacht wurden. Es herrschte grosser Tumult und man merkte, wie die Menschen sich die warmen Sommermonate herbei gesehen hatten. Da der Frühling sich nun von seiner besten Seite präsentiert, lockt er alle Menschen raus ins Grüne. Und irgendwie merkte Kai erst jetzt, wie sehr er sowas vermisst hatte. Sonnenschein, gute Laune und einfach nur Zeit, welcher er mit Christian verbringen kann, ohne sich über irgendwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen. 

«Ich hab das vermisst…einfach nur du und ich, ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen und Probleme» spricht Kai seine Gedanken aus, bevor er erneut an seiner Eiskugel leckt.

Christian muss nicht lange nachdenken, um das zu bestätigen. Solche Momente haben sie viel zu wenig. Entweder sind sie sowieso durch die Arbeit getrennt, oder es gibt Probleme, welche Kai belasten. Selbstverständlich macht Christian ihm das nicht zum Vorwurf, aber er würde es sich und vor allem Kai so sehr wünschen, mehr solche Momente, wie jetzt zu haben, wo einfach alles gut ist.

«Lass uns Urlaub machen» meint deshalb Christian.

«Hm?» fragend blickt Kai zu Christian, welcher ihn mit funkelnden Augen anschaut.

«Lass uns Urlaub machen» wiederholt Christian.

«Lass uns so schnell wie möglich ein paar Tage frei nehmen und einfach wegfahren. Weg vom Alltag, weg vom Stress und dem ganzen Trubel. Nur du und ich.»

Christian sieht, wie auch Kais Augen direkt zu funkeln beginnen, trotzdem bleibt er aber auch skeptisch.

«Aber ich kann mir das nicht leisten» meint dann Kai unsicher und irgendwie auch frustriert.

Als er Matthias verlassen hatte, hatte er nichts auf der Seite. Woher auch, er hatte zu der Zeit ja auch nicht gearbeitet. Jetzt hat er zwar ein Einkommen, aber der Teil des Lohnes, welcher nach Miete, Unterhalt, Versicherung etc. übrig bleibt, wanderte meist direkt auf Christians Konto, weil Christian ihm wahnsinnig viel Geld vorgestreckt hatte. Unter anderem z.B. Geld für neue Möbel. Somit ist sein Erspartes immer noch sehr überschaubar und Kai weiss nicht, wie er damit einen Urlaub finanzieren soll. 

«Das klappt schon Kai. Ich hab nen Kumpel bei der Arbeit, der hat mir schon mal gesagt, wenn ich irgendwie ein Auto bräuchte, könnte ich seins nehmen. Wenn ich frage, bekommen wir das sicher für ein paar Tage zum Benzinpreis. Dann fahren wir an die Ostsee und mieten uns ein kleines, schnuckliges Häuschen. Wir sind noch komplett ausserhalb der Saison, das kommt bestimmt auch nicht so teuer.»

Christian ist bereits Feuer und Flamme für seine Idee, welche er vor fünf Minuten noch nicht mal hatte. Aber das sorgt dafür, dass dieses Feuer auch auf Kai übergeht. Kai würde nämlich wirklich liebend gerne ein paar Tage mit Christian wegfahren. Er würde sich wahnsinnig über eine Auszeit mit Christian freuen, ausserdem ist sein letzter Urlaub schon Jahre her, denn seit er seine Eltern verloren hatte, war er nie mehr weggefahren. Kai würde also wirklich nichts lieber machen, als mit Christian in ein Auto zu steigen und wegzufahren. Er bleibt zwar immer noch skeptisch, ob das wirklich finanziell tragbar ist, aber Christian scheint so begeistert und so überzeugt, dass Kai ihm irgendwie einfach glaubt, dass das schon klappen wird. Deshalb beginnt er nun auch zu lächeln und nickt. 

«Ich fände es mega» meint er ausserdem und Kai kann sehen, wie nun Christians ganzes Gesicht strahlt.

Diese Idee hat Kai für den Rest des Tages ganz hibbelig gemacht. Aber im positiven Sinne. Es ist Vorfreude, die er verspürt, gepaart mit Nervosität, weil ja eigentlich alles noch in den Sternen steht. Zuerst müssen sie ja mal Beide Urlaub bekommen und gerade bei Christian könnte das kurzfristig problematisch werden. Dann muss Christians Kumpel ihnen für diesen Zeitraum wirklich sein Auto überlassen und dann müssen sie noch eine kleine Ferienwohnung finden, die sie sich leisten können. Es gibt also noch mehr als genügend Hürden. Und weil es keinen Sinn macht, irgendwas zu organisieren, bevor sie nicht wissen, wann sie Urlaub bekommen und sie das wiederrum erst herausfinden werden, wenn sie wieder bei der Arbeit sind, können sie heute sowieso nichts tun. Deshalb bleibt Kai einfach in dieser unsichere Vorfreudestimmung, mit der Hoffnung, dass das schon funktionieren wird. 

Dieser Zustand, in dem sich Kai deswegen aber befindet, hat sogar dazu geführt, dass er fast vergessen hätte, was Christian für heute Abend geplant hatte. Kai kommt nämlich gerade frisch geduscht in Boxershorts und T-Shirt in Christians Schlafzimmer und bleibt für eine Sekunde wie perplex im Türrahmen stehen. Christian hat die Rollläden runter gelassen und dafür die Nachttischlampen angemacht. Das Licht hat er aber soweit gedimmt, dass der Raum in eine atmosphärische Stimmung getaucht wird. Er hat es sich sogar nicht nehmen lassen, ein paar Duftkerzen aufzustellen, welche nun den dezenten Geruch von Rosen verströmen. Christian sitzt nur in Boxershorts bekleidet auf dem Bett und wenn Kai es richtig erkennt, liegt neben ihm ein Fläschchen mit Massageöl. Bevor Kai weiterhin wie versteinert im Türrahmen stehen bleibt, hat Christian einladend seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und wie ein Magnet setzt sich Kai direkt in Bewegung, greift nach der ihm dargebotenen Hand und setzt sich zu Christian auf das Bett. 

Kai kann nicht leugnen, dass er jetzt gerade extrem nervös ist. Er weiss nicht genau, was Christian vor hat und was Christian von ihm erwartet. Er hat nicht Angst, aber er ist angespannt und unsicher. Aber Christian hat das sowieso erwartet und da er Kai lesen kann wie ein Buch, ist es ihm spätestens dann aufgefallen, als dieser im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war und sich darüber bewusst wurde, was nun passieren wird. Deshalb will er Kai beruhigen, denn sonst würde das alles keinen Sinn machen. Am Ende würde Kai sexuelle Handlungen erst recht als unangenehm wahrnehmen und genau das will Christian verhindern. Also heisst es abermals Kai einen geschützten Rahmen bieten, in dem er sich wohl fühlt. Und wie Christian schnell bei Kai gelernt hat, gibt es für Kai keine grössere Sicherheit als Routine und Wissen. Wenn Kai weiss, was ihn erwarten wird, dann kommt er viel besser damit klar. Und deshalb will Christian ihm das auch hier und jetzt bieten. Routine. Christian wird nämlich soweit wie möglich alles gleich wie beim letzten Mal gestalten. Sie werden mit ihrer Übung starten, welche Kai erst Mal runterholen wird und ihm Sicherheit schenkt. Ausserdem kann Christian auch während der Übung durch einzelne Berührungen schon mal langsam beginnen, Kais Körper auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen wird. Wenn die Übung beendet ist und Kai sich deswegen hoffentlich in seiner Haut und der Situation wohl fühlen wird, wird Christian ihn massieren, denn die Massage hat einerseits den Vorteil, dass er Kai weiter ruhig werden lassen kann und er auch hier mit Berührungen langsam zum ernsten Teil übergehen kann. Ausserdem ist dieses Massageöl erst noch ein gutes Gleitmittel. Somit hat Christian direkt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

«Du fängst an» fordert Christian ihn liebevoll auf, aber ohne gross Druck zu erzeugen.

Kai ist froh, dass er mit etwas starten kann, dass ihm vertraut ist und lässt deshalb direkt seine Finger über Christians Körper wandern. Das hat er inzwischen schon so oft getan, dass er Christians Körper besser kennt als seinen eigenen. Er kennt jede Unebenheit und jedes Muttermal. Und obwohl er Christians Körper in und auswendig kennt, hat es für ihn nicht an Faszination verloren. Er liebt es seine Fingerkuppen über vertrautes Terrain gleiten zu lassen und hat das Gefühl, mit jeder Berührung Lebensenergie aufzusaugen. Aber obwohl Kai eigentlich auch genau weiss, wo er Christian berühren muss, um ihn zu erregen und obwohl der heutige Abend ja geplant in einer intimen Handlung enden soll, hat Kai diese Stellen ausgelassen. Er kann nicht mal genau sagen wieso. Aber vermutlich braucht er einfach noch diese vertraute Unschuld, welche diese Übung ihm in dieser Ausführung bietet, um überhaupt sich fähig zu fühlen, den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. 

Christian ist dies natürlich auch aufgefallen, aber er hat nichts gesagt. Das tut es sowieso nie, wenn sie diese Übung machen. Es ist Kai komplett alleine überlassen, wo, wie und wie lange er Christian anfassen will. Aber für Christian ist das auch vollkommen okay. Heute geht es nicht um ihn, sondern um Kai. Er will Kai langsam auf zukünftigen Sex vorbereiten und ihm vor allem zeigen, dass es auch noch wunderschöne Schritte vor dem eigentlichen Geschlechtsverkehr gibt. Sollte Christian deshalb auch irgendwie zum Höhepunkt kommen, dann ist das rein nebensächlich und nichts, was er in erster Linie anstrebt, oder Kai anstreben muss.

Als Kai mit seinen Berührungen stoppt, blickt Christian ihn kurz fragend an, um sich dich stumme Erlaubnis zu holen, nun selbst Kai berühren zu dürfen. Die Zustimmung findet er in Kais Augen, weshalb er, ohne zu zögern seine Finger an Kais Wange legt. Sanft gleitet der Daumen über die stoppligen Wangen, fahren das Jochbein nach und über das Kinn zu Kais Lippen. Auch über diese lässt er seinen Finger gleiten und befindet diese als viel zu trocken, weshalb er kurzerhand seine eigenen Lippen mit der Zunge benetzt, sich nach vorne beugt und Kai küsst. Noch überhaupt nicht gierig oder leidenschaftlich, doch es reicht, um Kai eine Gänsehaut auf dem ganzen Körper zu bescheren. Geniesserisch hat er sofort die Augen geschlossen und selbst dann nicht geöffnet, als Christian sich wieder von ihm löst. Er behält die Lider geschlossen und konzentriert sich so viel intensiver auf Christians Berührungen. Dieser streicht nun erneut mit den Fingern über Kais Lippen und befindet sie mit einem Lächeln für feucht genug, weshalb er seinen Weg fortsetzt, erneut über den Kiefer zu Kais Hals wandert und sich seinen Weg zum Schlüsselbein bahnt. Doch viel weiter kommt er nicht, da Kai immer noch sein Shirt anhat.

Leicht zupft er an dem Shirt und schaut Kai erneut fragend an. Kai öffnet daraufhin seine Augen, empfängt Christians Blick und nickt sofort. In dieser Übungssituation ist er es sich inzwischen so gewöhnt, oberkörperfrei vor Christian zu sitzen, dass er keine Probleme mehr damit hat. Trotzdem liebt er Christian dafür, dass dieser immer noch jedes Mal erst um Erlaubnis bittet und es nicht als eine Selbstverständlichkeit ansieht. Doch die Erlaubnis hat Christian bekommen, weshalb er nach dem Saum greift und es Kai vorsichtig über den Kopf zieht. Christian kann nicht anders als verliebt zu lächeln, wenn er sich Kai betrachtet, welcher inzwischen einfach total locker und voller Vertrauen halb nackt vor ihm sitzt. Wenn er bedenkt, welche Panik Kai früher davor hatte, kann er nicht anders als einfach nur unglaublich stolz auf ihn zu sein. 

Bevor er sich jedoch in seinen Gedanken verliert, setzt Christian die Übung fort. Beginnt nun seine Finger über Kais Brust wandern zu lassen. Fährt das Brustbein entlang und zeichnet jede einzelne Rippe nach. Er wandert Kais Seiten hoch und runter und beginnt erst ganz zum Schluss damit, seine Fingerkuppen erst sanft und dann mit etwas festerem Druck über Kais Brustwarzen gleiten zu lassen. Kai reagiert sofort. Ein leises Keuchen entkommt ihm, während er kurz die Augen schliesst, zittrig ausatmet und nur ganz leicht in sich zusammensackt. Von aussen betrachtet ist es keine wahnsinnig starke Reaktion, doch innerlich reagiert Kai extrem auf Berührungen von Christian. Da lodert ein Feuer in ihm. Und Christian kann es sehen. Er sieht diese minimen Reaktionen und weiss, dass sie für Kai in wirklich hundert Mal stärker sind. Christian glaubt nicht, dass Kai so extrem reagiert, nur weil dessen Brustwarzen eine erogene Zone sind, sondern weil Kai erstens ungeübt ist und zweitens sich so sehr fallen lassen muss, um sowas überhaupt zuzulassen, dass er vermutlich einfach alles viel intensiver wahrnimmt. 

Schon nach kürzester Zeit recken sich Christian die Burstwarzen hart entgegen, und er merkt, dass Kais Atmung sich ebenfalls minimal beschleunigt hat. Kai kann nicht mal verhindern, dass sein Blut bereits gegen Süden wandert und das nur, weil Christian seine Brustwarzen manipuliert hat. Christian lässt nun aber komplett von ihm ab und lehnt sich dafür nach vorne. 

«Leg dich auf den Bauch» flüstert er ihm direkt ins Ohr und Kai erschaudert. 

Jetzt ist also der Moment gekommen, wo es ernst wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ich weiss, wieder mal ganz eine mieser Cliff Hanger. Aber wurde doch wieder mal Zeit, meint ihr nicht ^^
> 
> PS: Ich freue mich total, wie viele sich die Mühe machen und die Story nun auf dieser Plattform weiterverfolgen


	99. Gänzlich neue Erfahrungen

Heisskalte Schauer jagen Kais Rücken hinunter, als er nach minutenlanger, absoluter Stille, Christians Stimme so nahe an seinem Ohr wahrnimmt. Als Christian dann auch noch seine Zunge einmal unverfroren über Kais empfindliche Stelle hinter dem Ohr gleiten lässt, keucht Kai erneut auf. Erst als Christian sich wieder zurück lehnt, tut Kai wie ihm befohlen und legt sich auf den Bauch. Eigentlich ein Moment, wo er tendenziell wieder nervös werden würde, aber da er immer noch seine Boxershorts an hat, bleibt er relativ gelassen, denn solange er diese an hat, kann Christian ja schlecht den nächsten Schritt gehen. Er hat also noch eine Schonfrist. Christian hat aber auch gar nicht vor, Kai oder sich selbst diese im jetzigen Moment auszuziehen. Das hat noch Zeit. Schritt für Schritt. Langsam. So dass Kai damit zurecht kommt. Deshalb setzt er sich nun einfach rittlings auf Kais Oberschenkel, greift nach dem Massageöl-Fläschchen und träufelt sich etwas davon auf die Handfläche. Sofort steigt ihm auch hier der Duft von Rosen in die Nase. Vorsichtig reibt er die Flüssigkeit zwischen seinen Händen, um sie aufzuwärmen, bevor er mit einem ‘Achtung’ seine Handflächen auf Kais mittleren Rücken sinken lässt. 

Obwohl Christian ihn vorgewarnt hat und obwohl das Öl wirklich schön warm ist, zuckt Kai kurz unter der Berührung zusammen. Deshalb verharrt Christian an dieser Stelle, bis die Muskeln sich wieder entspannen und beginnt erst dann, seine Handflächen über Kais Rücken wandern zu lassen. Geschickt lässt er seine Finger über die Muskelstränge gleiten und auch wenn Kai sich dagegen wehren wollen würde, so könnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein gesamter Körper sich entspannt. Er wird immer lockerer und versinkt tiefer in der Matratze. Das bleibt natürlich auch Christian nicht verborgen. Er spürt wie die komplette Anspannung aus Kais Körper weicht, während er geübt die Muskelstränge massiert und dabei auch immer mal wieder die Kontur von Kais Schulterblättern und den Dornfortsätzen nachzeichnet. Christian hat schnell bemerkt, dass Kai es liebt, wenn seine Finger mit Druck um dessen Schulterblätter gleiten. Diesen Berührungen drängt sich Kai immer leicht entgegen und so lässt es Christian sich natürlich nicht nehmen, Kai immer mal wieder diese Berührungen zu schenken. 

Als Kai fast schon Butter in Christians Händen ist, rutscht Christian von dessen Oberschenkeln und bleibt neben ihm auf der Matratze sitzen. Erneut greift er nach dem kleinen Fläschchen und gibt sich neues Öl auf die Hände. Wieder lässt er es kurz in den Handflächen warm werden, bevor er sich nun an Kais Beinen zu schaffen macht. Kraftvoll knetet er Kais Waden und gleitet dabei immer wieder hoch über die Oberschenkel. Kai hat zwar sein Gesicht zur Hälft im Kissen vergraben, doch Christian kann trotzdem erkennen, dass Kai die Augen geschlossen hat und relativ entspannt aussieht. Aber er merkt auch, wie sich Kai jedes Mal anspannt, wenn er mit seinen Händen höher gleitet. Christian ist jedoch bewusst, dass sie kaum einen Schritt weiter gehen können, ohne dass Kai sich an- oder gar verspannt. Sie werden niemals zu einem intimen Akt kommen, während Kai tiefenentspannt ist. Noch nicht, zumindest. Das war aber auch nicht das Ziel dieser Übung. Christian wollte damit lediglich Kai so tief runter holen, dass wenn dieser sich danach automatisch wieder verspannt, trotzdem auf einem Level ist, wo er es aushält. Und schlussendlich ist Tiefenentspanntheit auch gar nichts, was Christian anstrebt, schliesslich hat Erregtheit auch mit angespannt sein zu tun. Aber natürlich weiss Christian auch, dass dieses Anspannen von Kai im jetzigen Moment, noch nicht viel mit Erregtheit zu tun hat, sondern mit Nervosität. 

Kai ist tatsächlich sehr nervös, weil er merkt, dass sie dem Ziel immer näher kommen. Aber auch jetzt ist es immer noch eine Nervosität, die auch mit Neugierde gepaart ist und welche Kai gut aushalten kann. Trotzdem kann er nicht verhindern, dass er sich jedes Mal anspannt und kurzzeitig die Luft anhält, wenn Christian mit jeder Bewegung etwas höher über seinen Oberschenkel gleitet. So hoch, bis er das erste Mal seine Finger sanft unter die Boxershorts gleiten lässt. Sofort verschwinden sie auch wieder, wandern runter zu den Waden, bevor sie wieder hochgleiten. Erneut unter die Boxershorts. Immer ein Stückchen höher. Bis Christian mehr oder weniger absichtlich, kurz über Kais Hoden streift.

Für Kai fühlt es sich an wie ein Stromschlag. Lange hat er nun Christians Finger gespürt, welche immer höher gekommen sind. Hat mit jedem Mal nur auf den Moment gewartet, bis sie so hoch sind, dass er sie spüren kann. Er hat sich geistig schon so sehr auf dieses Gefühl eingestellt, dass es sich nun so intensiv anfühlt, auch wenn Christians Finger nur kurz über seine Hoden gestreift sind. 

Als nächstes spürt er aber Christians Finger am Bund seiner Shorts.

«Darf ich?» fragt Christian leise.

Nur für eine Sekunde zögert Kai, bevor er sein Becken etwas anhebt und Christian damit die Erlaubnis gibt, ihn auszuziehen. Doch Christians Hände bewegen sich nicht, weshalb Kai leicht irritiert zu Christian blickt. 

«Du weiss, dass du mich jeder Zeit stoppen kannst und auch sollst, wenn es dir zu viel wird?» 

«Ich weiss» erwidert Kai direkt mit einem Lächeln.

«Aber momentan ist alles gut» fügt er an.

Christian nickt und lächelt zurück, bevor er Kai die Shorts über den Hintern zieht und auf den Boden sinken lässt. Bevor Kai sich gross ausgeliefert fühlen kann, hat Christian seine Hände schon wieder auf Kais Oberschenkeln platziert und beginnt nun hoch und runter zuwandern und dabei Kais Hintern zu massieren. Manchmal gleitet er so hoch, um gezielt Kais Steissbein zu berühren und diesen damit langsam in Richtung positiver Angespanntheit zu lenken. Und es funktioniert, denn Kai merkt, wie immer mehr Blut gegen Süden wandert und er sich langsam nach eindeutigeren Berührungen sehnt. Ein Verlangen, dass er so eigentlich noch nicht gross kennt. Zumindest nicht im Zusammenhang mit anderen Menschen. Bisher war das Verlangen nach eindeutigen Berührungen immer stets auf sich selbst reduziert. Nie hatte er das Bedürfnis von jemand anderem so berührt zu werden, da das für Kai einfach nicht dazu gehörte. Seine Verknüpfung war schliesslich stets, die Befriedigung gilt rein dem aktiven Part und er ist nun mal eine Person, die nicht dazu geboren wurde, diesen Part zu übernehmen. Er war passiv. Punkt. Seine Befriedigung hat dementsprechend in dieser Konstellation keine Priorität. Doch dann kam Christian und hat sein ganzes erlerntes Sexualverhalten über den Haufen geworfen. Christian hat dafür gesorgt, dass Kai nun gerade da liegt und sich wünscht, Christian würde seinen Schwanz berühren. Und als könnte Christian seine Gedanken lesen, erhebt Christian in dem Moment seine Stimme.

«Kannst du dich auf den Rücken drehen?» 

Selbstverständlich kann Kai nicht verhindern, dass auch diese Bitte ihn wieder nervös macht, obwohl es ja eigentlich genau das ist, was er will. Und trotzdem vertraut er Christian stark genug, um dieser Bitte nachzukommen und sich, wenn auch etwas zögerlich auf den Rücken dreht. Sein halb erigiertet Penis kommt auf seinem Bauch zu liegen und etwas verlegen legt er sich seinen Unterarm über das Gesicht. Christian lässt diesen dort. Nimmt Kai diesen Schutz nicht weg. Er greift lediglich nach Kais anderer Hand, welche locker neben ihm auf der Matratze liegt und drückt kurz zu.

«Du bist wunderschön, vergiss das nie» flüstert Christian.

Kai wird durch diese Worte zwar nur noch verlegener, aber sie geben ihm auch Kraft und Mut. 

Eigentlich wartet er nur, bis Christian ihn eindeutig berühren wird, doch Christian greift zuerst an Kai vorbei nach einem Kissen. 

«Heb mal dein Becken etwas an» fordert Christian ihn liebevoll auf und Kai tut es einfach, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Sofort schiebt Christian das Kissen unter Kais Hintern, um später mehr Spielraum zu haben. Vorsichtig drückt er Kais Beine etwas auseinander und krabbelt dazwischen. Er lässt seine rechte Hand auf Kais Oberschenkel sinken, kündigt sich damit an und lässt sie langsam aber gezielt hochgleiten. Ohne zu stoppen gleitet er hoch bis zu Kais Penis und umgreift diesen. Er spürt, wir Kai kurz zittert und beginnt dann sanft Kais Schaft zu massieren. Hoch und runter. Mal schneller, mal langsamer. Kai stets im Blick, um keine Regung zu verpassen. Aber Kai scheint lediglich erregt zu sein und Christian findet es unglaublich, wie sehr sich Kai inzwischen bereits fallen lassen kann. 

Kai konzentriert sich nur auf Christians Hand. Auf das Gefühl, dass sie erzeugt und erinnert sich selbst immer wieder dran, dass das genau das ist, was er wollte. Es fühlt sich gut an und auch wenn sie erst so selten zusammen intim wurden, fühlt es sich trotzdem irgendwie auch vertraut an. Als dann Christian auch noch beginnt, mit seinem Daumen über Kais Eichel zu gleiten und die linke Hand vorsichtig und langsam Kais Hoden zu massieren beginnt, dauert es nicht lange und Kai ist komplett hart. Christian merkt, wie sich Kais Atmung beschleunigt und wie er durch leicht geöffnete Lippen atmet. Er merkt, wie Kai beginnt sich leicht unruhig zu winden. Deshalb lässt er von Kais Penis ab. Jetzt kommt der Moment, wo Christian den nächsten Schritt gehen will und er hofft, dass er Kai gerade richtig einschätzt, dass dieser bereit dazu ist. Deshalb greift er nach Kais Kniekehlen und zieht sie hoch, so dass Kai nun mit angewinkelten Beinen daliegt. Christian lässt sich nun auf den Bauch gleiten, greift mit seinen Händen nach Kais Hintern und spreizt diesen. Wieder entgeht ihm nicht, dass Kai sich gerade komplett anspannt und die Luft anhält, doch Christian wagt sich den nächsten Schritt zu gehen, reckt seinen Kopf nach vorne und leckt behutsam über Kais Muskelring. Dieser zuckt sofort unter der Berührung und Christian hört, wie Kai zittrig einatmet. 

Kais Körper ist zwar immer noch angespannt, aber nachdem Christian kurz hochgelinst hat, hat er das Gefühl, dass er weiter gehen kann. Kai scheint es gut zu vertragen. Deshalb leckt er erneut über den Muskelring. Gleitet mit seiner Zunge über den Damm zu Kais Hoden und zieht diese kurz zwischen seine Lippen. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkommt Kais Kehle, da hat Christian seine Hoden aber auch schon wieder freigegeben und seinen Weg wieder zum Muskelring gebahnt. Über diesen leckt er nun unentwegt. Saugt immer mal wieder vorsichtig dran und stupst immer wieder Probehalber mit der Zunge dagegen. Wie zu erwarten, braucht er sehr lange, bis Kai sich so weit entspannt, dass auch Christian dies bemerken kann. Doch dann merkt er, wie die Spannung des Schliessmuskels nachlässt und Christian sogar leicht mit seiner Zungenspitze eindringen kann. Für einen kurzen Moment saugt und leckt er weiter über Kais Eingang, bevor er sich zurück zieht und wieder aufsetzt. 

Kurz betrachtet er sich Kai, der schon sehr deutlich erregt vor ihm liegt. Die Atmung ist beschleunigt, ein leichter Schweissfilm hat sich auf seiner Haut gebildet und Kais Penis liegt prall und hart auf seinem Bauch. Kais Gesicht bleibt Christian weiterhin verborgen, da er immer noch seinen Arm über diesem hält, aber das ist für Christian völlig okay. Abermals greift Christian nach dem Öl und träufelt sich erneut etwas davon auf die Hände, bevor er seinen Zeigefinger durch Kais Spalte gleiten lässt und vorsichtig gegen den Muskelring stupst. Kai scheint aber immer noch so entspannt zu sein, dass er direkt mit der Fingerkuppe in Kai eindringt. Dann merkt er aber, wie der Druck um seinen Finger sofort zunimmt, weshalb er einfach still hält. Mit seiner freien Hand greift er erneut nach Kais Hand und streicht sanft und beruhigend über dessen Handrücken.

Kai weiss, dass er sich entspannen muss, trotzdem kann er nicht verhindern, dass er im ersten Moment das genaue Gegenteil tut. Er spürt Christians Finger in sich und instinktiv verspannt er sich komplett. Aber Christian hat Geduld. Lässt seinen Finger einfach ruhig an Ort und Stelle verharren. Streicht beruhigend über Kais Handrücken, bis der Druck nachlässt und Christian, ohne etwas tun zu müssen, tiefer in Kai gleitet. Soweit, bis er seinen Zeigefinger komplett in Kai versenkt hat. Langsam zieht er ihn wieder zurück, um ihn danach wieder in Kai zu schieben. Vorsichtig und behutsam bewegt Christian seinen Finger und stösst zu. Als sein Finger ohne jeglichen Widerstand in Kai gleitet, nimmt Christian vorsichtig einen zweiten Finger dazu. Auch hier braucht er viel Geduld, denn er merkt, dass Kai sich wieder verkrampft. Also massiert er sanft mit beiden Fingern der Schliessmuskel, bis dieser wieder lockerlässt und Christian in Kai gleiten kann. Als er sich mit beiden Fingern komplett vorgearbeitet hat, setzt Christian zum nächsten Schritt an.

Behutsam beginnt er die Finger zu spreizen und testet aus, wie aufnahmefähig Kai ist. Dieser hatte schliesslich seit gut einem Jahr keinen Sex mehr gehabt. Natürlich könnte er Kai einfach gewaltsam dehnen, so wie es Matthias vermutlich immer getan hatte, aber bevor Christian sowas tun würde, würde er sich noch eher eine Hand abschneiden. Ja, es wird sich nicht verhindern lassen, dass Kai beim ersten Sex zumindest ein unangenehmes Ziehen beim Eindringen verspüren wird, aber alles was darüber hinaus geht, ist für Christian inakzeptabel. Und deshalb ist für ihn auch klar, dass bevor sie Sex haben werden, falls den Kai dies auch wirklich möchte, er in mehreren solcher Sessions, Kai vorsichtig darauf vorbereiten wird, indem er ihn Schrittweise dehnt. Deshalb will er es heute auch gar nicht überstrapazieren und irgendwie versuchen noch einen dritten Finger dazu zu nehmen. Er ist schon froh, dass es mit zwei Fingern funktioniert, ohne dass Kai komplett verspannt. 

Das Spreizen der Finger gelingt aber nur ganz wenig, bevor Kai reagiert. Deshalb stoppt Christian damit. Er will auf keinen Fall, dass Kai auch nur zum geringsten Teil diesen Moment als etwas Negatives abspeichern wird. Ausserdem findet es Christian immer noch unglaublich, wie gut die jetzige Situation funktioniert. Dass Kai sich hier vollkommen nackt und schutzlos vor Christian hinlegt und ihm sein Gottvertrauen schenkt, dass er sich auf Christians verlassen kann. Dass er den Mut hat, in diese ungewisse Situation zu gehen, weil er vertraut, dass Christian ihn leiten wird. Und dass er trotz dieser neuen, und vermutlich für Kai sehr stressigen Situation, soweit entspannen kann, dass er hier wirklich vollkommen erregt vor Christian liegt. Und deshalb will er Kai auf keinen Fall überstrapazieren. Nun soll er das bekommen, was Christian ihm gestern versprochen hatte. Einen unglaublichen Orgasmus. Und Christian hat so eine Vermutung, dass es Dinge gibt, die Kai vermutlich so noch nie gespürt hat.

Deshalb krümmt er vorsichtig seine Finger und lässt sie suchend kreisen bis Kais Becken unkontrolliert nach vorne ruckt und keuchend ein Schwall Luft aus seinen Lungen entweicht. Christian hat also erfolgreich Kais Prostata gefunden und mit diesen riesigen Augen, mit denen Kai gerade zu ihm runter starrt, ist Christian sich sicher, dass Matthias sich wohl nie die Mühe gemacht hat, Kai auf diese Weise zu berühren. Und Christian hat damit Recht. Natürlich wusste Kai, dass Männer meist sehr positiv auf die Stimulation ihrer Prostata reagieren, doch er hat nie etwas in der Art verspürt. Er war immer der Überzeugung, dass er zu den Männern gehört, die einfach nicht durch sowas stimuliert werden können. Aber das ist, wie er nun merkt, nicht wahr. Die Wahrheit ist, dass Matthias ihn einfach nie dort stimuliert hatte, denn stupides Rein und Raus, ohne Variation und dem Willen, nach Möglichkeit die Prostata zu treffen, führt nun Mal zu keiner Stimulation des passiven Parts. Und auch mit den Fingern hatte Matthias sich nie die Mühe gemacht, Kais Lust zu steigern. Wenn er ihn denn überhaupt vorbereitet hatte. Falls doch, dann war es zweckmässiges Dehnen. Auch hier, rein und raus. Mit Tempo und Vehemenz und dem Ziel, möglichst schnell seinen Schwanz in Kai versenken zu können. Deshalb ist es für Kai gerade eine gänzlich neuartige Erfahrung, dass es sich gut anfühlen kann, gefingert zu werden. Das dieser Prozess auch ihm Lust und Spass bereiten kann und nicht einfach nur zweckmässig ist. 

Ja und dieses Gefühl, wenn Christian nun über seine Prostata streicht, katapultiert Kai in völlig neue Spähern. So was Intensives hat er noch nie erlebt und es kommt dem Gefühl eines Orgasmus schon erstaunlich nahe. Somit ist es kein Wunder, dass Kai mehr davon will. Aber Christian gibt ihm so oder so mehr. Er lässt seine Fingerspitzen um die empfindliche Stelle kreisen und stupst immer mal wieder dagegen, währen er fasziniert zu Kai blickt. Dieser scheint gerade alles um sich rum zu vergessen, denn der Arm, der permanent schützen über seinem Gesicht lag, ist kraftlos auf die Matratze gesunken. Kais Atmung ist laut und keuchend, die Augenlider fest zusammen gepresst und Kais Hand, die immer noch in Christians Hand liegt, verkrampft sich total. Kai beginnt sich sogar leicht Christians Fingern entgegen zu drängen. 

Christian merkt, dass Kai nicht mehr viel braucht. Eigentlich würde es ihn interessieren, ob er Kai alleine durch anale Stimulation zum Orgasmus bringen kann, aber er hat Angst, Kai damit zu sehr zu stressen. Er hat Angst, dass das zu lange viel zu starker Reiz sein könnte, der sich nicht in was Positivem, sprich einem Orgasmus, entladen kann. 

Deshalb löst er vorsichtig seine Hand aus Kais Griff. Dieser lässt es zu und krallt sich dafür ins Laken. Christians freie Hand schliesst sich dafür um Kais Penis, welcher direkt in Christians Faust zu zucken beginnt. Kais Kehle entkommt ein leises Stöhnen und zeigt Christian damit, dass Kai dermassen erregt sein muss, dass er sich nicht mehr zurück halten kann. Schliesslich ist Kai immer sehr darum bemüht, nicht laut zu werden, oder allgemein verräterische Geräusche von sich zugeben. Relativ zügig beginnt Christian seine Faust zu bewegen. Er will es nun relativ schnell zu Ende bringen und Kai Erlösung schenken. Somit stupst er permanent gegen Kais Prostata, während er zeitglich dessen Schaft massiert und immer wieder über die Eichel streicht, bis sich schon nach kurzer Zeit Kai komplett verspannt und gleich darauf, schubartig in Christians Hand kommt. Sein Rektum zieht sich krampfhaft zusammen und Christian lässt seine Finger rausdrücken, während er Kai sanft durch den Orgasmus massiert. Als er merkt, dass die Berührungen für Kai zu intensiv werden, lässt er dessen Penis wieder los und greift dafür nach den Taschentüchern in der Nachttischschublade, um Kais Penis und Unterbauch, sowie seine eigene Hand zu säubern. 

Kai beobachtet ihn dabei schweratmend und als Christian gerade die verdreckten Taschentücher achtlos neben das Bett fallen lässt, setzt Kai sich auf, greift nach Christians Gesicht und legt ihm seine Lippen auf. Christian hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass so schnell wieder Bewegung in Kai kommt, weshalb er so überrumpelt ist, dass er nicht mal den Kuss wirklich erwidern kann. Im nächsten Moment hat sich Kai aber auch schon wieder von ihm gelöst und dafür seine Arme um Christian geschlungen. Jetzt tritt auch Christian endlich in Aktion und schliesst ebenfalls seine Arme um Kai, während er ihn ohne Umwege auf seinen Schoss zieht. Und Kai kann gar nicht sagen wie ihm geschieht. Ihm ist schwindelig und sein Kopf dreht sich, wegen all diesen Glücksgefühlen, die sein Herz gerade in Rekordtempo durch seinen Körper jagt. Und deshalb sitzt er da, vollkommen nackt, schmiegt sich an Christian und ist einfach nur überwältigt und glücklich.


	100. Völlig okay

«Fuck…Christian…was war das?» keucht Kai immer noch atemlos nach einigen Momenten.

Er hat das Gefühl, dass das Blut seinen Weg noch immer nicht zurück in seinen Kopf gefunden hat und ihm immer noch leicht schwummrig ist. Umso dankbarer ist er für den warmen Körper, an den er sich vermutlich gerade mit dem ganzen Gewicht lehnt und die Arme, die ihn festhalten. 

«Das, mein Schatz, war deine Prostata» meint Christian schmunzelnd, während er beruhigend Kais Rücken hoch und runter streicht. 

«Das fühlt sich so…» Kai sucht nach dem passenden Wort und entscheidet sich schlussendlich für «…unglaublich an.»

«Ich weiss» meint Christian leise lachend.

Ja, er weiss wie geil es sich anfühlen kann, wenn es denn richtig durchgeführt wird. Christian ist im Verlaufe seines Sexuallebens zwar in den meisten Konstellationen immer aktiv gewesen, was aber nicht heisst, dass er nicht auch ab und an mal um den Verstand gefingert wurde. Und das nicht nur von Männern. 

«Wieso….hat Matthias…nie…» nur stockend verlassen diese Worte seinen Mund und Kai weiss selbst nicht, wieso er in der jetzigen Situation Matthias ins Spiel bringen muss, aber er versteht es einfach nicht.

Wieso hat Matthias ihm das jahrelang verwehrt? War Kai für ihn nicht wertvoll genug, um diesem was zurück zu geben?

Christian seufzt leise, während seine Hand in Kais Nacken wandert und dort seine kraulenden Bewegungen fortsetzt.

Am liebsten würde Christian sagen, dass Matthias einfach ein absolut ekelhaftes Arschloch war, aber Christian will nicht dermassen schlecht über einen Toten reden. 

«Es gibt Menschen, die sind einfach egoistisch. Die gerade in solch intimen, von Lust geleiteten Momenten nur noch an sich selbst denken. Aber so soll es nicht sein. Und so wird es hier zwischen uns nie sein.»

«Geben und Nehmen» wirft Kai die Worte ein, die ihm sofort wieder in den Kopf kommen.

Er weiss noch, wie Christian ihm das damals im Whirlpool im Hotel gesagt hatte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte er damit noch nicht viel anfangen, doch langsam versteht er, was Christian damit meint.

«Genau, geben und nehmen» wiederholt Christian Kais Worte, bevor er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite dreht und Kai einen Kuss auf die Schläfe haucht.

Kai weiss nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass sie gerade über das Geben und Nehmen gesprochen haben, oder ob es daran liegt, dass Kais Verstand langsam wieder zu sich kommt und er mehr fühlen kann, als nur sein schnell pochendes Herz, aber Kai spürt gerade, dass Christian eine deutliche Beule in seiner Shorts hat. Das ist ja auch nur wenig verwunderlich, schliesslich hat das alles Christian auch nicht gerade kalt gelassen. Kai kommt sich direkt etwas dumm vor, dass er nicht sofort reagiert hat und sich einfach an Christian gekuschelt hat, ohne zu überlegen oder zu merken, dass Christian vielleicht auch gerne Erlösung hätte. 

«Tschuldigung, jetzt bist du dran» murmelt Kai deshalb, bevor er Christian einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge drückt.

«Hey, so war das nicht gemeint» antwortet Christian aber direkt.

Er hat Angst, dass Kai das Sprechen über Geben und Nehmen falsch aufgefasst hat und nun das Gefühl hat, Christian wollte ihn damit auffordern ihm etwas zurück zu geben. 

«Du musst nun nichts tun» fügt er an.

Aber Kai löst sich trotzdem von Christian und rutscht von seinem Schoss. 

«Ich weiss, aber ich möchte es» meint Kai daraufhin lächelnd.

Er will es wirklich. Er sieht es in dem Moment nicht als Pflicht an. Er will Christian etwas zurück geben und er will sich an solche Situationen gewöhnen. Je öfter er sich darauf einlässt, desto normaler und einfacher wird es für ihn werden. Christian scheint zu merken, dass Kai sich gerade nicht zu etwas zwingt, was er eigentlich gar nicht möchte, weshalb er nickt, nach Kais Gesicht greift und ihn küsst. Nur kurz und sehr liebevoll, um Kai nochmals Mut zu spenden und ihm zu zeigen, wie gottverdammt fest er ihn liebt. Dann lösen sie sich wieder voneinander und sitzen sich gegenüber auf dem Bett. Kai immer noch vollkommen nackt, Christian mit einer deutlich ausgebeulten Short. Aber Kai macht nichts. Er bleibt weiterhin vor Christian sitzen, blickt auf einen imaginären Punkt zwischen ihnen und scheint zu grübeln. Christian ist deshalb schon kurz davor, Kai nochmal klarzumachen, dass dieser gerade zu rein gar nichts verpflichtet ist, weil er sich doch nicht mehr so sicher ist, ob Kai das gerade wirklich will, als Kai seinen Blick anhebt und Christian direkt anschaut. Der Blick ist leicht verlegen und unsicher, als Kai zu sprechen beginnt.

«Darf ich…ähm…ich würde gerne…versuchen…also…» stottert Kai vor sich hin.

Christian greift direkt nach Kais Hand und streicht sanft über dessen Handrücken, woraufhin Kai verstummt und verlegen wegschaut.

«Was willst du versuchen?» fragt Christian sanft nach.

«Blowjob» kommt es leise über Kais Lippen.

So leise, dass Christian sich nicht mal sicher ist, ob er Kai gerade richtig verstanden hat.

«Du willst mir einen blasen?» fragt er deshalb zur Sicherheit nach.

Kai nickt leicht und Christian runzelt die Stirn. Kai hatte ihm doch in Köln gestanden, dass er Blowjobs hasst. Dass er es überhaupt nicht mag, anderen Männern einen zu blasen. Wieso zur Hölle, will Kai ihm nun einen blasen? Nein, das gefällt Christian nicht, weshalb er sogar leicht den Kopf schüttelt, was aber Kai nicht sieht, weil dieser den Blick immer noch abgewendet hat. Christian hat gerade das mehr als ungute Gefühl, dass Kai sich hier gerade doch zu Dingen zwingt. Dass er das Gefühl hat, er muss Christian Dinge bieten, die er nicht will. Dass er vielleicht sogar gerade wieder Angst hat, Christian könnte gehen, wenn er ihm keine Blowjobs bietet.

«Wieso? Du hast gesagt, du magst es nicht?» fragt Christian deshalb kritisch, aber trotzdem einfühlsam nach.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hebt Kai auch wieder seinen Blick an und schaut ihm in die Augen.

«Ja…ich mochte es nicht…aber ich hab auch nie wahnsinnigen Gefallen daran gefunden, der passive Part zu sein und trotzdem hat mir das gerade eben mit dir mehr als gefallen. Vielleicht mag ich das mit dir ja auch.» 

Okay, jetzt ist Christian baff. Mit solchen Gedankengängen hätte er nicht gerechnet. Es macht Sinn und er versteht Kais Intention. Trotzdem hat er natürlich Angst, dass es schief gehen könnte. Aber wenn Kai es will, dann kann Christian jetzt nicht nein sagen. Er vertraut Kai inzwischen gut genug, dass dieser abbrechen wird, wenn es ihm zu viel wird. Also muss er ihn auch machen lassen. Sich austesten lassen. Wie soll er sonst wissen, was ihm gefällt und was nicht, wenn Christian ihn nicht machen lässt? Wenn Christian ihm einredet, was er kann und was nicht? Deshalb seufzt Christian leise und nickt leicht vor sich hin.

«Aber du weiss, du kannst…»

«Jeder Zeit abbrechen» unterbricht ihn Kai schmunzelnd, weshalb auch Christian schmunzeln muss.

«In welcher Position willst du mich haben?» fragt dann Christian, woraufhin Kai kurz nachzudenken scheint.

«Kannst du dich an die Bettkante setzen, oder legen?» fragt er dann und Christian nickt.

Er drückt Kai noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er neben Kai vorbei robbt und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Kai folgt ihm, rutscht ab dem Bett und kniet sich vor Christian. Er hat kaum den Boden berührt, da streckt ihm Christian schon ein Kissen entgegen.

«Für deine Knie» erklärt er noch dazu und Kai nimmt das Kissen dankbar entgegen.

Als er bequem vor Christian kniet, zieht er seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, atmet einmal tief und hörbar durch und greift dann nach dem Bund von Christians Boxershorts. Christian hebt sein Becken an, so dass Kai ihm den Stoff ohne Probleme bis zu den Knöcheln ziehen kann. Jetzt kniet Kai da, hat Christians zur Hälfte erigierts Glied direkt vor seinem Gesicht und muss schlucken. Schafft er das wirklich, fragt er sich selbst, bevor er etwas zögerlich danach greift und es erstmal nur mit der Faust zu massieren beginnt. Er will sich selbst noch etwas Zeit verschaffen, um wieder etwas Mut tanken, denn so überzeugt er vor ein paar Sekunden noch war, jetzt gerade ist er doch wieder sehr unsicher. Ist er überhaupt fähig Christian mit seinem Mund zu befriedigen? 

Das Keuchen, welches Christians Kehle entkommen ist, als Kai ihn angefasst hat, hat Kai gar nicht mitbekommen, denn er ist gerade wie in einem Tunnel. Es gibt gerade nur ihn und diesen Penis, den er da in den Fingern hält und welcher von Sekunde zu Sekunde härter wird, bis er sich schon nach kurzer Zeit zu voller Grösse aufgerichtet hat und Kai weiss, dass er jetzt mal loslegen müsste. Doch er zögert wieder, beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, während er immer noch träge den Schaft massiert. Er zuckt leicht zusammen, als er Christians Hand an seiner Wange spürt. Er war so konzentriert, dass er nichts mehr mitbekommen hat. Automatisch schmiegt er sich den weichen Fingern etwas entgegen und blickt hoch, wo ihn liebevolle braune Augen erwarten. Kai öffnet den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, schliesst ihn dann aber direkt wieder. Seine Stirn legt sich kraus, er atmet erneut geräuschvoll durch, bevor leise seine Stimme an Christians Ohr dringt.

«Darf ich ein Kondom benutzen?» 

Christian kann nicht glauben, dass Kai sowas fragt. Dass Kai das Gefühl hat, er müsse Christian um Erlaubnis bitten, ein Kondom benutzen zu dürfen, wenn er Christians Schwanz in den Mund nimmt. Etwas geschockt schaut er deshalb Kai an, wodurch dieser jedoch bereits fürchtet, mit seiner Frage zu weit gegangen zu sein.

«Sowas musst du nicht mal fragen! Du entscheidest immer und zu jeder Zeit, ob du ein Kondom benutzen möchtest oder nicht.»

«Okay» antwortet Kai dankbar, aber immer noch leicht verlegen.

Ausserdem bleibt er immer noch zögernd vor Christian knien, weshalb dieser sich unsicher ist, ob Kai ihn wirklich verstanden hat, bis ihm einfällt, dass Kai ja keine Ahnung hat, wo Christian seine Kondome hat.

«In der oberen Nachttischschublade» meint er deshalb mit einer Kopfbewegung in diese Richtung.

«Vielleicht hab ich sogar was mit Geschmack da» fügt er an, weshalb Kai etwas grinsen muss.

Er zieht die Schublade auf und findet schnell neben einer Tube Gleitgel ein paar Kondome. Vorsichtig durchwühlt er die kleine Ansammlung und tatsächlich fällt ihm eines ins Auge, dass anders verpackt ist als der Rest. Er greift nach dem kleinen Tütchen und erkennt darauf eine Kirsche. Wieso nicht, denkt er sich, schiebt die Schublade wieder zu und platziert sich wieder zwischen Christians Beinen. Christian beobachtet genau, wie dieser das kleine Tütchen aufreisst, das Kondom hervor zieht, kurz in seinen Finger hin und her wendet und dann gezielt nach Christians Penis greift und das Kondom überstreift. Er behält den Penis direkt in seinen Händen, leckt sich die Lippen und zögert erneut. Doch nur kurz. Er weiss, dass er sich einfach einmal überwinden musss, ansonsten wird er noch stundenlang hier vor Christian knien und zögern. Deshalb öffnet er seine Lippen, beugt sich nach vorne und stülpt sie über die bedeckte Eichel.

Obwohl Christian es hat kommen sehen, keucht er überrascht auf. Selbstverständlich fühlen sich Blowjobs ohne Kondome intensiver an, aber trotzdem lässt ihn das Gefühl von Kais Lippen an seiner Spitze erschaudern. Kai versucht sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und merkt jetzt schon, dass Kondome mit Geschmacksrichtung nicht wirklich was für ihn sind. Es schmeckt einfach nur chemisch und der Geschmack des Latex kommt trotzdem durch. Alles in allem kein Geschmack, welcher Kai toll findet. Trotzdem ist es ihm immer noch lieber als der Geschmack von Penis und Sperma. Vorsichtig und prüfend saugt er an der Spitze und versucht mit der Zunge Druck auszuüben. Dann versucht er Christian tiefer aufzunehmen. Er öffnet seinen Mund weiter, lässt das pulsierende Glied tiefer in seine Mundhöhle gleiten und merkt schon nach wenigen Sekunden, wie seine Kiefergelenke rebellieren. Trotzdem hält er sich wacker und ignoriert das unangenehme Ziehen in seinen Gelenken. Er saugt an dem Fleisch und gibt sich Mühe, Christian mit seinen Zähnen zu verschonen. Und dessen Penis gleitet tiefer, stupst gegen Kais Gaumen und sofort würgt Kai auf, lässt den Penis keuchend und hustend wieder etwas aus seinem Mund gleiten. 

«Du musst ihn nicht so tief nehmen» keucht Christian schweratmend, denn an und für sich stellt sich Kai hier überhaupt nicht schlecht an. 

Es fühlt sich gut an und Christian kann verstehen, dass Matthias das natürlich mochte. Trotzdem will er nicht, dass es für Kai unangenehm wird. 

Dieser ist jedoch so in seiner Welt, dass er Christian nicht mal gehört hat. In seiner Welt existiert nur noch er und dieser Penis, den er im Mund hat. Mit dem er irgendwie versucht zurecht zu kommen. Es ist nicht mehr Christian, den er hier befriedigt, sondern einfach nur ein Penis, der trotz all seiner Hoffnung irgendwie sein Endgegner zu sein scheint. 

Weil Christian merkt, dass Kai ihn nicht wirklich wahrgenommen hat, will er sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit holen und legt sanft seine Hand auf Kais Kopf. Dieser zuckt jedoch sofort zusammen und drängt sich der Hand etwas entgegen. Erzeugt Gegendruck, um zu verhindern, dass sein Kopf tiefer in den Schoss gedrückt werden kann. Natürlich würde Christian sowas niemals machen und eigentlich weiss, oder zumindest hofft, dies Kai auch, aber das waren wieder Mal rein instinktive, reflexartige Handlungen von ihm. Deshalb zieht Christian seine Hand wieder zurück und betrachtet sich weiterhin Kai, der fokussiert an seinem Penis saugt und leckt und völlig abwesend zu sein scheint. Christian lässt ihn machen und spürt den Orgasmus sich langsam anbahnen. Trotzdem lässt er Kai nicht aus den Augen und es gefällt ihm nicht, was er da sieht. Kai sieht viel zu angestrengt aus. Kai sieht alles andere als glücklich aus. Deshalb greift er, bevor sich sein Verstand ausschaltet, nach Kais Schultern und drückt ihn sanft von sich weg. Als würde Kai erst jetzt wirklich wahrnehmen, dass da immer noch Christian vor ihm sitzt, lässt er irritiert dessen Penis aus dem Mund gleiten und schaut fragend zu ihm hoch. Christian hat aber bereits nach Kais linker Hand gegriffen und diese an seinem Penis platziert. Weil Christian offensichtlich nicht mehr weit vom Orgasmus entfernt ist, beginnt Kai direkt den Schaft zu pumpen und kurz darauf merkt er auch schon, wie das Kondom sich mit Sperma füllt. 

Er streichelt Christian durch den Orgasmus, so wie Christian es zuvor bei ihm gemacht hat, bis dieser sich völlig fertig mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten auf die Matratze sinken lässt. Kai rollt ihm das Kondom ab, knotet es zu und geht ins Bad, um dieses in den Müll zu werfen. Etwas unsicher tapst er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo Christian immer noch laut atmend auf dem Bett liegt. Er schaut jedoch direkt zu Kai, als dieser wieder auftaucht und winkt ihn zu sich. Kai folgt der Aufforderung und krabbelt zu Christian auf das Bett. Dort wird er von Christian sofort in die Arme geschlossen und an dessen Brust gezogen. Dann dauert es auch nicht lange und Christian hat liebevoll die Decke über ihnen ausgebreitet. 

«Wieso hast du es mich nicht beenden lassen?» fragt Kai vorsichtig nach.

Eigentlich hat er Angst, dass die Antwort ist, dass er einfach nicht blasen kann. Dass sein Blowjob scheisse war. Aber trotzdem hat er Christian die Frage gestellt, weil er es irgendwie einfach wissen muss. Er muss wissen, was er falsch gemacht hat.

«Du magst es nicht» antwortet Christian jedoch, während er Kai ein paar Haare aus der Stirn wischt.

War das so offensichtlich? Obwohl Christian es ja anscheinend weiss, nickt Kai. Nein er mag es nicht. Er hatte gehofft, es würde mit Christian anders sein. Dass es ihm mit Christian Spass macht. Dass Christian nicht auf Blowjobs verzichten muss, weil es für Kai okay ist. Aber es ist nicht okay für ihn. Er mag es nicht. Es überfordert ihn. Es macht ihm keinen Spass. Es ist für ihn ein Akt, wo er nur darauf wartet, dass Christian seinen Orgasmus haben wird und er aufhören kann. 

«Aber das ist völlig okay. Du hast es ausprobiert und das war total mutig von dir. Aber du magst es nicht und fertig. Das wissen wir nun. Und das ist völlig okay!»

Kai schmiegt sich an die Hand in seinen Haaren, vor der er gerade eben noch ängstlich weggezuckt ist. Vielleicht hat Christian recht und er muss lernen, dass auch Niederlagen okay sind, denkt sich Kai. Er hat es probiert. Er ist gescheitert. Und jetzt liegt er hier in Christians Armen. Eigentlich ist jetzt gerade doch wirklich alles völlig okay.


	101. Sternenhimmel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise =)  
> Weil ich morgen keine Zeit habe, kommt bereits jetzt das Freitags-Kapitel. Have fun.

Müde schlurft Christian durch das Treppenhaus in den fünften Stock. Der Aufzug ist vor drei Tagen ausgestiegen und inzwischen verflucht Christian den Vermieter, dass der Aufzug nicht endlich mal repariert wird. Nach einer anstrengenden Spätschicht im Krankenhaus kann er sich schliesslich schöneres vorstellen, als sich fünf lange Treppen hoch zu schleppen. Doch auch dieses Hindernis ist irgendwann hinter sich gebracht und gähnend steckt Christian den Schlüssel ins Schloss, um die Wohnungstüre zu öffnen. Licht dringt aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur und auch den Fernseher hört Christian leise. Er macht sich gar nicht erst die Mühe sich Schuhe oder Jacke auszuziehen, sondern geht direkt so ins Wohnzimmer. Im Türrahmen bleibt er stehen und egal wie müde er ist, ein Lächeln ziert sein Gesicht, als er Kai entdeckt, welcher eingerollt auf dem Sofa liegt und schläft, während im Hintergrund irgendein Zombiefilm über den Bildschirm flackert. Christian setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, greift nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher auszuschalten und geht dann vor dem Sofa in die Hocke und drückt Kai einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

«Aufstehen kleiner Mann, es geht los» flüstert Christian leise, während er mit seiner Hand Kais Arm hoch und runter streicht.

Langsam kommt Regung in den schlafenden Körper und Kai blinzelt ein paar Mal, bis er in das lächelnde Gesicht von Christian blickt.

«Hallo» brummt er verschlafen.

«Hallo» erwidert Christian lächelnd, während er Kai ein paar verirrte Haare aus der Stirn wischt.

«Ich bin eingeschlafen» nuschelt Kai, während er sich aufsetzt und sich über die müden Augen streicht.

«Sieht ganz so aus» lacht Christian auf, während er sich wieder aufrichtet.

Eigentlich wollte Kai wach bleiben bis Christian von der Spätschicht nach Hause kommt, aber das hat offensichtlich nicht geklappt. Das wiederum ist aber nicht gross verwunderlich, denn Kai hatte letzte Nacht, wenn es hoch kommt zwei Stunden geschlafen. Und das alles nur, weil er wegen des heutigen Tages unglaublich nervös und aufgeregt war. Heute, oder besser gesagt jetzt, würden sie nämlich endlich in ihren Urlaub fahren. 

Nachdem Christian vor gut einem Monat diesen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, hatte Christian direkt am nächsten Arbeitstag nach seinen Urlaubsoptionen gefragt. Sie wussten, dass Christian vermutlich der limitierende Faktor sein wird, weshalb Kai versuchen würde, seinen Urlaub an Christians anzupassen. Isabelle, die Chefpflegerin, welche die Diensteinteilung aller Pflegekräfte übernimmt, war von Christians Wunsch, so schnell wie möglich ein paar Tage Urlaub zu bekommen, nicht sehr begeistert. Aber weil Christian ein Mitarbeiter ist, auf den sie sich bis jetzt immer verlassen konnte, welcher nie murrte, wenn er an Weihnachten oder an einem anderen Feiertag eingeteilt wurde, oder sich querstellte, wenn sein Sommerurlaub auch mal auf Ende September fiel, weil es früher einfach nicht ging, wollte Isabelle zumindest versuchen, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Deshalb schob sie Schichten hin und her, sprach mit den betroffenen Personen und konnte Christian schlussendlich fünf Tage Mitte April freischaufeln. 

Ab da ging alles ganz schnell. Christian gab Kai Bescheid. Dieser ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl zu seinem Chef und wusste nicht so recht, wie er seine Bitte formulieren sollte. Schliesslich hat er noch nie in seinem Leben nach Urlaub gefragt. Herr Baumann hat jedoch lediglich kurz in den Arbeitsplan geguckt und nach zwei Sekunden nickend sein okay gegeben. Kai konnte es zuerst gar nicht richtig glauben, dass es so einfach sein sollte, aber beklagen wollte er sich natürlich auch nicht. Also gab Kai wiederrum Christian Bescheid, dass auch sein Urlaub genehmigt ist, weshalb Christian seinen Kumpel für diese Tage nach dem Auto anfragte. Auch der gab schnell sein okay und verlangte, wie Christian es sich erhofft hatte, nicht mal Geld dafür. Logischerweise müssen sie das Benzin selbst bezahlen, aber das wars. Christian hat ihm aber direkt versprochen, dass er was bei ihm gut hat und er z.B. jederzeit mal für eine Schicht einspringen würde. 

Nachdem das ganze Drumherum organisiert war, haben sie sich an Kais Laptop gesetzt und nach Unterkünften gesucht. Da sie aber ausserhalb der Saison waren, hat sich das wiederrum als doch etwas umständlicher herausgestellt. Christian hatte sich erhofft, dadurch günstig was für ein paar Tage buchen zu können, aber die meisten Unterkünfte waren für diesen Zeitraum einfach gar nicht buchbar. Doch dann fanden sie ein kleines, schnuckeliges Ferienhäuschen etwas ausserhalb von Travemünde, wo zumindest nicht expliziert stand, dass das Haus nur zu gewissen Monaten vermietet wird. Also hat Christian dort angefragt. Die Vermieterin war zuerst sehr skeptisch und hat mehrmals nachgefragt, ob den Jungs klar sei, dass sie komplett ausserhalb der Saison sind. Dass das Wetter bescheiden sein wird und dass die meisten Läden und Restaurants noch geschlossen sind, aber Christian und Kai war das egal. Die Ferienwohnung hätte eine Küche, also könnten sie selbst kochen. Vom Baden im Meer waren sowieso beide nicht allzu begeistert, also könnten sie auch auf das gut verzichten und schlussendlich haben sie auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie die einzigen Nasen sein werden, die dort rumrennen. So hätten sie ihre Ruhe. Zeit nur für sich. So wie sie es ja eigentlich auch wollten. Also gab die Vermieterin ihr Einverständnis, machte ihnen dafür einen mehr als guten Preis, weil sie vermutlich mit dieser zusätzlichen Einnahmequelle nicht gerechnet hatte und hat ihnen sogar versprochen, dass der Kühlschrank gefüllt sein wird, wenn sie ankommen. Natürlich war das im Mietpreis inbegriffen. 

Nun haben sie geplant, dass sie direkt nach Christians Spätschicht losfahren würden. Dann wären die Strassen noch leer und sie währen um kurz nach 3 Uhr in der Früh an ihrem Ziel. Dann könnten sie nämlich die ganzen fünf Tage Urlaub wirklich vor Ort verbringen und Dienstagabend wieder zurück fahren. Diese Idee klang wahnsinnig verlockend, als Christian das so geplant hatte, jetzt gerade würde er aber lieber sich zu Kai aufs Sofa kuscheln und schlafen, als nochmals rund drei Stunden durch die Nacht zu fahren. Das scheint auch Kai zu merken, denn während er sich müde vom Sofa aufrappelt, steht Christian gähnend vor ihm.

«Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt noch drei Stunden fahren willst?» fragt er nach.

Er hat sowieso schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er erstens nur gut ein Drittel der Kosten übernehmen wird und Christian den Rest, weil er sich mehr nicht leisten kann und zweitens, weil er Christian nicht mal bei der Fahrt unterstützen kann. Er hat keinen Führerschein, also können sie auch nicht abwechseln. Das heisst Christian muss die ganze Fahrt durchhalten.

«Ja das klappt schon» winkt Christian jedoch ab.

Kai mustert ihn jedoch kritisch, weshalb Christian weiter spricht.

«Keine Sorge, ich mach Pausen, wenn ich zu müde werde. Wir werden schon heil dort ankommen.»

Kai hat absurderweise nicht mal die Angst, dass Christian ein Unfall bauen könnte und er sich dadurch verletzt, sondern er hat lediglich Sorge um Christian. Dass ein Aussetzer Christians ihn ja genauso betreffen würde, ist ihm gar nicht so bewusst. Aber er vertraut darauf, dass Christian sich nicht übernehmen wird. Schliesslich kennt er eigentlich keine vernünftigere Person als Christian. Und Christian würde sowieso nie im Leben etwas Fahrlässiges tun, wo er damit das Risiko eingeht, Kai dabei zu verletzen. Sowas würde er sich nie im Leben verzeihen. Aber Christian ist zwar müde und erschöpft, aber nicht so stark, dass er sich Sorgen macht, dass ihm in den nächsten fünf Minuten die Augen zu fallen. Deshalb schnappt er sich die bereits gepackten Reisetaschen, während Kai sich Schuhe und Jacke anzieht. Sie wollen gerade die Wohnung verlassen, als Christian innehält.

«David hat den Schlüssel?» fragt er Kai und dieser nickt.

«Hab ich ihm heute bei der Arbeit gegeben.»

«Und er weiss, was er tun muss und dass in der Küche der Zettel mit allem Wichtigen liegt?» fragt Christian weiter.

«Ja, weiss er» grinst Kai.

«Keine Sorge, Apple und Cherry werden gut versorgt sein.»

Christian nickt lächelnd und verlässt dann endlich mit Kai im Schlepptau die Wohnung. Kurze Zeit später ist alles sicher im Auto verstaut, das Radio aufgedreht und die Fahrt kann losgehen. Christian ist kaum auf die Autobahn gefahren, da kramt Kai eine Thermosflasche aus seinem Rucksack und schwenkt sie etwas hin und her, um Christian darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Dieser linst kurz nach rechts und dann direkt wieder auf die Strasse.

«Hab Kaffee dabei…falls du müde wirst.» mein Kai, während er die Flasche zwischen seinen Stuhl und die Mittelkonsole steckt.

«Danke, dass ist lieb von dir» meint Christian lächelnd. 

Die erste Stunde haben sie viel geredet. Kai hat Witze erzählt und Christian dadurch mehr als nur einmal laut zum Lachen gebracht. Christian hat gemerkt, dass Kai sehr darum bemüht ist, eine Unterhaltung aufrecht zu halten, um Christian zu beschäftigen, damit dieser abgelenkt ist und nicht müde wird, aber er hat auch bemerkt, wie Kai selbst immer häufiger am Gähnen ist, die Antworten kürzer werden und die Worte immer träger dessen Mund verlassen.

«Schlaf doch ein bisschen» meint deshalb Christian.

Kai schüttelt aber direkt den Kopf.

«Ich kann doch jetzt nicht schlafen, während du noch wach bleiben musst.»

«Wieso denn nicht?» fragt Christian zurück.

«Es bringt doch nichts, wenn uns Beiden der Schlaf durch die Lappen geht. Du bist müde, das seh ich doch.»

Kai wird etwas rot. Er hatte gedacht, er hatte sich gut im Griff, so dass man ihm nicht anmerkt, wie er schon seit Minuten damit kämpft, die Augenlider offen zu halten. Im nächsten Moment muss er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte er nur für eine Sekunde glauben, Christian etwas vormachen zu können?

«Bist du sicher?» fragt Kai trotzdem nochmals nach.

«Gute Nacht Hase» meint aber Christian lächelnd, weshalb Kai sich kurz zu ihm rüber beugt, Christian einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und es sich dann gemütlich macht.

Er stellt die Rückenlehne so tief wie möglich, zieht die Beine hoch auf den Sitz und kugelt sich seitlich liegend, mit dem Gesicht zu Christian, ein. Und da er wirklich einfach verdammt müde ist, dauert es keine fünf Minuten und Kai ist im Land der Träume. Christians Blick huscht immer mal wieder kurz zu Kai und jedes Mal muss er lächeln, wenn er seinen Freund erblickt. Es gibt wenige Momente, in denen Christian Kai so zu Gesicht bekommt, aber wenn dieser schläft, dann scheint er einfach nur ausnahmslos zufrieden und entspannt. Da ist keine einzige Sorgenfalte mehr zu sehen, keine Grübeleien, die sich in seinen Blicken wiederspiegeln. Dann scheint Kai so losgelöst, dass Christian sich daran fast nicht sattsehen kann. Dann würde Christian am liebsten einfach nur dasitzen und Kai stundenlang anschauen. Diesen herrlichen Anblick in sich aufsaugen. Das sind Momente, wo Christian sich erneut darüber klar wird, was pure, reine Liebe wirklich bedeutet. Wenn das Gegenüber einem dermassen wichtig ist, dass man jeden Schmerz, der dieser Person verspürt, tausendmal stärker am eigenen Körper spürt. Dass man alles, aber wirklich alles dafür tun würde, damit diese Person glücklich ist. Damit diese Person sicher ist. Dass man diese Person bis zum letzten Atemzug beschützen würde. Christian weiss, dass das Leben kein Liebesfilm ist. Dass Liebe meist nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit hält. Dass sie mit den Jahren schwächer wird. Dass wenige Beziehungen bis an ein Lebensende halten. Aber fuck ja, sie sind in keinem Liebesfilm, denn er hat noch keinen Liebesfilm gesehen, indem dem Hauptdarsteller etwas Derartiges angetan wurde, was Kai durchleben musste. Der Beginn ihrer Beziehung war nicht eine seichte Komödie, wo man ein bisschen um den anderen geworben hatte. Wo alle Probleme klein und nichtig waren. Nein, um ihre Beziehung mussten sie kämpfen. Um Kais verdammtes Leben mussten sie kämpfen. Und Christian kämpft jeden verdammten Tag, um Kai auf den Beinen zu halten und Kai kämpft jeden verdammten Tag, um etwas mehr auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Nein, sie sind in keinem Liebesfilm und nein, ihre Liebe ist nicht einfach nur ein ‘ich hab dich sehr gern’. Ihre Liebe ist pur und rein und unerschütterlich, ansonsten hätten sie schon längst verloren. Und Christian kann es erneut nur mit der Liebe einer Mutter für das eigene Kind vergleichen. Die wohl reinste Form der Liebe, die es auf der Erde gibt. Genau das fühlt Christian für Kai und er weiss, dass diese Liebe bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug anhalten wird.

Als sein Navi ihm verrät, dass sie etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht haben, setzt Christian den Blinker, um die nächste Raststätte anzusteuern. Schnell ist das Auto auf einem der Parkfelder abgestellt. Kein einziges Auto ist zu sehen und Christian gähnt einmal herzhaft. Erneut huscht sein Blick zu Kai, welcher immer noch selig schläft und nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Christian angehalten hat. Ganz sanft streckt er seine Finger aus, gleitet hauchzart mit den Fingerkuppen über dessen Wangen, bevor er sie wieder zurück zieht. Stattdessen greift er nach der Thermoskanne mit dem Kaffee, öffnet leise die Autotür und tritt raus in die kalte Nacht. Genauso leise schliesst er die Tür wieder, um Kai auf keinen Fall zu wecken. Weil er keine Jacke an hat, fröstelt Christian zwar etwas, da es nicht mal 10 Grad warm ist, aber die kalte, frische Luft weckt dafür auch seine Lebensgeister. Knackend lässt er sein Genick kreisen, streckt die Beine von sich und beginnt ein bisschen auf dem Rastplatz hin und her zu laufen, um seine müden Geister zu wecken. Der heisse Kaffee, die kalte Luft und die Bewegung hauchen ihm aber genügend Leben ein, so dass er sich nach zehn Minuten Pause für fit genug befindet, den letzten Abschnitt in Angriff zu nehmen. Wenn alles gut läuft, sollte er laut Navi noch 83 Minuten Fahrzeit vor sich haben. 

Trotzdem zieht sich der zweite Abschnitt wie Kaugummi und Christian hat das Gefühl, alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr zu blicken. Das monotone Fahren auf der Autobahn machen es auch nicht gerade besser, um so froher ist, als er diese verlassen kann. Nicht nur, weil das bedeutet, dass sie dem Ziel nun sehr nahe sind, sondern weil er so mehr Abwechslung und Ablenkung hat. Mit 150 einfach permanent geradeaus fahren, war jetzt schliesslich nicht gerade anspruchsvoll. Und dann, Christian hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, verkündet ihm das Navi, dass das Ziel am Ende der Strasse auf der rechten Seite auf sie wartet. Christian erblickt das kleine Häuschen im Scheinwerferkegel, parkt das Auto vor dem Eingang und stellt den Motor aus. Kurz blickt er sich um, auch wenn er sehr wenig erkennt. Lediglich ein kleines Licht brennt über der Eingangstür. Sonst ist weit und breit keine einzige Lichtquelle vorhanden und nur noch der Mond, der hell vom Himmel scheint, spendet zusätzlich etwas Licht. Aber so wie es aussieht, scheint ihr Häuschen wirklich fernab vom ganzen Trubel zu sein, denn er kann weit und breit kein weiteres Haus entdecken und auch die letzten Minuten, als er diese Strasse entlang gefahren war, hatte er keine anderen Häuser gesehen. 

Sanft greift Christian nach Kais Schulter und drückt leicht zu.

«Wir sind da» meint er gleichzeitig und Christian hat noch nicht mal zu ende gesprochen, da blicken ihn auch schon zwei blaue Augen an.

Sofort muss Christian wieder lächeln. Es ist wie ein Reflex. Er kann einfach nicht anders. 

«Komm, lass uns rein gehen und im weichen Bett weiterschlafen» fügt Christian an, während er die Hand zurück zieht und die Autotür öffnet. 

Kai tut es ihm gleich, steigt aus und fröstelt direkt ab der kühlen Luft. Hier im Norden ist es doch nochmal um einiges frischer und der Wind um einiges stärker. Aber was Kai direkt wahrnimmt, ist das Rauschen der Wellen. Sie wussten, dass das Häuschen nahe am Strand ist, aber so laut wie das Meer zu hören ist, muss es wohl direkt hinter diesen Dünen sein. Aber jetzt sind sie zu müde und es ist viel zu dunkel, um dies rauszufinden. Dazu haben sie morgen, bzw. eigentlich heute, wenn man es genau nimmt, noch genügend Zeit. Während aber Christian bereits die Taschen aus dem Kofferraum holt, kann Kai eines doch nicht lassen.

«Schau mal» meint Kai, während er zum Himmel zeigt.

Christian folgt Kais Blick und schaut hoch in den dunklen Nachthimmel. Er ist voller Sterne, welche sich wie tausende Farbkleckse über den schwarzen Untergrund verteilen und hell gegeneinander anscheinen. 

«Es ist wunderschön» bestätigt Christian ihm.

In Berlin hat man keine Chance einen solch schönen Sternenhimmel zu sehen, aber hier draussen im nichts, kann er sich in seiner vollen Pracht präsentieren. Und schon allein für diesen Anblick ist Christian sich sicher, dass es sich gelohnt hat, hierher zu fahren. Er schliesst den Kofferraum wieder, lässt die Taschen jedoch auf dem Boden liegen und tritt zu Kai. Legt seinen Arm um dessen Schultern, drückt Kai einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und blickt mit ihm zusammen hoch in den Himmel. Gemeinsam geniessen sie diese unglaublich frische Luft, kombiniert mit dem salzigen Geruch des Meeres, während sie diesen wunderschönen Sternenhimmel betrachten. Erst als Christian erneut herzhaft gähnen muss, wendet Kai seinen Blick ab.

«Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen» flüstert er Christian zu.

Dieser nickt, schultert sich zusammen mit Kai die Taschen und läuft die zwei Treppenstufen hoch zur Veranda. Die Vermieterin hat versprochen, den Schlüssel unter der Fussmatte zu platzieren. Schnell ist dieser gefunden und müde schliesst Christian die Tür auf. Warme Luft empfängt sie und Beide blinzeln überfordert, als Kai das Licht anstellt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen streifen sie sich Schuhe und Jacken von den Körpern und schlurfen los. Das Schlafzimmer ist schnell gefunden, schliesslich besteht das Haus nur aus Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Küche und Bad. Dort angekommen werden die Taschen achtlos in eine Ecke gestellt, die Kleidung von den Körpern gestreift, bis sie nur noch Shorts und Shirt anhaben und keine fünf Sekunden später liegen sie eng zusammen gekuschelt in dem weichen Bett, eingemummelt unter der dicken Decke und noch bevor Kai ein ‘Gute Nacht’ über die Lippen gebracht hat, ist Christian auch schon eingeschlafen.


	102. Loslassen

Es verwunderte kaum, dass Christian wie ein Stein geschlafen hatte und immer noch schläft, während Kai bereits um kurz nach 10 Uhr aufgewacht ist. Schliesslich hat er vor der Autofahrt gut eine Stunde geschlafen und dann ja auch noch die halbe Autofahrt gepennt, während Christian direkt von seiner 8-Stunde-Schicht ins Auto gehüpft war und bis an die Ostsee durchgefahren ist. Und so ist es dieses Mal an Kai, seinen schlafenden Freund zu betrachten und unweigerlich zu ähnlichen Gedanken zu kommen, welche Christian noch vor wenigen Stunden durch den Kopf gegeistert sind. Auch er betrachtet sich Christian, das auf dem Bauch liegt, Arme und Beine wie ein Seestern von sich gestreckt, wodurch dessen rechter Arm locker über Kais Bauch hängt. Die Haare wirr durcheinander, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und ein Ausdruck von absoluter Zufriedenheit. Denn auch Kai entgehen die Sorgenfalten auf Christians Gesicht nicht. Auch ihm entgeht die Sorge nicht, die immer in Christians Augen aufblitzt. Und er weiss, dass dies alles nur wegen ihm ist. Und er liebt Christian abgöttisch dafür. 

Er liebt Christian, dass dieser nie sein Versprechen gebrochen hat. Nur zu gut erinnert er sich an ihre Anfänge. Nach dieser katastrophalen Silvesternacht, als Kai am liebsten schreiend davongerannt wäre. Weg von der Option mit Christian eine Beziehung zu führen, obwohl er nichts lieber wollte als das. Weil er eine unbändige Angst hatte, die ihm wortwörtlich die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Aber Christian hatte ihm versprochen, ihm zu zeigen, was Liebe wirklich ist und Christian hatte ihm versprochen, nie die Geduld mit ihm verlieren. Und beides hat Christian getan. Kai ist ihm so unglaublich dankbar dafür und er ist sich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute darüber bewusst, dass er Christian konsumiert. Dass er nie genügend zurück gegeben hat und Christian es einfach stillschweigend akzeptiert hat. Kai weiss nicht, wie Christian es macht. Wie Christian es schon gemacht hat, bevor sie ein Paar wurden. Er weiss nicht, wie dessen Körper noch aufrecht gehen kann, nachdem dieser seit Monaten die Arbeit für zwei übernehmen muss. Christians Herz schlägt für ihn, Christians Lungen Atmen für ihn, Christians Gehirn denkt für ihn. Und Kai hat Angst, dass Christians Körper irgendwann kapitulieren wird. 

Kai seufzt leise, während er ganz vorsichtig durch Christians Haare krault. Christian hat permanent Angst, dass Kai sich übernehmen könnte. Christian hatte ihn z.B. gerade nach Matthias Tod ermahnt, sich Pausen zu gönnen. Sich zurück zu nehmen, wenn es ihm zu viel wird. Christian müsste das auch mal zu sich selbst sagen, denn es scheint, als gälten die Worte, welche er predigt, nicht für sich selbst und Kai ist sich deshalb sicher, dass er mal diese Worte predigen muss, weil Christian sie sonst wohl nicht hört. Dieser Kurzurlaub ist doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt für sowas. Sind sie hier, fernab von ihren Problemen. An einem neutralen Ort, weg von Routinen, Arbeit und Sorgen. Sie sind hierher gekommen, um sich zu erholen. Nur Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen und Kai will, dass auch Christian hier mal seinen Kopf ausschaltet. Dass Christian nicht jede Sekunde an Kai denkt, während da Sorge in seinen Augen aufblitzt. Er will, dass Christians Herz nur für Christian schlägt, dass Christians Lungen nur für Christian atmen und dass Christians Gehirn nur für Christian denkt. Dass Christian selbst sich mal für ein paar Tage nicht in den Sorgen um Kai verliert. 

Nur schwerfällig schafft er es die Finger aus den seidig glatten Haaren zurückzuziehen und sich von dem Anblick loszureissen. Vorsichtig hebt er Christians Arm an, rollt sich darunter hervor und tapst barfuss aus dem Zimmer. Langsam zieht er die Schlafzimmertür zu und macht als erstes direkt einen Abstecher in das Badezimmer, welche direkt gegenüber vom Schlafzimmer liegt. Er staunt nicht schlecht, als er dieses betritt. Es ist nicht all zu gross, aber es hat ein Fenster, welches warmes Sonnenlicht reinlässt und durch die gestrickten Gardienen blickt man direkt auf die Dünen. Ausserdem hat es eine Badewanne und Kai ist sich sicher, dass er Christian mindestens einmal ein wohltuendes Bad einlassen wird. Auf dem Badewannenrand stehen schliesslich einzelne Flakons mit Aufschriften wie «Entspannung pur», «Lebensenergie» oder «Goodbye Stress».

Als er einen kurzen Abstecher auf die Toiletten gemacht hat, tritt er wieder raus auf den Flur. Er läuft neben dem Schlafzimmer durch und erblickt zu seiner linken das Wohnzimmer, dass in maritimen Look gehalten ist. Fast die komplette Hausseite ist durch Fenster gesäumt und sofort beginnt Kai zu strahlen, als er erneut ungehinderten Blick auf die Dünen erhält und man an gewissen Stellen sogar das Meer erkennen kann. Sie haben sich gestern also nicht getäuscht. Ihr Häuschen liegt direkt am Strand und Kai fühlt sich jetzt schon wie im Paradise. Er läuft durch den Raum, bleibt direkt vor dem Fenster stehen und blickt raus. Die Sonne kämpft sich immer wieder hinter Schleierwolken hervor und blendet ihn kurz. Das Dünengras weht im Wind und Kai weiss nicht, ob er schon mal so was Schönes gesehen hat. Er weiss, dass er mit seiner Familie mal in Griechenland im Urlaub war, aber das ist schon so lange her, dass Kai sich so gut wie gar nicht mehr daran erinnern kann. Alles was er sonst in den letzten Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, waren Grossstädte. Köln, Hamburg, Berlin. Asphalt. Betonbauten. Ein paar Bäume in eingepferchten Grünanlagen. Aber das hier ist pure, wunderschöne, idyllische Natur. Da Kai aber mit einer Mission das Schlafzimmer verlassen hat und sie für diese wundervolle Natur nun auch noch fünf Tage Zeit haben werden, löst sich Kai von dem Anblick. Durchquert erneut das Wohnzimmer. Vorbei an dem kuschlig wirkenden Sofa und den zwei Sesseln. Vorbei an dem Kamin. Vorbei am Fernseher. Sein Weg führt ihn zu der gegenüberliegenden Küche. 

Auch hier gibt es viele Fenster, wodurch der Raum angenehm mit Sonnenlicht geflutet wird. Auch hier hat man einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf Felder und auch hier spielt Holz in der Raumausstattung eine grosse Rolle. In der Mitte des Raums steht eine Kochinsel und bietet so, trotz der begrenzten Grösse des Raumes genügend Platz, um sich auszutoben. Kai öffnet den Kühlschrank und muss grinsen. Er ist von oben bis unten gefüllt. Die Vermieterin hat also nicht zu viel versprochen. Gemüse, Früchte, Fleisch, Eier, Milch. Alles ist da. Und so beginnt Kai das ausgiebige Frühstück vorzubereiten. Speck brutzelt in der Pfanne, Eier werden hart gekocht, Früchte werden zu einem Fruchtsalat verarbeitet und ein paar Aufbackbrötchen gehen im Ofen auf. Kai hat ausserdem wundervolle, selbstgemacht Marmelade gefunden und da er sogar in einem der Küchenschränke eine Orangenpresse gefunden hat, war er sich nicht zu schade dafür, ein paar der Orangen zu einem leckeren Orangensaft zu verwandeln. Das alles stopft er nun auf ein Tablet und vorsichtig tapst er damit wieder in Richtung Schlafzimmer, immer darauf bedacht, den Orangensaft und den Kaffee nicht auszukippen. Etwas umständlich öffnet er mit Ellbogen und Rücken die Tür, erblickt Christian welche immer noch selig vor sich hin schläft und stellt vorsichtig das Tablet neben dem Bett auf den Boden. Gläser klirren leise und Kai krabbelt wieder auf das Bett, lässt erneut seine Finger durch das weiche Haar gleite und beugt sich runter, um einen Kuss auf Christians Schläfe zu setzen. Brummend beginnt dieser sich zu regen, gähnt herzhaft, reibt sich träge das Gesicht und öffnet dann endlich seine Augen. Christian blickt direkt in ein lächelndes, ja fast schon strahlendes Gesicht und lächelt ebenfalls.

«Schon wach?» brummt Christian verschlafen, während er seine Finger ausstreckt, um Kais Wange zu erreichen.

Diese greift nach den suchenden Fingern, führt sie an seine Lippen und setzt ein paar Küsse auf die Knöchel.

«Es ist inzwischen fast 12 Uhr» erklärt Kai dann.

«Ausserdem hab ich Frühstück gemacht.»

Als wäre Frühstück das Stichwort, nimmt Christian nun den Geruch von Kaffee, Brötchen und Speck wahr. Während Kai also Christians Finger loslässt und sich dafür nach dem Tablet bückt, setzt sich Christian schon viel wacher auf. Wiedermal bekommt er riesige Augen, als das Frühstücksbuffet in seinem Blickfeld auftaucht und Kai dieses zwischen ihnen auf die Matratze gleiten lässt. 

«Alter Kai, du musst aufhören, mich immer so zu verwöhnen» meint Christian grinsend.

Wenn er nur daran denkt, wie oft Kai ihm schon halbe Buffets gezaubert hat, kann er nur den Kopf schütteln. Kai hingegen sieht diese Aussage erstrecht als Grund, Christian mal ins Gewissen reden zu müssen. Schliesslich ist nicht er es, der sich in ihrer Beziehung durch das Verwöhnen des anderen verausgabt. Es ist Christian, der sich komplett für ihn verausgabt. Aber dieses Gespräch will er bis nach dem Frühstück verschieben. Jetzt will er sich einfach nur mit Christian den Bauch vollschlagen. Als aber alle Teller ratzeputz leer gegessen wurden, auch der Kaffee und der Orangensaft den Weg in ihre Bäuche gefunden haben und Kai mindestens zehnmal für dieses tolle Frühstück gelobt wurde, was er natürlich mehr als genossen hat, möchte Kai nun seine Gedanken aussprechen. Deshalb platziert er das leere Tablet wieder auf dem Boden und setzt sich einfach direkt rittlings auf Christians ausgestreckte Beine, während dieser sich immer noch an das Kopfende des Bettes anlehnt. Sofort finden Christians Hände ihren Platz auf Kais Hüfte, während Kai sich etwas nach vorne beugt, um Christian sanft zu küssen. Er leckt Christian den Geschmack von Orangensaft von den Lippen, küsst ihn ein paar Sekunden länger als ursprünglich geplant, bevor er sich wieder löst. Mit seinen Fingern beginnt er kleine Muster auf Christians Brust zu malen, während er grübelt, wie er anfangen soll. Unbewusst streicht sein Zeigefinger permanent über die Stelle, wo Christians Herz kräftig poldert und Kai tippt mit seinem Zeigefinger fest dagegen.

«Ist da auch irgendwo noch Platz für etwas anderes als mich?» fragt er dann, während er den Blick von seinem Finger löst und dafür in Christians braune Augen blickt.

«Mein Herz gehört nur dir. Wie kommst du darauf, dass das anders sein könnte?» antwortet Christian direkt skeptisch.

Er hat Kais Frage völlig falsch aufgenommen. Hat in seinem Kopf schon Szenarien von einem Kai, der fürchtet, Christian würde ihn mit jemand anderem betrügen.

Aber Kai löst seine Finger von Christians Brust, wandert damit hoch, streicht sachte über Christians Wange und tippt ganz sanft gegen Christians Schläfe.

«Ist in deinem Kopf noch Platz für irgendwas anderes als mich?» stellt Kai die nächste Frage, doch Christian versteht nicht.

«Was…» beginnt er verwirrt zu fragen, doch Kai unterbricht ihn.

«Ist da irgendwo auch noch Platz für dich selbst?» 

Und jetzt beginnt Christian zu verstehen und seufzt leise auf. Gibt damit Kai eigentlich schon genügend Antwort.

«Christian…» beginnt Kai sanft zu sprechen und Christian fragt sich gerade, wann sie dermassen die Rollen getauscht haben.

«Seit du mich vor fast einem Jahr bei dir aufgenommen hast, lebst du nur noch für mich…versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar dafür, aber…ich mach mir…Sorgen um dich» meint Kai leise.

«Du sorgst dafür, dass es mir an nichts fehlt. Dass ich irgendwie durch dieses Leben gehe, ohne permanent hinzufallen. Ziehst mich wieder auf die Beine, wenn ich es doch mal tue. Aber wer sorgt sich um dich? Wie lange kann dein Körper noch das Leben von Zweien leben?»

«Kai, es geht mir gut…und ich würde alles dafür tun, dass es dir gut geht» erwidert Christian nun so überzeugend wie möglich, doch Kai schüttelt den Kopf.

«Weisst du noch, was du damals von mir verlangt hast als wir dieser Beziehung eine Chance gegeben haben?» 

Christian muss wirklich nachdenken. Er grübelt und Kai lässt ihm die Zeit, doch Christian scheint nicht zu wissen, was Kai meint. Deshalb hilft ihm Kai auf die Sprünge.

«Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich mich in dieser Beziehung nicht hinten anstellen darf. Dass beide Partner gleich wichtig sind und ich nichts tun soll, was ich eigentlich nicht möchte, nur um dir zu gefallen.»

Christian nickt und kann sich wieder an seine Worte erinnern.

«Merkst du, dass wir die Rollen getauscht haben…das du dich hinten anstellst?» fragt Kai leise nach.

Er will eigentlich nicht die Stimmung drücken und das schon gar nicht, wenn sie Urlaub haben, aber dieses Gespräch scheint ihm gerade so wichtig. Gerade jetzt, wenn ihr Urlaub bevor steht, will er Christian dazu bewegen, endlich mal mehr an sich zu denken. 

Wieder seufzt Christian und greift nach den Fingern, welche immer noch über seine Brust malen, um ihre Finger zu verschränken. 

«Ich weiss, was du meinst Kai…» gibt er dann zu.

«…aber das ist völlig okay für mich.»

«Aber für mich nicht» meint Kai fast schon leicht verzweifelt.

«Ich komm damit klar» redet Christian einfach weiter und Kai schüttelt vehement den Kopf.

«Und wie lange noch? Christian du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass dich das nicht belastet. Wie oft denkst du an mich? Und damit meine ich nicht verliebte Träumereien. Wie oft denkst du sorgenvoll an mich? Wie oft zerbrichst du dir den Kopf wegen mir? Versuchst Lösungen zu finden?»

Christian senkt ertappt den Blick.

«Es ist verdammt oft, Christian. Ich seh das doch.»

Und Christian nickt. 

«Und das ist anstrengend für dich.»

Und Christian nickt erneut.

«Und es fügt dir Schmerzen zu.» 

Christian schliesst die Augen, seufzt leise und nickt wieder.

«Hör auf damit» flüstert Kai deshalb leise.

«Du hast dich permanent um mich gekümmert. Dir für mich den Kopf zerbrochen. Dafür gesorgt, dass ich meinem Körper und meiner geschundenen Seele Erholung gönne…gönn es nun auch dir selbst…dein Körper, dein Kopf, dein Herz, deine Seele…sie brauchen das.»

Christian schweigt, beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und weiss nicht so recht, wie er in dieses Gespräch gerutscht ist. Wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass Kai hier derjenige ist, der es darauf angelegt hat, ein ernstes Gespräch zu führen, weil er sich Sorgen macht.

«Aber…» versucht Christian es ein letztes Mal, aber Kai lässt ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.

Er greift nach Christians Kinn, hebt es an und sucht nach Christians Blick. Als dieser gefunden ist, spricht er weiter.

«Du sagst selbst immer wieder, dass ich viele Fortschritte gemacht habe. Meine letzte Panikattacke liegt z.B. lange zurück. Ich bin nicht mehr aus Porzellan. Aber du läufst immer noch durch diese wunderschöne Welt, während du deinen Blick nur auf mich gerichtet hast, um in jeder Millisekunde eingreifen zu können…schau dich um. Geniesse das Leben. Und wenn ich mal hinfalle, dann falle ich halt hin. Und dann reichst du mir die Hand und hilfst mir wieder hoch. Und wenn dabei doch etwas zerbrechen sollte, weil ich doch noch zu schwach war, dann wirst du es wieder zusammenkleben.»

Christian kommt nicht drum herum unglaublich gerührt zu sein, dass Kai sich solche Gedanken um ihn macht. Und er kann nicht leugnen, dass Kai recht hat. Seine Gedanken kreisen so oft sorgenvoll um Kai, dass es ihm sehr viel Energie abverlangt. Es ist anstrengend und ermüdend, weil Christian permanent nachdenkt. Sich überlegt, was Schlimmes passieren könnte. Sich überlegt, wie er das verhindern kann. Wann er wie eingreifen muss. Und wenn Christian ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, weiss er, dass dieses Verhalten nicht gesund ist. Die Angst Kai zu verletzen und verlieren, fühlte sich aber einfach viel zu schrecklich an. Aber wie kann er von Kai permanent verlangen, an sich zu denken und die erlernten Denkweisen, wie man sich in einer Beziehung zu verhalten hat, über Bord zu werfen, wenn er selbst sich kein Stück besser verhält? Christian will nicht leugnen, dass sein Verhalten für den Beginn ihrer Beziehung unabdingbar war und er ist sich sicher, dass Kai das auch so sieht. Hätte Christian zu Beginn nicht jede Faser seines Körpers und jeden Gedanken in seinem Kopf Kai gewidmet, hätte er Kai niemals in diesen einigermassen stabilen Zustand gebracht, in dem er nun ist. Aber Kai hat recht, vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, Kai auch dementsprechend mehr zu belasten. Einen Teil des Druckes, welcher bisher immer auf Christian lastete, nun langsam an Kai zu übergeben. Und deshalb nickt Christian ergeben.

«Versprichst du mir, mehr auch an dich zu denken?» fragt Kai trotzdem nochmals nach und Christian lächelt, während er wieder nickt.

Kai lächelt zurück, führt die Hände erneut an seine Lippe, um sanfte Küsse zu verteilen. Und Christian kommt nicht drum herum, wieder einmal wahnsinnig stolz auf Kai zu sein und auch wenn er es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, sie noch ein Stückchen mehr, in diesen Mann zu verlieben.


	103. Kindliche Freude

Kai weiss, dass er sich mit dieser Bitte selbst sehr viel Last auferlegt hat. Dass eine gewisse Stütze seitens Christian nun wegfällt und die Gefahr deshalb in schmerzhafte Situationen zu geraten ansteigt. Meine Güte, Christian hat ihn bis hier hin abgeschirmt wie ein Bodyguard. Hat Schüsse abgefangen und ihm das Leben einfacher gemacht. Aber so kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen. Kai weiss, dass er sich nicht bis an sein Lebensende auf Christian verlassen kann. Nicht, weil Christian das nicht tun würde, sondern weil es Christian gegenüber nicht fair wäre. Er hat Christian nun lange genug konsumiert und sich permanent an dessen Akku bedient, um seinen Eigenen aufzuladen. Nun ist er in einem Bereich angekommen, wo er sich um sich selbst kümmern kann und muss, auch wenn es natürlich um einiges angenehmer und leichter wäre, sich weiterhin von Christian durch das Leben tragen zu lassen. Aber wie gesagt, das wäre Christian gegenüber nicht fair und deshalb nichts, was Kai tun möchte. Dafür liebt er Christian viel zu sehr. 

Und deshalb lehnt er sich vor, legt seine Hände an Christians Wangen und küsst ihn. Er küsst ihn voller Liebe, Vertrauen und Sehnsucht. Seufzt leise in den Kuss, als Christians rechte Hand sich in seinen Nacken schiebt, während die linke Hand weiter auf seiner Hüfte ruht. Seine Lippen bewegt er nur ganz leicht. Spürt dadurch das leichte Beben ihrer Lippen und kann doch nicht sagen, ob es von ihm, oder von Christian ausgeht. Und obwohl er Christian schon oft geküsst hat, ist für ihn dieser Kuss so wertvoll und intensiv. Er ist für ihn etwas Spezielles, denn dieser Kuss besiegelt nicht nur ihre Liebe, er zeugt von Fortschritt und Vertrauen. Er zeigt Kai auf, wie weit er dank Christian schon gekommen ist und wie sehr Christian ihm vertraut, weil dieser bereit ist seine Hand zurück zu ziehen und Kai selbst laufen zu lassen. Und er zeugt von verdammtem Vertrauen in sich selbst, weil Kai daran glaubt, dass er das auch wirklich packen wird. 

Vorsichtig löst Kai den Kuss. Fühlt eine Leichtigkeit in sich, die er so nur selten verspürt hat. Hat das Gefühl zu schweben, während er seine Stirn auf Christians ruhen lässt, die Augen geschlossen hält und einfach nur lächelt. Und er muss die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, dass auch Christian lächelt. Er spürt es auch so.

«Wollen wir raus gehen? Einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang am Strand machen?» fragt dann Kai, ohne sich jedoch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, während er mit dem Daumen liebevoll über Christians Wange streicht.

«Klingt nach einer guten Idee» hört er Christian dann jedoch antworten, weshalb er einen letzten Kuss auf Christians Lippen haucht, seine Augen wieder öffnet und sich von Christian runter rollt. 

Natürlich würde er auch liebend gerne einfach nur stundenlang mit Christian im Bett liegen und kuscheln. Sich umarmen und streicheln. Sich immer mal wieder küssen und am liebsten fast schon in den anderen reinkriechen. Aber dafür hätte sie nicht hierher fahren müssen. Dann hätten sie auch den Urlaub zu Hause verbringen können. Und deswegen schliessen sie kurze Zeit später die Haustüre hinter sich. Obwohl die Sonne immer noch scheint und nur ab und an von ein paar Wolken verdeckt wird, zieht eine ordentliche Bise um ihre Ohren, so dass es doch ganz schön frisch ist. Aber das haben sie ja gewusst. Deshalb schliessen sie lediglich den Reisverschluss ihrer Jacken komplett, ziehen die Kapuzen ihrer Hoodies über die Ohren und stiefeln los. Spätestens als sie aber nach wenigen Metern Sand unter den Schuhen haben und nach ein paar weiteren Metern die Dünen überwunden haben und das Meer sehen, ist der Wind sowieso nur noch Nebensache. Wieder beginnt Kai unbewusst über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und seine Schritte werden schneller. 

Christians Herz stolpert ein paar Takte, weil es sich einfach nur zu gut anfühlt, Kai so glücklich zu sehen. Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass ihnen Beiden ein paar Tage Auszeit und Urlaub gut tun würde, fühlt er sich nun vollends überzeugt, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war hier her zu fahren. Und vielleicht ist dieser Urlaub der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um Kais Bitte umzusetzen und sich langsam mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, sich eben nicht mehr so viele Gedanken um Kai zu machen. Hier sind sie in einem kleinen Paradis, fernab von Kummer und Sorgen. Was soll Kai hier schon passieren? Somit könnte Christian die nächsten Tage sein Gehirn langsam umpolen und ist dann hoffentlich soweit, auch wenn sie zurück in Berlin sind, Kais Bitte umzusetzen.

Er wird jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine ordentliche Ladung nasser Sand gegen seine Brust klatscht. Sein Blick wandert von seiner verdreckten Jacke zu Kai, welcher grinsend mit etwas Abstand vor ihm steht und sich die ebenfalls mit Sand verdreckten Hände achtlos an der Hose abreibt.

«Nicht einschlafen Wiemann. Weniger Starren, mehr Laufen.» 

Laut lacht Christian auf und schnaubt dann einmal. Er darf doch wohl seinen Freund so lange anstarren, wie er möchte! Trotzdem setzt er sich in Bewegung und schliesst mit einigen grossen Schritten zu Kai auf, welcher schon wieder losgelaufen ist. Auf gleicher Höhe angekommen, greift er nach Kais freier Hand, kreuzt ihre Finger und ignoriert die wenigen Sandkörnern, welche sich wohl hartnäckig auf Kais Haut festgesetzt haben und nun auch in seine Handfläche piksen. Kai lässt sich einmal kurz seitlich gegen Christian fallen, stupst ihn dadurch mit seiner Schulter an, legt seinen Kopf sogar für ein, zwei Schritte auf Christians Schulter ab, bevor sie Hand in Hand weiterschlendern. 

Christians Herz hat aber irgendwie den ganzen Spaziergang keine Chance einen normalen Rhythmus einzunehmen, denn Kai spiegelt hier gerade pure, fast schon kindliche Lebensfreude wider. Christian erinnert sich unweigerlich daran, dass Kai sich ihm ähnlich präsentiert hatte, wenn sie gezockt haben und deshalb fasst er hier auch den Entschluss, dass sie das unbedingt mal wieder tun müssen, wenn sie zurück in Berlin sind. Aber hier und jetzt kann Christian sehen, wie Kai mit glitzernden Augen die ganzen Eindrücke in sich aufsaugt. Wie er das unbändige Meer betrachtet, welches in kräftigen Wellen seine Macht präsentiert. Wie seine Augen den Möwen folgen, welche dem Wind trotzen und sich an vereinzelten Stellen am Strand sammeln und sich um alles Essbare, was rum liegt, prügeln. Wie Kai es nicht lassen kann, jedes Mal Christian auf die Vögel hinzuweisen, damit auch Christian sich diese Tiere betrachten kann. Wie Kai teilweise in der Bewegung innehält, sich bückt und eine kleine Muschel aus dem Sand zieht, diese mit einem freudigen Lächeln vorsichtig vom Sand befreit und dann in seine Tasche steckt. Und Christian kann spätestens auch dann nicht mehr an sich halten, als Kai mit einem begeisterten ‘schau mal’ noch vorne zeigt und weil Christian wohl nicht schnell genug reagiert hat, seine Hand loslässt und noch vorne hastet, wo wohl ein früherer Strandbesucher eine kleine Sandburg gebaut hat. Sie muss vermutlich schon etwas länger hier stehen, denn einzelne Türmchen sind bereits abgebrochen und Christian bleibt lächelnd stehen und betrachtet sich Kai, welcher versucht, eben diese Türmchen wieder zu reparieren. Vorsichtig stapelt er nassen Sand, drückt und komprimiert diesen an unterschiedlichen Stellen und schaut lächelnd hoch, als sich plötzlich zwei weitere helfende Hände dazugesellen und Christian es ihm gleich tut. 

Hätte man Christian gefragt, wie er sich den ersten Urlaub mit Kai vorstellt, hätte es wohl kaum gesagt, dass sie zusammen an der windigen Ostsee am Strand sitzen, dem Wind trotzen und Sandburgen bauen, aber jetzt gerade möchte Christian nichts anderes tun, denn es fühlt sich einfach nur zu gut an. Ja sie sind 26 und 22 Jahre alt und keine kleinen Kinder mehr, aber genau das wurde ihnen ja zu einem Grossenteil einfach auf schmerzhafteste Art und Weise genommen. Ihre unbekümmerte Kindheit wurde ihnen genommen, wieso also nicht einfach jetzt dies nachholen? Und so sitzen sie da, stapeln Sand zu Türmen, haben längst die Burg repariert und damit begonnen neue Dinge anzubauen. Ignorieren dabei, dass durch die fehlenden Förmchen alles schief und krumm ist und werden erst aus ihrem Spieltrieb geweckt, als dicke Regentropfen vom Himmel fallen. Synchron blicken sie hoch in den Himmel. Fragen sich wohl Beide gleichzeitig, wie sie nicht merken konnten, wie sich der komplette Himmel verdunkelt hat und nur noch aus grauen Regenwolken besteht, welche nun wohl bereit sind, eben diesen Regen in die Freiheit zu entlassen. Denn aus dem einzelnen Regentropfen werden rasend schnell zehn Tropfen und bevor Christian ein ‘Oh oh’ über die Lippen kommt, haben sich die Schleusen geöffnet. 

Synchron springen Beide auf, ziehen sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und hasten los. Schnell müssen sie jedoch merken, dass durch Sand rennen ganz schön anstrengend ist und sie sowieso viel zu weit von ihrem Häuschen entfernt sind, um nun die ganze Strecke zurück zu rennen. Also geben sie schwer atmend auf, schauen sich gegenseitig in das verregnete Gesicht, da bei diesem Wind auch eine Kapuze nicht viel hilft und Kai schiebt sich diese lachend vom Kopf. Bringt ja eben sowieso nichts. Noch mehr muss Kai lachen, als er Christians Brille sieht, welche komplett mit Regentropfen bedeckt ist und diesen sowieso so gut wie nichts mehr erkennen lassen. Deshalb streckt Kai ihm seine Hand entgegen, verschränkt erneut ihre Finger und läuft los. Christian, der ohne Brille fast schon blind wie ein Maulwurf ist, mit verregneter Brille aber auch so gut wie nichts sieht und kein trockenes Kleidungsstück mehr am Körper hat, um diese auch nur ansatzweise zu putzen, lässt sich dementsprechend einfach blind von Kai nach Hause führen. Sie nehmen es gemütlich, durchnässt sind sie ja sowieso schon. Als sie dann aber gut zwanzig Minuten später die Haustür wieder aufschliessen, sind sie wirklich nass bis auf die Knochen und langsam auch schon richtig am Frösteln. 

«Komm, wir müssen schnell aus den Klamotten raus, bevor wir uns noch erkälten» meint Christian, nachdem sie sich die nassen Schuhe von den Füssen gestreift haben.

Er greift abermals nach Kais Hand und zieht ihn eiligen Schrittes ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen, dreht er mit einer Hand das Wasser auf, damit dieses schon mal warm werden kann, während er mit der anderen immer noch Kai festhält. Erst jetzt wird ihm das so richtig bewusste und er kommt kurz ins Zögern. Ja, Kai ist inzwischen wirklich schon viel lockerer, was Intimitäten anbelangt. Es scheint ihm nicht mehr so viel auszumachen, sich vor Christian auszuziehen und sie haben dementsprechend auch inzwischen schon öfters zusammen geduscht. Aber möchte Kai das auch jetzt, oder will er vielleicht lieber Privatsphäre?

«Schalt deinen Kopf aus Christian, mir geht es gut» ermahnt ihn jedoch Kai.

Ihm ist natürlich nicht entgangen, wie plötzlich ein Zögern diese pure Entschlossenheit ersetz hatte und wie Christian ihn fast schon vorsichtig gemustert hat. Er weiss genau, dass Christian sich gerade wieder Gedanken wegen ihm macht und will ihn direkt stoppen. Christian lächelt ihn entschuldigend an und merkt, dass sein Versprechen, sich nicht mehr so einen Kopf wegen Kai zu machen, wohl doch mehr Arbeit ist, als er dachte. Um dem entgegen zu wirken, greift er direkt nach dem Saum von Kais Hoodie und hilft ihm, diesen über den Kopf zu ziehen. Das T-Shirt, welches nass auf Kais Haut klebt zieht er direkt ebenfalls über den Kopf und Christian muss grinsen, als Kai dasselbe bei ihm machen will und er sich deswegen etwas bücken muss, damit Kai ihm den Hoodie überhaupt über den Kopf ziehen kann. Hose und Socken haben schnell ihren Weg zu dem nassen Kleiderhaufen auf dem Boden gefunden und als Christian mit seiner Hand nochmals die Wassertemperatur prüft und zufrieden seufzend mitteilt, dass es perfekt ist, schlüpfen sie schnell auch noch aus ihren Boxershorts und klettern in die Badewanne. Kai greift nach dem Duschvorhang, welcher von tausend Fischen geziert wird, und zieht diesen zu. Kaum ist das gemacht, wird er schon von Christian unter den Wasserstrahl gezogen. Christians Arme schlingen sich um Kais Rücken und Kai tut es ihm gleich. Schmiegt sich an Christian, legt sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge und geniesst das warme Wasser, welches über seinen ausgekühlten Körper rinnt. Und so stehen sie da. Ohne Worte. Ohne Bewegung. Einfach nur still aneinander geschmiegt. Gierig nach der Wärme, welche von oben kommt und der Wärme, welche von dem Gegenüber kommt. 

Nach einigen Momenten dieser absoluten Stille setzt Kai einen Kuss auf die Haut unter seinen Lippen, bevor er zu Sprechen beginnt.

«Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast» meint er dann, während er sein Gesicht noch etwas mehr in der weichen Halsbeuge vergräbt.

«Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist» antwortet Christian, während er sanft durch Kais Haare fährt und beginnt dessen Nacken zu kraulen. 

Dadurch seufzt Kai wohlig auf, setzt träge ein paar Küsse auf die feuchte Haut, bevor er sich etwas von Christian löst, seine Hände hoch in dessen Nacken schiebt und ihn für einen Kuss zu sich herunter zieht. Christian lässt sich nur zu gerne leiten und fängt die suchenden Lippen mit seinen eigenen ein. Sanft und liebevoll bewegen sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander und auch als Christian mit seiner Zunge leicht gegen diese tippt und um Einlass fragt, welcher von Kai auch gewährt wird, bleibt der Kuss unschuldig und ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken. Dafür ist die Dusche einfach der falsche Ort. 

Eine Dusche klingt verlockend, wenn man einen Quickie haben will, aber auf dem Level ist er mit Kai noch lange nicht angekommen. Der Austausch von Intimitäten fällt Kai zwar schon viel einfacher als zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung, aber das auch nur, weil es bisher immer in einem vertrauten, geschützten Rahmen passiert ist. Wo man sich Zeit genommen hat und Kai sich dadurch wohl fühlt. Wo Kai sich fallen lassen kann. Ausserdem weiss Christian, dass Kai inzwischen wieder auf einem Level angekommen ist, wo er selbst die Initiative übernehmen kann. Vor einem Mont steckte er da noch in einer Sackgasse fest, weshalb Christian wieder die Führung übernehmen musst. Aber seit Kai an diesem Abend von Christian so vorsichtig verwöhnt wurde und Christian ihm gezeigt hat, wie toll und schön diese Schritte und Tätigkeiten sein können, ist es Kai wieder leichter gefallen, dies zu initiieren und Christian zu vermitteln, wenn sie bitte intimer werden sollen. Und gerade eben scheint da von Kai kein Verlangen in diese Richtung zu sein. Deshalb bleibt es lediglich bei einer liebevollen Knutscherei unter der Dusche.


	104. Zukunftspläne?

Sie standen noch sehr lange zusammen unter der Dusche, haben sich gegenseitig gehalten, immer mal wieder geküsst und die Wärme genossen. Irgendwann hat Christian nach dem Shampoo gegriffen und begonnen Kais Haare zu waschen. Hat dabei sanft Kais Kopfhaut massiert und Kai hatte das Gefühl, er ist im Paradis. Dieser Ort in Kombination mit Christian fühlte sich einfach wie das verdammte Paradis an. Und er genoss es in vollen Zügen, griff ebenfalsch nach der Flasche und tat es Christian gleich. Sie nahmen sich viel Zeit. Ignorierten, dass sie schon sicherlich 30 Minuten unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl standen. 

Und jetzt sitzen sie eingemummelt in Jogginghose und Hoodies, bedeckt mit einer warmen Strickdecke, in dem Strandkorb, welcher auf der Veranda steht. Das Wetter ist zwar immer noch mehr als bescheiden, immer noch fallen dicke Regentropfen vom Himmel, aber auf der Veranda sind sie geschützt. Kai hat darauf bestanden, wieder raus zu sitzen, weil er jede mögliche Minute hier draussen verbringen will, um das Bild dieser wundervollen Natur in sich aufzusaugen. Denn er hat das Gefühl, dass die fünf Tage viel zu schnell vergehen werden. Der Erste ist ja schliesslich schon wieder fast vorbei. Aber es hat auch irgendwie etwas richtig Heimeliges hier draussen geschützt im Trockenen zu sitzen, während nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt der Regen vom Himmel fällt. Und Christians Körper, an den er sich gekuschelt hat, und dessen Finger, die durch seine noch leicht feuchten Haare kraulen, tun ihr übriges. Ja, das hier ist definitiv das Paradis.

«Ich will nie wieder zurück» flüstert Kai, weil hier einfach alles so perfekt scheint.

Er will sich am liebsten bis an sein Lebensende mit Christian hier in dieser Hütte verkriechen. Keine Verantwortung. Keine Probleme. Kein Stress. Keine Therapie. Natürlich ist Kai nicht dumm. Er ist nicht so naiv und glaubt, dass wenn sie wirklich hier bleiben würde, ihn die Probleme nicht einfach mit der Zeit einholen würden. Dass Vergangenheits-Kai nicht irgendwann anklopfen würde und ihn freundlich darauf hinweise würde, dass da eben doch noch Dinge in ihm schlummern, welche gerne Aufmerksamkeit hätten. Welche in einer Therapie aufgearbeitet werden müssen. Trotzdem klingt es verdammt verlockend, den törichten Versuch zu starten und sich eben doch hier davor zu verstecken. 

«Da wäre David aber sicher traurig. Und Apple und Cherry auch.» antwortet Christian schmunzelnd.

«Hier ist genug Platz, um auch noch das Terrarium von Apple und Cherry aufzustellen und David kann uns besuchen kommen» meint Kai, als ob das wirklich eine Möglichkeit wäre, weshalb Christian leise lachen muss.

Doch dann wird Christian ernster. 

«Fühlst du dich in Berlin wohl?» 

Überrascht hebt Kai seinen Kopf an und blickt zu Christian hoch. Dieser streicht mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Kais Stirn und Schläfen.

«Wolltest du nach Berlin, oder war das allein Matthias Entscheidung?» meint dann Christian, um Kai verständlich zu machen, worauf er hinaus will.

Kai versteht und kuschelt sich Gesicht wieder an Christians Brust.

«Das war Matthias Entscheidung. Er hatte einen neuen Job in Berlin. Meine Meinung stand deshalb gar nicht zur Debatte.» meint Kai schulterzuckend.

Christian hat sich das schon gedacht. Aber er möchte trotzdem gerne noch seine erste Frage beantwortet haben.

«Und magst du es in Berlin?»

«Ich war froh aus Hamburg wegzukommen. Da war zu viel Negatives passiert. Ich war deshalb froh in Berlin neu starten zu können. Hat ja am Anfang wunderbar geklappt.»

Bitter lacht Kai auf. Ja, es war nicht der Neuanfang, den er sich ursprünglich mit Matthias erhofft hatte. 

«Und wie ist es jetzt?» 

«Naja, ich fühle mich dort wohl. So ist es nicht. Ich mein ich hab dich und eine tolle Arbeit und mit David einen richtig tollen Kumpel…»

«Aber?» hakt Christian nach.

«Es bleibt halt ne Grossstadt» meint Kai abermals schulterzuckend.

«Ich mein das ist auch okay, aber das hier…» Kai weist mit seinen Händen in die offene Natur raus.

«…diese Natur ist einfach wunderschön…ich mein, ich brauch kein Meer vor der Haustür, aber nicht nur Asphalt und Beton wäre schon schön.»

«Vielleicht haben wir irgendwann genügend Kohle, um uns ein kleines Häuschen etwas Ausserhalb im Grünen zu leisten» meint Christian daraufhin, bevor er Kai einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückt.

Christian hat sich zwar in Grossstädten immer wohl gefühlt, aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass leben im Grünen auch was hat und wenn er Kai damit eine Freude machen könnte, erst recht. 

Kai lächelt leicht vor sich hin. Er weiss, dass Christian sofort mit ihm ins Grüne ziehen würde, aber er weiss auch, dass sie da noch lange arbeiten müssen, bis sie sich mal etwas Kleines im Grünen auch leisten können. Als Krankenpfleger und Koch verdienen sie nun Mal weiss Gott nicht sehr viel. Doch bei den Worten Häuschen im Grünen, kommt Kai noch ein anderer Gedanke. Ein Gedanke der ihm schon ab und an mal durch den Kopf geschwirrt ist und wenn sie hier schon so offen und ehrlich über ihre Bedürfnisse und Gefühle sprechen, wieso also auch nicht noch das ansprechen?

«Wolltest du früher Kinder haben?»

Christians Hand kommt kurz überrascht zum Stoppen, bevor sie weiter durch Kais Haare krault.

«Wie kommst du darauf?» fragt Christian zurück.

«Naja, ich weiss, dass ich keine Kinder haben kann» beginnt Kai zu erklären, wird aber von Christian direkt unterbrochen.

«Wieso nicht? Es gibt die Möglichkeit der Adoption.» meint dieser nämlich skeptisch.

Das sollten sie Beide doch am besten wissen.

«Ja natürlich, aber ich spreche von leiblichen Kindern…ich mein ich bin schwul und ich weiss das, seit ich denken kann. Ich war es schon immer und dementsprechend war mir schon immer klar, dass ich nie leibliche Kinder haben werde.»

Kai stockt kurz.

«Aber du…du bist bi…hast du dir nie ein Leben ausgemalt, mit einer Frau und Kindern an deiner Seite?»

«Nein» kommt es direkt als Antwort, weshalb Kai irritiert den Blick anhebt, um Christian in die Augen zu schauen.

Um zu sehen, ob Christian ihn hier gerade mal wieder schützen will. Doch das Braun schimmert ihm eindringlich und so warm entgegen, dass Kai merkt, dass das Christians Ernst ist.

«Ich habe nie gross von meiner Zukunft geträumt Kai…ich hatte keine konkreten Vorstellungen nach dem Motto Haus, Garten, Frau, Kinder und Hund. Das einzige was ich mir erträumt habe, war jemanden an meiner Seite zu haben, den ich über alles liebe und der mich über alles liebt, was ja by the way geklappt hat. Ob das Männlein oder Weiblein sein wird, war mir schlicht und ergreifend egal. Und einen Schritt weiter denken und sich überlegen, ob Kinder das Ganze noch abrunden, habe ich nicht für nötig gehalten.»

«Und wenn du es jetzt tust?» fragt Kai trotzdem weiter. 

«Wenn ich das jetzt tue, komme ich zum Schluss, dass ich mich viel zu jung fühle, um mir über Kinder Gedanken zu machen» grinst Christian, weshalb auch Kai schmunzeln muss.

«Aber was ich weiss, ist, dass wenn ich, bzw. wir, irgendwann mal wirklich das Bedürfnis bekommen, Kinder zu haben, dass es mir scheiss egal sein wird, ob dieses Kind seinen Ursprung als Spermium in meinem Hodensack hatte, oder ob das Kind mich Papa nennen wird, weil wir ihm ein neues zu Hause geschenkt haben.» beendet Christian seine Erklärungen.

Kai kann nicht anders, als verliebt lächeln, weil Christian es für so selbstverständlich hält, von einem wir zu sprechen. 

«Und du? Was denkst du darüber?» fragt nun Christian zurück.

«Ich denke, dass ich viel zu jung bin, um mir über Kinder Gedanken zu machen» lacht Kai und Christian steigt kopfschüttelnd in das Lachen ein.

An dem Abend haben sie nicht mehr sehr viel gemacht. Als die Sonne untergegangen war, sind sie wieder rein, haben sich ein paar Nudeln gemacht und sich danach auf das Sofa verkrümelt und ferngesehen. Der Film war aber mehr als schlecht und das Bedürfnis, diesen bis zu Ende zu schauen auf beiden Seiten gering. Deshalb hat Kai sich kurzerhand entschieden, dass ihm die kostbare Zeit hier vor Ort viel zu wichtig ist, als dass er diese mit so einem Schund verbringen möchte. Deswegen hat er einfach nach der Fernbedienung gegriffen und den Fernseher ausgeschaltet. Christian, der ja ebenso wenig von dem Film begeistert war, blickt trotzdem recht irritiert in die Welt und sein Blick wird noch irritierter, als Kai sich schwungvoll einfach auf seinen Schoss setzt und ihn küsst. 

Es dauert gerade mal wenige Sekunde, bis bei Christian zwei Dinge passieren. Erstens ist der Film komplett vergessen und zweitens merkt er, dass im Vergleich zu heute Mittag in der Dusche, Kai nun sehr wohl weiter gehen möchte. Christian merkt es an der Art wie Kai ihn küsst. An der Art wir Kai sich verhält. Und irgendwie findet es Christian süss, dass Kai weiss, dass Christian ihn lesen kann und er deshalb nicht eindeutig Fragen muss, sondern auch so weiss, dass Christian versteht. Denn auch wenn Kai inzwischen jedes Mal wieder die Initiative übernimmt, um den Stein ins Rollen zu bringen, so ist es doch jedes Mal Christian, der ihn am Rollen halten muss. Weil Kai dafür eben doch noch zu schüchtern und unsicher ist. Christian hat manchmal auch das Gefühl, dass Kai ihn damit auch um Erlaubnis fragt. Dass er quasi seine Bitte, nun einen Schritt weiter gehen zu wollen und intim zu werden, in den Raum stellt, aber es Christian überlässt, ob das auch okay ist. Und Christian findet diese Vorgehensweise eigentlich mehr als okay, denn so können sie sicher gehen, dass Beide wirklich wollen, was als nächstes passieren wird. 

Seit Christian Kai das erste Mal gezeigt hatte, wie erregend und schön es sein kann, rektal stimuliert zu werden, haben sie dies bereits sechs Mal wiederholt. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie in den drei Monaten Beziehung davor lediglich drei Mal intim wurden, ist es fast schon wahnsinnig, dass es nun in einem Monat doppelt so oft war und Kai nun jetzt gerade gerne die Liste um eins verlängern würde. Kai hat offensichtlich Gefallen daran gefunden. Das zeigt sich nicht nur dadurch, dass die Initiative jedes Mal von ihm ausgeht, sondern auch dadurch, wie Kai sich verhält. Am Anfang war er noch Kai-typisch sehr zurückhaltend. Es hat ihm zwar bereits ab dem ersten Versuch gefallen, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, dies auch mehr als offensichtlich zu zeigen. Vielleicht war es mal wieder die subtile Angst, dass Christian dann schnell mehr möchte, denn egal wie toll Kai es nach dem ersten Mal gefunden hat, die Angst vor richtigem Sex ist geblieben. Aber je öfter sie es nun getan haben und je öfters Christian ihm gezeigt hat, dass er Kai zu rein gar nichts drängen wird, desto lockerer wurde Kai und desto offensichtlich zeigte er, wie sehr er das mag und wie sehr es ihn erregt, von Christian gefingert zu werden. Deshalb war es für Christian wie Musik in den Ohren, als Kai das letzte Mal laut stöhnend in seine Hand kam. Er ist zwar, nachdem das Adrenalin, Serotonin und Dopamin seine Blutbahn verlassen hatte, knallrot angelaufen, doch Christian ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Er hat kein Wort darüber verloren, wissend, dass egal was er nun sagen würde, Kai sich nur noch mehr schämen würde und das sollte das Letzte sein, was Kai tun sollte, nämlich sich schämen, weil ihm etwas gefällt. 

Aber es ist nicht nur, dass Kai die Intimitäten und die sexuellen Aktivitäten immer mehr geniesst und sich dabei immer mehr fallen lässt. Nein, er ist auch rein anatomisch besser in der Lage mehr zuzulassen, denn durch die sorgfältige Vorgehensweise von Christian, kombiniert mit dem Grad an Entspannung in dem sich Kai inzwischen befindet, kann Christian mittlerweile ohne Probleme drei Finger in Kai versenken und diese Bewegen und Spreizen, ohne Kai an seine Grenzen zu bringen. Rein aus anatomischer Sicht ist Christian sich sicher, dass Kai inzwischen bereit wäre, richtigen Sex zu haben, ohne an seine Schmerzensgrenzen zu kommen. Ob Kai im Kopf aber auch soweit ist, weiss Christian noch nicht so wirklich und bleibt deshalb momentan noch bei dem Beschluss, nichts dementsprechend zu machen, solange es Kai nicht selbst initiiert. 

Kai initiiert in diesem Moment die Vertiefung des Kusses. Fragend stupst er nämlich gegen Christians Lippen und Christian ist mehr als gewillt, Kais Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Ihre Zungen finden sich, umspielen sich, necken sich. Hände wandern über Oberkörper. Landen auf Wangen, in Nacken, zerstören Frisuren. Nasen stupsen gegeneinander. Leises Seufzen füllt den Raum. Und ihre Lippen trennen sich, als Kai den Kopf neigt und seine Aufmerksamkeit Christians Hals schenkt. Willig klappt Christians Kopf sofort zur Seite. Schafft dadurch Kai so viel Platz wie nur möglich und Christian keucht erregt, als Kai sich festsaugt, immer wieder über die weiche Haut leckt und bereit ist, Christian als seins zu markieren. Beide haben die Augen geschlossen. Wollen sich komplett auf diese Gefühle einlassen. Alles intensiver wahrnehmen. Kais Hände schieben sich unter Christians Hoodie und fahren ziellos über Christians Oberkörper, während er ein letztes Mal über Christians Hals leckt und sich dann zufrieden das entstandene Mal betrachtet. 

Kai hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn sexuelle Handlungen mit jemand anderem irgendwann mal so erregen würden, wie es hier mit Christian der Fall ist. Er hat den Mythos Sex nie wirklich verstanden. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso alle davon schwärmten, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres auf der Welt. Nach seinem ersten Mal mit Matthias war Kai regelrecht schockiert. Er hatte solch hohe Erwartungen, welche sich schlussendlich einfach nur in Schmerzen und Unwohlsein manifestierten. Dann hatte er gehofft, dass er und sein Körper sich einfach nur daran gewöhnen müsste und es dann schon besser werden würde. Doch es wurde nie wirklich besser und Kai war enttäuscht. Er fragte sich oft, was er falsch macht und was mit ihm nicht stimmt, weil er anscheinend der einzige Mensch auf Erden ist, der Sex nichts abgewinnen kann. Der gut und gerne darauf verzichten kann. Doch dann kam mal wieder Christian und langsam kann Kai es verstehen, denn endlich bekommt er es auch selbst zu spüren. Lust und Erregtheit, ausgelöst durch jemand anderen. Und deshalb wandert bereits jetzt das Blut gegen Süden und ohne es wirklich zu merken, beginnt Kai seine Hüfte zu rollen.

Christian hingegen hat es gemerkt. Er spürt, wie Kai beginnt sich leicht an ihm zu reiben, während dessen Hände fahrig über Christians Haut fahren. Deshalb beschliesst Christian, dass es Zeit wird, das alles an einen besseren Ort zu verlagern. Sanft schiebt er Kai an den Hüften von seinem Schoss.

«Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen» brummt er mit tiefer Stimme, damit Kai nicht das Gefühl bekommt, Christian würden ihn hier gerade abweisen. 

Kai lächelten ihn verschmitzt, aber immer noch mit einem Hauch Schüchternheit an, bevor er nach Christians Hand greift und sie zusammen ins Schlafzimmer verschwinden.


	105. Gemeinsam

Noch bevor sie sich auf dem Bett niederlassen, greift Christian nach Kais Hoodie. Sofort reckt Kai seine Arme in die Höhe und lässt Christian ihn ausziehen. Kaum landet Kais Hoodie auf dem Boden, folgt ihm direkt Christians. Kai blickt hoch zu Christian. Die Wangen deutlich gerötet, die Pupillen schwärzer als normalerweise und die Frisur durch Christians Hände vollkommen zerstört. Christian keucht leise bei diesem Anblick und beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er seine Hände an Kais Wangen legt, sich runter beugt und ihn erneut küsst. Schnell verlieren sie sich erneut in dem Kuss und es ist Kai, der sich nahe an Christian drängt. Der so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich will. Der sich nicht eine Sekunde davon abschrecken lässt, dass sich Christians beginnende Erektion fest an seinen Unterbauch presst. Im Gegenteil. Kai scheibt eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, um mit festem Druck über Christians Schritt zu streichen. Christian hat damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet und löst stöhnend den Kuss, während er seine Stirn kurz auf Kais Schulter fallen lässt. 

Die letzten Mal sind Intimitäten bei ihnen immer ziemlich ähnlich abgelaufen. Nach unterschiedlich langem Vorspiel bestehend aus Küssen und Streicheleinheiten, hat Christian begonnen sich um Kai zu kümmern. Wie beim ersten Mal liess er Kai sich hinlegen und begann dann diesen vorsichtig zu dehnen. Er fingerte Kai, während er ihm gleichzeitig einen runterholte. Ja nachdem, in welchem Zustand sich Kai danach befand, hat dieser sich noch um Christian gekümmert und sich mit einem Handjob revanchiert. Manchmal war Kai aber danach einfach dermassen out of Space, dass er sich erstmal minutenlang nur an Christian festgeklammert hatte. Spätestens dann war Christians Erektion für ihn komplett nebensächlich und der Beschützerinstinkt lief Amok. Das Blut wanderte wieder von Süden nach Norden und Kai blieb der Einzige, der einen Orgasmus hatte. Natürlich wollte sich Kai auch in diesen Momenten revanchieren, aber Christian war zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn Kai wieder im Stande war, irgendwas zu machen, meist schon derart auf Kuschelmodus eingestellt, dass er es gar nicht mehr wollte.

Aber genau das will Kai heute nicht. Erstens Mal, weil er ja eben anstrebt in diesem Urlaub mal dafür zu sorgen, dass auch Christian nicht immer zu kurz kommt, sondern sich mal fallen lassen kann und zweitens, weil er dieses Erlebnis auch mal wieder mit Christian erleben will. Denn selbst wenn Kai sich revanchiert hatte, waren es wie zwei komplett verschiedene Momente. Ein Moment, wo Kai unglaubliches fühlen durfte und ein Moment wo Christian dies tat. Aber es war nicht gemeinsam und das möchte Kai wieder haben. Er weiss nämlich noch, wie unglaublich gut es sich angefühlt hatte, als sie das aller erste Mal zusammen intim wurden. Sie haben sich zwar nur wie Teenager aneinander gerieben, oder besser gesagt Christian hat sich an ihm gerieben, weil Kai sich zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach gar nichts getraut hat, aber sie haben den Höhepunkt zusammen erlebt. Es war ein gemeinsames Erlebnis. Und das gab es in dem Sinne, abgesehen von einem weiteren Abend, seitdem nicht mehr. 

Weil Kai das nun aber heute ändern will, streicht er mit so viel Selbstbewusstsein wie möglich über Christians Schritt. Er weiss, wenn er von Christian verlangt, dass dieser mal mehr an sich denkt und sich fallen lässt, Kai dementsprechend auch zumindest einen Teil der Verantwortung übernehmen muss. Relativ schnell schiebt er deshalb seine Hand einfach direkt in Christians Jogginghose, gleitet direkt weiter in dessen Boxershorts und greift nach der wachsenden Erektion. Christian keucht erneut auf, hat die Stirn immer noch auf Kais Schulter abgelegt und während seinen Händen haltsuchend auf Kais Brust ruhen. Mit seiner freien Hand greift Kai jedoch nun nach Christians Hand und schiebt diese nach unten. Es fühlt sich wahnsinnig komisch an, solche Dinge zu tun und Christian hier gerade aktiv darum zu bitten, ihn anzufassen, weil bisher sowieso immer jede Handlung von Christian initiiert wurde. Es kostet ihn Überwindung das zu tun, aber er tut es trotzdem. Verantwortung übernehmen, so wie er es Christian erklärt hat. Deshalb schiebt er sich einfach Christians Hand in seine eigene Hose, ohne zu viel darüber nach zu denken, was Christian vielleicht nun von ihm denken könnte, oder ob er vielleicht irgendwas Falsches tut. Er macht es einfach, keucht selbst leise auf, als sich dann tatsächlich grazile Finger um seine eigene Erektion schliessen und beginnen diese sanft zu pumpen. Und so lässt auch Kai seine Stirn an Christians Schlüsselbein fallen und geniesst das wahnsinnige Gefühl das Christian bei ihm auslöst, während er hoffentlich Christian gerade ein genauso gutes Gefühl beschert. 

Irgendwann spürt Kai weiche Lippen, welche von seiner Schulter zu seinem Hals wandern und beginnen an seiner Halsschlagader zu saugen. 

«Fuck» keucht Kai leise, während seine Beine kurz nachgeben.

Da sie aber sowieso immer noch so eng aneinander gepresst dastehen, fängt Christians Körper ihn sofort auf. Christian sieht dies wohl aber als Grund, sich endlich auf das Bett zu verschieben, schliesslich sind sie deswegen ja ursprünglich ins Schlafzimmer gegangen. Deshalb löst er sich von Kai, lässt dessen, inzwischen vollkommen harten Schwanz auf seinen Fingern gleiten und legt seine Hände dafür an Kais Schultern. Dieser lässt, überrascht von dieser Handlung, seine Hand ebenfalls aus Christians Hose verschwinden und schaut fragend hoch. Ein warmer, liebvoller Blick erwartet ihn, während die Hände an seinen Schultern ihn zum Bett schieben. Kai lässt sich darauf gleiten, spürt sofort Hände am Bund seiner Hose, hebt sein Becken an und liegt gleich darauf nackt auf dem Bett. Damit das Ganze aber nun nicht wieder in alten Bahnen verläuft, setzt sich Kai wieder auf, greift ebenfalls nach Christians Hose und zupft an dieser. Christian versteht, strampelt sich diese ebenfalls ab, so dass auch er gänzlich nackt ist und steigt dann zu Kai aufs Bett. Er krabbelt über Kai, verteilt eine Spur aus Küssen beginnend vom Bauchnabel hoch bis zu Kais Nippel. Sofort stöhnt Kai leise auf, als sich die Lippen saugend um diesen stülpen und ohne es zu wollen, krallt sich seine Hand in Christians Haare.

Christian triezt ihn für einige Momente. Leckt und saugt an der empfindlichen Knospe, bevor er von ihr ablässt und seinen Weg fortsetzt, bis er abermals Kais Lippen erreicht. Sofort vereinigen sie sich und während er sich mit seinen Armen links und rechts von Kais Kopf abstützt, lässt er sein Becken sinken. Ihre harten Erektionen berühren sich und Kais Körper erschaudert, während er intuitiv beginnt sein Becken leicht zu rollen. Christian steigt in die Bewegung ein, lässt seine Hüfte ebenfalls kreisen, wodurch ihre empfindlichen Eicheln immer wieder über den Schaft des anderen gleiten. Und dann geht plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Kai greift nach Christians Schulter, drückt diesen von sich weg und zur Seite und noch bevor Christian auf dem Rücken zu liegen kommt, ist Kai schon über ihn gekrabbelt und hat sich rittlings auf dessen Schoss gesetzt. Christian ist ab dieser Initiative mindestens genauso überrascht wie Kai, doch Kai lässt seinem Kopf erst gar nicht die Möglichkeit, sich nun zu überlegen, was er hier gerade getan hat. Er beugt sich vor, fängt abermals Christians Lippen mit den seinen ein, stützt sich mit der rechten Hand auf der Matratze ab und greift mit der linken Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Mit festem Griff umschliesst er ihre Erektionen und beginnt sie zu pumpen.

Stöhnen und Keuchen wird im Kuss verschluckt, als Christian beginnt in Kais Hand zu stossen und dadurch zusätzliche Reibung erzeugt. Für Kai ist das fast schon zu viel. Im positiven Sinne. Ja, die letzten Male, als Christian sich um ihn gekümmert und ihn verwöhnt hatte, waren atemberaubend und haben Kai sehr viel geben. Das Wissen jedoch, dass Christian in dieser Sekunde das gleiche empfindet wie er, macht alles so viel intensiver. Es lässt sie zu einer Person verschmelzen. Und obwohl es das erste Mal ist, dass Kai nicht nur die komplette Initiative übernimmt, sondern weiterhin die ganze Führung beibehält, hat er sich selten so sicher gefühlt. Es fühlt sich so leicht und richtig an. Die Fragen, welche sonst permanent seinen Kopf malträtieren würden, sind einfach verschwunden. Fragen, ob er alles richtig macht. Was Christian von ihm denkt. Ob Christian mit der Situation zufrieden ist. Ob Kai ihn erregt. Ob er ihn richtig anfasst. Richtig küsst. 

Es herrscht einfach nur Stille in seinem Kopf und das Einzige was zählt, ist Christian, welcher unter ihm liegt und dessen Schwanz, welcher permanent an dem Eigenen reibt. Kai hat seine Handbewegungen den Stössen von Christian angepasst und löst stöhnend den Kuss. Stirn an Stirn verharren sie, die Augen geschlossen. Kai spürt den warmen, keuchenden Atem von Christian an seinen Lippen und Christian wird es nicht anders gehen. Und Kai spürt, wie er dem Höhepunkt immer näher kommt. Spürt, wie sich die Erregung wellenförmig in seinem Körper ausbreitet. Wie die Welle jedes Mal grösser wird und Kai weiss, es dauert nicht mehr lange. Er sehnt die Erlösung herbei, weiss er doch schliesslich, wie gut sie sich anfühlen wird. Und weil Kai, gefangen im Sog der Lust alles haben will, löst er hastig seine Hand und zieht sie zwischen ihren Körpern hervor. Doch bevor Christian überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann, wieso Kai plötzlich stoppt, schliessen sich schon Kais Finger um seine, in das Laken verkrampfte Hand. Kai greift nach dieser und zieht sie nach hinten. Christian lässt sie führen und kommt schlussendlich an Kais Hintern zu liegen. Christian versteht sofort, ohne dass Kai ein Wort sagen muss und während Kai hastig wieder seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper schiebt und wieder mit dem alten Rhythmus die Bewegung aufnimmt, streicht Christian mit seinem Zeigefinger zwischen Kais Pobacken. Beginnt sanft den Muskelring zu massieren und spürt wie Kai zittert. Merkt, wie Kais Faust schneller, fahriger und unkoordinierter wird. Und dann dringt er vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze ein. Nur ganz wenig, doch es reicht. Kai stöhnt durch zusammengebissene Zähne, während warmes Sperma durch seine Finger sickert und auf Christians Bauch tropft. Christian spürt die Kontraktionen um seinen Finger. Spürt wie Kais Schwanz zuckt, während sich Christians Erektion weiterhin an dieser reibt. Spürt, wie er Aufgrund des glitschigen Spermas leichter in Kais Hand stossen kann. Auf diese Weise zu spüren und wahrzunehmen, dass Kai gerade gekommen ist, reicht, um noch zwei-, dreimal zuzustossen, bevor auch Christian über die Klippe springt. 

Ihr Sperma vermischt sich, während Christian zuckend und keuchen weiter sanft zustösst, bis er schweratmend liegen bleibt, Kai daraufhin seine Faust löst und sich am Ende seine Kräfte einfach auf Christian sinken lässt. Scheiss auf das Sperma, welches eklig auf ihrer Haut klebt. Scheiss auf den Schweiss, der sich über ihre Oberkörper zieht. Kai will einfach nur hier liegen. Wird auch sogleich von zwei Armen schützend gehalten, während träge Küsse ihren Weg auf seine Stirn finden. Ja, ein Orgasmus ist schön, aber einen Orgasmus mit jemandem zu teilen, ist wohl tausend Mal schöner. Darüber ist Kai sich nun hundert Prozent sicher.

Christian kann das Geschehene noch gar nicht richtig verarbeiten, schliesslich ist gerade unglaublich viel passiert. Christian hat Kai vermutlich noch nie so selbstbewusst erlebet, wie in den vergangenen Minuten. Kai hat einfach gemacht. Er hat einfach gehandelt. Hat Christian, wenn auch non-verbal, um Dinge gebeten, weil er es wollte und hat sie Beide durch diese Zweisamkeit geleitet. Eine Aufgabe, die sonst Christian immer übernommen hatte. Doch er will sich nicht beklagen, denn einfach mal die Führung abgeben und Kai machen lassen, war ein unglaublich tolles und auch erregendes Erlebnis. Zu sehen, wie Kai dafür sorgt, dass dessen Bedürfnisse gestillt werde, war unglaublich heiss. Als dann Kai nach Christians Hand gegriffen hatte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er gerne zusätzlich noch rektale Stimulation hätte, war Christian völlig überwältigt. Mit so etwas hätte er schliesslich niemals gerechnet. Aber Christian muss merken, dass Kai eben trotzdem immer wieder für Überraschungen gut ist.

Doch auch wenn Kai sich gerade eben von einer völlig neuen Seite gezeigt hat und Christian das wirklich toll fand, so süss findet er es auch, dass Kai jetzt gerade vermutlich wieder mal völlig überwältig und verloren da liegt und sich an Christian klammert, um langsam mit dem ganze Chaos, welches vermutlich in dessen Körper und Kopf herrscht, klar zu kommen. Und Christian liebt dies ja auch. Nichts macht er lieber, als nach so einem intensiven Erlebnis, Kai festzuhalten. Ihn einfach nur zu spüren. Vermutlich braucht Christian dies nämlich einfach genauso sehr wie Kai.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Christian Kai einfach nur festgehalten hat und mit den Fingern sanft Muster auf dessen Rücken gemalt hat, während Kai sich an ihn gekuschelt und dessen Herzschlag gelauscht hat, um wieder ins hier und jetzt zu kommen, haben sie sich dann doch wieder von einander gelöst, um duschen zu gehen. Eine ganze Nacht in Sperma und Schweiss schlafen, wollten sie dann doch nicht. Doch die Dusche wurde kurz gehalten, denn eigentlich wollten sie nur so schnell wie möglich wieder ins weiche Bett, unter die kuschelige Decke, um dem jeweils anderen wieder ganz nahe sein zu können.


	106. "Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"

Auch wenn Kai den Urlaub in vollen Zügen auskosten will und am liebsten permanent draussen durch die Natur rennen möchte, hat sich auch für ihn nie die Frage gestellt, ob sie sich einen Wecker stellen sollen. Natürlich könnten sie noch einige Stunden rausholen, wenn sie um sieben in der Früh rausgeklingelt werden, aber das will Kai nicht und er muss Christian nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass es diesem gleich geht. Ja, Urlaub, Natur, Bewegung und Abenteuer ist schön, aber fuck in dem ultraweichen Bett zu liegen, mit Christian zu kuscheln und einfach erst aufstehen, wenn einem das Sonnenlicht wach gekitzelt hat, ist mindestens genau so schön. Sie werden nach ihrem Urlaub wieder oft genug zu Frühschichten rausbeordert, da dürfen sie es hier ruhig mal geniessen gemeinsam auszuschlafen. 

Während Kai am ersten Morgen als erster wach war und sich dann auch relativ schnell aus dem Bett gestohlen hat, um Frühstück zu machen, ist es heute Christian, der als erster gähnend die Augen öffnen. Aber das wundert Christian nicht, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie am Abend davor zusammen intim geworden sind, schläft Kai wie ein Stein. Das hat Kai sogar selbst mal angemerkt. Normalerweise ist Kai eine Person, welche so gut wie nie durchschläft. Er wacht nachts mindestens zwei- bis dreimal auf. Meist kuschelt er sich dann wieder an Christian, da sie sich häufig während des Schlafens voneinander lösen und schläft dann einfach direkt wieder ein, aber die wenigen Male in seinem Leben, in denen er abends ins Bett ging und erst morgens die Augen wieder geöffnet hat, kann er vermutlich an seinen Händen abzählen. Kai kann nicht mal sagen, wieso er so regelmässig aufwacht. Häufig sind es Träume die ihn aufwachen lassen. Nicht immer kann er sich an diese erinnern, manchmal weiss er aber auch gar nicht, ob er sich daran erinnern will. Manchmal wacht er aber auch einfach so auf. So als wäre sein Körper permanent in Alarmbereitschaft. Als müsste er alle paar Stunden sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung und er in Sicherheit ist. Aber weil Kai sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern kann, wo das nicht so war, ist es für ihn Normalität. Umso erstaunter ist er dafür, wenn es eben mal vorkommt, dass er einfach so durchschläft und es nicht daher rührt, dass er ein derartiges Schlafdefizit hatte, dass sein Körper einfach keine Kraft mehr hatte, um aufzuwachen. Und irgendwie scheint er in diesem ausserordentlichen Zustand zu sein, wenn er mit Christian intim wurde. Als wäre sein Körper danach so dermassen runtergefahren, dass er einfach nur noch schlafen kann.

Auch jetzt haben sie sich im Verlauf der Nacht etwas voneinander entfernt. Kai liegt auf dem Bauch, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und das Gesicht Christian zugewandt. Christian liegt zusammengerollt da und spürt, wie Kais Hand an seiner Brust ruht. So als müsste Kai trotzdem immer noch permanent irgendwie Kontakt zu Christian haben, auch wenn sie nicht ineinander verknotet daliegen. Wie immer muss Christian lächeln, wenn er Kai erblickt. Er ist einfach so dermassen in diesen Typ verknallt und inzwischen weiss er nicht mehr, wie um alles in der Welt er damals auf die Idee kommen konnte, nach Berlin zu flüchten und Kai zurück zu lassen. Christian war sich doch eigentlich schon damals um ihre Verbindung bewusst. Das war schon damals komplett anders als mit jedem anderen Kind, welches er im Waisenhaus kennen gelernt hatte. Selbstverständlich konnte man damals noch nicht von verliebt sein sprechen, aber verdammt, sein Beschützerinstinkt lief eigentlich schon damals Amok, wenn es um Kai ging. 

Lächelnd liegt Christian einfach nur da, betrachtet sich Kai und merkt erst nach einigen Momenten, dass Kais Hand direkt über seinem Herzen ruht. Sein Lächeln wird dadurch nur noch bereiter und es kosten ihn verdammt viel Überwindung jetzt nicht einfach Kai fest an sich zu ziehen und so lange zu knuddeln, wie sein Herz es gerade möchte. Aber dadurch würde er Kai aufwecken, was Christian nicht will. Ausserdem möchte er sich heute gerne revanchieren und für Kai das Frühstück vorbereiten. Kai hat das schliesslich schon so oft für ihn getan, aber er noch nie für Kai. Ja, Kai will, dass Christian mehr an sich denkt, aber Christian findet nicht, dass das Frühstück vorbereiten ein Problem diesbezüglich darstellt. Deshalb greift er vorsichtig nach Kais Hand auf seiner Brust, um diese sanft auf die Matratze gleiten zu lassen und schleicht sich dann auch aus dem Schlafzimmer. 

In der Küche angekommen macht er sich erst Mal einen Überblick, was der Kühlschrank überhaupt alles hergibt. Bis jetzt hat sich da nämlich nur Kai drum gekümmert. Also wühlt er sich durch die einzelnen Ablagen und bleibt an dem vielen Obst hängen, welches mehr als einladend aussieht. So ein leckerer Obstsalat wäre doch das perfekte Frühstück. Der liefert Energie und ist trotzdem nicht so ungesund wie Speck und Rührei. Natürlich könnte Christian auch jeden Morgen sowas essen, aber ein bisschen auf die Gesundheit zu achten, schadet ja nicht. Also befördert er einen grossen Teil des Obstes auf die Kochinsel, um dieses klein zu schneiden. Schnell ist auch ein Schneidebrett und ein Messer gefunden und Christian legt los. Er schneidet Bananen, Kiwis und Weintrauben klein und als er sich gerade an den Äpfeln zu schaffen macht, passiert es. Der Apfel gleitet ihm aus der Hand, das Messer rutscht ab und ohne noch was dagegen tun zu können, schneidet sich Christian in die Handfläche. Er lässt das Messer instinktiv auf die Kochinsel fallen, schüttelt die verletzte Hand heftig hin und her und ein lautes ‘Scheisse’ verlässt seinen Mund. Nach dem ersten Reflex, die Hand ordentlich durchzuschütteln, hält er sie nun still, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er hier gerade sein Blut kreuz und quer durch die Küche spritzt. Wenigstens blieb der Fruchtsalat verschont, denkt sich Christian, als er seinen Blick durch die versaute Küche schweifen lässt und den Blick dann auf seine Handfläche richtet. Den Schnitt kann er nicht erkennen, denn seine Handfläche hat sich komplett rot verfärbt und das Blut tropft munter auf den Boden. Leise fluchend geht er zur Spüle, um seine Hand unter den Wasserstrahl zu halten, als sich nun auch ein unangenehmes Pochen auf seiner Handfläche ausbreitet. 

Christian zuckt ordentlich zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Schulter spürt und Kai direkt neben ihm die Stimme erhebt.

«Was ist passiert?» fragt dieser aufgebracht.

Er lag nämlich im Bett und wurde wegen eines laut fluchenden Christians wach. Sofort ist er aus dem Bett gehüpft und in die Küche geeilt. 

«Hab mich geschnitten» meint Christian fast schon etwas verlegen, während er zur Verdeutlichung seine Hand unter dem Wasserstrahl hervor zieht.

Dadurch verfärbt sich die Handfläche aber nur direkt wieder komplett rot.

«Scheisse» murmelt Kai vor sich hin und bevor Christian was dazu erwidern kann, hat Kai sich schon umgedreht und ist verschwunden.

Christian kommt aber auch gar nicht dazu, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn keine Sekunde später steht er mit dem Verbandskasten wieder neben Christian.

«Okay…was soll ich machen?» fragt Kai etwas überfordert, als er diesen geöffnet hat und sich den ganzen Inhalt anschaut.

Christian wirft kurz einen Blick in den Koffer und weist dann mit seiner gesunden Hand auf eine kleine Verpackung.

«Da sind sterile Kompressen drin. Nimm zwei, drei Stück vorsichtig raus und besprüh sie leicht mit dem Desinfektionsspray.»

Kai tut ihm wie befohlen.

«Und jetzt?»

«Jetzt drückst du mir die auf die Wunde» meint Christian während er seine Hand aus dem Wasserstrahl zeiht und Kai hin hält.

Es blutet bereits nicht mehr so stark wie gerade eben, trotzdem quillt immer noch fröhlich Blut aus der Wunde. Hastig legt Kai die Kompressen auf die Wunde und will schon fragen, was er jetzt tun soll, als Christian die Kompressen selbst mit seiner freien Hand an Ort und Stelle hält und mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Mullverband nickt.

«Jetzt nimmst du den und bindest mir die Hand ein.»

Wieder gehorcht Kai sofort und beginnt vorsichtig den Verband um Christians Hand zu wickeln.

«Ruhig mit mehr Zug Kai, sonst rutscht der Verband direkt wieder ab. Ausserdem soll ruhig etwas Kompression auf die Wunde kommen, damit der Scheiss endlich aufhört zu bluten.»

Kai hat zwar wahnsinnige Angst Christian weh zu tun, aber Christian ist hier der Fachmann, weshalb Kai nun mit mehr Zug den Verband um Christians Hand wickelt. Dieser gibt weiter Anweisungen. Sagt wenn Kai fester oder lockerer wickeln soll und ob er nun vor oder hinter dem Daumen durch soll. Als Kai das Ende des Verbandes schlussendlich fixiert hat, atmet er hörbar aus. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hat. Christians Blick ist immer noch auf den Verband gerichtet und er wendet seine Hand hin und her, um sich alles genau zu betrachtet.

«Das nenn ich mal einen ordentlichen Verband» grinst er dann zufrieden und hebt den Blick an.

Christian schaut direkt in Kais Gesicht und sein Grinsen erlischt sofort. 

«Kai…alles okay?» fragt er leicht besorgt, weil Kais Gesicht weiss wie die Wand ist.

«Ich kann eigentlich kein Blut sehen» nuschelt Kai verlegen, während er ein paar Mal tief durchatmet.

Christian war so sehr auf seine Hand und Kais Finger, die ihn verarztet haben, fixiert, dass er nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Kai damit gerade ganz schön an seine Grenzen kam. Er ist auch gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass das ein Problem sein könnte, schliesslich ist das für ihn ganz normaler Alltag. 

«Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?» fragt Christian etwas mitleidig, während er Kai ein Glas mit Wasser füllt.

«Ich kann dich doch nicht verbluten lassen» erwidert Kai empört, weshalb Christian schmunzeln muss.

«Ich wäre doch nicht verblutet, das sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist» meint Christian, während er Kai das Glas Wasser hin hält.

Kai nimmt es dankend entgegen und leert es in einem Zug.

«Das weiss ich doch nicht. Ich wach auf und du bist weg und dann hör ich dich schreien und dann komm ich hier her und alles ist voller Blut und du…und deine Hand…und überhaupt» erwidert Kai nun wieder richtig aufgebracht, was aber zumindest dazu führt, dass wieder etwas Leben in sein Gesicht kommt.

«Ach Kaichen» meint Christian mitleidig, während er ihn schmunzelnd in seine Arme zieht.

«Lach nicht» empört sich Kai, während er sich aber nur zu gerne ergeben gegen Christians Körper sinken lässt.

Christian muss allerdings dadurch nur noch mehr schmunzeln und merkt erst jetzt, was das überhaupt bedeutet. Hätte Kai vor ein paar Tagen diese Worte an ihn gerichtet, Christians schlechte Gewissen wäre Amok gelaufen. Wie konnte er einfach aus dem Schlafzimmer abhauen und Kai alleine lassen? Wie konnte er Kai so einen Schrecken einjagen? Und so weiter und so fort. Aber Christians Unterbewusstsein scheint gemerkt zu haben, dass Kai es gar nicht so meint. Wobei das stimmt nicht. Kais Worte entsprechen vollkommen der Wahrheit, aber seit die Situation sich nun aufgelöst hat und alles wieder in Ordnung ist, ist Kai direkt wieder ruhig. Er ist nicht verängstigt und dieser Vorfall hat keine weiteren Konsequenzen für ihn. Ja, er hatte einen ordentlichen Schreck, aber Kai hat gemerkt, es gibt kein Grund zur Sorge, also ist alles wieder gut.

«Danke, dass du mich verarztet hast. Ich weiss das sehr zu schätzen.» meint dann Christian liebevoll, bevor er einen Kuss auf Kais Stirn setzt.

Christian kann schliesslich nicht leugnen, dass es ihm sehr viel bedeutet, dass Kai direkt hier angerannt kam und sich um ihn gekümmert hat, obwohl er anscheinend ganz schön mit der Situation kämpfen musste.

«Ich brauch dich ja noch, du Blödmann» nuschelt Kai in Christians Shirt, weshalb Christian nun doch wieder leise lachen muss.

Als sie sich nach einigen Momenten der Stille wieder voneinander lösen, stellt Christian zufrieden fest, dass Kais Gesicht sämtliche Farbe zurück erhalten hat. Kai hingegen blickt sich gerade nochmals in der Küche um und schüttelt den Kopf.

«Du, mein Freund…» beginnt Kai übertrieben ernst, während er seinen Zeigefinger auf Christians Brust presst.

«…wirst in dieser Küche nichts mehr anfassen! Sonst finde ich dich morgen früh vermutlich mit ner abgetrennten Hand hier liegen.»

Jetzt muss Christian laut los lachen, weshalb auch Kai sich ganz schön beherrschen muss, um in seiner ernsten Rolle zu bleiben.

«Du wischst jetzt hier die Sauerei auf…» meint Kai dann weiter, während er auf die Blutspritze auf dem Boden und der Kochinsel weist.

«…und ich mach das Frühstück fertig. Haben wir uns verstanden?» 

«Wird gemacht Captain» erwidert Christian grinsend, bevor er sich einen Kuss stiehlt.

Dann greift er schön brav nach dem Lappen und beginnt sein Blutbad aufzuwischen. Zum Glück hat er sich in seine linke Hand geschnitten und nicht in die rechte. Kai schnippelt derweil die restlichen Äpfel in kleine, mundgerechte Stücke und befördert sie zu dem restlichen Obst, welches Christian bereits in einer Schüssel gesammelt hat. Kurze Zeit später sitzen sie damit am Esstisch und schlagen sich den Bauch voll.

«Was willst du heute unternehmen?» fragt dann Christian.

«Ich habe gelesen, dass es hier irgendwo nen Leuchtturm gibt. Da würde ich gerne hin.»

«Dein Wunsch ist mit Befehl.»

Also haben sie sich nochmals genauer informiert, wo genau der Leuchtturm ist, damit sie nicht einfach nur suchend rumirren. Aber eigentlich können sie gar nicht viel falsch machen. Sie müssen einfach nur gut eine Stunde dem Strand entlang laufen und dann werden sie den Leuchtturm schon nicht übersehen könne. Tatsächlich haben sie diesen auch auf Anhieb gefunden. Christian hat allerdings nicht nachgedacht, was es bedeutet, wenn sie den Leuchtturm finden. Selbstverständlich will Kai nämlich hoch und Christian schluckt. Verdammt das sieht sehr hoch aus. Aber Christian hat gar nicht die Möglichkeit sich zu überlegen, was er nun tun soll, da Kai ihn bereits an der Hand in Richtung Eingang zieht und den Eintritt bezahlt. Jetzt muss er ja eigentlich mit hochgehen. Kommt ja sonst ziemlich blöd rüber, wenn er nun sagen würde, dass er lieber hier unten bleiben würde. Also atmet Christian tief durch und läuft zögerlich hinter Kai her. Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein, redet er sich ein. Der Weg hoch ist wirklich nicht schlimm, schliesslich sieht er in dem geschlossenen Turm nicht, wie hoch sie bereits sind. Als sie dann aber raus treten, die kalte Bise ihm um die Ohren zischt und Christian merkt, wie hoch es hier wirklich ist, bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen und presst sich an die Wand hinter sich. 

«Scheisse ist das hoch» meint Christian.

«31 Meter» gibt Kai nichts ahnend Auskunft, schliesslich hat er das gerade auf dem kleinen Schildchen gelesen.

Diese Höhenangabe macht es für Christian aber nicht gerade besser. Ja, 31 Meter ist viel zu hoch. Einen Fall würde er definitiv nicht überleben. Kai ist derweil ans Geländer getreten und guckt runter.

«Schau mal wie geil die Aussicht von hier oben ist» meint er euphorisch, während er Christian blind zu sich winkt.

Als dieser jedoch nicht auftaucht, blickt er sich kurz um, um zu sehen, wieso Christian nicht zu ihm kommt und entdeckt dann eine blasse, leicht zitternde Gestalt, welche immer noch an die Wand gepresst dasteht.

«Alles gut?» fragt Kai besorgt, während er sofort zu Christian tritt.

«Es könnte sein, dass ich vielleicht minime Höhenangst habe» gibt dann Christian zu.

«Was? Wieso hast du dann nichts gesagt?!»

«Ich kenn da jemanden, der hat mir auch nicht gesagt, dass er Blut nicht sehen kann» versucht sich Christian schwach zu verteidigen.

Selbstverständlich verdreht Kai daraufhin nur seine Augen. Als ob man das vergleichen kann. Heute Morgen bei Christian war es ein medizinischer Notfall. Aber das hier, hier gibt es keinen Grund nichts zu sagen.

«Du bist unglaublich Wiemann. Du willst mich heute wohl noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.» tadelt ihn Kai, während er nach dessen Schultern greift und ihn vorsichtig wieder in Richtung Treppe leitet.

Sobald Christian nicht mehr sieht, wie hoch er sich eigentlich befindet, nimmt auch seine Angst schlagartig ab und er kann erleichtert aufatmen. 

«Tschuldigung» grinst Christian nun zu Kai, was ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf beschert.

«Ey, ich bin invalid. Man schlägt keine Invaliden.» empört sich Christian, während er demonstrativ seine eingebundene Hand hochhält.

Kai schüttelt daraufhin lachend den Kopf.

«Spinner» ist das Einzige, was ihm dazu noch einfällt.


	107. Deine Jungs

Noch während sie die lange Wendeltreppe im Leuchtturm wieder runter gelaufen sind, hat Christian bereits bemerkt, wie seine Beine von Stufe zu Stufe wieder mehr die Konsistenz von fest angenommen haben und sich nicht mehr wie Pudding anfühlten. Das lag einerseits daran, dass er dem Boden immer näher kam, das lag aber andererseits auch an Kais Hand, welche immer noch stützend auf seinem Rücken lag. Christian spürte wie sich eine kribbelnde Wärme von der Stelle, an der Kais Hand lag in seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete und er mochte dieses Gefühl. 

Als sie durch die Holztür wieder nach draussen treten atmet Christian erleichtert aus. Ja hier untern auf dem Boden ist er definitiv besser aufgehoben. Dass Kais Hand sich aber zurückzog, gefällt ihm weniger. Deshalb schlingt er seinen Arm einfach um Kais Schulter, zieht ihn etwas an sich ran und läuft los. 

«Sonst noch irgendwelche Ängste, die du mir verschwiegen hast?» fragt Kai nach einigen Metern.

«Nicht das ich wüsste» meint Christian schulterzuckend.

«Man man man» motzt dann Kai grinsend weiter.

«Was denn?» fragt Christian schmunzelnd.

«Kannst froh sein, dass das hier auf dem Leuchtturm rausgekommen ist und nicht sonst wo.»

«Wie meinst du das?» 

«Naja, stell mal vor ich hätte dir zu Weihnachten einen Bungeejump oder so was geschenkt. Dann hätten wir aber den Salat.»

«Du wolltest mir einen Bungeejump zu Weihnachten schenken?» fragt Christian amüsiert nach.

«Ja jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr» meint Kai lachend.

Natürlich hatte er nicht vor, Christian etwas in die Richtung zu schenken, aber trotzdem ist er froh, nun von dieser Angst zu wissen. Gleichzeitig ist er ein bisschen erstaunt, dass er bis gerade eben so was Essentielles über Christian nicht wusste. Natürlich macht er Christian deswegen nicht irgendwelche Vorwürfe. Christian hat vermutlich einfach nie daran gedacht. Ist ja nicht so, dass das etwas wäre, was man jemandem direkt erzählen muss. Kai ging es ja nicht anders. Er hat gar nie darüber nachgedacht Christian zu erzählen, dass er kein Blut sehen kann. Wieso auch? Umso witziger eigentlich, dass sie innert weniger Stunden nun jeweils etwas Neues über den Anderen erfahren haben.

«Wollen wir noch ein bisschen in den Ort rein, wenn wir schon mal hier sind? Vielleicht finden wir ja auch trotzdem irgendwo nen Schuppen, wo wir was essen können.» 

Kai hat dem Vorschlag nickend zugestimmt und gemeinsam sind sie in die Ortschaft rein und durch die Strassen geschlendert. Wie zu erwarten waren aber so gut wie alle Touristenshops noch geschlossen. Lediglich einen kleinen Laden haben sie gefunden, welcher bereits geöffnet hatte. Sie waren jedoch die einzigen Kunden, die sich durch den vollgestopften Krims Krams Shop gequetscht haben. Alles war voll mit Postkarten aus dem letzten Jahrhundert, Billig-Sonnenbrillen, Caps und Shirts, welche mit Aufdruck gross für die Ortschaft werben, sowie tonnenweise Deko. Und obwohl alles relativ billig und kitschig aussieht, greift Kai nach einer kleinen Leuchtturmskulptur. Er weiss jetzt schon, dass dieser Urlaub immer einen wichtigen Platz in seinen Erinnerungen einnehmen wird, einfach weil es der erste Urlaub nach sehr langer Zeit ist und weil es der erste, von hoffentlich noch vielen folgenden Urlauben mit Christian ist. Dieser Ausflug ist für Kai dementsprechend wahnsinnig wichtig und deshalb möchte er, neben den Bildern im Kopf, gerne auch irgendein Erinnerungsstück dazu haben. Als er dann mit der kleinen Figur in der Hand in Richtung Kasse gehen will, bleibt er vor dem grossen Gestell mit den Postkarten stehen. Auch hier sieht eigentlich eine kitschiger als die andere aus und trotzdem zieht er schlussendlich eine Zusammenstellung aus Strand, Dünen, Leuchtturm und Strandkorb aus der Halterung. Schnell ist die Figur samt Postkarte und Briefmarke gekauft und die Beiden machen sich wieder auf den Weg. Nur wenige Strassen weiter finden sie sogar eine kleine Bar mit warmer Küche. Jetzt sitzen sie an ihrem Tisch, jeweils ein Bier vor sich und warten auf ihre Burger, als Kai nach dem Kellner winkt. Dieser tritt sofort an den Tisch und schaut Kai fragend an.

«Hätten Sie vielleicht einen Stift, welchen ich mir leihen könnte?» fragt Kai höflich nach.

Der Keller nickt nur freundlich, zieht einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Schürze und überreicht diesen Kai. Kai nimmt ihn dankend entgegen und kramt dann die eben gekaufte Postkarte aus seiner Tasche.

«Wem willst du denn schreiben?» fragt Christian neugierig nach.

Christian merkt, wie Kai etwas verlegen wird und den Blick auf die Postkarte gerichtet hält. 

«Naja…im Urlaub schreibt man ja meistens der Familie eine Karte und deshalb wollte ich…ähm…ich wollte Holger eine Karte schicken.»

Schliesslich ist ja Holger irgendwie ihrer Familie geworden. Er wurde zum Ersatzvater und Kai fragt sich inzwischen, wie Holger es hinbekommt hat, für so viele Kinder ein Vater zu werden. Wie er es geschafft hat irgendwie für jeden da zu sein und jedem Kind irgendwie das Gefühl zu geben, eben doch nicht komplett allein zu sein. Ja, Kai war oft verbittert und hat Holger von sich weggestossen. Er hat oft Holger für all sein Leid verantwortlich gemacht. Hat Holger die Schuld gegeben, dass seine Eltern gestorben sind, dass Christian ihn verlassen hat, dass seine Adoptiveltern nicht mit ihm zurecht kamen. Aber trotzdem war Holger immer für ihn da und irgendwie die einzige Konstante, die sich durch seine Jugend gezogen hatte. Und auch wenn er es damals noch nicht so richtig sehen wollte, so kann er inzwischen nicht mehr leugnen, dass Holger wie ein Fels in der Brandung für ihn war. 

«Das finde ich eine tolle Idee. Da wird er sich bestimmt freuen.» meint Christian liebevoll, während er seine Hand auf Kais legt und einmal zudrückt. 

Auch Christian zählt Holger definitiv zu seiner Familie. Auch für ihn war er ein Vater. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als für Kai, schliesslich verbracht Christian auch einige Jahre mehr im Waisenhaus als Kai.

Kai schenkt Christian ein Lächeln, bevor er zu schreiben beginnt. Christian beobachtet ihn dabei. Sieht, wie Kai hochkonzentriert auf die Karte schaut, immer wieder innehält, die Stirn in Falten legt und dann weiter schreibt. Es dauert ziemlich lange, doch dann scheint Kai zufrieden und er legt den Stift beiseite.

«Darf ich sie lesen?» fragt Christian neugierig nach.

«Natürlich» kommt es von Kai zurück, während er die Karte über den Tisch zu Christian schiebt.

«Du musst sowieso auch noch unterschreiben.»

Christian nimmt nickend die Karte an und beginnt zu lesen.

«Lieber Holger

Du bist sicher überrascht, dass hier eine Postkarte aus Travemünde den Weg zu dir gefunden hat und sicherlich fragst du dich, von wem die kommt. Tja, wir sinds: Christian und Kai. Es ist nun gut 3 Monate her, dass wir dich besucht haben und so vieles hat sich seitdem geändert. Ich (also Kai) bin in Therapie und mach sehr gute Fortschritte. Dies aber auch vor allem dank Christian. Somit wird das Leben von Tag zu Tag etwas heller und schöner und lebenswerter. Hut ab Holger, ich weiss nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, Christian zu solch einem perfekten Mensch zu erziehen, ab du hast es geschafft. Danke dafür! Und danke, dass du auch mir immer ein Vater warst, auch wenn ich es dir nicht immer leicht gemacht habe. Jetzt sitzen wir in Travemünde und machen ein paar Tage Urlaub. Ich LIEBE es und irgendwie hab ich mir gedacht, du als unsere Familie solltest das wissen. Wir kommen dich sicher bald irgendwann mal wieder besuchen.

Deine Jungs  
Christian & Kai»

Christian lächelt ab den Worten, die er hier gelesen hat und die auch ihn betreffen. Er würde sich selbst weiss Gott nicht als perfekten Menschen beschreiben. Vermutlich gibt es niemanden auf der Welt, der perfekt ist. Aber wenn er in Kais Augen und für dessen Bedürfnisse perfekt ist, dann ist Christian mehr als zufrieden damit. 

Immer noch lächelnd greift Christian nach dem Stift und quetscht seinen Namen auf den letzten weissen Fleck, den er auf der Karte noch finden kann. 

«Wir müssen echt mal wieder nach Köln runter fahren. Ein bisschen Zeit mit Holger, Olli und Jakob verbringen.» meint Christian, als er Kai die Karte zurück schiebt.

Kai steckt die Karte ein und nickt. 

«Irgendwie würde ich inzwischen auch gerne mein altes Zimmer sehen» fügt er an.

Als er das letzte Mal mit Christian im Waisenhaus war, um Holger einen Besuch abzustatten, war er jedoch viel zu überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Da war seine grösste Herausforderung überhaupt zurück in seine Vergangenheit zu reisen und seinen Fuss nur in die Nähe des Waisenhauses und Holger zu setzen. Sich da dann noch genauer mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen, schien ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt unmöglich. Aber jetzt, drei Monate später, fühlt er sich viel stärker und ist sich sicher, dass er das packen würde. Selbstverständlich wird es nicht leicht werden. Es wird ihn emotional aufwühlen, aber das ist auch okay.

Christian lächelt ihn liebevoll an.

«Ich denke, das ist eine tolle Idee. Mir hat das damals irgendwie sehr viel bedeutet.»

«Sandrine würde jetzt auch sagen, Kai, du musst dich mit deiner Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen. Du musst die Gefühle zu lassen. Sie wollen dir nichts Böses.»

Kai hat seine Stimme verstellt, um Sandrine etwas übertrieben nachzuahmen, weshalb Christian grinsen muss, in welches Kai miteinsteigt. Er meint es ja nicht böse und das weiss Christian auch. Sie wissen Beide wie unglaublich wertvoll es war, dass Christian ihn in diese Therapie zu Sandrine gesteckt hat und ja, Sandrine ist inzwischen zu einem sehr wichtigen Teil von Kais Leben geworden. Dieser geschützte Rahmen, in dem Kai sich bei ihr bewegen kann, gibt ihm immer wieder aufs neue Kraft. Selten hat er sich bei jemandem so verstanden gefühlt wie bei Sandrine und auch wenn es ihm zu Beginn sehr schwer gefallen ist, sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen, so sprudelt es heutzutage teilweise einfach nur so aus ihm raus. Eben weil er weiss, dass Sandrine ihn niemals für irgendetwas verurteilen würde. Weil sei immer Verständnis hat und weiss, wie sie Kai in die richtige Richtung schubsen muss, damit er sich nicht an toxischen Gedanken festklammert und weiter auf dem richtigen Weg bleibt, um gesund zu werden.

Nachdem sie sich den Bauch in der Bar mit leckeren, wenn auch eigentlich viel zu fettigen Burgern vollgeschlagen hatten, wollte sie sich eigentlich wieder auf den Weg zurück machen, als sich jedoch erneut die Schleusen öffneten und unaufhörlich Regen niederging. Zum Glück war das aber fünf Minuten bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen wollte passiert und nicht fünf Minuten nach dem sie schon unterwegs waren. Deshalb sind sie in der wohlig warmen Kneipe sitzen geblieben, haben ignoriert, wie ungesund das Mittagessen bereits war und sich direkt noch einen kleinen Nachtisch kommen lassen. Im Urlaub sich irgendwelche Sachen zu verbieten ist doch schliesslich auch ein absolutes No Go. So sind sie einen Nachtisch und ein Bier länger als geplant vor Ort geblieben, bis sich der Himmel wieder aufgehellt hatte. Den Moment haben sie genutzt, um sich wieder auf den Heimweg zu machen. 

Bevor sie jedoch zurück an den Strand gegangen sind, sind sie noch ein bisschen durch die Strassen geirrt, um einen Briefkasten zu finden, damit sich Holger Postkarte direkt versenden können. Als dieser gefunden war, haben sie sich zurück auf den Weg in Richtung Leuchtturm gemacht, um dann am Strand entlang wieder zu ihrem Häuschen zu spazieren. Das zusätzliche, nicht geplante Bier macht sich nun aber bereits bei Kai bemerkbar. Er ist nicht betrunken, aber in diesem Stadium, wo plötzlich alles so locker und leicht erscheint. Wo einem der Kopf etwas schwirrt, aber lediglich im positiven Sinne. Wo man grinsen muss, ohne zu wissen wieso, was einem aber sowieso komplett egal ist. Schliesslich ist man gerade glücklich und gut drauf, da spielt es im Moment keine Rolle wieso. Und so ist Kai mit einem Dauergrinsen um Christian rumgewuselt und wurde noch mehr zu einem Kind als gestern am Strand. Er war eigentlich ein betrunkenes Kind, welches nicht ruhig sitzen konnte. Das beginnt mit den Wellen zu spielen und sich so nahe an das Meer wagt, um dann grinsend vor den anbrausenden Wellen weg zu hüpfen und Christian hat eigentlich nur darauf gewartet, dass Kai irgendwann mal zu langsam sein wird und eine volle Ladung Wasser abbekommen würde. Und dann hätte er gelacht und er ist sich sicher Kai hätte es auch getan. Aber leider, oder zum Glück, ist das nie passiert, so dass sie Beide in trockenem Zustand wieder in die warme Stube eintreten.

«Und was machen wir jetzt?» fragt Christian, während er sich die Schuhe auszieht.

«Knuddeln und Knutschen» meint Kai grinsend, während er ins Wohnzimmer schlüpft und sich auf das Sofa fallen lässt.

Christian folgt ihm grinsend.

«Knuddeln und Knutschen also» meinte Christian, während er im Türrahmen stehen bleibt und zu Kai blickt.

«Jaaaa» meint Kai schon leicht schmollend, weil Christian immer noch in der Tür steht und nicht auf Kais nach Christian ausgestreckte Arme reagiert.

Deshalb muss Christian leise lachen, während er sich langsam in Bewegung setzt.

«Du bist süss, wenn du betrunken bist, weisst du das?» 

«Ich bin nicht betrunken» empört sich Kai.

«Dann halt leicht beschwipst» erwidert Christian grinsend, während er sich neben Kai auf das Sofa sinken lässt.

«Ausserdem bin ich wohl immer süss» schnaubt Kai.

«Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben» und Christian lacht kurz auf, als Kai ihm daraufhin gegen die Schulter boxt.

Als ihm ein zweiter Schlag droht, fängt Christian Kais Handgelenk ab, lässt sich rückwärts auf das Sofa gleiten und zieht Kai direkt mit, so dass dieser nun auf seiner Brust zu liegen kommt.

«Ich dachte du willst knuddeln und knutschen und nicht dich mit mir prügeln» meint Christian schmunzelnd.

«Stimmt» grinst Kai ihm entgegen, bevor er sich etwas nach oben reckt und seine Lippen auf Christians Gegenspieler legt.

Ja, knutschen und knuddeln klingt definitiv besser als sich prügeln. Wie lange sie so auf dem Sofa gelegen sind, kann im Nachhinein wohl keiner mehr genau sagen. Irgendwann hatte Kai seinen Kopf auf Christians Brust abgelegt und während er mit seinen Finger Christians Seiten träge hoch und runter gefahren war, hat Christian seine Finger wiederum kraulend in Kais Haaren vergraben. Christian hat bereits seine Beine etwas gespreizt, damit Kai zwischen diese gleiten kann, so dass er nicht mit dem kompletten Gewicht auf Christian zu liegen kommt. Trotzdem hat Kai mit der Zeit das Gefühl, dass es für Christian wahrscheinlich etwas unangenehm werden kann. Ausserdem merkt er, wie die Sonne draussen schon langsam beginnt unter zu gehen. Sie müssen also schon wirklich lange hier liegen. Deshalb rappelt er sich vorsichtig auf. Christian zieht seine Hände daraufhin zurück und will sich schon ebenfalls aufsetzten, als Kai ihn an der Brust zurück auf das Sofa drückt.

«Liegen bleiben» befiehlt er und macht sich ohne weitere Erklärung aus dem Staub.

«Was? Wieso?» fragt Christian verwirrt.

«Liegen bleiben!» ruft aber Kai erneut aus dem Flur, weshalb Christian gehorcht und auf dem Sofa liegen bleibt.

Als dann aber mehrere Minuten nichts passiert und Kai verschwunden bleibt, wird Christian langsam ungeduldig und neugierig. Er will gerade aufstehe und Kai suchen gehen, als dieser wieder im Wohnzimmer auftaucht, ihn sanft anlächelt und seine Hand ausstreckt.

«Mitkommen» kommentiert er seine Geste und Christian steht auf, läuft neben dem Couchtisch in Richtung Kai und greift nach dessen immer noch ausgestreckten Hand.

Ihre Finger verhaken sich und Kai führt ihn über den Flur zum Badezimmer. Christian fragt sich bereits, was Kai hier will, als er hinter diesem das Bad betritt und ihm der betörende Duft von Lavendel in die Nase steigt. Im nächsten Moment sieht er die mit Wasser gefüllte Badewanne, welches durch eine dicke Schaumschicht bedeckt ist.

«Du nimmt jetzt ein erholendes Bad, während ich das Abendessen koche» flüstert dann Kai, während er Christian in Richtung Badewanne schiebt.

Christian dreht sich daraufhin lächelnd zu Kai um und schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. 

«Komm schon. Hop hop rein mit dir, bevor das Wasser kalt wird.» 

Christians Lächeln wird dadurch noch breiter, bevor er nach Kais Wangen greift, um ihn zu küssen.

«Danke Hase, du bist der Beste» nuschelt er an dessen Lippen und spürt, wie sich Kais Mund ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln verzieht.

Als sie sich wieder lösen, beginnt Christian sich auszuziehen und Kai verschwindet mit einem ‘bis später’ in die Küche.

Als Christian komplett nackt ist, lässt er testend seine gesunde Hand in das Wasser tauchen, nur um zu merken, dass das Badewasser die perfekte Temperatur hat. Christian mag es nämlich fast einen Tick zu heiss, so dass es am ganzen Körper kribbelt. Vorfreudig steigt er in die Wanne und lässt sich vorsichtig in das heisse Nass sinken, während er darauf achtet, dass seine eingebundene Hand trocken bleibt. Sie müssen später zwar sowieso den Verband mal wechseln, aber deshalb muss er ihn trotzdem nicht mit Lavendel-Badewasser durchtränken. Als er sich bequem hingelegt hat und die verletzte Hand locker über dem Badewannenrand baumelt, schliesst Christian seine Augen und atmet tief durch. Dieser Urlaub ist wirklich Balsam für Körper und Seele.


	108. Alles hat ein Ende

Seufzend lehnt Kai seinen Kopf an die kühle Scheibe. Es ruckelt und schüttelt ihn leicht durch, als Christian vielleicht mit etwas zu viel Schwung losfährt. Kais Augen haften auf dem kleinen Häuschen, bis Christian um die Ecke biegt und ihm dadurch den Blick auf dieses verwehrt. Deshalb richtet Kai seinen Blick wieder nach vorne und kann ein erneutes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Doch kaum hat er seinen Blick auf die Strasse vor sich gerichtet, schaut er nach links, weil sich Christians Hand warm auf seinen Oberschenkel gelegt hat und einmal sanft zudrückt.

«Hey, wir hatten jetzt fünf wundervolle Tage» meint Christian aufmunternd, während er auch kurz seinen Blick von der Strasse löst und dafür Kai zuwirft.

«Von mir aus könnten es aber auch noch 500 weitere sein…ich will nicht wieder zurück» schmollt Kai wie ein kleines Kind, während er sogar demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Christian muss deswegen leise schmunzeln. Ja, er würde auch liebend gerne für den Rest seines Lebens Urlaub mit Kai machen und auch er kann sich besseres vorstellen, als jetzt zurück nach Berlin zu fahren und morgen wieder arbeiten zu gehen. Aber ändern kann man es nicht und bevor er sich deswegen nervt, hält er lieber an den schönen Erinnerungen fest.

«Ich weiss Kai. Ich würde auch lieber hier bleiben, aber Urlaube enden nun mal irgendwann.»

Kai schnaubt nur auf.

«Ich verspreche dir, dass wir auch schon bald mal wieder wo hinfahren werden. Und auch wenn wir nur am Wochenende irgendwo an nen See fahren.»

«Du weisst selbst, dass man die Wochenenden, die wir Beide nicht arbeiten müssen, an der Hand abzählen kann.»

Christian verzieht sein Gesicht zu einer mitleidigen Grimasse. Leider ist das ein Punkt, bei dem er Kai nicht widersprechen kann. Leider Gottes überschneiden sich ihre Tage, an denen sie frei haben, nicht sehr häufig, auch wenn Beide schon ihr Bestes geben, um die Dienstpläne aneinander anzupassen. Bis jetzt fand Kai das natürlich auch nicht gerade mega toll, aber nach diesen fünf intensiven Tagen, wo es nur ihn und Christian gab, klingt für ihn die Realität überhaupt nicht prickelnd.

«Wir bekommen das schon hin Hase…wir haben doch bis jetzt alles irgendwie hinbekommen» meint Christian liebevoll und er kann im Augenwinkel sehen, wie Kais Mine sich darauf etwas aufhellt. 

Ja, das stimmt. Bis jetzt haben sie wirklich alles irgendwie hinbekommen und Kai ist sich nicht so ganz sicher, wie das funktionieren konnte. Woher Christian z.B. die Zeit, Geduld und Kraft genommen hat, aus Kai das zu machen, was er heute ist. Dass Kai nicht mehr einem labilen Kleinkind gleicht, dass mit allem und jedem auf der Welt überfordert ist. Oder dass sie es überhaupt geschafft haben, eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen und diese immer noch funktioniert. Dass Christian nicht das Handtuch geworfen hat, oder Kai panisch weggerannt ist. Oder dass Christian Kai ermutigt hat, in Therapie zu gehen und diese auch noch direkt organisiert hat und dass Kai auch wirklich bereit ist, diese Therapie anzunehmen und immer noch durchzieht. Sie haben schon so viel zusammen hinbekommen, da werden sie es auch irgendwie schaffen, sich irgendwo Zeit füreinander freizuschaufeln.

«Wie geht’s deiner Hand?» fragt dann Kai nach, um nicht mehr weiter schmollend dazusitzen und sich selbst damit die Laune zu vermiesen.

«Gut…brauch ab morgen vermutlich nicht mal mehr ein Pflaster.»

Am ersten Abend hatte Kai ihm nochmals die Hand neu eingebunden. Die Wunde blutete zwar nicht mehr und sah, nach Aussage von Christian, auch wirklich schön aus, aber sie war Christian doch noch etwas zu frisch, weshalb er nochmals einen Tag lang einen Verband trug. Ab dann hat er nur noch ein Pflaster über den Schnitt geklebt, um sie vor Dreck zu schützen, aber eigentlich ist sie so gut wie komplett verheilt. 

«Das ist gut…du hast mir da echt einen ordentlichen Schreck eingejagt.» 

«Ich weiss, tut mir immer noch leid» entschuldigt sich Christian etwas verlegen. 

«Ach schon okay…Hauptsache dir geht es gut» winkt Kai jedoch ab, weshalb Christian ihn kurz dankbar anlächelt.

Christian biegt erneut ab und raubt Kai damit auch den letzten Blick zum Meer, welches man bis jetzt am Horizont noch erkennen konnte. Kai kann nicht verhindern, dass daraufhin erneut ein kleiner Seufzer seine Kehle verlässt.

Es war wirklich schön hier. Sie haben die letzten Tage sehr viel draussen verbracht. Häufig sind sie einfach nur dem Strand entlang gelaufen und haben das Meer beobachtet. Kai konnte sich daran einfach nicht satt sehen. Er hätte das stundenlang tun können. Und wenn sie nicht gerade draussen im kalten Wind das Meer beobachtet haben, dann haben sie es sich entweder auf der Veranda, der Couch, im Bett oder in der Badewanne gemütlich gemacht. Sie sind zwar nach dem ersten Abend nicht mehr intim geworden, mal abgesehen von Knutschereien, welche es zuhauf gab, aber das hat keinen von Beiden gestört. Christian hatte eigentlich allgemein nicht damit gerechnet, hier intim zu werden, weil er dachte, Kai braucht sein bekanntes und vertrautes Umfeld, um sich fallen lassen zu können. Aber da hatte Kai ihn ordentlich überrascht. 

Aber Christian wiederrum hat dafür Kai ebenso überrascht. Gestern sind sie nämlich nochmals gemütlich dem Strand entlang nach Travemünde spaziert, um dort noch ein Abschiedsbier trinken zu gehen. Unweigerlich sind sie dabei wieder am Leuchtturm vorbei gekommen und Kai dachte kurz, er hat sich verhört, als Christian zu ihm sagte, er würde gerne nochmals hochgehen.

«Was? Wieso? Du hast doch Höhenangst?» hatte Kai gemeint, während er Christian skeptisch angeschaut hatte.

«Ja…aber irgendwie möchte ich es irgendwann mal schaffen, dagegen anzukommen und nicht immer nur panisch den Schwanz einzuziehen.»

«Und wieso genau jetzt bei diesem Leuchtturm?» wollte Kai wissen.

«Weil du bei mir bist» kam es leise zurück und Kai konnte nicht anders als wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu strahlen, als er diese Worte gehört hatte.

Also haben sie sich erneut auf den Weg nach oben gemacht. Da sie sowieso gefühlt die einzigen Touristen in dem Ort waren, hatten sie auch den kompletten Leuchtturm nur für sich allein und somit niemand, der sie gestresst hatte, den sobald Christian wieder ganz oben aus der Tür trat, war es um ihn geschehen. Die Angst hat wieder die Überhand gewonnen und er wollte schon umdrehen und wieder runter gehen, als Kai einfach zu ihm hin gegangen ist und ihn umarmt hat. Er hat ihn festgehalten und ihn so einerseits daran gehindert, direkt wieder das Handtuch zu werfen, aufzugeben und weg zu rennen, andererseits hat er ihn einfach so lang schützend festgehalten, bis sich Christians Finger nicht mehr krampfhaft an ihm festgekrallt haben und Christian sein Gesicht nicht mehr fast schon panisch in Kais Halsbeuge versteckt hatte, um ja nicht zu sehen, wie hoch sind. Als Christian etwas ruhiger wurde, hatte er jedoch nur gemeint, er müsse sich hinsetzen. Also haben sie sich auf den schmutzigen Boden gesetzt, an die Leuchtturmwand angelehnt und haben erstmal nur den Blick zum Himmel gerichtet. Kai hat Christians Hand festgehalten und permanent über dessen Handrücken gestrichen. Seit sie hier hoch gekommen sind, waren bestimmt schon zwanzig Minuten vergangen, als Kai sich vorsichtig aufrappelte und Christian vorsichtig mit sich hoch gezogen hat. 

«Wollen wir zum Geländer?» hatte Kai gefragt.

«Ich…weiss nicht…ich hab Angst» hatte Christian gestammelt.

«Du kannst dich an mir festhalten…gib mal deine Hände» hatte dann Kai liebevoll gemeint, während er sich mit dem Rücken zu Christian vor diesen gestellt hatte.

Zögerlich streckte Christian seine Hände nach vorne und Kai hat nach diesen gegriffen und seine Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, so dass sich Christian nun komplett an den Kleineren klammern konnte. Und dann liefen sie los. Langsam und zögerlich, während Christians Herz laut pochte. Er schloss die Augen, liess sich nur von Kai leiten, bis dieser wieder anhielt.

«Wir sind da» flüsterte Kai und Christian linste automatisch durch einen kleinen Spalt seiner Lider nach unten.

«Oh Gott» keuchte Christian, während er sich sofort wieder komplett verspannt hatte.

«Alles gut…ich bin da…ich halt dich fest» hatte Kai gemeint, während er erneut mit seinen Daumen beruhigend über Christians Handrücken gestrichen hatte. 

Und wieder standen sie da und Kai blieb solange eine Stütze für Christian, bis dieser nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, gleich zu sterben und das erste Mal ehrfürchtig die Aussicht geniessen konnte. Als sie später wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten, mussten sie feststellen, dass sie fast eine komplette Stunde auf dem Leuchtturm waren. Christian war fix und fertig, aber er war wahnsinnig stolz auf sich selbst, dass er es geschafft hatte. Und Kai war noch zehn Mal stolzer. Stolz auf Christian, weil dieser sich so tapfer geschlagen hatte und stolz auf sich selbst, weil er Christian helfen konnte. 

Das war das erste Mal, dass Kai sich bewusst wurde, wie oft er in letzter Zeit stolz auf sich war. Auch das war ein Gefühl, dass Kai so bisher nicht kannte. Es gab für ihn nie Gründe, auf sich selbst stolz zu sein und selbst wenn es welche gab, so hat Kai diese nie aktiv wahrgenommen. Aber jetzt beginnt er diese Dinge wahrzunehmen und das lässt sein Leben noch etwas heller erscheinen. 

Auf halber Strecke haben sie an einer Autobahnraststätte einen Halt eingelegt. So konnte Christian sich einerseits etwas erholen und andererseits konnte sie noch was zu Abend essen. Die Billig-Hotdogs haben zwar jetzt nicht gerade wahnsinnig gut geschmeckt, aber trotzdem ihren Dienst erfüllt. Kai hat ausserdem noch eine Packung Schokobons gekauft und verbringt die restliche Heimfahrt damit in regelmässigen Abständen eines der Schokoeier in Christians Mund zu schieben, was diesen jedes Mal breit grinsen lässt. 

Um kurz vor 20 Uhr biegen sie dann endlich in ihrer Strasse ein und Christian hält den Wagen direkt vor der Haustür am Strassenrand. Kai hüpft direkt aus dem Auto, eilt zum Kofferraum und zieht die Taschen raus. Dann geht er noch mal zur Vordertür, krabbelt über den Autositz und gibt Christian einen innigen Kuss. Mit einem ‘bis später’ verlässt er das Auto wieder und beobachtet vom Bürgersteig aus wie Christian weg fährt. Dieser muss nämlich das Auto noch zu seinem Besitzer zurück bringen und dann mit der U-Bahn wieder zurück fahren. Kai hat ihm zwar angeboten, dass er mitfahren würden, damit Christian nicht alleine durch Berlin tingeln muss, aber Christian hat das Angebot abgelehnt. Kai soll ruhig schon mal rein gehen und sich ausruhen. Ja, vielleicht kann er seinen Beschützerinstinkt noch nicht ganz so gut zügeln, aber Christian will auch gar nicht, dass er sich diesen komplett verbietet. Es soll einfach in einer gesunden Dosis erfolgen.

Gut eine Stunde später schiebt sich Christian erschöpft durch die Wohnungstür in den Flur. Er war zwar relativ zügig bei seinem Kumpel, um das Auto zurück zu geben, wurde dann aber dort festgehalten. Natürlich wollte sein Kumpel wissen, wie der Urlaub war und Christian wollte nun wirklich nicht unhöflich sein und ihn abwimmeln, nachdem dieser ihnen einfach so sein Auto zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Also sass er noch gut eine halbe Stunde bei ihm im Wohnzimmer, bevor er sich dann endlich auf den Heimweg machen konnte. Als er nun sein zu Hause betritt, hört er, dass Kai unter der Dusche ist. Er selbst verzieht sich auf direktem Weg in sein Zimmer. Kai hat bereits die Taschen ausgepackt und alles weg geräumt. Nur ein paar Dokumente wie eine Ausweiskopie, oder die Dokumente zur Ferienwohnung, hatte Kai ihm einfach nur auf den Schreibtisch gelegt, weil er nicht wusste, wo Christian diese aufbewahrt. Also hat Christian seine Mappe hervorgekramt, wo er alles Wichtige sammelt und ist dann ins Stocken gekommen, als ihm ein Brief in die Finger fällt. ‘Kai’ steht da gross auf dem Umschlag und Christian greift danach. Er legt die Mappe zurück, dreht den Umschlag in seinen Finger, während er sich auf sein Bett fallen lässt. Er weiss genau was drinnen ist, trotzdem zieht er das Blatt Papier raus und faltet es auf. Es sind die Worte, die Christian vor gut drei Monaten aufgeschrieben hatte, weil Sandrine ihn darum gebeten hatte. Er hat es jedoch nicht nur für sich aufgeschrieben, sondern auch für Kai. Deshalb hat er den Brief auch in einen beschrifteten Umschlag gesteckt, weil er eines Tages diese Worte Kai zeigen wollte. Wenn dieser eben dazu bereit ist und Christian fragt sich gerade, ob jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Kai hat sich schliesslich so wahnsinnig gut entwickelt, was er gerade jetzt im Urlaub noch extremer bewiesen hat. 

Christian hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass kein Wasserrauschen mehr an sein Ohr dringt und zuckt deshalb etwas zusammen, als plötzlich Kais Stimme an sein Ohr dringt.

«Was hast du da?» fragt dieser nämlich, als er sich in Jogginghose und Schlafshirt zu Christian aufs Bett sinken lässt.

Christian zögert eine Sekunde, bevor er Kai den Umschlag einfach hinstreckt. Kai greift skeptisch danach, sieht seinen Namen auf diesem und zieht fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Schliesslich erkennt er sofort, dass es Christians Handschrift ist.

«Mach ihn ruhig auf» meint Christian und Kai lässt den Blick wieder auf den Umschlag in seinen Händen sinken und zieht nun selbst den Brief heraus.

Er faltet diesen auf und beginnt zu lesen.

«Sandrine hat mich vor ein paar Tagen gefragt, wie es mir geht. Eigentlich geht es mir gut. Eigentlich bin ich auch glücklich. Das bin ich wirklich! Schliesslich bin ich verliebt und habe Kai an meiner Seite und jedes Mal, wenn ich morgens die Augen öffne und als erstes Kai erblicke, dann schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und mein Herz stolpert für ein paar Sekunden. Wenn er schläft, dann sieht er einfach nur zufrieden und glücklich aus. Aber viel zu oft ist er das nicht. Ich weiss nicht, ob er glücklich ist. Ich hoffe es sehr, aber viel zu oft wird er offensichtlich von seinen Dämonen gequält und es zerreisst mir jedes Mal mein Herz, wenn ich ihn so sehe. Wenn ich sehe, wie sehr er leidet und kämpft, um nicht ins Straucheln zu geraten und unterzugehen. Und immer wieder mischt sich eine Wut dazu. Ich habe eine unbändige Wut in mir, wenn ich Kai so sehe. Ich bin so dermassen wütend auf Matthias, sowas habe ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gefühlt. Ich dachte immer, ich sei ein moralisch korrekter Mensch und konnte nie verstehen, wie Leute sich selbst über das Gesetz stellen konnten. Und jetzt? Wenn Matthias nur noch einmal Kai irgendwie zu nahe kommt und ihn verletzt, scheiss egal ob körperlich oder seelisch, ich würde ihn am liebsten mit blossen Händen umbringen. Würde mir jemand eine Waffe in die Hand drücken und mir Matthias vor die Nase stellen, ich würde abdrücken. Eigentlich sollte mir dieser Gedanke Angst machen, aber die Wut auf Matthias ist einfach so unglaublich gross. Er hat Kai zerstört. Wissentlich, ignorant und mit voller Absicht. Er hat sich einfach dazu entschieden, dass Kais Leben nichts wert sei. Dass es okay ist, aus ihm einen Menschen zu machen, der gebrochen ist und das verdammt nochmal nachdem er schon viel zu viel in seiner Kindheit durchmachen musste. Er hat zerstört, was mir in meinem Leben das Wichtigste ist und dafür hasse ich ihn so sehr, dass ich ihn einfach nur leiden sehen möchte.

Aber die Wut ist nicht nur auf Matthias da. Die Wut ist auch auf mich da, denn ich bin mitverantwortlich. Ich habe den Weg geebnet. Ich habe Kai dazu gebracht, dass er zu einem Menschen wie Matthias geht. Es war nie meine Absicht und hätte ich gewusst, wie das alles enden wird, ich hätte alles, aber wirklich alles anders gemacht. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Der Schaden ist entstanden und Kai muss es ausbaden. Und das macht mich wütend auf mich, weil er mir vertraut hat und ich ihn einfach habe fallen lassen. Ich habe ihn nicht beschützt, so wie ich es ihm versprochen habe. Ich habe ihn eiskalt in diese düstere Zukunft laufen lassen und dafür hasse ich mich selbst und es gibt Tage, da kann ich nicht verstehen, wieso Kai es nicht auch tut. Wieso er mich nicht dafür hasst, was ich ihm angetan habe. Wieso er mir nach all dem vertraut.

Und da sind wir beim nächsten Punkt. Ich will, dass Kai mir vertraut. Ich will, dass er sich mir gegenüber öffnet. Mir sein verletztes Inneres zeigt. Sich nicht verstellt, oder versteckt und seine Bedürfnisse ignoriert. Er soll zeigen, was ihm Angst macht, was ihn verletzt und was ihm Sorgen bereitet. Es soll zeigen, was ihm Freude bereitet, was er gerne macht und was er von seinem Leben und dieser Beziehung erwartet und erhofft. Ich will alles wieder gut machen, was ich falsch gemacht habe und das hat nichts mit Mitleid zu tun. Ich bin nicht mit Kai aus Mitleid zusammen. Ich bin mit Kai zusammen, weil ich ihn liebe. Weil mein Herz ihm gehört und ich einfach nur will, dass er glücklich wird. Und ich bin jedes Mal so unglaublich glücklich, wenn Kai mir vertraut. Aber es macht mir eine verdammte Angst. Sandrine hat mich gefragt, wie es mir geht und ich habe gesagt, ich habe Angst. Ich habe Angst, Kai nicht helfen zu können. Ich habe Angst ihn zu zerstören. Ich habe Angst, dass er mit seiner letzten Kraft mir vertraut und ich irgendetwas falsch machen werde, was ihm den Todesstoss versetzt. Dass ich ihn mit irgendeiner Handlung überfordere. Dass ich ihn mit irgendeinem Wort verletze. Dass ich irgendeine Angst bei ihm nicht erkenne. Kai macht Fortschritte. Er macht so tolle Fortschritte, auch wenn er selbst das vielleicht gar nicht sieht. Aber ich sehe es. Ich sehe, wie er Schritt für Schritt vorwärts geht und Dinge meistert, obwohl er Angst davor hat und ich habe so unglaubliche Angst, irgendwann der Grund zu sein, dass er wieder komplett zurück geworfen wird. 

Um somit zur Frage zurück zu kommen. Es geht mir gut und ich bin glücklich verliebt, aber ich habe auch wahnsinnige Angst und Wut in mir. Ich weiss, dass die Wut und die Angst nicht dahin gehören und ich weiss, dass ich irgendwann mit Kai darüber sprechen muss, aber noch ist dafür nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Noch ist meine Angst zu gross, dass ich ihn genau damit zehn Schritt zurück werfen werde, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Eigentlich Ironie pur. Die Angst, Kai zu verletzen, könnte Kai verletzen. Aber wie schon erwähnt, Kai macht so tolle Fortschritte und irgendwann wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, wo ich mit ihm darüber sprechen kann. 

Indem Sinne: Kai, wenn du das liest, dann ist wohl jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, was bedeutet, dass du schon so wahnsinnig viel geschafft hast, dass ich nur so von Stolz strotzen werde. Ich liebe dich!»


	109. "Hör auf dich zu hassen"

Kai zieht die Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne und kaut unsicher darauf rum. Sein Blick huscht noch ein paar Mal wirr und unkoordiniert über die Zeilen, ohne wirklich was zu lesen, bevor er den Brief langsam sinken lässt.

«Ich wusste nicht, dass…» Kai bricht im Satz ab, weil er merkt, dass es schlichtweg gelogen ist.

Er wusste es. Er wusste nur zu gut, in was für eine Situation er Christian gedrängt hatte. Nicht umsonst hat er ja vor ein paar Tagen Christian darum gebeten einen Gang runterzuschalten. Aber Kai hatte es eigentlich schon immer bemerkt. Er wusste aber der ersten Sekunde, in der er Christian sein okay zu der Beziehung gegeben hatte, dass er Christian damit in eine verdammt beschissene Position bringt. Aber er wusste nicht, dass es Christian so sehr belastet hatte. Oder zumindest redet er sich das ein. Vielleicht hat er auch das schon immer gewusst, aber er war einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst und seiner Angst beschäftigt, um irgendwie auch noch Christians Problemen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

«Zu früh?» fragt nun Christian, dessen Stimme nun auch sehr unsicher klingt.

Er weiss nicht, wie es momentan in Kais Kopf aussieht, aber er hat das Gefühl Kai ist gerade ordentlich mit diesen Worten überfordert und Christian hat gerade grosse Angst, dass er Kai diese Worte viel zu früh hat lesen lassen. Dass nun das eintritt, wovor er so Angst hatte und Kai direkt wieder Rückschritte macht.

Aber Kai geht auf diese Frage nicht ein. Er blickt nun nämlich direkt Christian an, unsicher aber nicht verängstigt.

«Wann hast du das geschrieben?»

«Ein paar Tage nachdem wir aus Köln zurück gekommen sind.»

Kai nickt kaum sichtbar und atmet einmal seufzend aus.

«Hast du immer noch diese Wut in dir drin?» fragt er leise.

Christian zögert kurz. Einerseits, weil er nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet hat, andererseits, weil er kurz darüber nachdenken muss. Doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

«Nur noch ganz selten…ich mein Matthias…» Christian kommt ins Stocken und weiss nicht, wie er das nun formulieren soll.

«Matthias ist tot, er hat seine gerechte Strafe bekommen und deshalb musst du nicht mehr wütend auf ihn sein» spricht Kai deshalb die unausgesprochenen Worte aus.

«Niemand hat es verdient zu sterben, egal was er getan hat» erwidert jedoch Christian, weshalb Kai verwundert die Augenbrauen hochzieht.

«Ich weiss, dass ich im Brief etwas anderes geschrieben habe» fährt deshalb Christian fort.

«Damals dachte ich das wirklich. Ich hatte so einen unbändigen Hass gegen Matthias, dass ich ihm den Tod gewünscht habe…aber wenn es dann so weit ist, ist es doch etwas anderes.»

Kai nickt verstehend. In der Realität sieht immer alles anders aus als in der Fantasie.

«Ja, ich hasse ihn immer noch für das, was er dir angetan hat und ich werde ihm das vermutlich auch nie verzeihen können, aber diese Wut ist nicht mehr allgegenwärtig in mir drin…da hilft natürlich das Wissen, dass er dir nie mehr weh tun kann.»

Wieder nickt Kai und blickt kurz wieder auf den Brief.

«Und der Hass auf dich selbst?» fragt er dann leise nach.

Gerade dieser Punkt hat Kai nämlich sehr mitgenommen. Er wusste selbstverständlich, dass Christian Matthias hasst und er kann das auch nachvollziehen. Hätte jemand Christian weh getan, würde er diese Person genauso abgrundtief hassen. Aber Kai wusste nicht, dass Christian sich selbst deswegen hasst. Dass er sich Vorwürfe deswegen macht, ja, aber nicht, dass er sich dafür hasst.

«Manchmal…» murmelt dann Christian ertappt.

Kai schaut mit einem mitleidigen Blick hoch.

«Warum?» fragt Kai nach.

«Weil ich dich unglaublich verletzt habe…weil ich mitschuldig bin.»

Aber Kai schüttelt vehement den Kopf.

«Das stimmt nicht. Niemand hat Schuld an dem was passiert ist. Du nicht und ich nicht. Es ist passiert, weil Dinge passieren. Aber die Betonung liegt auf ‘es ist passiert’…Vergangenheit, Christian! Wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Aber alles was danach kommt schon und verdammt Christian hast du dir mal bewusst gemacht, wie sehr du dich um mich gekümmert hast und es immer noch tust? Ich hab dich abgeblockt und verscheucht und du hast nicht aufgegeben, hast mich beschützt und aus meinem Käfig befreit, in den mich Matthias gesteckt hatte und das obwohl du das nicht hättest tun müssen. Christian hör auf dich selbst zu hassen, sondern liebe dich dafür, wie sehr du mir geholfen hast, denn ganz ehrlich Christian, ich wüsste nicht, ob ich ohne dich noch leben würde.»

Kai war zu Beginn seines Monologes sehr aufgebracht, doch der letzte Satz verliess seine Lippen ganz leise. Christian schaut ihn aus grossen Augen an und schluckt.

«Bitte Christian, ich will nicht, dass du wütend auf dich selbst bist…das hast du nicht verdient.»

Sanft hat Kai nach Christians Hand gegriffen und ihre Finger verschränkt. Christian lächelt ihn schüchtern an. Dann legt er seine freie Hand in Kais Nacken, zieht ihn etwas zu sich und setzt einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn. 

«Um deine Fragen zu beantworten» beginnt dann Kai, als Christian sich wieder von ihm löst.

«Ja ich bin glücklich…das war ich schon immer. Natürlich hatte ich verdammt viel Angst und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sage, dass ich keine Angst mehr habe, aber wenn ich bei dir sein durfte, war und bin ich glücklich. Immer! Und ja, vielleicht hättest du mir den Todesstoss geben können, ohne es zu wollen, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Wie ich dir schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt habe, ich bin nicht mehr aus Porzellan. Unter anderem dank dir, denn ja verdammt, du konntest mir helfen! Und ja ich würde auch jetzt lügen, wenn ich dir sagen würde ich bin stark und voller Selbstbewusstsein…das bin ich nicht…aber ich bin es schon viel mehr als noch vor drei Monaten…Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich so lange Zeit dieser Belastung und Verantwortung ausgesetzt habe…aber du kannst sie nun endlich hinter dir lassen.»

Jetzt kann Christian nicht anders, als einfach nach Kais Schultern zu greifen und ihn an sich zu ziehen. Seine Arme um ihn zu schlingen und den warmen Körper fest an sich zu drücken. Die Nase in dem weichen Haar zu vergraben und Kais Duft tief einzuatmen. 

Zuerst war er sich unsicher, ob Kai bereit war, diese Worte zu lesen, doch jetzt weiss er, dass die Antwort ja ist und das macht ihn unglaublich glücklich.

«Ich hab das übrigens ernst gemeint, was ich geschrieben habe…ich bin so wahnsinnig stolz auf dich...so wahnsinnig stolz…» nuschelt Christian in den braunen Haarschopf, weshalb Kai lächeln muss.

Nichts hört er lieber, als dass Christian stolz auf ihn ist.

«Versprichst du mir, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben werden?» brummt Kai, während er sich noch etwas fester an Christian kuschelt.

Christians Finger gleiten durch Kais Haare und kraulen dessen Kopfhaut. 

«Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, damit wir für immer zusammen bleiben können» erwidert Christian. 

Er weiss, dass er Kai kein Versprechen geben kann, dass sie bis an ihr Lebensende glücklich zusammen sein werden, und das weiss auch Kai, aber er wird definitiv kämpfen wie ein Löwe, um dies möglich zu machen.

Nach kurzer Zeit will Christian sich wieder von Kai lösen, damit er auch noch schnell unter die Dusche hüpfen kann, so dass sie sich danach gemütlich ins Bett kuscheln können, doch Kai lässt nicht zu, dass Christian sich nur einen Zentimeter von ihm löst.

«Noch nicht gehen…bitte noch nicht gehen» murmelt Kai leise an Christians Brust.

Christian lässt sich ergeben wieder an Kais Körper ziehen und drückt zusätzlich einen Kuss auf dessen Haarschopf, bevor er ein ‘okay’ flüstert. Es war zu erwarten, dass Kai nach diesem Urlaub, und der daraus resultierenden Rückkehr in die Realität, erst Mal wieder sehr anhänglich sein wird. Vermutlich wird das auch etwas sein, was sich nie ändern wird. Vermutlich wird Kai ein Leben lang in solchen Situationen Nähe brauchen. Aber das ist für Christian auch völlig okay. Wie könnte er auch etwas dagegen haben mit Kai zu kuscheln.

Irgendwann hat Kai Christian dann doch ziehen lassen, damit dieser endlich duschen gehen konnte. Christian hatte ihm extra versprochen, sich wirklich zu beeilen, damit er so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu Kai ins Bett schlüpfen kann. Christian hat sich auch wirklich an das Versprechen gehalten und steht nach nicht mal zehn Minuten wieder im Schlafzimmer. Breit grinsend und kopfschüttelnd steht er vor dem Bett und betrachtet sich den eingerollten Körper, welcher bereits in den Tiefschlaf abgerutscht ist. Christian fragt sich, wie Kai so schnell einschlafen konnte, findet es aber irgendwie auch unglaublich süss. Ausserdem beruhigt ihn das auch etwas, zeigt es schliesslich, dass Kai trotz der jetzigen Situation nicht zu sehr gestresst ist. Leise legt er sich zu Kai aufs Bett, welcher dadurch aber doch wach wird und sich an Christians Körper rollt.

«Wo warst du so lange?» brummt Kai verschlafen, weshalb Christian leise lachen muss.

Doch noch bevor Christian antworten kann, dass er ja nur wenige Minuten weg war, ist Kai auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Also drückt Christian ihm einfach schmunzelnd einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf und schliesst dann auch die Augen, um in seine Traumwelt abzutauchen.

Kai hat die Rückkehr in den Alltag überraschend gut gemeistert. Er hatte ab der ersten Sekunde überhaupt keine Probleme damit. Er hat akzeptiert, dass der Urlaub zu Ende ist und dass nun wieder der Alltag mit Arbeit, Therapie und von Christian getrennten Stunden beginnt, aber dass sie irgendwann wieder für ein paar Tage, oder auch nur Stunden, sich eine Auszeit nehmen werden. Und das Wissen, wie schön so eine Auszeit mit Christian sein kann, lässt Kai den Alltag bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gut meistern. Auch wenn noch nicht klar ist, wann es diese nächste Auszeit geben wird. Sie haben aber bereits entschieden, dass sie so bald wie möglich nach Köln runterfahren werden. Christian sollte in den nächsten Tagen den Schichtplan für den nächsten Monat bekommen und sobald sie wissen, wann Christian mal wieder ein paar Tage am Stück frei hat, wird Kai versuchen seinen Schichtplan daran anzupassen, damit sie für diese Tage zu Holger, Olli und Jakob fahren können. Kai spielt auch schon länger mit dem Gedanken, auch noch seine Eltern auf dem Friedhof zu besuchen. Seit der Beerdigung war er nicht mehr da und eigentlich dreht sich ihm jedes Mal der Magen um, wenn er an diese zurück denkt. Aber so absurd es klingen mag, der Friedhofbesuch bei Matthias hat ihm so viel gegeben, dass er Hoffnungen hat, dass es bei seinen Eltern genauso wäre. Wenn er ehrlich ist, sehnt er sich eigentlich nach nichts mehr, als ihnen endlich mal wieder nahe zu sein und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass er es inzwischen hinbekommen würde. Aber es ist noch unsicher und hat auch Angst davor, weshalb er Christian noch nichts davon erzählt hat. Er will erst einmal abwarten, wann sie überhaupt runter fahren werden und sich dann erneut mit dem Gedanken befassen.

Wenige Tage später schiebt sich Christian durch die Wohnungstüre in den Flur. Achtlos lässt er seine Jacke auf den Boden fallen und streift sich die Schuhe beim Gehen aus. Es ist kurz vor 7 Uhr in der Früh und normalerweise würde er jetzt in sein Zimmer gehen, kurz duschen und sich dann in seinem Bett schlafen legen, während Kai noch in seinem eigenen schläft. Schliesslich würde Kai bald aufstehen, auch wenn er heute nicht arbeiten muss, und dann macht es keinen Sinn, dass Christian sich zu ihm legt. Dann würde er Kai nur unnötig wecken, bzw. Kai würde ihn unnötig wecken, wenn er aufsteht. Normalerweise. Aber nicht heute. Heute öffnet Christian Kais Schlafzimmertür und erspäht trotz Dunkelheit das Bett und Kais Körper, welcher nur zur Hälfte von der Decke zugedeckt wird. Christian macht sich nicht mal die Mühe seine Klamotten auszuziehen, sondern legt sich samt Jeans auf das Bett. Er krabbelt unter Kais Arm und kuschelt sich an den warmen Körper, was diesen wiederum aufweckt. Instinktiv schliesst Kai die Arme fester um Christian, während er langsam ins hier und jetzt kommt und realisiert, was gerade passiert.

«Christian? Was machst du denn hier?» fragt er verschlafen nach.

Doch von Christian kommt keine Antwort. Dessen Körper beginnt lediglich zu zittern und Kai ist spätestens dann hellwach, als ein herzzerreissendes Schluchzen an seine Ohren dringt. Geschockt blickt Kai nach unten und sieht wie sich der bebende Körper an ihm festkrallt, während Christian sein Gesicht fast schon schmerzhaft fest an Kais Brust presst. 

«Christian? Christian was ist passiert?» fragt Kai mit zittriger Stimme nach, während er beruhigend über Christians Rücken streicht.

Er ist gerade völlig mit der Situation überfordert, weil er Christian noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt hat und weil er keine Ahnung hat, was passiert ist. Er macht sich deshalb gerade wahnsinnige Sorgen, hat Angst um Christian und will ihn nicht so leiden sehen. Er will ihm helfen, was auch immer passiert ist, und kann doch nichts machen, ausser Christian einfach festzuhalten, denn Christian ist gerade viel zu aufgewühlt, um irgendwas zu sagen und zu erklären. Er schluchzt lediglich in regelmässigen Abständen auf und wird in ebenso regelmässigen Abständen durchgeschüttelt. Kai hat inzwischen gemerkt, dass er von Christian gerade keine Antwort erhalten wird. Zuerst konnte er es nicht verstehen. Er dachte sich, Christian sag mir doch einfach was los ist, damit ich dir helfen kann, doch dann dachte er an sich selbst. Er war in solchen Situationen nicht mal ansatzweise in der Lage irgendwas zu erklären, deshalb hatte Christian ihn immer einfach nur ganz festgehalten und die Situation mit ihm durchgestanden, bis Kai sich beruhigt hatte. Also versucht Kai nun dasselbe zu tun. Er hält Christians Körper fest umschlossen, streicht sanft über den Rücken und durch Christians Haare, während er beruhigend atmet, schliesslich hat ihn das auch immer beruhigt, wenn Christian mit ihm geatmet hatte. 

«Ich bin da» hat er immer wieder Christian zu geflüstert.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, welche in Wirklichkeit nicht mal 10 Minuten gedauert hatte, hat Christian sich soweit beruhigt, dass er wieder normal atmen kann und sein Körper nicht mehr permanent durchgeschüttelt wird, während seine Tränen Kais Shirt durchnässen.

«Hey…was ist passiert?» fragt Kai leise und auch etwas ängstlich nach, während er sanft Christians Nacken krault.

Und dann beginnt Christian zu erzählen. Er erzählt von dem schlimmsten Arbeitstag, den er je gehabt hat. Er hat schon so viel erlebt und gesehen. Schon so viel Trauer und Schmerz mitbekommen, doch an heute Nacht wird er sich wohl ewig erinnern. Es war kurz nach vier Uhr in der Früh, als die Ankündigung im Krankenhaus eintraf, dass mehrere Krankenwagen zu ihnen unterwegs seien. Christian wurde da schon hellhörig, schliesslich treffen selten mehrere Ambulanzen gleichzeitig ein, also muss es was Grösseres gewesen sein. Er bekam am Rande mit, dass ein Reisebus verunglückt sei, doch erst, als der erste Rettungswagen eintraf, wurde Christian klar, dass es nicht einfach nur ein Reisebus war. Es war eine Schulklasse, welche von ihrem Schullager nach Hause kam. Sie hätten früh morgens in Hamburg eintreffen sollen. Dort wären die Kinder von ihren Eltern abgeholt worden. Sie hätten gelacht und freudig erzählt, was sie alles erlebt hatten und die Eltern wären stolz gewesen, zu hören, was ihre Kinder alles so getan haben.

Christians Magen drehte sich um, als er hörte, dass von den 20 Schulkindern, sieben noch vor Ort gestorben sind. Von den dreizehn Überlebenden waren fünf zu ihnen ins Krankenhaus unterwegs, während die anderen Kinder auf andere Krankenhäuser verteilt wurden. Und Christians Herz schmerzte, als die Kinder eintrafen. Eins verstarb noch im Krankenwagen und jegliche Widerbelebungsversuche hatten keinen Erfolg. Ein weiteres wurde bereits in komatösem Zustand eingeliefert. Sein Körper war von Wunden übersäht und auch wenn sie alles getan hatten was sie konnten, verstarb auch dieses nur kurze Zeit darauf unter Christians Händen weg. Die restlichen drei Kinder waren ansprechbar, als sie im Krankenhaus ankamen und ihre Schreie gehen Christian jetzt noch durch Mark und Bein. Sie wurden sogleich in den OP gebracht und Christian fühlte sich einfach nur innerlich tot, als Stille im Schockraum einkehrte. Er war fix und fertig und stand komplett neben sich, als ihn plötzlich Hannah angestupst hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er nach Hause gehen kann. Dass seine Schicht zu Ende ist und sie nun übernehmen würde. Christian hatte genickt und ist gegangen. Er war froh, nicht mehr vor Ort zu sein, wenn die Eltern der Kinder eintreffen würden. Er wollte nicht auch noch ihre Schreie hören, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihr Kind es nicht überlebt hat. Dass es nicht mit einem breiten Lächeln in ihre Arme rennen wird und voller Stolz erzählen wird, was es alles erlebt hat. 

Christian liebt seinen Job. Er liebt es tagtäglich alles zu geben, um Menschen zu helfen. Aber nach solchen Tagen, da wünschte er sich manchmal, nie wieder ein Krankenhaus betreten zu müssen.

Kai war von Christians Erzählungen geschockt und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich einzelne Tränen aus seinem Augenwinkel lösten, als er sich Christians Informationen etwas zu bildlich vorgestellt hatte. Auch er will nicht an das Leid der Kinder und der Eltern denken, denn es muss unbeschreiblich sein. Aber er will sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm es für Christian gewesen sein muss, der alles miterleben musste. Kai bewundert Christian sowieso dafür, wie dieser solch einen Beruf ausüben kann. Er könnte es nicht. Und weil Kai keine Ahnung hat, wie er Christian irgendwie mit Worten helfen könnte, hat er Christian einfach nur weiter festgehalten, gestreichelt und ihm gezeigt, dass er da ist und das war in dem Moment auch alles, was Christian brauchte.


	110. Vertrauen

Auch wenn sich Christian soweit beruhigt hat, dass er Kai zumindest erzählen konnte, was passiert war, so kann er trotzdem nicht verhindern, dass ihm immer wieder Tränen über die Wangen kullern. Er ist übermüdet und sein Nervenkostüm einfach komplett am Ende. Er ist körperlich fix und fertig und komplett erschöpft und doch zu aufgewühlt, um einschlafen zu können. Kai entgeht das natürlich nicht, weshalb er nach einigen Minuten, in denen er still Christian einfach nur festgehalten hatte und ihm durch die Haare kraulte, sich vorsichtig aufsetzt. Christian folgt gezwungenermassen dieser Bewegung, setzt sich selbst aufrecht hin und schaut Kai aus verweinten Augen wie ein Häufchen Elend an. Sofort wird Kais Blick noch weicher, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist und ohne darüber nachzudenken legt er seine Hand an Christians Wange, um ihm die Tränen wegzuwischen.

«Komm, du solltest dir mal zumindest die Jeans ausziehen, damit du dich gemütlich hinlegen kannst. Eine Mütze voll Schlaf würde dir glaube ich gut tun.»

Christian nickt, zieht einmal schniefend seine Nase hoch und steht dann auf. Vor dem Bett bleibt er stehen und blickt fast ein bisschen hilflos und unsicher zu Kai.

«Stört es dich, wenn ich bei dir schlafe?» fragt er dann.

Er weiss jetzt schon, wenn er sich jetzt in sein eigenes Bett legen wird, dass er zu keinem Schlaf kommen wird. Aber er will auch nicht Kai unnötigen stören. Doch der schaut ihn fast schon empört an.

«Denkst du echt, ich schick dich jetzt in dein Zimmer? Natürlich kommst du wieder hierher in dieses Bett du Blödmann.» 

Christian muss ab diesen Worten sogar etwas Schmunzeln, bevor er sich die Klamotten vom Leib schält und dann nur in Boxershorts wieder zu Kai aufs Bett krabbelt. Kai greift direkt nach ihm und zieht ihn fest an sich, bettet erneut Christians Kopf an seiner Brust und beginnt abermals beruhigend über dessen Kopf und Nacken zu kraulen.

«Und jetzt mach die Augen zu und versuch etwas zu schlafen…ich werde auf dich aufpassen, versprochen» flüstert Kai ihm zu.

Christian schliesst dankbar die Augen, merkt wie Kais Liebe seinen Körper flutet und einen Teil der Trauer und des Schmerzes aus dem Körper verbannt. Kai blickt auf Christian herunter und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. Er hatte sich ja immer gefragt, wie Christian es aushielt, ihm immer beizustehen, wenn er mal wieder völlig am Ende war. Aber jetzt liegt er hier, die Rollen komplett getauscht und er beginnt es zu verstehen. So sehr es ihn schmerzt, Christian so leiden zu sehen, so unglaublich viel bedeutet es ihm, dass Christian bei ihm Schutz sucht, weil Kai ihm offensichtlich helfen kann. Und nichts tut Kai lieber, als Christian zu helfen. 

Christian war auch wirklich eigentlich so dermassen am Ende mit seinen Kräften, so dass er relativ zügig in Kais Armen eingeschlafen ist. Irgendwann wird er wieder wach und er blinzelt gegen das Sonnenlicht, welches den kompletten Raum geflutet hat. Gähnend regt er sich, weshalb Kai auf ihn aufmerksam wird.

«Stört dich das Licht? Ich hatte die Fensterläden gestern Abend nicht geschlossen, wollte dann aber vorhin auch nicht aufstehen, um sie zu schliessen, weil du dich so sehr an mich gekuschelt hast.»

«Wie spät ist es denn?» fragt Christian gähnend.

«Kurz nach halb 4» antwortet Kai, nachdem er kurz sein Handy gecheckt hat.

Überrascht setzt sich Christian auf und blinzelt zu Kai, welcher das Buch, welches er bis eben in der Hand hatte, weglegt.

«Lagst du jetzt 8 Stunden mit mir hier im Bett?» 

«Ich hab dir doch versprochen, dass ich auf dich aufpasse. Dann schleich ich mich doch nicht einfach so raus.» 

Christians Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er sich nach vorne beugt und Kai liebevoll küsst.

«Meine Güte du bist der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen kann» meint er dann lächelnd, als er sich wieder von Kai löst.

«Willst du noch etwas schlafen?» fragt Kai, inzwischen ebenfalls lächelnd zurück, doch Christian schüttelt den Kopf.

«Okay…dann geh du mal Duschen und ich mach uns was zu Essen. Hab nämlich langsam Hunger.»

«Sorry» meint Christian entschuldigend, aber Kai winkt direkt ab.

«Du hast schon so viel für mich gemacht…da hab ich mich gerne mal revanchiert.»

Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen sie am Esstisch und geniessen das Essen, welches Kai mal wieder gezaubert hat.

«Wie geht es dir heute?» fragt dann Kai vorsichtig nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen nach.

«Besser» versichert ihm Christian jedoch direkt.

«Es war gestern einfach alles sehr viel. All die Eindrücke, die körperliche Anstrengung, die Müdigkeit…das war einfach zu viel…natürlich ist es immer noch schrecklich was passiert ist und mein Herz tut weh, wenn ich daran denke, aber das ist nun Mal mein Job.»

«Willst du diesen Job eigentlich dein Leben lang machen?» fragt Kai neugierig nach.

«Naja, eigentlich schon. Aber ich hab mir immer gesagt, ich höre auf, wenn ich entweder nichts mehr empfinde, wenn jemand unter meinen Händen weg stirbt, oder wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffe, das Leid im Krankenhaus zu lassen und es permanent mit Heim schleppe.»

«Also Nummer eins wird nie eintreten, das kann ich dir jetzt schon versichern. Dafür bist du viel zu empathisch. Und ich hoffe, dass ich dir erfolgreich helfen kann, Nummer zwei ebenfalls zu verhindern.»

Christian lächelt ihn dankbar an. Er hofft, Kai behält recht, denn er würde nur ungern seinen Beruf eines Tages aufgeben müssen.

Am Abend sitzen sie nach längerer Zeit mal wieder auf Christians Bett, um ihre Vertrauensübung durchzuführen. Es ist schon länger her, dass sie sich dafür Zeit nehmen konnten und auch Zeit genommen haben, denn es gab durchaus Abende, an denen die Zeit dagewesen wäre, sie aber trotzdem etwas anderes getan haben. Das ist aber auch wenig verwunderlich, denn inzwischen ist diese Übung, beziehungsweise der Effekt, den sie auf Kai haben sollte, von diesem so verinnerlicht worden, dass es nicht mehr nötig ist, dass sie jeden Tag dieses Ritual aufrecht erhalten. Christians Körper ist Kai so vertraut wie nichts anderes und auch Christians Hände, sowie dessen Blicke, überall auf seinem eigenen Körper zu spüren, ist für Kai inzwischen einfach völlig normal. Es gibt immer noch Tage, da schaut sich Kai im Spiegel an und er hat das Gefühl, noch nie was Hässlicheres gesehen zu haben, als sein Spiegelbild, aber trotzdem hat er seinem Kopf inzwischen beibringen können, dass Christian ihn liebt, so wie er ist. Dass er sich vor Christian nicht verstecken oder verstellen muss. Und Kai hat das Gefühl, Christian spürt, wenn er einer dieser Tage hat, wo er sich einfach nur komplett unwohl in seinem Körper fühlt. Christian sagt zwar nie etwas, aber da sind Gesten, Berührungen und Blicke seitens Christian, so dass sich Kai fühlt, als wäre er das Schönste, was Christian je auf dieser Welt gesehen hat. Und er liebt Christian abgöttisch dafür. Er liebt ihn dafür, dass Christian ihn auf Händen trägt und ihm immer wieder das Gefühl gibt, wertvoll zu sein. Eine Daseinsberechtigung auf dieser Welt zu haben. Es wert sein, geliebt zu werden.

Und auch wenn ihre Beziehung inzwischen soweit gefestigt ist, dass Kai die Regelmässigkeit dieser Übung nicht mehr braucht, so liebt er es trotzdem, dass sie sich ab und an Zeit dafür nehmen. Zeit, in der nur sie Beide existieren. Zeit, in der sie sich gegenseitig anschauen, berühren und begehren. Und so wundert es auch nicht, dass aus den Berührungen und den Streicheleinheiten mehr wird. Hitzige Küsse werden ausgetauscht, während sich der Herzschlag erhöht. Es wird sich gegenseitig erregt und gezeigt, wie sehr man den jeweils anderen will. Doch als Christians Hand, welche bis eben noch Kais Nippel getriezt hat, tiefer wandern will, um sich um Kais beginnende Erektion zu legen, hält Kai ihn davon ab. Er greift nach Christians Handgelenk und verhindert so, dass Christians Hand ihr Ziel erreichen kann. Etwas verwundert blickt Christian deshalb Kai an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er Kai gerade anscheinend dermassen falsch gelesen hatte und dieser gar nicht weiter gehen will. 

Kai blickt ihn an. Die Unsicherheit ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber trotzdem gemischt mit Lust und Gier. Er leckt sich über die Lippen, öffnet diese zwei Mal, um sie doch nur unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu verschliessen. Christian sitzt einfach nur da, blickt Kai an und wartet, was hier gerade passiert, denn er kann die Situation gerade in keiner Weise interpretieren. Kai hält Christians Handgelenk immer noch mit seinen Fingern umschlossen, obwohl Christian nicht die geringsten Anstalten zeigt, seinen Weg gegen Kais Willen fortzusetzen. Christian könnte schwören, dass sich ein Rotschimmer auf Kais Wangen legt, doch das könnte auch einfach daran liegen, dass sie sich bis gerade eben noch gegenseitig angeheizt und erregt haben. Kurz bricht Kai den Blickkontakt ab, nur um ihn direkt wieder aufzunehmen, während er einem tief durchatmet und dann trotzdem ganz leise zu sprechen beginnt.

«Ich…ähm…ich würde es gerne versuchen…also…einen Schritt weiter…ähm» stammelt Kai vor sich hin.

Trotzdem versteht Christian natürlich direkt, was Kai versucht zu sagen und er kann nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen etwas grösser werden. 

«Bist du sicher?» fragt Christian deshalb etwas überrumpelt, weil er irgendwie gar nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass Kai ihn darum bitten wird, mit ihm zu schlafen.

Bis gerade eben dachte er ja noch, Kai ist es gerade zu viel und er will komplett abbrechen. Kai, welcher aber selbst noch sehr unsicher ist, wird durch Christians Unsicherheit noch mehr verunsichert. 

«Willst du…nicht?» fragt er deshalb schüchtern.

«So war das nicht gemeint, ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet…ich will einfach nur nicht…»

«…dass ich etwas tue, was ich nicht will…ich weiss Christian» unterbricht Kai ihn.

«Aber ich will es…ja, ich hab scheisse Angst davor, aber ich will es versuchen» fügt Kai leise an.

Christian schaut ihn eindringlich an, zögert für einige Sekunde und ermahnt sich dann selbst daran, dass Kai inzwischen in der Lage ist, selbst zu entscheiden was er will und was nicht. 

«Was kann ich gegen deine Angst tun?» fragt er deshalb, während er seine Hand an Kais Wange legt.

«Sei einfach so liebevoll, wie du sonst immer zu mir bist» antwortet Kai lächelnd.

«Das lässt sich einrichten» lächelt Christian zurück, bevor er sich nach vorne beugt und Kai einen sanften Kuss gibt.

«Leg dich auf den Rücken, so wie sonst immer» flüstert Christian ihm dann zu.

Kai tut wie ihm befohlen, ignoriert sein pochendes Herz und versucht sich zu entspannen, während Christian die kleine Tube Gleitgel aus der Nachttischschublade angelt. Kai blickt stur an die weisse Decke und hat den Kiefer wohl etwas zu hart aufeinander gepresst, da sich plötzlich eine Hand um seine eigene schliesst und sanft zudrückt. Kais Blick wandert nach vorne, wo er direkt auf Christians warmen Blick trifft. 

«Erstmal wird alles so sein wie sonst immer und wenn du dich danach umentscheidest, ist das auch vollkommen okay.»

Kai nickt dankbar und merkt, wie ein Teil der Anspannung seinen Körper verlässt. Das liegt sicher auch daran, dass Christian nun ganz routiniert vorgeht. Wie immer bietet er Kai einen Rahmen, in dem sich Kai auskennt und sich wohlfühlt. Christian macht einfach alles so wie immer. Beginnt Kai behutsam vorzubereiten, in dem er vorsichtig den ersten Finger in ihn einführt. Christian nimmt sich Zeit. Er lässt es sogar langsamer angehen als die letzten Male. Verharrt lieber ein paar Momente länger, bevor er es wagt einen weiteren Finger dazu zu nehmen und diese zu bewegen. Gezielt beginnt er dann sich um Kais Prostata zu kümmern, welche ihren Effekt nicht verfehlt und Christian merkt, wie die Erregung, welche Kais Körper zuvor fast wieder komplett verlassen hatte, zurück kehrt. Er merkt aber auch, wie Kai sich noch mehr zu entspannen beginnt. Wie Kai mehr und mehr in der Matratze versinkt, den Kopf ausschaltet und sich nur aufs Fühlen konzentriert. Christian macht sich natürlich nichts vor. Er weiss, dass sich das vermutlich ziemlich schnell ändern wird, sobald er den nächsten Schritt gehen wird, aber trotzdem ist er beruhigt, dass Kai sich jetzt gerade entspannen kann. Nach einiger Zeit greift er deshalb auch nach Kais, inzwischen fast schon wieder komplett steifen Penis und beginnt diesen langsam zu massieren, während er Kai mit drei Fingern weiterhin dehnt. 

Auch wenn Christian ziemlich nervös ist, reicht der Anblick von Kai, der sich der Erregung hingibt, aus, um selbst hart zu werden. Nach einigen Minuten merkt Christian, dass wenn er so weiter macht, er Kai so über die Klippe schicken wird. Das ist ja aber nicht das Ziel, weshalb er gezwungenermassen Kais Penis wieder aus seiner Hand gleiten lässt und seine Finger zurück zieht. Christian kann nicht verhindern, dass ihn der nächste Schritt sehr nervös macht und er will sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es dann erst Kai gehen muss. Deshalb hätte er irgendwie das Vorspiel gerne bis in alle Ewigkeit gezogen. Aber das geht nicht.

«Willst du immer noch?» fragt Christian nach, da ihm nicht entgangen ist, dass Kai sich direkt wieder etwas angespannt hat, als Christian sich zurück zog und diesem damit klar wurde, dass es nun ernst wird.

Kai nickt aber nur.

«Mit oder ohne Kondom?» fragt Christian weiter. 

Sie wissen zwar Beide, dass sie sauber sind, trotzdem darf Kai natürlich immer noch darauf bestehen, dass Christian ein Kondom benützt. 

«Ohne ist okay» meint dieser jedoch.

«Okay» nuschelt Christian mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kai, als er wieder nach der Tube greift und eine ordentliche Menge davon auf seinem Penis verteilt.

«Leg dich mal auf die Seite» meint dann Christian.

Er hat sich natürlich schon vor diesem Tag viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ihr erstes Mal ablaufen könnte. Er hat sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, weil er einfach alles richtig machen will. Weil er nicht das geringste Risiko eingehen will, dass Kai das erste Mal als etwas Negatives erleben wird. Deshalb hat er sich auch stundenlang überlegt, welche Position die beste wäre. Normale Missionar Stellung hat Christian beiseite geschoben, weil sie für Kai mit zu viel Blickkontakt einher gehen würde. Er hat, was das anbelangt, zwar schon unglaubliche Fortschritte gemacht, aber Christian fürchtet, dass es in dem Moment zu viel sein wird und Kai sich dadurch nur unwohl und verletzlich fühlen wird. Dass Kai oben ist, ist auch keine Option, weil da Kai zu viel Verantwortung und Initiative übernehmen müsste. Und auch von hinten Doggy-Style kommt Christian viel zu dominant vor. Deshalb hat Christian sich dazu entschieden, dass die Löffelchen-Position die beste wäre. So könnte Kai den Blicken entgehen, sie könnten möglichst viel Körperkontakt aufbauen und diese Position hat Kai ja schon immer sehr viel Halt gegeben. Tja, aber Christian hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kai da andere Pläne hat.

«Können wir so bleiben…ich will dich dabei ansehen können…damit ich weiss, dass du es bist.»

Ja, Christian hatte nicht unrecht mit seinen Überlegungen und eigentlich würde Kai schon gerne den Blicken entgehen und sich davor verkriechen, aber die Angst, dass er Panik bekommen könnte, wenn er nicht sieht, dass es Christian ist, der da mit ihm schläft, ist einfach grösser. Kai weiss nicht, wie er reagieren wird. Richtigen Sex hatte er bis jetzt nur mit Matthias. Alle seine Empfindungen sind mit Matthias verknüpft und er hat Angst, was das bei ihm auslösen wird. Und wenn er dann nicht mal sehen kann, wer mit ihm Sex hat, auch wenn er ja weiss, dass es Christian ist, hat er Angst, dass er überreagieren wird. Er muss einfach zu jeder Sekunde sehen, dass es Christian ist, dem er sich so schutzlos ausliefert. Dass es Christian ist, der in ihn eindringt und nicht Matthias. Dass es Christian ist, der ihm niemals weh tun würde.

«Natürlich, alles was du willst!» kommt es sofort von Christian zurück.

Sanft drückt Christian Kais Beine etwas auseinander und krabbelt dazwischen. Während er seine linke Hand mit Kais Hand verschränkt, führt er mit seiner rechten Hand, seinen Penis an Kais Muskelring. Vorsichtig beginnt er Druck aufzubauen und er merkt, wie er durch die ordentliche Vorbereitung, relativ leicht mit seiner Spitze in Kai eindringen kann. Dieser verkrampft sich aber nun komplett, weshalb Christian inne hält. 

Kai schluckt und schnappt nach Luft. Er hatte verdrängt, wie unangenehm, ja auch schmerzhaft, das Eindringen ist. Dass ein Penis nun Mal ein anderes Kaliber ist als ein paar Finger. Und weil Kai sowieso einfach nur nervös und angespannt ist und sich dadurch verkrampft, macht er es für sich selbst nur noch schwerer. Sein Blick ist fast schon ängstlich auf Christian gerichtet, während er erneut nach Luft schnappt. Dieser verharrt weiterhin in dieser Position, ohne sich einen Millimeter zu bewegen, während er sanft über Kais Handrücken streicht und beginnt mehr als offensichtlich langsam zu atmen. Zufrieden merkt er, wie Kai ihn direkt zu kopieren beginnt, schliesslich haben sie schon so oft miteinander geatmet. Die ersten Atemzüge seitens Kai sind noch zittrig und etwas zu hektisch, doch dann wird er ruhiger, der Blick weniger ängstlich und Christian merkt, wie der Druck um seinen Penis langsam nachlässt. Deshalb kann er, ohne gross etwas tun zu müssen, langsam weiter in Kai gleiten. Jedes Mal, wenn Kai sich wieder verkrampft, zieht sich Christian etwas zurück, um nach einigen Sekunden der Ruhe sich wieder etwas tiefer gleiten zu lassen, bis er sich komplett in Kai versenkt hat. Wieder verharrt Christian in der Position, bevor er sich nach vorne beugt und sanft Kai küsst.

«Alles okay?» fragt er leise nach, während er seinen pochenden Penis ignoriert.

Kai nickt, weshalb Christian ihn liebevoll anlächelt. Erneut drückt er sachte Kais Hand, bevor er diese loslässt, sich mit seinen Händen neben Kais Kopf abstützt und beginnt sich langsam in Kai zu bewegen. Am Anfang ganz behutsam und vorsichtig. Mit der Zeit beginnt er seine Stösse zu verstärken. Er zieht sich fast komplett aus Kai zurück, nur um sich wieder komplett in ihm zu versenken. Sobald Christian aber zu schnell, oder zu hart zustösst, verkrampft sich Kai wieder. Nicht, weil es ihm weh tut, sondern weil es ihn verunsichert. Weil irgendwo in seinem Kopf halt trotzdem noch die Angst ist, dass Christian sich vielleicht vergessen könnte und Kai für seine Lust benutzen wird, so wie es Matthias getan hat, auch wenn er ja zu jeder Sekunde sieht, dass es Christian ist, der da gerade mit ihm schläft. Deshalb bleibt Christian bei den liebevollen, fast vorsichtigen Bewegungen und beginnt nun seine Hüfte nur in kurzen Stössen zu bewegen, während er eigentlich komplett in Kai versenkt bleibt. Dadurch beginnt er nun auch gezielt Kais Prostata zu stimulieren. Kai keucht auf, schaut Christian fast schon verzweifelt an, weil er mit so viel Lust fast überfordert ist, während seine Hände sich in Christians Hintern krallen, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten, ja sogar etwas fester in sich zu pressen. 

Diese Geste erregt Christian ungemein. Die Tatsache, dass er nun auch schon länger keinen richtigen Sex mehr hatte und Kai, weil dieser halt immer noch angespannt ist, relativ eng ist, merkt Christian, wie er seinem Orgasmus näher kommt, auch wenn er sich Kai zu liebe ordentlich zurück halten muss. Er bleibt deshalb bei den kurzen Stössen, intensiviert sich jedoch etwas, was Kai dank der permanenten Manipulation seiner Prostata auch relativ gut verträgt. Christian wird in seinem Level an Erregtheit nochmals nach oben katapultiert, als ein Stöhnen von Kai an seine Ohren dringt. Kais Blick huscht wirr durch den ganzen Raum, bleibt aber in regelmässigen Abständen auf Christians Gesicht ruhen, wo sich ihre Blicke verhaken und Christians Blick ihm jedes Mal wieder zu verstehen gibt, dass alles gut ist. 

Christian verlagert nun sein Gewicht auf den linken Arm, während er seine rechte Hand zwischen ihre verschwitzen Körper schiebt. Er umgreift Kais Penis, wodurch dieser erstickt keucht. Dieser Reiz ist fast schon zu viel, trotzdem kann er nicht verhindern, dass sein Becken sich ungewollt gegen Christians Hand presst. Christian beginnt deshalb Kais Penis im Takt seiner Stösse zu pumpen, spürt wie sich Kais Finger fast schon schmerzhaft fest in seinen Hintern krallen als er nach wenigen Stössen in Kai versenkt zum Höhepunkt kommt. Kai hat es am Rande mitbekommen, hält Christian fest in Position, spürt Christians Penis in sich pulsieren und nachdem Christian seinen eigenen Penis für ein paar weitere Momente gepumpt hat, überrollt auch Kai der Orgasmus und er ergiesst sich in Christians Hand und auf seinen Bauch. Dann steht die Zeit still. Es rauscht in seinen Ohren, er schliesst überfordert die Augen und atmet, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich. Seine Hände sacken kraftlos von Christians Hintern auf die Matratze und er zischt leise, als sich Christian mit einem gemurmelten ‘Sorry’ behutsam aus ihm rauszieht. Kai hält die Augen geschlossen, als Christian das Bett verlässt und er hält sie geschlossen, als dieser wenige Momente später wieder zurück kommt und ihn vermutlich mit ein paar Taschentüchern von ihren Spuren säubert. Er hält die Augen geschlossen, als behutsam eine Decke über ihn gezogen wird.

Erst als ein leises ‘Hey’ an seine Ohren dringt, öffnet er seine Augen wieder. Er blickt nach rechts und sieht Christian, welcher sich seitlich neben ihn gelegt hat und ihn schüchtern anlächelt. Kai dreht sich nun ebenfalls auf die Seite und liegt nun so nahe an Christian, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berühren. Er kann Christians, ebenfalls noch etwas hektischen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, welcher kurz unterbrochen wird als Christian leise fragt ‘Alles gut?’. Kai beginnt zu lächeln und nickt. Ja, es ist alles gut. Christian lächelt zurück, kann sich nicht mehr zurück halten, überbrückt die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und schliesst die Arme um Kai. Dieser kuschelt sich nur zu gerne an Christian und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Christians Halsbeuge. 

«Ich bin so unglaublich glücklich Kai, das glaubst du gar nicht. Und das nicht, weil wir gerade Sex hatten, also schon auch, aber vor allem, weil du mir dieses unglaubliche Vertrauen geschenkt hast. Weil du mir vertraut hast und dich mir so schutzlos hingegeben hast.»

Kai spürt einen Kuss auf seiner Schläfe und sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor er Christian ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die weiche, vom Schweiss etwas salzig schmeckende Haut unter seinen Lippen setzt. Ja, er vertraut Christian und er wird es wohl bis an sein Lebensende tun.


	111. Triggern und Verarbeiten

Kai schläft in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig. Immer wieder wird er mit einem kleinen Adrenalinstoss wach und braucht ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren und darüber klar zu werden, wo er ist. Dann erblickt er Christians schlafende Gestalt neben sich und wird sich vollends darüber bewusst, dass er nicht in dieser absoluten Leere hängt, zusammen mit Matthias. So gut Kai es in der Situation selbst ertragen, ja genossen hatte, so kann er doch nicht verhindern, dass es bei ihm was getriggert hat. Er hatte eigentlich befürchtet, dass es während dem Sex passieren würde. Er hatte eigentlich Angst, dass sein Kopf in den Momenten irgendwann nicht mehr klar denken kann und nicht, dass es danach in seinen Träumen passieren würde. Und doch passiert es nun, dass Kai, sobald er in seine Träume abrutscht, zusammen mit Matthias irgendwo im nirgendwo festhängt, während Matthias ihn einfach benutzt. Matthias ist nicht mal brutal. Es ist nicht mal schmerzhaft. Und doch für Kai einfach nur schrecklich. Vielleicht gerade deswegen, weil er vor wenigen Stunde von Christian vor Augen geführt bekommen hat, wie schön Sex sein kann und ihm damit noch deutlicher aufgezeigt, wie sehr Matthias ihn einfach benutzt hatte. Wie ein Objekt, an dem man seine Lust stillt. 

Kai kann sogar nicht verhindern, dass der kleine Adrenalinstoss anwächst, als er zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal aufwacht und diesmal keinen schlafenden Christian neben sich liegen sieht. Er spürt, wie sich sein Herzschlag nicht reduziert, sondern beschleunigt und Kai blinzelt verwirrt, als er im nächsten Moment die Klospülung hört und gleich darauf Christian sich durch die Tür wieder ins Schlafzimmer schiebt. Dieser zuckt kurz heftig zusammen, als er Kai aufrecht im Bett sitzen sieht und legt sich dann leise lachend auf die Matratze.

«Gott hast du mich gerade erschreckt» schmunzelt Christian, während er sich unter die Decke schiebt und hinlegt.

Von Kai kommt aber keine grosse Reaktion. Er legt sich nur selbst wieder hin und schiebt sich so dicht an Christian, dass dieser kurz skeptisch wird, denn er könnte schwören, dass Kais Körper leicht zittert. Vorsichtig schliesst er seine Arme um Kai und ist sich dann doch nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hat, weil Kais Körper nun doch völlig ruhig in seinen Armen zu liegen scheint. 

«Du weisst, wenn was ist, kannst du mit mir reden…jeder Zeit» flüstert er trotzdem in die Stille. 

Ein Rascheln füllt den Raum, als Kai sich unter der Decke etwas regt und dabei an Christians Brust nickt, jedoch nichts sagt. Also akzeptiert Christian dies. 

«Matthias war da» murmelt Kai am nächsten Morgen mit müder Stimme. 

Obwohl sie Beide schon seit einigen Minuten wach sind, liegen sie immer noch im Bett und blicken sich gegenseitig an. Guten Morgen, war das Einzige, was sie in den letzten fünf Minuten gesagt haben, bis Kai nun Matthias ins Spiel bringt. Er sieht sofort, wie Christians Blick besorgt wird, als dieser auch schon zu sprechen beginnt.

«Gestern beim Sex?» fragt er nämlich beunruhigt nach.

Er hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, Kai ging es während dem Sex gut. Doch Kai schüttelt direkt seinen Kopf.

«Danach…in meinen Träumen.»

Christian weiss nicht, ob ihn das beruhigen soll.

«Hey…mir war schon bewusst, dass das irgendwas bei mir triggern wird» meint deshalb Kai, weil Christian immer noch besorgt, fast schon schockiert wirkt.

«Schätze, dass gehört dazu…verarbeiten und so» meint Kai schulterzuckend.

Christian beisst sich auf die Unterlippe. Vermutlich hat Kai recht, trotzdem hätte er es schön gefunden, wenn Kai das erspart bliebe. 

«Magst du darüber sprechen?» fragt Christian nach.

«Naja, es passiert nicht viel…es ist einfach nur Sex…aber es fühlt sich einfach nur falsch an, weil…naja, das gestern war so anders und neu und schön, weil ich irgendwie in diese Konstellation gehört habe und halt das Gefühl hatte, dir wichtig zu sein…und bei Matthias ist es halt einfach nur ein…benutzt werden…wie ein Gegenstand ohne Würde…das fühlt sich nicht schön an.»

«Das wird hier zwischen uns…» zur Verdeutlichung wedelt Christian mit dem Finger zwischen ihnen hin und her «…nie passieren. Niemals, das verspreche ich dir!»

«Ich weiss» meint Kai lächelnd.

Das weiss er eigentlich wirklich, auch wenn sein Kopf manchmal, wenn auch sehr selten, immer noch das Gefühl hat, er müsse Kai da komplett vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

Christian zögert kurz, bevor er weiterspricht.

«Ich möchte gerne, dass du einmal den aktiven Part übernimmst.»

Sofort wirkt Kai total verunsichert. Er will den aktiven Part nicht übernehmen. Das ist viel zu viel Verantwortung für ihn. Viel zu viel Druck für ihn. Er weiss doch nicht mal, ob er Christian befriedigen kann. Was, wenn er Christian nicht befriedigen kann?

«Ich weiss, du willst diese Verantwortung nicht, weil du das Gefühl hast, du kannst sie nicht tragen…» reisst ihn dann Christian aus seinen Gedanken.

«…aber ich möchte trotzdem gerne, dass du mindestens einmal der Aktive bist.»

«Wieso?» fragt Kai verschüchtert nach.

«Weil du es noch nie in deinem Leben warst und ich will nicht, dass du dich ein Leben lang auf den passiven Part reduzierst, nur weil es dir von Matthias so beigebracht wurde. Vielleicht gefällt die der aktive Part ja viel besser und du möchtest ihn öfters übernehmen. Oder du bist trotzdem lieber passiv und dann bleiben wir bei dieser Rollenverteilung. Aber ich möchte, dass du aus Erfahrung entscheiden kannst, was du sein willst und nicht aufgrund von erlernten Rollen.»

«Aber…ich…ich weiss nicht ob…»stammelt Kai überfordert vor sich hin.

«Ich kann trotzdem die volle Verantwortung und Führung übernehmen» schaltet sich Christian wieder ein, weshalb ihn Kai mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaut.

«Ich kann oben sein. Ich kann die Ausführung, das Tempo, alles, komplett übernehmen und du kannst einfach nur daliegen, geniessen und dir selbst davon ein Bild machen. Selbst mal fühlen, was es heisst aktiv zu sein.»

Kai kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und beginnt zu grübeln. So hat er sich das noch gar nie überlegt. Bis jetzt war für ihn immer klar, er wird ein Leben lang der passive Part sein. So hat er es gelernt. So ist er. Kai ist passiv. Fertig. Aber Christian hat recht. Er wurde zu dem gemacht. Und der Vorschlag, dass Christian trotzdem die komplette Führung übernehmen würde, klingt auch sehr beruhigend, denn bis jetzt war der aktive Part ebenfalls in seinem Kopf abgespeichert, als derjenige der Verantwortung und Führung übernehmen muss. Etwas, wo er sich momentan noch überhaupt nicht in der Lage dazu fühlen würde. Aber so könnte er trotzdem sich von Christian leiten lassen und erfahren, wie es sich anfühlt aktiv zu sein.

«Hey, du musst das nicht direkt jetzt entscheiden. Und wir müssen auch nicht direkt heute Abend wieder miteinander ins Bett hüpfen. Also allgemein, egal ob du jetzt aktiv oder passiv bist. Nimm dir wie immer die Zeit, die du dafür brauchst…ich will dir damit nur sagen, ich wäre froh, wenn wir es irgendwann versuchen könnten, dir auch diese Erfahrung zu schenken.»

Kai grübelt noch für ein paar Sekunden, bevor er nickt. Ja, womöglich hat Christian recht.

Rund zwei Wochen später, schlurfen Beiden gähnend aus der Wohnung. Die Sonne geht gerade auf und auch die Temperaturen sind schon wohlig warm, auch wenn es erst kurz nach 6 Uhr in der Früh ist. Aber der Mai präsentiert sich von seiner warmen Seite und lässt sie bereits Sommerluft schnuppern. Es ist der zweite Mittwoch des Monats und sie haben ihre Schichten tatsächlich so legen können, dass beide erst wieder Samstag auf der Matte stehen müssen. Das heisst sie haben nun drei Tage frei und das wiederum heisst, dass sie endlich ihren Trip nach Köln in Angriff nehmen können. Kai kann es kaum erwarten. Nicht nur, weil er wieder drei komplette Tage mit Christian geniessen kann, sondern, weil er sich unglaublich freut Olli, Jakob und auch Holger wieder zu sehen. Sie haben keinem Bescheid gegeben, dass sie vorbei kommen werden, weil es eine Überraschung sein soll. Und Kai freut sich jetzt schon über die überraschten und hoffentlich auch erfreuten Gesichter dieser. Kai freut sich sogar darauf sein altes Zimmer zu betreten. Er hat mit Sandrine darüber gesprochen. Er hat ihr gesagt, wie gerne er es betreten würde, in der Hoffnung mit der Vergangenheit abschliessen zu können. Ja vielleicht sogar die guten Erinnerungen wieder etwas hervorheben zu können. Sandrine fand die Idee super, hat ihn aber auch vorgewarnt, dass es gut sein könnte, dass es bei ihm auch etwas triggern könnte, sie aber davon ausgeht, dass Kai inzwischen stark und erfahren genug ist, um damit umgehen zu könne. 

In diesem Zusammenhang hat er auch seinen zweiten Gedanken angesprochen. Den Friedhofsbesuch. Er ist immer noch total unsicher, ob er diesen Schritt gehen soll und während er beim Besuch des Waisenhauses eigentlich Vorfreude empfindet, mach ihm der Gedanke an das Grab seiner Eltern mehrheitlich Angst. Doch auch hier hat Sandrine dasselbe gesagt. Ein Abschied würde Kai sicherlich auch hier gut tun, denn wann man ehrlich ist, hat Kai sich nie wirklich von seinen Eltern verabschiedet. Die Beerdigung glich ja mehr eine Katarstrophe als einem ordentlichen Abschied. Doch auch hier meinte Sandrine klipp und klar, dass dieser Besuch ihn triggern könnte, bzw. ziemlich sicher triggern wird. Was wiederum nicht heisst, dass es deshalb eine schlechte Idee wäre. Das gehört nun Mal zum Verarbeiten dazu. Man kann nicht den Schmerz einfach wegsperren und hoffen, er löst sich irgendwann in Luft auf. Er wird wieder kommen. Deshalb hat Sandrine Kai auch gebeten, dass wenn er sich dazu entscheidet, das Grab seiner Eltern zu besuchen, er bitte Christian mitnehmen soll. Einfach nur zur Sicherheit. Das war Kai aber sowieso klar. Ohne Christian an seiner Seite würde er es sowieso nicht wagen, nur einen Schritt auf diesen Friedhof zu setzen. Trotzdem hat er mit Christian nicht darüber gesprochen. Viel zu sehr hadert er noch mit sich selbst, ob er es wirklich tun soll oder nicht. Schlussendlich ist er zum Schluss gekommen, dass er die Entscheidung treffen wird, sobald sie in Köln sind. Was bringt es ihm schon, bereits Tage vorher sich den Kopf deswegen zu zerbrechen. Warum nicht einfach intuitiv reagieren, wenn es soweit ist. 

Doch Kai hat während seiner Therapie nicht nur über den kommenden Köln Trip gesprochen. Er hat mit ihr auch über den Sex mit Christian gesprochen. Er brauchte unglaublich viel Überwindung dafür. Sex ist für ihn einfach etwas, über das er nicht gerne redet. Es ist ihm peinlich und er schämt sich. Aber da es nun Mal ein wichtiger Teil seines kaputten Ichs ist, weiss Kai, dass er auch darüber sprechen sollte. Also hatte er Sandrine davon berichtet. Von dem ersten Sex mit Christian, nachdem er vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr das letzte Mal Sex mit Matthias hatte. Von den Ängsten, die er gegenüber dem Sex aufgebaut hatte und wie Christian sie ihm versucht hat wieder zu nehmen. Wie er es nun gewagt hatte, mit Christian diesen Schritt zu gehen und wie gut es sich eigentlich angefühlt hat. Aber eben auch, was es bei ihm nachts triggert. Es kam nämlich alle paar Nächte vor, dass Kai davon träumte. 

«Dein Kopf ist es am Verarbeiten, Kai» meinte Sandrine deshalb.

«Es ist hier nicht anders als mit jedem anderen Schritt, den du bisher mit Christian in deiner Beziehung gegangen bist. Und abermals hat Christian dir gezeigt, wie es sein könnte und dein Kopf beginnt es zu vergleichen mit dem wie es war. Und auch wenn du bisher irgendwie wusstest, dass es falsch war, so wie es mit Matthias ablief, so hast du es jetzt nochmal am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Und das zeigt deinem Kopf nochmals auf, wie schlimm das, was du bis dahin einfach akzeptiert hast, weil es nun Mal so war, eigentlich für dein Körper und deine Psyche war.»

Kai nickte, hatte so was in der Art ja eigentlich schon vermutet.

«Auch das wird sich wieder legen Kai, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass du Unterbewusst noch die Angst hast, dass das, was du gerade mit Christian erleben durftest, dir wieder genommen wird. Dass Christian dir gezeigt hat, wie schön es sein könnte, nur um es dir dann wieder wegzunehmen und du merken musst, dass es doch immer so sein wird, wie es mit Matthias war.»

Kai blickte ertappt weg. 

«Doch je mehr positive Erfahrungen du erleben wirst, desto mehr werden die negativen aus deinem Kopf gestrichen werden. Und irgendwann wird dein Kopf nicht mehr Vergleiche machen. Irgendwann wird dein Kopf nicht mehr alles was Christian tut, mit dem was Matthias getan hat vergleichen. Irgendwann wird da nur noch Christian und das hier und jetzt sein. Aber bis dahin musst du deinen Kopf das alles verarbeiten lassen.»

Wieder hatte Kai genickt. Natürlich könnte er gerne darauf verzichten, aber er hat lieber, sein Kopf entscheidet sich dazu, das Ganze in seinen Träumen zu verarbeiten, als ihn in Panik zu versetzen, während er mit Christian schläft. Denn in den letzten zwei Wochen haben sie noch zwei weitere Male miteinander geschlafen und beide Male hatte Kai es gut vertragen. Er war zwar immer noch sehr unsicher dabei. Braucht immer noch permanent Christians Blick, der ihm versicherte, dass alles Gut ist und Christian braucht Fingerspitzengefühl, um Kai nicht zu überfordern. Sie hatten Beide nämlich schon in dieser kurzen Zeit gemerkt, dass Kai, zumindest momentan noch, in diesen Situationen, so unglaublich viel Liebe und Schutz brauchte. Sobald Christian sich ein bisschen zu stark gehen liess, das Tempo etwas zu sehr anzog, etwas zu laut stöhnte oder etwas zu hektisch wurde, verängstigte dies Kai. Er verstand es selbst nicht ganz, denn wenn er Christian befriedigte, dann hörte er gerne Christian stöhnen und keuchen. Dann mochte er es zu hören, wie sehr er Christian anmachte. Es erregte ihn selbst, Christian so zu erleben. Doch wenn sie richtigen Sex haben, verängstigt es ihn. Doch Christian hatte gemerkt, dass es auch hier zwei Dinge gab, die Kai so viel Stütze gaben. Körperkontakt und Sprechen. So dass Christian begonnen hat, zwischen jedem Stöhnen und jeder gierigen Lustäusserung, Küsse und Liebesbekundungen zu verteilen. Kai damit immer wieder klar zu machen, dass hier immer noch der ihn liebende und beschützende Christian liegt und nicht ein hormongesteuerter Mann, der nur noch ans Ficken denkt. Und das hilft Kai so unglaublich, dass er bisher jeden Sex mit Christian als ein positives Erlebnis abspeichern konnte. Und nicht nur das. Kai merkt, wie es ihm leichter fällt, sich zu entspannen. Er merkt, wie sein Körper sich wieder daran gewöhnt, Sex zu haben und es nicht mehr derart schmerzhaft ist, wenn Christian in ihn eindringt, wie beim ersten Mal und dass er am nächsten Tag nicht mehr mit einem permanenten Ziehen im Hintern rumläuft. Und das alles gibt Kai Kraft und Mut und Hoffnung für die Zukunft.


	112. Vorlesen

Herzhaft gähnt Kai, bevor er sich erneut einen grossen Schluck aus dem dampfenden Kaffeebecher genehmigt. 

«Magst du wirklich nichts?» fragt Christian schmatzend, während er auf dem Schokocroissant rum kaut und gleichzeitig demonstrativ die Tüte, welche ein weiteres solches Croissant beherbergt, in die Luft streckt.

Doch Kai schüttelt nur den Kopf und gähnt erneut.

«Nervös?» fragt Christian, nachdem er seinen Bissen runtergeschluckt hat.

Kai nickt und untermauert es mit einem ‘ja’.

«Angst?» fügt Christian an, doch dieses Mal schüttelt Kai wieder den Kopf.

«Nein, nur nervös und aufgeregt…aber hauptsächlich im positiven Sinne.»

Ihr Gespräch wird unterbrochen, als der Zug laut quietschend neben ihnen einfährt. Sofort bilden sich Menschentrauben um die Eingangstüren und Kai bleibt nur zu gerne mit etwas Abstand davon stehen. Wieso sich nun zwischen fremden Menschen so nahe wie möglich an die Tür quetschen, wenn man ja sowieso einen reservierten Sitzplatz hat. Deshalb betreten sie als einer der letzten den Zug und nach kurzem Suchen sind auch ihre Sitzplätze gefunden. Seufzend lässt sich Kai auf den Fensterplatz fallen, während Christian sich neben ihm setzt.

«Und nebensächlich?» fragt Christian, als der Zug sich ruckelnd in Bewegung setzt.

Fragend blickt Kai ihn an.

«Was?» 

«Naja, du hast gesagt hauptsächlich im positiven Sinne. Das heisst es ist nicht nur positiv.»

Kai schaut kurz ertappt weg. Dass Christian aber auch immer alles so genau auffassen muss.

«Vielleicht hab ich auch ein kleines bisschen Angst vor der Konfrontation» gibt dann Kai nuschelnd zu.

«Wegen dem Waisenhaus?» fragt Christian nach.

«Ja und auch wegen…ähm…» Kai bricht in seinem Satz ab, weil ihm gerade bewusst wird, dass er Christian ja immer noch mit keinem Sterbenswort erzählt hat, dass er vielleicht das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen möchte. 

«Was noch?» fragt Christian skeptisch, aber einfühlsam nach.

«Ich hab mir überlegt…vielleicht…also ich weiss noch nicht, aber…ähm…ich glaub, ich würde gerne auf den Friedhof…zu meinen Eltern…»

«Oh» entkommt es Christian überrascht. 

Damit hat er überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

«Weil…naja…ich war seit der Beerdigung nie mehr dort…aber irgendwie will ich da hin und ihnen nahe sein und hallo sagen und mich verabschieden können, weil bei Matthias, da hat mir das irgendwie viel bedeutet, aber ich…ich hab auch Angst…vor dem Schmerz.»

«Ach Kaichen» meint Christian liebevoll, während er den Arm um Kais Schulter legt und ihn etwas gegen seinen Oberkörper zieht.

«Wenn du da hin willst, denn werde ich mit dir da hingehen und ich werde dich festhalten, wenn der Schmerz zu gross wird, das verspreche ich dir» redet er dann weiter, bevor er einen Kuss auf Kais Schläfe haucht. 

«Danke» erwidert Kai lächelnd und er merkt, wie ein kleiner Teil des Unwohlseins in verlässt.

Er ist sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Schritt wagen soll, aber es bereitet ihm nicht mehr so grosse Bauchschmerzen, wenn er daran denkt und Kai fragt sich, wieso er nicht einfach schon früher mit Christian darüber gesprochen hat. Er weiss doch eigentlich, dass Christian das Talent hat, ihm mit nur wenigen Worten die ganze Angst zu nehmen und alles etwas erträglicher zu machen.

Kai ist richtig froh als der Zug endlich in den Kölner Hauptbahnhof einfährt. Ihr Zug hatte fast eine Stunde Verspätung, so dass sie fast sechs Stunden in diesem Zug sassen und Kai will einfach nur raus. Sein Rücken und sein Hintern schmerzen, weil er nach der Hälfte der Zugfahrt nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich hinsetzen soll, sein Gehirn sehnt sich nach frischem Sauerstoff und sein Magen knurrt nun laut, da er inzwischen doch Hunger bekommen hat, was sicher aber auch daran liegt, dass sich seine Grundnervosität im Verlauf der Zugfahrt gelegt hat. 

«Was ist nun der Plan?» fragt Kai, als sie sich dem Bahnsteig entlang bewegen.

«Naja, es ist jetzt fast 13 Uhr. Im Hotel können wir ab 14 Uhr einchecken. Deshalb würde ich sagen, setzen wir uns irgendwo hin und essen was zu Mittag, bevor wir zum Hotel gehen.»

Kai nickt zustimmend und hält bereits seine Augen nach Restaurants offen, als sie den Hauptbahnhof verlassen. Schnell haben sie einen kleinen Burgerladen entdeckt, der sogar eine ziemlich gemütlich wirkende Aussenterrasse besitzt. Die Burger sind dann, im Vergleich zu den Preisen überraschend gross und so lehnt sich Kai seufzend im Stuhl zurück und reibt sich über den vollen Bauch, als er den letzten Happen runtergeschluckt hat. Christian kämpft gerade noch mit den letzten Pommes, die einfach zu gut sind, um sie wegzuwerfen, während Kai die Augen kurz schliesst, das Gesicht gen Himmel reckt und die Sonne warm auf seine Haut treffen lässt. Ein Kribbeln durchströmt seinen Körper, während rote Punkte vor seinen Augenlidern tanzen und seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verziehen. Heute ist ein guter Tag. Kai fühlt sich gut. Richtig gut und er ist selbst davon überrascht. Er sieht nicht, wie Christian ihn beobachtet. Wie auch Christian direkt zu lächeln beginnt und es diesem ganz warm ums Herz wird, weil Kai so glücklich und zufrieden aussieht.

«Köln ist toll» sagt Kai dann aus dem Nichts heraus, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

«Köln fühlt sich irgendwie so viel besser an als Berlin» schiebt er nach, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnet und zu Christian blickt, der sich gerade die letzte Pommes in den Mund schiebt.

«Köln ist unsere Heimat» meint dann Christian, nachdem auch er den letzten Happen geschluckt hat.

«Und wieso sind wir dann von hier weg?» fragt Kai, obwohl er die Antwort ja eigentlich kennt.

«Manchmal muss man erst die Heimat verlassen, um zu erkennen, wie schön und wichtig sie einem ist.»

Kai nickt bestätigend und fragt sich, ob Christian damit nicht nur die Stadt, sondern auch ihre Freundschaft und Beziehung meint. Er kommt aber nicht dazu, nachzufragen, da im nächsten Moment der Kellner mit der Rechnung vorbei kommt. Als sie gezahlt haben, machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Hotel. Da dieses direkt in der Nähe des Bahnhofes ist, können sie auf Taxi oder öffentlichen Verkehr verzichten und gemütlich dort hinlaufen. Schnell ist es gefunden und als sie ihr Zimmer betreten, müssen sie automatisch daran denken, wie luxuriös ihr letzter Aufenthalt in Köln war und dass dieses Zimmer bei weitem nicht an damals rankommt. Aber das ist auch völlig okay. Bei ihrem letzten Besuch haben sie und auch Jakob und Olli ordentlich was draufgelegt, damit sie sich einen schönen Wellness-Urlaub gönnen konnten. Dass sie sowas nicht immer haben können ist klar und da sie sowieso nicht viel Zeit in dem Zimmer verbringen wollen, spielt es auch keine Rolle, dass da in dem kleinen Raum lediglich Platz für ein Bett und einen kleinen Schrank ist. Sie verweilen auch gar nicht lange dort, legen lediglich ihre kleine Reisetasche auf dem Bett ab und machen sich kurz im Bad frisch, bevor sie sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg machen. Sie wollen heute zuerst ins Waisenhaus und dann abends zu Olli und Jakob in die Bar. Deshalb begeben sie sich wieder zum Hauptbahnhof, um den altbekannten Weg mittels S-Bahn und Bus zum Waisenhaus zu bewältigen. 

Christian hat bemerkt, wie Kai nun doch wieder etwas nervös wird, es hätte ihn aber auf gewundert, wenn Kai da einfach so hineinspazieren würde, als würde er zum Bäcker gehen. Um Kai zu zeigen, dass dieser nicht allein ist, hat er während er ganzen Busfahrt über seine Hand auf Kais Oberschenkel abgelegt und kleine Muster darauf gemalt, während Kai konzentriert auf dem Fenster gesehen hat, um sich abzulenken. Als sie nun den Bus verlassen und die wenigen Meter zum grossen Tor, hinter welchem ihr Ziel liegt, in Angriff nehmen, hat Christian auch wieder direkt Kai an die Hand genommen. 

«Alles gut?» fragt Christian mal wieder zur Sicherheit nach, doch Kai nickt und lächelt. 

Er verbirgt nicht, dass er nervös ist, aber es ist alles in einem Ausmass, dass es noch keinen Grund gibt, schreiend wegzurennen. Sein Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen, als sie durch das Tor auf das Gelände treten. Sofort blickt sich Kai suchend um, ob er irgendwo ein bekanntes Gesicht erblickt, doch keine Person ist zu sehen, weshalb sie den Vorplatz überqueren und sich langsam durch die Tür in das grosse Gebäude schieben. Erneut steht Kai in der grossen Vorhalle, blickt zu der massiven Holztreppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke und damit zu den Kinderzimmern führt und atmet dabei einmal zittrig ein. Sofort spürt er, wie Christians Griff etwas fester wird und Kai schliesst kurz die Augen, sammelt sich erneut und blickt direkt in warmes Braun, als er sie wieder öffnet. Kai nickt leicht und gibt Christian damit zu verstehen, dass er okay ist. Deshalb beginnt sich Christian wieder umzuschauen und umzuhören und merkt gleich darauf, dass aus dem grossen Aufenthaltsraum zu ihrer Rechten, Stimmen dringen. Deshalb setzen sie sich wieder in Bewegung, klopfen an der nur angelehnten Tür an und schieben diese dann langsam auf.

Sofort sind drei Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet. Eine junge Frau sitzt mit zwei Mädchen, Christian schätzt sie auf 4-5 Jahre, auf dem blauen Sofa und scheint diesen gerade etwas vorzulesen. Als die Dame Christian und Kai erblickt, legt sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und fragend blickt sie den beiden Männern entgegen.

«Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?» fragt sie freundlich nach.

«Guten Tag» grüsst Christian zurück.

«Wir wollten Holger besuchen kommen. Ist er da?» 

«Er ist gerade unterwegs, um was zu besorgen, aber er sollte in den nächsten Minuten wieder hier sein, falls Sie warten möchten.»

«Sehr gerne» erwidert Christian freundlich.

«Setzten Sie sich doch» werden sie deshalb aufgefordert und Christian und Kai setzten sich auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa hin.

Die junge Dame wollte gerade wieder das Buch in die Hand nehmen, um die Geschichte weiter vorzulesen, als nach ihr gerufen wird. Deshalb verschwindet sie mit einem ‘bin gleich wieder da’ aus dem Raum. Christian hat seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Kai gerichtet, um zu beurteilen, wie es dem Kleineren gerade geht, während Kai wiederrum sich in dem grossen Raum umblickt und versucht all die Erinnerungen, die auf ihn einprasseln, zu sortieren und einzuordnen. Auch wenn sich so gut wie alles in diesem Raum verändert hat und Kai gerade mal den kleinen Sessel in der anderen Ecke als bekannt ausmacht, so sieht er trotzdem vor seinem Inneren Augen wie alles mal ausgesehen hat. Wie dort in der Ecke das alte Sofa stand, welches Thomas kurz bevor Kai das Waisenhaus verlassen hatte, aus Versehen abgebrannt hatte. Wie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein alter Fernseher hing, welcher nur halb so gross war, wie der jetzige und wie er an eben diesem Fernseher immer mit Christian gezockt hatte. Wie er in der anderen Ecke, wo nun eine grosse Topfpflanze steht, manchmal mit den kleinen Kindern Türmchen aus Bauklötzen gebaut hatte. Kai ist so in Gedanken und mit Erinnerungen beschäftigt, dass er zusammenzuckt, als plötzlich eine helle Stimme an sein Ohr dringt und an seinem Shirt gezupft wird. Kai wirbelt seinen Kopf rum und blickt direkt in das Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens, welches vor dem Sofa steht, immer noch mit einer Hand an seinem T-Shirt zupft und mit der anderen Hand Kai das Buch entgegen streckt.

«Vorlesen» meint das Mädchen erneut und Kai blinzelt verwirrt, guckt weiterhin das Mädchen an, als hätte er noch nie ein Kind gesehen, blickt dann kurz verdattert zu Christian rüber, welcher ihn einfach nur angrinst und richtet dann wieder denn Blick auf das Mädchen. 

Schliesslich greift er zögerlich nach dem Buch, was das kleine Mädchen direkt fröhlich Glucksen lässt. Kai will gerade das Buch aufschlagen, um vorlesen zu können, als das Mädchen einfach unverblümt auf seinen Schoss krabbelt und es sich auf Kai gemütlich macht. Wieder blickt Kai fast schon hilfesuchend zu Christian, doch dieser lächelt ihn einfach nur liebevoll an und nickt ganz leicht. Sagt ihm damit so viel wie ‘du machst das super Kai, es ist alles gut’. Gleich darauf wird ihr Blickkontakt aber unterbrochen, weil das zweite Mädchen nun quengelnd vor Christian steht und ebenfalls auf einen Schoss möchte. Also hebt auch Christian den blonden Lockenschopf lächelnd auf seinen Schoss.

«Vorlesen» murmelt das andere Mädchen erneut, reisst damit Kai aus seiner Starre, der immer noch versucht hat, irgendwie mit dieser Situation klar zu kommen und beginnt etwas stockend vorzulesen.

Die ersten paar Sätze fühlte er sich völlig überfordert und unbeholfen, doch nach kürzester Zeit merkt Kai, wie sich ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitet und als er kurz den Blick von den Buchstaben löst und dafür auf das glückliche Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens in seinen Armen richtet, macht sein Herz kleine Freudenhüpfer. Doch dieses Bild bleibt nicht lange bestehen, denn nach wenigen Minuten betritt wieder die junge Dame den Raum. Sie bleibt kurz im Türrahmen steht und schaut sich lächelnd das Bild an, dass sich ihr hier präsentiert, bevor sie sich räuspert und damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich lenkt. 

«Lina, Fiona, das Bad ist nun frei. Ab in die Badewanne mit euch.»

Lina und Fiona scheinen vom Baden wohl genauso begeistert zu sein, wie Christian, denn ohne Christian und Kai weiter zu beachten hüpfen sie von deren Schössen und eilen aus dem Raum. Die junge Dame lächelt Christian und Kai fast schon entschuldigend an, bevor sie das Wort an sie richtet.

«Holger ist gerade gekommen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass Besuch hier auf ihn wartet. Er wird jede Minute bei euch sein.»

Christian hat sich kaum dafür bedankt, da ist die Frau auch schon verschwunden und Christian und Kai bleiben allein zurück. Kai steht auf und legt das Buch auf den kleinen Couchtisch, auf welchem schon mehrere Exemplare liegen. Als er sich wieder zum Sofa umdreht, hält Christian ihm lächelnd die Hand hin. Kai ergreift sie und lässt sich rittlings auf Christians Schoss ziehen.

«Du bist süss mit Kindern, weisst du das?» meint dann Christian grinsend.

Kai zuckt nur mit den Schultern und lächelt schüchtern.

«Du wärst ein super Papa» meint das Christian weiter und kommt nicht drum herum es einfach nur süss zu finden, dass Kai ab diesem Kompliment mal wieder etwas rot wird. 

Deshalb kann er auch nicht anders, als seine Hände an Kais Wangen zu legen und ihn zu küssen. Kai erwidert den Kuss nur zu gerne, seufzt zufrieden auf und kommt auch, nachdem sie den Kuss gelöst haben, nicht auf die Idee Christians Schoss zu verlassen und kuschelt sich einfach nur verliebt an den warmen Körper.


	113. Schmetterlingseffekt

Beide zucken fast schon ertappt zusammen, als es kurze Zeit später an der Tür klopft. Ihre Köpfe drehen sich synchron zu dieser, welche sich im nächsten Moment öffnet und durch welche sich Holgers Gestalt schiebt. Christian sieht einerseits wie Holger abrupt stehen bleibt und grosse Augen bekommt, während Kai, welcher immer noch auf Christians Schoss sitzt, stocksteif wird. Als nächstes sieht Christian, wie sich ein breites Lächeln auf Holgers Gesicht legt und dessen Augen zu strahlen beginnen, während er das Gefühl hat, Kai ist auf seinem Schoss zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. Deshalb löst er seinen Blick von Holger und richtet ihn dafür auf Kai. Christian wird etwas unwohl, da er Kai gerade gar nicht deuten kann. Der sitzt nämlich immer noch wie gelähmt auf Christians Schoss, Christian hat sogar das Gefühl, dieser würde nicht mal mehr atmen und aus dessen Gesichtsausdruck kann Christian gerade so gar nichts lesen. Holger ist inzwischen mit einem freudigen ‘Jungs’ ein paar Schritte auf sie zugekommen und während Christian gerade am überlegen ist, ob er Kai hier gerade abschirmen und beschützen muss, erwacht dieser endlich wieder zum Leben. Er rutscht nämlich von Christians Schoss und stolpert mit wackligen Beinen in Richtung Holger. Bevor Christians Gehirn das richtig verarbeitet hat, liegt Kai bereits in Holgers Armen. Er krallt sich regelrecht an Holger fest, welcher etwas überrascht und überrumpelt seine Arme um diesen geschlossen hat. Keine Sekunde später füllt ein Schluchzen den Raum und Holger blickt etwas fragend zu Christian, während er beruhigend über Kais Rücken streicht. Christian verzieht aber lediglich sein Gesicht zu einer mitleidigen Grimasse. 

«Alles gut?» formt Holger die Worte stumm mit seinen Lippen und erst jetzt wird Christian bewusst, dass Holger vielleicht gerade denkt, etwas schreckliches ist passiert, weshalb sie nun hier sind und weshalb Kai nun weinend in seinen Armen liegt.

Deshalb nickt Christian lächelnd und Holger atmet etwas erleichtert aus, da auch ihm nun klar ist, dass bei Kai einfach gerade nur ein bisschen viel hochkommt. Kai weiss selbst nicht, woher das alles gerade kommt. Bis gerade eben war er doch eigentlich noch völlig ruhig und mehr oder weniger gelassen. Er freute sich Holger gleich zu sehen, aber als dieser dann plötzlich da stand, da schnürte sich in Kai alles zusammen. Sein Herz wurde schwer und ein Kloss bildete sich in seinem Hals, weil Holger einfach so viele Gefühle bei ihm hochwirbelt. Und während es beim letzten Besuch hauptsächlich Negative waren, so ist es diesmal eher das Gegenteil.

«Es tut mir leid, dass ich so abweisend zu dir war, dich abgeblockt habe und dich für alles verantwortlich gemacht habe…das tut mir so leid, bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich» stammelt Kai zwischen einzelnen Schluchzern.

Er fühlt sich gerade schrecklich, weil er Holger, gerade als Christian gegangen war, so viel Mühe bereitet hat. Wie oft hat er ihn in Verzweiflung angeschrien und verflucht. Wie oft hat er ihm an den Kopf geworfen, dass er ihn und das ganze Waisenhaus hasst, einfach nur weil Kai so verdammt verzweifelt war, dass er den Schmerz in Wut umwandeln musste, um irgendwie damit klarzukommen. Und irgendwie wird Kai erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, wie wichtig Holger ihm eigentlich ist und schon immer war und wie ungerecht er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hat. 

«Ich könnte doch niemals auf einen meiner Söhne wütend sein» antwortet Holger ruhig, doch Christian sieht, dass er sich gerade sehr zusammenreissen muss, um nicht auch zu emotional zu werden. 

Kai hingegen schluchzt nach diesen Worten nur noch mehr auf. Zu hören, dass Holger ihn als Sohn betrachtet, tut auf so vielen Ebenen gut, auch wenn er das doch eigentlich schon immer wusste und Holger es ihm auch immer verbal und non-verbal zu verstehen gegeben hat. Für Holger ist jedes Kind, das über diese Schwelle in dieses Haus tritt, sein eigenes Kind. Er ist jedem ein Vater und auch wenn man es ihm durch seine grosse, kräftige, ja vielleicht sogar fast schon angsteinflössende Statur nicht geben würde, so gibt es wohl niemanden, der liebevoller und einfühlsamer mit den Kindern hier umgeht als er und als eines seiner Kinder merkt man, dass Holger sein Herz in dieses Haus gesteckt hat. 

Christian hat sich das ganze Spektakel vom Sofa aus angesehen und konnte nicht verhindern, dass auch ihm bei dem Anblick ein paar Tränen über die Wangen kullern. Erst als Kai sich wieder etwas beruhigt hat und sich von Holger löst, steht auch Christian vom Sofa auf, um Holger zu begrüssen. Er wollte sich nicht in diesen Moment einmischen. Der gehörte nur Kai und Holger. Kai tritt etwas beiseite, reibt sich mit dem Handrücken die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und atmet einmal tief durch, während Christian sich lächelnd ebenfalls von Holger in eine feste und innige Umarmung ziehen lässt. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, legt Holger seine Hände an Christians Wangen und strahlt einfach nur über das ganze Gesicht und Christian weiss, dass die Überraschung mehr als geglückt ist.

«Seht euch nur an» meint dann Holger, während er zwischen Christian und Kai hin und her blickt.

«Was seid ihr nur für tolle, junge Männer geworden. Ihr könnt so stolz auf euch sein!»

Die Beiden erwidern darauf nichts, sondern lächelnd einfach nur dankbar vor sich hin.

«Kommt setzt euch» fordert Holger sie dann auf, während er auf das Sofa zeigt.

Christian muss lächeln, als Kai sich auf dem Sofa wieder so nahe an ihn schiebt, dass er fast wieder auf ihm zu sitzen kommt. Christian legt deshalb nur seinen Arm um Kai, drückt ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und gibt ihm die Nähe, welche Kai in dieser aufgewühlten Situation gerade braucht. 

«Ich hab mich übrigens sehr über eure Postkarte gefreut. Ich habe gehofft, dass es euch auch wieder mal hierher verschlägt, aber dass ihr doch so bald vorbei kommen werdet, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet.»

«Dann würd ich mal sagen, Überraschung geglückt» meint Christian lachend.

«Oh ja definitiv» erwidert Holger.

«Aber erzählt mal, was habt ihr denn in den letzten Monaten so erlebt? Du hast geschrieben, du bist in Therapie?» richtet sich Holger an Kai.

Dieser kuschelt sich etwas näher an Christian und ist dankbar, dass niemand dies hinterfragt, oder bewertet. Christian hält ihn einfach fest und Holger wartet einfach nur interessiert auf eine Antwort. Kai nickt dann, um Holgers Frage zu beantworten und beginnt dann zu erzählen. Und erst, wie er zu erzählen beginnt, wird ihm bewusst, wie verdammt viel in den letzten vier Monaten passiert ist. Das Loch, in welches sie kurzzeitig gestürzt waren, aus Angst, Christian könnte HIV-positiv sein. Die ganzen Fort- und Rückschritte, die sie bezüglich Intimitäten zusammen gemacht haben. Die vielen Gespräche, die er mit Sandrine über seine Ängste und Sorgen geführt hat. Die Freundschaft mit David, welche immer fester wird und ihn dazu ermutigt, neue Dinge zu machen. Und nicht zu vergessen Matthias Tod, der in Kai so viel ausgelöst hat, sowohl positiv als auch negativ, wie fast nichts anderes auf der Welt. 

«Darf ich dir was sagen Kai?» hat dann Holger gemeint und Kai hat ihn fragend angeschaut.

«Ich finde es bewundernswert, dass du, nach allem was passiert ist, immer noch auf den Beinen stehst. Lass dir bitte nie von jemandem einreden, dass du schwach bist, denn du bist unglaublich stark!»

Kai beisst sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.

«Er hat absolut recht Hase» meint auch Christian, bevor er erneut einen Kuss auf Kais Schläfe drückt.

«Das gilt auch für dich, Christian» meint dann aber Holger.

«Ich werde wohl nie verstehen könne, wie Kinder, welche solche Schicksalsschläge erdulden mussten, so wunderbare, starke Menschen werden können.»

«Dank Leuten wie dir, Holger» meint dann Christian lächelnd und Kai stimmt nickend zu.

Holger greift sich gerührt ans Herz und lächelt.

«Wir sind aber auch noch aus einem anderen Grund hierher gekommen…also in erster Linie natürlich, weil wir dich besuchen wollten…» meint dann Kai.

Christian merkt, wie Kai wieder nervös wird, weshalb er mit seiner rechten Hand sanft dessen Nacken krault.

«…aber…naja…ich wollte fragen ob…ähm…» stammelt Kai mal wieder unbeholfen.

«Du willst es gerne sehen, stimmts?» unterbricht Holger ihn deshalb.

«Ich denke schon…also nur wenn das geht» murmelt dann Kai.

«Natürlich geht das» erwidert jedoch Holger direkt.

«Das Zimmer ist zwar momentan belegt, aber die Kinder werden sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn ihr euch umseht.»

Mit diesen Worten steht Holger auf und läuft bereits in Richtung Tür. Kai steht etwas zögerlicher auf und kommt kurz ins Zweifeln, ob er vielleicht doch lieber hier unten bleiben soll. Gerade eben hat es sich noch wie die richtige Entscheidung angefühlt, doch jetzt, wo es fast kein Zurück mehr gibt, wird Kai nervös. 

Christian legt ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern und dirigiert ihn Holger hinterher.

«Es wird dir gut tun, glaub mir» flüstert Christian ihm ins Ohr und Kai nickt direkt.

Schliesslich will er glauben, dass Christian recht hat. Schliesslich hatte Christian ja eigentlich bis jetzt auch immer recht. Also folgen sie Holger hoch in den ersten Stock. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf Kais ganzem Körper aus, als er das Holz der Treppe unter seinen Füssen knarzen hört. Es ist ihm so bekannt und doch irgendwie so fremd. Sie drehen sich nach rechts und betreten den langen Flur. Der Geruch, den Kai nun wahrnimmt, raubt ihm kurz den Atem. Alles fühlt sich an wie früher. Es fühlt sich an wie Heimat und obwohl das an und für sich ein schönes Gefühl ist, so tut es irgendwie auch so unglaublich weh. Kais Fingerkuppen gleiten über die Raufasertapete, während er den Flur entlang schreitet. Vor der vierten Tür auf ihrer rechten Seite bleiben sie stehen. Holger klopft an und als ein fragendes ‘Ja?’ durch die Tür dringt, öffne Holger diese. 

«Oh Ida, du bist allein?» kommt es überrascht von Holger, als er lediglich die 10-jährige Ida an ihrem Schreibtisch entdeckt.

Diese verdreht nur grinsend die Augen. 

«Anna ist doch im Ballett, so wie jeden Mittwoch» schnaubt das Mädchen auf, weshalb Christian grinsen muss.

«Natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen» antwortet Holger grinsend.

Bei so vielen Nasen ist es nun Mal schwer den Überblick zu behalten, wer wann wo ist.

«Ich hab heute Besuch hier, zwei ehemalige Schützlinge» spricht Holger dann weiter, während er kurz mit dem Kopf in Richtung Christian und Kai nickt, welche etwas hinter Holger stehen.

«Sie haben früher in eurem Zimmer gewohnt. Meinst du, sie dürfen sich hier mal kurz umschauen?»

«Darf ich dafür Fernsehen schauen gehen?» fragt das Mädchen fordernd zurück.

«Ausnahmsweise» erwidert Holger, weshalb Ida schon grinsend von ihrem Stuhl aufhüpft.

«Aber nur 30 Minuten und danach geht’s wieder ab an deine Hausaufgaben.»

«Okay» antwortet Ida mehr nebenbei, während sie sich neben Holger vorbei schiebt, Christian und Kai komplett ignoriert und bereits zur Treppe flitzt. Holger schaut ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, bevor er sich wieder den Jungs zuwendet.

«Okay, dann überlass ich euch mal euer altes Zimmer. Ich muss leider auch mal langsam wieder an die Arbeit, so ein Waisenhaus organisiert sich nicht von selbst.» meint Holger grinsend.

«Es war schön euch wieder zu sehen. Ich hab mich sehr gefreut!» fügt er an, bevor er zuerst Christian in eine feste Umarmung zieht.

Danach legt er seine Arme um Kai, zieht ihn fest an seine Brust und flüstert ihm leise ins Ohr.

«Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich. Vergiss das nie.»

Kai lächelt einfach nur dankbar vor sich hin, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösen und Holger sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten macht. Er hebt zum Abschied nochmals seine Hand und Christian und Kai tun es ihm gleich und dann ist Holger auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Kai atmet nun noch einmal tief durch, schliesst kurz für zwei Sekunden die Augen, bevor er sich wieder zum Zimmer umdreht. Bis eben konnte er noch nicht wirklich viel erkennen, weil Holger vor ihm im Türrahmen stand, doch jetzt hat er freie Sicht. Immer noch etwas zögerlich macht er zwei Schritte in das Zimmer und bleibt dann erneut stehen. Christian ist ihm gefolgt, hinter ihn getreten, hat seine Arme um Kai geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter abgelegt. Auch er blickt sich erneut um und lässt sich von Erinnerungen fluten. 

Kai blickt zu seinem Bett. Wie oft lag er dort drin und wollte einfach nicht mehr. Wie oft hat er sich unter der Decke verkrochen, sich die Ohren zu gehalten, die Augenlider zusammen gepresst und sich gewünscht, einfach nur verschwinden zu können. Wie lange lag er zusammengekauert auf dieser Matratze, als Holger ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Christian weg sei und nicht mehr vorbei kommen würde. Sein Blick wandert stockend zum gegenüberliegenden Bett. Christians Bett. Und Kai erinnert sich daran, wie oft er nachts teilweise wach lag und einfach nur zu Christian geblickt hatte. Wie gerne er manchmal einfach nur zu ihm ins Bett gekrabbelt wäre, um festgehalten zu werden, doch er hatte nie den Mut dazu. Also gab es sich damit zufrieden Christian einfach nur zu sehen und sich damit klar zu machen, dass er nicht komplett alleine ist. Zumindest die ersten paar Monate. 

Christian löst eine Hand von Kais Bauch und zeigt in Richtung der Schreibtische.

«Weisst du noch, als wir die Tische und Stühle aneinander geschoben haben, unsere Decken darüber geworfen haben und uns ein Versteck gebaut haben?» 

Kai beginnt zu schmunzeln. Ja das weiss er noch. Kai ging es psychisch nicht gut und plötzlich hatte Christian begonnen diese Höhle zu bauen. Hat was von einem geheimen Versteck gequasselt, in welches man nur mit einem Code-Wort rein kommt und hat Kai damit erfolgreich abgelenkt. Im Nachhinein betrachtet eigentlich absurd. Das ist ein Spiel, dass man als Kinder spielt, doch Christian war zu dem Zeitpunkt fast 18 Jahre alt. Und trotzdem hat er es getan, um Kai irgendwie abzulenken und ihm zu helfen und Kai weiss noch, welche kindliche Freude Christian ausgestrahlt hatte. Er hatte Kai nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass er gerade etwas tut, was er eigentlich nicht will. Dass er gerade Babysitter für ihn spielt.

«Weisst du…»beginnt dann Kai zu sprechen, während er sich in Christians Armen umdreht und zu ihm hochblickt.

«…wenn mich jemand bis vor kurzen gefragt hätte, was ich mir wünschen würde, wenn ich einen Wunsch frei hätte, dann hätte ich gesagt, ich will die Zeit zurück drehen, damit meine Eltern nicht sterben werden. Dass ich wie ein normales Kind in einer normalen Familie aufwachsen kann…aber wenn das dafür heisst, dass ich Holger und Jakob und Olli und David und vor allem dich, nie kennen gelernt hätte, dann weiss ich inzwischen nicht mehr, ob ich das wirklich will. Das wäre doch nicht mehr ich…ich mein ich bin doch ich, weil ich eben das alles erlebt habe und weil ich euch habe…und ich glaube, ich will dieses ich bleiben und nicht das ich aus einem Paralleluniversum sein, wo es nicht zu diesem Unfall gekommen ist.»

Christian muss schlucken. Diese Worte sind so ehrlich und rein und irgendwie so schmerzhaft, aber gleichzeitig auch so wunderschön. Und er weiss was Kai meint, denn wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, hat Kai damit recht. Ja, er sagt auch immer, er würde wirklich alles dafür geben, seine Eltern wieder zu haben. Aber was hätte das für Konsequenzen? Was würde das alles für Veränderungen mit sich bringen? Was für Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse hätte er deswegen nicht gemacht? Was für Menschen hätte er deswegen nicht kennen gelernt? Wäre er dann noch Christian? Wird er nicht durch all das, was er erlebt hat, definiert? Und Christian ist sich ebenso sicher, dass er sein ich und sein Leben, mit allen Menschen, die es beinhaltet, so nicht mehr hergeben will.


	114. Wahre Freunde

«Ich möchte morgen hin» sagt dann Kai aus dem Nichts, als sie wieder im Bus zurück in die Stadt sitzen.

«Hm?» fragt Christian verwirrt zurück, weil er bis gerade eben noch in Gedanken war und deshalb nun Kais Aussage nicht dem richtigen Kontext zuordnen kann.

«Zum Friedhof» erklärt dann Kai, während er zu Christian blickt.

«Ich werde vermutlich zusammenbrechen, aber ich will hin…ich muss einfach hin.»

Christian legt seine Hand an Kais Wange, streicht sanft über die stoppelige Wange und sieht, wie Kai die Augen schliesst und sich leicht in die Berührung fallen lässt.

«Und wenn du fällst, dann fang ich dich auf» verspricht ihm Christian, weshalb Kai ihn dankbar anlächelt.

Kai würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, diese Entscheidung macht ihm keine Angst, aber er will einfach dort hin. Seit er in Köln aus diesem Zug ausgestiegen ist und sich irgendwie das Gefühl von Heimat in seiner Brust ausgebreitet hat, zieht es ihn dort hin zu seinen Eltern und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es bereuen wird, wenn sie zurück nach Berlin fahren und er es nicht gewagt hat, seine Eltern zu besuchen. Und Kai merkt auch, dass irgendwie eine kleine Last von ihm abgefallen ist, seit er sich gerade offiziell dazu entschieden hat. Dass er sich nun erstmal entspannen kann, weil er sich nicht mehr mit der Frage Ja oder Nein beschäftigen muss. Und jetzt freut er sich erst Mal auf den hoffentlich tollen Abend mit Olli und Jakob. 

Zurück im Hotel angekommen, haben sie sich erst Mal frisch gemacht. Kai stand ziemlich lange unter der Dusche und konnte sich irgendwie einfach nicht von dem warmen Wasserstrahl lösen. Es tat einfach unglaublich gut, weil Kai irgendwie erst jetzt, als er unter der Dusche stand, bemerkt hatte, wie angespannt er wohl doch wieder den ganzen Tag lang war. Das warme Wasser, das über seine Schulter rieselte, lies aber seine angespannten Muskeln locker werden. Seine Schultern senkten sich gefühlt um 10 Zentimeter und Kai hatte wohlig seufzend die Augen geschlossen.

«Kai, es gibt auch noch andere die Duschen wollen» hatte Christian irgendwann grinsend durch die Badezimmertür gerufen. 

Kais einzige Antwort war lediglich ‘komm doch einfach dazu’. Da hat sich Christian nicht zweimal bitten lassen und sich kurze Zeit später zu Kai unter die Dusche gestellt. Christian musste lächeln als sie gemeinsam da standen und sich gegenseitig eingeseift hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, in welchem Zustand Kai war, als sie das letzte Mal in Köln in einem Hotel waren, kann er es irgendwie gar nicht so wirklich glauben, wie unglaublich Kai sich entwickelt hat. Vor vier Monaten verfiel Kai noch in absolute Panik, weil Christian ihm sein Shirt ausziehen wollte und jetzt stehen sie nackt gemeinsam unter der Dusche als sei es das normalste der Welt. So stolz wie er in dem Moment mal wieder auf Kai war, konnte er einfach nur glücklich seine Arme um Kai schliessen und ihn fest an seinen Körper ziehen. Kai war kurz überrascht, hatte damit nicht gerechnet, doch hatte genauso wenig dagegen, nicht nur den warmen Wasserstrahl auf seinem Körper zu spüren, sondern auch Christians wundervolle Haut. 

Jetzt machen sie sich endlich auf den Weg in die Bar. Sie haben gerade eben die U-Bahn-Station verlassen, um die letzten Meter zu Fuss zurück zu legen. Es ist kurz nach acht Uhr abends und die Sonne geht gerade langsam unter. Sie haben zuvor noch in einer kleinen Imbissbude zu Abend gegessen. Beiden ist schliesslich klar, dass dieser Barbesuch wohl kaum ohne Alkohol einher gehen wird und so wollten sie sich zumindest eine gute Grundlage in Form von Currywurst erschaffen. 

«Denkst du, sie freuen sich uns zu sehen?» fragt Kai, als am Ende der Strasse der neonpink leuchtend Schriftzug ‘Olé’ zu sehen ist. 

«Bestimmt» antwortet Christian direkt.

Kai ist eigentlich auch davon überzeugt, dass Jakob und Olli sich freuen werden, aber ganz tief in seinem Kopf vergraben ist eben trotzdem immer noch diese leise Stimme, die ihm das Gegenteil zuflüstert. Deshalb betritt er abermals mit einer gewissen Grundnervosität die Bar. Christian ist direkt hinter ihm, als sie sich durch die Eingangstür schieben und er staunt nicht schlecht, als er sich umsieht und erkennt, dass die Bar sehr voll ist. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass an einem Mittwoch so viele Leute ausgehen würden, aber die Sitzecken waren komplett belegt und auch an der Bar waren nur noch einzelne Barhocker frei. Vielleicht liegt das aber auch daran, dass zwei junge Männer, Christian schätzt sie ungefähr gleich alt wie sich selbst, auf der Bühne stehen. Der Eine singt und der Andere begleitet ihn mit der Gitarre und auch wenn Christian gerade mal seit zehn 10 Sekunden den Gesang hört, kann er jetzt schon sagen, dass die Typen da grosses Talent haben. Wenn sie ein bisschen Glück in ihrem Leben haben, werden sie vielleicht gross rauskommen. 

Olli und Jakob sind schnell hinter dem Tresen entdeckt. Sie sind anscheinend ganz schön beschäftigt und haben Christian und Kai noch nicht entdeckt. Diese haben sich bis zur Bar durchgekämpft und sich auf eine der wenigen freien Barhocker gesetzt und beobachten Olli und Jakob dabei, wie sie am anderen Ende eifrig am Getränke ausschenken sind. 

«Pass auf» meint Christian grinsend, während er Kai zusätzlich mit dem Ellbogen anstupst, um dessen vollen Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Dieser blickt nun tatsächlich zu Christian und sieht, wie der nach einer Serviette greift und diese zu einem Ball zusammenknüllt.

«Wird man hier auch mal bedient?!» ruft dann Christian aus, während er die Serviette an Ollis Kopf pfeffert.

Dieser dreht sich sofort um, wollte wohl schon los brüllen und den Angreifer vermutlich Hochkant aus der Bar werfen, als er Christian und Kai entdeckt und sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht legt.

«Ihr kleinen Wichser» ruft dann Olli zurück, während er Jakob kurz antippt, um auch diesen auf die neuen Gäste aufmerksam zu machen und mit drei langen Schritten nun am anderen Ende des Tresens ist, um Christian und Kai zu begrüssen.

Christian hebt grinsend seine Arme an, um sich zu schützen, doch das hindert Olli nicht daran, ihm einen Klapps auf die Stirn zu geben, bevor er sich über den Tresen lehnt und Christian in eine feste Umarmung zieht. Kaum hat er Christian wieder in die Freiheit entlassen, hat er sich bereits zu Kai gedreht und auch noch ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen. Jakob, der noch eben einen Gast bedienen musste, kommt nun auch mit einem breiten Grinsen zu der Truppe, um sie fröhlich zu begrüssen.

«Was macht ihr den hier?» fragt Jakob bester Laune.

«Na euch überraschen» erwidert Christian grinsend.

«Wir haben euch vermisst» fügt dann Kai etwas leiser, ja fast schon etwas beschämt an. 

Er weiss selbst nicht, wieso es ihm unangenehm ist, dies zuzugeben. Vielleicht, weil er immer noch etwas Angst hat, dass er sich mit dieser Aussage zum Affen macht, weil Olli und Jakob ihn so gar nicht vermisst haben. 

«Wir euch auch» antwortet Jakob aber direkt, während Olli sich gerührt ans Herz fasst.

«Wie lange seid ihr hier?» fügt er an.

«Wir fahren am Freitag wieder zurück, weil wir Beide am Samstag wieder auf der Matte stehen müssen» erklärt Christian.

«Und was habt ihr hier so vor?»

«Wissen wir noch nicht. Wir lassen es einfach auf uns zukommen.»

«Guter Plan» meint Olli daraufhin, bevor er mit einer entschuldigenden Handbewegung verschwindet, schliesslich sind Christian und Kai nicht die einzigen Kunden im Laden.

«Und was wollt ihr trinken?» fragt Jakob nun und Christian und Kai antworten synchron mit ‘Bier’.

Leider haben Olli und Jakob an diesem Abend sehr viel zu tun, weshalb sie nur immer mal wieder kurz zu Christian und Kai gehen können, um ein paar Minuten mit ihnen zu quatschen. Deshalb nutzt Jakob den Moment, als er sich eine kurzer Raucherpause gönnt, um Kai einfach mit raus zu schleppen. Kaum draussen angekommen lässt sich Jakob ächzend auf die Treppenstufe sinken und kramt sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel. Kai lässt sich neben ihm plumpsen und nimmt, ohne zu zögern die ihm angebotene Zigarette an. Grinsend zündet er sich diese an und fragt sich, wieso er gerade keine Sekunde überlegt oder gezögert hat, von Christians Seite zu weichen und Jakob nach draussen zu folgen. Für einige Momente bleiben sie stumm, rauchen ihre Zigaretten und geniessen die frische Luft und die Stille, die ihre Köpfe etwas zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

«Ich hab das Gefühl, dir geht es seit dem letztem Mal deutlich besser» meint dann Jakob, weshalb Kai ihn anblickt.

Auch Jakob blickt zurück, ihre Blicke treffen sich und Kais Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln während er nickt.

«Ich denke auch.»

«Das ist schön zu hören» erwidert Jakob lächelnd, bevor er erneut an seiner Zigarette zieht.

«Du warst uns immer schon sehr wichtig Kai…ich glaub das war dir noch nie so wirklich bewusst» redet Jakob fast schon etwas melancholisch weiter.

Überrascht blickt Kai deshalb wieder zu Jakob, weshalb dieser etwas schmunzeln muss.

«Siehst du, ich glaub dir ist das auch jetzt immer noch nicht wirklich bewusst.»

Ertappt blickt Kai wieder weg.

«Naja, ich verstehs einfach nicht so ganz» murmelt dann Kai vor sich hin.

«Was verstehst du nicht?»

«Wieso ich euch wichtig sein sollte.»

«Vielleicht weil du ein total lieber Kerl bist? Weil du ne ehrliche Socke bist? Weil man mit dir Spass haben kann? Weil du verständnisvoll bist? Weil du hilfsbereit bist? Such dir was aus. Spoiler, alle Antworten sind richtig.»

Kai lächelt still vor sich hin.

«Olli und ich haben uns wirklich sehr gefreut, als du dich nach so langer Zeit bei uns gemeldet hast. Du bist doch irgendwie mein Bruder.» meint Jakob, während er den Arm um Kais Schulter legt und ihm auf die Brust klopft. 

«Ihr seid mir auch sehr wichtig und ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr mich einfach so akzeptiert, wie ich bin und dass du mir einfach ohne zu fragen geholfen hast, obwohl du nicht mal wusstest, wo mein Problem ist.»

Jetzt schaut Jakob ihn fragend an, weil er gerade nicht weiss, auf was Kai hinaus will, bis er sich an den letzten Besuch der Beiden hier in der Bar erinnert und der Moment als Jakob mit ihm auf die Toilette gehen musste. 

«Ich hab durch Matthias nicht gerade schöne Erinnerungen an Toiletten» erklärt Kai dann auch.

«Lässt das Arschloch dich nun wenigstens endlich in Ruhe?» fragt dann Jakob und Kai hört, obwohl er angetrunken ist, die subtile Wut aus den Worten raus.

«Ja, weil er tot ist.» antwortet Kai nüchtern.

«Oh…ich…wann?» meint dann Jakob sichtlich überfordert.

«Er hatte vor gut zwei Monaten einen Autounfall.»

«Hat er verdient…sorry, aber meine Meinung» sagt Jakob, als Kai ihn etwas skeptisch anschaut.

«Ich weiss nicht…ich glaub das hat niemand verdient.»

«Naja, du kennst vielleicht auch noch die schönen Seiten an ihm…ich kenne halt nur das Arschloch, welches meinem Freund weh getan hat und da finde ich schon, dass er das verdient hat.»

Kai schaut ihn grübelnd an. Vermutlich würde er auch anders denken, wenn Matthias einem seiner Freunde oder gar Christian so weh getan hätte. Vermutlich würde er ihn abgrundtief hassen. 

«Aber hey, lass uns jetzt nicht die Stimmung drücken, sondern lieber die Zeit geniessen, dass ihr Beide hier in Köln seid.»

Aufmunternd klopft Jakob Kai auf die Schulter bevor er seine Kippe wegwirft, schwungvoll aufsteht und Kai seine Hand hinstreckt, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Auch Kai wirft seine aufgerauchte Kippe weg und lässt sich dann von Jakob auf die Beine ziehen. Gemeinsam betreten sie wieder die Bar und Kai bleibt stehen und hält sich lachend den Bauch, als er Christian auf der Bühne entdeckt und hört, wie dieser in den schiefsten Tönen ein Lied ins Mikro trällert, welches wohl ‘It’s my live’ sein sollte. Als Christian ihn entdeckt, winkt er ihn energisch und grinsend zu sich auf die Bühne. Kai schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf, weshalb Christian ins Mikro brüllt ‘komm schon Kaichen, lass mich nicht hängen’. Kai winkt wieder ab, doch wird im nächsten Moment von Jakob in Richtung Bühne geschoben, weshalb Kai sich lachend führen lässt und kopfschüttelnd nach Christians Hand greift, welche ihn zu sich auf die Bühne zieht. Sofort schlingt Christian seinen Arm um Kais Schulter, hält das Mikro zwischen sie und trällert wieder in voller Lautstärke und abermals schief und krumm den Songtext. Kai sammelt sich kurz ein paar Sekunden, denkt sich ‘ach scheiss drauf’ und setzt bei der nächsten Strophe mit ein. Christian, der ja wusste, dass Kai gut singen kann, ist nun trotzdem so geflasht von Kais wunderschöner, leicht hauchender Stimme, so dass er einfach nur verstummt und Kai anstarrt. Der lässt sich, vermutlich vom Alkohol beflügelt, davon und von all den Leuten in der Bar, die nun auch die Blicke auf ihn richten, nicht irritieren, sondern singt einfach mit geschlossenen Augen und voller Inbrunst weiter. Die letzten Töne der Musik laufen über die Lautsprecherboxen, Kai verstummt, öffnet langsam die Augen wieder, nur um sie direkt wieder zu schliessen, als Christian ihn zu sich dreht und ihm die Lippen aufdrückt. Kai lässt sich sofort seufzend in diesen Kuss fallen, nimmt die einzelnen Menschen, welche pfeifen und klatschen, gar nicht wirklich wahr und ist sich absolut sicher, dass er Christian für nichts in seinem Leben wieder hergeben würde.


	115. Internetrecherche

Kais Hand ist, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, in Christians Nacken gewandert, um ihn bei sich zu behalten. Sanft bewegen sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und Kais Körper wird von Endorphinen geflutet, bis eine Stimme laut an seine Ohren dringt.

«Was sind das denn für eklige Schwuchteln?!» grölt nämlich einer der Barbesucher.

Sofort unterbrechen Christian und Kai ihren Kuss und während Christian wütend in die Menge schaut, um den Übeltäter zu finde, blickt Kai etwas beschämt auf seine Füsse. Christian macht das Arschloch auch direkt aus, aber auch nur deswegen, weil Olli diesen bereits am Oberarm gepackt und mit einem ‘homophobe Arschlöcher haben hier nichts verloren, du hast Hausverbot!’ in Richtung Ausgang schleift. Kurz versucht sich der Typ fluchend zu Wehr zu setzen, doch ein anderer Barbesucher kommt Olli zur Hilfe, so dass der Typ gleich darauf vor die Tür gesetzt wird. Als dadurch dieser aus Christians Blickfeld verschwindet, schaut er dafür zurück zu Kai, welcher immer noch etwas bedröppelt auf seine Füsse guckt.

«Hey, alles okay?» fragt Christian leise nach, während er seine Finger unter Kais Kinn legt und dieses dadurch anhebt.

Kai blickt in Christians besorgtes Gesicht, nickt kurz und stellt sich dann auf Zehenspitzen, um Christian erneut zu küssen. Er will sich durch diesen Typ nicht den Abend kaputt machen lassen. Er liebt Christian und das soll ruhig jeder sehen. Christian fällt dadurch gerade ein Stein vom Herzen. Er lässt sich von solch homophoben Arschlöchern schon lange nicht mehr verunsichern, aber er wusste nicht, wie Kai diesen Zwischenfall auffassen wird, denn Christian wird gerade bewusst, dass das glücklicherweise das erste Mal war, seit er mit Kai zusammen ist, dass sie auf Intoleranz gestossen sind. Er hätte es verstehen können, wenn das Kai gerade wieder aus der Bahn geworfen hätte, dieser sich nun unwohl fühlt und sich gerne verkriechen würde. Umso schöner findet er es, dass Kai sich davon anscheinend nicht unterkriegen lässt, sondern immer noch hier auf der Bühne steht und Christian küsst. Lächelnd löst er den Kuss, blickt in die Menge und ruft laut.

«Das ist mein Kai und wer irgendein Problem damit hat, dass ich diesen wundervollen Menschen liebe, der kann mich mal kreuzweise!»

Ein paar Leute pfeifen bestätigend, während Kai mit roten Wangen grinsend nach Christians Gesicht greift und ihm erneut seine Lippen auflegt, um Christian zum Verstummen zu bringen. 

«Ich liebe dich auch» murmelt dann Kai an Christians Lippen, bevor sie sich wieder komplett voneinander lösen.

Kai will schon mit Christian von der Bühne kraxeln, als dieser ihn aber am Arm zurück hält. Fragend dreht sich Kai zu Christian um und sieht, wie dieser ihm das Mikro entgegenstreckt. Erst jetzt bemerkt Kai, dass längst das nächste Lied aus den Boxen dröhnt und Kai schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, als die ersten Zeilen von Robbie Williams ‘Angel’ an seine Ohren dringt.

«Komm schon Kaichen, bitte. Du singst so schön.» fleht aber Christian mit solch einem Dackelblick, dass Kai es nicht übers Herz bekommt, ihm diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

Also greift er erneut nach dem Mikro, fragt sich kurz, wieso es ihn so überhaupt nicht stresst, hier auf der Bühne zu stehen und vor fremden Menschen zu singen, entscheidet sich dann aber dazu, dass es doch eigentlich scheiss egal ist, wieso er kein Problem damit hat und beginnt einfach zu singen. Christian steigt ab der Bühne, setzt sich wieder an die Bar und ist sich sicher, dass er ziemlich grenzdebil vor sich hin grinst, während er Kai beobachtet und vor allem hört, wie dieser das Lied performt. Wie sehr liebt er das Bild, das sich ihm hier bietet. Sein Herz platzt fast vor Liebe und Stolz und vermutlich fliegen Herzen aus seinen Augen als Kai voller Inbrunst ‘I’m loving Christian instead’ singt. Als Kai die letzten Zeilen gesungen hat und die Barbesucher ihm zuklatschen, blickt er sich etwas verwirrt, fast schon etwas ängstlich um, weil er so auf das Lied konzertiert war, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Christian von der Bühne ging. Der hat aber Kais suchenden Blick bemerkt, weshalb er direkt wieder vom Barhocker aufsteht, die wenigen Meter zur Bühne zurück legt und Kai lächelnd in Empfang nimmt. 

Sie sind dann nicht mehr allzu lange in der Bar geblieben. Erstens schliesst sie unter der Woche sowieso um 1 Uhr und zweitens haben sie mit Olli und Jakob ausgemacht, dass sie Freitag zusammen irgendwo Mittagessen wollen, damit sie sich auch in Ruhe noch etwas unterhalten können. Deshalb betreten Christian und Kai kurz nach Mitternacht angeheitert ihr Hotelzimmer. Während sich Christian direkt aufs Bett wirft und sein Handy aus der Hosentasche zieht, begibt sich Kai ins Badezimmer, da er ziemlich dringend pinkeln muss. Als er sich danach am Wachbecken die Hände wäscht, fällt sein Blick auf seinen Kulturbeutel. Ohne den Blick von diesem zu lösen, dreht er das Wasser aus, trocknet sich blind die Hände am Handtuch ab und greift dann zögerlich nach dem Kulturbeutel, lässt seine Hand hineinwandern und zieht genauso zögerlich das gesuchte Objekt heraus. Er betrachtet die kleine Flasche mit Massageöl ganz genau, so als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen, dabei hat er sie ja selbst in diesen Beutel gesteckt. Er hat sie selbst gekauft. Und zwar mit einer bestimmten Absicht. 

Es ist ein paar Wochen her, als Kai sich durch die Weiten des Internets geklickt hatte. Es war kurz bevor er das erste Mal richtig mit Christian geschlafen hatte. Er hoffte damals im Internet irgendeine Lösung zu finden, die ihm das letzte Stückchen Angst davor nehmen würde. Hat nach Vertrauensbildung in Beziehungen gesucht und das ganze schnell auf das Thema Sex spezifiziert, da er merken musste, dass in jedem anderen Bereich ihrer Beziehung sein Vertrauen in Christian inzwischen unerschütterlich ist. Nur halt nicht was das Thema Intimitäten anging, wobei er auch da wohl Christian mehr vertraut hat, als er vermutete und es eigentlich eher er selbst war, dem er nicht vertraut hatte. Auf seiner Suche stiess er dann irgendwann auf eine Infoseite über Intimmassagen. Je mehr er darüber las, desto sicherer war er sich, dass er sowas mit Christian ausprobieren wollte, schliesslich hatte Christian ihn schon öfters massiert und verwöhnt und nicht selten dies langsam und behutsam in intime Handlungen übergehen lassen. Das wollte er auch mal mit Christian machen und weil dies auch als vertrauensbildende Massnahme beschrieben wurde, hatte Kai noch mehr Gefallen daran gefunden. Allerdings hatte er bis heute noch nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden, geschweige denn den Mut gehabt, es auch durchzuziehen, weshalb er bewusst das Massageöl eingepackt hatte, mit dem Willen diesen Kurzurlaub dafür zu nutzen, weil es doch eigentlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt wäre. Deshalb tritt er mit dem kleinen Fläschchen in den Händen zurück ins Zimmer. Christian blickt sofort von seinem Handy auf. 

«Was hast du da?» fragt Christian auch direkt, weshalb Kai erneut auf das Öl in seinen Händen blickt, fast so als müsste er sicher gehen, dass er nicht etwas andere in den Händen hält.

«Massageöl» sagt dann Kai, ohne den Blick von der Flasche zu lösen.

«Oh, und was hast du damit vor?» fragt Christian weiter während er sein Handy beiseite legt.

«Vertraust du mir?» fragt dann aber Kai, ohne auf Christians Frage einzugehen.

Er will ungern noch gross darüber sprechen und sich erklären. Er will einfach handeln.

«Natürlich» kommt er sofort zurück.

«Kannst du dich dann bitte ausziehen und hinlegen?» fragt Kai schüchtern nach.

Christian nickt, erhebt sich vom Bett und streift sich die Klamotten vom Leib. Nur in Boxershorts bekleide will er sich schon wie von Kai verlangt wieder auf das Bett legen, als er es sich doch anders überlegt und zuerst zu Kai geht, welcher immer noch vor der Badezimmertür steht, und diesem einen Kuss gibt, weil er das Gefühl hat, Kai könnte es gerade gebrauchen. Erst dann krabbelt er wieder aufs Bett und legt sich auf den Bauch. Natürlich konnte es Kai gebrauchen, weshalb er etwas ruhiger als noch gerade eben sich selbst bis auf die Shorts auszieht, zu Christian aufs Bett geht und sich nach kurzem Zögern einfach rittlings auf Christians Po setzt. Er verteilt sich vielleicht etwas zu viel des Öles auf den Händen und wärmt es in seinen Handflächen etwas auf, bevor er seine Hände mit einem ‘Achtung’ auf Christians Schultern sinken lässt. Dieser seufzt bereits ab der ersten Berührung wohlig auf und sinkt etwas tiefer in die Matratze, als Kai langsam beginnt Christians Schultern und dessen Nacken zu massieren. 

Er hat Christian noch aus einem weiteren Grund nicht gesagt was er vor hat. So kann er es immer noch bei einer ganz normalen Rückenmassage belassen, falls ihn doch noch der Mut verlässt und er es sich anders überlegt. Aber Kai bemerkt schnell, dass ihn den Mut nicht zu verlassen scheint. Entschlossen lässt er deshalb nach einiger Zeit von Christians Schulter ab und wandert mit seinen Händen in Richtung Süden. Streicht der Wirbelsäule entlang bis zum Bund von Christians Shorts und an den Seiten wieder hoch und beginnt dann mit seinen Daumen kreisende Bewegungen in der kleinen Kuhle über Christians Steissbein zu zeichnen, bevor er von Christians Hintern rutscht, sich neben ihn kniet und beginnt Christians Beine zu massieren. Er wendet sich den straffen Waden zu, bevor er den Weg wieder in Richtung Körpermitte fortsetzt. Dann entscheidet Kai sich mit Herzklopfen dazu, den Schritt zu gehen, wo es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Also greift er nach dem Bund von Christians Shorts und zupft leicht daran. Christian versteht und hebt sein Becken etwas an, damit Kai ihm die Shorts ausziehen kann. Kai wirft diese zu den anderen Klamotten bevor er sich wieder auf Christians Beine setzt. 

Kai träufelt sich neues Öl in die Hand, wärmt es kurz mit reibenden Bewegungen auf, bevor er die Hände etwas zögerlich auf Christians Hintern platziert. Christian seufzt wieder auf, weshalb Kai mutig beginnt Christians Arschbacken zu kneten. Mit seinem Fingern gleitet er testend zwischen diese. Er weiss nicht, ob Christian das mag, doch das leise, brummende Stöhnen, dass Christian entkommt, als Kai nur ganz sanft mit seiner Fingerkuppe über den Schliessmuskel gleitet, lässt ihn vermuten, dass Christian es sehr wohl mag. Deshalb gleitet er immer wieder mit seinen Fingern durch Christians Spalte und massiert mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck, Christians Muskelring. Kai weiss nicht, wie lange er das gemacht, bevor er von Christians Hintern ablässt, sich küssend über Christians Rücken nach oben vorarbeitet, bis er bei Christians Ohr angekommen ist.

«Dreh dich bitte um» flüstert er mit zittriger Stimme und ist gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass Christians Atem auch ein bisschen stockt.

Dann rutscht er von Christians Hintern und beobachtet, wie Christian sich auch direkt auf den Rücken dreht. Ohne es zu wollen huscht Kais Blick zu Christians Mitte und eine tiefe Erleichterung, ja fast schon Stolz, flutet seine Brust, als er sieht, dass Christians Penis bereits halb steif auf Christians Bauch zu liegen kommt. Kai beisst sich auf die Unterlippe und ignoriert Christians Blick, den er auf sich fühlen kann. Er atmet einmal durch, um sich selbst nochmals zu versichern, dass er das beenden will, was er angefangen hat, bevor er sich wieder rittlings auf Christians Oberschenkel setzt. Zum wiederholten Male greift er nach der kleinen Flasche, träufelt sich neues Öl auf die Hände und platziert diese auf Christians Brust, dessen Blick weiter ignorierend. Irgendwie fühlt er sich momentan einfach nicht in der Lage, diese zu erwidern. 

Christian scheint dies zu bemerken, sagt deshalb bewusst nichts, lässt Kai einfach machen, schliesst seine Augen und geniesst. Kais Hände wandern sanft und doch fordernd über Christians Brust und Bauch, fahren jeden einzelnen Rippenbogen nach, bevor er sich unverblümt an Christians Brustwarzen zu schaffen macht. Christian keucht und seufzt, als Kai die Knospen zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelt und Christian kann ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten, als Kai sich nach vorne beugt und seine Lippen um den rechten Nippel schliesst. Er saugt und leckt daran und merkt nicht nur wie dieser in seinem Mund hart wird, sondern auch wie sich Christians Penis, welcher durch diese Position gegen Kais Unterbauch drückt, hart wird. Kai kann auch nicht ignorieren, dass auch bei ihm selbst das Blut in Richtung Süden fliesst. 

Ausgiebig kümmert sich Kai mit Mund und Händen um Christians Nippel, bevor er endlich den letzten Schritt wagt, sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzt, ein letztes Mal seine Hände mit Öl beträufelt und dann nach dem inzwischen fast schon komplett steifen Penis greift. Er ruft sich in den Kopf was für verschiedene Techniken er im Internet gefunden hatte, schliesslich soll das hier ja eine Intimmassage sein und nicht einfach nur ein stupider Handjob. Deshalb beginnt er seine Hand auch verhältnismässig langsam Christians Schaft auf und ab wandern. Er verändert den Druck dabei permanent, während er sein Handgelenk rotieren lässt, so als würde er gerade einen Flaschendeckel aufdrehen. Jedes vierte oder fünfte Mal, zieht er die Vorhaut komplett zurück, um mit seinem Daumen über die Eichel zu gleiten. Kai merkt, wie Christian dabei jedes Mal zuckt und sich anspannt. Solange, bis Kai mit seiner rechten Hand die Vorhaut komplett zurückschiebt und mit der linken beginnt die höchstempfindliche Verbindungsstelle zwischen Eichel und Vorhaut zu massieren. 

Christian stöhnt daraufhin laut auf und Kai bemerkt, wie die ersten Lusttropfen aus der glänzenden Spitze quellen. Deshalb lässt Kai von diesem Punkt ab, schiebt seinen Daumen dafür erneut über die Eichel, presst ihn leicht in den kleinen Schlitz und verreibt dann die Flüssigkeit mit Druck. Christian spannt sich an, zischt ganz leise und gibt Kai damit zu verstehen, dass es fast schon zu viel Reiz ist. Deshalb lässt Kai direkt wieder von Christians Eichel ab und nimmt wahr, wie Christian keuchend durchatmet. Kai kümmert sich erneut kurz um Christians Schaft, bevor er die Hand weiter nach Süden gleiten lässt und sich beginnt um Christians Hoden zu kümmern. Sie sind bereits klein und prall und Kai krault und massiert sie hingebungsvoll, während er mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand druckvoll in kreisenden Bewegungen über Christians Damm fährt. 

Christians Penis, welcher nun unberührt, feucht und hart auf Christians Bauch zu liegen kommt, pulsiert und zuckt in regelmässigen Abständen und verrät Kai, dass Christian bereits auf einem wirklich hohen Level an Erregtheit angekommen ist. Erneut greift er deshalb nach Christians Erektion, beginnt diese abermals zu pumpen und traut sich das erste Mal einen Blick in Christians Gesicht zu werfen. Dieser hat das Gesicht seitlich im Kissen vergraben, die Augen geschlossen und die Wangen schimmern rötlich. Die Atmung ist deutlich beschleunigt und erst als Kai dies sieht, nimmt er selbst bewusst wahr, dass sein Atem genauso schnell geht. Ja nicht nur das, erst jetzt wird sich Kai darüber so richtig bewusst, dass er selbst steinhart ist. 

Sein Blick gleitet wieder zu dem Penis in seiner Hand und ohne darüber nachzudenken beugt sich Kai vor, kommt dann doch kurz ins Zögern, bevor er wagemutig mit seiner Zungenspitze Christians Eichel anstupst. Christian hat trotz seines Rauschzustandes sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass das gerade eben nicht Kais Finger waren, doch er sagt nichts und er öffnet auch nicht seine Augen, auch wenn er nur zu gerne sehen würde, was Kai da mit seiner Zunge anstellt. Aber er hat Angst Kai damit zu verunsichern oder irgendwie unter Druck zu setzen. Kai soll selbst entscheiden was er tun will. Dieser stupst erneut vorsichtig gegen die glänzende Eichel, fast so als hätte er Angst, sie würde ihn angreifen. Doch es geschieht nichts und das Einzige was Kai wahrnimmt, ist der leicht ölige Geschmack von dem Massageöl auf seiner Zunge. Nichts wahnsinnig Tolles, aber auch nichts Ekelhaftes. Deshalb wird Kai mutiger, lässt seiner Zunge probehalber um die Eichel gleiten, nur um zu merken, dass es nichts an der Ausgangslage ändert. Ausser der Tatsache, dass Christian aufstöhnt. Und deshalb beginnt Kai mit seiner linken Hand Christians Schaft zu pumpen, während er mit seiner Zunge dessen Eichel umspielt, ja teilweise sogar vorsichtig die Lippen um diese schliesst und leicht daran saugt. Er konzentriert sich jedoch dabei lediglich auf Christians Eichel und hat noch nicht den Mut, Christian tiefer aufzunehmen und sich auch um dessen Schaft zu kümmern. Das macht Kais Hand sowieso gut genug und in Kombination mit Kais Zunge und Lippen an seiner Spitze merkt Christian, wie es nun sehr schnell vorwärts geht. Der Orgasmus kündigt sich an und bevor es zu spät ist keucht Christian ein ‘Achtung, ich komm gleich’. Er würde es sich schliesslich nicht verzeihen, wenn Kai hier gerade von sich aus den Mut findet, es erneut mit blasen zu versuchen und Christian dann einfach in seinen Mund kommt. 

Kai lässt auch direkt, vielleicht fast etwas zu hektisch, von Christians Penis ab, als diese Worte ihn erreichen. Er setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin, pumpt weiter mit seiner linken Hand die pralle Erektion, welcher nach kurzer Zeit noch etwas härter wird, verräterisch zuckt und gleich darauf spürt Kai auch schon Christians Sperma warm durch seine Finger sickern.


	116. "Nur unter zwei Bedingungen"

Schweratmend sitzt Kai da, massiert Christian durch den Orgasmus und kann den Blick nicht von dem Penis in seinen Fingern lösen. Er ist wie gefesselt davon und weiss selbst nicht wieso, ist es schliesslich nicht das erste Mal, dass er Christian auf diese Art und Weise berührt hat. Erst als Christian unter seinen Berührungen leicht zu zucken beginnt, erwacht Kai aus seiner Starre und er lässt den überreizten Penis wieder aus seinen Fingern gleiten. Über sich selbst den kopfschüttelnd, greift er nach ein paar Taschentüchern, welche auf dem Nachtschränkchen stehen und reinigt dann vorsichtig Christian von dessen eigenen Spuren, bevor er sich selbst die Hände reinigt. Christian beobachtet ihn stumm und denkt intensiv dabei nach. Als Kai dann kurz aufsteht, um die Taschentücher in den Mülleimer zu werfen und sich dann wieder zu Christian aufs Bett setzt, richtet sich auch Christian auf. Das ist das erste Mal, dass Kai wieder aktiv zu Christian schaut. Christian scannt dessen Gesicht ab und sucht dessen Blick. Er erkennt aber nirgends Unsicherheit, Scham, Überforderung oder irgendein Zeichen, dass Kai es irgendwie bereut. Das tut auch Kai in keiner Weise. Er ist nur komplett geflasht von dem gerade Erlebten, womit er gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Schliesslich ist er mit Christian inzwischen schon einige Schritte weiter gegangen und trotzdem fühlte sich dieser Moment, diese Verbindung zu Christian, so komplett neu und vereinnahmend an. Er hatte eigentlich auch gar nicht geplant, erneut zu versuchen Christian mit seinem Mund zu verwöhnen. Das war nie sein Plan und Kai weiss auch nicht, woher der Drang und Mut kam es doch erneut zu versuchen. Aber Kai ist froh, dass er es versucht hat.

Weil Kai nicht überfordert wirkt und weil Christian trotz Boxershorts erkennt, dass Kai immer noch hart und dementsprechend erregt ist, entscheidet er sich einfach den nächsten Schritt zu wagen. Er legt seine Hand an Kais Wange, blickt ihm intensiv in die Augen, bevor er sich vorbeugt, kurz ihre Lippen verschliesst und danach seine Lippen ganz nahe an Kais Ohr positioniert.

«Darf ich dir einen blasen?» haucht Christian in Kais Ohr.

Sofort stellen sich die kleinen Härchen in Kais Nacken auf und er schluckt schwer. Einerseits, weil Christians warmer Atem ihn streift, andererseits, weil die Worte ihn komplett überraschen, aber auch nicht kalt lassen.

Christian hat gerade eben, als Kai noch komplett in seiner Welt abgetaucht war, darüber nachgedacht. Er hat schon früher auch öfters darüber nachgedacht und so sehr er Kai eigentlich schon immer zeigen wollte, wie schön es ist, einen Blowjob zu bekommen, so sehr hatte er bisher auch immer Angst, Kai damit vollkommen zu verunsichern und zu überfordern. Doch am grössten war vor allem die Angst, Kai damit unter Druck zu setzen. Christian hatte wahnsinnige Angst, dass Kai das nur wieder als Grund sehen würde, wieso dieser sich zwingen muss, Christian ebenfalls einen zu blasen. Etwas, dass Christian um jeden Preis verhindern will. Er will Kai auch nicht zeigen, ‘hey schau mal so geil sind Blowjobs und du verwehrts mir diese’, er will ihm lediglich einfach auch was Gutes tun und auch ihn mal endlich in den Genuss kommen lassen, von Lippen, Mund und Zunge verwöhnt zu werden. Weil Kai aber gerade von sich aus erneut den Mut gefasst hatte, Christian so zu verwöhnen, obwohl Christian ihm nach dem letzten Versuch ganz klar gesagt hat, dass dieser das nicht tun muss und es mehr als in Ordnung ist, wenn Kai es nicht mag und weil Kai es anscheinend vorhin auch ganz okay fand, hat Christian das Gefühl, Kai könnte für den nächsten Schritt bereit sein. Dieser schluckt erneut und blickt direkt in Christians Augen, als Christian seinen Kopf wieder zurück zieht.

«Du musst nicht…» beginnt Kai, doch Christian unterbricht ihn direkt.

«Ich weiss, dass ich das nicht muss, aber ich möchte es gerne, wenn du es auch willst.»

Erneut zögert Kai etwas, auch wenn er selbst nicht ganz weiss wieso. Aber er kann seine pochende Erektion nicht ignorieren, genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass der Gedanke von Christian einen geblasen zu bekommen, ihn erregt. Deshalb nickt Kai.

«Okay, aber unter einer Bedingung, nein unter zwei Bedingungen» meint dann Christian, weshalb Kai ihn verwundert und fragend anschaut.

«Erstens, du wirst einfach nur geniessen, Kai und nicht eine Sekunde beginnen das zu analysieren und zu bewerten. Du wirst dir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, ob das irgendwas zwischen uns und deiner Einstellung und deinem Empfinden mir einen zu blasen ändern wird. Du wirst das nicht als Grund nehmen, mir etwas zurück geben zu müssen.»

Kai ist verwundert, fast ein bisschen verängstigt, über die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der Christian zu ihm spricht. Sie hat fast schon was autoritäres und Kai ist froh, dass Christian ihm mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange streicht, um so ein bisschen Ruhe und Sicherheit zu übermitteln. Christian will Kai auch auf keinen Fall verunsichern, oder ihn irgendwie zurechtweisen, aber dieses Thema ist ihm viel zu heikel und hat ihm schon viel zu lange viel zu viel Angst gemacht, als dass er das jetzt einfach so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen könnte. 

«Und was ist das zweite?» fragt Kai leise nach.

«Das gleiche wie immer. Du stoppst mich sofort, wenn du irgendwas nicht willst, oder es dir zu viel wird.» spricht dann Christian wesentlich sanfter weiter, während sogar ein kleines, ganz minimes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielt.

Dieses Lächeln löst bei Kai jedoch so viel Erleichterung aus, da sich unbewusst durch diese Ernsthaftigkeit und Schwere ganz schön viel Druck aufgebaut hatte. Er versteht auch, wieso sich Christian diese Gedanken dazu macht. Er hatte sich bis jetzt nie gefragt, wieso Christian ihm noch nie einen geblasen hatte. Das rührte vielleicht auch daher, weil er sowas in einer Beziehung ja sowieso nicht kannte. Aber Kai wird bewusste, dass Christian nur mal wieder mit allen Mitteln versucht hatte ihn zu schützen. Und was das eigentlich für ein Lob ist, dass Christian anscheinend nun das Gefühl hat, Kai sei bereit auf diesen Schutz zu verzichten. Natürlich nicht auf den kompletten Schutz. Christian wäre ja schliesslich nicht Christian, wenn er Kai einfach komplett sich selbst überlassen würde. Aber er vertraut darauf, dass Kai soweit ist, ehrlich zu sich selbst und zu Christian zu sein, diese aufgestellten Grenzen nicht zu übertreten. Deshalb nickt Kai, um Christian die Bestätigung zu geben.

«Versprochen?» fragt Christian jedoch zur Sicherheit nach, weil er es einfach aus Kais Mund hören muss.

«Versprochen» erwidert Kai, weshalb sich Christians Lippen nun endgütlich zu einem deutlichen Lächeln verziehen. 

Im nächsten Moment hat Christian auch schon seine Hand auf Kais Brust gelegt und ihn mit sanftem Druck in eine liegende Position dirigiert. 

«Mach es dir bequem» meint Christian liebevoll, während er über Kai krabbelt. 

Er hat bemerkt, dass durch dieses Gespräch Kais Erektion ordentlich geschrumpft ist, aber er ist guter Dinge, dass er Kai wieder hart bekommen wird. Christian kann und will auch nicht verhindern, dass er aber in alte Rollen fällt und diese Rolle, die er sich zugewiesen hat, ist es nun Mal Kai zu schützen. Bei jemand anderem würde er sich nun wohl direkt um den Schwanz kümmern. Würde diesen verwöhnen und eine erotische Spannung aufkommen lassen. Würde versaute Dinge erzählen und dem anderen klar machen, wie geil er auf ihn ist. Aber nicht bei Kai. Er raunt ihm nicht versaute Dinge zu, sondern blickt ihn an und flüstert ‘du bist so wunderschön’. Er beugt sich nach vorne und kümmert sich erst Mal um Kais Lippen. Küsst ihn leidenschaftlich aber genauso liebevoll, während er ihm unaufhörlich mitteilt, wie sehr er Kai liebt. Wie wertvoll Kai ist und wie sehr sein Herz für diesen schlägt. Packt Kai damit immer mehr in Watte ein, bis dieser sich vollkommen sicher fühlt. Erst dann beginnt Christian eine Spur aus Küssen langsam in Richtung Süden zu setzen. Küsst sich über Kais Mundwinkel, über dessen Kiefer, der Halsschlagader entlang zu Kais Brust. Verweilt dort kurze Zeit, um sich um dessen Brustwarzen zu kümmern und Christian nimmt zufrieden wahr, wie Kai leise zu keuchen beginnt. Dann setzt er seinen Weg fort. Umspielt mit seiner Zunge Kais Bauchnabel, bevor er komplett nach Süden wandern, Kais Leisten küsst und leicht zu saugen beginnt. Mit seiner Zunge wandert er über die feine Haut oberhalb des Saums der Boxershorts. Und erst nach ein paar Momenten, nachdem Christian einen letzten prüfenden Blick nach oben geworfen hat, greift er nach eben diesem Saum und zieht Kai die Shorts aus. 

Kais Penis hat sich tatsächlich bereits wieder zur Gänze aufgestellt, doch Christian ignoriert ihn noch für einen Moment. Küsst weiterhin Kais Leisten und fährt mit seiner Zunge über die weiche Haut. Er will Kai noch ein paar Momente geben, um sich zu fangen, bevor er dann mit seiner rechten Hand endlich nach Kais Erektion greift. Würde hier nicht Kai liegen, würde er derjenigen Person nun sagen, dass man sich ruhig austoben darf. Dass Christian viel verträgt und keine Probleme damit hat. Das man ruhig bis zu einem gewissen Masse in seinen Mund stossen, oder Christians Kopf dirigieren darf. Dass Christian auch kein Problem damit hat, wenn man in seinen Mund kommt. Aber bei Kai sagt er nichts dergleichen. Nicht, weil es bei Kai anders wäre, sondern weil er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass er damit Kai gefährlich nahe an die ausgemachten Grenzen dirigieren würde und er Angst hat, dass Kai sich dann doch beginnt einen Kopf darüber zu machen. Sich denken würde Christian lässt während des Oralverkehrs sehr viel mit sich machen und hat nicht mal ein Problem damit, fremdes Sperma zu schlucken, während Kai sich gerade schon zu einem gewissen Teil überwinden musste, lediglich an Christians Eichel zu saugen und lecken. Dieses Risiko wird Christian nicht eingehen. Deshalb wird er solche Dinge unterlassen. Schlussendlich ist es ja auch nicht nötig, weiss er doch, dass er Kai auch so ein unglaubliches Erlebnis bescheren kann, ohne dass dieser dafür hemmungslos seinen Mund ficken muss. Dass vielleicht gerade das einen guten Blowjob ausmacht.

Deshalb lässt er seine Zunge zuerst nur hauchzart einmal Kais Schaft entlang gleiten, während er seinen Blick permanent nach oben gerichtet hat, um jede Regung seitens Kai mitzubekommen. Sowohl aus Interesse als auch aus einem Schutzgedanken heraus. Doch bisher hat Kai nur geniesserisch die Augen geschlossen und scheint etwas angespannt darauf zu warten, was nun kommen wird. Kai hat schliesslich überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten wird. Er kann nur vermuten, dass es sich gut anfühlen wird. Als Christian dann aber das erste Mal seine Lippen um Kais Eichel schliesst und Kais Penis einmal fast komplett in seinen Mund gleiten lässt, nur um ihn danach wieder in die Freiheit zu entlassen, reisst Kai überrascht seine Augen auf. Ein Stöhnen entkommt seiner Kehle und er blickt in ein schelmisch grinsendes Gesicht. Christian lässt erneut seine Zunge um das samtig weiche Fleisch gleiten, fährt die einzelnen Adern nach, bevor seine Zungenspitze sich um Kais Eichel schmiegt. Kai beobachtet ihn gebannt und wartet angespannt darauf, dass Christian erneut seine Lippen um ihn schliesst. Christian lässt Kai auch nicht lange zappeln, sondern beginnt ziemlich zügig abwechseln wieder an Kais Spitze zu saugen und mit seiner Zunge die geschwollene Eichel zu umspielen.

Kai stöhnt auf, beschert damit Christian einen ordentlichen Haufen an Glücksgefühlen, krallt seine Finger ins Laken, weil er sich irgendwo festhalten muss und schliesst wieder die Augen. Das ist für ihn gerade eine komplett neue Erfahrung, die Kai etwas fühlen lässt, was er so noch nie gefühlt hat. Gut, er kannte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch lediglich das Gefühl einer Hand um seinen Schwanz, wobei eine Hand zu einem Grossteil seines Lebens seine Hand bedeutete. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es sich so intensiv und so gut anfühlen würde, konnte es lediglich erahnen, weil es Männern doch offiziell gefällt, einen geblasen zu bekommen. Seine Lenden bestehen nur noch aus einem glühenden Ball an Erregung und Kai kann mit geschlossenen Augen nur vage differenzieren, was Christian da genau anstellt. Wann er lediglich an seiner Spitze saugt, wann er seinen Schaft zusätzlich mit der Hand massiert, wann er Kai Penis fast komplett in seinen Mund aufnimmt und wann er einfach nur mit der Zunge über sein erhitztes Fleisch gleitet. Alles fühlt sich einfach so dermassen gut und intensiv an und Kai kommt kurz in seinem benebelten Zustand der Gedanke, ob mit jemandem Sex zu haben und dabei aktiv zu sein, sich genauso, wenn nicht sogar noch intensiver anfühlt. 

Geräuschvoll atmet Kai ein und aus, während er sich in regelmässigen Abständen komplett an- und verspannt, nur damit gleich darauf mit einem mehr oder weniger lauten Stöhnen die komplette Körperspannung seinen Körper verlässt. Und als sich plötzlich Christians linke Hand zwischen seine, ins Laken verkrampfte Finger, schiebt, da klammert sich Kai fast schon schmerzhaft an Christians Hand fest. Er weiss nicht, wie lange Christian ihm hier schon einen bläst. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit und doch könnte es auch sein, dass Christian ihn hier gerade erst seit 10 Sekunden oral verwöhnt. Schlussendlich spielt es aber auch keine Rolle, denn Kai spürt, dass er bald kommen wird und er will auch nichts anders als das. Er will dieses höchst intensive Gefühl endlich in einem Feuerwerk explodieren lassen. 

Christian, der was Blowjobs anbelangt ziemlich geübt ist und schon viele Erfahrungen sammeln konnte, merkt, dass Kai nicht mehr weit vom Orgasmus entfernt ist. Wie gesagt, bei jemand anderem, würde Christian jetzt einfach weiter machen. Er würde seine Bemühungen vielleicht sogar noch intensivieren. Noch etwas stärker an der Spitze saugen und den Penis noch etwas tiefer in seinen Rachen gleiten lassen, aber nicht bei Kai. Bei ihm lässt er den harten, pulsierenden Penis komplett aus seinem Mund gleiten, schliesst dafür seine Faust fest um den Schaft und beginnt ihn zügig und fest zu pumpen, während er mit seiner anderen Hand Kais Gegenspieler fest umschlossen hält. Schiebt Kai so mit Pumpbewegungen über die Klippe, macht ihm damit zusätzlich klar, dass es völlig okay ist, einen Blowjob von Hand zu Ende zu bringen und ist ausnahmslos glücklich, als das Sperma durch seine Finger sickert und Kai einfach nur fertig und zufrieden aussieht.


	117. Vergeben

Sie haben danach nicht mehr gesprochen. Christian hatte Kai ebenso sanft durch den Orgasmus massiert, wie Kai es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. Hatte danach ebenfalls nach den Taschentüchern gegriffen und die Schweinerei aufgeputzt und war danach kurz im Bad verschwunden, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, war Kai bereits eingeschlafen, weshalb Christian lächeln musste. Er fand es immer wieder faszinierend und auch süss, wie Kai nach solch ereignisreichen und herausfordernden Tage am Ende so fertig war, dass er einfach keine Chance hatte, um sich wach zu halten, denn Christian war sich sicher, dass Kai bestimmt versucht hatte wach zu bleiben, bis sie wieder gemeinsam im Bett liegen. Aber so ist Christian einfach nur leise zu ihm aufs Bett gehuscht, hat die Decke über ihnen ausgebreitet, das Licht gelöscht, Kai blind einen Kuss auf die Stirn gesetzt und hat sich dann selbst der Traumwelt hingegeben. 

Kai wird irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wach. Noch bevor er jedoch wirklich aufgewacht ist, hat ihm sein Unterbewusstsein bereits mitgeteilt, dass er nackt ist, was einen kleinen Adrenalinstoss durch seinen Körper jagt und Kai ziemlich unruhig aufschrecken lässt. Die Tatsache, dass er sich dazu noch in einem ihm fremden Hotelzimmer befindet und die Tatsache, dass die dicken Vorhänge nicht einen Funken Licht ins Zimmer fallen lassen, Kai es jedoch gewohnt ist, zumindest durch Mondlicht auch Nachts eine Lichtquelle im Zimmer zu haben, lassen Kai noch etwas pansicher werden. Erst als er nach wenigen Sekunden, die sich für sein Herz aber wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatten, verstanden hat, dass er hier in Köln im Hotelzimmer liegt und alles okay ist, beruhigt er sich wieder. Doch er will sich nicht wieder Schlafen legen, bevor er sich nicht zumindest seine Shorts angezogen hat, schliesslich weiss er, dass er sonst nur in regelmässigen Abständen erneut aufschrecken würde, weil er sich nackt einfach unwohl fühlt. Da fühlte er sich schutzlos, was seinen Kopf auch beim Schlafen nicht abschalten lässt. Weil es aber eben im Zimmer stockfinster ist und er keine Ahnung hatte, wo seine Klamotten sich befinden, bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig als das kleine Nachttischlicht einzuschalten. Er hofft einfach, dass er Christian damit nicht wecken würde. Schnell huscht er aus dem Bett, entdeckte die Reisetasche am anderen Ende des Zimmers und so leise wie möglich zieht er sich eine frische Boxershorts aus der Tasche und streift sich diese über.

«Komm wieder ins Bett» brummt es plötzlich hinter ihm und Kai ist vor Schreck ordentlich zusammengezuckt.

Schnell eilt er wieder zu Bett, erblickt einen Christian der ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen anschaut, weil das Licht ihn blendet und wartend die Bettdecke anhebt. Mit einem genuschelten ‘Entschuldigung’ hat Kai sofort das Licht wieder ausgemacht und sich dann blind an Christian ran gekuschelt, welcher in gleich wie üblich in seine Arme geschlossen hat. Und so hat er dann auch bis zum nächsten Morgen durchgeschlafen. Er hat sogar so lange geschlafen, dass Christian bereits aufgestanden ist, als Kai gähnend seine Augen öffnet. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen das Licht, weil Christian den Vorhang leicht zur Seite geschoben hatte und somit ein bisschen Licht in das Zimmer gelangen konnte. Als Kai bemerkt, dass er allein im Bett liegt, kommt es ihm wie ein Déjà-vu vor. Er liegt alleine in Köln in einem Hotelzimmer. Während er aber das letzte Mal nur noch blanke Panik verspürte, weil er dachte Christian hat ihn verlassen, weil er mit diesem am Abend zuvor nicht intim wurde, so streckt er nun einfach nur gähnend seine Glieder von sich und hat das Gefühl, seine Wangen werden rot als er daran denkt, wie intim sie gestern Abend geworden sind. Er hört das leise Plätschern der Dusche, weiss dass Christian dort ist und dass Kai nicht eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken muss, ob Christian ich verlassen hat oder wird. Ganz im Gegenteil, Kai rollt sich einfach aus dem Bett, streift sich beim Gehen die Boxershorts von den Beinen und schiebt sich in das Badezimmer. Warmer Dampf dringt aus der Dusche und lässt den Spiegel beschlagen. Kai interessiert sich aber auch nur herzlich wenig für diesen, schiebt lediglich den Duschvorhang etwas zur Seite und schlüpft unverblümt ebenfalls in die Dusche. Christian hat ihn nicht bemerkt, steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm und zuckt dermassen fest zusammen als Kai ihn von hinten umarmt, dass Kai einen kleinen Sprung rückwärts macht. Christian wirbelt in der nächsten Sekunde zu ihm rum und schaut ihn mit riesigen Augen an.

«Meine Güte, du hast mir fast nen Herzinfarkt beschert» keucht Christian, während er sich demonstrativ ans Herz fasst, aber bereits grinsen muss.

«Sorry» murmelt Kai ebenso grinsend, bevor er sich erneut an Christian schmiegt.

Dieser nimmt die Entschuldigung nur zu gerne an, dirigiert Kai und sich etwas rückwärts, so dass Beide unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stehen und geniesst es einfach, hier mit Kai stehen zu können.

Wenig später schlendern sie durch die Strassen Kölns und sind auf der Suche nach einem Kaffee, in dem sie Frühstücken können. Das hätten sie natürlich auch im Hotel tun können, doch das Frühstückbuffet sah nicht gerade einladend aus. Ausserdem scheint draussen die Sonne und es ist viel zu schön, um im Hotel zu sitzen. Sie müssen auch nicht lange suchen, da haben sie ein schnuckeliges kleines Kaffee gefunden. Die Ausstattung scheint wild zusammengewürfelt und nicht ein Einrichtungsgegenstand gleicht dem anderen. Aber gerade das macht den Charm aus. Zu Christians Begeisterung haben sie auch nicht nur eine riesige Auswahl an Kaffees und Milkshakes, sondern auch wahnsinnig leckere Waffeln, welche sie sich gerade Beide grosszügig einverleiben. Dementsprechend gesättigt sitzen sie dann auch da, als Christian nach Kais Hand greift, welche auf dem Tisch ruht und ihn liebevoll anschaut.

«Möchtest du immer noch auf den Friedhof?»

Kai hat natürlich nicht vergessen, dass er Christian gestern gesagt hat, dass er heute hin will. Wie könnte er sowas auch vergessen. Er will auch nicht sagen, dass er versucht hat, es irgendwie hinauszuzögern und trotzdem wird er ein bisschen unruhig, wenn er daran denkt da jetzt hingehen zu müssen. Aber es ist ja nicht mal ein müssen. Er muss gar nichts, das weiss er. Aber er will. Deshalb nickt er, wenn auch zögerlich. Ja, er will immer noch auf den Friedhof. Aufmunternd drückt Christian einmal seine Hand, bevor er sie zurück zieht und dafür sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche angelt.

«Auf welchem Friedhof liegen sie? Dann kann ich mal Googlen, wie wir da am gescheitesten hinkommen.»

Von Kai kommt keine Reaktion, weshalb Christian erwartungsvoll wieder von seinem Display hochguckt. Kai schaut ihn mit grossen Augen an.

«Ich weiss es nicht…ich…ich hab keine Ahnung…heilige Scheisse ich hab keine Ahnung wo sie liegen» beginnt Kai zu erklären und wird von Wort zu Wort aufgebrachter.

Er war ein einziges Mal da. Wurde von einer Angestellten des Jugendamtes dorthin gebracht. Er hatte damals überhaupt nichts von dem Weg mitbekommen. Auf dem Hinweg nicht, weil er solche Angst hatte, gleich vor dem Grab seiner Eltern zu stehen und auf dem Rückweg nicht, weil er einfach so dermassen von diesem Besuch und der gewaltsamen Trennung von seinen Eltern traumatisiert war, dass er nicht mehr wirklich zurechnungsfähig war. Ausserdem war er doch noch ein Kind. Und jetzt wird Kai gerade klar, dass er nicht den geringsten Plan hat, wo seine Eltern sind. Er hat sich endlich dazu entschieden, sie besuchen zu gehen und er weiss nicht, wo er sie finden wird.

«Hey…hey ganz ruhig» versucht Christian ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu zerren.

Verzweifelt blickt er Christian an.

«Ich weiss nicht, wo sie sind» keucht Kai atemlos, bevor Christian wieder nach seiner Hand greift und beginnt sanft über seinen Handrücken zu streichen.

«Ist nicht schlimm Kai, das werden wir schon raus finden» redet Christian ruhig weiter.

Kai wollte schon fragen, wie Christian das anstellen will, als dieser bereits nach seinem Handy greift und beginnt darauf rum zu wischen.

«Ich ruf jetzt im Waisenhaus an, vielleicht steht was in deiner Akte» erklärt er dann, als er bereits das Handy an sein Ohr presst.

Herr Schaufelberger, der Sekretär nimmt auch direkt nach dem zweiten Mal Klingeln ab und Christian begrüsst ihn freundlich. Er erklärt ihm sein Anliegen und schnaubt kurz auf, als dieser ihm mitteilt, dass er nicht befugt ist, ihm Infos aus fremden Akten zu geben. Am liebsten hätte er ihm klar gemacht, dass Kai ja wohl kein Fremder für ihn ist, wusste aber selbst, dass der Sekretär einfach nur seine Arbeit ordentlich macht und es sowieso nichts bringt, sich nun aufzuregen. Deshalb hat er das Handy sinken lassen und Kai entgegen gestreckt. 

«Du musst ihn fragen. Sie wollen mir nichts aus deiner Akte preisgeben.» erklärt Christian, während Kai zögerlich nach dem Handy greift.

Genauso zögerlich hat er ein ‘Hallo’ in den Hörer geflüstert. Natürlich musste er sich zuerst identifizieren. Gab Namen und Geburtstag durch und musste sich etwas sammeln, als er auch noch ein paar Informationen zu seinen Eltern durchgeben musste, um vollends zu versichern, dass er der war, für den er sich ausgab. Wenigstens hat der Sekretär sich dann durch Kais Akte gescrollt und konnte ihm tatsächlich sagen, auf welchem Friedhof seine Eltern begraben sind. Mit eine leisen ‘Danke’ hat Kai aufgelegt und Christian das Handy wieder hingestreckt.

«Mülheim» hat dann Kai zu Christian gesagt und der beginnt direkt zu Googeln. 

Schnell ist eine Reiseroute ausgespuckt und Christian erklärt Kai, welchen Bus sie nehmen müssen. Kai nickt einfach nur, steht von seinem Stuhl auf und verlässt das Kaffee. Christian folgt ihm und merkt, wie angespannt die Stimmung ist. Auch wenn es ihn ein bisschen sentimental macht, weil heute Morgen Beide noch so glücklich und zufrieden waren, war Christian von Anfang an klar, dass es so kommen wird, wenn sie bzw. Kai diesen Schritt gehen werden. Er weiss auch, dass es vor Ort vermutlich noch um einiges schlimmer werden wird. Aber das ist okay. Das ist völlig normal und Christian wird da sein und Kai stützen und schützen, so wie er es ihm versprochen hatte.

Nach einer relativ kurzen Busfahrt, welche Kai jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit und doch viel zu kurz vorgekommen ist, verlassen sie diesen und legen die wenigen letzten Meter zu Fuss zurück. Kai erblickt dein Eingang zum Friedhof und eine komplette Gänsehaut legt sich über seinen Körper. Er erkennt ihn sofort wieder und gerade fühlt es sich an, als wäre er erst gestern das erste und einzige Mal hier gewesen. Gerade als sie das Tor durchschreiten wollen, bleibt Kai wie angewurzelt stehen. Deshalb bleibt auch Christian stehen. Er schaut in ein leicht panisches Gesicht und da beginnt Kai auch schon zu reden.

«Ich hab nichts dabei. Keine Blumen. Nichts. Ich kann doch nicht einfach an das Grab meiner Eltern ohne Blumen zu bringen. Was bin ich für ein Kind, dass…»

Weiter kommt Kai nicht, da Christian ihn einfach in seine Arme gezogen hat und Kais Gesicht sich nun in Christians Halsbeuge presst.

«Hey, atme mal durch…» flüstert Christian in Kais Ohr, während er beruhigend Kais Rücken hoch und runter streicht.

Christian spürt Kais zittrigen Atem auf seiner Haut und fühlt, wie Kai tatsächlich ein paar Mal tief durchatmet. Dann löst Christian sich etwas von Kai, legt seine Hände an Kais Wangen und fängt seinen Blick auf.

«Es ist alles okay, du musst keine Blumen mitbringen…es reicht, dass du da bist.»

«Und wenn sie wütend auf mich sind, weil ich nie gekommen bin und sie mich gar nicht hier haben wollen?» fragt Kai leise nach.

Aber Christian schüttelt nur vehement seinen Kopf.

«Deine Eltern lieben dich und sind voller Verständnis für dich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie auf dich runter blicken und einfach nur wahnsinnig stolz auf dich sind.»

Kai schliesst daraufhin seine Augen für eine Sekunde, schmiegt sich etwas mehr in die warme Handfläche, bevor er nickt und seine Augen wieder öffnet. Christians Daumen gleiten über Kais Wangen, bevor er die Hände sinken lässt und seine rechte Hand direkt mit Kais linker verschränkt. Und so betreten sie gemeinsam den Friedhof. Kai kennt sich hier direkt wieder aus. Obwohl es Jahre her ist, hat sich dieser Friedhof in seinen Kopf eingebrannt. Er weiss deshalb genau, wo er hin muss und Christian lässt sich einfach von Kai führen. Er spürt durch Kais Hand, welche er immer noch festhält, wie sie sich dem Grab nähern. Merkt wie die Anspannung in Kai zunimmt, denn dieser hat das Gefühl mit jedem Schritt, dem er dem Grab näher kommt, fällt es ihm schwerer zu atmen. Er weiss nicht, wie er das schaffen soll und trotzdem geht er immer weiter. Er geht und geht, während der Schotterkies unter ihren Schuhsohlen knarzt. Und dann plötzlich steht er da, blickt auf die zwei Grabsteine vor sich und alles wird still. Ab dem Moment, in der er die Innschriften, die Namen seiner Eltern, auf dem grauen, kalten Stein gelesen hat, wurde alles um ihn herum mucksmäuschenstill. Er selbst wurde ganz still. Er wurde ruhig und fühlte sich wie betäubt. Da war kein Schmerz mehr. Keine Angst. Keine Trauer. Da war gar nichts mehr.

Christian war im ersten Moment überrumpelt, als Kai aus dem nichts angehalten hatte, sah dann aber in der nächsten Sekunde die Grabinschrift und wusste dadurch, dass sie da sind. Sein Blick wanderte zu Kai. Er scannte dessen Gesicht, suchte und erhoffte sich eigentlich Blickkontakt, doch Kai tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Er schaute nur weiterhin auf die Gräber mit einem Ausdruck, den Christian beim besten Willen nicht interpretieren konnte. Das beunruhigte Christian im ersten Moment, doch dann machte er sich klar, dass Kai gerade nicht offensichtlich in Panik verfällt, was doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen ist. Es kostet ich trotzdem Überwindung Kais Hand loszulassen, als dieser sie ihm entziehen will. Aber Christian lässt locker, spürt die Finger aus seiner Hand gleiten und sieht, wie Kai den Weg verlässt, ein paar Schritte auf den Rasen setzt, bis er direkt vor den Grabsteinen steht und sachte mit seinen Fingerspitzen über diese fährt. Dann lässt er sich einfach zu Boden sinken, sitzt im Schneidersitz da und schliesst die Augen. Er sieht Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Bilder von seinen Eltern und schönen Momenten, die sie zusammen erlebt haben. Er sieht das Lächeln seiner Mutter und beginnt selbst zu lächeln. Er fühlt, wie sich Wärme in seinem Brustkorb breit macht und lässt sich einfach von diesem Strudel mitreissen. Ignoriert die einzelnen Tränen, die sich aus seinem Augenwinkel lösen. Kai kann auch gar nicht wirklich sagen, was er fühlt. Irgendwie fühlt er nichts und doch so viel. Und irgendwie ist es schön und doch tut es irgendwo tief in seiner Brust auch weh. Aber was er bewusst wahrnimmt, ist Vergebung. Auch wenn es ihm nicht mal wirklich bewusst war, hat er sich jahrelang Vorwürfe gemacht, weil er nie seine Eltern besucht hat. Weil er zu feige war, hier her zu kommen. Und jetzt sitzt er hier und kann sich endlich vergeben. 

«Ich bin hier» flüstert er dann auch leise seinen Eltern zu, bevor er blind die Hand nach hinten streckt, die Augen immer noch verschlossen.

Es dauert nicht lange, da fühlt er die warmen Finger Christians an seiner Handfläche und Kai umschliesst sie und zieht Christian vorsichtig zu sich. Christian lässt sich leiten, bis er schlussendlich neben Kai im Gras sitzt. 

«Das ist Christian…mein Schutzengel…ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen mehr um mich machen, er passt auf mich auf.»

Als müsste Christian das bestätigen, hat er einen Arm um Kai gelegt und diesen an sich gezogen. Und so sitzt Kai da, versucht seinen Eltern nahe zu sein, versucht den Schmerz zuzulassen, versucht sich selbst zu vergeben, versucht sich von ihnen zu verabschieden und versucht die Vergangenheit zu akzeptieren.


	118. Leise und doch laut

Die Sonne scheint warm auf sie herab und lässt Kais Haut kribbeln. Er muss zugeben, dass er das Zeitgefühl komplett verloren hat. Er kann nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er jetzt schon mit Christian hier vor dem Grab seiner Eltern sitzt. Er weiss nur, dass er noch nicht bereit ist zu gehen. Dass er sich komplett verkrampft hatte als Christian sich leicht geregt hatte, um sich etwas anders hinzusetzen, weil er dachte, Christian würde nun aufstehen und ihm mitteilen, dass sie gehen müssen. Fühlte direkt die Anspannung und Angst, die er gefühlt hatte, als man ihn als Kind mehr oder minder vom Friedhof gezerrt hatte, weil er einfach nicht gehen wollte. Sonja wollte ihm damals nichts böse, dass weiss Kai inzwischen, und trotzdem ändert das nicht an den Erinnerungen, die einfach nur grausam weh tun. 

Kai weiss auch gar nicht, wieso er noch hier sitzt. Was er sich davon erhofft. Ob er sich erhofft, dass in 5 Minuten, 10 Minuten, 30 Minuten, einer Stunde, sich plötzlich alles ändern wird. Dass er dann plötzlich etwas spüren wird, dass ihm sagt, jetzt kannst du gehen. Jetzt ist alles gut. Er weiss selbst, dass das nicht passieren wird. Dass er irgendwann aufstehen und gehen muss, aber er fühlt sich einfach nicht bereit dazu. Er will einfach nicht gehen. Nicht schon wieder. Und deshalb bleibt er sitzen. Und deshalb bleibt Christian sitzen.

Hätte einer von Beiden die Uhrzeit überprüft, so hätten sie gesehen, dass sie insgesamt 73 Minuten vor dem Grab gesessen sind, als Kai sich regt und etwas umständlich aufsteht. Christian beobachtet ihn und tut es ihm gleich. Steht auf und streckt die müden Glieder von sich. Kai steht da und scheint immer noch zu zögern. Atmet mehrmals tief und zittrig durch. Deshalb tritt Christian hinter ihn, schliesst seine Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an seine Brust. Kai lässt sich auch direkt fast mit dem kompletten Gewicht gegen Christian fallen, schliesst abermals die Augen und atmet erneut durch.

«Wir können hier so oft vorbei kommen wie du willst» versichert ihm Christian dann, in der Hoffnung Kai so den Abschied etwas leichter zu machen.

Der schnaubt jedoch nur.

«Weil Köln ja direkt um die Ecke liegt?!» pampt er Christian an.

Kaum haben die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, bereut er sie auch schon. 

«Entschuldigung» meint er deshalb leise, während er sich in Christians Armen umdreht und sich vollends an den warmen Körper schmiegt. 

«Schon gut…alles gut» erwidert Christian jedoch nur, während er sanft durch Kais Haare krault, weiss er schliesslich, dass Kai es nicht böse meint, sondern dass er einfach nur überfordert ist.

Und Christian kann es ihm nicht verübeln und er kann nicht mal leugnen, dass Kai recht hat. Köln liegt nicht um die Ecke. Man kann nicht einfach so mal kurz aus dem Haus und dem Friedhof einen Besuch abstatten.

«Weisst du Kai…» beginnt dann Christian zu sprechen, während er sich von Kai löst, um ihn anzusehen.

«…deine Eltern liegen zwar hier in Köln, aber sie werden trotzdem immer bei dir sein, egal wo auf der Welt du gerade bist. Sie werden immer hier bei dir sein.» spricht Christian weiter, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Kais Brust tippt.

Auch das weiss Kai eigentlich. Er weiss, dass wenn man ehrlich ist, hier lediglich die Überreste seiner Eltern liegen. Dass wenn er will, er überall seinen Eltern nah sein kann. Dass seine Eltern in ihm drin, in seinem Herz und in seinem Kopf, weiterleben. Und trotzdem fühlt es sich nicht gut an zu wissen, dass sie eben trotzdem auf einem Friedhof Kilometerweit entfernt liegen. Aber es hilft ja alles nichts. Er kann daran nichts ändern, es muss es einfach akzeptieren. Deshalb hat er sich einfach nur leicht auf Zehenspitzen gestellt, Christian sanft geküsst und sich abermals bei ihm bedankt, dass Christian alles mit ihm durchsteht. Und dann sind sie, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, gegangen, denn Kai wusste, wenn er sich nun nochmal umdreht und sich die Grabsteine betrachtet, er es doch nicht hinbekommen würde, jetzt zu gehen. 

Als sie dann wieder an der Bushaltestelle angekommen sind, ist es fast so, als wäre eine Last von Kais Schultern gefallen. Als würde es ihm ein kleines bisschen leichter fallen zu atmen, weil er es geschafft hat, sich loszureissen. Weil er es geschafft hat hinzugehen und auch wieder wegzugehen. Und irgendwo zwischen den vielen Emotionen, die seinen Körper flutet, mischt sich deshalb nun auch ein klein wenig Stolz dazu. 

«Was willst du jetzt machen?» fragt dann Christian, während sie auf den Bus warten.

«Keine Ahnung…entscheid du» gibt Kai zurück, da er sich nicht ganz in der Lage sieht, sich nun noch über irgendwas Gedanken zu machen und Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Christian nickt deshalb verstehend, überlegt kurz und zeiht dann grinsend sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um zu schauen, wie sie am besten dort hinkommen. 

«Willst du mit dem Bus, oder lieber gehen?» fragt er dann Kai.

«Wohin?» fragt Kai zurück.

«Ahah Kaichen, du hast gesagt ich soll entscheiden, also lass dich überraschen.»

Kai schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf und merkt gar nicht, wie glücklich Christian dieses Grinsen macht.

«Und wie soll ich mich dann entscheiden?» fragt Kai immer noch grinsend, woraufhin Christian nur mit den Schultern zuckt.

«Ja wie lange müssten wir den gehen?» fragt also Kai weiter.

«Laut Google rund 45 Minuten.»

«Ja komm, dann lass uns gehen. Tut uns sicher gut.» erklärt also Kai und Christian willigt ein und zeigt Kai, in welche Richtung sie gehen müssen.

Christian hat das Gefühl, mit jeder Minute, welche vergeht, wird Kai ruhiger, offener, fröhlicher, und das freut Christian unglaublich. Er beobachtet Kai auch ganz genau, als sie ihrem Ziel immer näher kommen und ein Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht, als er zusehen kann, wie bei Kai der Groschen fällt und diesem bewusst wird, wo sie hingehen werden.

«Der Zoo? Dein Ernst?» fragt Kai nach und Christian erkennt ein kleines Schimmern in dessen Augen. 

«Ich dachte mir, wo kann man besser mal abschalten und Spass haben als im Zoo?» erwidert Christian lächelnd.

Er kann sich erinnern, dass sie, kurz nach Kais Ankunft im Waisenhaus, alle zusammen einen Ausflug in den Zoo gemacht hatten. Es kam höchst selten vor, dass wirklich alle Kinder und alle Betreuer zusammen was unternahmen, weil es mit so einer grossen Horde Kinder einfach nur schwer umsetzbar ist, aber dieser Zoobesuch hatte allen Spass gemacht und er mag sich erinnern, dass auch Kai es gemocht hatte. Das war noch zu dem Zeitpunkt als Kai nicht gesprochen hatte. Als er sich noch gegenüber allen verschlossen hatte und nur Christian zu einem kleinen Teil an sich ran gelassen hatte. Gerade deswegen ist Christian das breite Lächeln, welches Kais Gesicht an diesem Tag geziert hatte, im Gedächtnis geblieben. 

«Ich will die Flamingos sehen und die Fischotter. Wusstest du, dass Fischotter, wenn sie schlafen Händchen halten, damit sie nicht voneinander wegtreiben? Ist das nicht mega süss? Oh und ich will Zuckerwatte essen. Ich hab schon so lange keine Zuckerwatte mehr gegessen. Meine Eltern haben mir das meistens verboten, weil es, wie der Name schon sagt, viel zu viel Zucker ist und damit ungesund für die Zähne, aber jetzt bin ich erwachsen und kann machen was ich will.» grinst Kai

Christian lächelt Kai einfach nur an, welcher nun einen Tick schneller geht und dessen ganzer Körper Freude ausstrahlt. Kai ist es nicht mal aufgefallen, dass er von seinen Eltern erzählt hat, Christian hingegen schon und die Tatsache, dass sie gerade eben noch am Grab von Kais Eltern standen und Kai nun gerade von seinen Eltern erzählt hat und von Erinnerungen an damals, ohne traurig zu wirken, lässt in Christians Burst sich eine Wärme ausbreiten. 

Kurze Zeit später betreten sie den Zoo und Kais Schritte beschleunigen sich nochmal, als er direkt nach dem Betreten des Zoogeländes die Flamingos entdeckt. Beim Gehege angekommen, bleibt Kai stehen, stütz sich am Geländer ab und betrachtet mit einer leichten Bewunderung diese grazilen Vögel. Er löst kurz seinen Blick und schaut zu Christian, welcher neben ihn getreten ist, bevor er breit zu Grinsen beginnt.

«Du siehst eigentlich auch wie ein Flamingo aus» beginnt Kai da auch schon zu lachen und Christian lacht direkt mit. 

So etwas Absurdes hat ihm auch noch nie jemand gesagt. 

«Ich nehm das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment» erwidert Christian dann einfach, bevor er sein Handy hervorkramt, sich mit dem Rücken zum Gehege stellt, eine wilde Grimasse zieht und ein Selfie mit den Vögeln im Hintergrund macht.

«Damit ich ein Familienfoto habe» kommentiert Christian dann, was Kai nur noch mehr lachen lässt, was wiederum nur noch mehr Glücksgefühle durch Christians Körper jagt.

Christian war wirklich unglaublich glücklich, dass sich an diesem Nachmittag wieder die gelöste Stimmung vom frühen Morgen ausbreitete. Nicht, weil er Kai nicht trauern lassen wollte, oder es nicht verstanden hätte, wenn Kai nach diesem Besuch keinen Nerv mehr für irgendwas gehabt hätte, sondern einfach nur, weil es ihn glücklich machte, dass Kai trotz all den Umständen glücklich ist. Und das war er als er die Flamingos beobachtet. Das war es als er die Otter beobachtet. Das war er als er die Erdmännchen beobachtete. Das war er als er eine riesige Menge an Zuckerwatte in sich reingestopft hatte und das war er als er mit dem kleinen Orang-Utan interagierte, welcher direkt hinter der Scheibe sass und fasziniert von Kais Händen war, welche über das Glas tanzten. Er war glücklich als sie zugesehen haben, wie die Pinguine gefüttert werden und er war es, als er Christian in den Streichelzoo gezerrt hat und sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten musste, als eine Horde Zwergziegen über Christian herfielen, welcher das Futter in der Hand hielt. Kai war durchgehend glücklich und so kitschig und romantisierend es klingen mag, Christian war es schon nur deswegen. Er war soweit, dass er sein Glück allein von Kai abhängig machen kann. Das heisst nicht, dass er nicht auch ohne Kai Glück verspüren kann, doch er kann nicht kein Glück verspüren, wenn Kai es tut. 

Sie blieben im Zoo bis die Tore schlossen. Beiden waren total perplex als die Durchsage kam, dass der Zoo in 15 Minuten schliesst und man sich langsam zum Ausgang begeben sollte. Sie haben verwundert auf die Uhr geblickt und festgestellt, dass es tatsächlich schon kurz vor 18 Uhr war. Die Zeit war an diesem Tag nur so verflogen. Also haben sie das Gelände verlassen, doch waren noch lange nicht bereit, jetzt zurück ins Hotel zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie haben sich an einem Streetfood-Wagen mit leckerem asiatischem Essen versorgt und sind mit dem in den botanischen Garten gegangen, welcher direkt gegenüber vom Zoo liegt. Dort haben sie sich an einen der Teiche gesetzt und genüsslich ihr Essen verschlungen. Danach hat sich Kai flach in das Gras gelegt, um die langsam untergehende Sonne zu bewundern. Christian hat sich einfach unverblümt ebenfalls hingelegt, Kais Bauch als Kopfkissen missbraucht und ebenfalls den Blick in den Himmel gerichtet. Doch Kai hatte damit keine Probleme. Nicht im Geringsten. Nur zu gerne hat er seine Finger nämlich durch Christians seidig glattes Haar wandern lassen. Hat dabei einzelne Strähnen immer wieder um seinen Zeigefinger gewickelt, bevor er sich wieder in die Freiheit entliess, um danach kurz Christians Kopfhaut zu massieren, was diesen jedes Mal wohlig aufseufzen liess. 

Doch auch als die Sonne untergegangen war und es langsam frisch wurde, wollte Kai noch nicht zurück ins Hotel. Er hatte nämlich ein Kino entdeckt und hat Christian ohne Umwege auch direkt rein gezogen. Christian stolperte grinsend hinterher und liess dann auch direkt Kai den Film auswählen. Der entschied sich für eine deutsche Komödie und Christian willigte ein. Hätte wohl sowieso in alles eingewilligt, was Kai ausgewählt hatte, denn wie gesagt, solange Kai glücklich war, war Christian es auch. Und auch wenn der Humor des Filmes nicht gerade hochstehend war, so mussten sie Beide viel lachen und Christian fragte sich, ob er Kai an einem einzelnen Tag jemals so viel hat lachen sehen. Als der Film dann zu Ende und es bereits nach 23 Uhr war, und Kai immer noch nicht zurück ins Hotel wollte, obwohl Christian ihm deutlich ansehen konnte, dass der Kleinere müde war und Christian auch nicht leugnen konnte, dass der Tag ihm in den Knochen steckte, begann es bei ihm langsam zu dämmern. Unter leichtem Protest hat er Kai klar gemacht, dass sie langsam ins Hotel gehen und schlafen sollten, damit sie morgen fit waren. Schliesslich wollten sie noch Zeit mit Olli und Jakob verbringen und mussten dann gegen den Abend auch wieder zurück nach Berlin. Kai hat dann auch eingewilligt und wusste selbst, dass Christian recht hatte, doch es graute ihm, zurück in das Hotelzimmer zu gehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem Moment, wenn Ruhe einkehren wird. Wenn nur noch Stille herrscht. Und er hatte Angst, dass dann alles zusammenbrechen wird. Denn er spürte es tief in sich lauern. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass er nach all seinen Hochs und Tiefs, all seinem emotionalen Desaster, seiner einschneidenden Vergangenheit, einfach so das Grab seiner Eltern besucht und danach den Tag beenden kann, als wäre nichts gewesen? Sein glücklich sein war nicht gespielt. All diese Aktivitäten haben ihn glücklich gemacht und erfolgreich abgelenkt. Sie waren laut und fordernd und eindrücklich. Liesen seinem Kopf und seinem Herz keine Möglichkeit auf den leisen Schmerz zu hören, der tief in ihm noch festsass und Kai wusste, er würde raus kommen. Und das machte ihm Angst und er wollte es hinauszögern, solange er konnte, mit dem Wissen, dass es nicht auf ewig funktionieren kann.

Und so betritt er mit Christian das Hotelzimmer und spürt schon mit dem Schliessen der Tür hinter sich, wie die Stille ihn vereinnahmt. Auch Christian merkt, wie Kai ruhiger wird. Hat sich schon zusammengereimt, was in Kai vor sich geht, beobachtet ihn stets und wartet eigentlich nur darauf, bis es aus diesem ausbricht. Doch noch hält es sich zurück. Während sie sich müde kurz einer Katzenwäsche unterziehen und danach die Zähne putzen, bleibt es ruhig. Auch als sie im Bett liegen, Christian das Licht löscht, Kai an seine Brust zieht und ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn drückt, bleibt es ruhig und Christian fragt sich schon, ob er den Kleineren doch falsch interpretiert hat. Ob er die falschen Schlüsse gezogen hat. Doch nach wenigen Minuten der absoluten Stille, wo man lediglich den leisen Atem des anderen hören konnte, schluchzt Kai leise auf. Lässt den leisen Schmerz in sich drin lauter werden. Lässt ihn ausbrechen, während Christian einfach nur die Arme fester um ihn schliesst, ihn behütet und schützt und mit ihm den Zusammenbruch durchsteht, bis sie Beide müde einschlafen.


	119. Unglücklich

Der Moment, in dem sie Köln wieder verlassen mussten, kam viel zu schnell. Obwohl sie nicht all zu lange geschlafen hatten, hatte Kai das Gefühl kaum wach gewesen zu sein und schon aus dem Hotel auschecken zu müssen. Dabei hat er in Wirklichkeit noch mehr als einer Stunde mit Christian im Bett gekuschelt, aber das ist etwas was Kai so dermassen liebt, dass er einfach nie genug davon bekommen kann. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er mit Christian zusammen im Bett verhungern. Da zu liegen, im kuschelig weichen Bett, dabei dem Herzschlag des Andern zu lauschen, während man träge mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut des Anderen streichelt und gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut an jeder Stelle bekommt, die der Andere bei einem berührt, so stellt sich Kai den Himmel vor und es ist für ihn jedes Mal ein kleiner Kampf gegen sich, sich selbst aus diesem Himmel zu verbannen und das Bett zu verlassen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie dafür nun gleich Olli und Jakob treffen würden und er sich wirklich wahnsinnig freute, nochmals mit diesen ein paar Stunden zu verbringen, so kam es halt trotzdem nicht an diese wunderschönen Momente ran, die er zusammen mit Christian verbringen konnte. 

Selbstverständlich hat er es danach absolut genossen, Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Sie haben sich Curry Wurst und Pommes geholt und sind damit in eine Grünanlage gesessen und haben das schöne Wetter genossen. Sie haben geredet und gelacht und Kai fühlt sich bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers wohl. Er merkte erst jetzt wieder so wirklich, wie sehr er Olli und Jakob vermisst hatte und Kai erwischte sich sogar bei dem Gedanken, dass er Sehnsucht zurück zu der Zeit hatte, wo sie noch alle zusammen unter einem Doch gewohnt hatten. Als sie irgendwie unzertrennlich waren und gemeinsam durch dick und dünn gingen. Und auch wenn Kai weiss, dass das Leben nun Mal so ist, fragte er sich, wieso sie sich so auseinanderleben mussten. Wieso sie sich so aus den Augen verlieren mussten und nicht bis ans Ende ihrer Tage zusammen bleiben konnten. Und dann blickte er verstohlen zu Christian, der zu seiner Linken sass, wild mit seinen Händen rum gestikulierte, während er eine lustige Geschichte zum Besten gab und damit Olli und Jakob laut auflachen liessen und Kai verspürte plötzlich diese unbeschreiblich schwere Melancholie, die sich auf ihn legte und ihm einen kurzen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Ob dies nicht einfach der Lauf der Dinge ist und auch er und Christian sich irgendwann wieder auseinander leben und aus den Augen verlieren werden? Doch als könnte Christian Gedanken lesen, hat dieser in dem Moment seinen Blick von Olli und Jakob gelöst und dafür auf Kai gerichtet und dieser Blick war so unglaublich weich und tief und voller Liebe, dass er Kai die ganzen Sorgen mit nur einem Wimpernschlag aus dem Körper verbannen konnte. Und selbst wenn, dachte sich Kai, dann hatte ich wenigstens für ein paar Monate oder Jahre die schönste Zeit meines Lebens.

Als sie sich dann von Olli und Jakob verabschiedet, sich in Richtung Hauptbahnhof begeben und in den Zug zurück nach Berlin gesetzt hatten, bemerkte Christian, wie wahnsinnig schwer es Kai fiel in diesen Zug zu steigen. Wie damals, als sie aus ihrem Urlaub an der Ostsee zurück fahren mussten und Christian tat es leid und wenn er könnte, dann würde er Kai einfach nur noch an solche Orte bringen. Er würde jeden Morgen stundenlang mit ihm im Bett liegen bleiben und ihn mit all der Liebe, die in seinem Herz für diesen Mann vorhanden ist, streicheln und liebkosen. Er würde jeden Tag mit ihm in den Park sitzen, oder ins Kino gehen oder wenn der Wunsch und das Verlangen da ist, zum Friedhof. Aber die Realität sieht nun Mal anders aus. In der Realität sind sie in Berlin und verbringen einen Grossteil ihrer Zeit getrennt auf der Arbeit. Das ist der Alltag und in diesen Alltag lebte sich auch Kai gezwungenermassen schnell wieder ein. Er ging regelmässig zur Therapie und kaute mit Sandrine unerbittlich seine Probleme und Ängste durch. Er ging regelmässig mit David zum Karate und wurde von Mal zu Mal besser in dem, was er da tat. Er sass mit Christian regelmässig abends auf dem Balkon, genoss die warme Sommerluft und trank ein Feierabendbier. Er lag regelmässig alleine in seinem Bett, weil Christian Nachschicht hatte und fühlte sich irgendwie verloren. Und genauso regelmässig sass Kai mit Christian abends auf Christians Bett, hat dessen Körper erkundet und seinen eigenen Körper erkunden lassen und es immer noch genauso geliebt, wie beim ersten Mal. Es endete auch regelmässig damit, dass sie miteinander schliefen und Kai von Mal zu Mal vertrauter damit wurde und sich sicherer fühlte. 

Doch obwohl sich Kai in seinem Alltag und in dieser Beziehung mit Christian wunderbar zurecht fand, so spürte er viel zu häufig diesen dumpfen Stich in seinem Herzen, der ihm irgendwie mitzuteilen versuchte, dass er nicht 100% glücklich war. Und es war so bezeichnend, dass es Christian war, dem es als erster auffiel. Es war Christian, der eines Abends einfach den Fernseher ausstellte und Kai kritisch anblickte. Kai verstand zuerst nicht, wieso Christian das tat, bis dieser ihn fragte ‘Kai, was ist los?’. Kai schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, verstand nicht und fragte, was Christian damit meint.

«Dir geht es nicht gut…du…bist nicht glücklich, Kai» hatte Christian gemeint und Kai tat es so unglaublich leid, weil Christians Stimme so traurig klang. 

«Nein, das stimmt nicht. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin glücklich.» hatte Kai ihm sofort versichert. 

Er war auf Christians Schoss geklettert, hatte ihn geküsst und sich an ihn gekuschelt. Wollte ihm damit zeigen, dass er glücklich mit Christian ist. Er verstand nicht, wieso Christian daran zweifelte, dass Kai glücklich ist mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Christian blieb daraufhin still, doch Kai sah, dass Christian ihm nicht glaubte. Dass da immer noch diese Sorge in Christians Blick lag. Kai verstand es einfach nicht, doch als hätte Christian ihm damit die Augen geöffnet, begann er diesen regelmässigen Stich, den er da in seinem Herzen spürte, wahrzunehmen und Kai begriff, dass Christian recht hatte. Er war nicht glücklich. Es war nicht so, dass Kai unglücklich war, doch es gab immer wieder Momente, da war er nicht glücklich und Kai verstand wiederum nicht wieso. Er war mit Christian zusammen und lebte dadurch in seinem ganz privaten Himmel. Kai musste sich nicht fragen, ob er sich von Christian entfernt hatte. Ob er ihn weniger liebte als zu Beginn. Nein, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Liebe zu Christian wurde von Tag zu Tag noch etwas stärker. Er liebte diesen Mann abgöttisch und er verstand einfach nicht, wieso er dann nicht ausnahmslos glücklich war. 

Bis zu einem Dienstagabend Ende August. Nassgeschwitzt verlässt Kai mit David zusammen das Karatestudio. Das Training war intensiv und anstrengend, aber Kai hat inzwischen eine richtige Passion für diesen Sport entwickelt. Er liebt diese Ruhe, die das Karate tief in ihm auslöst. Es war so wie es Sandrine, Christian und David prophezeit hatten. Karate spendet ihm wahnsinnig viel Sicherheit und auch Selbstvertrauen, weil Kai von Mal zu Mal merkt, wie er besser wird und wirklich kann, was er da tut. Dass sein Körper das kann, was er von ihm verlangt. 

Normalerweise würde er sich nun von David verabschieden, nach Hause gehen und unter die Dusche hüpfen, doch als sie gemeinsam die Garderobe betreten, stupst David ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

«Kommst du noch auf ein Feierabendbierchen mit? Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr gequatscht.»

Kai hat kurz gezögert, dann aber mit den Schultern gezuckt und sich gedacht, wieso nicht? David hat schliesslich recht. Sie sind schon länger nicht mehr einfach zusammen gesessen und haben geredet. Und weil Christian sowieso die Spätschicht hat und erst um Mitternacht zu Hause sein wird, sieht Kai keinen Grund, wieso er nun allein in die leere Wohnung sitzen soll. Deshalb hat er sein Einverständnis gegeben, was David breit lächeln liess. Das heisst jedoch, dass Kai nicht wie gewohnt nun in den Sportklamotten nach Hause gehen kann, sondern hier unter die Dusche muss. Als er aber im Augenwinkel erkennt, wie viele andere da noch drin sind, wird Kai etwas flau im Magen. David hat das gar nicht wirklich bemerkt und sich bereits fast komplett ausgezogen, als Kai nach seinem Handy greift und David kurzerhand die Lüge auftischt, dass Christian gerade anruft. Mit einem ‘da muss ich kurz ran’ ist Kai vor die Tür gegangen. Ob David ihm die Lüge abgekauft hat, oder einfach nur netterweise mitspielt, weiss er nicht. Er kommt sich auch ganz schön doof und ein bisschen schäbig vor, wie er vor dem Studio sitzt, so tut als würde er telefonieren und wartet, bis jeder Einzelne dieses verlassen hat. Erst als er sich sicher ist, dass alle draussen sind, betritt er wieder die Garderobe, in der David sich gerade wieder frische Klamotten überzieht und wirklich der Letzte noch Anwesende ist. Kai murmelt ein ‘ich beeil mich’, als er sich mit einem schlechten Gewissen hastig auszieht und so schnell wie möglich in die leere Dusche verzieht. Zu Kais Erleichterung hat David sogar die Garderobe verlassen, als Kai wieder den Raum betritt, so dass er sich ungestört anziehen kann. Als er dann nach kurzer Zeit zu David raus tritt, der vor dem Studio auf ihn wartet, wirft dieser ihm einen Blick zu, so dass sich Kai fast sicher ist, dass David sehr wohl einfach nur mitgespielt hat und eigentlich sehr wohl wusste, was Kai da für ein Spiel spielte und Kai rechnet es ihm hoch an, dass dieser ihm diesen Ausweg gelassen und akzeptiert hat.

Wenig später sitzen sie in einer gemütlichen Kneipe, stossen mit ihrem Bier klirrend an und gönnen sich die Erfrischung. Schnell ist auch ein Gespräch wieder aufgenommen und Kai liebt es, dass es mit David eigentlich nie unangenehme Stille gibt. Das heisst nicht, dass es zwischen ihnen nicht auch mal Stille gab, aber sie war nie unangenehm. Umso mehr verwundert es ihn als David mit der Zeit etwas ruhiger und unsicherer wird und Kai bemerkt, wie die Stimmung sie anspannt. Er wollte David gerade vorsichtig darauf ansprechen, ob irgendwas nicht stimmt, oder ob er irgendwas Falsches gesagt oder getan hat, ob David ihm seine Notlüge vorhin vielleicht doch krumm nimmt, als dieser seufzend Kai anschaut.

«Kai, ich muss dir was gestehen» beginnt David dann vorsichtig und Kai wird hellhörig.

«Vicky hatte ja schon lange den Traum Medizin zu studieren…» redet David weiter und Kai nickt.

David hatte ihm davon erzählt und er bewunderte Vicky für diesen Ehrgeiz, musste aber auch zugeben, dass Vicky vermutlich eine tolle Ärztin abgeben würde, schliesslich hat Kai sie als total intelligente und einfühlsame Frau kennen gelernt.

«Sie hat nun endlich nen Studienplatze bekommen» erklärt David.

«Das ist doch super» meint Kai skeptisch, weil er nicht versteht, wieso David ihm das so unsicher erzählt.

«Ja das ist es, aber der Studienplatz ist in München.»

«Oh» ist das Einzige, was Kai daraufhin rausbekommt.

Daher weht also der Wind.

«Das heisst du wirst umziehen?» fragt Kai leise nach, auch wenn er die Antwort ja eigentlich schon kennt.

Prompt nickt David und Kai schluckt schwer.

«Wann?» fragt er dann immer noch leise nach.

«In einem Monat.»

«So schnell» sagt Kai mehr zu sich selbst als zu David und trotzdem nickt dieser bestätigend.

Und dann schweigen sie Beide, nippen an ihrem Bier und wissen wohl Beide nicht so ganz, wie es nun weitergeht.

«Ich werde dich vermissen» flüstert dann Kai nach einiger Zeit.

«Ich dich auch» kommt es von David sofort zurück, weshalb Kai ihm ein müdes Lächeln schenkt.

«Aber hey, ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt. Ich bin einfach nur in einem anderen Teil des Landes.» versucht David ihn aufzumuntern und wieder lächelt Kai ihn müde an. 

Ja, David wäre nicht aus der Welt, doch er würden ihn wohl in Zukunft genauso selten zu Gesicht bekommen, wie er Jakob und Olli zu Gesicht bekam. Wenn es gut läuft, vielleicht drei bis vier Mal pro Jahr. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er zuvor so gut wie jeden Tag mit David verbracht hat, ist dies ein sehr schwacher Trost. Er hatte in David einen wirklich guten Freund. Jemanden, dem er vertraut hat und dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Jemand, der ihn und seine Schwächen verstanden hatte und ihm dadurch Sicherheit gab. Darauf nun verzichten zu müssen hinterlässt einen bitteren Geschmack in Kais Mund. Dies jedoch nicht nur aus dem egoistischen Gedanken, seine Stütze nun zu verlieren, sondern weil er David einfach nur als Freund vermissen wird und so sehr er seine Arbeit und seinen Arbeitsplatz liebt, so vergeht ihm doch irgendwie ein bisschen die Lust, wenn er daran denkt, bald schon ohne David in der Küche stehen zu müssen.

Da es sowieso schon langsam spät wurde, haben sie sich kurz darauf auch schon voneinander verabschiedet. Bei der Abschiedsumarmung hat sich Kai vielleicht ein bisschen zu lang an David gedrückt. Auch wenn er weiss, dass David ja nicht sofort aus der Welt sein wird, so war es für ihn ab dem Moment, wo er wusste was kommen wird, doch irgendwie bereits der Beginn eines Abschieds. Als er dann zu Hause im Bett liegt und sich diese neue Information durch den Kopf gehen lässt, kommt ihm plötzlich die Erkenntnis. 

«Dir geht es nicht gut, du bist nicht glücklich» hatte Christian zu ihm gesagt und Kai verstand damals nicht wieso.

Er wusste, Christian hatte recht, aber verstand nicht wieso. Jetzt versteht er es. Ja, er ist nicht glücklich. Er ist hier nicht glücklich. Er ist glücklich, weil er Christian um sich hat. Weil er David um sich hat. Aber nicht, weil er hier in Berlin ist. Was hält ihn jetzt noch hier in Berlin, wenn David nun auch noch wegfällt? Das einzige was ihn hier hält, ist Christian. Aber was hält Christian in Berlin? Hält Christian überhaupt etwas in Berlin? Und Kai wird klar, er will zurück. Zurück nach Köln. Zurück zu seiner Familie. Zurück nach Hause.


	120. Zurück nach Hause

Natürlich konnte Christian nicht pünktlich Feierabend machen, weil kurz vor Schichtende noch ein Notfall eintraf, welcher so viele helfende Hände wie nötig brauchte. Deshalb ist es sogar bereits nach Mitternacht, als Christian die Wohnungstür aufschliesst und er ist froh, morgen frei zu haben. Als er dann aber leise ins Schlafzimmer kommt und sieht, dass Kai noch wach in der Dunkelheit liegt, merkt Christian, wie es in seinem Herzen ziept. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass Kai noch wach ist, obwohl dieser morgen früh sehr wohl zur Arbeit muss und es bestätigt ihm einfach erneut, dass irgendwas mit Kai nicht stimmt. Christian spürt und sieht, dass Kai nicht glücklich ist und Christian merkt, dass es nicht einfach ein Überfordert sein oder Unwohlsein ist, wie er es von Kai kennt. Es ist nicht Situationsbezogen und es lässt sich kein Auslöser bestimmen. Es ist Kais Grundstimmung und das macht Christian Angst, denn er weiss nicht, wie er etwas dagegen tun könnte. Christian erwischt sich sogar immer wieder bei dem Gedanken, ob Kai einfach mit ihm nicht mehr glücklich ist. Ob Christian ihm nicht mehr das geben kann, was Kai braucht und wenn er nur daran denkt, dass er der Auslöser sein könnte, weshalb Kai unglücklich ist, dann wird Christian übel. Er will nicht, dass Kai wegen ihm unglücklich ist, genauso wenig will er aber auch, dass diese Beziehung in die Brüche geht, denn verdammt er braucht doch Kai. 

Gerade deshalb führen ihn seine Schritte direkt zum Bett, wo Kai ihn stumm und etwas verwundert anblinzelt, denn normalerweise würde Christian sich nun ins Bad verziehen und bettfertig machen. Doch stattdessen setzt er sich auf das Bett, legt seine Hand stumm auf Kais Wange und streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über die Haut. Instinktiv schliesst Kai seine Augen, als sich Wärme von seiner Wange durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Erst nach einigen Sekunden öffnet er sie wieder, blinzelt abermals und blickt Christian in die Augen und auch sein Herz ziept, als er diese Traurigkeit in ihnen sehen kann. Er weiss, dass Christian wegen ihm traurig ist und er weiss, dass er deswegen nun so schnell wie möglich das Gespräch mit Christian suchen muss, jetzt wo ihm endlich klar wurde, wieso er unglücklich ist. 

Christian streicht immer noch sanft über Kais Wange und keiner hat auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Stumm blicken sie sich an und Kais Augen werden gross, als er sieht, wie Christians Augen zu glitzern beginnen. Seine Hand legt sich daraufhin vollkommen selbstständig auf Christians Hand an seiner Wange, woraufhin Christian nun seine Augen müde schliesst und spätestens als eine kleine Träne sich aus dessen Augenwinkel löst, rappelt sich Kai in eine sitzende Position, wodurch Christians Hand von Kais Wange rutscht und dieser seine Augen wieder öffnet. 

«Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir unglücklich bist Kai…ich dacht meine Liebe reicht aus, um dir alles zu geben was du brauchst, aber…» Christians Stimme ist leise und bricht am Ende komplett.

Kais Augen werden wieder gross, als sein Gehirn erfolgreich verarbeitet hat, was Christian ihm da versucht zu erklären. Und erst jetzt wird Kai so richtig klar, was in Christian die letzten Tage und Wochen vorging. Er dachte Christian ist einfach traurig, weil Kai unglücklich ist und Christian nicht will, dass Kai unglücklich ist. Weil Christian schliesslich immer will, dass es Kai gut geht und Christian jedes Mal mitleidet, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht. Kai hätte aber nie im Leben gedacht, dass Christian nur im Geringsten daran zweifelt, dass Kai mit ihm zusammen glücklich ist. Dass Christian das Gefühl hat, Kai ist in dieser Beziehung unglücklich und das nun zu sehen und zu merken, zerreisst Kai gerade das Herz wortwörtlich in Fetzen. 

«Christian…ich…nein…nein nein nein nein nein» beginnt Kai leicht verzweifelt zu sprechen.

Er blickt Christian an, schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf, bevor er nach Christians Schultern greift und ihn an sich zieht. Er merkt, wie Christian sich ein bisschen zu verzweifelt an ihm festkrallt und Kai muss erst Mal den Kloss in seinem Hals runterschlucken, bevor er weitersprechen kann.

«Wie kannst du nur eine Sekunde denken, ich sei wegen dir unglücklich? Du bist doch das einzige hier, was mich glücklich macht!»

Christian schweigt und lässt sich einfach nur von Kai festhalten. Er hat gerade das unbändige Bedürfnis Kai zu spüren. Hat das Gefühl, wenn er nur einen Millimeter von diesem abrückt, wird sich Kai in Luft auflösen und verschwinden.

«Du bist das Einzige, was ich von ganzem Herzen will, Christian. Ich will und brauch dich, ich dachte das hab ich die letzten Monate glorreich unter Beweis gestellt.» flüstert Kai ganz leise.

«Du bist nicht schuld, dass ich unglücklich bin. Ganz im Gegenteil.» fügt Kai an, bevor er Christian einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückt.

«Aber was ist es dann?» fragt Christian leise nach.

«Lass uns morgen darüber sprechen, wenn ich von der Arbeit wieder kommen, okay? Ich glaub wir sind jetzt nicht gerade in der Verfassung dazu.»

Christian nickt an Kais Brust. Ja, nachts um halb eins so was Wichtiges zu besprechen ergibt nicht viel Sinn. Schon gar nicht, wenn Kai morgen wieder früh raus muss.

«Komm, du solltest dich mal bettfertig machen. Ich warte hier auf dich und bleibe auch wach. Versprochen.» meint dann Kai liebevoll, was Christian leise schmunzeln lässt.

Kai hat nämlich das Talent dazu, nach so emotional aufreibenden Momenten direkt einzuschlafen wie ein Stein. Christian weiss auch, dass Kai das nicht extra macht, aber häufig einfach nicht dagegen ankommt. Umso süsser und herzerwärmender findet er es nun, dass Kai ihm verspricht, dagegen anzukämpfen, damit er Christian danach wieder liebevoll empfangen kann, wenn dieser sich zu ihm ins Bett legt. Kai ist auch wirklich wachgeblieben, hat die Arme direkt einladend geöffnet, als Christian wieder aus dem Bad kam und Christian hat sich mit einem Lächeln an Kai geschmiegt und auch wenn es normalerweise Kai ist, der sich an Christian kuschelt und Christian es liebt, Kai wie ein übergrosses Stofftier festzuhalten, so hat es auch etwas total beruhigendes nun mal die Rollen zu tauschen und von Kai festgehalten zu werden. Und so stark und schmerzhaft die Zweifel vor ein paar Minuten noch waren, so dass Christian für ein paar Sekunden wirklich dachte, das hier zwischen ihnen ist vorbei und er wird Kai für immer verlieren, so ruhig ist er nun, wenn er Kai spürt und dessen Herzschlag hören kann.

Als dann Kai aber am nächsten Tag von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt, ist Christian dann doch wieder etwas nervös. Schliesslich hat sich ja nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass Kai unglücklich ist und Christian bis jetzt nicht weiss wieso. Kai hatte ihm schliesslich nie gesagt warum und auch wenn Kai ihm gestern gesagt hat, dass Christian nicht der Grund ist, und Christian ihm das auch wirklich glaubt, so weiss Christian trotzdem nicht, ob der echte Grund nicht doch irgendwann ihre Beziehung zerstören wird, weil Christian unfähig ist, etwas daran zu ändern und Kai wieder glücklich zu machen. Dementsprechend unsicher hat er sich dann mit Kai zusammen auf den Balkon gesetzt, jeder ein Bier in der Hand, während er gebannt darauf wartet, dass Kai zu sprechen beginnt.

«David zieht nach München…in einem Monat» sagt dann auch Kai, nachdem er sich einen Schluck gegönnt hat und nun nervös an dem Etikett der Flasche rum pult. 

Wenn er diese Worte ausspricht wird ihm erneut bewusst, dass es wirklich die Realität sein wird und David schon bald nicht mehr an seiner Seite verweilen wird. Das macht ihm zu schaffen und weil er nicht weiss, wie Christian auf seinen Wunsch, wieder zurück nach Köln zu ziehen, reagieren wird, beunruhigt ihn dieses Gespräch genauso sehr, wie es auch Christian beunruhigt. 

«Oh» kommt es von Christian und Kai muss kurz trocken auflachen, weil es genau seiner eigenen Reaktion von gestern entspricht.

«Und wieso?» fragt Christian dann nach.

«Vicky hat dort nen Studienplatz bekommen» meint Kai schulterzuckend.

«Das tut mir sehr leid…David war dir immer sehr wichtig.»

«Ja das ist er» seufzt Kai leise vor sich hin.

«Aber wieso hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt? Ich verstehe das doch.» fragt dann Christian vorsichtig nach.

Das wiederrum versteht Christian nämlich nicht. Kai kann sich ihm doch immer anvertrauen und er fragt sich, ob Kai das Gefühl hatte, Christian würde nicht verstehen, dass diese Tatsache, dass David weggehen wird, Kai belastet. 

«Ich weiss es erst seit gestern Abend» erklärt dann Kai, weshalb Christian ihn fragend anschaut.

«Aber…du warst schon vorher unglücklich…wieso…» stammelt Christian verwirrt, bis Kai ihn unterbricht.

«Ich bin nicht deswegen unglücklich. Also doch natürlich hat mich diese Info gestern ganz schön gepackt und ich mag den Gedanken nicht, David nicht mehr an meiner Seite zu haben, aber das ist nicht zwingend der Grund warum ich unglücklich war, beziehungsweise bin. Es hat mir nur die Augen geöffnet und ich verstehe es nun, weil der einzige Grund, warum ich hier glücklich war, warst du und David. Und jetzt ist David weg und jetzt bleibst nur noch du. Das heisst natürlich nicht, dass du nicht reichst. Meine Güte so meine ich das gar nicht…» meint Kai aufgebracht, weil er merkt, wie ungeschickt er das gerade formuliert hat.

«…ich hab dich gestern nicht angelogen. Du bist für mich das absolut Wichtigste auf der Welt und du machst mich glücklich. Aber ich bin hier nicht glücklich. Und jetzt ist David weg und ich…ich will dich nicht irgendwie unter Druck setzen und ich verstehe, wenn du das nicht willst, dann würde ich das sofort akzeptieren. Wie gesagt du bist das Wichtigste für mich und wenn du das nicht willst, dann…»

«Kai, wenn ich was nicht will?» unterbricht Christian ihn, weil Kai sich zu sehr reinsteigert.

Kai atmet einmal durch, löst endlich den Blick vom Etikett, welches sowieso nur noch zur Hälfte an der Flasche klebt und blickt dafür Christian an, welcher ihn verwirrt und besorgt gleichzeitig anschaut.

«Ich will wieder zurück nach Köln…ich will wieder nach Hause.»

Kais Stimme ist ganz leise und er schaut Christian erwartungsvoll, aber eben auch unsicher an. Dieser kann aber endlich die richtigen Schlüsse aus Kai wirrem Gerede schliessen und versteht endlich, was den Kleineren beschäftigt und diese Tatsache beruhigt ihn gerade ungemein. Es ergibt alles Sinn und Christian erkennt den Auslöser. Versteht, dass nach der Rückkehr aus Köln, wo sie so tief in ihrer Vergangenheit gegraben haben, in Berlin irgendwas bei Kai gefehlt hat und er versteht, dass Kai zurück will und eigentlich ist es doch wunderschön zu hören, dass Kai endlich seine Vergangenheit akzeptiert und wieder dort hin will. Trotzdem wäre das natürlich ein wahnsinnig grosser Schritt, auch für Christian. Er müsste seine komplette Existenz hier aufgeben und in Köln neu Fuss fassen. 

«Kannst du das verstehen?» fragt Kai leise nach, weil von Christian, welcher so in Gedanken war, keine Reaktion kam.

Christian lächelt ihn daraufhin milde an, was bei Kai unglaublich viel Last von den Schultern nimmt. 

«Ja, ich kann das verstehen, aber ich denke du kannst auch verstehen, dass das nichts ist, was ich, beziehungsweise wir, einfach so schnell entscheiden sollten.»

Christian sieht, wie sich bei Kai etwas Ernüchterung breit macht, weshalb er ihn leicht entschuldigend anlächelt. Aber Kai kann es natürlich verstehen und er weiss ja selbst, dass er nicht Christian diesen Vorschlag machen kann und sie dann 24 Stunden später glücklich nach Köln ziehen werden. 

«Lass mich drüber nachdenken okay?» 

«Okay» erwidert Kai und kuschelt sich dankbar an Christian, welcher einladend die Arme ausgebreitet hat.

Christian hat danach auch wirklich intensiv darüber nachgedacht, auch wenn ihm bereits nach wenigen Minuten klar war, dass seine Antwort ja sein würde. Schon nur, weil er Kai damit glücklich machen würde und schlussendlich ist das ja alles was er will. Vor diesem Gespräch hatte er schliesslich Angst, dass es etwas sein wird, wogegen Christian nichts machen kann. Dass Christian nichts machen kann, damit Kai wieder glücklich wird und jetzt ist die Lösung so banal. Er muss einfach nur mit Kai nach Köln ziehen. Trotzdem musste Christian sich selbst etwas zurück nehmen, um Kai nicht einfach direkt zu antworten ‘ja, wir ziehen nach Köln’, denn Christian musste sich wirklich gut überlegen, wie sie das organisieren, so dass es schlussendlich auch wirklich die Lösung für Kais Problem ist und nicht schlussendlich zu einem weiteren Problem führt. Deshalb hat er sich nach zwei Tagen, wo er wirklich jede freie Minute darüber nachgedacht hat, Kai wieder zur Seite genommen, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Und so sitzen sie erneut auf dem Sofa auf dem Balkon und Kai schaut ihn erwartungsvoll und auch total ängstlich an, schliesslich könnte Christian ihm jetzt auch sagen, dass er hier in Berlin bleiben will. Dieser lächelt ihn aber wieder einfach nur liebevoll an und nimmt ihm damit schon mal einen grossen Teil der Sorgen.

«Ich hab jetzt wirklich viel darüber nachgedacht, Kai und ich verstehe, dass du zurück willst und schlussendlich will ich ja nur, dass es dir gut geht und ich mag Köln ja auch, deswegen…»

«Das heisst wir ziehen nach Köln?» fragt Kai euphorisch, aber auch zurückhalten nach, da es ja noch kein direktes Ja von Christian war.

«Ja, wir ziehen nach Köln» meint dann Christian lächelnd und als Kai ihm schon um den Hals fallen will, setzt Christian zu einem grossen ‘Aber’ an, weshalb Kai sich zurück hält und Christian fragend anschaut.

«Wir ziehen erst nach Köln, wenn wir Beide dort eine Arbeitsstelle gefunden haben. Wir werden nicht einfach hier unsere Jobs kündigen und auf gut Glück nach Köln gehen. Solange nicht Beide eine sichere Stelle haben, werden wir hier nichts kündigen und schon gar nicht weg gehen.»

Kai nickt. Alles andere wäre auch wirklich fahrlässig und so viel Geld haben sie auch nicht auf der Seite, um sich lange Zeit ohne Job durchschlagen zu können.

«Und wir gehen auch erst, wenn wir für dich dort einen Therapieplatz haben und zwar bei jemandem, bei dem du dich wohl fühlst.»

Jetzt schaut Kai ihn überrascht an. Soweit hatte er gar nicht nachgedacht. Er hat nur an ihre Jobs gedacht und nicht eine Sekunde an seine Therapie. 

«Ich will nicht, dass all deine Fortschritte und die ganze Kraft, die du da reininvestiert hast, zunichte sind, weil du dort keinen Therapieplatz bekommst, oder dich nicht wohl fühlst. Dieses Risiko gehe ich nicht ein, Kai.» meint Christian ernst und Kai merkt, dass Christian keine Widerworte duldet.

Kai ist auch selbst klar, dass er noch lange nicht soweit ist, ohne Therapie klarzukommen. Er hat sein Leben, seinen Körper und seinen Kopf inzwischen zwar wirklich gut im Griff seit er seit acht Monaten zu Sandrine geht, aber er ist auch schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass ohne Sandrine, oder jemand anderes Professionelles, das vermutlich ganz schnell anders aussehen würde. Der Gedanke einen neuen Therapeuten zu finden und sich diesem anvertrauen zu müssen, gefällt Kai zwar nicht wirklich und legt sich etwas flau auf seinen Magen, aber wenn das die Voraussetzung ist, um wieder nach Hause gehen zu können, muss Kai sich da wohl durchbeissen. Genauso wie er sich durch die Tatsache durchbeissen muss, dass er Bewerbungsgespräche führen werden muss. Dass er sich an ein neues Team und eine neue Arbeitsstelle gewöhnen werden muss. Alles Dinge, auf die Kai verzichten könnte, aber nun Mal alles zwingende Dinge, wenn er wirklich nach Köln will und ja, er will nach Köln.

«Okay» gibt deshalb Kai sein Einverständnis.

«Okay» grinst ihm Christian entgegen.

«Dann lass es uns in Angriff nehmen» fügt Christian an und Kai fällt ihm nun endgültig glücklich um den Hals.


	121. Enttäuschung

Kai schlurft müde und mit völlig schlechter Laune durch das Treppenhaus. Als ob der Tag nicht schon beschissen genug war, ist er noch in einen Platzregen geraten und selbstverständlich hatte er keinen Schirm dabei, weshalb er nur völlig durchnässt von der Arbeit nach Hause kommt. Er will nur noch schnell unter die Dusche hüpfen und sich dann einfach in sein Bett verkriechen. Er will mit diesem Tag abschliessen und ein kleiner Stich durchzuckt sein Herz, wenn er daran denkt, wie er eigentlich den heutigen Tag, seinen Geburtstag, sich vorgestellt hatte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie schön ihm sein letzter Geburtstag vorkam, weil er einfach alle Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind, um sich hatte. Alle waren wegen ihm da und es gab Kai damals so ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl wertvoll und wichtig zu sein. Das wollte er dieses Jahr wieder haben. Wollte das ganze Wiederholen, nur um schnell zu merken, dass das nichts wird. David hatte ihm ziemlich schnell abgesagt, weil er zusammen mit Vicky einfach noch viel zu viel wegen des Umzuges zu organisieren hat. Er liess sich deshalb auch heute in die Frühschicht umtragen, obwohl sie ursprünglich zusammen in der Spätschicht eingeteilt waren, damit er direkt nach der Arbeit mit Vicky nach München runter fahren konnte, weil sie da noch irgendwas zu erledigen hatten. Kai verstand das natürlich und doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es in seinem Herzen verdammt weh tat, dass er nicht nur David schon in wenigen Tagen als engen Freund verlieren wird, sondern dass dieser schon jetzt nicht mal mehr Zeit für ihn hat. Dabei hatte sich Kai richtig gefreut vor Davids Abreise nochmals ordentlich mit ihm zu feiern und Zeit zu verbringen.

Auch Jakob und Olli hatten recht schnell abgesagt, weil es ihnen arbeitstechnisch nicht möglich sei nach Berlin zu fahren. Aber ist ja nicht so schlimm, hatte Jakob ihm am Telefon gesagt. Ein paar Tage später kommst du ja eh nach Köln runter und man würde sich da sehen. Damit hatte Jakob natürlich recht, denn Kai muss tatsächlich nächste Woche für ein Vorstellungsgespräch runter fahren. Es ist sein erstes und Kai hat die Hoffnung, dass es auch sein letztes sein wird. Ihnen war klar, dass es eine anstrengende Zeit werden wird. Dass sie für Bewerbungsgespräche, Probearbeiten, Wohnungssuche etc. immer wieder runterfahren werden müssen und auch wenn Kai es nicht behagt, war und ist ihm klar, dass er viele dieser Schritte alleine in Angriff nehmen werden muss. Christian kann nicht jedes Mal mit ihm mitkommen und genauso wenig kann er nicht jedes Mal mit Christian mitfahren. Trotzdem ist ihm etwas mulmig wenn er dran denkt in ein paar Tagen das erste Mal alleine nach Köln fahren zu müssen, um dieses Bewerbungsgespräch hinter sich zu bringen und wenn er daran denkt, wie es ihm das letzte Mal vor einem Bewerbungsgespräch erging, dann würde er teilweise am liebsten alles hinschmeissen und seinen Wunsch nach Köln zu ziehen, begraben. Tat er natürlich nicht und als er sich ein Hotel buchen wollte, weil er morgens um 8 Uhr den Termin hatte und somit schon ab Abend zuvor anreisen musste, hatte Christian nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

«Ist alles bereits organisiert. Du pennst bei Jakob. Der nimmt sich auch extra den Abend frei, dass du nicht allein bist.»

Kai wusste daraufhin gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war Christian so unglaublich dankbar, dass dieser das einfach organisiert hatte, denn auch wenn Kai weiss, dass er Fortschritte gemacht hat und es dementsprechend diesmal hoffentlich etwas besser wegstecken wird, so hat ihm der Gedanke, abends alleine in diesem Hotelzimmer zu sitzen, panische Angst gemacht. Er weiss, dass Jakob niemals Christians Part übernehmen werden kann, weil niemand ihn auch nur ansatzweise so gut beruhigen kann wie Christian, aber er weiss, dass Jakob ihm helfen wird. Und auch wenn er sich freut, Jakob in ein paar Tagen zu sehen und die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen, so hätte er sich trotzdem wahnsinnig gefreut die Beiden heute hier zu haben. Doch wie gesagt, er konnte es verstehen, dass sie nicht kommen konnten. 

Als dann aber vor ein paar Stunden auch noch Christian ihn auf der Arbeit angerufen hat und ihm kleinlaut mitgeteilt hat, dass er dringend bei der Arbeit benötigt wird und deshalb ebenfalls nicht den Abend mit ihm verbringen kann, da hätte Kai am liebsten losgeheult. Tat er natürlich auch nicht. Er hat Christian lediglich mitgeteilt, dass er es versteht, weil verdammt er versteht es ja auch. Er hat Christian gesagt, dieser soll sich keinen Kopf machen, es sei alles gut. Es ist ja schlussendlich auch nur ein Tag wie jeder andere. Christian hatte ihm für das Verständnis gedankt, sich trotzdem nochmals entschuldigt und danach mit einem ‘Ich liebe dich’ aufgelegt. Spätestens ab da war für Kai der Tag komplett gelaufen, seine Motivation war unter null und er fühlte sich einfach nur mies. Versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass es doch wirklich nur ein Tag wie jeder anderer ist und trotzdem könnte er jedes Mal losheulen, wenn er dran denkt, dass er seinen Geburtstag nun ganz allein verbringen wird, weil niemand für ihn Zeit hat. 

Lustlos schliesst er die Wohnungstür auf und schiebt sich in den Flur. Achtlos steift er sich die Schuhe von den Füssen und tapst in nassen Socken in sein Zimmer, um sich trockene Klamotten zu besorgen, bevor er unter die Dusche hüpft. Mit Jogginghose, Boxershorts und Shirt in den Armen will er schon sein Zimmer in Richtung Bad verlassen, als ihm ein Zettel auf dem Bett auffällt. Also geht er ein paar Schritte zurück, lässt die Klamotten auf die Bettdecke sinken und greift nach dem Zettel.

«Mein liebster Kai,

Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich den Abend nicht mit dir verbringen kann. Als kleine Entschuldigung wartet im Wohnzimmer eine kleine Überraschung auf dich.

Happy Birthday!

In Liebe, dein Christian»

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen verlässt Kai sein Zimmer. Hat Christian ihm sein Geschenk dort deponiert? Falls ja hatte er eigentlich gehofft, dass er dieses halt morgen in Gegenwart von Christian auspacken würde. Der Gedanke, jetzt auch noch alleine im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und Geschenke auszupacken, fühlt sich für Kai nur noch schrecklicher an. Trotzdem läuft er zum Wohnzimmer und wundert sich kurz, wieso die Tür geschlossen ist, schliesslich schleissen sie diese Tür eigentlich nie. Zögerlich öffnet er deshalb diese und er fragt sich bereits, ob Christian ihm als Geschenk irgendeinen Welpen oder sonst was ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt hat und deshalb die Tür zu ist. Das wäre natürlich absolut hirnrissig, gerade jetzt wo sie einen Umzug geplant haben. Als er jedoch die Tür geöffnet hat, fliegt ihm direkt Konfetti ins Gesicht und mit einem leisen Aufschrei hüpft Kai einen Schritt rückwärts als zusätzlich noch ein lautes ‘Überraschung’ an seine Ohren dringt. Völlig überrumpelt blickt er sich im Wohnzimmer um, während Adrenalin durch seine Venen pumpt. Er blickt von David zu Vicky. Von Vicky zu Olli. Von Olli zu Jakob und schlussendlich von Jakob zu Christian, welcher nun auf ihn zukommt und ihn liebevoll und irgendwie auch entschuldigend anlächelt.

«Was…machst du hier?» stottert Kai völlig überfordert, als Christian bei ihm angekommen ist und ihn in seine Arme zieht.

«Glaubst du echt, ich lass dich an deinem Geburtstag hängen?» fragt dann Christian leise nach, während er sanft Kais Nacken krault.

Christians Herz schmerzte ganz schön, als er Kai angerufen hatte, um diesem die Lüge aufzutischen, nicht mit Kai den Geburtstag feiern zu können. Er hörte an Kais Stimme wie weh diesem das tat und wie Kai versuchte, Christian davon zu überzeugen, dass es okay sei, obwohl es Kai gerade das Herz zerreisst. Und Christian hätte ihm am liebsten direkt gesagt, dass alles nur ein Scherz ist. Wäre am liebsten direkt zu Kai in die Arbeit gefahren, um ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihm zu zeigen, dass Kai ihm das Wichtigste überhaupt ist. Doch er musste den Schein wahren, um mit den Anderen diese Überraschungsparty zu organisieren. 

«Ich dachte…ich» stammelt Kai, immer noch völlig mit der ganzen Situation überfordert.

«Ich weiss, tut mir leid» flüstert Christian ihm ins Ohr, bevor er sich von Kai etwas löst, um ihn ansehen zu können und ihm ein paar der nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn streicht.

«Happy Birthday mein Hase…ich liebe dich über alles» mit diesen Worten beugt sich Christian zu ihm runter, um ihm liebevoll die Lippen aufzulegen.

Bevor es aber zu einer Knutscherei ausarten könnte, macht sich Olli lauthals bemerkbar.

«Werden die andern hier auch mal begrüsst?! Da fährt man extra aus Köln nach Berlin und wird dann nicht mal mit dem Arsch angeschaut.»

Kai löst sich daraufhin lachend von Christian und geht grinsend und kopfschüttelnd auf die anderen zu. Einen nach dem anderen umarmt er herzlich und als Vicky ihm zuflüstert, dass es ihr leid tut, dass sie ihm David wegnimmt, hat er gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt.

«Alles gut, er gehört zu dir» flüstert er zurück und meint es auch so.

So ist nun Mal die Liebe. David geht mit Vicky ans andere Ende der Republik, weil er Vicky liebt und Christian wird mit Kai wegziehen, weil Christian Kai liebt. 

Christian hatte ihn dann unter die Dusche geschickt, damit Kai endlich aus den nassen Klamotten rauskam. Frisch geduscht sass Kai dann wenig später in Jogginghose und Shirt mit den anderen auf ihrem Balkon und stopfte genüsslich Pizza in sich rein, auch wenn es für sechs Leute ganz schön eng war, was Kai aber nicht gross störte, weil er so einfach unverblümt auf Christians Schoss Platz nehmen konnte. Er erinnerte sich zurück an seinen letzten Geburtstag. Vor einem Jahr, als er noch nicht mit Christian zusammen war. Als sie lediglich Freunde waren und er doch irgendwie in seinem Herzen nur Platz für Christian hatte. Weil Christian einfach schon damals sein zu Hause war, auch wenn es weder ihm noch Christian so richtig bewusst war. Wie sehr sich sein Körper eigentlich schon damals nach Christians Nähe verzerrt hat. Wie er sich betrunken verstohlen an Christian gekuschelt hatte, weil er diese Nähe wollte, es sich aber im nüchternen Zustand niemals getraut hätte. Und eine unglaubliche Wärme flutete seinen Brustkorb, wenn er nun hier auf Christians Schoss sass und wusste, dass er sich einfach jederzeit und überall die Nähe von Christian holen kann, die er braucht. Dass er mit Christian zusammen ist und obwohl sie das nun schon seit fast 10 Monaten sind, war heute wieder so ein Tag, wo es Kai so absurd und nicht greifbar vorkam. Wo er nicht verstehen kann, wieso im dieses wahnsinnige Glück vergönnt ist, von Christian geliebt zu werden. Und dann kuschelte er sich etwas fester an Christian, sah, wie dieser ihn voller Wärme und Liebe anlächelte, ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und dann angeregt wieder in das Gespräch mit Olli abtauchte. 

Kai war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich, wie an diesem Abend. Zusammen mit den Menschen, die ihm am wichtigsten sind, auf seinem Balkon zu sitzen, zu lachen, zu reden, Bier zu trinken und Pizza zu essen fühlt sich an wie der Himmel und auch wenn es ihn etwas melancholisch macht, weil er weiss, dass es vermutlich das letzte Mal für lange Zeit sein wird, dass er so mit David Zeit verbringt, so ist er auch voller Hoffnung, weil er dafür bald umso öfters diese Momente mit Olli und Jakob erleben wird. 

Als dann spät abends alle wieder gegangen sind und Kai und Christian alleine zurück bleiben, greift Christian nach Kais Hand und führt ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.

«Ich hab noch ein Geschenk für dich.»

Kai hatte heute von allen Geschenken bekommen, was ihn unglaublich gefreut hat. Vicky und David hatten ihm nicht nur eine wahnsinnige Geburtstagstorte gemacht, sondern auch einen Gutschein für ein Wochenende all inclusive bei ihnen in München geschenkt und Kai bedeutete dies unglaublich viel, weil es ihm nochmals zeigte und bestätigte, dass David wirklich etwas an ihm liegt und er nicht will, dass diese Freundschaft im Sande verlaufen wird, sobald er in München sein wird. Olli hatte ihm ein wunderschönes Lederportemonnaie geschenkt und Kai will gar nicht wissen, wie teuer das war. Von Jakob bekam er ein paar gute Bücher, wo ihn schon nach dem Überfliegen des Buchdeckels das Lesefieber gepackt hat. Ja und Christian streckt ihm nun gerade ein kleines schwarzes Schmuckkästchen in die Hand. Zögerlich öffnet er dieses, greift rein und zieht eine silberne Halskette mit einer Hundemarke heraus. Er hält die Platte in seinen Fingern und entdeckt einzelne Daten darauf.

22.09.1997  
17.01.2012  
07.02.2018  
23.05.2018  
01.09.2018  
01.01.2019

Auf der Marke ist noch genügend Platz für weitere Daten und Kai streicht mit den Fingern sanft über die eingravierten Zahlen.

«Erkennst du die Daten?» fragt Christian leise nach.

Kai schaut sich wieder die Zahlen an, bevor er mit ‘ein paar’ antwortet.

«Das erste ist mein Geburtsdatum und das letzte ist das Datum, an dem wir zusammen gekommen sind.»

Mehr kann Kai aber gerade nicht identifizieren, weshalb Christian ihm sanft die Marke aus der Hand nimmt und mit seinem Finger auf das zweite Datum zeigt.

«Das ist der Tag, an dem du ins Waisenhaus gekommen bist» beginnt Christian zu erklären.

«Und das ist der Tag, als du ins Krankenhaus kamst und wir uns das erst Mal nach langer Zeit wieder sahen» erklärt Christian weiter, während er auf das dritte Datum zeigt.

«Hier an dem Tag hab ich dich von Matthias weg und zu mir geholt» sagt Christian während er auf das Datum im Mai zeigt.

«Und hier sind wir offiziell zusammen gezogen» schliesst Christian seine Erklärungen, während er auf das zweitletzte Datum weist.

«Das sind alles Daten, die in deinem und auch meinem Leben ein wichtiger Wendepunkt waren und auch wenn gewisse davon sehr schmerzhaft waren, soll es dir zeigen, dass es immer auch was Positives hat. Dass uns als das irgendwo hingeführt hat. Verstehst du?» fügt Christian leise an.

Kai blickt zuerst weiterhin auf die Marke in Christians Händen, bevor er den Blick anhebt, Christian in die Augen schaut und ihn anlächelt.

«Ja, ich verstehe es» erwidert Kai, während er seine Hand an Christians Wange legt und sich dann lang macht und Christian küsst.

«Das ist eines der schönsten Geschenke, die ich je bekommen habe» flüstert er dann zwischen zwei Küssen an Christians Lippen und spürt, wie sich daraufhin Christians Lippen zu einem Lächeln verziehen.

Christian war sich zuerst unsicher. Er wusste nicht, ob Kai solche Daten wie den Einzug im Waisenhaus immer noch als absolut negativ und schmerzhaft abgespeichert hat. Aber er wollte ihm zeigen, wie wichtig diese Daten rückblickend waren und dass sie ihn dahin gebracht haben, wo er jetzt ist. Und es ist noch viel Platz auf der Mark für weitere Daten. Vielleicht kommt da ja schon bald das Datum hin, wann sie wieder nach Köln gezogen sind. Und wer weiss, vielleicht kommen dort irgendwann sogar Daten hin, an denen sie sich verlobt und geheiratet haben.


	122. Aktiv

Zärtlich küssen sie sich und Christian schmeckt den Biergeschmack auf Kais Zunge, wohlwissen, dass es Kai nicht anders gehen wird. Aber sie sind bei weitem nicht so betrunken, wie sie es vor einem Jahr waren und das ist gut so. Christian merkt, wie Kai sich nach hinten sinken lassen will, doch Christian hält ihn mit seinen Händen zurück. Fragend löst Kai den Kuss und gleichdarauf greift Christian auch schon nach dem Saum von Kai Shirt und zieht ihm dieses über den Kopf. Kai hält die Arme helfend in die Höhe und während Christian gleich darauf sich sein eigenes Shirt auszieht, lässt sich Kai nun endlich auf die weiche Matratze sinken. Christian bleibt aufrecht sitzen und blickt Kai an, so dass diesem unglaublich warm um sein Herz wird. Es ist dieser Blick, den Christian ihm immer mal wieder schenkt und der Kai so unfassbar viel bedeutet. Weil Christian ihn dann ansieht, als wäre Kai das Schönste und Wertvollste auf der ganzen beschissenen Welt und damit Kai jedes Mal das Gefühl gibt zu schweben.

Aber Christian fühlt auch genau das und wenn er jetzt so hier auf dem Bett sitzt und auf Kai runterblickt, da droht sein Herz zu zerspringen. Und dann denkt er zurück an Kais letzten Geburtstag. Wie sie bei Kai im Bett lagen und Christians Körper sich nach Kais Nähe verzerrt hatte. Wie auch Kai eigentlich die Nähe wollte und es doch nicht ging, ohne dass Christian ihn verletzt und überfordert hatte. Wie er Kai doch einfach nur beschützen und behüten wollte. Wie er ihn berühren und begehren wollte und doch nichts von alle dem tun konnte, ohne Kai dabei weh zu tun. Und jetzt, ein Jahr später, liegen sie hier in Christians Bett und Christian kann all das tun, wonach er sich vor einem Jahr so sehr gesehnt hatte. Er kann Kai berühren, ihn beschützen, ihn halten, ihn begehren, ihn verführen. 

Es ist auch Kai, der nun lächelnd die Hand nach Christian ausstreckt. Ihn bittet, endlich zu ihm runter zu kommen, um ihre Lippen wieder zu vereinen. Und Christian kommt nur zu gerne dieser Bitte nach. Krabbelt auf Kais Schoss und beugt sich runter, um diese herrlichen, leicht rauen Lippen mit seinen einzufangen. Kai zu küssen und ihm mit jedem Kuss zu zeigen, wie abgöttisch er ihn liebt, während ihm kurz der Gedanken kommt, mit was um alles in der Welt er dieses Glück verdient hatte. Wieso er einer derjenigen sein durfte, der von tiefstem Herzen lieben und geliebt werden darf, denn Christian ist bewusst, dass das, was er hier mit Kai teilt, nur wenige Menschen auf der Erde am eigenen Leib erfahren dürfen. Diese pure, reine Liebe. Christians Gedanken werden dann aber still als Kais Zunge sich sanft gegen Christians Lippen presst, ihn schüchtern und für Kais Verhältnisse doch so mutig darum bittet, Einlass zu bekommen, welchen Christian ihm natürlich ohne Umwege gewährt. 

Seine Arme, mit denen sich Christian links und rechts von Kais Kopf abstützt, beginnen zu zittern und es sind Kais Hände, die bis eben noch an Christians Wange und in dessen Nacken verweilten, die sich nun sachte über Christians Rücken auf dessen Hintern schieben und dort leicht Druck ausüben, um Christian mitzuteilen, dass er sich ruhig auf Kai runter sinken lassen kann. Dieser Bitte kommt Christian nur zu gerne nach, lässt sich langsam auf den Körper unter sich sinken, löst kurz den Kuss, um Kai zu Luft kommen zu lassen, weil dieser leise aufstöhnt, als sich ihre Hüften berühren und schlingt dann seine Arme um Kais Nacken. Sanft und testend lässt er sein Becken rollen, um zu schauen, ob Kai überhaupt in diese Richtung gehen will, denn es ist inzwischen schon wieder länger her, seit sie das letzte Mal zusammen Sex hatten. Zu einem Grossteil sicher auch, weil sie die letzten Tage aufgrund ihres Planes nach Köln zu ziehen, ganz schön viel zu tun hatten. Trotzdem hat sich ihr Sexualleben positiv weiterentwickelt. 

Christian hat mittlerweile aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft er nun schon Sex mit Kai hatte und auch wenn dieser immer noch sehr vorsichtig und gleichbleibend abläuft, sprich sie noch nie etwas anderes als die Missionar Stellung ausprobiert hatten und Christian sich immer noch etwas zurückhalten muss, um Kai nicht zu verängstigen, so spürt er trotzdem mit jedem Mal, wie Kai ruhiger wird, mehr vertraut und auch selbst etwas aktiver wird. So hat Kai z.B. inzwischen begonnen sein Becken mitzubewegen und Christians Stössen entgegen zu kommen. Manchmal liegen Kais Hände auf Christians Hintern und unterstützen Christians Hüften bei seinen Bewegungen. Christian hat auch bemerkt, dass er das Tempo und die Intensität seiner Stösse durchaus anziehen kann, solange er Kai festhält und diesem immer wieder zuflüstert, dass alles okay ist und er Kai liebt. Und während Kai die ersten zwei, drei Mal danach an Alpträumen zu knabbern hatte, so hat sich das inzwischen auch vollkommen gelegt. 

Den einzigen Rückschritt, den sie hinnehmen mussten, wenn man das denn überhaupt als Rückschritt ansehen kann, war das Blasen. Und damit ist nicht mal das Blasen seitens Kai gemeint. Er hat es seit dem letzten Mal in Köln noch zwei weitere Male probiert, doch es bleibt für ihn unverändert. Er kann Christian nicht in den Mund nehmen. Nicht mehr als das, was er da in Köln getan hat. Für Christian war das auch mehr als in Ordnung, doch als Christian ihm vor kurzem auch zum wiederholten Male einen Blowjob geben wollte, da hat ihn Kai gestoppt und ihn gebeten, ihm keine Blowjobs mehr zu geben. Christian hatte es zuerst überhaupt nicht verstanden, weil er immer gedacht hatte, Kai mag es, weshalb er nicht verstand, wieso Kai es nicht mehr wollte. Kai hat es auch immer gemocht. Das Gefühl, einen geblasen zu bekommen, war für ihn unbeschreiblich gut. Doch es brachte ihn gefährlich nahe an seine Grenzen und genau das hatte er Christian mitgeteilt. Er hat schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor dem Moment, wo sein Kopf ihm wieder einreden wird, dass Christian ihm hier einen geilen Blowjob nach dem anderen gibt und er sich nicht zusammenreissen kann, Christian dies zurück zu geben. Und Kai will nicht diese Stimmen, die in letzter Zeit so viel ruhiger geworden sind, wieder laut werden lassen und noch mehr Angst hat er, dass er diesen nicht mehr standhalten könnte und sein Versprechen Christian gegenüber bricht und Dinge tut, die er eigentlich nicht will. Christian hatte es verstanden und war unglaublich dankbar, dass Kai ihm und auch sich selbst gegenüber so ehrlich war. Er hatte Kai in den Arm genommen und ihm damit versichert, dass es der richtige Weg war, ihm das mitzuteilen. Dass alles okay war.

Kai, dessen Körper leicht zittert und dessen Hände, die sich fester auf Christians Po pressen, zeigen Christian, dass Kai heute auch in diese Richtung gehen möchte. Deshalb lässt Christian abermals seine Hüfte rollen, bevor er mit einem Bein zwischen Kais Beine sinkt. Sein Knie presst er vorsichtig und doch mit gewissem Druck in Kais Schritt, was diesen abermals in den Kuss keuchen lässt. Christian liebst es, wie Kai in solchen Momenten so sehr vom Fühlen überwältigt wird, dass er noch nicht mal den Kuss weiterführen kann. Dann liegen Kais Lippen einfach locker auf Christians Gegenspielern, während er keuchend und heiss atmet. Christian zieht dann sanft Kais Lippen zwischen seine und holt ihn damit zurück, doch meist kann sich Kai nicht lange darauf konzentrieren, wird dann wieder zu sehr von den Gefühlen überwältigt und keucht abermals zittrig in Christians Mund. Deshalb lässt Christian schmunzelnd von ihm ab, reibt weiterhin sein Knie gegen Kais Schritt, in dem sich schon ordentlich was tut, und setzt dafür seine Lippen an Kais Hals. Lässt seine Lippen und seine Zunge über die vibrierende Halsschlagader tanzen und saugt sich dann vorsichtig daran fest. Christian hat Kai noch nie einen Knutschfleck verpasst, aber jetzt hat er gerade das drängende Bedürfnis Kai zu markieren. Vielleicht eben deswegen, weil er es vor einem Jahr noch nicht gekonnt hätte. Deshalb saugt er sich an Kai fest, reibt weiterhin sein Knie an Kais Schritt und seufzt kurz zittrig auf, als Kais Hände rastlos über seinen nackten Rücken wandern und dieser beginnt sein Becken selbstständig an Christians Knie zu reiben. Christian tut es ihm gleich. Reibt sich unverschämt an Kais Oberschenkel und spürt, wie Kai und auch er selbst weiter anschwellen. 

Nach kurzer Zeit lässt er wieder von Kais Hals ab, zieht seinen Kopf etwas zurück und betrachtet sich zufrieden das rötliche Mal. Durch diese Bewegung hat er ungewollt auch sein Knie etwas zurück gezogen und den Druck auf Kais Erektion reduziert. Deshalb landen nun ungeduldige Hände wieder auf seinem Hintern und pressen ihn wieder näher. Christian stöhnt ab dieser unerwarteten Handlung auf und beschert Kai damit eine Gänsehaut. Vermutlich ist es trotzdem der Alkohol, der Kai etwas mutiger werden lässt, auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel getrunken hat. Doch es reicht, um selbst immer wieder die Initiative zu übernehmen. So wandern seine Finger nun nämlich über Christians Hintern hoch zum Bund der Hose und zupfen leicht daran. Christian versteht, löst sich etwas widerwillig von Kai und richtet sich auf. Schnell hat er sich seine Jeans samt Boxershorts ausgezogen und die stattliche Erektion, die er nun Kai präsentiert, beruhigt diesen. Zeigt ihm erneut, dass Kai nichts falsch gemacht hat. Christian, der wieder zu Kai auf das Bett gekrabbelt ist, greift nun auch noch dem Saum von Kais Jogginghose, wartet bis dieser seine Hüfte etwas angehoben hat und zieht dann auch Kai komplett nackt aus. Auch Kai ist bereits vollkommen hart und liegt abwartend auf dem Rücken, während Christian in der Nachttischschublade rumkramt und kurz darauf die Tube mit dem Gleitgel heraus fischt. Als Christian sich mit dieser wieder Kai zuwendet, winkelt Kai bereits seine Beine an, um Christian wie immer mehr Spielraum zu geben, doch anders als sonst krabbelt Christian nicht wie gewohnt wieder zwischen seine Beine. Sofort legt sich deswegen eine leichte Unsicherheit auf Kai, weil er diese Handlung, bzw. Nicht-Handlung, nicht einschätzen kann. Christian beisst sich auf die Unterlippe, betrachtet sich Kai, fängt dessen unsicheren Blick auf und muss direkt lächeln, einfach nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass doch alles okay ist. 

«Wollen wir es heute Mal versuchen? Wollen wir mal Rollen tauschen?» meint dann Christian fragend, ohne aber jeglichen Druck aufbauen zu wollen.

Seit Christian Kai damals gesagt hat, dass er will, dass Kai mindestens einmal aktiv ist, um zu sehen, wie das ist, haben sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Christian wollte ihn nie dazu drängen, fand nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt, um ihn erneut darauf anzusprechen und auch von Kai kam nie etwas zurück. Kai hatte es jedoch nicht vergessen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er dachte in regelmässigen Abständen daran und musste zugeben, dass auch wenn ihn der Gedanke irgendwie verängstigt, es ihn auch sehr neugierig macht. Aber auch er hat bis jetzt nie den Moment gefunden, wo er zu Beginn ihrer Intimitäten sagen konnte, hey lass es uns heute Mal ausprobieren. Er dachte jedes Mal dran, doch vermutlich fehlte ihm einfach den Mut, es auch auszusprechen. Vielleicht hat das Christian auch gespürt und gemerkt, dass er derjenige sein muss, der Kai dahin führt. 

«Ich weiss nicht…ich ähm…» 

Kai schliesst seine Augen und atmet durch, als sich Christians Hand ganz sanft an seine Wange legt. 

«Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann…» flüstert Kai dann leise, ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Er weiss nicht, ob er diese Verantwortung übernehmen kann. Ob er Christian befriedigen kann.

«Ich werde dir helfen, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe» antwortet Christian, während er seinen Daumen über Kais stopplige Wange gleiten lässt.

«Und wenn ich dir weh tue?» fragt Kai leise, während er seine Augen wieder öffnet.

«Wirst du nicht» erwidert Christian, während er Kai aufmunternd anlächelt.

Trotzdem zögert Kai für ein paar weitere Sekunden, kaut unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe rum, bevor er sich einen Ruck gibt, den Sprung in das kalte Wasser wagt und nickt.

«Okay?» fragt Christian trotzdem nochmals nach.

Wieder nickt Kai.

«Was muss ich machen?» fügt er leise an.

Christian antwortet ihm zuerst nicht, sondern lächelt ihn nur breit an, bevor er sich vorbeugt und Kai einen Kuss gibt.

«Streck mal deine Hand her» fordert ihn Christian danach auf und Kai hält ihm seine linke Hand hin. 

Christian verteilt nun grosszügig Gleitgel auf Kais Fingern, legt die Tube neben sich aufs Bett, krabbelt wieder rittlings auf Kai Schoss und lässt sich mit dem Oberkörper auf Kai sinken. Dann greift er nach Kais Hand und führt diese zu seinem Hintern. 

«Mach es so, wie ich es bei dir immer mache» meint er dann, als er Kais Hand loslässt, welche im ersten Moment erstmal regungslos an Ort und Stelle liegen bleibt.

Christian hat seinen Kopf inzwischen in Kais Halsbeuge gebettet und seine Arme um Kais Rücken geschlungen. Kai sammelt sich kurz, bevor er vorsichtig mit seinen glitschigen Fingern zwischen Christians Pobacken gleitet. Mit viel Zurückhaltung gleiten sie tiefer und als er Christians Muskelring streift, welcher erwartungsvoll zuckt, zuckt auch Kai mit seinen Fingern zurück.

«Trau dich» murmelt Christian an Kais Hals.

Also tastet sich Kai langsam wieder vor, bis er wieder auf den Muskelring trifft und massiert diesen sanft mit kreisenden Bewegungen. Nur ganz langsam erhöht er den Druck und er hält kurz die Luft an, als seine Fingerkuppe in Christian gleitet. Er spürt gleich darauf auch wie Christians Erektion, welche durch diese Position auf Kais Unterbauch drückt, zu zucken beginnt und keucht deswegen leise auf. Christian muss zugeben, dass er eigentlich sehr froh ist, dass Kai hier so übervorsichtig und langsam vorgeht, denn es ist schon ewig lange her, dass er das letzte Mal passiv war. Nicht mal bei Linus hat er irgendwann den passiven Part eingenommen. Kai lässt den Zeigefinger auch nur ganz langsam weiter vordringen, weil er permanent Angst hat, Christian weh zu tun. Doch irgendwann hat er den Finger komplett in Christian versenkt und Kai atmet erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus, nur um im nächsten Moment über sich selbst den Kopf zu schütteln. Was hat er auch erwartet? Dass Christian in Tausend Teile zerfällt, sobald er den Finger komplett vorgeschoben hat? Doch nach der ersten Erleichterung kommt aber direkt die nächste Welle der Unsicherheit. Was soll er jetzt machen? Wie fährt er jetzt fort? Doch schnell besinnt sich Kai wieder und ruft sich Christians Worte in den Kopf. Mach es so, wie ich es bei dir immer mache, hatte er gesagt und an das hält sich nun Kai. Er beginnt vorsichtig seinen Finger zu bewegen. Schiebt ihn vor und zieht ihn wieder zurück. Vermutlich geht er dabei immer noch viel vorsichtiger vor, als er müsste, aber er will Christian in keiner Weise weh tun. Doch dann kommt die nächste Frage. Wann ist Christian soweit, dass er einen zweiten Finger benutzen kann? Was wenn er denkt, jetzt ist okay und in Wirklichkeit ist aber Christian noch lange nicht so weit? Doch auch hier lässt Christian ihn nicht hängen.

«Okay…du kannst vorsichtig einen zweiten dazu nehmen» keucht Christian nämlich nach einiger Zeit an Kais Hals.

Das Wort vorsichtig hätte er nicht erwähnen müssen, weil Kai ihn hier sowieso wie rohe Eier behandelt, aber diese sanfte, behutsame Art macht Christian irgendwie auch unglaublich glücklich, denn er weiss nicht, ob er je schon mal mit so viel Vorsicht und Liebe vorbereitet wurde. Christian gewöhnt sich auch langsam wieder an dieses Gefühl, ausgefüllt zu werden. Er kann ihm wieder den erregenden Teil abgewinnen und beginnt parallel zu Kais Handbewegungen seine Hüfte zu rollen und somit Kais Finger teilweise etwas tiefer aufzunehmen und gleichzeitig seine Erektion an Kais Bauch zu reiben. Durch seine Bewegungen reibt er zwangsmässig auch Kais Erektion an seinem Bauch und sorgt dafür, dass auch Kai weiterhin auf einem hohen Level an Erregung bleibt. Irgendwann hat Christian ihn angewiesen noch einen dritten Finger dazu zu nehmen. Hat ihm weitere Anweisungen gegeben und Kai gebeten, diese vorsichtig zu spreizen. Kai gehorchte immer sofort, hat inzwischen seine freie Hand um Christians Rücken geschlungen und ihn so festgehalten, während er immer mal wieder einen Kuss auf Christians Schulter setzte. 

«Wo…wie…ähm…wie finde ich diesen Punkt?» fragt dann Kai irgendwann leise nach.

«Meine Prostata?» fragt Christian unnötigerweise nach und Kai nickt.

«Führe deine Finge fast komplett ein und dann krümme sie leicht nach unten. Wenn du triffst, findest du eine kleine Erhebung.» keucht Christian.

Kai tut dies, krümmt seine Finger vorsichtig und beginnt zu tasten. Er will fast schon frustriert aufgeben, weil er Christians Prostata nicht finden kann, als er plötzlich auf eine kleine Erhebung stösst und Christian auch gleich darauf leise stöhnt und mit dem Becken zuckt. 

«Genau da» stöhnt Christian heiser.

Er hatte vergessen, wie intensiv sich das anfühlt. Kai beginnt auch prompt weiter diesen viel zu empfindlichen Punkt zu manipulieren, weshalb erste Lusttropfen aus Christians Eichel quellen und sich auf Christians und Kais Bauch verteilt. Christian krallt sich haltsuchend an Kai fest und stöhnt leise vor sich hin.

«Okay…okay…das reicht» keucht Christian irgendwann, während er sich vorsichtig aufrappelt.

Kai lässt ihn los und zieht ganz langsam seine Finger zurück. Schliesslich weiss er, wie unangenehm es sich anfühlt, wenn wieder diese Leere eintritt. Einzelne Strähnen kleben bereits an Christians Stirn und sein Atem ist deutlich beschleunigt, als er sich wieder aufrecht auf Kais Oberschenkel setzt und kurz durchatmet. 

«Siehst du…du hast es super gemacht…und den Rest übernehme nun ich» meint Christian schweratmend.

Im nächsten Moment hat er auch schon nach dem Gleitgel gegriffen und sich eine ordentliche Menge davon auf die Hand gegeben, wo er dies kurz anwärmt, bevor er nach Kai Penis greift. Dieser keucht kurz überrascht auf, auch wenn er ja genau gesehen hat was Christian da vorhat. Fasziniert beobachtet er Christian, der das Gel grosszügig auf seiner Erektion verteilt und diese mehrmals pumpt, bevor Christian sein Becke anhebt und etwas nach vorne krabbelt. Mit seiner rechten Hand hält Christian Kai Penis in Position, während er sich langsam sinken lässt. Kais Hände wandern direkt an Christians Hüfte, um ihn zu stützen, als seine Eichel an Christians Muskelring stösst und auch direkt ohne Probleme diesen durchdringt. Kai reisst seine Augen auf, als seine Eichel in der heissen Enge verschwindet und Christian muss lächeln, weiss er schliesslich welches Gefühl Kai da gerade durchlebt. Das Lächeln verschwindet dann aber, als Christian beginnt gezielt zu atmen und sich ganz vorsichtig Stück für Stück sinken lässt. Er ignoriert das unangenehme Ziehen, weil er weiss, dass es bald besser werden wird und muss dann doch wieder verliebt lächeln, als sich Kais Griff an seiner Hüfte verstärkt und Kai ihn besorgt anblickt.

«Alles gut Hase…alles gut» versichert er ihm deswegen. 

Und dann hat Christian Kai komplett in sich aufgenommen und sitzt nun erst Mal regungslos auf dessen Schoss.

«Fuck» entkommt es leise Kais Kehle, während er auf diesen Punkt starrt, der sie Beide verbindet.

«Fühlt sich geil an, oder?» fragt Christian lächelnd zurück, während er kurz nach seinem Penis greift und diesen einige Male pumpt, um sich vollends zu entspannen.

Kai nickt nur deutlich und ein undefinierbarer Laut entkommt ihm, als Christian unverblümt beginnt seinen Schliessmuskel rhythmisch anzuspannen. Und dann beginnt Christians sich langsam zu bewegen. Hebt sein Becken wieder an und lässt Kai dadurch mehr als zur Hälfte aus sich rausgleiten, bevor er sich wieder komplett sinken lässt. Kai schliesst stöhnend die Augen. Er hatte sich ja bei seinem ersten Blowjob, welchen er von Christian bekommen hatte, gefragt, ob sich so aktiv sein anfühlen würde, doch jetzt weiss er, dass es nicht stimmt. Das hier ist noch zehnmal intensiver. Er öffnet wieder seine Augen und sieht, wie sein Penis immer wieder in Christian versinkt. Sieht wie Christians Penis mit jeder Hüftbewegung mit wippt und er hat selten was Erregenderes gesehen. Er lässt seine Hände von Christians Hüten gleiten, weil er diesen dadurch in den Bewegungen behindert, weshalb seine Arme rastlos neben sich auf der Matratze zu liegen kommen. Es ist für Kai ungewohnt Christian nur so wenig berühren zu können, denn bisher hatte Kai sich jedes Mal wenn sie Sex hatten, regelrecht an Christian geklammert. Inzwischen nicht mehr, weil er irgendwie fühlen und merken musste, dass das hier Christian ist, der mit ihm schläft und nicht Matthias, sondern einfach, weil Sex ihn jedes Mal in eine komplett andere Welt katapultiert. In solchen Momenten lässt sich Kai so dermassen fest fallen, dass er nun Mal wirklich das Gefühlt hat zu fallen. Er macht sich in diesen Momenten so verletzlich, dass er den Schutz von Christians Umarmungen einfach braucht. Doch dies ist in dieser Stellung nicht möglich, weshalb Kai seine Hände zumindest auf Christians Brust platziert und über diese streicht, um wenigstens Christian irgendwie fühlen zu können. 

Dieser bewegt sich inzwischen relativ ungestüm auf Kai und treibt ihn damit in den Wahnsinn. Er kennt so eine intensive Reibung an seinem Schaft nicht und auch wenn es ihm irgendwo peinlich ist, kann er nicht verhindern, dass er rasend schnell auf den Höhepunkt zurast. Sein Atem wird schneller, seine Pupillen weiter und sein Stöhnen lauter. Christian bemerkt dies, greift deshalb nach Kais linker Hand, die auf seiner Brust ruht und führt sie an seinen Penis. Umschliesst zusammen mit Kais Fingern seine Erektion und pumpt diese. Kai lässt seine Hand von Christians führen, weiss nicht wo er eher hinschauen soll. Auf seinen Penis, der immer wieder in Christian versinkt oder auf Christians Penis, den er in seinen Händen hält. Als sich schlussendlich alles in ihm zusammen zieht und er mit einem leisen Aufschrei in Christian kommt, hat sich sein Unterbewusstsein schlussendlich dazu entschieden den Blick auf Christians Gesicht zu richten und er versinkt in diesen warmen, braunen Augen, während Christian seine Hüftbewegungen sanfter werden lässt, gleichzeitig Kais Hand an dessen eigenen Penis schneller und fester beweget und kurz darauf auf Kais Bauch kommt. Ihr Blickkontakt wird nicht eine Sekunde unterbrochen, während Beide keuchend und überwältigt den Höhepunkt durchleben und als Christian langsam Kais Hand loslässt, rutscht diese schlaff von Christians Penis, nur um sich im nächsten Moment um Christians Rücken zu schlingen und diesen zu sich runter zu ziehen. Christian schmiegt sich nur zu gerne an Kai, ignoriert sein Sperma, dass er damit grosszügig auf ihren Oberkörpern verteilt, ignoriert Kais Penis, der langsam in ihm abschwillt, ignoriert Kais Sperma, dass sich seinen Weg nach draussen sucht. Er ignoriert alles, denn das einzige was zählt, ist hier zu liegen und Kai in seinen Armen zu halten.


	123. Endspurt mit Hindernissen

«Nach links…Olli nach links…das andere links!» dirigiert Christian Olli durch die Wohnung, während er mit ihm gemeinsam den schweren Esstisch trägt. 

«Man schnauz mich doch nicht so an. Ich bin hier schneller wieder weg, als dir lieb ist, ich sags dir!» zischt Olli genervt zurück, als sie den Esstisch endlich an der Stelle haben, wo er hin soll. 

«Ganz ruhig Olli, Christian meint es nicht so…der ist nur etwas gestresst» schaltet sich Kai ein, der gerade einen Karton auf den Boden sinken lässt.

Dann tritt er hinter Christian, legt seine Hände an dessen Schulter und beginnt diese sachte zu massieren. Kai spürt, wie Christian sofort etwas in sich zusammen sackt und leise seufzt. Sanft setzt er einen Kuss in Christians Nacken, bevor er seine Lippen an dessen Ohr gleiten lässt.

«Wir habens bald geschafft» flüstert Kai, während er weiterhin Christians Schultern massiert.

Dieser seufzt erneut leise, bevor er sich kleinlaut bei Olli entschuldigt.

«Sorry Olli, war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du uns hilfst.»

«Ach gegessen…solange es nachher das versprochene Bier gibt, ist alles easy» winkt jedoch Olli ab.

Genau deswegen liebt Christian Olli so sehr. Sie können sich angehen und die Köpfe einschlagen, doch sobald sich einer entschuldigt, ist sofort die Luft raus und alles vergessen.

Aber schlussendlich ist es Keinem zu verübeln, dass sie schlechte Laune haben, denn so ein Umzug ist schon an sich einfach mehr als anstrengend und bei ihnen ist gerade mehr schief gelaufen als schief laufen sollte. Auf dem Papier sah alles so toll aus. Christian und Kai hatten schon die Tage zu vor alles in Umzugskartons verpackt, so dass am Umzugstag nichts mehr gepackt werden musste. Ausserdem haben sie grosszügig ausgemistet, so dass so Manches in den Wochen davor bereits über diverse Kleinanzeigen verkauft wurde. Unteranderem auch ein Teil der Möbel. So z.B. Christians Bett, schliesslich haben sie sich entschieden in Köln offiziell als Pärchen zusammen zu ziehen. Das heisst keine getrennten Zimmer und Betten mehr. An und für sich eigentlich nichts gross neues, da Kai ja sowieso 90% der Zeit bei Christian geschlafen hatte, aber trotzdem war es irgendwie ein grosser Schritt für ihn. Das komplette aufgeben der Unabhängigkeit. Aber für Kai ist es mehr als okay, denn inzwischen hat er keine Angst mehr vor dieser Abhängigkeit zu Christian, denn es vertraut Christian vollends und es ist keine negative Abhängigkeit, wie es bei Matthias war. Da Christians Bett viel älter als Kais Bett war, welches er ja erst neu gekauft hatte, als er mit Christian zusammen zog, war die Entscheidung schnell klar, dass sie Christians Bett verkaufen werden. Sie würden dann später, wenn sie sich in Köln endgültig eingerichtet hatten, das zweite Schlafzimmer, welches sie jedoch als Büro und Gästezimmer nutzen werden, mit einer Schlafcouch ausstatten. In diesem Zimmer würden dann auch Kais Bürotisch seinen Platz finden. Auch ihre Kleiderschränke haben sie Beide verkauft und sich dafür einen grossen, individuelle Kleiderschrank fertigen lassen, der genügend Platz für Beide bieten wird. Dieser wird aber erst in den nächsten Tagen geliefert. 

Der Plan war also, dass sie am Morgen zu zweit alles an Möbeln und Kartons in den Laster verfrachtet, welchen Christian gemietet hat und sie dann damit nach Köln runterfahren. Geplant war um 10:30 die Wohnungsübergabe zu machen, so dass sie um 11 Uhr losfahren können und somit spätestens um 18 Uhr in Köln sind. Dort würden dann Olli und Jakob auf sie warten, welche netterweise den Schlüssel vom neuen Vermieter entgegen nehmen, da dieser nur am Vormittag Zeit hat, und ihnen helfen, alles auszuladen und in die Wohnung zu bringen. So war der Plan. Doch der geriet schnell ins Straucheln, denn der alte Vermieter gab kurzfristig bescheid, dass er es nicht vor 12 Uhr zur Übergabe schaffen würde. Sie wussten aber, wenn sie erst so spät losfahren würden, dann noch in den kompletten Feierabendverkehr geraten, sie irgendwann abends um 8 in Köln ankommen werden. Also haben sie sich kurzerhand dazu entschieden, dass Christian trotzdem schon mit all den Sachen losfährt, während Kai zurück bleibt, um die Wohnungsübergabe durchzuführen. Er würde danach, zusammen mit Apple und Cherry, welche er in einer kleinen Transportbox hatte, mit dem Zug nachkommen. Doch das reichte an Hindernissen nicht, denn Christian hatte prompt unterwegs noch einen Platten, hing daraufhin eine Ewigkeit auf der Autobahn fest, bis ein Abschleppdienst ihm einen Ersatzreifen montiert hatte und blieb dann nochmals unnötig lange im Stau stecken, so dass er trotzdem erst um 20 Uhr und ohne vorhandene Nerven in Köln ankam. Jakob musste daraufhin schon nach einer halben Stunde Olli und Christian alleine lassen, weil er in die Bar musste, so dass noch eine helfende Hand weg fiel. Kai tauchte zwar nur wenig später mit den Echsen auf und hilft nun tatkräftig mit, doch die Nerven und die Geduld ist bei allen verständlicherweise am Ende. 

Doch dann, um kurz vor 23 Uhr, war alles aus dem Laster raus und in der Wohnung. Natürlich sind die Kisten noch nicht ausgeräumt, doch alle Möbel stehen, die Lampen wurden montiert und Apple und Cherry haben wieder ihr Terrarium bezogen. Das ist das wichtigste und der Rest kann wartet. Solange ihr Kleiderschrank nicht da ist können sie ja z.B. ihre Klamotten sowieso noch nicht ausräumen. Der Transporter wird morgen früh von der Firma, von der sie ihn gemietet haben, abgeholt. Das hat sie zwar zusätzlich gekostet, aber Christian hat keine Lust morgen wieder 6 Stunden nach Berlin zu fahren, den Transporter abzugeben und danach mit dem Zug wieder zurück zu fahren. 

Olli hat natürlich noch sein versprochenes Bier erhalten, hat sich dann aber auch direkt verkrümelt, weil er eigentlich Jakob in der Bar helfen sollte. Christian und Kai sind darüber auch nicht unglücklich, denn sie sind fix und fertig und wollen einfach nur noch tot in ihr Bett fallen. Das tun sie jetzt auch, nachdem Christian noch leise fluchend ein paar Kartons durchsucht hat, bis er endlich das Bettzeugs gefunden hatte. Jetzt liegen sie da in ihrem neuen zu Hause und auch wenn heute sehr anstrengend war, alles noch ein Chaos ist und noch einiges an Arbeit auf sie zu kommt, könnte Kai nicht glücklicher sein. Sie sind endlich in Köln.

«Wir sind endlich da» flüstert dann Kai leise und glücklich, während er sich an Christian kuschelt.

Er hört Christian schmunzeln, spürt gleich darauf Finger, die durch seine Haare kraulen und Lippen, die seine Stirn streifen.

«Ja das sind wir» flüstert Christian müde, aber genauso glücklich zurück.

Die letzten Monate waren schliesslich auch anstrengend genug. Es war August als Kai Christian gebeten hatte, wieder zurück nach Köln zu ziehen und jetzt ist Februar. Es hat ein halbes Jahr gedauert, um Kai diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und dieses halbe Jahr war ein stetiges auf und ab. Während Kai nach seinem Geburtstag noch die Hoffnung hatte, dass das Bewerbungsgespräch, welches er in ein paar Tagen führen wird, auch das Letzte sein wird, wurde ihm diese Hoffnung schnell genommen. Nur wenige Tage später bekam er eine Absage und für Kai, der in seinem Kopf bereits alles für dieses glückliche Ende in Köln zusammen gesponnen hatte, war das ein herber Rückschlag. Er wollte sich von dem jedoch nicht entmutigen lassen und machte weiter. So wie Christian auch. Christian hatte auch das Glück, direkt nach dem ersten Bewerbungsgespräch eine Zusage zu bekommen. Das Krankenhaus, in dem er sich beworben hatte, leidet so dermassen an Personalmangel, dass sie händeringend nach Hilfe suchen und Christian deshalb sogar den Luxus hatte, sich noch auf eine Warteliste zu setzen, denn das Krankenhaus würde ihn zu jedem Zeitpunkt sofort nehmen. So konnte er abwarten, wie es sich berufstechnisch mit Kai entwickeln wird und schauen, wann sie wirklich nach Köln gehen können. 

Für Kai lief es aber nicht so gut, denn er trat ein Bewerbungsgespräch nach dem anderen an, nur um die nächsten Absagen zu kassieren und es machte Kai von Mal zu Mal mehr zu schaffen. Soweit, dass Kai einige Tage vor seinem sechsten Bewerbungsgespräch weinend in Christians Armen lag und ihm beichtete, dass er es nicht mehr schafft, alleine dort runter zu fahren und dieses Bewerbungsgespräch zu führen. Er wollte nicht mehr und er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Kraft war aufgebraucht und Christian hatte in dem Moment so dermassen Angst, dass alles, was sie in den letzten Monaten erreicht hatten, alle Fortschritte, die Kai gemacht hatte, nun hinfällig sind. Er hatte solche Angst, dass dieses Vorhaben nach Köln zu ziehen, Kai kaputt machen wird und doch wusste er auch, dass Kai hier in Berlin nicht mehr glücklich werden würde. Dass es Kai nur in Köln gut gehen wird. Und so hat Christian begonnen, Schichten umzutauschen, hat mehrere Tage mit sehr wenig Schlaf in Kauf genommen, um so die Tage frei zu bekommen und mit Kai nach Köln zu fahren. Er konnte Kai nicht alleine dorthin fahren lassen, denn er wusste nicht, in welchem Zustand Kai sonst zurück kommen würde. Und obwohl Christian bei ihm war, war es für Christian und auch für Kai erschreckend, in welch miserablen Zustand Kai sich in dieser Nacht befand. Christian musste schlucken, weil da plötzlich wieder der Kai vor ihm stand, den er erst gerade aus diesem Badezimmer gerettet hatte. Die Nacht war hart und von Panikattacken gesäumt, doch Kai ging am nächsten Tag tapfer zu seinem sechsten Bewerbungsgespräch und als hätte das Schicksal endlich Mitleid mit ihm, bekam Kai noch am nächsten Tag eine Zusage. Nicht mal für ein Probearbeiten musste er vorbei gehen und Christian kann nicht beschreiben, was für ein Stein ihm vom Herzen gefallen ist, als sie diese Zusage bekommen hatten. Er konnte sehen, wie der ganze Stress, die Angst, die Panik, die Ungewissheit, der Druck, von Kai abfielen und Christian dankte Gott dafür, denn auch wenn er es Kai nie gesagt hatte, er hatte selten so eine Angst um Kai, wie in diesen Wochen, in denen Kai in Rekordtempo einen Schritt nach dem anderen rückwärts ging und Christian es nicht verhindern konnte. Gott sei Dank ging er nach dieser Zusage auch im selben Tempo die Schritte wieder vorwärts, aber Christian wollte um Himmelswillen nie wieder so etwas mit Kai erleben müssen, denn er wusste nicht, wie oft Kai sowas noch aushalten würde.

Umso klarer war es aber dafür für Christian auch, dass seine letzte Bedingung strikt umgesetzt werden musste. Kein Umzug bevor nicht ein Therapieplatz für Kai gesichert ist. Auch das stellte sich mehr als schwierig heraus, denn überall gab es monatelange Wartefristen. Und dies lediglich für ein Vorgespräch. Doch sie hatten es Sandrine zu verdanken, die ihre Kontakte spielen liess und ihnen innert verhältnismässig kurzer Zeit einen Therapieplatz bei einer guten Bekannten einräumte. Kai konnte noch in Berlin per Skype ein Vorgespräch halten, um sich ein Bild davon zu machen und zu schauen, ob er sich bei dieser Frau wohlfühlen würde. Christian hatte Kai angefleht ehrlich zu sein und nicht einfach nur dem Therapieplatz zuzusagen, damit er einen hat und sie umziehen konnten, obwohl Kai sich dort nicht wohl fühlt. Kai musste ihm hoch und heilig versprechen, dass wenn er nur den geringsten Zweifel hat, ob er sich dort wohlfühlen wird, sie weiter suchen werden. Kai hatte es ihm versprochen, doch Gott sei Dank hatte Sandrine ihnen einen Traumplatz vermittelt, denn Kai fühlte sich bei dem Telefonat bereits nach wenigen Minuten so wohl, wie er es damals bei Sandrine getan hatte. 

Und dann plötzlich war alles da. Sie hatten beide eine sichere Arbeitsstelle und Kai hatte einen guten Therapieplatz. Das einzige was noch fehlte, war nun die Wohnung. Doch auch da schien es das Schicksal gut mit ihnen zu meinen, denn schon relativ bald hatten sie eine schnuckelige Wohnung in Köln gefunden, welche genauso viel Platz bietet, wie ihre Wohnung in Berlin, jedoch anstatt eines Balkons einen wunderschönen, kleinen, idyllischen Garten hat und erst noch unter ihrem Budget liegt. Christian weiss auch nicht, welchem Gott er danken muss, dass sie diese Wohnung erhalten haben, obwohl sich noch mindestens 50 weitere Leute dafür gemeldet hatten. Doch schlussendlich ist es ihm auch egal. Sie hatten endlich die perfekte Wohnung und sie konnte endlich den Umzug in Angriff nehmen. Das war alles was zählte.

Und nun ist aus auch dieser geschafft. Sie haben es endlich hinter sich gebracht. Sie sind endlich wieder zu Hause und Christian weiss, jetzt wird alles gut werden. Und so schliesst er die Arme fester um Kai und schläft mit schmerzenden Gliedmassen, aber einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.


	124. Epilog

\- 8 Jahre später -

Kai wird durch grossen Lärm aus der Wohnung wach. Er reibt sich müde über die Augen und wirft einen Blick auf das Handydisplay. Seine Augen brauchen ein paar Momente, bis sie sich auf die Zahlen fokussieren können und ihm damit mitteilen, dass es kurz vor fünf Uhr in der Früh ist. Erneut rumpelt es, diesmal etwas näher an seiner Tür und Kai will sich schon müde aus dem Bett rappeln, als die Tür geöffnet wird. Eine kleine Gestalt schiebt sich durch den Türrahmen und bleibt direkt hinter der Tür stehen. Kai setzt sich auf, gähnt einmal und streckt die Arme aus.

«Hey Prinzessin…» beginnt er ruhig zu sprechen, doch er wird direkt durch einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei unterbrochen.

«Wo ist Papa? Ich will zu Papa!» schluchzt die Kleine los und Kai seufzt leise.

«Papa Christian ist am Arbeiten. Aber ich bin ja da.» 

Doch das scheint das Mädchen nicht zu überzeugen, denn sie beginnt nur noch stärker zu weinen. Deshalb schliesst Kai kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und reibt sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel.

Es ist nichts Neues, dass Emma zu Christian will. So war es schon immer gewesen. Seit sie das 6-jährige Mädchen vor gut 9 Monaten adoptiert hatten, ist Emma ein Papa-Kind und damit ist nicht Papa-Kai, sondern Papa-Christian gemeint. Sie haben zuvor lange über den Gedanken Kinder zu adoptieren gesprochen. Kai weiss nicht mal mehr, wer das Thema das erste Mal zur Sprache brachte, aber irgendwann, einige Monate nach ihrer Hochzeit, hat es sich in ihren Köpfen festgesetzt, so dass es für sie nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war. Kai kann sich noch sehr gut an den Moment erinnern, als Holger bei ihnen angerufen hatte. Es war ein milder, aber regnerischer Frühlingstag, als das Telefon geklingelt hatte und Christian ran ging. Holger war zwar schon seit ein paar Jahren in Rente, doch er verbrachte trotzdem noch viel Zeit im Waisenhaus. Er wusste um Christians und Kais Gedanken bezüglich Adoption und hatte ihm von der kleinen Emma berichtet. Zarte 5 Jahre alt. Sie wurde ihrer Mutter weggenommen. Diese war Alkoholikerin und nicht mehr in der Lage, sich um Emma zu kümmern. Ihr Vater hatte sich bereits kurz nach Emmas Geburt den goldenen Schuss gegeben. Wieso Emma den Eltern nicht schon früher weggenommen wurde, blieb Christian und Kai ein Rätsel, denn diese Kindheit hat bereits ordentliche Spuren bei ihr hinterlassen. 

Emma war im Waisenhaus komplett überfordert und es war ziemlich schnell klar, dass Emma so schnell wie möglich ein geregeltes Umfeld mit festen Bezugspersonen braucht. Kai war sich am Anfang unsicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist, Emma zu adoptieren. Er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein wird. Aber Christian war völlig davon überzeugt. Er wollte diesem Kind helfen und Kai war sich bewusst, dass in Christian mal wieder der Drang zu helfen und zu beschützen durch ging. Er konnte aber auch nicht ignorieren, dass Christian ziemlich sicher in der Lage wäre, Emma zu helfen und er konnte auch nicht ignorieren, dass er selbst dem Mädchen wirklich gerne helfen wollte. Und so kam es, dass Emma nach viele Besuchen, langem hin und her, viel Bürokratie und vielem Kämpfen, bei ihnen einzog. Kai bereut diesen Entscheid nicht. Dafür liebt er Emma viel zu sehr. Aber er kann auch nicht leugnen, dass es verdammt anstrengend, nervenaufreibend, frustrierend und auch verletzend sein kann. 

Ziemlich schnell mussten sie feststellen, dass Emma Verhaltensmuster an den Tag legt, die alles andere als gesund sind. Nicht nur, dass sie häufig Alpträume und Schlafprobleme hat, so ist sie auch häufig überfordert und verängstigt. Und das wiederrum kann sich in drei verschiedenen Verhaltensmustern präsentieren. Entweder beginnt Emma zu weinen, oder sie beginnt zu schreien und wütend zu werden, oder, und das machte Beiden am meisten Sorge, sie beginnt sich selbst zu verletzen. Sie beginnt mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf ihren Kopf einzuschlagen, oder gleich direkt den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Als dies das erste Mal passiert war, waren Beide total schockiert und Kai war unglaublich dankbar, war Christian mit dabei und hat direkt reagiert. Er selbst stand nur wie angewurzelt da und starrte das kleine Mädchen an, während Christian zu ihr hinging, sie festhielt, davon abhielt, sich weiter zu verletzen und solange beruhigend auf sie einsprach, bis Emma wirklich wieder ruhig wurde. Die Psychologin, welche Emma betreut und bei der Emma zwei Mal pro Woche in Therapie geht, war davon nicht mal so verwundert. Emma hatte gelernt, dass dies eine Möglichkeit ist Frust loszuwerden, Angst zu überspielen und vor allem Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. 

Inzwischen haben sie Beide gelernt damit umzugehen und doch fühlt sich Kai manchmal so dermassen in der Rolle als Vater überfordert, dass er sich fragt, wie Christian das einfach so hinbekommt. Er fragte sich, woher Christian die Geduld nahm, um Emma zu beruhigen, wenn sie mal wieder in Panik war, bis Kai sich irgendwann bewusst darüber wurde, dass Christian mit ihm ja nichts anderes getan hatte. Kai war eigentlich damals wie Emma, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er ein erwachsener Mann war. 

Kai ist unglaublich dankbar darüber, dass Christian sich derart rührend um das kleine Mädchen kümmert und ihm geht das Herz auf, wenn er sieht, welche Fortschritte Emma macht und wie sehr sie inzwischen schon aufgeblüht ist. Es wundert ihn auch nicht, dass Emma gerade deswegen vor allem so sehr an Christian hängt, weil Christian einfach ihr Ruhepol und Beschützer ist. Und trotzdem ist es teilweise frustrierend, wenn sich Emma deshalb so sehr von Kai distanziert, denn gerade in Momenten, wenn Christian nicht für sie erreichbar ist, so wie jetzt gerade, weil Christian bei der Arbeit ist, hat Emma teilweise grosse Mühe, sich auf Kai einzulassen. 

So auch jetzt, denn die Information, dass Christian nicht da ist, lässt das Mädchen nur lauter aufschluchzen und Kai ist dankbar, dass es sich diesmal in Tränen äussert und nicht in Gewalt. Langsam erhebt sich Kai aus dem Bett und geht auf Emma zu.

«Hey kleine Maus, komm mal her» meint er liebevoll, während er vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke geht und die Arme ausbreitet.

Zu seiner Erleichterung lässt sich das Mädchen auch direkt in seine Arme fallen, was sie aber nicht daran hindert, weiterhin permanent zu schluchzen, dass sie zu Christian will. Beruhigend streicht er dem Mädchen durch die Haare.

«Was ist denn passiert?» fragt er leise nach.

«Ich hab Angst» schluchzt das Mädchen, während es sich an Kai klammert.

«Wovor?» 

«Ich weiss es nicht» meint das Mädchen verzweifelt.

«Shhhh…ist okay» murmelt Kai, während er einen Kuss auf den braunen Haarschopf setzt.

Auch das ist nichts neues. Häufig hat Emma aus dem nichts Angst und kann nicht benennen oder erkennen, wieso überhaupt. 

«Halt dich mal fest» meint dann Kai, während er die Arme fest um den kleinen Körper schliesst.

Sofort schlingen sich Emmas Arme um Kais Nacken und ihre Beine um Kais Hüfte, als dieser mit ihr langsam aufsteht und zum Bett geht. Dort legt er vorsichtig Emma auf die weiche Matratze und legt sich neben sie.

«Dreh dich mal um» meint er dann leise, während er mit seiner Hand sanft Emma in die gewünschte Position dirigiert.

Als die Kleine mit dem Rücken zu ihm da liegt, schliesst er seine Arme fest um sie und zieht sie an seine Brust. Er setzt einen Kuss auf Emmas Schläfe und streicht ihr beruhigend über den Bauch.

«Das hat Papa Christian früher mit mir immer gemacht, wenn ich Angst hatte» flüstert er dann.

«Du hattest auch Angst?» fragt Emma etwas überrascht und Kai ist froh, dass sie schon um einiges ruhiger ist.

«Oh ja, ganz oft. Ich hatte vor allem und jedem Angst. Und dann konnte ich nicht mehr richtig Atmen und hatte noch mehr Angst und dann kam Papa Christian und hat mich festgehalten und mir die Angst genommen.»

«Nimmst du mir auch die Angst weg?» fragt das Mädchen schüchtern.

«Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um sie dir wegzunehmen. Versprochen.»

Kais Herz schmilzt, als sich Emma etwas fester an ihn kuschelt und leise ‘ich hab dich lieb Papa Kai’ flüstert. Und als Emma kurze Zeit später auch endlich in seinen Armen wieder eingeschlafen ist, gibt auch Kai sich wieder der Traumwelt hin.

Als Christian wenig später von der Nachtschicht nach Hause kommt, schleicht er sich leise zu Emmas Zimmer. Als er sieht, dass die Tür offen steht, wird er schon skeptisch und er befürchtet bereits das Schlimmste, als er ihr Bett leer vorfindet. Also setzt er seinen Weg zum eigenen Schlafzimmer fort. Auch dort schiebt er leise die Tür auf und seine Anspannung fällt mit einem Mal ab, als er die zwei wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben, schlafend im Bett vorfindet. Sofort legt sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und es geht auch nicht mehr weg, als er sich leise bettfertig auszieht und behutsam hinter Kai auf die Matratze gleiten lässt. Vorsichtig robbt er sich an diesen an und legt dann selbst einen Arm um Kai und Emma. Kai wird dadurch wach und als ihm bewusst wird, dass Christian gerade sich zu ihnen gelegt hat, greift er nach Christians Hand, welche neben seiner Eignen auf Emmas Bauch zu liegen kam und verschränkt ihre Finger. Er spürt noch, wie Christian ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken haucht und dann ist er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. Zusammen mit den zwei wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser
> 
> Jetzt ist es soweit. Die Geschichte ist zu Ende erzählt und Chris und Kai sind endlich da wo sie hingehören, haben sie schliesslich lange genug dafür gekämpft. Ich möchte mich von ganzem Herzen bei jedem einzelnen Leser bedanken und erst recht bei denjenigen, die mir regelmässiges Feedback dagelassen haben. Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Ich danke euch auch, dass ihr mir auf diese Platform gefolgt seit als es bei Fanfiktion Probleme gab und ihr trotzdem Chris und Kais Geschichte weiterverfolgt habt.  
> Die Story ist nun zwar zu Ende, doch Chris und Kai werden nicht in der Versenkung verschwinden, dafür sind sie mir viel zu fest ans Herz gewachsen. Deshalb wird es immer mal wieder einen One Shot zu den Beiden geben. Einige sind auch bereits vorgeschrieben. Also schaut doch öfters mal hier auf meinem Profil vorbei. Vielleicht wartet da plötzlich etwas auf euch.
> 
> Liebste Grüsse  
> RegenUndApplaus


End file.
